MMPR Orange Ranger: Thunder and Ninja
by CT311998
Summary: It has now been a year since Sophie and her friends became the Power Rangers to fight Rita Repulsa. What happens when Lord Zedd enters the picture, requiring them to get new Zords, and what happens when three of her friends are chosen to take part in a peace conference, and what happens when they are given new ninja powers later on.
1. The Mutiny Part 1

**A/N: Here's part one of the Mutiny, and the first chapter of my second story, which will last until the middle of season three, when Sophie and Kimberly leave.**

* * *

Sophie and her friends were currently working on a number of quads they were going to drive for a charity race.

"Welcome, citizen's of Angel Grove to the fifth annual Children's Hospital Charity Motor Marathon." said the PA announcer.

Everyone was working on their quads, as they wanted to make sure they were all set and ready for the race.

"Well, thanks a lot for taking care of all of this." Mr. Caplan said, as he and the referee came up.

"Are you kidding?" Trini asked. "This is great. Having a good time for a good cause."

"Man, you said it." Zack said. "I can't wait to hit those mountain trails."

"Better be prepared to hit the dirt 'cause that's all you're gonna hit." Bulk said, who'd just shown up with Skull.

"Yeah. You'll be eating our dust." Skull said. "All the way across the finish line."

They both laughed.

"Please, you guys?" Kimberly asked. "This is not about winning."

"Yeah." Sophie said, as they walked away. "It's for charity, guys."

Skull then got on a quad, but then Bulk pushed him off it.

"Well, you got to hand it to them." Tommy said. "They certainly don't lack for confidence."

"That's for sure." Jason said. "Guys, we got work to do."

Billy was reading a map with the route they had to take.

"Great." he said. "Let's take a look at our maps."

"I'm glad Milo's not here to see this." Sophie said.

"Yeah, me too." Kimberly said. "It's a good thing his dad got transferred, making him move away."

"And Sophie doesn't have to look at him anymore." Zack added.

They all gathered around each other and looked at their maps, which were the same as Billy's.

 **(The palace)**

Meanwhile, in Rita's palace, Rita was watching the whole thing through the telescope. She then laughed taking her eye out of it.

"They're right there for us, Goldar." she said.

"Yes, my queen." Goldar said.

"This is perfect." Rita grinned.

"Oh, yeah." Baboo said.

"We'll take them finally." Scorpina said.

Lighting came from all around the palace, as well as evil laughter.

"What's going on?!" Rita asked, dropping her wand and falling over.

The lighting the appeared again, causing Baboo and Squatt to hug each other in fright.

"This could only mean one thing, Lord Zedd, the true emperor has returned." Goldar said.

Rita held her mouth open in shock, not knowing what was happening.

"Oh, my gosh." she said quietly.

 **(The race)**

Back at the race, the Rangers had not gotten back to their quads, ready to start.

"Now remember, the only way to reach your final destination is by solving the clues on the maps you've all been given." said Mr. Caplan, though a bullhorn, while everyone put their helmets on. "So, good luck and drive safely."

The crowd cheered, while they all started their engines.

"Ready?" Kimberly asked.

"You know I am." Sophie said, while Billy nodded.

"Yeah!" Bulk shouted, who was behind them.

"On your mark, get set go!" Mr. Caplan shouted, flagging the racers to go. "And may the best roadster win!"

They all started racing through the track. (Sophie was behind Trini and in front of Billy).

 **(The palace)**

Back in the palace, Squatt and Baboo were still scared, as lighting hit the balcony.

"Oh, no! Where is he?! Where is he?!" Rita asked, getting scared herself.

A figure, who was red with sliver armour and red goggles appeared in the sky above the palace.

"I am Lord Zedd, emperor of all I see, you have failed to complete the mission assigned to you." he said, introducing himself and firing more lighting at the balcony. "I will now resume command. Prepare the palace for my return."

He fired more lighting at the balcony, which made Rita, Goldar, Finster, Squatt and Baboo all duck. A red light then came soaring past them all and into the palace, as the lighting caused the place to shake, knocking over some of Finster's clay monsters and a slide door.

"Lord Zedd has returned." Goldar said, getting back up.

"He's going to ruin everything." Rita groaned, gritting her teeth.

"Bu-but where is Lord Zedd?" Baboo asked.

"Where he belongs, his chamber of command." Goldar said.

"Eww! I've got such a headache." Rita moaned.

"Deal with it. I'm going to meet my emperor." Goldar said, walking away.

"Hey, wait for me!" Rita called, following him.

"We should check this guy out." Squatt said to Baboo. "Come on."

They both then followed the others.

 **(The race)**

Back at the motor marathon, the Rangers all heard thunder in the sky.

"What the heck was that?" Jason asked. "Hey, guys, pull off."

They all then pulled off the road, and heard the thunder again. Once they stopped, they all took their helmets off.

"What's the matter. Jase?" Zack asked.

"I don't know, do you hear that?" Jason asked.

"Well, it might be thunder, but I don't think so." Billy said.

"I'm with Billy on this one." Sophie said. "The weather said it was cloudy today, but no rain or anything."

"Well, we should probably keep and eye on our communicators in case Zordon tries to get in touch." Zack said.

"I agree." Jason said. "Something doesn't feel right."

"I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this." Sophie said.

"Well, let's be sure to stick together." Tommy suggested.

"According to my calculations, the nest clue should that formation of rocks over there." Billy said, pointing at some rocks nearby.

"Let's go." Jason said, just before thunder stuck again.

They all put their helmets back on, and drove to where Billy pointed at.

 **(The palace)**

Back at the palace, more lighting came into the main room. Goldar then walked towards the room and then towards a circle in it, which he then stopped by, while Squatt and Baboo looked from above.

"Shh!" they both said, putting a finger to their lips while looking at each other.

They then disappeared from where they were sitting, and then a throne with a big Z on the back appeared in the circle.

"I welcome you back, my emperor." Goldar said.

The throne then turned around, revealing Lord Zedd on the other side, sitting down. The silver armour he had on covered his arms, legs, chest and even his hands, which were like claws. Goldar looked at him eagerly, as a snake slithered on his right arm towards his left. Lord Zedd then stood up from the throne, picking up the snake on the way, which then shone red and turned into a staff with a Z on the tip.

"I am Lord Zedd." Lord Zedd said, pointing at Goldar. "Identify yourself?"

"Excellency, surely you remember me, Goldar, your fateful servant.." Goldar said.

"Ah, yes, Goldar, the groveling one." Lord Zedd said.

"I surrender myself to serve and obey you only." Goldar said, bowing to Lord Zedd. "It is good to have you back, Lord Zedd."

"Your spineless snivelling attitude leads me to believe you will serve me well." Lord Zedd said.

"Yes." Goldar said.

"For that, I shall restore to you what was once taken." Lord Zedd said.

He lifted his staff up, and cast a spell which made Goldar's wings come back.

"Lord Zedd, I thank you." Goldar said. "You will not regret this."

"See that I don't." Lord Zedd said, turning to the balcony. "Now, where are the Earthlings that the incompetent Rita Repulsa was unable to defeat?"

His eyes then sent a red beam out like a pair of binoculars and he then saw the Rangers on the motor marathon.

"Ah!" Rita said, who was watching and made her way over to him. "My brave and powerful Lord Zedd, what a pleasant surprise."

She made her way over to him.

"Welcome! How can I be of serve to you?" she asked, stopping in front of him. "Traitor!" she whispered to Goldar.

She then got on her knees beggingly.

"Oh, Lord Zedd, give me another chance." she begged. "I will not fail again."

"Quiet!" Lord Zedd shouted.

Unknown to any of them, Squatt and Baboo were watching through eye holes in a wall they were behind.

"Those Power Rangers are nothing but mere infants." Lord Zedd braked. "You were defeated by children. You dare call yourself an empress of evil? You are not fit to destroy a cockroach."

"I have always said that, my lord." Goldar said.

"You gold-bellied rat!" Rita said angrily.

Goldar turned and laughed at her, before turning back to Lord Zedd.

"You have made me very angry." Lord Zedd said, glowing red.

"Oh...oh..." Rita muttered, not knowing what to say.

"Oh, how very interesting." Baboo said, as he and Squatt kept watching from behind the wall. "The chamber of command changes its color along with Lord Zedd's mood."

 **(Command Center)**

Inside the Command Center, the alarm sounded, getting Alpha's attention.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi." he said, looking in the viewing globe.

"Alpha, activate the intergalactic scanners." Zordon said.

"Right away, Zordon." Alpha said.

"If my suspicions are correct, we may have some vey dire circumstances to deal with." Zordon said, while Alpha activated the scanners. "Contact the Power Rangers at once."

"Yes, Zordon." Alpha said. "I'll locate them and transport them here immediately."

 **(The race)**

Back at the motor marathon, the Rangers had kept on moving, looking up at the sky every now and again, cause they all had a feeling something bad was coming their way, but they didn't know what. They kept on driving on, with Jason in front of the others, and Sophie was behind the others in the rear, but then their communicators went off.

"Hang on, Alpha." Jason said, speaking into his. "I'll round up the others."

He then turned off and the others followed him, until he stopped. They all then got off their quads, took their helmets off and walked over to Jason.

"We read you, Zordon." Jason said.

 _"Rangers, teleport to the Command Center immediately."_ Zordon said. _"This is an emergency."_

"We're on our way." Jason said.

"What do you think it could be?" Trini asked.

"I don't know." Jason said. "Are we clear, Tommy?"

They looked around and saw no one near them.

"Clear." Tommy then said.

They all then turned around and teleported, arriving in the Command Center, just as Alpha turned to them.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi." he said.

"What's going on, Zordon?" Jason asked.

"What's the emergency?" Zack asked.

"Power Rangers, the thing I have feared most has happened." Zordon said. "Lord Zedd has returned."

"Who's Lord Zedd?" Billy asked.

"Rita and her minions' lord and master." Zordon answered.

"You mean there's somebody worse than Rita?" Kimberly asked.

"I'm afraid so." Zordon said. "Lord Zedd has ruling over the darker places within another galaxy. Aeons ago, he left Rita in charge to carry out his orders. Since she has failed to do so..."

"..he's come back to finish the job." Trini finished.

"Will we be able to defeat him, Zordon?" Tommy asked

"I do not know, Rangers." Zordon answered. "I'm afraid your Zords may not be powerful enough to defeat Lord Zedd's magic."

"How bad is he, Zordon?" Sophie asked.

"He and his monsters are a lot more powerful than Rita's, Sophie." Zordon answered.

"Because of his magic?" Sophie asked.

"I'm afraid so." Zordon replied.

"Lord Zedd's power is unmatched by anything we've ever seen before." Alpha said.

"I knew something bad was coming." Sophie said. "I could feel it in my stomach."

 **(The palace)**

Back at the palace, Lord Zedd had seen the Rangers teleport to the Command Center.

"So, poor old Zordon is still around, eh?" he said, as Rita bowed at his feet, kissing his legs. "Little does he realize his pitiful teenage do-gooders are no match for me."

"Might I suggest we send down a group of Putties to attack the Rangers?" Goldar asked. "They're in the open and will be easy prey."

Lord Zedd laughed.

"Your Putties are as useless to me as you are." he said. "I have my own army of Putties the likes of which you have never seen!"

"O-of course." Goldar muttered.

"Observe, you simpering fool." Lord Zedd said.

He fried a spell out of his wand, and then a Putty showed up, which was very different from Rita's, as it had a Z on its chest. Lord Zedd cast more spells out of his wand and then more of them showed up.

"And now to energize them!" Lord Zedd said.

He laughed, while casting another spell with his staff, which then powered up the Putties, allowing them to move.

 **(The race)**

Back at the motor marathon, Bulk and Skull were still racing along the track, when Skull looked up at the sky.

"Huh! Those are some really loud clouds." he said. "You don't hear many of those these days..."

Before he could finish, he crashed his quad into a rock, sending him flying into the air, just as Bulk did the same, where they landed in a bush. Bulk took his goggles off while Skull daggled his legs from where he was, before Bulk pulled him up.

"Now look what you've done." he said.

"What did I do?" Skull asked, muffling.

"You better hope those four wheelers start." Bulk said.

"Oh, don't worry." Skull muffled. "I'm sure it's just a little dent."

Once they had gotten out of the bush, they tried to get their quads started again, only for smoke to come out of them.

"Just a dent, huh?" Bulk asked, mockingly.

Skull put some of the oil on his finger and then put it in his mouth.

"Uh-uh. I think it's oil." he said.

"What are we suppose to do now?" Bulk asked, walking closer to the quads. "We'll never make it to the finish."

"Uh-uh. We still have the map." Skull said, showing it to Bulk, who then took it. "Maybe we can make it there by foot."

Bulk started to read the map, when lighting was heard in the sky, getting their attention.

"Bulky, I think something weird is going on." Skull said.

"Yeah. I'm looking at it." Bulk said, looking at Skull.

"Whoa!" they both said, as they heard it again.

"Come on! Come on!" Bulk said, grabbing Skull.

They both ran away as more lighting was heard.

 **(The palace)**

Back in the palace, Rita was still on her knees begging to Lord Zedd.

"Oh, Lord Zedd, please let me send down another monster." she begged. "I'll prove to you that I can finish the job!"

"I don't think so." Goldar said.

"Zip it, you gold monkey!" Rita said.

"I ought to..." Goldar muttered.

"Your days of control are over." Lord Zedd said. "There will be no other chances."

"Can't we talk?" Rita asked, begging.

"Silence! I have spoken." Lord Zedd said.

"Oh, no!" Rita cried, wiping her eyes.

"I hereby strip you of your powers that you've squandered." Lord Zedd said.

He cast a spell that made Rita's wand disappear.

"Putties, bring our fallen empress a traveling vehicle." he said.

Two Putties came in carrying a mini dumpster, like the one she escaped from a year ago.

"Not again!" Rita moaned, seeing it.

"Yes, her traveling vehicle." Goldar laughed. "Ah, good!"

The Putties then put it down.

"Oh, please, this can't be happening!" Rita cried.

"You are now and forevermore banished from this place and from my sight!" Lord Zedd barked.

He cast a spell from his staff, which then hit Rita.

"Oh, I'm shrinking!" she said, shrinking down to size. "I'm shrinking!"

She was then about the size of a toy. Goldar laughed as he made way towards her.

"You won't get away with this!" Rita shouted, as Goldar picked her up.

Lord Zedd laughed loudly as Goldar put Rita in the dumpster.

"Put me down, quickly." she said, before Goldar her in the dumpster.

"It's been fun!" Goldar said, before putting the lid on.

"Let me out of here!" Rita yelled.

"And now I'll hurl you into the farthest regions of the universe. Putties!" Lord Zedd ordered.

Two Putties picked the dumpster up and walked to the balcony.

"Let me out, or you'll pay for this, Lord Zedd!" Rita yelled.

"Hurry, Putties!" Lord Zedd said. "Time is wasting!"

He cast a spell with his staff, which hit the dumpster and sent it out into space.

"I'll be back!" Rita yelled, as the dumpster got further away from the palace. "You haven't seen the last of Rita Repulsa!"

Back at the palace, Lord Zedd turned his throne around.

"Now that that is taken care of it is time to finish of those Power Rangers!" he said. "Send down _my_ Putties!"

 **(The race)**

Back at the marathon, Bulk and Skull had stumbled upon the Rangers quads.

"Hey! Hey, it's their four-wheelers!" Bulk said, running up to them.

"I wonder what happened to those geeks?" Skull asked.

"Who cares? We have their bikes." Bulk explained.

They both then laughed, as Lord Zedd's Putties started to show up. Bulk and Skull turned and saw them, and then screamed. They hugged each other as the Putties surrounded them both.

 **(Command Center)**

Back at the Command Center, Alpha was looking in the viewing globe, while the Rangers was discussing Lord Zedd.

"AY-Yi-Yi!" Alpha said. "Ranger, come quick!"

"What is it, Alpha?" Jason asked.

"Look!" Alpha said, pointing at what was in the viewing globe.

They all saw Bulk and Skull surround by some of Lord Zedd's Putties.

"It's Bulk and Skull." Billy said.

"Um...They don't look like your run-of-the-mill Putties." Kimberly said.

"They are Lord Zedd's new army of Putties." Zordon said.

"He has his own army of Putties too?" Sophie asked.

"I'm afraid so, Sophie." Zordon said. "And I'm afraid they will be significantly more difficult to defeat."

"I bet this attack was meant for us." Zack said.

"We've got to get there before they hurt Bulk and Skull." Trini said.

"It's morphin' time!" Jason shouted.

"Dragonzord!"

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

They all then arrived at Bulk and Skull's location, jumping over their quads to get to them.

"Wait a sec." Skull said, before the two of them hid themselves behind a bush.

"Watch your backs and stay alert!" Jason ordered.

"Hi-yah!" they all said.

"The Power Rangers!" Bulk shouted.

The Rangers then charged in at the Putties.

"Ha-ha! We're saved!" Skull shouted.

The Rangers then got in a line, ready to face the Putties.

"We love you!" Bulk and Skull both said together.

As soon as they were all ready, they charged in against the Putties. Jason and Trini both side flipped, and then Jason blocked a kick from one, followed by a punch, and then kicked it away, where it landed near Bulk and Skull, who both screamed, but the clamed down when it ran away from them. Sophie grabbed one by the arm and tried to pull it down, but when she did, it quickly got back up, confusing her, but then she kicked it in the side, knocking it away from her. Jason then split kicked two, but then Trini was kicked by one, knocking her into Jason, who then both crashed into Sophie.

"They're too strong!" Trini said.

"We can't give up." Jason said. "We got to find their weak spot."

"Right." Trini said.

"If they have one." Sophie said, sarcastically.

"No time for sarcasm!" Jason told her.

The three of them then went back to fight the Putties.

"Hey, I bet you those grey guys are the reason Jason and those other geeks took off." Bulk said.

"Yeah. They chickened out!" Skull said, as Billy punched one in the chest, and then kicked it away, while Tommy ducked as one tried to punch him, then grabbed its arm, before he kicked another one away, and then punched the one he had. Billy then tired to kick one, but missed as it duck, but when he tried again, he managed to, knocking it away.

"Yeah!" Bulk shouted.

"Go! Rock!" Skull shouted.

"Tommy!" Billy shouted.

"Got ya!" Tommy said.

They both took each others hands, and kicked one each, that was about to hit the other in the back. Kimberly managed to avoid a few punches from one, but then she hit it in the face.

"Yeah!" Bulk shouted.

"Oh!" Skull shouted. "Whoa!"

"All right!" Bulk shouted.

Zack tried to kick one, but missed as it ducked, and when he tried again, it blocked it, and then he tried to kick another one, but they both grabbed his foot, and then pushed him towards Billy and Tommy.

"Ooh! Ah!" Bulk said.

"Ooh! Oh!" Skull said.

"Man!" Zack said, as the other two helped him up. "I don't know if I can last much longer."

"Come on, hang in there." Billy said, patting his back.

"There's got to be a way." Tommy said.

Sophie kicked one in the side, but was then grabbed by another, who then hit her in the back, and pushed her towards Zack and the others.

"I'm open to suggestions." she said, getting back up.

Tommy then ran to fight some more, but then stopped and clutched his shield.

"My powers!" he said. "They're getting weak!"

He got back up, but was then grabbed by two of the Putties, who then lifted him up, and threw him onto a downed tree branch. Jason kicked one away from him, then turned and saw another about to kick Tommy, but he got there first and grabbed its foot, and threw it upwards.

"Oh! Yeah!" Bulk and Skull shouted.

Jason then punched the Putty in the chest, on the 'Z' symbol, and it shattered, and then he ran back to Tommy and helped him up.

"You all right, bro?" he asked.

"Thanks." Tommy said.

The others soon gathered around them both.

"Guys, I've found the answer." Jason told them. "Aim directly for the 'Z'!"

"Right!" Tommy said.

"You got it!" Sophie said.

They all then went back in to fight, all of them doing a number of kicks and punches each, and then Kimberly kicked one, while Zack pushed another, both hitting the Z, and then they shattered.

"Oh, that's cool!" Zack said.

Sophie then grabbed one by the arm and pulled it down, and then hit the Z before it could get back up, shattering it.

"Man, am I loving this!" she said.

Trini then punched one, while Billy kicked one behind her, both hitting the Z and then they shattered.

"Awesome!" Trini said.

"Most definitely!" Billy said.

Jason then hit one in the Z with his elbow, just as it grabbed him, and it shattered, and then thy regrouped, having took care of them all.

"Hey!" Jason said, seeing Bulk and Skull still around. "You two up there. Are you okay?"

They both nodded and gave them a thumbs up.

"That's great. All right, guys." Jason said. "Let's get back to the Command Center."

They all pressed their morphers on their belts and teleported back to the Command Center. Bulk and Skull saw them teleport and were amazed by it, as they walked away from their hiding place.

"Those were the Power Rangers." Bulk said.

"Oh, Bulk, nobody's going to believe this." Skull said.

"We'll prove it." Bulk said.

"We will?" Skull asked, confused.

"They're real people, man. We heard the voices." Bulk said, as Skull nodded. "If we can hear them, we can touch them. We're going to find out who they really are!"

"Right!" Skull said, determinedly. "How?"

"I got a plan and this one is really going to make us famous." Bulk said, as they walked off.

 **(Command Center)**

The Rangers were now back in the Command Center and had taken their helmets off.

"Zordon, you were right." Jason said. "Those new Putties are really strong."

"Way more then we anticipated." Billy said.

"They make Rita's look like a bunch of crash test dummies." Sophie said.

"And my powers failed me." Tommy said. "If it wasn't for Jason..."

Kimberly put her hand on Tommy's shield, while Zack put one on Jason's shoulder.

"You were lucky to find their weak spot so quickly." Zordon said. "Apparently the 'Z' on their chest is the source of their power."

"I'm sure Lord Zedd wasn't counting on us discovering it so soon." Trini said.

"I wonder what he's got in store for us next." Kimberly said.

"I got a feeling it ain't Pudgy Pig." Zack said.

 **(The palace)**

Back in the palace, Lord Zedd was looking at Goldar, with his back to the balcony.

"There will be no more of Rita's inferior monsters." he said, turning around. "I will create one of my own to be reckoned with."

He cast a spell from his staff towards Earth, which landed on a fish swimming around in a river, which then turned into a monster.

 **(Command Center)**

Back at the Command Center, the alarm went off.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" Alpha said.

"What is that?" Trini asked.

"Now what?!" Sophie asked.

"Lord Zedd has created a monster from a fish out of the Rampoon river." Zordon said. "My sensors tell me it was a Piranha, now called 'Pirahntis Head'."

"As in man-eating?" Zack asked.

"I'm afraid so." Zordon said. "This monster has been sent to find you in Angel Grove. Tommy, you must stay behind temporarily while the others morph. Alpha and I will try to reenergize your powers, to make them stronger."

"All right, guys." Tommy sighed. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Uh-huh." Kimberly said.

"See you out there later, Tommy." Sophie said.

"Back to action!" Jason shouted.

They out their helmets back on, and then arrived at the city, and ran through the streets, until they heard Pirahntis Head laughing above them, as he was on a rooftop.

"Watch this, Power Rangers!" he laughed.

Sophie turned and saw were Pirahntis Head behind them.

"Over there!" she shouted, pointing at him.

Pirahntis Head then fired some mist out of his fish chain, hitting several buildings, and some of the debris landed near them.

"Give it up, Power Rangers! he shouted. "You'll never defeat Lord Zedd!"

"That remains to be seen, fish face!" Jason shouted.

"Yeah!" Trini shouted.

"We need Dinozord power, now!" Jason shouted.

Their Zords then started arriving.

"I'm afraid this time you're going to be left out in the cold!" Pirahntis shouted.

He fired the same mist at the Zords, and froze them solid. First Trini's, then Billy's, then Sophie's, then Zack's and then Kimberly's.

"Oh, man!" Jason said. "It froze the Zords! We're history!"

* * *

 **A/N: I've got to admit, I like Lord Zedd's Putties better than Rita's, because I like it when they shatter when the Z's on their chests get hit.**


	2. The Mutiny Part 2

**A/N: Here's part two of the Mutiny, and I've got to admit, I had trouble deciding on what Sophie's Thunderzord was gonna be, since it couldn't look like one of the others. **The reason I'm putting in the first half of season 3 at the end of this, is because Sophie leaves in the middle, so it makes sense to add it in, so her successor has a story to herself.****

* * *

"We're not beat yet, Rangers!" Jason said. "Let's do it!"

"Tyrannosaurus Dinozord power, now!" they all shouted.

The Tyrannosaurus Dinozord then showed up, having not been frozen like the others.

 **(The palace)**

Inside the palace, Lord Zedd had seen it arrive.

"Ah, perfect." he said, sounding pleased.

"But Tyrannosaurus is still on the loose." Goldar said.

"That is all part of my plan." Lord Zedd explained. "Their own weapon will be their undoing when my monster turns the Tyrannosaurus agasnit the Rangers!"

He cast a spell from his staff, while Goldar grinned.

 **(The battle)**

"Watch this!" Pirahntis Head shouted.

He then fried the same white mist at the T-Rex Zord, but instead of is freezing like the rest, it turned on them.

"Whoa!" Jason shouted. "Look out!"

The T-Rex Zord sprayed the white mist at them, knocking them all over.

"Hey, what's going on?" Jason asked.

"I think we'd all like to know that?" Sophie asked.

The T-Rex Zord then walked towards them.

"It's turned on us." Jason said. "Our only hope now is Tommy and his Dragonzord."

"Let's just hope his powers don't give out on him." Sophie said.

 **(Command Center)**

Inside the Command Center, Tommy was getting his Power Coin powered up by Zordon's energy.

"Once again, Tommy, I can temporarily strengthen your powers but I do not know how long they will last." Zordon explained.

Tommy looked up at Zordon worriedly.

"I cannot risk giving you much more." Zordon said.

The energy transfer then stopped and then Alpha turned to Tommy.

"Quick, Tommy, the Rangers need you!" he said.

Tommy's helmet then came back on.

"Right. I'm out of here!" he said.

He then teleported away to the others.

"And may the power protect them all." Zordon said, as Alpha began working on the computer.

 **(The battle)**

Tommy arrived where the battle was and jumped towards the others.

"Tommy, I'm so glad you're here." Kimberly said.

"Me too." Tommy said. "Now, what's going on?"

"Fish Face froze my Zord and turned Tyrannosaurus against us." Zack explained.

"Not to mention ours, as well." Sophie said.

"I'll call out the Dragonzord to protect us." Tommy said.

He then played his flute, and the Dragonzord showed up. Then both it and the T-Rex Zord got locked in a grapple, and then T-Rex hit Dragonzord with its head, then ducked as the Dragonzord tried to hit it with its tail, and then it hit it with it's own, and then again, knocking the Dragonzord back. The Dragonzord then tired to hit it again with its tail, and managed to hit it in the chest, and then they got locked in a grapple again.

 **(The palace)**

Up in the palace, Lord Zedd was watching from the balcony.

"I might as well take control of the Dragonzord while I'm at it." he said, grinning.

"Yes." Goldar said, while Lord Zedd laughed. "Yes, my brilliant master."

Squatt and Baboo were still hiding behind the wall, watching them.

"Gotta love him." Baboo said.

"Power Rangers, you are finished!" Lord Zedd barked.

He cast another spell from his staff, while Goldar laughed.

 **(The battle)**

"Hey, you two, it's not nice to fight with each other." Pirahntis Head said.

He then fired his mist again, hitting the Dragonzord, and when Tommy played his flute, it ignored him.

"Oh, no!" Tommy said. "They got the Dragonzord too!"

"What are we going do?" Kimberly asked.

"Pray for a miracle." Sophie answered.

The Dragonzord then tried to hit them all with its tail, but missed, but they were knocked over by the wind of it.

"This can't be happening." Jason said.

"Zordon was right." Sophie said. "Lord Zedd's monsters are way more powerful than Rita's."

"Oh, what fun." Pirahntis Head laughed. "Your own Zords will finish you off."

They all got back up.

"Man, I can't believe he's actually turned them against us." Jason said.

 **(Command Center)**

Inside the Command Center, Alpha was working on the computer.

"It is fortunate we anticipated Lord Zedd's return." Zordon said. "Alpha, prepare for phase two."

 **(The palace)**

Up in the palace, Lord Zedd was standing on the balcony, with his staff powering up.

"Enough with this foolishness. It's time to squash them once and for all!" he said, casting a spell from his staff towards Earth.

 **(The battle)**

Both the Zords then jumped up into the air, but then dropped down onto the ground, and then the Dragonzord armed it's missiles.

"Look, he's armed the missiles." Tommy said.

"Yeah!" Jason said. "And they're pointed right at us."

Both Zords then started destroying the city, and then waged their tails at the Rangers.

"Watch out for the Dragonzord tail!" Billy shouted.

"Where did it go?" Jason asked.

"Over there!" Trini shouted, seeing it.

They all saw it stomping on buildings, destroying them.

"We got to stop them!" Jason shouted.

"Yeah, but how, Jase?" Sophie asked. "We can't exactly fight them on foot!"

"Maybe I can distract him long enough for you guys to regain control." Tommy said.

He then played his flute again.

"Right!" Jason shouted.

They all then jumped onto a building.

"Good luck!" Sophie told Tommy, before following the others.

"Let's move!" Jason ordered, once they landed on the rooftop.

Tommy still played his flute.

"Maybe we can get to the Zord's controls." Jason said.

"Look out!" Trini shouted.

The Dragonzord armed its missiles again, and fired at them, knocking them off the rooftop.

"Tommy, it's not gonna work." Jason said, getting back up. "Let's regroup!"

"Right." Tommy said. "I'm on my way."

The Dragonzord then tried to hit them with its tail again.

"Whoa, here comes his tail again!" Jason shouted.

The Dragonzords tail went into the side of a building.

"Everybody, get down!" Jason ordered.

The Zords then walked off, and the Rangers got back up.

"We better get back to the Command Center." Jason said. "Maybe Zordon will have an answer."

"I hope you're right?" Sophie asked.

 **(Command Center)**

As soon as they arrived at the Command Center, they took their helmets off.

"Zordon, we lost our Zords." Jason explained.

"That's it." Zack said. "We're history."

"I can't believe this is how it ends." Trini sighed.

"No!" Sophie shouted, getting their attention. "This isn't the end!"

"Soph's right." Kimberly said. "Isn't there anything that we can do?"

"I'm afraid nothing we can do would ever give the Zords enough power." Zordon said. "You now need stronger new Zords, equipped with the power of thunder to defeat Lord Zedd."

"New Zords?" Tommy asked.

"The power of thunder?" Billy asked. "What do you mean, Zordon?"

"Follow me, Rangers." Alpha said.

They all followed Alpha outside, and soon they were looking at a thunder looking sky. (Sophie was between Zack and Tommy)

"Jason, you will control the Red Dragon Thunderzord." Zordon said, as they saw it in the sky. "His power is fierce and true."

"Trini, yours shall be the Griffin Thunderzord, swift and accurate." Zordon said.

They saw it in the sky.

"Zack, the Lion Thunderzord will have courage and strength." Zordon said.

They saw it in the sky.

"Sophie, yours will be the Garuda Thunderzord, courageous and athletic." Zordon said.

They saw it up in the sky.

"Billy, your Unicorn Thunderzord has mythological powers and wisdom." Zordon said.

They saw it in the sky.

"Kimberly, the Firebird Thunderzord shall be yours, powerful and agile." Zordon said.

They saw it up in the sky.

"When joined together all shall form the Thunder Megazord." Zordon said.

"These new Zords are amazing." Jason said.

"Whoa." Billy said. "Morphenominal."

"Incredible." Sophie said.

"Lord Zedd is in for it now." Zack said.

Kimberly then turned to Tommy, who then turned to her.

"Um, what about Tommy?" Kimberly asked.

"It's not yet know whether or not Tommy's powers will remain." Alpha explained.

"That's alright, guys." Tommy sighed. "We knew this might happen. I just wish there was something I could do about it."

Sophie put her hand on his shielded shoulder.

"You can still help us on the ground, Tommy." she said.

"I know, Soph. I know." Tommy sighed.

"When do we take control of the new Zords?" Trini asked.

"It's imperative that we regain control of the old Zords first." Alpha explained.

"Looks like we got our work cut out for us, guys." Jason said.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was watching from the balcony.

"Give it up, Zordon. Nothing you could ever do will defeat me!" he said, laughingly.

 **(Command Center)**

The Rangers were now back inside the Command Center and sat down. Zack and Kimberly sat on the steps, while Sophie, Jason and Tommy on the computers, and the others stood up.

"I keep trying but I can't think of anything to do." Zack said.

"We've got to come up with something." Kimberly sighed.

"I'm open to suggestions, Kim?" Sophie asked.

Kimberly then got up and walked over to Jason.

"Jason, what can we do?" she asked.

"I don't know but we can't let Lord Zedd remain in control of our Zords." Jason answered.

"Alpha, has the computer come up with a solation?" Trini asked, walking up to Alpha.

"Only some abstracts statistics, that I must analysis more thoroughly." Alpha told her.

"Here." Billy said. "Let me help you."

They both began working on the computer. Zack then got up and walked by Tommy and Sophie.

"There's got to be a way." Tommy said.

"I think I've got something here." Billy said.

"What is it, Billy?" Trini asked.

"Yeah, what you'd find?" Sophie asked.

"Well by my calculations, if we build a device that will interfere with Lord Zedd's signal, we should be able to release the Zords." Billy explained.

"And we'll regain control of them." Sophie added.

"It's like reprogramming them." Jason said.

"Exactly." Billy said. I think I have all the available equipment back at my lab."

"Alpha, Billy, good work." Zordon said, making them all turn back to face him. "We have no time to lose. Lord Zedd and his monster must be stopped."

"I'll teleport back to the lab with you." Trini said. "Maybe I can help."

Billy nodded and said. "Thanks."

They both then teleported to Billy's lab.

"I hope this works." Kimberly said.

"Me too." Jason sighed.

"Same here." Sophie said.

Tommy and Zack both nodded, indicating they agreed with them.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd looked at Earth with his red goggles.

"The battle is over!" he said, triumphantly, turning to face his Putties. "Those Power Rangers are now permanently out of my way!"

"Yes, Lord Zedd." Goldar said, who was beside him. "They are helpless without the power of their Zords.

Baboo and Squatt were still behind the wall, watching through little eyeholes.

"Ah, I wish Rita could see this." Baboo said. "She'd turn purple with envy...uh, green."

Lord Zedd then turned back to the balcony.

"Yes, carry on, my Pirahntis Head monster." he said. "Destroy Angel Grove!"

He turned back to face his Putties.

"Soon the whole world will be under my command." he said.

He then laughed evilly.

 **(Billy's house)**

Billy and Trini were in Billy's lab, now without their Ranger suits, working on the device to free the Zords. Trini picked something up from the table and walked towards Billy, who was working on the device.

"Do you have the wire tips stripped?" Billy asked.

"Um, yeah. Here it is." Trini said, passing it to him.

Billy examined it, before saying. "Good work, Trini."

Trini smiled.

"You know what they say. Two heads are better than one." she said.

Billy smirked, before putting the wire tips in the device.

 **(The race)**

Back at the marathon, three of the racers rode down a hill on their quads, unaware that as Pirahntis Head was watching them.

"AH, the youth of Angela Grove." he said.

Bulk and Skull meanwhile, having 'burrowed two of the Rangers quads, were racing up the hill.

"Come on, Bulk." Skull said. "Come on, Bulky."

"This seems as good a place as any to start." Pirahntis Head said, climbing up the hill.

The racers kept on riding along the track, and then further along it.

 **(Command Center)**

The alarm went off.

"AY-Yi-Yi!" Alpha said. "No, not again!"

"Oh, no. Now what?" Kimberly asked.

"Zordon, what's happening?" Tommy asked.

"By taking control of your Zords, Lord Zedd is confident he has defeated you." Zordon said. "He has ordered his monster to begin another attack."

"Billy and Trini haven't had enough time to finish the device!" Alpha said.

"We can't wait for them." Jason said. "We gotta morph."

"I'm with you." Zack said. "There's no telling what that fish is up to next."

"Not to mention what could happen to the city." Sophie added.

"Rangers, I understand your concern and I commend you for it." Zordon said. "But without your Zords, you will not be able to defeat this monster and might get seriously hurt in the process. Angel Grove and the world cannot afford that."

"But Zordon, we can't just sit around and wait." Jason said.

"There's nothing we can do?" Zack asked.

"Patience, Power Rangers." Zordon said. "Billy and Trini, will not let you down."

"Oh, no, this is terrible." Alpha said, making them turn to him and thee viewing globe. "The monster is heading towards the rally and with that food of his he can take control of any mechanical object."

"I hope Billy and Trini finish soon." Kimberly said.

"They have too." Tommy said.

"Or else the world is doomed." Sophie said.

 **(The race)**

Bulk and Skull were now racing up the hill, when Skull suddenly stopped. He took his helmet off just as Bulk stopped beside him, and then took his goggles off.

"This way." Bulk said, pointing in front of him.

"No." Skull said, turning to Bulk. "This way."

He pointed in the opposite direction of Bulk.

"Skull, I happen to have the instincts of a homing pigeon and I say we go this way." Bulk said, pointing in his direction.

"You have the homing instincts of a turkey!" Skull said. "That clump of trees looks familiar to me."

"Yeah. It ought to. We passed it an hour ago! That is the way back." Bulk said, pointing in his direction.

"Fine! You go your way, I'll go mine." Skull said, pointing in both directions as he spoke. "The first one back is the winner and the loser takes the winner out for all the Pizza he can eat."

"Fine." Bulk said, now with his goggles back on. "Hope you got your allowance this week."

"Uh-uh. I hope you got yours." Skull said.

Skull then ginned and put his helmet back on, and then they both drove off in their respective directions.

"Ha!" Skull said, before leaving.

They both then turned and drove back the way they came, unaware that the other one had done the same thing.

 **(Command Center)**

The Rangers looked in the viewing globe and saw Pirahntis Head getting ready to more trouble.

"Zordon, we got to do something!" Zack said, loudly.

"Alpha, contact Billy and Trini." Zordon said.

"Right away, Zordon." Alpha said.

He walked up to the computer and contacted them.

"Billy, Trini, have you finished the device yet?" Zordon asked.

 **(Billy's lab)**

Billy had heard Zordon through his communicator.

"Negative." Billy answered. "We're still working on it."

"Yeah, hopefully, we'll get it done soon." Trini said.

 **(Command Center)**

The Rangers didn't like the sound of that.

"Hurry! We need it!" Alpha explained.

"We can't afford to wait for Billy and Trini." Tommy said.

"This monster could do a lot of damage before they're done." Kimberly said.

"Zordon, we've got to morph." Jason said, taking his helmet. "Maybe we can at least slow down the monster's process."

"We'll just have to go and hold out, until Billy and Trini arrive." Sophie said, taking her helmet.

The others followed.

"All right, Rangers." Zordon said. "The situation is urgent."

"Please be careful!" Alpha said.

"Tell Billy and Trini to meet us there?" Kimberly asked him.

"Right." Alpha said.

"Back to action!" Jason shouted.

They then teleported and then arrived at the rally track, now with their helmets on.

"All right." Jason said. "Stay alert, everyone."

"I don't see the monster anywhere." Zack said.

"Neither can I." Sophie said.

"Or the Zords." Tommy said.

"The monster's here somewhere." Kimberly said. "I can almost smell it."

"Let's look around." Jason said. "Be careful."

They started walking, looking out for any sign of the Zords or the monster.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd turned to face the Earth.

"Now, where are those pathetic Rangers?" he asked himself.

He look through his red eye beam like binoculars and saw Jason, Sophie, Zack, Kimberly and Tommy at the rally track.

"Ah! Perfect!" he said. "Out in the open, just where I want them."

He then retracted his eye beam and turned to Goldar.

"What do you have in mind, Lord Zedd?" Goldar asked.

"Just a little game of cat and mouse." Lord Zedd answered, turning to his Putties. "As my Pirahntis Head monster continues to lure them out, I'll send down my Putties to distract them. Then, when they least expect it I'll send in their own Zords to finish them off!"

 **(The rally track)**

The Rangers had been searching for Pirahntis Head for a few minutes, but had still not seen any sign of him or the Zords.

"This is the exact same location we saw in the viewing globe." Kimberly said. "He's got to be around here somewhere."

"I don't get it." Sophie said. "Where is he?"

"I wish I knew, Soph." Zack answered.

"Looking for something, Rangers?" asked a voice, laughing.

They all turned to where it came from and saw Pirahntis Head on a cliff.

"Look!" Tommy shouted. "There he is!"

"In the flesh or should I say scales." Zack said.

"Let's go!" Jason ordered.

"Right!" they all said, while Tommy said. "Yeah!"

They all then went in to attack him.

"Ha-Ha-Ha, think again!" Pirahntis Head laughed, before he disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" Jason asked, as they stopped.

"Hold on, you guys." Kimberly said.

They then saw a bunch of Lord Zedd's Putties show up.

"Heads up!" Tommy shouted. "Putties!"

"Aw, man." Zack said. "It was a trap."

"And we walked right into it." Sophie said.

"Remember, guys, we've got to aim for the 'Z'." Jason said. "Let's do it, Rangers!"

They then went in to battle the Putties. Kimberly jumped as one tried to tackle her, then ducked when another tired to kick her, but then she kicked another one away, and then tried to do the same to another but missed, but then kicked it in the back. Zack ducked as one tried to punch him, then kicked another one away from him, then jumped backwards as another tried to grab him, landing behind it and then kicked it in the butt, then blocked another ones punch, then ducked when it tried to kick him, and then kicked it, knocking it down. Sophie blocked ones kick by grabbing its foot, then she spun it around and when she let go, it crashed into more of them, she then kicked one in the side, and then punched another one in the chest, hitting the Z, making it shatter. Tommy back flipped and then ducked a under a kick from one, then tired to kick it himself but missed, and then kicked another one in the chest, but missed the Z. Kimberly avoided ones kick, but then she kicked it in the leg, and then the chest, knocking it away, but she missed the Z. Zack then ducked and kicked one with both legs, then kicked another one in the hand, then tried to kick it in the head but missed, but then kicked it in the chest, hitting the Z, making it shatter.

"Yeah!" he said, spinning around and doing some dance moves. "Ha-Ha-Ha!"

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was watching the whole battle from the balcony.

"Pirahntis Head, I sense intruders approaching. Take care of them." he said.

 **(The rally track)**

Pirahntis Head was watching from on top of the hill.

"This should be fun!" he said, before disappearing.

Bulk was still driving his quad, but he was drivng in circles.

"That Skull! He couldn't find his way out of a paper bag." he said. "I'll probably have to send out a search party for him. Good thing I know where I'm going."

Skull meanwhile, was doing the same thing, only on the opposite side of the track.

"Bulk! He's the one going the wrong way and he acts as if I'm crazy." he said. "Go figure."

 **(The battle)**

Tommy jumped towards some more of the Putties, then ducked as one tired to spin kick him, allowing him to kick it in the back, before turning to Jason.

"Jason, look out!" he shouted.

Jason just ducked ones kick and then kicked it in the back, then turned and saw one jumping off a small cliff and was ready to kick him, but Tommy ran between them, and grabbed the Putty's leg. Jason then grabbed the other leg, and then they both threw it upside down, making it land face first into the dirt on the ground.

"Yes!" Tommy said.

"Yeah!" Jason said.

Sophie, Zack and Kimberly then regrouped around each other.

"Man, the Putties are a lot tougher than they used to be." Zack said.

"They just don't quit." Kimberly said.

"I never thought I'd miss Rita's Putties." Sophie said.

"Yeah, me too." Zack said, agreeing with her.

 **(The rally track)**

Bulk was now driving past a field, while Skull was doing the same on the other side. They both kept driving until they saw each other and stopped.

"You!" they both said, accusingly, pointing at each other.

Bulk then took his goggles off.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I...huh?" Skull asked, turning his head.

Pirahntis Head then showed up, and then Skull took his helmet off and put a finger to his head.

"Bulk, are we near a river?" Skull asked.

"No." Bulk answered. "What's the matter with you?"

"Behind you." Skull said, pointing at Pirahntis Head, who was behind Bulk. "It's a fish. A giant fish! A humongous fish!"

Pirahntis Head made his way up behind Bulk, and then laughed.

"Hello, boys!" he said, getting Bulk's attention.

Bulk then turned back around and then he and Skull both screamed, with Skull putting his helmet on backwards.

"Going my way?" Pirahntis Head asked.

He then fired his mist at the tries on Bulk's quad, making it drive backwards.

"hey! Let go! Help me!" Bulk screamed.

Pirahntis Head then fired the mist at Skull's quad, making it go backwards as well.

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa!" Skull said. "Hey, stop this thing!"

Pirahntis Head laughed, as they both kept moving backwards.

"I gotta check my brake!" Bulk yelled.

"That should keep them busy for a while!" Pirahntis Head laughed, before disappearing.

 **(The battle)**

Tommy then tried to kick some more Putties, and managed to hit one in the Z on its chest, but was then grabbed by another, which he then kicked away, and then kicked another but missed, but then tackled it. Jason side flipped and then back flipped, and then jumped onto a cliff, just as one jumped off it trying to kick him, landing in the middle of it, before jumping back and punching it, hitting the Z, making it shatter. Tommy then ducked as one tried to punch him, spinning around and then punched it on the Z, making it shatter. Sophie ducked as one tried to kick her, then she rolled forward to avoid an upper kick from it, then hit it with her elbow, just as it turned around, hitting the Z, making it shatter. Zack was surrounded by three, but then punched one, then elbowed the second, and then bent backwards and punched the third, hitting the Z on all of them, making them shatter. Kimberly then kicked one in the chest with both her legs, hitting the Z, making it shatter when it hit the ground.

"That's the way the Putty crumbles." she said, as the others gathered up near her.

"You all right?" Zack asked.

"Yes." Kimberly said.

"That was close." Sophie said.

"You're telling me." Kimberly said

"Hey, guys, we did great." Zack said.

"We sure did." Jason said.

"We just have to figure out what Lord Zedd is up to next." Tommy said.

"Oh, no." Zack said. "Look who's back?"

They saw that Pirahntis Head had come back.

"Not again!" Sophie groaned.

"It's show time, Rangers!" Pirahntis Head said.

He fired some of his white mist at them, bringing the Zords over.

"Oh, no!" Jason said, as they backed up. "He's activated the Zords!"

"We need Billy and Trini!" Kimberly said.

"Yeah, like now!" Sophie said.

"Take cover!" Jason ordered.

The T-Rex Zord then fired lasers out of its eyes, landing right near them, but it was enough to knock them over.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha and Zordon were watching the whole thing in the viewing globe.

"Zordon, Lord Zedd has ordered the Zords to start attacking the Power Rangers!" Alpha said.

The saw the Rangers trying to get back up in the viewing globe.

"AY-Yi-Yi! This is terrible!" Alpha cried. "We have to do something!"

"Alpha, open a communications channel to the Power Rangers." Zordon instructed.

 **(The battle)**

"Zordon!" Jason yelled, who was clutching his shoulder. "We can't make it without the new Zords!"

 _"The new Zords are on standby."_ Zordon said.

 **(Command Center)**

"However, they cannot be activated until the device allowing you to regain control of the old Zords is completed." Zordon finished.

 **(The battle)**

The Rangers were then knocked back down by another laser blast.

"Zordon, tell Billy and Trini to hurry!" Jason shouted, getting down in pain. "I don't know how much longer we can last!"

* * *

 **A/N: I thought I let you know that Sophie still has her season 1 hairdo for the three part starter, as she gets it cut afterwards.**


	3. The Mutiny Part 3

**A/N: Here's part three of The Mutiny. I want you to know, that my poll for the movie is still open, in case you're wondering. You will have until I upload the season 2 final to decide.**

* * *

The Rangers got back up, looking confused as the Zords had stopped attacking.

"I don't get it." Jason said. "Why did the Zords stop attacking?"

"I don't know." Tommy said. "This whole thing's wired."

"I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this." Sophie said.

"Well, the important thing is they stopped." Zack said.

"Right." Jason said.

"Yeah. I just hope Billy and Trini get here with that signal blocker." Tommy said.

"Hey, Rangers, I have another surprise for you." said Pirahntis Head.

"Why don't you just swim back upstream, you overgrown hearing?!" Jason shouted.

"Or why don't you just go back to the aquarium you escaped from!" Sophie shouted.

Pirahntis Head fired his mist again, hitting the Zords, making them walked away.

"Oh, no." Kimberly said. "The Zords have changed direction."

"They're heading for the rally." Jason said.

"That's means everyone there's in trouble." Sophie said, worriedly.

The Zords then stopped and they saw a number of the racers turn around, as they came to a curve. Pirahntis Head laughed then laughed, before walking towards the Zords.

"What now?" Kimberly asked.

"We station ourselves over there." Jason said, pointing at a place in front of them.

"Why?" Sophie asked.

"We may be able to distract them and draw them away, Soph." Jason answered.

"All right, Jase." Sophie said.

 **(Command Center)**

"Alpha, the captured Zords are on the move again." Zordon explained, as the alarm blared.

"But the Power Rangers are defenceless." Alpha explained.

"I realize that." Zordon said, as Alpha turned to the viewing globe. "Unfortunately, this time the Zords are not attacking the Power Rangers. It seems Lord Zedd has instructed the Pirahntis Head, to unleash the Zords on the citizens of Angel Grove."

"AY-Yi-Yi." Alpha said, turning back to Zordon. "What should we do?"

"The Zords must be freed from Zedd's control and for that, we need Billy's signal blocker." Zordon said. "Find out if it is completed."

Alpha then moved to the computer.

 **(Billy's house)**

Inside the lab, Billy and Trini were still working on the signal blocker.

 _"Is the blocking device finished yet?"_ Alpha asked through the communicator.

"Negative." Billy replied, speaking through his. "We're still working on it."

 **(Command Center)**

"Billy, the situation has become critical." Zordon said. "You must hurry."

Alpha and Zordon saw Billy and Trini still working in the viewing globe.

 _"We should be done with it soon, Zordon."_ Billy explained. _"Right, Trini?"_

 _"Right."_ Trini said.

"AY-Yi-Yi. What a predicament." Alpha said. "I hope this works."

"So do I, Alpha. So do I." Zordon said.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd walked to the balcony, with Goldar, Squatt and Baboo, who'd both come out from behind the wall, watching him.

"You are a witness to greatness, Goldar." Lord Zedd said. "It is only a matter of time until I hold this world in the palm of my hand to crush at will."

He then zoomed his goggle like binoculars and saw Billy and Trini in Billy's lab.

"The Power Rangers efforts are futile. They'll never regain control of their old Zords." he said, taking the zoom away from his goggles. "Without them, they are nothing."

 **(The rally)**

People were moving along the finish line, waiting for the racers to show up. One boy, wearing a yellow coat was looking through a pair of binoculars, and saw Skull drivng backwards.

"Move forward! Move forward!" Skull said.

"Check this out." the boy said, giving the binoculars to a girl.

The girl saw Bulk having the same problem as Skull.

"Aah! Aah! Reverse! Stop!" Bulk screamed.

The girl gave the binoculars back to the boy, who then saw Skull again.

"Oh! Oh!" he screamed.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was standing on the balcony.

"Now the time is at hand." he said. "The Power Rangers will witness the mass destruction of all they have fought to protect."

He zoomed his goggles in and saw the racers on the rally track.

"The first wave of attack will be against those annoying humans called teenagers." he said, removing the zoom of his goggles. "After that... after that the rest of the world shall easily fall."

"Uh-oh." Baboo said, who was now behind the wall again with Squatt.

"Ooh, they're in for it now." Squatt grinned. "Ooh, I can't watch."

 **(The battle)**

The Rangers had gotten to where Jason had pointed to and came face to face with Pirahntis Head.

"Hey, Pirahntis Head, we can't control the Zords but at least we can take you out." Jason said.

"That's right, tuna breath." Zack said.

"You don't stand a change with your Zords protecting me." Pirahntis Head said.

The Dragonzord then started matching towards the rally, where several racers were driving along.

"Time to play." Pirahntis Head said.

He sprayed his white mist again on the Dragonzord, and then it armed its missiles.

"He's gonna fire on the racers!" Sophie shouted.

The Dragonzord then did just that, staring a fire on the rally track.

"Whoa, what was that?" one of the racers asked.

"I don't know man." said another.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha and Zordon were watching the whole thing in the viewing globe.

"AY-Yi-Yi! The Dragonzord is attacking the rally!" Alpha said.

 **(The rally)**

Bulk and Skull were still driving backwards around each other.

"Hey, Bulky, check it out!" Skull shouted.

"I am out of control!" Bulk yelled.

"Ooh, yeah, me too!" Skull yelled.

 **(The battle)**

"Take this dry landers." Pirahntis Head said.

He sprayed his white mist again, this time on the T-Rex Zord, which then created a crevice in the ground, while the Dragonzord fired its missiles again, creating a sandstorm.

"Oh, get get out of here." said one of the racers, as they drove though it. "Let's get out of here."

"Come on!" said another racer.

The T-Rex Zord then fired its eye lasers.

"It's totally." said a racer. "Come on, that way!"

Pirahntis Head just laughed.

"Oh, no!" another racer said.

"Here they are." said another. "Come on."

"That does it!" Sophie shouted.

"Sophie, wait!" Jason shouted.

But Sophie didn't listen, and jumped to where Pirahntis Head was.

"I've had about enough of you!" she shouted.

"You're no match for me, Ranger." Pirahntis said.

"We'll see about that!" Sophie shouted.

She then jumped in to kick him, but he disappeared before she could. He then repapered behind her, and hit her with his chain weapon, knocking her down.

"You coward!" Sophie shouted. "Fight fair!"

"Where's the fun in that?" Pirahntis asked, laughing.

He then hit her again, this time knocking her back of the cliff.

"Soph!" Kimberly shouted, running up to her. "You alright?"

"I'll be fine, Kim." Sophie replied.

"You shouldn't have tried that, Soph." Jason said, as he, Zack and Tommy gathered around her.

"It's too late now, Jase." Sophie said.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd had seen the whole thing from the balcony.

"Yes! The attack is on the way and all going according to my plan." he said. "Doesn't my brilliance astound you, Goldar?"

"Yeah." Goldar grunted.

 **(Billy's house)**

Billy and Trini had now finished the signal blocker.

"It's a little rushed but I think it will work." Billy said.

They put the tools down and looked at the device.

"Just one more little adjustment." Billy said.

He then pushed the cover over the wires.

"There." Billy said, taking his glasses of. "That should do it."

"All right, let's morph to the others." Trini said.

"Right." Billy said, as they took out their Power Morphers.

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

They then arrived where the others were.

"Hey, guys, we've got the signal blocker!" Trini shouted, as they ran towards the others.

The others turned and saw them running up to them, Billy carrying the signal blocker.

"Yeah, all right." Tommy said, as they got back up.

"Perfect timing." Jason said.

"Okay." Billy said, putting it down. "Here we go."

He, Jason and Tommy then picked it up.

"Keep your fingers crossed, guys." Billy said, before activating it.

"I hope this works." Sophie said.

But nothing happened, and the Zords started walking towards them.

"It's not working." Zack said.

"What's the matter with this thing?" Billy asked.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked.

"Billy, what happened?" Sophie asked, as they started to walk backwards.

"I don't understand." Billy said.

"Press the button again?" Tommy asked.

"Do something." Zack said.

"I'm sure my calculations were correct." Billy said.

The Zords then stopped and growled, and then the T-Rex Zord, stomped on the ground, causing the Rangers to move away from the impact.

"I don't understand what went wrong." Billy said. "Based on Alpha's data, it should have work."

"Prepare to meet your end, Power Rangers." Pirahntis Head said, running near them.

He then fired his white mist again, at both the Zords, which then matched towards the Rangers.

"We have to buy some time." Jason said, as they got back up. "Bring together the Power Blaster!"

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha and Zordon had seen the conversation in the viewing globe.

"If they destroy the old Zords, they can't gain control of the new ones." Alpha said, turning to Zordon.

"Alpha, you must have faith in them." Zordon said.

 **(The battle)**

"But if we destroy the Zords, we might not be able to take control of the new ones." Kimberly said.

"I don't think they're the targets, Kim." Sophie said. "Am I right, Jase?"

"You're right, Soph. All right, Power Rangers." Jason said, as they brought out their Power Weapons. "Let's bring them together, now!"

"Right!" they all said.

"Power Axe!"

"Power Bow!"

"Power Daggers!"

"Power Lance!"

"Power Claw!"

"Power Sword!"

Pirahntis Head kept firing the mist at the Zords, making them walk closer.

"All right, guys." Jason said, once the Power Blaster was formed. "Let's go for the old fake-out routine."

"Right." they all said, aiming it at Pirahntis Head.

"Hey, for what?" Pirahntis Head asked. "No fair!"

"Ready?" Jason asked.

"Fire!" they all shouted.

They fired the Power Blaster at Pirahntis, making him jump out in pain.

"Hot foot!" he shouted. "Hot foot!"

He then fell down, but he wasn't destroyed.

"Yes!" Jason said, as they took their own Power Weapons back. "Billy, fix the signal blocker."

"Right." Billy said, running off to fix it.

"It's not over yet, Rangers!" Pirahntis Head shouted.

Tommy and Sophie were helping Billy with the signal blocker.

"I don't believe it." Billy said.

"You found the problem, Billy?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah, I did." Billy answered. "I put the battery in upside down."

"Oh, genius." Tommy joked, hitting the back of Billy's helmet.

"I'll just switch this around and it should work." Billy said, turning the battery the right way. "Now, let's take back our Zords."

"You said it." Tommy said.

"You got that right." Sophie said.

"Blocker engaged." Billy said, pressing the button.

The Zords were about to stomp on the ground again, but Billy had activated the signal blocker just in time, as their feet stopped in mid air.

"Yeah!" Jason shouted.

"Way to go, Billy!" Sophie said, hugging him from the side.

"Thanks, Soph." Billy said.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd had seen the whole thing from the balcony.

"No!" he yelled, full of anger, hitting the balcony's edge, glowing red as he did. "This can't be! I will not tolerate being outsmarted by those Power Rangers!"

Squatt and Baboo had seen the whole thing behind the wall. They both looked at each other and then covered their eyes.

"They've regained control of their Zords." Goldar said.

"Not for long!" Lord Zedd growled. "I'll stirp the Zords' power and return them to the depths of the Earth from whence they came!"

He cast a spell from his staff towards Earth.

"Yes!" Goldar said.

 **(The battle)**

The ground then started shaking, and a crevice opened up, which Tommy managed to get away from.

"Roll clear!" he shouted.

The others did just that, getting away from the crevice, and fire came out of it.

"No!" Zack shouted.

"Stay back, guys." Kimberly said.

"What's going on?" Jason asked.

"Look!" Sophie shouted, pointing at the T-Rex Zord fall into the crevice.

"The Zords!" Jason shouted. "No!"

They then saw the rest of the Zords fall into it as well, expect for the Dragonzord.

"No!" Trini shouted. "Come back!"

"They're gone." Kimberly said. "I can't believe this is happening."

"No!" Sophie shouted, hitting the ground with her fists. "This cannot be the end!"

They then regourped.

"They're gone." Trini said.

"What are we gonna do?" Kimberly asked.

"We got to stick together." Jason said.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd looked very pleased with himself, as he had seen the Zords sink into the ground.

"Sweet victory, you are mine!" he said, turning around.

He then laughed evilly.

"Yes!" Goldar cheered, grinning.

Squatt and Baboo were still behind the wall.

"Goody, goody." Squatt said.

"Your victory is deserved. Your plan was perfect." Goldar said, bowing to Lord Zedd.

"I am now, Lord of all I see with nothing to stand in my way." Lord Zedd said, walking back to the balcony.

He then laughed.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was working on the computer.

"We must work quickly to preserve what remains of the Zords." Zordon said. "Recalibrate the morphing grid and encase the Zords with static power."

Alpha moved to another computer.

"Then move them to their hiding places and with luck, they'll be enough left of the old Zords to create the new Zords." Zordon continued.

Alpha then moved from computer to computer.

 **(The battle)**

"What about the Dragonzord?" Sophie asked, pointing at it, as it hadn't suffered the same fate as the others.

"Tommy, be quick." Jason said. "Lord Zedd hasn't gotten to the Dragonzord yet."

"Right." Tommy said. "I'll send him back to the sea where he'll be safe."

The Dragonzord then walked towards them.

"Old friend." Tommy said.

He played his flute and got the Dragonzords attention.

"Return to the sea." Tommy said.

He played again, and then the Dragonzord returned to the sea, so it didn't suffer the same fate as the others.

"We had to do it, Tommy." Jason said.

"There's no way I'll let Zedd get him too." Tommy said.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was still standing on the balcony.

"And now, to finish off those Power Rangers!" he said, as something which looked like some sort of bottle appeared in his hand. "Grow, Pirahntis Head, grow!"

He threw the bottle towards Earth.

 **(The battle)**

Pirahntis Head then caught the bottle in his hand.

"Guys, look!" Sophie said, noticing it.

They turned around and saw him.

"I think our problems are about to get bigger." Jason said.

Pirahntis Head opened the bottle he caught.

"All right, everyone stick together." Jason said.

Pirahntis Head then put the bigger half of the bottle he opened on the ground, and then he grew giant.

"I'm hungry!" he shouted.

"Without our Zords, we don't stand a chance." Jason said.

"Ah, lunch!" Pirahntis Head shouted.

"Retreat to the Command Center!" Jason ordered.

"Right." they all said.

 **(Command Center)**

Once they arrived at the Command Center took their helmets off.

"It's just terrible, Zordon." Jason said, as Zack put a hand on his shoulder. "Watching them sink down into the Earth like that."

"Yeah, everything we've worked for is gone." Trini said.

"Not quite, Trini." Zordon said.

"What do you mean, Zordon?" Sophie asked.

"Alpha managed to save enough of your old Zords to create the new Zords." Zordon explained.

"Ah, it was nothing." Alpha said. "All I had to do was refactorized the morph phlebes and...oh, well, anyway, I got control and now you can call your new Zords."

"Zords with unbelievable powers." Zordon said.

The alarm then sounded.

"It's another attack! AY-Yi-Yi!" Alpha said.

"Rangers, you must face Pirahntis Head again." Zordon said. "Call for the new Zords when you need them and they will come. Tommy, your powers are too weak to support a new Zord. I'm sorry."

Sophie put her hand on Tommy's shielded shoulder, while Kimberly looked at him.

"He can still morph, he just can't power a Zord." Alpha explained. "We'll keep trying to find a way to regenerate Tommy's powers but right now you've got to go and save Angel Grove and the world."

He press a button on the computer.

"Your Zords are now activated." he said.

"You're going to be okay?" Jason asked Tommy.

"Yeah." Tommy replied. "Go on. Give him one for me."

"Back to action!" Jason shouted.

They all then teleported to Pirahntis Head's position, except Tommy, and started calling their new Zords.

"Compsognathus Garuda Thunderzord power!" Sophie shouted.

Her Compsognathus Zord then changed into her new Garuda Thunderzord.

"Mastodon Lion Thunderzord power!" Zack shouted.

His Mastodon Zord then changed into his new Lion Thunderzord.

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord power!" Kimberly shouted.

Her Pterodactyl Zord then changed into her new Firebird Thunderzord.

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord power!" Billy shouted.

His Triceratops Zord then changed into his new Unicorn Thunderzord.

"Saber-tooth Tiger Griffin Thunderzord power!" Trini shouted.

Her Saber-tooth Tiger Zord then changed into her new Griffin Thunderzord.

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord power!" Jason shouted.

His Tyrannosaurus Zord then changed into his new Red Dragon Thunderzord.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha had seen the Zord changes in the viewing globe.

"Now that's more like it. Go get him, Power Rangers." he said. "Reel in that overgrown guppy and send him back where he came from."

Zordon smiled at Alpha's words.

 **(The battle)**

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then started changing into a warrior, which looked humanoid.

 **(Command Center)**

"AY-Yi-Yi! What a Zord." Alpha said.

"Have the Rangers bring all the Zords together to form the Megathunderzord." Zordon instructed.

 **(The battle)**

The Lion, Unicorn and Griffin Thunderzords started forming some amour. The Red Dragon Thunderzord then jumped into the Unicorn and Griffin Thunderzords, which were the legs, and then the Firebird Thunderzord attached itself behind the legs. The Garuda Thunderzord then fitted itself on the back of the Red Dragon Thunderzord, while the Lion Thunderzord fitted itself on the chest, shoulders and head.

"Megathunderzord power up!" the Rangers shouted, inside the new cockpit. (Sophie is between Jason and Trini)

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd had seen the whole thing from the balcony, and he did not look pleased.

"Zordon ans his surprises." he grumbled. "Well, they're not going to do him any good this time."

 **(The battle)**

Pirahntis Head growled.

"Thunderzord, battle ready!" the Rangers shouted.

Pirahntis Head then charged in at it.

"Thunder Saber, now!" the Rangers shouted.

The Megathunder brought out it's sword, which was at its side, like a samurai's.

"Power it up!" Jason ordered.

They did just that.

"So you want to play rough." Pirahntis Head said. "Then I'll play you a tune."

"Thunder Saber, battle action!" the Rangers shouted.

They then got the sword ready, and powered it up more.

"So, that's the way it's gonna be, huh?" Pirahntis Head asked. "Then take this."

He then hit the Megathunderzord with his chain weapon.

"Everyone hang tough." Jason said.

"Is that the best you can do?" Pirahntis Head asked.

He then hit the Megathunderzord again, knocking it back.

"The right stabilizer's down!" Zack shouted.

"Break out our servos!" Jason ordered.

"You're finished, Rangers." Pirahntis Head said.

"Stabilizer, back online." Billy said.

"Hey, it's working." Zack said.

"Yes!" Jason said.

The Megathunderzord then walked forward.

 **(Command Center)**

Tommy, now de-morphed, was pacing around the Command Center.

"Wow." he said in amazement, looking at the viewing globe. "Those new Zords are amazing."

"Yes, they are but don't be sad." Alpha said. "We'll find some way to bring your powers up to full."

 **(The battle)**

The Megathunderzord was hit again.

"Aw, man, that was close." Jason said. "It's time to can this fish."

"Yeah, let's make sushi out of him!" Sophie shouted.

"Right. Let's join the power of thunder!" Jason shouted.

The Sword then hit Pirahntis Head with lighting, knocking him down.

"I'll tear you apart with my bare fins!" Pirahntis Head shouted, getting back up.

"Thunder power, Hyah!" the Rangers shouted.

"Power Rangers, prepare to meet your doom!" Pirahntis Head shouted.

The Thunder Saber then powered up, and hit Pirahntis Head.

"Huh?" he asked, before getting hit.

He then fell down and was destroyed. The Megathunderzord then turned around and put the Thunder Saber back in its place.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd had seen the whole battle and was not happy.

"No!" He yelled, looking at his Putties. "I don't believe it!"

He then started glowing red with anger.

"This is not the end by any means. Zordon and his stupid Power Rangers shall not prevail again." he said.

Finster, who was in his workshop, put a book down.

"Well, if he'd used one of my monsters none of this would have ever happened." he said to himself.

Lord Zedd then glowed red again as he past Squatt and Baboo.

"I was so close to ridding myself of those annoying Power Pests." he said, walking to Goldar. "But now it is ruined."

"I'm sorry you failed, excellency." Goldar said, bowing to him.

"I didn't fail, you simpering twit!" Lord Zedd yelled, glowing red. "You failed!"

He walked back over to Squatt and Baboo.

"You all failed!" he yelled at them. "Just like you failed before!"

Squatt and Baboo were shaking.

"Did we do something wrong?" Baboo asked, nervously.

"Silence!" Lord Zedd yelled, turning to them. "They have won this time. But none of us shall rest until the Rangers are completely destroyed and the Earth is reduced to mere cinders!"

He then laughed evilly.

 **(Command Center)**

The Rangers were now all back at the Command Center, de-morphed.

"Excellent, Power Rangers." Zordon said. "Congratulations on a impressive new beginning."

"The new Zords will serve you well." Alpha said, turning back to them.

"Once mastered, your Zords will reavel even greater powers." Zordon explained.

"What about, Tommy?" Kimberly asked. "Will his Dragonzord be able to go though another fight?"

"The Dragonzord must now conserve what energy is has left." Zordon said. "Just as Tommy's powers periodically fail him, so it shall be with the Dragonzord.

"Hey, no sweat." Tommy said. "Well, it was nice while it lasted."

"Man, what are you talking about?" Jason asked. "You know, you're always going to be one of us."

"That's right." Zack said. "You got us though some tough times."

"Yep, and we're not gonna forget that." Trini said.

"If not one of us in person, you will be in spirt." Sophie said.

"Thanks, Soph." Tommy said, smiling at her.

"Hey, there may still be a way." Billy said. "Anything's possible, right."

"Yeah." Trini said.

"Well, thanks, guys." Tommy said.

He and Jason then shook hands.

"There was just one thing I was wondering about." he then said.

"What's that?" Kimberly asked.

"What happened to Rita?" Tommy asked.

"I'm curious about that myself?" Sophie asked.

"Right this way, and we'll find out." Alpha said.

He lead them to the viewing globe, and saw a dumpster flying through space, and then saw Rita inside it, singing.

 _99 bottles of slime on the wall  
 _99 bottles of slime  
 _You take one down, you pass it around  
 _ _ _98 bottles of slime on the wall.______

They all laughed at her, even Zordon, who then joined in.

 _99 bottles of slime on the wall  
99 bottles of slime_

"The sensors indicate that something is not quite right." Alpha said. "Oh, no. Your friends from school are still under the influence of Pirahntis Head's magic."

The viewing globe then showed Bulk and Skull racing their quads backwards.

"If we don't do something, they'll continue to ride out of control forever." Alpha said.

They laughed at Bulk and Skull.

"Guys, we can't just leave them like that." Trini said, still laughing.

"I think they've had enough punishment for one day." Sophie said.

"We'd better help them." Billy said. "Perhaps my device can turn the four-wheelers back to normal."

"Okay, let's do it." Trini said.

 **(The rally)**

They arrived at Bulk and Skull's location, and Billy and Trini ran over to the device they left there.

"Someone help us!" Skull shouted.

"Okay, Billy, let's give it a try." Trini said.

"All right." Billy said.

They pulled up the antenna's on the device, just as Bulk and Skull crashed. They both then got off the quads and became dizzy and then passed out.

"Yes." Trini said.

"Come on, let's go." Billy said.

"Oh, yeah." Zack said.

"Tommy, Kimberly, you guys should go check on those two." Jason said. "The rest of us will go back and get the bikes."

"Right." Tommy and Kimberly said.

"All right, we'll see you there." Kimberly said.

They both then ran off to Bulk and Skull, while the others ran back to their bikes. Bulk and Skull got back up on their feet as Tommy and Kimberly ran to them.

"Kimberly!" Skull said, taking his helmet off. "Those grey guys didn't get you."

"Grey goons?" Kimberly asked. "What are you talking about?"

Tommy chuckled.

"Why are you guys riding your bikes in reverse?" he asked them.

"It was horrible. They surround us, and then that giant fish..." Bulk explained. "And...and then the Power Rangers saved us."

"No kidding?" Tommy asked, while Kimberly tried to hide a grin. "The Power Rangers?"

"Yeah. They were as close to us as...well, I am to you." Skull said.

"And what's more, we're gonna find out who they really are." Bulk said.

They both put the hands to their chests in honor.

"Oh, really." Kimberly said, curiously.

They all heard engine sounds and turned to see the others making their way towards them on their quads. Once they got to them, they took their helmets off.

"Hey, guys." Zack said. "You think it's about time we get back to the marathon?"

"Ahem." Trini said, pointing at Bulk and Skull. "You two have to double up."

"These things better not go backwards." Skull said.

"You are backwards." Bulk said.

"Um, here Tommy." Kimberly said, passing him his helmet. "I'm driving."

Tommy got on the back of Kimberly's, while Bulk and Skull got onto Tommy's and then they all drove off. After about half an hour later or so, they all got near the finish line.

"Here they come, ladies and gentleman." said Mr. Caplan, though a megaphone. "The leaders are entering the homestretch!"

They all then crossed the finish line, but they all came last.


	4. The Wanna-Be Ranger

**A/N: This is one of my favourite season 2 episodes.**

* * *

The screen show all sorts of things happening to the Rangers, and then their fighting poses.

 _Go, Go Power Rangers_

Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly

David Yost as Billy

 _Go, Go Power Rangers_

Joelle Carter as Sophie

 _Go, Go Power Rangers_

Walter Jones as Zack

 _Mighty Morphin.._

Thuy Trang as Trini

 _..Power Rangers_

Jason David Frank as Tommy

Austin St. John as Jason

It then shows the Rangers holding their Power Weapons. Then it shows their new Thunderzords.

 _Go, Go Power Rangers_

Jason Navy and Paul Schrier as Bulk and Skull

It then shows Lord Zedd firing a spell from his staff

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then shows the Thunderzords combing into the Megathunderzord

 _Go, Go Power Rangers_

It shows the Rangers teleporting.

 _Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_

* * *

Sophie was at the park with her friends, playing basketball, except Zack who was missing, and Tommy currently had the ball.

"Come on, Tommy." Billy said.

"Don't worry." Trini said. "I'll get him."

"Here we go." Tommy said.

"Dunk!" Jason said, as Sophie tried to take the ball from him.

Tommy then jumped up and threw the ball into the hoop, scoring.

"Trini!" Jason said, passing the ball to her.

"Billy!" Trini shouted, passing it to him.

Billy then ran, then jumped and scored.

Jason then scored later, by grabbing the hoop as he jumped.

"Soph!" Kimberly said, passing it to her.

"Wait till you see my long shot." Sophie said.

She then ran past Trini and then threw the ball high, Tommy tried to grab it in mid-air but miss, and then it went into the hoop.

"Whoo!" Kimberly said. "Nice shot, Soph!"

"Thanks, Kim." Sophie said, as they high fived each other.

"All right." Jason said.

Trini picked up the ball and passed to Jason, who then passed to Kimberly. She was about to throw it, when a hand touched her and Sophie's shoulders, making them turn.

"Arghh!" they screamed, as they turned around and saw a big white gorilla.

He then took the top of its head off, revealing it to be Zack in a costume, who was laughing.

"You both should have seen your faces, man!" he laughed.

"Very funny, Zack." Kimberly said.

"Yeah, well, you nearly gave us a heart attack." Sophie said.

The others then walked up to them.

"Hey, what's with the monkey suit, Zack?" Tommy asked.

"I was preforming at my little cousin's birthday party." Zack answered.

"Come on. Get out of the suit, and let's got play some B-ball." Jason said.

They laughed and went back to play, while Zack went to take the suit of.

"Hey!" Billy said, as Jason took the ball.

"Here it goes." Jason said.

"Yes!" Trini cheered, as Jason scored.

Billy then took the ball and passed to Jason, while Zack took the costume off, just as their communicators went off.

"Come in, Zordon." Jason answered.

 _"Jason, you and the others must teleport..."_ Zordon said.

 **(Command Center)**

 _"..to the Command Center immediately."_ Zordon said.

 **(The park)**

"Guys, there's trouble." Jason said. "Let's go."

He threw the ball away, and they then teleported.

"Thank goodness, you're here." Alpha said, once they arrived.

"Alpha, we're ready to take on Zedd." Trini said.

"AY-Yi-Yi, it's not Zedd!" Alpha said. "It's Zordon."

"Rangers, due to a galactic imbalance by the linear alignment of the planets in your solar system, I am about to temporarily deionize." Zordon said.

"What does that mean?" Kimberly asked.

"It means, Zordon's gonna de-energize and lose his powers for a short time." Billy explained.

"We really have to be on guard this time guys." Zack said.

"You can say that again, Zack." Sophie said. "Who knows what could happen."

"Jason, you and the others must return to Angel Grove and wait for Alpha's signal." Zordon said.

"We understand, Zordon." Jason said.

"Let the power protect you, Power Rangers." Zordon said.

Zordon then de-energized, disappearing from his tube.

"We're going back to Angel Grove now, Alpha." Jason said. "Contact us the minute there's any trouble."

"Right, Jason." Alpha said.

They then all teleported back to Angel Grove.

"Have fun, Rangers." Alpha said. "Don't worry about poor little old me. I'll be fine, all alone in this big, scary Command Center."

He walked over to the computer and started pressing buttons on it.

 **(The palace)**

Inside the palace, a bunch of Putties were standing together waiting for orders, as they walked towards Lord Zedd's throne.

"Say good-bye forever, Zordon." Lord Zedd said, as he turned his throne around. "Without you, my Primator will soon have those sniveling Power Rangers destroy each other!"

He then laughed.

"The planets are in alignment. Zordon must be fully deionized by now." He said, as his staff glowed. "Time to bring the Primator to life and I know just which body to give him."

He cast a spell from his staff and it turned Zack's monkey costume into the Primator monster.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha had been pacing around the Command Center.

"I'm bored." he said. "Let's see what's happening at the park."

He pressed a button on his hand and then the viewing globe showed the park.

 _"Mommy, where are you?"_ a boy asked, who was running through the park, carrying a soccer ball. _"Mommy, where are you?"_

"Looks like trouble." Alpha said. "better contact the Rangers."

He walked to the computer but then stopped.

"Wait. I don't need the Rangers to save a little boy." he said. "I can do it by myself. Pasta la pizza, baby. Alpha Ranger to the rescue."

He then teleported himself to the park.

 **(The park)**

Bulk and Skull were walking through the park, with surveillance on they heads, until they heard a noise.

"Hey, I hear a strange noise." Bulk said.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" Alpha said, as it was him they heard.

"Hey, you think it's the Power Rangers, Bulky?" Skull asked, as they ran forwards.

Alpha then landed right in front of them.

"Oh! Whoa!" he said. "Rough landing."

"He...uh..." Bulk said, as he and Skull pointed to Alpha.

"Well, time to do my thing." Alpha said.

Bulk and Skull screamed and then accidently ran into each other, before running away from Alpha, still screaming.

"Uh, fellas...guys!" Alpha said. "Oh, humans. They're so strange."

The boy Alpha saw in the viewing globe was now running past a tree.

"Mommy! Mommy!" he called out, before seeing Alpha.

"I'm going to need a wash-and-wax job." Alpha said, before turning to the boy. "Hi. I'll help you find your mommy. What's you name?"

"Dylan." the boy said, telling Alpha his name.

"I'm Alpha 5, Command Center prototype." Alpha said, introducing himself.

"Cool." Dylan said.

"I'll bet your mommy is looking for you right now." Alpha explained. "You know, the best thing to do when you're lost, is to stay put. Let's wait right here until she arrives."

"Okay. Want to play soccer?" Dylan asked.

"Sock who?" Alpha asked, confused.

"No, silly." Dylan laughed. "You kick the ball with your foot. Like this."

He put the ball down and then kicked it towards Alpha's foot.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" Alpha cried, as Dylan helped him upright. "I don't know about this spots stuff."

Dylan picked up the ball, just as Primator showed up behind a bush.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd walked towards the balcony, while Goldar, Squatt and Baboo stood and watched him.

"First Zordon's out of commission. Now Alpha's on the loose too." Squatt said.

"I did not ask you to speak." Lord Zedd said, angrily. "It appears the time is right to destroy Zordon and then the Power Rangers forever!"

 **(The park)**

Primator came out from behind the bush, hitting his chest like a gorilla, turning into Billy in the progress.

Alpha was now holding the ball, while Dylan was holding his hands up playfully.

"Okay, here goes." Alpha said.

He dropped the ball to his feet and kicked it towards Dyaln, but it landed in Primator's hands.

"I'm afraid my aim is off." Alpha said.

Dylan ran over to Primator, while Primator walked towards them.

"Looking for this?" he asked, sounding like Billy.

"Um...uh-oh." Alpha muttered. "Busted."

"And disgusted." Primator added. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk. You are a naughty, naughty little boy, aren't you, Alpha? Who's minding the Command Center, hmm?"

"AY-Yi-Yi. I just wanted to..." Alpha said.

"Just wanted to nothing!" Primator shouted. "Now, come on. Let's get back to the Command Center."

"Oh, well, I guess..." Alpha said, putting his head down.

The reflection from the top of Alpha's helmet, which Primator looked at, caused Alpha to find out who he was.

"Hey, you're not Billy!" Alpha said.

Primator then turned back to normal.

"Hey! Hey!" Alpha said, as Primator grabbed Dylan. "Let go off him!"

Dylan then stood on Primator's foot.

"Ah!" he cried out.

"Run, Dylan! Run!" Alpha cried out, as Dylan ran away.

"Take me to your Command Center now!" Primator demanded, grabbing Alpha.

"Never, monkey face!" Alpha said.

He then pressed a button on his chest.

"There. I've enabled my self-destruct program." Alpha said. "Oh. Oh..."

He then pasted out and fell to the ground, while Primator laughed.

"You'll never find the Command Center now, banana breath." Alpha said.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd had seen the whole incident.

"Primator, leave that metal junk pile alone and go destroy the Rangers!" he ordered. "Now!"

 **(The park)**

"Yes, Lord Zedd." Primator said, before disappearing.

He arrived at the Youth Center and turned into Zack, hitting his chest like he did earlier. He then walked inside the Youth Center and saw Trini and Kimberly talking, as he walked over to them.

"Tommy's in big trouble." he said, getting their attention. "He's surround by Zedd's Putties at the north end of the park and he's losing his powers."

"Oh, no." Kimberly said.

"Why didn't Alpha contact us?" Trini asked, whispering.

Primator shook his head.

"What about Billy, Sophie and Jason?" Kimberly asked.

"Who knows?" Primator asked. "Look, I'll find Billy, Sophie and Jason. You guys get to the park."

All right. Come on, Trini, let's hurry." Kimberly said.

"Let's go." Trini said, as they got up.

They both then ran out of the Youth Center. Primator then walked up to the counter and drank some of Trini's shake.

"Mmm... Banana shake." he said.

 **(The park)**

Trini and Kimberly arrived at the north end of the park, having teleported there. When they got there they looked around but couldn't see Tommy.

"All right, so where's Tommy?" Kimberly asked.

"I don't know." Trini said. "Maybe the others have found him."

She then pressed her communicator.

"Jason? Jason, come in." she said.

 **(Billy's house)**

The boys were all in Billy's lab working on something, but they couldn't hear their communicators as they all had ear defenders on.

 **(The park)**

"I'm getting no answer." Trini explained to Kimberly. "I'll try Soph."

 **(Sophie's house)**

Sophie was working in the dark room in her house, making some new pictures she'd shot with her camera. She'd just finished when her communicator beeped.

"Go ahead." she answered.

 _"Sophie, have you seen Tommy?"_ Trini asked.

"Tommy, no." Sophie answered. "Why, Trini? I've been in the darkroom since I left the Command Center."

 _"Zack told us Tommy was in trouble."_ Trini explained.

"I thought he was with the others at Billy's lab." Sophie said.

 _"Teleport to the park."_ Trini said. _"Something's not right here."_

"I'll be right there." Sophie said, turning it off.

She then looked at her pictures she made, which were still dripping water.

"It'll be a while before they dry. I'd better meet the others." she said.

She then teleported to the park, and then ran up to Trini and Kimberly.

"Did you try the others again?" she asked.

"Yes, but I can't get an answer." Trini answered.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd had seen Sophie arrive at the park to help Trini and Kimberly from the balcony.

"Ah...now is the perfect time for my Putties to eliminate the pink, orange and yellow Power Brats." he said.

 **(The park)**

Putties then showed up, and surrounded the three Rangers on a bridge.

"Watch out!" Trini said. "Putties."

"Alright, remember." Kimberly said. "Go for the 'Z'."

"Right." Trini said.

"We know, Kim." Sophie said.

Kimberly then grabbed the side of the bridge and tried to kick one with both her feet, one at a time that is. Then she punched one with both her fists, then kicked one away from her, then kicked another one off the bridge, hitting the Z, making it shatter. Sophie kicked one in the leg and then hit it in the back with her elbow, then she tackled another one, and then punched a third one, hitting the Z, making it shatter. Trini tried to tackle one but missed as it jumped, then kicked another in the chest, before getting back up. She then ducked as one tried to punch her, but she then kicked it in the back, knocking it of the bridge. Kimberly then jumped off the bridge, but was then grabbed by one from behind, but she then kicked a nearby tree and jumped behind it, and then she kicked it into the tree, hitting the Z, making it shatter. Sophie ducked as one tried to punch her, she then grabbed its arm and threw it off the bridge, then she back flipped to avoid another ones kick, then blocked a punch from it, before she hit it with her elbow, hitting the Z, making it shatter. Trini then ran and jumped as one tried to grab her, landing behind it, then she blocked a punch from it, and hit it in the chest, on the Z, making it shatter. The three of them then regrouped.

"Are you alright?" Trini asked the others.

"Yeah." Kimberly answered.

"I'm fine, Trini." Sophie said. "But why would Zack lie to you guys though?"

"I wish I knew, Soph." Trini said, as they started running to the Youth Center.

 **(Youth Center)**

The boys were now at the Youth Center. Tommy was doing various martial art moves, while the others watch, Jason sitting on one of the bikes. Tommy kept doing the moves when the girls ran in.

"Tommy, you're okay." Kimberly said, as Tommy almost kicked them, making him stop.

"I'm better than okay." Tommy said. "I'm great."

Kimberly sighed in relief, while Trini looked at Zack, angrily.

"What was that all about, Zack?" she asked, spuriously. "It wasn't funny!"

"I left some pictures to dry thanks to you, Zack?" Sophie asked, looking the same as Trini.

"What are you both talking about?" Zack asked.

"You know, exactly what we're talking about." Kimberly said to him. "Remember...like, Tommy's losing his powers and we have to hurry up and get to the park."

"What?" Zack asked, shocked.

"We got attacked by the Putties." Trini said. "Where were you?"

"We were at Billy's lab." Jason said.

"All of you?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah." Billy said. "I mean, Zack's been with us all day."

"I thought you were." Sophie said. "But how come Zack told them to go to the park?"

"You're right." Jason said. "It doesn't make sense."

"Then something really strange is happening around here." Trini said.

"We better contact, Alpha." Tommy said.

They made sure nobody could hear, before Jason press the button on his communicator.

"Alpha, come in." Jason said.

He got no answer.

"Do you read me, Alpha?" Jason asked.

He still got no reply.

"Where in the world is, Alpha?" Trini asked, whispering.

"I don't know, but we better get to the Command Center fast." Jason said.

They all nodded, then walked over to the lockers and then teleported.

 **(The park)**

Alpha was sitting upright, while Dylan was sitting beside him.

"Alpha, you're getting better." Dylan said, noticing Alpha's flashing chest.

"I don't think so, Dylan." Alpha said.

He then fell back to the ground.

"Ten minutes until self-destruct." he said.

 **(Command Center)**

Once the Rangers had arrived at the Command Center however, they saw no sign of Alpha.

"I don't understand." Billy said. "Where's Alpha?"

"I hope he's okay." Sophie said.

"Hey look, it's Zordon." Tommy said, pointing at Zordon's tube.

They all turned to it and saw that he was right.

"He's reionized." Billy said.

"Rangers, we have a crisis." Zordon explained.

"Where's Alpha?" Trini asked.

"Behold the viewing globe." Zordon told them.

They turned to the viewing globe, and saw Alpha in it, along with a Dylan

"Alpha is in the arms of a little boy named Dylan, who he tried to rescue." Zordon explained. "He was attacked by Zedd's monstrous beast, the Primator and has activated his self-destruct mechanism."

"Oh, poor Alpha." Kimberly said.

"We gotta save him." Trini said.

The alarm then went off.

"I'm afraid there is no time for that." Zordon said.

"Why, what's up, Zordon?" Sophie asked.

"The Primator is about to destroy Angel Grove harbor." Zordon explained. "Rangers, he has the power to disguise himself as any one of you. Thus making it impossible for you to fight."

"I bet you that is was the ape that turned himself into Zack and told us to go to the park." Kimberly said to Trini. "Zack, I am really sorry for mistrusting you."

"It's solid." Zack said. "Let's get this bogus baboon."

"It's morpnin' time!" Jason shouted.

"Dragonzord!"

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

They all then arrived at the harbor, and then came face to face with Primator.

"Prepare to meet your doom!" he shouted. "I am Primator!"

"Your monkey meat and you're going down." Jason said

"That's right, so get ready, ape face." Tommy said.

"Let's get him." Zack said.

"Blue Ranger, ready." Billy said.

"Orange Ranger, ready." Sophie said.

"Pink Ranger, ready." Kimberly said.

"Yellow Ranger." Trini said.

"Yeah, Yellow Ranger." said another Trini.

"Huh, wait a minute." Trini said, turning to face the other. "I'm the Yellow Ranger."

"No way! You're an imposter!" the other one shouted. "Jason!"

"Guys!" said Trini.

"Hey." Billy said.

"Huh." Zack said.

"Wha..." the others said.

"You guys can tell who the real Trini is, can't you?" said the second Trini.

"Don't listen to her, guys." the first Trini said. "Remember, it's just Primator trying to trick us."

"Wow, this is a tough call." Tommy said.

"No kidding." Zack said.

"I can't tell them apart." Tommy said.

"Me neither." Zack said.

"I'm confused here." Sophie said.

"Alright, one of you is lying." Kimberly said. "Which one is it?"

"Hmm, puzzling." Billy said.

"I know." Jason said. "Both of you will fight me."

"Good idea!" said the second Trini.

"Well, alright." said the first Trini.

"I'll be able to tell by both of your style's who's Trini and who's not." Jason said. "All right, when you're ready?"

He walked backwards while the rest watched carefully.

"Let's go." Jason said, once he stopped.

"All right." Tommy said.

"Let's stay alert, guys." Zack said.

"You got it." Kimberly said.

"Affirmative." Billy said.

"Right." Sophie said.

"Come on, then?" Jason asked.

"Jason, you're my friend." said the first Trini. "I can't fight you."

"Well, I can!" said the second Trini. "Watch this!"

She jumped into the air and brought her Blade Blaster out.

"Blast him, guys!" Zack ordered.

The others took out their Blade Blasters, and then blasted Primator, making him fall down and turn back to normal.

"Oh...that smarts!" he shouted.

"Yeah!" Zack said.

"All right!" Jason said, as the gathered around Trini.

"Way to go!" Tommy said.

"Thanks, guys." Trini said.

"Save your breath. brats!" Primator shouted, bringing out a staff. "I'm not though with you yet!"

He then charged in and tried to hit them, but Trini side flipped to avoid it, while Sophie back flipped. Billy then tried to kick him, but he then knocked him down, he then ducked under a kick from Jason, and then knocked both Zack and Tommy down, when they tried to grab his staff. Kimberly then kicked him, but he then knocked her down to, making her crash into Sophie who caught her.

"You okay, Kim?" she asked.

"I'm fine, Soph." Kimberly replied.

"Hold on, guys." Jason said, bringing out his Power Sword. "This one's on me!"

He then locked his sword with Primator's staff, and then he kicked at him but missed, and then he sliced his staff in half.

"Uh-oh!" Primator screamed.

"Look sharp, guys. Here he comes." Jason said, as the others gathered around him.

"You'll pay for that, Power Brats!" Primator shouted.

He then charged in again and knocked them all aside, one by one that is, with Zack, Sophie and Kimberly on one side and the rest on the other. He then laughed and started running down the bridge nearby.

"Not so fast, furball." Zack said.

He then jumped and grabbed Primator and pulled him down, off the edge near them.

"Zack!" Sophie shouted.

They all got up and raced after him. Zack and Primator then got up and then Primator kicked Zack, before they got locked in a grapple, and then fell further down

"Zack!" the others all shouted, seeing them fall.

"Oh, man!" Jason said, before they ran after him.

They then found him, who looked like he'd been kicked.

"That fall looked pretty bad bro." Jason said, as they gathered around him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm great." Zack replied.

He then punched Jason in the face, and then the others piled on him, as they now knew he was Primator. Primator then jumped, knocking them all down, before Sophie kicked him away, having managed to keep her balance. The real Zack then showed up behind Primaotr.

"Look out, guys! It's Primator in disguise!" he shouted.

"Uh-oh." Primator said.

"Huh?" Jason asked.

"What?" Tommy asked, as they ran to them.

Primator then ran off.

"Don't let him get away!" Zack yelled.

Primator then rolled over and stood up.

"That does it!" Sophie shouted.

She jumped in and grabbed him, and then pulled him down into the fountain near them.

"Sophie!" Billy shouted.

"Soph!" Kimberly shouted.

Sophie then reemerged, but Primator turned himself into her, making them confused again.

"I can't tell who's Soph." Trini said.

"I'm Sophie!" shouted Primator. "She's Primator!"

"You're the fake, you liar!" Sophie shouted, pointing at him.

"What do we do?" Jason asked.

"Hey, Soph!" Kimberly called.

"Yeah." They both answered in unison.

"What was you left drying at your house to help me and Trini earlier?" Kimberly asked.

"Uh, a painting, right." Primator answered.

"A painting?" Sophie asked, confused.

The Rangers then fired the Blade Blasters at Primator.

"Wrong, it was photographs." Kimberly said.

Primator then rolled away, then back flipped and turned into Billy, then Kimberly and the Jason, laughing as he did.

"He's crazy." Zack said, as Sophie ran to them. "Jason, what are we gonna do?"

"Don't worry, I'll handle this." Jason said. "He thinks he's the Red Ranger, well he's wrong."

Jason then ran in to attack Primator. He then kicked him but missed, and then Primator tried to kick him but he blocked it, and then they matched each others moves, until Jason was knocked back towards the others.

"Jason!" Zack shouted, as they ran towards him.

"Guys, get away from him!" Primator shouted. "That's the bogus Red Ranger!"

"What?!" they asked, in shock.

"Ha-Ha-Ha, fooled you!" Primator laughed.

He then fired laser out of the eyes on the helmet he had on, knocking them all down. He then laughed again and turned back to normal.

"No one defeats, Primator!" he shouted.

"It's too much. We've gotta regroup." Jason said. "Zordon, come in, we need your help!"

 _"Teleport to the Command Center."_ Zordon said.

"We'll be back!" Jason said. "Let's go."

"Right." the others said.

They all then teleported back to the Command Center, while Primator laughed.

 **(Command Center)**

Once the Rangers had arrived, they took off their helmets.

"Zordon, we can't seem to outsmart Zedd's monster." Jason explained.

"We don't know who to fight." Tommy added.

"Rangers, I have discovered a clue." Zordon said. "Behold the viewing globe."

They all turned to face it.

"When the Primator sees himself, reflected in Alpha's shiny helmet, he is no longer able to maintain his altered state." Zordon said, as they saw Primator, disguised as Billy, look into Alpha's helmet and turn back to normal.

"So that means, when he turns into one of us, all we have to do is get him to see his own reflection." Jason said, grinning.

"Anybody got a mirror?" Zack asked.

"Well, you know what." Kimberly said. "I never leave home without one."

She'd pulled out a small hand mirror.

"You and your fashion sense." Sophie joked, hitting her shoulder playfully, while the others laughed.

"Way to go, Kimberly." Trini said, as she and Kimberly high fived each other, while Kimberly gave the mirror to Billy.

"All right, guys." Jason said. "Let's give this ugly ape a good look at himself."

They then teleported back to the harbor, but Tommy, Zack and Kimberly got separated from the others.

"Where are the others, you guys?" Trini asked, as they ran along a bridge.

"I'm not sure." Billy said. "We all teleported together."

"I hope they're all right then." Sophie said.

"Keep your eyes open!" Jason ordered. "Look, there's Tommy!"

They saw Tommy down by the river near them.

"You guys, I-I'm losing my power." Tommy said.

The others then ran up to him.

"That ape was just too much." Tommy said. "Why don't we just give up?"

Jason then kicked him away, knocking him down.

"The real Tommy would never give up so easily, you boneheaded baboon." Jason said.

"Soon you're all going to wish you gave up!" Primator said, getting back up.

"Why don't we try a little experiment, Tommy?" Billy asked, walking up to him, holding out the mirror. "Let's see if reflected light brings out a whole new you. Go on, take a look?"

Primator then looked into the mirror.

"So what am I supposed to see?" he asked.

Part of his helmet had turned red.

"My, how colorful." Billy said.

Primator growled and threw down the mirror, shattering it, and then turned back into himself.

"Now, let's see how you do when you have to fight fair." Jason said.

Primator then started to run, only for Zack, Kimberly and the real Tommy to get in front of him.

"Hold it right there!" Zack shouted.

"No way." Kimberly said.

Primator then growled, and then laughed, before shooting lighting at them, knocking them all down. Zack and Billy then kicked him, Trini and Kimberly then punched him, then Sophie corkscrew kicked him.

"All right, Power Rangers, it's time to cage this wild ape." Jason said, as they regrouped.

They got ready to combine their weapons.

 **(The palace)**

"What will we do now, master?" Goldar asked.

A bottle then appeared in Lord Zedd's hand.

"You will do nothing." he said, throwing the bottle down to Earth. "I am going to make my beautiful monster a little bigger."

The bottle then exploded near Primator, and then he grew giant.

"We need Thunderzord power...!" Jason shouted.

"..now!" they all shouted.

"Compsognathus Garuda Thunderzord power!"

"Mastodon Lion Thunderzord power!"

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord power!"

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord power!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger Griffin Thunderzord power!"

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord power!"

The Thunderzords quickly combined into the Megathunderzord.

"Let's rock and roll!" the Rangers shouted, once inside the cockpit.

Tommy then played his Dragon Dagger, and then the Dragonzord showed up. Primator then charged in, and missed the Dragonzords tail as it tried to hit him, but then hit it with his staff. The Dragonzord then spun around and hit him, breaking his staff in half, and then he fried at both the Zords, but the Megathunderzord matched through the blast. It then brought out the Thunder Saber and powered it up, and then hit Primator, destroying him.

"Yeah!" Zack said.

"Yeah!" Jason said.

"That was awesome." Zack said.

"All right!" Jason cheered, as Sophie and Trini high fived each other.

The Megathunderzord then put the Thunder Saber back in its place.

 **(The park)**

Alpha was still lying on the ground.

"15 seconds till self-destruct." he said. "14...13..."

The Rangers then arrived the park, having teleported to see if Alpha was alright.

"12..." Alpha said.

"Alpha!" Zack said.

"Oh, no!" Billy said, running to him.

"Oh, yes. The Power Rangers!" Dylan said. "Can you save my friend?"

"Blue, disarm his self-destruct mode!" Trini ordered. "Hurry!"

Billy quickly got to work.

"Five...four...three..." Alpha counted, before Billy finished the work on him. "All systems go."

"Yes!" Dylan cheered.

"Self-destruct is now deactivated." Alpha said, as they helped him up.

"All right, Alpha." Tommy said.

"Dylan!" a woman shouted, running up to them.

"Mommy!" Dylan said, hugging her.

"Where have you been?" his mother asked, worriedly. "I've been looking all over for you."

She then turned and saw the Rangers.

"Thank you, Power Rangers, for finding my little boy." she said.

"Thank Alpha, ma'am." Jason said.

They all then teleported back to the Command Center.

"Bye, Rangers." Dylan said, waving at them. "Bye, Alpha. I'll always remember you."

His mom then started waving too, before they hugged each other.

 **(Command Center)**

Once the Rangers had arrived, they had taken their helmets off, while Alpha was trying to tell Zordon what happened.

"But, Zordon, I can explain everything." Alpha said.

"I know you meant well, Alpha but a true hero knows the meaning of responsibility." Zordon said. "You should have informed the Power Rangers that you were leaving the Command Center."

"I think you're gonna be grounded for a few thousand years, Alpha." Trini said to him.

The others all laughed.

"AY-Yi-Y-Yi-Yi! Now I'll never learn to play soccer!" Alpha said. "AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!"

They all laughed.


	5. Putty on the Brain

**A/N: Here's another of my favorite season 2 episodes. This is also the first one where Sophie has her new haircut.**

* * *

Inside Angel Grove High, Zack walk down the hallway towards Billy, wearing sunglasses.

"Hey, Billster, check out these glasses?" he asked Billy.

Billy took his glasses off.

"Found them at the swap meet this weekend." Zack explained, as Billy put them on. "I think they'll be prefect for science class."

Billy then took the sunglasses of.

"The lenses and frame seem especially sturdy." Billy said. "They should be more than adequate protect our eyes from our lab experiment."

"What are you two talking about?" Sophie asked, walking up behind them, now with short hair.

"These new glasses." Zack said. "Try them on?"

She took a pair in her hand and put them on her face.

"They're to help with our lab experiment." Billy explained.

"Well, I think that's a good idea." Sophie said, taking them off and giving them back to Billy.

"And they look cool too." Zack said, as Billy put them in his locker. "Hey, Soph, have you had your hair cut or something?"

"Yeah. You like it?" Sophie asked, touching her now short hair.

"Yeah, it looks good on you." Zack said.

"Very good." Billy said.

"Thanks, guys." Sophie said.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was sitting in his throne, but he had heard the conversation.

"Protective glasses. Ha!" he said. "I couldn't have planned this better myself."

He then stood up.

"Instead of protecting their vison, I will cast a spell to change their vison. They will see their fellow Rangers as Putties and will be kept busy fighting each other and out of my way." he said, walking towards Goldar.

"Couldn't they take the glasses off?" Goldar asked.

"No! Mere humans could take them off." Lord Zedd explained. "But the Power Rangers are not mere humans."

"Yes." Goldar said.

Lord Zedd then walked towards the balcony.

"My spell will interreact with the powers that Zordon has given them, and their vison will be changed permanently!" Lord Zedd said, casting the spell with his staff towards Earth. "Ha, ha, ha, ha!

 **(Angel Grove High)**

The spell landed on the three sunglasses in Billy's locker.

"The gang will be here any second." Zack said. "Let's show them how cool science can be."

They took a pair of sunglasses each from the locker and put it on.

"Hey, guys, can you believe it?" they heard Tommy asked, but saw a Putty instead. "I almost overslept."

"What the..?" Zack asked, as they looked around.

"This can't be..?" Sophie asked.

Tommy then turned back to them.

"Awesome shades, guys." he said, but they still saw a Putty instead.

"Guys, do you see what I see?" Billy asked.

They saw two more Putties walk towards them, but were actually Jason and Kimberly.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Jason asked.

They took of the sunglasses, and still saw Putties instead of their friends.

"Hey, you three ready for your big physics demonstration today?" Jason asked.

"Putties!" they shouted together.

They put the glasses back in Billy's locker and got ready to fight.

"What?" asked Kimberly, looking around. "Putties? Where?"

"Guys..." said Jason.

"Hey, what's the matter?" asked Tommy.

"..what are you guys talking about?" asked Jason.

The three of them just kept their fighting poses.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd laughed at the confusion.

"Perfect!" he said.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

Sophie, Billy and Zack had stood still watching Tommy, Jason and Kimberly, who they thought were Putties.

"Putties?" Jason asked, smirking. "What Putties? What do you mean 'Putties'?"

"Guys, there's no one here but us." Tommy said.

"Oh, Zack, quit clowning around." Kimberly said.

She and Jason then chuckled.

"Why aren't they attacking?" Zack asked Billy and Sophie.

"I don't know." Billy answered.

"And why are they just standing still?" Sophie asked.

"I don't know that either." Billy replied.

"Attacking?" Kimberly asked, grinning. "What are they talking about?"

Mr Caplan, who'd just walked up behind them, cleared his throat.

"Oh, hi, Mr. Caplan." Kimberly said, as they turned to him.

"They're gonna go after Caplan!" Zack said.

"No!" Billy shouted. "Look out!"

"Don't hurt him!" Sophie shouted, as the three of them pushed past Jason and Kimberly.

They pushed past Jason and Kimberly and accidently knocked Mr. Caplan over, falling onto the fall.

"What is wrong with you guys?" Kimberly asked.

Mr. Caplan was messing with his wig, which was now messed up.

"Billy, Sophie, Zack, I'm surprised at you." he said, pulling Zack and Billy up. "I'm afraid I have no choice but to give you dee-tention! Come with me."

He dragged the two boys, while Sophie followed reluctantly.

"But...but." Zack said. "Mr. Caplan, we just..."

"You don't understand." Sophie said.

"Oh, yes I do." Mr. Caplan said. "I'll see the three of you after school today!"

He then walked away.

"Oh, great." Sophie muttered. "Another detention."

"I know." Zack said. "And with Bulk and Skull, most likely."

A while later, Bulk and Skull were walking down the same hallway.

"So tell me again, why do we have to record everyone?" Skull asked, who was carrying a tape recorder, with the wires around his neck.

"Okay, Skull, to discover the Power Rangers' secret identities we have to suspect everyone." Bulk explained.

"Right." Skull said.

They both then looked at each other.

"Nah." they both said, shaking their heads.

They walked down the hallway, just as Ms. Appleby opened a door behind them.

"Boys, can I see you a minute, please?" she asked.

They both turned around and walked towards her.

"I have to make copies for the test." Ms. Appleby said, as they walked inside the classroom. "Would you mind feeding the Iguana?"

"Oh, sure, Ms. Appleby." Bulk said, as they looked at the iguana. "We'll feed the Iguana for you. Right, Skull?"

"You got it, Ms. Appleby." Skull said, grinning.

Ms. Appleby then gave them the Iguana food, before leaving the classroom.

"Did you get her voice on tape?" Bulk asked, whispering to Skull, after Ms. Appleby had left.

Skull grinned and chuckled.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd had seen them both enter the classroom.

"That Iguana should finish off those Rangers, with a little help from Lord Zedd." he said, casting a spell out of his staff.

 **(The classroom)**

Bulk and Skull looked at each other, before Bulk poured the food into the tank.

"Oops!" Skull said, as Bulk had poured too much in.

Bulk then poured a lot more of the food in.

"Ah, well, a little extra never hurt anyone." he said. "Ahh!"

He then put what was left in the box into the tank as they both laughed.

"He's going to grow big and strong." Bulk said.

At that moment, Lord Zedd's spell hit the Iguana, and it turned into a monster. Bulk and Skull looked at each other, before they saw it in front of them.

"Huh?" Skull asked, confused.

"Ha, ha, ha! Thanks for the snack." Iguana said.

"I guess we overfeed it." Bulk said, as he and Skull looked at each other.

They both then screamed and ran out of the classroom, after Bulk had dropped the food box, while the Iguana kept laughing.

The Rangers were all later in Ms. Appleby's class, and the Sophie, Zack and Billy looked nervous.

"Hey, good luck, Zack." Jason whispered to Zack, who just saw a Putty.

"No talking during the test." Ms. Appleby said. "Kimberly, would you help me hand out the test please?"

"Sure, Ms. Appleby." said Kimberly, getting up, but all Zack, Sophie and Billy saw was a Putty.

"Okay, class, you will have the entire period to finish your exam." Ms. Appleby said.

"Here you go." Kimberly said, giving one to Jason.

"Thanks, Kim." Jason said.

"..and write in complete sentences." Ms. Appleby continued to say.

"Zack, are you okay?" Kimberly asked Zack.

"Kimberly?" Zack asked.

"Zack, do you have something to say." said Ms. Appleby.

Zack looked from her to Kimberly, but all he saw was a Putty.

"Quit fooling around." Kimberly whispered.

"No, ma'am." Zack replied to Ms. Appleby.

"I don't want anyone to say another word." Ms. Appleby said.

Skull had recorded her voice and then pressed a button on the recorder.

"..another word." came her voice from the recorder.

Everyone turned and saw Skull holding the tape recorder.

"Uh-oh." Skull said.

"You've just gained detention, Skull." Ms. Appleby said.

 **(After School)**

After school, Sophie, Zack, Billy, Bulk and Skull were all in detention, with Ms. Appleby watching them.

"What's going on here, guys?" Zack asked, whispering. "Those Putties in the classroom couldn't have been real."

"I don't know." Billy whispered. "Lord Zedd must've put a spell on us. But how?"

"You're right, Billy." Sophie whispered. "And it's the only explanation."

"Hey, what's with the shades?" Bulk asked.

He and Skull then turned to them, and swiped two of the sunglasses.

"Planning on being someone famous?" Bulk asked.

They then put the sunglasses on, and then turned back at them.

"Whoa." Skull said.

Instead of seeing Billy, Sophie and Zack, they saw three of Zedd's Putties. They then took the sunglasses off, and started screaming. Skull then threw his pair back to Billy, while Bulk gave his to Zack, and they then got up and walked towards the door, backwards.

"How did you do..?" Bulk asked, before rubbing his eyes. "Oh..."

"Eugene, Farkus, come back here!" Ms. Appleby said, once they were out the door.

"What was that about?" Sophie asked, whispering.

"I don't know." Zack whispered.

 **(The palace)**

"You are brilliant, master." Goldar said. "The Blue, Orange and Black Rangers are completely confused."

"The stage is set, Goldar." Lord Zedd said, getting up from his throne. "Now we send down the real Putties and watch as the Rangers finish each other off."

His goggles then glowed red.

 **(The park)**

As soon as they were allowed to leave, the three Rangers went over to the park.

"Billy, Soph, we got to figure this thing out." Zack said.

"Seems like the spell makes our fellow Rangers appear as Putties." Billy said.

"Like those, over there?" Sophie asked, pointing to some Putties in front of them.

"I think so." Billy said.

"Well, if your right, then these guys...are our friends?" Zack asked Billy.

"And if that's so, we should be able to communicate with them." Billy said.

"I hope you're right, Billy." Sophie said.

"Yo!" Zack said, to two on the slide near them. "How's it going?"

A Putty then ran down the slide and punched him, knocking him over.

"They're not out friends." Zack said. "I just got the message."

"Then these are real Putties." Sophie said.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha and Zordon had seen the situation in the park in the viewing globe.

"Alpha, Billy, Sophie and Zack are under attack." Zordon said. "Alert the other Rangers."

 **(The park)**

The three Rangers had started fighting the Putties, with Billy jumping onto one, locking his legs around its neck. The others then arrived and started fighting them, but Sophie, Billy and Zack couldn't tell who was who.

"Oh, man." Zack said.

"Everyone's a Putty." Billy said.

"And we can't tell who's who." Sophie said.

The three of them then ran in to fight. Zack kicked one away, then tackled another one who was on the ladders, then grabbed a poll and swung to kick another, landing on top of the ladders, but the Putty then knocked him back towards the poll, but he swung around and kicked it, then blocked a kick from another one, before kicking it back.

"You blew it, clayheads!" Zack shouted.

"The Rangers would never attack us." Billy said.

"You're going down!" Sophie shouted.

Billy then dodged a kick from one, then grabbed its arm and threw it away. Sophie then ducked as one tried to punch her, then she tackled it, then back flipped towards another, and then kicked it in the chest. Tommy ducked as one kicked him, then kicked it in the chest and then in the back, knocking it down, and the he spin kicked another one, hitting the Z, making it shatter. Kimberly back flipped on the walkway, then kicked one off it, then punched another one, then hit a third in the chest, who then tried to hit her but missed, and then she knocked it off. Jason upper kicked one but missed, then kicked it in the back, then kicked another one in the chest, and then do a few tornado kicks at a third, finally hitting it, and then grabbed another, kicking another one, before pulling it to the ground. Tommy then kicked one into a holed ride, and then Jason punched it in the Z, making it shatter. Kimberly then jumped down, but then two grabbed her, but she hit them both with her elbows, on the Z, making them shatter. Zack then saw two Putties fighting each other.

"Hey, you!" he shouted, just as one kicked the other away. "Leave my friend alone!"

"Hey, Zack." it said, revealing it to be Trini.

Zack then jumped and tried to kick her.

"What are you doing?" Trini asked. "Zack, it's me. Trini."

Zack stopped, just before he hit her.

"Oh, man." he said, as Billy and Sophie ran up to him.

"I believe Zedd is somehow making us you as see Putties." Billy explained to the others.

"I can't take it." Zack said. "It's like I've got Putty on the brain."

"Oh, bad news, man." said Tommy, as the others gathered around Trini.

"Oh, please, you mean I look like a Putty?" Kimberly asked. "Oh gross."

"Sorry, Kimberly." Zack said.

"It's like, we see you as one." Sophie said. "But you can't see us as one."

"Oh, great." Tommy muttered.

"Come on, guys." Jason said. "We better get back to the Command Center."

Sophie, Zack and Billy walked up to them, and then they all teleported. When they got there however, they still saw the others as Putties.

"Do we still look like Putties to you guys?" Jason asked.

"Affirmative." Billy answered.

"Mm-hmm." Zack said.

"I'm afraid so, Jase." Sophie said.

"Rangers, apparently Lord Zedd's strategy is to try and upset the balance of your team." Zordon said. "If he can keep you guessing about who is a friend and who is a enemy, it will leave him free to release his latest monster upon Angel Grove..."

They all walked towards the viewing globe.

"..The Saliguana." Zordon finished.

"Ick." Kimberly said, once they saw it.

It was the same big lizard creature made from Ms. Appleby's Iguana, and it was making havoc and shooting out fire.

"Man, that's one hot-headed lizard." Zack said.

"Lord Zedd has combined an Iguana with the mythical Salamander." Zordon explained. "A creature capable of living in and breathing fire."

"Well, if we're gonna defeat it, we'll have to make a device that'll cool it down." Billy said.

"Zack, Sophie and Billy, that will be your task." Zordon said.

"And while you're doing that, I will try to find a way to reverse Zedd's spell." Alpha said.

"I hope you can do it, Alpha." Billy said.

"You're not the only one, Billy." Sophie said.

Zack nodded.

They then teleported to Billy's lab, to create the device.

 **(Billy's house)**

They were in Billy's lab, wearing the sunglasses they had earlier, while working on it.

"Well, a Salamander may breathe fire, however, an Iguana is cold-blooded so something cold should keep the monster from using its fire breath." Billy explained.

"Cool." Zack said. "An ice device."

"Hey, that rhymes." Sophie joked, making them laugh.

"Now, if only Alpha can come up with a cure for our vision." Billy said.

Their communicators then beeped, and then Billy answered.

 **(Command Center)**

"Billy, I'm sending Trini down to try and experiment." Alpha explained, pressing a button on the computer.

 **(Billy's house)**

"Anything's worth a try, Alpha." Billy said, as Trini teleported in front of them.

"I hope this works." Trini said, as they took the sunglasses off. "Get ready, you guys. I'm going to morph."

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

They now saw a morphed Trini instead of a Putty.

"How do I look?" Trini asked.

"You look like the Yellow Ranger." Zack said.

"Affirmative." Billy said.

"Like yourself, Trini." Sophie said.

"Jason, good news." Trini spoke into her communicator. "As long as we're morphed, Zedd's spell doesn't work."

 **(Command Center)**

"Great. So if we have to go into battle, Zack, Billy and Sophie will be seeing straight." Jason said, who was pacing around. "Thanks, Trini."

 **(Billy's house)**

"Well I'm glad we can see who's who now." Sophie said.

"You're not the only one." Zack said.

 **(Command Center)**

The alarm went off.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi! Red alert!" Alpha said.

"Rangers, the Saliguana monster has begun its attack on the beach outside Angel Grove." Zordon explained.

"Jason to Billy." Jason said.

 **(Billy's house)**

"Yes, Jason?" Billy asked, answering his communicator.

 **(Command Center)**

"We're under attack." Jason said. "Let's go!"

 **(Billy's house)**

"But my ice device..." Billy said. "I haven't tested it yet."

 **(Command Center)**

"We'll have to go with it as is." Jason said.

 **(Billy's house)**

"Throw an extra computer chip in your pocket and let's go." Trini said, before teleporting away.

Zack then took the device out, and then they gathered around each other.

"It's morphin time!" Zack shouted.

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Triceratops!"

 **(Command Center)**

"My energy's low." Tommy said, turning to Jason and Kimberly."Zordon will just have to recharge me."

"We'll see you there, I hope." Jason said.

"You bet." Tommy said, as they clapped their hands together.

"It's morphin time!" Jason shouted.

"Pterodactyl!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

They all then met up at the beach and began to fight the Putties. Jason ducked as one tried to kick him, then he hit it in the chest, then kicked another one but missed, and then hit it in the leg, tripping it over. Trini side flipped and then back flipped, then kicked one in the back, while Sophie tackled one, then spun around and kicked another in the chest, hitting the Z, making it shatter. Jason then back flipped and then back jumped onto a cliff, then punched one that was behind him, knocking it down. Zack jumped and kicked one, then spun around and kicked another, then blocked a kick from a third one, before kicking it himself, then ducked as two tried to punch him, and then he grabbed their arms, kicked them one at a time, and then rammed them into each other.

"Look out, Trini!" Jason shouted, seeing Trini surrounded by six Putties.

She then jumped up, and made them run into a rock face.

"Good move, Trini." Jason called.

He then jumped down, just as Trini and Kimberly became surrounded. Trini then kicked one away from her, hitting the Z, making it shatter. Kimberly ducked as one tried to punch her, and then she grabbed its leg and pulled it down over her, and then she punched its Z, making it shatter. Zack tried to kick one but missed, but then kicked it in the back, while Billy kicked one, then spun around and kicked it again, and then Zack threw the one he was fighting towards Billy, who then threw it back to Zack, who was now on all fours, making it fall over him.

"Yeah, we got him!" Billy cheered.

"Good job, Billy!" Zack said.

Sophie then back flipped to avoid ones punch, then continued to do that, until she came face to face with another, which she then kicked in the chest, hitting the Z, making it shatter.

"All right!" she cheered.

"You're good with Putties." said Salinguana. "Now try me!"

The three of them all jumped towards him, with Zack corkscrew kicking him, knocking him down. Zack then blocked a kick from it, then tried to kick him himself, then punched him and spun kicked him, knocking him down again.

"Nice moves, Zack." Sophie said, running up to him.

"Thanks, Soph." Zack replied.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Salinguana shouted.

"Guys, be careful." Billy said, running up to them. "He could turn up the heat and barbecue you any time he wants."

"Ah, this guy's nothing." Zack said.

"Nothing? I'll show you nothing!" Salinguana shouted. "Here's a very hot something!"

He then shot fire out of his mouth, making the three of them move, and were eventually knocked down.

"You got him spitting mad." Zack said, bringing out the ice device. "I think it's time to break out the extinguisher. This should cool you down"

He pointed it at Salinguana.

"Toasted Ranger, anyone?" he asked.

He then shot out his fire again.

"Billy, what's wrong?" Zack asked, as the ice device wouldn't work.

"I don't know." Billy said.

"It's not working." Zack said.

"Well, do something!" Sophie shouted.

"Oh!" they all moaned, falling over to the ground.

Salinguana then charged in.

"Try to figure out what's wrong." Billy said, getting back up. "I'll distract him."

He then jumped in to attack.

"Billy, no!" Sophie shouted.

Billy punched Salinguana with both his hands, and then he rolled forward as Billy tried to kick him, and then Billy kicked at him repeatedly, but then he hit Billy in the chest, and then again, and then hit him in the head, knocking him down.

"My head!" Billy moaned, as he rolled along the ground.

"Now I've got you!" Salinguana shouted.

Sophie then jumped and pulled him down.

"You mess with my friend, then you mess with me!" she shouted.

"You're next, Orange Ranger!" Salinguana shouted, hitting her in the chest, and then kicked her in the leg, tripping her over.

"Ah, my ankle!" she moaned.

Salinguana then grabbed Billy's throat.

"I'm coming, Billy!" Zack shouted.

He jumped and kicked Salinguana away, while Sophie limped over to them.

"Guys, I think I know what's wrong with the ice device." Billy said. "We designed it with a backflow inhibitor of mine."

"Yeah, what are you saying?" Zack asked.

"What do you mean, Billy?" Sophie asked.

"That the extra computer chip, Trini told us to bring should fit right here." Billy explained, pointing to a small place on the device. "It's essential for the device to work."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Sophie asked. "Do it!"

"Right." Billy said, putting the chip in. "There. That should do it."

"You three are history!" Salinguana shouted.

"Now it will work." Billy said.

Zack then took the ice device from him, just Salinguana then shot his fire again.

"Take that, lizard breath!" Zack shouted, firing the ice device, extinguishing the fire.

"You'll pay for that!" Salinguana shouted.

"You three alright?" Jason asked, running up to them with the others.

"You missed the fun." Zack said. "Billy goy hit in the head but I think he's alright."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Billy said. "Not to mention Soph busted her ankle."

"You've hurt your ankle?" Kimberly asked.

"It's only twisted, Kim." Sophie said. "I'll be fine."

"Now I'm really mad!" Salinguana shouted, who'd gotten back up.

"All right, Power Rangers." Jason said s they brought out their Power Weapons. "Let's bring the together."

"Power Axe!"

"Power Bow!"

"Power Daggers!"

"Power Lance!"

"Power Claw!"

"Power Sword!"

"Power Rangers!" they all shouted.

They then fired on Salinguana, hitting and knocking him down.

 **(The palace)**

Goldar and Lord Zedd had seen the whole battle.

"The Salinguana is being defeated." Goldar explained. "He is losing power."

"My magnificent monster isn't finished yet." Lord Zedd said, as the bottle showed up in his hand. "More power!"

He threw the bottle down to Earth.

 **(The beach)**

The bottle landed right near Salinguana and then he grew giant.

"Looks like Lord Zedd's upped the stakes." Jason said.

"Now your precious Angel Grove will be history!" Salinguana shouted.

"Let's do it!" Jason ordered.

"We need Thunderzord power now!" they all shouted.

"Compsognathus Garuda Thunderzord power!"

"Mastodon Lion Thunderzord power!"

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord power!"

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord power!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger Griffin Thunderzord power!"

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord power!"

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then changed into his warrior mode.

"Now you're toast!" Salinguana shouted, shooting fire out of his mouth.

The fire hit the Red Dragon Thunderzord, but it didn't fall down.

"He's still standing!" Salinguana shouted. "I don't get it!"

The rest of the Thunderzords then combined into a hovercraft, and then the Red Dragon Thunderzord jumped on top of it. (The Garuda Thunderzord was at the back) Salinguana then shot more fire at the Thunderzords, but they spun around in mid-air.

"Now I'm really steamed!" Salinguana shouted.

The Thunderzords then combined into the Megathunderzord.

"Megathunderzord, power up!" the Rangers shouted.

"Oh, yeah?" Salinguana asked. "Try this!"

He shot his tongue out and wrapped it around the Megathunderzord. but after a little while, it pulled out the Thunder Saber out, and chopped the tongue, causing Salinguana to fall back to the ground. The Thunder Saber then powered up.

"You think your puny sword will get me?" Salinguana asked. "Try again, Power Brat!"

"All right, Thunderzord engage!" Jason shouted.

The Thunder Saber then hit Salinguana, destroying him, and then it was put back in its holder.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd turned away from the balcony, glowing red with angry.

"Your weakness has cost me another battle, Goldar!" he said, looking at Goldar.

"Yes...uh..." Goldar muttered.

"Silence!" Lord Zedd yelled.

"Yes, Lord Zedd." Goldar said, bowing.

"These Rangers are getting on my nerves." Lord Zedd said, turning back to the balcony. "Next time, we will crush them!"

 **(Angel Grove High)**

The next day at school, Sophie was in class with Billy, Zack and Trini, unaware that Ms. Appleby's Iguana was back to normal and beneath one of the seats.

"Well, our physics demonstration is next." said Billy. "I wish the rest of the guys would get back with our glasses. Class is about to begin"

"I know what you mean, Billy." Sophie said.

"Hey, guys." Jason said, as he, Tommy and Kimberly walked in.

"Hi." Kimberly said.

"I guess it's true." Zack said. "You can't always go by appearance."

Jason, Tommy and Kimberly then walked up to them, and gave them the sunglasses.

"Alpha discovered Zedd's spell embedded in the glasses." Jason whispered. "So he soaked them in a special energy beam. It should deactivate it."

"Here goes nothing." Sophie whispered, as they put them on.

"Well?" Kimberly asked.

"Did it work?" Jason asked.

"Yeah!" Billy said, seeing their friends now instead of Putties.

"Yeah!" Zack said, as he and Billy high fived each other.

Billy then did the same with Sophie, while Jason did it to Tommy and Kimberly.

"Am I glad it worked!" Sophie said. "I was getting tried of seeing you look like, you-know-what."

The others nodded, knowing she couldn't say Putties in front of the class.

"What do you think they're so happy about?" Bulk asked Skull, who were at the back of the class.

Skull shook his head, as the Iguana started crawling up his leg.

"Uh...Iguana!" Skull screamed, spotting it, as he put his leg up.

"Wow!" Bulk said. "Whoa! Hey, this Iguana was near the Power Rangers. If they're in the school, it'll sniff them out."

"Yeah, sniff them out." Skull said.

They both then laughed and got up from the seats.

"Hey, guys, look." Sophie said, having seen them get up.

"Okay, little guy..." Bulk said, as they got to their knees. "..sniff them out."

The Rangers then saw Bulk and Skull put Ms. Appleby's Iguana on the floor.

"All right, let's go." Bulk said. "Go! Sniff them out."

"Conquer!" Skull said.

"What are Bulk and Skull doing with Ms. Appleby's Iguana?" Billy asked.

"I think..." Kimberly said. "They're letting it go."

The Iguana licked a girls leg, making them all scream, except Sophie, Trini and Kimberly.

"Bulk, Skull..." said Ms. Appleby, who'd just come in. "..put the Iguana away, boys."

Bulk put it on his shoulder, and they both walked to the cage it lived in.

"Now we'll never know if the Power Rangers we're in here or not." Skull said.

The Rangers laughed, as Bulk and Skull had no idea they were right under their noses.


	6. Smile for the Cameratron?

**A/N: Here's my first original season 2 chapter, and also the only one where Tommy is still green, as my next is between Missing Green and White Light.**

* * *

Sophie and her friends came out of class as the bell rang.

"Man, I can't wait for this weekend camping trip." Zack said, as they stopped by the lockers.

"I know, me too." Trini said.

"Yeah, just the seven of us, all alone." Kimberly said.

I think you mean six, Kim." Sophie said.

"Six?!" Kimberly asked, shocked. "What do you mean, Soph?"

"I can't go." Sophie said. "You see, my Aunt Helen and cousin Harry are coming to visit."

"The one that was born after you moved?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, you got it, Billy." Sophie said. "So you'll have to go without me."

"It won't be the same without you, Soph." Zack said. "But we understand."

"Yeah, like when I went to spend time with Jeremey, when you guys went on that trip." Jason said, reminding them of that day, except Tommy.

"When was this?" Tommy asked.

"It was back when you were at the Karate demonstration." Trini answered to him.

"Oh, right..." Tommy said. "I see."

"And I figured I'd get a few pictures of him, just so I have an idea what he looks like in the future." Sophie said.

"Alright, Soph." Kimberly said. "We'll see you on Monday, I hope."

"Yeah." Trini said. "Let's hope Lord Zedd doesn't try anything."

They then walked off, but then Bulk and Skull walked down the hallway.

"Hmm." Bulk said. "That's it!"

"What's it?" Skull asked.

"I think I know to get the Power Rangers identities." Bulk said. "All we have to do, is wait for the next attack, and snap some pictures of them. There's a change they might get hit so hard, they could lose the suits for a while and we can also look at their fighting styles."

"That's a good idea, but we don't have a camera." Skull said.

"I think my mom has somewhere." Bulk said. "I'll just ask if I can borrow it."

They both then laughed.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was standing on the balcony and had seen what was going on.

"Oh, how sweet." he said, turning to Goldar. "The Orange Ranger is going to spend some time with her little cousin."

"Yes, my lord." Goldar said. "And she'll have her camera with her too."

"A camera." Lord Zedd said. "That's it!"

"What, my lord?" Goldar asked.

"I know the perfect monster to destroy the Power Rangers." Lord Zedd said. "The Cameratron! It can snap pictures of people and they'll be trapped in them forever!"

"Perfect idea, my lord." Goldar said. "But she always carry's her camera around with her."

"Then we'll wait till she's playing with her cousin, before we make our move." Lord Zedd said.

Squatt and Baboo had hidden behind the same wall they'd hid behind when Lord Zedd arrvied and watched the whole thing.

"Oh, I must admit." Baboo said. "Good plan."

"Yeah, a very good plan." Squatt said.

 **(Billy's house)**

The next day, Kimberly and the others were packing up for the camping trip, while Sophie had gone to meet her Aunt and cousin at the airport.

"I can't believe Sophie's little cousin's coming over." she said, grinning.

"I know." Billy said. "I wouldn't be surprised if she's wanted to see him, ever since she found out about him."

"I think the same, Billy." Trini added.

"Yeah, I mean she has never seen him before." Zack added.

"Well, we better get going." Jason said. "We're all packed."

"Yeah, let's go." Tommy said.

They all got into Rad Bug and then droved off.

 **(Bulk's house)**

At Bulk's house, Bulk came out the door with Skull, holding a camera.

"With this, we'll find out who the Power Rangers are in no time." Bulk said. "All we have to do now, is wait for the next attack."

"Right." Skull said. "But don't you think we should wander around while waiting?"

"What do mean, Skull?" Bulk asked.

"Well, we don't know when the next attack will be." Skull explained. "We'll hear on the TV or radio when it happens."

"Hmm, you raise a good point there." Bulk said. "We'll wait at the park. It's a good thing I borrowed mom's radio too."

 **(The airport)**

At the airport Sophie, along with her mom, was waiting for her Aunt Helen and cousin Harry to arrive.

"Where are they, mom?" Sophie asked. "I mean, they should be here by now."

"Just be patient, Sophie." Wendy said. "Oh, here they are."

Sophie turned and saw a brown hair woman and a little six year-old boy with her, with matching hair.

"I assume Harry gets his hair from Aunt Helen's side?" Sophie asked, whispering.

"Yes, Sophie, he does." Wendy whispered back, before getting up.

"Wendy!" Helen said, hugging his sister-in-law. "How've you been?"

"Been doing good." Wendy replied. "You remember Sophie, don't you?"

"Sophie?" Helen asked, noticing her. "My, Charlie wasn't kidding when he said you'd grown."

"Thanks, Aunt Helen." Sophie said, hugging her. "And you must be Harry?"

Harry just nodded.

"Harry, say hello to your cousin?" Helen asked.

"Hello." Harry said, shyly.

"Hi, Harry." Sophie said, hugging him. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Uh, Sophie." Helen said. "He's a bit shy when he meets someone new."

"Even a relative?" Sophie asked.

"Even a relative, Sophie." Helen replied.

"Well, why don't you three got to the park then." Wendy suggested. "I've got to meet up with Phil and tell him your here."

"Right, we'll get a taxi then." Helen said.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was standing on the balcony and had seen the conversation.

"So, they're heading for the park are they." he said. "But where are the others?"

He looked around the city, and then saw them in the forest nearby, putting up tents.

"So, they're camping in the forest are they?" he asked himself. "Goldar, send down the Putties, when I tell you!"

"Yes, my lord." Goldar said.

 **(The forest)**

In the forest, the others were putting up their tents.

"I wish Sophie could've been here." Trini said. "She could've taken a picture of us in front of the tents."

"Yeah, well, we all know why she couldn't." Zack said. "Due to her cousin coming to visit."

"Yeah, true." Tommy said, trying to start a camp fire. "Who's got the food?"

"It's in the tent." Jason said.

He then went in to get it, and then came back out a few seconds later.

"Here." he said, showing it to them.

"Well, we better get started." Billy said.

"I'll help with the fire." Kimberly said, getting down to help.

 **(The park)**

Sophie, Harry and Helen got out the taxi and began to walk through the park.

"Wow!" Helen said. "This is one big park?"

"Yeah, I know." Sophie said, as they started walking though the park. "It's one of the places I hang out with my friends."

"Oh, yes, Charlie told me you had some." Helen said. "Where are they anyway?"

"Camping in the forest, Aunt Helen." Sophie answered. "I was meant to go with them but then I found out you and Harry were coming over."

"So you cancelled?" Helen asked.

"Yes, since I've never seen Harry before." Sophie replied.

"That was nice of you." Helen said. "Did you tell them why."

"Yeah, I did." Sophie said, as they stopped by a tree. "And they understood, since Jason had to do something similar when his cousin Jeremy came to visit."

"Oh, I see." Helen said, who noticed Harry was running towards the lake. "Harry!"

"Harry, don't!" Sophie shouted, racing after him, dropping her bag and camera.

They both ran after him, and eventually caught him.

"Don't you dare do that again, young man?" Helen asked, furiously.

"Yes, mom." Harry replied, softy.

"Harry, come on, I'll take your picture." Sophie said.

 **(The palace)**

In his palace, Lord Zedd had seen the whole thing.

"Now's the time to create the Cameratron!" Lord Zedd shouted.

He fried a spell out of his staff, and it hit Sophie's camera, turning it into Cameratron.

Sophie, Anut Helen and Harry started walking back to from the lake.

"Now, come on, I'll..." Sophie said, before turning to see Cameratron.

"Smile!" he shouted.

He had a line which extended to his button, which then snapped, and while Sophie got out of the way, Harry and Helen were hit, and the next thing she knew, they were trapped in a picture.

"Harry! Aunt Helen!" Sophie shouted running to the picture, while she heard screams from people running. "What did you do to them!"

"I've trapped them in the picture!" Cameratron laughed. "Now your next!"

He snapped again, but Sophie jumped out of the way.

"It's morphin time!" she shouted.

"Compsognathus!"

"Hi-yah!" she shouted, jumping and kicking him.

Bulk and Skull had walked into the park, when they saw her and Cameratron fighting.

"Look, there's the Orange Ranger!" Skull exclaimed.

"Well, one is better none, Skull." Bulk said, as they ran up to a bush to observe.

Cameratron hit Sophie in the chest and knocked her down, but she moved before he could snap her.

"Stand still!" Cameratron shouted.

"Never, you lens-face!" Sophie shouted.

Cameratron tried to snap her again, but Sophie jumped and it missed her.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha and Zordon saw what was happening in the viewing globe.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi! Zordon, Sophie needs help!" Alpha said.

"I know." Zordon said. "Contact the others."

 **(The forest)**

The other Rangers had finished eating their food, just when their communicators beeped.

"We read you, Zordon." Jason answered.

 _"Sophie is in trouble at the park."_ Zordon explained.

"Right." Jason said.

 **(The palace)**

"I don't think so!" Lord Zedd laughed. "Send down the Putties!"

"At once, my lord." Goldar said, bowing.

 **(The forest)**

"Let's help Sophie. It's morphin..." Jason shouted, before Putties showed up.

"Oh, just great." Zack said, as he kicked one.

"Of all the times!" Trini said out loud, punching one on the Z, making it shatter.

"Zack, Trini, go help Sophie!" Jason ordered. "We'll handle this!"

"Right." Zack said. "It's morphin time!"

"Mastodon!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

They both then teleported to the park and kicked Cameratron, before he tried to snap another picture of Sophie.

"Am I glad to see you two." Sophie said, getting back up. "Where's the others?"

"Zedd sent Putties after us." Zack explained. "So they're dealing with them first."

"Well, well." Cameratron said, getting back up. "Three Rangers, huh? This will be more fun now!"

He snapped his camera again.

"Watch out!" Sophie shouted, and they moved just in time. "If you're caught in his lens, you'll be trapped in a picture!"

"What?!" They both asked.

"Yes, Rangers, you will!" Cameratron laughed. "Smile?"

He then snapped again, but missed them, although he did snap a tree.

Bulk and Skull were still behind the bush watching them.

"We just need to wait until they're suits are gone, and then snap, we got them." Bulk said.

"But how long will that be, Bulk?" Skull asked.

"I don't know, Skull." Bulk replied. "We'll just have to wait."

They turned and saw Cameratron try to snap another picture of Trini, but missed as she jumped to her left.

 **(The forest)**

Back at the forest, the others were still fighting the Putties. Jason kicked one in the chest, then jumped and punched another one, hitting the Z, making it shatter. Tommy back flipped, then turned around and split kicked two, before he then jumped back and grabbed another one by the arm, pulling it down, and then hit the Z on its chest, making it shatter. Kimberly ran as two surround her, causing one to hit the other on the Z, making it shatter, and then she kicked the other one in the chest, and then back flipped and kicked another in the leg. Billy tackled one in the leg, then jumped over it and kicked another one on the Z, making it shatter, then hit another one with his elbow and then hit it in the back. Jason and Tommy both then jumped and kicked one at the same time, right on the Z, making it shatter, while Kimberly kicked one in the back towards Billy, who then punched it on the Z, making it shatter too, leaving them alone.

"What was that about?" Kimberly asked, as they regrouped.

"Zedd must've sent them to keep us from helping Soph." Billy said.

"Yeah, to make sure we couldn't help her." Tommy concluded. "Meaning she might be in trouble."

"Good thing I sent Zack and Trini ahead then." Jason said. "It's morphin time!"

"Dragonzord!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

They then arrived at the park, and saw the others dodge another snap from Cameratron.

"You guys, okay?" Kimberly asked, running up to them.

"We're fine." Zack said, but then noticed Cameratron about to snap again. "Look out!"

"Huh?" they asked.

"Move!" Sophie shouted, pulling Billy down, while Trini did the same to Kimberly, and Zack did the same to Jason and Tommy.

The snap missed them and hit swing nearby, which then disappeared.

"Where'd the swing go?" Tommy asked.

"He traps anything it snaps into a picture!" Trini shouted.

"And he's already got Aunt Helen and Harry!" Sophie shouted.

"What?!" they all asked, shocked.

"That's why Zordon called us." Zack explained.

"And this guy's too tough." Trini said.

"We'll see about that!" Jason shouted, bringing out his Power Sword.

"Stay out of his lens!" Sophie shouted, as he charged in.

Cameratron snapped again, and missed Jason by an inch, and just missed the others too. Jason then tried to hit him with his Power Sword, but Cameratron caught it, and then hit him with his knee, and then pushed him back.

"We better regroup." Jason said. "We need a better strategy."

"Right." The others said.

They then teleported, just as Cameratron snapped again, snapping the bush Bulk and Skull were behind, turning it into a picture.

"Uh, Bulk." Skull said, now looking terrified. "Let's get outta here."

"Good idea!" Bulk agreed.

Cameratron then snapped them, and they were trapping in a picture too.

"I'll get you Rangers!" Cameratron said. "I'll get you next time!"

 **(Command Center)**

As soon as the Rangers arrived, they had taken their helmets off.

"Zordon, what was that camera guy?" Jason asked.

"He is called Cameratron, and you have seen the power he processes." Zordon explained. "Lord Zedd has made him from your camera, Sophie."

"He what?!" Sophie asked in shock. "That's my camera out there?!"

"I'm afraid so, Sophie." Zordon said.

"Well, how we stop him, Zordon?" Trini asked. "We can't even get close to him."

"In order to defeat him, you must destroy his lens." Zordon explained. "It will prevent him from snapping you and trapping you."

"And you must hurry." Alpha said, who'd been working on a computer. "If he's not destroyed within the next three hours, everything he's snapped will be trapped like that forever."

Sophie was more shocked then the rest of them.

"We'll get your Aunt and cousin back, Soph." Tommy said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"We have to think of a way to get close to him, in order to destroy his lens." Billy said.

"I think I've got it." Jason said. "While the rest of us keep him busy, Sophie and Trini can jump and attack him while he's occupied..."

"..and one of us can destroy his lens." Trini finished.

"Yeah." Jason said. "You weapons make you better for the job than the rest of us."

The alarm then went off.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi." Alpha said. "Cameratron is attacking the harbor!"

They all turned to the viewing globe and saw that Alpha was right.

"You all know the plan, right?" Jason asked.

"Yes!" said Sophie and Kimberly, while the others nodded.

"We're going, Zordon." Jason said.

"Good luck then, and let the power protect you." Zordon said. "Tommy, if you feel your powers failing you, you must return here immediately."

"I understand, Zordon." Tommy said.

"Back to action!" Jason shouted.

They then arrived at the harbor, and saw Cameratron snapping people and trapping them.

"Hold it right there, Cameratron!" Jason shouted.

"Ooh, the Rangers!" Cameratron laughed. "Back for more, huh?"

"You're going down, lens-face!" Sophie shouted.

"We'll see about that!" Cameratron shouted.

He then snapped again, but they all moved, Trini and Sophie on one side and the rest on the other.

"Remember the plan!" Jason ordered.

"Right!" Billy, Kimberly and Zack said.

"Got it!" the others said.

While Trini and Sophie moved around to get behind Cameratron, the rest kept him busy.

"Hey, over here!" Zack shouted, near some crates.

Cameratron snapped him, but Zack moved, and he only got the crates.

"Up here, lensy!" Kimberly shouted, on top of a pile of boxes with Billy.

Cameratron snapped them, but they jumped back behind the boxes, causing him to only get the boxes.

"Over here, bozo!" Jason shouted, who was standing by crane with Tommy.

Cameratorn then tried to snap them, but only got the crane, as they'd moved before he could.

"Stand still, so I can snap you!" he demanded.

"Now!" Trini shouted, as she and Sophie were now behind him.

They both jumped, holding their respective weapons, and smashed Cameratron's lens, just as he turned around.

"My lens!" he moaned. "Now I'm really mad!"

"You're going to pay for what you've done, Cameratron!" Sophie shouted.

"Right, let's bring them together!" Jason ordered.

"Right!" the others said.

"Power Axe!"

"Power Bow!"

"Power Daggers!"

"Power Lance!"

"Power Claw!"

"Power Sword!"

"Power Rangers!" they shouted.

"You think I need my lens to destroy you?" Cameratron asked. "Think again!"

"Fire!" the Rangers shouted.

They fired the Mega Blaster, and then hit and destroyed Cameratron.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd had watched the whole thing from the balcony and was angry.

"I'm not though yet, Power Rangers!" he said, angrily, bringing out one of his bottles. "Grow Cameratron, grow!"

He threw it down towards Earth.

 **(The harbour)**

The bottle landed near Cameratron, which then exploded and he suddenly grew.

"Oh, great." Jason said.

"Ah!" Tommy moaned, getting down.

"Tommy, get back to the Command Center!" Jason ordered. "We'll handle it from here!"

"Right." Tommy said, getting back up. "Good luck."

He then teleported back to the Command Center.

"Right, we need Thunderzord power..." Jason said.

"..now!" they all shouted.

"Compsognathus Garuda Thunderzord power!"

"Mastodon Lion Thunderzord power!"

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord power!"

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord power!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger Griffin Thunderzord power!"

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord power!"

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then changed into warrior mode, and then it combined with the others.

"Megathunderzord power up!" the Rangers shouted.

"You think I'll let you get me this time?" Cameratron asked. "We'll see?"

He shot bits of tape at the Megathunder, trapping it.

"We're stuck!" Zack moaned.

"We've got to destroy the tape and his lens!" Sophie shouted. "Otherwise we're toast!"

"You're right, Soph!" Jason said.

"Thunder Saber!" they all shouted.

The Thunder Saber was brought out of it's holder, and then sliced the tape, knocking Cameratron over. The Megathunderzord sliced the Thunder Saber at him, and shattered his lens.

"Not again!" Cameratron shouted. "You'll pay for this!"

"You've had it, snapshot!" Jason shouted.

"Thunder power, hi-yah!" they all shouted.

The Thunder Saber then powered up and then hit Cameratron, destroying him.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was furious.

"No! Not again!" he shouted, hitting the balcony edge, glowing red while he did. "These Rangers are going to pay for this one day! I swear, I'll make them pay!"

 **(The park)**

Sophie and Zack teleported to the park, still morphed, and saw everyone had turned back to normal, and Sophie ran over to her Aunt and cousin. The rest had gone back to the Command Center to check on Tommy.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"A Power Ranger?" Harry asked. "I don't believe it?"

"Are you okay, kid?" Sophie asked, getting to her knees.

"I'm fine." Harry replied.

"Thanks for saving us." Helen said, shaking her hand. "I just hope Sophie's okay?"

"She is." said Zack, who ran up to them. "We saw her running to get help when we showed up."

"Well, thanks." Helen said, picking up Sophie's things. "I'd better find her and give these back then."

"Hey, don't forget this." Zack said, picking up Sophie's camera, which had turned back to normal.

"Sophie's camera!" Helen said in shock. "She has it almost everywhere she goes."

"That's hers?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Helen answered. "Well, thanks again, Power Rangers."

They both then walked off.

"I think you better go back to the forest and wait for the others." Sophie said.

"Yeah, and you better get to your house before them." Zack suggested.

"Right." Sophie said.

They both then teleported to their respective distention's, and de-morphed.

"Aunt Helen! Harry!" Sophie cried out, seeing them, once she arrived at her house.

She then ran up to them and hugged them tightly.

"I thought you were gone forever!" she said.

"We're alright, Sophie." Helen said. "Thanks to the Power Rangers."

"You saw them?" Sophie asked, sounding like she didn't know.

"We did, Sophie." Harry said, talking to her for the first time. "The Black and Orange Rangers actually talked to us."

"Well, that was nice of them." Sophie said.

"Oh, here." Helen said, bringing out Sophie's camera. "I believe this is yours."

"My camera!" Sophie said in shock. "I wondered where I left that!"

"You must have left it when you went to get help, cousin." Harry said.

"Yeah, I guess I did." Sophie said, taking the camera from Helen.

They all the laughed as they walked though the door.

 **(Youth Center)**

The next day, Sophie led her Aunt Helen and Harry to the Youth Center.

"This is me and my friends regular hangout place." Sophie said, as they walked in.

They turned and saw, to Sophie's surprise, her friends over by one of the tables."

"Hi, Soph." Kimberly said, spotting them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sophie asked. "What about your camping trip?"

"A huge wind came over the forest and blew the tents down." Billy explained.

"So we thought we'd come back." Jason finished.

"Oh, I see." Sophie said.

"These your friends, Sophie?" Helen asked.

"Oh, yes. Aunt Helen, cousin Harry, these are my friends." Sophie said. "Kimberly, Billy, Tommy, Jason, Trini and Zack."

"Nice to meet you all." Helen said, shaking Jason's hand.

"Same here." Jason said.

"Hi." Harry said, shyly.

"Hey, what's up..?" Kimberly asked.

"He's a bit shy when he meets someone new." Sophie explained, before Kimberly could finish.

"Was he like that yesterday when you met him?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, you got it, Billy." Sophie said.

"Okay, everyone!" Bulk said, who'd just walked in with Skull. "We have pictures of the Power Rangers."

"You have pictures of the Power Rangers?" Ernie asked, who just got back to the counter.

"Yes, we do." Skull said.

He then opened Mrs. Bulkmeier's camera, only to find no film in it.

"Hey, Bulk?" Skull asked, getting Bulk's attention. "There's no film in here."

"What?!" Bulk asked, taking the camera from him. "Why would mom keep a camera if she won't put any film in it!"

"Maybe she didn't have any to spare, Bulk." Trini laughed.

Everyone then laughed as they both walked out of the Youth Center.

"I think those two need to find something else to do." Tommy said.

"Yeah." Harry said. "Trying to find out the Power Rangers secret identities is a waste of time."

They all then laughed again.

* * *

 **A/N: I had this chapter planned from the start, but since Lord Zedd turned things into monsters instead of having Finster create them like Rita did, I thought it was better to keep it in reserve until season 2.**


	7. Bloom of Doom

**A/N: This is the first appearance of Sophie's season 2 love interest, but he only cameos at the end.**

* * *

Over at the Youth Center, serval people had set up some clubs. Mr. Caplan walked down the stairs and began inspecting them.

"Don't forget. Today's the last day to sign up for your favourite club." said a woman.

Among the clubs, was a Hip Hop Kido club Zack had set up, a science club which Billy was heading, a gardening club Kimberly was leading, a volleyball club Trini was in charge of and a club Bulk and Skull had opened up.

"Join the Hip Hop Kido club. It's the hot that won't stop." Zack said, as a few people walked up to him and signed on.

A bunch of girls walked up to Trini's club.

"Thanks for joining my club, everyone." Trini said. "Our first practice will begin at the volleyball court in 15 minutes. Thanks, bye."

They all started leaving while Kimberly looked upset, as no one was had joined her club.

"Hey, Trini, you got a mob scene, huh?" she asked. "What a turnout."

"I know." Trini said. "Isn't this great?"

"Yeah, it's great." Kimberly said. "For some people."

She then looked more disappointed.

"I hope there's someone left to join my club." she said.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was standing on the balcony, and then turned his eyes into binoculars mode.

"Hmm!" he muttered, thinking.

He looked and saw Kimberly depressed at the Youth Center.

"Well, well, well, how fortunate." he said. "Ha!"

He then turned away from the balcony.

"Kimberly's little touch of jealously is just what I need to put my plan of destruction in motion." he said, walking towards Goldar.

"I'm sure it is a brilliant plan, oh, evil one but how will you do it?" Goldar asked.

"Have you no brains at all?" Lord Zedd asked, pushing Goldar away. "I'll booby-trap one of her silly cactus plants."

He then walked past Squatt and Baboo.

"When she pricks her finger she'll fall under my evil spell and turn totally against her little friend, Trini." he said.

"Of course, master." Squatt said.

"Indulgence, your highness." Goldar said. "Your fiendish plan is sure to succeed."

"Kimberly's jealously shall be the cause of her own doom." Lord Zedd said, sitting down on his throne. "It is the beginning of the end for those accursed Power Rangers!"

 **(Youth Center)**

More people were now coming in, while Zack was standing on the stage.

"Come on, join up." he said.

He then started doing his Hip Hop Kido moves.

"This will be the first move we learn today." he said.

He then spun around and kicked. Bulk and Skull meanwhile, where dressed up as detectives, as their club was called 'Unsolved mysteries."

"Listen up, everybody." Bulk said, holding the slip in his hand. "The Bulk and Skull, Unsolved mysteries club is now, accepting applications."

"We meet outside in half an hour." Skull said, as Kimberly watched them. "Be there or be square."

Zack continued to dance on the stage.

"What a confusing mess." said Mr. Caplan, walking past the stage. "Some of the sign-up forms are here. Some are in the auditorium. Oh, I just hope everyone can find the right club."

He then picked up a sign-up on Kimberly's table, while Kimberly picked up one of her plants. He then walked away while Kimberly sighed, as no one had still signed up for her club, and then she checked her watch.

"I don't get this. I know that people were interested in my club." she said. "Uh- where is everybody?"

She then looked at her plants and picked one up.

"Well, we are going to design the best garden that this place has ever seen." she said.

Bulk and Skull were working on some of their equipment, before looking at Kimberly.

"You can't do much with a club of one can you, Miss Flower Power?" Bulk asked.

They both then chuckled at her.

"Your best friend get all the club members?" Bulk asked.

"Aww!" Skull said, before laughing.

"Sophie's not here." Kimberly explained, having not seen Sophie all morning.

"I mean, your other best friend." Bulk explained.

Kimberly just stood there, knowing that Trini's club had a lot of people.

"Lighten up, okay? You, know, somebody will show up sooner or later" she said.

Bulk and Skull looked at each other.

"Right." Skull mocked, before they both laughed.

Kimberly then walked up the steps and then towards the counter.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was sitting in his throne, while a Putty was holding a cactus.

"Where is the jealousy potion?" he asked.

"It's right here, your excellency." Goldar said bringing it to him.

"Pour it on the cactus flower then." Lord Zedd ordered.

Goldar poured the jealousy potion onto the cactus.

"Excellent." Lord Zedd said, once Goldar had finished. "Now go, Putty. Switch this altered plant for Kimberly's."

The Putty then disappeared, and then Goldar and Lord Zedd laughed, as did Squatt and Baboo, who were both behind the same wall as before.

 **(Youth Center)**

The Putty landed right outside the Youth Center, and then disguised itself as a man, and then walked towards the door. Inside the Youth Center, Kimberly was sitting at the counter, with a hand on her chin.

"Here you go, Kim." Ernie said, giving her a drink. "Passion fruit and pineapple. For energy to plant your garden."

"I don't think I'm going to get much planted, Ernie." Kimberly said, since no one had signed up for her club.

The Putty then walked into the Youth Center.

"It seems to be that the most happening club is Trini's." Kimberly said to Ernie.

Ernie nodded, while the Putty walked over to Kimberly's table and then swapped the cactus plants over.

"Well, I better get back anyway." Kimberly said, putting her drink aside. "Maybe somebody will sign up."

"What about, Sophie?" Ernie asked.

"I don't know, Ernie." Kimberly said. "I would've thought Soph would have set up a photography club, but I haven't seen her all day."

"Well, good luck, Kim." Ernie said.

"Thanks, Ernie." Kimberly said.

She then walked down the steps, then past the Putty, not knowing it was one.

"Sorry." she said, passing the Putty's disguise.

She then walked to her table, and then touched the cactus with the jealousy potion on.

"Ow!" she cried, touching a nettle.

She put her finger to her mouth and then the potion started to take effect. She then took her hand away from her mouth and then looked at Trini, and then walked over to her.

"Nice going, Trini. Thank you for hogging all the kids for your." she said.

Billy and Zack then walked over to them.

"I didn't do it on purpose, Kimberly." Trini said.

"Yeah, Kim, lighten up." Zack said. "Don't take it personally."

"Hey, I will help you get club members after practice, okay? And I'm sure Sophie will too, when she arrives that is." Trini said.

"You know what, I don't need your help or Sophie's, okay because I think I can do it better myself anyway, all right." Kimberly said. "So just buzz off."

She then left, leaving Trini hurt, and not just on the outside.

"What's gotten into her?" Trini asked Billy and Zack.

"I don't know." Zack said.

Tommy and Jason then came in and were standing by Bulk and Skull, just as Kimberly walked up to them.

"All right, so you slimeballs actually have members in your club?" she asked. "

"Yeah. Lots of them too." Bulk said.

"Of course, we had to bribe them with free food." Skull said.

Bulk's grin then fell as he turned to him.

"But what the heck. Want to join?" Skull asked.

"Not in this lifetime." Kimberly scoffed.

"Too bad...'cause our first gig is to find the true identities of the Power Rangers." Bulk said.

Jason and Tommy both blinked.

"Yeah." Skull said, as Tommy turned to Jason. "We heard them talking and now all we have to do is find voices that match what we heard."

Bulk then played with his hat.

"Cool, huh?" Skull asked, shoving a microphone in front of Kimberly.

"Get a life, dimwit!" Kimberly said, shoving the microphone away from her.

She then turned and walked away, with Tommy and Jason watching her pick up the cactus.

"She's definitely not a Power Ranger." Skull said.

"She had a fight with Trini or something. I don't know." Bulk said, shaking his head.

They both then left, while Tommy and Jason both turned to Ernie, who was holding some flowers.

"Hey, Tommy, maybe these will cheer her up." Ernie said, giving Tommy the flowers.

"All right. Cool." Tommy said, taking the flowers.

He then walked over to Kimberly, with the flowers behind his back.

"Uh, listen." Tommy said, getting Kimberly's attention. "Look, sorry you got in a fight with Trini, Kim."

Jason then walked up to them.

"Here, maybe these will help you get over it." Tommy said, showing Kimberly the flowers.

"It's hard being in a hassle with one of your best friends." Jason explained.

"You know what, I hate flowers, and Trini is not one of my best friends?" Kimberly asked, fiercely, pushing the flowers away.

She then picked up her cactus and walked out of the place, leaving the boys confused.

"Come on." Tommy said, as they started walking away.

They walked to the lockers, when they bumped into Sophie.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" she asked.

"Kimberly got into a hassle with Trini." Jason explained.

"What?!" Sophie asked in shock. "Kimberly would never hassle anyone, least of all of Trini and myself."

"Well, come on." Jason said. "We're going to find Trini."

They all then left the Youth Center.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd had seen the whole incident and was very pleased.

"It's working." he said. ""She's green with jealousy."

 **(The park)**

Trini was at the park with her club.

"Ready?" she asked them.

She then threw the ball into the air.

"Go!" she said.

A girl then hit the volleyball away, landing far away from the net. Another girl handed Trini another ball, and then she turned back to her club.

"Set?" she asked, before throwing it into the air.

A girl then hit it away and then another girl gave Trini another ball.

"Ready?" she asked.

She threw it into the air and a girl hit it away, and then another gave Trini another ball.

"Okay, Cathy." she said.

She threw it into the air and Cathy hit it away from the net.

"Very nice." Trini said, clapping her hands. "Okay, you guys. Great practice, everybody. We'll meet again some time next week."

The girls then started to leave.

"Bye." Trini said, running to the bag.

She put the remaining balls into the bag, just as Tommy, Sophie and Jason arrived.

"Hey, Trini." Jason said.

"Hey, guys." Trini said, turning to them.

"What's going on between you and Kimberly?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, Trini?" Sophie asked. "I don't get what what's going on?"

"I don't know. She got really upset because my club had a big turnout." Trini explained.

"That' wired. You guys are best friends." Tommy said. "She should have been happy for you."

"Yeah, you two and I are like sisters, Trini." Sophie said.

"I know, Soph." Trini said. "And normally, should would be." she sighed. "It's not like her to be so jealous."

"I know what you mean, Trini." Sophie said.

"Well, maybe we should go back to the Youth Center and talk this out." Tommy suggested.

Before they could leave, Bulk and Skull, along with a few members of their club came up behind them, and then they suddenly stopped.

"Nah, it will be a waste of time to check these geekoids out." Bulk said.

"Oh, yeah." Skull said, as Trini stood up. "These dogs don't have what it takes to be a Power Ranger."

"But to be scientific we should check everybody out." Bulk said.

"You two still trying to find out who they are?" Sophie asked.

"Why, yes, babe." Skull said.

"Don't call me, babe!" Sophie said, looking angry. "And it's a waste of time, you two. You'll never find out who the Power Rangers are."

"Oh, well, we'll see." Bulk said.

Skull then tired to get the wire for the microphone off Bulk's neck, which was tangled up, before putting it to Jason's mouth.

"Give me a break, Skull." Jason said.

"Yeah, cool it." Tommy said.

Bulk then hit Skull on the arm, making him turn around and saw some of the wire was in Bulk's mouth. Skull then walked off, only to Bulk to spin around and the fall onto the grass. Trini, Sophie, Tommy and Jason then laughed at Bulk, as he looked up a spat the wire out of his mouth.

Meanwhile, in another area of the park, Kimberly was sitting in a patch of flowers. She looked around at them, before pulling the ones Tommy had given her at the Youth Center.

"Why am I sitting here wasting all my time with these flowers?" she asked herself. "This is so boring. Ugh!" she threw the flowers away.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was watching her, having turned his goggles into zoom mode, and could see Kimberly moping in the patch of flowers.

"Oh, I doubt you'll find them so boring, my dear, when you see the monster I create from them." he said. "Behold, the Bloom of Doom!"

He cast a spell out of his staff towards Earth.

 **(The park)**

The spell landed on a flower and turned it into the Bloom of Doom.

"Feel the fire of my poisonous pollen, pitiful Earthlings!" it laughed, with a girl's voice, before laughing some more.

 **(Command Center)**

The alarm went off.

"AY-Yi-Yi. What could that be, Zordon?" Alpha asked.

"My sensors indicate some evil creation of Zedd's is nearby, Alpha." Zordon explained.

Alpha turned to the viewing globe and saw Bloom of Doom in it.

"As I feared, it is Zedd's deadly Bloom of Doom with fiery, poisonous pollen." Zordon said.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" Alpha cried.

"A terrible firestorm could result, Alpha." Zordon explained.

Alpha then turned to face him.

"I had better alert the Power Rangers." he said.

"Yes, immediately, Alpha." Zordon said. "There is no time to lose."

Alpha then pressed a button on the computer.

"Transmitting." he said.

 **(The park)**

Trini, Sophie, Tommy and Jason were walking through the park, trying to find Kimberly.

"I'm a little worried, you guys." Trini said, as their communicators beeped.

"Come in, Zordon. We read you." Jason answered.

 _"Zedd has sent his Bloom of Doom to destroy the planet, Rangers."_ Zordon said.

The four Rangers looked at each other.

 **(Command Center)**

"You must morph to the city side of Angel Grove Park, immediately." Zordon said.

 **(The park)**

"I'm ready." Tommy said, putting his bag down. "Let's go."

"No, shouldn't you be conserving your power?" Trini asked.

"Trini's right, Tommy. Your powers are weak." Sophie said.

 **(Command Center)**

"Trini, Sophie, Tommy understands the danger." Zordon said. "The decision to join you..."

 **(The park)**

 _"..must be his."_ Zordon said, through the communicators.

"Yeah, and I say I'm going with you." Tommy said.

"It's morphin time!" Jason shouted.

"Dragonzord!"

"Compsognathus!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

 **(Youth Center)**

Billy and Zack were walking towards the lockers, having heard their communicators as well.

"Yeah, we're here." Billy answered, once they got there.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha and Zordon were looking into the viewing globe.

"You must join the others at the city side of the park, immediately." Alpha said to them.

 **(Youth Center)**

"We're on it, Alpha." Zack said. "It's morphin time!"

"Mastodon!"

"Triceratops!"

 **(The park)**

Kimberly was digging a hole in the flower patch, when her communicator went off.

"Ugh! Figures." she said, putting her trowel down.

She then took her gloves off and stood up.

"Come in, Zordon." she answered, sounding nice.

 **(Command Center)**

"There is trouble, Pink Ranger." Zordon said. "You are urgently need to rendezvous with..."

 **(The park)**

 _"..the others at the city side of Angel Grove Park."_ Zordon explained.

Kimberly kept moving her hand, as if she wanted him to hurry up.

 _"In addition, you will need..."_ Zordon said.

 **(Command Center)**

"..a special weapon to combat Zedd's monster." Zordon explained.

 **(The park)**

Kimberly was now getting annoyed.

 _"Alpha, is beaming it to you now."_ Zordon explained.

The weapon then appeared in her left hand, which was the one she was moving. She looked and saw it was a some sort of ribbon.

"All right, so what am I suppose to do with this thing?" she asked.

 _"You must wrap it around the monster like a vine."_ Zordon explained.

"Well, thank goodness, it's in my hands instead of that club-hogger Trini's." Kimberly said.

 **(Command Center)**

"AY-Yi-Yi. Good luck, Kimberly." Alpha said. "AY-Yi-Yi!"

 **(The park)**

Kimberly put the ribbon behind her and smiled.

"It's morphin time." she said.

"Pterodactyl!"

All the Rangers then arrived over at the city end of the park, and came face to face with Bloom of Doom.

"I'm surprised to see you all together." she said.

"Yeah, well, we're a team and together we're going to destroy you." Tommy said.

"Yes!" the others said.

"We'll see about that." Bloom of Doom said, as Putties showed up around her. "I have some friends, too, you know."

She then laughed as the Putties started attacking. Kimberly kicked one away from her, then kicked one that was behind her, then blocked a punch from one, then grabbed its arm and kicked it in the chest. Zack kicked at one but missed, then spun around and kicked but missed again, but then managed to kick it in the chest, before punching another one in the chest, and then another that came up behind him, hitting the Z on both of them, making them shatter. Sophie rolled forward to avoid ones kicked, then she kicked it in the leg and knocked it over, before tackling another one, and then she jumped over to another one and hit it in the chest, right on the Z, making it shatter. Billy kicked one in the side and then spun around and kicked another and then did the same thing again, while Jason ducked as one tried to kick him, before it kicked him in the side, but then they both side jumped, with Jason splitting his legs on the landing, then the Puttie tried to kick him again, but then Jason tried to kick it but missed, but then punched it in the chest, right on the Z, making it shatter. Zack then blocked an attack from one and then grabbed its arm and threw towards a tree branch.

"You should branch out a little more." he said, as the Putty fell to the ground.

Sophie then jumped over one and then grabbed its arm and threw it towards another one, and then she jumped towards them and split kicked them both, knocking them to the ground. Tommy kicked one away from him, then kicked another one, then turned around and kicked another, then spun around and tried to kick another, but missed as it ducked, but he then tackled it. Kimberly kept kicking then one she had hold of, until she hit the Z, making it shatter, just as Tommy hit one in the chest with his elbow, then grabbed hold of it and threw it away from him. Jason did a couple of back flips while a Putty did the same thing, causing them to come face to face with each other.

"Come on, doughboy!" Jason said.

He then pushed it away from him and then kicked it in the chest. All the Rangers then gathered around Bloom of Doom, but she sprayed pollen at them all, knocking the girls to one side and the boys to another. The boys got back up, but the pollen was still spraying on them

"Look!" Kimberly said.

"Guys!" Sophie shouted, concerned.

"What's happening?" Trini asked, as the girls got back up.

Jason looked like he was going to sneeze in his helmet.

"What is it?" he asked, rubbing his hand where his nose was meant to be. "It burns!"

"It's incendiary pollen." Billy said, having trouble himself. "I feel like I'm going to spontaneously combust."

"It's like fire!" Zack moaned. "It's on my suit. We got to stop it somehow."

The pollen then knocked Tommy to the ground.

"I can't fight it, you guys." he said, getting back up. "The pollen's making me weaker."

"Hey! Leave my friends alone, you flower brain, or I'll make mulch out of you." Trini said.

"Forget it, Trini." Kimberly said. "I have just the thing to put the warps on this weed."

"What do you mean, Kim?" Sophie asked.

Kimberly pulled out the weapon Alpha had given her out and then started waving it around, and managed to warp it around Bloom of Doom's head.

"Oh...oh..." she said.

Kimberly then spun around and sent electricity towards Bloom of Doom, while Trini brought her Blade Blaster out.

"Way to go, Kim." she said, jumping into the air. "I'll finish her off!"

Trini cut the ribbon, knocking Kimberly back into Sophie, and accidently freed Bloom of Doom. Bloom of Doom laughed as Trini tried to hit her, but she disappeared before she could.

"What happened?" Trini asked, looking around. "Where did she go?"

"Trini, I almost had him." Kimberly said.

"Don't you mean 'almost had her', Kim?" Sophie asked.

"Whatever. You spoiled everything, Trini." Kimberly said.

She then jumped forwards. "Hah!" she said.

She managed to get the ribbon tried around Bloom of Doom, who had returned.

"Ha, ha, ha!" she laughed. "Coming my way?"

She pulled on the ribbon, and then pulled Kimberly over her.

"Have a nice trip." she laughed.

"Kim!" Sophie shouted.

"How does it feel to be consumed with jealousy, Pink Ranger?" Bloom of Doom asked. "Look at me."

Her petals began to move.

"Gaze deep into my eye." she said.

She was hypnotising Kimberly.

"Okay, wait. W-what's happening?" Kimberly asked, getting up. "I can't think straight."

She then ended up in a wired dimension, with cactus around her.

"Hey, where am I?" she asked, looking around.

Tommy, Sophie and Trini had all seen her disappear.

"Kimberly!" Tommy called out. "Look! They've all disappeared."

"We've got to smash that doom bloom." Trini said.

"You read my mind, Trini." Sophie said. "Nobody messes with any of my friends."

"Well, how do we fight something we can't find?" Zack asked.

"I don't know." Jason said. "Let's get back to the Command Center."

 **(The dimension)**

Bloom of Doom showed up and looked at Kimberly.

"Welcome to my little garden, Pink Ranger." she said, getting Kimberly's attention. "I do hope you like it, since you're here for eternity!"She then laughed.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd turned around on his throne.

"Do you see where your jealous heart has brought you, Pink Ranger? To your doom!" he said. "There is nothing-nothing-anyone can do to save you now."

 **(The dimension)**

"Your jealously has driven away your friends, Pink Ranger." Bloom of Doom said. "Alone, you shall now be destroyed."

"I don't think you know who you're dealing with." Kimberly said, getting ready to fight.

"You talk tough but let's see you deal with this." Bloom of Doom said.

She fried some of her pollen at her, causing her to stop moving like the boys did earlier, before the pollen hit her and knocked her down.

"Ahh!" she moaned, before falling onto the floor. "Oh, this pollen burns."

"You see, you cannot fight me, human." Bloom of Doom said. "You are doomed." she then laughed.

"No, I won't let you get away with this." Kimberly said, getting back up.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was working by the computer, when the other Rangers teleported behind him, without their helmets on.

"Zordon, what has Zedd done with Kimberly?" Jason asked.

"What's happened to her, Zordon?" Sophie asked.

"Zedd has cast an evil spell and poisoned her with jealousy." Zordon explained. "He is trying to pit you against each other, Rangers."

"So that's it." Trini said. "Zordon, we can't let him do that. We got to help her."

"Where is she now?" Zack asked.

"In an interdimensional warp." Zordon said. "It will be nearly impossible to penetrate it and free her."

"We just can't leave her there." Tommy said, concerned.

"Alpha is working on a solution, Power Rangers." Zordon explained.

 **(The dimension)**

Kimberly was on her knees on the floor.

"I've got to...fight this." she said.

Bloom of Doom laughed.

"Fight this?" she asked, warping one of her vines around Kimberly.

She then began to move Kimberly around.

"You'll never win, you disgusting plant." Kimberly moaned. "My friends know that you have me and they'll come for me."

Bloom of Doom laughed, before sending electricity through the vine at Kimberly.

"Ahh!" she moaned, as she fell down.

"You have no friends." Bloom of Doom said. "Your jealousy put an end to them forever."

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was still working on the computer.

"Let me see those calculations, Alpha." Bill said, walking up to him. "I have an idea."

He took a piece of paper out of the computer and then looked at it.

"Just as I thought." Billy said, putting it down.

He began to work on the computer, while Sophie and Trini walked up to him.

"Even though Kimberly's in another dimension she's still reachable." Billy explained.

"Can you locate her?" Trini asked.

"Yeah. If you throw your daggers at a 90 degree trajectory course, you'll be able to penetrate the dimension and also break the spell of jealousy." Billy explained.

"Billy is correct." Zordon said. "It is possible but you must hurry, Trini. If she stays in the dimensional warp for too long Kimberly will be lost forever."

"Good luck, Trini." Tommy sighed.

"You can do it, Trini." Sophie said, softly.

"I'm morphin back into action." Trini said.

She then teleported away, while the others waited.

 **(The dimension)**

Kimberly was struggling to get the vine loose from her.

"Why do you still struggle, human?" Bloom of Doom asked. "No one can help you now."

Just then, Trini's Power Daggers came in and hit her.

"Oh!" she said, falling to the ground.

The dimension had disappeared around herself and Kimberly, and then she saw Trini on a small dam.

"Kimberly!" Trini shouted. "Hang on! I'm here."

Bloom of Doom then got up in annoyance.

"Trini, you came." Kimberly said, getting back up.

"Of course. That's what friends are for." Trini said. "We are friends, aren't we?"

"Yes. Always." Kimberly said.

"All right then, let's do it." Trini said.

She then jumped towards her.

"Friends forever?" she asked, holding her hand out.

"Friends forever." Kimberly said, clutching her own with Trini's.

"All right then, let's chop this weed." Trini said.

"I shall destroy you both." Bloom of Doom said.

"Ha! Ready, partner?" Trini asked.

"Let's get her." Kimberly said.

"Yes." Trini said.

They both jumped towards her and then Trini kicked her with both legs.

"Oh!" she moaned, after getting kicked.

Trini then landed and separated her legs and held out her arms, and then Kimberly jumped on her shoulder and fried three arrows with her Power Bow, knocking Bloom of Doom down again.

"Way to go, Kim." Trini said, as the other Rangers arrived. "Good shooting."

"Yeah, Kim." Zack said.

"Nice shot, Kim." Sophie said, putting her hand on Kimberly's shoulder.

"Maybe you Power Punks need some more pollen." Bloom of Doom said, getting back up.

"Let's not give her a chance." Kimberly said. "Power Blaster, guys!"

"Right!" the all said.

"Power Axe!"

"Power Bow!"

"Power Daggers!"

"Power Lance!"

"Power Claw!"

"Power Sword!"

Bloom of Doom looked worried.

"Fire!" the Rangers shouted.

They fired the blaster right at Bloom of Doom, which hit her and destroyed her.

"All right, we did it." Kimberly said.

"Excellent!" Billy said.

"Yes!" Trini said.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was sitting in his throne looking furious, while Squatt and Baboo looked nervous, and Goldar just stood there.

"Blast! Blast and blast again!" he shouted, sending some lighting towards Squatt and Baboo. "I should turn you all into snakes. I don't like being outsmarted by insignificant humans, even if they do have special powers."

"It is us, your excellency, not you plan." Goldar said. "Forgive us."

"Mark my words." Lord Zedd said, clutching his fist as he glowed red. "When the next the Power Rangers and I meet, I shall not be defeated!"

 **(Youth Center)**

The Rangers had all returned to the Youth Center, and Kimberly was now with her club, who had gotten lost and hadn't shown up.

"You guys, I'm really sorry about the confusion." she said. "Next time, I'll call you all personally and let you know where the meeting is going to be. Okay."

The all nodded, and then left with their plants, just as Mr. Caplan showed up.

"Well, thank goodness everyone figured out where to go." he said. "I, um, accidentally, put the wrong location in the school paper, Kimberly."

"It's okay, Mr. Caplan." Kimberly said. "My friends didn't give up until they found me."

Mr. Caplan then looked like he was going to sneeze.

"Ah...ah...ah..." he said, as Kimberly moved back.

He pull a handkerchief to his nose and sneezed.

"Bless you." Kimberly said.

"Thank you." Mr. Caplan said, putting it away.

He then walked away, as the others walked towards her, with Trini coming up behind her.

"Trini, will you ever forgive me for being such a brat?" Kimberly asked.

"Of course I will. Our friendship is soiled as a rock." Trini said.

The two of them hugged.

"It will take a lot more than Zedd to break up this group." Tommy said.

"Hey, Soph." Zack said.

"What, Zack?" Sophie asked.

"How come you didn't open up a photographer club?" Zack asked.

"I was wondering about that too?" Billy asked.

"Well, I was going to...but someone beat me to it." Sophie said.

She pointed over to a boy with brown hair by a stand with the words 'Photographer club' above it."

"Who is that?" Trini asked.

"Dave Travers." Sophie said, getting a look from everyone. "New kid at school. I met him yesterday."

"Oh, that explains it." Jason said.

Just then Bulk and Skull walked in, covering in mud, dirt and grass.

"Listen up!" Bulk called. "We will now expose the Power Rangers' true identities."

They walked over to their table.

"Turn it on, Skull." Bulk said.

"You mean, you think you found out who they are?" Zack asked.

People had gathered around Bulk and Skull to see if they were telling the truth.

"We'll just play this and see if we recognize the voices we heard." Bulk said, as Skull threw a towel behind him. "Roll it, Skull."

Skull played the tape recorder, but it just squeaked.

"No way!" he yelled.

He then hit it, until he found out what was wrong.

"Oh. Faulty tape." he said, taking it out.

"Can't you do anything right?" Bulk asked.

"Whew!" Kimberly breathed.

"Okay, so it was a dead end this time but let me tell you-next time, we will catch them in action." Bulk said. "'Indiana' Bulk and 'Army scout' Skull will never give up, till they find the truth"

They both then walked off, with Tommy giving them a salute and Jason chuckling.

"Good luck, Bulk." Trini said.

"Looks like they're going to need all the help they can get." Jason laughed.

"You said it, Jase." Sophie chuckled.

They all then laughed.

* * *

 **A/N: Dave will have a bigger role in future chapters, especially after Richie and Curtis show up. He is play by James Van Der Beek. (He was 17-18 in 1994, around the same age as Johnny Young Bosch, Adam's actor)**


	8. The Green Dream

Inside Angel Grove High, Tommy was in Ms. Appleby's class when the bell rang.

"Before you go, class, let me remind you that your 500-word essays are due Friday." Ms. Appleby said, as the class started to leave.

Tommy passed by her desk, while Bulk and Skull walked up to her.

"And that includes you two." she said, giving them their essays. "I expect those essays by this Friday."

Bulk shook his head, while Skull freaked and grabbed Bulk.

"What are we going to do, Bulk? We haven't even started yet!" Skull freaked.

"We have to write about a subject that interests us, right?" Bulk asked.

Skull nodded and let go.

"Slugs? Toe jam? Sweat." he said.

"No, man. That stuff is way out of our league." Bulk said. "We are going to write about...the secret identities of the Power Rangers."

"Yeah." Skull grinned, as they looked at each other.

They both then laughed.

Meanwhile, Tommy was by his locker, when Kimberly came up behind him.

"Hey, Tommy." she said.

Tommy kept putting his stuff back in his locker.

"Tommy." Kimberly said, touching his arm.

"Oh, Kim." Tommy said, turning to her. "Sorry."

"Are you all right?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah. It's that dream I told you about." Tommy explained.

"Oh." Kimberly said, checking to see if no one was around. "The one when you loose your powers?"

"Yeah." Tommy said, quietly. "I've had it three nights in a row now, and I just can't shake it. I'm starting to think it's a message that I'm at the end of my power cycle."

"All right. Just try and think positive, Tommy, okay?" Kimberly asked.

Tommy nodded.

"Yeah. All right." he said, quietly.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was standing on the balcony and had seen the whole thing.

"Are those dreams wearing down on you, dear Tommy? Aw." he said. "When I get hold of the Sword of Power, your dream will become a real nightmare and my dream a reality."

He then turned around and laughed with Goldar, as he walked back to his throne.

"The Green Ranger is weakened." Goldar said.

"Yes. We can crush the Green Ranger like a green weed." Lord Zedd said. "But before we destroy him, I want the Sword of Power. It can only be called forth when all the Power Rangers are untied together."

"Yes, but how can we take the Sword of Power when they're all together, master?" Goldar asked. "Tell me."

"Sperate them, one at a time-Tommy first-to the dark dimension." Lord Zedd said. "I'm sure we can persuade him to bring us the Sword of Power. And when he does, I, Lord Zedd, will destroy the Power Rangers forever."

He then laughed.

 **(Youth Center)**

Billy was showing Sophie and Trini a new device he made.

"And it's capable of scrambling electronic signals up to 20 feet away." Billy explained. "Now, if I could just build a bigger one, it could help us against Lord Zedd.

"Wow. That's terrific." Trini said.

"Pretty good, Billy." Sophie said, as Tommy and Kimberly approached them.

"Hey, guys." Billy said, spotting them.

"Hey!" Trini said.

"Hi, guys." Sophie said, as Kimberly sat down.

"What's up?" Billy asked.

"Homework." Tommy said. "I have to write a 500-word essay on a subject that interests me."

"Hmm, what are you going to write about?" Billy asked.

"Mythology." Tommy said.

Bulk and Skull then walked over to them, with Bulk holding some sort of device.

"Are you sure we're going to find the Power Rangers' secret I.D. with that thing?" Skull asked.

Trini cleared her throat.

"Here comes trouble." she said.

"When is there never with those two?" Sophie asked.

"Of course we are, you dolt." Bulk said. "I got it at the spy shop, man. You know, it measures high energy levels like, err, like a radar detector."

He pressed a button on the device.

"The Power Rangers got to be loaded with energy, and this thing is gonna help us find them." Bulk said.

Skull then pointed at the device, as it was going crazy.

"Bulky, it's beeping like crazy." he said. "The Power Rangers have gotta be around here."

Billy looked at his device, and decided it might scramble the scanners on Bulk's device.

"Gather round, everyone!" Bulk called.

Billy then turned on his device as Zack and Jason walked up to them.

"We are about to find out who the Power Rangers really are." Bulk said.

Tommy looked at the others, while Bulk looked at his device and moved towards Ernie, who turned to them.

"Ernie." Bulk said.

Ernie then did a karate move.

"Way to go, Ernie." Tommy said, as everyone laughed.

"I hope you guys didn't spend a lot of money on that thing." Jason said.

"Guys, that was a close call." Kimberly whispered.

"Now at least I know my scrambling device works.." Billy said.

"Nice going, Billy." Trini said, high-fiving him. "Now they're really confused."

"Yeah, you sure did good, Billy." Sophie said.

"Thanks, Soph." Billy said.

"Oh, I better run, guys." Tommy said. "I gotta make the library before it closes."

He took his book back from Trini, hit Jason's hand.

"All right." he said, as he walked away.

"Bye." Trini said.

She and Jason then laughed.

 **(The palace)**

"Now where is that pathetic Green Ranger?" Lord Zedd asked, standing by his throne.

He zoomed his goggles in as he looked at Earth, and saw Tommy in the park.

"Ah, perfect." he said "Walking alone in the park."

"What is your command?" Goldar asked.

Lord Zedd had removed the zoom from his goggles and was now sitting on his throne.

"Send down my Putties to capture him." he said, as his goggles glowed. "Then have them bring him to the dark chamber for a little chat. Yes."

Lighting then came from his staff.

 **(The park)**

Tommy had walked past a tree, when he stopped and saw Putties appear out of nowhere.

"What? Putties?" he asked, as they surrounded him.

One Putty then back flipped towards him but he jumped when it got to him, and then it turned around, before Tommy jumped and kicked it and then again with the other foot, hitting the Z, making it shatter. Another one then tried to kick him, but he blocked it with his bag, and then moved away, causing it to fall on its back, and then he threw his bag away, which a Putty caught, and then he jumped and kicked it, repeatedly until it came up against a tree, and then it shattered, as one of the kicks had hit the Z. Tommy took his bag back and looked around, before four Putties appeared behind him and grabbed him.

"Oh! Let go!" he shouted.

They then all vanished, and then reappeared in a cave, where Goldar was waiting for them.

"Welcome to the Dark Chamber, Green Ranger." he said.

"What do you want, goldilocks?" Tommy demanded.

"No, I want whatever Lord Zedd wants, and that's you." Goldar said.

Tommy struggled to break free of the Putties grips, and then Lord Zedd's staff appeared in Goldar's hand.

"When I'm finished with you, your mind will be controlled by Lord Zedd." Goldar said.

"No way, Golder." Tommy said.

"Oh, yes. You'll then return to your friends and convince them to call up the Sword of Power, steal it and bring it back to me." Goldar said.

"Never!" Tommy shouted. "I'll never turn against friends again, Goldar."

"Oh, yes you will, Tommy." Goldar said.

A fried spell then came out of the staff, which then hit Tommy in the chest. He fell to the ground as the spell started to take over him. Goldar laughed as Tommy looked up, with his eyes glowing red.

"I will obey you." he said.

He then stood up, with his eyes glowing again.

"Seems like old times, doesn't it, Green Ranger?" Goldar asked. "Your mind is no longer your own."

He then looked and saw something on the ground.

"What's this?" he asked, picking it up.

It was a book that had fallen out of Tommy's bag.

"What a powerful warrior this creature would make." Goldar said, looking at the pictures. "I submit this image for your approval, Lord Zedd."

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd had zoomed his goggles in and was looking at the image on the right.

"Perfect." he said, removing the zoom. "I will use him to lure the Power Rangers into my trap."

His staff the lit up with lighting.

"Good-bye, Power Rangers. Say hello to the Robogoat." he said, casting a spell from his staff.

 **(The cave)**

The spell hit the book and then Robogoat came out of the book.

"I am Robogoat." he said, sounding like a goat. "Ready to butt heads with the Power Rangers."

Goldar then laughed.

 **(Command Center)**

The alarm went off.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" Alpha cried. "Scanners indicate Zedd has a new monster heading for Angel Grove. Preliminary analysis shows high levels of electromagnetic and sonic distortion ability. What shall we do?"

"Contact the Power Rangers immediately, Alpha." Zordon said.

"Right away, Zordon." Alpha said, pressing a button in the computer. "Signaling now."

 **(Youth Center)**

The Rangers all got up from their seats and started walking to the lockers.

"You ready to play?" Jason asked.

"Let's do it." Zack said.

As soon as they walked down the steps, their communicators beeped so they walked towards the lockers.

"We read you, Zordon." Jason answered.

 **(Command Center)**

"Lord Zedd has created a powerful new monster called Robogoat." Zordon said.

 **(Youth Center)**

The Rangers didn't like the sound of that.

 _"Prepare to teleport to the Command Center for a briefing."_ Zordon said, as Tommy came up behind them.

"What's up, guys?" he asked.

"Hey, man, you're just in time." Zack said. "Zedd's at it again."

"We're teleporting." Jason said into his communicator.

Tommy had a grin on his face as they all teleported.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was working at the computer when they arrived.

"Guys, look." Trini said, looking at the viewing globe.

They all looked into it and saw Robogoat in a quarry.

"What is that thing?" Kimberly asked.

"His name is Robogoat." Zordon said. "And he draws his various strengths from mystical and mechanical sources. You must stop him before he reaches Angel Grove."

Tommy step forward, his eyes glowing red, but they couldn't see, but Sophie had a feeling something was wrong.

"Count me in." Tommy said.

"No way, Tommy. You have to conserve your powers." Kimberly said.

"We may need to rely on you for a bigger battle later on." Jason said.

"Yeah." Kimberly said.

"I don't like this." Sophie said.

"What do mean, Soph?" Trini asked.

"I'm getting the feeling that a trap's waiting for us." Sophie said. "But I know we have to stop him."

"Wait a minute." Tommy said, turning to Zordon. "Zordon, what if we summon the Sword of Power? Maybe that will give me an extra boost of power to sustain me though the fight."

"It just might work." Billy said.

"It's worth a try, Rangers." Zordon said.

The gathered together in a ciclre, expect Sophie.

"Come on, Soph?" Zack asked.

"I'm not sure about this." Sophie said. "My instincts are telling me something bad about this whole thing."

"Come on, Soph, we need you." Trini said.

"Okay, okay, but don't say I didn't warn you." Sophie said, getting into the circle.

"Sword of Power!" they all said, moving their hands back, before putting them together in the circle.

Colored lights came out of there arms towards the middle of the circle, before the lights went back towards Tommy, and then the Sword of Power appeared in his hand. He then waved it at the others and laughed, freaking Kimberly out, as they backed up.

"Hey, man." Zack said.

"You fools." Tommy said.

"Tommy?" Kimberly asked.

Tommy laughed while looking at the sword.

"Your hours are numbered, Power Rangers." he said, pointing the sword at them.

He then turned into a red light ball and disappeared.

"I don't believe." Zack said.

"I can't believe this is happening again." Kimberly said.

"I told you I had a bad feeling about this, but did anyone listen? Oh, no!" Sophie mocked in annoyance.

"Okay, Soph, we get it." Billy said.

 **(The cave)**

The light ball arrived in the cave and turned back into Tommy, and then walked towards Goldar, carrying the Sword of Power.

"Ah, the Sword of Power." Goldar said. "Excellent, Green Ranger. Now you will hand it over to a friend of mine."

Tommy's eyes glowed red as he turned around, and saw Robogoat.

"So, weakling Power Ranger, give me the sword." Robogoat said.

Tommy gave him the sword, but then a red light appeared around him and he looked confused.

"You're now free." Goldar said, as Tommy's eyes stopped glowing.

"Yes. Free to be destroyed." Robogoat said. "I will smash the powers of each Ranger, starting with you, Green Ranger."

"No!" Tommy shouted.

He tried to grab Robogoat, but he turned into a yellow ball of light before Tommy could, making Goldar laugh.

"Come on, Ranger." He said, as Tommy looked at him. "Use up the last of your powers. It's exactly what we want you to do."

Tommy couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"It's morphin time!" he shouted.

"Dragonzord!"

He then ran out of the cave and into the quarry, looking for Robogoat.

"Where'd you go?" he asked, looking around. "Come out and fight. I've got to get the Sword of Power back, even if it's the last thing I do."

He then saw something in the distance.

"Wait! There it is!" he said.

He saw the sword stuck in the ground.

"They'll never turn me against my friends again." he said. "The sword is ours."

He then ran over to the sword, when an explosion went off behind him.

"Whoa!" he said, as he ran, with more explosions going off around him.

He kept on running until one explosion went off and knocked him aside.

"Wha-" he said.

He saw Robogoat jumped towards him.

"Aahh!" he said, landing on the ground.

He then turned around and came face to face with Tommy.

"If you wan the Sword of Power, you'll have to conquer me first, Green Ranger." he said.

"No problem, geekiod." Tommy said. "You're history."

"Not as long as I have the sword." Robogoat said, charging in.

"I sword belongs to the Power Rangers." Tommy said, bringing his Dragon Dagger out.

He then charged in, and they both hit their weapons against each other, and then turned around and did it again, before Tommy spun around and kicked, but Robogoat blocked it with his staff. Robogoat then began to push Tommy back with repeated attacks, and then blocked an attack from Tommy, getting them locked in a grapple.

"You want the sword?" Robogoat asked, breaking free of the grapple. "Here it is." He then hit Tommy in the chest and knocked him over.

Tommy then got up clutching his chest, when Robogoat tried to hit him again, but Tommy jumped behind him and landed near the Sword of Power, and then Robogoat turned and saw him.

"Like I said, Goat-face," Tommy said, picking the sword up. "this sword belongs to the Power Rangers and no one else. Got it?"

"You're wrong." Robogoat said. "It's mine, and I'll use it to steal your powers."

"Try it, Goat Cheese." Tommy said, when the sword turned into a stick. "What? No way!"

Robogoat then jumped and hit Tommy with his staff, knocking him over and then Tommy fell down a cliff.

"Where'd he go?" Tommy asked, looking up, and saw no sign of Robogoat.

"Victory is mine!" Robogoat said, holding the Sword of Power.

"Not yet, Nanny Goat!" Tommy said, seeing him.

"Good-bye, Green Ranger." Robogoat said.

He then jumped and hit Tommy with the sword, knocking him down and off the cliff. He landed on some small rocks, and then rolled further down then hill.

"My Powers-they're fading." he said, trying to get back up. "I've got to tell the guys what happened."

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha presses a few buttons on the computer.

"Alpha, do you have a lock on Tommy yet?" Zordon asked.

"Yes." Alpha said. "I found him out by the mountains."

The Rangers all ran to the viewing globe and saw him.

"Tommy's out at Lord Zedd's trance, but his powers are fading." Zordon explained. "He needs your help, Rangers."

"It's morphin time!" Jason shouted.

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

They all then arrived at the quarry and ran towards Tommy.

"Welcome, Rangers." said Robogoat, who was blocking them.

"Robogoat!" Jason said, as they stopped. "He's got the sword. Ready?"

"Hiyah!" they all shouted, getting into their fighting poses.

"Yes. Ready for your destruction." Robogoat said. "You Rangers are finished. Let the games begin!"

He then powered up the sword, and then fried lighting bolts out of it towards the Rangers.

"Rangers, look out!" Jason said, as it hit them, knocking them all down. "Oh, man. What a punch." They then got back up. "All right, Rangers, attack positions."

"Why don't we do this one at a time?" Robogoat asked. "You first, Red Ranger. And the rest of you can wait down below." He put the sword into the ground and then created a crevice around the Rangers, which Jason manged to avoid.

"Whoa!" Trini said, as it opened up.

"Guys, look!" Sophie said, pointing at it.

Billy then fell in.

"No!" Trini said, as she and the others followed, leaving Jason by himself.

"Hold on!" he shouted. "Bring them back!"

"No. Once I have your powers, Lord Zedd will be unstoppable." Robogoat said.

"No way, Robogoat. Even one Ranger can take you out." Jason said.

"Why don't you ask your friend, the Green Ranger, how easy it was?" Robogoat asked. "You're next, Red Ranger!" he then charged in.

"All right, goat." Jason said, bringing out his Power Sword. "Let's do it."

He then charged in as well, and then they both hit each other, before locking their swords together and then did it again. Jason then spun around and kicked Robogoat, before they locked swords again, and then Jason started attacking him, but he blocked the attacks and then he started attack, but Jason blocked them all with his sword, before he hit Jason with his horns, knocking him over. Robogoat then tried to hit Jason with his sword again, but Jason blocked it with his own, and then got back up, their blades still locked.

"Give it up, goat." Jason said. "Even with the Sword of Power, you can't win."

He then broke free of the lock, and then knocked the Sword of Power out of Robogoat's hand. The sword landed on the ground in front of Robogoat and then it turned into a stick.

"Impossible." Robogoat said. "Where is the sword?"

"Zordon teleported it back to the Command Center where it belongs." Jason explained. "Now I'm going to teach you not to mess with the Power Rangers. I want my friends back! Hiyah!"

"There right here, Ranger." Robogoat said, bringing his staff out and charging in. "Come and get them!"

Jason blocked the staff with his sword and then did it again, then spun around and kicked Robogoat in the head, knocking him over.

"Give them up!" Jason said, as Robogoat got back up.

Jason then hit Robogoat on the shoulder with his sword, and then spun around and hit him in the chest, knocking him over.

"Oh, no!" Robogoat cried, as lights appeared on his chest.

Five colored lights appeared out of his chest, and then flew over to another part of the quarry and then they turned into Zack, Sophie, Billy, Kimberly and Trini, who landed on their stomachs.

"Finally, I guess Jason got us out of those energy bubbles." Trini said, as they got back up.

"Yeah." Billy said.

Jason then ran over to them. "Power Rangers, regroup." he said. "We've got to ram this goat and find Tommy. Hiyah!"

"Right." Trini said.

"You got it, Jase!" Sophie said.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd and Goldar had watched the whole thing from the balcony.

"It is time to help our warrior." Lord Zedd said, as the bottle appeared in his hand. "So, Rangers, you want to have a barbeque?" he threw down the bottle towards Earth. "Try this for size!"

 **(The quarry)**

The bottle landed near Robogoat, which then exploded and then he grew giant, laughing as he did.

"Look out!" Jason said. "Okay, Rangers, we need..."

"..Thunder Megazord power now!" they all shouted.

"Compsognathus Garuda Thunderzord power!"

"Mastodon Lion Thunderzord power!"

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord power!"

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord power!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger Griffin Thunderzord power!"

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord power!"

 _They've got_

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then flew into the air.

 _A power and force that you've never seen before._

while the others moved along the ground, except for the Firebird Thunderzord.

 _They've got, the ability to morph and to even up the score_

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then changed into his warrior mode.

 _No one, can ever take them down  
The Power lies on their si-si-si-side  
Go, Go, Power Rangers_

The other Thunderzords then combined into the Megathunderzord's armour.

 _"Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then jumped into the Unicorn and Griffin Thunderzords, and then the Firebird Thunderzord wrapped itself around the legs.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Lion and Garuda Thunderzords then attached themselves into their positions, the Garuda being the back while the Lion the chest and shoulders.

 _Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_

"Thunder Megazord, battle ready!" the Rangers shouted.

The Megathunderzord then got ready to fight.

"You're still no match for Robogoat." Robogoat said.

He then charged in at the Megathunderzord.

"Megazord battle sequence!" Jason ordered.

"Power up!" they all shouted.

The Megathunderzord then walked forward, but the Robogoat hit it with his staff, knocking it back.

"All right, Rangers, let's get him!" Jason said. "Thunder power now!"

The Megathunderzord then punched Robogoat away.

"Thunder Saber now!" the Rangers shouted.

The Meagthunderzord then brought out the Thunder Saber.

"You fools! That's still no match for the Rod of Destruction." Robogoat said, backing away slightly.

"Battle action!" the Rangers shouted.

The Megathunderzord then sliced the Rod of Destruction with the Thunder Saber, splitting it in half.

"Oh, no!" Robogoat moaned, backing away. "Look what you've done. Well, maybe you'll get a charge out of this."

He fried lighting out of his hands, hitting the Megathunderzord.

On the hill, Tommy was still having trouble getting up because of his powers failing, when he heard his communicator beep.

"I'm still here." he moaned, before answering. "I read you, Zordon."

Back at the battle, Robogoat got ready to hit again.

"Good-bye, Rangers." he said, firing his lighting again, hitting the Megathunderzord.

"Aahh!" Jason moaned.

The Rangers began to move around in the cockpit, unable to stand still.

"Zordon, do you have a lock on Tommy?" Jason asked. "We need him now!"

Tommy saw what was happening from the hill.

"Oh, no. My dream is coming true after all." he said. "I mustn't give up." He brought his Dragon Dagger out. "Come on, buddy. Once more for old times' sake."

He then played his Dragon Dagger, but the Dragonzord didn't show up.

"It's not working." Tommy said. "Oh, no!"

Robogoat laughed as he fired his lighting again, hitting the Megathunderzord.

"Aahh!" Jason moaned, as they fell to the right. "Pull it together, guys." They then got back into their positions. "Stabilize the Servos!"

"Right, Jason." Sophie said.

The Megathunderzord was then hit again, knocking it back this time. The Rangers fell to the left this time as the Megathunderzord fell to the ground. Sparks were flying all over the cockpit as they tried to get it back up, while Robogoat laughed.

"You're finished!" he said, charging in.

"Directional systems sluggish but not down!" Jason moaned, struggling to get the Megathunderzord back up. "Billy, check it out!"

Tommy was watching from the ground and felt helpless.

"Zordon, they're counting on me!" he said. "Come on. Put me back in the fight." He looked at his Dragon Dagger. "Man, I can't believe this is happening."

Robogoat then charged in at the Megathunderzord.

"All systems fully online. Way to go, guys!" Jason said. "Now let's show him what we're made of!"

"Yes." Kimberly said.

"Let's get him!" Sophie said.

The Megathunderzord then got back on its feet, and then pulled the Thunder Saber out.

Robogoat kept running, but stopped when he saw the Thunder Saber. "Huh? Uh-oh." he said. "You don't scare me."

The Thunder Saber then powered up and then hit Robogoat.

"Aahh!" he moaned, as he fell down, before being destroyed.

 **(The palace)**

"Ahh! Cures to you, you meddling Power Rangers, for destroying my precious Robogoat!" Lord Zedd growled. "And you!" He said looking at Goladr. "You cost me the Sword of Power!"

"No. I'm sorry I failed you, master." Goldar said.

"I don't know why I don't clip your wings, you overgrown monkey!" Lord Zedd growled.

"No!" Goldar said, as Lord Zedd walked towards Squatt and Baboo, who were hugging each other in fear.

"And you two! You two are just as useless!" he said, before turning around. "I should clip your ears and throw you in the trash with Rita!"

"We didn't do anything." Baboo said.

"Yeah, we're innocent." Squatt said.

"Well, all is not lost, underlings." Lord Zedd said, walking to the balcony. "Although we held the Sword of Power for but a short time, the Green Ranger's powers are now a very short story indeed. And the final chapter-the final chapter is still being written. Aagh!"

 **(Angel Grove High)**

At school on Friday, Tommy and Kimberly were sitting on the steps in the hallway, while Jason stood near them.

"So how did your essay come out?" Kimberly asked Tommy.

"Pretty good." Tommy answered.

"Yeah?" Kimberly asked.

"Although, just between us, I'm a little burnt out on short stories." Tommy admitted.

Kimberly then smirked.

"No doubt." Jason grinned.

Tommy then looked at them both, looking upset. "I'm at the end, guys." he said.

"Tommy, don't say that." Kimberly said.

"My powers are almost gone." Tommy explained. "It's what my dreams have been telling me. It's what I've been feeling inside."

"Man, you've been through it before, and you came back strong." Jason said, remembering the Green Candle incident.

"Not this time. It's different." Tommy said. "This time, it's for good." He sighed. "Lord Zedd's had it in for me ever since the beginning," Kimberly put her hand on his. "and he's closing in."

Jason put his hand on Tommy's shoulder, as they all looked worried.


	9. The Power Stealer

**A/N: This is my longest chapter yet. Also, I love that scene at the end of this one, the look on Bulk and Skull's faces is priceless.**

* * *

Inside the Youth Center, they was a banner above the door with the words 'Clean up drive' written on it.

" _Angel Grove weekend_ , take one." a man said. "Going in four, three, two..."

The man who spoke, was a cameraman, as a female reporter was reporting the story behind the 'Clean up drive', which included Trini, Sophie, Billy and Zack, who now had his hair in dreadlocks. He then gave the reporter the signal to start talking, as the camera was on.

"Today, we're here to follow a group of Angel Grove teens as they set out to clean the community." the reporter said.

Zack, Billy, Sophie and Trini all turned to her, as she held her microphone at them.

"That's right. We're all here because a few bad apples don't care what our community looks like." Zack said, as Bulk and Skull came in and tried to get the camera's attention.

"Yeah, there's graffiti and trash all over Angel Grove park so we're going to clean it up." Trini said.

"To make sure it's nice and tidy for people to hang out and play around in." Sophie added.

"You know, there's a rumor around here that the Power Rangers might even show up and help out." the reporter said.

"Uh...we wouldn't know about that." Billy said.

"We don't know them." Trini grinned, laughing.

"Yeah, we never met them." Zack said.

They all laughed.

"And they only come out when called." Sophie said.

The reporter then turned back to the camera. " _Angel Grove weekend_ will be back to follow these young people's progress throughout the day." she said, as Zack and then Trini waved at the camera. "And...cut." she turned to face the teens. "That was great, guys. Thank you." she then walked away.

"Thank you." Billy said.

"Thanks." Trini said.

"All right." Zack said, before turning to the teens behind them. "Come on, guys, let's go catch up with the others in the park."

"Okay. Come on. Let's go." Trini said.

They all then started to leave, while Bulk and Skull, who were on their knees, stayed put.

"Ooh!" Bulk said, as they got up. They then walked forward. "What a setup!"

"It's a digitally enhanced high resolution low intensity video..." Skull said, as they stopped by a TV. "..thing."

They both began to touch it, when then reporter showed up.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Uh..." Bulk muttered, not knowing what to say. "Hey, if you need someone to help you carry this stuff," he pointed to the video equipment. "to the park for you," he pointed at her. "we are your man...uh, men."

"Men, men." Skull said, before making a rude sound.

"This stuff stays here." the reporter said, touching the equipment. "Ernie's going to keep an eye on it. Only the camera goes but thanks anyway."

Skull waved as she walked away, while Bulk looked at the equipment.

"Hey, Bulk, why did you..?" Skull asked.

"Un-huh." Bulk said, interrupting him. "Shut up, pinhead." he clicked his fingers. "I've got a plan." he walked to the other side of the equipment. "I heard the Rangers coming to town today. We're going to follow the guy with the camera, and then when the Rangers show up, we're going...jump the picture..." he grabbed Skull's head like he was pulling a helmet off. "..yank of their helmets and then show the world who the Power Rangers really are."

"Ding!" Skull said, smiling, liking the idea.

"And then I'll be famous." Bulk said, and Skull then turned to him. "Famous!"

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd turned his throne around.

"So, everything being clean and pretty is important to those pathetic Power Brats." he said.

"It's one of their most disgusting traits." Goldar explained.

"Perfect." Lord Zedd said, standing up. "I'll create the most hideous monster I can think of. The Octophantom."

"The cross between an Octopus and an Elephant." Goldar said.

"Brilliant, isn't it." Lord Zedd said. "He'll crush the Power Rangers and toss them to the wind."

 **(The park)**

Several people were painting a brick wall, while others were cleaning up the park, including Tommy, Jason, Kimberly and Dave. The cameraman picked up his camera and ran towards them, filming them as they put trash that had been littered into black bags. He then filmed the four of them painting a wall with graffiti on it, with white paint, and then filmed them putting some more trash away.

"Wonder if the other guys are having this much fun." Jason said, putting some trash away.

Tommy then threw a shoe into one of the bags, while Dave threw one in like a basketball, and then the cameraman put the camera back on the stand.

"Hey, Diggy, could you give me a hand with this trash can?" Kimberly asked.

The cameraman then left the camera on the stand and ran off to help.

"This is fun." Dave said.

"Sure is, Dave." Jason said.

"How do you know my name?" Dave asked.

"Sophie told us." Tommy said, walking up to them.

"Oh, you're some of Sophie's friends?" Dave asked. They nodded, as did Kimberly when she walked up to them. "She told me about you when she was showing me around."

"Well, no surprise there." Kimberly said. "Sophie always talks about her friends."

"Well, nice to meet you, err…" Dave said, holding his hand out.

"Kimberly." Kimberly said, shaking it. "That's Jason," she pointed at Jason. "and Tommy." she pointed at Tommy.

"I assume the rest of her friends are with her then?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, you got it, Dave." Tommy said.

They then went back to cleaning the park.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was standing on the balcony.

"My monster will lure each Ranger away," he said, before laughing. "and capture them in a magic jar and drain them of their powers." he turned around to face Goldar. "Ah, another ingenious plan."

"With the Putties serving as decoys it is truly a masterful plan." Goldar said, bowing.

"Begin right away." Lord Zedd said, turning around and walking onto the balcony. "I want the Green Ranger to be the first to fall."

 **(The park)**

The cameraman was now manning the camera again, with Jason and Kimberly on either side of him, while Bulk and Skull started walking towards them.

"So, Tommy, can you tell us what's going to be the biggest reward for you when this is over?" the cameraman asked, filming Tommy.

"Well, err, I'm just really happy to be here today to help out the community." Tommy said, looking at the camera.

Putties then appeared behind them and they were caught on the camera, as girls screamed.

"What are those?!" Dave asked.

"Putties!" Kimberly said.

"Putties!" the cameraman said, taking his eye out of the camera.

"Putties!" Bulk and Skull said, hiding behind a tree.

Jason, Tommy and Kimberly then gathered around each other.

"Get the others out of here." Jason said to the cameraman. "We'll cover you."

"Right." he said, before running to the scared people.

"I'll help!" Dave said, following him.

Bulk and Skull then screamed and then ran away, as Dave and the cameraman helped get others away, unaware that the camera was still on.

"All right, guys, come on. Let's do it." Jason said, once they were alone.

They then ran in to fight, with Kimberly forward flipping and Tommy jumping towards them. Jason blocked some attacks from one and then back flipped. Tommy then kicked one with one leg and then again with the other, knocking it down. He was then kicked by one in the cheat, making him fall backwards over another one who was on his knees, knocking him to the ground.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd and Goldar were watching from the balcony.

"They have the Green Ranger." Goldar said.

Lord Zedd light his staff up with lighting. "It is time to send down the Octophantom." he said, casting a spell from his staff down to Earth, laughing as he did.

 **(The park)**

Tommy had gotten back up and was surrounded by three of the Putties, when the spell landed behind him and then Octophantom showed up, holding a jar. He looked around and saw Octophantom behind him and knew what was going on. "It's a trap!" he shouted.

"Time's up, Green Ranger." Octophantom said. "You can't escape."

Jason kicked a Putty in the chest, when Kimberly saw Octophantom.

"Jason, Tommy's in trouble." she said, getting Jason's attention.

"Oh, man, Tommy." Jason said. "It's morphin time!"

"Dragonzord!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"All right." Jason said, as he and Kimberly high-fived each other.

"Let's do it." Kimberly said, as the ran off to fight again.

Tommy was surrounded by four Putties, but he then kicked one in the chest, followed by another and then another, then another, and then another, as it came running at him. Jason then kicked one aside of him, then blocked an attack from one, before spinning around and kicking it in the back, and then rolled forward, while Kimberly kicked one away from her. Jason then grabbed two by the arms, and then tried flipped them over, only for them to side flip, while Kimberly ducked from ones kick before kicking it herself, as Jason split kicked the two he was fighting, while Kimberly kicked another one. Kimberly then blocked a punch from one and then hit it in the chest twice, before turning around and kicking one behind her, and then she blocked a kick from one and then grabbed its arm and kicked it in the chest, and then turned around and punched one in the chest, before hitting one behind her with her elbow. Tommy kicked one in the chest and then kicked it repeatedly with the same foot, but the Putty ducked under one of them, before Tommy kicked it again and knocked it down. Kimberly then kicked one away from her, before turning around and blocking another's attack, and then hit it in the chest, and then tripped it over. Tommy then spun around and kicked two away from him, one at a time, and then turned to Octophantom. Kimberly then jumped and kicked one in the chest and knocked it over, hitting the Z, making it shatter. Tommy then jumped and kicked one, and then another with the same leg while punching another, and then another two grabbed him.

"Hey, what the..?" he asked, before they threw him backwards. "Let go!" he yelled. He landed on the ground and then rolled backwards, with his head first. "hat's the big idea?"

"Your do-gooder days are over." Octophantom said. "Now your power will be put the service of Lord Zedd." he opened the jar he was carrying and Tommy began to get pulled in like a magnet, but Tommy tried to fight it off.

"Oh, no. The monster's got Tommy!" Jason said, as he and Kimberly watched.

They both then ran over to help, but suddenly stopped.

"Tommy, hold on!" Kimberly called.

They then ran again, just as Tommy was sucked into the jar, which Octophantom then closed.

"I'll be back for the rest of you sooner than you think!" he said, pointing at them.

He and the Putties then disappeared.

"Where'd they go?" Kimberly asked, looking around.

"Zordon, Lord Zedd's got Tommy." Jason spoke into his communicator. "Contact the others. We're on our way their now."

They both then teleported to the Command Center, unaware that the camera had filmed the entire battle.

 **(A different area)**

Sophie, Zack, Trini and Billy were picking up trash off the ground, when they heard their communicators beep.

"Come on." Sophie said, leading them behind a wall.

"We read you, Zordon." Zack answered.

 _"Teleport to the Command Center immediately."_ Zordon said. _"Lord Zedd is at it again."_

"We're on our way." Zack said.

They then checked to make sure no one was around, and then teleported.

 **(Command Center)**

Once they all arrived, Jason and Kimberly explained what happened to Tommy.

"Zordon, we've got to do something to get Tommy back." Kimberly said.

"Alpha, access all the available data on the monster. See if you can come up with any solutions." Zordon said.

"Right away, Zordon." Alpha said.

He walked over to the computer and started accessing the date on Octophantom.

 **(The park)**

The camera was still flashing, indicating it was still on, when Bulk and Skull came up to it, having come back to get it.

"Check it out." Bulk said, while Skull looked confused. "This camera ran the whole time the Putty Patrol was here."

"Yeah?" Skull asked, not sure what Bulk meant. He then turned the camera off, before asking. "So?"

"The Power Rangers must have showed up to clear them out." Bulk explained. "If we can find out how they got here, we might be able to figure out who they really are."

"Yeah!" Skull said, smiling, before they both laughed.

"Get the tape." Bulk said.

Skull looked from Bulk to the camera and then took the tape out, before they both left.

 **(Command Center)**

Billy was looking at the paper that had come out of the computer with the information about Octophantom.

"I've discovered that the monster's a combination of an Elephant and an Octopus." he explained.

"Man, that means it must be incredibly strong." Zack said.

"Not to mention tough to beat." Sophie said.

"Guys, it's going to take a lot to beat this one." Jason said.

"Billy, have you been able to locate Tommy?" Trini asked.

Billy looked at her and Jason on his left, and then turned to the others on his right. "Negative." he said.

 **(The jar)**

Inside, Tommy was tied to a poll with chains and he was looking at a illusion of Lord Zedd.

"Welcome, Green Ranger." Lord Zedd said. "Glad you could drop by. In no time at all, you'll be a powerless shell. But don't worry, you're friends will be joining you soon, so you won't be alone for long!" He then laughed.

"No, this can't be happening." Tommy said, struggling to get free of the chains. He then looked back up at Lord Zedd. "You won't get away with this, Lord Zedd. My friends won't let you." he growled.

"Yes, of course, your friends." Lord Zedd said. "Since they are so avidly against graffiti, I will command the Octophantom to paint some on one of your precious statues." Tommy kept trying to break free. "Then, when they try to stop him, the real fun begins!" Lord Zedd said.

"Leave my friends alone!" Tommy demanded.

"Your friends are doom!" Lord Zedd laughed.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was working on the computer, while Billy was analysing the paper on Octophantom, when the alarm went off.

"Now what?" Sophie asked, annoyed, as they didn't have enough problems already.

"Power Rangers, the Octophantom has just landed in West Union Park." Zordon said.

"Does he have Tommy with him?" Kimberly asked, as they ran to the viewing globe.

"I'm afraid not, Kimberly." Zordon answered.

"That park's so far away from everything." Bill explained, as Octophantom showed up between two pillars. "What's he doing there?"

"I believe Lord Zedd's monster has been sent to vandalize the park in an attempt to lure you Rangers out in the open." Zordon said, as Octophantom began to graffiti the place.

"Oh, no. He's running the Pacific heritage monuments." Trini said.

"We've got to stop him." Sophie said.

"Use caution, Power Rangers." Zordon advised. "His purpose is to capture you just as he did Tommy."

"It's morphin time!" Jason shouted.

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

They then arrived at West Union Park, and then they all surround and punched Octophantom at the same time, but he ducked down, and then sent them all backwards towards the ground.

"Come on, Power Dweebs!" Octophantom said, as they got back up.

"Where's Tommy?" Jason demanded.

"Right where you six are going!" Octophantom said, throwing stuff from his hands, just missing the Rangers as they moved out of the way. He then threw more of his stuff and something sticky got stuck on all their chests, which then knocked them down. The Rangers then got back on their feet, Jason, Kimberly and Sophie clutching their chests as they did.

"Come on, Jason. We can take this guy!" Zack said.

"Right. Let's go!" Jason said.

They all then charged in, except Billy and Sophie.

"Wait!" Billy shouted.

"Guys, don't!" Sophie called out.

"It's a trap." Billy said, as Jason tried to kick Octophantom.

Zack then tried to punch Octophantom but he knocked him aside, and then Trini and Kimberly both kicked him, but he didn't go down, and then he punched Trini and then Kimberly. Jason then grabbed his left arm, while Zack grabbed his right, but Octophantom tried to break free by turning around, but they kept hold of him, but then Octophantom threw Zack away and then did the same with Jason. Sophie and Billy were just standing watching, as they knew something was not right about this whole thing.

"He's got to have a weak spot." Billy said.

"Yeah, but where?" Sophie asked.

Jason kicked Octophantom, only for him to block it, as Billy and Sophie ran closer to find his weak spot, while Jason spun around and upper kicked Octophantom, but missed as he ducked, and then blocked a punch from Jason with his hand and threw him away. Trini then brought her Blade Blaster out and tried to hit him, but he knocked her away, and then Kimberly, who'd brought hers out too, tried the same thing, only to get knocked aside as well, before he hit her in the chest, and then Trini tried to kick him, only to get hit in the chest herself. Jason and Zack then jumped and tried to punch him, only for him to hit them both in mid-air and knocked them over him, where Trini and Kimberly gathered around them.

"You're no match for me!" Octophantom said, as Sophie and Billy ran behind him. "Prepare to meet your fate!"

"Jason! Watch out!" Billy yelled.

"It's time to meet your friend, the Green Ranger, as you donate your powers to the ser..." Octophantom said, before seeing his reflection in a mirror. "Oh! I never really noticed how what a handsome devil I am!" he was admiring his own reflection. "Those lips. Those eyes! Not bad, if I do say so myself."

"Ah. So that's his weakness." Billy said.

"He can't help but admire his own reflection." Sophie said, trying to prevent herself from laughing.

"Okay, back to business." Octophantom said, holding the jar. "Who wants to be the first to join the Green one in the jar?"

"None of us, creep." Jason said, getting back up.

"Then I'll just have to take you all of you at once!" Octophantom said, pointing the open jar at them.

"Look out!" Jason shouted, moving out of the way. It was too late though, as a white mist came out of the jar and sucked Zack, Trini and Kimberly inside.

"Aha! Four down and three to go!" Octophantom said.

"You won't get away with this!" Jason shouted.

"Let them go, you creep!" Sophie demanded.

"Never, and who's going to stop me?" Octophantom asked. "You two? If you want to try, meet me at the quarry!" he laughed, before disappearing.

"Let's get back to the Command Center." Billy said. "There's got to be a way to stop that thing."

"Not to mention, rescue the others." Sophie said, before they teleported.

 **(Command Center)**

As soon as the three of them arrived, they had taken off their helmets and Billy did a little more analysing.

"Ay-Yi-Yi-Yi-YI! What are we going to do?" Alpha asked, as Billy walked behind him with a piece of paper.

"Listen. Soph and I've discovered the monster's weakness." Billy said. "He's extremely vain."

"Come again?" Jason asked.

"He can't help but look at his own reflection." Sophie explained.

"Since when do you speak Billy?" Jason asked.

"Billy and I saw the monster do admiring his reflection during the battle." Sophie said. "That's how I know."

"Good work, guys." Jason said.

"Why don't we build a device that will exploit his vanity and stop him." Billy suggested, turning to the others.

"Excellent, but we can't wait." Jason said. "I'm going to go ahead. You catch up."

"Got it." Billy said.

"I'll go with you." Sophie said, putting her hand on Jason's shoulder. "You can't fight Octophantom by yourself."

"Thanks, Soph." Jason said.

"Good luck, you two." Zordon said. "And let the power protect you both."

"Back to action!" Jason shouted, as he and Sophie put their right hands on their belts and teleported away.

Billy then turned and began to work on the device.

 **(The quarry)**

Jason and Sophie arrived at the quarry and began to look for Octophantom and the others. They ran up a small hill and then looked around.

"All right, ugly." Jason said, as they walked on. "Where are you?" he voice echoed. They both then heard some lighting.

"over there!" Sophie said, pointing at it, as Octophantom arrived.

"So, you decided to come." he said. "Big mistake, you two."

"Where are our friends?" Jason asked. "We want to see them now!"

"Oh, yes, how rude of me." Octophantom said, before pointing to the others. "There they are! Ha!" Tommy, Trini, Zack and Kimberly were higher up in the quarry, tied around three poles, as Zack and Trini were tried around the same one.

"Hey!" Jason said, as he and Sophie saw them. "Are you guys all right?"

"We're okay." Trini grunted, trying to break free.

"Yeah, but I'm not so sure about Tommy." Zack said.

"I'm all right. Just get this guy." Tommy said.

"Hurry! Lord Zedd's trying to put us under a spell." Kimberly said.

"Hang on, guys!" Sophie shouted.

"We're not going anywhere, Soph." Zack said.

Octophantom then ran forward.

"The power transfer's almost over!" he said. "It looks like you're all alone now, you two!"

"We may be standing here alone but our friends are still with us in spirt." Jason said, clutching his fist. "And now you're going down!"

"Lord Zedd will never take over the powers of any of us!" Sophie shouted, doing the same.

Octophantom then jumped and punched them both in the chest, knocking them down. They both got back up, ready to fight him, but then Octophatom kicked Sophie away and then punched Jason in the head, and then grabbed hold of his shoulders.

"Jason!" Sophie shouted, concerned.

Octophantom then hit Jason in the chest with his knee and then did it again, and then he lifted Jason up and threw him behind him. Sophie then grabbed Octophantoms shoulder's from behind, but then he started spinning around, which made Sophie loose her grip and caused her to crash into Jason.

"The time has come for you two to join your friends and surrender your power to Lord Zedd!" Octophantom said, bringing the jar out.

"No!" Jason said.

"Never!" Sophie yelled.

"We can't let him get us." Jason said.

"Now, hold very still!" Octophantom said, before pointed the jar at them both.

"Billy! Where are you?" Jason asked, desperately.

"Billy, hurry!" Sophie cried out.

The Power Lance then flew by and hit Octophantom on the nose, causing him to drop the jar.

"Where's he come from?" he demanded.

Billy was standing in front of Octophatom, holding some sort of shield.

"Jason! Soph! Over here!" he shouted.

"Good job, Billy!" Jason said, as they got back up.

"Nice timing, Billy!" Sophie said, as they ran to him.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Octophatom yelled, seeing them.

"I got here as soon as I could." Billy explained.

"You saved our skins, man." Jason said. "Thanks."

"Yeah, I owe you one." Sophie said.

"Anytime." Billy said, before turning back to Octophantom. "I built the shield with a mirror in it. Get close and open the mirror." he then picked it up. "As he stops to watch himself, you'll have the upper hand."

"This should do the trick." Jason said, taking the shield. "Great work!"

"Just doing what I do best." Billy said.

"You are the best, Billy." Sophie said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks, Soph." Billy said.

"I'll keep this guy busy." Jason said, as they turned to Octophantom and the others. "You two go up and free the others."

"You got it." Billy said.

Putties then showed up around the others.

"We'll handle the Putties first, Billy, and then cut them free." Sophie said.

"Right." Billy said.

Octophantom then fried lasers out of his eyes, but the three Rangers moved out of the way before they hit.

"Ready?" Jason asked the others.

"You know it." Sophie said.

"As I'll ever be." Billy said.

"Let's do it." Jason said.

He then jumped forward and tried to hit Octophantom with his shield but missed, and then he tried to kick him, and then blocked a couple of attacks with the shield before spinning around kicking him. Octophantom then punched the shield and sent Jason to the ground.

"You think that pathetic little shield is going to protect you?" Ocotphantom asked. "You're wrong! It is no match for me!"

He then pulled Jason towards him by some sort of electric beam, until he was able to grab hold of him by the shoulders and then pushed him away with the same beam. Billy and Sophie meanwhile jumped up to where the others were, and then a Putty charged at Billy, but he knocked him aside, before kicked another one, but missed, but then he kicked it in the back. Sophie grabbed one by the arm and then threw it off the cliff, then she kicked one in the chest, sending it off as well, before grabbing another ones arm and pulling in down. Billy then blocked an attack from one and then hit it in the chest, and then jumped kicked one, but missed as it ducked, before kicking it in the chest, knocking it down. Sophie then tackled one and then punched it in the chest before it could get back up, right on the Z, making it shatter, before kicked another one away from her. Jason had been knocked to the ground by Octophantom, who was laughing as Jason tried to get back up.

"As I told you, Red Ranger," he said, bringing out a staff. "You're not going to win this time."

Back on the cliff, Billy kicked a Putty away, and then kicked another in the back, and then blocked an attack from one, before hitting it in the chest, and then ducked under ones kick, before blocking a punch from it an then hit it in the chest, kicked it in the back and then hit it with his elbow. Sophie kicked one way from her, then blocked a punch from one before punching it herself, and then she ducked under ones kick before kicking it in the back and sending it into another one.

"I have you now, ha-ha!" Octophantom laughed, moving towards Jason.

"Hey. Gotta get this shield into position." Jason said, looking at the shield. Octophatom was about to hit him with his staff, when Jason held then shield in front of him and opened up the mirror.

"Oh! There I am again!" Ocotphantom said, admiring his reflection. "I just can't believe what an incredibly handsome fellow I am!" He threw away the staff while admiring himself.

"All right! It worked!" Jason said, who then rolled away. He then brought his Blade Blaster out and blasted Octophantom in the chest. Back on the cliff, Sophie and Billy had defeated all the Putties.

"Here we go, guys." Billy said. He ran over to Kimberly and cut the chain, and then cut the one holding Zack and Trini.

"Are you guys, okay?" Sophie asked, touching Kimberly's shoulders.

"We're fine, Soph." Trini reassured her.

Billy then cut Tommy free, but then Tommy began to fall down from weakness. "Tommy..." he said, catching him. "You're too weak. You need to go back to the Command Center."

Tommy shook his head. "No! I'll be all right."

"I'm with Billy. You're powers are too weak, Tommy." Sophie said.

"Soph's right. You're no good to us this way." Billy said, holding Tommy up. "I'm sending you back." he pressed his morpher on Tommy's belt and teleported Tommy to the Command Center. He then ran to the cliff's edge. "Jason! Everyone's free!" he called.

"Yeah!" Jason said, getting back up. "Way to go, guys."

Octophantom was then knocked to the ground as the Rangers gathered around Jason.

"We're with you, Jase." Billy said, putting his hand on Jason's shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Good work." Jason said.

Ocotphantom then got back on his feet. "I've had it with you Power Brats!" he shouted.

The Rangers then brought out their Power Weapons.

"Let's get this job done!" Jason said.

"Right!" the others said.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd and Goldar had observed the battle from the balcony.

"We must destroy them!" Lord Zedd said, as the bottle appeared in his hand. "It is time for the Octophantom to grow!" he said, throwing the bottle towards Earth. "Yes!"

 **(The battle)**

The bottle then landed in Octophantom's hand. He then opened it and pressed it against the ground, which exploded and made him grow giant, laughing as he did.

"Whoa!" Jason said.

"Oh, man." Zack said, as the backed up.

"All right, Rangers. Let's do it." Jason ordered. "We need Thunderzord power..."

"..now" they all shouted.

"Compsognathus Garuda Thunderzord power!"

"Mastodon Lion Thunderzord power!"

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord power!"

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord power!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger Griffin Thunderzord power!"

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord power!"

The Thunderzords then moved forward.

 _They've got a_ _power and force that you've never seen before._

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then changed into his warrior mode.

 _They've got, the ability to morph and to even up the score_

The warrior mode was then complete.

 _No one, can ever take them down  
_ _The Power lies on their si-Yi-Yi-Yi-I-ide_

The other Thunderzords then combined into the Megathunderzord's armour. The Red Dragon Thunderzord then jumped into the Unicorn and Griffin Thunderzords, and then the Firebird Thunderzord wrapped itself around the legs.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Lion and Garuda Thunderzords then attached themselves into their positions, the Garuda being the back while the Lion being the chest and shoulders.

"Megathunderzord, power up!" the Rangers shouted. "Thunderzord, battle ready!"

"Oh, I'm scared!" Octophantom mocked. "Maybe I should run away!"

He then laughed as he charged in, before the Megathunderzord punched him in the trunk. "Hey, watch the trunk, Power Geeks!" he shouted, before punching the Megthunderzord in the chest. Sparks flew from the cockpit and the Megthunderzord was sent back, before bringing out the Thunder Saber and hitting him in the chest with it. "I said, watch the trunk!" he shouted. "Since you won't play fair I'm just going to have to finish you off now!" He then charged in and punched the Megathunderzord again, sending smoke into the cockpit, while the Rangers moaned.

"Man, this guy's tough." Sophie moaned.

"Nyah, nayh, nayh-nayh, nayh!" Octophantom mocked.

The Thunder Saber then powered up and sent a whirlwind at him, knocking him over. The Thunder Saber then powered up again, and then hit Octophantom in the chest, causing him to fall down and be destroyed. The Megathunderzord then turned around and put the Thunder Saber back in its holder.

 **(Youth Center)**

The six of them were now back to the Youth Center, and Sophie, Jason, Billy and Kimberly were tiding up the food table.

"That was good work you did earlier today, Billy." Jason said.

"Thanks, Jase." Billy said, putting his hand on Jason's shoulder. "You weren't so bad yourself. Neither we're you, Soph."

"Thanks, Billy. You too." Sophie said, hitting his arm playfully.

Jason and Billy then clapped hands together, as Zack came up to them.

"Hey, guys." he whispered. They then walked over to him and Trini. "How's Tommy?"

"Well, his powers are getting really weak but I think he'll be okay." Kimberly sighed, answering.

"Check this out." Jason said, pointing at the door. They all turned to se Bulk and Skull walk in.

"Now what are they doing?" Sophie asked, giggling.

"Proof!" Bulk said, as Skull held the video tape from the camera in the air. "We've got the proof!" They walked over to the TV the reporter had been using, leaving the Rangers confused.

"Ah, I bet I know what these guys are up to." Zack said, walking towards them.

"Us!" Kimberly said, gritting her teeth.

They all walked over to them, as Bulk laughed and put the TV on.

"Hey, guys." Zack said, getting their attention. "What have you got there?"

"Our ticket to fame." Skull explained, as people gathered around them.

"Yeah." Bulk said, taking the tape. "We are about to show the world who the Power Rangers really are."

"Uh, what?" Trini asked, as he tried to put it into the video machine.

"Yeah." Skull said, taking the tape. "See, this tape was in the news camera when the Putty Patrol attacked."

"Uh-huh. Quiet, dweeb." Bulk said, taking the tape back.

"What's that mean, you two?" Dave asked, who was among the crowd behind them.

"Well, if I'm right, the Power Rangers showed up to clear out the Putties and we've got the proof, right here on tape." Bulk said. He tried to put it into the video machine, when Jason put his hand over the entrance.

"Uh, maybe you don't want to watch that just yet, Bulk." Jason said.

"Why not?" Bulk asked, getting back up, as Zack came behind him and took the tape.

"Well, because it's not labeled yet." Zack said.

"What's the big idea?" Bulk asked, as Billy took picked up another tape by the TV.

"Chill out." Jason said, as Zack and Billy swapped the tapes. "He's just putting a label on it."

"Yeah, I mean, you wouldn't want to loose something so important, right?" Kimberly asked. "No?"

"Without a label, it might get lost, guys." Sophie said.

"Here you go." Zack said, holding out the other tape. "All labeled and ready."

"All right." Bulk said, as Skull took the tape. Skull then gave the tape to Bulk. "Let's make history." he said. They both put their hands to their chests, before Bulk put the tape in and then played it. Instead of what they hoped for however, it was just a carton playing, which everyone laughed at.

"Hey! Where are the Power Rangers?" Bulk asked.

"Hang on, Bulk." Skull said. "I really like this part."

"Wow." a girl said.

"You really had us going, you two." Dave said.

The Rangers then turned around.

"So, Zack..." Trini whispered. "How'd you do that?"

"Well, like I always say, the hand is quicker than the eye." Zack said.

"Quick thinking, Zack." Sophie said, quietly.

"Especially when you switched tapes with Billy." Jason said, as Trini and Zack high-fived each other.

"What'd you do with it?" Kimberly asked Billy.

"Stuck it in my shirt." Billy said, pointing at the tape under it. "I'll take it home later and run it through my tape eraser. Thus, eliminating the evidence."

"I was going to be famous." Bulk said, while Skull kept watching the cartoon. "I was going to be rich...I was going..."

"Bulk!" Skull said, interrupting him. "Could you please hold it down? I'm trying to watch the show."

Bulk put his hand over his face, while the Ranges laughed.


	10. The Beetle Invasion

**A/N: Since people have asked me to do a Sophie, Kimberly flashback scene, you'll have to wait until after The Power Transfer for it.**

* * *

Inside the Youth Center, Ernie was playing some weird hockey game with a broom and ball, while Zack, Jason, Billy and Tommy were sitting on a table, doing some work.

"Okay, guys, keep an eye on me." Ernie said, moving the ball with the broom. "I wanna show you how it's done."

"Hey, check this out." Zack said, who was watching.

"You go to the left," Ernie said, moving the ball towards the goal. "go to the right and then shoot!" he shot the ball towards the goal and scored. "Score!"

He picked up the ball, while Zack, Billy, Jason and Tommy all laughed.

"Hey, guys." Ernie said, running towards them.

"Hey, Ernie." Tommy said. "What's with the broom?"

"The Youth Center in Stone Canyon, challenged us to a broom ball game." Ernie said.

"Broom ball?" Billy asked, confused.

"Yeah, it's easy. Just like hockey, except you use a broom and a ball." Ernie explained, throwing the ball to Zack, who caught it. "I'm going to be coach but I need players for the team and I was hoping that you guys would want to play."

"I don't know, Ernie." Jason said, unsure.

Two people in black shirts then walked in, a boy and girl, with the girl carrying a sign.

"There he is." the boy said, spotting Ernie, as they walked towards him.

"We came by to put up some posters, Ernie." said the girl, as they stopped. "Everybody wants to see us play."

"You find a team yet that'll dare to take on the awesome Stone Canyon Beetle's?" the boy asked, as Jason and Tommy looked at each other.

"I think these guys are going to play." Ernie said, pointing at the four teens.

The boy and girl both laughed, looking at them.

"These guys? Come on." the boy said. "We haven't lost in two years. We need some real competition."

"We'll take you on." Jason said, confidently.

"Yeah, man. We're always up for a challenge." Tommy said.

"See you at the game, rookies." the boy said, before he and the girl turned to leave.

Billy and Zack watched as they left, while Tommy turned to Jason.

"Better start practicing." he whispered.

"Yeah." Jason said.

Ernie the blew a whistle.

 **(The palace)**

"Tommy will need more than practice to defeat me." Lord Zedd said, moving his throne around. "He was created by Rita and I want to wipe out all memory of her failures." his goggles glowed red. "We shall destroy the Green Ranger once and for all."

"What is your fiendish plan, then, evil one?" Goldar asked.

"Silence!" Lord Zedd shouted, getting up from his throne. "I'm thinking. I must find a way to deprive him of his powers."

"Yay!" Squatt cheered, as Baboo clapped. "Do it! Good idea!"

"Perhaps this sill game they are getting ready to play will give me an opportunity." Lord Zedd said, as he zoomed his goggles in. He looked and saw the boy stick a poster on a wall, the same poster he had showed Ernie and the Rangers. "What's this?" he asked. "A beetle? Ah. Yes!" he removed the zoom from his goggles. "Yes. It's perfect." he turned around to face Goldar, Squatt and Baboo.

 **(Youth Center)**

The boy finished sticking the poster to the wall, and then walked up to the girl, who was by the pay-phones. They both looked at the poster, before leaving the area.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd then turned back to face the Earth.

"A stag beetle will be my monster." he said. "Arise!" He laughed as he cast a spell out of his wand.

 **(Youth Center)**

The spell hit the beetle on the poster and then turned into the Stag Beetle.

 _"Lie in wait for Tommy then attack, and drain him of his power."_ Lord Zedd instructed. _"Now go!"_

Stag Beetle then walked off, leaving the poster behind, which was now empty.

Later, inside the Youth Center, the boys, along with Kimberly, Sophie and Trini, who had showed up, were all dressed in red vests over their shirts with all but Trini practicing Broom Ball, with Billy in goal, and Trini filming them. Kimberly ran forward as Zack passed to Jason, who then passed to Sophie, who passed to Kimberly, who passed to Tommy, who then stopped the ball and scored.

"Whoo-hoo!" Kimberly cheered, as Tommy and Jason high-fived each other.

"Nice shot, Tommy." Trini said, as Tommy and Kimberly locked hands together.

"Nice pass you set me up, Kim." Tommy said.

"Thanks." Kimberly said.

Zack then walked over to Trini and they high-fived each other.

"Come on, everyone. Let's give Billy a little bit more practice." Ernie said.

He blew his whistle, and then the five of them lined up in front of the goal. They then all shot a ball at Billy, one at a time, first Tommy, then Jason, Zack, Kimberly and then Sophie. Billy managed to block them all, but he sent one flying past Ernie towards the steps, where it then bounce as people moved, until a boy in a maroon shirt caught it. Trini filmed the ball as Sophie and Kimberly walked over to her to get some water from their bottles, when Trini put the camera away from her face.

"Hey. Who's that?" she asked her friends, as the boy walked towards Ernie with, the ball in his hands.

"Oh, that's Richie." Kimberly said. "He's the new kid in school."

"Came here just after Dave, to be honest." Sophie explained.

"He's super, super nice." Kimberly said.

"He's cute too." Trini said, staring at Richie.

Kimberly and Sophie then drank some of their water while Trini giggled, as Ernie and Richie walked over to them.

"Excuse me, ladies." Ernie said. "I'd like to introduce Richie."

"Hey." Kimberly said, after she stopped drinking.

"Hi." Trini said.

"Hi, there." Sophie said.

"His family just moved to Angel Grove." Ernie explained, as Richie smiled at them.

"Oh, that's great!" Kimberly said.

"Um, would you like to join us?" Trini asked. "Our team."

"Let's see." Ernie said, turning to Richie. "I got all the players I need but I sure could use an assistant coach."

"Yeah, sure." Richie said. "Sounds like fun." Ernie then gave him the ball, while the girls giggled.

Bulk and Skull meanwhile, where at the doorway, when Bulk grabbed Skull's shoulder and pulled him back a little.

"We're not here to play, broom head." Bulk said.

Skull nodded, as Bulk brought out a big nose that was in his hand.

"This smell-o-meter, that I got from the back of that comic book is going to help us prove who the Rangers really are." Bulk explained, as Skull nodded. "We'll get a sniff sample of everybody at the game by pretending we're doing interviews."

"Interviews." Skull said, who then held up a video camera. "Yeah."

Bulk laughed a little. "Then all we got to do is match the scents we get with the smell of the Power Rangers and we got them nailed."

"Yeah." Skull said.

 **(The park)**

Later, Tommy and Kimberly were running along the path in the park.

"Man, I sure hope we can beat those stuck-up Stone Canyon Beetles." Tommy said.

"The way you shoot, there's no way we can lose." Kimberly said.

They both then laughed.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was standing on the balcony, looking down upon the Earth, having watched them.

"I'll show you how you can lose!" he said, turning around to face his Putties. "I'll send down my Putties to hold you for the Stag Beetle. Go!"

The Putties then turned to leave.

"At last!" Goldar said, raising his sword. "The end of the Green Ranger is at hand!"

 **(The park)**

The Putties then arrived at the park, and saw Tommy and Kimberly.

"Oh!" Kimberly said, as they stopped. "Look out! Putties!"

"Remember, go for the 'Z'" Tommy said.

"Okay." Kimberly said, as the went off to fight them.

The Putties then jumped towards the two of them, and then Tommy kicked one in the chest, and then spun around and tried to kick it again, but missed as it ducked, but then kicked it in the chest, knocking it down. He then put his foot on it, when another one kicked him in the chest and knocked him over. Kimberly then tried to kick one, but missed, and then she jumped forward, then did a side flip and then a couple of backflips, and then ducked under a kick from one, before tackling it. She then got back up, blocked a punch from one, then grabbed its arm and flipped it over, and then kicked one a few times in the chest, hitting the Z, making it shatter. Tommy then jumped towards one and kicked it one the chest right on the Z, knocking it before it shattered.

 **(Youth Center)**

The other Rangers were standing outside the Youth Center, with Jason and Zack putting a poster up, beside the Stone Canyon one.

"I think our poster looks better." Trini said, once they'd put up.

"Definitly." Zack said.

"Yep." Jason said.

"Angel Grove Sweepers." Sophie read. "Catchy name."

"You're right there, Soph." Zack said, as they looked at it.

"Hmm. That's odd." Billy said, pointing at the Stone Canyon poster. "I thought there was a large Coleoptera on that poster."

"You're right, Billy." Trini said. "There was a beetle there before."

"Well, where could it have gone?" Sophie asked. "I mean, it can't just get up and leave."

"You're right there, Soph." Jason said.

 **(The park)**

Tommy and Kimberly were still fighting the Putties, when Stag Beetle showed up.

"Puny humans!" it said, with a childish voice. "Now you shall feel the wrath of Lord Zedd!"

Kimberly ran and then spotted it. "Not another giant bug." she moaned.

"It's time to morph." Tommy said.

"Pterodactyl!"

"Dragonzord!"

They both turned around and got ready to fight again. Tommy then jumped over a Putty and kicked it in the back, followed by another one, then he grabbed another ones arm and threw it aside, and then hit another one in the chest, and then kicked another one in the chest. Kimberly side flipped and then came face to face with five of them, and then she kicked one, then another, then ducked and hit one in the chest, then side flipped and jumped over one, and then kicked another one, before turning around and kicking the one she jumped over. Tommy ran forward and kicked one in the chest, then grabbed another ones arm and pulled it down, then spun around and tackled another, before getting back up. Kimberly dodged one as it tried to kick her, before she tried to kick it herself, but missed as it ducked, but then she spun around and kicked it in the chest, and then she punched another one, while hitting one with her elbow at t she same time.

"Enough of this!" Stag Beetle said, as Putties gathered around him. "Time to say good-bye to your powers, Green Ranger!"

Tommy spun around and kicked a Putty in the chest, but was then grabbed by another four, two on his left and two on his right. "Hey! What?!" he grunted, while Stag Beetle walked up to him.

"I'll drain your strength from you." Stag Beetle said, as he started doing it.

Kimberly was on her knees, speaking into her communicator. "Zordon, Tommy and I need help!" she said, before getting back up. "Oh!" she ran to a tree. "These clay brains never quit."

A bunch of the Putties then charged at her.

"Here's how I get my kicks." she said, before jumping up and landed on one of the Putty's shoulders, and then ran along them all, knocking them all down, before seeing Tommy in trouble.

"Nothing like a little Green Ranger power to brighten up your day!" Stag Beetle said, as the Putties let Tommy go, who then fell to his knees as the Putties backed away, and then Tommy fell onto the grass, while Stag Beetle laughed.

"What?" Tommy asked, looking up. "What have you done to me?"

"I've drained you of your powers!" Stag Beetle said. "Your days as a Power Ranger are over!"

 **(Youth Center)**

Sophie, Jason, Zack, Trini and Billy were waiting outside, when their communicators beeped. They walked forward and made sure no one was around, while Jason answered.

 **(Command Center)**

"Kimberly and Tommy have been attacked in the park by one of Zedd's monsters." Zordon explained.

 **(Youth Center)**

"Read you." Jason replied, before turning to the others, who all nodded. "It's morphin time!"

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

They then arrived at the park, and then ran towards them, but six Putties blocked their route, and they began to fight them.

"No!" Tommy moaned, clutching his chest. "Stop it!" Stag Beetle took more of his power. "Ah!"

Jason punched his Putty in the chest, Trini upper kicked hers but missed, but then kicked it in the chest, Zack kicked his in the chest, and then he upper kicked but missed but then he kicked it and knocked it down. Sophie ducked as hers tried to kick her, then she punched it in the chest, and then she kicked it in the side and knocked it away, while Billy grabbed ones arm and then kicked another away, before hitting the one he had in the chest and then rolling along its back. Tommy was still on his knees, clutching his chest, as Stag Beetle took more of his power, before stopping.

"Your power now belongs to Lord Zedd!" Stag Beetle said, before disappearing, along with the Putties.

"Tommy!" Kimberly said, as the Rangers gathered around him.

"I feel..." Tommy said.

"You okay?" Kimberly asked.

"..completely wiped out, you guys." Tommy finished.

"Were getting you back to the Command Center now!" Jason ordered.

 **(The palace)**

"Your plan worked perfectly." Goldar said, as Lord Zedd stood on the balcony.

"Of course it has, you mindless minions!" Lord Zedd said. "And now we shall begin phase two!" he turned around to face the Earth.

"I like his style better than Rita." Baboo said. "Yeah!"

"I shall order the Stag beetle to attack Angel Grove." Lord Zedd said, turning back to them. "When the Power Rangers respond, he'll destroy them with the Green Ranger's powers!"

 **(Command Center)**

As soon as the Rangers had arrived, they removed their helmets and told Zordon what had happened.

"Billy, what is your analysis of Tommy's condition?" Zordon asked.

"Physically, he's okay." Billy explained, who had been analysing Tommy.

Kimberly smiled in relief.

"I feel fine." Tommy said, as Billy turned back to him. "Just weak. I don't really remember what happened."

"Well, when the beetle attacked us he was definitely targeting Tommy." Kimberly explained.

"That must be part of Zedd's plan." Zordon said, as Billy and Alpha walked towards the computer. "We must learn exactly learn what the Stag Beetle has done to him."

Billy then picked up a piece of paper. "This readout indicates that Tommy's been stripped of all is Power Ranger energies." he explained.

"Ay-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" Alpha said.

"You must be careful." Zordon said. "If the beetle has stolen Tommy's powers, it could do the same to any of you. As long as it controls the green energy it is extremely powerful."

"Zordon, what can we do?" Trini asked.

"Perhaps Alpha can construct a green energy transducer that will recapture Tommy's powers." Billy said. "Although that will take some time."

"An excellent suggestion, Billy." Zordon said.

"It's better than nothing in this case." Sophie said.

"I'll get right on it." Alpha said.

The alarm then went off.

"The beetle has reappeared near Angel Grove." Zordon explained.

"Well, let's go get him." Jason said.

"Remember, Power Rangers. The Stag Beetle must not be destroyed until we've recovered Tommy's powers." Zordon said.

"Okay." Zack said. "We're on it."

"Let's get him." Sophie said, clutching her fist.

"Hang in there, Tommy." Kimberly said, touching his arm. "We'll get your powers back for you." She picked up her helmet and walked to the others.

"Back to action!" Jason said.

The six of them then arrived at the quarry, and came face to face with Stag Beetle.

"Didn't you learn anything from what happened to your green friend." he asked them. "Now it's your turn!"

The Rangers brought their Blade Blasters out in blade mode and then charged in to attack. Stag Beetle knocked Zack aside, then blocked an attack from Jason, and then blocked an attack from Trini before hitting her in the chest. He then blocked an attack from Sophie and then tried to hit her, but she rolled forward and caused him to miss, but then he ducked as she tried to kick him, and then he hit her in the chest. He then blocked an attack from Kimberly and then ducked under a kick from Billy, before hitting Kimberly in the chest and then did the same with Billy. He then turned around and ducked under a kick from Jason, and then blocked a one from Zack, before blocked an attack from Jason before hitting him, and then blocked an attack and Zack and then flipped him over, and then hit him in the chest, sending him towards the others.

"I hate bugs!" he said.

"You're finished, Power Rangers!" Stag Beetle said.

"Wait here, guys." Zack said, getting up. "I'll squash that bug brain!"

"Zack, wait!" Sophie shouted, as Zack jumped towards Stag Beetle and tried to hit him with his Blade Blaster, only for Stag Battle to hit him in mid-air and knock him behind him.

Stag Beetle then laughed as Zack got back up. "You're no match for me, foolish Ranger." he said. He then tried to hit Zack with one of his pincers, but Zack rolled forward, causing him to miss. Zack then tried to kick him, but he blocked it, and then Zack tried again, but didn't hit him, and then Zack tried to hit him with his blade again, but he knocked Zack over, and then Zack got up, only to be grabbed by the waist, and then threw him towards the others.

"You okay, bro?" Jason asked, as the gathered around him.

"Yeah." Zack said, getting back up.

"How about a little Green Ranger power?" Stag Beetle asked. He fired green energy from his horns and hit the Rangers, knocking them all down, causing them to roll down a hill as he laughed.

"We have to capture him to get Tommy's powers back." Jason said, as the Rangers got to their knees. "Attack!"

They all then jumped from different angles and tried to hit Stag Beetle, but he got down, which made them all to hit his shell, causing them to be sent back and knocked down.

"Want to play ball?" Stag Beetle asked, charging a energy ball in his hands. He then fired it at the Rangers and knocked them all down again. "Okay, Putties, let's finish them off." he said, as Putties gathered behind him.

"This guy's tough!" Jason moaned, as the Rangers tried to get back up.

"What's the matter?" Stag Beetle asked. "Something bugging you?"

"I'll distract him while you guys attack." Jason grunted, getting up.

"No, Jase." Zack said, touching Jason's shoulder. "He's too strong. He's using Tommy's powers against us."

"We've gotta get out of the open and get some cover." Trini said.

"They're right, Jase." Sophie said. "We can't fight him here."

"You're right, guys." Jason said, touching Trini's shoulder. "We'll find a spot where we can fight him on our terms." He then ran off. "Let's go."

"Wait a minute!" Billy said.

"Jason, hold up!" Zack said. "Hey, hey. Shouldn't we be going the other way?" Jason didn't hear him as he kept on running. "Man!" they then ran after him, with Trini at the back.

 **(Command Center)**

Tommy saw his friends retreating in the viewing globe, while Alpha was working on the energy transducer.

 _"This way, guys."_ Jason said, stopping and pointing the way. _"Come on."_ he then started running again.

 _"It's working so far."_ Billy said, as the others followed him. _"The beetle's definitely following us."_

 _"I just hope this plan works."_ Sophie said.

 _"You're not the only one, Soph."_ Kimberly said.

"He's blasting them with my powers." Tommy said, turning back to Zordon. "We've got to do something." he said, turning back to the viewing globe.

"Alpha, have you finished the green energy transducer?" Zordon asked.

"I'm working as fast as I can." Alpha said.

"How does it work, Alpha?" Tommy asked, walking towards him.

"Well, Tommy, it's quite simple." Alpha said, turning to him, holding the transducer. "If everything goes according to plan, when the Beetle fires a blast of green power, the transducer will suck it up. Hopefully, the monster hasn't already used too much of your powers."

"I hope not." Tommy sighed.

"Work quickly, Alpha." Zordon said. "As soon as you are finished I will morph Tommy to the Rangers' location."

"Right, Zordon." Alpha said, getting back to work.

"Just let me have a crack at that blockhead bug?" Tommy asked, clutching his knuckles.

 **(The battle)**

Stag Beetle and the Putties had just stayed put.

"What's this?" Stag Beetle asked. "Those pathetic Power Rangers are running away. After them, my clay comrades. After them." The Putties started running after the Rangers.

The Rangers meanwhile, where running down a hill, when an explosion went off behind them, followed by more as they ran on. They kept running one, with more explosions behind them, when they came to a cliff edge, forcing them to stop.

"End of the road." Zack said, as they turned around.

"Now what do we do?" Sophie asked, as Stag Beetle and the Putties came up to them.

"There they are." Stag Beetle said. "What's the matter, Power Rangers? Nowhere left to run?"

"We're not afraid to fight you." Jason said.

"Maybe a blast of Green Ranger power will change your minds." Stag Beetle said, walking closer to them.

"Yeah!" Jason shouted, while Billy and Trini looked at the edge behind them. "Give it your best shot!"

Zack put his hand on Jason's shoulder. "It will blow us right off the edge." he said.

"And it's a long way down, Jase!" Sophie said, touching his other shoulder.

Tommy was then teleported nearby with the transducer. "Rangers, duck!" he shouted, bringing it out.

"Say good-bye, Power Patsies." Stag Beetle said. He then fried his green energy at them, followed by a blue and yellow one from his hands.

"Guys, duck!" Sophie shouted, as they ducked.

The beams missed the Rangers, and went towards the transducer.

"Yes. Thank you, Alpha." Tommy said. "It worked. I got my powers back." he then ran over to the others.

"What happened?" Zack asked, looking up. "I thought we were about to be toast." he said, as he and Kimberly got up.

"I don't know, Zack." Sophie said, getting up.

"For some reason the green power blast never hit us." Trini said, as she and Billy got up.

"It's Tommy. He's back." Jason said. "The green power is ours again and that means, you're finished, beetlehead!" he pointed at Stag Beetle. "All right, weapons, everybody, now!"

"No!" Stag Beetle shouted. "I'm the unbeatable beetle."

"We'll see about that." Jason said, as the Rangers brought out their Power Weapons. "All right, Power Rangers, let's bring them together."

"Right." the others said, before they started combining their weapons.

"Power Axe!"

"Power Bow!"

"Power Daggers!"

"Power Lance!"

"Power Claw!"

"Power Sword!"

"Power Rangers!" they all shouted. Stag Beetle just stood there. "Fire!" the Rangers shouted, firing at him, which then hit him, making him fall to the ground.

"I don't think he's done yet, guys." Billy said.

"I think you're right, Billy." Sophie said.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd had seen the whole battle from the balcony, and he was not happy.

"You better believe he's not done." he said, as the bottle appeared in his hand. "Just watch. Grow, Stag Beetle!" hr threw the bottle towards Earth. "Grow!"

 **(The battle)**

The bottle then landed in Stag Beetle's pincer.

"Zedd's potion." Billy said. "It's revived him."

"That's not all it's doing." Jason said. "Take a look."

"I don't think it's over yet, guys." Sophie said.

Stag Beetle then put the bottle on the ground, where it then exploded and then he grew giant, laughing as he did.

"All right, Rangers, let's go it." Jason said. "We need Thunderzord power..."

"..now!" they all shouted.

"Compsognathus Garuda Thunderzord power!"

"Mastodon Lion Thunderzord power!"

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord power!"

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord power!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger Griffin Thunderzord power!"

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord power!"

The Thunderzords then moved forward.

 _They've got a_ _power and force that you've never seen before._

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then changed into his warrior mode.

 _No one, can ever take them down_

The warrior mode was then complete.

 _The Power lies on their si-Yi-Yi-Yi-I-ide  
_ _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The other Thunderzords then combined into the Megathunderzord's armour.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then jumped into the Unicorn and Griffin Thunderzords.

 _You mighty morphin Power Rangers._

The Firebird Thunderzord then wrapped itself around the legs. The Lion and Garuda Thunderzords then attached themselves into their positions, the Garuda being the back while the Lion being the chest and shoulders.

"Megathunderzord power up!" the Rangers shouted.

"Let's see how you like a little pincer action." Stag Beetle said, charging at the Megathunderzord.

"Thunderzord, battle ready!" the Rangers shouted.

The Megathunderzord then moved forward, only for Stag Beetle to hit it with his pincers.

"Whoa! We're hit!" Jason groaned, as they all fell to the right. "We've got to stabilize." Zack then fell onto him. "Get back to your positions."

"Come on, guys." Zack said, as they got back in their positions. "We got to exterminate this bug."

"Yeah!" Jason said.

"You both said it, guys." Sophie said.

Stag Beetle laughed as more sparks came from the Megathunderzord. The Rangers all the fell to their left and landed on Zack, as the Megathunderzord hit the ground.

"Taking a little rest, eh?" Stag Beetle asked. "Well, wake up." he then kicked the Megathunderzord.

"We can't take any more hits like that." Jason moaned, as he tried to get the Megathunderzord back on its feet. "We've gotta get out."

"Easier said then done." Sophie said.

Stag Beetle then laughed again.

"Battle stations, everybody!" Jason ordered. "Bring artillery power online. "Let's do it!""

The Megathunderzord then got back on its feet.

"Come on!" Stag Beetle tempted. "My pincers will make power-mush out of you."

The Megathunderzord then stepped back.

"Here it comes." Jason said. "When it's close enough..."

"..power punch!" they all shouted.

The Megathunderzord then punched Stag Beetle and knocked him over.

"We need the Thunder Saber now!" Jason ordered.

The Megathunderzord then brought out the Thunder Saber, and then chopped off one of Stag Beetle's horn pincers.

"My beautiful pincers!" Stag Beetle moaned.

The Thunder Saber then powered up, and then hit Stag Beetle, knocking him down and destroying him. The Megathunderzord then turned around and put the Thunder Saber back in its holder.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was standing on the balcony, and he was not very happy, while Goldar, Squatt and Baboo stood behind him.

"Oh, boy." Squatt said.

"Ka-boom's my favorite sound." Baboo said.

Lord Zedd then turned around. "Silence!" he shouted. "The Stag Beetle may have failed me but this time it has not been a total loss."

"But your beetle was destroyed, my lord." Goldar said. "Whatever do you mean?"

"The beetle drained much of the Green Ranger's power." Lord Zedd explained. "Now it's only a matter of time before he is destroyed.

 **(Youth Center)**

After the battle, the Rangers all headed back to the Youth Center for the boom ball game. Billy, Tommy, Kimberly and Jason were all currently playing, with Kimberly in goal, while Sophie, Zack and Trini were sitting on the bench with Richie and Ernie. Billy passed the ball to Jason, who then scored a goal, which made them all cheer, as he and Tommy high-fived each other. Jason later then moved around some of the Stone Canyon players and scored again.

"Yeah!" Ernie cheered.

"Go!" Trini cheered.

"All right!" Sophie cheered.

The referee then blew the whistle and then the Stone Canyon players moved past the others and then the girl from earlier managed to score past Billy, who was in goal.

"Yes!" the girl cheered.

A while later, Zack had taken Tommy's place, and he passed the ball to Kimberly.

"Come on, Kim." Billy said, as she passed to Jason, who the shot it towards the goal and scored.

Ernie then motioned them to come towards him. "Okay, Kimberly..." he said.

"Yeah." Kimberly said, as Bulk and Skull entered the place.

"It's all tied up at eight a piece." said the announcer. Bulk and Skull walked past the crowed who were watching, pointing the smell-o-meter at them, while Skull held a camera as they walked. "Next goal wins the tournament." the announcer continued. Bulk and Skull then grinned at each other and then turned around to watch the rest of the game.

"So, who do you think is going to win?" Bulk asked a girl behind him.

"Angel Grove." the girl replied.

Bulk then blew the smell-o-meter at her, blowing her hair back, while the rest of the crowd cheered.

Ernie meanwhile, was still instructing the teens. "Pass the ball to Jason." he instructed. "Jason will give it to Tommy for the last shot. Okay."

"Got it." Billy said.

Bulk and Skull meanwhile, had stopped the smell-o-meter.

"Are you a Power Ranger?" Skull asked, before blowing it again, this time on top of her head. "Are you a Power Ranger?!" He smell-o-meter was so powerful, it sucked some of the girl's hair up and also blew Bulk towards him, before Skull turned it off, causing Bulk to pass out.

The referee then blew the whistle.

"Beetles, Sweepers, face off!" said the announcer.

"Got it." Kimberly said to Ernie, before going back to the game, along with Tommy, Billy and Jason.

"Come on, guys, let's go." Trini said.

"You can do it, guys." Sophie said.

Everyone playing them went back to the middle of the room, as the referee put the ball down.

"The game resumes with six seconds remaining." the announcer said.

Kimberly then took the ball with her boom and then passed it to Jason, who then passed it over to Tommy.

"Tommy, shoot!" Kimberly called.

"Let's do it, Tommy!" Jason said.

Tommy then hit the ball with his boom and shot it past the goal keeper and scored. Everyone then clapped as Tommy and Kimberly high-fived each other, and Zack and Sophie hugged each other.

"Nice shot, Tommy." Trini said, as Tommy, Billy, Jason and Kimberly came over to her and the others.

"Great shot, Tommy." Sophie said.

"Whoa, Jason." Trini said.

"Great game, you guys." Kimberly said.

"Way to go, team." Ernie said.

"You guys have a great team." Richie complemented.

"Thanks, Richie." Sophie said.

"Well, they had great coaches." Trini said, turning to Richie.

"Yeah, we did." Zack said, as he and Richie linked hands.

The Stone Canyon Beetles then began to leave, but the two from earlier, stopped and walked over to them.

"That was a good game." Zack whispered.

"It was." Jason whispered, as the two Stone Canyon players stopped.

"You guys are..." the boy said. "Really good."

"Thanks." Jason said, as they shook hands. "You're not so bad yourself. Maybe you'll beat us next year."

"Yeah." the girl said. "Maybe."

They both then turned back to the rest of their team, as Trini waved at them.

"How about some cold drinks?" Ernie asked, getting the teens attention. "It's on the house."

"Yeah." Tommy said, as Trini clapped her hands.

"I could go for one." Sophie said, grinning.

"Let's go, Rich." Ernie said, as he and Richie left to make them.

"Yo, Tommy, great shot, man." Zack said, as he and Tommy linked hands.

"Thanks." Tommy said, before checking to make sure no one could hear them. "I just wish I could beat Lord Zedd that easily. I won't be much use to you guys now." The others looked at him. "The beetle used up so much of my powers." he explained to them.

"Don't worry about it, Tommy." Kimberly said, touching his hand. "You'll be all right."

"You'll always be one of us, Tommy." Sophie said. "No matter what happens."

"We're going to find a way to get your powers back up to full strength, man." Jason said.

"You're right." Tommy sighed. "I'll...I'll be right back."

Trini then put her hand on his shoulder.


	11. Welcome to Venus Island

**A/N: This is another of my favourites. I think you should know, that I am not making anymore new powers until Zeo, as it's one new Power Ranger per team.**

* * *

Sophie, Tommy, Trini and Kimberly were at the beach building sandcastle's, along with Trini's neighbour Hallie. A number of other kids were doing the same, while a boy walked by with a metal detector.

"..that I'd be the sleeping princess waiting for a prince to rescue me and wake me up." Hallie said, telling them about a dream she had.

They all laughed at her. "Sounds pretty sappy." Tommy said.

Kimberly then hit him on the arm. "Does not." she said. "It sounds very romantic."

"Well, you better make the castle wall real high." Trini said to Hallie. "You know, just to give the prince a challenge."

"Trini's got a point there, Hallie." Sophie said.

"I'll get some rocks." Hallie said, getting up to get them.

"Okay." Trini said, as Hallie left.

They all laughed, when Richie came up behind and walked past them, but turned around when Trini spotted him.

"Hi, Richie." Trini said.

"Hi." Richie said, before walking off.

Trini smiled as he left, something the others couldn't help but notice.

"So, um, Hallie lives in your neighborhood?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah." Trini said, still looking at Richie. "Castle next door." She then turned back to the others and grinned.

Bulk and Skull then peered around a rock.

"Only the Power Rangers are brave enough to stop us and when they try we'll know who they really are." Bulk said.

He went back behind rock while Skull laughed, before he dragged Skull with him. They both put on some masks and then jumped over the rocks, and then started moving around like Putties. They ran over to a sandcastle and knocked it down, getting the teens attention, which caused Tommy to laugh, as a boy came up to them and got their attention.

"Break my castle, you dork!" he said to Bulk, before kicking him in the leg.

"Ah!" Bulk cried out, holding his leg, as he hopped on the other. "Ah! Ah! Come on. Come on." he and Skull then left.

"Now, that's more like a Putty." Trini said.

"You said it, Trini." Sophie said, while Tommy and Kimberly laughed.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was standing in front of his throne, laughing.

"Those teenage twerps dare to mock my Putties, do they?" he asked himself, having seen the whole incident. "I'll remind them who's master of the universe. To the beach, Putties, and bring me the girl. "Putties ran by him as he sat down in his throne. "Don't hurt her." he said. "Just teach them all a lesson."

"Let me go, my lord." Goldar begged. "I have a score to settle."

"Take the bottle of secret instructions with you." Lord Zedd said, before laughing. "I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when she disappears." he said, turning his throne around.

 **(The beach)**

Trini was smiling at the others.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Hallie said, getting their attention.

The teens all got up and ran to where her voice came from.

Behind some big rocks, two Putties were holding Hallie still, while Goldar stood near her.

"See what happens when you enrage the mighty Lord Zedd?" Goldar asked. "Now you shall pay the price for your insolence."

Tommy, Sophie, Trini and Kimberly all ran towards him.

"You are too late." Goldar said, spotting him. "The girl is ours."

"Let her go." Trini said, as they stopped.

Goldar and the Putties disappeared, taking Hallie with them.

"No, wait." Trini said, as they ran to where they were. "They took Hallie." she said, as Kimberly picked a bottle up.

"All right, look, just keep clam." Tommy said.

"All right." Kimberly said.

"We'll find out where she went." Tommy said.

"And we'll get her back, Trini." Sophie said, putting her hand on Trini's shoulder.

"Goldar dropped this." Kimberly said, giving the bottle to Tommy.

"What do you think it is?" Sophie asked.

"I don't know." Tommy replied. He then opened the bottle, only for fire to come out of it. He then dropped the bottle while Trini and Kimberly screamed, and then a fire version of Lord Zedd's head appeared. His head then went into the sand and created a bunch of words.

"What is it?" Kimberly asked, as smoke appeared over the words.

"I don't know." Trini said, as the smoke moved.

"It must be some kind of message." Tommy said.

"I agree, Tommy." Sophie said. "It can't be anything else."

The smoke then cleared and they could see the message.

"Guys, do you think it's a ransom note for Hallie?" Trini asked.

"I don't know." Tommy said.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd turned his throne around. "So, Goldar, you have returned." he said. "I assume this means you have the girl."

"Yes, O fiendish one." Goldar said. "We grabbed her right off the beach."

"Excellent. Perhaps you have a brain after all." Lord Zedd said, as his goggles glowed red. "And the instructions. Where's the bottle?"

"Well, uh, I lost it in the battle." Goldar lied.

"In the what?" Lord Zedd asked, getting up. "The battle? With a little girl?!" he walked over to Goldar. "Poor Goldar. It must have been fierce." Goldar nodded. "I should make soup out of you!"

"Ohh!" Squatt said, as he and Baboo watched.

"Actually, this might be even better." Lord Zedd said. "When the Power Rangers find out where the girl is, they'll come to rescue her."

"Yes, they always do." Goldar said. "I remember one time when we had a..."

"Silence, vacuum head!" Lord Zedd barked, interrupting him. "When they come to save the girl we'll ransom her and our price-the Green Ranger."

 **(Command Center)**

Tommy and the girls had teleported to the Command Center after the whole incident at the beach, and had told the others to meet them there. They had also brought along the message from the bottle, which Billy was currently scanning.

"As soon as I've scanned these characters into the computer, we'll begin decoding them." he said.

"Good idea, Billy." Sophie said.

"By the time we got there, Goldar and the Putties took of with Hallie." Tommy sighed, explaining to the others what happened.

"Maybe the message that Goldar dropped will tell us something." Jason suggested.

"The computer is decoding the massage." Billy said, getting their attention.

"Translation is nearly complete." Alpha explained, as paper came out of the computer.

"Let's see what it says." Billy said, taking the paper.

"Well, what's it say, Billy?" Sophie asked.

"It's instructions to Goldar." Billy explained. "It says 'Take Hallie to Venus Island where she'll join us forever.'"

"Venus Island?" Kimberly asked, not sure what that meant."

"Yes, Rangers." Zordon said

"What is that, Zordon?" Sophie asked.

"An island that exists only when Zedd calls it forth, as he has done now." Zordon explained. "Behold the viewing globe."

They all turned to the viewing globe, and saw an island floating in it, which they assumed was Venus Island.

"Just as Zedd can make the island rise, he can make it sink at any time." Zordon explained. "If it should sink before Hallie is rescued, she will be lost forever to his evil power."

"Zordon, we can't wait." Trini said, as they turned around to face him.

"How do we get there?" Jason asked.

"No one but Zedd knows it's location." Zordon explained. "It appears whenever he chooses."

"Well, there has to be something unique about the island we can use to pinpoint it." Billy said.

"At sunset, the trade winds blow to Venus Island." Zordon explained. "Billy, you must devise a way to track these winds."

"Billy, how can you follow the wind?" Trini asked, getting Billy's attention.

Billy sighed and stepped forward.

 **(Billy's house)**

A while later, Billy, Jason and Trini were all in Billy's lab. Billy was working on a device to track the wind, while Trini was reading the instructions.

"The tracking signal interval should be constant in order that vector analysis may be calculated without recalculating period." Trini read, as Billy stopped.

"Billy..." Jason said, taking off his safety goggles. "It's almost sunset."

Billy then walked to a small map of the world behind him and picked it up, then looked at the wind trail maps he had pinned up to a broad. "The tracking device is complete." he said, holding up the device. "I just have to attach it to this weather balloon." He did just that. "At sunset, we'll track its path through the atmosphere."

Their communicators then beeped.

"We're here, Zordon." Jason answered.

 **(Command Center)**

"You must hurry, Power Rangers." Zordon said. "My sensors indicate, Venus Island is becoming less stable."

 **(Billy's house)**

The Rangers didn't like the sound of that.

"Let's do it." Jason said, before they left.

 **(A hill)**

The three of them were later standing on a hill, with Billy holding the device.

"How long until the sun sets, Jason?" he asked.

"20 seconds left." Jason replied.

"The wind's picking up." Trini said, as Billy finished the device.

 **(Command Center)**

"Power Rangers, you must not miss sunset." Zordon said.

Sophie, Tommy, Zack and Kimberly were all looking at a tracking device.

"I fear the island is much too unstable to last another day." Zordon explained.

 **(The hill)**

Is the tracking device operational?" Billy asked.

 **(Command Center)**

Zack took a close look at the tracking device. "Yeah, it's perfect..." he said. "I guess."

 **(The hill)**

Billy was still fiddling around with the device. "I miscalculated." he said. "This clamp, it's too heavy." The others didn't like the sound of that. "I need something lighter."

"Five seconds left." Jason said. He looked around and spotted the hair band in Trini's hair.

"Hey..." she said, as he took it out of her hair.

"Your hair band." Jason said.

"Perfect." Billy said, taking it, and wrapping it around the device.

"Come on, Billy." Trini said.

Billy then finished wrapping the hair band around the device.

"Now." Jason said.

Billy then let go of the device and then it floated up into the air.

 **(Command Center)**

The others had seen the device float away in the viewing globe.

"It's moving away!" Zack said.

"Yes." Tommy grinned.

"All right." Sophie cheered.

 **(The hill)**

Jason, Trini and Billy all saw it float away as well.

"Let's get back to the Command Center." Jason said.

"Right." the other two said.

 **(Command Center)**

Once they'd arrived back, they all looked at the tracking device.

"It's still moving rapidly over the Atlantic ocean." Billy explained, reading the report the tracking device had giving them. "The altitude's 6,000 feet."

"As soon as it lands, we teleport in, we get Hallie, and we get out." Jason said.

"Right." Tommy said.

"Yo, man, maybe you should stay." Zack suggested. "I mean, we might need you here."

"I'm with Zack on this one." Sophie said. "I think you better stay behind."

"Yeah. Your powers." Kimberly said.

"Kimberly's right." Zordon said. "Your powers have been significantly weakened. If Zedd should force a long fight, it could drain the last of your energy. You could be lost, along with the island."

"If Zedd pulls anything, I'll teleport back here." Tommy said, sounding like he wanted to go. "Deal?"

The others all looked at each other.

"It's a deal." Jason said.

"I don't like it." Sophie said. "Zedd's been after you for awhile, Tommy. I think he wants to destroy you before focusing on the rest of us."

"I'll be fine, Soph, and I promise to teleport back if anything happens." Tommy said.

"The tracking signal!" Alpha said, changing the topic.

"It's landed." Billy said, looking at the device. "32 latitude, 66 longitude." He then looked at the results. "It's an island."

"Yes." Tommy said, while the others smiled.

"And the sensors have located Hallie in the center of the island." Alpha said. "Look!"

They all saw Hallie being held in some sort of electronic net.

"W-what's happening?" Trini asked.

"Lord Zedd is trying to make Hallie evil." Zordon explained. "When the red fog has taken over her entire body she will be lost to his evil control."

"We'll see about that." Jason said. "Ready to teleport. To Venus Island."

They all then teleported to Venus Island.

"Good luck, Rangers." Alpha said.

The Rangers then arrived at Venus Island and landed on a beach, where they found the device nearby them. Billy went over and took the device from the balloon, and then followed the others, who had walked off to look for Hallie. They then walked by a rocky cliff, and then towards a filed full of fly trap plants.

"Weird." Kimberly said, as they walked through the field. "These plants are weird."

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was standing on the balcony, and had seen the whole thing.

"The Power Rangers are now on Venus Island." he said, looking at Goldar. "They've taken the bait." he then turned to face the Earth. "Now to spring the trap. Invenusable Flytrap, arise and attack." he cast a spell towards the Earth.

 **(Venus Island)**

The spell hit one of the fly trap plants, and then transformed it into Invenusable Flytrap, which then squeaked and walked towards the Rangers.

The Rangers meanwhile, walked towards a field with a few big rocks in it.

"Do you hear something?" Kimberly asked the others, as they stopped.

"I don't know." Trini said, as the others turned around. "Maybe."

Invenusable Flytrap then appeared behind them, with only Trini seeing it, as she hadn't turned around.

"Guys!" Trini said, getting to the others to turn around.

"It's morphin time!" Jason shouted.

"Dragonzord!"

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

They all then jumped to the other side of Invenusable Flytrap and got ready to fight her.

"Power Rangers!" they all shouted.

"Welcome to Venus Island, Power Rangers." Invenusable Flytrap said. "I do hope you like it, since you will never leave!" She then laughed. "I am the Invenusable Flytrap, master of this island and as you can see, I am invincible. Why not give up now and spare yourselves the agony of defeat?"

The Rangers all then charged at her. Jason tried to kick but missed, while Tommy tried upper kicking her, but she ducked. Zack then tried to kick her, but she blocked it and then hit him in the chest, while Billy tried to punch her but she blocked, while she kicked Trini, before hitting Billy. Sophie tried to kick her, but missed, then Kimberly tried the same thing, only to missed as well, Jason then kicked her in the chest, before she hit Kimberly, and then ducked under a kick from him.

"Let's trim this weed." Tommy said, as he and Trini brought out their daggers.

"Right." Trini said.

Trini and Tommy then jumped up and tried to hit Invenusable Flytrap with their daggers, only for her to block them and hit them both in the chest.

"Guys!" Sophie shouted. "You'll pay for that!"

She brought out her Power Claw and tried to hit Invenusable Flytrap herself, but she blocked the claw and hit Sophie in the chest, sending her flying towards Tommy and Trini, as the others gathered around them.

"It's 1:00," Invenusable Flytrap said, opening up her chest. "it's time for lunch."

She zapped a beam out of her chest, which hit Kimberly, Jason, Billy and Zack.

"What?!" Tommy asked.

"Guys!" Sophie cried out.

"Oh-no." Trini said, as the others got pulled into Invenusable Flytrap.

"Jason! Kimberly!" Tommy shouted.

"Zack! Billy!" Sophie shouted.

Invenusable Flytrap then closed her chest.

"Let them out!" Trini demanded.

"Let them go, you fiend!" Sophie shouted.

"What have you with them, bolt breath?!" Tommy asked.

"I'll let them out, Green Ranger as soon as you give up the last of your power and join Lord Zedd." Invenusable Flytrap said, walking backwards.

"Never!" Tommy shouted.

"No way!" Trini said.

"Forgot it!" Sophie yelled.

"I'll never join the forces of evil." Tommy said.

"No deal!" Trini said.

"You're crazy if you think we'll do that!" Sophie said.

"Fine with me. I was..." Invenusable Flytrap said, before her voice got a bit deeper. "..very hungry anyway." She then laughed.

"Come on, girls." Tommy said, as the tree Rangers ran back to the field, sounded by Venus flytraps. "If we can't get around them t least we can..."

"Tommy, wait." Trini said, grabbing Tommy's arm. "It's Zordon."

"We better answer." Sophie said.

 _"Tommy, you don't have enough power to continue."_ Zordon said through the communicator. _"Teleport back immediately."_

"Right." Tommy said.

"Let's go!" Sophie ordered, as she was in charge now. They all pressed the morphers on their belts and teleported back to the Command Center.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha turned away from a computer as the three Rangers returned. They arrived with the helmets off, but then Tommy began to fall, causing Trini and Sophie to grab him.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi." Alpha said, as the girls helped Tommy up. "Tommy."

"Sorry, Zordon. I couldn't get away." Tommy explained.

"That is Zedd's plan." Zordon explained. "He wants to weaken you and draw you and Hallie into his evil world. Observe the viewing globe."

The three Rangers turned to the viewing globe, and they saw Hallie still in the electronic net.

"If you are unable to rescue her before the island sinks into the sea, she will be lost to Zedd's evil world forever." Zordon explained.

"That can't happen, Zordon." Trini said, as they turned to him, looking upset.

"We'll get her back, Trini." Sophie said. "I promise we'll find a way."

"I think there's no other choice." Tommy said. "I'll have to take Hallie's place."

"No, Tommy." Trini said. "There has to be another way."

"If you've got any ideas, I'm all ears." Sophie said.

"Yeah. What do you have in mind, Trini?" Alpha asked.

"Alpha, Zordon…" Trini said, looking at them. "I'll fight alone."

"Not without me, you're not." Sophie said, grabbing Trini's shoulder. "My powers are not weak like Tommy's, and there's no way you can fight that flytrap thing by yourself."

"All right. Me and Sophie will do it alone." Trini said.

"Alone?" Tommy asked, turning to them both. "You'll both end up with the others."

"We don't have a choice, Tommy." Sophie explained.

"No. There's only one thing left for me to do." Tommy said. "And we all know what that is."

The three of them then group hugged each other.

"Tommy..." Alpha said, as they let go of each other. "Here." Alpha said, passing Tommy his helmet.

"Look, I promise I'll try to resist Zedd." Tommy said, looking at Zordon. "But I don't know if I can." He turned around to face Trini and Sophie. "And if I ever come back...if I ever come back to hurt you-any of you, tell them for me, I'm sorry."

Trini then shook his hand, putting her other one over it, and then Sophie shook it.

"Good luck." Sophie said.

"Thanks." Tommy muttered, before turning to face Zordon. He was about to press his morpher on his belt to teleport, when the computer picked up something.

"Wait a minute." Alpha said. "What's this?" the Rangers turned to him. A piece of paper then came out of the computer, which he then took. "The computer has been analyzing the Invenusable Flytrap, searching for any weakness." he explained.

"Well, what does it say, Alpha?" Sophie asked.

"Heat." Alpha replied.

"Of course." Zordon said. "The Venus Flytrap cannot withstand heat."

"So if the others can create heat while inside the monster, they may be able to escape." Trini said.

"Of course." Sophie said.

"It's our only chance." Tommy said.

Trini and Sophie then picked up their helmets.

"Let's go." Trini said.

"Back to action!" Sophie shouted.

They then teleported back to Venus Island, and then all kicked Invenusable Flytrap in the chest, knocking her down.

"I guess it's a little too hot for you, huh?" Tommy asked.

"And it's about to get even hotter." Trini said.

"You'll be roasting when we're finished with you." Sophie said.

"Yeah." Tommy said.

Invenusable Flytrap laughed. "Empty threats to fill my belly. Soon you will join your friends." she said.

Inside her belly, Jason, Billy, Zack and Kimberly were sitting with their legs crossed.

"He must be telling us that heat is what we need to defeat the monster." Billy said, as they had heard the whole conversation outside. "Perhaps if we put out Power Coins together..."

They all got to their feet.

"Yeah, let's try it." Kimberly said.

The four of them then formed a circle and the put their Power Coins together, and then they began to punch the walls of Invenusable Flytrap's belly.

Invenusable Flytrap meanwhile, was charging towards Tommy, Trini and Sophie, when her belly started to hurt.

"They got the message." Tommy realised.

"Our turn?" Trini asked Sophie.

"You got it, Trini." Sophie said.

The three of them then jumped and punched Invenusable Flytrap, knocking her away from them.

"You'll pay for this!" she yelled, getting to her knee.

"Let's supply a little heat of our own." Tommy suggested.

"Right." Trini said.

"Good idea." Sophie said.

Inside Invenusable Flytrap's belly, the others could see the heat of the punches.

"Yeah." Kimberly said.

"Stop it!" Invenusable Flytrap cried. "Stop it, all of you!" she got back to her feet. "You're giving me heartburn!"

Jason then punched her belly again, which allowed him, Zack, Kimberly and Billy to escape, where then landed on their bellies.

"We escaped." Billy said, as they got back up.

"Yes." Kimberly said, relieved.

"All right." Tommy chuckled, as he, Trini and Sophie ran towards them.

"Nice work." Sophie said.

"They're free." Trini said. "Are you guys all right?"

"Yeah." Billy said.

"No one escapes me!" Invenusable Flytrap shouted. "You're mine."

The Rangers brought out their Power Weapons, as Invenusable Flytrap charged at them, and then they jumped. Kimberly fired an arrow from her Power Bow, while Trini threw her Power Daggers at her, hitting her. Billy and Zack then hit her with their Power Lance and Power Axe, then Sophie hit her with her Power Claw, and then Tommy and Jason hit her with their Dragon Dagger and Power Sword, knocking her down.

"Now you've made me mad!" she screamed, getting back up.

The Rangers began to combine their weapons.

"Power Axe!"

"Power Bow!"

"Power Daggers!"

"Power Lance!"

"Power Claw!"

"Power Sword!"

"Power Rangers!" they all shouted. "Fire!" they fired the Power Blaster at Invenusable Flytrap, which then destroyed her. They then took their Power Weapons back.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd had seen the whole thing from the balcony.

"Blasted Rangers, they give me indigestion." he said. "No wonder the Invenusable Flytrap couldn't stomach them." he then turned around. "Goldar, you melonhead!" his body began to glow red with anger. "I'm holding you personally responsible for this disaster."

Squatt and Baboo looked nervous, as they were watching.

"Uh-oh." Baboo muttered.

"Oh, boy." Squatt said, nervously. "Good thing that doesn't go for us too."

"Yeah." Baboo muttered.

"You couldn't outsmart a fish sandwich!" Lord Zedd yelled at Goldar, before walking to Squatt and Baboo. "And that goes for you, too, peabrains!" he then turned around. "Oh, imbeciles!"

"..to disappoint you..." Baboo said.

"What was that about a fish sandwich?" Squatt asked. "I'm hungry."

"At least I still have the girl." Lord Zedd said, looking at the Earth. "Venus Island, obey me!" He cast a spell from his staff. "Sink into the sea!"

 **(Venus Island)**

The island began to shake, as the Rangers ran through the field of Venus Flytraps.

"Hey, the island-" Billy said, as they stopped. "It's beginning to sink into the ocean. We've got to find Hallie before it's too late. Come on!"

"Lead the way!" Sophie said, as they followed him, with Tommy at the back.

They ran towards another patch of Venus Flytraps.

"The signal's getting stronger." Billy said. "Hallie must be nearby. Come on. I think it's this way." he led them towards a small cave entrance, while rocks began to fall around them. "Come on, we're almost there."

They ran through the cave, and then found Hallie.

"There she is." Trini said.

"Hallie!" Kimberly said, as they ran to her.

"Hurry! We've got to get her out, guys." Trini said.

"Right. I'm going in." Tommy said, as he started making his way towards Hallie.

"No!" Billy said, grabbing his arm. "Don't go in there. Can't you see that's what Zedd wants you to do, Tommy?"

"Billy's right, Tommy." Sophie said.

"But Hallie's almost completely red." Tommy said. "I've got to..."

"No! Tommy, don't!" Trini said, touching Tommy's other arm.

They looked at each other, not sure what to do, until Trini brought her Blade Blaster out. She fired it at the electronic net, but she was then knocked back by the blasts, as the net disappeared around Hallie. Tommy then walked towards Hallie, as she woke up and looked up to see him.

"A prince!" she said.

"You're on your way home, princess." Tommy said, picking her up. "Let's get out of here." He turned around to the others. "I got her!"

"All right! Good job, Green" Billy said.

"Yes, Green." Trini said.

They then all ran out of the cave.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was not happy that he'd lost again. "Those insufferable Power Punks-they've rescued the girl when she was on the verge of joining my evil minions and again, the Green Ranger has eluded me but you've not seen the last of Zedd, Power Rangers." he said, walking towards the balcony. "Victory shall be mine!"

 **(Youth Center)**

The next day, Trini and Hallie were at the Youth Center, with Hallie telling Bulk and Skull what the Rangers looked like

"There were ten of them." Hallie said.

"Ten of them?" Bulk and Skull asked each other, looking each other in the eye.

Skull then held a flashlight in her face.

"How tall was the Green one?" Bulk asked.

"About 6'. Maybe 6'1." Hallie said, as Kimberly, Sophie, Billy, Jason, Zack and Tommy came in.

"Shoe size?" Skull asked. "What was the show size?!"

"No, no." Bulk said, shaking his head. "Give us the real details."

"The Green Ranger had long, brown hair, hazel eyes, very muscular." Hallie said.

Jason and Tommy looked at each other, worried they might have been caught out, while an artist began drawing what Hallie was saying.

"You get this, Pierre?" Bulk asked, looking at the artist.

"Oui, monsieur Bulk." Pierre said. "I am a _professionel."_

Bulk and Skull nodded before turning back to Hallie.

"The Red Ranger had brown hair," Hallie explained, while the Rangers were now even more worried. "dark, mysterious eyes, big shoulders."

Bulk and Skull looked pleased.

"I am...finished!" Pierre announced, taking his drawing in his hand.

"All right, Pierre." Bulk said. "Let's see it." He and Skull then walked over to Pierre, while the Rangers looked even more worried.

 _"Quoi?"_ Pierre asked.

"Le picturoony." Bulk said, pointing at the picture. "Let us see le picturoony de la Power Ranger cookies."

Pierre smiled. "Your French is...fascinating." he said.

They then laughed.

 _"Muchas gracias."_ Bulk said, taking the drawing.

"That's Spanish, Bulk." Sophie said, smiling a little.

"Who cares." Bulk said, turning around. "Ladies and gentlemen, I will now reveal the true Power Rangers."

The Rangers had worried looks on their faces. Bulk then opened the drawing up, only to show ten people in the renaissance era. "Violin!" he said.

Everyone looked at the drawing and laughed, even the Rangers, who now looked joyful. Bulk turned the picture around saw what the drawing was, while Hallie walked up to them and took the drawing. Bulk and Skull then turned to Pierre and took his pencils and paper away from him.

"You'll never draw in this town again." Bulk said, as Skull shone the flashlight in his face.

The Rangers then all laughed, knowing that their secret was still safe.


	12. The Song of Guitardo

Inside the Youth Center, Kimberly was playing the guitar, when Zack and Sophie sat down beside her. Kimberly and smiled at them, when she saw them beside her.

"I didn't know you could play the guitar, Kim." Sophie said.

"Something I learned years ago, Soph." Kimberly said.

"That sounded great, Kim." Zack said. "What is it?"

"Just something I've been working on." Kimberly said. "Hey, we still on for the picnic tomorrow in the park?"

"Oh, as far as I know we are." Zack replied. "The others already headed out to get supplies."

"We'll have everything sorted for tomorrow, Kim...unless the weather's terrible." Sophie said.

"Um, Zack, can you help me?" Kimberly asked.

"Sure, Kim. What's up?" Zack asked, while Sophie nodded.

"Um. Okay, I've been working on this song like I said and I'm having a really hard time in the lyrics and I know how good you really are with words..." Kimberly said.

"You want the Zackman to lend his magic touch?" Zack asked.

"Yes." Kimberly grinned.

"No problem." Zack said.

"Can you help a little too, Soph?" Kimberly asked.

"I'm not really good with lyrics, Kim, but I'll help out the best I can." Sophie explained.

"Okay, thanks. This is what I have so far." Kimberly said. She began to play, as Zack and Sophie listened.

 _Down the road  
We never know..._

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was standing on the balcony, zooming in his goggles to see what was going on. "So, the Pink Ranger likes to write songs on the guitar, does she?" he asked himself, watching Kimberly play to Zack and Sophie. "ha! Then it shall serve as the perfect instrument for her and her fellow Rangers' demise." he removed the zoom from his goggles.

"But your evilness, a guitar is wood." Goldar explained. "It's not alive. You can't make a monster."

"Where there is wood, there are insects." Lord Zedd said, pushing Goldar.

"Insects, lovely." Baboo said, as he and Squatt walked up to them. "Cicadas?"

"A cicada-perfect." Lord Zedd said. "With it, I will create my Guitardo monster." he walked to his throne. "It will sing a spellbinding melody that will lure the Rangers into my control, and they will dance to a different tune-mine." he then sat down in is throne.

 **(The park)**

The next day, the Rangers were at the park. Billy and Tommy were playing catch, with Jason watching them, while Zack and the girls sat by the picnic basket.

"What a perfect day." Zack said, as Kimberly played her guitar. "This is the life."

"You said it, Zack." Sophie said, looking up at the sky.

"Hey, guys, come on over. It's time to eat." Trini said.

Jason passed the ball to Billy before they and Tommy ran over to the others, when Richie came over on a bicycle behind them.

"Hi." Kimberly said, spotting him.

Richie stopped by them and took of his helmet. "Hey, guys." he said.

"Um, do you want to join us?" Trini asked.

"Thanks but I can't." Richie replied. "I got to get home. We're still unpacking from the move. We've got boxes everywhere. Maybe some other time."

"Sure." Trini said, sounding disappointed. "Have fun."

"Yeah, maybe." Richie said. "See you guys later." H put his helmet back on.

"Bye." Kimberly said.

"See you, Richie." Sophie said.

"Bye." Trini said, as Richie road off.

"Nice guy." Jason said.

"Yeah, too bad he couldn't stay." Billy said.

"Come on, are we going to eat, or what?" Tommy asked.

Dave then walked by them. "Hi there, guys." he said spotting them, as they started to eat.

"Hi, Dave." Sophie said, swallowing part of a sandwich.

"You want to join us?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, there's plenty of food for one more." Tommy said.

"Sorry, guys, I can't." Dave said. "I've got to head to the grocery store. You see, my Mom's doing the housework and Dad's at work, so I..."

"We understand, Dave." Sophie said.

"See you guys later." Dave said, waving at them as he left.

"See you, Dave." Sophie said, waving back.

"Yeah, see you." Kimberly said.

"Another nice guy." Jason said.

"You said it, Jase." Sophie said.

"Help!" someone screamed from behind a bush, further away in the park. "Help! Oh!" Skull then came out from behind a bush, dressed up as a princess and sounding like a girl. "Help! I'm being eaten by a giant scary monster!" He then looked annoyed. "Bulk, this is lame." he said, in his normal voice, before walking off.

Bulk then came out from the bush, dressed up as the monster. "Come on, Skull." he said, running after Skull. Skull then stopped and Bulk walked up to him. "Remember the plan?" Bulk asked. "You're going to have to be more believable if we're going to hope to lure the Power Rangers to us. This is our last chance to get a good look at them."

"Bulk, why can't you be bait for a change?" Skull asked.

"Fine, you want me to be the bait?" Bulk asked, walking away. "I'll be the bait. I'll probably make better bait than you ever would." he then stopped walking.

"What do you mean you'll make better bait than I?" Skull asked, walking over to Bulk. "I'm the best bait around."

"You're right, Skull, you should be the bait." Bulk said, before turning to face Skull.

"Yeah, glad you see it my...way." Skull said.

Bulk then hit his helmet. "Hop to it, princess." he said. Skull then ran off and then he chased after him, with Skull screaming.

The teens had just finished eating their food, when they heard Skull scream.

"What was that?" Billy asked, as they turned to where the noise was.

"Sounds like trouble. Come on." Jason said, as they got up, Kimberly putting her guitar down.

Bulk then chased Skull around a bush. "Oh, be scared." he said.

"There's a big scary monster!" Skull screamed, in a girly voice. "Hurry, please!"

The Rangers kept on running when Skull charged directions.

"Ooh-hoo!" he screamed, as the teens saw them. "I'm a maiden in distress!"

"Blah..!" Bulk yelled, before they saw the teens.

"Man, I don't believe this." Zack said.

"And I thought they looked stupid on Power Ranger Day." Sophie complemented.

"Yeah, me too, Soph." Trini grinned.

"Bulk and Skull, what are you guys doing?" Kimberly asked.

Trini rolled her eyes.

"We don't want you geeks!" Bulk said. "Get out of here. We want the Power Rangers."

"Yeah, scram!" Skull screamed like a girl. "You're going to ruin everything!"

"You know, you shouldn't cry wolf." Trini said.

"Cry what?" Skull asked, with the woman's voice.

"It means you shouldn't cry help unless you need it." Jason explained.

"That's right, 'cause if you do it enough, one day when you really do need help, no one's going to believe you." Tommy said.

Bulk grunted. "Nice try." he said. "Now beat it."

"Yeah, hit the road..." Skull said, in the girly voice, before deepening it. ".toad."

The teens all shook their heads and walked away from Bulk and Skull.

"Can you believe those dweebs?" Skull asked, in his normal voice. "They think there's actually wolves around here."

"I don't see any wolves." Bulk said. He put his helmet shield down and then started chasing Skull again, who once again screamed like a girl.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd got up from his throne. "My spell to create the Guitardo monster is ready." he said. "Time to face the music, Power Rangers."

"Oh, goody!" Squatt said, while Baboo laughed nervously. "Oh, boy."

"The monster will use the Pink Ranger's guitar to work his hypnotic music." Lord Zedd explained, sitting down in his throne. "Soon they will all be under my control."

"If those Power Brats don't outsmart your monster again." Goldar said.

"Silence, you insolent fool!" Lord Zedd said, as Squatt covered his eyes.

 **(The park)**

"Save me!" Skull screamed, as Bulk chased him past a tree. "I'm a poor little defenceless maiden!" They ran past another tree. "Power Rangers, please hear my calls and rescue me!" He both stopped, having run out of breath, causing Bulk to stop too. "Bulky, can we take a break?" he asked. "I'm tired. Even monsters need a break."

"We don't take a break until I say we take a break." Bulk said.

Skull then passed out from exhaustion.

"Okay, it's time for a break." Bulk said. "Just let me get this helmet off." He began to pull his helmet, but couldn't get it off. "Uh...Skull?" he asked.

Skull looked up at Bulk. "What?" he asked.

"Give me a hand here, will you?" Bulk asked, trying to get his helmet off again, causing Skull to laugh. "It's not funny, it's stuck. Now, get up here and help me get it off."

"All right, all right, I'm coming." Skull said, getting up. He walked behind Bulk and then began to pull the helmet off, only to get knocked against a tree. Skull then looked and saw a big bug on his shoulder, which he then flicked off, but it flew onto Bulk's shoulder.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was sitting in his throne. "The stage is set." he said, before casting a spell out of his wand towards Earth. "Now, let the show begin."

 **(The park)**

Bulk was looking at the bug on his shoulder, when Lord Zedd's spell hit it and turned it into Guitardo. It laughed s it's weight shoved Bulk down into the grass, while Skull looked terrified. Guitardo then walked off Bulk, who then got back on his feet, his helmet liner over his face.

"What you do that for?" he asked Skull.

"'Cause I felt like it, big boy." Guitardo said, as Bulk lifted his helmet liner. "You want to make something of it?"

Bulk put his helmet liner back down and then screamed and ran away.

"Let's rock 'n' roll." Guitardo said, as Bulk ran behind Skull. He then grabbed Skull and they both ran away, with Guitardo chasing them.

 **(Command Center)**

The alarm went off.

"Alpha, my sensors have detected an unusual disruption in the morphing grid." Zordon said. "Contact the Rangers immediately."

"Right, Zordon." Alpha said, working at the computer.

 **(The park)**

The Rangers were all standing by the tree their picnic basket was, laughing at what they thought Bulk and Skull were doing, when their communicators went off.

"Zordon, we read you." Jason answered, while the others checked to see if they were alone.

 **(Command Center)**

"Rangers, Lord Zedd has unleashed a new monster in the park." Zordon explained.

 **(The park)**

The Rangers looked around them but couldn't see anything.

 _"You must teleport to the Command Center, immediately."_ Zordon said through their communicators.

"But, Zordon, if the monster's in the park shouldn't we go after him?" Zack asked.

 **(Command Center)**

"No." Zordon said. "This monster has mind-controlling powers."

 **(The park)**

The Rangers didn't like the sound of that.

 _"Alpha and I must prepare you before you attempt to fight him."_ Zordon explained.

"We're on our way." Jason said, as the others made sure no one was around, before they all teleported.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was walking to another computer when they arrived.

"What do you know about this new monster, Zordon?" Jason asked.

"It is called the Guitardo." Zordon said. "Tommy, while I fill the others in, Alpha must perform some tests on you to analyze your remaining powers."

Kimberly turned to Tommy.

"Come on, Tommy, this won't hurt a bit." Alpha said.

Tommy then sat down.

"Zedd's Guitardo monster uses music to control the minds of it's victims." Zordon explained, as the rest of the Rangers turned to the viewing globe, and saw Guitardo pick up Kimberly's guitar. "It will take great inner strength to defeat him."

"Hey, that's my guitar!" Kimberly said.

"What would he want with Kimberly's guitar?" Trini asked.

"You got me, Trini." Sophie said.

"He will undoubtedly use it to produce the hypnotic music, which is his weapon." Zordon explained, as Guitardo turned Kimberly's guitar into his own.

"What is that bug up to?" Zack asked.

"The Guitardo monster has been sent to use his spellbinding music to place you in a trace and deliver you to Lord Zedd." Zordon explained.

"How do we fight something like that, Zordon?" Jason asked.

"I believe we must concentrate on filling our mind with our own thoughts. Never wavering." Billy suggested.

"Exactly, Billy." Zordon said. "It will be difficult. You must maintain control of your thoughts at all times in order to resist succumbing to the Guitardo' spell."

Alpha then finished analysing Tommy.

"What's the diagnosis, Alpha?" Tommy asked.

The others all turned to face Tommy.

"Come on." Tommy said. "Give it to me straight. I can take it."

Kimberly didn't like the sound of that, prompting Sophie and Billy to put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's as we feared, Tommy." Alpha said. "Your recent battles with Zedd's monsters have left your powers very weakened."

"But my powers aren't totally gone, are they?" Tommy asked.

"No, Tommy, but I'm afraid of what remains of your powers could fail at any time." Zordon explained.

"Oh, man." Tommy sighed.

Kimberly then walked past Billy towards Alpha. "Um, isn't there anything you can do?" she asked. "I mean, re-energize him the way you did before?"

"That is no longer an option, Kimberly." Alpha explained.

"You mean, if you try to do that again, it probably won't work or something?" Sophie asked.

"I'm afraid so, Sophie." Alpha said.

"Tommy, it would not be wise for you to attempt to join the battle against the Guitardo." Zordon said. "Not only could you place yourself in danger but the other Rangers as well."

Tommy looked at the others, as Kimberly stepped back. Jason then walked forward and put his hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"Go on." Tommy said, as Jason took his hand off his shoulder. "You've got work to do."

They then linked hands together.

"Hang in there, bro." Jason said.

"We'll give him one for you, Tommy." Sophie said, touching his shoulder.

"Thanks, Soph." Tommy said, as Sophie joined the others. "I'll be cheering from the sidelines, guys."

"It's morphin time." Jason said.

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

They then arrived at the park where Guitardo was, and then got ready to fight him.

"Welcome, Power Rangers." Guitardo said, once he spotted them.

"All right, guys, let's get to work." Jason said, as they got into their fighting posses.

"So glad you could join me." Guitardo said. "Sit back. Make yourselves comfortable." he then spun around. "It's show time."

He began to play his guitar.

 _Come to me, you bod's are mine  
See my music fill your mind_

The Rangers didn't like his music one bit.

"Ah, man, looks like we got big trouble." Zack said, before Guitardo continued singing.

 _Power Rangers, submit your minds  
Feel my music counting time._

The Rangers had ignored his singing.

"Oh! Yeah, yeah, yeah." he then said, before he stopped playing. "Hey, no fair. You're not even listening to me."

"You're crazy." Zack said. "Why should we do what you say?"

"Because you have no choice." Guitardo said.

"We always have a choice, string lips!" Sophie said.

"Well, you don't, Rangers." Guitardo said, before he played again, this time getting the notes out.

"Oh, no!" Zack moaned, as he began to feel the effects of the music. He was then lifted up by the melody. "Oh, man, I can't take much more of this."

"Hold on, Zack." Billy said, as Zack was lifted further into the air.

"Don't give up, Zack." Kimberly said. "Concentrate."

They then all tried to help him down.

"Who's next?" Guitardo asked, spinning around. "Whoo!" he then started playing again, and the hypnotic music got Billy, Sophie, Jason and Trini.

"I have to concentrate." Billy moaned, as they were lifted up into the air.

"Oh, man!" Zack said, as they joined him.

"This dude's going to be tougher than I thought!" Jason said.

"You're right there, Jase!" Sophie said.

"Hang on, you guys!" Kimberly said, who was still on the ground. "I'll think of something."

"Well, Pink Ranger, aren't you the songwriter?" Guitardo asked. "Let's see if you can come up with some lyrics for this little tune." he began to play again.

"Oh..." Kimberly moaned, walking backwards. "Have to concentrate."

Guitardo then started singing.

 _Pretty Pink Ranger, last one to go  
_ _The sweeter the music, the faster she goes!_

 **(Command Center)**

Tommy, Alpha and Zordon saw Jason, Sophie, Zack, Trini and Billy being hung up in the air by Guitardo's music.

"Our worst fears have been realized." Zordon said. "Guitardo has managed to capture the minds of five of the Rangers." They then saw Kimberly backing away from Guitardo. "Only Kimberly has been able to resist his spell."

Tommy then turned to face Zordon. "I have to morph, Zordon." he said. "Powers or not, I just can't stand by and watch my friends be destroyed. Kimberly can't hold out much longer on her own."

"But, Tommy, it's much too dangerous." Alpha said, getting Tommy's attention.

"I don't care." Tommy said. "I'm a Power Ranger till the end."

"I commend you for your courage, Tommy." Zordon said. "I can see there is no other alternative. Remember- you must keep your mind focused at all times. Go now and save your friends and let the power protect you."

"It's morphin time!" Tommy shouted. "Dragonzord!"

He arrived at the park and moved Kimberly out of the way just before Guitardo's music could get her.

"Kimberly, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, but he got the others." Kimberly said. "We got to help them."

"I know. That's why I'm here. Stay back." Tommy said, putting his hands on Kimberly's shoulders. "I'll get this goon."

"Okay." Kimberly said, running in front of him. "Tommy, be careful."

"Right!" Tommy said, as he charged at Guitardo.

"And concentrate!" Kimberly said.

Tommy then tried to kick Guitardo, but missed as he ducked. Tommy then tried to kick him again, but he blocked it with his hand, before hitting Tommy with his guitar, and then again in the belly, and then he tackled Tommy with it, knocking him down. He then tried to hit Tommy with his guitar before he could get back up, but Tommy grabbed it with his hands, and then kicked Guitardo away from him.

"Not bad, Greenie." Guitardo said, as Tommy got back up.

"Yeah," he said, as Kimberly ran up to him. "but you haven't seen anything yet."

"Give it up, Guitardo!" Kimberly shouted.

"Intermission, I'll take a bow, but soon you'll be mine anyhow." Guitardo said. "Don't just stand and stare-join me at the fair." He then disappeared.

"Man!" Tommy said, as they looked around. "The fair, huh? I'm going after him."

"Okay, but what about them?" Kimberly asked, as they looked up at the others, still hovering above the ground.

"You stay here and contact Zordon." Tommy said. "Maybe there's a way to break the spell." He then ran off after Guitardo.

 **(Command Center)**

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" Alpha said, who had seen the whole thing in the viewing globe. "The Guitardo monster has lured Tommy to the fairgrounds."

 _"Zordon, what can we do for Jason and the others?"_ Kimberly asked, through her communicator. _"Is there anyway to break the spell?"_

"The only way to free the other Rangers is to destroy the Guitardo." Zordon explained.

 _"All right, Alpha, you watch over them."_ Kimberly said. _"I'm going to go help Tommy."_

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" Alpha said.

 **(The fairgrounds)**

Tommy was just outside the fairgrounds, when he walked into them. "Alright, you tin-eared slime bug, where are you?" he asked himself.

The curtains to the stage then opened up, and Guitardo was on the other side. "Green Ranger, I'm over here." he said. "You just have to follow your ears." He walked to the middle of the stage, as the curtains closed behind him.

"I know you're here somewhere." Tommy said, since he didn't hear Guitardo, before spotting him. "Huh?"

"Ah, Green Ranger, welcome to your nightmare." Guirardo said. "Now, I'd like to play my latest song for all my fans out there. It's called 'Green is a goner' and I wrote it for you."

"The only one who's a goner around here is you." Tommy said, pointing to Guitardo. He then brought out his Dragon Dagger, and then jumped towards Guitardo, and tried to hit him with his dagger, only to miss as Guitardo moved out of the way. Tommy then tried to hit him again, but he blocked Tommy's dagger with his guitar, and then dodged as Tommy tried to kick him. He then tried to hit Tommy with his guitar, but Tommy rolled forward to avoid it, and then blocked another attack from Guitardo, before pushing the guitar away, only for Guitardo to knock Tommy off the stage.

"That was a good warm-up but now it's time to play your finale." Guitardo said.

"Oh, man," Tommy said, getting back up. "I got to concentrate."

"Two, three, four..." Guitardo said, before he started playing. "Whoo! Ha-ha!" he then jumped in joy. "Yeah!" he then spun around. "Whoo!" He then started sending his music towards Tommy.

 _Listen hard and listen good  
I got you like I knew I would._

Tommy was then lifted into the air like the others were. "Not...just...yet!" he moaned. He then played his Dragon Dagger, causing him to fall onto the ground.

"What?" Guitardo asked, confused as to what had happened.

"Whoa!" Tommy said, getting up. "Fight music with music. That's it. Come on!"

"No way." Guitardo muttered, walking towards Tommy. "I don't do duet's, Greenie. I'm strictly a solo act, you dig?"

"Yeah. Dig this." Tommy said, jumping towards him.

 _"Oh, no it ain't gonna go this way"_ Guitaro sang. He sent his music up to Tommy, which then knocked him back to the ground. "How about a showdown duel?" he asked, as Tommy got back up. "I'll win. See if I don't."

"I can't move my arm!" Tommy moaned, as he struggled to move. "It feels so heavy!" The ground beneath him then began to sink into the ground by the music. "I got to focus and not let him get me." Guitardo then stopped playing. "You're not going to win!" He struggled to get his Dragon Dagger to his mouth, but then he dropped it.

"Ready for your swan song, Tommy boy?" Guitardo asked.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd laughed, having seen the whole thing from the balcony. "Yes!" he said, triumphantly. "Victory is a sweet melody."

Goldar then laughed, along with Squatt and Baboo.

"Encore!" Squatt said.

 **(The fairgrounds)**

"I got to concentrate and not listen." Tommy moaned, still struggling to fight it. "I got to hang on."

"Yeah..." Guitardo said, before turning and seeing Kimberly holding her Power Bow. "Huh?"

"Leave him alone!" Kimberly said.

"You interrupted my show." Guitardo accused, as Kimberly got ready to fight. "Take this!" he then played his guitar.

"Not this time, Guitardo." Kimberly said, playing her bow like a harp. "I brought my own music."

Kimberly's music blocked Guitardo's and then hit him, causing him to drop his guitar as he fell down.

"Tommy, are you all right?" Kimberly asked, running to him.

"Yeah, I think." Tommy replied, as he picked up his Dragon Dagger.

"I figured it out." Kimberly said. "We've got to fight him with music."

"Yeah, I know." Tommy said. "Get me up from here?"

"Right." Kimberly said, before she helped him out of the hole.

They both then turned and saw that Guitardo had gotten back up on his feet. "Seems like everyone's getting into the act but like I told you, I play solo!" he said.

He then charged in at them both, and then hit Tommy with one of his spikey hands, and then almost hit Kimberly as well, but she managed to move out of the way. Tommy then tried to kick Guitardo, only to get hit by him, and then he turned around and kicked Kimberly, but missed, and then she tried to upper kick him, but missed as he ducked, before he hit her in the chest. Guitardo then grabbed Tommy by the arm and then hit him in the chest, knocking him towards Kimberly.

"Time to rock and roll." Guitardo said, firing laser bursts out of his eyes, hitting both the Rangers.

"I don't know if we can take much more of this." Tommy moaned, as they got back up.

"Well, I guess now it's going to be a finale for two." Guitardo said, before laughing.

"Use the dagger with your Power Bow." Tommy said, looking at Kimberly and giving her the dagger. "It's our only chance."

"Right." Kimberly said, taking the dagger. She then lined up the dagger in her Power Bow, and then pulled the string back.

"Hey, Guitardo check out this tune." Tommy said.

Kimberly then fired the dagger out of her Power Bow, hitting Guitardo in the chest, which then destroyed him.

"All right, you did it. Way to go, Kim." Tommy said, as they linked hands.

"Thanks, Tommy." Kimberly said, as they looked at Guitardo.

 **(The park)**

Guitardo's destruction had caused the other Rangers to fall back to the ground. "Huh?" Billy asked, as he and Jason got back up.

"What happened?" Sophie asked, as she got back up.

Kimberly's guitar then reappeared by their picnic, which Tommy saw.

"Your guitar's back." he laughed, as he and Kimberly linked hands again. "All right."

"Tommy, I..." Kimberly said.

"We'd be history if it weren't for you." Tommy said, interrupting her. "You saved us, Kim. Thanks."

"Anytime." Kimberly said.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd hit the balcony with his hand, glowing red with anger as he did. "No!" he shouted. "How could Guitardo lose? My plan was perfect!"

Squatt and Baboo had worried looks on their faces.

"That's what I thought." Baboo said, nervously.

"Maybe you should have..." Squatt said.

"Silence!" Lord Zedd shouted, interrupting him as he turned around. "Those Power Punks have crossed me for the last time. Next time, I want them crushed."

 **(Youth Center)**

A while later, the Rangers were at the Youth Center to finish their picnic, since it was raining now.

"Wow, listen to it downpour out there." Kimberly said.

"I know, Kim." Sophie said. "Glad we got inside before it started."

"Yeah, same here, Soph." Zack said.

"You know what?" Kimberly asked. "I would rather have a picnic this way anyway."

"Yeah. Besides, we had a lot of other things to take care of." Billy said.

"I'll say." Tommy sighed. "That was a close call. I thought it was over."

"But it wasn't." Jason said. "We're all still here, thanks to you and Kim."

"Yeah, thanks, guys." Sophie said.

Bulk and Skull then came in, still wearing their costumes from earlier, and Bulk was having trouble getting his helmet off again, as they stopped by the teens.

"Guys, can you please help me with this?" Bulk asked, pointing to his helmet. "I'm getting claustrophobic."

"Please." Skull said, as the girls giggled.

"We'll agree to help you, only if you promise not to cry 'wolf' again." Trini said, giggling.

"Okay, sure." Bulk said, taking a hand behind his back and crossing the fingers on it.

"Yeah, promise." Skull said.

"Here, let me take a look at it." Billy said, getting up. He then walked up to Bulk and then began to look at the helmet. "Uh, I think we need to go counter-clockwise." he said.

"Counter-clockwise?" Bulk asked, as Billy began to twist it to the left, while the others laughed.

"Come on." Billy said, as he and Bulk spinned around, with Tommy ducking to avoid the tail on Bulk's costume. After much struggling, Billy final got the helmet off, but then Bulk became dizzy and almost hit Billy with the tail on his costume, before Skull caught him and waved his hand in front of his face.

Bulk then grabbed Skull's hand and pulled off his wig. "Hey!" Skull said. "Hey, what'd you do that for?"

"That was for this pre-brained stupid idea." Bulk said, pointing at Skull.

Billy laughed before handing Bulk's helmet back.

"My idea?" Skull asked, as Bulk walked away.

"Yeah." Bulk said.

"What do you mean, my idea?" Skull asked, as he followed Bulk out. "When do I ever have an idea?"

Billy then sat down near the others.

"Those two really make life interesting." Zack said. "If they only knew who the Rangers really are."

"They wouldn't believe it." Tommy said, before he sighed. "I'm going to miss all this. It's going to be hard to say good-bye."

"You'll always be one of us, Tommy." Sophie said, taking his hand. "No matter what happens."

"Thanks, Soph." Tommy sighed, still upset.

"Zack and I wrote a song for you." Kimberly said to Tommy, picking up her guitar. "Hope it cheers you up."

She then started playing.

 _Down the road  
We never know  
What life may hold in store  
Winds of change  
Will rearrange  
Our lives more than before_

Zack then got up and sat down beside her, before he joined in.

 _But you'll never stand alone my friend  
For memories never die  
Within our hearts, they'll always live  
And never say good-bye._

They then stopped, while Kimberly stopped playing.

"I don't know what to say." Tommy said, looking at them.

"You don't have to say anything." Kimberly said. "We know what's in your heart."

Jason then put his fist in the middle of the circle they were sitting in, and then the others all put their hands on it, with Tommy's being last.

"Forever." he said.

"Forever." the others said together.


	13. Green No More Part 1

**A/N: I had to check to find out what the names of the Dark Rangers are, and I've also made a extra one to be Sophie's counterpart.**

* * *

Outside the Youth Center, Tommy was bouncing a basketball.

"Hey." Said Kimberly, coming up beside him. "Jason told me I'd find you here. How are you?"

"All right." Tommy said, looking at the ball, before turning to her. "The results of the bioscan Alpha ran on me come in tomorrow." He then threw the basketball towards the net, but it bounced right off it.

"Well, maybe Zordon can find a way to increase your powers." Kimberly suggested.

"I don't want to get my hopes up, Kim." Tommy sighed. "Lord Zedd's been after me ever since he took over Rita's place and he's not stopping until I'm stripped of all my powers."

"How can you be so sure?" Kimberly asked.

"Sophie said that Zedd seems to be after me more then the rest of you." Tommy explained. "It's like he wants me out of the way before he can focus on the rest of you."

Lighting then landed behind them, making them freak out.

"Oh." Kimberly said, realizing it was Lord Zedd's magic.

A hologram of Tommy then appeared in front of them both.

"Tommy, look." Kimberly said.

They made their way towards it, as it walked towards them.

"It's me." Tommy said, realizing it was him.

"I'm you from..." the hologram said. "The future...the final battle. Remember...'communicator.' That's all I can tell you. Don't give up. You'll meet...right after."

The hologram then disappeared and Tommy and Kimberly looked confused.

"What was that all about?" Kimberly asked.

"Some kind of warning..." Tommy muttered. "..from the future."

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was sitting down in his throne, looking very pleased. "The moment has finally come." he said. "The end of the Green Ranger is at hand and this time there is nothing that can save him from destruction."

"We revel in your evil brilliance, Lord Zedd." Goldar said.

"And when the Green Ranger is no more, then comes the final phase." Lord Zedd said, spinning his throne around. "Total annihilation of all the Power Rangers!" he then laughed evilly.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

Over at the school school, Billy, Sophie and Zack were walking down the stairs.

"So Zack, when did you say your cousin was coming?" Billy asked.

"Well, he should be here by now." Zack replied, sounding worried. "I'm beginning to worry about him."

"I'm sure he's alright, Zack." Sophie said, putting a hand on Zack's shoulder.

"Hm." Billy said, once they stopped on the stairs.

Zack laughed as they saw an African boy surrounded by people dancing, doing Hip Hop Kido like Zack did. They then walked down the stairs to join the crowd, which included Dave and Richie.

"Man, don't tell me." Zack said, grinning.

The boy then kept on dancing, while several of the girls in the crowd moved to the music, until he stopped and turned to Zack, Sophie and Billy. "Yo, Zackman." he said. "What's happening?"

"Boy, your cousin defiantly knows how to make a grand entrance, huh." Billy said.

"You can say that again." Zack said.

"That's your cousin?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah, he is." Zack replied.

"I can see the resemblance." Sophie joked, seeing that Zack's cousin's moves where just like his.

The boy then did a slit leg move, before he and the music stopped. Everyone then clapped.

"All right! Yeah!" someone said.

The boy then picked up his boom box and walked over to Zack, Billy and Sophie.

"What's up." Zack said, high-fiving him.

"Hey, cous." the boy said.

"Man, you are really good." Richie said, who was behind the boy with Dave.

"One of the best moves I've seen." Dave said.

"Runs in the family, right Zackman?" they boy asked.

"Richie, Dave, Sophie, Billy, this is my cousin Curtis." Zack said, introducing his cousin. "He just moved here from out of town."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Curtis." Billy said, shaking Curtis hand.

"Yeah, nice to meet you, Curtis." Sophie said, shaking his hand.

"Richie and Dave here are new in town also." Billy said, pointing to Richie and Dave.

"Cool." Curtis said, shaking Richie's hand. "I bet you two know all of Angel Grove hot spots?"

"Well, some what." Richie said, as Curtis and Dave shook hands. "Hey, come on. We'll fill you in over lunch."

"And I'll show you around." Dave offered.

"Thanks, Dave." Curtis said, as they started to leave. "Now this is what I call the beginning of some beautiful friendship's."

"Hey, man, first place we got to check out is the Youth Center." Richie said.

"It's where most people hang out around here." Dave explained.

"I got a job there with Ernie, he's the owner..." Richie said, before turning a corner.

As they left, Tommy walked over to Zack, Billy and Sophie.

"Hey, Tommy, Kimberly told us what happened to you outside." Billy said.

"Man, it was really weird." Tommy said. "There was some guy who just looked like me."

"You mean like a clone or something?" Sophie asked.

"No." Tommy replied.

"You know, it's quite possible that he appeared through a rip in the space-time continuum." Billy said.

A bin then came rolling towards them from behind Tommy.

"Look out!" Zack said.

They all then jumped over the bin, and then did the same to another one as it came towards them. As the bins stopped by the stairs, it was revealed to have Bulk and Skull inside them.

Bulk and Skull then climbed out of the bins and then stood up, looking dizzy.

"You guys could have hurt someone." Billy said.

"Yeah. Watch it, you two!" Sophie said.

"Yeah?" Bulk asked, as six people came up behind the Rangers, making him nervous. "Well, uh...s-s-s-sorry!"

"What's wrong with you guys?" Zack asked, as Bulk and Skull pointed behind them. "You look scared?"

"That's because they are scared." said a blonde girl in pink, who was behind them.

Sophie, Zack, Tommy and Billy turned around and saw the six people behind them. They saw the girl in pink, a boy in blue with glasses on, a girl in orange with brown hair, an African boy in black, a long black haired girl in yellow, and a boy in red.

"They scared of us." said a boy in red.

"Uh-huh." Bulk and Skull said nervously, as they nodded.

"Enjoy the ride, boys?" asked the girl in yellow.

The others then laughed.

"Yeah, well, sure." Bulk said, nervously. "We got to get out of here."

"Yeah, we got...Power Rangers to find." Skull explained.

They both then ran off.

"You guys, uh, new around here?" Zack asked, looking at the new kids.

A boy in purple then came out, but the kids grabbed him, and started taking things out of his pockets. "Hey!" he said out loud. The girl in yellow then pushed him back into the classroom.

"Yeah." the boy in blue said, answering Zack's question. "We just transferred in."

The one in red threw something to the one in blue, but Tommy grabbed it and pulled it away.

"Then I guess you don't know the rules around here now, do you, but I'm sure you'll learn." Tommy said.

"Oh, right!" the girl in orange mocked.

"You think it's funny?" Sophie asked. "You could've hurt someone back there." she pointed at the bins behind her.

"Oh, were you scared?" the girl in orange asked.

"I'm not scared of you." Sophie said.

Tommy and the boy in red then walked up to each other.

"Actually, I'm used to making the rules where I go." the boy said.

"We're sure that's something, you'll learn." the boy in black said.

"Well, it doesn't work that way around here." Sophie said.

"Come on." the boy in red said. "Let's go." the six of them then turned around and left, laughing as they did.

"Hey, Stewart?" Billy asked, walking to the door, as Tommy picked Stewart's things up. "They're gone." he opened the door. "Come on."

Stewart then walked out the room and over to them.

"Here, man." Tommy said, giving Stewart back his things.

"Thanks." Stewart said, taking his things back, before leaving.

"I don't like the looks of those new kids." Sophie said.

"I know what you mean, Soph." Zack said. "As if we don't have enough problems right now."

"You said it, Zack." Billy said.

They then all left for class.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was walking towards the balcony, having seen the whole incident.

"Ah, did you see that, Goldar?" he asked. "Yes, they're absolutely perfect. Those six surly teenagers shall become my evil superheroes-the Dark Rangers!"

"A stroke of genius, most foul lord." Goldar said, holding up a crystal. "But what is the purpose of this strange crystal?"

"When the Green Ranger is no more, the crystal will be fully charged and I will use it to destroy Zordon and his Command Center." Lord Zedd explained.

"I can feel it siphoning off the Green Ranger's powers." Goldar said, as the crystal glowed. He then laughed.

 **(Command Center)**

The next day, Tommy was at the Command Center to get the results of the Alpha's bioscan.

"So, what's the verdict, Zordon?" He asked.

"I'm afraid the news is not good, Tommy." Zordon said.

"The bioscan?" Tommy asked, sighing.

"The scan came up negative." Zordon explained. "Our last effort to restore your powers failed. Tommy, you may have enough power for one last fight."

"What about the vison I had from the future, Zordon?" Tommy asked. "What did it mean?"

"Alpha is still trying to pinpoint its origin." Zordon explained. "But there is one thing significant about your vison, although you were in the middle of a battle, you were not wearing your Green Ranger costume."

"But if I'm going to fight without my powers, how can I possibly win?" Tommy asked, confused.

 **(The beach)**

Zack and Jason were practicing martial arts, while Sophie, Billy and Kimberly sat by and watched, with Kimberly playing with the sand.

"Hey, I talked to Trini today." Kimberly said. "She's staying with her grandmother."

"What'd she say?" Billy asked.

"Um, she's worried about Tommy to." Kimberly said.

"I think we all are, Kim." Sophie said, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Don't worry." Billy said, as Kimberly spotted something in the sand. "We should know how his powers stand shortly."

"Whoa..." Kimberly said, as they all saw a weird looking shell in the sand. "What a funky-looking shell." she was about to pick it up, when someone stood on her hand, and then she looked up and saw the three of the six new kids from yesterday.

"Aw..." said the one in blue, who was one standing on Kimberly's hand. "Searching for seashells."

Kimberly, Sophie and Billy got up and looked at the three, as it was the ones in blue, pink and orange.

"How sweet." the pink one said, as the other three came up behind them, while Jason and Zack came up behind Billy, Sophie and Kimberly. She then knocked Kimberly's bucket of seashells out of her hand.

"Oh, great." Zack said. "You're back."

"Hey, what's the problem?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, what's the idea here?" Sophie asked.

"Angel Grove belongs to us now." the red one said, clutching his fists. "We want to make sure you understand that, loud and clear."

"Nobody owns Angel Grove except Mayor Carrington." Sophie explained.

"Well, not anymore, blondie." the orange said, rudely.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was seeing the whole situation from the balcony. "Ah, you see, Goldar?" he asked. "Arrogant, nasty, disrespectful...those are my six warriors-the final element to complete my plan."

 **(The beach)**

The six new kids then got ready to fight the Rangers.

"All right." the red one said.

"Yeah, man, let's do it." said the black one.

"You read my mind, Zane." said the orange one.

"Thank you, Sadie." Zane said.

"When we're done with you guys, you're going to start seeing things our way." the red one said.

"You tell them, Justin." Sadie said.

 **(The palace)**

"It is time!" Lord Zedd said, turning to Goldar, before laughing. "Now, to summon the Dark Rangers to my playland-" He cast a spell from his staff towards Earth. "to the otherworld." He then laughed again.

 **(The beach)**

Justin and the others were about to fight, when Lord Zedd's spell landed around them, and then the six new kids disappeared.

"What happened to them?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah, where's they go?" Sophie asked.

"I don't know." Billy said. "They just disappeared." They then looked around while Billy walked forward. "Hopefully, Zordon will have the answers."

 **(The otherworld)**

Lord Zedd was touching the crystal. "Welcome to my other world." he said, turning to the six teens, who just stood still. "You have been chosen to be my Dark Rangers. And together...we will conquer the Earth!"

"But, master, the Green Ranger still has strength left!" Goldar explained.

"Not for long." Lord Zedd said. "The crystal is draining Tommy's power." He saw the crystal glowing. "Soon I'll send down my newest monster, and the Rangers battle him Tommy is sure to join the fight!"

"Yes!" Goldar said, understanding what Lord Zedd meant. "And use up the last of his strength!" They then both laughed.

"The time has come." Lord Zedd said, facing his new Dark Rangers. "Inspired by little Kimberly's seashells, it's my latest, most devious creation! Behold Turbanshell." He cast a spell out of his staff and then turned all of the seashells at the beach into Turbanshell.

"Yes." he said, turning around, holding a staff. "I'm here, Lord Zedd. Your wish is my command." He then began walking off the beach. "I'll take care of those Power Rangers for you."

 **(Command Center)**

The Rangers, minus Trini had all arrived at the Command Center and had explained what had happened at the beach.

"Alpha, contact Trini." Zordon said.

"Yes, Zordon." Alpha said.

"Hey, how did your test come out?" Kimberly asked Tommy.

"Negative." Tommy said. "I got maybe one more fight left."

"Tommy..." Kimberly said, touching his arm.

The alarm then went off.

"Trouble in Angel Grove, Rangers." Zordon said, as the looked at the viewing globe. They saw Turban Shell, who had grown giant tearing up the city.

"One of Zedd's monsters is tearing up the city." Jason said.

They saw Turban Shell destroy a freeway.

"Man, this guy's tough." Zack said.

"Not to mention, ugly." Sophie said.

"We're going to nee major Zordpower to stop him." Zack said.

"You can count on me." Tommy said.

They all turned to him with worried looks, not sure about what he said.

 **(The otherworld)**

"Ah, yes, Tommy." Lord Zedd said. "Help your puny Power Ranger friends because then you shall lose your Green Ranger powers forever. The moment I have been waiting for is at hand!" He then laughed.

 **(Command Center)**

"As soon as Trini's here, we'll make a plan." Tommy said, as they were still waiting for her.

Trini then arrived, teleporting beside Billy. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Zedd's at it again." Billy explained.

"Tommy, we can't let you help us." Kimberly said.

"Kimberly's right, man." Zack agreed. "We should handle it on our own."

"Maybe not, Rangers." Zordon said. "Scanners indicate the creature's name is Turban Shell and his power level is dangerously high."

"You here that?" Tommy asked the others. "I'm going with you guys and that's final."

"I'm not sure about this." Sophie said, worriedly. "Your powers might give out while we fighting Turbanshell, and if that happens we're sunk, Tommy."

"We don't have a choice, Soph." Tommy said. "You need all the help you can get here. I'm going with you all."

"Tommy, only you can decide your own destiny." Zordon said.

The others all looked at him.

"Good luck, man." Zack said.

Jason put his fist in the middle of the circle they were in, and then the others all put their hands over it, before they removed them.

"All right." Jason said. "It's morphin time."

"Dragonzord!"

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

They then arrived at the city, as debris began to fall around them as they ran towards Turbanshell.

"Man, I don't believe it." Zack said, once they saw him.

"Ah, Power Rangers, I am happy to see you since I have orders to destroy you, just like this!" Turbanshell said, before destroying a building. "You see, you're no match for Turbanshell."

"This dude's going to be tougher than I thought." Jason said.

"Yeah." Kimberly muttered.

"You can say that again." Sophie said.

"We need help." Zack said.

"Still not convinced?" Turbanshell asked, destroying more of the city. "How about now?" he fired lasers out of his eyes, doing more damage to the city, and the Rangers just dodged out of the way of the debris.

"We need Thunderzord power now!" Jason shouted.

"Compsognathus Garuda Thunderzord power!"

"Mastodon Lion Thunderzord power!"

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord power!"

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord power!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger Griffin Thunderzord power!"

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord power!"

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then flew into the air.

 _They've got a power and force that you've never seen before_

The other Thunderzords moved along forward.

 _They've got the ability to morph and to even up the score_

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then began to change into warrior mode.

 _No one can ever take them down  
The power lies on their s-si-si-side_

The warrior mode was then complete.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The other Thunderzords then combined into the Megathunderzord's armour

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then jumped into the Unicorn and Griffin Thunderzords, and then the Firebird Thunderzord wrapped itself around the legs.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Lion and Garuda Thunderzords then attached themselves into their positions, the Garuda being the back while the Lion being the chest and shoulders.

 _Mighty morphin Power Rangers_

"Thunder Megazord, power up!" the Rangers shouted.

Tommy then played his Dragon Dagger, and then the Dragonzord came out of the river and arrived to help.

"Prepare to be sawdust!" Turbanshell said, charging at the Zords.

"Thunder Megazord battle ready!" the Rangers all said.

The Megathunderzord then walked towards Trubanshell.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

The Megathunderzord then fired an energy beam out of its chest at Turban shell, which hit him in the chest.

"You're going to pay for that, Power Geeks!" he said.

Tommy then played his dagger again, and then the Dragonzord grabbed Turbanshell by the shoulders, but he then got loose and hit it in the chest.

"Time to finish you off." Turbanshell said. He then charged in and knocked the Megathunderzord back. "Starting with this!" He brought out his staff and then fired an energy beam at the Megathunderzord, which was marching towards him, before he finally hit it in the chest. The blast of the energy wave knocked the Rangers over to their right, onto Billy and Trini. Turbanshell then fired another energy wave, this time at the Dragonzord, hitting it, while the Megathunderzord fell to the ground, and the Rangers came flying out, landing in the alleyway Tommy was.

"Whoa, are you guys all right?" he asked, running up to them, as they got up. "Huh?

"What's the matter, Power Rangers?" Turbanshell asked. "Zords run out of gas? Just stay where you are. I'll be back to finish you off." He then disappeared.

"Whoa, he's gone." Kimberly said.

 **(The otherworld)**

"Pay attention, Goldar." Lord Zedd said. "The siphoning to the crystal is nearly complete. When the Green Ranger is rendered completely powerless, my monster will see..." Turbanshell then arrived before he could finish. "What are you doing back here, you worthless worm?"

"I had to recharge my shell, your hideousness." Turbanshell explained.

"You're supposed to be fighting the Power Rangers." Lord Zedd said.

"I had them on the ropes, Lord Zedd." Turbanshell said.

"What?!" Lord Zedd asked, angrily.

"Well, I almost..." Turbanshell said.

"And you let them go when you could have finished them?" Lord Zedd asked, interrupting him. "You mollusk brain! Get back down there and fight until the Green Ranger is through!" Goldar laughed. "Do you understand?"

"As you command, O patient one." Turbanshell said. "I shall not fail you." He then disappeared again.

 **(The park)**

The Rangers, minus Tommy, were running through the park towards a tree, where Tommy was kneeling beside.

"Tommy, are you okay?" Kimberly asked, once they got to him.

"I'm okay." Tommy said. "I'm just pretty weak."

"Come on, guys!" Zack said. "We can't give up! We're the Power Rangers!"

Just as he finished, a lighting spell, from Lord Zedd appeared near them, and then Tommy vanished.

"Huh?" Kimberly asked, worriedly.

"What the..?" Sophie asked, in shock.

 _"That's what you think."_ said Turbanshell's voice.

"Tommy." Kimberly said, as they looked around.

 **(A cornfield)**

The spell had transported Tommy to a cornfield.

"What the..?" he asked himself, looking around. "Where'd everybody go? And where am I?" He looked around and saw that there was no one around for miles. "Somehow I'm...I'm all alone."

"Well, not exactly but it's just you and me, kid." said Turbanshell, who came out of the field, getting Tommy's attention. "Welcome to your nightmare."

He then tried to hit Tommy with his staff, but Tommy blocked it, but then he hit Tommy in the shoulder, and then in the chest, knocking him over. Tommy then got back to his knees and blocked another attack from Turbanshell's staff, and then got back on his feet, pushing the staff back as he did, before Turbanshell hit Tommy with his shell and knocked him away. He then used his shell to drain away Tommy's powers, until Tommy's suit was gone, and then Tommy's powers appeared in his staff.

"You're through, Green Ranger." Turbanshell said. "It's the moment we've all been waiting for."

Tommy looked around and hid himself in the cornfield.

"You've lost your powers!" Turbanshell said.

Tommy then got up and ran towards a rock in the field.

"Run if you like." Turbanshell said. "It will do you no good." Tommy then hid behind the rock. "You're mine now."

 **(The otherworld)**

Lord Zedd and Goldar had seen the whole thing.

"Ah, at last, the Green Ranger is no more." Lord Zedd said, as the Green Ranger's power come into the crystal. "His powers now belong to Lord Zedd."

"Master, victory is finally yours." Goldar said, before laughing.

"And with this new power we begin the next phase of my plan-the elimination of the Power Rangers and the rise of the Dark Rangers!" Lord Zedd laughed.

 **(The park)**

The other Rangers were still looking around for Tommy.

"Oh, man." Billy said.

"Come in, Zordon." Jason said, speaking into his communicator, but got no answer.

"Zordon." Billy said, trying the same thing. "Something's jamming the communicators."

"I don't believe this." Kimberly said. "First Tommy, now Zordon?"

"This can't get any worse." Sophie said.

They then all heard a weird noise.

"Whoa." Billy said. "Hey, what's going on?"

The same lighting that took Tommy away then appeared again, and then the six of them vanished.

They were transported inside a force field outside a cave, with Goldar and Lord Zedd standing by the entrance.

"Where are we?" Kimberly asked.

Lord Zedd and Goldar then laughed, getting the Rangers to turn around to face them.

"Does that answer your question, Kim." Sophie said.

"Welcome, Rangers." Lord Zedd said. "Perhaps you're wondering where you are. Well, you're now in my dimension know as the otherworld." He laughed.

The Rangers tried to reach for their Power Morphers, only to find they didn't have them.

"I'm afraid that you'll find your morphers are useless here and Zordon can not help you either." Lord Zedd said, holding up the crystal "With this crystal, I have sealed off his precious Command Center forever." He and Goldar then laughed even louder. "And now, dear friends it's time to meet your replacements."

He stepped away from the cave, as the Dark Rangers walked out, but their suits looked nothing like theirs.

"Ah, behold my Rangers-the Dark Rangers." Lord Zedd said, walking in front of them. He then laughed. "Victory is mine!" The Rangers tried to get out of the force field while he spoke. "My mortal enemy Zordon chose six teenagers to become Power Rangers and defend the world." Zack and Jason looked at each other. "I also have chosen six-my Dark Rangers-to destroy it." he and Goldar then laughed.

"Your evil will never win out in the end, Zedd." Trini said.

"And you won't get away with this!" Sophie shouted.

"And who's going to stop me?" Lord Zedd asked. "Certainly not you and with Zordon and Alpha locked in the Command Center they won't be much help either."

Goldar then laughed.

"You guys don't know what you're doing." Zack said to the Dark Rangers.

"When Zedd is through with you, he'll destroy you too." Jason said.

"No one's ever given us a chance like Lord Zedd has." said Zane. "He promised us his loyalty."

"He's brainwashed you all." Sophie said. "He use you all like pawns in a chess game."

"Pawns?!" The blue one laughed. "We're more like kings."

"You tell them, Bobby." Sadie said.

"Listen to us!" Billy said. "The only person Lord Zedd is loyal to is himself."

"He doesn't care about anyone else." Sophie said.

"Silence!" Lord Zedd shouted. "Enough of your fleeting. I have other matters to attend to, such as watching the destruction of the Green Ranger."

"What have you done to him?" Kimberly demanded. "Where is he?"

"Ooh! Emotional, eh, Pinky." the pink one said.

"Nice one, Kristen." the yellow one said.

"Thank you, Tina." Kristen said.

"Tell us where Tommy is now!" Sophie shouted.

"He's somewhere in the otherworld." Lord Zedd said. "He's powerless now and of no concern to me, just like the six of you are now." He then began to turn to his Dark Rangers. "What you are about to see is my Dark Rangers taking their rightful places. Then they shall begin the destruction of the world!"

He then laughed along with Goldar.

 **(The cornfield)**

Tommy ran behind another rock, while Turbanshell mocked him.

"Hiding from me is useless, Tommy." he said. "You cannot fight me. The Green Ranger is no more. It's only a matter of time before I find you and finish you!"

Tommy kept himself still, not sure how to fight Turbanshell without his powers, but he knew he had to do something.

"Give yourself up, Tommy." Turbanshell said. "Don't you see? It's all over."

Sweat came down Tommy's face as he thought of what to do.


	14. Green No More Part 2

**A/N: Due to the Dark Rangers only appearing in this two-parter, I don't see much point in naming the actress playing the Orange Dark Ranger, so sorry.**

* * *

Inside the cornfield, Tommy was still behind the rock, while the Turbanshell kept looking for him.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." Turbanshell said. "Hiding is futile, cowardly Ranger."

Tommy just stayed were he was, not sure what to do.

"I'll find you sooner or later." Turbanshell said.

Tommy, haven had enough of Turbanshell's voice, got up from behind the rock and kicked him in the chest and knocked him over. Turbanshell then rolled down the hill, before getting back up.

"I'm no coward, worm face." Tommy said. "You want me? Come and get me."

"You'll pay for that, you horrible little human." Turbanshell said, picking up his staff. He then hit Tommy in the chest with it and then pulled him over with it. "And that's just for starters."

Tommy then got up and ran away.

"I'm going to perforate you." Turbanshell said, running after him.

Tommy kept on running, until he fell into a hole in the ground, which looked like a trench.

"Without your powers you don't have a chance against me, Green Ranger." Turbanshell said. "Admit it."

Tommy then got to his knees, and then ran down along the trench.

"Why don't you just give it up?" Turbanshell asked. "Come out now, I'll take it easy on you. You have my word." He looked along the trench, but couldn't see Tommy anywhere.

Tommy was hiding behind a pile of wheats in the field, which was on the other side on the trench.

"Fe-fi-fo-fum. I smell something green and dumb." Turbanshell said, looking around.

Tommy then grabbed his leg and tripped him up, causing him to fall down the hill hard. When he got to the bottom he got back up and then jumped, as Tommy picked up his staff when he landed at the top, and then he grabbed it and threw Tommy of the hill.

"You look a little down, Green Ranger." he said, as Tommy got up. "No rest for the doomed."

 **(Command Center)**

The Command Center was surrounded by a force field, the same type holding the other Rangers in the otherworld. Inside it, Alpha was working on the computer, trying to get rid of the force field and to contact the Rangers.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" he said. "I still can't break through Lord Zedd's energy field, Zordon."

"We must not allow him to keep us cut off from the outside world, Alpha." Zordon said.

"And there's more bad news." Alpha said, taking a piece of paper out of the computer. "Computer data reveals that the energy field around the Command Center is rapidly compressing."

"We must find a way to stop it or the pressure will cause the Command Center to implode." Zordon said.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi." Alpha said. "Where in the world are the Power Rangers?"

 **(The otherworld)**

The six Rangers were still trapped in the force field, with Goldar and Lord Zedd looking at them.

"Look at you pathetic Rangers." Goldar said. "Please, master, can I crush them now?"

"Absolutely not." Lord Zedd said, surprising Goldar.

"Oh, please do not deny me that pleasure, O great one." Goldar said.

"Quiet, you fool." Lord Zedd said. "They have foiled enough of my plans. I am sending them back to Earth where, without their precious powers they will be forced to stand helplessly by as Turbanshell destroys their city."

The Rangers didn't like the sound of that.

"Yes, a fitting punishment." Lord Zedd said. "You will suffer the agony of knowing you can do nothing to save Angle Grove." He and Goldar then laughed. "Yes!" he said, casting a spell out of his staff. They carried on laughing as the Rangers disappeared.

The Rangers arrived in the park and could see no one around, and then they ran forward.

"Zordon?" Jason asked, speaking into his communicator. "Zordon, it's Jason. Come in." He got no answer.

Billy then tried his communicator, but then realized what was wrong. "The frequency's still jammed but I might be able to break through the energy field back at my lab." he said.

"It's our only chance." Zack said. "If Zedd is sending Turbanshell to mess up Angel Grove we don't have much time."

"Not to mention, those Dark Rangers might be there too." Sophie said.

"Yeah, and we still have to find Tommy." Kimberly said.

They nodded and then they all ran off.

 **(The cornfield)**

Tommy was on his knees, looking down at the ground, before looking up at Turbanshell.

"Time to say good-bye, Green Ranger." he said.

Before he could do anything through, Goldar showed up beside him.

"Stand aside, underling." Goldar said. "I shall finish this."

"No way!" Turbanshell said. "The Green one is mine."

"Obey my order, worm, lest I feed you to the birds." Goldar said. "Our master has other plans for you. Go."

"Very well." Turbanshell said, before disappearing.

Goldar then turned to Tommy and walked towards him. "Greetings, Green Ranger." he said, as he stopped and Tommy got back up. "Or should I just call you Tommy? How does it feel to be stripped of all your powers forever?"

He then laughed as Tommy shook his head.

"Are you green with envy?" Goldar asked., before laughing. "And your humiliation is far from over." Something then appeared in his hand. "You will soon pledge your allegiance to me." he laughed.

"No way, Goldar." Tommy said. "No way."

"We shall soon see. Behold." Goldar said.

He sent out a beam from the device he was holding, and it turned into a screen, showing Tommy morphed, fighting off a bunch of Putties.

"Do you even recognize yourself, Tommy?" Goldar asked. "Do you see what a gallant hero you used to be, Green Ranger? Always willing to sacrifice, weren't you? Always ready."

Tommy then fell to his knees.

"Always there when the others need you." Goldar continued, as the screen showed Tommy and Trini fighting against Invenusable Flytrap. "You must have saved your friends a hundred times. And think of all of Rita's monsters you've destroyed. You and your powerful Dragonzord."

The screen then showed the Dragonzord comin out of the water. Goldar laughed as Tommy kept on watching.

"Witness the greatness you once were, Tommy because it's all over now." Goldar said, before laughing.

 **(Billy's house)**

Inside the lab, Billy was working on changing the frequency of the communicators, so they could contact Zordon and Alpha. Zack and Trini where there too, watching as Billy went on.

"So how's it coming Billy?" Zack asked.

"I finally got a breakthrough." Billy said. "My communicator locked on to the electric force field surrounding the Command Center. I just need to input it into the computer." He then began typing it in.

"So will it figure out how to dismantle to force field?" Trini asked.

"Not exactly, but it may tell us how to break through it and establish contact with Zordon." Billy explained, before he carried on typing.

 _"We interrupt this program for a special live report."_ said a man's voice on the TV. _"Local government sources…"_

"You guys, look." Trini said.

 _"..have confirmed that the creature known as Turbanshell, has begun another assault on Angel Grove."_ said the man.

Trini, Zack and Billy all saw Turbanshell, who was giant, marching over the city.

"Oh, man." Zack said. "Attack of the 90-foot worm."

 _"The attack, for the moment confined to the business district downtown comes less than 24 hours after its first attack was repulsed by the Power Rangers."_ said the man.

Trini, Zack and Billy looked at each other.

 _"The origins of the monster are a mystery."_ said the man. _"But the main question at the moment is, where are the Power Rangers when we need them?"_

The three Rangers sighed, knowing they couldn't do anything until they could make contact with Zordon and Alpha.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was sitting in his throne.

"How it must hurt those pathetic Power Rangers to have to stand idly by as my monster destroys their entire city." he said, getting up and walking towards Goldar, who was back "Very soon now the next phase of my plan begins."

"We shall conquer the Earth, my master." Goldar said.

"Yes, my loyal warrior." Lord Zedd said. "The Zords will be reprogrammed. "Are you listening to me?"

"Yes." Goldar replied.

"Good." Lord Zedd said, walking towards the balcony. "Then the Dark Rangers will make their wicked debut and the Earth shall be mine!"

 **(Billy's house)**

Billy was still typing up the input, while the others were still watching the news, as Sophie, Jason and Kimberly came in.

 _"We continue our live coverage…"_ said the newsman.

"Have you guys seen the news?" Kimberly asked.

 _"..downtown Angel Grove."_ the newsman finished.

"Oh, he destroyed another building." Kimberly said, looking at the screen.

"I can't believe it." Sophie muttered.

 _"At this time, the monster known as Turbanshell continues to rampage unchecked."_ said the newsman.

Zack hit the table with his fist. "Man, we got to get our powers back." he said.

 _"We have as yet, no reports of any..."_ the newsman said.

"Before it's too late." Jason said.

 **(The cornfield)**

Tommy was still on his knees when Goldar came back.

"Before I send you spinning into space with this time device," Goldar said, as Tommy turned around. "I want to hear you say I am your superior. Now!"

Tommy looked up at Goldar.

"Say it!" Goldar said.

"Goldar…" Tommy said, not sure what to say.

"Say it!" Goldar ordered.

"You are..." Tommy said.

"Yes?" Goldar asked. "Go on."

Tommy looked up at Goldar. "Out of your mind!" he said. He then jumped up, and then punched Goldar in the chest, and then kicked his sword out of his hand. He then kicked at Goldar, and then punched at him, before Goldar tripped him over.

"I shall destroy you for that!" Goldar said, picking Tommy up and throwing him further away. "I've wasted far too much time on the likes of you."

Tommy got back up as he walked towards him.

"Now I shall finish you, Green Ranger once and for all!" Goldar said.

Tommy then kicked the device out of his hand and into the air.

"No!" Goldar screamed.

The device then came back towards the ground and landed in Tommy's hand. Tommy then spun around and kicked Goldar in the chest, knocking him down.

"I almost gave up on myself, Goldar but your little picture show reminded me how much good I've done, not only as the Green Ranger but as me, plain old Tommy." Tommy said.

Goldar then got back up, but then Tommy kicked him again, and then again and again, until Goldar was knocked back to the ground.

"Give me that device!" Goldar said, getting back up as Tommy backed away.

"You want it?" Tommy asked, as Goldar started to chase him. "Come on! Come and get it. Here."

He fired a couple of beams from the device, and then Goldar disappeared.

"Yes!" he said. "Goldar is gone. But how the heck am I going to get out of here?" He then thought of something. "Wait a minute." He looked at the device. "This thing's some kind of time device. Maybe I can contact myself in the past."

He then began to fiddle with the device. "Whoa!" he said, as lighting appeared behind him. He then looked to his right, and saw his past self like it was a hologram. "Huh?" he asked.

"It's a time warp." said the hologram. "I got the message..."

Tommy looked at it as it held it's hand out, and then he saw his communicator, which he then took. He then looked at it, before the hologram disappeared.

"Yes! I'm home free." he said, putting his communicator on, and then teleported away.

 **(Billy's house)**

Billy was still typing in the input on the computer, when he saw something. "Hey, I've got something." he said, as the others gathered around him. "The computer's broken through the force field. We should be able to get a visual on the screen."

He typed up a little more, when Tommy arrived behind them, without them knowing. Kimberly then turned around and saw him.

"Tommy!" she said, hugging him.

"Ah, man! Am I glad to see you guys." Tommy said, as Kimberly left the embrace. "I've got a lot to fill you in on."

"Same here, man." Zack said, as they shook hands.

"Yeah, and it's not good, Tommy. Any of it." Sophie said, shaking his hand.

 _"Power Rangers!"_ came Alpha's voice.

They all turned and saw him on the computer screen.

 _"I'm afraid there's no time to lose."_ he said.

 _"Rangers, Zedd's green crystal must be shattered to return things to normal and only a non-Power Ranger may enter Zedd's dimension undetected."_ Zordon explained.

"That's me." Tommy said.

"What do you mean?" Sophie asked.

"No way, man." Jason said. "It's too dangerous."

"Look, I have a personal score to settle." Tommy said.

"With Goldar?" Sophie guessed.

"Yeah." Tommy answered. "I'm ready."

 _"Alpha will teleport you now, Tommy."_ said Zordon.

 _"Here goes."_ Alpha said.

Tommy was then teleported back to the otherworld.

 **(The otherworld)**

Tommy arrived on the side of a small hill, just outside the cave, and he could see Goldar and Lord Zedd standing in front of the Dark Rangers.

"Dark Rangers, your Zords are ready." Lord Zedd said, as Tommy jumped down and ran nearer to them. "Now your service and allegiance to Lord Zedd begins..."

Tommy grabbed the crystal before he could finish, making him turn around.

"Huh?" Lord Zedd asked, seeing Tommy. "Tommy?! No! It's impossible!"

"Afraid not, Zedd." Tommy said. "Game's over."

He then threw the crystal onto a rock and then it smashed.

"No!" Lord Zedd yelled. He then turned back to the Dark Rangers, who all de-morphed. "No! Not my Dark Rangers!" he yelled, as they disappeared. "This can't be happening to me. Not again!"

"And you've lost." Tommy said, pointing at him and Goldar. "You should know by now. You don't mess around with the Power Rangers."

He then teleported away, leaving Lord Zedd and Goldar alone and angry.

"No!" Lord Zedd yelled. "I can't be defeated. It's impossible! No!"

 **(Billy's house)**

The other Rangers were still in the lab when Tommy returned. He laughed as the others turned around, holding their morphers.

"Our morphers." Trini said.

"They're back." Sophie grinned.

"Tommy, you did it." Kimberly said, as she and Tommy high-fived each other.

"Yeah." Tommy said. "After touching that crystal man, I feel like I can handle one more fight."

"All right then, let's do it." Jason said, before they held their morphers in front of them. "It's morphin time!"

"Dragonzord!"

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

They all then arrived at the city and saw Turbanshell still causing havoc.

"You're back, eh?" he asked. "You don't know when you're licked."

"Look out!" Jason called.

"Whoa." Billy muttered.

"Okay, Rangers, we need..." Jason said.

"Thunder-Megazord power now!" they all shouted.

"Compsognathus Garuda Thunderzord power!"

"Mastodon Lion Thunderzord power!"

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord power!"

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord power!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger Griffin Thunderzord power!"

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord power!"

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then flew into the air.

 _They've got a power and force that you've never seen before_

The other Thunderzords moved along forward.

 _They've got the ability to morph and to even up the score_

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then began to change into warrior mode.

 _No one can ever take them down  
The power lies on their s-si-si-side_

The warrior mode was then complete.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The other Thunderzords then combined into the Megathunderzord's armour.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then jumped into the Unicorn and Griffin Thunderzords, and then the Firebird Thunderzord wrapped itself around the legs.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers..._

The Lion and Garuda Thunderzords then attached themselves into their positions, the Garuda being the back while the Lion being the chest and shoulders.

"Thundermegazord, battle ready!" the Rangers shouted.

"Yum, lunch in a can." Turbanshell said, charging at it.

The Megathunderzord then charged at it.

"How about a little shell shock?" Turbanshell asked, jumping into the air and firing at the Megathunderzord.

The blasts caused smoke come up in the cockpit and also sent sparks all over. Turbanshell then put his head arms and legs inside his shell, and then flew towards the Megathunderzord and knocked it over, sending out all the Rangers with it, except Jason.

"Whoa!" they all said, before they landed on the ground.

They got to their knees and looked up. The Red Dragon Thunderzord was then hit and fell over onto the ground. Turbanshell then came out of his shell and hovered over it, as it got back up and brought out its staff.

"Uh-uh-uh. You shouldn't play with sticks like that." Turbanshell said, as it charged at him.

He then fried lasers out of his eyes at it, which then hover and surrounded it, making it unable to move and then knocked it over. Red sparks came from the Red Dragon Thunderzord's legs and then it changed back into its dragon mode, which then flew off.

"Whoa!" the Rangers said, as they got back up.

"Our Zords separated." Billy said.

"And only Jason's is left." Sophie said.

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then flew off.

"Our Zords." Kimberly said. "What are we going to do now, guys?"

Tommy, who was further away from the others, reach for his Dragon Dagger.

"We need Dragonzord." he said.

Before he could pull the dagger out, his communicator beeped.

"My communicator." he said, before answering it. "Yes, Zordon?"

 _"Tommy, the only way to..."_ Zordon said.

 **(Command Center)**

"..defeat this monster is to hit his inner shell with intense heat, then the outside with water to freeze him." Zordon said.

 **(The battle)**

Tommy was still listening.

 _"You must get inside Turbanshell's belly."_ Zordon explained.

"Right, Zordon." Tommy said.

"Yo! What have we here?" Turbanshell asked. "It looks like lunch for me."

He was looking at a big box of watermelons, but unknown to him, Tommy was hiding inside of it.

"That's right, worm-face." Tommy said.

"How thoughtful of someone to leave this for me." Turbanshell said. "After all, it's hungry work destroying a city."

He then picked up the box of watermelons and then ate it.

"Mmm, yum-yum!" he said, wiping his mouth. "Mmm, I'm going back to work."

"Alright, I'm in." Tommy said, holding a device Billy had given him, as he had told the others about what had to be done to stop Turbanshell. "It's indigestion time." He fired the device at Turbanshell's belly as he spun around.

"What should I destroy next?" Turbanshell asked himself, as he looked around.

He then felt a huge pain in his belly.

"My stomach!" he moaned, touching it. "Oh! What's going on inside of me?" Steam then showed up on his belly. "Oh! Heartburn!"

Inside his belly, Tommy kept firing at it, when he began to struggle.

"It's too hot to breath in here." he said.

He then fell over onto his belly.

"Whoa! What's happening to me?" Turbanshell asked, as his belly got redder. "I'm burning up inside."

The other Rangers all looked and could see what was happening.

"Tommy, what's happening in there?" Kimberly asked.

"I knew I should have stayed away from those spicy foods." Turbanshell said.

Tommy got back on his feet and looked around.

"Huh? I think it's working." he said. "I've just got to keep going."

He then fired the device again.

"That's it." Turbanshell said, touching his belly. "From now on. I'm sticking to bland foods."

The Rangers kept on watching.

"Be careful, Tommy." Kimberly said. "You can do it!"

"Let me chill this dude." Zack said.

"That's right." Kimberly said, looking at him. "The water-as soon as you hit him with it..."

"Right." Zack said, interrupting her. "Come on, guys."

"I'm right behind you, Zack." Sophie said.

They both then jumped over to a fire hose and picked it up.

"Let's see how you like my deep freeze?" Zack asked, as they held it up towards Turbanshell, as water came out.

"Oh, no!" Turbanshell moaned, as the water hit him. "Not water! No! Anything but that! Oh! Terrific. Just what I needed-a Ice Cream headache!" He was touching his head. "Oh, hey! Cut it out!" His body then began to freeze up. "Whoa, I'm freezing my shell off over here! Oh, man!"

He then began to break up, as Tommy was spat out of his mouth and over to Kimberly, Trini and Billy.

"Whoa!" Tommy said, before he hit the ground.

"Tommy!" Kimberly said, running over to him. "Tommy, are you all right?" She then got down on her knees beside him. "We were so worried you were never gonna get out of there. Are you hurt?"

"I'll be fine." Tommy said. "What about the monster?"

"I think you did it." Kimberly said.

Billy and Trini then ran over to them.

"Excellent." Billy said, touching Tommy's shoulder. "That was great teamwork."

"Yeah." Kimberly said.

"Thanks, Billy." Tommy said. "This Mega-heater of yours worked perfectly."

"Thanks." Billy said, taking the Mega-heater off him.

"No time to talk, guys." Kimberly said.

"Let's show him some Megazord power." Trini said.

"Right." Kimberly said.

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then changed back into its warrior mode.

"Zords are back online, you guys." Kimberly said. "Let's do it."

"Let's go!" Billy said.

They then all jumped back into their Thunderzords, and then the Red Dragon Thunderzord got into the Unicorn and Griffin Thunderzords, and then the Firebird Thunderzord wrapped itself around the legs. The Lion and Garuda Thunderzords then attached themselves into their positions, the Garuda being the back while the Lion being the chest and shoulders.

"Megathunderzord, power up!" the Rangers said.

The now frozen Turbanshell looked worried. The Megathunderzord then brought out the Thunder Saber, then powered it up, and then hit Turbanshell, destroying him, before putting it back.

 **(Youth Center)**

A while later, they were all at the Youth Center. Sophie, Tommy, Jason, Kimberly and Zack were sitting at a table while Trini and Billy sat by the counter.

"Psst." Trini said, getting the others attention. "Zordon said the Dark Rangers will return home with absolutely no memory of what happened."

"That's cool." Jason said, as the Dark Rangers walked past him.

"They're they are." Zack said, spotting them.

The Dark Rangers walked up to the counter.

"Give me six sodas?" Justin asked Richie, who was on the other side.

"Got it." Richie said.

"You know what?" Kimberly asked, as they looked at them. "Maybe what they need are some friends."

"Yeah." Jason said. "Come on."

They all nodded and then walked over to the Dark Rangers.

"That'll be 4:50." Richie said, handing the sodas out, as Ernie came up behind him.

Justin was about to pay, when Jason stopped him.

"I got this one." Jason said.

"Thanks, man." Justin said, surprised.

"No problem." Jason said, paying for the sodas. "What do you say we start over?"

He held out his hand, and then Justin looked at the others, who all nodded.

"Okay. Why not?" Justin asked, linking hands with Jason.

"Hi." Kimberly said.

"Tina." Tina said, shaking Trini's hand.

"Sadie." Sadie said, shaking Sophie's.

"Sophie." Sophie replied.

"Hi. How are you?" Kristen asked.

"All right." Tommy said.

 **(Command Center)**

Later, the Rangers all went to the Command Center, to discuss Tommy's powers.

"Once again, you've done great work, Rangers." Zordon said. "Congratulations."

"So I take it the Command Center is back to normal?" Trini asked.

"Yes, Trini." Zordon said. "The force field disintegrated as soon as Tommy destroyed Zedd's crystal."

"You saved us." Alpha said, as the other Rangers looked at Tommy.

"Yeah, man you saved us too." Zack said. "Thanks."

"Yeah, I owe you one." Sophie said.

"You fought Turbanshell, Goldar and even went to Lord Zedd's chamber without even having your powers." Kimberly said.

"You're a true hero Tommy." Billy said, touching Tommy's shoulder.

"Thanks, guys." Tommy said. "You know, there was a moment back there when I almost gave up but then I realized it's not just the costume power that gives me strength but it's who and what I am inside that really impowers me."

"You'll always be one of us, Tommy." Jason said.

"If not in person, in spirt." Sophie said.

Tommy sighed. "Yeah, I'll miss you guys when we're out on school break." he said. "But I'll hold you all close to my heart. One last time."

He put his hand in the center of the circle they were in.

"Sure." Sophie said, as they all put their hands on top of it.

"Power Rangers!" they all said, jumping up.


	15. Missing Green

****A/N: Here's another of my favourites, as I like how Jason's finally able to move on from the Green Candle incident.****

* * *

Sophie, Zack and Jason were in the Youth Center, as Jason had to practice for a karate tournament.

"All right, Jason. Place your foot high and concentrate on the midsection, alright." Zack said, pointing to the middle of a spinning target dummy.

"Right." Jason said.

"Remember, concentrate Jase." Sophie said.

"I know." Jason said, quietly.

Jason then spun around to kick it, but his foot didn't come anywhere near it.

"I just can't concentrate." he said, as Sophie and Zack looked at him.

"Try again." Zack said. "Come on, man. Try again. The tournament's only a few hours away."

Jason back up and then looked at them. He then looked at the target and was about to kick it, when he thought it was Tommy, making him stop.

"What's the matter, Jason?" Sophie asked. "This isn't like you?"

"I just can't." Jason said.

"Man, what's wrong?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, tell us?" Sophie asked.

He gave them both a look, making them realize what he meant.

"We know. It's Tommy." Zack said. "You miss him."

"It's more than that." Jason said.

"What?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, what do you mean?" Sophie asked.

"It's my fault he lost his powers in the first place." Jason whispered, while checking to see if no one could hear them. "If I'd gotten the Green Candle, he'd still be one of us."

"Come on, Jase. You had no choice." Zack said. "I know; I was there."

"Zordon said Tommy was in serious trouble, Jason." Sophie said, remembering the incident. "You had no choice but to leave it."

"No." Jason said. "I should have gotten the candle."

He then spun around to kick the target, but missed. Zack and Sophie then looked at each other, worried for their friend.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd had seen the whole conversation inside the Youth Center from the balcony.

"So, the Red Ranger is feeling guilty, is he?" he asked Goldar, who was behind him.

"Yes, those foolish humans have an incredible sense of loyalty." Goldar said.

"A character flaw you obviously don't suffer from." Lord Zedd said. "Rita's Green Candle was just the beginning. These are the end."

Five candles appeared, one black, one blue, one orange, one yellow and one pink.

"I wonder how the Red Ranger will feel after the remaining Rangers' powers have been drained and extinguished as, once again, he stands powerless to stop it." Lord Zedd said, before laughing lightly.

 **(Youth Center)**

A while later, Billy and Kimberly had come in, and they, along with Sophie and Zack were sitting down by the steps.

"Guys, I'm worried about Jason." Zack said.

"Yeah, me too." Sophie said.

"I know." Kimberly said, as Bulk and Skull came in. "Well, the only solution is that we have to find Tommy." She then stood up. "I mean, Ranger or no Ranger, he's still our friend and Jason needs him."

Bulk and Skull had heard that and turned to them.

"I know Tommy would want to help and he would never forgive us if we didn't tell him." Kimberly as she left.

Sophie, Zack and Billy then got up and followed her.

"I agree." Billy said. "But where is Tommy?"

"Yeah. Do you know, Kim?" Sophie asked.

"Well, I've been thinking about that too." Kimberly said. "He might be at his Uncle's cabin, you know, the one at the lake. He tells me he goes there when he feels down."

"Well, let's go." Zack said. "We'll take my car."

"Alright, I'll call Trini and tell her we'll pick her up." Billy said.

"Right, let's go." Sophie said, before they left.

"Did you hear that, Skully boy?" Bulk asked Skull. "She said 'Ranger.'"

"As in, 'Power Ranger?'" Skull asked.

"Of course, dimwit." Bulk said. "We are not going to let those geeks find out who the Power Rangers are before we do."

Skull nodded, when an idea came into Bulk's head.

"Let's follow them." he said.

Skull then ran after Sophie and the others, and then Bulk followed.

 **(The mountains)**

A red car, with Sophie, Kimberly, Trini, Billy and Zack drove along the rode.

"Sure hope Tommy's up here." Kimberly said, as they spotted some cabins.

A yellow taxi, with Bulk and Skull in was behind them.

"Lucky my Aunt let us burrow her taxi today." Bulk said, as he drove. "Too bad we had to turn the meter on."

"Are we almost there yet?" Zack asked, who was drivng the red car.

"You know what, I don't even know." Kimberly said, who was beside him. "Maybe we should pull over and check the map."

"Good idea, Kim." Sophie said, who was between Trini and Billy.

Zack then stopped the car.

"They've stopped." Bulk said, seeing them from the taxi he and Skull were in. "We're pulling over."

He then turned the taxi around, causing Skull to snap a picture with a camera he was holding.

"Yo...ah." Bulk said, as the taxi turned a corner.

He then drove down a new road, while Skull took another picture, and then another one when the taxi stopped.

"Stop it, dolt." Bulk said, as Skull was about to take another picture. "We need that film."

Skull then snapped another picture, before Bulk pulled him back into the taxi.

"Come on." Bulk said.

He then opened the door on his side and got out, with Skull climbing over and following him.

Meanwhile, the Rangers got opened their doors and got out of Zack's car, with Sophie getting out of Trini's before closing it. They then all walked to the hood while Billy opened up a map.

"Let's see." he said, as they looked at it. "We took the cut-off from the highway here but that was about ten miles ago..."

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd had seen the whole thing, and was glad that the five of them were alone.

"Excellent." he said. "They're all together and out in the open."

"That will make them easy to capture, my lord." Goldar said.

"Nothing is ever that simple for you, Goldar." Lord Zedd said, turning to face Goldar. "Capture them, and bring them to my dimension of doom."

"Yes." Goldar said, bowing.

 **(The mountains)**

The Rangers kept looking at the map, when Billy turned to the others.

"Guys...I think we're lost." he said.

"You sure, Billy?" Sophie asked.

Billy nodded.

"Lost? I don't believe this." Trini said.

Goldar then showed up in front of them.

"Not as lost as you're going to be, heh-heh, Power Rangers." he said.

"It's morphin time!" Zack said.

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

They then got ready to fight.

"Hey! You don't stand a chance." Goldar said, as Bulk and Skull came over and stood in front of a tree.

"Ooh!" Skull said, with his mouth wide open.

"It's that big gold guy." Bulk said, pointing at Goldar. "Look!"

By the looks on their faces, it looked like they hadn't forgotten the bus incident.

"Get the camera, dimwit." Bulk said. "The Power Rangers are going to be here any minute."

Skull then ran off, while Bulk ran behind a rock as Goldar laughed.

"Today will mark the final end of the Power Rangers." Goldar said.

"I got it, Bulky." Skull said, running back to Bulk with the camera. "Move over." He then jumped behind the rock Bulk was behind.

"Ugh!" Bulk said, as Skull stood on him. "Get of me."

"Sorry." Skull said, getting off Bulk and getting down.

"Get the camera set up, dork." Bulk said. "Hurry up. We're going to miss all the action."

"..be your master." Goldar said, as Skull put the camera on the rock, with himself still hiding.

"Yeah, right, Goldar." Billy said. "Give it your best shot. We're ready for you."

They got ready to fight, when they heard a voice.

"I hear them. Come on." it said, and they recognised it as Bulk's voice.

Bulk and Skull were still behind the rock.

"Shoot, dimwit." Bulk said. "Take the picture."

Skull then pressed the button on the line he had that was connected to the camera, when a bird's nest fell out of the tree and covered them both in eggs.

"Ohhh…" They both moaned, as the bird's nest hit the camera.

"Oh, no..." Bulk said, as a egg landed on it. "Oh..!" He then spat egg out of his mouth.

Goldar meanwhile was grinning at the Rangers, who then charged at him.

"Prepare to suffer the same fate as the Green Ranger." he said, firing a spell out of his sword, which then zapped the five Rangers away.

He then laughed triumphantly.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd got up from his throne.

"Ah! Well done, Goldar." he said. "You may have those five to play with. The Red Ranger, however, is mine."

 **(The mountains)**

Bulk and Skull got up from behind the rock, still covered in eggs.

"Hey?!" Bulk asked, as they looked around. "Where'd the Rangers go?"

They looked around but couldn't see them.

"Huh. Come on." Bulk said. "Let's go to that hour photo place and develop our million-dollar picture."

 **(Doom dimension)**

The Rangers had been transported to Lord Zedd's doom dimension, and were trapped in a cage.

"Let us out of here, Goldar!" Kimberly demanded, pulling on the bars. "You're not going to get away with this."

"But I already have." Goldar said, who was standing outside the cage. He then turned to the five candles from earlier.

"Guys, we've got to get out of here." Kimberly said.

"Never!" Goldar said, turning back to them. "Your Ranger days are over."

"No way." Zack said.

"What do you mean, Goldar?!" Sophie asked.

"This sliver of green wax is all that remains of your green friend's power." Goldar said, as he started lighting the candles. "Funny that its final act is to light the flame that will strip you of your powers." He lit the blue candle, and then the orange one last, before laughing. "And just like the Green Ranger..." He turned back to the Rangers. "..your time as Power Rangers will burn to nothing."

"If Goldar isn't stopped we'll lose our powers just like Tommy." Billy said.

"Don't lose hope, you guys." Kimberly said. "Jason's still out there remember."

"Well, let's hope he can stop Goldar." Sophie said.

 **(Command Center)**

Zordon and Alpha had summoned Jason to the Command Center and had explained to him what had happened to the others.

"What do you mean they've disappeared, Zordon?" Jason asked. "Where's Goldar taken them?"

"Most likely to one of Lord Zedd's hidden dimensions." Zordon explained, as Alpha worked on the computer. "Alpha is in the process of conducting a sector scan now."

"All locations occupied by the Power Rangers during the last 24 hours will appear on the viewing globe." Alpha said, as Jason walked towards it.

Jason saw the mountains where the Rangers had been, but saw no sign of them.

"Jason, the other Rangers wanted you to win the Golden Pipe karate trophy but they knew you were worried about Tommy." Zordon said. "The Rangers went to find him."

Jason couldn't believe what he was hearing. "That trophy means nothing without my friends here to share it." he said. "Alpha, you have to locate them."

"I'm trying, Jason." Alpha said. "I'm trying. AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi." He began to work on the computer.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd laughed while sitting in his throne.

"That trophy Red Ranger wants to win will become the instrument of his demise." he said, casting a spell out of his staff.

The spell hit the Golden Pipe trophy, which then lifted it and flew it towards an empty warehouse, where it turned into a monster.

"The showdown begins, Red Ranger." Lord Zedd said, glowing red. "A final battle of wits between you and me."

 **(Command Center)**

The alarm went off.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi! What else can go wrong?" Alpha asked.

"Lord Zedd has sent his new Pipebrain monster to attack Angel Grove." Zordon explained, as Alpha and Jason saw it in the viewing globe. "He is very swift and powerful. Jason, you must stop him."

"But, Zordon, I'll need my friends." Jason said, turning to Zordon.

"Jason, I finally found them!" Alpha said, getting Jason's attention.

"Where are they, Alpha?" Jason asked.

"As I feared." Zordon said. "The other Rangers are being held prisoner in Lord Zedd's dimension of doom." Jason walked towards the viewing globe as Zordon continued. "Goldar is about to take advantage of the one weakness of the Power Team."

Jason saw Goldar standing with some candles to his back.

 _"As soon as the candles melt your powers will be gone forever!"_ Goldar said.

Jason then saw the other Rangers trapped in a cage.

 _"Ooh!"_ Kimberly moaned, pulling on the bars.

"Jason, you must control your anger." Zordon said, as Jason looked worried. "This is exactly the reaction Lord Zedd wants. You must not allow him to get the upper hand. Red Ranger, come, stand before me."

Jason did just that, but he had an angry look on his face.

"Jason, a true leader is always faced with tough decisions." Zordon explained. "He must control his emotions and act based on who has the greatest need."

"Jason, you made the right decision when you left Tommy's candle." Alpha said.

"The other Rangers needed you then as they need you now." Zordon said. "You must face another tough decision. If you enter Zedd's dimension, your powers could also be lost."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take to save my friends, Zordon." Jason said.

"You've made a fine leader, Red Ranger." Zordon said. "Only by defeating the Pipebrain monster will you gain access to the Ultra Dimension and your fellow Rangers. Good luck, Jason, and may the power protect you."

"It's morphin time!" Jason shouted.

"Tyrannosaurus!"

He then arrived at the mountains, where Pipebrain was, who sent out tentacles out of his head which almost tied Jason up. Jason then managed to get away from the tentacles, when Putties showed up and surrounded him.

"A-ha! Gotcha!" Pipebrain said. "You disappoint me, Red Ranger! I thought you'd be tougher. Finish him, Putties!"

A Putty then jumped and tried to punch Jason with both its fists, but Jason punched it in the chest and knocked it over him. Pipebrain then shot his tentacles out again, but Jason managed to dodge them. He then rolled forward, only for two Putties to grab him by the arms and throw him towards a tree shadow, but he then got back up, knocked a Putty aside, then punched another one, then kicked one and then kicked another one behind him. He then blocked a punch from another one before punching it himself, and then pulled it down.

"Hey, Putties!" he said. "Over here!"

He then started to run away as the Putties followed on behind him. Jason then stopped by a tree and turned back to the Putties and then jumped towards them, blocking ones punch before he punched it in the chest, and then again, sending it flying. It hit a tree branch and then fell to the ground, where it then shattered, as Jason had hit the Z.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd had seen the whole thing, and he was not happy.

"Think you're tough, do you?" he asked, as the bottle appeared in his hand. "Well, try this on for size!" he threw then bottle towards Earth.

 **(The battle)**

The bottle landed near Pipebrain, where it then exploded and made him grow giant.

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord power!" Jason shouted.

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then flew towards Pipebrain, where it then hit him with its claws. Pipebrain then fried a laser out of his eye at the Red Dragon Thunderzord, only to miss it and then it shot fire out of its mouth at him and knocked him over. The Red Dragon Thunderzord then changed into its warrior mode.

"Oh, think you're a big shot, huh?" Pipebrain asked. "Well, you'll learn I'm the top trophy around here."

They then began to circle each other.

"And now I'm going to show you why." Pipebrain said.

He then charged at the Red Dragon Tunderzord, while it did the same thing. Pipebrain then tried to kick it, but it blocked it, and then he tried to hit it with his metal hand, only for it to grab it and then hit him in the chest. They then broke away from each other and then Pipebrain tried to hit the Red Dragon Thunderzord again with his metal hand, only for it to block it and then hit him multiple times with both arms, before it kicked him away.

"Oy! Got me!" Pipebrain moaned.

He then closed his eye.

"Just kidding!" he said, opening it up again.

He then got back up and wrapped a tentacle around the Red Dragon Thunderzord. It tried to get free, but Pipebrain kept it around tight.

"Take that!" he said, firing lighting through the tentacle, which then knocked it over. "I got you! I got you!"

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then brought out its staff and broke the tentacle, sending Pipebrain back to the ground. It then charged towards him and hit him with his staff, and then did it again. It then put the staff on the ground, and swung around it and kicked Pipebrain, and then swung around and kicked him again, and then again, knocking him down. It then picked the staff up and held it over its head, and then it spun around, and then it held it in front of itself, sending red sparks at Pipebrain.

"Hey, stupid, I'm getting dizzy!" Pipebrain moaned, as he got back up.

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then sild towards Pipebrain and hit him with the staff, which then stopped spinning, as Pipebrain fell to the ground and was destroyed. The Red Dragon Thunderzord just stood there, as the Golden Pipe trophy turned back to normal and went back to its location.

 **(Doom Dimension)**

The other Rangers were still trapped in the cage, as Goldar laughed at them.

"In a few moments, the Power Rangers will be history and the world will belong to Lord Zedd." he said, as the candles almost burned out.

"Jason, where are you?" Kimberly asked, as their suits started to burn.

"Hurry, Jason!" Sophie said.

"The Red Ranger can't save you now." Goldar said, as Jason showed up beside him.

"Think again, Goldar!" he shouted, getting Goldar's attention.

"You're here!" Goldar said.

Jason then kicked Goldar's hand, before Goldar kicked back, knocking Jason back and onto his chest.

"Now I'll finish you all!" Goldar said, as Jason got back up. "You'll wish you never came here!"

He then tried to hit Jason with his sword but missed, and when he tried again, Jason jumped over it. Jason then tried to kick Goldar, but then got hit by Goldar's sword, which knocked him down, but he then got back up and kicked again and then again, knocking the sword out of Goldar's hand. He then jumped and spinned around as Goldar tried to ram him, and then he landed on the ground behind Goldar, and then kicked him. Jason then spun around to kick him again, only to miss, and then he dodged a punch from Goldar and then grabbed his arm as he tried to again, but Goldar broke free. Jason then tired to punch Goldar, only for Goldar to grab his arm and then punch him in the chest, and then spun around and pushed Jason to the ground. Jason then got back up, then spun around and kicked Goldar, knocking him over, taking the candles with him as he went down.

"Jason, the candles! Hurry!" Kimberly shouted, as fire showed up around the cage.

"Hurry, Jason!" Sophie yelled, as Goldar got back up.

"You may once again have won the battle, Red Ranger but you will never win the war!" Goldar said, before disappearing.

"Oh, man." Jason said, looking at his friends and the fire.

"Jason, hurry!" Kimberly said.

"Hurry!" Sophie said.

Jason then ran over to the candles and then picked up the key beside them, before heading to the cage door, which was locked.

"Jason, hurry!" Billy moaned, as Jason put the key in the lock.

"Hang on, guys!" Jason said.

He then got the lock off and opened the cage.

"Quick, give me your Power Coins." he said, holding his hand out.

"Here." Billy moaned, giving Jason his.

Trini then gave him hers, followed by Zack and then Sophie.

"Here, take it." Kimberly said, giving Jason hers. "Please be quick."

"Alright!" Jason said.

He ran back to the candle stand and pulled it up.

"Hang on, guys." he said. "I got an idea."

He then got behind it and put Sophie's power coin over the orange candle, and then Billy's over the blue and Trini's over the yellow.

"I can't hold on." Billy moaned, as Jason put Kimberly's over the pink candle.

"Hurry, Jason." Sophie said, as he put Zack's over the black candle.

He then pulled out his Power Coin and held it over the candles, which then made the candles back to what they were before they were lit, before they turned into dust.

"Power up!" Jason said, as the dust went over to the others.

"Right!" they all said, fully powered again.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Billy said, as they piled out of the cage.

"Yeah." Kimberly said.

"You read my mind, Billy." Sophie said, as she went out last.

"Here, take your Power Coins." Jason said to the others, holding the coins in his hand.

Kimberly took hers, followed by Sophie and then Trini.

"Thanks." Billy said, taking his.

Zack then took his, as Kimberly went through the portal Jason came through, followed by Sophie, Trini, then Billy, and then Zack.

"Not so fast, Red Ranger!" Goldar said, grabbing Jason's leg before he could follow. "Did you really think you'd get away that easily?"

Jason then kicked Golder away with his foot, the one Goldar had grabbed, and then ran through the portal.

"My life is dedicated to destroying you!" Goldar said.

 **(Command Center)**

"Zordon, the Rangers are free and on their way to the Command Center." Alpha said, working at the computer.

The Rangers, minus Jason, then all arrived with their helmets off.

"Where's Jason?" Trini asked.

"Wasn't he behind you, Zack?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah, he was." Zack said. "Where is he?"

"What if he didn't make it?" Kimberly suggested.

"The portal to Zedd's dimension has now closed." Zordon explained. "In order to insure your safety Jason took the risk of being trapped."

Just as he said that, Jason then arrived, with his helmet off like the others.

"Hi, guys." he said, getting their attention.

"Oh, Jason." Trini said, as they hugged each other.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi. You had me so worried." Alpha said.

They then hugged.

"I think we all were, Alpha." Sophie said, as she hugged Jason.

"Welcome back, Jason." Zordon said. "Once again, you have proven yourself to be a formidable leader."

"You were awesome." Zack said, putting his hand on Jason's back.

"Look at the viewing globe." Alpha said. "I've located Tommy."

They all then turned to the viewing globe and saw Tommy sitting on the grass at the lake, with a pencil and paper in his hands.

"Look, I was right." Kimberly said. "He is up at the lake."

"Looks like he's writing a letter." Billy said.

"I think you're right there, Billy." Sophie said.

 **(The lake)**

Tommy was writing a letter, and he spoke as he wrote.

"Dear Jason, I know this is a little late but I'm writing to you guys to let you know I'm okay." he said, before sighing. "I miss you guys a lot but I need time to get my head together. Jase, go win that Gold Pipe trophy for me and have Sophie send me a picture with you holding it. I know you can do it. You're a winner. You always have been. Look, I don't blame you for what happened. I never did. Just keep your head together. The others depend on you. So do I. We'll see each other again soon. Your friend..."

 **(Command Center)**

The Rangers had seen him write the whole letter.

 _"..Tommy."_ Tommy finished.

"Let's go win that tournament, guys." Jason said, smiling.

He and Zack then high-fived each other, and then he did them same with Trini, as Kimberly touched his arm.

"Get that picture when I win, Soph." Jason said.

"You can count on it, Jase." Sophie said. "I send it to Tommy as soon as it's developed."

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd walked towards the balcony.

"I don't understand it." he said. "The more I divide them the more they come together. I swear, I will find a way to destroy them even if I have to scour the entire galaxy to do it."

 **(Youth Center)**

Billy, Jason, Zack and Kimberly were walking towards the Youth Center, Jason now topless and ready for the tournament.

"Alright, Jason, go get him." Kimberly said.

They walked towards the door, only to run into Bulk and Skull.

"Hold it!" Bulk said, as they held their arms out.

The four Rangers stopped in confusion.

"One of these pictures proves conclusively that we were close to the Power Rangers." Bulk said, as he held up the pictures.

"Really?" Billy asked.

"Yeah. Like he said close to the Power Rangers." Skull said, taking the pictures. "What do you think of that, huh?"

They both laughed as Skull went through the pictures.

"What's going on?" Sophie asked, walking up behind her friends, having just arrived with her camera.

"Bulk and Skull say they have a picture of the Power Rangers." Zack explained.

"Oh, really?" Sophie asked.

"That's what they said." Kimberly said.

"It's the last one, bonehead." Bulk said, as Skull went through the pictures.

Skull then pulled out the picture at the back, only to show the five Rangers a picture of eggs falling out of a tree, causing them to laugh.

"Very funny, you two!" Sophie laughed.

"Nice nature shot, boys." Kimberly said.

They then walked past Bulk and Skull and into the Youth Center. Skull looked at the picture when Zack stopped beside them.

"Oh, that's a good one." he laughed.

Bulk then looked at the picture and pushed Skull away.

"Egghead." he said, before walking after him.

"Hey, where's Trini?" Sophie asked, noticing Trini wasn't with them.

"She had to go to her Grandma's." Kimberly explained. "She's not very well and Trini has to help look after her."

"Oh, I see." Sophie said, sadly. "I understand."

They then walked inside.

Inside the Youth Center, everything was set up for the tournament.

"Our next contestant is Jason Lee Scott." said the announcer.

Jason walked through the crowd, clapping several hands as he went. Billy, Sophie, Zack and Kimberly all followed him through the crowd, which included Richie, Dave and Curtis. Jason then walked to the judges and them bowed to them, before turning and walking to the middle of the room. When he got there, he turned and bowed again to the judges. He then did a couple of punches and then a few kicks, before he turned and kicked again, then did a few more punches. He then turned and did a spin kick, then he moved his arms around defensively, then spun around and did a punch, then a block move, and then he rolled forward and did a kick while leaning down. He then got back on his feet and did a punch while spinning around and then did a block move, and then a kick, then he spun around and kicked again. He then kicked to his left, and then kicked to his right, and then kicked forward, put his hands together and then kicked again and then again, then spun around and upper kicked, and then spun and upper kicked again and then again, and then punched forward. He then stood up and stood still.

"Alright!" people cheered as they clapped.

The judges then gave the results to the announcer, who then walked towards the speaker. Jason walked over to his friends and high-fived Billy, then Sophie and then Richie. He then walked to the judges and bowed at them.

"And with that outstanding performance,.." the announcer said.

"Yes!" Kimberly cheered.

"..our judges have decided to present this year's Golden Pipe trophy to Jason Lee Scott." the announcer finished.

One of the judges came over with the trophy and then shook Jason's hand and then gave it to him. Jason held it up as everyone clapped on, while Sophie took a picture with her camera. Billy and Zack then lifted one of Jason's legs each and then put him on their shoulders.

"This one's for you, Tommy, wherever you are!" Jason said. "Yeah."


	16. Magnet Zapper

**A/N: This is my last original chapter to feature Trini and Zack, as my next one's after the Power Transfer, but I have one planned in Zeo after Jason's return.**

* * *

Sophie was in the Youth Center doing some homework, which she had to do before school restarted.

"Here you go, Sophie." Richie said, giving her a milkshake.

"Thanks, Richie." Sophie said, drinking a little.

Billy then walked into the Youth Center and saw Sophie.

"Hey, Soph." He said, sitting down near her.

"Hi, Billy." Sophie said.

"What are you doing?" Billy asked.

"I've got to get this homework done before school restarts." Sophie explained.

"What's it about?" Billy asked.

"Magnets, Billy." Sophie replied. "I've got to understand why magnets don't stick to everything that's made of metal, and also how things can get taken to different areas by magnets."

"I see what you mean." Billy said.

"Hey, where are the others?" Sophie asked.

"At the park playing basketball with Dave and Curtis." Billy said. "Why?"

"Just curious as to where they were." Sophie said.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was standing on the balcony and had heard the whole thing.

"So, the Orange Ranger wants to know about magnets, does she?" he asked himself.

"What have you got plan, my lord?" Goldar asked.

"I'm going to show the Orange Ranger what magnets can do." Lord Zedd said. "I'll make a monster that can zap the Rangers to different parts of the world like magnets."

"Excellent plan, my lord." Goldar said.

 **(The park)**

Jason, Zack, Dave, Curtis, Kimberly and Trini were all playing basketball, with Dave, Jason and Kimberly on one team and Zack, Trini and Curtis on the other.

"Come on, Zack!" Curtis said, as Zack moved with the ball.

Zack then moved past Jason and then Dave and threw the ball towards the hoop, where it then went down through the net.

"Oh, yeah!" He cheered. "Score one for the Zackman!"

"Lucky shot." Dave said, picking up the ball.

He then dribbled it around Trini, and then Curtis.

"Over here, Dave!" Jason called.

Dave then past the ball to Jason, who then jumped towards the net and scored.

"Nice one, Jason." Dave said, high-fiving him.

"Thanks, Dave." Jason said, before laughing.

 **(Youth Center)**

"Well, that's it Billy." Sophie said. "I've finished."

"Yeah, I can see that, Soph." Billy said. "Why don't we join the others at the park."

"Good idea, Billy." Sophie said, getting up.

She then walked over to Richie and the counter.

"Here, Richie." Sophie said, paying for the milkshake. "See you later."

"See you." Richie said, as Sophie and Billy left.

As they left, Bulk and Skull walked in, with Skull holding some sort of magnet.

"Why are we bringing this magnet with us, Bulk?" Skull asked.

"Because we will use this magnet to bring the Power Rangers weapons to us." Bulk explained.

"I don't get it." Skull said.

"The Power Rangers weapons are made of metal, right?" Bulk asked.

"Right." Skull said.

"So by using this magnet, we can bring the Power Rangers weapons to us, and then we can surprise them and pull their helmets off and find out who they are." Bulk said.

"Oh, I see." Skull said. "One problem. How do we find them?"

Bulk shook his head in annoyance. "We wait for the next monster attack, and then we go there to get them." he said.

"Oh, right. I see." Skull said.

 **(The park)**

After playing for a while longer, Dave looked at his watch.

"Oh, man." he said. "I got to go."

"Why, what for?" Zack asked.

"My dad wants me to help with washing the car, and I said I'd be home to help him in half-an-hour." Dave explained.

"Oh, man. That reminds me. I've got to go too." Curtis said. "I've got a dance recital to go too."

"Well, see you guys later." Zack said, waving as Curtis and Dave began to leave.

"Yeah, see you." Jason said, as he and girls did the same.

"I wonder where Billy and Sophie are?" Trini asked.

"Soph said she had some homework to do." Kimberly said. "Billy must've gone to help her out."

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd kept watching the Earth, and saw Jason, Zack, Trini and Kimberly at the park.

"So, four of the Rangers are at the park, eh?" he asked himself. "Goldar, send down the Putties to keep them busy."

"But what about the Blue and Orange Rangers, my lord?" Goldar asked.

"Those two are by the river." Lord Zedd said, zooming his goggles in to see them both. "Send down some Putties there as well."

"As you wish, my lord." Goldar said.

 **(The river)**

"I wonder how Tommy's doing at his Uncle's cabin?" Sophie asked.

"I'm sure he's all right, Soph." Billy said.

Putties then showed up all around them.

"Putties!" Sophie said, spotting them.

"Oh, just great!" Billy moaned.

The Putties then started to attack, with Sophie ducked under ones kick before tackling it, and then punching the Z on its chest, causing it to shatter. Billy then blocked ones punch, then kicked it away, knocking it down, and then he jumped over it and kicked another one on the Z, making it shatter.

 **(The park)**

Kimberly threw the ball into the net, when Putties arrived.

"Putties!" Zack said.

"Spread out!" Jason ordered.

They spread out, with Trini jumped over one, then blocking its punches, before grabbing its arm and pulling it down. Jason jumped towards one and kicked it in the side, then punched another one in the chest, hitting the Z, making it shatter. Kimberly ran as one tried to kick her, causing it to accidently kick another one on the Z, making it shatter, before she kicked it in the side and knocked it down. Zack then grabbed one by the arm and threw it over him, then he split kicked another two and then kicked another one on the Z, making it shatter.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was still searching for a magnet, but then he finally found one.

"Ah, yes." he said. "Time to welcome the Magnet Zapper!"

He cast a spell from his staff, which then turned the Magnet into Magnet Zapper.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was working at the computer when the alarm went off.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi! What is Zedd up to this time?" he asked Zordon.

"Lord Zedd has created the Magnet Zapper, which can zap anything or anyone to different parts of the world." Zordon said. "Contact the Rangers."

"Right away, Zordon." Alpha said, pressing a button on the computer. I'm afraid the Rangers are already occupied, Zordon."

The viewing globe showed Jason and Zack fighting some Putties.

"Contact them and tell them to procced to the plaza as soon as possible." Zordon said.

"Right, Zordon." Alpha said.

 **(Youth Center)**

Bulk and Skull were sitting drinking smoothies, when the news came on.

 _"We interrupt this program with a special report."_ said the newsman. _"We have reports that another monster attack is happening in Angel Grove, this time at the plaza."_

Bulk and Skull got up from their seats and walked closer to it, as did Richie, who was behind the counter. They saw the Magnet Zapper on the TV as the newsman continued.

 _"We have no idea how this happened, but it seems to be some kind of giant magnet."_ he said. _"We all have hopes that the Power Rangers will show up and stop it. And now back to your regular program."_

Bulk and Skull looked at each other, while the program came on.

"Come on, Skull." Bulk said, as they started to leave.

"Hey, guys, wait." Richie said. "You have to pay for your smoothies."

"How much?" Bulk asked.

"3:50." Richie said.

"Pay him, Skull." Bulk said.

Skull then paid Richie, and then they both left.

 **(The park)**

Jason kicked a Putty away, when his communicator went off.

"I read you, Zordon." he said, as he blocked a punch from another one.

 **(Command Center)**

"As soon as you've dealt with the Putties, you must head to the plaza." Zordon said.

 **(The park)**

Jason tracked a Putty, while listening to Zordon.

 _"Lord Zedd has sent down another monster."_ Zordon explained.

"Right, Zordon, but Billy and Sophie aren't with us." Jason said, as he kicked a Putty away. "You better tell them too."

 **(Command Center)**

"I understand, Jason." Zordon said. "Sophie, Billy, come in."

 **(The river)**

Billy kicked a Putty into the river, while Sophie punched one on the Z, making it shatter, when her communicator beeped.

"Go ahead, Zordon." she answered.

 **(Command Center)**

"As soon as you've handled the Putties, meet up with the others at the plaza." Zordon said.

 **(The river)**

Sophie knew what that meant.

 _"Lord Zedd is at it again."_ Zordon explained.

"Right, Zordon. Will do." Sophie said, turning to Billy. "Did you get that, Billy?"

"I did, Soph." Billy said, grabbing a Putty by the arm and throwing it over him.

Sophie then split kicked two of them and then punched another in the chest on the Z, making it shatter.

 **(The park)**

Trini blocked a Putty's attack with her arms and then kicked it one the Z, making it shatter. Kimberly back flipped to avoid ones kick, and continued back flipping till she came face to face with another one, which she then kicked away from her. Jason then punched one in the chest, then jumped toward another one and then kicked it away from him. Zack then ducked under ones kick before kicking it himself, and then he punched another one in the chest and then jumped towards another one and then kicked it on the Z, shattering it. They then regrouped, as all the Putties had been dealt with.

"We better check with Sophie and Billy." Jason said.

"Right." Trini said.

 **(The river)**

Billy kicked a Putty into the river, while Sophie punched one in the chest, hitting the Z, making it shatter. They then ran up to each other, as the Putties had all vanished.

"I wonder what that was about?" Sophie asked.

"I don't know, Soph." Billy replied.

Their communicators then beeped.

"Go ahead." Sophie answered.

 **(The park)**

"Are you alright, Soph?" Jason asked.

 _"I'm fine, Jase, so's Billy."_ Sophie said.

"Billy's with you?" Jason asked.

 **(The river)**

"Yeah, he's right next to me." Sophie said.

 _"Well, morph and head to the plaza. We'll meet you there."_ Jason said.

"Right." Sophie said. "It's morphin time!"

"Compsognathus!"

"Triceratops!"

 **(The park)**

"It's morphin time!" Jason shouted.

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

The six of them then met at the plaza, and came face to face with Magnet Zapper.

"Nice of you to show up, Power Rangers." He said turning to face them.

"A giant magnet?" Sophie asked. "Now I've seen everything."

Bulk and Skull then arrived, with Skull carrying their magnet.

"Alright, get the magnet ready." Bulk said, as they hid behind a bush.

"Right, Bulk." Skull said.

"You're going to wish you hadn't come here, Rangers." Magnet Zapper said.

"What are you talking about?" Jason asked.

"Say goodbye to Angel Grove, Rangers." Magnet Zapper said.

He powered up some energy out of his magnet shaped hands and fried it at the Rangers, hitting all but Sophie, who managed to avoid it.

"Are you guys, okay?" she asked, running up to them.

"I think so, Soph." Kimberly said.

"Not for long, Rangers." Magnet Zapper said.

He then clicked his fingers, and then the Rangers, except Sophie flew into the air.

"Guys!" Sophie cried, desperately.

The Rangers then shot into the sky, so high that Sophie couldn't see them.

"Did you see that, Bulk?" Skull asked.

"I did, Skull." Bulk said. "We better get out of here. We'll try our plan some other time."

They both then ran off, while Sophie looked at Magnet Zapper.

"What have you done!" she demanded.

"Zapped them to another area of the world, Orange Ranger." Magnet Zapper said. "And you're next!"

He fried again, but Sophie jumped out of the way.

"No way I'll be able to handle him by myself." she said. "I better head back to the Command Center."

She then teleported away, just as Magnet Zapper fired again, causing him to miss.

"I'll get you next time, Orange Ranger!" Magnet Zapper shouted.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd looked pleased.

"Well, five down and one to go." he said, before laughing.

"How will you get the Orange Ranger out again, master?" Goldar asked.

"Magnet Zapper will continue destroying the city, which will bring her out eventually." Lord Zedd explained, looking at the Earth. "Even she can't ignore him destroying the city forever."

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha and Zordon had seen the whole thing in the viewing globe.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi! Zordon, the Rangers have been zapped who knows where." Alpha said.

"Get to work on finding them, Alpha." Zordon instructed.

"Right away, Zordon." Alpha said.

Sophie then arrived and took her helmet off.

"Zordon, what's happened to the others?" she asked.

"They've been zapped to different country's off the world, Sophie." Zordon explained. "Observe the viewing globe."

Sophie turned and saw the others been hurled up into space, and then zapped to a different country each.

"We are working on finding them." Zordon explained. "It is fortunate that the Ranger suits allow you to breathe in outer space."

"Well, how can I help find them?" Sophie asked. "I can't fight that magnet thing by myself."

"Help me with the computer, Sophie." Alpha said.

"I just hope their okay." Sophie said. "Wherever they are."

 **(A river)**

Billy, still morphed, put his head in in pain.

"Oh! What hit me!" he moaned.

"Cor, stone the crows." a male voice said. "Did you see what I see mate."

"I sure do." said a female voice. "A Power Ranger."

"What?" Billy asked, looking up.

He saw two teenagers standing above him.

"Are you all right?" the boy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Billy said, getting up.

"I thought the Power Rangers were in America." the girl said.

"We are, I..." Billy said. "What did you mean 'in America'?"

"Well, that's what everyone thinks." the girl said.

"What's with the accents?" Billy asked, "You sound British?"

"That's 'cause we are mate." the boy said.

"But..." Billy said, before a bell rang.

He turned around, and saw to his shock, Big Ben of London behind him.

"Big Ben." he muttered.

"Yeah, that's Big Ben." the girl said.

"I'm all the way down in London!" Billy shouted, putting his hands on his helmet.

"You sure are, mate." the boy said.

 **(A bridge)**

Kimberly woke up on top of a bridge, and then looked around.

"Where am I?" she asked herself. "One minute I'm fighting that magnet thing with the others, and the next minute I'm..."

She looked around, looking to see where she was. She kept looking until she spotted the Sydney Opera House.

"..Sydney Australia!" she finished out loud.

 **(A desert)**

Zack woke up in the middle of a desert.

"Sand!" he said, getting back up. "Where'd all this sand come from?"

He looked around, and saw nothing but sand.

"I'm in a desert!" he said. "I hope there's a village nearby, or the others can get me back."

He then walked forward, as he could see no where else to go.

 **(A grass field)**

Trini woke up in a grass field and looked around.

"Where am I?" she asked herself.

She kept looking around, and then saw a village nearby. She walked closer to it, and saw Asian people nearby it, dress up in kimonos.

"Kimonos." she said. "I must be somewhere in Asia."

She walked closer and saw a sign written in Vietnamese.

"I'm in Vietnam!" she said.

 **(A beach)**

Jason woke up on a beach with palm trees near it.

"What the?" he asked himself, getting up.

He got up and looked around, but couldn't see anyone as it was dark.

"Where am I?" he asked himself.

He walked closer to the road, where cars were driving on, when he saw a sign written in Portuguese. It was then he realized where he was.

"I'm in Rio de Janerio!" he said.

 **(Command Center)**

"Any luck in finding the other Rangers, Alpha?" Zordon asked.

"I'm afraid not, Zordon." Alpha said. "It's very hard trying to find out where they are."

"It's like they disappeared, Zordon." Sophie said.

"Keep trying." Zordon said. "We must gather the team together again in order to stop the Magner Zapper."

"Right, Zordon." Alpha said.

"I hope they're okay." Sophie whispered to herself.

 **(The city center)**

Magnet Zapper was standing on a roof of Angel Grove city center. He then jumped down from it and began destroying everything is sight, causing people to panic and run away scared.

"That's right! Run!" he laughed.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was watching from the balcony, and he was more then happy.

"Excellent." he said. "My plan is working perfectly. Soon Sophie will be forced to come out and fight, and then she'll get zapped away from Angel Grove just like the rest of the Rangers!"

"Brilliant plan, my lord." Goldar said.

"It is, isn't it?" Lord Zedd asked.

"Oh, it is." Squatt said.

"Sure is." Baboo said.

Lord Zedd then laughed.

 **(Command Center)**

As Sophie and Alpha kept working on the computer, the alarm went off.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" Alpha said. "What's happening?"

"Magnet Zapper is attacking the city center." Zordon explained.

Sophie turned to the viewing globe and saw that Zordon was right.

 _"Come out, come out, wherever you are?"_ Magnet Zapper asked, as he blasted the city.

"I've got to stop him, until Alpha can bring back the others." Sophie said, knowing what she had to do.

"I understand, Sophie." Zordon said.

"Wait." Alpha said, picking up a spray can. "Let me coat you with this."

He sprayed the stuff all over Sophie.

"What's this for, Alpha?" Sophie asked, as he stopped.

"It will prevent Magnet Zapper's power from working on you." Alpha explained.

"So if he tries to zap me away, it won't work?" Sophie guessed.

"Yes, it will." Alpha said. "I'll spray the others as soon as I get them back here."

"Right." Sophie said, picking up her helmet. "I'm going, Zordon."

"Good luck then, Sophie and may the power protect you." Zordon said.

"Back to action!" Sophie shouted.

She then arrived at the city center and kicked Magnet Zapper away, as he tried to blast more of the city.

"So, you're back for more, eh?" Magnet Zapper asked, getting back up.

"You're not gonna get me like you got the others!" Sophie shouted.

"We'll see?" Magnet Zapper asked.

He fired his energy out of his magnet shaped hands, but Sophie didn't move anywhere.

"What?!" He asked.

"Alpha's spray shield's me from your energy, Magnet Zapper!" Sophie shouted, bringing her Blade Blaster out. "It doesn't work on me!"

"Ahh!" Magnet Zapper shouted angrily.

He then charged it, but Sophie blocked his attack with her blade, and then hit him in the chest. She then jumped behind him and then hit him with her blade again, before she kicked him in the back and knocked him down.

"You're going down!" Magnet Zapper shouted.

He fired a blast out of his hands, which hit Sophie and knocked her down.

"I may not be able to zap you to another country, but I can still blast her." he said.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was still working on the computer.

"Any luck finding the other Rangers, Alpha?" Zordon asked.

"I have, Zordon." Alpha said. "They're located in the country's displayed on the viewing globe."

Zordon and Alpha then saw the five country's in the viewing globe.

"Bring them back here, now, Alpha." Zordon said.

"Right away, Zordon." Alpha said.

He pressed a few buttons on the computer, and then the five Rangers arrived, with their helmets off.

"What the..?" Jason asked.

"I'm back!" Zack cheered.

"Zordon, what happened?" Billy asked.

"Zedd's monster, the Magnet Zapper, zapped you all to a different country." Zordon explained. "Alpha worked hard on trying to locate you and bring you back."

"Where's Sophie, then?" Trini asked.

"Yeah, where is she?" Kimberly asked.

"Observe the viewing globe." Zordon said.

The five turned to it and saw her getting blasted by Magnet Zapper.

"We've got to get there and help her before she gets zapped out of the country." Kimberly said.

"She won't, Kimberly." Alpha said. "Before she went back down there, I sprayed her with something that shields her from the energy that zapped you all around the world."

"Then spray us then and then we'll go." Jason said.

"Right away, Jason." Alpha said.

He picked up the spray and then sprayed them all.

"Alright, let's get out there and help Sophie." Jason said.

"Right!" the others said.

"Back to action!" Jason shouted.

They then arrived at the city center, just in time to see Sophie get blasted back again.

"Soph!" Kimberly shouted, as they ran towards her.

"You all right?" Zack asked.

"I am now that you guys here." Sophie replied, getting back up.

"What?!" Magnet Zapper asked. "How'd you get back here?!"

"Alpha tracked us down and teleported us back." Trini said.

"And you won't get us this time either because Alpha sprayed us with the same stuff he sprayed Sophie with." Billy said.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was furious.

"We'll see who's lost, Power Rangers." he said, as the bottle showed up in his hands. "Grow, Magnet Zapper, grow!" He then threw the bottle towards Earth.

 **(The battle)**

The bottle landed near Magnet Zapper, and then exploded, and then he grew giant.

"All right, guys, let's do it." Jason said.

"We need Thunderzord power now!" they all shouted.

"Compsognathus Garuda Thunderzord power!"

"Mastodon Lion Thunderzord power!"

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord power!"

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord power!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger Griffin Thunderzord power!"

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord power!"

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then flew into the air.

 _They've got a power and force that you've never seen before_

The other Thunderzords moved along forward.

 _They've got the ability to morph and to even up the score_

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then began to change into warrior mode.

 _No one can ever take them down  
The power lies on their s-si-si-side_

The warrior mode was then complete.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The other Thunderzords then combined into the Megathunderzord's armour

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then jumped into the Unicorn and Griffin Thunderzords, and then the Firebird Thunderzord wrapped itself around the legs.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Lion and Garuda Thunderzords then attached themselves into their positions, the Garuda being the back while the Lion being the chest and shoulders.

 _Mighty morphin Power Rangers_

"Megathunderzord, power up!" the Rangers shouted.

"You think you can stop me with something made of metal?" Magnet Zapper asked. "I'm a magnet!"

He fired his energy beams out of his hands at the Megathunderzord.

"Thunder Saber ready!" the Rangers shouted.

The Megathunderzord brought out the Thunder Saber and then it blocked the blast.

"What?!" Magnet Zapper asked.

The Megathunderzord then hit Magnet Zapper with the Thunder Saber, knocking him down.

"Thunder Power, hi-yah!" the Rangers shouted.

The Megathunderzord powered up the Thunder Saber, just as Magnet Zapper got back up.

"Huh?" he asked in confusion.

The Megathunderzord then hit Magnet Zapper with the Thunder Saber, which knocked him down and destroyed him. It then turned around and put the Thunder Saber back in its place.

 **(The palace)**

"No!" Lord Zedd shouted, hitting the balcony with his hand, glowing red as he did. "How could those Rangers defeat Magnet Zapper!"

"Maybe they got lucky, my lord?" Goldar suggested.

"If they did, I'm still furious." Lord Zedd yelled. "I'll find some way to destroy those Power Rangers, no matter how long it takes."

 **(Youth Center)**

Bulk and Skull were sitting down at a table when the Rangers walked in.

"That was one weird experience." Zack said.

"Tell me about it." Billy said.

"I know what you mean." Jason said.

"Oh, will you geeks shut up?" Bulk asked. "Skull and I are already in a bad mood."

"What happened like?" Sophie asked.

"We tried to find out who the Power Rangers are, when most of them got zapped up into space." Skull said. "We had to run to make sure we didn't join them."

"But the Power Rangers destroyed that monster." said Trini. "We head it on the news."

"Huh?" Bulk and Skull asked.

"That's what I head, too." Richie said, bring them another smoothie each.

"They must have been zapped back here, Bulk." Skull said.

"Meaning we have another chance to find out who they really are." Bulk said. "All we have to do is wait for the next attack."

"Yeah!" Skull laughed.

"I think those two really need to find something else to do." Kimberly said.

"You said it, Kim." Sophie said.

They all then laughed.

* * *

 **A/N: The reason I zapped Trini to Vietnam, is because that's the country her actress was born in. RIP Thuy Trang. The rest of the locations were all places at random.**


	17. Orchestral Maneuers in the Park

**A/N: This is another of my favourites.**

* * *

Inside the Youth Center, Richie gave a smoothie to Trini and Zack, who was sitting by the counter.

"Here you go, guys." he said.

"Thanks, Richie." Zack said.

"Hi, guys." Curtis said, coming up behind them.

"Yo, what's up, man?" Zack asked, as the cousins high-fived each other.

"Hey, Curtis." Richie said.

"Hey, Curtis." Trini said, as Curtis sat down.

"Can I get something to drink, Rich?" Curtis asked.

"Sure." Richie said, moving back to make a drink.

"Hey, you guys coming to jazz concert tomorrow?" Curtis asked Trini and Zack.

Zack nodded.

"I'm playing a solo in it." Curtis explained.

Trini grinned. "I didn't know you play an instrument." she said.

Curtis nodded.

"Are you kidding?" Zack asked. "My cousin blows one of the meanest horns you ever heard."

"Whoa, Curtis." Trini said, looking amazed.

"Problem is my trumpet's still on the moving van somewhere between here and St. Louis." Curtis explained. "Hey, Zack, you still have Uncle Ed's old horn in the attic?"

"Hey, yeah. You can use that at the concert but you got to be careful with it." Zack said. "I mean, you know, it's a famous trumpet."

Richie then put Curtis' drink on the counter. "A famous trumpet?" he asked.

"Yeah. See our Uncle...he's one of the greatest jazz musicians of all time." Zack explained, as Curtis nodded. "I inherited his trumpet a while back."

"Wow. Hey, who know, Curtis, maybe it will bring you good luck, huh." Trini said.

"Yeah." Curtis said.

Trini then laughed as Curtis drank his smoothie.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd, who was standing on the balcony, had seen the whole thing.

"That trumpet's going to bring them something all right but it won't be good luck." he said, turning to face Goldar, glowing red as he did as Goldar bowed. "This is the opportunity I've been waiting for. Goldar, cast a hallucination spell on that stupid horn."

"What will they hallucinate, excellency?" Goldar asked.

"They'll think they are fighting all of our best monsters at from the past." Lord Zedd explained, as his goggles glowed red. "Then when they're exhausted, we'll smash them into atoms."

 **(The park)**

The next day, Kimberly, Sophie, Billy and Zack were walking towards the wooden bridge, as a girl with a bicycle came off it.

"This concert is going to be so jamming." Zack said, who was holding the horn.

"Yeah, I've always been fascinated by the intricate rhythmic patterns in jazz." Billy said.

"You're not the only one, Billy." Sophie said. "It's one of my favourite music themes."

"Thanks for inviting us, Zack." Kimberly said. "I really wish Tommy were here to see it, through."

"I think we all do, Kim." Sophie said.

They then stopped in the middle of the bridge, to see Bulk and Skull moving a wheelbarrow towards them.

"Uh...guys, doing some gardening?" Zack asked.

"For your information..." Bulk said, as they stopped in front of them. "..we happen to have a foolproof plan to uncover the true identities of the Power Rangers."

"Another one?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah. What do you think about that?" Skull asked.

"Yeah, right." Kimberly chuckled.

"I don't think we're ever going to find out who they are." Billy said.

"Shows what you know, dweebazoid." Bulk spat.

He and Skull then laughed.

"Dweebazoid." Skull laughed, hitting Bulk's arm. "That's a good one."

"Can it, pinhead!" Bulk said loudly, looking at Skull. He then picked up the wheelbarrow and looked at the four teens. "We got work to do."

He then pushed it past them, with Sophie and Zack on one side and Kimberly and Billy on the other, and then walked off the bridge, followed by Skull.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd had seen the four of them in the park.

"Putties, do it now." he said, before turning to the Putties behind him. "When the Power Rangers hear that trumpet they shall fall under my insurmountable spell." he then laughed.

 **(The park)**

Zack, Sophie, Billy and Kimberly walked further in the park, when Putties came out of nowhere.

"Ooh." Kimberly said, stopping as they saw them. "Putties!"

The Putties landed on a slide ride, which Billy then ran too. He then ducked as a Putty tried to kick him, before he kicked it in the chest, and then grabbed it by the neck and threw it over towards the middle of a wooden wall, where it shatter, as Billy had kicked the Z. Kimberly then jumped over a boardwalk near the slide, and then kicked two Putties in the leg, knocking them off it. She then grabbed a pole and then kicked another one, then she kicked another with both legs, while holding the pole. Sophie rolled forward to avoid ones punch, before she kicked it in the leg, and then tackled it, and then she got back up and grabbed another one by the arm and pulled it down, before punching the Z, making it shatter. Zack jumped onto the wall, then off it and kicked one in the chest, then he spun around and kicked another one, then kicked another and then another one behind him. Kimberly side flipped then back flipped towards a few, while Billy ducked under ones kick, and then avoided ones punch, before blocking another ones punch and punching it in the chest and pulling it over. He then kicked another one in the chest, and then he tackled another one. Sophie blocked ones punch and then grabbed its arm and threw it over her, then she jumped over it and split kicked another two, and then tackled another one, and then punched one in the chest on the Z, making it shatter. Kimberly blocked ones punch and then hit it in the chest, then elbowed one behind her, then tripped one up with her arm, then dodged ones kick and then kicked it in the back, sending it up the slide, where it then fell off the other end of the slide towards Billy. Billy then ran through the slide while a Putty moved towards the trumpet and covered it with blue glitter, before it hid itself again. Zack then blocked ones punch and kicked it in the back, and then it the chest, knocking it over, and then kicked another one in the chest. He then jumped down of the slide, but then jumped back as two Putties were near him, and then jumped past them as they climbed towards him. He then ran forward and jumped repeatedly towards some more, before he turned around and split kicked two of them, and then split kicked another two, and then spun around and kicked a fifth one. The four of them then regrouped, as the Putties had vanished afterwards, and then Zack picked up the trumpet.

"I'm sure there was a reason for that." Kimberly said.

"Yeah, me too, Kim." Sophie said.

"Yeah, I know, but we better get to the Youth Center fast." Zack said. "I bet Curtis is going nuts."

They then ran off towards the Youth Center.

 **(Youth Center)**

Inside the Youth Center, Curtis was waiting for Zack to show up with the trumpet.

"Oh, man, where is Zack?" he asked.

He then walked to a table where Trini and Jason were sitting.

"Hey, don't worry bout it, man." Jason said.

"Yeah, Curtis. If Zack said he'll be here, he'll be here." Trini said.

"Has Zack ever let you down before, Curtis?" Dave asked, who was drawing something by the counter.

"No, he hasn't." Curtis said. "But he's never been this late."

As he said that, Zack, Billy, Sophie and Kimberly in, with Zack holding the trumpet.

"Yo, cousin..." Zack said, putting his hand on Curtis' shoulder, getting his attention. "Bam. Sorry I'm late."

"Oh." Curtis said, taking the trumpet while everyone laughed. "Everything's cool now. Yeah."

"We ran into a little problem at the park." Zack explained.

Everyone nodded, when Sophie saw Dave drawing something.

"What are you drawing, Dave?" she asked, sitting down beside him.

"Have a look." Dave said, showing her the drawing.

Sophie looked and it was a drawing of a park, with birds in the background.

"Nice drawing, but what's with the birds?" she asked. "Are you a bird watcher?"

"It's a hobby of mine." Dave said. "Helps me relax in the sun."

"Oh, I see." Sophie said. "Drawing stuff and all that."

"Yeah, you got it." Dave said.

 **(The park)**

Bulk and Skull had rolled the wheelbarrow up a hill.

"Explained it to me one more time, Bulk." Skull said.

They both picked up a shovel out of the wheelbarrow.

"All right, numbskull, listen closely." Bulk said. "You remember Cinderella and the glass slipper?"

Skull shook his head, meaning no.

"Come on. You know where the prince went around and tried it on all the babes in the land?" Bulk asked, as Skull shook his head.

"Oh, yeah." Skull said, realizing what Bulk meant. "I love that story."

"Well, this spot is where the Power Rangers where last seen. All we gotta do is make a cast of their footprints with this cement and we try everybody's feet in it until we find a match." Bulk explained.

"Oh, I get it." Skull said, as Bulk laughed. "Hey. You're smart."

Bulk laughed. "Of course I am." he said. "Now get to work, dimwit."

He then walked off, leaving Skull with the shovels and wheelbarrow.

 **(Youth Center)**

Curtis was playing the trumpet with a jazz band behind him, in front of a large crowd, including Zack, Billy, Sophie, Kimberly, Trini, Jason, Richie and Dave. The band kept on playing, but then blue dust came out of the trumpet, which lands on the Rangers faces. It quickly disappears from then and then they keep dancing to the music.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was sitting in his throne, looking very pleased with himself.

"This is perfect." he said. "It's about time you Putties actually did something right. In mere moments it will be time...time to create a new monster to complete my devious spell." He then laughed.

 **(Youth Center)**

Curtis kept on playing the trumpet, while the crowd cheered for him. He then stopped and bowed to the crowd, and then walked towards Zack and the others.

"Curtis, man, you were jamming." Zack said, as they linked hands together.

"It was awesome, Curtis." Jason said.

"Amazing." Sophie said.

"Totally." Kimberly said.

"Yeah. Your musical prowess far exceeded my expectations." Billy said.

Curtis looked confused.

"What did he say?" Dave asked, confused as well.

"You were incredible." Trini said, translating.

"Okay." Curtis said. He then clap hands with Zack again. "Thanks for letting me use your trumpet, Zack."

"No problem." Zack said, as a Putty appeared behind them, and then disappeared with the trumpet.

"Man, without it..." Curtis said, before realizing it had gone. "The trumpet is gone! It was right here."

"Curtis, are you sure?" Trini asked, as Sophie and Kimberly looked around.

"I'm positive." Curtis said.

"Man, my Uncle's trumpet." Zack said. "My parents are going to be so made at me."

"Well, where could it go." Dave said. "I mean, it can't just disappear."

"Dave's got a point there, guys." Sophie said.

 **(The park)**

The Putty carrying the trumpet arrived by a tree, and then put the trumpet down on the grass, with the horn on the bottom.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was standing on the balcony, looking at Goldar.

"The time is upon us, Goldar…" he said, turning to face the Earth. "Time for the creature who will put the Power Rangers out of their misery forever!"

He then cast a spell out of his staff towards Earth.

"Arise, Trumpet Top." he said.

 **(The park)**

The spell landed on the trumpet, and then it turned into Trumpet Top.

"Time to play a different tune." he said.

Over by the hill, Skull was still mixing up the cement. He whistled while Bulk was working on the footprints below him.

"Bring it down here." Bulk said. "There's some real good Power Ranger footprints."

"Coming up." Skull said, throwing the shovel away.

"I don't have all day." Bulk said.

Skull then picked the wheelbarrow up and rolled it towards Bulk. As he went down the hill, cement fell out of the wheelbarrow, and then more as he went faster.

"No!" Bulk shouted, as Skull got close to him.

"W-W-Whoa!" Skull said, as he tripped the wheelbarrow over a rock.

"Ohh!" Bulk said, as cement went all over his face.

He then wiped it away from his eyes, and then threw it at Skull.

Over by a tree, the Rangers all walked past it, looking for the trumpet, they'd left Curtis, Richie and Dave to look around the Youth Center.

"Come on, Zack. Don't even worry about it." Trini said. "I'm sure the trumpet will turn up."

"Yeah, I bet somebody picked it up by mistake." Kimberly assured him.

"I sure hope so." Zack said.

Unknown to them all, Trumpet Top was watching them.

"I spy some Power Rangers." he said. "Time for them to meet up with an old friend."

He then fired a beam out of his hand, and then Grumble Bee appeared before the Rangers.

"Whoa!" Zack said, spotting him. "What is he doing here?"

"I don't know." Kimberly said. "I thought he buzzed off a long time ago."

"I guess not." Jason said.

"I guess we'll just have to destroy him again." Sophie said.

"Right." Jason said. "It's morphin time!"

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

They then arrived by the beach, where Grumble Bee had ran to.

"Remember me, Power geeks?" he asked. "I think we have some unfinished bees-ness."

Jason then ran and kicked him, but didn't hurt him much, and then Trini tried to punch him, but he blocked it and hit her in the chest, and then Zack tried to hit him.

"They think he's real." Trumpet Top said, who was watching the whole thing. "Let's try some more."

Saliguana then showed up.

"Say so long, Rangers." he said.

"Will you fight or flea?" Fighting Flea shouted, having also arrived.

"Nice to see you again, Rangers." said Cockmoach, who also showed up.

"The buzz around town says you jokers are through." said Grumble Bee.

The four monsters then gathered around each other.

"Let's get them." Billy said.

"Come on, you guys." Kimberly said.

Kimberly and Trini fought Saliguana, Billy and Jason fought Fighting Flea, Sophie fought Cockmoach and Zack fought Grumble Bee. Jason upper kicked Fighting Flea, but missed as it ducked, while Zack kicked at Grumble Bee, Kimberly punched Saliguana and Sophie kicked at Cockmoach. Fighting Flea then tackled Billy and then he jumped onto him, while Trini punched Saliguana in the chest, and Sophie rolled forward to avoid a kick from Cockmoach. Trini then back flipped away from Saliguana while Jason jumped onto Fighting Flea and pulled him away from Billy. Soccadillo then showed up and back flipped towards them.

"Guess who's back." he said.

Zack then got locked in a grapple with Grumble Bee, and then both jumped up onto a lifeguard hut, but then Zack punched Grumble Bee in the chest, and then kicked him away, and then over the rail.

"Another one." Zack said, as Rhinoblaster ran towards him on the ladder. "Man, where are they coming from?"

He then grabbed Rhinoblaster's horn, but he then got loose, but then Zack kicked him in the chest and back down the ladder. The Mantis then showed up and hit Zack with one of it's pincer arms, and then kicked him in the chest.

"Hang on, Zack." Billy said, running up the ladder. "I'm coming."

Mantis then knocked Zack down, and then he tried to hit Billy with one of his arms, only to miss as Billy ducked, but then he hit Billy with the other arm, knocking him down the ladder. Sophie ducked as Cockmoach tried to kick her, then she kicked it in the chest, and then grabbed its arm and pulled him down, only for him to then kicked her in the chest, and right into Stonemaker, who then wrapped his arms around her.

"Not you again!" Sophie shouted, remembering what Stonemaker did to her Uncle.

"Yes, me again, Orange Ranger." Stonemaker said.

Sophie then stood of his foot, but then he hit her in the chest and then Cockmoach did the same, knocking her down between them. Kimberly and Trini both tried to chop Saliguana, but he blocked both the arms, and then he split kicked them, but they both then got back up.

"The fools are knocking themselves out fighting imaginary monsters." Trumpet Top said, before laughing.

Zack was then kicked in the chest by Mantis.

"Time for my mantis grip and for you to take a little trip." Mantis said, grabbing Zack by the arms.

He then threw Zack over the railing of the lifeguard hut.

"Hey, Power Rangers, what to play?" Soccadillo asked, as Trini kicked Saliguana in the chest.

He then ran at Trini and Kimberly but missed, and then they both tried to kick him as he past, but they kicked his hard back. Stag Beetle and Slippery Shark then showed up, and then Stag Beetle tried to hit Trini with his pincers, but then Trini kicked him in the chest and knocked him down. Kimberly then jumped onto Stag Beetle and then kicked Slippery Shark away, but then Stag Beetle got back up, but Trini then punched him in the chest with both fists, and then she tackled him. Jason blocked a punch from Fighting Flea, then punched him in the chest and then in the face, making him spin around, then he tried to kick him, but missed, but then kicked him in the chest and knocked him down.

"You're mulch, Red Ranger!" Stag Beetle said, as he a Slippery Shark went after Jason.

Jason then jumped at them both, just as Billy and Zack got back up, and then he corkscrew kicked Stag Beetle in the chest.

"You're pretty good in a fair fight." Soccadillo said, running towards Jason. "But how about an unfair fight?"

Zack, Billy and Jason were then surrounded by Soccadillo, Mantis, Fighting Flea and Slippery Shark.

"Jason, they're surrounding us." Billy said.

"I think we're in big trouble." Jason said.

"Ahh!" Sophie shouted, as she was thrown into the circle.

"You alright, Soph?" Zack asked, helping her up.

"Guys, we're outnumbered!" Sophie said, as Cockmoach and Stonemaker joined the circle.

"You don't say?" Zack asked.

Kimberly then kicked at Saliguana but missed, and then she tried to hit him with her fist, only for him to block it and then kick her in the back. Trini then side flipped towards him and tried to kick him while he tried to at the same time, while Kimberly got back up and ran towards them. Saliguana then spun around and hit them both with his tail, and then knocked them both towards the others. Thy both then got back up and then the six Rangers were surrounded by the nine monsters, who circled around them.

"Jason, you guys, what are we gonna we do?" Kimberly asked. "We're not going to be able to hold these goons off much longer."

They then started to fight them again. Trini tackled Soccadillo, Sophie kicked Stonemaker away, Jason kicked Mantis in the chest, Kimberly kicked Saliguana, but was then grabbed by Stag Beetle. Zack then kicked Rhinoblaster down, while Billy was kicked back by Slippery Shark, Jason side flipped towards Fighting Flea, Sophie jumped over Cockmoach, while Kimberly broke free of Stag Beetle's grip and then kicked him.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was working on the computer.

"AY-Yi-Yi! An emergency signal." he said.

"Alpha, what sort of monster has Lord Zedd sent down to Earth?" Zordon asked.

"That's just it." Alpha said. "There are no monsters anywhere."

He turned to the viewing globe.

"Let us observe the viewing globe." Zordon said. "Perhaps a visual reference will explain."

Alpha then walked towards the viewing globe, and saw the Rangers fighting thin air.

"It is just as I feared." Zordon said, as Jason and Billy were knocked down. "This is very serious, Alpha."

"I don't get it, Zordon." Alpha said. "They're not fighting anyone."

"They are under an evil spell." Zordon explained. "The monsters they are fighting exist only in their minds."

 **(The park)**

Bulk and Skull walked through the park, pushing the wheelbarrow, and were covered in dry cement, and Skull was a bit sunburned. They then stopped and then saw the Power Rangers on the beach nearby. They then walked closer to them and hid behind a bush, and saw the Rangers fighting thin air.

"Uh..? Hey, Skull, what are they doing?" Bulk asked.

"You think they've been out in the sun too long?" Skull suggested.

"Who cares? This is our chance." Bulk said.

"Oh, yeah! I never thought of that." Skull laughed. "And that chance would be for..."

"We wait until they're done and then we get all the fresh footprints." Bulk explained.

"Footprints." Skull said. "Footprints."

They both then went back to watching the Rangers.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha pressed a button on the computer.

"Sensors check out, Zordon." he said. "There are no monsters anywhere."

"Teleport the Rangers here immediately, Alpha." Zordon instructed.

"AY-Yi-Yi!" Alpha said, pressing a button on the computer. "This is terrible!"

 **(The park)**

Bulk and Skull were still behind the bush, watching the Power Rangers on the beach.

"Huh?" they asked each other, as they looked at each other.

They then went back to looking at the Rangers, before the Rangers were teleported away. They both then held their mouths open in shock.

"Let's go!" Bulk said.

They both then started pushing the wheelbarrow towards the beach, laughing as they went down the cliff.

 **(Command Center)**

Once the Rangers had arrived, they had taken off their helmets and looked confused.

"Zordon, why did you bring us here?" Jason asked. "They could be headed toward the city."

"Man, I've never seen so many of those creeps in one place before." Zack said.

"I know." Kimberly said. "It was worse than the mall the day after Christmas."

"Tell me about it." Sophie said. "Nine against six, and they kept changing opponents."

"Power Rangers, the irony of your situation is that it reality, there are no monsters at all." Zordon explained.

"What?" Trini asked, confused.

"Then how do you explain the phenomenon that just took place?" Billy asked.

"Observe the viewing globe." Zordon said.

The Rangers and Alpha all then looked at the viewing globe, and saw Trumpet Top in it.

"This is Trumpet Top, Zedd's newest monster created from your Uncle's horn, Zack." Zordon explained.

"Now we know what happened to it." Zack said.

"Frist my camera, now your Uncle's horn." Sophie said, remembering when Lord Zedd turned her camera into Cameratron. "What's next? One of Billy's inventions or something?"

"I don't know, Soph." Zack replied.

"Not only did the trumpet become the monster you see, it cast a spell on you." Zordon explained, as they turned back to him. "That spell has made you believe you are being attacked by imaginary monsters. Trumpet Top is conducting these illusions."

"How do we break the spell?" Jason asked.

"You must return to the park and destroy Trumpet Top." Zordon explained. "Then the spell will be broken."

"All right, guys." Jason said. "Back to action!"

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd and Goldar were standing on the balcony, and had heard the conversation.

"They want more action?" Lord Zedd asked, as the bottle appeared in his hand. "Well, I'll give them more than they can handle." He threw the bottle down to Earth.

 **(The park)**

The bottle landed in Trumpet Top's hand.

"Looks like I'm going to hit the big time." he said, opening the bottle.

He then threw the bottle to the ground, which then exploded and then he grew giant.

"Whoa!" Zack said.

"We need Thunder Megazord power now!" they all shouted.

"Compsognathus Garuda Thunderzord power!"

"Mastodon Lion Thunderzord power!"

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord power!"

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord power!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger Griffin Thunderzord power!"

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord power!"

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then flew into the air.

 _They've got a power and force that you've never seen before_

The other Thunderzords moved along forward.

 _They've got the ability to morph and to even up the score_

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then began to change into warrior mode.

 _No one can ever take them down  
The power lies on their s-si-si-side_

The warrior mode was then complete.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The other Thunderzords then combined into the Megathunderzord's armour.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then jumped into the Unicorn and Griffin Thunderzords, and then the Firebird Thunderzord wrapped itself around the legs.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Lion and Garuda Thunderzords then attached themselves into their positions, the Garuda being the back while the Lion being the chest and shoulders.

"Thunder Megazord, power up!" the Rangers shouted.

"Time to face the music, Power Pansies." Trumpet Top said, as he charged at the Megathunderzord.

The Megathunderzord brought out the Thunder Saber, as Trumpet Top jumped over the saber, causing it to miss him. He then shot fire out of his mouth, which hit the Megathunderzord, sending smoke through the cockpit. It was then hit again by the fire, sending sparks out of it and causing it to drop the Thunder Saber.

"For me? You shouldn't have." Trumpet Top said, jumping up and catching it.

He then flung forward towards the Megathunderzord and then hit it with the Thunder Saber, and then again as he ran past it. He then turned around and hit it again, knocking it back. The Megathunderzord's eyes then glowed yellow, and then the Thunder Saber sent electric through Trumpet Top's hand, which hit him and caused him to drop the Thunder Saber, which then landed back in the Megathunderzord's hand.

"Thunder Saber, battle ready!" the Rangers shouted.

The Thunder Saber then powered up, and then the Megathunderzord hit Trumpet Top with it. It then turned around, as Trumpet Top fell to the ground and was destroyed, before it put the Thunder Saber back in its place.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was sitting in his throne, glowing red with anger, while Squatt and Baboo looked nervous, and Goldar stood still.

"Another brilliant plan crashed and burned." Lord Zedd said. "Can't any of you pathetic pickleheads do anything right?"

 **(Youth Center)**

Curtis walked into the Youth Center, looking disappointed, as he walked over to the counter, where Zack, Sophie, Trini, Kimberly, Billy and Jason where.

"Hey, Curtis, why do you look so bummed?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah, you should be happy." Trini said.

"Everyone's talking about how great the concert was." Jason explained.

"Mm-mm." Trini muttered happily.

"I don't think I want to see another trumpet again after loosing Uncle Ed's." Curtis said.

"Is that why you're so bummed?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah." Curtis muttered.

"Well, uh..." Billy said.

He reached down and pulled the trumpet out and showed it to Curtis. He then passed it on to Kimberly, then to Trini.

" _Voila._ " she said, handing it to Curtis.

"Whoa!" Curtis said in amazement. "Where'd you get it?"

"A kid found it in the hallway." Jason said. "He said he saw a Power Ranger leave it there."

"Yeah, right." Curtis said. "Well, at least it's back."

He and Zack then high-fived each other.

They then heard a noise, and turned around to see Bulk and Skull come in, carrying a square shape of soiled cement, and covered in dry cement.

"All right, nobody move!" Bulk said.

"Yeah!" Skull said. "Nobody move!"

Everyone looked at them while they brought the cement square inside.

"I want a line against the bar." Bulk said. "Everybody's going to try out these Power Ranger footprints we got."

"I don't believe it." Kimberly said. "Don't you two ever give up?"

"Hey, Richie, you got that new CD cued?" Zack asked. "Hit it."

"You bet." Richie said, who was behind the counter.

"What's going on?" asked Dave, who'd just come in.

"Bulk and Skull want everyone to try out those Power Ranger footprints they got." Sophie explained, pointing to the dry cement.

Richie then played the CD player, and then everyone except the Rangers, Dave, Richie and Curtis walked towards Bulk and Skull. They then walked past Bulk and Skull, causing them to squeeze through them to walk down the stairs.

"No! No!" Bulk said.

Skull then laughed and patted Bulk's back, only to cause Bulk to drop the cement square, which then broke. They both then looked at it with their mouths open, while Jason and Sophie laughed. Bulk picked up some small pieces while Skull picked up a big one, which Bulk then took off him.

"Help me put this thing back together." Bulk said.

He threw the piece at Skull, which landed on his stomach, causing Skull to cry out, and then Bulk started to repair it.

"Hey, guys." Kimberly said. "Maybe it's better we don't know who the Power Rangers really are."

"Yeah, I mean, it's nothing to go to pieces over." Zack said.

They then all laughed.


	18. Beauty and the Beast

**A/N: White Light is up next. This is also the first one in which Trini, Zack and Jason's voices sound different when morphed.**

* * *

Kimberly and Billy were sitting in by the counter at the Youth Center.

"It sure is quiet around here without Tommy." Billy said, while Kimberly looked in a mirror. "Interesting mirror."

"Thanks." Kimberly said. "Tommy won it for me at a carnival."

"I know, Kim." Billy said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "We all miss him."

Kimberly then sighed.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was sitting in his throne with Goldar in front of him.

"Things are looking up, your excellency." Goldar said. "With the Green Ranger defeated and gone the others are becoming more and more distressed." He then laughed.

"Good." Lord Zedd said, turning his throne around. "I think the Pink Ranger will be next. She has always intrigued me. Such courage and tenacity. I think she would make a perfect queen." He then laughed.

 **(Youth Center)**

Kimberly looked at the mirror again.

"I got to shake this gloomy mood." she said.

"I wish I knew how to help." Billy said.

"Hmm..." Kimberly said, looking at the newspaper in front of them. " _Madam Swampy fortune teller_ extraordinaire." she read. "Oh, wait, wait , it says that she can see your future."

"You know, there's no scientific data to support such practitioners." Billy said.

"I know, but..." Kimberly said, turning to him. "Maybe she can tell me something about Tommy."

She then picked up her stuff and got up from her chair.

"I wouldn't count on it." Billy said, getting up to follow her. "Alright, well, I got to stop nd get my rollerblades first, okay."

As they both left, Bulk and Skull walked in, Bulk wearing some sort of jungle outfit.

"Kind of thirsty." Bulk said, as they walked towards the counter.

"I'll buy." Skull said, making Bulk look at him. "Just kidding."

They both then sat down at the counter.

"Service." Bulk said, patting the counter.

Skull then shouted gibberish while slamming his hand on the counter.

"Hey..." Bulk said, picking up the newspaper. "Check this out."

Skull held his tongue out and pointed at it, not listening to Bulk.

"Check this out." Bulk repeated, touching Skull's arm, getting his attention.

"Yeah?" Skull asked, looking at the newspaper. "A funny-looking lady in a towel. So?"

"No." Bulk said, as Skull held his tongue out again. "Madam Swampy is a fortune teller."

Skull looked at Bulk confused.

"Dolt. She can help us find out who the Power Rangers are." Bulk explained.

Skull then looked closer at the newspaper. He then put his long coat back on while Bulk picked up the newspaper off the counter. They then laughed and ran towards the entrance.

 **(Madam Swampy's room)**

Bulk and Skull pulled back the beaded curtains.

"Huh?" they both asked themselves.

They then looked and saw Madam Swampy running her hand over a crystal ball.

"Enter." she said, looking up at them.

Bulk and Skull looked at each other in shock.

"Madam Swampy welcomes you." Madam Swampy told them.

Bulk and Skull then walked into the room slowly, and then looked around.

"Now deposit five dollars in the box." Madam Swampy said, opening a white box.

Bulk and Skull looked at each other, but then pulled out searched their pockets for the five dollars.

"Uh...I'm a little short on cash." Skull said, having only taken out a few pennies and other small stuff.

"Madam Swampy, all we want to know is who the Power Rangers are." Bulk explained to her.

Madam Swampy looked oddly at them, while they both grinned while moving closer to her. They then sat down in the seats near Madam Swampy and then Skull put the pennies and the other stuff in the box, followed by a few things Bulk had pulled out of his pocket.

"Yeah?" they both asked her, muttering.

Madam Swampy looked at the box and then turned to them.

"I'll give you one free prediction." she said.

They both muttered happily at that.

"You get what you pay for." Madam Swampy said to them.

Skull muttered, while Bulk turned back to the beaded door.

"Here." Madam Swampy said, holding a map over the crystal ball. "Take this treasure map and follow it and you'll be happy with what you find."

Skull then snatched the map of her and then he and Bulk looked at it.

"Now leave." Madam Swampy said.

They both got up from their seats and then looked at the map.

"Fame and fortune, here we come." Bulk said.

Skull then touched the map with his finger and then they left.

"This way, Bulk." Skull indicated, going by the map.

Bulk then stepped on Skull's foot.

"Ow! That's my foot, Bulk." Skull said.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was standing on the balcony looking at the Earth.

"The time is at hand, Goldar." he said, turning to Goldar, who was behind him. "Go. Capture the Pink Ranger, my new queen."

Goldar nodded.

"Lure her to the dark side." Lord Zedd continued. "Once she has tasted the power of evil her days as a do-gooder will be over." He then laughed.

"I will train her well, my lord." Goldar said, bowing to him.

"And victory will be ours!" Lord Zedd cheered, as lighting hit around the palace. "The final defeat of the Power Rangers!"

 **(The park)**

Kimberly was walking towards Madam Swampy's place by herself, as Billy had to be somewhere. She stopped just outside of the place, looking at it like it was odd looking.

"Whew. What a weird-looking place." she said.

Goldar and then several Putties showed up in front of her.

"Uh-oh. Great." she said worriedly. "Wonder if Madam Swampy predicted this."

"There is no need to visit a fortune teller now." Goldar said, as he walked closer to her. "I know what your future holds."

"Yeah, I seriously doubt it, Goldar." Kimberly said.

A Putty came up behind her and tried to grab her, but she punched it in the face.

"You'll be going with me, Pink Ranger." Goldar said.

He then grabbed Kimberly by the arm and pulled her towards him.

"Let go of me, you gold bully!" she moaned, trying to break free of his grip.

"Your Power Ranger days are finished." Goldar explained. "You have been selected to be Lord Zedd's new queen."

"Me?" Kimberly asked, confused.

"Yes, you." Goldar said.

"I don't think so." Kimberly said, breaking free of his grip.

"I'll have to be more persuasive." Goldar said, as gold dust appeared in his hand. "Some magic dust should do the trick."

Kimberly covered her eyes while he spoke. Goldar then threw the dust onto her, and then she fell asleep, with Goldar catching her s she past out. He then picked her up and carried her over his shoulder.

"The capture of the Pink Ranger is complete." he said. "Two down, five to go."

He and the Putties then all disappeared, leaving behind Kimberly's bag and mirror.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was standing on the balcony.

"Excellent. Tommy's little mirror gift." he said. "Just what I need to show the Power Rangers a reflection of things to come!"

He then cast a spell down to the Earth.

 **(The park)**

The spell then landed on Kimberly's mirror, which then turned into Mirror Maniac.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd laughed at his newest creation.

"Perfect!" he laughed.

 **(The park)**

Billy, Sophie and Zack were roller balding along a pathway in the park.

"Yeah, I'll bet Jason's enjoying his fishing trip to bass lake with his Uncle." Billy said. "The mountains sure are beautiful this time of year."

"I know what you mean, Billy." Sophie said. "I've been up there once with my mom and dad, and it was one of the most beautiful places I've ever been."

Zack then spun around, as they stopped by a bench.

"Richie, Dave and my cousin Curtis was supposed to meet us here." Zack said.

"Hmm. Where do you think they could be?" Billy asked.

"They might be running a little late, guys." Sophie suggested.

"Well, I hope so." Zack said. "Then again, knowing Curtis, he probably met some beautiful lady along the way."

They then all chuckled, right before their communicators beeped. They took off their hand pads, while checking to see if anyone was around.

"I read you, Zordon." Zack answered.

 **(Command Center)**

"We have an emergency." Zordon explained. "Teleport to the Command Center immediately."

 **(The park)**

The three Rangers kept checking to make sure no one could hear Zordon as he continued.

 _"Alpha will contact Trini."_ he said.

The three then pressed the button on the side and then teleported.

 **(Command Center)**

A while later, after Trini had arrived and the others removed their rollerblades, Zordon began to explain the situation.

"Rangers, Goldar has kidnapped Kimberly." he explained. "Apparently, he has placed her under a spell making it impossible for her to escape on her own."

"Where is she now, Zordon?" Sophie asked, concerned.

"Behold the viewing globe." Zordon said.

The Rangers then turned to it.

"Goldar is holding Kimberly captive in a cave in an underground cave." Zordon explained.

The Rangers then saw Goldar carrying Kimberly bridal style and then put her on a throne.

"From the looks of his preparations I would have to sat that Lord Zedd has decided to make the Pink Ranger his new queen." Zordon said.

"He wants what?!" Sophie asked, angrily. "Are you sure of that, Zordon?"

"I'm afraid so, Sophie." Zordon replied.

"Zordon, do we know where the cave is?" Billy asked.

"No, Billy, I'm afraid we don't." Zordon said.

 **(The palace)**

Goldar had now returned from the cave.

"It is done, my lord." he said.

Lord Zedd was standing on the balcony.

"Excellent work, Goldar." he said. "You have served me well. Now, while you work on the Pink Ranger's queenly transformation I will set about creating a diversion for the remaining Rangers."

He zoomed his goggles in, and saw Curtis, Richie and Dave roller blading in the park.

"Ah, the perfect bait." he said, removing the zoom, and then turning around to the Putties. "I love it when those stupid humans allow me to use my favourite tactic of divide and conquer."

"In no time, their world will be ours." Goldar said.

 **(The park)**

Dave, Richie and Curtis were roller balding along the path.

"Come on, this is cool." Crutis said.

Unlike Richie and Curtis, Dave was having a little trouble.

"You doing fine, Dave." Richie assured him.

"Yeah. Not bad for a beginner." Curtis added.

"Thanks, guys." Dave said. "But next time, I think I'll take skates. I'm a lot better on them than blades."

A bunch of Putties then appeared up in a tree, and then ran towards the road, blocking Dave, Curtis and Richie's route.

"Who are these guys?" Curtis asked.

"I don't know, but I think I've seen them somewhere before." Dave said.

"Curtis, watch out." Richie said.

"Whoa!" Curtis said.

They then all changed route and went onto the grass.

"Let's go, man. Let's go, come on!" Richie said.

They then rolled past a few of the Putties, and then towards the slide.

"Come on!" Dave said.

"Right behind you, man." Curtis said, as they started running.

They ran towards the slide, and then started climbing it, but were then trapped on the top.

"Watch out." Curtis said, as they tried to move.

 **(Command Center)**

Billy and Alpha were working on the computer, trying to locate Kimberly.

"Just a few more calculations and we should have the coordinates of the cave." Billy explained to the others.

"We can't let Goldar and Zedd take away another Ranger's power." Trini said. "We got to get Kim out of there."

"Yeah, before Zedd turns her into his queen or then we'd have to fight one of our friends again." Sophie said. "It'll be like when Tommy first showed up all over again."

"I know what you mean, Soph." Zack said.

The alarm then went off.

"Rangers, my sensors indicate a disturbance involving innocent citizens in Angel Grove park." Zordon said.

The Rangers all walked to the viewing globe, and saw Curtis, Dave and Richie surround by Putties.

"Oh, man. It's my cousin, Curtis, Dave and Richie." Zack said.

 _"What are we gonna do?"_ Curtis asked.

 _"I don't know."_ Richie said.

 _"I'm open to suggestions."_ Dave said.

"They're in big trouble." Zack said.

"I can't believe this. Frist Kim, now our friends." Trini said. "What are we going to do?"

They all looked at Zack, as he was second in command of the team.

"We'll have to split up." he said. "Billy, you and Trini morph and go after Kimberly. Sophie and I will deal with the Putties."

"Well, what about Jason?" Billy asked.

"The mountains seem to be shielding him from our signal." Zordon said. "You must respond to the current emergencies while Alpha continues to try to reach him."

"You guys morph now." Zack said. "Sophie and I will catch up to you later."

"Affirmative." Billy said, who then nodded to Trini. "It's morphin time."

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

They both then arrived outside the cave.

"There's the cave." Billy said, as they ran towards it.

They then stopped as Putties came out of the entrance.

"I guess we'll have to deal with these guys first." Billy said.

"Let's kick some Putty." Trini said.

They then both got ready to fight.

 **(The park)**

Zack and Sophie meanwhile, had arrived at the park, looking for Curtis, Richie and Dave. The three of them where still trapped on the slide, but then Richie jumped down from it, and then ran back up the slide, with a Putty behind him, but then he slid back down the slide, and then ran away from another one. Zack back jumped, kicking one in the progress, then he split kicked another two, then ran and jumped over another one, and then kicked a one that had followed him in the chest, right into the one he jumped over, knocking them into the swing. Sophie grabbed one by the arm and threw it over her, then kicked one in the chest, and then she ran over to another one and jumped over it, before she kicked it in the back and into another one.

 **(The cave)**

Billy ran and then turned to a bunch of the Putties. He then knocked one aside, ducked a second ones punch, then kicked a third one in the chest, then blocked a fourth ones attack before hitting it, then spun around and kicked a fifth, then ducked under a kick from the third, then kicked a sixth, then grabbed the fourth ones arm and pulled it down, and then kicked another. Trini kicked one in the hand, then ducked under another ones punch before kicking it in the chest and then hitting it on the head, then she kicked another one away, then spun around and kicked another, before spinning around and kicking another one. Then she blocked ones punch and then hit it in the chest, then she blocked another ones attack and then she punched it in the chest.

 **(The park)**

Zack put his hands in the sand, spun around on them and kicked two, then spun around and tackled another two. He then spun around and tried to upper kick one but missed as it ducked, but then he kicked it with his other leg, and then he turned around and kicked one behind him, then spun around and kicked another one. He then ran up the steps on the slide and then kicked one that was following him in the chest, knocking it down of the steps. Sophie spun around and kicked one, then spun around again and tackled one, then she split kicked another two, then jumped over one of them and kicked another away from her. She then ran towards the swings, then kicked one in the chest, knocking it into one of the swings, then she grabbed another ones arm and threw it over her, and then she kicked another one and then punched another in the chest, and then hit it in the back with her arm.

 **(The park)**

Billy kicked one in the chest as it came at him, knocking it down and then it shattered, as he had hit the Z. He and Trini then looked at each other, and then they realized that all the Putties had been dealt with.

"Let's go find Kimberly." Billy said.

They ran towards the cave, but then stopped at the entrance.

"She must be in there." Trini said.

"Right." Billy said. "Let's go!"

They both then ran to the entrance and then inside the cave.

 **(The park)**

Zack and Sophie had regrouped with Curtis, Richie and Dave by the swings, as the Putties had vanished now.

"Man, we're glad you guys are okay." Zack said.

"Who were those bad clay dudes?" Curtis asked.

"They're Putties." Richie explained. "They're on the news all the time."

"I thought they looked familiar." Dave said.

"Man, Angel Grove sure is no paradise." Curtis said.

"You can say that again." Richie said, as they walked over to their gear.

"Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Dave asked Sophie, grabbing her arm.

"Jason." Sophie answered. "He helped train me in martial arts in case I ever..."

"Oh, I see." Dave said. "In case you get robbed or something."

"Yeah." Sophie replied, nodding her head.

They then picked up all the gear.

 **(The cave)**

Goldar was now back in the cave and learning over the throne.

"Wake up!" he said to Kimberly.

Kimberly then fell out of the throne, and then saw Goldar, Squatt and Baboo in the cave.

"Ooh, she's no fun." Baboo said, as Kimberly got back up. "She fell right over."

"Oh..." Kimberly said. "Where am I?"

"You are in the cave of fantasy." Goldar explained. "You have been selected by Lord Zedd to become our new queen."

As he spoke, Kimberly was covered in Rita Repulsa's clock, along with Rita's wand in her hand.

"All remnants of your former life as a Power Ranger have been removed for safekeeping." Goldar said.

Kimberly looked around, and then saw her Power Morpher up on the wall of the cave.

"Are you ready for your training?" Goldar asked.

Kimberly looked at him angrily, and then she turned and gave Squatt and Baboo the same look.

"Ooh, it looks like Rita." Baboo said.

"Well?" Goldar asked.

"That gold goon thinks his spell worked." Kimberly muttered.

She then sighed and tried to think of something.

"Okay, I'll show him." she muttered to herself.

She then turned around with a menacing look on her face.

"Queen, eh?" she asked Goldar. "These clothes are wrinkled! I deserve better!"

"She reminds me of..." Squatt muttered, before Kimberly turned to him.

"What are you looking at?" she demanded.

"Uh, nothing, your...your highness." Squatt said.

"You swine!" Kimberly said loudly.

"Your instruction will now begin." Goldar said, as Kimberly turned to him. "Kneel to me as your master teacher.

"Forget it!" Kimberly shouted. "You should be kneeing to me!"

She then hit Goldar on the head with the wand.

"Oh, that must have hurt." Squatt said, as Kimberly turned to him and Baboo.

"And as for you two..." Kimberly said.

She then turned around and walked to the throne.

"She's a lot like Rita, isn't she?" Squatt asked, muttering.

Kimberly then sat down in the throne.

"Oh, you numbskulls!" she shouted. "You're giving me a headache!"

Goldar, Squatt and Baboo covered their ears as she shouted.

"Maybe this was a bad idea." Goldar said, running past her. "For once, my spell worked too well."

Just as Kimberly saw him run, Billy and Trini ran up to her.

"Kimberly!" Billy said, as they stopped.

"Oh, I thought you guys would never come." Kimberly said, in her normal voice.

"Where did you come from?" Goldar asked, turning to face Billy and Trini.

"We thought you where under a spell." Trini said.

"The spell didn't work." Kimberly explained. "Hurry up, get my morpher and my communicator."

"You'll have to deal with me first!" Goldar said.

"Hmm!" Kimberly shouted, as Trini got her Ranger gear.

"No problem!" Billy said, who then ran at Goldar.

"Yeah, go get him, Goldar." Squatt said, as Billy kicked Goldar back towards him and Baboo. "Why are you back so quick?"

"You lose, Goldar." Kimberly said, dropping the wand, and then turning around. "Come on, let's get out of here."

They all then ran away from Goldar, Squatt and Baboo.

"I don't believe this." Goldar said.

 **(The palace)**

"Goldar, you fool." Lord Zedd barked, getting up from the throne. "All right, let's see how they do against my Mirror Maniac monster."

 **(Command Center)**

The alarm went off, while Alpha and Zordon watched Mirror Maniac in the viewing globe.

"The Mirror Maniac is attacking." Alpha said.

"Contact the Rangers immediately." Zordon instructed.

 **(The city)**

Mirror Maniac ran down a street and then stopped in the middle of it.

"A whole city to destroy and not a Power Ranger in sight." he laughed.

He then looked around and then up at a building nearby.

"Oh, this is going to reflect well on me." he chuckled. "Now, I think I'll start with that one."

He fried a beam out of the mirror on his chest which hit the building.

 **(The cave)**

Billy, Trini and Kimberly ran out of the cave, and then looked around.

"I can't believe you fooled Goldar." Trini said to Kimberly.

"I know- I should have been an actress, huh." Kimberly grinned, chuckling.

Their communicators then beeped.

"Alpha, come in. We read you." Billy answered.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was by the computer.

"Rangers, we have a new emergency." Alpha explained.

 **(The cave entrance)**

The Rangers didn't like the sound of that.

 _"Zedd's Mirror Maniac monster is in Angel Grove Central Park."_ Alpha explained through the communicator.

"Have you been able to contact Jason yet?" Billy asked Alpha.

 _"Yes, he, Sophie and Zack..."_ Alpha said.

 **(Command Center)**

"..are on their way to the park." Alpha finished. "Meet them there as soon as you can."

 **(The cave entrance)**

Kimberly looked at the others, nodding to them.

"It's morphin time!" she said.

"Pterodactyl!"

They then all arrived in the park and ran up to Jason, Zack and Sophie, who were already morphed.

"Let's do it." Jason said.

"Jason, good to see you." Kimberly said, as they high-fived each other.

"All right." Billy said.

"You alright, Kim?" Sophie asked.

"I fine now, Soph." Kimberly said. "I'll tell what happened later."

"Right." Sophie said.

They then got ready to fight Mirror Maniac, who was in front of him.

"Putties, attack!" he ordered.

He then charged in, just as Putties came out from behind a tree. The Putties then ran towards the Rangers and then they surrounded the Rangers.

"Capture them and bring them to me." Mirror Maniac instructed.

Kimberly side flipped and then kicked one in the chest, then ducked under another ones kick and then another kick from it, before she kicked it herself and then hit it in the head, knocking it down, and she then turned around and kicked another one. Jason dodged ones attack, then blocked another ones punch, then spun around and kicked another one, then ducked under ones punch behind him before grabbing its arm and twisting it over, knocking it down. Sophie tackled one, then did a few back flips and then kicked another one in the chest, then blocked another ones punch, before she hit it in the chest, and then flung it over, and then she punched another one in the chest, hitting the Z, making it shatter. Zack kicked one then spun around and kicked it again, this time knocking it down, then blocked ones punch, before punching it himself and then pulled it over him. Trini rolled forward and then tackled one, then spun around and kicked another one away, knocking it down, then she side flipped and then back flipped towards another one and then kicked it in the chest, knocking it down. Billy kicked one away from him, then blocked another ones attack before he hit it with his elbow, then he grabbed another ones arm and punched it in the chest and then hit it in the back with his leg.

"You brainless fools!" Mirror Maniac said, who was watching the whole thing. "You letting them get the best of you."

Kimberly then ducked under ones punch and then hit it in the back of the head, then she blocked another ones punch before punching it in the chest, knocking it down. She then spun around and tried to kick another, only to miss as it ducked, but then she blocked its punch and then kicked it, and then kicked another one, then grabbed its arm and pulled it down. She then ran to another one by a tree and then spun around and kicked it in the head with one leg and in the chest with the other, where it the shattered as she got back up, as she hit the Z.

"I don't believe it." Mirror Maniac said, annoyed. "How could you let her get away with that?"

Zack then ducked as one tried to punch him from behind, then blocked its arm when it tried to punch him again and then hit it in the chest and knocked it away, then he spun around and kicked at another one, but missed as it ducked, and then it tried to kick him but he blocked it and then hit it in the chest. He then blocked another ones punch and then grabbed its arm, before kicking another one away and letting go of the one he had and then punched it in the face, and then spun around and kicked another one, knocking it down. Jason rolled forward, then flipped one over, then he blocked another ones attack and then kicked it, then spun around and kicked another. Then he blocked another ones attack before punching it in the chest and then flipping it over, and then ducked when one tried to kick him before he hit it in the chest and then kicking it, and then he jumped towards another one and kicked it on the Z, shattering it as it fell down.

"Uh-oh, time to go." Mirror Maniac said to himself, as he backed away.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd stood on the balcony with Goldar.

"I've had enough of this." he said angrily, as the bottle appeared in his hand. "It is time for you to grow!"

He then threw the bottle down to Earth.

 **(The park)**

The bottle then landed near Mirror Maniac and then he grew giant, laughing as he did.

"It's showtime." he announced..

"Oh, man!" Jason said, getting back up as the others gathered around him.

"Time we stopped messing around with this guy." Kimberly said.

"Right!" Billy said.

"Let's do it!" they all said.

"Compsognathus Garuda Thunderzord power!"

"Mastodon Lion Thunderzord power!"

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord power!"

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord power!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger Griffin Thunderzord power!"

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord power!"

The Thunderzords then moved forward.

 _They've got a power and force that you've never seen before_

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then flew higher into the air and changed into warrior mode. The other Thunderzords then combined into the Megathunderzord's armour.

 _No one can ever take them down_

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then jumped into the Unicorn and Griffin Thunderzords, and then the Firebird Thunderzord wrapped itself around the legs.

 _The power lies on their s-si-si-side_

The Lion and Garuda Thunderzords then attached themselves into their positions, the Garuda being the back while the Lion being the chest and shoulders.

"Let's rock and roll!" the Rangers all said together.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

"Oh, you brought your toys to play with, hmm?" Mirror Maniac asked, as he stepped in front of the Meathunderzord.

The Megathunderzord then walked towards him.

"Try this game!" Mirror Maniac shouted.

He created a beam of energy from his mirror, and then fired it at the Megathunderzord, but it kept coming towards him.

"What?" he asked, with his mirror now cracked. "Impossible! You should be cinders by now."

He then clutched his fist in anger.

"Time to put a finish to you." he said.

He then charged at the Megathunderzord, which then brought out the Thunder Saber, and hit Mirror Maniac as he past it. It then turned around and hit him again, and then again with the Thunder Saber. It then powered up the Thunder Saber and then hit Mirror Maniac with it, which then caused him to fall down and be destroyed. The Megathunderzord then put the Thunder Saber back in it's place.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was sitting in his throne glowing red.

"This is unbelievable, Goldar!" he said loudly, as he glowed even redder. "Once again, you have snatched defeat out of the jaws of victory."

He then growled, while looking at Goldar, Squatt and Baboo.

"You and these bundling fools are a disgrace." he said, as Squatt and Baboo looked worried. "Next time those Power Rangers will not fair so well."

 **(Youth Center)**

A while later, Sophie, Kimberly, Zack and Billy were sitting at a table. Kimberly had told them about how she fooled Goldar, and Sophie was surprising impressed with her.

"That was a close on, Kim." Billy said.

"I was just lucky Goldar's dust didn't work." Kimberly admitted.

She then opened her bag but couldn't find the mirror Tommy gave her.

"Oh, no!" she moaned.

"What's wrong?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, Kim, tell us?" Sophie asked.

"I cannot find Tommy's mirror that he gave me anywhere." Kimberly said.

Curtis then came up behind them, wearing his rollerblading gear again.

"Hi, guys!" he said.

"Yo, what's up, Curtis, man." Zack said, as they high-fived each other.

"Hey, what's up, cuz? Say, uh, does this belong to anyone?" Curtis asked, taking out Tommy's mirror from his pocket.

"Yes!" Kimberly said, taking it. "Oh...thank you so, so much, Curtis."

"No problem. Anything for a pretty lady." Curtis said.

"She has a boyfriend, Curtis." Sophie explained.

"Who?" Curtis asked.

"Tommy." Sophie said.

"Oh, him. When's he coming back?" Curtis asked.

"He'll be back before school restarts." Sophie explained.

Bulk and Skull then walked in, and then up to them, while Skull kept looking at the map.

"This is it!" Bulk announced, as they stopped at them. "The Power Rangers got to be in here."

"Nobody's here but these geekoids." Skull said, looking at the teens.

"So much for old Madam Swampy." Bulk said.

"Yeah, all she gave us was this...map!" Skull said, hitting the map.

"Treasure map!" Bulk said, annoyed, as Skull walked to the counter.

"Come on, Bulk. A treasure map?" Kimberly asked.

Billy then picked up the map and looked at it, and then laughed.

"Well, no wonder." he said, looking at Bulk and Skull. "Did you bother to look at the back?"

Bulk shook his head, while Skull turned to face him.

"The treasure's a free protein muffin at Ernie's juice bar." Billy explained to them.

The teens all laughed, while Bulk and Skull looked at each other.

"Protein muffins!" Bulk scoffed, as he and Skull walked to the counter.

He then put his hat on the counter as Richie and Ernie came out.

"Yippie." Bulk mocked.

"Madam Swampy's a friend of mine." Ernie explained. "Neat promotion gimmick, wasn't it?"

Bulk and Skull then turned around.

"Free muffins." Richie explained.

Bulk then picked one up and flung it towards Skull, and then picked one up for himself. They both then turned around smiling and took a bite out of them. Sophie, Kimberly, Zack and Billy all looked confused.

"When you buy lunch, Bulk." Richie added.

Bulk and Skull looked at each other, and then spat out the pieces that they ate, causing the teens to laugh. Bulk and Skull then reached into their pockets, but couldn't find any money.

"Uh-oh." Bulk muttered.

"Hey, Bulk. You know what happens when you can't pay." Kimberly said, knowing what happens.

"You have to wash dishes." Billy explained.

Ernie then handed them a pair of pink aprons, which they then looked at while the teens laughed.


	19. White Light Part 1

**A/N: Here's part one of White Light, one of my favourite two-parters. I've got to admit, I kind of like Tommy better in white then green, as that was the first color I'd seen him in, since I watched MMPR the movie before any of the TV show.**

* * *

Inside the Youth Center, Sophie, Billy and Trini where sitting by the counter, while Richie was behind it, giving them their drinks, just as Bulk and Skull then walked in and up to them.

"Hey." Bulk said, as they stopped by the counter. "Where are our sandwiches to go?"

"Yeah." Skull barked, siting on the counter. "We haven't got all day."

They both the clicked their fingers.

"Excuse me, but does that account for your rudeness?" Trini asked.

"For your information we happen to be on a top secret exploration to find the Power Rangers." Bulk explained. "Something you dweebs could never even comprehend."

"Yeah." Skull said.

He then looked confused.

"Hey, Bulk, what does 'comprehend' mean?" he asked Bulk, whispering.

"Not again." Sophie said. "Don't you two ever give up?"

"No, we don't, little miss camera." Bulk said.

"They haven't called you that in a while." Billy whispered to Sophie.

"Yeah, true." Sophie whispered back.

Richie then walked over to them.

"Hey, guys. Your sandwiches are right here." he said, picking them up by the casher.

He then held then up the sandwiches and gave them to Bulk and Skull.

"That's four bucks." Richie said, telling them the price.

Kimberly then came in and ran over to Billy, Sophie and Trini, a huge smile and gurn on her face.

"Where are the other guys?" she asked her friends.

"In the park playing football with Curtis, Dave and few of the others." Billy explained. "Why?"

Kimberly then sat down beside Trini.

"I have some great news." she said.

"What news, Kim?" Sophie asked.

"Tommy sent me a letter and he's coming home at the end of the week." Kimberly explained.

"Excellent." Billy said, as the girls laughed. "That's great."

"That calls for a surprise party." Trini said.

"My thoughts exactly." Kimberly grinned.

"You both read my mind." Sophie joked.

"Let's go get the other guys." Kimberly said.

They then got off their stools and then walked to the doorway.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was standing on the balcony, facing the Earth.

"Well, isn't that touching?" he asked, turning to face Goldar, Squatt and Baboo. "Those pathetic Power Brats are planning a surpsie party for their fallen comrade, the Green Ranger."

"A party?" Squatt asked, happily. "I love parties."

"I'll give them a surprise they'll wish they could forget- young Tommy's final farewell." Lord Zedd announced.

 **(The park)**

Over at the park, Zack had the ball down and was ready to pass it.

"Hike." Jason said.

Zack then threw the ball between his legs and passed it to him. Jason then caught the ball and threw it to Curtis, who then caught it and spun around dancing.

"Creative catch, Curtis." Jason called out.

"I'm on the ball." Curtis said, throw the ball up and catching it.

"Yeah." Jason chuckled.

"You sure are, Curtis." Dave said, hitting Curtis playfully in the arm.

Billy and the girls then came walking over to them.

"Hey, you guys, Tommy's coming home." Kimberly announced, loudly.

"Yeah!" Zack cheered.

"That's great. When?" Jason asked.

"The end of the week." Trini replied, happily.

"Yeah. We're going to throw a surprise party." Billy explained.

"Jamming." Zack said. "I'm in the mood for a party. It's been way too quiet around here."

"You said it, Zack." Sophie chuckled.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was looking at the viewing globe, making sure everything was all right in Angel Grove.

"All is safe and secure in Angel Grove, Zordon." he declared, turning to face Zordon.

"Good. I suggest we use this lull to prepare for the secret mission we must embark upon." Zordon decided.

"Right, Zordon." Alpha said, walking towards the computer.

"Ready the master control panel." Zordon instructed, as Alpha pressed a few buttons on the computer. "Prepare to transport into the hidden chamber."

He then disappeared from his tube.

"Consider it done, Zordon." Alpha said.

He then turned and walked away from the computer.

"Preparations are complete and I'm on my way." he said. "AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi! This is so exciting. I can't believe the big day is finally here."

A white hidden door then opened.

 _"La dee dee, dee dee."_ he hummed, as he walked through the door.

The computer and everything else inside the Command Center then began to close down, until the whole place looked dark.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was sitting in his throne with his hand on his head.

"I detect a sudden weakness in the morphin grid." he suddenly said.

"Our armies have been getting stronger, my lord." Goldar explained. "I knew if we kept..."

"Silence, you fool!" Lord Zedd barked, interrupting him.

He got up from his throne, while Squatt and Baboo looked nervous.

"It is more than that. The morphin gird's balance is maintained by the constant struggle between Zordon and myself." Lord Zedd explained, walking past them as Goldar bowed.

"Maybe Zordon finally gave up." Goldar suggested.

"Or is somehow damaged." Lord Zedd deuced, standing on the balcony. "Either way, now is the perfect chance to retrieve the former Green Ranger."

"Without Zordon the Power Rangers will be powerless to stop us." Goldar said.

"Still," Lord Zedd said, zooming his goggles in. "we'll give them a little something to keep them to keep them occupied and out of our way."

He was looking at a statue shaped like a fist in the park, before he zoomed his goggles out.

"Nimrod, the Scarlet Sentinel!" he announced, casting a spell from his staff. "Ahh!" He then laughed loudly.

 **(The park)**

The spell hit the statue and then yellow wiggles went down it.

 **(The palace)**

"We must celebrate." Lord Zedd said, turning back to Goldar. "The Green Ranger will soon return to the dark side and take his place as heir to my throne."

 **(The park)**

Bulk and Skull were sitting on top of a hill, and were a fair distance away from the teens playing football. Bulk was looking through a mini telescope while Skull sat beside him getting bored.

"Come on, Bulky. We've been out here forever." Skull complained. "Can't we just go back?"

"Perseverance, Skull. All the great detectives have it." Bulk explained. "We are on a stakeout to find the Power Rangers and this is the last sighting occurred."

"Hey, Bulky, don't you wish we had some sort of a clue to show us we're on the right track?" Skull asked. "Some... sign?"

A yellow light ball then came out of the sky like a meteor and landed not too far from them.

Over by the football field, Jason was drinking some water from his bottle when he and everyone else heard the noise.

"Man, are they dynamiting up there?" Curtis asked.

"Not that I know of." Zack said.

"Hey, guys, keep playing." Jason said, giving his water bottle to Trini. "We'll be right back."

He and Billy then ran off to where the yellow light ball landed.

"Hurry up, you guys." Kimberly said to them.

"What do you think that was?" Sophie asked.

"I don't know, Soph." Trini said. "I just hope it's nothing bad."

Over on the hill, Bulk and Skull held their mouths open wide.

"Come on, Skull." Bulk suddenly said, getting up. "This is the sign we've been waiting for."

He then ran towards the thing that fell from the sky, while Skull just sat there and picked up the telescope, which Bulk had left behind.

"I said come on, lunkhead." Bulk said.

He ran back to Skull and picked him up by the underarms.

"You asked for a sign." he said.

"But I changed my mind." Skull complained.

Further down the hill, was Rita's dumpster, which was the yellow light that everyone saw. Steam was coming out of it, and inside the dumpster, Rita was sleeping.

Outside the dumpster, Bulk and Skull had reached it first, and couldn't help but marvel at it. They then moved closer and then crouched near it to examine it.

"This is it." Bulk said.

"Yeah. This is it." Skull agreed. "What is it?"

"An omen. A sign that says that we are pointed in the right direction." Bulk explained. "This is gonna help us find the Power Rangers."

"Hey. You hear that?" Skull asked, as he leaned in closer.

Inside the dumpster, Rita had started to snore.

Skull pressed his ear against the dumpster, but when his ear touched it, it burned.

"Ahh!" He screamed, as he moved his ear back.

"Must be cooling down like a car engine or something." Bulk realized. "Come on. Let's get this out of here."

Skull then picked the dumpster up with his gloved hands, and then he thought of something.

"Hey. We can take it to my dad's workshop." he said.

Bulk then clicked his gingers.

"Come on." he said.

He then touched then dumpster.

"Ahh!" he screamed, as his hands weren't gloved.

He blew on them as they ran back up the hill with the dumpster. As they left, Billy and Jason came up the hill.

"I think it came down over this way." Billy said.

They ran towards the hole where the dumpster was.

"What do you think, Billy?" Jason asked, as Billy put his hand in the hole.

"Ah!" he cried, taking his hand out as it burned. "It's still hot."

Jason then touched the outside of the hole, which didn't burn him.

"That's peculiar." Billy said. "I'd say something was here and not too long ago."

He got back to his feet, while Jason walked away from the hole.

"If it was here, where is it now?" Jason asked.

Billy shrugged his shoulders, meaning he wasn't sure.

Over at the football field, the ball landed near a statue.

"Curtis, hey, you're wearing me out." Zack said.

He then ran over to the ball.

"I'll get it." he said, touching it.

After he touched it, he saw it covered in some sort of slime. He then wipe it off and put some of it to his nose, which smelt terrible. He then looked and saw a pile of it nearby.

"Man, what is that?" he asked himself.

More then fell onto the pile, and then he looked up and saw it was dripping from the statue. It was the same statue Lord Zedd had cast his spell on to make Nimrod the Scarlet Sentinel.

"Major funky." he said, wondering what was up.

He then turned away and ran back to the others, as more smile dripped from the statue. When he reached the others, he looked at the girls, and then at Dave, Crutis and the others.

"Hey, guys, let's call it a day." he said. "I'm wiped."

He then threw the ball to Curtis, who then picked it up.

"Yeah, me too." Curtis said. "Why don't we catch you later?"

"Sure thing." Zack replied.

"See you then, Zack." Dave said, waving at him.

Zack waved back, and then turned and walked over to the girls.

"What's wrong?" Trini asked, seeing the look on his face.

"Well..." Zack said, unable to find the words. "You got to see it for yourselves. Come on."

He then led then three of them back to the statue, as more smile dripped from it.

"Zack, what's up?" Sophie asked.

"You'll see in a minute." Zack replied.

They then stopped in front of the statue, and the girls saw what he meant. A head had also now appeared on the back of the statue, and was glowing from red to green.

"Ooh, gross." Kimberly said.

"That's the Sentinel Statue...I think." Trini explained.

"Well, what happened to it?" Kimberly asked.

"I don't know, but I do think we should contact, Zordon." Zack replied.

"Good idea, Zack. Maybe he'll know what's going on." Sophie suggested.

"Zordon, Alpha, come in." Zack said into his communicator.

All he got was static.

"Zordon, Alpha, do you read me?" Zack asked, trying again.

He still got no answer, and the girls were now getting worried.

"Where are they?" Kimberly asked.

"Why don't they answer?" Sophie asked.

Zack gave them a look that meant 'I don't know'."

"Zack, I think we should contact Billy and Jason, huh?" Trini suggested.

"Jason, Billy, come in." Zack said, trying to reach them.

He got no answer from them either.

"Where is everyone?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah, this is weird." Sophie admitted.

 _"Go ahead. We read you."_ came Jason's voice, finally answering.

"You two better teleport to the Sentinel Statue quick." Zack explained. "There's something I think Billy should take a look at."

Billy and Jason then arrived near them, and then looked up at the statue.

"What do you think, guys?" Kimberly asked them.

"Looks like Zedd's handiwork." Billy said.

"You sure, Billy?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah. Looks like it, Soph." Billy answered.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was standing on the balcony, and had seen the incident at the park.

"It is too soon!" he yelled, hitting the balcony with his fist, glowing red as he did. "My monster is not finished. Send down the Putties!"

 **(The park)**

Putties then appeared out of nowhere and then surrounded the Rangers.

"Guess I was wrong about it being too quiet around here." Zack said.

"You don't say." Sophie joked.

Jason then back jumped and then kicked one and then elbowed it in the chest, then kicked another one, then back flipped as two tried to kick him, then punched them both in the chest, then spun around and kicked another one, then jumped and spun around and kicked another three. Trini kicked one on her right, then ducked as one tried to hit her, then blocked it and another ones attack, before tripping them up by the hand, then she upper kicked at one but missed, then she blocked its punch and then punched it in the chest, hitting the Z, making it shatter. Billy blocked ones punch and then punched it himself a few times in the chest, while Kimberly ran as one tried to kick her, which caused it to kick another one on the Z, which made it shatter. She then kicked it in the chest, then turned around and kicked another one, and then another one, and then kicked the one she kicked first in the side, as it was still on its feet, which then knocked it down. Zack kicked one in front of him, then spun around and upper kicked at another one but missed as it ducked, then punched another one, then ducked as one tried to hit him, before punching it, then he elbowed one that was behind him, then kicked one in the chest and then jumped back over the one which elbowed. Sophie grabbed one by the arm and threw it over her, then she kicked one in the chest, then blocked ones punch before punching it herself, then she jumped over to another one and then kicked it on the Z, which then made it shatter. Kimberly jumped backwards over one as it tried to hit her, and then blocked its punch and threw it over to a tree, before it landed on its back. Billy blocked ones punch while kicking it, then punched another one in the chest, then ducked as one jumped over him and then he kicked it in the chest, he then jumped over it and then split kicked another two. Sophie tackled one, then spun around and kicked another, then jumped over to another one and then grabbed its arm and pulled it down, and then kicked another one away from her. Jason grabbed ones arm and pulled it down, then kicked another one away, and then hit the Z on one on the ground, making it shatter.

"Ha." he said, happily.

Kimberly blocked ones punch and then threw it away from her. Zack jumped past two and kicked a third one in the chest, then turned around and then split kicked them, but only one went down fast, while the other fell down slowly. Billy and Kimberly then forward flipped towards one together as it came out of a bush, and then they both kicked it in the chest, sending it flying over the bush, where it then shattered, as they'd kicked the Z. The six of them then regrouped.

"Something weirds going on." Billy realized

"I know. We couldn't even get ahold of Alpha and Zordon." Kimberly explained.

"What?" Jason asked in shock.

"Yeah. We'd tried reaching them before calling you two." Sophie explained, pointing at Jason and Billy.

"We better try again." Trini decided.

They check to see if no one was around before trying.

 **(The workshop)**

Skull opened the door to his dad's workshop and then stepped inside, along with Bulk who was now carrying the dumpster, as it wasn't hot anymore.

"Eh?" he asked Bulk, pointing to a table.

"Uh-huh." Bulk replied.

Skull then laughed as they moved to the table. Skull then cleared the table and then Bulk put the dumpster on it.

"Now what?" Skull asked.

"Now we open it. And then we discover the secrets of the Power Rangers." Bulk explained.

Bulk then picked up a crowbar while Skull picked up a spoon. Skull then laughed while Bulk grinned, before they started trying to get the dumpster open.

 **(The park)**

The Rangers still hadn't been able to reach Zordon and Alpha.

"Alpha, Zordon, come in." Jason said into his communicator.

All he got was static.

"I don't like this. Something's really wrong." Kimberly said.

"I agree." Zack said.

"Me too." Sophie said. "I'm getting a weird feeling here, guys."

"All right, guys. Let's teleport to the Command Center." Trini said.

"Right." Billy agreed.

"Let's go." Jason said.

They then teleported away. After they teleported away, the face on the back of the Sentinel Statue had now grown eyes.

"Catch you later, Power Rangers." it said, as the eyes opened up.

 **(The mountains)**

Over in the lake, Tommy, the former Green Ranger was swimming back to shore. Once he got there, he ran over to a towel and began to fry himself off. A light then suddenly appeared around him, causing him to moan and drop the towel and then he was teleported away.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was standing in front of his throne.

"Everything is going according to my plan." he said.

He then zoomed his goggles in.

"Soon Nimrod the Scarlet Sentinel will be ready, and that will be the end of the Power Rangers!" he announced, removing the zoom.

 **(Command Center)**

The Rangers had arrived, only to find the place completely dark so Billy lit a flashlight so they could see.

"Whoa, sure is spooky in here without any lights." Kimberly said.

"I know what you mean, Kim." Sophie said. "It looks like ghost town in here."

"You can say that again." Zack said.

"Hmm. For some reason everything but the emergency power's been shut down." Billy deduced.

They all walked over to the computer.

"Where's Alpha?" Kimberly asked.

"I don't know." Billy answered.

"I don't get it." Zack said. "Why would Zordon and Alpha take off and not notify us?"

"I don't know, Zack." Sophie said. "They must've had a reason."

"Well, this is really weird." Kimberly said.

"Maybe I can access the computers." Billy said.

He then walked over to the computer.

"Um...Billy, have you found anything yet?" Trini asked him.

Billy looked at the computer and found nothing.

"All the systems are down, but I should be able to analyze the Command Center's activity on this disc." he explained, showing them the disc. "I just need to get back to my lab to do so."

"Man, too many weird things are going on." Zack said.

"I know- the statue, that explosion..." Kimberly said.

"I get the feeling that all of this isn't a coincidence." Sophie said.

"Alright. I say we get back to Billy's lab and see if we can't figure something out." Jason decided.

"Let's do it." Trini said.

They then all teleported away.

 **(The workshop)**

Bulk and Skull had used up all the quiet tools, and where now onto using the drill.

"Drill." Skull said, passing it to Bulk.

"Drill bit." Bulk said.

"Drill bit." Skull said, passing it to Bulk.

Bulk then attached the screw to the drill.

"Check me." he said.

Skull, who was wearing safety goggles, hit it with his hand, and then gave Bulk a thumbs up. Bulk then put his goggles on while Skull spun a hammer in his hand.

"It's showtime." Bulk said.

He then started the drill on the dumpster.

"Start! Come on!" Skull shouted. "Come on!"

Inside the dumpster, Rita began to wake up by the noise.

"Now what?" she asked.

Bulk kept the drill on the dumpster, but it still wouldn't open, while Skull laughed.

"More!" he shouted.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was sitting in his throne looking bored.

"I'm tried of waiting." he said. "Ready or not, I'll activate the Scarlet Sentinel to finish off the Power Rangers."

He cast a spell down to Earth, which then landed on the Sentinel Statue in the park, which then turned it into Nimrod the Scarlet Sentinel.

 **(Billy's house)**

The Rangers were inside Billy's lab, while Billy was analyzing the Command Center's activity on the computer. He kept on typing while the others all watched.

"Anything come up yet?" Kimberly asked.

Billy kept on typing.

"It's strange." he said.

"What do you mean?" Sophie asked.

"There seems to be a hidden door of light, Soph." Billy explained.

He then typed some more.

"The activity disc is showing the combination of controls that Alpha coordinated." he explained.

He kept on typing and then sighed, and then they all heard a rumble.

"Something's up." Jason said, knowing what that meant.

"It's time to go to work." Zack said.

"It's morphin time!" Jason said.

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

They then arrived at the park, where they came face to face with Nimrod.

"Welcome, Power Brats." she said.

She then fried something at them, and then Zack rolled forward and then jumped towards her, but she jumped as well and hit him with her staff, knocking him towards the cliff nearby. She then fried some green beam out of her staff, which blasted them and knocked them all over. They all got back up, just as she fired green electric beams out of her mouth at them.

"Duck, guys!" Jason shouted, as he ducked.

"Ahh!" Billy cried, as the others ducked.

Nimrod then laughed at them.

"She's trying to electrocute us." Kimberly said.

"That definitely seems to be her intention." Billy said.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd and Goldar were standing on the balcony.

"Now it's time to turn up the heat." Lord Zedd said, as the bottle appeared in his hand. "Grow, Nimrod, grow!"

He threw the bottle down towards Earth.

 **(The battle)**

The bottle then landed near Nimrod and exploded, making her grow giant.

"A little high voltage, anyone?" she asked.

She then fired electric lasers from her shoulders, which landed near the Rangers and knocked them down.

"She's already getting on my nerves!" Sophie shouted.

"Right." Jason said, as he got back up. "Let's show her the Power of Thunder!"

"Compsognathus Garuda Thunderzord power!"

"Mastodon Lion Thunderzord power!"

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord power!"

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord power!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger Griffin Thunderzord power!"

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord power!"

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then flew into the air.

 _They've got a power and force that you've never seen before_

The other Thunderzords moved along forward.

 _They've got the ability to morph and to even up the score_

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then began to change into warrior mode.

 _No one can ever take them down  
The power lies on their s-si-si-side_

The warrior mode was then complete.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The other Thunderzords then combined into the Megathunderzord's armour

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then jumped into the Unicorn and Griffin Thunderzords, and then the Firebird Thunderzord wrapped itself around the legs.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Lion and Garuda Thunderzords then attached themselves into their positions, the Garuda being the back while the Lion being the chest and shoulders.

"Megathunderzord, power up!" the Rangers shouted.

"Very impressive, Power Rangers but that won't be nearly enough to save you." Nimrod said.

She held her arms out, and then two more monsters appeared out of electric beams, one on each side of her.

"I'd like you to meet my assistants- AC and DC." she said.

"Like that band- AC/DC." Sophie said.

"Not now, Soph." Jason said.

The Megathunderzord then matched towards the three monsters, only for all three of them to hit it with electric blasts, and knocked it back. The three of them then fried again, this time knocking it over.

"I'll teleport back to the Command Center." Billy said, struggling to get up.

"I'll go with you." Sophie said.

They both then jumped out of the Megathunderzord.

"Whoa!" they both said, as they went flying to the ground.

 **(The workshop)**

Bulk and Skull still hadn't been able to get the dumpster open. Bulk then picked up a chainsaw and moved it towards the dumpster.

Inside the dumpster, Rita couldn't stand the noise.

"Let me out of here!" she cried out.

She then put her hands over her ears.

"I can't stand it anymore!" she shouted.

Skull had heard her, as he touched Bulk's shoulder afterwards.

"Hey! Hey!" he shouted.

Bulk then stopped the chainsaw.

"What?" he asked, annoyed as he took his goggles off.

Skull took his off and then turned to Bulk.

"You hear that?" he asked.

"Hear what?" Bulk asked, as he hadn't heard Rita.

"I don't know." Skull admitted. "Mom?"

They looked behind them and saw nothing.

"Oh, well." Skull said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Back to work." Bulk said, as they put their goggles back on.

He then picked up the chainsaw again, and then turned it on. He and Skull then nodded to each other, and then he held it against the dumpster.

"Meatburger two." he said.

 _"You're giving me a headache!"_ Rita shouted, as Bulk tried to open the dumpster with the chainsaw again.

 **(Command Center)**

Billy and Sophie had arrived at the Command Center, but there was still no sign of Alpha or Zordon. They both then walked up to the computer, holding a flashlight each to see.

"Alpha? Zordon?" Billy asked.

"Where are you?" Sophie asked.

"We know you must have a good reason for disappearing like this but, we really need you." Billy said.

"Where can they be, Billy?" Sophie asked.

"I don't know, Soph." Billy said. "Maybe they had an energy spike and had to shut down."

"I'm not sure, Billy." Sophie said. "If their was, they've had told us before disappearing."

Billy then walked over to the computer and put his helmet on it.

"I'll try the access code." He said, pressing numbered buttons. "It might tell us what happened."

"It's worth a try, Billy." Sophie said.

Once Billy had finished pressing the buttons, the mysterious door of light appeared, getting both of their attentions. Billy then picked up his helmet and they both walked over to it, and then the light got bigger.

"Are you sure about this?" Sophie asked.

"I think it's our only option, Soph." Billy deduced.

Sophie nodded, realizing he was right. They both then walked towards the door, unsure of what was on the other side. They then stopped, when they suddenly fell down what looked like a trap door.

"Whoa!" Billy said, shocked at what happened.

They floated down towards the floor beneath them, landing on the legs crouched.

"What was that about?" Sophie asked, whispering.

"I don't know." Billy whispered back.

They then saw a air vent in front of them, and light coming up from beneath it.

"Should I set up the intermorphing sequencer before I regulate the energy converter, Zordon?" they heard Alpha asked.

They moved closer to the vent.

"Yes, Alpha." Zordon said. "Meanwhile, I'll test the phase capacitance program."

"There. Sequencer is on-line and working properly. I'll start on the converter now." Alpha said.

"Be careful, Alpha." Zordon advised. "A small mistake in the energy flow could spell disaster."

Sophie and Billy then looked down through the vent, and saw Alpha working on a new Ranger.

"Right, Zordon." Alpha said.

Billy and Sophie held the eyes open wide, not believing what they were seeing.

"Amazing." Billy said, awing.

"Do you see what I see?" Sophie asked quietly, shocked.

"Yeah." Billy said.

"Starting now." Alpha said.

"They're making a new Ranger?" Billy asked, confused.

"I don't believe it." Sophie muttered.

They then kept watching Alpha work on the new Ranger.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the correction on Zack and Jason's voices being different when morphed, Iceranger32.**


	20. White Light Part 2

**A/N: I already know that Curtis' actor was Zack's voice double until Zack was written out with Jason and Trini, Iceranger32.**

* * *

Sophie and Billy kept their eyes on Alpha working on the new Ranger.

"Alpha, recheck the quantum morphin pods and power away." Zordon instructed Alpha. "We can't leave anything to chance."

"This is incredible." Billy said.

"Not to mention, unbelievable." Sophie added.

"Right, Zordon." Alpha said. "Quantum pods are on-line. We're nearly finished."

"A new Ranger." Billy muttered.

"But who is it?" Sophie asked.

"I don't know." Billy replied. "It could be anyone."

"It is time to start powering up the morph control circuits." Zordon told Alpha.

Billy and Sophie then put their faces up.

"Go slowly, Alpha." Zordon advised. "We can't afford to overload."

"We've got to get back to the others." Billy said.

"I agree." Sophie said. "They need to know what we found out."

They both then got on their feet and went back out to find the others.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was sitting in his throne.

"My Scarlet Sentinel is magnificent." he said, triumphantly.

"The Rangers have retreated." Goldar explained.

"Yes, without Zordon, their powers are inadequate." Lord Zedd said. "But they'll be back, and then we shall crush them."

"What do we do in the meantime, master?" Goldar asked.

"We procced with my plan." Lord Zedd explained.

 **(Billy's house)**

The Rangers had all regrouped at Billy's house and were all in the lab as Billy discussed what he and Sophie did at the Command Center.

"Well, after re-examining the disc the information that I gained from it...allowed me and Soph to access the door of light." Billy explained.

"Billy, no offence." Kimberly said. "Can you just cut to the chase."

"Yeah. What exactly did you and Sophie find at the Command Center?" Trini asked.

Billy turned to the others, while Sophie was beside him.

"Do you want to tell them or shall I?" Sophie asked Billy, sighing.

"Zordon and Alpha are in a hidden chamber making a new Ranger." Billy explained.

Jason opened his mouth wide.

"What?" he asked in shock.

"Are you sure?" Zack asked.

Sophie nodded.

"Who is it? Do you know?" Kimberly asked.

"Where exactly are they?" Trini asked.

"Could you be wrong?" Kimberly asked.

"Listen, we're sure." Billy said. "That's all we know."

"And we can't both be wrong, Kim." Sophie said, answering Kimberly's last question. "We saw the new Ranger suit with our own eyes."

"Well, that would explain why the Command Center was basically shut down." Jason realized.

"Exactly." Billy said. "All the energy's being concentrated into the creation of this new Ranger." Billy explained.

"Man. If ever we needed some help, we could sure use some now." Zack said.

"How come Tommy couldn't have gotten these powers?" Kimberly asked. "I mean he's already one of us."

"Kim's right." Zack said. "I mean, who's this new guy?"

He then sighed.

"We're a team." he said.

"Yeah, we've all been friends for so long." Trini said.

"Guys, we got to get a grip." Jason sighed. "I'm sure that Zordon's got a good reason for this."

"Jason's right." Billy said. "Lord Zedd's monsters are far superior to Rita's with a vast amount of strength. We need a new Ranger."

"No matter who it is, guys." Sophie said, taking Billy and Jason's side.

"Are you sure you don't know who it is?" Kimberly asked.

"We're sure, Kim." Sophie said. "We saw the suit, but the helmet was still on. It could be Richie, Curtis, Dave...just about anyone."

"Well, I still think Tommy should've gotten these powers." Kimberly said sadly.

Sophie then sighed, not knowing what to say. The others just looked upset, 'cause like Kimberly, they'd all rather have Tommy back.

 **(Hidden chamber)**

Alpha pressed a button on the computer nearby, and then turned to the new Ranger.

"Alpha, are you ready to proceed to the final level?" Zordon asked.

"Yes, Zordon." Alpha replied. "Ready when you are."

He then pressed more buttons on the computer.

 **(The workshop)**

Bulk threw a mini handle on the table, annoyed, while Skull looked a bit tried, as they started at the dumpster.

"I don't get it, Skull." Bulk said. "We have tried every tool in the workshop and we can't get this thing open."

An idea then popped into Skull's head.

"Maybe not everything." he said, getting Bulk's attention. "Why don't we go pay Ernie a visit?"

Bulk had a confused look on his face.

"I've got an idea that just might work." Skull explained.

He then got up from the table, and then Bulk followed, still confused.

"I've got to get out of here!" Rita moaned loudly, pushing the lid open a little.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was now back in the main room, and had gotten the computer back on-line.

"There. The master control panel is back on-line, and full power is restored." he said.

Zordon then appeared in his energy tube.

"Good work, Alpha." he said.

"Everything is ready, Zordon, and it's time to summon the Rangers." Alpha said. "This is so exciting."

He then pressed a few buttons on the computer.

 **(Billy's house)**

The Rangers looked bored, when Jason's communicator beeped.

"I guess this is it." Kimberly sighed, as they gathered around each other.

"Zordon and Alpha must be finished." Zack deduced.

"Zordon…" Jason said, answering.

 _"Rangers, please teleport to the Command Center immediately."_ Zordon said.

"We're on our way." Jason said.

"Remember, Zordon and Alpha know what they're doing." Billy said.

"That's right." Trini said. "We shouldn't question their judgement, huh."

"We have to accept who the new guy is." Sophie said. "Whoever it is."

"Alright, let's get this over with." Kimberly said.

They then all teleported.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha walked over to a computer when the Rangers arrived. They then walked forward towards Zordon.

"Welcome, Power Rangers." Zordon said. "This promises to be a momentous occasion. You are about to meet the newest member of your team."

The Rangers all put smiles on their faces, especially Kimberly.

"As you are aware, the Green Ranger's power was completely decimated by his last few battles." Zordon explained. "Alpha and I felt it was time to create an even more powerful Ranger to combat Lord Zedd and his diabolical evil. To the end, a candidate was selected and a new Power Ranger was created."

Sophie and Billy sighed, as Zordon and Alpha didn't know they'd already told the others about the new Ranger.

"And now, my friends, I present to you the White Ranger." Zordon announced.

As he spoke, a light appeared behind the Rangers, which they then turned to, covering their eyes as they did. A figure then appeared in the light and then began to float to the floor. The light then got less bright so the Rangers removed their hands from their eyes, and then the White Ranger put his feet down on the floor. He then stood up straight, and then the light disappeared.

"Welcome, White Ranger." Zordon said. "The time has come to reveal your identity."

The Rangers all looked at him, while he reached for the clips on his helmet. He then unclipped them and began to take his helmet off. As half the helmet came off, Billy smiled, and then Kimberly fainted. He then removed the rest of his helmet, revealing himself to be none other than Tommy, the former Green Ranger.

"Guess who's back?" he asked his friends.

A huge grin fell on all their faces.

"I don't believe it." Billy said.

Sophie then ran up to Tommy and hugged him while Trini clapped. Zordon smiled as the others walked up to Tommy, after Sophie had let go.

"What's up, man." Zack said, shaking Tommy's hand. "Oh, you look good."

"Thanks, man." Tommy said.

Trini then hugged him.

"We didn't know who it was going to be." Zack admitted.

"Yeah, we thought it might've been someone else." Sophie admitted.

"We we're all hoping it would be you." Billy said, as Jason and Tommy shook hands. "Especially Kimberly."

They all laughed when Tommy spotted Kimberly on the floor.

"Speaking of Kimberly..." he said.

He moved past the others and walked to her, while the others grinned, and then put his helmet down.

"Hey, beautiful." he said, picking Kimberly up. "It's time to wake up."

Kimberly opened her eyes and saw Tommy.

"I don't believe it." she said, smiling. "I must be dreaming. Is it really you?"

Tommy chuckled. "In the flesh." he said.

The two of them then hugged while everyone else smiled at them.

"Man, awesome." Zack said. "Simply awesome."

Tommy and Kimberly then broke apart as the others walked towards them.

"It's fantastic." Kimberly said, as Tommy and Zack high-fived each other.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi. All this human emotion." Alpha cried, before sighing. "Oh..."

"So, Power Rangers, may I assume that you are pleased with the new leader of the Power Team?" Zordon asked.

"This is great." Jason grinned.

Tommy smiled, as Sophie put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for being secretive. We had to guard against Lord Zedd's interference." Zordon explained.

"But, Zordon, how?" Kimberly asked. "I mean, I thought that Tommy lost his powers for good."

"Yeah, so did I." Sophie said.

"Not Tommy's. The Green Ranger's powers were gone for good." Alpha explained.

"That is correct. However, Tommy has proven himself to be worthy and true." Zordon explained, as the Rangers smiled. "His courage, strength and honor allowed us to choose him to be the new White Ranger. This time, his powers have been created by the light of goodness and can never be taken away by the forces of evil."

"The new Ranger will control the white Tigerzord-a Zord of strength and fierceness. He will carry an enchanted white saber known as Saba. Saba will assist the White Ranger in battle as well as control the new Zord." Alpha explained, as he pressed a few buttons on the computer.

Tommy lifted his hand up.

"Extend your hand, White Ranger and accept all that has been granted to you." Zordon said.

Sabe then showed up in Tommy's hand, and he looked at it before putting it down.

"Congratulations, Tommy. You are now the leader of the Power Rangers." Zordon announced.

"Oh, man, it's good to be back." Tommy said, looking at the others.

They all smiled at him.

"I guess there's a saying here." Sophie said.

"What's that, Soph?" Trini asked.

"I guess, once a Ranger, always a Ranger." Sophie said.

"You are right there, Sophie." Zordon said. "No matter what happens to a Ranger, once they become one, they remain one forever."

They all smiled.

 **(The workshop)**

Bulk and Skull had now returned from the Youth Center, and had brought a big can opener with them.

"Prepare... to learn the secrets of the Power Rangers." Bulk said.

Skull laughed, and then they turned the can opener, trying to get the dumpster open. Bulk held the long bit while Skull twisted the small bit but the dumpster still wouldn't open.

 **(Command Center)**

The alarm suddenly went off.

"Nimrod, the Scarlet Sentinel is attacking the Industrial Center." Zordon explained, as Alpha walked to the viewing globe.

"Zordon, our Zords were damaged in the last battle with the Nimrod monster." Jason explained. "We need time to repair them."

"Oh, no! AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" Alpha cried, before turning to the Rangers. "Bulk and Skull are just about to open up Rita's dumpster!"

"What?" the Rangers all asked.

They all walked towards the viewing globe, and saw Bulk and Skull trying to open up the dumpster with the can opener.

"Missed." Bulk said, as the can opener wasn't near the top of the dumpster.

"We got to stop them." Zack said.

"If they open up that dumpster our cover will be blown." Trini said.

The others looked at her.

"Yeah." Kimberly agreed. "We have to stop the Nimrod and the goons too."

"Yeah." Billy said, as they turned back to Zordon. "And repair the Zords."

"Billy and Trini, you must teleport to the damaged Zords and begin repairs." Zordon instructed. "Alpha will provide you with all the information you need."

Billy and Trini looked at each other and nodded.

"Right." Billy said.

They both then teleported away.

"Jason, Sophie, Kimberly and Zack you must go to Bulk and Skull's location and secure Rita's dumpster. She cannot be allowed to escape." Zordon explained.

"We're on it." Jason said.

"Tommy, it is up to you to do battle with the Nimrod monster until the others are able to join you." Zordon explained. "Go now, and may the power protect you."

Jason and Tommy nodded to each other while the others smiled.

"It's morphin time!" Tommy said.

"Tigerzord!" Tommy shouted.

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

They all then arrived outside an RV lot, expect Tommy., and came across a group of Putties.

"Great, Lord Zedd must be looking for Rita too." Kimberly said.

They then went off to fight them.

 **(Elsewhere)**

Tommy meanwhile jumped onto a cliff and saw Nimrod towering above him.

"Activate the Tigerzord!" Saba said.

"Tigerzord, power up!" Tommy shouted.

The Tigerzord then arrived and growled.

"Yeah! It works!" Tommy cheered, jumping up. "Alright! Wahoo!"

The Tigerzord then jumped onto one cliff and then onto another, only to loose its footing and fall onto its back. It had landed near Tommy, forcing him to move out of the way and he landed on his back, and then rolled over till his was sitting up.

"Hey, I thought you knew what you were doing." he said to Saba.

"I do." Saba replied.

"Yeah. You sure could've fooled me." Tommy said.

The Tigerzord appeared to be lying on its belly.

 **(The RV lot)**

Zack ran up a ramp, then blocked one Putty's punch and then knocked it behind him, then he ran past another one and hit it in the back, then he blocked another ones punch and then punched it in the chest, then kicked one that was behind him, then ducked when another tried to punch him before hitting it with his knee. Kimberly kicked one in the chest and knocked it over a barrel, while Zack back flipped down the ramp, then jumped and kicked one with both feet, which then shattered as he kicked the Z. Sophie ducked as one tried to punch her before grabbing its arm and pulling it down, then she kicked one on her left, and then punched one on her right, then she rolled forward and then hit one with her knee before punching it on the Z, making it shatter.

 **(The cliff)**

Tommy now had a ball in one hand and Saba in the other.

"All right, there he is!" he said.

He then jumped onto the Tigerzord.

"All right, Saba, we'll start all over." Tommy said.

"White Tigerzord, Tiger mode, battle ready now!" he and Saba said together.

The Tigerzord the got up and then charged at Nimrod.

"Sorry, I never had a partner before." Tommy explained to Saba. "We'll get it together. Alright, let's do it!"

"You're toast, White Ranger!" Nimrod said, firing electric beams at him.

The beams missed Tommy and the Tigerzord, but they landed right near them.

"It's getting a little warm out here. I'm going inside." Tommy deiced, jumping into the Tigerzord.

He then walked to the middle of the cockpit, which had eight glowing balls behind it.

"Ah, much better." he said. "Let's send this lighting rod packing."

The Tigerzord then growled, and then kept glowing, sending smoke at Nimrod, which blinded her.

"Tigerzord, convert to warrior mode, now!" Tommy said, putting Saba down in a hole beside him.

The Tigerzord the jumped up, and then the legs moved back and turned into humanoid legs. The top half then bent forward, forming the arms and body, and then the head came out from the top.

"Power up!" Tommy said.

The Tigerzord's tail then turned into a sword. Nimrod then charged at it with her staff and tried to hit the Tigerzord with it, but it blocked it with its sword. They then turned to face each other again, and then got their weapons locked again, but then the Tigerzord got its sword loose and then hit Nimrod in the face, and then hit her with the sword in the face again and then again.

"Sabe, I want the Zord to follow my every move." Tommy said.

The Tigerzord then growled. Tommy then did a punch, and then the Tigerzord copied him, punching Nimrod in the face. He then did a kick, and then the Tigerzord copied him again, kicking Nimrod and knocking her down and away, but she soon got back up.

"Oh, that was most impressvie." Saba complemented.

"Thanks." Tommy said. "Let's wrap this guy up."

 **(The RV lot)**

Jason was fighting a bunch of Putties around him.

"You want a fight?" Jason asked them. "You got it."

He then kicked one in the chest, then punched another one, then knocked one aside and then kicked another, then blocked ones attack and then knocked it into the fence behind him. Kimberly blocked ones punch and then punched it in the chest, sending it onto a barrel, where another one pushed it back up, while Sophie grabbed ones arm and elbowed it in the chest and then jumped forward to a few more and then split kicked two of them. A Putty on top of a scaffold threw a box at Jason, who jumped up and kicked it back at it, which hit it, and caused it to fall down the scaffold. One then tried to punch Kimberly, but she ducked, grabbed its arm and then threw it into some boxes behind her, while Sophie back flipped to avoid a few, and then stopped and kicked one to her left.

 **(The Megazord battle)**

Tommy took out one of the balls behind him.

"It's time to fight fire with fire!" he said, putting it into a hole in front of him.

The Tigerzord's mouth then powered up.

"White Tiger thunderbolt, armed and ready!" Tommy said.

The Tigerzord then fried a fire thunderbolts out of its mouth, hitting Nimrod and then caused Tommy to laugh.

"Say good-bye, Nimrod." he said. "You're history."

"We'll see about that!" Nimrod said, getting her balance back. "Don't be so sure of yourself, White Ranger. If you're not careful, history will repeat itself!"

She held her arms out and electric beams came out of them, creating AC and DC, as she laughed.

They then all laughed.

"Whoa! Cool move but guess what, it's not good enough." Tommy said.

"We'll see." Nimrod said. "Go get him, boys."

AC and DC then charged at the Tigerzord, and then DC hit it with his sword, and then AC hit it with his, making Tommy moan.

"Blast him!" Nimrod ordered.

They then all fried at the Tigerzord and hit it, knocking it down and causing it to turn back to Tiger mode, while also knocking Tommy out of the cockpit, who landed in a forest, holding Saba.

"Oh, my, that didn't go very well." Saba said.

"Tell me something I didn't know." Tommy said, getting back up. "Contact Jason."

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha and Zordon had seen the whole thing in the viewing globe.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi! Zordon, Tommy's in trouble!" Alpha said.

"I'll reconfigure the other Zords to join with the Tigerzord to become the Megatigerzord." Zordon said.

 **(The forest)**

Saba couldn't get through to Jason.

"I'm having difficulty getting through to the Red Ranger." he said.

"Jason, where are you?" Tommy asked desperately. "I need you."

 **(The RV lot)**

Jason soon got the message from Saba.

"Let's show her the power of thunder!" he shouted.

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then arrived, and then it started changing into warrior mode.

 _They've got a power and force that you've never seen before  
_ _Go, go, Power Rangers..._

The warrior mode was then complete.

 **(The forest)**

Tommy ran past a tree.

"I need White Tiger thunder power, now!" he shouted.

He then jumped onto the cliff again, and then a white ball came out of the sky and landed in his hand. The Tigerzord then tried to get back up, but it slipped.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Tigerzord then manged to get back up and then growled. It then put its tail up and wagged its tail, and then charged at Nimrod.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Red Dragon Thunderzord flew in the air, spinning its staff around.

 _You mighty morphin Power Rangers..._

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then landed on the Tigerzords back. The Tigerzord then charged at Nimrod again, with the Red Dragon Thunderzord riding it like a house, holding his staff like a lance. It then spun the staff around as the Zords moved closer to Nimrod.

"Back for more?" Nimrod asked.

The Zords kept charging at her, AC and DC, like a knight in a jousting contest. The Zords then knocked DC aside with the staff, followed by AC, and then they hit Nimrod with the staff as the jumped past her. AC and DC then charged at them, while Nimrod fired at them, but she missed the Zords.

Tommy was now in a quarry near the cliff.

"It's time to turn up the heat a little." he said. "Disengage!"

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then jumped off the Tigerzord. Tommy then jumped onto the Tigerzord and then got straight into the cockpit.

"Megatigerzord transformation now!" he said, putting Saba in its spot.

The Tigerzord then changed into its warrior mode.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The other Thunderzords then arrived, as Billy and Trini had repaired them all by now.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

They then went around the Tigerzord, and then started to combine with it. The Lion Thunderzord attached itself to the chest and right arm, and the shoulders.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Griffin and Unicorn Thunderzords became the legs, the Garuda Thunderzord attached itself to the back, and then Firebird Thunderzord went on the left arm.

 _You mighty morphin Power Rangers..._

Some amour went over the head, and then the Megatigerzord was complete.

"Oh!" Nimrod said, as she, AC and DC backed up.

The Megatigerzord then matched towards them.

"Get him!" Nimrod ordered.

They all then fired electric blasts at it, but it kept on marching, and then AC and DC hid behind Nimrod.

"Don't hide behind me! Get him, you fools!" she shouted.

The Megatigerzord kept on walking. AC and DC then jumped over Nimrod.

"Hey!" she shouted, as they jumped on her head.

They then went closer to the Megatigerzord, which then punched them and sent them back towards Nimrod, which knocked them all down. The Megatigerzords eyes glowed as they got back up.

"Can't you do anything right?" Nimrod asked her assistants.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Megatigerzord then fired the Firebird Thunderzord at them, and then the Tigerzord fired a beam out of its mouth at it. The Firebird Thunderzord then spun like a boomerang and hit Nimrod, AC and DC.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

Nimrod then dropped her staff as they lost their balance.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

AC and DC then disappeared.

 _You mighty morphin Power Rangers..._

Nimrod then fell to the ground and was destroyed. The Firebird Thunderzord then swung back towards the Megatigerzord and took its place back on the left arm. The Red Dragon Thunderzord then walked over to the Megatigerzord, and they then shook hands and nodded to each other.

 **(The workshop)**

Bulk and Skull were still trying to get the dumpster open with the can opener, but they eventually gave up, too tried to carry on. Bulk threw the can opener to the fall, and they then turned around and fell down exhausted. They then took a few breaths each, before Bulk turned to Skull.

"Face it, Skull we are never gonna get this tuna can opened." he said, as the lid lifted up.

"Oh...look at this mess." Skull said, before realizing something. "My father's going to kill me."

Rita had crept out of the dumpster, and then walked in front of it, chuckling as she did.

"Ah! I'm free!" she said. "I'm free!"

Bulk and Skull then turned around, and opened their eyes wide in shock.

"What are you looking at, you blithering pickleheads?" Rita asked them.

Bulk and Skull muttered but they couldn't get the words out.

"Ah! Great!" Rita said. "Just what I need- a human Squatt and Baboo."

Bulk and Skull then turned around and fainted.

"Yoo-hoo, Rita!" called Kimberly's voice.

Rita looked up and saw the Power Rangers hovering over her.

"Ah! Not you again!" she moaned.

"Afraid so, Rita." Tommy said.

"We're, like, your worst nightmare." Kimberly added.

"You'll never get rid of us." Zack said, picking Rita up. "Nighty-night, Rita."

"Put me down, you Power Geek!" Rita shouted, as Tommy opened the dumpster.

Zack then put her into it.

"No!" Rita shouted. "You listen to me! Do you..!"

Tommy put the lid back on before she could finish.

"Yeah. Good job, guys." he said.

"Right. I just can't believe Bulk and Skull slept through the whole thing." Kimberly admitted.

"I know what you mean, Kim." Sophie said.

 **(A while later)**

The boys had taken the dumpster away, while the girls de-morphed and stayed in the workshop. Trini then hit Bulk's cheek softly while Kimberly hit Skull's the same way, trying to wake them up.

"Mommy, give me two more minutes." Bulk said sleepy. "I'll wake up, I promise."

Trini then hit Bulk's cheek again and they then both woke up.

"Come on, Bulky, wake up." Kimberly said.

"You too, Skully boy." Sophie joked.

They both looked and saw the three girls standing over them.

"Are you guys okay?" Kimberly asked. "We heard you screaming."

"What happened?" Skull asked, confused.

"Why don't you tell us what happened?" Trini asked them.

"Yeah. Why were you both screaming, guys?" Sophie asked.

"Oh...uh, don't... look...behind us." Bulk stuttered, pointing behind him.

"There's a little witch." Skull added, doing the same.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kimberly asked.

"I don't see anyone behind you guys." Sophie said.

Bulk and Skull turned around and saw no one, leaving them confused, as they turned to the girls, then back to the table.

"It's gone!" Bulk said.

"Where'd that little creature get too?" Skull wondered.

"What little creature?" Kimberly asked, as they turned back to them.

Bulk and Skull didn't know what to say for a while.

"No little creature." Skull suddenly said.

"Everything's fine." Bulk added.

"Yeah. Just...fine." Skull said.

They both then smiled.

"Yeah." Kimberly said.

Bulk and Skull then grinned and smiled.

 **(A empty field)**

The boys had de-morphed themselves and taken Rita's dumpster to the middle of an empty field.

"Time to send Rita back into space where she can't cause us anymore trouble." Tommy said.

They then held the dumpster above them.

"Alright, Zordon, we're ready." Billy said into his communicator.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was standing by the computer.

"Alpha, activate the energy beam." Zordon told him.

Alpha pressed a button on the computer.

 **(The field)**

The energy beam then zapped Rita's dumpster back into space.

"Well, at least she's out of our hair again." Tommy said.

They all laughed.

"At least for now." Billy said.

 **(Youth Center)**

The next day, they were all at the Youth Center sitting at a table. Ernie was putting the finishing touches on a cake which said: Welcome back Tommy.

"Oh, man, you guys are the best." Tommy said.

"Yeah, well, I think that your surprise was more of a surprise than our surprise." Jason said.

They all then laughed.

"Hear, hear." Trini said, raising her cup.

The others followed.

"Welcome back, Tommy." Billy said.

"Welcome back." Trini said, as they clicked their cups together.

Richie, Dave and Curtis then walked over to them, Richie carrying a trophy while Dave carried a drawing.

"Hey, guys." Richie said, getting their attention.

"Hey." Kimberly said, before eating cracker.

"Welcome back, Tommy." Dave said.

"Thanks, Dave." Tommy said, before noticing the drawing. "What's that?"

"A welcome home present." Dave explained.

"Dave's a pretty good drawer, Tommy." Sophie explained.

Dave then showed Tommy the drawing, and it showed him and his six friends all around each other. The boys were at the bottom on their knees, while the girls were behind them standing up.

"Thanks, Dave." Tommy said, shaking his hand. "This is pretty good."

"Thanks." Dave said.

"Um, did you win that trophy?" Trini asked, noticing the trophy in Richie's hand.

"Yeah. I won it in a karate tournament this afternoon." Richie explained.

"Wow, congratulations, man." Tommy said.

"Yeah, Richie, that's really great." Kimberly said.

"Yeah. Way to go." Billy said.

"He was pretty good." Dave said. "Me and Curtis saw him. The best in the tournament."

"Yeah, he was." Curtis said.

Ernie then finished the cake and picked it up.

"Hey, how about demonstrating some of those moves?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, come on, let's go." Zack said.

"Yeah, show us something really cool." Kimberly said, as Richie put the trophy on the table.

Richie then back away as Ernie walked towards them, then spun around and did a kick, sending the cake out of Ernie's hands.

"Hey!" Ernie said.

Bulk and Skull then came in, and looked just as the cake landed on their faces, covering their eyes. Everyone then laughed at them, while Richie shrugged his shoulders at Ernie, who smiled. Bulk then shook most of the cake off him while Skull ate some of his, and then turned and left the room.

"Oh, man, it's good to see some things never change." Tommy said.

They all then laughed while Jason took a sip of his drink.


	21. Two for One

**A/N: Now that Tommy's the White Ranger, I've written the new intro.**

* * *

The screen shows Goldar grinning in the place. Lord Zedd then turns around. In Billy's lab, Kimberly looks confused. Squatt and Baboo look gleeful. The Rangers now gather around Tommy in his new suit. Lord Zedd throws his bottle down to Earth. Billy and Sophie float down to a hidden chamber. The Rangers all turn to a white light. Lord Zedd stands on the balcony looking at the Earth. The new White Ranger stands in front of the other Rangers. Kimberly then smiles up at Tommy in his new suit. Goldar then starts to laugh. Tommy removes his new Ranger helmet. Tommy then rides on his new White Tigerzord. Kimberly runs over to Zack and Billy in Billy's lab, with Jason and Sophie behind her. The Rangers then all put their arms up in the cockpit of the Megathunderzord. Lord Zedd then looks down at the Earth again from the balcony. Tommy then puts his hand down in triumph and then turns to Saba. Billy, Sophie, Trini, Zack and Kimberly then arrived at the Command Center with their helmets off. Saba's eyes glow red and then white lasers are fired out of them. A bunch of things then happen.

 _Go, Go Power Rangers_

Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly

David Yost as Billy

 _Go, Go Power Rangers_

Joelle Carter as Sophie

 _Go, Go Power Rangers_

Walter Jones as Zack

 _Mighty Morphin.._

Thuy Trang as Trini

 _..Power Rangers_

Austin St. John as Jason

Jason David Frank as Tommy

It then shows the Rangers all then hold their Power Weapons up, except Tommy. It then shows the Thunderzords, and then Kimberly, Sophie, Billy and Tommy morphin.

 _Go, Go Power Rangers_

Jason Navy and Paul Schrier as Bulk and Skull

It shows Bulk and skull behind a tree, with a Putty behind them. It then shows Lord Zedd firing a spell from his staff

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then shows the Red Dragon Thunderzord changing into warrior mode, and then the Tigerzord into warrior mode.

 _Go, Go Power Rangers_

It then shows the Thunderzords combing into the Megatigerzord, which is then complete.

 _You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers._

* * *

Inside the Youth Center, Trini and Sophie was sitting at a table, when Kimberly came in and walked over to them. She was dressed in a new outfit, for her date with Tommy later that day, and was carrying a glass purse.

"All right. Tell me what you think?" she asked them, as she spun around.

"Adorable." Trini admitted.

"Amazing, Kim." Sophie said.

"Tommy is going to love it." Trini said, as Kimberly sat down in front of them.

"I stood in my closet for a hour trying to figure out what to wear." Kimberly admitted.

"An hour, Kim?" Sophie asked.

Kimberly nodded.

"You must have had trouble deciding what to wear." Sophie said.

"Is that your mother's purse you were telling us about?" Trini asked, looking at the purse.

"Yes." Kimberly said, touching it. "She took it on her first date with my dad. I promised I would not let it out of my sight."

"It's a pity your parents are divorced, Kim." Sophie said. "Since they're both now dating other people."

"I know, Soph." Kimberly sighed. "I guess I can't have everything."

"Ah! Got the lipstick that you wanted." Trini said, holding it up, changing the conversation.

"Thank you, Trini." Kimberly said, taking it.

She then looked at it.

"Siren song red." she read.

"Yeah. Can you believe that?" Trini asked.

"I know. Weird name for some lipstick." Sophie said.

They all then laughed as Richie walked up to them, with a tray of drinks.

"Here you go, ladies." he said, putting them on the table. "Three diet sodas"

"Thanks." Kimberly said, as they looked at him.

"Thanks." Trini blushed.

"Yeah, thanks, Richie." Sophie said, taking hers.

"Siren song red." Trini said, as Richie looked at her. "Who named these things anyway?"

"I don't now." Kimberly chuckled.

"Neither do I, girls." Sophie said.

They both then looked up at Richie.

"Would you like to study with me later...uh, for the test?" Richie asked Trini, nervously.

"Sure." Trini said. "I'd like that."

"Great." Richie said, blushing. "I'd like that too."

He then accidently walked into some people behind him, but then he walked off.

"Bye, Richie." Trini blushed, waving at him.

Kimberly snorted while Sophie giggled.

"Shh!" Trini said.

"I think you've been waiting for that since you first saw him." Sophie said.

Trini looked at her.

"Oh, I saw you staring at him that day and so did Kim." Sophie said.

"Yeah, I did, Trini." Kimberly admitted.

"Well, it's not like you haven't developed a new crush of your own, Soph." Trini said.

"What do you mean?" Sophie asked, blushing.

"Dave." Trini said. "You've been a lot better at hiding your blushes since Milo moved away."

"Oh, don't talk to me about Milo, Trini." Sophie moaned. "I still can't believe what I saw in that guy."

"I know, me too, Soph." Kimberly said. "He was not what he looked like at all."

"But I know you've been staring at Dave, Soph." Trini said.

"Oh, okay. I admit it, but I've only done it for the past week, Trini." Sophie admitted.

"Really?" Trini asked.

"Positive." Sophie said. "I wasn't sure if he was the same as Milo or not until I saw him drawing."

"Oh, I see." Kimberly said. "You didn't want to get your heart broken again."

Sophie nodded.

Bulk and Skull then came in, with Skull carrying a metal detector. The girls turned to face him while they kept moving it around the room.

"Excuse me. Shouldn't you two be at the beach with that thing?" Trini asked.

Bulk and Skull then walked up to them.

"For your information this happens to be a Power Ranger detector, built by my cousin Waldo, who's a student at Angel Grove tech." Bulk explained. "This is going to lead us straight to the Power Rangers!"

"Yeah!" Skull said, as it beeped. "Right!"

He then followed the beeping signal.

"Ooh!" he said.

"Excuse us." Bulk said, following him.

"Yeah, that's working real well." Kimberly complemented.

Trini laughed.

"I bet Billy would find that thing weird." Sophie said.

Skull had stopped by the stairs, and then Bulk pushed him to a doorway which Tommy and Jason just came out of, and then Bulk crashed into the side of it as Skull went through it. Tommy and Jason then laughed as they walked over to the girls, who were still giggling.

"Wow, Kim." Tommy said, looking at Kimberly. "You look beautiful."

Kimberly smiled at him.

"Thanks." she blushed, looking at her dress before back at him. "Are you ready to go?"

"It's, uh, only 3:00." Tommy said, checking his watch. "I was gonna go change."

Kimberly smiled at him, while Jason and Sophie looked at him.

"Uh, Tommy." Sophie said, pointing to the clock on the wall.

Tommy looked at it, and saw it was 4:04.

"Oh, man." he said, looking at his watch. "I forgot to wind up my watch."

Kimberly grinned, while Sophie tried to avoid giggling.

"I'm sorry. Look, I'll just run home real quick and change." Tommy said. "I'll be back before you know it. Okay?"

"Okay." Kimberly said, smiling.

Tommy then left.

"Oh, man." he said, as the others laughed.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was standing on the balcony, looking at Goldar growling.

"So, teenage love is in the air!" he said, turning to face the Earth. "How sickening!"

"Ooh, yucky." Sqautt said, while Baboo made disgusting noises.

"Please let me break their hearts, master!" Goldar begged.

"With the extra Ranger, we need an extra monster to turn their dream team into a nightmare!" Lord Zedd said.

He then laughed evilly.

 **(The park)**

A while later, after Tommy had changed, he and Kimberly began chasing each other round the park. They later sat down on a wooden table and had something to eat. They then went along for a stroll on by the lake. Bulk and Skull meanwhile, walked along the wooden bridge with their Power Ranger detector, which was going crazy.

"Whoa!" Bulk said, as he looked at it. "I got something!"

He turned the detector to his right.

"It's going crazy!" he said.

"What, what?" Skull asked. "What is it?"

Bulk then turned the detector again.

"Obviously, it's a Power Ranger." Bulk said. "This way!"

The detector pulled him to his right, while Skull ran forward.

"Oh!" Bulk yelped.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was now sitting in his throne, and had seen the incident at the park.

"Ah! The Pink Ranger's purse will make an excellent monster." he decided.

"Yes, but what about the second creature?" Goldar asked.

"Ah! Leave that to me." Lord Zedd said, getting up from his throne. "Send my Putties to steal that purse and from its contents I'll make another monster just for you, Goldar."

"And with two monsters, we'll get them this time!" Goldar said.

 **(The park)**

Tommy and Kimberly walked along the path by a hill and a couple of trees, when Putties appeared behind them. Kimberly yelped as they turned to face them.

"Putties." she said. "Oh, I knew this day was going too well."

She then put her purse down.

"May I have this dance?" Tommy asked her, holding his hand out.

Kimberly took it, and then Tommy swing her around and then they kicked one each, then she spun back towards him, then he grabbed her and she kicked another one with both legs. Tommy then put her down and let her go, then Kimberly spinned around, then side flipped and then back flipped and was then surround by three Putties. She split kicked two of them, but only one went down, so she kicked the other one again, then she ducked as another one tried to kick her, before she kicked it herself and then blocked another's attack. Tommy ran onto the pathway, then split kicked two of them and then split kicked another two of them, knocking all four down. Kimberly kicked one in the leg as it came at her, then she grabbed its arm and spun it around, before letting go and causing it to crash into a tree.

"Sorry." she said.

Another one then ran up to her purse and picked it up and then ran off with it. Tommy blocked ones kick and then another kick from it, then tried to kick it but missed as it ducked, then it tried to kick him but missed as he ducked, then it tried to punch him, but he blocked it and punched it himself. Kimberly jumped towards one and wrapped her legs around its neck, and then pulled it over her. Tommy blocked ones punch before kicking at it, then spun around and tried to kick it with both legs but missed as it ducked, but then he kicked it and knocked it down, but it got back up so Tommy then kicked it again, sending it rolling up the hill, where it then shattered as he had hit the Z. The one with Kimberly's purse suddenly stopped and opened it, and took out the lipstick Trini had given Kimberly, before disappearing, dropping both items as he went. A spell from Lord Zedd's staff then hit them and made them disappear.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was standing on the balcony looking at Goldar.

"Excellent work, Putties." he said, before turning to face the Earth. "And now it's time for the Power Rangers to meet Pursehead!"

He cast a spell out of his staff towards the Earth.

 **(The park)**

The Putties had now vanished and Tommy and Kimberly walked over to the hill.

"Tommy, my mom's purse-it's missing." Kimberly said, realizing the purse was missing.

"It's alright, Kim. We'll find it." Tommy said.

"No need to search." a voice said.

They turned and saw Pursehead near them.

"The purse has found you!" he said. "Come and get me, weaklings!"

"How am I gonna explain this to my mom?" Kimberly asked Tommy.

"Don't worry, Kimberly." Tommy said. "We'll get it back. It's morphin time."

"Pterodactyl!"

"Tigerzord!"

They both got ready to fight.

"My, don't you look fierce!" Pursehead said, taking out a mirror from its mouth. "Here, have a look for yourself."

"What's he got there?" Tommy asked, as they ran towards him.

"I don't know." Kimberly said.

"Hold it right there!" Pursehead said.

He fried a laser out of the mirror that hit them both, which froze them soiled like statues.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was standing on the balcony and had seen the whole thing.

"Yes!" he cheered. "Yes!"

He then laughed, along with Squatt, Baboo and Finster.

"Now a surprise for the other Power pests!" Lord Zedd said.

He cast a spell out of his staff towards Earth.

"Lipsynch monster, arise!" he shouted.

 **(The park)**

The spell landed on the lipstick tube, which then turned into Lipsyncher.

"Oh, my! Where are those gorgeous Power Rangers?" she asked. "I just want to kiss them all to pieces!"

 **(Youth Center)**

Jason and Zack were practicing martial arts on the mat. They exchanged several hand moves as Jason moved back while Zack moved forward. Billy was nearby on a arm weight machine and Sophie was doing some sit ups, when their communicators beeped. Billy got off the machine and Sophie got up and walked towards Jason and Zack, who checked to see if the coast was clear.

"We read you Zordon." Jason answered.

 **(Command Center)**

"Jason, you must teleport to the Command Center immediately." Zordon said. "Tommy and Kimberly are in trouble."

 **(Youth Center)**

The four Rangers didn't like the sound of that.

"We got to get Trini." Jason said, as Trini wasn't with them.

"Right." Billy said.

They then all left.

 **(Command Center)**

As soon as they found Trini, they had all teleported to the Command Center. They were all facing the viewing globe.

"Power Rangers, as you can see Tommy and Kimberly have had their date in the park interrupted." Zordon explained.

They saw Pursehead fire a laser out of a mirror and freeze Tommy and Kimberly.

"Zordon, why aren't Tommy and Kimberly moving?" Jason asked, as they turned to face Zordon.

"Their minds have been frozen by the compact ray." Zordon explained.

"Frozen?" Zack asked. "Man, that's brutal."

"You should know." Sophie said. "Remember when you, Billy and Kim got hit by Shellshock's stop light freeze ray?"

"She has a point, Zack." Billy sighed, remembering that incident.

"Zedd's latest creation, Pursehead has many weapons at his disposal." Zordon explained.

"So the multiple arsenal must come from the paraphernalia in the receptacle from which it was created." Billy said.

"Meaning what?" Zack asked, as he didn't understand.

"Well...his weapons must come from the things in Kimberly's mother's purse." Trini translated.

"Exactly." Billy said.

"So he can use everything that's inside a purse against us?" Sophie asked.

"You got it." Trini said.

The alarm then went off.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" Alpha said.

The Rangers turned to the viewing globe.

"Zedd has created a second monster from the contents of Kimberly's purse." Zordon explained, as they saw Lipsyncher fire a laser from her lips which destroyed a statue.

"That must be the lipstick I lent her." Trini realized.

"Yes, Trini. Lipsyncher's voice emits powerful sound waves that can destroy anything in its path." Zordon explained.

"Lipsyncher's all mine, Zordon." Jason said.

"No way." Zack said.

"Yeah, Jason. No way." Sophie said.

"Trini and Billy must work with Alpha to devise a counterattack with Pursehead's compact ray." Zordon said.

"And Zack and Soph can go help Tommy and Kimberly." Jason said, turning to them. "If I need your help, guys, I'll call you, man. I promise."

"You better, bro." Zack said, while Sophie nodded in agreement.

They then hit hands and then locked them.

"Go, Rangers, and let the power protect you all." Zordon said.

"It's morphin time!" Jason shouted.

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

Zack and Sophie then arrived at the park and came face to face with Pursehead.

"Power Axe!" Zack shouted, bringing it out.

"Power Claw!" Sophie shouted, bringing it out.

"Come on, Pursehead." Zack taunted.

"Glady." Pursehead said, bringing the compact out. "But first reflect on this!"

The laser beam then came out and hit them both, freezing them soiled, while Pursehead laughed.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha had seen the whole thing in the viewing globe.

"AY-Yi-Yi! Sophie and Zack are in trouble too." He said. "AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!

He then walked towards Billy by the computer.

"Pursehead has frozen Zack and Sophie!" he explained to Billy.

Billy then walked over to Trini by another computer.

"Trini, I need more power to complete my calculations." he explained to her.

"The system is almost at maximum capacity but I'll try." Trini said.

She then walked over to another computer.

"Alpha, make sure the hydro-generator does not overload." Zordon said.

"Zordon, we're already in overload." Trini explained to him.

 **(The park)**

Jason arrived in the park on the opposite side from where Zack and Sophie had gone.

"Yoo-hoo!" Lipsyncher said, jumping in front of him.

She then turned around to face him.

"And, one, two, three, go!" she said.

She fried her sound waves from her lips which hit and knocked Jason onto his back, before she laughed.

"What's the matter, Ranger?" she asked. "Can't face the music?!"

"Want a bet?" Jason asked, getting back up.

"Think those fists will stop me?" Lipsyncher asked.

Jason then brought out his Power Sword and threw it at her, which cut her face.

"Oh, my beautiful face!" Lipsyncher moaned. "How could you?! Oh! Oh!"

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd hit the balcony with his hand, glowing red while he did.

"Enough of this foolish vanity!" he yelled.

Squatt and Baboo stood in a corner looking nervous.

"I'll stop that miserable creature's complaining!" Lord Zedd said, as the bottle appeared in his hand. "Grow and destroy the Red Ranger!"

He threw the bottle down to Earth.

 **(The park)**

The ball landed near Lipsyncher and then exploded, and then she grew giant.

"All right, Lipsyncher! Time for the power of thunder!" Jason shouted.

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord power!"

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then flew into the air.

 _They've got a power and force that you've never seen before_

It then shot fire out of its mouth at Lipsyncher, which then hit her while she laughed.

 _No one can ever take them down_

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then began to change into warrior mode.  
 _  
The power lies on their s-si-si-side_

The warrior mode was then complete.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

"Surrender, Red Ranger." Lipsyncher said, as they circled around each other. "You are not match for me. Time to kiss this world good-bye! _Au revoir!_ "

She fried her sound waves at the Red Dragon Thunderzord, at kept firing them as she laughed and moved closer, and then hit it with her sword, and then again as she ran past it, and then she turned around and hit it again, knocking it back. She and the Red Dragon Thunderzord then got locked in a grapple, but they then got loose and then she hit it again with her sword, and then again and again, and then again, knocking it down. She then picked it up and then hit it again, knocking it away from her.

"You are so entertaining." she said.

 **(Command Center)**

Billy sighed in frustration.

"If only I could get the right coordinates on the refractor shield." he said.

He and Trini then pressed a button on the computer each, while Alpha walked towards the viewing globe.

"AY-Yi-Yi! Jason's in trouble!" he said.

Billy and Trini then turned to the viewing globe.

"Red Ranger power systems are overloading, Alpha." Zordon said.

They all saw Lipsyncher pick up the Red Dragon Thunderzord and then knocking it away from her.

 _"Sorry."_ she said, not sounding upset.

"We have to do something." Trini said. "Look, Jason is helpless out there."

"But we'll destroy our entire system if we try to elevate the power level anymore." Billy argued.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" Alpha said.

The three of them, didn't know what to do.

 **(The park)**

Bulk and Skull were by the lake, as their Power Ranger detector had led them there.

"I can feel the Power Rangers." Bulk said, as they walked by a lifeguard hut.

The detector then began to go crazy.

"They're around here somewhere." Bulk said.

"What's it feel like?" Skull asked. "Maybe I'm feeling it too."

The detector went crazy again.

"Just a little farther." Bulk said.

The detector then led him to the lake.

"But..." Skull said, who stayed put.

"Will you be quiet man, please." Bulk said, as he walked towards the lake.

"Uh, okay." Skull said, following him.

"Think of the money." Bulk said.

"Don't, um..." Skull said, before Bulk went into the lake.

"Money." Bulk said, as Skull followed him.

"Just think of all the money I'll make." Skull said.

"Exactly. Money. Come on." Bulk said, as they walked further into the water. "Whoa! Whoa!"

Skull began to hum something.

"Don't go crazy, man." Bulk said to him.

They then went further into the water until it was up to their heads.

"I love it!" Bulk said, before they went under.

 **(Command Center)**

Trini was working on the computers while Billy was working on a device he made, as Alpha walked up to them.

"Jason's not answering." he said.

"There." Billy said, picking up the device. "This should do it."

He then turned to Trini and Alpha.

"The reverse ocular dilator works." he said. "Now what?"

"It will take all of you to defeat Lipsyncher." Zordon explained, as they turned to face him. "Free the others first, then go to Jason. Now go, Rangers. Time is running out."

"All right." Trini said. "It's morphin time!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

They then arrived at the park, where Pursehead was, along with the frozen Tommy, Kimberly, Sophie and Zack.

"Welcome, foolish Rangers." Pursehead said. "I've been excepting you."

"Okay. I'm powering up now." Billy said, powering up the device. "Trini, distract him for me."

"Right." Trini said.

She side flipped and then back flipped towards Pursehea, before stopping in front of him, while Billy ran towards the others.

"Okay, guys, I'll have you out of this in a couple of seconds." he said, firing a sonic beam out of the device at the four of them.

The beam hit the four of them and freed them all, but it also knocked Pursehead down.

"You have to do better than that if you want to beat us." Trini said, as the others gathered around her.

The then formed a circle around Pursehead and surrounded him, as he got back up.

"Foolish Power Rangers." he said. "You're only putting off the inevitable-your destruction."

Tommy's communicator beeped.

"I read you, Zordon." he answered. "What is it?"

 **(Command Center)**

"Power Rangers, Jason needs you right away. Lipsyncher is proving too powerful for him to fight by himself." Zordon explained.

 **(The park)**

"Got to, Zordon." Tommy said. "I can handle this Pursehead."

"Wait a minute." Kimberly said, turning to him. "Tommy, are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Absolutely. You guys go help Jason." Tommy said.

"Okay, Rangers, morph out." Zack said.

He, Billy, Sophie, Trini and Kimberly all then pressed their morphers on their belts and teleported away.

"Hey, baghead." Tommy said, getting Pursehead's attention.

"Silly White Ranger, I'm more trouble than you can handle." he said.

"I say you're the one who's in trouble." Tommy said, pointing at him.

"We'll see." Pursehead said, taking something out of his mouth. "Didn't your mother teach you to floss after every meal?"

He fried a green beam out of it and it tried itself around Tommy like a rope. He then had the rope beam knock Tommy into a tree behind him, which then made Tommy fall down onto his side.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd stood on the balcony and turned away from Earth.

"Ah, at last, the White Ranger is done for and the other fools will soon be crushed." he said.

Finster, Squatt and Baboo all cheered.

 **(The park)**

Pursehead then pulled the rope and made Tommy stand up.

"Aw." he said, as he made Tommy moved around him. "Poor little tied-up White Ranger."

He then made Tommy fall to the ground.

"Shall we have a bit more fun before I finish you off?" he asked, as Tommy got up.

He then sent Tommy flying over to a tree.

"Saba, help me." Tommy pleaded.

Saba's eyes glowed red.

"I'll take care of him." he said.

Saba then flew himself up into the air.

"Atta boy, Saba." Tommy said.

Saba then fried white energy beams from his eyes, which hit and knocked Pursehead over, freeing Tommy.

"Thanks, Saba." Tommy said, before he grabbed Saba. "Alright, Pursehead. It's checkout time for you."

He spun Saba around in his hand. He then jumped and spun around and then kicked Pursehead in the chest, knocking him down. He then moved along the ground fast until he stopped near a pole and back flipped to get back up on his knees, before disappearing.

"Yes!" Tommy said, putting his hand down in triumph and then turning to Saba. "All right! Way to go, Saba."

Kimberly's purse then returned, completely back to normal.

"Kimberly's purse." Tommy said, picking it up. "It looks like everything's here. Except for the lipstick."

 **(The palace)**

"White Ranger may have won, but the others are doomed." Lord Zedd said, walking to the balcony.

"Yes." Goldar mumbled.

Lord Zedd then stood on the balcony.

"And now I shall have the pleasure of watching my unstoppable lipstick monster crush those other Rangers into multi-colored specs of power dust!" he said.

"Yes, master. They are no match for her powers." Goldar said, as Lord Zedd turned around to face him.

"Victory is mine." he declared.

 **(The Megazord battle)**

The other Rangers arrived near the area Jason was fighting Lipsyncher.

"Compsognathus Garuda Thunderzord power!"

"Mastodon Lion Thunderzord power!"

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord power!"

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord power!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger Griffin Thunderzord power!"

Lipsyncher looked nervous as she saw them move towards her.

 _They've got a power and force that you've never seen before_

The five Thunderzords moved along forward. The Unicorn Thunderzord then shot rocks and boulders into the air and then fired them at her, with one hitting her foot.

 _They've got the ability to morph and to even up the score_

The Lion Thunderzord then moved around, while Lipsyncher fired at the Griffin Thunderzord with her sound waves, but missed.

 _No one can ever take them down_

The Griffin Thunderzord then fried energy beams out of its mouth at Lipsyncher, which hit her and knocked her back.

The power lies on their s-si-si-side

The Garuda Thunderzord then shot fire out of its wings, which hit Lipsyncher and knocked her back.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Firebird Thunderzord then flew towards Lipsyncher and created a pink whirlwind, which made her dizzy.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

Lipsyncher was then blown away by the whirlwind and knocked her down.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Red Dragon Thunderzord's eyes then glowed, and then it got back up.

 _You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers._

"But you were destroyed!" Lipsyncher said in shock.

The other five Thunderzords then combined into a hovercraft. The Red Dragon Thunderzord pulled out its staff and then jumped onto it. Lipsyncher then fired her soundwaves at it, but it spun around and dodged them all.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd had seen the whole thing and started to glow red.

"Impossible!" he snapped. "I can't believe it!"

"I want to ride that thing." Baboo said.

"Where do you get a ticker?" Squatt asked.

 **(The Megazord battle)**

The Red Dragon Thunderzord began to spin the staff in its hand.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The hovercraft moved towards Lipsyncher.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers..._

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then jumped off the hovercraft towards Lipsyncher.

"No!" she shouted.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then hit Lipsyncher with its staff.

 _You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers._

"No!" she moaned, as she fell to the ground, and was then destroyed.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was sitting in his throne, staring at Goldar, Squatt and Baboo.

"Ahh, so, you've managed to fail me once more, you miserable minions." he said, glowing red with anger. "Well...you'd best not fail me again."

 **(The park)**

After the battle, the Rangers regrouped at the lake by the lifeguard's hut, where Tommy gave Kimberly back her mother's purse.

"Thank you, Tommy." she said, opening it. "Everything's here. I'm so glad you got my mom's purse back. This meant so much to her."

"And I'm glad we taught Zedd some respect for other people's stuff." Tommy said.

"Defiantly." Kimberly said, as Zack nodded.

A bunch of bubbles then came out of the water. Zack looked and spotted them, just as a detector came out from beneath them.

"Hey, guys." he said, pointing at it. "Look at that."

They turned to the detector, and then saw Bulk and Skull come out from beneath the water.

"I don't believe it." Sophie said.

"Neither do I." Trini said.

Bulk and Skull then walked out of the water covered in seaweed, while the others laughed at them. They then ran towards them both, with Bulk carrying the detector.

"Out of my way!" Bulk shouted. "The Power Rangers should be just up ahead. Yeah."

They then ran through the teens.

"Move it!" Skull shouted.

They then stopped and Bulk moved the detector, which pointed to a bunch of kids nearby.

"Hey!" he said, putting the detector on his shoulder. "You guys seen the Power Rangers?"

"Yeah, sure." a girl said.

"You want to play?" an African girl asked them.

Bulk and Skull looked at them in disbelief, while the teens walked up behind them.

"I don't believe it." Bulk said.

"Hey, can I be the Red Ranger?" Skull asked the kids.

"Yeah, I got to hand it to you guys." Jason said.

"You finally did it." Tommy said.

"You found the Power Rangers." Kimberly joked.

Everyone then laughed at them both.


	22. Opposites Attract

****A/N: Here's Opposites Attract, the final episode where Trini and Zack appear unmorphed, except via active footage.****

* * *

Inside the Youth Center, Billy picked up something from the table he, Sophie and Trini were sitting on.

"That looks really impressive, Billy." Trini said. "What is it?"

"Yeah, Billy? What is it?" Sophie asked.

"It's a polarizing gage." Billy said.

"What's it for, Billy?" Sophie asked.

"Scientists have predicted a rare solar storm for today." Billy explained.

"And you can monitor the storm on that?" Trini asked.

"Precisely." Billy said, as Kimberly came in, followed by another girl. "I'm collecting data for the science club."

"Hey, guys." Kimberly said, getting their attention.

"Hey." Trini said, as Kimberly and the girl walked over to them.

"Laura, I'd like you to meet my friends, Trini, Sophie and Billy." Kimberly said, introducing Laura to the others.

"Hi." Billy said, blushing a bit.

"Hi." Laura said, blushing herself.

Sophie and Trini noticed this.

"We're going to take the Angel Grove Angelettes on a hike." Kimberly explained. "That's why we're dressed like this."

"Yes. These girls are trying to earn a badge which requires the use of a compress so it could take some time." Laura explained.

"Let's go see if the supplies are ready." Kimberly said to Laura.

"Yeah, right." Laura said, eyeing Billy. "Bye, Trini. Bye, Sophie. Bye, Billy."

Billy nodded.

Laura then turned to Kimberly, who was with Ernie by the counter and then passed her a box.

"Laura is really nice." Trini said, as Billy kept watching her.

"Yeah, I know." Sophie said.

"Pretty, too, don't you think?" Trini asked Billy.

"Hello? Earth to Billy?" Sophie asked, waving her hand over his face.

Billy then turned to them blushing.

"Uh, that would be the accurate evaluation, Trini." Billy said.

"Why don't you join them?" Trini suggested. "I mean, It'll be a great chance for you to get to know her."

"What?" Billy asked.

"You where staring at her, Billy." Sophie explained.

"Uh...I don't know." Billy said. "She's the outdoors type. Cleaver, dynamic...and beautiful."

Trini and Sophie smiled.

"My idea of a good time is reading a science magazine." Billy admitted. "I mean, what would we talk about?"

They both looked at him.

"Besides, I can't go." Billy admitted, picking up the polarizing gage. "I'm collecting data on the geomagnetic field."

He then activated the polarizing gage.

"I think that's the first girl he's crushed on since Marge." Sophie whispered to Trini.

"Yeah, you're right." Trini whispered back.

They both nodded.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was standing on the balcony looking at Earth and had seen and heard the whole conversation.

"This magnetic phenomenon occurs only once every hundred years." he said, turning to Goldar. "How nice of the Blue Ranger to turn it to my advantage."

"Yes, but how, O heinous one?" Goldar asked.

"When his device to harness the unstable magnetic field I'll create a monster none the Earth has ever seen." Lord Zedd explained.

 **(Youth Center)**

Ernie was putting stuff in a box behind the counter and then put the lid on it, and then picked it up.

"Well, that should do it." he said, putting it on the counter.

"Thanks, Ernie." Kimberly said.

A bunch of young kids then came in and walked over to Kimberly and Laura.

"Can we help?" asked one of the girls.

"Yeah. Can we?" asked another.

"Sure." Kimberly said, as Laura smiled.

She then picked up one of the boxes and gave it to the girls.

"Here, this is the light one." she explained.

"Thank you." the girls said together, taking it.

"Thank you." Kimberly said to them as they left.

Bulk and Skull then came in while she and Laura were sorting out the last of the boxes.

"Move it! Move it!" Skull said to the kids.

The kids went between them as they walked in, Bulk carrying something in his hand.

"Hey...check it out." he said. "We are going to hook this up to the giant satellite in the sky."

Everyone looked at them.

"That's right, spots fans." Skull said. "Deep into the woods. Bulk and Skull are going to send out a message to find the Power Rangers!"

He pointed his left arm to his left in front of Bulk, getting it stuck on the thing Bulk was carrying.

"Uh, I'd be careful today, guys." Billy advised. "An electromagnetic phenomenon has been predicted. It could have unexpected results on the atmosphere."

Skull pulled his arm off the sticky bit on the thing Bulk had.

"Don't worry about us, Mr Scientist." Bulk mocked. "We have got everything under control."

He poked Skull in the chest with the thing he had while he spoke. Kimberly and Laura picked up the remaining boxes and headed for the doorway.

"I'm a little worried about this atmospheric storm that Billy's talking about." Laura said.

"We have compress. What could go wrong?" Kimberly asked, as they walked through the door.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was standing on the balcony and had heard the whole thing.

"Plenty could go wrong, my little cupcakes." he said, turning to Goldar.

He laughed as he walked towards Goldar, glowing red as he did.

"Get ready to do some serious damage, Goldar." he said.

"Yes." Goldar said, bowing.

 **(Youth Center)**

Tommy was exercising his legs on a leg weight machine, Jason was on a arm weight machine, and Zack was on a different type of arm weight machine.

"Hope Kimberly's hike goes okay." Tommy moaned.

"They'll be fine." Jason moaned.

"Yeah, man. Kimberly knows those woods." Zack moaned.

"Yeah." Jason moaned.

Sophie and Trini where outside the Youth Center talking.

"How come you didn't go with Kimberly?" Trini asked, as they walked away from the palace. "You could've gotten some pictures from the school paper?"

"I haven't got any film, Trini." Sophie said. "I lost track of how much I had and I don't have any spare at home."

"Why don't you buy some more then?" Trini asked.

"I haven't been able to find any, Trini." Sophie said. "I've been looking for weeks now."

"Oh...I see." Trini said.

They then walked off.

 **(Billy's house)**

Inside his lab, Billy was checking the data on his polarizer for the storm. He sighed as he read the results and looked at his polarizer.

"Well, it ought to happen soon." he said.

He then typed up something on his computer, and then sighed again.

 **(The woods)**

Kimberly, Laura and the Angelettes walked through the woods. Kimberly was leading the way while Laura was at the back of the group.

"Okay, girls, this is base camp." Kimberly said, once she stopped. "Everybody take out your compasses."

The girls then walked in front of them while Laura walked up beside her.

"We've marked the perimeters with red flags." Laura explained. "So if you reach one of those you've gone too far."

She handed the girls some maps.

"Alright, everybody, remember to use the buddy system, okay?" Kimberly asked them. "You find yourself lost, just sit down and scream for help. Alright, good luck."

The girls then all went to follow their maps, before Kimberly and Laura joined them.

Elsewhere in the woods, Bulk and Skull had set up their machine, which was covered in tinsel and Christmas tree lights. They where both carrying a fly swatter in their hands, and then Bulk's hit his hand.

"It's working." he said.

"How can you tell?" Skull asked.

Bulk pulled Skull closer to him.

"Shh!" he said.

Skull began hitting his arm with his fly swatter.

 **(The park)**

Billy had wandered over to the park with his polarizer and put all his equipment on a wooden table. He walked past another wooden table and seats, and then past a bush and then put the polarizer on the table with his gear.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was standing on the balcony and zoomed his goggles in and saw Billy by the table.

"Right on schedule, little Ranger." he growled.

He removed the zoom.

"He's activated his polarizer, Goldar. Time for you to go a steal it." he said.

He then laughed evilly.

"Your wish is my command." Goldar said.

"Soon, I will have my new magnetic monster destroy the Earth, as it won't be like Magnet Zapper." Lord Zedd said.

 **(The park)**

Billy put his polarizer with the rest of his gear, as the wind started to pick up, and then Goldar and a bunch of Putties showed up.

"I've come for that device." Goldar said, as Billy jumped back onto the table. "Hand it over, Power twerp."

The Putties then ran at Billy, who then jumped forward and kicked Goldar with both feet.

"Give it up, Blue Ranger." Goldar said, as Billy turned to the Putties. "You're outnumbered."

Billy wasn't going to give in, as he wasn't the same nerd he was a year ago. A Putty then tried to punch him but he ducked, then blocked another ones punch and punched it himself, then turned around and kicked another, then blocked another ones punch and then kicked it. He then turned around and kicked another one with both feet, while Goldar then picked up the polarizer.

"Give me back my polarizer, Goldar." Billy said, spotting him.

Goldar grunted.

"Sorry, Blue Ranger. It's Zedd's now." he said.

He then disappeared. Billy then side flipped and did a few back flips and then spun around and kicked a Putty on his right, knocking it over the table his gear was on, and then he jumped on the table and kicked it again, causing it so slide along another table. Billy then ran along that table, then jumped down and split kicked another two Putties, then punched another one in the face, before grabbing its arm and spinning it around into some more, sending them rolling down the hill nearby. Billy then looked up and saw the wind picking up.

"Aw, man." he said. "I better get back to the Command Center."

He then ran back to his equipment.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was getting impatient with Goldar.

"What's taking that buckethead so long?" he asked himself, looking at Earth. "Goldar!"

He zoomed his goggles in, and then saw Goldar holding the polarizer.

 _"I'm here, master."_ Goldar said.

Lord Zedd then removed the zoom from his goggles.

"Put the polarizer down, peabrain…" he said.

 **(The park)**

 _"..and get back up here."_ Lord Zedd said, as Goldar put it on the ground, and then disappeared.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd spun his staff around.

"And now, to introduce to Earth a monster with magnetic personality." he said.

He cast a spell out of his staff.

 **(The park)**

The spell hit the polarizer, which then turned it into a magnet monster, but it looked different from Magnet Zapper.

 **(The palace)**

"Beautiful." Lord Zedd said, having seen the monster arise. "Those Earthlings ought to get a charge out of this. Magnet Brian, I command you to destroy the planet's polarity."

He then laughed evilly.

 **(The park)**

Magnet Brain had heard Lord Zedd's command.

"You got it." he said.

He threw his staff into the air.

 **(The woods)**

The Angelettes were walking through the woods, when a weird mist showed up, and the compasses started to go haywire.

"Hey, what's going on?" one of the girls asked.

Over in their area, Bulk and Skull began to get dizzy, as the wind blew their chairs around.

 **(Youth Center)**

Inside the Youth Center, everyone started to move around due to what was happening. Popcorn and all sorts of stuff went flying into the air, including empty cups. People kept moving around and then the clocks went haywire. Jason on Tommy held onto the counter, and then Jason held his hand out for Zack, who then took it.

"I've never felt or seen anything like this before." he said.

"Grab on, so we can get out of here and get to the Command Center." Jason said.

"Hold on, guys." Tommy said.

 **(The river)**

Sophie and Trini were having the same problem.

"I have a feeling this isn't the solar storm Billy was talking about." Sophie said, holding onto a tree.

"I know." Trini said, holding the other side. "Me too."

"We better get back to the Command Center and find out what's going on." Sophie said.

"Right." Trini said.

 **(The woods)**

Bulk and Skull got up from their chairs and began spinning around due to the wind, and they then crashed into each other.

"Get off me, you dimwit!" Bulk barked at Skull.

"I'm trying." Skull said.

Sparks then came out of the machine they had.

"Yes! Yes! We contacted the Power Rangers!" Bulk yelled in triumph.

They then both laughed, and jumped while hugging each other.

"Yes! Yes!" Bulk said.

Skull then noticed a black wild bear behind them.

"Bulky?" he asked.

"What?" Bulk asked back, annoyed.

"I don't think so." Skull said, pointing at the bear.

"What?" Bulk asked, annoyed.

"Look!" Skull said.

Bulk then grabbed Skull and then jumped so he could see what Skull meant, and then he saw the bear.

"That isn't who we wanted to contact." Bulk said.

Skull shook his head.

"Let's get out of here!" Bulk said.

They then jumped away, still holding each other.

Kimberly and Laura meanwhile, were blown back against a tree.

"Come on!" Kimberly said.

They both then ran towards the Angelettes, who were all still together.

"Come on, you guys." Kimberly said.

She then gathered them all in a circle.

"Hang on, kids." she said.

"Is this the solar storm that Billy was talking about?" Laura asked.

"I don't think this is just a solar storm." Kimberly replied. "Whoo!"

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd and Goldar both stood and the balcony and saw the whole thing.

"Ah. I love it." Lord Zedd said. "Chaos everywhere and nothing the Power Rangers can do to stop it. Goldar, take some Putties and finish off that annoying Pink Ranger. Then we shall watch as Magnet Brain destroys the Earth."

 **(The woods)**

Kimberly and Laura had gathered all the Angelettes together.

"Okay, you guys. Everything's going to be okay." Kimberly said. "I'm going to go look for the Forest Ranger. Laura, you stay here with the girls."

"Okay, come on, girls. Let's sing some songs." Laura said.

Kimberly ran behind a tree, which was out of earshot of Laura and the girls.

 _"On top of spaghetti…"_ Laura and the girls sang.

Kimberly then pressed her communicator.

"Zordon, there's something real weird about this solar storm." she said.

 _"It's worse than you know, Kimberly."_ Zordon said. _"Teleport to the Command Center immediately. The others are already there."_

"I'm on my way." Kimberly said.

She then teleported.

 **(Command Center)**

Inside the Command Center, Tommy and Billy were facing each other, Sophie, Jason and Zack were sitting by the computers, and Trini was with Alpha.

"There are terrible disturbances all over the planet." Alpha explained.

Kimberly then arrived and the others looked at her.

"You guys, what's going on?" she asked.

"Behold the viewing globe, Power Rangers." Zordon said.

The walked to the viewing globe, and saw Magnet Brain inside.

"Not another magnet monster!" Sophie complained.

"Again?" Tommy asked, confused.

"It was while you were away, bro." Jason explained.

"Oh, I see." Tommy said.

Magnet Brian then laughed.

"My sensors indicate this creature is at the center of all the atmospheric disturbances." Zordon explained.

They saw Magnet Brain set fire to something.

"Aw, man, Zedd's turned my polarizer into a monster with colossal repercussions." Billy explained.

"Yes, Billy. Zedd's magnetic brain has already begun to destroy Earth's delegate magnetic balance." Zordon explained. "If he is not stopped, the planet will de-molecularize and disintegrate forever."

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi." Alpha said.

"Zordon, what about the girls?" Kimberly asked, worried for Laura and the Angelettes. "Are they okay?"

"I'm afraid not, Kimberly." Zordon replied. "The scanner shows Golder and several Putties have just materialized in the forest near them."

Tommy then turned to Zordon.

"I'll deal with Goldar, Zordon." he said.

"No. I'll do it, Zordon." Billy said.

"No, Billy. White Ranger can handle Goldar, with the help of Saba." Zordon explained. "You must help the others to neutralize Zedd's Magnet Brain and save the Earth. It will take all your strength and intellect."

"He's right, Billy." Sophie said, putting her hand on Billy's shoulder. "We need you more than Tommy."

"Alright then." Billy sighed. "Let's do it."

"Go, Rangers and let the power protect you." Zordon said.

"It's morphin time!" Jason shouted.

"Tigerzord!"

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

All of them, except Tommy then arrived at the Power Plant, where Magnet Brain was.

"North is south. Up is down." he said, fiddling with his staff. "I'm about to crash this town."

The six Rangers then came face to face with him.

"Alright, let's do it now." they all said, getting ready to fight.

"Not so fast. Let's try a polar switch and see if it makes you twitch." Magnet Brain said.

He then fried a beam from his staff, which hit the Rangers, and then he fried again. The Rangers were knocked into a circle together and then one by one, were able to get out, just before a bunch of Putties arrived.

"Putties!" Sophie said, spotting them.

"Alright, guys, let's get them." Jason said.

Billy blocked ones kick and then dodged another kick from it before punching it in the chest, then he spun around and kicked another, then ducked under ones punch before blocking another ones punch, then he kicked it with his knee, then blocked another ones attack and then kicked it.

 **(The woods)**

Tommy arrived in the woods and saw Goldar.

"Goldar…" he said, doing his fighting pose. "You've had it."

"Attack!" Goldar ordered.

Two Putties then came at Tommy, but he spun around and kicked them both, knocking them down the hill.

"You're next, Goldar." he said.

He then jumped towards Goldar, and then floated towards him like he was on a zipwire and then punched him, sending him into a tree.

"Now you'll pay!" Goldar said. "Attack!"

"Putties." Saba said.

Tommy turned.

"Huh? More of them." he said. "I got to lead them away from the girls. Come on."

He then ran off, and the Putties followed him.

"Wow! The White Ranger!" one of the girls said, spotting Tommy.

"Come and get me, clay-brains." Tommy said, as the Putties surrounded him.

He then dodged a Putty's attack, then blocked another's punch, before hitting it, then he kicked another one, then grabbed another ones arm.

"Oh!" Laura said, as she and the girls watched.

Tommy then flipped over the one he had, then hit another one in the chest.

 **(The Power Plant)**

Billy blocked ones attack, when Kimberly ran in front of him, and then she started to climb up a supporting beam, and then onto the balcony, and then she kicked one and knocked it down a flight a stairs. Sophie split kicked two of them, then blocked another ones punch, before she tripped it over with her arm, then grabbed another by the arm and threw it over her, and then elbowed one that was behind her, which then shattered as she hit the Z. Jason ducked as one tried to kick him and then he punched it, then he spun around and kicked at another but missed as it ducked, then he hit one in the face, and then kicked one riding on a crane wire.

 **(The woods)**

Tommy hit one with Saba, and then another one, and then another one, and then he kicked one away from him, which then fell over a tree branch. He then punched one that was coming at him, then grabbed its chest and threw it away from him, and then they all shattered.

"Alright, Goldar!" he said, looking at Goldar. "No more Putties to hide behind."

Goldar growled.

"I'll crush you." he said.

He then tried to hit Tommy with his sword, but Tommy kept blocking the attacks with Saba. Tommy then tried to kick Goldar, and then they circled each other, and when Goldar tried to hit Tommy again, Tommy jumped over the sword as it was heading for him. Tommy then got up and blocked Goldar's sword with Saba, getting their weapons locked together, but then he got loosed and hit Goldar with his elbow and then kicked him in the leg. Goldar then tired to hit Tommy with his sword, but Tommy kept dodging it, and then grabbed his arm, getting locked in a grapple. Goldar then pushed Tommy away, and then tried to hit him with his sword again, but Tommy kept dodging it and then blocked an attack with Saba, and then kicked Goldar in the chest, then spun around and kicked him again.

 **(The Power Plant)**

Zack tried to upper kick one but missed as it ducked, but then blocked a kick from it which made it kick another one, then ducked under another ones kick and then grabbed its arm and tried to punch it but it duck, but then he punched again and hit it. Jason ran past a few and then jumped onto a balcony, then dodged ones punch, then punched another one coming down the steps in front of him, then climbed up the steps and blocked another ones attack and threw it behind him. Trini kicked one in front of her and then kicked one behind her, then tackled another one, then blocked another ones punch before hitting it in the chest, and then kicked one behind her.

"Is your battery getting low, Red Ranger?" Magnet Brain asked Jason, who was watching the battle. "Why are you running away?"

Jason turned to Magnet Brain.

"Huh?" he asked, confused.

Magnet Brain began to create a energy wave in his hand.

"I think you'll get a real charge out of this." he said.

He fried his energy wave at Jason, who was on the scaffold on top of some of the pipes, which then hit Jason and sent him flying off the scaffold. Jason landed with a hard thud, but he then got to his knee and brought his Blade Blaster out.

"I'm going to cut you down to size!" he said, changing it to blaster mode.

Magnet Brain then fried another wave at him, which made the Blade Blaster backfire.

"Man, it backfired on me!" Jason moaned, as Zack punched a Putty away from him.

"Don't worry, Jase." Zack said, bringing his Blade Blaster out. "I'll use mine. Take this."

Magnet Brain then sent another energy wave and caused Zack's Blade Blaster to backfire too.

 **(The woods)**

Tommy jumped and kicked Goldar in the chest, and kept kicking him with his feet until Goldar went down, just as a couple of Putties showed up.

"Had enough, you over-grown monkey?" Tommy asked.

Two Putties then helped Goldar up.

"You haven't seen the last of me, you insufferable do-goodnik." Goldar said.

He and the Putties then disappeared.

"Thanks, Saba." Tommy said, looking at Saba. "Good work, buddy."

 **(The Power Plant)**

A Putty came towards Kimberly on the scaffold, but she blocked its punch and knocked it off the scaffold, where in then landed in a box. Sophie blocked ones kick, grabbed its leg and spun it around, and then let it go, which made it crash onto a couple of more. Trini jumped up as two came at her, which made them crash into each other and then she landed on the backs. Zack dodged ones kick and then kicked it away, then spun around and kicked another one. Kimberly ducked under ones punch and then kicked it in the back, then kicked another one with her other leg, then turned around and kicked another, and then turned around then tripped the first one up, causing it to fall off the scaffold.

"So, you've defeated a bunch of clay-brains! Big deal!" Magnet Brain said.

The Rangers then regrouped in front of him.

"Rangers, let's bring them together!" Jason ordered.

"Magnet Brain fears no one." Magnet Brain said.

The Rangers then started to combine their Power Weapons.

"Power Axe!"

"Power Bow!"

"Power Daggers!"

"Power Lance!"

"Power Claw!"

"Power Sword!"

"Power Rangers!" they all shouted. "Fire!"

The fired the Power Blaster at Magnet Brain, which then blasted him and sent him straight to a wall behind him.

"Oh, no!" he moaned, as he fell down to the ground.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd and Goldar where standing on the balcony.

"What?!" Lord Zedd asked in anger, as the bottle appeared in his hand. "Alright. Let's increase the magnitude!"

He threw the bottle towards the Earth.

 **(The Power Plant)**

The bottle landed near Magnet Brain, who then caught it.

"Ha, ha. This ought to give me some serious pull!" he laughed, taking the lid off.

He then threw it on the ground and then it exploded, and then he grew giant.

"We need Thunder-Megazord power..." Jason shouted.

"..now!" they all shouted.

"Compsognathus Garuda Thunderzord power!"

"Mastodon Lion Thunderzord power!"

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord power!"

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord power!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger Griffin Thunderzord power!"

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord power!"

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then flew into the air, while the other Thunderzords moved along forward.

 _They've got a power and force that you've never seen before_

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then began to change into warrior mode.

 _They've got the ability to morph and to even up the score_

The warrior mode was then complete

 _No one can ever take them down_

The other Thunderzords then combined into the Megathunderzord's armour.

 _The power lies on their s-si-si-side_

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then jumped into the Unicorn and Griffin Thunderzords, and then the Firebird Thunderzord wrapped itself around the legs.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Lion and Garuda Thunderzords then attached themselves into their positions, the Garuda being the back while the Lion being the chest and shoulders.

"Megathunderzord, power up!" the Rangers shouted.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers  
_ _Go, go, Power Rangers_

"How nice you to come to my little party, Power Rangers!" Magnet Brain said.

 _You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers..._

"I've got something for you that's sure to stick to your ribs." Magnet Brain said.

He threw a magnet at the Megathunderzord, which then stuck itself to its chest. He then laughed, and fried a red energy beam from his staff, which caused the magnet to explode and sent the Megathunderzord back. The Rangers were all knocked to the right of the cockpit, onto Trini and Billy, but then the Megathunderzord grabbed the magnet and broke it in half.

"Look what you've done!" Magnet Brain said.

"Thunder Saber power, ready!" the Rangers all shouted.

The Megathunderzord then brought out the Thunder Saber and powered it up, while Magnet Brain charged towards it.

"Hyah!" the Rangers shouted.

The Megathunderzord then hit Magnet Brain with the Thunder Saber, which then caused him to fall down, and then he was destroyed. The Megthunderzord then turned around and put the Thunder Saber back in its place.

 **(The park)**

Billy's polarizer then turned back to normal and appeared in the park.

 **(The park)**

Lord Zedd was standing on the balcony.

"Blast!" he said. "I should have know, science and monsters don't mix but I'll be back. You haven't seen the last of Lord Zedd."

 **(Youth Center)**

Following the battle, Kimberly brought Laura and the Angelettes back to the Youth Center.

"Okay. I'm going to present you with the bravery badge." she said to the girls. "You girls really deserve this."

She and Laura then began to pin the badges on the girls.

"Yes. You didn't panic during a serious situation and I'm really proud of you." Laura said.

As they pinned the badges on the girls, Ernie, Richie, Zack,, Curtis, Jason, Tommy, Sophie and Trini all watched by the counter.

"Hey, where's Dave?" Sophie asked Richie, whispering.

"He's not very well." Richie whispered. "He has a bad stomach."

"Oh." Sophie whispered.

"But the best part was seeing the White Ranger!" an Asian girl, said to Kimberly and Laura.

Bulk and Skull then came in screaming, still hugging each other.

"Look out! Look out!" Skull yelled, as they hid by the doorway.

"The bear, he's following us!" Bulk explained. "The bear is following us!"

The girls walked up to him.

"You were just imagining it." one of them said.

"We'll take care of you." said another.

While the girls calmed them down, Billy walked in with his polarizer.

"Billy," Laura said, getting his attention as she walked up to him. "I'm sorry I didn't get to talk to you earlier but I'm really interested in your magnetosphere monitor."

"You are?" Billy asked, as Kimberly walked over to the others.

"Yeah, science is one of my hobbies." Laura explained. "I'd love to see some of your inventions if you have the time."

"Wow." Billy blushed. "I'd be honored. If you like I can start with my latest."

The others smiled.

"It's a unique method of observing protons and ionized oxygen atoms." Billy explained.

"Actual charged particles?" Laura asked.

Billy nodded.

"I'd love that." Laura said.

"Great." Billy said. "Come on."

The girls then began to clean up Bulk and Skull.

"There, there. You're just imagining it." said the Asian girl.

Everyone then laughed at them.

* * *

 **A/N: This is the final appearance of Richie and Curtis, and Dave's role is now going to be a bit smaller, just so you know.**


	23. Zedd's Monster Mash

**A/N: The Ninja Encounter is up next.**

* * *

The Youth Center was decorated for Halloween, and the inside was covered in Jack-o-lanterns and other stuff, and people were dressed in all sorts of costumes.

"Okay, honey, turn around." a male voice said.

"Happy Halloween, everybody. All right. We're going to have lots of fun going out trick-or-treating tonight." Kimberly called, who was behind a table, dressed up as a jester. "Parents, remember-you need to sign your children in when you leave them, and out when you pick them up, okay? That way, the chaperons will be able to keep track of everyone."

As she spoke, a boy and his dad walked in, and the boy was dressed up in a Blue Ranger costume.

"Oaky, we got that?" Kimberly asked the parents, as Billy walked up behind her carrying a box, dressed up as a mad scientist. "All right. Let's go have some fun, you guys."

"Here you go, Kim." Billy said, putting the box on the table.

"Oh, thanks." Kimberly said.

"Nice costume, Billy." Sophie complemented, dressed up as a scarecrow.

"Yours looks pretty good too, Soph." Billy said, looking at hers.

"Thanks, Billy." Sophie said.

"You know, I can't help thinking about the upcoming peace conference." Billy said.

"I know." Kimberly said.

"The one in Switzerland?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah, that's the one." Billy answered.

"Can you imagine if you were chosen to go around the world talking to kids about world unity?" Kimberly asked them both.

Billy and Sophie shook their heads.

"That would be so incredible." Kimberly explained.

"It is quite exciting, isn't it?" Billy asked.

"Mm-hmm." Kimberly mumbled.

"I guess so." Sophie said.

"But, um, what would happen to our Power Ranger team?" Billy asked quietly, so no one could hear him.

That made them both look at him.

"Wow." Kimberly said. "You know what? I never thought about that."

Billy sighed.

"You've got a point there, Billy." Sophie said. "If any of us were chosen, we'd be at half-strength or under."

"Ture." Billy said.

Sophie then spotted the boy in the Blue Ranger costume, and saw a girl dressed as the Pink Ranger and one as the Orange Ranger near him.

"Hey, guys, look." she said, pointing at them.

"Nice costumes." Billy complemented. "But nothing like the real suits."

"True." Sophie said.

A woman and a girl then walked in and over to them.

"Here you go, Karen." Kimberly said, giving the girl a bag of treats.

"Thanks, Kimberly." Karen said, taking it.

"You're welcome." Kimberly said.

Karen then walked off when her mom turned to them.

"This community outreach program was a great idea." she said.

"Thank you." Kimberly said.

"Just knowing you teens will be chaperoning my daughter makes me feel a lot better about Halloween." Karen's mom said.

Kimberly nodded.

"It's our pleasure, Mrs. Marks." Billy said.

"Yeah." Kimberly said.

"She'll be safe with us." Sophie said.

Mrs. Marks then turned and left.

"Bye." Kimberly said, as Sophie waved.

As she left, Tommy came in dressed as a pirate, without the eyepatch, and walked over to them.

"Hi, guys." he said.

"Hi." Kimberly said back.

"Hey, I just spoke to Jason and he's picking up Trini and Zack." Tommy explained, while Billy nodded. "They'll be here later."

"Cool." Billy said.

"Isn't this great?" Kimberly asked.

Tommy looked around and nodded.

"Oh, man. Are the kids excited?" he asked.

"Look at them." Kimberly said, spinning around. "They are so excited. They cannot wait to go trick-or-treating."

As she spoke, Ernie walked past them carrying a box.

"Actually, this is a big responsibility." Kimberly admitted. "I hope everything goes smoothly."

"With so many great chaperones around, what could go wrong?" Ernie asked them.

Tommy and Billy looked at each other and sighed.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was standing on the balcony.

"Ah, Halloween." he said, zooming his goggles in and saw what was happening at the Youth Center. "Little children dressed as hideous creatures, demanding treats from perfect strangers."

He then removed the zoom from his goggles.

"Finally, a holiday I can sink my teeth into too." he said, turning around. "They're having a party, Goldar. Does that give you any ideas?"

"Yes. We send down our monsters down to infiltrate their party." Goldar suggested.

"No, you fool!" Lord Zedd said, pushing him, as Squatt and Baboo showed up. "We throw our own party."

"Do we get to dress up?" Baboo asked. "I've always wanted to be little Bo Peep."

"Silence, fools!" Lord Zedd said. "This ghoulish party will have a very special guest of honor-none other than the White Ranger."

Goldar chuckled.

"Even he cannot fight all your monsters at once." he said.

"Once the White Ranger is defeated and out of the way, the other Power Rangers won't stand a ghost of a chance." Lord Zedd explained, sitting down in his throne.

 **(Youth Center)**

After getting most of the kids settle, Sophie, Billy and Kimberly had set up a bobbing for apples contest for them.

"Aren't' those costumes great?" Kimberly asked the others, pointing to some kids in costumes as Tommy came up behind them.

"Indeed. Actually some of these monster costumes are rather scary." Billy admitted.

Tommy pour some candy into a bowl.

"Well, they're nothing compared to all the monsters we've fought." Sophie said.

"Ture." Billy said.

"Speaking of scary..." Kimberly said.

Sophie and the boys turned to the doorway, and saw Bulk and Skull come in, both dressed as knights.

"Speaking of monsters..." Tommy said.

They all chuckled.

"Trick-or-treat, smell my feet, give me something good to eat." Bulk said.

"If you don't, I don't care, I'll pull down your-" Skull said.

"Hey, cool it, man." Tommy said, interrupting him. "Geez. Aren't you guys a little old for trick-or-treating?"

"Yeah. Besides you're supposed to be chaperones." Kimberly said. "Remember, this is a school project."

"Not for me, miss giggles." Bulk said.

Kimberly laughed softy.

"Anyway, little kids and me don't mix." Bulk said, walking to the apple bobber.

He then picked up some of the candy Tommy had put into the bowl.

"Bulk, I wouldn't do that. Those are..." Kimberly began to explain.

Bulk had put them in his mouth before he could finish.

"..red hots." Kimberly finished.

"That was chilli candy, Bulk." Sophie explained.

Bulk began to spun around like he was going to blow, but he then stopped and kept his mouth shut, not knowing what to do. Skull then pointing to the bobbing for apples bucket, which was filled up with water, and then Bulk put his head into it, splashing water all over the place. He then put his head out of the bucket, sending more water everywhere, but also bringing out an apple with his mouth. Everyone then laughed at him, while Skull hit his helmet.

"Hey, Bulk, you okay?" Skull asked.

Bulk just mumbled, due to the apple in his mouth, so Skull took it out.

"I said, are you okay?" Skull repeated, while Bulk spat some apple pieces out of his mouth.

Everyone then laughed louder.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Bulk said.

He then turned and walked away, while Skull took a bite out of the apple and then followed him.

"Those guys will never learn." Tommy laughed.

"Yeah." Kimberly said.

"You can say that again." Sophie joked.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was standing on the balcony again, and was looking down at the Earth, with Goldar beside him.

"Foolish humans." he said.

He then turned around to a bunch of Putties behind him.

"Now, disguise yourselves as children and lure the White Ranger away from the others." he said to them.

"Your plan is brilliant, my lord." Goldar said.

"I know. Sometimes, I even amaze myself." Lord Zedd said, before laughing.

 **(Youth Center)**

A bunch of the kids had come to the table and were picking up some candy.

"Hey, you guys, I think we should save some room in your bags for when we go trick-or-treating, don't you think?" Kimberly asked them.

Outside the Youth Center, six Putties formed a circle around each other, and then turned into kids wearing costumes of the Power Rangers, except for the White Ranger. They then formed a line and walked towards the entrance to the Youth Center, and then the red one held the door open and then then walked inside.

Inside, Tommy, Sophie, Billy and Kimberly were all helping the kids by the table.

"Balls." Kimberly said, as they put more candy in the bags.

"Hey." Tommy said, pointing to the Putties disguised as kids.

Sophie and Billy then turned as disguised Putties came in, while Tommy walked up to them.

"All right! Cool costumes." he said, stopping by them. "Hey, um, I'm Tommy, your chaperone. And what's your names?"

The six Putties just looked at each other.

"Oh, I get it. You're, uh-" Tommy said, before turning to the others and back to the kids. "You're suppose to keep your identities secret. Okay, no problem. Your secret's safe with me."

Billy nodded, while Sophie smiled at him.

"Let's go, guys." Tommy said.

He then led the Putties to the door.

"Hey, man." he said to a boy dressed up as black phantom as they left.

Bulk and Skull meanwhile, were sitting by the counter. Bulk was cleaning his face with a towel while Skull messed around with a pumpkin. Ernie then took the towel back from Bulk, while Skull tried to put a hole in the pumpkin with a knife.

"There's a lot of little Power Ranger look-alikes around here." Bulk mumbled.

"Yeah, they're all so little." Skull chuckled.

"Of course they are." Bulk said, his eyes widening, having thought of something. "You dimwit, the Power Rangers probably have the ability to shrink."

Skull put a hole in the pumpkin with a knife.

"Bulk, you don't think one of them might be a real Power Ranger, do you?" Skull asked.

"That's what we're going to find out, ace." Bulk said. "Let's go."

They both got up and walked to the doorway by the lockers, with Skull carrying the pumpkin with him. Billy, Sophie and Kimberly all then walked up to the counter, where more kids were, some of them dressed up as Power Rangers.

"You guys ready to go trick-or-treating?" Kimberly asked them.

"Yeah!" all the kids said.

"Go." Kimberly said.

"Come on, kids." Sophie said.

They then led them out through the other door, with Billy at the back.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was now sitting in his throne.

"So, Goldar, have all the preparations been completed for our first annual dark dimension monster bash?" he asked.

"Yes, Lord Zedd." Goldar replied. "I have gathered together all your favourites."

"Excellent." Lord Zedd said, standing up. "All we have to do is invite the White Ranger, and our party can be underway."

 **(The city)**

Kimberly, Billy and Sophie led the kids they were chaperoning down the street.

"Look both ways before you cross the street, you guys." Kimberly said to her group.

They then made it to the street.

"Okay. That house looks like a good place to start." Kimberly then said, pointing to a house across the street. "Let's go."

The kids then started knocking on doors saying trick-or-treat.

"Thank you." said a boy who was dressed as a cowboy.

"Good-bye." a woman said, waving at him and his friends.

The three kids then walked past the wall at the end of the house, where Bulk and Skull were, as one of them was dressed as a Power Ranger.

"Okay, Red Ranger, let's see who you really are." Bulk said, as they walked towards the kids.

Skull then grabbed him while Bulk took the helmet off, reviling a African-American boy. The boy then turned to them and- along with his friends, sprayed silly string at them.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Bulk said.

The kids them stopped, but then the woman began to hit them with a witch's broom.

"Leave these kids alone, you nincompoops!" she said.

"Come on! Lady!" Bulk said out loud.

"Run away!" Skull yelled.

"Run away." Bulk said.

They then ran away, and then the woman turned to the kids.

"Are you kids okay?" she asked them.

Bulk and Skull then fell and sat down by the street's edge, but then Skull picked up a bad of sweets.

"Oh, candy." Bulk said, taking the bag off Skull.

"Ah, candy." Skull said, taking another bag that was on the road.

"Nice idea, bozo." Bulk said.

"My idea?" Skull asked, eating some of the candy. "Uh-huh. It wasn't my idea, it was your idea, Bulky."

Bulk then ate some candy himself.

"Must you always place the blame, squash-head?" he asked.

Skull looked at him confused.

"Let's think of another plan." Bulk said.

"Oh." Skull said, with hit mouth full, getting Bulk's attention. "Here come some more Power Rangers."

Bulk turned and saw them.

"Oh. Let's act like we're scared, and then they can come and save us." Skull suggested.

"All right." Bulk said.

"Help!" they shouted, sarcastically. "Help!"

The kids then walked past them from behind.

"We're scared." they both said.

"Help. Help me." Skull said.

"Let's get out of here." one of the kids said.

"Superheroes." Skull said, while Bulk ate some more candy.

He then ate some candy himself.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd and Goldar where standing on the balcony.

"I will tolerate no mistakes this time, Goldar." Lord Zedd said. "Your mission is very simple. Capture the White Ranger and escort him to my dark dimension. My monsters will take it from there, and they will destroy him."

 **(The park)**

Tommy led the six Putties disguised as children through the park.

"Are you ready to have some fun?" he asked them.

They all stayed quiet.

"Oh. Ooh!" Tommy whooed, touching a rubber skeleton that was hanging from a tree. "Pretty scary stuff."

They then walked on.

"All right. Enough of that. Let's get some candy." Tommy said.

Goldar then appeared in front of Tommy.

"Yay! Trick or treat, White Ranger." he said.

"Look out, kid-" Tommy said, before the kids turned back into Putties. "Whoa!"

He made his way back through them.

"Fighting is useless." Goldar said. "You cannot escape."

The Putties then surround him, but then he kicked one, then turned around and kicked another, and then spun around and kick another one, which then shattered as he hit the Z, and then kicked one into a bush. Another one then grabbed him from behind, but he then got loose and then kicked it, then he jumped over a fence, with two of the Putties following him, but then two more ran in front of him. He kicked one of them in the chest, then blocked an attack from one behind him before kicking it, then he jumped backwards and then tackled another one. He then did a number of kicks at three of them very fast, and then kicked another one in the hand and knocked it down, and then he blocked ones kick and then blocked another kick, before he kicked it himself and then rolled over its back and then kicked it in the chest.

"Lord Zedd invites you to a special Halloween haunt." Goldar said.

He then fried a spell out of his staff, which hit Tommy-who was confused, and then they all disappeared.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was sitting in his throne.

"Ah, well done, Goldar." he said. "Soon, the White Ranger will face the battle of his young life, and when the other Power Rangers attempt to come to his aid, I'll destroy them, too."

 **(Dark Dimension)**

A monster was staring at a door that was heading his way.

"Ooh! Lord Zedd is given me such an important assignment-" he then stopped the door. "Gatekeeper of the Dark Dimension. But I have to make sure it stays locked up."

He began to fiddle with some keys.

"Let's see. Which key is it?" he asked himself. "I don't, uh..."

He then threw the keys away.

"Phooey. I'll just use my master key." he said.

He pulled the master key out and turned back to the door, humming as he did.

"Once I turn this, no one will be able to escape." he said.

He then turned the key, and then Tommy appeared on the other side, which looked like a forest with a few gravestones.

"All right, Zedd." Tommy said, looking around. "What are you up to this time?"

He began to wander around.

"I got to get out of here." he said to himself. "But how?"

He then pulled out his Power Morpher.

"It's morphin' time!"

A hand then grabbed his arm.

"Think again, Power Ranger." a monster said, (Doomstone) as he and Robogoat grabbed his arms. "Your morphing days are over."

He then laughed as Tommy struggled to get free.

"We have some old friends who are dying to see you." Doomstone said.

Pumpkin Rapper then came out from behind Tommy and grabbed his right arm.

"Oh, great. Just what I didn't need." Tommy said. "I thought we turned you into squash, Pumpkin Rapper."

 _"Maybe you did, but it's time to get sad, 'cause of Lord Zedd's power, were back and we're bad."_ Pumpkin Rapper rapped.

Tommy then kicked Robogoat and then Pumpkin Rapper with the same leg, then spun around and kicked Doomstone. He then ran and jumped over Pumpkin Rapper and Robogoat, who then got back up and chased after him.

 _"Hey, don't play, he's getting away!"_ Pumpkin Rapper said.

 **(Youth Center)**

After taking their groups of children around trick-or-treating, Sophie, Kimberly and Billy were sitting by the counter at the Youth Center and the girls took a drink each, while Billy checked the form with the children's names on.

"Hey, Ernie, have you seen Jason, Zack and Trini?" Kimberly asked, while Sophie drink some of her soda.

"No." Ernie replied. "I guess they're still with the group over at the elementary school."

"I guess they're enjoying it over there." Sophie said.

"What about Tommy?" Kimberly asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him either." Ernie said.

"I don't get it." Kimberly said. "Tommy should be back by now."

"Even he's never been this late before." Sophie said.

"And this is odd. It would appear that all the children are accounted for." Billy said.

"Then who are the kids with Tommy?" Kimberly asked.

"I don't know." Billy said. "Maybe we should contact him and find out."

"I agree." Sophie said. "I have a feeling something fishy is going on here."

"Yes." Kimberly said.

They all then walked over to the entrance doorway.

"Tommy." Kimberly spoke into her communicator. "Tommy."

She got no answer.

"Guys, he's not answering." she said.

"I think he might be in trouble." Sophie said.

"I agree." Kimberly said. "All right. Let's teleport to the Command Center. I don't have a good feeling about this."

"I agree." Billy said.

"As do I." Sophie said.

The three of them then teleported to the Command Center.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was working at the computer when they arrived.

"Oh, good." he said, turning to them.

"Zordon, I think Tommy might be in trouble." Kimberly said. "He was suppose to meet us back at the Youth Center, and he never showed."

"And he's not answering his communicator, Zordon." Sophie added.

"Your suspicions are correct, Rangers." Zordon said.

The Rangers turned to the viewing globe.

"Lord Zedd has captured Tommy and imprisoned him in a haunted forest where he has recreated his most vicious monsters." Zordon explained.

They then saw Tommy hit Robogoat with his knee, and then kick Pumpkin Rapper away from him.

"Why doesn't he morph?" Billy asked, as Robogoat knocked Tommy down.

"Because his morpher's missing." Kimberly explained, noticing his morpher missing from his belt.

"Not Robogoat and Pumpkin Rapper again." Sophie moaned. "Those two really got my nerves the last time."

"I know what you mean, Soph." Kimberly said.

They then saw Tommy kick another monster which they couldn't see.

"Alpha is attempting to locate his position now." Zordon explained.

"Zordon, he's helpless against those creatures." Kimberly said.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" Alpha said.

 **(The forest)**

Tommy ran at Robogoat and kicked it, while also Punching Pumpkin Rapper, but then Robogoat wrapped his arms around Tommy and grappled him.

 _"You better just quit, or you'll get hit."_ Pumpkin Rapper said, before kicking Tommy in the chest.

Tommy then got loose of Robogoat's grapple, and then grabbed his leg and tripped him up, and then ran off, just as Robogoat got back up. He ran over to a tree and ran up it, before back jumping, and then split kicked Pumpkin Rapper and Roboagoat, as Doomstone walked up behind him, grabbed his vest and threw him away.

 **(Command Center)**

Sophie and Kimberly were watching the whole thing helplessly, while Billy was working on the computer.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" Alpha said.

"Oh. I can't just stand here and watch this." Kimberly said.

"It's all we can do for now, Kim." Sophie explained.

"Well, I can't anymore, Soph." Kimberly said.

She then walked over to Billy.

"Billy, we've got to do something." she said.

Billy then pulled a piece of paper out of the computer.

"Here's the printout." he said, giving it to Kimberly. "That should tell us where Tommy is."

"Well, that's good news." Sophie said, walking up to them.

"What about the others?" Kimberly asked Zordon.

"Jason and the others have no one to leave the younger children with." Zordon explained.

They all looked up at him.

"Tommy needs you now. You'll have to go on without them." Zordon explained. "They'll join you as soon as they can."

"It's morphin time!" Sophie shouted.

"Compsognathus!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

The three of them then arrived in the Dark Dimenison, and saw Doomstone and the others.

"Hyah!" they shouted.

Tommy got back up and saw his friends, which made him smile.

"Oh, man, am I glad to see you guys." he said. "Watch your backs. There's a whole litter of them."

"Hey, guys, looks like we have a couple of party crashers." Doomstone said. "Let's show them how we have fun."

Kimberly then jumped into the air, and somersaulted over to Robogoat and then kicked him, knocking him down.

"Neat trick, huh?" she asked.

Sophie dodged a punch from Pumpkin Rapper, then she rolled forward to avoid another one, then she jumped onto a tree as he tried again, then jumped to another tree and then jumped towards him and kicked him in the chest.

"How do you like them apples?" Sophie asked.

"You want a party, I'll give you a party." Billy said, pointing at Doomstone.

Billy then jumped towards him and then kicked him with both feet, causing him to drop Tommy's morpher, which Billy then caught.

"Got it. Tommy, I got your morpher." he said, before throwing it towards Tommy. "Here, catch."

The morpher landed near Tommy, and then he picked it up.

"Thanks, Billy." he said. "It's morphin' time!"

"Tigerzord!"

The four of them regrouped.

"All right. Let's find a way to get out of this place." Kimberly said.

"You read my mind, Kim." Sophie said.

"Right. After we take care of some unfinished business." Tommy said.

"Since we're having so much fun, I think I'll invite a few more of my friends." Doomstone said.

A purple beam then appeared, and then Primator then showed up.

"It's good to be back." he said.

Another purple beam showed up, and then Shrinkster showed up.

"Not you again!" Sophie shouted, remembering him.

"Yes, me again, Orange Ranger." Shrinkster said.

Both he and Primator then charged at them. Tommy ducked a punch from Primator, who then grabbed Billy and threw him away, but was then kicked in the chest by Kimberly, knocking him down. Shrinkster ran at Sophie, who jumped over him and then grabbed his arm, but he then hit her with his knee and then threw her away, but then she ran up a tree, jumped backwards and kicked him with both feet, knocking him down.

 _"Rangers, this ain't no way, 'cause you're going down toady."_ said Pumpkin Rapper.

"Who's next? Let's see." Doomstone said. "Ah. Rhinoblaster."

Rhinoblaster then appeared out of some fire.

"Rangers? Let me at them." he said.

He then ran towards the Rangers, but Tommy grabbed his arm and then punched him, and then spun him around, where Sophie then tripped him up towards Billy, who then kicked him towards Kimberly, who then kicked him and knocked him down.

"The Invenusable Flytrap." Doomstone said.

Invenusable Flytrap then showed up.

"You won't get the best of me this time." she said.

She then ran towards the Rangers.

"Fantastic!" Doomstone cheered. "Now, this is what I call a party."

Invenusable Flytrap then tried to hit Tommy, who ducked and hit her in the back, then Sophie kicked her towards Billy, who spun around and kicked her, making her dizzy, and then Kimberly spun around and kicked her in the back.

"You're taking all the fun out of my celebration." Doomstone complained. "Bring me Snizzard."

Snizzard then showed up.

 _"It's a cool day, it's hot, Rangers in the spot."_ Pumpkin Rapper said.

Snizzard then tripped Tommy up with his tail, then blocked a punch from Billy before punching him in the chest, knocking him into Sophie, but then Kimberly kicked him.

"Don't try it, ugly." Tommy said, who'd gotten back up.

Snizzard then tried to kick Tommy, only for Tommy to kick him in the chest.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Tommy said.

"I hate snakes!" Sophie said, angrily.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was watching the whole battle in the viewing globe.

"AY-Yi-Yi!" he said. "Zordon, they're completely outnumbered."

He then turned to face Zordon.

"They need the other Rangers." Zordon said. "Alpha, you must transport to the preschool and care for the remaining children."

Alpha was working at the computer while he spoke.

"An excellent plan, Zordon." he said. "Because it is Halloween, I will be able to pass undetected."

"Transmit the coordinates of the haunted forest to Jason so they can morph as soon as you arrive." Zordon instructed.

Alpha then pressed a few buttons on the computer.

"Teleporting now." he said.

 **(The forest)**

Jason, Zack and Trini then arrived, already morphed.

"Hey, Tommy!" Jason shouted.

"Perfect timing, guys." Tommy said.

"Yeah, are we glad to see you." Sophie said.

 _"I can't believe dare to try and make this fair."_ Pumpkin Rapper said.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd and Goldar were standing on the balcony.

"So, they want to play fair, huh?" Lord Zedd asked, as the bottle appeared in his hand. "Well, I don't."

He threw the bottle down towards Earth.

 **(The forest)**

The bottle landed on the ground and then exploded, and then Pumpkin Rapper grew giant.

"Whoa!" Billy said in shock.

"We need Thunderzord power..." Jason said.

"..now!" they all shouted.

"Compsognathus Garuda Thunderzord power!"

"Mastodon Lion Thunderzord power!"

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord power!"

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord power!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger Griffin Thunderzord power!"

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord power!"

The Thunderzords all moved along forward.

 _They've got a power and force that you've never seen before_

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then changed into warrior mode, and then the other Thunderzords then combined into the Megathunderzord's armour.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then jumped into the Unicorn and Griffin Thunderzords, and then the Firebird Thunderzord wrapped itself around the legs.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Lion and Garuda Thunderzords then attached themselves into their positions, the Garuda being the back while the Lion being the chest and shoulders.

 _You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_

"Let's rock and roll!" the Rangers shouted.

Tommy meanwhile had brought Saba out.

"Saba, are you ready, pal?" he asked.

Saba then turned to Tommy.

"White Ranger, I'm ready when you are." he said.

"All right! Tigerzord, power up!" Tommy shouted.

The Tigerzord then showed up and growled, and then it charged in at Pumpkin Rapper.

"Let's do it!" Tommy said.

He then jumped onto the Tigerzord's head.

"It's time to shut Zedd's party down." he said.

"White Tigerzord power, tiger mode, battle ready now!" he and Saba said together.

He then jumped down into the Tigerzord.

"Tigerzord, convert to warrior mode, now!" Tommy said, putting Saba down in a hole beside him.

The Tigerzord the jumped up, and then the legs moved back and turned into humanoid legs. The top half then bent forward, forming the arms and body, and then the head came out from the top.

"Tigerzord, ready for action!" Tommy said.

The Megathunderzord then turned and saw the Tiderzord.

 _"I'm getting bored with them hand swords."_ Pumpkin Rapper said, before charging in. _"We're going to fight, to say good night."_

"White Tiger thunderbolt, armed and ready!" Tommy said.

He then took out one of the balls behind him and put it into the hole in front of him, and then the Tigerzord's mouth glowed red.

"Ready? Fire!" he shouted.

The Tigerzord then fried a fire thunderbolts out of its mouth, which hit and knocked down Pumpkin Rapper. The Megathunderzord then walked towards him, as he got back up.

 _"Now, that was uncool, so take this, fool!"_ he shouted.

He then had two pumpkins appear in his hands.

"Yah! Yah!" he grunted, throwing them at the Megathunderzord.

"Oh, we're going down!" Billy yelled, as they tried to keep their balance.

The Megathunderzord then fell to the ground.

 _"On the ground, clouds."_ said Pumpkin Rapper.

The Megathunderzord then got back up.

"You've had it!" Tommy said.

He then did a punch, and then the Tigerzord copied him, punching Pumpkin Rapper in the face and knocking him down, and then he laughed.

"Time for you to head back to the Pumpkin patch." he said.

Pumpkin Rapper then got back up.

"Thunder Saber, battle ready!" the other Rangers shouted.

The Megathunderzord then brought out the Thunder Saber, and then powered it up.

 _"Yeah, right. What's with that?"_ Pumpkin Rapper asked.

The Megathunderzord then hit Pumpkin Rapper with the Thunder Saber.

"Aagh!" he groaned.

He then spun around, before falling to the ground, and then he was destroyed. The Megathunderzord then put the Thunder Saber back in its place.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was sitting in his throne, glowing red with anger.

"Unbelievable!" he yelled. "Those Power Brats defeated an army of my best monsters. Once again, they have won the battle, but I will win the war."

 **(Youth Center)**

Following the battle, Billy, Tommy, Sophie and Kimberly returned to the Youth Center, while Jason, Zack and Trini returned to the preschool.

"Oh, man, I'm sure glad that party's over with." Tommy sighed.

"Me, too." Kimberly said, as Billy scoffed.

"Your telling me." Sophie said.

They all then sat by the counter, when Ernie came up to them.

"I gotta tell you guys, your chaperone program really worked." he said. "It looks like everybody had a real good time."

They all began to chuckle, when they heard a moaning noise. They turned around to see Bulk and Skull walk in, looking like they were going to throw up.

"No, please, Bulky." Skull said.

"Maybe not everybody." Kimberly said to her friends.

"Well, that's what happens when you eat too much candy in one day." Sophie said.

"Please, please, no more cake." Skull pleaded.

He and Bulk then sat down by the counter.

"We didn't find any real Power Rangers." Bulk said. "I feel sick."

"What's the matter? Did you eat too much?" Kimberly asked, softy, before picking up a bowl of candy. "Want some more candy?"

Tommy then waved some in his hand, while Bulk and Skull turned green with sickness. Skull covered his mouth as they both turned and ran out the door, slowly as they couldn't move much.

"No more candy, ever." Bulk moaned.

"Ever!" Skull moaned.

"I guess they had a little too much trick-or-treating." Kimberly said.

Tommy laughed.

"This is one time I have to agree with them." he said.

The four of them then laughed.


	24. The Ninja Encounter Part 1

**A/N: Here's part one of the Ninja Encounter.**

* * *

Inside the park, the seven power teens were sitting under a tree having a picnic, listening to music from Zack's music box.

 _She's got the answers  
And she's also got a hold on me..._

"This is totally one of most favourite songs." Kimberly said.

Billy laughed.

"I'll admit, it's not bad but I've heard a little better, Kim." Sophie admitted.

"Man, what a cool way to send a Saturday-with good music and good friends in the park." Tommy said.

Elsewhere in the park, three teens were rollerblading along the path. There was an Asian looking boy in black, an African girl dressed in yellow, and a boy in red who looked part Mexican.

"Wow." the girl said.

They then rollerbladed up to a man pushing a stroller.

"Hi." he said.

"Hey, Mr. Anderson." the Mexican boy said.

"How you doing?" Mr. Anderson asked them.

"Good." the Mexican said.

"Hi, how's Jacob?" the girl asked, looking at the baby in the stroller.

"Oh, he's fine." Mr. Anderson said.

"Oh, that's good." the girl said.

"You guys be careful out there now." Mr. Anderson advised.

"Okay. See you on our next lap around." the girl said.

"All right." Mr. Anderson said.

"Bye." said the Asian boy.

"Bye." Mr. Anderson said.

He then pushed the stroller away, while the teens rollerbladed in the other direction.

Back by the teen, the seven power teens were listening to the news.

 _"We'd like to remind all of you not to miss the finals..."_ said a man on the mini TV.

"Hey, guys, listen to this." Billy said, getting the others attention.

"Oh, yeah, man. I've been dying to see this competition." Tommy said.

One of the boys on the TV then took the microphone.

 _"We are the greatest ninjas in the world._ _No one's gonna take us down 'cause we can't be beat."_ he said.

Billy and Sophie shook their heads.

"What obnoxious clods." Kimberly said.

"Obnoxious but undefeated." Tommy said. "Hey, I wonder who's completing against them.

"It's three guys from Stone Canyon High." Billy said.

"Where'd you find that out?" Sophie asked.

"I read about it in the paper." Billy explained.

"Oh, yeah-the high school right outside of town." Kimberly said. "You know what, I really hope they teach those clods a lesson."

"Same here, Kim. 'Cause guess what the school paper wants?" Sophie asked.

"Pictures of the winners." Kimberly guessed.

"You got it, and guess who has to get them?" Sophie asked.

"You." Tommy guessed.

"Yeah, it's always me when it comes to sports competitions." Sophie explained.

"Hello there." a voice said.

They turned and saw Bulk and Skull walking nearby with weird looking skatebroads, causing them all to laugh.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was sitting in his throne, and he had heard about the ninja competition.

"Ah, a ninja competition-the perfect place to see that elite squad to defeat the Power Rangers." he said.

"An excellent plan, my lord." Goldar said.

"Those three in black already possess a delicious mean streak and I'll show them how to use it." Lord Zedd said, getting up.

 **(The park)**

The three black ninjas themselves were sitting on a hill in the park.

"We're gonna be on TV." said one of them.

Two girls passed by as they spoke.

"Are you going to the Ninja competition?" one asked the other.

They walked past Mr. Anderson and his son Jacob, who were sitting on a bench.

"How's my boy?" Mr. Anderson asked his son.

"I'm stropped. I wish we could start this thing." one of the ninjas said.

Jacob then reached into his father's bag on the stroller.

"Oh, no, no, Jacob. No more cookies." his father said.

Jacob took his hand out of the bag, but then the stroller moved forward on it's own.

"Hey!" one of the ninja's shouted, as they got up. "Hey! Hey!"

The stroller then hit their bikes, which they all then ran over too, Mr. Anderson carrying his son.

"Man... oh, I'm sorry, guys." Mr. Anderson said.

"Yeah, you better be sorry." one of the ninja's said, as Mr. Anderson put Jacob in the stroller.

"Excuse me?" he then asked them.

"You heard him, old man." one ninja said, as another pushed him.

"No one damages our bikes." said the one who pushed him.

"I assure you. There was no damage to your motorcycles." Mr. Anderson said, unaware that the stroller was moving again. "Please, take you hands off me."

"Do you know who we are?" one ninja asked him.

"We're ninjas." said another.

Mr. Anderson then turned, and saw the stroller moving away.

"Oh, no-Jacob!" he shouted, before running after it.

The ninjas then walked back to their bikes.

"Stop that baby!" Mr. Anderson called. "Jacob!"

The three teens on the rollerblades had heard him, as the girl turned around.

"Guys! That's Mr. A's kid!" she shouted.

"Jacob!" Mr. Anderson called, running along the road.

"The baby!" the Mexican boy realized."

"Jacob!" Mr. Anderson called.

"Come on!" the Asian boy said.

They then rollerbladed along the path.

"Guys, look out." the girl said.

A man with some long pieces of wood walked along the path. The Asian boy and the girl were able to duck under it, but the Mexican wasn't so lucky, and ended up spinning around near the man, but then he stopped.

"Excuse me." he said, going under the wood.

"Yeah!" the Asian boy said, as he jumped over some barrels.

He then somersaulted and then landed on the grass on his knees, then he got back up and carried on.

"Jacob!" Mr. Anderson called, still running after the stroller. "Stop him! Stop the baby!"

Back by the tree, the Power teens had packed up the picnic gear and were splitting up. Jason, Zack and Trini were taking all the gear back, while the others were headed off somewhere else.

"Bye, you guys." Kimberly said.

"Bye, guys." Tommy said, waving.

"See you, guys." Sophie said.

"See you later." Kimberly said.

The four of them then walked past the tree when they heard Mr. Anderson.

"Jacob! Somebody help me!" he shouted.

"Look." Billy said, noticing the stroller.

"Stop that baby carriage!" Mr. Anderson called.

"Oh, my gosh." Kimberly said.

"Let's go." Tommy said.

"Right behind you." Sophie said.

The four of them then ran after the stroller. The stroller moved faster along the pathway, as it was now going downhill, and came in front of two workers.

"Hey, Joe, look out!" one of them said.

"Wh-whoa!" Joe said, reaching for his helmet.

He put it one just as the stroller went past them both. The African girl then came by them.

"Look out. Coming through." she said.

They moved out of the way as she went by, and then the Mexican boy jumped over them, causing Joe to get stuck in a barrel. The stroller kept moving along the path, and then up to Bulk and Skull, who were by a hot dog stand.

"Ha, look that at. That baby's taking himself for a walk." Skull said, noticing it. "Look out!"

He moved, but the stroller hit his knee, and caused him to crash into the hot dog man, who then crashed into Bulk.

"Hey, Bulky, look, that baby's strolling himself." Skull said.

Bulk then dropped the hot dog he was holding.

"The baby!" he said.

He then picked up a helmet behind him.

"We got to stop that stroller." he said.

He then picked up his custom-made skateboard, and went after it. The stroller then went past a couple sitting together and went further down the hill. Billy, Sophie, Kimberly and Tommy were running along to path, with Mr. Anderson behind them.

"Jacob!" he called. "Jacob!"

The three teens on rollerblades were getting close too, but from a different direction.

"Stop him!" Mr. Anderson called, running past the hot dog cart. "Stop that baby! Stop that baby! Stop that baby!"

Bulk and Skull then came round a corner on their custom-made skateboards, which looked like scooters.

"Hold on, Jacob!" Mr. Anderson called.

"We're coming!" Bulk called.

The stroller then went down the hill and past an elderly couple. The three teens on the rollerblades had now gotten in front of Sophie, Billy, Tommy and Kimberly, and they-along with Mr. Anderson were now all getting close to it.

"Jacob!" Mr. Anderson called.

The three teens on the rollerblades then jumped past the bench the elderly couple were sitting on, and then the Asian one accidently knocked over a ladder, sending a man flying off it. The four power teens kept running along the path towards the stroller.

"Jacob!" Mr. Anderson called.

Bulk and Skull kept moving on their custom-made skateboards, but then ended up falling off them by the elderly couple. The three teens on the rollerblades kept on moving, while Bulk and Skull got back up.

"Let's ride." Bulk said. "Move!"

"I'm going!" Skull said, as they carried on.

The stroller kept moving along.

"Stop that baby carriage!" Mr. Anderson called, running past the elderly couple. "Stop!"

"We got to hurry, guys." the African girl said to her friends.

The stroller then moved past some trees.

"Come on." said the Mexican, as the three of them rollerbladed closer.

Bulk and Skull kept moving along on the custom-made skateboards again, but two people carrying a banner walking in front of them.

"Wh-whoa!" they both said.

They then went through the banner and broke it, and then crashed their skateboards into a bush, sending them both flying.

"No!" Bulk screamed, before they landed on the grass.

The stroller kept moving along the path.

"There his is! Stop!" Mr. Anderson called, chasing after it.

The four power teens kept on running, and then they saw the stroller heading for the edge of a hill.

"I'm coming, Jacob!" the African girl said, who was behind it.

She and Kimberly then saw how close it was to the edge, and then Kimberly jumped towards it.

"Hiyah!" she shouted.

"Hiyah!" the two boys on rollerblades shouted, as they helped their friend up.

"Hiyah!" both girls shouted.

They both then landed in front of the stroller and stopped it just before it reached the hill's edge.

"Ooh. Got you, hey." Kimberly said, picking Jacob up. "Hi."

"Hi." the girl said. "I'm so glad he's alright."

"Hi. We got you, huh? We save you, huh." Kimberly said to Jacob.

The others then ran up to the two of them.

"Whoa, those were some pretty awesome moves, guys." Tommy said.

"Some of the best I've seen." Sophie said.

"Thanks." said the Asian boy.

Mr. Anderson then came running over to them.

"Jacob." he said, before taking him off Kimberly. "Oh, Jacob."

He hugged his son.

"How can I ever thank you?" he asked.

"We're just glad we got there in time." Kimberly said.

"Yeah. That was truly awesome." said the Mexican.

"Hey, man, you guys were pretty awesome on those skates." Tommy said. "Oh, um, I'm Tommy and this is Kimberly," he pointed to Kimberly. "Sophie," he pointed to Sophie. "and my friend Billy." he pointed to Billy.

"Hi. My name's Rocky." said the Mexican.

"Hi." Kimberly said.

"Hi. Aisha." the girl said.

"Adam." said the Asian.

"Hi." Billy said.

Sophie smiled.

"Hank Anderson, and this little daredevil is my son, Jacob." said Mr. Anderson.

Bulk and Skull then came over to some wooden tables nearby, covering it leaves and twigs.

"Look." Sophie said, spotting them.

"The baby." Bulk moaned. "The baby."

"The baby." Skull moaned, before they collapsed from dizziness.

Everyone then laughed at them.

"What a baby." Bulk said.

"I think Jacob and I have had enough excitement for the moment." Mr. Anderson said.

He pulled the stroller while everyone else walked towards one of the wooden tables.

"We'll see you all later." he said.

"Bye." they all said, as he walked away with Jacob.

"Good-bye, Mr. Anderson." Bulk squeaked.

"Isn't he cute." Skull scoffed softy.

Kimberly and Sophie then sat on the table, while everyone else sat around it.

"So, uh , how do you guys know Mr. Anderson?" Billy asked.

"He's a teacher at Stone Canyon High." Aisha said. "He's the absolute best."

"Stone Canyon High?" Tommy asked. "Are you guys here to watch the ninja competition?"

"Uh, yes. You could say that." Adam replied.

"Oh, yes, you could say that." Bulk mocked.

"Excellent. I guess we'll see you there, then." Billy said.

"Okay." Aisha said.

"You bet." Rocky said. "We'll catch you later."

"Alright, man." Tommy said.

"Bye." Kimberly said, getting up.

"See you." Sophie said, as they walked away.

Bulk and Skull laughed lightly, while Rocky, Adam and Aisha looked at them as they walked away.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was now standing on the balcony.

"Everything has been arranged, Goldar." he said. "You will transport my three chosen ninjas to the cave of despair..." he zoomed his goggles in and looked at the three ninjas. "..as soon as they have won today's competition."

He then removed the zoom and laughed.

"What shall I tell them?" Goldar asked.

"Tell them they have been hand-selected from thousands of candidates." Lord Zedd said. ""Tell then they are being honored the opportunity to serve the greatest leader in all the universe. Tell them anything, but most of all tell them they have no choice."

 **(Youth Center)**

The next day, Sophie, Billy, Tommy and Kimberly where sitting in the Youth Center, as the place had been set up for the ninja competition, and Sophie had her camera ready. They sat on one side of the ring and saw Trini, Zack and Jason walking towards them.

"I don't see Aisha, Adam or Rocky anywhere." Sophie said.

"I know. Neither do I." Tommy said.

 _"Ladies and gentleman, you are about to witness the final competition for the great ninja title!"_ a man announced, speaking through a microphone.

Everyone cheered as the ninja walked into the ring, including Bulk and Skull, who were with Mr. Anderson.

 _"On the right side of the ring the reigning champions for Hapser City!"_ the announcer said.

It was the black ninjas from the park.

"Yes!" Bulk cheered.

"All right!" Skull cheered.

 _"On my left we have the challengers from Stone Canyon!"_ the announcer said.

The challengers-who were dressed in white-then bowed.

Everyone then clapped.

"Hope you made out a will." said one of the black ninjas.

"Yeah, you better say your prayers." said another one.

 _"Let the competition begin!"_ said the announcer.

Everyone cheered as the ref when to the middle of the ring. He then motioned for one ninja from each team to go to the center, and then they bowed to him, for the black team the tallest and the shortest for the white team. The two ninjas then bowed to each other, and then the rest moved out of the ring, when the ref motioned for them to start, but the black one kicked the white one before he was out of the way. Bulk and Skull cheered, as the white one got back up, but then the black one tried to punch him and then kicked him in the side. He then got back up and tried to kick the black one but missed and then spun around while jumping, and then he then blocked a kick from the black one, and then back jumped onto his back to avoid another kick. He then got back up and kicked at the black one and then again, and then tackled it when it was trapped in the corner of the ring. The black one then got back up, but the white one kicked him in the chest and knocked him against the ropes around the ring, then tried to punch the white one, but he blocked it and hit him in the shoulder, the grabbed his arm and tried to hit him again, but he grabbed his arm and then spinned him around, but then the white one did the same. The black one then kicked the white one in the chest and then again in the back, knocking him against the rope, and then when the white one ran at him, he hit him and knocked him forward.

The judges all shook their heads, while the ref went to the white one. The white one then got back up, and then the black one tried to tackle him, but he jumped up and somersaulted to the side of the ring, where another one of the whites got in. The black one then tried to kick him but he blocked it, then dodged another one, then blocked a couple of chops, before getting elbowed in the chest. The white one then blocked another chop from the black one, then ducked under a kick and then kicked it towards the rope, but then the black one came at him again, but he blocked the punch and hit him in the chest with his knee. He then jumped to get behind the black one, but the black one had jumped forwards at the same time, and then he blocked a punch and punched the black one in the chest and then kicked him, then blocked a punch from him and then tripped him over.

"Come on!" Bulk cheered, as everyone clapped.

"Come on!" Skull shouted, as they were supporting the blacks.

The white one ran to the center, when another black one climbed onto the rope and jumped towards him and kicked him.

Sophie, Billy, Kimberly and Tommy all looked at each other, and shook their heads.

The black one then spun around to kick the white one, but he grabbed his leg, and then flipped him up, and then he landed on the ground. He then got back up and then the white one tried to kick him but missed. He then tried to kick the white one repeatedly, but then white one kept dodging or ducking them, and then the white one kicked at him, but he dodged and then ducked under another one, and then he tried to kick the white one but missed. The white one then tried to punch the black one but he blocked it and then kicked the white one over to the rope, while the other white's looked at each other.

"Those guys fight really dirty." Kimberly said, talking about the black ones.

"Yeah, but the challengers fight clean." Tommy said.

"Which is always the winning solution." Billy said.

"The challengers have honor in them, but the others don't." Sophie said. "What kind of ninjas are they?"

"I don't know, Soph." Billy admitted. "But you're right, ninjas are meant to fight with honor."

All six of the ninjas were now in the ring, and one of the white ones kicked a black one towards the rope, while another black one, tried to hit a white one that was already down, when the first white one stopped him. He then spun around and tried to kick that black one, and then got him trapped in by the ropes, with his leg on his chest. The white one then kicked back and spun around in the air, kicking the other two back ones, and then another white one grabbed a black one by the shoulders and threw him towards his friends. The three black ones were then on one side of the ring, while the whites were on the other, and the ref was in the middle, and then the black ones came at the white ones, who then punched them in the chest, right before the bell rang.

 _"The judges have made their decision."_ said the announcer. _"The match and title go to the challenger."_

Everyone clapped and cheered, expect Bulk and Skull who were annoyed, and the black ninjas.

"We was robbed." one of them said.

Mr. Anderson then stood up, as the announcer carried the trophy.

 _"The new ninja champions from Stone County."_ he said.

"Could you hold him for a minute?" Mr. Anderson asked Bulk, putting Jacob near him.

Bulk reluctantly took Jacob.

"Way to go, guys! Yeah!" Mr. Anderson cheered.

"Alright, you guys! Whoo!" Kimberly cheered.

Sophie then started snapping pictures of the winners, who then took their masks off, revealing themselves to be Rocky, Adam and Aisha.

"Wow." Kimberly said, shocked. "Hey, that's why we didn't see them in the crowd."

"I think they really deserve it, guys." Sophie said, snapping another picture.

"Stupendous." Billy said.

"All right. Way to go guys!" Tommy cheered while clapping.

Sophie snapped another picture while Aisha took the trophy.

"Yay!" Jacob cheered, as Skull rubbed his tummy.

The black ninjas then took their masks off and climbed out of the ring.

 **(Outside)**

A while later, Sophie, Kimberly and Billy met up with Adam and Aisha at the parking lot, who were with Mr. Anderson and Jacob, and then Tommy and Rocky came walking up to them.

"Hey, man, that was pretty cool." Tommy said.

"Yeah. It was really great to meet y'all." Rocky said.

They then walked over to the others.

"All right, man. Hey, uh, we'll have to get together sometime-you know, learn some of those moves you did in the competition." Tommy said.

"Absolutely. Let's do it soon." Adam said.

"Yeah. We'll keep in touch." Billy said.

"Count on it." Aisha said.

"Yeah." Kimberly said.

"You got it." Sophie said.

"Hey, what was with the camera I saw you with, Sophie?" Rocky asked.

"I'm a photographer for the school newspaper." Sophie explained. "They wanted me to get pictures of the winners of the competition."

"Hope you got some great shots, then." Aisha said, as Mr. Anderson put Jacob in the car.

"Oh, me too." Sophie admitted.

"All right. Bye, Mr. Anderson." Kimberly said.

"Bye, Kimberly. Bye, guys." Mr. Anderson said. "And thanks again for the heroic rescue."

"Bye, you guys." Kimberly said.

"Bye." Billy said, as they started to leave.

"See you later, guys." Rocky said.

"Yeah, see you." Sophie said.

Rocky, Adam and Aisha then stood in front of the car and waved, as Tommy, Kimberly, Sophie and Billy walked way.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was now sitting in his throne.

"The competition should be over, Goldar." he said. "Go retrieve my ninjas."

"My lord, I'm afraid they didn't win." Goldar explained.

"What?!" Lord Zedd asked, his goggles glowing red. "I will not settle for second best!"

"I'll capture the ninjas that won." Goldar said.

"The black ninjas were chosen because they processed desirable evil qualities." Lord Zedd explained getting up from his throne. "Who's going to lure these goody-two- shoes to the dark side, you?"

"Yes, me." Goldar confirmed.

Squatt and Baboo looked at them both.

"Why should today be any different?" Lord Zedd asked, now standing on the baclony.

"Uh..? If you prefer, I'll search a planet and find three other ninjas..." Goldar said.

"Silence!" Lord Zedd shouted, interrupting him. "The bottom line is we have no choice. We need fighters of their caliber to defeat the Power Rangers."

 **(The car lot)**

Rocky closed the boot lid on the car, then walked over to Adam and Aisha.

"I am so proud of you three." Mr. Anderson said.

"Thank you, Mr. A." Aisha said, as Goldar showed up.

"A very impressive win today." he said.

Aisha screamed, seeing him.

He scream was so loud, that Tommy, Sophie, Billy and Kimberly all heard it.

"Goldar." Billy said.

"That sounded like Aisha." Sophie said.

They all then saw a group of Putties in front of them.

"We gotta help them." Kimberly said.

"We'll have to deal with these guys first, Kim." Sophie said.

They all then went to fight the Putties, and then Tommy blocked a punch from one before punching it.

Back at the car lot, Goldar fried a beam out of his sword at Aisha, Adam, Rocky and Mr. Anderson, and then pulled them towards him.

Billy then ducked under a Putty's punch, then punched another one, then kicked one, then side flipped and back jumped and kicked one on the Z with both feet, and then it shattered. Sophie grabbed one by the arm and pulled it down, then she kicked one while punching another one at the same time, then jumped over to another one and then punched it on the Z, making it shatter. Tommy kicked one, then side flipped and then kicked another one in the hand twice, then jumped a wrap his legs around it like scissors, then got up spun around and kicked it again.

Goldar kept Adam, Rocky and Aisha in the yellow beam of rope.

"Lord Zedd will be pleased that you have so much spunk." he said, as they tried to break free.

He then laughed evilly.

Kimberly forward flipped, turned around and then kicked a Putty in the chest, followed by another one, then ducked when one tried to punch her from behind, then grabbed ones arm and punched it, and then pulled it to the ground. She then forward jumped to some more and punched one on the Z, making it shatter, and then the four Rangers gathered around each other.

Goldar laughed as he pulled Mr. Anderson towards him, while Bulk and Skull came walking along, eating an ice lolly each. Bulk then spat some of his out of his mouth when he saw Goldar.

"It's that gold monkey again!" Skull said, recognising Goldar.

Goldar then disappeared, taking Mr. Anderson, Rocky, Adam and Aisha with him.

"Ah...the baby!" Bulk said, remembering Jacob.

"The baby!" they both said.

Jacob was still in the car, playing with the trophy.

"The baby!" Bulk and Skull said again. "Baby!"

They then both ran to the car that Jacob was in, and then Skull opened the door.

"He's all right." Bulk said in relief.

They both then sighed.

Tommy, Sophie, Billy and Kimberly were trapped in a circle, surrounded by Putties.

"Alright, guys, let's go." Tommy said.

They all then split kicked two Putties each on the Z, and then they all shattered, and then the four teens ran back to the Youth Center.

Bulk and Skull were still looking at Jacob.

"I wonder what just happened." Bulk said.

"I don't know." Skull said.

He then began to make baby noises at Jacob, who then started to cry.

"I, uh...I think we better get him out of here before that thing with wings comes back." he said.

"Bet you Power Rangers are going to show up pretty soon." Bulk said.

"Yeah." Skull said.

"We'll just, uh, keep an eye on the little munchkin until they do." Bulk said.

They both then made faces at Jacob, who then cried.

Tommy, Sophie, Kimberly and Billy then came by and ran past a tree, and then over to the entrance of the Youth Center, but found no sign of Goldar.

"Oh...we're too late." Kimberly said. "Goldar got them all."

"What would Zedd and Goldar what with them though, anyway?" Sophie asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Billy said. "We better contact Zordon."

Tommy then pressed his communicator.

"Zordon, come in." he said.

 **(Command Center)**

"Tommy, Alpha and I are aware of the situation." Zordon said.

 **(The car lot)**

 _"Teleport to the Command Center immediately."_ Zordon instructed, while Tommy tied back his hair.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was standing by the viewing globe.

"Alpha, use your scanners to locate Trini, Zack and Jason." Zordon instructed. "Once they're located, teleport them to the Command Center immediately."

Alpha then walked over to the computer.

"Right away, Zordon." he said, pressing a few buttons on the computer.

 **(The car lot)**

Tommy had now tied his hair back, while the others check to make sure no one was around.

"We're on our way." he said, talking into his communicator.

"Are we clear?" Billy asked.

"Um, yeah, we're clear." Kimberly said.

"Let's find out what's going on." Sophie said.

 **(Command Center)**

Once all the Rangers had arrived, Zordon began explaining the situation.

"This is a very grave situation, Rangers." he said. "Lord Zedd has captured the champion ninja team and is trying to turn them into his own evil warriors."

"Oh, what about the baby, Jacob?" Kimberly asked.

"Baby Jacob is fine, Kimberly and in the hands of a couple of very unusual baby-sitters." Zordon explained, as they all turned to the viewing globe.

They all then saw Jacob being taken care of, by Bulk and Skull.

"Bulk and Skull?" Tommy asked.

"I don't believe it." Sophie said.

"He'll be safe for the time being... I think." Alpha said. "Oh..."

The Rangers then turned back to Zordon.

"The baby's father and the champion ninja team are being held in Zedd's secret dimension." Zordon explained. "We must not allow the ninja team to be turned to the dark side."

"We just can't let Lord Zedd get his hands on them." Tommy said.

"You said it, Tommy." Sophie said, agreeing with him.

"The results could be disastrous." Zordon explained.

 **(A cave)**

Inside a dark cave filled with old thorn bushes, Mr. Anderson, Aisha, Adam and Rocky were all chained up against a wall, while a bunch of Putties kept watch over them.

"Huh?" Rocky asked in confusion, as the Putties left.

"Huh?" Adam asked, right before Goldar walked in.

"You three darlings have personally chosen by his majesty, Lord Zedd." he explained.

"Lord who?" Rocky asked, having never heard of Lord Zedd.

"The great emperor of evil-the desperado of despair." Goldar explained, as Aisha sighed. "Believe me, it is quite an honor.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Aisha said, while Rocky shook his head.

"We'll never use our talents for evil." Adam said.

"You have not been given that choice." Goldar said. "Think wisely. You do not have much time."

He then disappeared.

"Huh?" they all asked, spooked.

"Are you okay, Mr. Anderson?" Rocky asked, as Mr. Anderson hadn't said anything.

"Yeah." he sighed, nodding. "I'm really worried about Jacob."

 **(The park)**

Bulk and Skull had taken Jacob to the park, and Bulk had rolled a toy dice along the wooden table they were sitting at.

"Go get it, okay?" he asked, squeakily.

Jacob didn't move, as Skull had him in his arms.

"Maybe he's hungry?" Skull suggested.

"Hey, I could fix that." Bulk said, picking his bag up.

He then opened it and took out a mini Pizza.

"Ooh." he said. "Come on, Jakey. How's about a little bite?"

He passed the Pizza over to him, and then put his hand back in the bag.

"Huh? Huh? Huh?" he said, before taking a Pretzel out. "Pretzel."

"Mmm. Pretzel." Skull said, as Bulk put his hand in the bag again.

"Bagel. Banana." he said, showing them to Jacob.

He then reached in and pulled out some more food.

"Uh...corn." he said. "Burrito."

He then dropped them when Jacob didn't move.

"I don't know what's wrong with this kid." he said. "He must be weird. How can anyone refuse such a gourmet feast?"

"I don't know." Skull said, taking out the baby bottle. "Well, let's try this."

Jacob then squeezed the bottle, and then milk went over Bulk's face.

"Give me that." he said.

He then took the bottle off Skull.

 _"I'm a little teapot short and stout..."_ they began to sing, as two girls walked past them.

Skull noticed them and mumbled his throat.

"See that football game?" Skull asked.

Bulk was confused by the question, but then he understood what Skull was doing.

"Yeah." he said, as the girls giggled.

"What a game." Skull said.

The girls had then laughed, and then they started to sing again.

 _"I'm a little teapot short and stout  
Here is my handle, here is my stout  
I'm a little teapot short and stout  
Here is my handle, here is my stout  
 _I'm a little teapot..."__

Jacob just looked at them.

 **(The cave)**

Rocky looked around and then at Aisha.

"Aisha, try picking the lock." he whispered.

Adam kept an eye on the Putties, while Mr. Anderson just looked worried.

"Okay. Tell me when the coast is clear?" Aisha asked, whispering back.

"Not yet." Rocky whispered.

The Putties then all had their backs to the four of them.

"Okay, now!" Rocky whispered.

Aisha then took one of her hair pins out of her hair, and began to pick the lock with it, looking worried.

* * *

 **A/N: I was considering keeping Richie and Curtis in longer, Iceranger32, but after thinking about it, I decided it wouldn't make much sense, since they where only in due to Zack and Trini being in the show.**


	25. The Ninja Encounter Part 2

**A/N: Here's part two of the Ninja Encounter.**

* * *

Inside the Command Center, Billy was working at the computer, while Trini and Jason looked at the viewing globe, and the others stood on the other side of the place.

"Billy, your new friends and their teacher are in very serious trouble." Zordon explained. "It is imperative that we establish their location coordinates."

"The computer data reports that Mr. Anderson, Adam, Rocky and Aisha are being held in some sort of closed area in another dimension." Billy explained.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi! Goldar must have taken them to Lord Zedd's dimension of despair." Alpha exclaimed.

"Not another weird dimension." Sophie moaned. "That's the fourth one this year!"

"You can say that again." Kimberly said.

 **(The cave)**

Aisha was still picking the lock on her chain.

"Come on. I almost have it." she said.

Adam and Rocky kept and eye on the Putties, who weren't looking at them, while Mr. Anderson looked over and Aisha and saw what she was doing.

"Aisha, what are you doing?" he asked, whispering. "Don't do that. You're going to make them angry."

Aisha sighed, looking at the Putties, who weren't watching her.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was standing on the balcony, looking at Goldar, discussing about the ninja teens.

"Just a little more time and I'll persuade them to join us." Goldar explained.

"Time is a luxury we don't have." Lord Zedd explained, now looking at the Earth.

"But they are very strong-willed, my lord." Goldar said.

"Well," Lord Zedd said, zooming his goggles in, looking at a flower patch. "I might be able to buy you a little more time by giving the Power Rangers something toxic to think about!"

He removed the zoom, and began to spin his staff around.

"My Terror Blossom monster's poisoned petals will instantly freeze solid anything they touch." he said.

He cast a spell out of his staff towards Earth, while Goldar cheered.

 **(The park)**

A bunch of flowers flew up into the air, and birds flew in the sky, and then Lord Zedd's spell hit a bunch of white petals, turning them into Terror Blossom.

"Be on the watch, Power Rangers." he said. "I'm about to give new meaning to the old saying 'stop and smell the roses'."

He then laughed.

 **(Command Center)**

The Rangers were waiting for the coordinates to Zedd's dimension of despair, when the alarm went off.

"What now?" Kimberly asked, Zordon.

"Lord Zedd is attempting to distract you from your mission to rescue the three young ninja fighters." Zordon explained.

"He must want them bad, if he's sent down a monster to keep us busy." Sophie suggested.

"You are correct, Sophie." Zordon said, as they turned to the viewing globe. "He has unleashed the Terror Blossom monster on downtown Angel Grove."

They all saw Terror Blossom in the viewing globe, who then shot petals into the air.

"One shake of its deadly petals will freeze all that's in its path." Zordon explained.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi! The Terror Blossom could shut down the whole city." Alpha exclaimed.

They saw the petals blow through the city.

"It could prove to be disastrous." Zordon explained.

Kimberly then turned to Zordon.

"Zordon, we've got to do something quickly." she said, as the others turned to him.

"How can we beat it?" Trini asked.

"Alpha will provide you with all the details when his analysis…" Zordon began.

"Oh, no! Lord Zedd has jammed our scanner frequency." Alpha exclaimed. "I cannot even pinpoint the location of the monster."

The Rangers all didn't like the sound of that.

"Fear not, Rangers." Zordon said. "I have anticipated and prepared for Zedd's interference, but first, Tommy, Kimberly, Sophie and Billy, you must continue your recuse efforts. The talents of those three young people must not be turned to the service of evil."

"We understand, Zordon." Sophie said.

"Jason, Trini and Zack, you must stop the Terror Blossom. Without coordinates, your standard method of teleporting won't be possible." Zordon explained. "You will use a new transport mode called jetting."

"Right." Jason said.

"Jetting will allow you to see exactly where you are going." Alpha explained to them.

"Good luck, Power Rangers." Zordon said.

"It's morphin time!" Tommy said.

"Tigerzord!"

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

Jason, Zack and Trini then shot up into the sky like jets, and then went through a cloud, before leveling out.

"Oh..." Trini awed.

"Man, this is cool." Zack said.

They then flew further along in the sky.

The others meanwhile, teleported away to a small quarry.

"Zedd's dimensional opening should be here." Billy explained to the others.

"Good work, Billy." Tommy said.

"We better find it fast, before Goldar does anything to Adam and the others." Sophie advised.

"Right." Billy said.

 **(The sky)**

Jason, Trini and Zack kept moving along the sky, looking for Terror Blossom, until Jason spotted him in the park.

"I know, I'll create an army of flower monsters." Terror Blossom said out loud.

Jason, Trini and Zack then glided down towards him, and then landed on the grass.

"It will take more than three Power Rangers to stop me." Terror Blossom said, spotting them. "Wait till you see the tricks I have up my leaves."

The three Rangers then charged at him, and then Trini kicked him, followed by Zack, who missed, and then Jason spun around and kicked him, but he then rolled backwards and got back up.

"Once I find a place to germinate my seed pods nothing will be able to stop us." he announced.

He then disappeared.

"Zordon, what's happening?" Jason asked, talking into his communicator.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha and Zordon were watching the battle in the viewing globe.

"I have been monitoring this dangerous situation, Jason." Zordon told Jason, as Alpha turned to him. "What concerns me the most is the Terror Blossom's threat to reproduce himself."

 **(The park)**

The Rangers didn't like the sound of that.

"Oh, man, can he do that?" Jason asked.

 _"He's going to try."_ Zordon explained.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was now looking at the viewing globe again, now looking at Bulk and Skull, looking after Jacob.

"Alpha, sector scan the park." Zordon instructed. "The monster needs a powerful heat source to germinate the seeds."

"Oh, no! The baby's still in the park!" Alpha exlcaimed.

"We can no longer divide the strength of the Power Team." Zordon said. "They must unite and defeat the flower monster before it's too late."

Alpha then began to work on the computer.

"Alert Tommy and the others." Zordon instructed.

 **(The quarry)**

Billy and Sophie were searching for the entrance.

"Guys, wait." Tommy said, making them stop, before speaking into his communicator. "I read you, Zordon. We're just about to go in."

 **(Command Center)**

"Tommy, the threat from the flower monster has increased." Zordon explained. "He must be stopped immediately."

 **(The quarry)**

The Rangers didn't like the sound of that, and it also meant they had to postpone the recuse mission.

"I hope our friends will be okay, until we get back." Tommy told Zordon.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha walked back to the viewing globe.

"Good work, Alpha." Zordon said. "The sensors are back on-line."

"AY-Yi-Yi!" Alpha cried out.

He saw that Terror Blossom had rebuilt himself.

 _"The keep the Rangers busy while I sew my seeds, I'll conjure up the Hatchsaurus."_ he said, casting a spell out of his hand, which brought the Hatchsaurus back.

"Tommy, transport now!" Zordon ordered.

"Oh, no! AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi! We're doomed." Alpha cried. "Oh, no!"

 **(The quarry)**

The four Rangers had heard the whole thing.

"We're on our way, Zordon." Tommy said, before turning to the others. "Let's go."

"Come on, you guys. Let's put these two on ice." Billy said.

"Right." Sophie said, before they teleported.

 **(The park)**

They arrived in the park, along with the others at Hatchsaurus' position.

"Well, so nice of you again." he said.

"Where's the flower monster?" Tommy asked.

"Don't worry, we'll keep you company." Hatchsaurus said, as Putties showed up.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Tommy said.

"Come on, boys, let's have a little fun." Hatchsaurus said, as Putties ran towards the Rangers.

Zack then knocked one Putty to his left and then another to his right, then kicked another, and then tried to kick another but missed as it duck, that blocked a kick from that one, before kicking at it again, hitting and knocking it down this time. Tommy blocked ones punch before kicking it, then ducked under another ones kick, then grabbed its leg and flipped it over, then ducked under another ones kick before kicking it in the back. Sophie ducked under ones kick before punching it, then she spun around and tackled a second, blocked a third ones punch before kicking it, and then jumped towards another one and kicked it with both feet, knocking it against a tree. Trini kicked one in the chest and then Kimberly kicked it in the back, then Trini spun around and kicked another, while Kimberly blocked a couple of punches from one and then hit it with her elbow, while Trini kicked another one away from her. Billy kicked one away from him, then turned around and kicked one behind him, then spun around and kicked another one, and then kicked another away.

Trini spun around and kicked one but missed as it ducked, and then tried to tackle it but it jumped when she did, Zack grabbed one by the arm and punched it, Jason dodged a punch from one, Sophie rolled forward to avoid a punch from one, Kimberly grabbed one by the arm and then ducked when it tried to kick her, Billy tired to kick one but missed and then dodged a kick from it. Jason then knocked one aside and then blocked another ones punch before hitting it in the chest, then tripped another one up with his arm, then blocked ones kick before kicking it himself, only for it to block it, then he spun around and tried to kick him again but it ducked, but then he managed to kick it in the chest, then ducked when another one tried to kick him, before he spun around and kicked it. Zack punched one away from him, then hit one behind him with his elbow, while Tommy kicked one, then spun around to kick another but missed as it ducked, Sophie grabbed one by the arm and pulled it down, but was then kicked by another one, but then she jumped and kicked it away from her. Billy blocked ones punch and then tried kicked it in the back but missed, but he then kicked it in the chest, and then Tommy brought Saba out.

"Where did the Hatchsaurus go?" he asked himself.

He then saw the Hatchsaurus, and then jumped up and spun around and then kicked him in the chest.

"That's quite enough." Hatchsaurus said, getting back up. "I'm not going to take this from you Power Brats again."

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd and Goldar were standing on the balcony.

"I've grown weary of this." Lord Zedd said, as the bottle appeared in his hand. "It's time for my monster to grow!"

He threw the bottle down to the Earth.

 **(The park)**

The bottle then landed in Hatchsaurus' hand.

"Ah!" he said.

The Rangers all him catch it.

"Stay back, everyone." Tommy said.

"It's time to change the rules of this game." Hatchsaurus said, opening the bottle.

He then threw it to the ground, and then grew giant.

"Great! Just what we didn't need right now." Tommy said.

"What a lovely day for a walk through downtown Angel Grove." Hatchsaurus said.

"We need Thundermegazord power now!" the Rangers all shouted, except Tommy.

"Compsognathus Garuda Thunderzord power!"

"Mastodon Lion Thunderzord power!"

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord power!"

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord power!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger Griffin Thunderzord power!"

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord power!"

"Looks like we got our work cut out for us." Tommy said, holding Saba and looking at him. "Ready?"

"Whenever you are, White Ranger." Saba replied.

"Great. Let's do it." Tommy said, before holding his hand out.

The Tigerzord then showed up, then the Red Dragon Thunderzord flew into the air, and The other Thunderzords moved along forward. The Red Dragon Thunderzord then began to change into warrior mode, then it was complete, while the Tigerzord jumped over something.

"Thanks, Saba, I couldn't have done it without you." Tommy said to Saba.

He then jumped onto the top of the Tigerzord.

"All right. It's time to take this creep out." he said.

"White Tigerzord, Tiger mode, battle ready now!" he and Saba said together.

The Tigerzord then charged at Hatchsaurus.

"We have to intercept the Hatchsaurus before he destroys Angel Grove." Tommy told Saba. "Alright, Saba, let's rock-'n'-roll!"

He then jumped inside the Tigrzord.

"Jason, I'm in position, convert to Thundermegazord when ready." He informed Jason.

The other Thunderzords then combined into the Megathunderzord's armour. The Red Dragon Thunderzord then jumped into the Unicorn and Griffin Thunderzords, and then the Firebird Thunderzord wrapped itself around the legs. The Lion and Garuda Thunderzords then attached themselves into their positions, the Garuda being the back while the Lion being the chest and shoulders.

"Megazord, power up!" the Rangers shouted.

Tommy then put Saba in his place in the cockpit.

"White Tigerzord, covert to warrior mode, now!" he shouted.

The Tigerzord the jumped up, and then the legs moved back and turned into humanoid legs. The top half then bent forward, forming the arms and body, and then the head came out from the top.

Hatchsaurus then came out of the ground, and then the Megathunderzord brought out the Thunder Saber.

"You won't stop me." Hatchsaurus told them.

"Oh, yeah?" Tommy asked, doing a punch move.

The Tigerzord then copied him, and punched Hatchsaurus in the face, knocking him away. He got back up, just as the Megathunderzord hit him with the Thunder Saber, which hit him and knocked him down again.

"Alright! We got him now." Tommy said.

The Megathunderzord then fried steam out of its chest, which hit Hatchsaurus and then caused him to fall down, where he was then destroyed. The Tigerzord then jumped near what was left of him, and then the Megathunderzord turned and saw it.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was standing on the balcony looking at Goldar, and he had seen the whole battle with the Hatchsaurus.

"I despise it when those Power Brats destroy my monsters." he said, before turning to face the Earth. "At least it's kept them away from my talented guests."

"It won't be long before those guests become your evil warriors." Goldar explained.

"I can hardly wait." Lord Zedd said, as his goggles glowed red.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was looking at the viewing globe.

"Oh, happy day." he said. "The Rangers destroyed the Hatchsaurus.

He then saw the Hatchsaurus' rubble rebuilding itself.

"What? Oh, no." he said. "Zordon, the pieces of the monster have not disintegrated like they usually do! This can mean only one thing- the Cardiotron must still be alive."

The viewing globe then showed Cardiotron.

"AY-Yi-YI! And there it is!" Alpha said.

"Alpha, contact the Rangers right away." Zordon instructed. "They must destroy the Cardiotron before the monster reassembles."

Alpha then walked towards the computer.

"Yes, Zordon." he said, pressing a few buttons on the computer. "Right away."

"Tommy, you must find and destroy the monster's Cardiotron." Zordon said.

 **(The battle area)**

Tommy, inside the Tigerzord, had heard him.

"Consider it done, Zordon." he said.

 **(Command Center)**

"After that, resume your original mission to rescue the three young people and their teacher." Zordon instructed.

 **(The battle area)**

"We'll take care of it right away. Right, guys?!" Tommy asked the others.

The others had all heard him in the Megathunderzord.

"Yeah, right!" they all said.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was standing on the balcony and had heard them all.

"Oh, no, you don't, Zordon." he said. "Those ninjas are mine."

He then powered up his staff.

"I'll give my monster a little help pulling itself together." he said.

He then cast a spell out of his hand towards Earth, while Goldar cheered.

 **(The battle area)**

The spell hit the Cardiotron, and then the Hatchsaurus was back.

"I'm back!" he laughed.

 **(Command Center)**

The alarm went off.

"What is happening, Alpha?" Zordon asked.

Alpha looked in the viewing globe and saw that the Hatchsaurus had been rebuilt.

"The monster has reassembled himself and he's going on a rampage." he explained.

He then saw the Hatchsaurus destroy a building.

"Tommy, Lord Zedd will do anything to guard against your interference." Zordon explained to Tommy. "Please be careful."

 **(The battle area)**

Tommy returned to the Tigerzord's cockpit.

"Right, Zordon." he said.

"White Tigerzord, power up!" he and Saba said.

The Megathunderzord then got ready, as the Tigerzord jumped towards Hatchsaurus.

"Let's finish this guy off!" Tommy said.

"Right!" The others said.

Both Megazords then moved closer to Hatchsaurus, who was still destroying the city. The Megathunderzord then marched towards him, when Hatchsaurus saw him.

"No you don't. Not this time." he said, spinning around, hitting the Megathunderzord with his tail.

He then charged at it, only for it to punch him in the chest, knocking him down.

 **(The cave)**

Aisha was still picking the lock on her chain.

"Ah, come on!" she moaned, quietly.

"Aisha, how's it coming?" Rocky asked her, whispering.

Aisha looked at the Putties, who couldn't see her.

"Please be careful." Mr. Anderson whispered to her.

Aisha then managed to get her lock loose.

"Ah! I finally got it, you guys." she whispered, getting her right hand free.

"Yeah, great." Rocky said quietly.

Aisha then got her other hand free, and then Adam turned to Rocky.

"Okay, guys. Follow my lead. Ready?" Rocky whispered.

They then stood up.

"Let's go!" Rocky shouted.

The Putties then saw them, and then one tried to kick Adam but missed as he dodged it. Rocky then blocked ones punch and then pulled it down, and then Adam kicked one and sent it over a blonder in the cave.

 **(The Megazord battle)**

Hatchsaurus got back up and stared at the Megazords.

"I'm not finished yet!" he said.

The Megathunderzord then walked towards him.

"In fact, I still have a couple of surprises for you." he said, as armour appeared on his shoulders. "Give us a smile?"

He then fired blasts of his shoulder armour, which hit the Megathunderzord.

"Ahh!" the Rangers moaned, as smoke came all over the cockpit.

The Megthunderzord was then hit again, while the Tigerzord came over, but then Hatchsaurus blasted them both.

"Whao! Ahh!" Tommy moaned, as the Tigerzord went down.

The Rangers tried to keep the Megathunderzord up, but it fell down too. Hatchsaurus then moved towards them as the Tigerzord hot up, but the Rangers were having trouble getting the Megathunderzord back up. They eventually got it up, but then the Hatchsaurus fired at it again, but it marched right through the blasts.

"The end is near, Power Rangers." Hatchsaurus said, before charging in. "Ha, Ha!"

The Megathunderzord then stopped and brought out the Thunder Saber.

"That toy is useless." Hatchsaurus said.

He then fired lighting bolts out of his mouth at the Megathunderzord, which knocked it back and caused it to drop the Thunder Saber.

"I told you!" he said.

 **(The cave)**

Rocky kicked at a Putty but missed, while Aisha kicked one and knocked it away from her. One then jumped on the boulder in the cave, but then Rocky blocked a punch from it and punch it multiple times in the chest, and then punched it over the boulder. Aisha kicked one a few times with her feet, which made it flip backwards, and knocked it down, before Goldar returned.

"What's going on here?" he demanded.

The three teens and Mr. Anderson all looked at him.

"How did you get free?" Goldar demanded.

He then fired some beams out of his sword, which stunned the three teens.

"You fools, chain them back up, all of them!" he ordered the Putties.

The Putties then pushed the teens back against the wall.

"Chinch them tightly!" Goldar ordered. "Lord Zedd wouldn't want to lose them."

The Putties then chained Rocky, Adam and Aisha back up again.

"It is pointless to try to escape." Goldar said, as the Putties finished chaining the reams up. "One way or the other you will serve Lord Zedd."

He then laughed, as the Putties left Rocky, Adam and Aisha.

"Join us. Cross over to the evil side." Goldar said.

"Never!" Adam shouted.

"You might just change your mind." Goldar said, as a wooden snake appeared in his hand. "In exactly one hour this wooden serpent will complete its transformation into a living, slithering creature."

He then walked over to the boulder.

"Surrender voluntarily and become the leader of Lord Zedd's evil army. Wait for the snake to strike and you will be filled with its venom of darkness turning you into hideous, evil drones." he explained, putting the snake on the boulder, while the teens watched.

He then laughed before disappearing again.

Rocky looked at Aisha and then Adam.

"This is too weird." Adam said.

Rocky then gulped.

"I hate snakes." Rocky said.

An orange beam then moved along the snake, and then around it along with some more.

 **(The Megazord battle)**

Hatchsaurus charged at the Megazords, as the Megathunderzord picked up the Thunder Saber, and then powered it up.

"Thunder Saber, battle ready!" the Rangers shouted.

The Megathunderzord then hit Hatchsaurus with the Thunder Saber, which then caused steam to come out of him.

"Power Rangers, Thunder power!" the Rangers shouted.

"You're not playing fair!" Hatchsaurus complained.

"Saba, arm the thunderbolt." Tommy said.

Hatchsaurus then charged at the Megazords.

"Ah! That's it, Power Rangers. You're finished." he said.

"White Tiger thunderbolt, fire!" Tommy said.

The Tigerzord then fried a fire thunderbolts out of its mouth, which hit Hatchsaurus, causing him to fall back and be destroyed.

Tommy then laughed.

"You're the one that's finished, Hatchsaurus, for good." he said.

The Megathunderzord then turned around and put the Thunder Saber back in its place.

 **(Command Center)**

"Alpha, teleport the Rangers back to the Command Center." Zordon instructed.

"Right away, Zordon." Alpha said.

He pressed a few buttons on the computer, and then the Rangers arrived, unmorphed.

"A job well done, Power Rangers but our troubles are far from over." Zordon explained. "Lord Zedd is still holding your friends captive in his dimension of despair, with the hope of luring their powers to the service of evil."

They all then turned to the viewing globe and saw Terror Blossom in it, who then blew petals into the air.

"Meanwhile, the Terror Blossom is still rampaging through Angel Grove looking for a heat source to germinate his seed pods." Zordon explained.

"How strange that a creature that freezes everything in its path would need heat to reproduce itself." Alpha said.

"I know what you mean, Alpha." Sophie said.

"Even Lord Zedd cannot escape the laws of nature." Zordon said.

"It's weird." Kimberly said.

They then all turned to Zordon.

"Both situations demand your attention." Zordon said.

"You'll have to split into two teams again." Alpha said.

They all nodded.

"It's morphin time!" Tommy shouted.

"Tigerzord!"

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

Jason, Trini and Zack all then arrived at the park, and saw Terror Blossom in front of them.

"Let's do it!" Jason shouted.

"You don't really think you can stop me, do you?" Terror Blossom asked.

He then fired a laser beam at the three of them, and then his petals started appearing all over them.

"It's getting... so cold!" Zack moaned, unable to move.

They then began to shiver before freezing solid.

 **(The quarry)**

The other four meanwhile, returned to the quarry, to find the entrance to Lord Zedd's dimension of despair.

"All right. Let's get those guys out of there!" Billy said.

"Right." Tommy said.

"I hope they're doing okay in there." Sophie wondered.

 **(The cave)**

Rocky, Adam and Aisha were watching the wooden snake, as the orange beams kept moving around it.

"What are we gonna do, you guys?" Aisha asked, whispering.

"Beats me." Adam said, not knowing what to do.

The wooden snake then turned into a real snake.

"Oh, man." Rocky groaned quietly.

"Look!" Aisha gasped.

"Watch out!" Mr. Anderson whispered in shock.

Adam then turned to the others, while Rocky and Aisha looked worried.

 **(The quarry)**

Tommy, Sophie, Kimberly and Billy were ready to find the dimension's entrance, when Tommy stopped them.

"Hold on, guys." he said, before answering his communicator. "Yes, Zordon, I read you loud and clear. What's up?"

 **(Command Center)**

"Tommy- Jason, Trini and Zack were caught in the monsters shower of petals." Zordon explained.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" Alpha cried out. "They're frozen solid!"

 **(The quarry)**

The four Rangers had heard them both.

"What now?" Kimberly asked the others. "We've got to help them."

"But we also have an obligation to Rocky, Aisha and Adam." Billy explained.

"Well, we can't be in two places at one time." Kimberly said.

"We have to do something." Sophie said.

"Zordon, how much time do we have left?" Billy asked.

 **(Command Center)**

"I'm afraid it doesn't look good, Power Rangers." Zordon explained.

"Oh, no." Alpha said, turning to the viewing globe. "AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi! Ooh, what do we do?"

Alpha and Zordon then saw the snake making its way towards Rocky, Adam and Aisha.

"Goldar's snake has completed its transformation and is slowly making its way towards your young friends and their teacher." Zordon explained.

They then saw the snake move further towards them.

"It's not fair, they should have to choose." Alpha said.

"I agree with you, Alpha but I see no other way, unless you can transport Jason and the others back to the Command Center in their frozen state." Zordon said, as Alpha turned to face him.

Alpha then pressed a few buttons on the computer.

"I'm sorry, Zordon." he said. "I can't bring them home without the other Rangers."

 **(The quarry)**

The four Rangers knew what they had to do, even if they didn't like it.

"That's okay, Zordon. We understand." Tommy spoke into his communicator.

 **(Command Center)**

"Move swiftly, Tommy. There is no time to lose." Zordon explained.

 **(The quarry)**

The four Rangers had heard him.

"Don't worry. We'll make it." Billy said.

"Right. We'll get Jason and the others and then come back." Kimberly said.

"To save Rocky and the others." Sophie finished.

"Let's go." Tommy said. "Hang in there, buddy. Help's on the way."

"Right." Billy said.

They then teleported to the park, and then they arrived and looked around for Terror Blossom.

"Look out. There he is!" Billy shouted, spotting him.

"And their are the Rangers." Kimberly said.

"Frozen, just like Alpha said." Sophie said, noticing they were frozen.

"Ah! Come to join your friends, have you?" Terror Blossom asked them.

"Let's get him!" Tommy said.

"Yeah!" Billy cried out.

They then ran over to the flower petals on the ground.

"It's useless. Surrender to me." Terror Blossom said, as he made more petals fall to the ground.

The four Rangers then looked at their frozen friends before looking at him.

"You'll be surrendering to us before this is over, flower breath!" Tommy said.

"You're going to pay for what you did to our friends, petal pusher!" Sophie yelled.

"Ah! You made a few jokes. Very funny." Terror Blossom said. "Guess again."

He then sent his flower petals towards them, but they all rolled out of the way. He then fried more petals at them, as they got back up.

"We've got to get them out of here." Kimberly said.

"I'll keep him busy." Sophie said.

"Right." Tommy agreed.

Sophie then darted towards Terror Blossom- who then shot petals at her, while the others ran over to their frozen friends. Sophie dodged out of the way of the petals and then back flipped towards the others.

"You won't get away that easily." Terror Blossom said.

He then fired more petals at them.

"Now!" the four Rangers shouted together.

They- along with their frozen friends- were then all teleported to the Command Center before the petals could hit them.

 **(Command Center)**

Once they had arrived, the four unfrozen Rangers took their helmets off, and then Billy began to help Alpha on the computer. After a while, Billy had created something that would bring their frozen friends back to normal.

"I have the cell-based stimulator set on high." Billy explained.

"That why doesn't anything seem to be happening?" Kimberly asked.

"Let the man concentrate, Kim?" Sophie asked.

Billy activated the device, but nothing happened as he stood up.

"I don't understand." he said.

He moved it in front of the frozen Rangers bodies, but nothing happened, and then he turned off the device.

"It's not working, Alpha." he said.

Alpha then turned to them.

"Well, maybe all it needs is a couple of adjustments." he said.

Billy then put the device on the computer, while Tommy sighed.

"Something's malfunctioning." Billy explained, sighing.

"Oh, man." Kimberly sighed. "Guys, we don't have much time."

"I know, Kim." Sophie sighed.

They all then looked at Zordon.

 **(The cave)**

The snake kept on slithering of the boulder, and then Mr. Anderson's eyes went wide.

"Oh! It's coming closer!" Aisha gasped.

"Stay clam, Aisha." Adam said. "We'll find a way out of this somehow."

Rocky then looked at the snake again- nervously, while Adam looked at his friends.


	26. The Ninja Encounter Part 3

**A/N: Here's the final part of the Ninja Encounter.**

* * *

Inside the Command Center, Sophie, Tommy and Kimberly were waiting for Billy and Alpha to fix the device that would unfreeze Jason, Zack and Trini.

"I don't understand it, Zordon." Billy said. "I've boosted the stimulator output to maximum capacity, but it's not working. They're still frozen."

He then pressed a button on the computer.

"Keep trying, Billy." Zordon said. "You must find a way to break the flower monster's spell."

"Zordon, what about Mr. Anderson and the others?" Tommy asked.

"I'm afraid their time is running out." Zordon explained.

"How, Zordon?" Sophie asked.

"The Serpent of Darkness has almost complete its transformation." Zordon explained. "Once the three young ninjas are bitten, they'll be filled forever with the venom of evil."

"Yeah, and meanwhile the Terror Blossom's rampaging around loose." Kimberly added.

"Unfortunately, yes, Kimberly." Zordon confirmed.

"This is not our day, is it?" Sophie asked.

"You said it, Soph." Tommy said.

Billy then looked up at Zordon.

"We need more power." he explained, talking about the device.

Alpha then pressed a button on the computer.

 **(The cave)**

The snake was now slithering down the boulder, and Aisha saw it.

"We gotta figure some way out of here." she said.

The snake then stopped moving for a little bit.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was sitting in his throne, while some Putties walked up to him.

"Ah, today promises to be a glorious day." he said, turning his throne around. "I will witness not only the birth of my own evil warriors, but also the final destruction of the Power Rangers."

 **(The cave)**

The snake slithered along the boulder towards Mr. Anderson and the teens.

"We don't have much time left." Adam realized.

"I guess this is it." Rocky said, sounding defeated. "I never imagined I'd be using my abilities for evil."

"Come on, guys. You three have always been optimistic." Mr. Anderson said. "We can't give up our hope now."

"Mr. Anderson's right. I mean, who knows? Maybe the Power Rangers will save us." Aisha suggested. "Now get a grip."

"Yeah, right, Aisha." Rocky said. "Like the Power Rangers really know who we are."

"Pretty doubtful, if you ask me." Adam admitted.

"It could happen, Adam. We just got to keep it together and believe in ourselves." Aisha said.

"Just like I have to believe that Jacob's okay." Mr. Anderson said.

 **(The park)**

Bulk was still sitting at the wooden table with Jacob, although now the table was a mess, and Bulk had a noise clip on his noise.

"Oh, come on. Hey." Bulk complained. "No offence, little guy, but you've got e- e- ohh! E-"

Jacob then cried.

"Oh, come on. I didn't mean it. I- I didn't-" Bulk said.

He then took the noise clip of his noise.

"Oh, now, who's funky monkey?" he asked. "Hey. Oh, me? Am I- Am I a funky monkey? Am I a funky monkey?"

He then tickled Jacob, and then started acting like a monkey, when something landed on Jacob's face.

"Oh, you got a little thing on you. Ew." he said, removing it.

Skull then ran over to them, carrying several boxes, but he dropped most of them on the way.

"You're a funky monkey. A monkey..." Bulk said, before seeing Skull. "It's about time."

"Whoo! Whoo!" Skull reeked, covering his noise. "Bulky, you shouldn't have given him that bean burrito."

"Pookie, pookie!" Bulk squeaked, before turning to Skull. "Shut your trap and change the kid's diaper."

"Uh-uh. No way. I got the diapers. You change him." Skull said, before turning to Jacob. "A Bulky monkey. Ah-ah."

Bulk then took the diaper off Skull, looking annoyed.

"A pookie, pookie." Skull squeaked.

"We'll flip for it." Bulk said, annoyingly.

He pulled a coin out from his hat and then put his finger to his lips to keep Jacob quiet.

"Shh!" he said.

He then flipped the coin, caught it, and covered it with his hand.

"Heads." he said.

He then removed his hand, reveling it to be tails, causing Skull to laugh.

"And a better man for the job there couldn't be." Skull said.

"Bear with me, kid." Bulk said to Jacob, putting the noise clip back on.

He then opened up one of the diapers.

"Yeah." he mumbled.

He then tried to put it on Jacob.

"Aahh…" he reeked.

He started to go dizzy, while Skull wiped the smell away from his noise, and then Bulk fell back and pasted out, causing Skull to laugh. Bulk then got back up and tried several times to put a diaper on Jacob, but he kept messing up, as they all ended up with holes in. There was soon a big pile of diapers on the table, and then Skull passed Bulk another, who had one on top of his head.

"Funky monkey..." Bulk said.

Bulk then opened it up, while Skull spat some water down his mouth from the baby bottle. They then repeated the technique again, and then again, but Bulk still couldn't put the diaper on Jacob.

"Man!" he moaned, throwing another into the pile.

Skull then passed him another one.

"Uhh…" Bulk said, shaking.

He then tried to put it on, but it split open like the others.

"Yeah." Skull muttered.

"Yow!" Bulk gasped, splitting another by accident. "Uh-oh. Ohh!"

He then threw it into the pile.

"Diaper." he said.

Skull picked up the box, only for his hand to go through it, meaning it was empty.

"Mm-mm..." he hummed.

Bulk looked inside another box, and saw it was empty too.

"Ohh…" he moaned.

He then pulled off Skull's bandana that was around his neck, and used that as a diaper, making Skull squeeze the baby bottle and causing water to get splashed at him. Skull then looked down at his hand, as he didn't mean to do that, while Bulk took of the noise clip and then looked at Skull, but then he smiled, and put the noise clip on the inner part of his noise, but then Skull pulled it off.

 **(Command Center)**

The alarm went off, while Billy was trying to unfreeze Jason, Trini and Zack.

"That can only mean one thing." Tommy realised.

"Yeah, more bad news." Kimberly said.

"Just what we don't need right now." Sophie said.

"Zordon, what's going on?" Kimberly asked.

"The Terror Blossom is heading towards the Power Plant to use it as a heat source to germinate his evil seed pods." Zordon explained.

"If he destroys the Power Plant, that means it will shut down the whole city." Kimberly explained.

"Not to mention the city could have dire consequences." Sophie added.

"We've got to do something." Tommy said.

Billy then turned to Alpha.

"It's starting to work, Alpha." he explained. "Give me all the power you've got."

"Be very careful, Billy." Alpha advised, pressing a button on the computer. "The whole device could blow up."

"Come on, you guys. We gotta fight this thing." Kimberly said, desperately.

Am energy shockwave then appeared around the frozen Rangers, shocking the others.

"Oh..." Kimberly jumped. "Didn't work."

"Wait a minute..." Billy said, as something happened to their frozen friends.

Zack began to move his hands.

"Come on, buddy." Tommy said. "Come on, man. We need you."

"You can do it, guys." Sophie said.

Trini's hands then began to move.

"Yeah." She breathed.

"Yes!" Kimberly said out loud.

She then ran and hugged Trini, who returned it.

"All right." Tommy chuckled.

"Yes!" Sophie cheered.

"Man, what's going on here?" Jason asked, confused.

"I don't understand." Trini said.

"Look, we don't have much time to explain. All I know is we've got a lot of work to do." Tommy said.

"Well, let's do it." Zack said.

"You read my mind, Zack." Sophie said.

"All right. Back to action!" Tommy said.

 **(The park)**

They all then arrived back at the park, and came face to face with Terror Blossom.

"Okay, Terror Blossom, you're through." Tommy said.

"Who's going to stop me? You seven shrinking violets?" Terror Blossom asked.

"That's right, you petal pusher!" Sophie shouted.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was standing on the balcony.

"The Power Rangers have escaped the Terror Blossom's spell." Goldar explained. "They will ruin everything."

The bottle then appeared in Lord Zedd's hand.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." he said, before throwing the bottle down towards Earth.

 **(The park)**

The bottle then landed in Terror Blossom's hand.

"Ah, a present from Lord Zedd." he said, opening it.

He then threw it to the ground and then he grew giant.

"That's the best fertilizer I've ever used!" he said, before laughing.

"We've gotta stop him before he gets to the Power Plant." Tommy explained. "Let's do it!"

"We need Thunderzord power now!" they all shouted.

The Tigerzord then showed up, and growled.

"Let's go, Saba." Tommy said.

He then jumped onto the Tigerzord's head.

"White Tigerzord, power up!" he shouted.

The others then began calling their Thunderzords.

"Compsognathus Garuda Thunderzord power!"

"Mastodon Lion Thunderzord power!"

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord power!"

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord power!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger Griffin Thunderzord power!"

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord power!"

 _They've got a power and force that you've never seen before_

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then flew into the air, while the other Thunderzords moved along forward.

 _They've got the ability to morph and to even up the score_

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then began to change into warrior mode.

 _No one can ever take them down  
_ _The power lies on their s-si-si-side_

The warrior mode was then complete.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The other Thunderzords then combined into the Megathunderzord's armour.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then jumped into the Unicorn and Griffin Thunderzords, and then the Firebird Thunderzord wrapped itself around the legs. The Lion and Garuda Thunderzords then attached themselves into their positions, the Garuda being the back while the Lion being the chest and shoulders.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

"Let's rock and roll!" the Rangers shouted.

 _You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers..._

The Tigerzord then charged in.

"If this guys thinks we're gonna let him grow more Terror Blossoms, he's wrong." Tommy said to Saba.

The Megathunderzord then got ready to fight.

"So, you've done a little growing of your own, have you?" Terror Blossom asked. "Well, tell me, how well can your Zord withstand the cold?"

He then fried petals out of his head, which hit the Megathunderzord, and sent sparks all over the cockpit.

"We're freezing up!" Billy shouted.

Tommy was still on top of the Tigerzord.

"White Tigerzord power, tiger mode, battle ready now!" he and Saba said.

"Let's kick it in high gear. I can't wait to plant this guy for good." Tommy said.

The Tigerzord then growled, and then Terror Blossom then fired the freezing petals at it, but missed.

 **(The cave)**

Goldar had returned to the cave and was standing in front of Rocky, Adam and Aisha.

"You're about to be infused with the venom of evil." he explained. "Surrender now. It'll be much easier on you."

"We'll take our chances." Adam said fiercely.

"Have it your way." Goldar said. "One way or the other, you will serve Lord Zedd."

He then laughed, as the snake slithered off the boulder.

"See you after the conversion." he said.

"Here it comes." Rocky said, spotting the snake.

"Just don't make any sudden movements." Mr. Anderson said to them.

"Oh, no. It better not mess with me." Aisha said.

 **(The Megazord battle)**

"It's time to turn up the heat." Tommy said.

He then jumped into the Tigerzord.

"Okay, Saba, let's prune this posy." he said.

The Tigerzord then growled, while the Megathunderzord unfroze itself.

"Now, to plant you in my garden in neat little rows." Terror Blossom said.

He fried his petals again, which hit the Megathunderzord, sending the Rangers to the right side of the cockpit.

"Hang on, guys. I'll create a diversion!" Tommy said, putting Saba in his place.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was looking at the viewing globe, and was seeing what was happing in the cave.

"AY-Yi-Yi! Zordon, the Serpent of Darkness has completed its transformation." he explained. "They need the Rangers right away. We have to do something."

"Alpha, contact Tommy right away." Zordon instructed.

Alpha then did just that.

"Tommy, our time has run out." Zordon explained. "Your three friends need you immediately."

 **(The Megazord battle)**

Tommy took Saba out of his place.

"Right, Zordon. We're on our way." he said.

He then jumped out of the cockpit and back onto the Tigerzord's head.

"But what about the Terror Blossom?" he asked.

 **(Command Center)**

"Jason and Zack will finish this fight." Zordon explained.

 **(The Megazord battle)**

"You guys hear that?" Tommy asked the others.

"Yeah!" they all said.

"Let's go!" Tommy ordered.

He then jumped off the Tigerzord.

"Good luck, guys." Sophie said to Jason and Zack.

"Thanks, Soph. We got this." Jason said.

Sophie, Billy, Trini and Kimberly all then jumped out of the Megathunderzord.

"Divide and conquer Saba, that's it." Tommy realized.

The five of them then gathered together and then teleported away.

Outside the cave, at least seven Putties were guarding the entrance. The five Rangers then arrived on a small cliff outside the cave, and saw it was inside a mountain.

"Excepting someone?" Billy asked out loud.

The Putties then saw them and charged at them.

"That's quite a welcoming committee." Kimberly said.

They all then jumped down to fight, as more Putties showed up. Kimberly then dodged ones kick, then ducked under a seconds kick before grabbing it by the arm and kicking it, then kicked another one behind her. Tommy jumped towards a few, then blocked ones punch before punching it himself, then spun around and tackled another, then kicked a third right in the chest, then blocked a few punches from a fourth, then kicked a fifth one away, and then kicked a sixth and knocked it down. Sophie dodged ones kick, then grabbed another ones arm and threw it over her, then back flipped to avoid a third ones kick, then kicked a fourth one that was behind her away, and then grabbed a fifth ones arm and flipped it over.

 **(The cave)**

Mr. Anderson looked nervous, as the snake slithered along Aisha's legs.

"Just stay clam, Aisha. Don't move." he said.

Aisha held her breath as she tried to stay clam.

 **(Outside the cave)**

Trini ducked under ones punch, but the it turned around and she flipped it over, and then hit it on the chest, then she blocked a punch from another two at the same time, and then pulled them towards each other, knocking them down. Billy did a side flip and then a back flip, and then Trini back flipped towards him, as he ducked under ones kick and then blocked another's punch, while she ducked under a punch from the first one. Tommy was standing face to face with three of them, and then jumped when one of them tried to tackle him, where he landed on the side of the mountain, but then he jumped back and kicked one right on the chest, knocking it down, where it rolled over onto its chest.

Sophie then tackled one and then back jumped to avoid another's kick, kicking another one in the process with both feet and then she rolled forward to avoid another's punch, but then she kicked it in the back. Trini kicked one in front of her with her left leg, then moved her leg to kick another behind her, and then she spun around and kicked both of them with her leg, while Kimberly kicked one away from her, and then split kicked another two.

 **(The Megazord battle)**

"You're future is not too rosy, Rangers." Terror Blossom said, as the Megathunderzord moved around him. "Why don't you just surrender?"

"No way, pollen head!" Jason shouted.

The Megathunderzord then moved forward, while Terror Blossom fired more of his petals at it, but it didn't go down.

 **(The ground battle)**

"Billy, I'll take care of these guys. You go help Rocky and the others." Tommy ordered.

"You got it." Billy said. "Trini, come on! We're going in!"

"Right!" Trini said.

They both then ran towards the cave entrance, while two Putties began to chase them.

"Not so fast!" Sophie shouted.

She then jumped away from a Putty she was fighting and then landed by the cave entrance in front of the two of them.

"You're not going anywhere!" she shouted.

She ran in to fight the two of them to give Billy and Trini more time.

 **(The cave)**

Billy and Trini ran through the cave, and then Billy spotted Mr. Anderson and the three teens.

"There they are!" Billy shouted.

Aisha had heard him, and then turned around and saw him and Trini.

"The Power Rangers!" she said loudly. "I told you!"

Rocky and Adam then turned and saw she was right.

"All right!" Rocky said.

"Just in time, thank goodness." Adam said.

Billy and Trini then ran over to the four of them, and then Billy did a side flip and then back flipped towards Aisha.

"Alright, stay clam." he said, taking the snake of her. "I'll take care of this."

The snake began to fight him, causing him to keep his hold of it tighter. Aisha looked at him and then back at Trini worriedly.

"Everybody, just hold very still." Trini said, bringing her Blade Blaster out.

She then fried it at the chains, which then disappeared from Mr. Anderson and the teens.

"What?" Aisha asked in shock.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." Mr. Anderson said.

The teens then ran out of the cave while Trini ran up to him.

"Come on, Mr. Anderson." she said, touching his arm. "We're going to take you back to Jacob."

"What about the kids?" Mr. Anderson asked.

Before he could get an answer, Trini teleported herself and him out of the cave.

Outside the cave, Sophie, Tommy and Kimberly had now become surround by the Putties.

"There's more now. Where are they all coming from?" Kimberly asked.

She then kicked one, while Sophie blocked ones punch and then kicked it. Kimberly kicked another, and then kicked another in the back, while Tommy blocked a kick from one, and then hit another in the chest, while Sophie spun around and kicked two with the same leg.

"It worked. They're free." Tommy said, seeing Rocky, Adam and Aisha run out of the cave.

The three of them then went in to help fight the Putties. Aisha ducked under ones punch before she hit it in the back, and then dodged another's kick.

"Oh, no." Kimberly mumbled, worriedly, seeing them. "Aim for the Z!"

"What for?!" Adam asked, ducking under ones punch.

"It's their weak spot!" Sophie shouted, tackled one.

Aisha kicked one away from her, and then blocked another ones kick before punching it on the Z, shattering it.

"Uh-huh." she muttered to Kimberly, before shouting to the others. "They're right!"

Inside the Cave, Billy was struggling with the snake.

"I've got to get control." he said.

He then fell down onto the ground.

Outside the cave, Adam ducked under ones kick and then kicked it in the back, then kicked another one in front of him, then kicked a third on his left with the same leg, then turned around and tried to upper kick a fourth but missed as it ducked, then kicked a fifth, and then tackled a sixth. Rocky blocked a few punches from one before punching it in the chest, then did a couple of back flips and then kicked another, then kicked a third one that was behind him. Aisha saw on the side of the mountain, which then jumped at her, but she punched it in the chest, knocking it over her.

Inside the cave, Billy was still struggling with the snake.

"I can't let it bite me." he groaned.

Outside the cave, two Putties grabbed one of Adam's arms each, but he then jumped back, causing them to let go, and then he jumped forward. Rocky hit one in the chest as it jumped over him, causing it to hit the side of the mountain. Tommy ducked under ones punch and then hit it in the face, Kimberly ducked under ones punch, then tried to kick it but missed, while Sophie grabbed ones leg as it tried to kick her and then flipped it over. Rocky tried to kick one but missed as it ducked, but then managed to kick it in the hand and then in the chest, knocking it back, then he spun around and tried to upper kick one but missed as it ducked, then blocked a punch from it, before punching it himself.

Inside the cave, Billy was still having trouble with the snake, as he kept rolling over.

 **(The Megazord battle)**

The Megathunderzord got ready to fight again.

"Thunder Saber!" Jason and Zack shouted.

The Megathunderzord then brought out the Thunder Saber, and then powered it up, while Terror Blossom spun and danced around in joy, before seeing it. The Megathunderzord then hit him with the Thunder Saber, and then it turned around.

"Oh! Oh, no!" Terror Blossom moaned, before falling to the ground, where he was then destroyed.

The Megathunderzord then put the Thunder Saber back in its place, while Terror Blossom's petals flew through the air.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was standing on the balcony, glowing red with anger, as he had seen the whole thing.

"I don't believe it!" he yelled, hitting the balcony with his hand. "You incompetent fool!"

He then turned around to face Goldar.

"I don't understand. Everything was going according to plan." Goldar explained, before bowing. "I will do better next time."

"That's what you always say." Lord Zedd said, turning back to face the Earth. "Ah! We came so close to having our own elite fighting force- a concept definitely worth pursuing."

 **(The ground battle)**

Rocky, Adam and Aisha came face to face with the last three Putties, while Tommy, Sophie and Kimberly were behind the Putties.

"Okay. Ready?" Tommy asked the other two.

"Ready." Sophie replied, while Kimberly nodded.

They then all jumped towards the Putties and kicked one right on the Z each, which caused them to shatter.

"Good job, you guys." Kimberly said.

"Where's the Blue Ranger?" Rocky asked.

"I guess he must still be in the cave." Tommy said. "Let's go."

"He was in there fighting the snake." Aisha explained.

They all then ran over to the cave and ran inside it. Inside the cave, Billy was still struggling with the snake.

"Tommy, Sophie, Kimberly, where are you?" he asked.

"Blue!" Kimberly said, when everyone else got to him.

"Oh, man!" Tommy said.

"Stay back, you guys." Kimberly told the teens.

"Stay here!" Tommy ordered them.

The three Rangers then ran to Billy.

"Hang on, buddy!" Sophie said to Billy.

"Hold on, buddy." Tommy said. "I'll help you."

He then pulled the snake off Billy and then threw it onto a boulder.

"Stay clear of it, guys." Kimberly said to them, while bring her Blade Blaster out. "I'm gonna zap this thing back to Lord Zedd."

She then fried and hit the snake, which then disappeared. They all then got down near Billy, who was struggling to breath. (Sophie was behind Billy)

"We gotta do something." Tommy said.

"But what?" Sophie asked.

"We gotta get his helmet off." Kimberly decided.

"Wait." Tommy said, as Rocky, Adam and Aisha were still there.

"We don't have much choice, White." Sophie said.

"Okay. Okay." Tommy muttered.

They then pushed Billy's helmet off, which allowed him to breath again.

"Billy, are you alright?" Kimberly asked, as Billy couched. "Just take a deep breath."

"You'll be alright, buddy." Sophie said.

Unknown to any of them, Rocky, Adam and Aisha had seen the whole thing.

"Oh, look at that." Adam said.

They then made their way closer to them.

"Ohh." Aisha breathed.

Kimberly, Sophie and Tommy then helped Billy sit up.

"Just sit here for a few minutes. You'll be alright." Kimberly said.

Billy was looking at Adam, Rocky and Aisha, and then the others noticed him looking at them.

"Oh, no." he moaned.

"Billy?" Rocky asked, in shock.

The Rangers had just broken Zordon's third rule: keep your identity secret.

"So, you must be..." Aisha said.

"I don't believe this." Kimberly muttered, before taking off her helmet.

"Kimberly?" Adam asked

"We're so busted, guys." Sophie muttered, taking her helmet off.

"Sophie?" Aisha asked.

Tommy then took his helmet off.

"Tommy!" Rocky said in shock.

The four Rangers then looked at each other.

"You guys are the Power Rangers?" Aisha asked in surprise. "Unbelievable."

 **(The park)**

Trini and Mr. Anderson arrived on a hill in the park.

"Jacob! Jacob!" Mr. Anderson called.

"Don't worry." Trini assured, pointing at the hill top. "He's right up this hill, and he's fine."

"Well, what about the others?" Mr. Anderson asked, as he started running up the hill. "Are they alright?"

"Yeah, they'll be fine." Trini said.

"Than you. Thank you so much." Mr. Anderson said, before Trini teleported away.

Two people were throwing a Frisbee to each other at the top of the hill, while Mr. Anderson ran past some trees.

"Jacob!" he called out.

Bulk and Skull, who were still at the table then saw him.

"Hey, Mr. Anderson, over here!" Bulk called.

Mr. Anderson heard Bulk and then ran over to them

"Jacob!" he said. "Jacob!"

He then stopped at the table.

"Jacob, say hi to daddy." Bulk said.

Skull then passed Jacob to Mr. Anderson.

"Oh, come here." he said, taking his son. "Oh."

He then hugged his son.

"Oh, thank you." he said. "Thank you for taking care of my boy."

Bulk and Skull then hit fists together.

"Oh, Jacob." Mr. Anderson said, hugging Jacob again.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was standing on the balcony, and had seen the escape from the cave, and was glowing red with anger.

"Those ninjas won't get away next time," he growled, hitting the balcony with his hand. "Will they?"

"Ohh!" Goldar groaned.

Squatt and Baboo were hiding behind the wall they'd hid behind when Lord Zedd first showed up.

"Oh, he sure is angry." Baboo said.

They both then covered their eyes.

"Once they are lured to the dark side, no one will stop them, not even the Power Rangers." Lord Zedd declared, his goggles glowing red.

 **(Command Center)**

The Rangers had now all returned to the Command Center, and had brought Rocky, Adam and Aisha with them, so Zordon could decide what to do. Sophie had told him about having to take Billy's helmet off after the battle and how they accidently broke his third rule, but he told them that they had just bent the rule, due to the circumstances.

"I am very glad to see that you all made it back safe and sound." Zordon said. "And I'd like to extend a warm welcome to our new friends-"

"This is amazing!" Rocky said, looking around the place.

"-Rocky, Aisha and Adam." Zordon finished.

"Shh, Rocky. Let the man talk." Aisha said quietly. "I think he's a man."

"Rocky, Adam and Aisha, you are the only other people to know the true identity of the Power Rangers." Zordon explained. "It is imperative that this information remains a secret. Alpha had conducted an analysis of your background and has determined that you are model citizens. You have shown yourselves to be loyal, fair and, most important, trustworthy. Therefore, we ask that you take solemn vow never to reveal the secret of the Power Rangers' identities."

"We'll take that vow." Adam said, smiled.

"Count on it." Aisha said.

"And never betray you." Rocky added.

"Then repeat after me. I swear upon the forces of goodness." Zordon said.

"I swear upon the forces of goodness." Rocky, Adam and Aisha repeated.

"To maintain the secret of the true identities of the Power Rangers." Zordon said.

"To maintain the secret of the true identities of the Power Rangers." Rocky, Adam and Aisha repeated.

"Thank you friends." Zordon said.

They then turned around to the Rangers.

"I'm Jason." Jason said, holding his hand out.

"Zack." Zack said, holding his out.

"Trini." Trini said, holding hers out.

Jason and Rocky then shook hands, while Zack shook Adam's and Trini shook Aisha's.

 **(The park)**

A while later, Tommy, Billy, Sophie, Kimberly, Rocky, Adam and Aisha all went to the park to find Mr. Anderson, while Jason, Trini and Zack had gone to the Youth Center. The seven of them then saw him with Jacob, Bulk and Skull by the wooden table and walked over to them.

"I knew the Power Rangers would save you." Bulk said.

"Yeah. They saved us once too." Skull explained.

"Um, so, what is this about the Power Rangers?" Kimberly asked, once they reached them.

Mr. Anderson looked happy to see Rocky, Adam and Aisha were alright.

"Am I glad to see you guys." he said. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, we're great." Rocky grinned.

"Thanks to the Power Rangers." Aisha said.

"You know, we'd like to interview all in depth about these Power Rangers." Bulk said.

"Uh, well-" Adam muttered.

"Uh, maybe some other time." Mr. Anderson said. "Oh, we'll, uh, wash your bandana and get that back to you, Skull.

"Uh, no thanks. Jacob can keep it." Skull said, before hitting Jacob's bottom playfully.

Mr. Anderson chuckled.

"You know, you two have done such a good job babysitting, maybe you'd like to do it again." he said.

"Uh, we're kinda busy." Bulk said, quickly.

"Yeah." Skull said, as they got up.

"In fact, uh, we're out of here." Bulk said.

They both then ran off, while everyone laughed, and then Kimberly and Aisha high-fived each other.

* * *

 **A/N: In order for the interaction scene to be shot, they would have had to shoot Jason, Trini and Zack from behind with body doubles.**


	27. A Monster of Global Proportions

Inside the Youth Center, the first annual world teen summit was taking place, which had teenagers from all over the world.

"I just can't believe this is really coming to together." Tommy said to Kimberly.

"I know." Kimberly replied.

"And Billy's hosting this incredible event." Tommy said.

They both looked over and saw Billy talking to a girl, while Ernie walked past them with a mini statue.

"This is so cool - to have students from all over the world talking about global problems." Kimberly said.

"Yep." Tommy said.

Sophie then ran up to them, with her camera around her neck.

"Tell me I haven't missed it, guys?" she asked desperately, catching her breath.

"No you haven't, Soph." Kimberly confirmed. "Why've you got your camera?"

Sophie was about to answer when Tommy stopped her.

"Let me guess - the school newspaper's recording this?" he asked.

"Yeah, you got it." Sophie answered. "I missed the bus and had to run all the way over here."

"No wonder you were out of breath." Kimberly said.

"Hey, I wonder who'll they pick to represent Angel Grove in the next teen summit?" Tommy asked.

"That's a good question." Kimberly said.

Rocky, Adam and Aisha all then came up behind them.

"Hey." Rocky said, getting their attention.

"Hey." Tommy said.

"Did we miss anything?" Rocky asked.

"Nope." Kimberly said.

"I just got here myself, guys." Sophie explained. "What kept you?"

"Workout ran long." Adam replied.

"Okay, everyone-" Ernie said.

"Oh, wait-" Aisha said.

"Settle down." Ernie finished.

"I think it's starting." Aisha finished.

Ernie then turned to Billy and the other teens.

"We're about to begin." he told them.

"Yeah." Tommy said.

They then all smiled, while Sophie got her camera ready. The girl Billy was talking to then sat down in her spot, as she was from Israel.

Billy then cleared his throat, before he began to speak.

"Uh, before we begin today I'd like us to thank the Angel Grove High art class for sculpting this international symbol of peace." he said. "It's four faces represent wisdom, beauty, strength and vitality."

Everyone then clapped.

"And now I'd like you to meet the international committee of the first annual of the Teen Youth Summit who will also be interviewing students from Angel Grove High to travel to Switzerland as our own teen peace ambassadors." Billy continued.

Everyone then clapped again, while Billy put down the clipboard he was holding.

"And now, let me introduce our guests." he went on. "All the way from South Africa, we have Themba."

Themba stood up while everyone clapped, as Sophie took a picture.

Bulk and Skull had just walked in and were standing in the doorway.

"There they are, Skull - the international dweeb patrol." Bulk said.

"From China, we have Chun Mei." Billy went on, as Chun Mei stood up.

She bowed as everyone clapped, and then Sophie took a picture as Chun Mei looked at the crowed.

"And we have Charlie from Australia." Billy went on.

Charlie got up while everyone clapped, and Sophie took a picture.

"From Italy, we have Carina." Billy went on.

Carina stood up as everyone clapped, while Sophie took a picture.

"This is Boris who joins us all the way from Russia." Billy went on, pointing to the boy beside him.

Boris got up and smiled while everyone clapped, and Sophie took a picture.

"Pablo from Mexico." Billy went on, as Pablo stood up.

Sophie took a picture while everyone clapped, before Pablo sat back down.

"And finally, our committee chairperson." Billy finished, looking at the girl his was talking to earlier. "Tamara, from Israel."

Tamara then got up as everyone clapped, and Sophie took a picture while Billy sat down.

" _Shalom._ Greetings from the citizens of Israel." she said. "On behalf of all the members of this committee, I want to say what an honor it is to be here. We all look forward to a wonderful visit in your beautiful country."

Everyone then clapped as she sat back down, except Bulk and Skull.

"I don't know why but I got a funny feeling." Bulk said to Skull.

"Yeah, me too." Skull said quietly. "You think it was that pizza we ate?"

Bulk then touched his stomach.

"No. No, no." he said, before pointing at the committee. "It's them."

Skull looked at them and then at Bulk confused, until Billy began to speak.

"There's seven of them." Bulk explained. "They're all super smart, tops in the world. What does that say to you?"

"Uh... they'll all do very well in the S.A.T.s?" Skull asked.

"No, bonehead." Bulk said. "Think about it."

Skull looked closer.

"They could be the Power Rangers." Bulk explained, whispering.

Skull's eyes went wide and he opened his mouth wide.

"We're gonna keep an eye on them." Bulk said.

Skull nodded, and then they both looked at committee members.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was sitting in his throne and had heard and seen the committee meeting.

"Ahh. This gives me a particularly fiendish idea." he said. "We use these highly intelligent humans to make Power Teens of our own!"

Squatt and Baboo were standing near the balcony.

"Great idea but, uh, how do we do that?" Squatt asked.

"All we need are the Power Coins, numbskulls." Lord Zedd explained, as he glowed red. "The rest should be easy. With my own super-intelligent Power Rangers the world will finally be mine."

 **(The park)**

After the committee meeting at the Youth Center was over, the members - along with Tommy, Rocky and Adam- all went to the park, and the three boys were showing them martial arts.

"Alright, Pablo, let's give it a shot." Tommy said.

The other members all clapped as Pablo spun around and did a kick.

"All right, good. Almost, Pablo." Tommy said. "Alright, watch Adam one more time."

Adam then walked forward a bit, then spun around and did a kick.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd and Goldar were standing on the balcony.

"Let the evil begin, Goldar!" Lord Zedd said, before laughing.

"I hear and obey your command!" Goldar said.

"Putties, distract the four Rangers then imprison their new friends in a cave." Lord Zedd ordered.

 **(The park)**

Tommy, Adam and Rocky were now showing them slow martial arts moves, which helped keep people balanced. The put then hands up slowly, then did a few fast turns. Sophie, Kimberly and Aisha were sitting under another tree having a picnic, while Billy was sitting on a separate carpet with Tamara.

"So, uh, tell me, are all the girls in your country as... as beautiful as you are?" Billy asked.

Tamara giggled, embarrassed.

"You're so sweet, Billy." she said.

Billy smiled, and then they looked at each other.

Putties then showed up behind a tree, and began to make their way over to them.

"Billy?" Tamara asked, seeing them.

"What's wrong?" Billy asked.

He then turned around and saw the Putties.

"Putties." Kimberly said, spotting them.

"Oh, my gosh." Aisha said, as they got up.

"They always show up when you don't want them too, Aisha." Sophie explained.

"Perfect timing." Billy said, before turning to Tamara. "Tamara, go back to the Youth Center and stay there until I get back."

"But..." Tamara said.

"Please, just hurt, okay?" Billy asked, interrupting her.

Tamara then got up and ran away.

Tommy, Adam and Rocky had also been surrounded by Putties.

"Oh, guys, we got crashers." Tommy said.

Sophie, Aisha and Kimberly then ran over to them.

"We'll help out, Tommy." Adam said.

"Come on, guys. Make this a fair fight." Aisha said, as the girls made stopped by them.

Tommy then turned to the committee teens.

"Pablo, take everyone over there by that tree." he instructed them.

"No problemo." Pablo said.

He and the other committee teens then ran away. The four Power teens - along with Rocky, Adam and Aisha - all then went in to fight the Putties. The committee teens stopped behind a bush and looked at the Putties.

"What are those things?!" Chun Mei asked in shock.

"I don't know." Themba said.

More Putties and Goldar then appeared in front of them, causing Carina to scream.

"You are now captives of Lord Zedd." Goldar explained.

Adam and Rocky put their arms together, and then Aisha jumped onto their arms, and then they boosted her up towards the Putties, and then she punched one right on the Z, which then made it shatter.

"Bring them this way." Goldar instructed.

The Putties with him - along with Squatt and Baboo, who both just arrived - were making the committee teens follow him.

"Okay, okay, we're coming, Goldar." Squatt said.

Not far away from them behind a tree, Bulk and Skull were looking behind it and saw the committee teens being taken away by Goldar, Squatt and Baboo.

"What are they doing with those guys?" Skull asked.

"I don't know, man, but let's follow them." Bulk said.

They both then started to follow the Putties.

Rocky ducked as a Putty tried to kick him, then blocked another ones attack and punched it in the chest a few times, then grabbed another by the while spinning around and kicking another, then threw the one he had hold of to the ground. Billy ducked under ones punch and then grabbed its arm - kicking another one away - before flipping it over, then kicked another one away from him, then jumped when one tried to tackle him, and then back flipped - kicking it and another in the progress. Sophie did a few back flips, then spun around and tackled one, then kicked another in the chest, then blocked ones punch before throwing it over her, then she rolled forward to avoid another ones kick before she kicked it in the back, and then she punched one in the chest right on the Z, making it shatter.

Adam kicked one, then ducked under another's punch before grabbing it's arm and flipping it over, then he jumped over it and blocked another ones kick before he kicked it himself, then spun around and tried to upper kick another but missed as it ducked, but then spun and kicked it in the chest. Kimberly ducked as one tried to punch her, then she blocked another's attack before hitting it in the chest, then spun around and kicked another and then kicked the second one, then kicked another and then jumped back, landed on the second one and then jumped off it before kicking it again. Aisha blocked ones punch before punching it herself, then dodged another's kick, but then she grabbed it's arm and spun it around her before she kicked it. Tommy threw a few punches at one before pulling it away from him, then he kicked another and then side flipped - picking up some grass as he did - and then threw the grass in the face of another, and then he kicked at it but it blocked it, and then blocked it again, before he kicked it in the chest.

Rocky, Adam and Aisha then regrouped around each other, and then they all kicked one each, and the Adam kicked another, followed by Aisha, and then Rocky kicked one and then another. Tommy then tried to kick one but missed, but then he managed to tackle it, but then another came at him from behind and jumped onto his back, but he then jumped and punched the one on the ground right on the Z, which made it shatter, before grabbing the head of the one on his back and throwing it off him. Sophie then ducked as one tried to punch her - causing it to punch another right one the Z which made it shatter - before hitting it in the head and then she spun around and kicked another in the chest, before kicking the first one in the side, knocking it down.

Aisha ducked as one tried to punch her and then kicked another, Adam ducked under ones kick and then dodged another's, while Rocky was grabbed by two - one on each arm - but then he spun around and caused them to hit each other. Adam and Aisha then looked around and saw that all of the Putties where now lying on the ground, and then they all shattered, while Tommy, Sophie, Kimberly and Billy began to run up to them.

"Oh, man, Am I glad you guys were with us." Tommy said.

"Yeah, me too." Sophie said. "We couldn't have dealt with that many by ourselves."

"You guys were awesome." Tommy said.

"Hey, anytime we can help out, we're there." Aisha said.

"Hey..." Rocky said, as they looked around.

They then all noticed that the committee teens weren't there.

"Oh, no." Kimberly muttered. "What if something happened?"

"Come on, we better go look for them." Tommy said.

"Okay." Kimberly said quietly.

"Right." Sophie said.

They all then ran off to find the committee teens.

 **(A cave entrance)**

Goldar, Squatt and Baboo had taken all the committee teens - except for Tamara - to a cave.

"Who are you?" Chun Mei asked. "Where are you taking us?"

"Silence!" Goldar demanded.

Bulk and Skull had followed them and hid behind a bush.

"Into the cave!" Goldar ordered, as the teens chattered to each other.

"If they're really Power Rangers why don't they just make dog meat out of those guys?" Skull asked.

"Well, they're probably just waiting to see where those goons are leading them and then... blammo!" Bulk explained.

"Yeah." Skull said. "Blammo!"

He accidently hit Bulk's hand with his own. They then saw that all the teens were inside the cave, and several Putties were guarding the entrance.

"Come on. I know a way we can get in around back without those clay-brains seeing us." Bulk explained.

He then ducked down below the bush, but then had to pull Skull down with him.

Inside the cave, Goldar was leading the teens towards a boulder with a bunch of spikes around it.

"Oh, cozy isn't it?" Baboo asked.

"Why couldn't we guard the door, Baboo?" Squatt asked. "It's creepy in here."

The teens were then huddled into a corner.

"This is your new home until the master sends for you." Goldar explained. "Escape is impossible. You are now prisoners of the great Lord Zedd!"

"Lord who?" Carina asked, having never heard of him.

"Do not dare call him that!" Goldar bellowed. "Lord Zedd is the master of all that is evil."

He then laughed.

 **(The park)**

The four power teens - along with Rocky, Adam and Aisha - were still searching the park for the committee teens. Billy, Sophie, Kimberly and Tommy walked past a bush and then regrouped with the others.

"Any luck, you guys?" Tommy asked.

"Nothing." Aisha replied. "You guys?"

"Same." Sophie said.

"Maybe their back at the Youth Center with Tamara." Rocky suggested.

"Maybe you're right." Tommy said. "Can you guys go back there and, uh, we'll just keep looking around."

"Sure. We'll meet you later." Adam said.

The three of them then ran off.

"Good luck." Kimberly said.

Tommy then sighed.

"Good thing we have them around." Tommy said.

"Yeah." Billy agreed.

"You can say that again." Sophie said.

Kimberly then saw something in the distance.

"Whoa., you guys, look." she said.

They looked up and saw a small parachute attached to a note floating down towards them.

"Huh..." Tommy said, catching it.

He then opened it up for them to read.

"What does it say?" Billy asked.

"Zedd's holding them hostage." Tommy explained.

"Yeah, and if we don't turn over our Power Coins we might never see the teen leaders again." Kimberly added.

"Not again!" Sophie moaned, slapping her hand to her forehead.

"Again?" Billy asked, confused.

"Remember when he made us give them up to save our parents and then double-crossed us?" Sophie asked.

"Oh, right. I see." Billy said.

"Let's get to the Command Center." Tommy said.

"Right." The others said.

They then all teleported.

 **(Command Center)**

As soon as they arrived, they had told Zordon and Alpha about what happened.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi! This is turning into an international incident." Alpha cried.

"Unfortunately, you are correct, Alpha." Zordon confirmed. "Observe the viewing globe, Rangers."

The Rangers then all turned to the viewing globe, and saw the committee teens trapped in the cave.

"Zedd has imprisoned the teen ambassadors." Zordon explained. "He plans to use them to make his own evil Power Teens."

"Not again!" Sophie moaned. "He already tried that with the Dark Rangers."

"I know, Soph." Kimberly said.

"Come on, guys." Tommy said, as they turned to face Zordon. "We better hurry."

"Wait, Tommy, as new leader of the Power Rangers you must above all protect these student leaders." Zordon explained. "World peace may depend on them."

"Wait a minute. I've got an idea." Tommy suddenly said.

The others then huddled around him.

"Listen." he said.

 **(The palace)**

Goldar was now back in the palace looking at Lord Zedd, who was sitting in his throne.

"Yes. The ultimatum has been delivered to them oh, great master." Goldar explained.

"Godd." Lord Zedd said, getting up from his throne. "Soon their precious Power Coins shall be ours and you know what to do once you have them."

 **(The mountain)**

Bulk and Skull were moving along the side of the mountain.

"Hey, Bulky?" Skull asked, squeaking.

"Yeah?" Bulk asked.

"Did I mention I'm afraid of heights?" Skull asked.

"We're almost there." Bulk said.

He then moved further down the mountain.

"I think." he added.

Skull then followed but he almost slipped on the way.

 **(Command Center)**

Tommy had told the others about his plan.

"In order for your plan to work, Tommy you will have to have all seven Power Coins." Zordon explained.

"That's no problem, Zordon." Alpha assured. "I'll contact the others right now."

He then pressed a few buttons on the computer.

 **(Youth Center)**

Jason, Trini and Zack were talking amongst each other, when they heard their communicators beep. They then made sure that everyone was out of ear-shot, as Rocky, Adam and Aisha hadn't shown up yet.

"We read you, Zordon." Jason answered.

 **(Command Center)**

Tommy, Billy, Sophie and Kimberly all walked towards the viewing globe while Zordon began to explained the situation.

"Jason, a serious situation has arisen and you are needed." he explained. "Six of the world's teen ambassador's have been captured and imprisoned by Lord Zedd."

They all saw that Jason, Trini and Zack didn't like the sound of that in the viewing globe.

"Tommy has a plan and to win their freedom, he will need you, Trini and Zack to morph into action in order for it to succeed." Zordon explained.

The four Rangers inside then walked away from the viewing globe.

"Ready, guys?" Tommy asked the others.

"Procced, Tommy. I will transmit the coordinates to the others." Zordon said.

"Guys, it's morphin time!" Tommy shouted.

"Tigerzord!"

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

 **(The cave)**

Goldar had now returned to the cave and was standing outside the entrance.

"What's taking those Power Brats so long?" he asked himself.

Just after he asked that, the seven Power Rangers all appeared in front of him.

"Ah, there you are!" he said.

"Alright, Goldar, we're here." Tommy said.

"You have the Power Coins?" Goldar asked.

Tommy then opened a small box he was holding.

"They're in this box." he said, showing them to him. "All seven of them."

Goldat then took the box.

"Now release the hostages as you promised." Tommy said.

Goldar then laughed.

"Why should I?" he asked. "Without your Power Coins, you're helpless!"

He then laughed again.

"I never intended to release your hostages!" he explained.

"That's alright." Billy said.

"Yeah, we already figured that." Sophie said.

"Huh?" Goldar asked, confused.

"These aren't our actual Power Coins anyways." Billy explained, taking the box back.

"You dare to bring me fakes?" Goldar asked.

"After what you pulled the last time we gave them up? Yes." Sophie said.

"You'll pay for this. Putties, attack!" Goldar ordered.

Putties then appeared out nowhere, behind the Rangers, and then they divided up and got ready to fight them. Trini side flipped and kicked one while Kimberly rolled forward.

"Let's get them, guys." Billy said, ducking under ones kick.

Jason side flipped and then back flipped, then ducked under a punch from one, followed by a second's straight after before hitting it in the back, then turned around and kicked the first. Tommy dodged to avoid Goldar's sword, then ducked when he tried to hit him again, then blocked the sword and kicked him, then ducked when Goldar tried to hit him again, then jumped to avoid his sword and dodged it. Sophie grabbed one by the arm and pulled it down - kicking another in the progress - and then punched it on the Z, making it shatter, then she jumped forward and then split kicked another two, then spun around tackled a third, and then she back jumped and kicked another.

Kimberly ducked under ones punch, then grabbed it's arm and kicked it, then punched another one, then blocked a third's kick, then kicked a fourth before kicked the third one away from her, then spun around and kicked a fifth. Trini dodged ones attack and then kicked it in the back, then ducked under another's kick, before blocking a punch from it and then hitting it in the chest, and then flipping it over. Billy bent down so Zack could jump over his back and kick one, then Billy ducked under another's punch and then blocked another one, while Zack blocked another's punch and then punch it himself, and then spun around and kicked another, while tried to kick another but then brought out Saba, and then blocked an attack from Goldar's sword, then ducked when he tried to punch him, then he kicked him in the chest, and then knocked him away.

"Satisfied?" Tommy asked.

"This is not over yet, Power Rangers." Goldar said, as Putties helped him up. "Zedd will triumph."

Tommy put Saba back in it's place as the others gathered around him.

"Let's finish these guys off, Rangers." he said.

"When next we meet, you will not be so fortunate." Goldar said.

He and then Putties then all disappeared.

"Whoa, they bailed." Tommy said. "Come on, guys. We got to free those hostages."

"Yeah." Billy said.

"Let's go!" Tommy said.

"Let's go!" Billy said.

"Let's go!" Trini said.

"Let's get them." Zack said, as they all ran to the cave.

Inside the cave, the committee teens looked around worriedly, until Pablo saw the Power Rangers.

"Oh, look. It's the Power Rangers." he said.

"My heroes!" Carina awed, holding her hands over her heart.

"There they are." Kimberly said, spotting the teens.

"Come on out, guys." Tommy said, as they stopped. "The force field's deactivated."

The teens then ran to the Rangers.

"Let's get you back to town." Tommy said. "Everybody okay?"

The teens nodded.

"All right." Tommy said.

They all then walked out of the cave.

"We're just glad you guys are safe." Kimberly said.

"Come on, we made it." Tommy said.

Billy then put his hand on Zack's shoulder.

"We handled those Putties rather well." he said, holding his thumb up.

"Yeah." Zack said, doing the same.

"Are you really the Power Rangers?" Themba asked.

"That's us. You've heard of us in your country too?" Tommy asked.

"I know I have in mine." Carina awed.

"Fan of us, huh?" Sophie asked.

"Oh, I am. My friends back home are going to so jealous I actually got to meet you." Carina explained.

Bulk and Skull - who were on above the cave entrance - then fell to the ground. They both hurt themselves in the fall, and had trouble getting back up. Bulk then felt something behind him, and reached back and pulled out the box with the fake Power Coins in, which he then opened.

"Ah!" he screamed, passing it to Skull. "We did it."

Skull then opened the box.

"Ah!" he screamed.

"We really did it." Bulk said.

Skull took of the fake Power Coins out of the box.

"They gotta be the Power Rangers." Bulk said.

Skull then began to check the other fake coins, and then took one out.

"Okay - all we got to do is take these coins to that summit and we blow the lid off this thing once and for all." Bulk explained.

While he was talking, Skull had looked at the fake Power Coins more closely and realized they were chocolate covered in wrapping. He then removed the wrapping from one and ate a piece of it, to check if it was real chocolate.

"It's chocolate." he said, once Bulk had finished.

"Chocolate?" Bulk asked.

Skull nodded, and then Bulk turned around and moped.

"It's okay - it's good chocolate." Skull assured. "It's delicious. Here."

Bulk shook his head while Skull began to mimic an aeroplane sound as he moved the chocolate in his hand towards Bulk. He then got the chocolate to Bulk's mouth and then Bulk swallowed it.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was standing on the balcony and was looking at Goldar angrily.

"You can't explain!" he yelled. "You failed again."

Goldar then groaned as Lord Zedd turned around to face Earth.

"My only chance is to create a monster so terrible it will destroy all of Angel Grove." he decided, casting a spell out of his staff towards earth.

 **(Youth Center)**

Lord Zedd's spell hit the mini statue for the peace summit.

Standing outside the Youth Center were Rocky, Adam and Aisha, who then saw the Power Rangers and the committee teens walking towards them.

"I knew they'd do it." Aisha said.

"Hey, guys." Tommy said. "Can you do us a favor and keep an eye on our friends here?"

They knew he meant the committee teens.

"What do you say?" Tommy asked.

"No problemo, man." Rocky said.

"Sure." Adam said.

"You got it." Aisha said.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha and Zordon were looking at the viewing globe, and had seen the statue turn into a monster.

"AY-Yi-Yi. What is it?" Alpha asked.

"Zedd has created a four-headed monster from the peace statue." Zordon explained. "Summon the Power Rangers at once."

"Right, Zordon." Alpha said, walking over to the computer. "Transmitting now."

 **(Youth Center)**

The Rangers were still outside the Youth Center with the committee teens - along with Rocky, Adam and Aisha - when their communicators beeped.

"What is it, Zordon?" Tommy asked, answering.

 **(Command Center)**

"You must hurry, Rangers. Zedd's Four Head monster has appeared downtown." Zordon explained.

 **(Youth Center)**

"Got it, Zordon. We're on our way." Tommy said, before turning to the others. "Come on, guy. We still got work to do."

"Come on." Billy said, as Tommy ran past them.

"Let's go." Kimberly said.

"Let's do it." Billy said.

"Come on, guys." Sophie said, before they followed him.

The committee teens were then left with Rocky, Adam and Aisha.

"Good luck, guys." Adam said.

 **(Downtown)**

Four Head was looking around the place with all four of it's heads.

"The entire city is mine to destroy." he said.

The Rangers then all jumped in front of him, holding their power weapons - while Tommy was holding Saba.

"You're not destroying anything, Four Head 'cause the Power Rangers are here." Tommy said.

The others then began to combine their Power Weapons.

"Power Axe!"

"Power Bow!"

"Power Daggers!"

"Power Lance!"

"Power Claw!"

"Power Sword!"

"Power Rangers!" they all shouted, aiming the Power Blaster at Four Head.

"Fancy toys, boys and girls, but you can't stop me." Four Head said.

"Fire!" the Rangers shouted.

They fried the Power Blaster at Four Head, which then hit and knocked him away.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd and Goldar were both standing on the balcony and had seen the whole thing.

"Really?" Lord Zedd asked, as the bottle appeared in his hand. "Well, we'll see about that."

He then threw the bottle down towards Earth.

 **(Downtown Angel Grove)**

The bottle then landed in Four Head's hand, and then he quickly opened it and threw it to the ground, which then exploded and caused him to grow giant.

"We need Thunder Megazord power now!" the Rangers shouted - except Tommy.

"Compsognathus Garuda Thunderzord power!"

"Mastodon Lion Thunderzord power!"

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord power!"

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord power!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger Griffin Thunderzord power!"

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord power!"

The Thunderzords then moved along.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Tigerzord then showed up and charged in at Four Head. Tommy then jumped onto it and then jump into it.

"White Tigerzord - battle ready, now!" he shouted.

It then transformed into warrior mode, while the Red Dragon Thunderzord did the same thing. Four Head then fired something out of his staff at the two Zords, knocking them back.

"Alright, assault team - initiate Megatigerzord sequence now!" Tommy ordered.

The other Thunderzords then made their way towards the Tigerzord and started to combine with it. The Lion Thunderzord attached itself to the chest, left arm, and the shoulders. The Griffin and Unicorn Thunderzords became the legs, the Garuda Thunderzord attached itself to the back, and then Firebird Thunderzord went on the right arm, and then some armour went over it's head, completing the Megatigerzord.

"I'm not impressed." Four Head said.

The Megatigerzord then fired the Firebird Thunderzord at Four Head, and then the Tigerzord fired a beam out of its mouth at it. The Firebird Thunderzord then spun like a boomerang but Four Head hit it with his staff and sent it back towards the Zords, which hit them and knocked them down.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha had seen the whole thing in the viewing globe.

"AY-Yi-Yi - this sounds bad." he said.

"Alpha, the time has come to activate Tor, the Carrierzord." Zordon explained. "It can us it's shielding power to protect the other Zords and using its firepower to carry the assault team to victory."

"Tor, the Shuttlezord, of course." Alpha said, walking to a computer, before turning and walking to another. "Why didn't I think of that? AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!"

He then pressed some buttons on it.

 **(The battle)**

The Carrierzord then showed up, and it looked just like Titanus.

"Huh? What is that?" Four Head asked, spotting it.

Tor then began to moved itself, while the Red Dragon Thunderzord and the Megatigerzord spotted it. Tor then fried lasers from it's hip cannons at Four Head, which then hit him. Four Head then charged in and kicked Tor in the head, knocking it onto it's back, where it then became stuck like a turtle on it's back.

"Head over heels, eh?" Four Head asked.

Tor growled, while the Red Dragon Thunderzord made it's way over to it. It then picked up Tor by the leg and shell, and then pushed it sideways, getting it upright. Four Head then jumped and hit the Read Dragon Thunderzord with his staff, and then spun around and hit it again, and then again, but when he tried to again afterwards, the Red Dragon Thunderzord grabbed his staff and flipped it over it, but he landed on his feet. He then fried a energy beam at the Red Dragon Thunderzord, which hit it and knocked it down.

"Now to put you on out of your misery." he said, walking towards Tor.

Tor kept growling as Four Head came closer to it. It then retracted it's head, and then turned it's front legs into arms, and stood up like a Megazord.

"huh? What are you doing?" Four Head asked.

Tor then fried blue lasers out of it's cannon like fingers, which hit and knocked Four Head down. Tor then turned to the Red Dragon Thunderzord and opened up it's shell, and then the Red Dragon Thunderzord jumped inside it, before the shell closed again. Four Head then fried a laser out of it's staff, but the shell shielded it.

"Huh?" Four Head asked, muttering.

Tor then moved closer to him - through the smoke he made - and then the Red Dragon Thunderzord powered it up.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

Tor then opened up it's shell, and then the Red Dragon Thunderzord stood on top of it.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

They then began to move closer to Four Head.

 _You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers..._

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then began to spin it's staff around, and then over it's head.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The staff's spin worked like a propeller, lifting Tor up into the air.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then stopped spinning the staff, and then Tor came crashing down right onto Four Head, which then destroyed him.

 **(Youth Center)**

A few days later, the Rangers - except Jason, Zack and Trini - were all in the Youth Center, and saw that the statue was back to normal. The committee teens - along with Billy - were standing behind the table again with Ernie, while the rest sat in the crowd with Rocky, Adam and Aisha.

"Thank you very much, Ernie." Billy said, shaking Ernie's hand.

Rocky then tapped Tommy's shoulder, getting his attention.

"Hey, you guys were incredible." he said.

"Ah, thanks, man." Tommy said.

"Yeah, unbelievable." Aisha said.

"It must be a big responsibility being a Power Ranger?" Adam asked, whispering so no one could hear.

"It is." Kimberly muttered, nodding.

"You have no idea what we've been through in the past year." Sophie whispered.

Billy then stood in the middle of the table.

"Today is the final day of the teen summit and I want to report that it was a huge success." he said.

Everyone then clapped.

"Well, we certainly learned a lot this week, eh, mates?" Charlie asked.

"About each other and about ourselves." Tamara said.

"We learned that although we are different in many ways we are really very similar." Chun Mei said.

"And that together, no problem is too big." Boris said.

"Or too difficult to solve." Themba said.

"No matter how long it takes." Carina said.

"If we work together we can make the Earth a place we're all proud off." Pablo said.

Tamara then looked at Billy.

"And a place we can live peacefully for years to come." he said.

Everyone then clapped.


	28. Zedd Waves

**A/N: The Power Transfer's next.**

* * *

Tommy and Sophie were in the park for the Stone Canyon Triathlon - which Rocky, Adam and Aisha were all taking part in, and the was also a reporter to cover the event.

"In a few moments, we will begin live broadcast of the first leg of Stone Canyon's Triathlon." the reporter said, who was a woman. "This gruelling competition will begin with swimming, then biking and conclude with running."

The five friends were at the starting line when Billy walked up to them.

"Here comes, Billy." Rocky said, spotting him.

"Hey, guys." Billy said.

"Hey." Aisha said.

"Hey, Tommy, Soph." Billy said.

"Hey." Tommy said.

"Hi." Sophie said.

"Alright, guys, good luck." Billy said.

"Thanks." Rocky said.

"Hey, where's Kim and the others?" Adam asked.

"Kim should be around here somewhere, Adam but I know the others are out scuba diving." Sophie explained.

"Scuba diving?" Rocky asked.

"They've been planning it for weeks, Rocky." Sophie explained.

"Competitors, please, take your positions." announced the announcer.

Rocky, Adam and Aisha then took their shirts off, as they had their swimwear underneath them and gave them to Billy.

"Alright, you guys. We'll be watching you from the other side of the lake." Billy said.

"Thanks a lot." Rocky said, before they went towards the lake.

"Alright, man, good luck." Tommy said.

Kimberly then came up behind Tommy, Billy and Sophie.

"Hey, you guys, I just found out they're going to be picking students any day now to represent Angel Grove in the world teen peace conference." she explained.

Tommy tutted.

"Wow. Attending that conference is a prestigious honor." Billy said. "Whoever goes will be able to do a lot for humankind."

Kimberly then thought of something.

"Hey, Billy, you're a high honor student." she said. "I bet you anything they pick you."

Billy smiled.

"Oh, man, if they pick Billy what's going to happen to the Power Rangers?" Tommy asked.

"We'll be at half-strength or less." Sophie explained. "I said the same thing on Halloween, remember?"

"Yeah, you did. Well, what if they do pick you, Billy?" Kimberly asked.

"I don't know." Billy said. "What if they pick you guys?"

"Then the team will be under half-strength." Sophie explained.

Everyone then began to cheer, as the triathlon was about to start. A man was at the startling line holding a starting pistol in the air.

"Racers, ready?" he asked.

He then fired the pistol and then the competitors ran towards the lake. Everybody kept on clapping as they jumped into the lake and began to swim to the other side.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was standing on the balcony and was watching the whole thing.

"While the cat's away the mouse will play." he said, zooming his goggles in, seeing the reporter, before removing the zoom. "As those Power Rangers watch this ridiculous athletic competition, I will quietly enslave the world and all will obey my every command."

 **(The park)**

Everyone kept on clapping while the competitors kept on swimming. Unknown to them, Bulk and Skull were on a small boat in the middle of the lake. Skull was holding a fishing rod while Bulk was holding some sort of light.

"Get ready, Skull, they're heading this way." Bulk said, seeing the competitors.

"Wow, they're really strong." Skull said.

"And the Power Rangers are really strong too." Bulk explained. "Ipso facto, one of those athletes could be a Power Ranger."

Skull looked at Bulk confused.

"Ipso whatso?" he asked.

"A Power Ranger should put out more energy than an ordinary person." Bulk explained.

Skull then hit his head, as he now knew what Bulk meant.

"Ah! Ah-ha. Then that energy output meter should tell us when they're coming." he said, pointing at the light.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah." Bulk said. "Now, just keep on pretending to fish and I'm gonna take a reading when the pass us."

Skull then felt something on the end of the fishing line.

"Hey, Bulky, I think I got one." he said.

"Shut up! I'm trying to take a reading." Bulk said.

"It's a real big one, Bulky!" Skull exclaimed, standing up.

The competitors were now close to them, but Skull had rocked the boat by standing up.

"Whoa! Sit down! You're rocking the boat, you dolt!" Bulk shouted.

"Oh-ho! I think it's a whale!" Skull said, not listening to Bulk.

"A whale?!" Bulk asked, dropping the meter. "Let me help."

He got up and grabbed the fishing rod, and then they began to pull, unaware that the energy meter was taken away by one of Lord Zedd's spells. Then the fishing rod was taken away too, causing them both to fall backwards into the lake.

"You dimwit!" Bulk shouted.

They both then swam to the boat and grabbed the side of it and looked up.

"Where's the fishing pole?" Bulk asked.

"I don't know." Skull replied.

"You're dad's gonna kill you again." Bulk said.

Skull then dunked himself.

"Skull? Skull?" Bulk asked, before joining him.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was now sitting in his throne.

"Oh, great master, it is time to put your ingenious plan into action." Goldar said, while Lord Zedd spun his throne around.

"Yes, and when the population is exposed to my mind-controlling Zedd waves, I will rule the world." Lord Zedd said.

"Oh, my master, it only..." Goldar said.

"Quiet!" Lord Zedd interrupted. "Commence broadcasting."

He cast a spell from his staff towards Earth.

 **(The park)**

The spell landed on the meter - which had been moved to the top of a small hill in the park park - and then it changed into Zedd's new monster. (Beamcaster)

"Beamcaster here, on the air." he said.

He then looked down at the park, and saw people either sitting down in bench chairs, throwing frisbees towards friends, or running around the place.

"I've got the hits for you and they're coming at you." he said.

He then fried his Zedd waves at the people in the park, hitting a teenage boy, locking him in a trace.

"I'm taking over the airwaves." Beamcaster said.

He fried more Zedd waves at a elderly couple who were about to kiss.

"And your brain waves." Beamcaster said.

He fried more Zedd waves and hit a boy who was bouncing a ball.

"We're a-moving and a-grooving with the tune that's topping the charts." Beamcaster said.

Everyone who had hit with the Zedd waves began to walk towards him in a trance.

"Hail Lord Zedd. Hail Lord Zedd." they all chanted.

"That's it, Zeddheads." Beamcaster said. "Sing it out. You're beautiful."

 **(Command Center)**

The alarm went off.

"Oh, this is just terrible." Alpha exclaimed.

"We must contact the Power Rangers and inform them of Lord Zedd's latest scheme." Zordon said.

"Right away, Zordon." Alpha said, pressing a button on the computer.

 **(The park)**

The triathlon competitors - including Rocky, Adam and Aisha - were still swimming in the lake, but they were almost at the finish of that part of the contest. Everybody clapped and cheered as they started to come out of the lake, with Rocky, Adam and Aisha being the first ones out. The three of them then ran over to Tommy, Billy and Kimberly, who had their towels and all that, while Sophie watched the rest of the competitors get out. The three of them then took their shirts back and their helmets and were about to get on the bikes, when Tommy's communicator beeped, but the crowd was so loud they didn't hear it.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha had got no answer from Tommy.

"White Ranger, why don't you answer?" he asked. "Lord Zedd's taking over the world while we sit twiddling our thumbs."

"Alpha, try to contact the Red Ranger." Zordon said.

 **(The beach)**

Jason, Zack and Trini had all just come out of the water from their scuba diving trip, when they heard the communicators beep.

 _"Rangers, come in."_ came Zordon's voice.

"Guys, we got trouble." Jason said. "What is it, Zordon?"

 _"Lord Zedd is controlling people's minds in order to take over the world."_ Zordon explained. _"You must stop him immediately."_

"We're on our way." Jason said, before turning to the others. "Guys, it's morphin time!"

"Mastodon!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

They then arrived at the park and found Beamcaster - along with the people he'd already taken control of.

"Look, it's Zedd's creep!" Jason said, pointing at Beamcaster.

"Ho-ah, it's the Power Rangers." Beamcaster said.

"Let's go!" Jason ordered, before they ran in front of the crowd.

"Hail Lord Zedd." the crowd chanted.

"Let's get him!" Jason shouted, once the Rangers got in front of the crowd.

"Hey, I don't think so." Beamcaster said.

He fried more of Zedd's waves out of his staff, which then hit the Rangers.

"Hail Lord Zedd." the crowd chanted. "Hail Lord Zedd."

Zedd's waves then disappeared from the Rangers, but then they fell into the same trance as the crowd.

"Cool! The Power Rangers are grooving to our tune." Beamcaster said.

The Rangers kept their stances.

"That's it, dudes and dudettes, keep that steady beat pounding." Beamcaster said.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd walked away from the balcony, having seen the whole thing.

"Ah. My plan is working perfectly." he said. "Soon ever person on Earth will call me 'master'."

"Yes, including the Power Rangers." Goldar said.

Lord Zedd growled.

"I was in a perfectly good mood until you mentioned them and now you've ruined it." he said. "Dispatch the Putties!"

Goldar covered his face worriedly.

"Yes, immediately." he said.

 **(The park)**

Tommy, Sophie, Kimberly and Billy were now all walking along the path in the park - which was no where near Beamcaster's location - when Putties appeared out of no where on the small hill nearby.

"Terrific." Kimberly muttered, as they saw them.

"Oh, no." Tommy muttered.

"Not now." Sophie muttered.

The Putties then ran down towards them, just as the triathlon competitors rounded the corner on the path. Rocky, Adam and Aisha - who were behind the other competitors - suddenly stopped riding their bikes and saw them.

"Spread out!" Tommy said.

The four Rangers then separated, while Adam, Rocky and Aisha got off their bikes and went in to help. Rocky ducked under ones punch and then spun around to kick it, but missed as it ducked, but he then blocked a punch from it and punched it himself, then he spun around and tackled another, while Adam knocked one down and Aisha kicked one. Billy ducked under ones punch before kicking another, then ducked under a third's punch, then blocked a punch from the first before he hit it in the chest and then flipped it over and then hit it in the chest.

Sophie rolled forward to avoid ones kick, then she tackled it and then got up and punched another in the chest, and then she tornado kicked a third, and then split kicked another two, then ducked under a sixth's punch before she grabbed it's arm and pulled it to the ground. Tommy side flipped and then back flipped before he blocked ones attack and then punched it a few time in the chest, then kicked it in the chest and then again in the back, then kicked another a few times in the chest, but was then grabbed by another two who then punched him, but he then kicked a fifth one and then back jumped - breaking free of their grips - and then hit the two of them. Kimberly back flipped and then blocked ones attack before pulling it to the ground, then she ducked under another's punch while tripping a third one up, then side flipped and then spun around and kicked a fourth.

Rocky ducked as one tried to hit him from behind - while it ran towards him - and then he spun around to kick it but missed as it ducked, but then he blocked a punch from it before punching it himself, and then he spun around and tackled another. Adam blocked ones punch and then punched it himself, then he blocked another's attack and knocked it down, then he spun around and jumped to the ground, before tackling another one, then he spun around and kicked a fourth, then he spun around again and kicked a fifth. Aisha blocked ones attack and then kicked a second before knocking the first down, then she kicked the second again - as it had gotten back up - and then hit it in the back, knocking it down.

Tommy kicked one in the head and then spun and kicked another, then another and then another, but missed but then he kicked it in the chest, and then he spun around and kicked another one, and then kicked another one behind him. Sophie grabbed one by the arm and threw it over her, then she back flipped to avoid another's kick, then did a few more back flips before kicking a third one away from her, then spun around and tackled a fourth and then jumped over a fifth and then hit it in the back. Billy blocked ones punch and then punched it himself, and then threw it into a tree, where in then shattered as he had hit the Z, while Kimberly ran towards a tree and then kicked her legs against it, allowing her to jump over one and then she kicked it, but it got back up, but then she blocked a kick from it and then kicked it in the chest, sending it flying to the ground, where it then shattered as she had hit the Z.

All seven teens then regrouped by the bikes - after Rocky, Adam and Aisha had picked up their helmets.

"We saw the Putties from the trail." Aisha explained, putting her helmet back on.

"Thanks, guys." Tommy said, before he realized something. "Oh, man, this probably messed up your chance to win the triathlon."

"There wasn't any other decision to make." Rocky explained.

"And you would've done for us." Adam said.

"You're right there, guys." Sophie said.

Their communicators then beeped.

"Zordon, come in." Tommy answered.

 **(Command Center)**

"Rangers, report to the Command Center at once." Zordon said.

 **(The park)**

Tommy looked at his fellow Rangers, who nodded.

"We're on our way." Tommy said, before turning to the others. "Bye, guys."

"Bye." Kimberly said.

"Bye." Aisha said.

The four Rangers then teleported away.

"Well, come on, guys, let's finish the triathlon." Rocky said.

"Yeah -" Adam said.

"Sure." Aisha said.

"- we can't be that far behind." Adam finished.

They then picked their bikes up and carried on along the path, hoping to catch up with the other competitors.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was working on a computer while waiting for the Rangers.

"What's taking them so long?" he asked himself.

The four Rangers then arrived right behind him, making him turn around.

"Rangers, behold the viewing globe." Zordon instructed.

The four of them then turned around and then looked at the viewing globe, which showed them Beamcaster.

 _"Okay, everybody, you know the way..."_ he said.

"Hey, what's going on?" Tommy asked.

 _"From the top."_ Beamcaster said.

"Who is that guy?" Kimberly asked.

"That's Beamcaster. His power lies in his baton, which enables him to send hypnotic Zedd waves at humans to capture their minds." Zordon explained. "So far, no one has been able to stop him."

"Wait? Where's Jason and Zack?" Tommy asked.

"And Trini?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, where are they?" Sophie asked.

"Beamcaster has taken control of their minds." Zordon explained. "To stop him we'll need to reverse the Zedd waves."

The Rangers looked and saw Jason, Trini and Zack under the trance of the Zedd waves.

"Oh my gosh." Kimberly said. "This is terrible."

"Billy, do you think you can rig up a device to reverse the monster's Zedd waves?" Tommy asked.

"I can try." Billy replied.

"You'll have to hurry." Zordon said.

"What do you mean, Zordon?" Sophie asked.

"The longer we wait, the harder it becomes to break Zedd's hold." Zordon explained.

The four Rangers then looked at each other, knowing what they had to do.

 **(The park)**

The triathlon competitors kept racing along the path as the crowd cheered on.

"Yeah, yeah, go!" a man cheered.

They kept cheering the racers on as Rocky, Adam and Aisha showed up, behind the rest of them.

Elsewhere, Bulk and Skull -who were now out of the lake but still soaked - were walking past a couple of trees.

"Hey, Bulk, don't you think it was weird the way our stuff just disappeared?" Skull asked.

"No, man." Bulk replied, before pointing at something. "That's weird."

He was pointing at Beamcaster, who was still on top of the hill.

"Dig the scene." Beamcaster said.

Bulk and Skull then saw the people under the Zedd waves walked past them.

"Hail Lord Zedd." they chanted.

"Come on, kids, join the fun." Beamcaster said.

He fried more Zedd waves out of his staff which hit Bulk, who then joined in with the crowd.

"Hail Lord Zedd." he chanted.

"Hail Lord Zedd." the crowd chanted.

Skull looked at them all confused.

"Bulk..?" he asked.

"Catch the wave." Beamcaster said.

He fried more Zedd waves out of his staff which hit Skull, putting him into the trace - well sort of.

"Hail Lord Fred. Hail Lord Fred." he chanted.

The triathlon competitors then raced along the path by the lake, and then crossed over the finish line while the crowd clapped. Beamcaster then arrived on the hill behind most of the crowd.

"Ooh-whee!" he said happily. "Friends, it's me, Beamcaster just beaming it in to fill your heads with my awesome Zedd vibes."

He fried his Zedd waves at the crowd.

"Party hearty!" he said.

He fried more of Zedd's waves, which then hit the judges, who then stood up.

"Hail Lord Zedd." the crowd chanted. "Hail Lord Zedd. Hail Lord Zedd. Hail Lord Zedd."

Jason, Zack and Trini - who were still morphed - made their way over to the crowd, as they were still tranced too.

"Hail Lord Zedd." the crowd chanted. "Hail Lord Zedd."

 **(Command Center)**

Tommy walked over to Alpha - who was by the computer, and then back towards Billy, Sophie and Kimberly.

"Is that thing ready yet, Billy?" he asked.

"Uh... affirmative, but I should probably runs some tests first." Billy explained.

"Look, we just can't wait." Tommy sighed.

"Remember, Rangers you must stay out of Beamcaster's Zedd waves or you, too, will become his puppet." Zordon explained.

"It's morphin time." Tommy said.

"Tigerzord!"

"Compsognathus!"

"Triceratops!"

"Pterodactyl!"

The four of them then arrived at the park and saw Beamcaster - who was still on top of the hill.

"Rangers, don't be strangers." he said.

"This device is going to stop you cold." Billy explained, pointing at the device.

I don't think so." Beamcaster said, firing his Zedd waves.

The Rangers all moved out of the way before the waves could get them - Billy and Kimberly moving to their right while Tommy and Sophie moved to their left.

"Oh, that was close." Tommy said, getting back up.

"You got a point there." Sophie said, getting back up too.

"Time to check traffic." Beamcaster said, as the coward moved towards Billy and Kimberly - including Jason, Zack and Trini. "Roads are clogged with Powerless Rangers."

"Billy, the machine." Kimberly said.

"We've got to grab it." Billy said.

He tried to pick it up, but Jason, Trini and Zack walked past it - knocking his hand away.

"No! Stop!" he shouted.

More of the crowd moved closer to Tommy and Sophie.

"Everybody, back!" Tommy said.

"Stay back, please!" Sophie said.

"We're coming after you, mushroom-head!" Tommy said, pointing at Beamcaster.

They both then turned and ran off, but Sophie was grabbed by some of the crowd.

"Soph!" Tommy shouted, turning around and spotting her.

"Tommy, go! No point in him getting all of us!" Sophie shouted.

Meanwhile, Zack had grabbed Kimberly while Trini and Jason had grabbed Billy.

"Zack, go!" Kimberly groaned, trying to get free.

People kept moving closer to them, some of which walked on the device.

"No! They're destroying the device!" Billy yelled.

Beamcaster was still on the hill watching everything, as Sophie was pushed into the middle.

"And now for the weather: bright and sunny days for Lord Zedd." he said.

He fried his Zedd waves out of his staff, which then hit Billy, Sophie and Kimberly.

"Dark and cloudy days for the robotic Rangers." he finished.

The crowd - which now included Billy, Sophie and Kimberly - began to look for Tommy.

"Hail Lord Zedd." they chanted. "Hail Lord Zedd."

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha and Zordon had seen the whole thing in the viewing globe.

"AY-Yi-Yi. This is a catastrophe." Alpha said. "Everyone's hypnotized except the White Ranger."

"I'm afraid, without the Blue Ranger's device Lord Zedd may have finally created a monster that the Power Rangers are not able to defeat." Zordon said.

 **(The park)**

Beamcaster had moved down from the hill, and then spotted Tommy.

"I missed one." he said.

"I don't get your station." Tommy said.

"For you, I have an oldie but a goodie." Beamcaster said, holding an apple in his hand. "Do you see this red, juicy apple? It's delicious and meretricious when you eat it but deadly when you light its fuse."

He then lit the fuse on the apple, which looked like a bomb.

"It's a blast from the past." he finished.

He then threw it at Tommy.

"Huh?" Tommy asked, muttering.

He then dodged out of the way just as the bomb landed near him.

"Whoa!" he groaned, as he landed on his back.

He then got back up.

"Nice try, but your jokes are so old you're really starting to bore me." he said.

"Well, then, listener, here's something new for you - a Frog shaped bomb." Beamcaster said, throwing a bomb that looked like a Frog.

"What?!" Tommy asked.

He then jumped as the bomb hit the ground, landing on his back again, but then he got back up.

"The explosive hits just keep on coming." Beamcaster said, holding up a bomb shaped like a scroll.

"Huh?" Tommy asked.

"Listen." Beamcaster said, throwing the bomb.

Tommy jumped but was hit by the shockwave of the bomb causing him to land on his back again, but then he got back up.

"Okay, Power Ranger, I've checked my playlist, and it's time to change your tune." Beamcaster said. "Here are the lyrics."

He fried his Zedd waves out of his staff, which then hit Tommy and put him in the same trance as the others.

"Hail Lord Zedd." Tommy chanted.

"Now, it's time for me to take a commercial break." Beamcaster decided, before disappearing.

Further away in the park, Bulk and Skull walked to some more people in the trance.

"Hail Lord Zedd." they chanted. "Hail Lord Zedd."

As they chanted and walked on, Rocky, Adam and Aisha cycled around the corner the other competitors had - as they were a bit behind.

"Hail Lord Zedd." the crowd chanted. "Hail Lord Zedd."

Rocky, Adam and Aisha then stopped and got off their bikes, and took their helmets off.

"Hail Lord Zedd." the crowd chanted.

"What's happening?" Aisha asked.

"Hail Lord Zedd." the crowd chanted. "Hail Lord Zedd. Hail Lord Zedd."

Rocky then spotted Billy's device and picked it up.

"Hail Lord Zedd." the crowd chanted.

"Look, he's got the device." a woman said, spotting them.

"They must be Power Rangers too." said a man.

"Hail Lord Zedd." the crowd chanted, moving towards them.

 **(Command Center)**

"This is so awful." Alpha said, walking to the computer and pressing a button. "I've got to get those kids out of there."

He then ran to another computer.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" he exclaimed.

 **(The park)**

Rocky, Adam and Aisha kept staring at the crowd as they made their way closer to them.

"Hail Lord Zedd." the crowd chanted. "Hail Lord Zedd."

The three teens were then teleported away to the Command Center.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was working on the computer he ran to just as Rocky, Adam and Aisha arrived.

"We're at the Command Center." Adam realized.

"How'd we get here?" Rocky asked.

"I brought you here for your own safety." Zordon explained. "The Rangers are under the power of Lord Zedd, and soon he will control the entire city."

"There's got to be something we can do." Aisha said.

Alpha then walked up to them.

"The Blue Ranger created this device to reverse Beamcaster's frequency, but unfortunately it was destroyed." he explained.

"Wait a minute." Aisha said, looking at it. "The casing is history but the device doesn't seem to be that damaged."

"Can you fix it?" Rocky asked.

"I know a little something about broadcast frequencies." Aisha explained, connecting some wires. "I spent the last three summers working at a radio station."

"Wow, that's great." Alpha said. "Do you think you'll be able to fix it?"

"It won't be full strength, but it will broadcast." Aisha explained.

"If you can repair the device, you will have saved the Rangers as well as the world but time has become a critical problem." Zordon explained.

Rocky then held the device for Aisha to work on, while Adam checked the viewing globe.

"The device must be aimed at the source of the frequency malfunction." Zordon explained, as Rocky and Aisha activated it. "In other words, at the Rangers."

The beam that came out of the device hit the seven Rangers in the park, who Rocky, Adam and Aisha saw in the viewing globe.

 _"Hail Lord Zedd."_ the Rangers chanted. _"Hail Lord Zedd."_

The three teens then noticed nothing was happening.

"The beam isn't strong enough." Aisha realized.

"I'll amplify the beam with my own brain power." Zordon said.

He used his brain power to power up the beam, while Rocky and Aisha kept hold of the device.

 _"Hail Lord..."_ the Rangers said, when the beam vanished.

 _"Huh?"_ they all asked, looking around.

"Yeah." Rocky cheered, while Aisha smiled widely.

"Excellent." Zordon said.

 **(The park)**

"I'm not sure what happened here." Tommy said. "Let's get back to the Command Center."

They all then pressed their belt buckles and then teleported.

 **(Command Center)**

They all arrived while Rocky and Aisha removed the beam from the viewing globe.

"Zordon, how did we escape Zedd's brainwashing?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, what happened?" Kimberly asked, as Rocky, Adam and Aisha turned to them.

"You have your friends to thank for that, but that will have to wait. Beamcaster has enslaved virtually all of Angel Grove." Zordon explained.

"Man. That monster's making me mad." Tommy said.

"Use the frequency reverser to defeat him." Zordon instructed.

Rocky then gave it Billy.

"Hey, thanks a lot, everybody." Billy said, taking the device.

"Okay, let's go." Tommy said.

"Let's do it." Trini said.

"Yeah." Kimberly said.

They all touched their belt buckles and then teleported away.

The seven of them then arrived at the park.

"Let's get this guy off the air." Tommy said.

"My thoughts exactly." Sophie said.

They then saw that Beamcaster was back on the hill.

"The next seven callers get to hail Lord Zedd." he said.

"Let me at him." Billy said.

He then fired the beam out of the device at Beamcaster.

"Sorry, Ranger." Beamcaster said, blocking the beam with his staff. "Wrong station."

He then sent the beam right back at the Rangers, who just managed to dodge it.

"Whoa!" Tommy groaned.

They then all rolled down the hill.

"This monster's giving me a headache." Tommy said, as they stood back up. "Come on, let's turn him off permanently."

"No, you can't stop me Power Rangers, not while I still have my promotional supply of exploding devices." Beamcaster said, bringing out a scroll bomb.

He then threw the bomb at the Rangers, but Tommy caught it before it blew up.

"Hot-potato time, Beamcaster." Tommy said, throwing the bomb back.

Beamcaster then caught the bomb.

"Hey, I don't..." he said.

The bomb went off before he could finish.

"Whoa!" he moaned, as he fell back. "Okay, I got some bad reception but I'm static-free now."

He got back up and pulled out another bomb - this one shaped like a small rainbow.

"Check this out!" he said, throwing it.

Tommy then caught the bomb.

"This has your name on it." Tommy said, throwing it back.

"Hey, I gave this to you." Beamcaster said, catching it.

The bomb then exploded and knocked him down.

"Whoa!" he moaned, before getting back up. "That's it, Power Ranger. This is your swan song."

"Let's give it to him now!" Jason bellowed.

"Gonna rock-'n'-roll you out of here." Beamcaster said.

The Rangers then began to combine their weapons.

"Power Axe!"

"Power Bow!"

"Power Daggers!"

"Power Lance!"

"Power Claw!"

"Power Sword!"

"Power Rangers!" they all shouted.

Beamcaster then began to charged at them.

"Fire!" they shouted.

They fried the Power Blaster, which hit Beamcaster in the chest, and then he fell down and was destroyed..

"Yes!" Tommy cheered.

"Yeah." Billy said, as the others gathered around him.

"We did it!" Sophie cheered.

"We're jamming." Zack said.

"Yes!" Kimberly cheered.

"Jamming." Zack said.

"Everything's okay." Tommy said.

Further in the park, many people - including Bulk and Skull - were still under the affects of the Zedd waves.

"Hail Lord Zedd." they chanted. "Hail Lord Zedd. Hail Lord Zedd."

A red beam then appeared on everyone's faces, and then they all looked around confused.

"Zedd?" Bulk asked.

"Fred?" Skull asked.

"Uh, let's go, uh... find the Power Rangers." Bulk said.

They then walked off while everyone else just looked confused.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was standing on the balcony, looking furious.

"Why those aggravating adolescents!" he yelled, hitting the balcony with his fist, glowing red with anger. "Next time, Power Rangers, you will be mine!"

 **(The park)**

Now that everything was back to normal, the triathlon was resumed. The competitors were now on the third sage - running - and they ran past the lake.

"The triathletes are about to complete the last event of the triathlon - running." said the reporter.

Everyone in the crowd - including Billy, Sophie, Tommy and Kimberly - clapped as the competitors reached the finish line, including Rocky, Adam and Aisha - who came in last.

"Hey, guys!" Kimberly cheered, as they ran past them.

"Oh, man, I feel bad they couldn't have won." Tommy said.

"Yeah, me too. Come on." Sophie said.

They then made their way over to their three friends.

"Way to go." Tommy said, as he and Rocky shook hands.

"You all right?" Kimberly asked. "That was great."

"Alright, you guys did good." Billy said.

"Thanks for being there for us at the finish line." Rocky said, sounding exhausted.

"Hey, man, you were there for us." Tommy reminded.

"So we're even now." Sophie joked.

"You know what, we're really sorry that by helping us, we kept you guys from winning." Kimberly said.

"Hey, a triathlon's about finishing, not winning." Aisha said.

"Yes!" Kimberly said.

"You said it." Sophie agreed.

"Besides, helping you guys out is probably the most important thing we've ever done." Adam admitted.

"All right." Tommy said, as they shook hands.

"Thanks." Kimberly said, as she and Aisha high-fived each other.

"Thanks, man." Rocky said, as he and Tommy shook hands.


	29. The Power Transfer Part 1

**A/N: Here's part one of the Power Transfer.**

* * *

Around the city, people were walking along the street and into phone booths. A woman began to speak in another language over the phone, followed by a man in the phone booth next to her, then another woman in the one next to him.

"Big scoop. Really big scoop." said the man in on the next to her. "They just picked the three Angel Grove teens for the world peace summit. I know. It's great. Their names are..."

A copy of the Angel Grove Gazette (the city newspaper) then spins around with a title saying 'Three local teens chosen for world peace summit.'

 **(Youth Center)**

Many people inside the Youth Center were watching the TV news.

 _"Out of thousands of entrants, three names were announced today as the lucky students invited to attend the World Peace Summit in Switzerland."_ the Newsman said, getting Sophie's, Tommy's, Billy's and Kimberly's attention's. _"The three youths will meet and then travel with teams for all over the world to discuss global problems that effect all of us, young and old." Hungry, pollution, poverty, cultural barriers and education are among the topics on their very busy agenda for these young people."_

Everyone kept watching the news, except Bulk and Skull - who were too busy eating and dressed up like yodelers.

 _"They'll be visited by scientists, politicians and academians as they attempt to understand these issues and offer their perspective on solutions for world peace."_ the Newsman continued.

"Bulk and Skull." Skull said, grinning.

"Peace Ambassadors." Bulk said. "Auf wiedersehen."

"Alveeterzane." Skull said.

Bulk then chuckled.

"Boy, swiss chocolate sure is great this time of year." he grinned.

"The swissen chokolate issen…" Skull said, before Bulk hit him.

 _"The three teams from Angel Grove are Jason Lee Scott, Zack Taylor and Trini Kwan."_ the Newsman announced.

Kimberly grinned, covering her mouth with her hands to hide a squeal.

"Wow. That's incredible!" Tommy said.

"A perfect choice I think." Sophie said.

 _"...cultural barriers and_ _education are among the topics on their very busy agenda for these young people."_ the newsman repeated, as Bulk and Skull took their hats off.

"Hey, congrats." Ernie said, holding a tray of drinks. "Where are they?"

"Oh, I know where they are." Kimberly said. "They went out to ride bikes in the park. Come on, you guys, I want to be the first to tell them."

The four friends then laughed.

"Thanks anyway, Ernie." Kimberly giggled, before they left.

Ernie waved as people moved closer to the TV.

 _"...this outstanding trio."_ the Newsman said.

 **(The park)**

The four friends ran through the park as the sun began to set.

"There they are." Tommy said, spotting Jason, Zack and Trini.

The four of them then ran over to their friends.

"You guys are going to Switzerland!" Kimberly explained, grinning.

"All three of us?!" Jason asked, as they stopped in front of their friends.

"Yep." Tommy said.

"It said so on the news." Sophie said.

"Congratulations. It's the chance of a lifetime." Billy said.

"Yeah!" Jason cheered.

Zack and Kimberly then hugged each other.

"All right." Billy said, as he and Trini shook hands.

"All right, yeah." Tommy said, as he a Jason shook hands.

"You guys will do great out there." Sophie said, patting Trini's shoulder.

"Thanks, Soph." Zack said, shaking her hand.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was standing near the balcony, and he had heard the whole thing.

"So that's all it takes to get rid of three Power Rangers." he said.

"I could destroy the rest with my eyes closed." Goldar said.

"Don't even think about it, Goldar." Lord Zedd said, now standing on the balcony. "As soon as my newest demon of destruction is fully energized, I will destroy the Power Rangers myself!"

 **(Command Center)**

The next day, the seven Rangers all arrived at the Command Center and told Zordon about what had happened.

"I am pleased, Rangers." he said. "Through it is no surprise that the three of you were among those selected."

"Over 10,000 students applied to participate in the summit." Billy explained.

"Who knows, you guys might just save the world." Kimberly grinned.

"Yeah, but from Switzerland this time." Tommy said.

"And more peacefully." Sophie added.

"Thanks." Zack said.

"No doubt the qualities which made you successful as Power Rangers will serve you well in your new roles as Peace Ambassadors." Zordon said.

The alarm then went off.

"What is it, Zordon?" Tommy asked.

Alpha turned around to face them.

"Sensors from outer space indicate Zedd had begun energizing some sort of massive weapon." he explained.

"That day that I have feared has arrived. Zedd has completed Serpentera, a gigantic machine of destruction." Zordon explained.

"Well, Zedd will most likely attack while they're at the Peace Summit." Billy said.

"That is exactly his plan." Zordon explained. "He knows that once the three of you depart half of our strength will be gone."

The Rangers looked at each other.

"This could be disastrous, Power Rangers." Zordon said. "There is only one course - but it will be very difficult."

The Rangers then turned to the viewing globe.

"What do you mean, Zordon?" Sophie asked.

"Serpentera is more powerful than anything you have yet faced." Zordon explained. "You may need assistance."

Tor - the Carrierzord - then showed up in the viewing globe.

"This is your new Carrierzord, Tor. If your Zords are in peril, call on Tor for protection." Zordon explained.

The Rangers then turned around to face him.

"Awesome." Tommy said.

"But how will it protect us, Zordon?" Billy asked.

"Once inside, you will be shielded by Tor's heavy armour as it transports you to safety." Zordon explained. "Most important however, I must now choose three new Power Rangers, or Zedd may overwhelm us and take over the world."

"But, Zordon, who?" Kimberly asked.

"You will learn soon enough for the power transfer must be carried out at once." Zordon said.

"The power transfer? Is it possible?" Tommy asked.

"It is possible, but very difficult." Zordon said. "Because of the enormous amounts of power required the transfer can only be achieved in one place. You must travel to the deserted planet."

"The deserted planet?" Sophie asked, confused.

"Yes, Sophie." Zordon said.

A map then appeared in Tommy's hand.

"With this map and ring you must retrieve the Sword of Light." Zordon explained. "Only with the sword can the power be transferred to the new Rangers."

"But, um, where's the deserted planet?" Billy asked.

"In a galaxy light years away." Zordon explained.

"Well, how do we get there, Zordon?" Sophie asked.

"Alpha will teleport you there. Jason, Zack and Trini will go with you on their last quest as Power Rangers." Zordon explained.

"Ready when you are, Rangers." Alpha said.

"It's morphin time!" Tommy said.

"Tigerzord!"

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

They were then all teleported into space, heading for the deserted planet.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was sitting in his throne, when Goldar walked around a corner and then up to him.

"I am sure that this will be of interest to you, oh, evil one." he said. "My sources have confirmed that the Power Rangers have left Earth. They are apparently headed towards the farthest galaxy at lightspeed."

"The farthest galaxy?!" Lord Zedd asked, getting up from his throne. "What could they be possible be going there for?"

"Maybe a vacation?" Squatt suggested.

"When I want your opinion, I'll give it to you!" Lord Zedd yelled, before turning around. "They've got to be going after the Sword of Light. That old fool Zordon thinks he's going to transfer the power to three new Rangers. Is Serpentera fully energized?!"

"Armed and ready!" Goldar confirmed.

"The first mission will be to destroy the Sword of Light." Lord Zedd said, turning around. "Squatt, Baboo, take the sleep machine to Earth! With the whole planet knocked out Zordon will never be able to find new Rangers!"

 **(The park)**

Squatt and Baboo then arrived at the park with the sleep machine.

"This looks like a good spot." Squatt said, as they looked around. "Now let's see, what did Finster say?"

He began to turn a knob on the sleep machine.

"Turn the knob and count to five." he said, as pink smoke came out in front of Baboo. "One, seven, two, five."

Baboo had passed out from the smoke.

"Then let go." Squatt said.

He let go of the machine, which then began to float into the air.

"Hey! Hey!" he said. "I did it! It works! It works!"

He then saw Baboo on the ground.

"Uh-oh. I told you not to put your lips on it, Baboo." he said, helping Baboo up. "Come on. We'd better get out of here."

They both then disappeared.

Further away in the park, a group of teens were playing soccer.

"Over here!" a girl said.

They kept passing to each other when the pink smoke came over them - making them and everyone nearby them fall asleep.

 **(In space)**

Serpentera, which was shaped like a big dragon like creature, moved past the moon. Inside Serpentera was Lord Zedd, sitting in a throne and Goldar, who was piloting it.

"Lord Zedd, scourge of the universe, I'll be famous." Lord Zedd said. "Or better yet, infamous."

"Power levels at maximum." Goldar said. "On course for the deserted planet."

"Soon, we'll wipe it out of the universe along with the Sword of Light." Lord Zedd declared. "Full speed ahead!"

Goldar then moved Serpentera further away in space.

 **(The deserted planet)**

The Rangers arrived on the deserted planet.

"Whoa. Check it out." Tommy breathed.

"Feels so unreal." Kimberly said, quietly.

"Wow." Trini awed.

They looked around the place and then they saw a floating, upside down pyramid.

"There it is. The deserted city." Billy said.

"Hard to believe this has been uninhabited for thousands of years." Tommy said.

"It's beautiful, don't you think?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah, it does." Sophie said, before turning back around. "But it looks just like an abandoned ghost town back there."

"You got a point there, Soph." Zack said.

"We need to hurry. Let's check out the map." Billy said.

He opened the map up and then looked at it.

"We'll be heading right into the center of the city." he explained. "At least there won't be any traffic to worry about."

"You got that right." Tommy chuckled.

Billy then took out the other piece of paper, which was behind the map.

"The sword is part of a statue. It should be clearly visible when we get close." he explained, looking at the statue on the paper.

They then heard something in the sky, and looked up to see Serpentera.

"Whoa! Get a load of that thing!" Tommy said.

Serpentera then roared.

"Hey, I thought the planet was supposed to be deserted." Kimberly said.

"Oh, man! It's Lord Zedd!" Tommy said. "He must have come here for the sword."

"Then I guess that's Serpentera." Sophie said.

"I think you're right, Soph." Trini said.

Jason then put his hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"Get out of here and I'll try and distract him." he said.

"Are you sure?" Tommy asked.

"Don't worry about me." Jason said. "I'll call on my Zord. We'll meet at the statue."

"Right. Be careful." Tommy advised. "Come on, guys. Let's go."

"Good luck, my friends." Jason said, as the others walked off. "We're going to need it."

 **(Angel Grove High)**

The bell rang and people began to leave the classrooms - including Rocky, Adam and Aisha, who'd just transferred in.

"Somehow, I thought transferring would be a big deal." Aisha said.

"It's simple, huh?" Rocky asked.

They then made their way to their new lockers.

"We got Math together, Chemistry." Rocky said.

Adam then chuckled.

"Hey, it's lunch time." he said. "Let's put this stuff away and check out the cafeteria."

"The food's got to better than at Stone Canyon." Aisha said.

They then looked at the cards they had, which told them were their new lockers were. Rocky and Adam walked towards theirs, while Aisha turned around - as hers was on the other side of the hallway - and then began to walk towards it.

Bulk and Skull then walked out of a classroom, and spotted Aisha. They then began to walk towards her, but the door hit Skull in the arm, making him look around confused, while Bulk put his hand on the locker next to Aisha's.

"Aisha, you look so nice on your first day." he said. "Can I, uh, be of assistance?"

"Sure." Aisha said, giving him the card. "Thanks."

Bulk was about to read the card, when the pink smoke from the sleep machine entered the hallway, making many people fall asleep while Rocky and Adam put their things in their new lockers and walked away just before it reached them.

 **(Command Center)**

The alarm went off.

"Alpha, teleport the three teens here before it's too late." Zordon instructed.

Alpha began pressing buttons on the computer.

"The sleep could is causing interference, Zordon but I think I found them." he explained. "Locking on now."

 **(Angel Grove High)**

Bulk turned the combination lock on Aisha's locker but he couldn't get the door open. He kept on trying when Adam and Rocky walked up to them. He then tapped the locker when Skull tapped his back.

"Yah!" Skull groaned, holding his mouth open, as the sleep could moved closer to them.

He kept tapping Bulk's shoulder but Bulk was too busy with the locker. He then pulled it open and everything fell out and he broke the door in the process. Rocky, Adam and Aisha bent down to pick the things up, while Skull tapped Bulk's shoulder again, getting his attention, and then the sleep could flew over them, making then fall asleep. As Rocky, Adam and Aisha were crouched down, they managed to avoid the sleep could, but had seen it get Bulk and Skull.

"What?" Rocky asked.

They turned around and saw that the sleep could had made everyone fall asleep.

"Duck!" Rocky said loudly.

They ducked, but were then teleported to the Command Center before the sleep cloud could get them.

 **(Command Center)**

The three of them arrived still crouched, as Alpha turned around to look at them.

"That was close." he said. "Welcome again."

The three teens then stood up.

"Alpha, Zordon, what's going on?" Aisha asked.

"Yeah, there was this pink cloud and..." Rocky said.

"That is why you were brought here." Zordon explained, before Rocky could finish. "The Rangers have gone on an urgent mission. We need your help."

"Of course, we'll help... if we can." Adam said.

"The cloud you saw is a sleep cloud." Alpha explained. "All of Angel Grove is asleep."

The three teens then turned to the viewing globe, and saw the cloud move over people at the park, which then made them fall asleep.

"We've got to find out what's making that cloud." Aisha said, as they turned back to Zordon.

Alpha pressed a button on the computer.

"Sensors indicate that's it's coming from the park." he explained.

"Alpha will teleport you to the coordinates." Zordon explained. "Whatever device is creating the cloud must be destroyed."

"The wind is blowing south." Alpha explained. "I'll teleport you in behind the cloud so it wont affect you."

"We're ready." Rocky said.

They were then teleported to the park.

 **(The deserted planet)**

Jason had waited for the others to get out of range of Serpentera before calling his Zord.

"I call for Red Dragon Thunderzord power!" he shouted.

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then arrived and quickly changed into warrior mode. The rest of the Thunderzords then arrived and combined into a hovercraft, and then the Red Dragon Thunderzord jumped on top of it. It then moved the hovercraft towards Serpentera, and then just managed to avoid Serpentera's mouth.

"What was that, a mosquito?" Lord Zedd asked, having seen it. "You're wasting your time, Red Ranger."

"A massage from Earth, evilness." Goldar said. "Someonw is trying to destroy the sleep machine."

"Stop them, Goldar." Lord Zedd ordered. "Send in the Putties immediately."

 **(The park)**

Rocky, Adam and Aisha were staring at the sleep cloud, looking for the machine when they heard something behind them.

"Oh, man, Putties." Rocky said, after they turned around. "Spread out."

"This isn't gonna be so simple." Aisha said.

They then spread out to fight off the Putties. Rocky then hit one in the back with his elbow, then dodged another's punch, followed by another, but was then hit by fourth's knee, knocking him into a fifth, but then he got around it and pushed it onto the fourth, then blocked a sixth's attack and then pushed it in the chest, then he spun around and tackled a seventh. Adam dodged ones punch and then hit it in the chest, then he blocked a second's punch before spinning around and kicking it, then he tackled a third, then rolled as a fourth tried to kick him before spinning around and kicking it. Aisha ducked under ones punch, then jumped when another tried to tackle her and then kicked a third. but then a fourth grabbed her from behind but then she grabbed it and threw it into the third, then blocked another's punch and hit it on the chest, and then pulled it down and then hit it again.

Another Putty then kicked her in the back and sent her flying towards Rocky and Adam, knocking them down by a tree. The Putties then picked Rocky up and moved him around Adam and then they tied the three teens to the tree with a chain, with one Putty running around the tree to do so.

 **(The deserted planet)**

Serpentera was now covered in electricity, and then it landed in the city, which made Goldar and Lord Zedd laugh.

"Find that statue and destroy it." Lord Zedd ordered.

Serpentera then roared, before it began to move on foot, stomping on buildings as it did, and then it fired an energy beam out of it's mouth, which destroyed more buildings. The Red Dragon Thunderzord then jumped off the hovercraft and landed in front of Serpentera, but then saw that it was way bigger that it. Serpentera then fired another energy beam out of it's mouth, which then destroyed more buildings and knocked the Red Dragon Thunderzord down.

"Now crush him!" Lord Zedd ordered. "Crush him!"

Serpentera then moved closer to the Red Dragon Thunderzord, ready to crush it

"Tor, I need help!" Jason shouted.

Tor then appeared somewhere behind the Red Dragon Thunderzord and growled, before then retracting it's head, and then turned it's front legs into arms, turning it into Megazord mode.

Serpentera then stomped it's foot near the Red Dragon Thunderzord, which jumped out of the way just in time. It then jumped into Tor's shell, which then shielded it. Serpentera then growled and put it's foot on Tor and then began to squish it, while Tor struggled to lift it off of itself.

Lord Zedd laughed as Serpentera powered down for some reason.

"Go ahead and shiver in your shell, Red Ranger" he laughed.

Serpentera then removed it's foot from Tor's shell, and then Tor ran off.

Elsewhere, the other Rangers kept moving along through a destroyed forest.

"Zedd and his Serpentera have blasted the whole center of town to bits." Tommy said.

"That Serpentera is more powerful than I thought." Sophie admitted.

Billy then opened up the map.

"I think the building with the statue is right about here... I think." he said.

"That sword could be any where." Tommy said.

"Yeah, if Zedd didn't destroy it." Kimberly pointed out.

"Let's keep looking." Tommy said.

"Right." Kimberly said.

They then walked on, with Tommy in the lead.

"Come on, over here. Let's go." he said.

"How could Zedd have destroy such a beautiful place?" Sophie asked, looking at the destroyed buildings.

"I don't think he cares what he does, Soph, as long as he get's what he wants." Trini said.

"Trini's right, after all we've seen him do." Zack added.

They all then went further down the street, and then Tommy climbed up on top of some rubble, when he saw something.

"Whoa! What is this?" he asked, awing. "It's awesome."

He then walked closer to it.

"Man." he whispered.

He then realized it was the statue.

"Guys, over here!" he called.

The others then began to run up to him when they suddenly stopped.

"Look, up there." Billy said, spotting the statue.

"Hey, that's it." Kimberly said.

"Good thing Zedd didn't destroy it." Sophie said.

"You're right there, Soph." Kimberly said.

They then ran up to Tommy and the statue.

"Tommy found it." Billy said, once they got there. "Good job."

"That's it, alright." Kimberly said.

"It's got to be." Tommy explained.

"I don't see any other statue's around here." Sophie pointed out.

"Well, get the sword and let's get out of here." Kimberly said.

"Right." Tommy said.

He then began to pull on the sword but it wouldn't move, just as Jason came up behind them.

"Jason." Billy said.

"Guys, that thing's way to powerful." Jason explained, pointing at Serpentera. "We got to get out of here."

"Guys, get it." Tommy ordered.

"Right." Billy said.

He and Jason then brought their Blade Blasters out and set them to blaster mode.

"Fire!" Billy said.

They fried on the sword hand but nothing happened.

"Okay, come on, guys." Tommy said, as Jason and Billy put their Blade Blasters away.

Tommy began to pull again but it still wouldn't move.

"Come on." he said.

Jason then got behind him and grabbed his shoulder.

"Right." Trini said.

"Okay." Kimberly muttered.

They then grabbed either the sword or another Ranger and began to pull. (Sophie grabbing hold of Zack)

Serpentera then fried his energy beam at the pyramid and then began to slowly destroy it.

The Rangers kept pulling on the sword but it still wouldn't move.

"Talk about a real sword in the stone." Sophie grunted.

"You said it." Zack grunted.

Serpentera's beam then began to destroy everything around the pyramid, making it wobble.

"What? Where are they?" Lord Zedd asked, noticing they weren't on the pyramid.

"Th-they were over there." Goldar explained, not sure where the Rangers were.

"Wha..?" Lord Zedd asked, getting up. "You'd lose your brains if your weren't sitting on them."

He then growled while Goldar stuttered.

"Destroy the whole planet!" he then ordered.

"But that would use almost all our power." Goldar augured. "We'll have to recharge."

Lord Zedd then growled again.

"I'll have to do it myself." he said. "There!"

He pressed a button on his left and then laughed while Goldar look confused.

"Try to escape this, Power Rangers!" he shouted.

Serpentera then fried another energy beam from it's mouth - more powerful than before - and then it began to destroy the city.

"Guys, I think we're in serious trouble." Kimberly said.

"We've got to get this sword." Tommy said.

They kept on pulling but it wouldn't come loose from the statue.

"Come on, everybody, pull!" Tommy said.

They then pulled again but it still wouldn't move, as the energy wave came closer.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was working on the computer.

"AY-Yi-Yi! Jason and the others are in terrible danger." he explained.

"They must retrieve the Sword of Light or Zedd will defeat us." Zordon explained.

"And now Putties have captured Rocky and his friends." Alpha explained.

 **(The deserted planet)**

Serpentera fired another beam out of it's mouth.

"At long last, victory is mine." Lord Zedd declared. "The entire universe trembles before Lord Zedd. Good-bye, Power Rangers."

He then laughed.


	30. The Power Transfer Part 2

**A/N: Here's part two of the Power Transfer.**

* * *

Rocky, Adam and Aisha were still chain up against the tree, while Putties were patrolling the area around him.

"We've got to get those keys." Aisha said.

"Oh, man." Rocky said, looking at something. "The wind is changing."

They looked and saw the sleep cloud moving towards them.

"It's coming our way." Rocky said.

He then sighed.

"We can't fall asleep." he said.

Adam then saw a soccer ball nearby and tried to reach it with his leg. The sleep machine was spitting out more of the pink cloud when he managed to get it, and then he pulled it towards him.

"Soccer now?" Aisha asked, confused.

Adam then stopped the ball and put his foot on top of it.

"Rocky, can you move behind the tree?" he asked.

"Yeah." Rocky said, quietly.

"I've got an idea." Adam explained.

He and Aisha then looked at the Putties and the machine while Rocky moved.

"Go, Rocky! Run away!" he shouted.

One of the Putty's then turned around and ran towards them, but then Adam kicked the ball at it and hit it on the chest, shattering it. The Putty had dropped the keys for the chain and more of them began to run at the three teens. Adam stretched his leg out and pulled the keys towards them and then freed himself and the others, and then they got ready to fight the Putties - Rocky dropping the chains before he did.

"Now. Where were we?" he asked the Putties.

They then all jumped up and then they all punched the same one in the chest, which then shattered as they'd hit the Z, and then they separated to fight some more. Adam ducked as one tried to punch him, then he grabbed another's arm, then kicked a third away and then flipped the second over, while Rocky did a few back flips and then spun around and tackled one, and then tripped another one up. Adam then blocked ones kick before ducking under an upper kick from it and then spun around and kicked it, while Rocky then grabbed one by the arm and pulled it over him. Aisha blocked ones attack and then hit a second one in the chest, then kicked a third, and then the second and then knocked a fourth one away from her, and then the Putties all shattered.

"Okay, guys, let's finish this up." Rocky said.

He ran over to the soccer ball and then kicked it towards Adam, who then kicked it to Aisha, who then headed it back to Adam, who then shot it at Rocky, who then shot it right at the sleep machine, knocking it out of the air, where it then disintegrated.

"Score!" Rocky cheered.

He then ran over to the others and gave Adam a high-five, while Aisha clapped her hands and then playfully hit Adam.

 **(The deserted planet)**

Serpentera was still firing energy beams out of it's mouth at the pyramid and was destroying everything around it. The Rangers were still pulling on the sword but it still wouldn't come loose from the statue.

"We got to hurry." Kimberly said.

"The sword won't budge." Billy explained. "We've got to get it out. Come on. Keep pulling. Harder!".

"This isn't working." Tommy said. "There's got to be another way."

"It's just got to come loose or Zordon wouldn't have sent us here!" Sophie said.

"Where's the map, Billy?" Tommy asked.

"I've got it right here." Billy said, showing Tommy the map.

He then saw the ring which had kept the map rolled up.

"Hey, look - the ring." he said. "It looks like it fits on the statue's finger. I bet that'll release the sword."

He put the ring on the statue's finger, and then the Sword of Light glowed bright yellow.

"Hurry, Billy!" Jason shouted.

Tommy then put his hand on the sword.

"Hey, it's come loose." he said, pulling it off the statue. "Ha, Billy..."

"Yes!" Kimberly cheered, as she and Sophie high-fived each other.

"..you're a genius." Tommy finished.

"Good thinking, Billy." Sophie said.

Onboard Serpentera, Lord Zedd was now sitting back in his throne.

"Goldar, what are we waiting for?" he asked.

Serpentera then moved it's head.

"I'm trying to get in closer to the planet." Goldar explained.

Lord Zedd then stood up from his throne.

"Aren't we close enough?!" he asked, growling. "I don't want to waste time. The Rangers are at my mercy."

He then laughed evilly while Goldar muttered something.

"And I want to finish them off. So instead of trying to move us from the bleachers to the box seats let's destroy the whole planet!" he said. "It's been nice fighting with you, Power Rangers."

He then pressed the same button as before and then Serpentera got ready to frie another energy beam out of it's mouth, while Goldar laughed

"Victory is sweet!" Lord Zedd said. "I have triumphed! The entire universe belongs to me!"

Serpentera then fried the beam out of it's mouth, and then it began to destroy the entire city.

The Rangers had all seen the energy beam and the shockwave was heading right for them.

"Alpha, teleport us now!" Jason yelled into his communicator.

They were then all knocked to the ground as the ground started to shake, and the buildings began to come apart.

"I knew this day would finally arrive." Lord Zedd said. "Ta-ta, Power Rangers. Sorry you struggled for nothing. Now the Earth is mine, all mine, for I am invincible."

He then laughed evilly.

On the planet, the statue had been destroyed.

 **(Command Center)**

The alarm went off.

"AY-Yi-Yi! I'm having trouble bringing them back." Alpha said, pressing a few buttons on the computer. "I hope I teleported them in time."

Trini and Zack then appeared behind him by the viewing globe, Zack on his knees.

"There's only two of them. I'm missing five." Alpha said.

"Alpha, don't give up." Zordon said, as Trini and Zack walked towards the computer.

Jason and Kimberly then appeared by the viewing globe.

"Try isolating their wavelengths." Zordon advised.

"Whoa, that was close." Kimberly said, getting back to her feet. "Zack and Trini, you okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine." Zack said.

Billy and Sophie then arrived.

"Alpha, I need to recalibrate the teleporter." Billy said, as they walked up to Alpha - taking his helmet off along the way.

"Billy, Soph, where's Tommy?" Kimberly asked.

"I thought he was with you?" Sophie asked.

"No, he wasn't." Kimberly said.

"Billy, you must hurry." Zordon said.

"Amplifying wavelengths." Billy said, pressing a few buttons on the computer.

"Billy, you're overloading it." Alpha said.

"Alpha, I trust that Billy knows what he's doing." Zordon said. "Let's give him a minute."

They all then turned around just as Tommy arrived - holding the Sword of Light.

"Tommy." Kimberly said, as they walked closer to him. "Oh, we were so worried about you."

"I'm glad to be here." Tommy said, as Kimberly hugged him from the side.

"Welcome back, Power Rangers." Zordon said, as they started to take their helmets off. "I'm glad you have returned safely."

"We brought the sword." Tommy explained, holding the sword up.

"That is good. We need to prepare" Zordon explained. "Zedd is planning to invade the Earth with Serpentera."

"Zordon, Serpentera was a formidable challenge and destroyed the whole deserted city." Billy explained.

"Zordon, we can't go to the Peace conference - not now." Trini explained. "There has to be another way."

"You guys can't just back out." Sophie said, lookin at her, Zack and Jason. "Once you're chosen, there's no way you can drop out. We all knew that when we applied to participate in it."

"Sophie's right." Tommy said. "You guys have to go."

Billy and Kimberly both nodded.

"Trini, Zack and Jason in your hearts, you will always carry the spirit of the Power Rangers but your destinies lie elsewhere." Zordon explained. "You have been chosen to help the world in a different way now."

The Rangers all looked at each other.

"Retrieving the Sword of Light was your last quest. It was important that you be successful and because you were, the Rangers will endure." Zordon explained. "The Sword of Light will allow your powers to be transferred to three new Rangers."

"But who?" Billy asked.

"Behold, I present to you the new Power Rangers." Zordon said.

Three people were then teleported in behind them and then they stepped out of the shadow - revealing themselves to be Rocky, Adam and Aisha. The Rangers then turned and saw their new friends.

"Rocky. Adam." Tommy said, grinning.

"Aisha." Sophie said, smiling.

The three of them smiled at the Rangers.

"Isn't this incredible?" Aisha asked.

"Tommy, hold the Sword of Light high above your head." Zordon instructed, as Rocky, Adam and Aisha moved to one side of the Command Center.

Tommy nodded, and then he and the other Rangers put their helmets back on.

"We will now start the ceremony to transfer power from Jason, Zack, and Trini to Rocky, Adam, and Aisha." Zordon explained. "Raise the sword."

Tommy then held the Sword of Light over his head, and then Zordon sent some of his energy into it.

"Whoa. Yeah." Tommy said, turning around.

He then held the sword up, and then the power transfer began, with help from more of Zordon's energy. The transfer was then done and Rocky, Adam and Aisha were the new Red, Black and Yellow Rangers respectfully.

"Whoa." Adam awed.

"Whoa." Aisha awed, as they looked at their new suits.

"Hey." Rocky said.

"Departing Rangers - you have served with courage. I thank you." Zordon said.

Jason, Zack and Trini - who were still morphed - then bowed.

"I know that in your new life you will serve with dignity, humility, and strength." Zordon said. "Go now and make the world a better place. The Power will always be with you and will protect you."

"How come their still morphed, Zordon?" Sophie asked.

"They will still have their powers, but will only use them in rare circumstances, Sophie." Zordon explained.

The Rangers all nodded.

Jason, Zack and Trini then turned to Rocky, Adam and Aisha.

"Good luck taking on Lord Zedd." Jason wished them, shaking Rocky's hand.

"Thanks, Jase." Rocky said.

"Do your best to fill in for us?" Zack asked, shaking Adam's.

"We'll do our best, Zack." Adam said.

"Take care out there when dealing with the monsters?" Trini asked, shaking Aisha's.

"We will, Trini." Aisha said.

They then let go of each other's hand.

"Hey, Jason, Zack and Trini." Tommy said. "Power up."

"Power up." they said together - along with Sophie, Billy and Kimberly.

Jason, Zack and Trini were then teleported away.

"Bye, guys." Billy said. "I hope we're gonna see them again soon. I'll really miss them."

"You're not the only one, Billy." Sophie admitted, as they all were gonna miss them.

"This is like a whole new beginning." Kimberly said, touching Tommy's arm.

"New members of the Power Rangers, always remember - you are now part of a team." Zordon explained, as the new Rangers walked towards him, while the old Rangers walked behind them. "Watch out for the others as you would watch out for yourselves. Rocky, with your strength and knowledge, you will command the power of the Red Dragon Thunderzord. Aisha, you are spirited and cleaver. You will command the power of the Griffin Thunderzord. And Adam, you are watchful and intelligent, you will command the power of the Lion Thunderzord."

"Thank you, Zordon." Adam said, putting his hand to his chest and bowing. "I won't let you down."

The Rangers then all took their helmets off.

"All right." Tommy said, as they all turned to each other. "One! Two! Three!"

They all put their fists together in a circle and then their powers formed a small spark in the middle, making them all smile.

"Rangers, you process powers so that you may protect the Earth." Zordon explained. "Use them to defend, never to attack, to ensure justice, never for vengeance, to preserve righteousness, never for selfish glory. Remember this and they will protect you forever."

"I don't think we could've made a better choice." Kimberly whispered to Tommy, who nodded.

"I'm so excited." Alpha said. "Brand new Rangers. Welcome abroad, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha."

Tommy and Rocky then shook hands while Sophie put hers on Aisha's shoulder, smiling.

 **(In space)**

Serpentera was moving towards the Earth.

"Goldar, what is happening?" Lord Zedd asked. "We should have landed on Earth by now."

"This is as fast as we can go." Goldar explained. "We used up most of the power destroying the planet."

"Since we're late, I'll conjure up a goodwill ambassador to greet the Earthlings for us." Lord Zedd said. "From the slime, I summon a creature of destruction."

He cast a spell out of his staff towards the Earth.

 **(A small hill)**

The smell landed on a small hill, and then a monster showed up. (Sliver Horns)

"Well, howdy. I'm thirstier than a snail slithering in sawdust." he said.

 **(Onboard** **Serpentera)**

Lord Zedd had seen the monster show up.

"Perfect. His horns will suck the very life out of those Earthlings." he said.

 **(Command Center)**

The alarm went off.

"Power Rangers, we have an emergency situation." Zordon said, getting their attention.

"What's happening?" Rocky asked, confused.

"Lord Zedd has created a horrible giant tick called Sliver Horns, and he's rampaging in the park." Alpha explained.

"You guys ready?" Tommy asked, looking at the new Rangers.

"We're on call 24 hours a day." Kimberly explained.

"We're ready." Rocky said, nodding.

"All right." Tommy said.

"This is your first mission, guys so try to make it good." Sophie advised.

"You got it, Sophie." Aisha said.

"Let's morph back into action." Tommy said.

They then all teleported to the park and arrived with their helmets on, and came face to face with Sliver Horns.

"It's time you were exterminated -" Tommy said, before turning to the others. "-right?"

"Yeah." Aisha said.

"Let's do it!" Tommy said.

"Right." Rocky said.

"What's bugging you, Power Puffs?" Sliver Horns asked.

He then fried a multi colored electric beam at them.

"Look out!" Sophie shouted.

But it was too late as the beam knocked them all back.

"Could it be my Bug Bomb?" Sliver Horns asked.

He then fired more electric beams.

"I'm gonna-" Tommy said, getting back up.

He was hit by the electric beam before he could finish, followed by Rocky and Adam.

"I'm gonna infest you with these." Sliver Horns said.

He fried more electric beams, which hit Aisha, then Billy, and then Kimberly and Sophie.

"Looks like y'all in trouble." he laughed.

He then fried more electric beams.

"Hey Rangers, get ready to say howdy to my Putty pals." he said.

A bunch of Putties then showed up behind a tree.

"Better put the lid on this guy fast." Tommy said, getting back up.

He then jumped and blocked a Putty's kick, then dodged another's punch before grabbing it by the arm, and then kicked the first one and then the one he had. Aisha punched one in front of her and then kicked one behind her, and then spun around and tackled another. Billy ducked under ones punch and then blocked another's punch and punched it in the chest, then he spun around and tackled another, then back flipped to avoid two more, before he kicked one and then spun around and kicked the other. Sophie did a few back flips and then tackled one, then she kicked one on her left, then blocked a third's punch and then flipped it over, then she grabbed a fourth's arm and pulled it down and then kicked a fifth and then back jumped.

Tommy brought Saba out and then spun around and kicked one but missed as it ducked, but then he grabbed it's arm and spun it around and then threw it to the ground, and then it another one with Saba.

"Let's squash these Putties." he said.

Kimberly split kicked two, then ducked under a third's punch and then tried to kick it but it ducked, then she blocked a few punches from it and then kicked it. Aisha tried to kick one but it ducked, but then she grabbed it's arm as it tried to punch her, and then she flipped it over. Adam ducked as one tried to punch him and then elbowed it in the back, then he blocked another's punch and then punched it away from him, then he dodged a third's attack and then kicked it, and then ducked as fourth tried to punch him from behind, before he spun around and kicked it.

Sophie ducked as one tried to punch her but then she punched it in the face, then she sun around and kicked a second, then grabbed a third's leg as it tried to kick her, then she spun it around and then let go of it, causing it to crash into a tree. Kimberly tried to kick one but it ducked, but then she spun around and kicked it in the chest. Rocky ducked as one tried to hit him - hitting it in the chest as he did - then he kicked another in the chest, then side flipped and then kicked a third, then kicked a fourth, and then ducked as a fifth tried to punch him, but then it grabbed him by the arms, but then he got loose of the grip and then punched it in the chest.

 **(Onboard** **Serpentera)**

Lord Zedd was seeing the whole thing.

"What?! The Power Rangers at full strength?" he asked, shocked. "Zordon must have succeeded in transferring the powers. How is this possible? I blew up the planet myself."

He then realized something.

"Dolt, you told me the Rangers didn't make it out in time." he accused Goldar.

"They must have escaped." Goldar reasoned.

"Brilliant deduction, my flea-brained friend." Lord Zedd said, before growling. "Those half-baked heroes should have quit while they were in one piece. Now, I'm really going to tick them off. Let's just see how equipped they are to deal with my pesky monster when he's gigantic."

He then pulled out the bottle - which was behind him - and then he threw it down towards Earth.

 **(The park)**

The bottle landed in Sliver Horns hand.

"The ball's in my court." he said, opening it up.

He then threw it to the ground, which then exploded and he then grew giant.

"Whoa!" the Rangers all said, having regrouped and saw him.

"Yee-haw! I'm as happy as a wolf in a house of hens." Sliver Horns said.

"Zordon, we need help." Tommy said into his communicator.

 **(Command Center)**

"Call the Carrierzord, Tor." Zordon instructed.

 **(The park)**

"Yes, that's right. Tor will protect us." Tommy said. "Thanks."

 **(Command Center)**

"Hurry. Serpentera is descending to Earth." Zordon explained.

 **(The park)**

"Right." Tommy said.

"I'll take care of our overgrown friend." Rocky said. "You got get Serpentera."

"Alright, you can do it, Rocky." Kimberly said.

"Thanks." Rocky said. "I won't let you down."

"Good luck out there." Sophie said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I will, Sophie." Rocky said.

"Come on, let's get it done." Tommy said.

"I need Thunderzord power now!" Rocky shouted.

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord power!"

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then began to change into warrior mode.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The warrior mode was then complete.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers  
_ _You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers._

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then kicked Sliver Horns away. Slivers Horns then got back up and then they got locked in a grapple, but they then got loose, and the Red Dragon Thunderzord then tired to kick him, but he blocked with his hand, and then knocked it over. He then armed his pincer hands as the Red Dragon Thunderzord got back up, and then he opened his eye and fired a dozen multi colored electric beams out of his head - some of which hit the Red Dragon Thunderzord. He then stopped and hit it with one of his pincers, and then he hit it again, and then again with the other pincer.

"Plumb tuckered out, huh?" he asked.

The red Dragon Thunderzord then brought it's staff out and then hit Sliver Horns with it, and then ran past him and hit him again, and then it turned around and tried to hit him, but he blocked it. He then opened his eye up and fried more electric beams out of head, which hit and knocked the Red Dragon Thunderzord down, just as the sky became darker.

"Looks like you're headed for the final hoedown." Sliver Horns said.

Red lighting then appeared in the sky as they got locked in a grapple, and then the Red Dragon Thunderzord tried to kick Sliver Horns, but he blocked it and hit the Red Dragon Thunderzord. It then put it's staff down and then he spun around on it, kicking Sliver Horns as he did - several times - knocking him back, and then it picked up the staff and began to spin it around in it's hand, and then moved towards him.

 **(The park)**

The other Rangers all looked up in the sky and saw Serpentera.

"Wow. Get a load of that." Tommy said.

"Oh, man." Aisha said.

"Look, it's about to land." Billy said, pointing at it.

"Whoa." Kimberly muttered.

Serpentera then flew towards them.

Inside of Serpentera Goldar laughed.

"Those Rangers are hopeless." he said.

Serpentera then moved along in the sky, and then landed in the city.

"No! Rocky's in trouble." Tommy said. "I've got to help him."

"Alright, we'll stay here and clobber Serpentera." Adam said.

"But..." Tommy said.

"We've got this, Tommy." Sophie assured, touching his shoulder. "You help Rocky."

"Right." Tommy said, before turning to the others. "Okay, everyone."

"Yeah." Aisha said.

"Yes." Kimberly said.

"Sure." Billy said.

"Tigerzord power now!" Tommy shouted.

The Tigerzord then showed up.

"White Tiger Thunderzord, power up!" Tommy shouted, having brought out Saba.

The Tigerzord then charged in, and then Tommy jumped into it and put Saba in it's place.

"Tigerzord, convert to warrior mode now!" Tommy shouted.

The Tigerzord the jumped up, and then the legs moved back and turned into humanoid legs. The top half then bent forward, forming the arms and body, and then the head came out from the top. The Tigderzord then jumped over to where Sliver Horns and the red Dragon Thunderzord was.

"All right, Sliver Horns, you're through." Tommy said.

Onboard Serpentera, Goldar was moving the controls around.

"The end. The final victory." Lord Zedd said. "It's time to turn off the lights in Angel Grove and all over the world. Good night forever Power Rangers."

He then pressed some buttons on the console beside him.

Serpentera's eyes then turned off.

"Goldar, I said turn off the lights in Angel Grove, not in here." Lord Zedd barked.

Goldar looked puzzled, as he didn't know what happened.

"I didn't. We're out of power." he explained.

"Serpentera out of power again?" Lord Zedd asked, getting up from his throne. "Impossible. The thing is brand new. One of these buttons has got to reactivate it."

He then pressed the buttons on the console beside him, but nothing happened.

 **(The Megazord battle)**

Sliver Horns saw the Tigerzord show up.

"The Sheriff has a Deputy?" he asked.

The Tigerzord then got in his eyesight.

"No posse's gonna get me." Sliver Horns said, throwing pieces of a mountain at it.

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then got back up, and then stood beside the Tigerzord.

"Take this!" Sliver Horns said, shooting fire out of his mouth.

The fire then hit both of the Zords, sending sparks into the cockpits. The Red Dragon Thunderzord then jumped towards Sliver Horns, but he hit it and sent it flying towards the Tigerzord, but then it got back up.

"Yee-haw!" Sliver Horns shouted.

He open his eye and fired a bunch of electric beams at the Zords, which caused them to sent sparks out and made Tommy and Rocky moan.

"That's it. I'm calling on the power of Tor!" Tommy shouted.

Tor then arrived.

"Alright, it's over, tick face!" Tommy shouted.

Tor then moved closer to the Zords.

"Rangers, let's bring them all together and show this guy what Thunder power's all about, now." Tommy said.

The others on the ground began to call their Thunderzords.

"Compsognathus Garuda Thunderzord power!"

"Mastodon Lion Thunderzord power!"

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord power!"

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord power!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger Griffin Thunderzord power!"

They then flew their Zords into the air, and then they combined into the hovercraft mode, and then the Red Dragon Thunderzord jumped onto it.

 _They've got a power and force that you've never seen before_

He then landed on it and then it moved towards Sliver Horns.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Tigerzord - now back in tiger mode - jumping to Tor - which had opened it's shell up - and then Tor closed the shell around the Tigrzord, while the hovercraft landed on top of it.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

Sliver Horns now looked worried. The Red Dragon Thunderzord began to spin it's staff around, and then above it's head.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The spin of the staff then lifted the Zord's up like a helicopter propeller.

 _Mighty Morphin Power Rangers._

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then stopped spinning the staff, and then the Zords came thundering down like a meteor, and then landed on and destroyed Sliver Horns.

 **(Onboard** **Serpentera)**

"Do we have power yet, Thomas Edison?" Lord Zedd asked.

Goldar was still fiddling with the controls.

"Just enough to get home, master." he explained.

He then pressed a few buttons on the controls.

"Rats!" Lord Zedd exclaimed, as he pace around the cockpit. "Here sits all this deadly machinery and not enough power to destroy an ant."

He then kicked the controls.

"Again those honey-coated high schoolers get away." he said. "Now, get us out of here."

"Yes, Lord Zedd." Goldar said.

"I take an oath." Lord Zedd said, as he sat down in hit throne "Whether the Power Rangers are at half strength or full, whether there re seven or a thousand of them, I will return to destroy them all."

Goldar then got Serpentera powered up and then he lifted it off the ground, and it then began to fly back to the moon.

 **(Command Center)**

The Rangers had all returned to the Command Center and had taken their helmets off. They were all looking at the viewing globe, and watched as a taxi pulled into the airport, and they saw Jason, Trini and Zack pile out of it.

"AY-Yi-Yi!" Alpha said, turning away from the computer. "It's so sad that they're leaving."

"Bye, you guys." Kimberly said, waving at the viewing globe.

"See you guys soon." Sophie said, waving as well.

"Yeah, Alpha, it is sad to see them go but on the other hand, it's really exciting to have three new Power Rangers join us." Billy said.

"Hope they don't forget to write." Kimberly said, as they turned around to face Zordon.

"We saved the world from Zedd. Wow." Aisha said, grinning.

"Yeah, but we couldn't have done it without you guys." Billy said.

"Yeah, you guys were awesome. All of you." Kimberly said.

"You all did pretty well for your first mission." Sophie complemented.

"Thanks." Rocky said.

"But don't you guys go to Stone Canyon High?" Sophie asked.

"Not anymore." Adam said. "We just transferred to Angel Grove High."

"Why?" Tommy asked.

"So we could get to spend more time with you guys." Rocky explained.

"Well, good thing you have then." Billy said. "Since, well..."

"We understand what you mean." Aisha said. "About it being easier to hang out in the same city."

"Congratulations, Power Rangers on your first victory together." Zordon said. "You've lived up to my expectations."

"You made excellent choices, Zordon." Alpha said.

"It is true you have defeated Lord Zedd today but it's not the end, only the beginning." Zordon explained. "He and Serpentera will be back more powerful than ever."

"We can handle it." Adam said.

"I know you can." Zordon said. "But remember Power Rangers, your strength lies in your ability to judge each situation and avoid the use of force whenever you can."

"Welcome to the team, guys." Tommy said.

"But there's three rules you must follow, or lose the protection of the power." Sophie explained. "First: never use your power for personal gain."

"Second: never escalate a battle unless forced to." Billy said.

"And finally: Keep your identity secret." Kimberly said. "You guys understand?"

"We do." Rocky said, while Adam and Aisha nodded.

"Let's do it." Tommy said.

He put his hand in the middle of the circle they were in, then Billy put his on top, followed by Aisha, Rocky, Sophie, Adam and finally Kimberly.

"Power Rangers!" they all shouted, jumping up.

* * *

 **A/N: The idea of Jason, Zack and Trini still having their powers is to explain why Jason still had his powers in Forever Red, although they can now only morph every once in a while. e.g. once every year.**


	31. Goldar's Vice Versa

**A/N: Due to Rocky, Adam and Aisha now replacing Jason, Trini and Zack, I've put in the new intro.**

* * *

The screen shows Goldar grinning in the place. Lord Zedd then turns around. In Billy's lab, Kimberly looks confused. Squatt and Baboo look gleeful. Rocky, Adam and Aisha then smile in the Command Center. Lord Zedd throws his bottle down to Earth. Billy and Sophie float down to a hidden chamber and then Tommy smiles.

Lord Zedd stands on the balcony looking at the Earth. Saba's eyes glow red and then white lasers are fired out of them. Kimberly then smiles up at Tommy in his new suit. Goldar then starts to laugh. Tommy removes his White Ranger helmet. Tommy then rides on his new White Tigerzord.

Rocky, Adam and Aisha get Jason, Zack and Trini's powers transferred to them. The Rangers then all put their arms up in the cockpit of the Megathunderzord. Lord Zedd then looks down at the Earth again from the balcony. Tommy then puts his hand down in triumph and then turns to Saba.

Rocky, Adam and Aisha wave good-bye to their new friends. They then arrive in a red jeep, with Adam at the back and Rocky in the diver's seat. A bunch of things then happen.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly

David Yost as Billy

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

Joelle Carter as Sophie

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

John Bosch as Adam

 _Mighty Morphin.._

Karen Ashely as Aisha

 _..Power Rangers_

Steven Cardenas as Rocky

Jason David Frank as Tommy

It then shows the Rangers all holding their Power Weapons up, except Tommy. It then shows the Thunderzords, and then Kimberly, Sophie, Billy and Tommy morphin.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

Jason Navy and Paul Schrier as Bulk and Skull

It shows Bulk and skull behind a tree, with a Putty behind them. It then shows Lord Zedd firing a spell from his staff.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then shows the Red Dragon Thunderzord changing into warrior mode, and then the Tigerzord into warrior mode.

 _Go, Go Power Rangers_

It then shows the Thunderzords combing into the Megatigerzord, which is then complete.

 _You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers._

* * *

Inside the Youth Center, Rocky and Adam were sparring together. Rocky sent a kick at Adam, who ducked and then Rocky spun around and kicked again, but Adam ducked again then blocked a third kick from Rocky, and then dodged a fourth and then blocked a fifth. Rocky spun around and kicked again, but Adam dodged it and then back jumped onto his back and then quickly got back up as Rocky spun around. The two of them then linked hands with each other, and then walked over to Billy.

"Hey, Billy." Rocky said.

"Hi, Billy." Adam said. "You missed the demonstration."

"I know. I'm sorry. I had a meeting with the vice-versa dance committee." Billy explained.

"You know, that's gonna be a blast." Rocky said, as they walked off. "It's about time the girls had to ask the guys to a dance."

They then stopped a sat down by a table.

"Hey, who are you going with?" Adam asked, as he sat down.

"Jessica Peterson." Rocky said. "Man, I can't believe she asked me."

"What about you, Adam?" Billy asked.

Adam had an unsure look on his face.

"I don't think I'm going." he admitted.

"Why not?" Rocky asked.

"Well, no one's asked me and I don't think anyone's going to." Adam explained.

"Don't feel bad, Adam." Billy said. "No one's invited me yet, either."

A teenage boy then walked in and over to the counter, when he saw Billy.

"Hey, Billy, how've you been?" he asked.

They all turned, and saw it was Dave Travers.

"Hey, Dave." Billy said, waving at him, before remembering Rocky and Adam were with him. "Oh, this is Rocky and Adam. Just transferred in from Stone Canyon High."

"Nice to meet you." Dave said, shaking Rocky's hand.

"Dave goes to school with us." Billy explained, before remembering something. "Hey, where've you been anyway? We haven't seen you in weeks?"

Dave just finished shaking Adam's hand when he sat down.

"Extended family trip around the country." Dave replied. "We were meant to get back a few days ago but out flight was canceled."

"So you had to wait for the next one?" Rocky guessed.

"Yeah, you got it. Just got back yesterday." Dave explained.

"Do you have a date for the dance yet or not?" Adam asked.

"You mean the one where the girls asked the boys?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, that's it." Billy said. "How'd you know."

"I found out about it from, Sophie." Dave explained. "I saw her with another girl. An African one."

"Oh, that's Aisha." Rocky explained. "She transferred the same time as us."

"Oh, I see." Dave said. "Well, yes I do. Sophie asked me."

"Well, that's nice of her." Rocky said.

"Oh, she told me about Jason, Trini and Zack being chosen for that Peace Conference in Switzerland." Dave said.

"She did?" Billy asked.

"Yeah. Pity I was away when it was announced." Dave sighed. "I wouldn't have minded going."

Just then Laura came in and walked over to the four of them, and then put her hand on Billy's shoulder.

"Hi, Billy." she said, getting his attention.

"Hey, Laura." Billy said.

Laura then looked nervous about something.

"Um, could I talk to you for a minute?" she asked, blushing.

"Certainly." Billy replied. "Would you guys excuse me?"

"Sure." Rocky said.

Billy then got up and walked over to the corner of the room with Laura.

On the table behind Adam, sat Bulk and Skull, who had two bowls of Popcorn on the table, along with bowls of biscuits and cupcakes.

"This whole dance thing is pathetic." Bulk said.

"Yeah." Skull agreed. "Who needs it?"

More people then walked into the place, including two girls who were dressed up like goth punks. One was blonde and looked about the same as Skull, while the other had a hat on and looked a lot like Bulk. They both looked around the place like they were looking for someone or some people.

"Yoo hoo!" the skinny one whistled.

Bulk and Skull turned around, but quickly turned back when they saw them.

"Oh! Let's go." Bulk said, quickly. "We got to get out of here or we are toast man."

The two girls kept on looking around.

"Bulky-kins!" the skinny one called.

"Skullsy-poo!" the big one shouted.

Dave, Rocky and Adam had all heard them, with Dave chuckling.

"Hey, what's wrong, Bulk?" Rocky asked.

"They want to ask us to the dance." Bulk explained. "We should go, Skull."

"Uh, yeah. You wouldn't want to be late for detention you know." Skull said.

They then got up and ran out the door near the counter, but the girls saw them and then chased after them - the big one picking up a cupcake on the way.

"Bulky-kins and Skullsy-poo." Dave chuckled. "What weird pet names."

Rocky and Adam both chuckled as well, just as Billy walked back to them.

"Hey, guys, Laura just asked me to the dance." he said, grinning.

"Hey!" Rocky said.

"That's good, Billy." Dave said.

"Looks like I'm the only one without a date." Adam muttered. "Even Bulk and Skull are going, if those girls ever catch them."

"Don't worry, Adam. Someone will asked you." Rocky said.

"I gotta get going." Adam said, moody while getting up. "Later guys."

"See you." Rocky said, as the saw him leave.

The three of them then looked at each other.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was sitting in his throne, and he had seen the incident in the Youth Center.

"Poor little Power Ranger." he said, spinning his throne around. "No date for the dance. Pathetic human. Well, don't worry, Black Ranger. I have the perfect girl for you."

 **(Angle Grove High)**

The next day at school, a girl with a poster for the dance walked down the hallway, showing that the dance was on Friday. Sophie and Aisha then walked down the steps towards their lockers, when they spotted Adam looking upset.

"Adam, we're glad we caught you." Aisha said. "Did anyone ask you to the dance yet?"

"No." Adam muttered. "I think I'll just stay home that night and catch up on my reading."

"Not if we have anything to do with it." Aisha said.

"We'll get you there, Adam." Sophie said.

"You know Sarah Diez?" Aisha asked. "She plays on the Volleyball team."

"Yeah. She's beautiful and really smart too." Adam said.

"You have your eyes on her, Adam?" Sophie asked.

"Something like that." Adam blushed.

"Well, we happen to know for a fact that she thinks your cute." Aisha said.

"Yeah, right!" Adam said, pulling something out of his locker.

"We're serious." Aisha said.

"Yeah, it's true, Adam." Sophie said. "I heard her say it at lunchtime today."

They then started to walk off.

"We bet if you go to her volleyball practice after school she'll ask you to the dance." Aisha said.

"Really?" Adam asked.

"Trust us! I know these things." Aisha said.

"I'd go if I were you, Adam." Sophie said.

"All right. I'll do it." Adam said.

He then walked towards the steps while the girls walked towards their lockers.

"By the way, Aisha, have you asked anyone yet?" Sophie asked.

"No, I haven't." Aisha admitted. "I'm just going there to have fun."

"Well, at least you're going anyway." Sophie said. "I'm going with Dave, Rocky's going with Jessica Peterson, Billy's going with Laura, and Tommy and Kim are going together."

Both girls then chuckled.

Skull was standing by his locker - wearing an eyepatch, when Bulk walked over to him.

"Ah! There you are!" he said, as Skull turned to him. "I've been looking all over for you."

"Bulk, what's the matter?" Skull asked, as he closed his locker. "Why are you so out of breath?"

"I told you, I've been look... Forget it." Bulk said, before he took a not out of his vest pocket. "Read this."

Skull took the letter from Bulk and opened it up.

"Meet me in the hallway after school." he read. "We have what you've been looking for."

"I found that in my locker." Bulk explained. "Do you know what this means?"

Skull nodded.

"Somebody knows the combination to your locker." he said.

"No. No, nitwit." Bulk mumbled. "It means that whoever wrote this knows something about the Power Rangers."

They both looked around to make sure no one could hear them, and then they nodded.

"Meet me here after school?" Bulk asked.

Skull nodded.

"Don't be late." Bulk said, before walking off.

Skull then turned around and walked into his locker, and then took his eye patch off and walked away.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was standing on the balcony, and had heard the whole talk between Adam, Aisha and Sophie.

"If that human girl is allowed to ask the Black Ranger to the dance my plan will be ruined." he said. "Goldar! Stop him before he reaches her. You know what to do."

 **(The park)**

Adam walked past a tree and then saw the volleyball team practicing, including Sarah, who was tying her shoe.

"There she is." he said. "All right. She's just a human being. Pretty...smart...athletic female being."

Putties then showed up in front of him.

"Oh, man. Not now." he muttered.

The Putties then got ready to fight, and then Adam ran in to fight them. He then ducked as one tried to punch him, followed by another, then he spun around and kicked a third, but then the second and a fourth grabbed him by the arms and then punch him in the chest, but then he rolled forward and kicked the first, and then jumped when another tried to hit him. He then blocked ones attack with his feet, and then kicked another, then he grabbed ones arm and kicked it, then moved his leg back to kick another, and then flipped over the one he had hold off, then ducked as one tried to upper kick him - tackling another in the process.

He then got back up and blocked ones punch and then dodged a few more punches from it, then blocked a kick from it before kicking it - but it grabbed his foot, so he then upper kicked with his other foot - but it ducked - but then he kicked it in the back. He then looked around and saw all the Putties on the ground, where they then shattered, and then he ran back over to the hill, only to find out that the volleyball team had left.

"I don't believe this." he said.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

Back at the school, Bulk and Skull opened the door to a classroom - but only by a crack to pear through it.

"The note said they'd be here after school." Bulk said.

They looked around, but saw the two punk girls outside.

"Oof!" Bulk said, as he backed away.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" the girls called out.

Bulk and Skull held their mouths open widely with worry as they backed up and closed the door.

"What are they doing here?" Bulk asked.

"Looking for Power Rangers?" Skull guessed.

"Whoever wrote that secret note will think we never showed up unless we go out there." Bulk said.

"What do we do?" Skull asked.

Bulk breathed, before answering him.

"I'd rather never find out about the Power Rangers than face those two." he said.

They then both looked at each other and then at the window.

"Out the window!" they both said.

They both then ran to the window.

 **(Youth Center)**

Sophie, Kimberly, Aisha and Adam were sitting at a table, Adam having told them about the Putty attack in the park.

"You know, Lord Zedd has the worst timing ever." Kimberly said.

"We should know due what he's sent us to fight." Sophie admitted.

"Tell me about it." Adam said. "It's too late now."

"What do you mean?" Sophie asked.

"Sarah's probably going to ask someone else, Soph." Adam said.

"Oh! Adam, don't give up." Kimberly said. "You know what? You have three days until the dance."

"Yeah." Aisha said, while Sophie nodded.

"You guys, I gotta go." Kimberly said, getting up.

"Bye." Aisha said.

"See you." Sophie said.

"I could tell that you want to meet with her you know." Sophie explained. "Sarah and I are in the same History class."

"You are?" Adam asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I'll tell her tomorrow to meet you after school." Sophie said.

"Look, I appreciate it, Soph, but it's too late." Adam muttered.

They then heard some chatter going on by the mat.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Aisha asked.

"Let's check it out." Adam said.

They got up, and saw a girl in black doing some karate moves, surrounded by a crowd of people. The girl did a spin kick, then a forward one, then a few more - switching legs as she did.

"You ever see her before?" Adam asked.

"Nope. She must be knew." Aisha said.

"I not sure." Sophie muttered. "She looks familiar to me, but I can't put my finger on it."

"Maybe she looks like someone you've met before?" Adam suggested.

"Yeah, maybe that's it." Sophie said.

The girl then did a few more kicks, and then stopped and turned around.

"She's awesome." Adam said.

"Be careful, Adam. Looks can be deceiving." Sophie advised.

The girl then did a split kick, and then stopped, and then everyone clapped. She then walked over to her bag, picked it up and walked over to the teens.

"She's coming this way." Aisha said.

"Hi. Do you mind if I join you?" the girl asked, politely. "I'm new in school and I don't know many people yet."

"Sure." Adam said. "I'm Adam, and this is Aisha," he pointed at Aisha. "and Sophie."

Aisha held her hand up, but the girl pushed right past her.

"I'm Sabrina." she said, throwing her bag into Aisha's hands. "It's nice to meet you, Adam."

Sophie grabbed Aisha before she could fall.

"I understand you're one the best martial artists at Angle Grove High." Sabrina said. "Maybe you could show me a few moves?"

"Sure." Adam said, grinning.

They then walked off, while Aisha and Sophie looked at the bag.

"Hey!" Aisha said.

"Don't forget your bag." Sophie said.

Aisha threw the bag to the Sabrina who then caught it.

"I don't like her at all." Sophie said.

"Me neither." Aisha said.

Behind the counter, Ernie was cleaning a small present for someone, when he saw Bulk and Skull walk in.

"Hey, guys!" he called.

Bulk and Skull had just walked up the steps - Skull shaking while Bulk was looking behind them - and then they walked towards Ernie.

"This letter came for you." Ernie explained, handing the letter to Bulk.

Bulk then opened the letter, while Skull turned around - with his back against the counter. Bulk then looked at the letter, but then looked back up.

"The Youth Center in five minutes." he read, before turning to Skull. "Same handwriting as before."

The two punk girls then came in and began to look around, while Skull - who spotted them - gulped and pointed at them.

"What is it?" Bulk asked.

"Bulk-k-k-l-k!" Skull said, stuttering.

Bulk then turned and saw the girls, and then held his mouth open wide.

"What are we gonna do, Bulk?" Skull asked, whimpering. "What are we gonna do?!"

Bulk then grabbed Skull's arm and put the letter into it, and then he jumped over the counter, with Skull following right behind him.

"Hey!" Ernie said, who spotted them. "You guys can't be back here."

"Please, Ernie. Just until they go away." Bulk begged.

The punk girls looked around, and then walked up to the counter.

"Ernie, have you seen my Skullsy-poo?" the big one asked.

"Or my Hunka-hunka-Bulky love?" the thin one asked.

"Um..." Ernie muttered, looking down at Bulk and Skull.

"They have to be around here somewhere." the big one said. "We'll just have to wait until they show up."

"Um, maybe you girls would be more comfortable at a table." Ernie said.

"No. This is fine." the thin one said, before they both turned around. "We can see the whole Youth Center from here."

"Okay." Ernie said, as Bulk peeked over the counter.

While all that was happening, Adam and Sabrina had been talking.

"So I'll see you tomorrow." Sabrina said.

"You bet." Adam said, before Sabrina walked off. "Bye, Sabrina."

Aisha and Sophie then walked over to Adam, who was grinning.

"Oh, Adam." Aisha said.

She then waved her hand over his face.

"Reality to Adam." she said. "Come in."

"Yeah, wake up, Adam." Sophie said.

"She's great, isn't she?" Adam asked.

"I'm not so sure about her." Aisha said.

"Yeah, me neither." Sophie said.

"Come on. Give her a chance." Adam said. "Why don't you come hiking tomorrow with us and you guys can get to know each other better?"

"All right." Aisha sighed. "I'll give her a chance."

"Soph?" Adam asked.

"Alright, Adam, but there's something fishy about her." Sophie said.

Unknown to any of them, Sabrina had heard the whole thing.

"As long as his little friends don't get in the way the plan should go perfectly." she said.

A little line then appeared briefly on her forehead.

 **(The park)**

The next day, Sophie, Adam, Aisha and Sabrina walked through the park.

"This is the way." Sabrina said, pointing to her left - her hand hitting Aisha's face in the progress. "Follow me. Excuse me."

"That was rude." Sophie whispered to Aisha.

"I know." Aisha whispered back.

"Why'd you have to bring them along?" Sabrina asked Adam.

"They're two of my best friends." Adam said. "I just wanted you three to get along."

"Well, don't hold your breath." Sabrina said.

They then walked on, with Sophie and Aisha at the back.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was standing on the balcony, as had seen the whole thing.

"Three Power Rangers." he said, turning around. "My plan is working out better than I thought."

He then laughed.

"I will use these three as bait to draw the other Rangers out." Goldar said.

"Victory will be mine!" Lord Zedd declared, glowing red.

 **(The park)**

The four teens were now walking up a hill, but then stopped by a tree, when Goldar and a bunch of Putties showed up.

"Where are you going?" Goldar asked them.

"Take cover over there, Sabrina and don't come out until we tell you too." Adam said.

Sabrina however, walked in front of them.

"Thanks for the advice, Power Ranger but I can take care of myself." she said, surprising them.

She then changed into Scorpina.

"What's going on?" Adam asked. "Who are you?"

"Scorpina and I'm your worst nightmare." Scorpina said.

"I knew there was something I didn't like about you... I mean besides your hair and your clothes." Aisha said.

"I'm crushed." Scorpina said.

"I knew there was something fishy about you!" Sophie said.

"I'm surprised you didn't see it sooner, Orange Ranger." Scorpina said. "Since we have a history, unlike them."

"Wait, you already know her?" Aisha asked.

"Me and the others have a history with her." Sophie explained. "You don't how many times we fought her."

Goldar then fired a spell out of his sword, which then hit them and tied them back against the tree.

"Soon your friends will come to your rescue and that will be the end of the Power Rangers." he said.

"I can't reach my morpher." Adam said.

"Neither can I." Sophie said.

"Me either." Aisha said. "Let us go, you witch!"

"It is now only a matter of time." Goldar said, before laughing.

"You won't get away with this!" Sophie shouted.

"Oh, but we have, Orange Ranger." Scorpina said, walking up to her.

"We'll see about that." Sophie said.

Scorpina then laughed and walked away.

 **(Youth Center)**

Billy and Kimberly were sitting at a table, as the place was being set up for the dance, when Ms. Appleby walked over to them.

"Well, I can honestly say we are ready for the Vice-Versa dance." she said. "You all have done a marvelous job."

"I'm so happy that Adam found a date." Kimberly said.

"Yah, the new girl's supposedly really nice." Billy said.

"New girl?" Ms. Appleby asked, confused.

"Yeah, I think her name is Sabrina." Kimberly said.

"You must be mistaken. The last new girl we had at Angel Grove High School was Aisha." Ms. Appleby explained.

Billy and Kimberly both looked confused.

"Well, I have papers to grade." Ms. Appleby said. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Bye." they both said, as she left - while Tommy and Rocky walked up to them.

"Hey, have you guys seen Adam?" Tommy asked. "He was suppose to work out with us but he never showed."

"Well, if I understood correctly he was going on a hike with Sophie, Aisha and Sabrina this afternoon." Billy explained.

"Something is really weird." Kimberly muttered. "Ms. Appleby just said that there's no new girl named Sabrina at school."

"And Sophie did tell us that she looked familiar to her." Billy added.

"We better go check it out." Tommy said.

They then all left.

 **(Command Center)**

They all arrived at the Command Center and had told Zordon and Alpha what was going on, and then Alpha began working on the computer.

"Any luck finding them, Alpha?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, Tommy. I'm bringing them up on the viewing globe now." Alpha explained.

The four Rangers turned and saw Sophie, Adam and Aisha tied to a tree, with Scorpina standing near them.

 _"Where are your friends?"_ Scorpina asked, turning around.

Tommy held his mouth open while Kimberly covered hers with her hands.

"Oh, my gosh." she said, before removing her hands from her mouth. "It's Scorpina."

"Who's Scorpina?" Rocky asked.

"Bad news man. You're lucky you haven't had to deal with her yet." Tommy explained.

"Now we know why Sophie was suspicious about Sabrina." Billy said.

"Yeah, because she's really Scorpina." Tommy said.

"Rangers, you must free Sophie, Adam and Aisha. But be careful, Scorpina is not alone." Zordon said. "Goldar is with her."

The four Rangers then nodded to each other.

"It's morphin time!" Tommy shouted.

"Tigerzord!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

 **(The park)**

They then arrived at the park and ran over to Sophie, Adam and Aisha.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" Rocky asked.

Unknown to any of them, Goldar and Scorpina were behind them.

"So glad you all could join our little farewell party." Goldar said, as Putties appeared around them.

"Look out!" Rocky shouted, when the Rangers turned around to see them.

"Get them!" Goldar ordered.

"Go for it, guys." Adam said.

"Hang tight." Tommy said, before turning to the others. "You guys handle the Putties. I'll take Goldar and Scorpina."

"Right! Let's do it." Rocky said.

They then went in to fight.

"Your efforts are useless." Goldar said.

Rocky then ducked under ones punch, then dodged out of the way of a second and then kicked a third. Billy kicked one and then another with the same leg, then blocked a third ones punch before punching it away from him, then spun around to kick a fourth, but missed as it ducked, but then he kicked it in the chest. Kimberly spun around and tackled one, then punched a second, then ducked when a third tried to kick her, but then hit it in the chest and then spun around and hit it again, and then kicked a fourth.

"Yes!" Aisha cheered.

Kimberly then blocked a punch from two and then flipped them over. Tommy jumped at Goldar and Scorpina - holding Saba in his hand - and tried to hit them, but Goldar blocked it with his sword. Goldar then sent several slashes with his sword at Tommy, who ducked under them all and then kicked him away, before he turned and blocked an attack from Scorpina. Goldar then attacked again, but Tommy ducked and then jumped when Goldar tried to hit his legs, then ducked under an attack from Scorpina, and then blocked one from Goldar.

"Yeah!" Sophie cheered.

Rocky dodged a Putty's attack, then spun around and kicked it. Kimberly blocked ones punch, followed by another and then she flipped it over. Billy blocked a punch from two at the same time, and then flipped then over.

Tommy jumped as Goldar tried to hit him again with his sword, and then he spun around and kicked him, and then again, but Goldar blocked it with his sword, and then again, knocking him back. Rocky, Billy and Kimberly all jumped and kicked a Putty each in the chest with both legs, and then they shattered - as they had hit the Z - and then two more fell to the ground - as they were behind the three that shattered.

"All right!" Adam cheered.

"Billy, hurry!" Aisha called, as the others ran up to them.

"Hang on. I'll have to use my Power Lance." Billy explained, as his Power Lance appeared in his hand. "Ready?"

"We're ready, Billy." Sophie replied.

Billy then ran over to them.

"All right." he said.

He then sliced his Power Lance on the energy rope, which then disappeared and freed Sophie, Adam and Aisha.

"Way to go, guys." Aisha said.

"Let's do it, guys." Adam said.

Sophie nodded.

"It's morphin time!" she shouted.

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"You'll be sorry you messed with me, Scorpina!" Aisha said.

Tommy then ran at Goldar and Scorpina and then split kicked the pair of them.

"Party's over, Goldar." he said.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd had seen the whole thing.

"Think again, White Ranger." he growled. "The party is just beginning. And I have a few surprises in store for you."

He then laughed as the bottle appeared in his hand, and then he threw it down to Earth.

 **(The park)**

The bottle landed near Goldar and Scorpina and exploded, making them grow giant - Scorpina in her monster form.

"Ready...set...I'm back." she said.

"Man, I was afraid this would happen." Tommy said.

"She looks even worse like that." Aisha said.

"That's her monster form." Sophie explained. "That's what she looks like whenever she grows giant."

"Zordon, we've got trouble here." Tommy said, speaking into his communicator.

 **(Command Center)**

"I am aware of the situation, Tommy." Zordon said, as Alpha walked away from the computer. "Due to the combined strength of Goldar and Scorpina White Tiger Megazord and Thundermegazord power may not be enough. I have instructed Alpha to boost the power output of the Thunder Ultrazord. Call on it, if you find it necessary."

 **(The park)**

"Right, Zordon. Got it." Tommy said, before turning to the others. "Ready, guys?"

"Yeah!" Rocky said.

"We need Thunderzord power now!" they all shouted.

"Compsognathus Garuda Thunderzord power!"

"Mastodon Lion Thunderzord power!"

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord power!"

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord power!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger Griffin Thunderzord power!"

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord power!"

The Thunderzords then moved along.

 _They've got a power and force that you've never seen before_

"Tigerzord, power up!" Tommy shouted.

The Tigerzord then showed up, and growled, while the Red Dragon Thunderzrd changed into warrior mode/

 _They've got the ability to morph and to even up the score_

The other Thunderzords then combined into the Megathunderzord's armour. The Red Dragon Thunderzord then jumped into the Unicorn and Griffin Thunderzords, and then the Firebird Thunderzord wrapped itself around the legs.

The Lion and Garuda Thunderzords then attached themselves into their positions, the Garuda being the back while the Lion being the chest and shoulders.

 _No one..._

"Thunder Megazord, battle ready!" the Rangers shouted.

 _..can ever take them down  
_ _The power lies on their s-si-si-side_

The Tigerzord then jumped, and then Tommy jumped onto it.

"Yeah. Two against two. That's more like it." he said.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

"I'm reign." Scorpina said.

The Tigerzord then charged at her and Goldar, and then Scorpina turned around and fried stuff out of her tail.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

"Okay, Saba, let's do it." Tommy said.

He then jumped into the Tigerzord.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

"Tigerzord, convert to warrior mode, now!" Tommy shouted, putting Saba in it's place.

 _Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_

The Tigerzord moved it's legs back and turned into humanoid legs. The top half then bent forward, forming the arms and body, and then the head came out from the top.

"Yeah!" Tommy cheered.

The Tigerzord then landed on the ground, and then Tommy laughed.

"Hey, Scorpina, meet the Tigerzord." he said.

The Megathunderzord then brought out the Thunder Saber, and then hit them both with it, knocked them down.

"Ready, Saba?" Tommy asked. "White Tiger Thunderbolt!"

The Tigerzord's mouth then powered up.

"Thunderbolt, fire!" Tommy shouted.

The Tigerzord then fried a fire thunderbolt out of its mouth, hitting Goldar and Scorpina, but then Scorpina fried lighting at it, and then Goldar fired lasers out of it's eyes, hitting both the Zords. The Tigerzord went back into it's tiger mode, while the Rangers all fell to the left of the Megathunderzord, on top of Adam and Kimberly.

"Say good-bye." Goldar said.

"All right, Goldar, now you've had it." Tommy said. "White Tigerzord power up!"

 _The power lies on their s-si-si-side_

The Tigerzord started to get back up.

"Let's see what you do with this one." Tommy said.

"We call the power of the Thunder Ultrazord!" the all called.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

Tor then arrived.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Thunderzord's - now separated from the Red Dragon Thunderzord - combined into hovercraft mode, and then the Red Dragon Thunderzord jumped onto it.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Tigerzord then went inside Tor's shell.

 _Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_

Tor then closed his shell around the Tigerzord, and then the hovercraft landed on top of it, and then Tor fired lasers out of it's cannons, knocking Goldar and Scorpina down.

"He who fights and runs away..." Scorpina said, after she and Goldar got back up.

"Lives to fight another day." Goldar finished, before they disappeared.

"Yeah, run away, Goldar. You'll never defeat us." Tommy said.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was sitting in his throne, glowing red with anger, having seen the whole thing.

"You had the right there. Why didn't you destroy them?!" he demanded, looking at Goldar and Scorpina. "Next time... next time, Power Rangers you will not be so lucky."

 **(Youth Center)**

It was now the night of the dance, and people were dancing to the music being played. Billy, Laura, Rocky and Jessica Peterson were all among the crowd, while Sophie, Adam, Aisha, Tommy and Kimberly were all by the table with the drinks.

"Hey, where's Dave?" Tommy asked.

"His taxi's running late." Sophie explained. "I said I'd wait until he got here."

"Oh." Tommy said.

They all then noticed Adam looking miserable.

"Oh, cheer up, Adam." Kimberly said. "Things could get worse."

"Yeah, you could be here with Scorpina." Tommy said.

They then chuckled.

"Hey, as long as I got my friends, everything will be cool." Adam said.

"All right, man." Tommy said, as they high-fived each other.

"Yeah." Kimberly muttered happily.

They then all saw Sarah walking in up to Adam. She then touched his shoulder and got Adam to turn around.

"Hi, Adam." she said, while he looked shocked. "I was hoping you'd be here."

"Sarah, where's your date?" Adam asked.

"Um, well, actually, I came here alone." Sarah admitted.

"Well, don't just stand there, boy." Aisha said to Adam. "Ask her to dance."

"Would you like to dance?" Adam asked Sarah.

"I'd love too." Sarah said.

They then walked onto the dance floor, as Dave came in.

"Sorry, I'm late." he said, looking at Sophie.

"It's alright, Dave." Sophie said. "I understand."

"Come on then." Dave said, as they walked onto the dance floor.

By the food table, stood Bulk and Skull, looking like they were waiting for someone.

"What a joke." Bulk said. "Look at these dweebs."

"Yeah." Skull said. "I'm going to lose my lunch."

Ernie then walked up behind them and tapped Bulk's shoulder, getting their attention.

"Another secret message, Bulk." he said, handing Bulk a letter. "From now on, get a secretary, 'cause I quit."

"Ha! He'll never escape Bulk and Skull." Skull said, as Bulk opened the letter.

"Yeah, yeah." Bulk said, before they looked at the letter. "We still have what you've been looking for. Turn around."

They then turned around, only to see the two punk girls in front of them. They both then opened their mouths wide and looked at them and then each other.

"Hey, Skullzepie." the big one said.

"Miss me, Bulkiepuss?" asked the thin one.

"What are you doing here?" Bulk asked.

"Yeah. What?" Skull asked, as Bulk threw the letter away.

"Did you get our itty-bitty notes?" the big one asked.

"Wait a minute - you wrote those?" Bulk asked.

"All of 'em?" Skull asked.

"Of course, and we still have what you've been looking for." said the thin one.

"What could you possibly have that we would want?" Bulk asked, confused.

"Yeah. What?" Skull asked, confused as well.

"True love!" both girls said. "Hit it!"

They then grabbed Bulk and Skull and pulled them onto the dance floor - the big one with Skull and the thin one with Bulk. They then stopped, and pulled the boys into a big kiss each, making them pass out as they high-fived each other.

"Yeah!" the thin one cheered.

The Rangers and Dave had all seen the incident, making them laugh.


	32. Mirror of Regret

**A/N: My next original chapter's up next, and it will feature the flashback showing how Sophie and Kimberly met, and it will also feature an unused Dairanger monster.**

* * *

At the Youth Center, Rocky and Adam were teaching a karate class. They both did a kick, then spun around and did another kick, then they turned around, did another kick, and then a pose, and then turned and bowed to each other. The class then clapped as they both turned to it.

"You'll learn that at the end of the course." Adam said. "Now, let's start with some of the basic _katas._ "

They then both bowed to the class, as the class bowed to them. The class then did a block move, then a punch, then a kick, then a block to the side, then turned around and did a punch - except one boy who bumped into another.

"Hey, watch it, small fry." the second boy said, rudely.

Rocky and Adam looked at each other before the boy bumped into the rude one again - while the rude one was doing a kick.

"Give it up, shrimp." he said, rudely. "You'll never get it right. Why don't you just go back to the first grade where you belong."

"Quit saying that." the other boy said.

"Hey, lighten up. That's not the way we handle things around here." Adam said.

"But one loser like him on our team and we won't stand a chance in the ninja karate finals." the rude boy said.

"Yeah, but with an attitude like that we don't have a team." Rocky explained.

"That's it for now." Adam said.

They then bowed to the class, who then bowed back.

"Practice up for next class." Rocky said.

He then walked away while the kids walked over to their bags, while Adam walked over to the boy who'd bumped into the rude one.

"Don't let their teasing get you down, Sean." he said. "I know how you feel. The same thing happened to me when I was young. It's a real drag."

"Yeah, kinda of." Sean sighed. "They're probably right. I'm not very good. I'll probably just hold the team back."

"Don't give up so fast." Adam said, getting Sean's attention. "I was the weakest kid in my class once but I didn't stay that way. All you need is some practice, and when you believe in yourself, the other guys will too."

"You think so?" Sean asked.

"Yeah, I really do." Adam said.

They then walked off.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was standing on the balcony and had seen the whole thing.

"Well, it appears Black Ranger has a soft spot - his memory of having been ridiculed as a child. Ha!" he said, before turning round. "Now we need only turn this to our advantage by showing him scenes from his miserable past."

"To remind him of his weaknesses?" Goldar asked.

"Of course, you dimwit!" Lord Zedd said. "And once he's lost his confidence I shall destroy him."

He then laughed.

 **(Youth Center)**

Adam and Sean were doing some more practice now. They both did a kick, and then another kick, and then a higher kick with their other leg, while Rocky and Aisha watched, and they then did another high kick and then stopped.

"Yeah! Looking good, Sean." Aisha said, clapping her hands.

"Yeah. You're getting it." Rocky said. "Keep it up."

Sean then did another high kick, but then he fell onto his back.

"Use your inner strength, Sean." Adam said, crouching down beside him. "Confidence in yourself is the most important part of this."

"If you say so." Sean said, before Adam helped him back up.

Before they could try again, Bulk and Skull came in, dressed in karate gear. Skull held open a book before doing a karate yell, but then he realized he had the book upside down, so he then turned it around. They both then did a karate yell and punch, but then Skull looked at the book again and began running on the spot, and then Bulk rolled forward over to Adam and Sean, followed by Skull, and then stood up and stared at Adam.

"What are you doing, guys?" Aisha asked.

"That should be obvious." Bulk said, as they walked over to her and Rocky. "We are working on our karate skills."

He then did a kick in front of them, while Skull did a yell.

"Yeah. We gotta be well trained so we can keep up to the Power Rangers." Skull explained. "That way, we can find out who they really are."

He and Bulk then sniggered, while Adam looked surprised. They both then started yelling, and then hit their fists against each other, but then they cried in pain. Rocky and Aisha then got up and looked at Adam and Sean.

"We're meeting Kimberly and the others at the basketball court." Aisha explained. "You want to join us?"

"Maybe later. I'm gonna show Sean a couple more moves first." Adam replied.

"All right. Keep up the good work, Sean." Rocky said, before they started to leave.

Bulk then jumped onto the mat, and then he and Skull both tried to do a move, but they accidently bumped into each other, and then fell onto the mat.

"I think we need a little more space." Adam said.

"Yeah." Sean agreed.

"Let's hit the park." Adam said.

They then walked over Bulk and Skull and then out of the Youth Center. Bulk then lifted his head off the mat, and then grabbed Skull's shirt and lifted him up.

"It's 'Hi-ya,' noodle-brain." he said.

"Hi-ya, noodle-brain." Skull mumbled.

Bulk then let go of Skull's shirt and let Skull's face hit the mat again.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was sitting in his throne, and he'd been thinking of what to do to break Adam's confidence.

"I have the perfect tool to shatter the Black Ranger's confidence - the Mirror of Regret." he suddenly said.

"Of course, your wickedness." Goldar said. "What is, the Mirror of Regret?"

"Fool!" Lord Zedd growled, his goggles glowing red. "Must I explain everything to you? It is a window into scenes of less confident days - scenes to shatter the Black Ranger's confidence."

His staff began to light up with lighting.

 **(The park)**

Adam and Sean walked past a tree, Sean's bag over his shoulder.

"You know, when I was a kid, I was always getting teased about being small." Adam said.

"You were?" Sean asked.

"Yeah, but a teacher got me interested in karate and it really made a difference." Adam explained. "It didn't make me taller but, that happened as I got older, but it changed how I felt about myself. It gave me confidence that I could succeed at things. Now that's important."

"Okay, Adam, I'm ready." Sean said, putting his bag down. "Let's do it."

A while later, Sean had gotten into a blocking position, while Adam instructed him.

"Keep your knees bent." Adam said.

Sean then bent his knees.

"Feet apart." Adam went on, touching Sean's arm. "Okay, arm there. Okay."

They then both did a punch.

"Kick." Adam said, as they kicked.

A few minutes later, Adam was behind Sean again.

"All right." he said.

They then did a block move, then a punch, then a kick, and then Sean did another punch.

"Feet apart." Adam said, touching Sean's legs. "Knees bent."

They then both did a kick, then a hip move, then turned around. They then did the hip move again, then a punch, then another punch, then a block move, then a punch, then a kick, then a hip move, then turned around and did another hip move. A few minutes later, they did a block move, a punch, a kick, then a hip move, the turned around and did another hip move, then a punch. Then they did a block move, then a kick, then a hip move, then a block, then a punch, then a kick, then a hip move, then turned around and did another hip move, and then they bowed to each other, and smiled.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was holding a laser cutter on a new cannon.

"I can't wait to finish the Power Cannon, Zordon." he said. "The Rangers will be so surprised."

"Indeed they will, Alpha." Zordon said.

Alpha kept the laser on the Power Cannon.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was now standing by his throne while Goldar bowed to him.

"It is time, Goldar to set my fiendish plan into motion." he said. "Take your Putties and the Mirror of Regret to Earth and show Black Ranger the most humiliating moments of his childhood. Do not fail me."

"Yes, yes, I understand." Goldar said.

"Then go!" Lord Zedd ordered, as Goldr got up. "What are you waiting for - a doggy treat? Get moving! Go! Go! Go!"

"On my way." Goldar said, as he left the room.

"It's so hard to find good henchmen these days." Lord Zedd muttered, as he sat down in his throne.

 **(The park)**

Adam picked up his bag - Sean having gone back to the Youth Center - turned around and saw Goldar behind him.

"Stay right there, Black Ranger." Goldar said.

"No chance, Goldar." Adam said. "You can't defeat me, and you know it."

"Big talk, but I have a surprise for you." Goldar said. "Attack, my Putties!"

Adam backed away as the Putties surrounded him.

"Teach the human a lesson!" Goldar ordered.

Adam then ducked as one tried to punch him, then he kicked a second, then threw his bag at the first and then spun around and kicked him, then back jumped as a third tried to hit him - landing on his back. He then got back up and then back flipped and then spun around and kicked the third, then he spun around and kicked three of them, then another came at him and hit him with his bag, but then Adam grabbed the other end and then they began to struggle over it - with the other Putties grabbing hold of the one who had it. Adam then let go of the bag - causing the Putties to fall onto each other - and then he spun around and tried to kick another but missed, but then he spun around again and kicked it away, and then he jumped and split kicked another two, which then shattered as he had hit the Z.

Goldar then laughed and created a big smoke cloud with his sword - laughing as he did.

"Prepare to meet your doom, Black Ranger!" he said.

Adam looked confused as the smoke disappeared and the Mirror of Regret appeared in Goldar's hands.

"Puny Ranger, meet the Mirror of Regret." Goldar said.

"What are you up to?" Adam asked. "I'm not in the mood for your foolishness."

"Ah, your confident now, but not for long." Goldar said. "Behold the truth!"

An image then showed up in the mirror.

"Remember this day?" Goldar asked.

It showed Adam a memory of him as a kid, among a bunch of boys who'd tried out for the Soccer team.

 _"You, you, and you."_ the coach said, and all the boys - except Adam - walked forward. _"Come on, and I'll give you your positions. Who wants to play defence?"_

Adam looked shocked, but then snapped his eyes open.

"Old memories can't hurt me, Goldar." he said.

"We shall se." Goldar said, as two Putties grabbed Adam by the arms. "It is the beginning. You are becoming the weakling you once were, Black Ranger."

"No! You can't do that!" Adam shouted.

The mirror then showed a bunch of boys playing Soccer, and then one of them kicked the ball over to Adam.

 _"Can I play?"_ asked the young Adam.

 _"We don't want you on our team, Adam."_ the boy said. _"You're a pipsqueak."_

He then picked up the ball and ran off, while Adam looked down upset as the rest of the boys laughed.

"You see? It's happening already!" Goldar explained. "You can never escape your past."

Adam now had a worried look on his face.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd got up from his thorne.

"Ah! Soon the Black Ranger will be reduced to a sniveling, useless child." he said. "Now it's time to deal with the others. Ha! Let me see. I need a particularly cruel monster. One that laughs at his victims."

He then zoomed his goggles in as he looked at the Earth.

 **(Youth Center)**

Bulk and Skull had now gotten back up and were doing more karate moves. Skull then began to do a bunch of kicks, and then a punch but bumped into Bulk by accident, making them both loose balance - while Ernie, who was watching, shook his head.

Bulk and Skull then walked over to the counter as Ernie put two drinks on it for them, while Sean was doing some homework.

"Yo, Sean." Ernie said, getting Sean's attention. "Why don't you show me some of those moves that Adam taught you?"

"Okay." Sean said, getting up.

He then walked onto the mat, and then Ernie pointed at him as he did the moves - getting Bulk and Skull to look for themselves. Sean did the block move, then the punch, then the hip move, then a few more punches, then an upper kick. Ernie then gave him an 'Okay' sign with his hand before he bowed, while Bulk and skull looked surprised by him.

"I don't know, Skull." Bulk said. "Maybe we need to practice in 'more space'."

"Yeah." Skull agreed. "Worked for him."

Sean then began to do the moves again, when Bulk pointed to the doorway, and then he and Skull left.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd had now found the prefect thing to create a monster from.

"Yes! That's it." he said, looking at a picture of a Hyena in Sean's magazine. "The Laughing Hyena."

He then removed the zoom from his goggles.

"With a few changes, these vicious animal will make the perfect monster!" he said, before laughing.

He then cast a spell out of his staff towards the Earth, and then the spell hit the magazine and teleported it away from the table.

"Monster, you shall be called Skelereena and I command you to destroy the Power Rangers." he ordered. "Destroy!"

He cast another spell out of his staff, which then made Skelereena, who appeared in a forest at night.

"No need to give me an order like that, Lord Zedd." he squeaked. "It will be my pleasure."

 **(The park)**

Skelereena ran through the park behind the trees and bushes.

"Come, Rangers." he said. "I need to do something nasty to make my day."

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was still working on the Power Cannon.

"What is the status of the new Power Cannon weapon, Alpha?" Zordon asked.

"I've just about competed it, Zordon." Alpha said. "I can't wait to give it to the Rangers."

"It will be a valuable addition to their arsenal." Zordon explained.

The alarm then went off.

"Zordon, another of Zedd's monsters ahs just appeared in Angel Grove." Alpha explained.

"And that's not all." Zordon said. "I sense that one of the Rangers is in serious trouble. Zedd is attempting to destroy Adam's confidence."

"This is a disaster." Alpha said. "What can we do?"

"Frist of all, the Power Rangers must be alerted immediately, Alpha." Zordon said.

Alpha then walked over to the computer.

"Right." he said, pressing a button on it. "Sending now."

"We must hope that they will be able to deal with whatever monster Zedd has created without Adam's help." Zordon said.

Alpha then walked to another computer, just as the Rangers arrived - Kimberly in the middle, Tommy by the viewing globe, Billy and Rocky by a pillar each, and Aisha and Sophie behind a computer.

"What's going on, Zordon?" Tommy asked, as the gathered around Kimberly.

"Yeah. Where's Adam?" Billy asked.

"Zedd is using a spell, along with the Mirror of Regret to undermine Adam's self-confidence." Zordon explained.

They all then turned to the viewing globe, and saw Adam looking worried.

"Oh..." Kimberly muttered.

 _"Your resistance is almost gone, Power Punk."_ said Goldar, who then appeared in the viewing globe. _"Soon you won't have the energy to be a Power Ranger."_

 _"No."_ Adam muttered, as he fell to the ground, shaken. _"This can't be happening."_

"Oh, my gosh." Kimberly said, as they all turned to face Zordon. "We got to get him back."

"I'm afraid you'll not be able to help him Rangers." Zordon said. "Adam must recover his confidence on his own. It's the only way Zedd's spell can be broken. At any rate, there is another emergency that requires your immediate attention."

"What do mean, Zordon?" Sophie asked.

"Zedd is attacking the city with a monster that laughs at it's victims just as Goldar is mocking Adam." Zordon explained.

The Rangers turned to the viewing globe again, and saw Skelereena in it.

"Check it out." Aisha said. "It's terrorizing innocent people at Angel Grove park."

"Guys, it's morphin time!" Tommy shouted.

"Tigerzord!"

"Compsognathus!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

The six of them then arrived at the park and came face to face with Skelereena. Skelereena then jumped as the Rangers began to charge at him, only for Putties to get in the way.

"All right, keep it together, Rangers." Tommy said. "Let's get them."

Skelereena landed on the ground, while Rocky dodged out of the way of a few Putties, then blocked ones punch before punching it himself, but then the two he dodged grabbed his arms and then a fourth punched him in the chest. Then he managed to throw the one that had hold of his left arm away, but was then hit by the one holding his right arm, but then he got back up, only to get punched by another.

"You guys are pathetic!" Skelereena shouted.

Aisha ducked as one tried to punch her and then she kicked it, then jumped as a second tried to tackle her, then just dodged a third's punch, then tried to kick a fourth but missed as it ducked, and then it and a fifth both kicked her in the chest, knocking her down the small cliff she was near. Kimberly blocked ones punch, then ducked when it punched again before she punched it herself, then she turned around and ducked when a second tried to punch her, then kicked a third one away. Then she dodged a fourth's kick before hitting it in the back, then ducked under a fifth's kick and then punched it in the Z on it's chest, making it shatter as it fell down, but then another one grabbed her arm and threw her away, landing near the cliff Aisha had rolled down, and then rolled down it herself.

Tommy spun around and tried to kick one but missed, then blocked a punch from it but then it hit him with it's knee, but then he threw it past him and was then kicked by another one, but then he grabbed a third one as it tried to kick him and then flipped it over. He then brought out Saba and tried to hit one with it, but it kicked his arm away, and then he tried to hit another but missed, and then a third kicked him in the back. Sophie spun around and kicked one away from her, then she jumped up and kicked another, but then a third grabbed her arm and pulled her to the ground, but she then kicked it before getting back up, but then another two grabbed a arm each and threw her into another, who then hit her with it's arm and knocked her down.

Skelereena laughed as a Putty ran towards Aisha and Kimberly, but then they both kicked it.

"All right, we nailed him." Aisha said, as they linked hands.

"That's the way to do it." Kimberly said, the Putty shattered, as they'd hit the Z.

"Back off, clay brains." Billy said, as he kicked one behind him.

He then kicked another in front of him, then tried to punch a third, but it blocked it and punched him, knocking him down. He then got back up and tried to kick a fourth but missed as it dodged it, then he turned around and tried to punch it but it ducked both times and then ran round him, and then he tried to punch it again, but it grabbed his arm and flipped him over. Sophie then split kicked two of them, but was then kicked by a third, sending her into a fourth, and then the third tried to kick her again but she stomped on the fourth's foot and broke free - causing the third to kick the fourth on the Z, which made it shatter - but then a fifth tackled Sophie and knocked her down.

Aisha blocked ones attack and then tried to kick it, while Rocky dodged a second's punch, while a third kicked Tommy in the back, before he tried to hit a fourth with Saba. Kimberly blocked a fifth's punch and then kicked it, Billy sent a few punches at a sixth but it ducked under them all, and then he tried to kick it, but it ducked under that as well, Sophie ducked under a seventh's punch and then kicked it, and then they knocked all the Putties down, and then the shattered.

"So much for that batch of Putties." Billy said, as they gathered around him. "Now it's your turn, Skelereena."

"You'll be sorry you took on the Power Rangers." Tommy said.

"That's what you think." Skelereena said.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha and Zordon were watching the whole thing in the viewing globe.

"AY-Yi-Yi, Zordon!" Alpha said.

"Alpha, the Rangers are about to take on Skelereena without Adam." Zordon said. "The Rangers need some help. Alpha, it is time for their new powerful weapon. Send them the Power Cannon."

"Of, course." Alpha said, now at the computer. "Sending now."

He then pressed a few buttons on it.

 **(The park)**

Adam was down on his knees, still looking at the Mirror of Regret.

"This final image will shatter your confidence for good." Goldar explained. "Your young protégé is just like you - no confidence at all."

Adam then saw a younger version of himself doing karate moves - the same moves he'd shown Sean earlier.

"What's this?" Goldar asked confused, as Adam got back up. "He's doing well? How did that scene get in there?"

"You've had it, Goldar." Adam said, getting Goldar's attention.

"What's that?" Goldar asked.

"I'm not falling for this anymore." Adam said. "Sean does have confidence. He'll be fine just like me. I'm strong enough on the inside to handle all your mocking."

"No." Goldar said, as Adam walked forward. "You're supposed to be getting weaker."

"Find a hole and hide, Goldar, 'cause I'm back." Adam said, as he stopped by a tree.

"No!" Goldar screamed.

Adam then ducked under a Putty's punch, then spun around and kicked another, then jumped and kicked two more, then grabbed a fifth's arm - kicking a sixth in the process - and then flipped the fifth over.

"Very well, Black Ranger." Goldar said, as the Putties retreated. "It appears you may have won the battle this time."

He and the Putties then disappeared, and then Adam heard his communicator beep.

"I'm here, Zordon." he answered.

 _"Well done indeed, Black Ranger."_ Zordon said.

 **(Command Center)**

"However, now you must hurry." Zordon continued. "Your friends are in trouble-"

 **(The park)**

 _"-at the other end of the park."_ Zordon explained. _"You'll need extra power to defeat this monster."_

"I'll be ready, Zordon." Adam said. "It's morphin time!"

"Mastodon!"

He then arrived at the other's location, and saw Skelereena.

"The joke's over, bone brain." he said.

Skelereena laughed as he jumped out of from behind the trees.

"The jokes on you, Rangers." he said.

Tommy then jumped over to Adam.

"Good to see you, Adam." he said.

"Sorry I'm late, Tommy, but I'm ready for action." Adam said.

"I knew you'd make it, buddy." Tommy said. "We can us you too. This Skelereena's tough."

"You better believe it." Skelereena said.

He then jumped, but landed on his back near the Rangers location.

"Power Rangers, prepare to receive Power Cannon." Tommy said, as their hands lit up.

Rocky and Billy then stood beside each other, followed by Aisha and Kimberly, and then Tommy and Adam.

"Brace." Tommy said.

The Power Cannon then appeared n their shoulders, and then Sophie put her hands on Billy and Rocky's shoulders.

"Lock and load." Tommy said.

Skelereena then began to charge in.

"Pink charge!" Kimberly said, putting a pink ball into the cannon.

"Yellow charge!" Aisha said, putting a yellow one in.

"Orange charge!" Sophie said, putting a orange one in.

"White charge!" Tommy said, putting a white one in.

"Red charge!" Rocky said, putting a red one in.

"Prepare to fire." Tommy said.

They then all put the handles they were holding into the cannon, and then Sophie helped Billy and Rocky push the back one in.

"What a cool device." Billy said.

"Couldn't have come at a better time." Kimberly said.

"You said it, 'cause right now we need it." Sophie said.

"Alright, guys, time to show this joker who gets the last laugh." Adam said.

Skelereena now looked worried.

"Fire!" Adam shouted.

They then fired the Power Cannon, and then six colored balls came out and hit Skelereena, and then destroyed him.

"Right." Adam said, as they lowered the cannon. "Now that's my idea of a joke with a serious punch line."

"Yeah!" Aisha laughed, as she locked her hand with Adam's.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd began to turn his throne around.

"I can't believe it." he said. "Another plan, another glorious idea ruined by the incompetent bungling of you hopeless bunion brains. I ought to have you all stuffed and mounted on the wall."

Squatt and Baboo now looked nervous.

"Goldar, get in here!" Lord Zedd yelled, his goggles glowing red with anger.

"Yes, my lord." Goldar said, walking in.

"Boy, is he going to get it." Squatt chuckled, as Goldar walked towards Lord Zedd.

"You call yourself a soldier?" Lord Zedd asked. "What happened down there with the Mirror of Regret? And you better have a good answer?"

"Ooh! I bet he get's turned into a soup can." Squatt said.

"Lord Zedd, let me explain." Goldar begged. "A scene appeared in the mirror..."

"Enough, you brass-plated baboon!" Lord Zedd barked, getting up from his throne. "When I want pathetic excuses from you I'll give you some to memorize. Understand?"

"Yes." Goldar muttered.

"Good. I can't afford to have any puny earthlings showing me up. I've got a reputation to keep in this galaxy. Next time I send you to do something, I don't want to see you back here until it's done." Lord Zedd explained, before turning away from Goldar. "As for you, Power Rangers, mark my words - I shall return."

 **(Youth Center)**

Sean was now doing the moves Adam had taught him in front of the karate class, while Adam, Tommy and Rocky all watched.

"How does he do that?" asked a girl in the class.

"Wow!" said the rude boy, in amazement.

Sean then did a few more kicks, and then bowed to Rocky, Adam and Tommy. The three teens then clapped along with the class.

"Uh, Sean?" asked the rude boy, walking up to Sean. "That's awesome, man. You're good. How'd you learn that so fast?"

"Just practiced." Sean replied.

"I'm sorry we gave you such a hard time." the boy said. "You know what, I'd be on a team with you any day."

"Thanks, Butch." Sean said, as they high-fived each other.

"All right, way to go, Sean." Tommy said, as Sean walked up to them. "Hey, looks like practicing paid off, huh."

"Yeah. Adam's the greatest." Sean said.

"Yeah. Well' you found the confidence inside yourself, Sean." Rocky explained. "Size didn't have anything to do with it."

"Yeah, that's right." Adam said.

He and Sean then linked hands.

"Adam, thanks." Sean said.

Adam nodded.

Bulk and Skull then jumped past some people leaving, and then tip-toed over to the class, while Tommy laughed lightly. They then faced each other on the mat and then turned to Tommy, Rocky, Adam and Sean.

"Now we are ready to keep up with the Power Rangers." he said.

He and Skull then ran past each other - holding their arms out as they did - then ran backwards past each other, then turned to face Sean and the teens. Then they moved their right arms around themselves, and then Skull did a kick, and then they did a bunch of moves and crashed into each other, falling onto the mat back-to-back.

"Don't give up, guys." Sean said. "Practice makes prefect, you know."

"There's got to be an easier way." Bulk said.

He and Skull then fell flat on their faces, while Sean and the teens laughed at them.


	33. Ranger Friendship

**A/N: The unused monster is Pot Taoist, in case you wondering. He was in episodes 26 and 27 of Dairanger, and I won't be adapting all the unused monsters, just one or two pre season - since some were too Japanese like to adapt in the first place.**

* * *

Inside the Youth Center, Tommy, Rocky and Adam were teaching a karate class, while Billy and Kimberly were sitting by a table.

"Now remember, you only use these moves for self-defence." Tommy told the class. "You understand?"

The class all nodded and bowed.

"Good. Dismissed." Tommy said.

The class then ran over to their bags and picked them up, while the three teens walked over to Billy and Kimberly.

"Hey, guys." Adam said.

"Hey." Kimberly said, as they sat down.

"Hey, where's Aisha and Soph?" Tommy asked.

"Aisha said she had something she wanted to show Soph." Billy explained. "They said they'd join us later."

"I wonder what she wants to show her?" Rocky asked.

 **(The park)**

Sophie was standing outside the park waiting for Aisha, as they'd said they'd meet there.

"Oh, come on, Aisha. Where are you?" she asked herself.

"Soph!" a voice called.

Sophie turned to her left, and saw Aisha running up to her, carrying a vase.

"Hey, Soph." Aisha said, before showing Sophie the vase. "Here."

"That's what you wanted to show me?" Sophie asked, confused as they walked through the park.

"Yeah. It's a rare heirloom of my mom's." Aisha explained. "Been in the family for about 100 years."

"That long?" Sophie asked, surprise, as they sat down by a tree.

"That long." Aisha confirmed.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was standing on the balcony and had seen and heard the whole thing.

"An old antique vase, huh." he said. "Ah, the perfect thing to create my Terror Pot with."

"Terror Pot, my Lord?" Goldar asked.

"Yes, Goldar." Lord Zedd confirmed. "A monster that can trap people inside itself, and it's hard outside will be hard to penetrate."

"Meaning the Power Rangers won't be able to harm him." Goldar added.

"Exactly." Lord Zedd said. "All we have to do is wait until the Yellow and Orange Rangers have left it alone."

 **(The park)**

Bulk and Skull were on a hill in the park, with a big net with them.

"Hey, Bulk, what's all this net for?" Skull asked.

"This, Skull, is going to help us find out who the Power Rangers are." Bulk said, pointing at the net.

"What do you mean?" Skull asked, confused.

"We simply cover the net with leaves and then pull on it, when the Power Rangers show up and then we trap them and pull their helmets off." Bulk explained.

"But, uh, Bulk, wouldn't we need a tree or something to throw the net over first?" Skull asked.

Bulk then thought for a moment.

"You know, you've actually got a point there." Bulk said. "We'll put the net over by the trees near the lake instead."

Under a tree by the lake, Sophie and Aisha were now talking to each other and laughing.

"You and Kim seem pretty close, Soph." Aisha said.

"Yeah. My best friend I've ever had." Sophie said. "Since I moved here."

"How did you two meet anyway?" Aisha asked.

"Well, it's kind of funny really." Sophie said.

 **(Flashback)**

A young Sophie walks through the park.

 _"About a day or two after I moved here, I decided to take a walk around the city."_ Sophie explained.

The young Sophie then sees a young girl with brown hair doing gymnastics on a wooden table.

 _"After looking around the park for awhile, I saw Kim doing some gymnastics on a wooden table, and I thought I see how good she is."_ Sophie explained.

The young Sophie walks up to the girl and sees she's pretty good, and then claps.

"That's good." she said.

"Thanks." the girl said. "You new around here?"

"Just moved here yesterday." Sophie explained.

"Well, nice to meet you." the girl said, holding her hand out. "I'm Kimberly."

"Sophie." Sophie said, shaking it.

 _"After that, it just sort of hit off, Aisha."_ Sophie explained.

It now shows Kimberly showing Sophie around the city.

 _"Kim showed me around the city and really helped me get to know the place."_ Sophie explained.

 **(Flashback ends)**

"And we've been best friends ever since." Sophie finished.

"Well, some way to meet your best friend." Aisha said.

"Yeah, you said it." Sophie said.

They then heard some noise going on nearby them.

"What's that?" Aisha asked.

"I don't know." Sophie said. "Let's take a look."

They both got up and then went to find out what the noise was, and found Bulk and Skull screaming - as they were tangled up in the net.

"What's going on now, you two?" Sophie asked.

"Just get us outta here, will you?" Bulk asked.

Sophie and Aisha then walked over to them and began to get the net loose.

"What are you two doing with this anyway?" Aisha asked.

"Trying to set a trap for the Power Rangers, so we could find out who they really are." Skull explained.

"Again?" Sophie asked them, as they got out of the net.

"Yeah." Bulk said.

"Don't you two ever give up?" Sophie asked.

"No, we don't." Bulk said. "We'll find out who the Power Rangers are, no matter how long it takes."

"Well, good luck, 'cause I don't think you'll find out who they are for years." Aisha said.

"Yeah, and I'd be more careful if I were you." Sophie advised, as they began to leave.

"Right." Bulk said. "Let's get this net over that branch and then we'll cover it with leaves."

"Right." Skull said, as he picked up the net.

They then walked over to the tree and began to get to work.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd had his goggles zoomed in, and had seen Sophie and Aisha leave the vase alone by the tree.

"Yes." he said, removing the zoom. "Now I can create the Terror Pot."

He cast a spell out of his staff down to Earth.

 **(The park)**

The spell hit the vase and then it turned into Terror Pot.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was laughing.

"Now find and trap the Yellow and Orange Rangers, and then destroy the city!" he ordered.

 **(The park)**

"Yes, master." Terror Pot said.

Sophie and Aisha were now near the tree the vase was near again, when Aisha saw that the vase was missing.

"Mom's vase!" she shouted.

"Huh?" Sophie asked.

They then ran over to the tree.

"My mom's vase was right here." Aisha said. "We're could it have gone?"

"I don't know, Aisha." Sophie said. "It must be around here somewhere."

"Well, it has too. I mean, it can't just get up and walk away." Aisha said.

"But it can be turned into a monster." a voice said, getting their attention.

They turned and saw Terror Pot in front of them, laughing.

"Who are you?" Aisha asked, staring at Terror Pot in shock.

"I am Terror Pot, and I was made from you mom's vase, Yellow Ranger!" Terror Pot explained, laughing.

"What?" Aisha asked, shocked.

"Yes, I was, and now you two will be going away for a long time." Terror Pot said.

"What do you mean?" Sophie asked, demandingly.

"Oh, you'll find out." Terror Pot said.

He then took off the pot that was on his head.

"What's he doing?" Aisha asked.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling it's not good." Sophie admitted.

Terror Pot then pointed the small pot he had hold of at the two girls, and then a energy beam came out of it, and then it sucked them inside.

"Ha-ha-ha!" he laughed evilly. "Two down and five to go!"

He then disappeared.

 **(Inside the pot)**

"What is this palace?" Aisha asked.

"I don't know, but something like this happened to Kim once." Sophie explained.

"It did?" Aisha asked.

"Yeah, one of our battles against Rita Repulsa." Sophie explained.

"Rita Repulsa?" Aisha asked, confused.

"She was our main enemy until Lord Zedd showed up." Sophie explained.

"Oh." Aisha muttered.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha and Zordon had seen the whole thing in the viewing globe.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi! Sophie and Aisha have been captured." Alpha cried.

"Contact the other Rangers immediately, Alpha." Zordon instructed.

"Right away, Zordon." Alpha said.

He then walked over to the computer and pressed a few buttons on it.

 **(Youth Center)**

The five Rangers were still talking to each other, when their communicators beeped.

"Come on." Tommy said.

They then all walked to the lockers.

"We read you, Zordon." Tommy answered.

 _"Teleport to the Command Center immediately. Lord Zedd is at it again."_ Zordon explained.

"We're on our way." Tommy said.

They then checked to see if anybody was around, and then they teleported away.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was standing by the computer when the Rangers arrived.

"Am I glad to see you." he said.

"What's going on, Zordon?" Tommy asked.

"Wait, where's Sophie and Aisha?" Kimberly asked.

"I'm afraid that Lord Zedd's latest monster has trapped the two of them inside himself." Zordon explained.

"What do mean, Zordon?" Rocky asked, confused.

"Observe the viewing globe." Zordon said.

The Rangers turned and saw Sophie and Aisha looking at Terror Pot.

"Zedd's new monster - the Terror Pot - has trapped Sophie and Aisha inside of himself." Zordon explained, as they saw Sophie and Aisha get sucked in.

"How do we free them, Zordon?" Kimberly asked, turning around to face him.

"The only way to free them is to shatter the pot on top of his helmet." Zordon explained.

"Well, how do we do that?" Adam asked.

"You must shatter it with the Power Sword." Zordon explained.

"You think you can handle it, Rocky?" Tommy asked Rocky.

"I can handle it." Rocky said. "Let's get him."

"I'm afraid you must remain here until we can locate him, Rangers." Zordon explained.

"I'm scanning the city for Terror Pot now." Alpha said.

"I'll help you, Alpha." Billy said, walking to the computer.

 **(Inside the pot)**

Sophie and Aisha were getting rocked around. Aisha had a worried look on her face, but Sophie was unworried.

"I'm sure the others will find and free us, Aisha." Sophie said.

"It's not that, Soph. It's about my mom's vase." Aisha admitted.

"What do mean?" Sophie asked.

"What happens when we destroy Terror Pot?" Aisha asked. "I mean, will my mom's antique vase get destroyed too?"

"It won't, Aisha." Sophie assured.

"How can you be sure though?" Aisha asked.

"Because your mom's vase isn't the first thing Lord Zedd's turned against us." Sophie explained.

"It's not?" Aisha asked.

"No. He's turned my camera, an invention of Billy's, a purse that belongs to Kim's mother, a trumpet that belongs to Zack's Uncle and a statue in the park against us." Sophie explained.

"Really?" Aisha asked, surprised.

"Yeah, and every time we destroyed the monster, the object went back to normal, Aisha." Sophie explained. "So don't worry. Nothing will happen to you mom's vase."

"I hope you're right, otherwise my mom would kill me." Aisha said.

 **(The park)**

Terror Pot reappeared - on the other side of the lake in the park, and then began to laugh evilly, searching for people to suck into his pot.

"Soon the entire world will be suck inside this pot." he laughed. "And when it is, Lord Zedd will rule the universe!"

He then began to look around, when he saw Bulk and Skull - who were still putting leaves on the net.

"That should be enough leaves." Bulk said, once they'd finished.

"So now all we have to do is wait?" Skull asked.

"Yes, Skull. All we have to do is wait." Bulk said, sitting down by the tree.

"You'll need more that you fools!" Terror Pot laughed, having teleported near them.

Bulk and Skull opened their mouths wide, screaming.

"Let's get out of here, Bulk!" Skull screamed.

"Yeah!" Bulk screamed.

They both then got up and turned around and started to run away.

"You won't escape me that easily." Terror Pot laughed.

He took off the top pot on his head and then pointed it at Bulk and Skull, who then got sucked it by the beam.

"This should help lure the Rangers out even more!" he laughed, putting the pot on his head.

 **(Inside the pot)**

Bulk and Skull looked up, having landed on their faces.

"Where are we, Bulk?" Skull asked, as they got up.

"I don't know." Bulk said.

"You're trapped inside the pot, you dummies." said Sophie, who was behind them with Aisha.

They then turned around and saw them.

"What are you two doing here?" Bulk asked, more confident.

"We're trapped in here as well, Bulk." Aisha explained.

"Which means were stuck together until the Power Rangers can save us." Sophie explained.

"You mean we're suck with you two geeks until the Power Rangers save us?" Skull asked.

Sophie and Aisha both nodded.

"Oh, just great." Bulk muttered, as they turned around. "We're trapped in a pot with two geeks, and if the Power Rangers save us, we'll never be able to spring our trap for them."

"At least we don't have the entire geek patrol here." Skull admitted.

"Yeah, true." Bulk muttered.

 **(Command Center)**

Billy and Alpha were still pressing buttons on the computer, trying to locate Terror Pot.

"Any luck in finding them, guys?" Kimberly asked.

"We're still working on it, Kim." Billy explained. "Terror pot seems to be hard to locate."

"Wait." Alpha said suddenly.

He then pressed a button on the computer, and then a piece of paper came out of it.

"It says here that Terror Pot is located somewhere by the lake." he explained, reading the paper.

"Wasn't that were he captured Sophie and Aisha?" Adam asked.

"Yes, it was, but then his disappeared." Alpha said.

"I guess he's returned there then." Rocky said.

"Well, let's go." Tommy said.

"Tommy, wait." Alpha said. "There's more."

"What do mean, Alpha?" Kimberly asked.

"I'm afraid the scan also reveals that Terror Pot has now captured Bulk and Skull as well." Alpha explained.

"He's got Bulk and Skull as well?" Billy asked.

"I'm afraid so." Alpha confirmed.

"So that means, if we free them all, Sophie and Aisha won't be able to morph." Tommy said.

"Not without revealing their identities to Bulk and Skull." Billy said.

"And they can't know that their Power Rangers." Adam said.

"So what do we do, Zordon?" Rocky asked.

"Once you have cracked the pot, you must teleport Bulk and Skull out of the area so Sophie and Aisha can morph." Zordon explained.

"Right. It's morphin time!" Tommy shouted.

"Tigerzord!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

They then arrived at the park and came face to face with Terror Pot.

"Welcome, Power Brats." Terror Pot said. "Ready to join your friends?"

"You let them go!" Rocky shouted.

"Never, since your about to join them!" Terror Pot shouted, taking the pot of his head.

"Look out!" Tommy shouted.

Terror Pot held the pot out and pointed it at the Rangers, but the Rangers managed to jumped out of the way, causing Terror Pot miss.

"You'll have to try harder than that!" Adam shouted, bringing his Blade Blaster out.

He then jumped and tried to hit Terror Pot with it, but it just bounced right off - sending him back to the ground.

"What?!" he asked, confused.

"It didn't even scratch him." Billy said.

"His body must allow him to deflect out attacks right off him." Tommy said.

"We'll see about that!" Kimberly said, bringing her Power Bow out.

She then jumped and fried a few arrows at Terror Pot, but they just bounced right off him.

"Huh?" she asked, confused.

"You're attacks won't work on me that easily!" Terror Pot laughed.

"He's gotta be kidding?" Rocky asked.

 _"I'm afraid not, Rangers."_ said Zordon.

 **(Command Center)**

"The scan has now shown us that Terror Pot's body is impregnable." Zordon explained. "The only way to harm him is to crack the pot on the top of his head. This will allow you to harm him with easier attacks."

 **(The park)**

"Right, Zordon." Tommy said. "Rocky, we'll keep him busy. You know what to do."

"You got it, Tommy." Rocky said.

Billy and Adam then dived in with the Blade Blasters and hit Terror Pot, but the bounced right off, but then Rocky jumped on their shoulders and over to Terror Pot - holding the Power Sword - and then he sliced at the pot on top of Terror Pot's head.

"No!" Terror Pot screamed, as he fell down.

The pot then began to glow, and then Sophie, Aisha, Bulk and Skull all came out of the pot.

"What just happened?" Skull asked.

"The Power Rangers just saved us." Aisha explained.

"Huh?" Bulk asked, as Adam and Billy ran up to them.

"We're going to get you outta here." Billy explained, grabbing Skull.

"What?" Bulk asked, while Adam grabbed him. "But we're..."

Billy and Adam teleported them away before he could finish, and then Kimberly ran over to the girls.

"Are you two alright?" she asked.

"We're fine now, Kim." Sophie said.

"You guys better morph and help." Kimberly said. "This monster's a tough one."

"Right. It's morphin time!" Sophie shouted.

"Compsognathus!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Hi-Yah!" they both shouted.

Terror Pot then got back up.

"You Rangers will pay for cracking my pot!" he shouted.

"We'll see about that!" Tommy said.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was standing on the balcony, looking at the situation.

"I think Terror Pot could use a hand in dealing with the remaining Power Rangers." he said, turning to face Goldar. "Take the Putties and go down there and help him!"

"At once, my lord." Goldar said.

 **(Youth Center)**

Billy and Adam arrived with Bulk and Skull outside the Youth Center.

"Now get in there, all right." Adam said.

"But..?" Bulk tried to ask.

Billy and Adam then teleported away, before he could finish.

"Oh, just great." Bulk muttered.

"Yeah. We set our trap, but now we can't get near it." Skull said. "So what do we do now, Bulk? Stay here and wait?"

"No, bonehead." Bulk said. "We simply go back to the park, wait for the battle to end, and then spring our trap."

"But how do we get to the park?" Skull asked. "I mean, it's quite a fair distance away."

"We simply catch the bus." Bulk said.

They then made their way to a bus stop.

 **(The park)**

Goldar and a bunch of Putties appeared around Terror Pot.

"Oh, no." Aisha said.

"Oh, great." Tommy groaned.

"You Rangers are going down!" Goldar shouted.

Billy and Adam then returned.

"Nice timing, guys." Sophie said.

They both turned and saw Goldar and the Putties.

"I'll handle Goldar,, you girls take care of Terror Pot, the rest of you spread out take care of the Putties!" Tommy ordered.

"Right." the others said.

"Attack!" Goldar ordered.

The girls then took on Terror Pot. Sophie jumped over him and then kicked him in the back, and then Aisha tackled him and tripped him up, and then Kimberly kicked him and knocked him down.

"You're not so tough now are you?" Kimberly asked, as the girls gathered around each other.

"You three are going down!" Terror Pot shouted, getting back up.

Billy, Rocky and Adam had split up to take on the Putties. Rocky ducked as one tried to punch him, and then he kicked it in the back, then grabbed a second's arm and threw it over him, then split kicked another two, but was then kicked by a fifth in the chest, but he then tackled it, and then punched a sixth in the chest, which then shattered - as he had hit the Z. Billy ducked as one tried to kick him, but then punched him in the back and then spun around and kicked another, then did a side flip and then a few back flips and then kicked a third with both legs, then blocked a fourth's attack and then threw it towards a tree. Adam ducked as one jumped over him, and then he kicked it, then he blocked a second's punch and then punched it himself, then he jumped over a third one and then kicked it in the back, and then spun around and tackled a fourth.

Tommy brought out Saba and blocked an attack from Goldar's sword with it, then he spun around and tried to kick him, but Goldar grabbed his leg and flipped him up.

"You think you can take me like that, White Ranger?" Goldar asked.

"I'm not done yet, Goldar." Tommy said, getting back up.

Behind a bush, was Bulk and Skull, having just returned and they were by the tree they had set their trap.

"Guess we got here just in time." Skull muttered.

"Yeah, and look." Bulk said. "The Orange and Yellow Rangers have now shown up."

They both then hid and watched the battle - but they couldn't see it clearly - hoping that the Rangers would fall into their net trap.

Rocky ducked under a Putty's punch and then kicked it in the chest, Billy grabbed one by the arm and flipped it over, while Adam blocked ones attack and threw it over to the tree near Bulk and Skull.

"Did you hear that?" Skull asked, having heard the Putty land on the ground.

"Yes. Now!" Bulk said, having heard something.

They pulled on the net, but ended up capturing the Putty Adam had thrown near them instead of a Power Ranger.

"Huh?" Adam asked, seeing it.

"What the?" Rocky asked, grabbing a Putty by the arm while watching.

Billy tackled one and then saw it himself.

"Who set that up?" he asked.

Kimberly and Aisha then kicked Terror Pot together and knocked him down, and then they linked their arms together. Sophie then jumped onto their arms, bringing out her Power Claw first, and then hit Terror Pot with it, but when she turned around she saw what had happened.

"You see what I see?" she asked the girls.

Kimberly and Aisha turned around and saw what she meant.

"Bulk and Skull." Aisha said. "They set a trap up to try and trap us so they could find out who we are."

"Only they caught a Putty instead." Kimberly said.

Bulk and Skull looked up from the bush, and saw that they'd caught a Putty instead of a Power Ranger.

"Oh, just great." Bulk muttered. "Way to go, numskull."

"Me? What did I do?" Skull asked, shocked.

"You're the one who heard the noise of someone landing on our trap. You should've checked to see if it was a Power Ranger first." Bulk accused.

"Oh!" Skull moaned, as they ducked down again.

Tommy blocked an attack from Goldar and then kicked him away, while the girls all kicked Terror Pot away from them.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was standing on the balcony and was watching the whole thing.

"That does it!" he said, as the bottle appeared in his hand. "Let's see how they like it when Terror Pot grows!"

He threw the bottle down towards earth.

 **(The park)**

The bottle then landed near Terror Pot, and then he grew giant.

"How do you like me now, Rangers!" he laughed.

The Rangers all turned and saw the now giant Terror Pot.

"Oh, great!" Aisha moaned.

"And Goldar's still here." Rocky said, as the boys ran over.

"You guys go ahead and take of this guy." Tommy said, blocking an attack from Goldar's sword. "I'll handle Goldar."

"Right, be careful." Sophie advised.

"We need Thunderzord power now!" they all shouted.

"Compsognathus Garuda Thunderzord power!"

"Mastodon Lion Thunderzord power!"

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord power!"

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord power!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger Griffin Thunderzord power!"

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord power!"

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then flew into the air.

 _They've got a power and force that you've never seen before_

The other Thunderzords moved along forward.

 _They've got the ability to morph and to even up the score_

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then began to change into warrior mode.

 _No one can ever take them down  
The power lies on their s-si-si-side_

The warrior mode was then complete.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The other Thunderzords then combined into the Megathunderzord's armour

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then jumped into the Unicorn and Griffin Thunderzords, and then the Firebird Thunderzord wrapped itself around the legs.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Lion and Garuda Thunderzords then attached themselves into their positions, the Garuda being the back while the Lion being the chest and shoulders.

"Let's rock and roll!" the shouted.

"You think you can stop me with that?" Terror Pot asked.

"Thunder Saber!" The Rangers shouted.

The Megathunderzord then brought out the Thunder Saber, and then hit Terror Pot as he tried to charged at it, and then it turned around and hit him again, and then again.

 **(The park)**

Tommy blocked an attack from Goldar's sword with Saba and then kicked Goldar in the chest.

"Who's the tough one now, Goldar?" he asked.

"We'll see who's the tough one, White Ranger!" Goldar yelled, getting back up. "I'll be back!"

He then disappeared.

 **(The Megazord battle)**

Terror Pot was knocked down by the Megathunderzord, and then it powered up the Thunder Saber.

"Thunder power, now!" the Rangers shouted.

The Megathunderzord then hit Terror Pot with the Thunder Saber, who then fell down and was destroyed. The Megathunderzord then turned around and put the Thunder Saber back in it's place.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd turned around to Goldar.

"I can't believe you retreated!" he shouted.

"The White Ranger had me on the ropes, my lord." Goldar explained.

"No excuse." Lord Zedd barked. "And the other Power Ranger ruined another of my brilliant plans! I swear, I will find a way to destroy them!"

 **(Youth Center)**

The Rangers - minus Aisha - were all sitting down at a table in the Youth Center.

"Hey, where's Aisha?" Rocky asked, noticing she wasn't here.

"She said she had to check on something." Sophie explained.

"Oh, what?" Kimberly asked.

Sophie then noticed Aisha coming in.

"Why don't you see for yourselves." she said, pointing at Aisha.

Aisha then walked over to them, holding her mom's vase.

"What's that?" Tommy asked.

"My mom's vase. That's what Zedd made the Terror Pot out of." Aisha explained.

"Well, I see it's back to normal." Adam said.

"Yeah. You were right, Soph." Aisha said. "Back to normal like nothing had happened to it."

They then all laughed, when Bulk and Skull came in, looking annoyed.

"Bulk, it's not entirely my fault. You heard the noise too." Skull said.

"Yeah, well, you should have still checked first." Bulk said, as they sat down.

"I guess it was their trap we saw that Putty fall into?" Billy guessed, quietly.

"It was." Sophie confirmed. "Aisha and I saw them putting it together before we encountered Terror Pot."

"Well, they'll need a better plan that a net covered with leaves." Tommy said.

They all then laughed.

* * *

 **A/N: The reason I didn't have Tommy in the Megazord battle is because his counterpart didn't appear in either episodes the monster appeared in, and t ** **he reason I gave Aisha near equal screen time was because this monster was planned in an scrapped episode starring her.******

 **For the flashback scene Kimberly is played by the same girl who played the child version of her in Rangers Back in Time, while Sophie is played by former child actress, Evan Rachel Wood - who will also play her in the two-parter. (She was around 7-8 when in 1994)**


	34. When is a Ranger Not a Ranger?

**A/N: I accidently deleted this one and had to rewrite it. Sorry.**

* * *

In Ms. Appleby's class, Adam was showing the class - which included Sophie, Billy, Aisha, Bulk and Skull a Kaleidoscope - looking into it as he explained.

"A Kaleidoscope shows us how light is refracted." he explained, removing it from his eye. "We start with normal white light and then the light enters the Kaleidoscope and breaks into a million pieces. Take a look."

He then gave it to a girl in front of him, who then looked in it, and then passed it to the person next to her.

"Nice report, Adam." Ms. Appleby said, walking up to him. "Questions, anyone?"

Skull then put up his hand.

"Intelligent questions?" Ms. Appleby corrected.

Bulk tapped the end of his - which was in his mouth - with his finger, while Skull put his hand down. Bulk then took the pencil out of his mouth.

"I have an intelligent question." he said. "How tall is the tallest building in the world?"

Some of the class laughed.

"Questions about Adam's report, Bulk." Ms. Appleby explained.

"Heck. Who'd want to know about that?" Bulk asked.

The class then turned away from him, while he leaned closer to Skull.

"I didn't understand a word he said." he whispered.

The bell then rang, and then he put the pencil back in his mouth.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was standing near the balcony and turned to face Goldar, Squatt and Baboo.

"When is a Ranger not a Ranger?" he asked them. "When his image is scattered into bits and a Ranger is in danger when his memory is on the..."

"On the fritz?" Squatt guessed.

"I would have gotten it." Lord Zedd explained, rudely.

"Yeah, in a couple of million years, maybe." Squatt said.

He and Baboo then chuckled.

"Goldar, go get me that Kaleidoscope." Lord Zedd ordered.

"As you wish, O rotten one." Goldar said. "I shall send my Putties into action."

"As for you two." Lord Zedd said, looking at Squatt and Baboo. "If you ever finish one of my rhymes again I'll make both of you into potholders."

He then walked away from them.

 **(The park)**

Sophie, Billy, Kimberly and Tommy were walking along a small hill in the park - Kimberly having Adam's Kaleidoscope, which she then looked into.

"Wow, you guys." she said. "Adam's Kaleidoscope is really far-out."

Putties then showed up behind them, just as they turned around.

"Let's give these clay-brains a lesson." Tommy said.

"You read my mind." Sophie said, as they put their bags down.

They then all kicked their bags up at the Putties, knocking them back, and then they went in to fight them. Billy jumped and then kicked one, then ducked under a second's punch, then kicked a third, then turned around and kicked a fourth, then ducked under a fifth's kick before kicking it himself. Sophie rolled forward to avoid ones punch and then kicked it in the back, then she ducked under a second's kick before kicking a third, then she spun around and kicked the second, and then grabbed a fourth by the arm and pulled it down.

Tommy punched one a few times in the chest, then turned around and blocked several punches from another before trying to kick it, but missed as it ducked. Kimberly side flipped and then kicked one away, and then another one, then blocked a third's punch and flipped it over - dropping the Kaleidoscope in the process. Sophie then split kicked two, then grabbed a third by the arm and punched it in the chest, then she spun around and kicked a fourth and then tackled a fifth, and then punched a sixth on the Z, making it shatter.

Tommy blocked a kick from one, then tried to kick it but it blocked it, then ducked under a kick and then tried to kick it himself but missed, but then he spun around and kicked it in the chest, knocking it down the hill. The Putty then rolled down the hill, and then Tommy jumped down, and hit it on the Z with his finger, making it shatter, and then he blew on his finger. Billy blocked a punch from one and then punched it himself, then kicked another, and then pulled the first one to the ground, and then hit a third with his elbow. Kimberly back flipped to avoid ones punch, then jumped when it tried to tackle her, before she then kicked it away, then back jumped and kicked another with both feet on the Z, which then made it shatter.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was standing on the balcony and had seen the whole thing.

"It is time!" he said, casting a spell from his staff down to Earth. "Scatterbrain monster, arise!"

 **(The park)**

The four Rangers regrouped around each other, when they felt the ground shake around them. Kimberly then looked and saw Lord Zedd's spell hit the Kaleidoscope, turning it into Scatterbrain, who then laughed.

"You guys, look." she said, pointing at Scatterbrain. "Adam's Kaleidoscope."

"We'd better morph." Billy advised.

"I agree." Sophie said.

"You're right." Tommy said. "It's morphin time!"

"Tigerzord!"

"Compsognathus!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

The then got ready to fight.

"Let's look at you in a new light." Scatterbrain said.

He then fired a multi-colored beam ray out of his face, which then hit the Rangers and made them dizzy. Their Rangers suits then disappeared from them, and then they looked confused as to who they were.

"Who are you?" Billy asked, looking at the others.

"I'm, um..." Kimberly said, unable to find an answer. "That's good question."

She then turned to Tommy and Sophie.

"Who do you think I am?" she asked them.

"I don't have a clue, but you sure are cute." Tommy said.

"I don't even know who I am, let alone you." Sophie said.

"They are lost." Scatterbrain said, before disappearing.

 **(Youth Center)**

Rocky, Adam and Aisha were sitting at a table, watching a metal ball game between them. Bulk and Skull then came in, wearing ponchos and had camouflage paint on their faces, and then walked over to the counter, where Ernie saw them as they sat down.

"What are you two up to now?" he asked.

"Top secret." Bulk said.

"We're going on a stakeout." Skull explained.

Bulk then turned to him, when he realized he was meant to keep his mouth shut.

"Shh!" he shushed.

"If there is a goofier person than you in the world it's got to be in the circus." Bulk said, as Skull hit his head.

He then motioned for Ernie to come closer, which he did.

"The stakeout is top secret." Bulk explained.

Ernie nodded.

"Shh..!" Skull shushed.

Bulk then took some popcorn out of the bowl and ate it, before spotting the metal ball game.

"Hey." he said, getting Skull's attention. "Come on."

They both then got up and walked over to the metal ball game. They then looked at it, and then crouched down to see it closer - like they were being hypnotised. Rocky noticed this and then grinned at Adam, before learning closer to Bulk.

"You're getting sleepy." he whispered. "Very sleepy."

Aisha grinned as they started to close their eyes, and then they snored. Rocky, Adam and Aisha grinned at them, when their communicators beeped. They then looked at each other and got up and left, turning around to check on Bulk and Skull before leaving through the doorway. Skull's hand then hit Bulk's leg - which woke them both up, and then they saw that the three teens had left.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was working at the computer when Rocky, Adam and Aisha arrived.

"AY-Yi-Yi!" he said, turning to see them. "Thank goodness you're here."

"You said it was an emergency." Rocky said, confused.

"The other Rangers are in grave danger, Rocky." Zordon explained. "Observe the viewing globe."

They all then turned to the viewing globe, and saw Scatterbrain in it.

"The four have been attacked by Zedd's Scatterbrain monster." Zordon explained.

They then saw Scatterbrain fire his multi-colored beam ray out of his face, which then hit the others and made them dizzy, before their Ranger suits disappeared.

"Scatterbrain fires a ray, which, like a Kaleidoscope breaks it's victims into millions of pieces then reassembles them but without any memory of who they are." Zordon explained.

The three Rangers then turned to face him.

"You mean Tommy, Billy, Sophie and Kimberly lost their memories?" Adam asked.

"They don't even know their Power Rangers?" Aisha asked.

"You must bring them back here to safety so that we can help them." Zordon instructed.

"We'll take care of them." Rocky said.

"Be careful dealing with this monster, Rangers." Zordon advised. "If the Scatterbrain causes all of you to lose your memories the Power Rangers will be no more."

"Good luck, Rangers." Alpha said.

Rocky, Adam and Aisha then all teleported away. Alpha then turned back to the computer and started pressing buttons.

 **(The park)**

Rocky, Adam and Aisha arrived in the park by a tree.

"All right. Let's go." Rocky said.

"Remember, they aren't going to know us." Aisha reminded them.

"Right." Rocky said.

They then ran off to find their friends.

Tommy, Sophie, Billy and Kimberly meanwhile, were standing by another tree.

"I got to see if I can find something I recognize." Tommy muttered to himself.

"Well, there's a margin of merit in your plan of action but the likelihood of bettering our situation is..." Billy said.

"Why are you talking so weird?" Kimberly interrupted. "Hey, do you think you're like one of those intellectual people?"

"I don't know." Billy admitted. "Perhaps I am - or was."

"Well, if you are - or were - I think we need a translator." Sophie said.

"You are." said a voice behind them.

They turned around to see Rocky, Adam and Aisha behind them.

"Billy, you're a straight-A student." Rocky explained.

"I'm Billy." Billy said. "A brain?"

"Told you." Kimberly said.

"And you're Kimberly, one of my friends." Aisha explained.

"I am?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah. We do everything together - go shopping everyday, along with Sophie." Aisha explained.

"Why would we go shopping everyday?" Kimberly asked.

"You always said you didn't need a reason not to shop." Aisha explained.

"That was really pathetic." Kimberly muttered.

"And you're Sophie." Adam said, looking at Sophie. "Kimberly's best friend."

"I am?" Sophie asked, looking from him to Kimberly. "Well, what do I do?"

"You're a photographer." Adam explained.

"One of the best we've ever seen." Rocky added.

"Yeah. You carry a camera around most of the time." Aisha said.

"Why would I do that?" Sophie asked.

"You're a photographer for the school newspaper." Rocky explained.

"The best they've got." Adam said.

"And you like taking photos." Aisha added.

"I think you mean someone else 'cause that doesn't sound like me." Sophie said.

"Kim doesn't like to shop and Soph doesn't like taking pictures anymore?" Aisha questioned the others. "The monster's more powerful than any of us imaged."

"Monster?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah. The Scatterbrain monster that Zedd made." Adam explained.

"Zedd?" Sophie asked, confused.

"You know, Lord Zedd on the moon." Adam explained.

The four still looked clueless.

"Man, we better get them back to the Command Center fast." Rocky sighed.

"Hey, you're not taking me anywhere." Tommy said.

"Yeah. Me either." Billy said.

"Nor me." Sophie said.

Kimberly was about to say something, when Goldar and a bunch of Putties showed up behind them, making her yelp as she turned around.

Rocky, Adam and Aisha got ready to fight in case, while Tommy, Billy and Sophie looked in shock.

"Come with us." Goldar said. "We'll refresh your memory."

"Trust us." Rocky said, as they turned back to face him. "We'll take you somewhere safe."

"Oh. One of my friends, huh?" Kimberly asked Aisha.

"I think I'd rather go with you than them." Sophie said, pointing behind her.

"Let's teleport." Aisha said.

"Teleport?" Tommy asked, confused.

All seven of them were then teleported away to the Command Center - leaving Goldar confused.

 **(Command Center)**

They all arrived Command Center - with Tommy, Kimberly, Billy and Sophie looking confused.

"What just happened?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know." Sophie said.

Rocky, Adam and Aisha then walked closer to Zordon.

"Zordon, their memories are completely gone." Rocky explained.

Tommy, Sophie, Kimberly and Billy began to look around.

"Wow! Where are we?" Tommy asked, before seeing Zordon. "Forget where we are. Who's that?"

They then all looked and saw Zordon.

"I am Zordon, a trusted friend to you, Tommy." Zordon explained.

"Well, what are you? A big blue floating head in a tube." Sophie said.

"I am an Interdimensional being caught in a time warp, Sophie." Zordon explained

"And I'm Alpha 5." Alpha said, walking up to them.

"Whoa. A fully sentient, multinational automaton. Never seen anything like it." Billy said, staring at Alpha.

"You really don't remember me, Billy?" Alpha asked.

"They will have to remain here for now." Zordon explained. "Their minds are too vulnerable to Zedd's evil."

"But, Zordon, can't you just give them their powers again?" Adam asked.

"Without their memories they do not have the experience, the skills or the character to be Power Rangers." Zordon explained.

"Um, excuse me, but can somebody like, come back to earth and pick me up because I am totally confused?" Kimberly asked.

"You, Kimberly as well as Sophie, Billy and your leader Tommy are Power Rangers, here to protect the Earth from Lord Zedd's evil forces." Zordon explained.

"His monster Scatterbrain has erased your memories to make you powerless." Alpha explained. "If we don't unscramble you soon the whole world will be in danger."

"Adam, you're the expert on light waves." Aisha said. "How can you reverse the light scattering?"

Adam then put his hand to his chin, thinking.

"Maybe prisms." he said. "Just maybe. If we tempt Scatterbrain to attack again but this time we deflect the ray through a prism, it might work."

"You'll have to try." Zordon said. "For without the power of all seven Rangers you have no chance of defeating Scatterbrain."

"Adam you take Billy to his lab and get the prisms." Rocky said. "We'll take the others to the park and try to keep Scatterbrain from entering the city."

"Good luck, Rangers." Zordon said.

"Come on, you guys." Adam said.

He, Rocky and Aisha then walked up to the others.

"Now!" Rocky said, before they all teleported.

"AY-Yi-Yi! Zordon, I've never been so worried." Alpha admitted.

 **(The park)**

Bulk and Skull were hiding behind a bush, looking through a pair of binoculars each.

"There's nothing out here, Bulk. Let's go..." Skull said, as they saw Tommy, Rocky, Sophie, Aisha and Kimberly teleport in front of them. "Huh?"

They both then removed the binoculars from their faces, with their mouths wide open.

"Them?" they both asked in shock.

They both then looked at each other and then back at the Rangers.

"Them?!" they repeated. "Those dweebs are the Power Rangers?"

"Aww!" Skull groaned.

"I don't believe it." Bulk said in disbelief.

"Aww!" Skull groaned.

"They've been playing dweebs all this time just to throw us off." Bulk said.

"Aww!" Skull groaned.

The five Rangers then looked around.

"That way." Aisha said, pointing in front of her.

She and Rocky then ran in her direction, and then Kimberly, Sophie and Billy followed. Bulk and Skull both kept their eyes on them as they ran off.

"Hey. We've got them." Bulk said, leaving Skull confused. "Let's get closer."

They both then got up and followed them.

 **(Billy's house)**

Billy and Adam arrived in Billy's lab, and then Adam began to look around for the prisms, while Billy just looked around.

"Wow." he said.

"Let's get what we came for and go." Adam said.

Billy just kept looking around.

"Come on, Billy, we've got to hurry." Adam explained.

Billy then picked up a beaker full of liquid chemicals.

"This place is amazing." he said.

"Yeah, it is." Adam said, still looking for the prisms.

Billy then put the beaker down and looked at Adam.

"Is it yours?" he asked Adam.

"No. It's yours." Adam explained.

"Wow." Billy awed in surprise.

"Where do you keep your set of prisms?" Adam asked.

Billy shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know." he said.

Adam then went back to searching for the prisms, while Billy continued to look around.

 **(The park)**

The others had ran over to a deserted area of the park, which looked like desert.

"Billy and Adam aren't here yet." Rocky said, as they stopped.

They then saw Scatterbrain in front of them.

"Where are your friends?" he asked, spotting them. "Did they forget to come?"

Rocky then turned to the others.

"We can't wait." he said. "It's morphin time!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"You've had it, Scatterbrain!" Rocky shouted.

They both got ready to fight. Unknown to any of them, Bulk and Skull had seen the whole thing from behind a bush, making them open their mouths wide.

"Over here, Flashlight-head!" Rocky called.

Scatterbrain then turned and saw the Rangers.

"Huh?" he asked, confused until he saw them.

"Get back, you guys." Rocky told Tommy, Sophie and Kimberly.

"Yeah. We'll handle this." Aisha said.

"Handle me?!" Scatterbrain asked, firing his multi-colored beam ray.

Rocky and Aisha managed to avoid the ray, while the others jumped in fright to avoid it. Scatterbrain then fired again and Rocky and Aisha were knocked down. Bulk and Skull looked at each other in surprise, as Rocky and Aisha landed on their knees.

"That was close." Aisha said.

"Blast! I can't believe I missed them!" Scatterbrain groaned. "Well, I won't miss them this time."

"Are you three okay?" Aisha asked, looking back at the others.

Tommy, Sophie and Kimberly then all got up, and then Sophie nodded.

"What do we do, Rocky?" Aisha asked.

Bulk and Skull were now crawling in closer to them, hiding behind some hay on the ground.

"Don't worry, Rangers. You won't feel a thing." Scatterbrain said.

"We need those prisms." Rocky said.

 **(Billy's house)**

Adam and Billy put a case on the table, and then opened it, reliving the prisms.

"Aha. This one." Adam said, taking one out. "And you choose another."

Billy then took one out of the case and looked at it.

"Billy, stay close." Adam advised.

They both then teleported away.

 **(The park)**

Bulk and Skull kept themselves hidden when Adam and Billy arrived, shocking them even more.

"More dweebs?" Bulk asked, shocked.

"We got the prims." Adam explained, as he and Billy held them out.

"Look, they made it!" Aisha said.

"Watch out, you guys." Rocky said.

"What's this?" Scatterbrain asked, turning to see them. "Aha!"

"Quick, he's gonna fire!" Rocky yelled.

"Adam, get down!" Aisha yelled.

Scatterbrain then fired his multi-colored beam ray, which then hit Adam and Billy, making them look at the prisms afterwards.

"He's got Adam!" Aisha shouted. "We have to get those prisms or we're all lost forever!"

Bulk and Skull had heard the whole thing.

"Power Rangers?" Bulk asked, whispering. "Lost forever?"

"Those prisms?" Skull asked, realizing what they meant.

"Five down, two to go." Scatterbrain said.

"Let's make a break for it." Aisha said.

"Right." Rocky agreed.

They both then got up and ran away.

"Moving targets, eh?" Scatterbrain asked himself. "Woo-wa!"

He then fired his multi-colored beam ray at Rocky and Aisha, but they both managed to avoid it just in time. Bulk and Skull looked shocked and surprised by that, as the Rangers got back up.

"Come on, Aisha!" Rocky said, as they ran towards the prisms.

"Nightie-night!" Scatterbrain said.

He then fired his multi-colored beam ray again at them.

"Got it." Aisha said, as she and Rocky touched the prisms.

The beam ray hit them both however at that exact moment, causing the prisms to fly into the air, and them to de-morph.

"Oh." Rocky said.

"Huh?" Aisha asked, mumbling.

The prisms landed right near Bulk and Skull.

"Uh..." Bulk mumbled, looking at Skull.

"Huh." Skull mumbled.

The four Rangers all looked confused as to who they were.

"Huh?" Aisha asked, mumbling.

"Hmm..." Adam mumbled.

Kimberly, Sophie and Tommy all then walked up to them.

"Okay, so, like, what happens now?" Kimberly asked.

"What are you talking about?" Rocky asked, turning to see them. "Who are you?"

"Why did you guys change clothes?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah, what was with the suits?" Sophie asked.

Rocky looked confused by Sophie's question.

"Whoo! I've done it." Scatterbrain cheered. "None of them even has a clue who he is anymore. The Power Rangers are finished, silenced forever!"

He then began to laugh, as Bulk and Skull stood up to him.

"Not so fast, buckaroo." Bulk said.

"What?" Scatterbrain asked, turning to face them. "Who said that? Who are you?""

Bulk and Skull then threw their ponchos over their shoulders, like in a Mexican standoff.

"Whoever you are you are powerless to stop me from taking these captives back to the moon." Scatterbrain said.

"You're not taken the Power Rangers anywhere." Bulk announced.

"What?!" Scatterbrain exclaimed.

"Yeah. Not if we can help it." Skull said, before turning to Bulk. "Which I hope we can."

"Don't force me to destroy _your_ minds as well." Scatterbrain said.

"Draw, you yellow-bellied skunk." Bulk dared.

Scatterbrain then groaned angrily.

"Very well, Earthlings." he groaned. "If you insist on orchestrating your own doom we will have what I believe you call a showdown."

Unknown to Scatterbrain, Bulk and Skull were holding the prisms behind their backs.

"You're not loosing your nerve are you?" Scatterbrain asked.

Bulk and Skull kept hold of the prisms. Scatterbrain then fired his multi-colored beam ray at them both, which then hit them - just after they'd thrown the prisms up into the air. The multi-colored beam ray then hit the prisms and then sent the ray back towards the Rangers - causing them to regain their memoires, and their Rangers suits to come back - even though Adam wasn't morphed.

"Whoa!" they all said, looking at them.

"I remember now." Rocky said.

"Yeah." Billy said.

"It's all coming back to me." Rocky said.

"Me too." Adam said said.

"Same here." Sophie said.

"You okay?" Billy asked Aisha.

"Yeah." Aisha replied.

"Is everyone himself again?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah." Tommy said, before seeing Bulk and Skull. "Bulk and Skull! Come on, let's help them!"

"Yeah." Kimberly agreed, as they ran towards them.

They then got up to them both, who were lying down on the ground on their backs.

"Hey, are you guys alright?" Tommy asked them, coaching down. "Can you hear me?"

Bulk and Skull then looked up.

"What's going on?" Bulk asked, confused.

"You took a serious hit." Tommy explained.

"Power Rangers?" Skull asked, surprised. "Did you save us?"

"Huh? Are you kidding?" Tommy asked. "You're the ones that saved _us_."

Tommy then turned to the others, realizing what happened.

"Oh, they don't remember a thing." he explained.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was standing on the balcony and had seen the whole thing.

"Leave it to a couple of meatheads to mess up my plan." he said, as the bottle appeared in his hand. "Well, it's not over yet!"

He then threw the bottle down to Earth.

 **(The park)**

The bottle then landed near Scatterbrain, which caused him to grow giant.

"Scatterbrain!" Rocky said, remembering him. "Now I remember where we left off here, you guys. Let's get to it. We need Thunderzord power now!"

They all then held their left arms up.

"Compsognathus Garuda Thunderzord power!"

"Mastodon Lion Thunderzord power!"

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord power!"

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord power!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger Griffin Thunderzord power!"

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord power!"

The Thunderzords then all moved forward.

 _They've got a power and force that you've never seen before_

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then changed into warrior mode. The other Thunderzords then began to change into the Megathunderzord's armour. The Red Dragon Thunderzord then jumped into the Unicorn and Griffin Thunderzords, and then the Firebird Thunderzord wrapped itself around the legs.

 _They've got the ability to morph and to even up the score_

The Lion and Garuda Thunderzords then attached themselves into their positions, the Garuda being the back while the Lion being the chest and shoulders.

"Thundermegazord, battle ready!" the Rangers shouted.

Scatterbrain then charged at them with a sword.

 _No one can ever take them down_

Scatterbrain then tried to hit the Megathunderzord with his sword, but it brought out the Thunder Saber and blocked the attack, followed by another, and then knocked him behind it.

 _The power lies on their s-si-si-side._

The Megathunderzord then turned around and then stabbed Scatterbrain with the Thunder Saber, before throwing him over itself.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

"Thunder Saber, power up!" the Rangers shouted.

The Megathunderzord then powered up the Thunder Saber, and then hit Scatterbrain with it.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

Scatterbrain then fell to the ground and was then destroyed.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Megathunderzord then turned around and put the Thunder Saber back in it's place.

 **(Youth Center)**

Later that day at the Youth Center, Bulk and Skull were telling people about how they _supposedly_ helped the Power Rangers.

"The monster was just about to swallow the Power Rangers alive and the we jumped in and we, um, we, uh..." Bulk explained.

"Held his jaws wide open!" Skull explained, holding his hands up like it was a big mouth. "And then we grabbed one of it's razor-sharp teeth - big teeth - and we yanked 'em out!"

Sophie, Kimberly and Aisha then walked in.

"Yeah. Yeah, we yanked them out." Bulk explained.

"Check it out." Aisha said, spotting them.

Bulk and Skull then showed the crowd around them how they _supposedly_ pulled the teeth out.

"Right. So where are they?" a girl asked.

"Uh..." Bulk said, puzzled as he didn't know what to say.

"If you saved their lives the least they could do is come by and thank you." said another girl.

"They're in the... they're in the bathroom." Skull said, as the crowd left.

"We're going to meet them later." Bulk said.

"We're going to go see the president!" Skull said.

"But look, man. The monster was big." Bulk said.

"Big jet we're going to take..." Skull said.

Big huge teeth." Bulk said.

"Bigger than Ostri…" Skull said.

By now the whole crowd had left them, so they both gave up and walked over to the counter. They both then hit the counter before sitting down. The three girls, having seen the incident then made then way over to them.

"Hey, Bulk and Skull, there you guys are." Kimberly said. "We've been looking all over for you."

"Yeah, you and the rest of this lynch mob." Bulk said.

"So you guys saved the Power Rangers." Aisha said.

"Go ahead and laugh - but we did." Bulk said.

"No, we believe you." Kimberly said.

"And do you see us laughing?" Sophie asked.

Bulk and Skull then turned to them.

"You do?" Bulk asked Kimberly.

"You aren't?" Skull asked Sophie.

"Yeah." Kimberly said.

"Why?" Bulk asked.

"Uh...because...besides the fact that...you're strange..." Kimberly said.

"You come though in a pitch." Aisha finished.

"Yeah. And... and you're courageous and honorable." Kimberly said.

"And truthful and helpful." Sophie said.

"And honest and upright." Bulk said.

"And intelligent..." Skull said, putting his hand on Bulk's shoulder. "..and responsible...and available."

"You want to go out?" Bulk asked.

"Uh, alright, you guys. Let's not get carried away _that_ far." Kimberly said.

The girls giggled and then walked away, leaving Bulk and Skull disappointed.

"We'll meet again." Skull said, pointing at them.

Bulk then put Skull's hand on the counter.

"Hombre, two Ice Creams." Bulk said.


	35. Rocky Just Wants To Have Fun

**A/N: This is another of my favourites.**

* * *

Sophie, Rocky and Billy were all sitting down at a table in the Youth Center, having a study session together.

"So it's the experiential difference between this number and that number." Billy explained, pointing at the numbers in the book.

While they were doing that Ernie was setting up something on the counter.

"That would be ten to the twenty-six times X squared." Rocky said.

"Exactly." Billy said. "You know, this study session's been extremely productive. We should have no problems acing the advanced maths test."

"You said it, Billy." Sophie said. "I'd be lost without your help for this one."

"And I got plenty of time before my karate student shows up." Rocky said.

"Hey, guys." Ernie said, getting their attention. "Check out my new Pachinko machine."

He had pulled back the cover on the thing he had put on the counter while he spoke.

"What?" Rocky asked, confused. "A what machine?"

"A Pachinko machine." Billy said, as they got up to have a look. "It's really popular in Asia."

They then walked closer to it.

"See you activate this handle and then watch the ball bearing chat an unplanned trajectory course through the game area." Billy explained.

"Yeah. The idea is to get more balls to keep on playing." Ernie said.

"Sounds like a pinball machine to me." Sophie said.

"Well, it is." Ernie said. "Try it?"

Rocky then walked up to it, and then pulled the handle, and then the ball started to do it's unplanned trajectory.

"This is too fun." he said, watching it.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd turned his throne around, and he had heard the whole thing.

"So, Rocky likes to have fun." he said. "I'll fix it so that's all he wants to have."

"But why?" Goldar asked.

"Why? Fool!" Lord Zedd said, getting up. "Because while that Pachinko playing power pest is having fun, the Rangers will be at less than full strength allowing me to destroy them. Then Angel Grove and soon the entire world will be my toy."

He then sat back down in his throne,

"All I have to do is cast my spell and Rocky will be just a mindless Earthling." he said.

About five minutes later, Lord Zedd was still sitting in his throne.

"And now to cast my spell." he said. "Let the games begin."

He cast a spell out of his staff.

 **(Youth Center)**

Rocky was still on the Pachinko machine when the spell hit it and then hit his eyes. Sophie and Billy - who'd both gone back to finish their study session - both turned to Rocky.

"Rocky, we really need to hit the books again." Billy said.

"Yeah, come on, Rocko." Sophie said, getting Rocky's attention.

"Uh... alright, just let me finish this game." Rocky said.

Billy sighed.

"Alright." Sophie sighed.

Rocky then went back to playing.

"Rocky, come on." Billy said.

"No way." Rocky said.

"Huh?" Sophie asked, surprised.

"I'm having to much fun." Rocky explained. "Yeah!"

Billy and Sophie then looked at the books they had, when about 36 ball bearings came out of the Pachinko machine, and then Rocky laughed.

 **(The moon)**

Serpentera was flying over the moon, and Goldar was flying it, while Lord Zedd stood behind him.

"Set Serpentera on a course for Earth." Lord Zedd ordered.

They then both laughed.

 **(Youth Center)**

Rocky was still playing on the Pachinko machine, and had also had six drinks while he was playing it.

"Yeah!" he cheered. "Yeah, I win again! Yes!"

Ernie then walked over to Billy and Sophie - who were still studying - and then the three of them looked at Rocky.

"Ha! Ha! Come on, come on, come on. Alright, alright." Rocky said, when more ball bearings fell down the machine. "Yeah! I won again! Yes! Yes!"

Sophie and Billy then got up and walked over to Rocky.

"Um, Rocky, I really think we need to get back to our math?" Billy asked.

"Well, then go study then, Brainiac." Rocky said. "I'm having fun. Ha! Come on, come on."

Billy then sat back down when Sophie tried to get Rocky off the Pachinko machine.

"Surely you're not tied of that game by now, Rocky?" Sophie asked.

"No, I'm not." Rocky said. "Now buzz off, will you, you camera geek!"

Sophie opened her eyes wide, not excepting that.

"Yes! Alright!" Rocky said, as she sat back down.

Skull then entered the place and then walked over to Bulk - who was on an arcade machine near Sophie and Billy - carrying a bunch of paper in his hands.

"Bulky, you got to see this, man." he said, running over to Bulk, and then placing the paper on the machine.

"Watch it, chowder head!" Bulk said. "What is this stuff?"

"I'll show you." Skull said.

He then pulled Bulk back away from the machine and put the paper on a table near them, and began to show Bulk the papers.

"Okay, I went through the town. I marked down every time a monster attacks Angel Grove, within the past six mouths, and then I made a pie chart." Skull said.

Bulk opened the box while Skull kept going through the papers, and then he threw the box away.

"Listen, every time a monster attacked Angel Grove Ernie had the day off!" Skull explained, grabbing Bulk by the shirt.

Bulk then looked at the papers and then back at Skull, grinning. Skull nodded and then they both turned to Ernie, who was now collecting in the cups Rocky had left.

"Ernie's a Power Ranger." they both said.

A young Asian girl then walked over to Rocky.

"I'm ready for my karate lessons, Rocky." she said.

"Karate's out." Rocky said, still looking at the Pachinko machine. "It's too much work. Why don't you play a video game, huh?"

"Well, I can't. My green book test is coming up and I need to practice." the girl said.

"Practice by yourself." Rocky said, rudely. "I just want to have fun."

The girl then turned and walked over to Billy and Sophie.

"What's wrong with Rocky?" she asked.

"That's a good question." Billy said.

"He's been on that thing ever since it showed up this morning." Sophie explained.

They then started packing up their books, when Dave walked in.

"Hey, guys." he said.

"Hi, Dave." Sophie said.

"Is that a Pachinko machine Rocky's playing on?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Billy asked.

"My Uncle's got one in his house." Dave said. "I've played on it before."

"Well, if you want to play on that one you'll have to wait." Sophie said. "Rocky's been on that thing for like hours and he still hasn't come off it."

Dave looked shocked by that.

"Could you keep an eye on him for us?" Billy asked. "Sophie and I have to meet Kim and the others in the park."

"Sure." Dave said.

 **(The park)**

Adam, Aisha, Kimberly and Tommy were all playing with a Frisbee. Tommy threw it to Aisha, who then threw it to the boys - which Tommy caught as he dived - when Billy and Sophie ran up to them, as Tommy got back up.

"That was awesome." Kimberly said, as the four of them gathered together.

"Thanks." Tommy said.

"That was cool." Aisha said.

Sophie and Billy then finally reached them.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Aisha asked them.

"Hey, guys." Billy said. "Listen, we got a real problem."

"Oh, no. Zedd?" Kimberly guessed.

"No. It's Rocky." Billy said.

"Rocky?" Tommy asked, confused.

"Yeah, you got it." Sophie said.

"He seems to obsessed with Ernie's Pachinko machine." Billy explained.

"He's been on that thing for like two hours or so and he hasn't moved away from it, even when we talked to him." Sophie explained.

Adam and Aisha were more shocked than Tommy and Kimberly were, as they knew Rocky better than the others.

 **(In space)**

Serpentera moved through space moving closer to Earth.

"The Rangers want to ruin my fun." Lord Zedd said, having seen the meeting in the park.

"No. No that." Goldar said.

"Send in the Putties!" Lord Zedd ordered.

Serpentera then moved closer to Earth.

 **(The park)**

The six Rangers were walking along, discussing what was up with Rocky.

"We should go to the Youth Center and talk to him." Adam suggested.

"It's a good idea." Tommy agreed. "Let's go see what's up with Rocky."

"Yeah. Let's check it out." Aisha said.

"Yeah." Adam said.

"Good thing we left Dave behind to keep an eye on him." Sophie said.

"You guys left Dave behind to watch Rocky?" Kimberly asked.

"We asked him and he agreed." Billy explained.

Putties then appeared on the slide.

"You guys!" Kimberly said, spotting them. "Putties."

"Battle stations, everyone." Tommy said.

They then got ready to fight when the Putties ran over to them, and then they ran and split up. Tommy elbowed one behind him and then punched a second, and then a third, then elbowed a fourth and then spun around and kicked a fifth, and then blocked a sixth's kick - grabbing it's leg as he did - and then tackled it. Aisha backed away and then touched her communicator.

"Zordon, they are Putties everywhere." she said.

 **(Command Center)**

"Continue doing your best." Zordon instructed. "I will send Rocky to help you."

 **(The park)**

Adam pushed one away from him, then spun around and tried to kick another - but missed as it ducked - then he blocked a third's punch and then tried to kick it -but missed - and then spun around and tackled it, then he blocked a punch from the second and then kicked a fourth. Sophie blocked ones punch and then punched it in the chest and then hit it in the back, then she spun around and kicked a second, but was then grabbed by a third from behind but then kicked a fourth as it tried to hit her, and then stomped on the third's foot and then kicked it away from her. A Putty then climbed up a ladder on the slide and then tried to run to it, but ran into Aisha and Kimberly instead, who then both hit it on the Z, making it shatter, but then they ran away when another jumped at them.

Billy then ducked as one tried to punch him and then he kicked a second, then blocked a punch from and third and then flipped it over, then blocked a punch from a fourth and then knocked it back, then ducked as a fifth tried to upper kick him and then he kicked it in the back, knocking it into the slide. Adam then flipped one over, then ducked as a second tried to punch him and then spun around and kicked it in the back, knocking it into a slide. Kimberly and Aisha both ducked under a punch from one each and then kicked it off the slide, and then they ducked under punches from another one each and then kicked them off, and then the two girls high-fived each other, and then jumped off the slide.

Billy ducked under ones punch and then blocked a second punch from it before kicking it away, Tommy punched one in the chest and then spun around and kicked it, Sophie grabbed one by the arm and threw it over her, and Adam kicked one and knocked it down.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha walked over to the main computer.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi." he said, pressing a few buttons on the computer. "I hope Rocky answers our signal."

 **(Youth Center)**

Rocky had now moved away from the Pachinko machine and was about to play and arcade game, when his communicator went off. He then walked off into a corner where no one could see him before answering.

"What do you want?" he asked.

 **(Command Center)**

"Rocky, you must get to Angel Grove park immediately." Zordon explained.

 **(Youth Center)**

Rocky shook his head in annoyance.

 _"The Power Rangers are being attacked by Putties."_ Zordon explained. _"They need you help."_

"But that's no fun." Rocky said. "Just buzz off."

He then started to walk back to the arcade game, when someone else beat him to it.

"On second thought. I bet I could have a lot of fun at the park." he said to himself.

He then ran out of the Youth Center, just as Dave came back in.

"I don't believe it." he said, walking over to Ernie. "Rocky finally leaves this place right after I come back from the bathroom. How weird is that?"

"I know. Weird." Ernie said.

 **(The park)**

Rocky finally arrived at the park and picked up the frisbee the others had dropped.

"Cool." he said.

Adam punched a Putty away and then turned to Tommy.

"Rocky's out of it, man." he said.

"Then we'll just have to beat them without him." Tommy said.

Kimberly blocked ones punch and then kicked it in the chest, Billy ducked under ones punch before punching it himself and then kicking it, Sophie spun around and tackled one and then hit it in the chest, Tommy punched one a few times and then spun around and kicked it. Adam then kicked at one, while Aisha blocked ones kick before kicking it herself, while Kimberly back flipped and then split kicked two, and then all the Putties shattered. They then gathered around each other while Rocky began to play on the hand bars on the slide.

 **(Onboard Serpentera)**

Goldar had seen the whole thing, while Lord Zedd sat in his throne.

"Sire, the Power Rangers have defeated the Putties." Goldar explained.

"Power Rangers, playtime is over." Lord Zedd said, his goggles glowing red. "Let's just see how well you can do against one of my monsters."

He cast a spell out of his staff.

 **(Youth Center)**

Everyone had left now, except Ernie who was cleaning the Pachinko machine. Bulk and Skull - both wearing goggles - then crawled up to the counter quietly, when Ernie knocked a bowl of popcorn of the counter onto Bulk. They both crawled on faster just as Ernie walked away from the counter and picked up the bowl. Lord Zedd's spell then hit the Pachinko machine and teleported it away, while Ernie began to gather the popcorn up. He then looked over the counter and saw that the Pachinko machine had gone, leaving him confused. He then walked back behind the counter to look for it, while Bulk and Skull crawled back under the counter.

"Hey, guys." Ernie said, learning over the counter. "Have you seen my Pachinko machine?"

"Us?" Bulk asked. "Uh, we're just looking for... a contact lens."

Skull then removed one piece from his goggle.

"Ah. That's it." Bulk said, picking it up.

They both then crawled away.

 **(The park)**

Zedd's spell than landed in the park, turning the Pachinko machine into a monster.

"Rangers, step right up and try your luck?" he asked.

Adam then turned around and saw it.

"Look!" he shouted.

Billy and Sophie both turned around and recognized the monster.

"Oh, man." Billy said.

"I don't believe it." Sophie said.

"It's a big Pachinko Head." Billy said.

"Zedd must've made him from Ernie's Pachinko machine." Sophie realized.

"Absolutely right." Pachinko Head said. "Hey, you're right."

Rocky then spotted Pachinko Head, and let go of the bars.

"Whoa. I'll bet he knows how to have fun." he said.

He then ran over to Pachinko Head, grinning.

"Hey, let's play." Pachinko Head said.

"It's morphin time!" Tommy shouted.

"Tigerzord!"

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

They all then jumped forward, and then all but Rocky ran towards Pachinko Head.

"Hey, Rangers, you know what they say: All work and no play..." he said, as Rocky ran past them with a hand on his head.

"Makes for a very dull day." Rocky finished.

He then ran past them again making animal noises.

"Yeah, that's right." Pachinko Head said. "No need to fight."

Rocky then ran past again, this time carrying the frisbee. and laughing

"This is more than I had hoped for." Pachinko Head admitted.

"Whoops. Yeah, Pachinko Head." Rocky said, clapping. "You tell them."

"Even if you don't have a dime, you're in for a heck spending good time." Pachinko Head said, firing a spell at the Rangers.

Tommy, Adam and Sophie managed to avoid the spell, but it hit the rest of them.

"That was close." Tommy said.

"Come one and all." Pachinko Head said, as Billy, Kimberly and Aisha all turned into Pachinko balls. "Let's have a ball."

Rocky then began to dance.

"Don't you get it?" Pachinko Head asked. "If not, don't sweat it."

"We gotta stop this guy, and fast." Tommy said, getting up.

"Yeah." Adam agreed, getting up to.

"You said it." Sophie said, getting up.

 **(In space)**

Serpentera was still hovering above the Earth.

"This is your greatest triumph, sire." Goldar said.

"Yes. Those High School has-beens are no match for my monsters." Lord Zedd declared.

 **(The park)**

Pachinko Head then ran over to the Pachinko balls.

"Don't be a stranger. Play kick the Ranger." he said.

"How about we play kick you off the planet?" Tommy asked, as Pachinko Head kicked Kimberly's ball to Rocky.

Rocky then kicked the ball back.

"That's the name for this game." Pachinko Head said, kicking it back to Rocky.

"Yeah. Play Rocky, play." Rocky said, kicking it back.

They then passed the ball between them.

"We've got to get those balls." Tommy said.

"Okay. I'll do it." Adam said.

"No, Adam, wait!" Tommy said, as Adam ran off.

Adam then jumped as Pachinko Head turned around and then kicked him.

"Once and for all, you'd make a shiny Pachinko ball." Pachinko Head said, casting his spell at Adam, turning him into a Pachinko ball.

Pachinko Head then turned to Rocky, who was dancing around like he was at a party.

"Ha. I'm not through, 'cause so would you!" he laughed. "My fun has just begun."

"We'll see about that!" Sophie shouted, jumping up.

"Sophie, wait!" Tommy called.

Sophie then spun around in the air and corkscrew kicked Pachinko Head, knocking him back.

"Ah. Another one's still here, well soon she'll be joining the others there." Pachinko Head said, casting his spell at Sophie, turning her into a Pachinko Ball like the rest.

"I hope this works." Tommy said, picking up the frisbee. "Hey, gizmo head. Catch this!"

He threw the frisbee up into the air, and then Pachinko Head spotted it.

"Don't you worry, watch me hurry." he said, before turning around and running after it. "Your throw is no match for what I can catch."

Tommy then began to pick up the Pachinko Balls.

"Oh, man. I just hope Zordon can help us" he muttered to himself, gathering the six Pachinko balls around each other. "Zordon, come in? We need to teleport to the Command Center right away."

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was working on the computer.

"I just know something terrible has happened." Alpha said, as Tommy and the Pachinko balls arrived.

Alpha then turned to Tommy and saw the balls.

"AY-Yi-Yi! He's changed them al into giant Pachinko balls." he exclaimed.

"Not only that, but Rocky was just fooling around." Tommy explained. "He wouldn't even help us fight the monster."

"Alpha, run a diagnostic on Rocky." Zordon instructed.

"Certainty." Alpha said, picking up the scanner.

He then walked over to Rocky's Pachinko ball and began to scan him.

"Rocky has been placed under Lord Zedd's powerful spell of irresponsibility." Zordon explained. "Anyone who falls under this spell, just wants to play."

"Can we get the others back to normal?" Tommy asked.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi! Reversing a Lord Zedd spell won't be easy." Alpha explained.

"Tommy, you must hurry to the amusement park. Pachinko Head is on a rampage." Zordon explained.

Tommy then turned to the viewing globe and saw that Zordon was right.

 _"It wouldn't be such a disaster if this ride went a little faster."_ Pachinko Head said.

He then fired a beam from his eye and made the ride he was looking at go faster, while he laughed.

 _"That was great. What else can I accelerate?"_ he asked himself, turning around.

"I'm outta here." Tommy said, turning back to Zordon. "Keep working to free the others."

"Be careful, Tommy." Zordon said.

"I will." Tommy said. "Back to action!"

He arrived at the amusement park, and came face to face with Pachinko Head.

"Well hello, let's go." Pachinko Head said.

"It's high time this game was over." said Saba.

"You're right. I think we should can this metal head." Tommy said in agreement.

"What me captured by you?" Pachinko Head asked. "That won't do 'cause my fun, is not yet done."

He then ran away.

"Hey, where's he going now?" he asked.

"Oh! Off I go." Pachinko Head said.

"You won't get away." Tommy said.

He then jumped and began to follow Pachinko Head. Pachinko Head jumped himself and then turned around.

"Hey, don't peek. It's hide and seek." he said, before running on. "Now to go where I won't show."

 **(Onboard Serpentera)**

Goldar had seen and heard the whole thing.

"What's he doing?" he asked Lord Zedd. "Why doesn't he finish him?"

"I appears my Pachinko Head would rather play than pulverise. I need to re-direct him." Lord Zedd realized, picking up the bottle. "Time to grow and get mean!"

 **(The amusement park)**

The bottle landed in Pachinko Head's hand.

"Lord Zedd's my boy, thanks for the toy." he said.

He then threw it to the ground and then he grew giant.

Tommy then jumped and looked up and saw Pachinko Head.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Our games are at an end." Pachinko Head said.

"Now you're seeing things my way." Tommy said.

"You think you're smart, I'll tear you apart." Pachinko Head said.

"Thunderzord power now!" Tommy shouted.

The Tigerzord then showed up and growled, and then charged at Pachinko Head.

"Let's get it done, Saba." Tommy said.

He then jumped and then went inside the Tigerzord.

"White Tiger Thunderzord, hyper speed now!" Tommy shouted.

The Tigerzord then ran faster.

"Tigerzord, convert to warrior mode, now!" Tommy said, putting Saba in it's place.

The Tigerzord the jumped up, and then the legs moved back and turned into humanoid legs. The top half then bent forward, forming the arms and body, and then the head came out from the top.

"Prepare to be jammed, pinball brain!" Tommy said.

"Sticks and stones may break my bones." Pachinko Head said, firing a laser out of his eye.

The laser hit the Tigerzord and knocked it back, and then Pachinko Head fired another one, which then knocked Tommy out of the Tigerzord.

"Man, that was rough!" Tommy moaned.

"Our Zord is damaged." Saba explained.

"I know. I gotta call Zordon." Tommy said. "I hope he can help us?"

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was still working on getting the others back to normal, and had heard Tommy's call for help.

"Yes, Tommy. We read you." he said, walking away from Rocky's Pachinko ball. "We're trying to bring back Rocky. If it works, we'll send him to relieve you."

He then fried a laser at Rocky's Pachinko ball, and then it turned back into Rocky.

"I did it!" Alpha cheered. "One down, five to go."

"Good work, Alpha." Zordon said, as Rocky rubbed his eyes.

"What happened?" Rocky asked, confused.

"You were placed under a spell by Lord Zedd, which forced you to neglect what was important and desire only what was fun." Zordon explained. "Behold the viewing globe."

Rocky turned to the viewing globe and saw Pachinko Head causing havoc in the city.

"Pachinko Head turned everyone but Tommy into Pachinko balls. Tommy was trying to stop the monster, while we worked to return you to normal." Zordon explained.

"It's all my fault." Rocky sighed.

"Stop blaming yourself." Alpha said. "And don't worry, we'll get the others back."

"It's morphin time!" Rocky shouted.

"Tyrannosaurus!"

He then arrived at the battle area.

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord power!"

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then changed into warrior mode, and then kicked Pachinko Head, knocking him away. It then brought it's staff out and then put it in the ground and then spun around on it, kicking Pachinko Head three times before he went down. It then picked the staff up again and then hit Pachinko Head with it, but then Pachinko Head blocked it and then hit the Red Dragon Thunderzord, knocking it back.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was now scanning the other Pachinko balls, working on bringing the others back.

"What appears to be the problem, Alpha?" Zordon asked.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi. It's not working, Zordon." Alpha explained, before walking to the computer. "Maybe turning up the voltage will do the trick. Here goes."

He then picked up the laser he'd used to bring back Rocky, and then he fried it at the other Rangers, bringing them all back.

Billy and Kimberly sighed.

"Well, it's sensational not to be spherical." Billy said.

"Hooray! I'm good!" Alpha cheered.

"Yes, you are, Alpha. Thanks." Aisha said.

"Rangers, Lord Zedd is about to take over the city. Zedd's monster damaged Tommy's Zord." Zordon explained. "Tommy is alright, but his Zord needs to be recharged. I have already sent Rocky to take his place."

The Rangers didn't like the sound of that.

"You must go help him." Zordon explained.

"Let's do it." Adam said.

They all nodded.

"It's morphin time!" Sophie shouted.

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

They then arrived at the battle area.

"Compsognathus Garuda Thunderzord power!"

"Mastodon Lion Thunderzord power!"

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord power!"

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord power!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger Griffin Thunderzord power!"

The Thunderzords then began to change into the Megathunderzord's amour.

 _They've got a power and force that you've never seen before_

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then jumped into the Unicorn and Griffin Thunderzords, and then the Firebird Thunderzord wrapped itself around the legs. The Lion and Garuda Thunderzords then attached themselves into their positions, the Garuda being the back while the Lion being the chest and shoulders.

 _They've got the ability to morph and to even up the score_

"Thunder Megazord, power up!" the Rangers shouted.

Pachinko Head was laughing, until he turned around and saw it.

"You're back already, huh?" he asked.

 _No one can ever take them down  
_ _The power lies on their s-si-si-side_

Pachinko Head then charged at the Meagthunderzord, but they then got locked in a grapple, but then the Megathunderzord broke free of it and hit Pachinko Head.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Megathunderzord then punched Pachinko Head in the face, and then again, and again, knocking him back and then down.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

"Thunder Saber, battle ready!" the Rangers shouted.

The Megathunderzord then brought out the Thunder Saber and then powered it up.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Megathunderzord then hit Pachinko Head before he could get back up.

 _Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_

Pachinko Head was then destroyed, and then the Megathunderzord turned around.

Serpentera was over the city, and was flying closer to the buildings, and then put it's feet in the ground. It then fired orange lighting out of it's mouth, which then hit the Megatunderzord.

"Whoa!" Aisha moaned.

"Whoa!" Rocky moaned.

"We're hit!" Aisha moaned.

"Just keep it together!" Rocky said.

Then were then knocked out of the Megathunderzord. First Adam and Aisha, then Billy and Kimberly, and then Sophie, while the Red Dragon Thunderzord landed on the ground. Serpentera then began to march towards it, and was about to step on it, when Tor arrived. Tor then then retracted it's head, and then turned it's front legs into arms, and stood up.

The Red Dragon Thunderzord jumped out of the way of Serpentera's foot, and then it jumped into Tor - who then closed it's shell. Serpentera growled before kicking Tor with it's foot, and then kept it's foot on it, as Tor struggled to get up.

"They've destroyed my monster but I will crush them anyway!" Lord Zedd announced. "They are powerless and I am all powerful!"

Serpentera's eyes then shut off, and it caused it's foot to step off of Tor, and then it just stood there.

"What?!" Lord Zedd asked loudly, in shock. "Over half of our power was drained by Tor the Shuttlezord. Get us out of here with what's left."

He then sat back down in his throne.

"As for those putrid power pipsqueaks, the game is not over!" he said. "I will be back, and stronger than ever before."

Serpentera then lifted it's legs off the ground and then flew back into the air, and then to the moon.

 **(Youth Center)**

Following the battle, Sophie, Billy and Aisha returned to the Youth Center, to do more studying. Bulk and Skull were there too, watching the news with Ernie.

 _"Once again the courageous Power Rangers have saved our city."_ said the newsman.

Bulk and Skull were shocked by the news.

"But y-y-you were here the whole time?" Bulk asked, pointing at Ernie.

"Yeah. What's new? I work here?" Ernie replied.

Skull then gulped as Bulk turned to him with an angry look.

"It was just a theory." Skull said.

"We got to talk." Bulk whispered.

He then grabbed Skull's ear and dragged him away with him, as he walked towards the door. Rocky then came in and walked over to Billy, Sophie and Aisha.

"Hey, guys." he said.

"Hey, Rocky. Gonna hit the books with us?" Aisha asked.

"Uh, right after karate class." Rocky said.

"Now, are you sure you just don't want to have fun?" Billy asked.

"I learned my lesson." Rocky said.

"And what's that?" Sophie asked.

"There's a time for work and a time for play." Rocky said.

"There's an old saying that goes: All play and no work, can make a person a real jerk." Aisha said.

"Or something like that." Billy said.

Rocky's karate student then showed up.

"I'm all warmed up and ready, Rocky." she said.

"All right." Rocky said, before turning to the others. "I'm gonna practice with Kayla, then I'll be back. Alright?"

He and Kayla then walked off, just as Dave walked over to them.

"You know, it's funny." he said.

"What's that, Dave?" Sophie asked.

"I take my eyes of him for one minute, just because I need the bathroom, and then when he comes back, he's back to normal." Dave said.

"Yeah, we know." Aisha said, hiding a smirk.

The Pachinko machine then returned on the counter. Ernie was cleaning a sliver box when he turned and saw it, he then turned back to the box before he turned back to the Pachinko machine.

"Look, it's back." he said, before turning to Rocky. "Hey, Rocky, you want to play some Pachinko?"

Sophie, Aisha and Dave all turned to Billy.

"Uh-oh." Billy muttered.

"Uh, no thanks." Rocky said. "I got more important things to do."

Dave, Sophie, Aisha and Billy all smiled at that.


	36. Lights, Camera, Action

**A/N: This is another of my favourites.**

* * *

In Ms. Appleby's class, Aisha was giving a report on television - which included Adam,, Sophie Rocky, Bulk and Skull.

"And television as we know it, was first introduced at the world's fair 50 years ago in 1939." she explained to the class.

She then put a tape into the VSR and then played it.

 _"As early as 1923 David Sarnoff recognized the possibility of developing a television system."_ said a man on the video. " _In an historic memorandum, he had this to say 'I believe that television, which is the technical name for seeing as well as hearing by radio will come to pass I due course.' "_

Aisha then turned to Ms. Appleby, smiling.

"That was a wonderful report, Aisha." Ms. Appleby said.

Aisha then went back to take her seat.

"Class, can anyone remember from Aisha's report who is the father of television?" Ms. Appleby asked.

Skull put his hand up - which had a baseball bat in it - followed by Bulk.

"Bulk?" Ms. Appleby asked.

"Captain Kangaroo?" Bulk guessed.

"No, Bulk." Ms. Appleby said, as they put their hands down. "Obviously, you weren't paying attention."

Adam then put up his hand.

"Adam." Ms. Appleby said.

"General Dave Sarnoff." Adam said.

"Correct." Ms. Appleby said.

Bulk then scoffed.

"Captain, General, what's the difference?" he asked.

Sophie sighed.

"It's a bigger rank, dummy." she said.

"Class, today we learned about the power of television as a communication medium." Ms. Appleby said. "Tonight, as you all know the Power Rangers will be on TV to spread their special message about the power of education. Tomorrow, in class, we will discuss what they had to say and how it effects you personally."

The school bell then rang.

"Class dismissed." Ms. Appleby said.

Everyone then got up and headed for the door.

In the hallway, Adam began pacing nervously as Billy joined up with them to put their stuff away.

"Guys, I'm nervous." he said. "I've never liked being in front of cameras."

"Don't worry, Adam. You'll be morphed and no one will know who you are anyway." Aisha explained.

"Yeah, I know, but I still don't like cameras." Adam admitted.

"Not even ones that just take pictures?" Sophie asked.

"I don't mind them. It's the video cameras I get nervous with." Adam explained.

"Oh, come on. This is gonna be a blast." Rocky said.

"Yeah, and if you think about it, it's a great opportunity to reach out to kids all across the world with a very important positive message." Billy explained. "Come on."

The five of them then walked on.

Over by his locker, Skull put a breathing mask in it when Bulk walked up to him and opened up his and put a book it.

"Hey, Bulk, are you going to come to my house and watch the show?" Skull asked, closing his locker.

Bulk then put his hand on Skull's shoulder.

"Dimwit, we are not going to watch the show, we are going to be the show." Bulk explained, as they walked down the hallway.

"Right." Skull said, not believing him.

He then began to walk on when Bulk grabbed his jacket and pulled him back.

"Simple, dimwit, we get backstage at that talk show and when the time is right we unmask those Power Dweebs on national TV." Bulk said, before laughing. "Believe me, this time we are going to be rich and famous."

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was sitting in his throne, but he had heard the whole thing.

"So, those star struck Power Punks want to send their message to the world." he said, getting up. "Well, I'll give them all a message to remember. And annihilate the Power Rangers at the same time."

He then walked over to the balcony and looked down on the Earth.

"He is truly the biggest star of them all." Baboo said.

"Bigger than Elvis." Squatt said.

"Silence, you blueberries for brains." Lord Zedd ordered.

"Yes, silence." Goldar said. "How may I serve you, master?"

"Capture the Power Rangers, while I create their evil twins." Lord Zedd ordered. "They shall give my message on TV."

 **(The park)**

The seven Rangers were all walking by the lake.

"You guys, I am so excited to be on _the_ _Harvey Garvey show_." Kimberly admitted.

"Yeah. It's such a cool way to spread our message." Tommy said.

"You said it, Tommy." Sophie said.

"You know what, I'm kind of starting to like this superhero stuff." Rocky admitted.

They all laughed as Goldar and a bunch of Putties showed up in front of them.

"Stop right there, Power Rangers." he said.

"Putties!" Aisha said, spotting them.

The Rangers then stopped.

"Goldar!" Adam said.

"Come on, guys. Let's cancel these creeps." Tommy said. "It's morphin time!"

"Tigerzord!"

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

They then all got into a fighting pose.

"Attack, my Putties!" Goldar ordered. "Crush them."

Rocky then dodged out of the way of ones attack, then blocked a second's attack before spinning around, then he blocked a third's punch and then punched it himself, and then he blocked a punch from a fourth. Adam blocked ones attack and then flipped it over, then knocked a second away from him, and then blocked a punch from a third before elbowing it. Kimberly and Aisha kicked one each, and then they switched opponents and then punched them, and then they kicked a third one each and then Aisha kicked a fourth.

"Fight, Putties!" Goldar ordered.

Tommy flipped one over and then punched a second, while Billy punched one in the face, but was then grabbed by two more, but then he threw them off his arms - punching one of them afterwards. Sophie ducked under ones punch and then grabbed it's arm and flipped it over, then she jumped over a second one and then blocked a punch from it before pulling it down, and then she punched the Z on it, shattering it.

"Fight, you clay klutzes!" Goldar bellowed.

Adam blocked ones punch and then kicked it in the back, then he spun around and kicked a second. Rocky then punched one in the face, and then jumped and corkscrew kicked Goldar, knocking him down.

"You'll pay for that, impudent Ranger." he said, getting back up. "You've not seen the last of me this day."

He and the Putties then all disappeared.

"Whoa. What was that all about?" Kimberly asked.

"I don't know." Sophie said.

"Zedd is definitely up to something." Billy realized.

"Yeah, and Goldar said we hadn't seen the last of him." Adam explained.

"I wonder why there was no warning from Zordon this time?" Billy asked.

"I'm with, Billy. I'm starting to feel like something big's coming." Sophie said.

"Well, this show's over for now." Tommy said. "Let's get to the TV station."

"Yeah!" Rocky agreed.

"Let's go." Billy said.

"Right." Adam said.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was sitting in his throne and had seen the whole thing.

"Blast that worthless Goldar." he growled, turning his throne around. "He couldn't capture the Power Rangers grandmother's. Now there's no time to create the evil Rangers. I'll have to come up with a monster to destroy them instead."

 **(The TV studio)**

Inside the TV studio, a bunch of people were waiting for the Power Rangers.

"We want the Power Rangers, we want the Power Rangers..." they chanted.

Harvey Garvey then walked onto the stage.

"We want the Power Rangers, we want the Power Rangers..." the crowd continued.

"You want them?" Harvey asked, standing in front of the cameras. "Do you want them? You want them, you got them."

He then began to walked to his desk on the stage.

"We want the Power Rangers..." the crowd chanted.

A series of clips of the Power Rangers were shown - including the Megathunderzord, the Yellow Ranger jumping and tackling a Putty.

 _"You've come to know them and love them as superheroes battling against unbeatable odds."_ Harvey explained.

A clip of the Megathunderzord getting blasted is shown, and then the Red Ranger jumping.

 _"Fighting monsters of all shapes and sizes."_ Harvey explained.

The Red Ranger ducked under a Putty's kick, and then it showed the Red Dragon Thunderzord getting blasted by a monster shooting electricity.

 _"Protecting us from the forces of evil."_ Harvey went on.

It then showed the Orange Ranger split kicking two Putties and then tackling a third.

 _"Risking their own lives on countless occasions in order to do so."_ Harvey continued.

It then showed the White Ranger jumping with Saba in his hand, and then it showed the Megathunderzord hitting a monster with the Thunder Saber.

 _"They are proponents of good will and brotherly love-"_ Harvey continued, as the Pink Ranger jumped and dodged a Putty. _"-and here they are in their first national television appearance-"_ It then showed the Thunder Saber landing in the Megathunderzord's hand. _"-_ _as the world wide ambassadors-"_ It then showed the Black Ranger kicking a Putty. _"-of the international education council."_

It then showed the Megathunderzord powering up the Thunder Saber and then hitting a monster with it.

 _"Ladies and gentleman,-"_ Harvey continued as it showed the Blue Ranger jumping backwards. _"-boys and girls, the one and only Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!"_

It then showed the Megathunderzord putting the Thunder Saber back in it's place.

The crowd in the audience then clapped and cheered. A man opened the curtain Harvey had come out of, and then Adam side flipped onto the stage, and then did a fighting pose for the audience, as fireworks went off. Adam then moved back as Aisha side flipped and joined him and then did a few punch moves, as more fireworks went off, and then did a kick. Billy then jumped onto the stage as more fireworks went off, and then he did a kick and then spun around and did another.

Kimberly then side flipped onto the stage, and then did a few punches as more fireworks went off. Rocky then side flipped onto the stage, and then spun around and did a tackle move and then a spin kick, before getting up. Sophie then jumped onto the stage and then did a few punches as more fireworks went off, and then she spun around and did a tackle move. Tommy then ran onto the stage and then jumped, holding Saba as more fireworks went off, and then he spun around and did a kick.

Then Rocky did another kick, and then all seven of them bowed to the audience. Everyone - including Harvey - then clapped as they made to the seats.

"Fabulous." Harvey said.

"Thanks." Tommy said, as they sat down.

Tommy sat down in the single seat, while the others sat on the couch. Aisha sat on the right arm, with Rocky beside her, then Adam, then Kimberly, then Billy, and then Sophie on the left arm - as there wasn't enough room.

"Fabulous. You know, it really is a honor having you all here today." Harvey said.

"Well, Harvey, we're hear to spread a message to kids all over the world." Tommy explained. "The way to be cool is to stay in school."

"Yeah, you got that right." Aisha said.

"It's the only way to get ahead." Rocky added.

The audience then clapped.

"That's great advice, Rangers." Harvey said, before turning back to the camera. "Don't go away. We'll be right back with more Power Rangers after this short commercial break."

The audience then clapped again, while Bulk peeked his head out from behind the curtain. He then saw that Skull had done the same and then nodded to him, and then they put their heads back behind the curtain.

"Okay, dolt, powder me up." Bulk said. "I don't want to glow when I'm on camera."

"Okay, look up." Skull said.

"Okay." Bulk said.

Skull then puts a big ball of powder into Bulk's face, covering it with powder.

"Okay, go like this." Skull instructed, holding his mouth with his tongue out.

Bulk then stuck his lounge out.

"Stop there." Skull said, rubbing more powder into Bulk's face.

"Ahh!" Bulk moaned.

"That ought to do it." Skull said.

The audience then clapped.

"We're back." Harvey said. "Now Rangers, did staying in school help you to become Power Rangers?"

"Well let's put it this way." Billy answered. "You can't become a Power Ranger without first developing you're mind."

"You got it." Tommy said.

"And try to get good grades." Aisha said.

"It helps." Tommy said.

"Yeah, you have to be smart as well as strong in order to be a Power Ranger." Sophie explained.

"Our education has even helped us to outsmart Zedd's evil monsters." Adam explained.

"Every single one of those monsters we faced had a special skill that required us to us our heads." Tommy explained.

"Can you give us an example of that?" Harvey asked.

"Sure. There was a monster called Pudgy Pig who was devouring the entire world's food supply." Kimberly explained. "The planet was in terrible danger. No one was safe."

 **(Flashback)**

Pudgy Pig arrives in the park.

 _"He seemed so unstoppable. It was horrible."_ Kimberly explained.

Pudgy Pig then turned around and saw a family eating a picnic.

"Ahhh!" the woman screamed.

"Let's get out of here!" a man shouted.

They then got up and ran just as Pudgy Pig jumped onto the food and began to eat it.

Pudgy Pig was now in the Youth Center, eating all the food from the food festival.

 **(End flashback)**

"He even ate our weapons." Kimberly explained.

"Your weapons?" Harvey asked.

"Yeah. That pig had the biggest appetite we've ever seen, Harvey." Sophie explained.

 **(Flashback)**

Trini and Kimberly were getting sucked over to Pudgy Pig, who then ate both their weapons.

"Oh, no, he ate the weapons." Trini said.

Billy then jumped with his Power Lance and tried to hit Pudgy Pig, but Pudgy Pig grabbed the lance and then began to eat it up, and then he kicked Billy away. Zack then tried to hit Pudgy Pig with his Power Axe, but Pudgy Pig grabbed the end of it and then began to eat it. Sophie then tried to hit Pudgy Pig with her Power Claw, but then Pudgy Pig grabbed it and then kicked her and then ate it. The Power Sword then flew into the air and then landed in Pudgy Pig's mouth, and then he ate it.

"No!" Jason shouted.

 **(End flashback)**

Bulk and Skull had now walked further back stage, towards a bunch of sandbags on ropes.

"Okay, butter brain, listen up." Bulk said. "When I tell you, let the third rope loose. That will in turn release sandbag number three which will then drop onto the Rangers. Then we jump out on stage and pull off their helmets."

He then clicked his fingers.

"Got it, Daddy-o." Skull said, clicking his fingers too.

They both then nodded and then Bulk walked away. Skull then began walking in front of the ropes, trying to find number three while the crowd clapped.

"What did you do?" Harvey asked the Rangers.

"Well, we used our heads and reasoned that Pudgy Pig was couldn't stomach spicy foods." Billy explained.

"How did you find out about that?" Harvey asked.

"We checked all the places he'd eaten food, and we found out that he hadn't even touched any of the hot spicy food." Sophie explained.

"So-" Kimberly said.

 **(Flashback)**

The Rangers were on a balcony at the food packing plant, and then Trini put a spicy Radish into a sandwich.

 _"-we fed him some spicy Radishes and made him so sick. It was totally gross."_ Kimberly explained.

Trini then threw the Radish at Pudgy Pig.

 _"And it worked."_ Kimberly explained.

Pudgy Pig then caught the Radish in his mouth.

 _"And that porker began to spit up all of our weapons."_ Kimberly explained.

Pudgy Pig then began to spit out all of the food he had swallowed.

"Yeah!" Billy cheered.

"All right!" Trini cheered.

Pudgy Pig then spat out all of their weapons, and then they caught them. First Billy and Jason, then Zack and Sophie, then Trini and finally Kimberly.

 _"In the end, the Radishes completely incapacitated the monster."_ Billy explained.

 **(Flashback ends)**

"Fantastic. You really do use your heads." Harvey said. "Although I can't seem to understand some of the things you say, Blue Ranger."

"Well, you see, he's the smart one out of us." Rocky said.

"Our Donatello or Wheeljack you might say." Sophie joked.

Some of the audience laughed.

"Oh, really?" Harvey asked.

"Yeah, I am." Billy said. "I'm the smartest out of the seven of us."

"Oh, I see." Harvey said. "Well, that explains why I can't understand some of the things you're saying, Blue Ranger."

As he was talking, Bulk peeked out from behind the curtain.

"Now." he whispered to Skull, who was behind him.

Skull then began to fiddle with the rope to number four sandbag.

"Rangers, we'll come back to the issue of education in just a minute." Harvey said.

The sandbag then landed near Bulk's feet.

"There are a lot of viewers out there who are eager for a little more Power Ranger action." Harvey explained.

As he was speaking, Bulk turned to the sandbag - with an annoying look on his face, while Skull walked up to him with his head down.

"You dolt." Bulk said. "Are you sorry?"

The audience then clapped, while Skull nodded.

"Now, can you show our viewers how you do those incredible flying kicks?" Harvey asked.

"Sure, Mr. Garvey. How about if we give you a little lesson?" Aisha asked, as she and Rocky got up.

"Me?" Harvey asked, pointing to himself.

He then got up from his seat.

"Okay, let's try this." he said. "Sounds like fun."

"Yeah. Sure is." Rocky said.

"Come on, give yourself some room." Aisha said, as they moved to the center of the stage.

"Frist step is the correct stance." Rocky explained.

"Put you weight on your back leg." Aisha explained, touching her back leg. "Then bend you knee and push off."

Harvey looked confused by that.

"Ready?" Aisha asked. "Kick."

She and Rocky then did the flying kick move.

"Now your turn." Aisha said to Harvey.

"Okay." Harvey chuckled, nervously.

"And remember, the most important thing - focus." Rocky reminded.

"Alright, well, I'm not real sure about this, okay?" Harvey admitted.

"Ah!" Aisha awed.

"But here we go." Harvey said, getting read to try. "Leg back?"

"Right." Aisha confirmed.

"Like that?" Harvey asked, unsure if it was right.

"Yeah." Aisha said.

"Good." Rocky said.

"Ready?"" Aisha asked.

Harvey then tried to do the flying kick, but he ended up falling onto his back. The audience then laughed as the Rangers gathered around him.

"Kids, trust me?" he asked. "Don't try this one at home, okay?"

The audience kept on laughing, while Skull peeked out from behind the curtain - having switched places with Bulk.

"Okay, Bulky, they're all seated." Skull whispered. "Pull it!"

Bulk then pulled on rope number two, and then Bulk smiled, until a sandbag landed on his head. Skull then turned around and then ran up to him, and then pulled it off Bulk's head, causing a bunch of black feathers to fall onto him.

"There's got to be an easier way." Bulk mumbled, as his mouth was full of feathers.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was standing on the balcony, and had been watching the whole show.

"So, the Rangers like to clown around in for the camera, eh?" he asked himself. "I'll give them a camera they won't find so amusing."

He then cast a spell from his staff towards Earth.

"Arise, Showbiz monster!" he said.

 **(The TV studio)**

The spell then landed on a TV camera, and then the camera was teleported onto a bridge in the city, transforming into Showbiz in the process.

"Lights, camera, action." he said, before chuckling.

 **(Command Center)**

The alarm went off.

"AY-Yi-Yi. The alarm." Alpha said. "What terrible timing. Oh, no."

He then walked over to the viewing globe.

"Do not panic, Alpha." Zordon said. "The disturbance is coming from Angel Grove. Check the viewing globe."

Alpha then looked in the viewing globe and saw Showbiz in the city.

"AY-Yi-Yi. Zedd's created a monster from a TV camera." he said.

"This is serious, Alpha." Zordon said. "Alert the Power Rangers at once."

"Be we can't, Zordon." Alpha said. "They're on national TV."

"I'm afraid this emergency takes precedence." Zordon explained. "Contact the Rangers now."

 **(The city)**

Showbiz was making havoc in the city.

"Show time, Earthlings. Prepare to meet your doom." he announced.

 **(The TV studio)**

The audience clapped, as the Rangers sat back down - Rocky now on the left arm while Aisha remained standing.

"White Ranger, this one's for you. Okay, what ever happened to the Green Ranger?" Harvey asked.

Tommy turned to face Harvey, having excepted that question - along with Sophie, Billy and Kimberly.

"Well, Harvey, this is kind of a long story but, err, I really prefer to just focus on the present." Tommy admitted.

Bulk and Skull both peeked through the curtain while he spoke.

The Rangers communicators then beeped.

 _"Come in, Rangers. Do you read me?"_ asked Alpha's voice.

 **(Command Center)**

"It's another of Zedd's monsters." Alpha explained.

 _"What does Zordon want us to do?"_ Tommy asked.

"Teleport here at once." Alpha said.

 **(The TV studio)**

"Gotcha. We're out of here." Tommy said, as they all stood up.

"Wait a minute. Who was that?" Harvey asked, as they walked to the center of the stage. "Where are you guys going?"

Tommy turned to him, as Skull creeped around the curtain while Bulk ran backstage - hitting himself with the powder ball before moving.

"Sorry, Harvey. Duty calls." Tommy explained, before turning back to the cameras. "But remember, kids, don't be fool."

"Stay in school! Yeah!" they all said, along with the audience.

Bulk wiped the powder out of his eyes, and then broke the fake windows on the stage, falling backwards on the stage - as he was dizzy. He regain his stance, just as the Rangers teleported away, surprising the audience as Harvey walked onto the stage.

"Good luck, Rangers." Harvey said, as Bulk walked past the seats and Skull ran onto the stage.

The two of them then crashed into Harvey and then all three of them fell over. The audience laughed as Harvey shook his head and looked at them.

"Who are you guys?" he asked, getting up. "Bu-bu-bu-but... I don't want to know."

"But we're friends of the Power Rangers." Bulk said, as Harvey walked off.

 **(Command Center)**

As soon as the Rangers arrived, they'd taken their helmets off.

"Rangers, observe the viewing globe." Zordon instructed.

They all then turned to the viewing globe, and saw Showbiz in it.

"This is Zedd's Showbiz monster. He's out to make a name for himself by destroying you." Zordon instructed.

 _"Every scene's a fight scene."_ Showbiz said.

"He looks like a mindless mass of metal and glass." Billy said.

"I told you, I didn't like cameras." Adam said.

"First my camera and now a TV camera." Sophie said, shaking her head. "I don't believe it."

"He's turned your camera into a monster before?" Rocky asked.

"One of the first monsters Zedd made us fight, Rocky." Sophie explained.

"You must hurry, Rangers." Zordon said, as they turned around to face him. "Showbiz has already begun to tear up the city."

"Lights, camera, we're morphin into action!" Tommy shouted.

They all then arrived at the park and came face to face with Showbiz.

"Look who's come to audition." Showbiz said. "Attack them, Putties!"

Putties then showed up out of no where and began to attack the Rangers. Kimberly then blocked ones punch and then hit it with he elbow, then she turned around and kicked a second, then kicked a third, and then dodged out of the way of a fourth's kick and then kicked it herself. Sophie ducked as one tried to kick her, then she grabbed it's leg and spun it around, then let go and made it crash into two more, and then she spun around and kicked a fourth and then tackled a fifth.

"Oh, it's all wrong." Showbiz moaned.

Aisha kicked one, but then it tried to tackle her but she jumped, and then she spun around and kicked it again, knocking it down, and then she rolled forward and punched a second, then blocked a third's punch and then punched it herself, and then kicked a fourth one behind her, and then spun around and kicked a fifth. Billy kicked one on his left, and then another one on his right, then he dodged a third's kick, then spun around and kicked two more, and then blocked a punch from the third one and then punched it himself.

"Ha, ha! You'll never make it to intermission." Showbiz chuckled.

Rocky and Adam both dodged out of the way of ones kick, and then Rocky blocked another's kick and then a third's punch, while Adam blocked another's punch and then punch it himself, Rocky then punched the second one and then spun around and kicked the third, while Adam ducked under a fifth's punch and then kicked it, and then kicked the first one.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was standing on the balcony and was watching the whole battle.

"That's the way to direct a battle, Goldar." he said, turning to Goldar. "Now, you think you can at least handle their leader, Tommy."

"Yes. I shall not fail, your wickedness." Goldar assured. "You honor…"

"Silence!" Lord Zedd barked, interrupting him. "Just go and do it. And, Goldar, don't you dare show you face back here until you have the White Ranger's mantle on your sword."

 **(The park)**

Goldar then arrived at the park and landed behind Tommy - who was just standing still while the others fought the Putties.

"White Ranger." he said.

"Goldar!" Tommy said, turning to face him.

"Your doom is near." Goldar said. "That's right, Power Pest. I told you I'd be back and now, I'm here!"

Tommy then kicked Goldar, but he blocked it, and the Tommy tried to punch him, but he blocked that too. Tommy then brought Saba out and then jumped when Goldar tired to his hit legs wit his sword. They then locked swords together and then Tommy rolled as Goldar tried to hit him again, and then they locked blades again and then backed way from each other.

Kimberly blocked a Putty's punch and then elbowed it in the chest, then she kicked a second away, then kicked a third, then dodged as a fourth tried to kick her, before kicking it herself, and then dodged a fifth's punch and then kicked it in the back. Billy then knocked one down, while Sophie kicked one away from her, Rocky punched one in the chest, and Adam and Aisha both hit one each. All the Putties then shattered, once they had all fallen to the ground.

 **(The palace)**

"I'll show you now, you little costumed creeps." Lord Zedd said. "It's time for my Showbiz monster to shoot some real big action sequences."

The bottle then appeared in his hand, and then he threw it down to Earth.

 **(The park)**

The bottle landed near Showbiz, which then exploded, making him grow giant.

"We need Thundermegzord power, now!" the Rangers shouted - except Tommy.

"Compsognathus Garuda Thunderzord power!"

"Mastodon Lion Thunderzord power!"

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord power!"

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord power!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger Griffin Thunderzord power!"

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord power!"

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then flew into the air.

 _They've got a power and force that you've never seen before_

The other Thunderzords moved along forward. The Red Dragon Thunderzord then changed into warrior mode.

 _They've got the ability to morph and to even up the score_

The other Thunderzords then began to change into the Megathunderzord's armour. The Red Dragon Thunderzord then jumped into the Unicorn and Griffin Thunderzords, and then the Firebird Thunderzord wrapped itself around the legs. The Lion and Garuda Thunderzords then attached themselves into their positions, the Garuda being the back while the Lion being the chest and shoulders.

"Thundermegazord, battle ready!" the Rangers shouted.

 _No one can ever take them down_

The sun then began to set.

"It's time to cut to the chase." Showbiz said, charging in with a sword.

 _The power lies on their s-si-si-side_

"It's your final scene." Showbiz said.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

Showbiz then jumped and tried to hit the Megathunderzord with his sword, but the Megathunderzord brought out the Thunder Saber and hit him, knocking him over.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

Showbiz then got back up as the Megathunderzord powered up the Thunder Saber.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Megathunderzord then hit Showbiz with the Thunder Saber, and then he fell to the ground and was destroyed. The Megathunderzord then turned around and put the Thunder Saber back in it's place.

 **(On the ground)**

Tommy blocked another attack from Goldar's sword, and then they back way from each other.

"You win, White Ranger - for now." Goldar said.

He then jumped up and disappeared.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was sitting in his throne and had seen the whole thing.

"Oh! Incompetent meatheads!" he growled. "One of these days, I'm going to blow a gasket! I hate show business"

 **(Angel Grove High)**

The next day at school, in Ms. Appleby's class, Sophie, Billy, Kimberly Rocky, Adam and Aisha were having a lesson on 'The power of television'."

"Class, today we're going to test television's impact and discuss last night's most thrilling event." Ms. Appleby explained. "Students, what did you learn from the Power Rangers?"

Several students put up their hands, including Rocky, Adam and Aisha.

"Yes, Jonathon?" Ms. Appleby asked a boy.

"Well, if the Power Rangers think school is cool, then so do I." Jonathon said.

"That's wonderful." Ms. Appleby said. "Rocky, what about you?"

"Um, well, Ms. Appleby... they really reached out and touched me." Rocky said, nervously.

"Actually, class, they reached out and touched young people all over the world." Ms. Appleby explained, as she picked something up behind her. "I want to share this fax I've received all the way from Switzerland sent by your friends Jason, Trini and Zack."

"You mean they watched it all the way from Switzerland, Ms. Appleby?" Sophie asked.

"That's right, Sophie. It was broadcast all over the world for people to see." Ms. Appleby explained, before starting to read the fax. "'Hi, gang. We just want you to know that everyone here at the peace conference in Geneva was touched by the Power Rangers' message. Education is perhaps the single most important stepping-stone to worldwide peace. We miss you all.'"

"Wow! I guess that proves that TV really can help make our world a better place." Aisha said.

"Hmm..." Ms. Appleby murmured in agreement, before realizing something. "Where are Bulk and Skull?"

Bulk and Skull then walked into the room, dressed up like movie stars.

"Hey, babe. We've arrived." Bulk said.

"Let's do lunch." Skull said.

"Have your secretary call mine." Bulk said.

Ms. Appleby didn't like the way they looked.

"We're big stars, you know." Skull said, before Bulk threw his scarf in his face. "Would you like my autograph?"

"Get a life, you dweeb!" a girl said.

They both looked shocked, as Bulk took his sunglasses off.

"Okay, now that's quite enough." Ms. Appleby said. "Please take your seats so we can continue class."

They both then made their way to their seats at the back of the room.

"For being ten minutes late to class you and Bulk will be staying in school in detention every day next week." Ms. Appleby explained.

"Ahh!" Bulk moaned, as the class laughed.

They both then began to hit their desks.


	37. Where's There's Smoke, There's Fire

**A/N: This is another of my favourites**

* * *

Inside Ms. Appleby's class, several students - including Aisha, Sophie, Billy, Kimberly, Bulk and Skull - were waiting for Ms. Appleby to come in. She then walked in with a Fireman behind her.

"Students, we have a special guest today." she said. "This is Fire Fighter Newman. He's going to talk to us about the upcoming fire safety week."

"He's so cute." Aisha whispered to Kimberly and Sophie.

"Totally." Kimberly said.

"Don't let Tommy hear you say that." Sophie whispered.

"Thank you, Ms. Appleby." Newman said, before turning to the class. "The best way to fight fires is to prevent them from happening. This week, you'll learn some helpful ways to keep your home and your surroundings safe from fire. As you'll see, most of fire prevention is just common sense."

"Fire fighter Newman is going to select the Fire Safety Captain from Angel Grove High School based on the essay's you've written." Ms. Appleby explained.

"While I was very impressed with all of your essays, one of them was outstanding." Newman explained.

Bulk and Skull then got up, grinning while everyone else turned to them.

"Say no more." Bulk said. "As Fire Safety Captain I think it would be best if we all took the rest of the week off of school to think about what fire really means to us."

"Bulk, Skull sit down." Ms. Appleby ordered.

Bulk then sat down while Skull looked annoyed.

"Please continue, Mr. Newman." Ms. Appleby said.

Bulk then grabbed Skull's jacket by the shoulder and pulled him down to his seat.

"The student I've selected is Aisha Campbell." Newman said.

Aisha grinned widely.

"Wow, I am so excited." she said.

"That is so great." Kimberly said.

"Congratulations." Billy said.

"Way to go." Sophie said.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was pacing around near the balcony and he had heard the whole thing.

"So the Power Rangers are interested in fire safety." he said. "I've just become interested in fire myself. I'm going to make Angel Grove the hottest spot on Earth."

"Great plan! I'll send down the Putties with matches." Goldar said.

"No! I'll create a fire breathing monster." Lord Zedd explained. "If the Rangers don't surrender I'll bring Angel Grove to its knees."

 **(Angel Grove High)**

The next day at school, Aisha was standing in front of Ms. Appleby's class, while Kimberly was wearing a Firefighter's helmet.

"Like Fire Fighter Newman said most fire prevention is common sense." she said. "This morning we're going to talk about the hazards of overloading electrical circuits."

She then picked up a hair dryer from the table and plugged it into a outlet, followed by a curling iron.

"Never plug too many things into one outlet." she explained. "Like, if you're going to blow-dry your hair and you want to us a curling iron also but you want to put on gel first but you know you got to blow-dry it out then you want to use a curling iron again just on the ends..."

"Wait." Kimberly interrupted. "You put gel on before you curl?"

"Well, girl, I do, but you can gel after you curl." Aisha said.

"Ladies, can we get back to the fire safety lecture?" Ms. Appleby asked.

"Sorry." Aisha said.

Kimberly then grinned, as the door opened, and a Dalmatian came in, followed by Bulk and Skull, who were dressed up as firefighters.

"Bulk and Skull, you're late." Ms. Appleby said, as everyone turned to them.

"That's future Firefighter Bulk." Bulk said.

"And future Firefighter Skull." Skull added.

"Well, that explains the outfits." Sophie whispered to Billy, who nodded.

"Take your seats. Aisha's in the middle of a presentation." Ms. Appleby explained.

Bulk then put down the case he was carrying on the table.

"And I'm sure it was a fascinating one but we've got a presentation of our own." he explained, before turning to Aisha. "Move over for the professionals."

"That's okay, Ms. Appleby." Aisha said. "This should be interesting."

She then backed away, while Skull began to set things up.

"Well, as official members of the Angel Grove wannabe Firefighters club we've prepared a special slide presentation to illustrate the dangers of my father operating a barbecue." Bulk explained.

"Yeah!" Skull said, taking something out of his mouth. "So pay attention."

Bulk then took the slide button.

"These slides represent a famous event - the 1993 Bulkmeier family barbecue know across the country to firefighters as - 'the big one'." Bulk explained, while the class giggled.

Skull was still setting up the screen for the slide, but he kept dropping the holder for the screen.

"Bulk, you really should use another plug." Aisha advised.

"Hey. I know what I am doing, okay?" Bulk asked her.

"Uh, guys?" Billy asked. "That looks really dangerous."

"Yeah. I wouldn't do that if I were you, Bulk." Sophie advised.

Bulk then plugged in the slider - between the hair-dryer and then curling iron plug's on the outlet - and then smoke came out of it. Everyone then panckied and ran to the back of the room, while Aisha unplugged the outlet and then sprayed fire foam over it.

"All right, class. Come back to your seats." Ms. Appleby said.

They then all walked back to their seats.

"Remember, everyone. Water and electricity don't mix." Aisha warned.

"Now that was just a test to see how the class would react to a _real_ _electrical emergency_." Bulk explained.

"Actually, guys that was a good demonstration of what _not_ to do." Aisha corrected.

"Yeah, Bulk. You could've started a fire!" Sophie explained

"Aisha, I'm so proud of you." Ms. Appleby said. "And you make a very good point, Sophie."

The class then clapped.

 **(Youth Center)**

Later at the Youth Center, Sophie, Billy, Tommy and Kimberly were sticking up flyers around the place - the later two wearing Firefighter helmets - while Aisha walked over with Ernie.

"Well, that should just about do it." Billy said, once all the flyers were up.

"Did you put up any in the hallway?" Aisha asked.

Kimberly had a guilty look on her face.

"Not yet." she admitted.

Aisha then handed them some more.

"We can't afford to leave anywhere out, not when it comes to something as important as fire safety." she explained.

"Okay, sorry." Kimberly said, before turning to Billy. "We'll do that?"

"Yeah." Billy said.

"Um, listen, I gotta go to the park and meet the guys for a run. So..." Tommy said.

"Well, if you're going by the mall could you hand these flyers up?" Aisha asked, giving him some.

"Yeah. No problem." Tommy said, taking them.

"Oh, and at the library also and the gas station and the video arcade? Thanks." Aisha said, before he could answer. "Come on, Ernie. Let's see how the kitchen looks."

She and Ernie then left, while Tommy took of his helmet.

"Listen, I think Aisha's taking this thing too seriously." Tommy admitted.

"Yeah. I agree." Billy said.

"No. Come on, you guys." Kimberly said, putting the helmet on Billy's head. "It's a very good opportunity for her and I think she's doing a very good job."

"Yeah. I suppose you're right." Billy admitted.

"All the same, I think I'll keep an eye on her in case she gets out of hand." Sophie said.

"Good idea." Billy agreed.

"Well, I got my work cut out for me so I'll see you guys later." Tommy said.

"Bye." Kimberly said.

"See you, Tommy." Billy said, as Billy said.

"See you." Sophie said, as they walked off.

 **(The palace)**

Goldar walked up to Lord Zedd - who was sitting in his throne.

"You sent for me, your excellency?" Goldar asked, bowing.

"Yes. My Flame Head monster is finished nut I want to unleash him without trouble from those bothersome brats." Lord Zedd explained. "Send down the Putties!"

 **(The park)**

Tommy, Rocky and Adam were all jogging by the lake with the wooden tables near it, when Putties showed up in front of them.

"What are they doing here?" Adam asked, as they stopped.

"They're cruisin' for a bruisin'." Rocky said. "Come on!"

They then ran in to fight the Putties. Rocky dodged out of the way of ones punch, then he ducked and punched a second in the chest, then he spun around and kicked a third, then flying kicked a fourth, then tried to upper kick a fifth but got tackled by it, but he got back up and then kicked it away from him. Tommy side flipped and then spun around to kick one, but missed as it ducked, but then he blocked a punch from it before hitting it in the chest, and then he kicked a second in the back of the head, knocking it down.

Adam jumped onto a wooden table and then kicked one in the chest, then he got up and ducked as a second tried to punch him, and then he jumped off the table, but was then punch in the chest by a third, and then it and the second grabbed him by the legs and flipped him up, but he landed on his legs. Tommy kicked one in the leg and then in the chest, then turned and kicked a second, but it grabbed his leg and then flipped him up, but then he ran and kicked a third - punching a fourth at the same time - then jumped onto a table.

Rocky grabbed one by the arm and then flipped it over, then ducked as second tried to punch him, before spinning around and tried to kick it, but it ducked, but then he spun around and kicked it in the chest. Then he grabbed a third's arm as it tried to punch him and then he hit it in the chest, then he grabbed a fourth's leg as it tried to kick him and then pushed it down, but then it and another five all jumped on him, but he jumped up and knocked them back. Tommy then jumped off the table and split kicked two of them, hitting the Z's which made them shatter, and then Adam and Rocky jumped over to join him. They then came face to face with the last three, and then they kicked one on the Z each, making them shatter after they'd hit the ground.

"I don't get it." Adam said. "What do you think Zedd is up to?"

"Trouble." Tommy said. "I'm going back to the Youth Center to check in with the others."

He then ran off, while Adam and Rocky ran the other way.

 **(Youth Center)**

Billy, Sophie and Kimberly were now sitting at the counter getting a drink, when Aisha walked up to them from behind the counter.

"Well?" Ernie asked, walking up to her. "How did I do?"

"Pretty good. I only found a couple of problems." Aisha said.

She then took a piece of paper of the clipboard and gave it to Ernie.

"Oh, good. These are minor things." Ernie said. "I'll get them fixed by nest week."

"There's no such thing as minor problems when it comes to fire safety." Aisha said. "Next week could be too late."

Billy, Sophie and Kimberly all looked at each other.

"I guess you're right, Aisha." Ernie said. "I'll get on it right now."

"Great, Ernie." Aisha said, before turning to the others. "What?"

"Well, Ernie seems genuinely concerned." Billy explained.

"I'm responsible for the safety of everyone here." Aisha explained. "I can't afford to take any chances."

"We get that, but I think you're going a bit too far." Sophie said.

"When it comes to fire safety, you can't anything too far." Aisha explained.

Tommy then ran up the others from behind.

"Oh, man, I am glad you guys are still here." he said.

"What do you mean?" Sophie asked.

"We were running through the park and the Putties attacked us." Tommy explained.

"Oh! Lord Zedd's up to something again." Kimberly muttered.

"When is he not?" Sophie asked, rhetorically.

"Are Adam and Rocky okay?" Aisha asked.

"Yeah. They're still in the park." Tommy explained.

"I'm glad everybody's alright." Aisha said.

Tommy then turned around, reveling the flyers were still in the pockets of his pants.

"Are those my flyers?" Aisha asked.

"Yeah. We never made it to the mall." Tommy explained.

"Well, you better get going if you're going go to the library also." Aisha said. "Are those exit signs properly posted?"

She then walked off.

"Man, she's really into this." Tommy said quietly.

Kimberly scoffed while Sophie nodded.

 **(The park)**

Bulk and Skull were walking around the park, still dressed in their Fireman costumes.

"Bulk, I'm still not sure I want to be a Fireman." Skull said, making Bulk looked at him. "I think my calling is in politics."

"You nitwit." Bulk scoffed. "Alright, I'm going to explain this whole thing to you one more time. Where there's smoke, there's fire. Where there's fire, there's trouble. Where there's trouble, there's the Power Rangers."

Skull looked confused by everything Bulk had said.

"You get it?" Bulk asked.

"I'm sure I will someday." Skull said.

Bulk pouted, but then he smelled something with his noise.

"You smell something?" he asked.

"Oh. It's not my fault we had burritos in the cafeteria." Skull said.

"No. I mean fire." Bulk said.

They looked over a saw man setting a barbecue up for his family.

"Oh. Just our luck." Bulk said, annoyed.

Skull nodded before they walked away.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was standing on the balcony, looking at the Earth.

"Now to find the perfect place for my monster to send his first message." he said, zooming his goggles in.

He then saw the barbecue pit in the park.

"Perfect! He'll turn that barbecue into a inferno. Power Rangers, time to meet my latest creation." he said, removing the zoom. "Flame Head monster, set the world on fire!"

He cast a spell from his staff down to Earth.

 **(The park)**

Flame Head then arrived - riding a horse - at the barbecue.

"Here we are." he said, stopping the horse.

He then shot fire out of his mouth, and set the barbecue pit on fire.

"I shall reduce Angel Grove to ashes unless the Rangers do as I command!" he announced.

Bulk and Skull meanwhile, had just walked over the wooden bridge talking to each other.

"Yeah. He was that big." Skull said, holding his hands up with a gap between them.

Flame Head then rode on his horse again.

"They'll be a hot time in the old town tonight." he said.

Bulk and Skull then stopped walking.

"You know, Bulk. Fire is kind of scary so what if we just yelled 'fire' and then maybe the Power Rangers will show up and save us so we won't have to be near a real fire?" Skull suggested.

"Don't be such a wimp." Bulk said. "Fire doesn't scare me. And besides, the Power Rangers are too smart for that."

Flame Head then shot more fire out of his mouth, causing the bin behind Bulk to catch fire - which Skull saw.

"Fire..." Skull breathed. "Fire!"

"Look, you bonehead, I just told you that the Rangers are too smart to fall for that." Bulk said.

"Fire!" Skull breathed. "Fire!"

"Wait a minute." Bulk said, smelling something. "I smell smoke."

He then turned around and saw the fire for himself.

"Fire! Fire!" Skull breathed, as Bulk turned back to him.

"Fire!" Bulk yelled.

They both then ran around like idiots, and then away from the fire.

Flame Head then set another bin on fire, followed by a bush, and then another bush.

Bulk and Skull then ran as fast as they could to the lake and then jumped into it - landing only with their legs in. They then turned and screamed even louder - getting Tommy's, Rocky's and Adam's attention, as they were running nearby.

"Wait." Tommy said, stopping them. "Did you guys here someone yell 'fire'?"

"It sounded like it came from over there." Adam said, pointing ahead of them.

"Let's go." Tommy said.

They then ran to where Adam had heard the screaming.

Flame Head rode his horse along the path, when the Rangers saw the fire in the bins.

"What's going on?" Rocky asked, confused.

They then all saw Flame Head in front of them.

"Rangers, bow down to the will of Lord Zedd or I shall turn Angel Grove into French Toast." he said.

"We'll see about that." Tommy said. "It's morphin time!"

"Tigerzord!"

"Mastodon!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

They then all ran towards Flame Head.

"What's wrong? Forget your marshmallows?" he asked. "Stop wasting my time and prepare to be barbecued!"

He then shot fire out of his mouth, which missed the Rangers but they were knocked down by the shockwave. Tommy then got back up as Flame Head shot more fire out of his mouth, but Tommy managed to dodge it at the last moment.

"You're not so hot!" he said, getting up.

He then jumped and kicked Flame Head off of his horse, where he landed on the ground and rolled over - losing his hat in the process.

"All right, Tommy. Let's blow out this match stick." Rocky said.

Flame Head then got back up and walked through some fire he made, while the Rangers regrouped.

"Man, what a hothead." Adam said.

"You really burn me up." Flame Head said, putting his hat back on and then bringing out a sword. "You should have told Zordon to get you fireproof boots because you're about to receive a very fairly monstrous hot foot."

He then slammed his sword into the ground, and set a fire blasé at them Rangers, knocking them down.

"We've got to cool him down." Adam said.

"Yeah." Tommy said.

 **(Youth Center)**

Sophie, Billy and Kimberly were still sitting at the counter, when Ernie walked up to them.

"Aisha wants me to take apart the juice machine so she can check out the wiring." he explained. "How am I suppose to run a juice bar without a juice machine?"

A news bulletin then came on the TV.

 _"And now a special Angel Grove new bulletin."_ said the announcer. _"We take you to Angel Grove park."_

The Newsman then came up on the screen.

 _"Mysterious fires have broken out all over Angle Grove."_ he said, as Aisha joined them. _"The fire department is baffled and just about reached it's limits. We'll keep you updated with any new developments. And now, back to our regularly scheduled program."_

Aisha didn't like the sound of that.

"Oh, no. What am I going to do?" she asked. "I'm the Fire Safety Captain."

"You know, the odds of so many fires occurring at the same time really defies coincidence." Billy said.

"Yeah, You guys, we should go the Command Center." Kimberly said.

"I agree." Sophie said.

"Right. Come on." Billy said.

They then got up and left.

 **(Command Center)**

As soon as the four of them arrived, Alpha turned to them.

"Zordon, what's going on?" Kimberly asked.

"Rangers, behold the viewing globe." Zordon instructed.

They then turned to the viewing globe and saw Flame Head in it.

"As you'll see, this is Flame Head monster." Zordon explained. "Lord Zedd has unleashed him on Angel Grove."

They saw Flame Head knocked Tommy, Adam and Rocky down with a fire blasé.

"Unless we summit to Lord Zedd's rule Flame Head will engulf the city." Zordon explained, as Flame Head shot more fire out of his mouth.

"Oh, man. We got to get to the park and help them." Billy said.

"You must hurry. Destruction by fire will hurt Angle Grove for years to come." Zordon explained.

"Man. Zedd's gone way too far this time." Kimberly muttered.

"What this world doesn't need is another great fire of London." Sophie said.

"What?" Kimberly asked.

"I'll tell you later." Sophie said.

"All right, you guys, let's morph." Kimberly said.

They were about to pull out their Power Morphers when Aisha interrupted.

"No way. This monster's mine." she said. "I'll go to the park. Kim, Soph, Billy, you guys stay here with Alpha and find some kind of way to defeat this horrible monster."

"Uh, no. Actually, Aisha, I think all of us need to go help Tommy, Rocky and Adam." Billy said.

"Aisha, Billy's right." Kimberly said.

"And I share second-in-command role with Rocky, Aisha." Sophie said. "No one but Tommy orders me around."

"Please, guys, this is my responsibility, no matter what your rank is Soph." Aisha said.

"Let Aisha go." Zordon said. "Kim, Sophie and Billy, remain here and help Alpha find a way to put out that fiery villain."

"Thanks, Zordon." Aisha said. "It's morphin time!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

She then arrived at the park and ran towards the others.

"Hi, guys. Hope I'm not too late." she said.

"Right on time, Aisha." Rocky said.

"Great." Aisha said.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was standing on the balcony with his goggles zoomed in, so he could see the battle.

"So, they think another Ranger will give them more firepower?" he asked, muttering as he removed the zoom. "Well, let's see how those great big wonders do against an onslaught of Putties!"

 **(The park)**

The Putties then arrived and ran over to the Rangers. Rocky then dodged out of the way of one, then blocked a punch from a second and then knocked it away, then grabbed a third by the arm and flipped it over, then spun around and kicked fourth.

"Guys, this is my battle now!" Aisha announced.

Tommy tired to hit one in the head but it blocked it, while Adam knocked one behind him followed by another, while Rocky ducked under ones punch and then grabbed it by the arm. Aisha then jumped in and kicked one behind Rocky away, then kicked the one he had hold of away, then spun around and kicked a third, and then the one behind her again. Adam ducked as one tired to punch him from behind and then grabbed it's arm and then kicked it, then he spun around and kicked another behind him, and then blocked a Punch from a third, when Aisha ran up to him.

"Aisha, we're not through here!" Rocky called.

Adam had been grabbed by a Putty from behind, but then Aisha kicked it and caused it to fall on Adam, and then she spun around and to kick another but missed, but then she kicked it in the chest. Tommy blocked a punch from one and then hit it in the chest, then blocked a punch from another and spun around to try and kick it but missed, then ducked as a third tried to punch him, and then hit a fourth in the chest. He then blocked a punch from a fifth and then spun around and brought Saba out, when Aisha intervened.

"I've got it, Tommy." she said, kicking the fifth away.

She then spun around and kicked the second, then spun around and kicked a sixth on the Z - making it shatter when it hit a tree - and then the boys regrouped.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked.

"What's with Aisha?" Adam asked.

"I don't know, but what she's doing's very dangerous." Rocky said.

"I agree." Tommy said.

 **(Command Center)**

Billy and Alpha were working on the computer while Sophie and Kimberly watched the battle in the viewing globe.

"Oh! Aisha's trying to destroy the Putties by herself." Kimberly said.

"That's a bad move." Sophie muttered.

Billy then looked up at Zordon.

"It's going to take too long to create any kind of chemical compound to extinguish this monster." he explained.

"Alpha, teleport the rest of the Rangers to the Command Center." Zordon instructed.

"Right, Zordon." Alpha said.

He then began to press some buttons on the computer.

 **(The park)**

Aisha spun around to kick a Putty but it ducked, but then she kicked it in the chest.

Flame Head - who was watching - then laughed.

Aisha kicked another Putty away as Rocky got behind her.

"Aisha, let me help you." he said, as she kicked another.

Adam grabbed one by the arm and punched it, but then another jumped onto his back.

"I should warn you that you're making my blood boil!" Flame Head said.

Aisha then kicked the Putty that was on Adam's back off of it, and then she turned around and kicked the last of them. The four Rangers were then all teleported away.

 **(Command Center)**

The four of them arrived with their helmets off, and then Sophie, Kimberly and Billy and turned to face them.

"What are we doing here?" Aisha asked. "We need to get back to the park. The monster could burn down the whole city."

"Aisha, I let you go to the park so you could learn an important lesson." Zordon explained. "Many times in life situations in life require clear thinking and being brave enough to accept the help of others."

"Zordon, I'm reasonable." Aisha argued. "I agreed to be Fire Safety Captain."

"You accepted that position under ordinary circumstances but now you must realize we are in great danger." Zordon explained. "It is your responsibility as a Power Ranger to understand that teamwork is the only way to defeat the forces of evil."

"That's right." Tommy said, looking at Aisha. "There's no 'I' in the word 'team'."

"Yeah, you know what. We're there for each other." Kimberly said.

"Always." Billy added.

"No matter what happens." Sophie confirmed.

"I guess I got a lot to learn about being a Power Ranger." Aisha admitted.

"Lord Zedd's monster continues to shower the city with flames." Zordon explained. "You must work together as one or you will never stop him. Work quickly, or their will be nothing left to save."

"It's morphin time!" Sophie shouted.

"Compsognathus!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

They all then arrived back at the park and came face to face with Flame Head.

"Let's extinguish this firebug together!" Tommy said. "You with me?"

"Yeah!" they all said.

"Let's go. Come on." Billy said.

They then all charged in at Flame Head.

"Yow!" Flame Head yelled,shooting fire out of his sword, which then hit and knocked the Rangers down.

He then charged in at the Rangers.

"You've really steamed me up now!" he said.

The Rangers then got back up.

"Here's my speciality: Rangers from bed!" Flame Head shouted, putting his sword into the ground.

"Everybody, quick, hold hands." Aisha said.

She and Kimberly then linked hands together, and then Adam and Tommy did the same.

"If we combine our morphing powers,-" Aisha went on, as she and Billy linked hands. "-we can create an energy barrier to turn back the flames."

Billy and Rocky then linked hands, and then so did Sophie and Adam, and then Tommy and Kimberly.

Flame Head then shot more fire out of his mouth, which blew the Rangers back, but their combined morphing powers blew the fire right back at Flame Head, knocking him away.

"We did it!" Aisha cheered.

"All right!" Tommy cheered, before high-fiving Adam. "Good job, guys."

"Good teamwork." Adam said

"Yeah." Billy said.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was standing on the balcony and had seen the whole thing.

"You meddling misfits!" he said, as the bottle appeared in his hand. "You think my goose is cooked? It's you who's in hot water 'cause I'm turning up the heat."

He threw the bottle down to Earth.

 **(The park)**

The bottle then landed and exploded near Flame Head, and then he grew giant.

"All right, guys. I say we cool this monsters jets." Rocky said.

"We need Thunderzord power now!" they all shouted.

"Compsognathus Garuda Thunderzord power!"

"Mastodon Lion Thunderzord power!"

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord power!"

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord power!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger Griffin Thunderzord power!"

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord power!"

The Thunderzords then all moved forward.

 _They've got a power and force that you've never seen before_

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then changed into warrior mode. The other Thunderzords then began to change into the Megathunderzord's armour.

 _They've got the ability to morph and to even up the score_

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then jumped into the Unicorn and Griffin Thunderzords, and then the Firebird Thunderzord wrapped itself around the legs. The Lion and Garuda Thunderzords then attached themselves into their positions, the Garuda being the back while the Lion being the chest and shoulders.

"Thundermegazord, power up!" the Rangers shouted.

 _No one can ever take them down_

Flame Head then charged in and tried to hit the Megathunderzord with his sword, but missed.

 _The power lies on their s-si-si-side._

He then tried to hit it again, but it blocked the sword with it's arm, then knocked it down and punched Flame Head in the face, knocking him down.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Megathunderzord then fire smoke out of it's chest, which made Flame Head go dizzy.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

Flame Head then saw the Megathunderzord and charged at it.

"You're going down in flames!" he shouted.

The Megathunderzord then brought out the Thunder Saber and then powered it up.

"Thunder Saber, battle action!" the Rangers shouted.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Megathunderzord then hit Flame Head with the Thunder Saber.

 _You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_

Flame Head then fell to the ground and was then destroyed.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Megathunderzord then turned around.

"Yeah!" the Rangers cheered.

The Megathunderzord then put the Thunder Saber back in it's place.

 **(Youth Center)**

After the battle, the Rangers all returned to the Youth Center and saw down at a table.

"I really want to apologize to everybody for getting so carried away." Aisha said.

"Well, sometimes taking on such a big responsibility can be a little overwhelming." Billy explained.

"Don't I know." Aisha said, before turning to Sophie. "Sophie, you said another great fire of London. What does that mean?"

"Well, you see, back when I was six my parents and I went to London over the summer, and we found a memeroil about the fire in question." Sophie explained. "So I did some research in the library at London, and I found out that it was fire that burnt down nearly the entire city. Lasted for about 96 hours altogether."

"Wow. That long." Adam said.

"Yeah." Sophie said, as Bulk and Skull walked in.

"Hey. What's the matter with you two?" Tommy asked, as they all turned to see them. "You guys looked bummed."

"They kicked us out of the wannabe firefighter's club." Bulk said.

"Oh, how come?" Kimberly asked.

"Something having to do with it being against regulations to hide in a lake during a fire." Bulk explained.

The Rangers laughed.

"Well, that explains why you're drenched." Sophie said.

"They took away the pooch." Skull said.

"Will you shut up about the dog?" Bulk asked him, before turning to the others. "And what's more, we never even got to see a Power Ranger."

"Well, you two guys are just in time for our surprise." Ernie said.

"Surprise?" Aisha asked.

"Oh. We wanted to show you how much we appreciate all your hard work for fire safety week." Kimberly explained.

Ernie then came over to them with a cake with lit candles on.

"Fire!" Skull screamed.

"Fire!" Bulk screamed, as Skull picked up a jug of water.

"Fire!" Skull screamed, picking up a jug of water.

"Let's go..." Bulk screamed, before Skull accidently poured the water on him.

The Rangers then all laughed, as Aisha got up and blew out the candles.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm going to have to rewrite 'When is a Ranger, Not a Ranger?' before I continue because I've accidently deleted it.**


	38. Scavenger Hunt

At the park, Adam, Tommy and Kimberly were all taking part in a scavenger hunt. The three of them were all currently walking by a tree near the lake.

"Okay, guys, listen. Here's our next clue." Kimberly said, before reading the note she had. "It's the color of a tomato, has wheels and can travel at great speed."

"A picture of this is all you need." Adam read, before turning to the others. "What do you think it is?"

"Uh, a stop sign on roller skates." Tommy guessed, jokingly. "I don't know."

Kimberly smiled while Adam laughed, and then Kimberly spotted a red sports car ahead of them.

"That's it!" she said, excitingly.

She then ran over to the car, and then turned to the others.

"It's a red car." she said. "Tommy, get out the camera."

Adam then ran over to Kimberly, while Tommy put his bag down.

"Alright, one picture come up." he said.

He then took a camera out of the bag, and then snapped a picture while Adam and Kimberly posed in front of the car.

"Say 'Scavenger hunt'!" he said.

"Scavenger hunt!" they both said.

Tommy then snapped the picture and took it out of the camera after it came out.

"Got it." he said.

"Yes, I just love Scavenger hunts." Kimberly said.

"This is fun." Adam said.

"I am so glad you're on our team this year, Adam." Kimberly said, turning to him.

"I just hope I can help you guys win." Adam said. "And I also wish Sophie was here. I bet she would've loved taking the pictures."

"Yeah, well. She's with the others, so she can't." Tommy explained.

Kimberly then looked at her watch.

"Oh, my gosh." she said. "We don't have much time left. How many more clues do we have?"

"Okay. Um...we've got...six rhyming clues left and Billy and the others have the other half of the other half of the list." Tommy explained, checking the list.

"So what's the next clue?" Kimberly asked.

"Oh. Okay, um..." Tommy said, looking through the notes before he found it. "It's small, but makes a noise that can stop a game people can also do it just the same."

"Man. This isn't easy." Adam said.

Tommy chuckled.

"Alright, come on. I think I have an idea." Kimberly said.

She then ran ahead of them.

"Man, she loves this game." Tommy said.

"I hadn't noticed." Adam said, before following her.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd and Goldar were standing on the balcony, and were watching the whole thing.

"So, they like to play games, do they?" Lord Zedd asked himself. "Well, I'll send them on an endless scavenger hunt through every dimension in the universe and with the Power Rangers gone Earth will be mine for the taking."

He then started to laugh.

 **(Youth Center)**

Inside the Youth Center, the whole place was set up for the competitors of the scavenger hunt, when Sophie, Billy, Rocky and Aisha walked in and then over to a table.

"Okay, so what weird items are left for us to find on this scavenger hunt?" Aisha asked.

"Oh, man." Rocky said, looking at something as they sat down. "Talk about weird."

They then turned and saw Bulk and Skull in front of them, dressed up like gypsy's.

"They've really lost it this time." Aisha said.

"More like beyond crazy." Sophie said.

"That's what you think." Bulk said.

They then stepped aside as a woman - dressed up as a belly-dancer - stepped between them both.

"This is Gypsy Aballonia." Bulk said. "She's gonna use her special gypsy powers to help us find the Power Rangers."

"Yeah, and their secret identities." Skull added.

"That's right. While you guys are wasting your time on scavenger hunt we'll be finding out who the Rangers really are." Bulk explained, as people gathered around them.

"Um... guys, I really don't think that Gypsy Aballonia has any real power." Billy said.

"You dare to doubt the great power of Gypsy Aballonia?" Aballonia asked. "Look into my eyes."

"Uh...no thanks." Billy said, nervously.

"Come on, boys." Aballonia said. "Let us begin our search. Do as I do."

Rocky and Sophie both shook their heads grinning.

"Aballonia." Aballonia said, as she started moving her hands like waves. "Aballonia."

Bulk and Skull then began to copy her.

"Salami." Bulk said.

"Salami." Skull said.

"Loombah, loombah." Aballonia said. "Yuma-gom."

"Tweedle-dee." Bulk said, now looking nervous.

"And tweedle...dum." Skull said.

The four Rangers smiled and grinned.

"Faster, boys." Aballonia said. "Tune into the force of Gypsy Aballonia."

Bulk then danced around her like he was hypnotised.

"Look into my eyes." Aballonia said.

Skull then felt dizzy and fell down, and then Bulk fell to his knees.

"Look into their eyes?" Aisha asked.

"They look kind of sick to me." Rocky said.

"I think they need to go home and lie down for awhile." Sophie said.

Skull then looked up dizzily, while Bulk looked like he was out of breath, while Aballonia put her hand on her forehead likeshe was tired.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd - who was sitting in his throne - stood up from it.

"Soon I will send the Power Rangers into the Lost Universe on a endless scavenger hunt - Lord Zedd style." he said.

"How may I help, my Lord?" Goldar asked, who was on his knees. "My-"

"Silence!" Lord Zedd barked. "I'll get to that. I'm not through talking about _me_ yet."

Baboo and Squatt meanwhile, were hiding behind the wall they'd hid behind when Lord Zedd first showed up, as Baboo laughed.

"This is gonna be fun." he said. "Lord Zedd's got a good plan this time."

"While I open the dimensional doorway to the Lost Universe You'll prepare to go to Earth to steal one of their scavenger items worthy of becoming my next monster." Lord Zedd instructed Goldar.

"Yes, master." Goldar said, walking away.

"Very soon now, I shall be ruler of all the Earth!" Lord Zedd said, glowing red before laughing.

 **(Billy's house)**

Sophie, Rocky, Aisha and Billy were all in Billy's lab - Billy looking for something while Aisha read the next clue.

"Consider this - a weapon kings used in battles past that hit it's target from the sky with a great big blast." she read.

"Weapons used by kings... a Sword, maybe?" Rocky guessed.

"A Sword doesn't hit it's target from the sky." Aisha explained.

"Maybe a Bow and Arrow?" Sophie suggested.

"A Bow and Arrow wouldn't make a great big blast when it hit the ground." Aisha explained.

Billy then came over to them with a small chest.

"It's obviously some form of artillery and my hunch is that it's this." he said, opening the chest.

He then took out a small toy Cannon from the chest and showed it to them.

"A Cannon." Rocky said.

"Yeah. My little cousin left it here last summer." Billy explained.

"Cannon's shot balls that drop on enemy lines from the sky..." Aisha said.

"And the balls come down to the ground with a great big blast." Sophie finished.

"Exactly." Billy said.

"Good work, Billy." Rocky said.

"Let's move on." Aisha said.

"Alright." Billy said.

He then put the Cannon in the bag and then they left.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was standing on the balcony and had seen the whole thing - having zoomed his goggles in.

"That's it!" he said, removing the zoom. "Billy's toy Cannon!"

"Master, excuse my impertinence but how can that tiny Cannon possibly hurt..?" Goldar tried to ask.

"You deluded dimwit!" Lord Zedd interrupted. "I will use the toy Cannon by turning it into my new monster."

Squatt and Baboo were now standing in a corner of the room.

"Oh, boy, oh, boy, oh, boy! A Cannon! I just love explosions." Baboo said.

"Take your Putties, Goldar, and grab that Cannon." Lord Zedd ordered. "In fact, while not steal the whole bag."

 **(The park)**

Billy, Sophie, Rocky and Aisha were now walking through the park, when Aisha brought out the next clue.

"We've got two more clues left and we can meet up with Kim and the guys." she explained.

"I hope they're doing okay." Rocky said.

A group Putties then appeared in front of them.

"They may be, but we're not." Aisha said, spotting them.

"Putties." Billy said.

"Spread out!" Sophie ordered.

They then spread out to fight the Putties. Billy hit one in the back with his bag, then blocked a second's punch before hitting it, then ducked when a third tried to punch him, then threw his bag at a fourth before kicking it upwards, then blocked a punch from a fifth and then punched it himself, then caught his bag in his hand, and then ran off. Sophie ducked as one tried to punch her, then she punched it - kicking another at the same time - then spun around and kicked a third, then elbowed a fourth before spinning around and kicking a fifth before tackling it, and then she jumped and punched a sixth in the chest.

Rocky spun around and kicked one, then tried to kick another but missed as it ducked, then tried to kick it again but it ducked again, then jumped onto a wooden table when a third tried to hit him and then kicked a fourth as he jumped off, which then shattered as he had hit the Z. Aisha ran past a tree, when one jumped down from it, but she turned around and elbowed it, then ducked under another's punch, before blocking another one and then kicking it, then blocked a third's punch and then kicked it, then dodged a fourth's kick. Billy jumped onto a wooden table and then threw his bag at one, knocking it down, then he blocked another's punch and then threw it at the first, then ducked as a third tried to jumped him, then turned around and kicked it onto the others.

Sophie grabbed one by the arm and flipped it over, then turned around and did a few back flips and then kicked one with both feet, then elbowed a third, and then kicked a fourth over a bush, where it then shattered as she had hit the Z. Rocky grabbed ones arm and flipped it over, then kicked a second and then kicked a third behind him, but then a fourth wrapped its arms around him, but then he hit it with his back, then grabbed its leg and kicked it. He then did a few back flips to avoid a fifth, before he grabbed it and a sixth by the arm each and flipped them both over, and then ran to a seventh and kicked it, knocking it onto a tree branch before shattering, as he had hit the Z.

Aisha then dodged as one tried to kick her, then ducked and hit another in the leg, flipping it over, followed by a third - which then hit in the chest with a chop move. The Rangers then saw three Putties together - one of which had Billy's bag - and then they ran up to them, and then the three Putties began to run up the hill.

"They took the bag with all the scavenger hunt items in it." Billy said.

"Man, what's Zedd going to do with those?" Rocky wondered.

"I don't know, but we better contact the others to see if their okay." Aisha said.

"I agree. They might've been attacked as well." Sophie said.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

Over at the school, Adam, Tommy and Kimberly were walking down a hallway - Kimberly reading the note.

"Okay. 'It's small; makes a noise that can stop a game people can also do it just the same'." she read.

They began to walked down the hallway with the lockers in, when they heard their communicators beep.

"Talk about a noise that can stop a game." Adam said.

"Come in. We read you." Tommy answered.

 **(The park)**

"This is Billy." Billy said into his communicator. "We just got attacked by Putties in the park."

 **(Angel Grove High)**

The three Rangers had all heard him, as they now looked worried.

 _"They stole out bag with all our_ _with all our_ _scavenger hunt items in it."_ Billy explained.

"Man, I knew this day was going to well." Kimberly said.

 **(The park)**

"Are you guys alright?" Billy asked.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

"Yeah, we're fine." Tommy said. "But Zedd's got to be up to something big time."

 **(The park)**

 _"We better be ready for Zordon's signal."_ Tommy advised.

"Affirmative, Tommy." Billy agreed.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

 _"I think it's a good idea if we stay in touch."_ Billy advised.

"Got you, Billy." Tommy said. "Hey, good luck with the hunt."

 **(The park)**

"Thanks." Billy grinned. "You guys too."

 **(Angel Grove High)**

"Alright, you guys." Kimberly sighed. "Come on. Let's get back to the game."

They then walked down the hallway, when Kimberly heard something. As she did, Bulk, Skull and Gypsy Aballonia walked down the stairs in the hallway behind them.

"Wait!" she said, making them stop. "Oh, no."

The three of them then turned around and saw Bulk, Skull and Aballonia walking towards them.

"I feel we are closer to the Power Rangers." Aballonia said. "Keep the vibrations going, boys. Stop!"

They suddenly stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"I feel the vibrations of the Power Rangers... _here_." Aballonia said, staring at the three teens. "Look into my eyes. What do you see?"

Bulk then began to loose his balance and fell to his knees.

"Bulky. Bulky." Skull said, grabbing his vest. "Bulky! It's just the scavengers! Bulky! Hey, hey!"

Bulk then fell flat on his face and he was mumbling something which no one could here. Skull then grabbed Bulk's hair and pulled him up, but a small gold plate was on his face, which kept him mumbling.

"Bulky!" Skull shouted.

Tommy then laughed, when Kimberly realized something.

"That's it." she said.

"That's what?" Tommy asked, confused.

"A whistle." Kimberly explained. "It's a whistle. Something that can stop a game and people can also do it. It's a whistle. Let's go get one."

"Alright." Tommy said, as they turned around and ran down the hallway.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was standing on the balcony, while Baboo and Squatt stood in a corner, nervously.

"It is I who will stop your stupid game." he declared, hitting the balcony with his fist and glowing red. "Ha-ha! Goldar, did you hide the toy Cannon in the park like I told you?"

"Yes, O cruel one." Goldar said. "In the center of the park."

"Excellent." Lord Zedd said. "Now, to wait for just the right moment and..."

He then cast a spell from his staff towards the Earth.

 **(The park)**

The spell landed on the toy Cannon and turned it into Lord Zedd's newest monster.

"Beware, Power Rangers." he said. "Once Cannontop get's you in his sights you will be no more!"

He then laughed.

 **(Command Center)**

Inside the Command Center, Alpha was working at the computer when the alarm went off.

"AY-Yi-Yi! Sensors indicate there's trouble in Angel Grove, Zordon." he exclaimed.

"Alpha, activate the viewing globe." Zordon instructed.

Alpha then pressed some buttons on the computer to activate the viewing globe.

"Coming online, now." he said, before walking towards the viewing globe. "I wonder what it could be this time."

"We will have to be vigilant." Zordon explained. "Lord Zedd's schemes have grown steadily more dangerous since the three new Rangers were empowered. What do you see, Alpha?"

Alpha peered in to look at the viewing globe, and saw Cannontop in the park.

 _"Prepare for defeat, Power Rangers!"_ Cannontop shouted.

He then fired a blast from his Cannon head.

"Oh, no! It's another one of Zedd's monsters, Zordon!" Alpha said, turning to face Zordon.

"It is Cannontop - created from Billy's miniature - and powerful enough to blow the Rangers into the Lost Dimension." Zordon explained. "You must contact them at once."

"Right, Zordon!" Alpha said, pressing buttons on the computer.

 **(The park)**

Billy, Sophie, Rocky and Aisha walked along the path past a tree when their communicators beeped.

"We read you, Zordon." Billy answered.

 **(Command Center)**

"Lord Zedd's new Cannontop monster is in Angel Grove." Zordon explained. "You must get there-"

 **(The park)**

 _"-immediately."_ Zordon finished. _"Alpha will contact the others."_

"Affirmative, Zordon." Billy said.

 **(Command Center)**

"Be careful, Rangers." Zordon advised. "This monster has the power to shoot you all-"

 **(The park)**

 _"-into an intergalactic dimension of no return."_ Zordon explained.

The Rangers didn't like the sound of that.

"Understood." Billy said.

They all then nodded at each other.

"It's morphin time!" Sophie shouted.

"Compsognathus!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

 **(Command Center)**

"The other Rangers must be made aware of the situation, Alpha." Zordon explained. "Contact Tommy at once."

Alpha then pressed a few buttons on the computer.

"Beginning transmission now." he said.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

Tommy, Adam and Kimberly were in the school grounds when they heard their communicators beep.

"What's up, Alpha?" Tommy asked.

 **(Command Center)**

"Zedd's unleashed another of his monsters." Alpha explained.

"You must morph into action against Cannontop immediately, Tommy." Zordon explained. "The other Rangers are waiting for you."

 **(Angel Grove High)**

The three Rangers nodded to each other.

"It's morphin time!" Tommy shouted.

"Tigerzord!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

All seven Rangers then gathered together at the park and came face to face with Cannontop.

"At last. Power Rangers in my sights." he said, spotting them.

"Be ready for anything, guys." Tommy advised.

Cannontop then fired lasers from his shoulder cannons, hitting the Rangers and knocking them down.

"That was close." Adam said, as they got back up.

Cannontop then looked into his sights.

"I'm just getting started!" he said.

He then bent down and fired a blast out of his top cannon, which then knocked all the Rangers down.

"Piece of cake!" he laughed.

Tommy then rolled over and got to his knees.

"One more blast and you'll all be power particles." Cannontop laughed, looking in his sights.

He then fired another blast from his top cannon, but Tommy jumped right before it hit him.

"You missed again!" Tommy said.

"Your luck's about to run out." Cannontop said.

"We've got to do something." Aisha said.

"Let's fight fire with fire." Rocky suggested.

"Right." Aisha agreed.

"All right." Rocky said.

"What now?" Cannontop asked, confused.

"Rangers, come on! Let's bring them together!" Rocky ordered.

The Rangers then began to combine their Power Weapons.

"Power Axe!"

"Power Bow!"

"Power Daggers!"

"Power Lance!"

"Power Claw!"

"Power Sword!"

"Power Rangers!" they all shouted, aiming the Power Blaster at Cannontop. "Fire!"

They fired the Power Blaster at Cannontop, which then hit him and knocked him down.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd and Goldar were both standing on the balcony and had seen the whole thing.

"Blast those pesky Power Rangers!" Lord Zedd said, as the bottle appeared in his hand. "I'll fix them!"

He then threw the bottle down to Earth.

"Yes!" he said.

 **(The park)**

The bottle then landed in Cannontop's hand and then he ran away.

"Just what I needed." he said. "Now to bring out the really big guns."

He then threw the bottle to the ground, which then exploded and caused him to grow giant.

"Uh-oh. This could be trouble, you guys." Adam said.

"No kidding, but we've faced worse." Aisha said. "Come on, guys. Let's pull it together and show him what the Power Rangers are made of."

"We need Thunderzord power now!" they all shouted - except Tommy.

"Compsognathus Garuda Thunderzord power!"

"Mastodon Lion Thunderzord power!"

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord power!"

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord power!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger Griffin Thunderzord power!"

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord power!"

The Thunderzords then all moved forward, and then the Rangers jumped into the Zords.

 _They've got a power and force that you've never seen before_

"White Tigerzord Tiger mode now!" Tommy shouted.

 _No one can ever take them down_

The Tigerzord then showed up and growled. It then began to charge as Tommy jumped onto it.

 _The power lies on their s-si-si-side._

"Now I'm coming after you, barrel head." Tommy said.

Cannontop then turned and ran at the Tigerzord.

"You're finished!" Tommy shouted.

He then jumped into the Tigerzord.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

"Thunder Megazord, link up!" Tommy ordered.

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then changed into warrior mode.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then landed on the Tigerzord's back and rode it towards Cannontop, holding it's staff as it went.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

Cannontop then fried a blast from his chest cannons at the Zords, but missed.

 _Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_

"Hey, you watch were you point that thing!" Cannontop said.

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then rode past Cannontop and hit him with the staff.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was working at the computer.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi. More bad news, Zordon." he said. "The computer scans I'm running indicate that Lord Zedd has succeeded in opening the Lost Dimension."

"Yes. If Zedd sends the Rangers to the Lost Dimension we will be Powerless to bring them back." Zordon explained.

 **(The Megazord battle)**

"Alright, it's time for the Thunder Ultrazord, Saba." Tommy said.

"Right." Saba said. "I call on the power of Tor."

Tor then showed up.

"What's that?" Cannontop asked.

Tor then changed itself into Megazord mode.

"Something new to aim at." Cannontop deduced.

Tor then fired his finger lasers at Cannontop, which knocked him back when he was near some power lines.

"Now what?!" Cannontop asked, loudly.

"White Tiger warrior mode!" Tommy shouted.

The Tigerzord then changed into warrior mode, and then got ready to fight - along with the Red Dragon Thunderzord.

"Ultrazord, now!" Tommy shouted.

The other Thunderzords then gathered together, and made their way closer to the Tigerzord to from the Megatigerzord.

The Lion Thunderzord attached itself to the chest and right arm, and the shoulders, then the Griffin and Unicorn Thunderzords became the legs, the Garuda Thunderzord attached itself to the back, and then Firebird Thunderzord went on the right arm.

Cannontop the fried his chest cannons and hit the Red Dragon Thunderzord, knocking it back. He then fired them again at the Megatigerzord, but it just walked through them.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha and Zordon were watching the whole battle in the viewing globe.

"AY-Yi-Yi, Zordon!" Alpha cried.

"Alpha, we must have faith that Tommy, as leader of the Power Rangers can use the Megatigerzord's powers to defeat Zedd's monster, Cannontop and lead them to victory." Zordon explained.

 **(The Megazord battle)**

The Megatigerzord and the Red Dragon Thunderzord then gathered together.

"Ganging up on me, eh?" Cannontop asked them. "I'll blow you both to bits!"

The Megatigerzord then began to move closer to Cannontop.

"Come on!" Cannontop dared. "Can you hit a moving target?"

The Megatigerzord then fired the Firebird Thunderzord at him, and then the Tigerzord fired a beam out of its mouth at it. The Firebird Thunderzord then spun like a boomerang and hit Cannontop in the chest.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

Cannontop then fell to the ground and was destroyed.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Firebird Thunderzord then swung back towards the Megatigerzord and took its place back on the right arm.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then walked over to the Megatigerzord.

 _Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_

The two Zords then shook hands and nodded to each other.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was glowing red with anger, having seen the whole thing.

"I can't believe it!" he growled, walking over to Goldar. "Another perfectly good monster reduced to scarp metal by those Power Pests. Did you see that, Goldar? Did you see what happened down there?"

"Ooh! I can't bear to look." Squatt said, covering his eyes.

"I bet he makes a pair of cufflinks out of him." Baboo said.

"Well, I haven't figured out _how_ yet but I bet it was your fault." Lord Zedd accused, walking to Squatt and Baboo, glowing red. "You two had better shut up, if you want to keep your heads attached."

"Yeah. I-I-I mean..." Squatt stuttered, as Lord Zedd walked away.

" _We_ didn't do anything." Baboo explained, nervously.

"I'm sorry, master." Goldar apologised. "If only you would give me one more chance."

" _That_ you will get, brainless one." Lord Zedd said. "The Power Rangers may have won this battle but the game is _far_ from over - and next time, they will nott be so lucky!"

 **(Youth Center)**

Following the battle, the Rangers all went to the Youth Center. They all ran into the main room where a bunch of other competitors were, and then over to Ernie.

"Ernie, we only need one more thing on the list." Kimberly explained, grinning.

"You guys better hurry." Ernie said.

"What for?" Sophie asked.

"One of the judges just got word that Central High got all the items and are on their way back." Ernie explained.

"Aw, man. Okay, um..." Tommy said, getting the clue out. "They're the colors of the rainbow and they fight villains too. Find a picture of them and that will do."

They then looked around.

"Colors...rainbow... It's got to be the Power Rangers!" Ernie realized.

"You got a picture of them?" Aisha asked.

"I think I do." Ernie said, before walking away. "Let me check back here."

Aisha smiled grinningly, when Bulk, Skull and Aballonia walked in.

"This way, boys." Aballonia said, leading Bulk and Skull towards the counter. "I feel the presence of the Power Rangers in this room."

The Rangers then turned and saw them all.

"Yes! The Power Rangers are here!" Aballonia said. "I can fell their vibration. You can see them right before your eyes."

Bulk and Skull looked at the power teens.

"The Princess Aballbonia is certain." Aballonia said, as they looked at her.

Ernie then came back to the counter with a picture of the Power Rangers. (The Orange Ranger is above the Red Ranger but below the White Ranger)

"Here it is, guys." he said. "A picture of the Power Rangers."

Kimberly then cheered.

"Yeah." Bulk said, looking at Aballoina. "In a 8x10 glossy."

They both then put their hands in front of her face.

"Look into our eyes... you are fired!" they both said.

Bulk and Skull then turned to the teens, who were laughing.

"I'll take that." Kimberly said, taking the picture. "Thank you."

They all then headed to the door, except Rocky.

"Guess you guys should have practiced up on your magic act, huh?" he asked Bulk and Skull.

He then walked past Skull to join the others.

On one of the tables, two girl competitors were putting their items on it for the judges.

"Sorry. You missed one." the female judge said to them.

The two girls walked off, when the power teens walked up to the judges. Kimberly gave them the picture, and then Billy and Adam tipped the bags up to show them everything else. The judges them started going through them when another team showed up behind them, waiting for their turn. After a while, the judges stopped looking at the items and nodded to each other.

"And the winner is... Angel Grove High!" the female judge announced.

The teens all cheered - with Tommy and Kimberly high-fiving each other, while Sophie did the same with Rocky. Then Billy and Aisha high-fived each other, while Tommy did it to both Adam and Rocky, and then Kimberly did it to Sophie and then Aisha.


	39. The Great Bookala Escape

**A/N: I am considering you idea jdkeller2000, but if I am to do it, it will have to be in Season 3, since I only have one more planned for Season 2 and it involves another unused Dairranger monster.**

* * *

Sophie, Billy, Adam and Aisha were all in the park playing frisbee.

"Alright, Billy. Over here." Aisha said, as Billy threw it to her.

She then caught it and then threw it to Sophie.

"Nice throw, Aisha." Sophie complemented.

"Thanks, Soph." Aisha said.

Sophie then threw to Adam, who caught it, while a small spaceship flew towards them in the air.

"Adam." Billy said.

Adam threw the frisbee at Billy, but then he saw the spaceship, causing him to throw it away from Billy.

"Whoa!" Aisha exclaimed, as it flew over them.

"Look out!" Adam said, as they ducked.

They then got back up and saw the spaceship fly in the air.

"Whoa! It nearly gave me a haircut." Aisha said.

The spaceship then kept on flying over them.

Elsewhere, Skull were pushing a cart to put white paint onto the grass, while Bulk was reading a book as they went.

"'Ability to fly unassisted disappearance on command super strength…'" Bulk read, before looking up. "The Power Rangers are definitely aliens from outer space."

"Bulky, are you sure this is gonna attract them?" Skull asked.

Bulk shrugged his shoulders before seeing the spaceship from earlier.

"Ho!" he breathed, shocked. "Oh..."

Skull just looked at it as it flew over him.

"Oh..." Bulk yelped, snapping pictures of the spaceship.

They then both laughed.

"I got them." Bulk said. "I got the Power Rangers on film. Something even Little Miss Camera couldn't do."

"Uh, Bulky." Skull said, taking something out of his pocket.

"Huh?" Bulk asked.

"I have the film." Skull explained.

"Huh?" Bulk asked, looking at it.

He then went back to read the book.

 **(Onboard Serpentera)**

Lord Zedd and Goldar had been looking for the spaceship, and had tracked it to Angel Grove.

"The little alien thinks he got away but I know where he crashed - Angel Grove - and soon his diamond power source will be mine." Lord Zedd declared.

 **(The park)**

The four power teens kept watching the spaceship - as it was now flying back over them.

"Here it comes again." Billy said.

"Duck!" Adam shouted.

They all ducked as it flew over them all, but then it crashed into a tree. The four teens then all ran over to it as sparks came out of it, but then the sparks stopped.

"It appears to be some kind of extraterrsestrial transport." Billy said.

"You mean a spaceship?" Adam asked.

"Yeah." Billy said.

"I wonder what happened to it?" Sophie asked.

"Let's take a look and find out." Billy said.

They then all walked closer to it, and then Adam tried touching it, but quickly removed his hand afterwards.

"It's hot." he explained.

Aisha then looked closer and saw something inside of it.

"It's a doll." she said.

"Well, the monitor would suggest that there's a heartbeat." Billy said. "Perhaps he's hibernating. Maybe he's been on a long space voyage."

"You mean it's alive?" Aisha asked.

"Yeah." Billy said.

"Maybe he's in stasis or something, keeping him asleep." Sophie suggested.

"It's possible. Wow." Billy said, seeing something on the roof. "The diamond power source."

"It's beautiful." Aisha said.

The boys looked at her.

"It's said that diamonds are a girl's best friend, guys." Sophie explained, staring at the diamond herself.

Billy then activated his communicator.

"Zordon, a spaceship crashed in the park." he explained.

 **(Command Center)**

"This would explain why Serpentera is approaching the city." Zordon explained.

 **(The park)**

The Rangers were surprised by this news.

 _"Bring the alien craft to the Command Center at once."_ Zordon instructed.

"Right. We're on our way." Billy said. "Come on. Let's go."

Adam then tried touching it again, but he removed his hands quickly again.

"It's too hot." he said.

"All right, get the blanket." Billy said.

"Good idea." Sophie agreed. "We'll carry it in that."

Adam then went over to get the blanket.

 **(In the sky)**

Serpentera was flying closer to the spaceship.

"Those power brats have found the ship!" Lord Zedd exclaimed. "Fire!"

"Firing forward cannon!" Goldar said, pressing a button in front of him.

 **(The park)**

Sophie, Billy and Aisha all got up, when the cannon blast landed near them.

"Whoa!" they said, when another landed near them. "Whoa!"

Adam turned and saw them, then picked up the blanket and ran back over to them. He then wrapped it around the spaceship when another blast landed near them.

"We've got to get out of here." he said.

He then picked up the spaceship with the blanket wrapped around it.

"Teleport now!" Billy shouted.

"Let's go!" Sophie ordered.

They then all teleported away.

 **(Onboard Serpentera)**

Lord Zedd began stomping his feet angrily.

"Oh, you missed the target!" he shouted. "I'm surprised you even hit the Earth. It's only 6,000 miles wide."

"We must recharge, master." Goldar said.

"Don't even say it." Lord Zedd said. "I hereby proclaim no more using the word 'recharge' ever again! Oh!"

He then sat back down in his throne.

 **(Command Center)**

Zordon had told Tommy, Rocky and Kimberly to come to the Command Center, and they soon arrived to find out what was going on. Adam and Billy then removed the blanket from the spaceship.

"It's a spacecraft." Billy explained. "It crashed in the park."

"Zedd has been chasing this craft across the galaxy." Zordon explained. "It is powered by a rare lighting diamond. If Zedd gets the diamond he can use it to give his Serpentera an infinite power source making Serpentera invincible."

"Oh, man. That's one headache we don't need." Tommy said.

"We did see the diamond." Billy explained.

"Billy, open the ship's forward hatch." Zordon instructed.

Billy then did just that, and then Alpha saw the alien.

"We will attempt to communicate with the alien." Alpha explained.

Billy and Kimberly then leaned in to see the alien through the hatch.

"Wow." Kimberly said, softly. "What is it?"

"He is called a Bookala from the planet of the same name." Zordon explained. "Everyone, step back."

They all then stepped back from the spaceship.

"Now, Billy, place the diamond in the cockpit in the Bookala's hands." Zordon instructed.

Billy then picked up the diamond from the top of the spaceship, and then put it in the Bookala's hands.

"Observe. The diamond's power will have an almost immediate effect on the Bookala." Zordon explained.

The diamond powered up while he spoke, and then the Bookala disappeared from the cockpit. The Bookala then reappeared in front of them however, a lot bigger too - spooking them out a bit.

"Do not be alarmed." Zordon said. "The Bookala is merely a traveler journeying to his home planet many light years away."

Billy then walked up to the Bookala.

"Whoa. A universal traveler." he awed, staring at it.

"A universal traveler." Bookala said.

Tommy and Sophie both chuckled.

"The Bookala are very intelligent." Zordon explained. "He will imitate you and try to learn your language."

The Bookala then bowed to Alpha.

"Very strange creature." Alpha said.

"Very strange creature." Bookala repeated.

"He's learning already." Billy said.

"Learning." Bookala said, walking to his spaceship.

"Don't worry." Billy assured. "We'll get you home."

"Home." Bookala said. "Worry."

"There is very little time." Zordon explained. "Zedd will try again to get the diamond as soon as Serpentera is recharged. He will stop at nothing. All of Angel Grove will be at risk."

"What if we make a fake Bookala - a doll - to distract Zedd and when Zedd goes for the fake Bookala could try to get away." Aisha suggested.

"Good idea, Aisha." Zordon said. "Zedd's desire to obtain the diamond will become your ally."

"That's a good idea." Billy said. "It just might work, and I'll make the repairs to your ship."

"Thank you." Bookala said, touching Billy's shoulder.

"I think Billy found a new friend." Kimberly whispered to Sophie and Aisha - who both grinned.

"Alright, we'll stay here with Alpha and keep an eye on Zedd." Tommy said. "You guys can get going."

 **(A workshop)**

A while later, Billy, Adam and Aisha were in a workshop with the Bookala. Aisha had now finished making the Bookala doll, while Billy was fixing the spaceship, and Adam was making the fake diamond.

"Ho, ho. Sparks." Bookala said. "My ship - you make like new. Yes?"

He then walked over to Adam.

"Ho, ho. You - very good." he said, touching Adam's shoulder. "Very good, your work."

Aisha's communicator then beeped.

 _"Come in, Aisha."_ Tommy said.

 **(Command Center)**

"Alpha said Serpentera is nearly charged." Tommy said. "You guys better hurry."

 **(The workshop)**

"We're getting close." Aisha informed him.

"You diamond fake look just like diamond real." Bookala said. "Yes."

 **(The park)**

Skull was still pushing the cart around on the grass, while Bulk was still reading the book in the middle of the circle.

"If there's any U.F.O's, this will attract them." Skull said.

"Of course, 'cause I designed it." Bulk said.

Skull then moved the cart around on the grass again.

"Alright, let me take a look." Bulk said.

Skull then walked past him, pushing the cart as he went.

"That's it. That's the sign." Bulk said, looking at the book and then at Skull. "This place will be crawling with U.F.O.s soon... and Power Rangers."

He then began snapping pictures with his camera.

 **(The workshop)**

Billy kept his blowtorch on the spaceship, but then he stopped and took on his helmet.

"Ho, ho. Sparks no more." Bookala said. "Done you are, friend Billy?"

"That's the best I can do." Billy explained. "I believe it will survive your trip."

"Soon, home will I be." Bookala said.

Billy then put his glasses back on, when Bookala turned to the Rangers, holding a snowdome.

"Home on Bookala like this." Bookala said.

He then shook the snowdome and showed them the snow.

"Oh, it snows on Bookala?" Billy asked, surprised. "Wow. I wish it snowed in Angel Grove but it doesn't."

"No snow you have?" Bookala asked, putting the snowdome down.

The communicators then beeped.

"Go ahead, guys." Aisha answered.

 _"Zedd's approaching. We think he's locked onto your position."_ Tommy explained.

"We're outta here. Meet us at the park." Aisha said, before turning to the others. "Let's go. Zedd knows where we are."

Blasts from Serpentera then landed near them, freaking them out.

"Whoa!" Aisha exclaimed.

"Oh!" Bookala said. "No good this is."

Billy then backed up as a monster ransacked a bunch of boxes.

"In order to create Weldo you're worst nightmare, Power Rangers." it said.

"Oh, man. That's one mean welder." Billy said.

"Give me the lighting diamond or I shall destroy you." Weldo said. "Come to think of it, I shall destroy you anyway."

"It's morphin time!" Adam shouted.

"Triceratops!"

"Mastodon!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Get this!" Weldo said, firing a laser at them.

The laser missed them and hit some of the things behind them, knocking them around.

"Give me the diamond, or I'll blast this place to rubble and find it myself!" Weldo warned.

He then fired his laser at them again, but Billy and Adam grabbed the fake spaceship, while Aisha grabbed the doll.

"Come on, Bookala." Aisha said, grabbing the diamond. "Follow me!"

She then followed the boys and then Bookala followed her.

"Must leave!" he said. "Must leave!

All four of them were soon outside and ran towards a open gate in a wired fence.

"Careful. Don't drop it." Billy advised Adam.

"Whoa!" they both said, bumping into a wall.

"Come on, guys. This way." Adam said, leading them to the fence.

They then ran through the gate in the fence, and then Bookala followed.

 **(Command Center)**

The others could see Weldo in the workshop.

 _"Curses! They got away with the diamond."_ he said.

"Oh, man, they need our help." Rocky said.

"You're right." Tommy said. "It's morphin time."

"Tigerzord!"

"Compsognathus!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

They then arrived at outside the workshop and met up with the others - who were there now.

"Alright. Hey, guys." Tommy said, as they ran to the others. "We thought you could use some help here. Have you got everything ready for Bookala's escape?"

"We're all set." Billy confirmed.

"Cool." Tommy said.

"No one is going anywhere till I get that diamond." Weldo said, walking towards them. "Hand it over or Mr. Makeup here is toast."

Bookala turned around to see Weldo aiming at him.

"Look out, Bookala!" Aisha shouted. "Take cover!"

"How about a little hot foot?" Weldo asked, firing his laser.

"Get down!" Sophie shouted.

But it was too late, as the laser hit Bookala and knocked him down.

"Bookala!" Billy shouted, as he and Sophie ran to him. "Bookala, are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"Can you walk?" Sophie asked.

"Now Bookala will never get home ever." Bookala said, as they helped him up.

"Don't worry, buddy." Billy said. "We'll get you home... somehow."

"And that's a promise." Sophie said.

"Bookala. Bookala!" Billy said. "Don't you ever mess with our friends again!"

They both brought out their Blade Blasters.

"Ha!" Billy grunted, as he fired.

"Back off, you freak!" Sophie shouted, firing hers.

"Ooh!" Weldo grunted, as the blasts hit him.

Weldo then exploded.

"Good shots." Rocky complemented.

They all then gathered around each other.

"Alright, everybody okay?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah." Billy said. "Looks like we're all clear."

They then all looked at Bookala.

"Gone monster is, yes?" Bookala asked.

Kimberly then put her hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"Tommy, this looks like a good place for Bookala's escape, huh?" she asked.

"You're right." Tommy agreed, before activating his communicator. "Alpha, teleport Bookala to the Command Center, right now."

"Bookala!" Billy said, running over to him. "You'll be on your way home soon, my friend. I promise."

Sophie then ran up to Bookala.

"We promise we'll get you home, okay." she said.

"We'll meet you back here, okay?" Billy asked.

Bookala was then teleported away.

"I hope this works." Billy muttered.

"You're not the only one." Sophie admitted.

 **(In the sky)**

Serpentera continued to move closer to Earth.

"Master, they're preparing to send Bookala back into space." Goldar explained, as he was watching the whole thing.

"Oh, really?" Lord Zedd questioned, his goggles glowing red. "Go and take that diamond away from those soon-to-be Powerless Rangers."

"As your desire, awfulness." Goldar said, before disappearing.

"I'll teach that biscuit head Bookala to run from me." Lord Zedd said, sitting back down.

 **(Outside the workshop)**

Adam put the spaceship down.

"We'll put the spacecraft out here in the open." he said, as they gathered around it.

"Yeah, where Zedd's sure to see it." Tommy said. "Good thinking, Adam."

"Way to go." Rocky said.

"Here's the fake diamond." Aisha said, giving it to Billy.

The forward hatch the opened up.

"And here's the fake Bookala." Aisha said, putting it in the cockpit.

"Ah, excellent work, Aisha." Tommy said. "It looks just like him."

"I gotta admit, perfect likeness." Sophie admitted.

"Thanks, Soph." Aisha said, as the hatch closed.

"Zedd won't know the difference until it's too late." Billy said, putting the fake diamond on the top.

Goldar and a bunch of Putties then appeared behind them.

"Hold it right there, Power Rangers!" he shouted, getting their attention. "Hand over Bookala's lighting diamond or we shall destroy you all!"

"You won't get it without a fight, bucket-head." Tommy said.

"As you wish." Goldar said, as the Putties charged in.

Tommy then tried to kick one but missed as it ducked, while Rocky dodged one and then tried to punch a second, and Kimberly ran towards one and knocked it over. Billy, Sophie and Aisha all then ran to fight some themselves, while Adam side flipped to join them, while Tommy kicked the one he was fighting, but it didn't go down, and Rocky punched one of the ones he was fighting. Kimberly blocked ones punch before kicking it, then turned around to kick a second but missed, but then she spun around again and kicked it in the chest, then blocked a kick from a third and then ducked under a punch from it, before kicking it in the back.

Rocky jumped and kicked one in the chest, then spun around to kick another but missed, then blocked a punch from a third, then ducked under another punch and then blocked a kick, before punching the second in the chest, and then elbowing the third, and then kicking the second, which then shattered as he'd hit the Z.

"Alright! One less clay clown in this town." he said.

Aisha kicked one away from her, then ducked as a second tried to punch her, then grabbed a third by the arm and hit it in the chest, then grabbed a fourth by the arm and spun it around - kicking a fifth in the progress - and then kicked it. She then spun around and tried to tornado kick a sixth but then tackled it, and then jumped as a seventh tried to grab her legs, kicking it in the back as it looked confused. Adam ducked under ones punch and hit it in the back, then blocked a second's punch before punching it, but was then kicked by a third, knocking him over to Rocky, who was fighting one himself.

Sophie back flipped to avoid ones kick, and then kicked another with both feet, then she blocked a punch from the third before pulling it down, then she spun around and kicked a fourth and then tackled a fifth, then punched a sixth on the Z, making it shatter when it fell to the ground. Billy dodged ones kick and then fly kicked a second, then turned around to kick a third but missed, but then he kicked it in the chest, then blocked a punch from the first one and then spun around to kick it but missed, and then missed again, but then kicked it in the back. He then turned around as a fourth tried to kick him but he blocked it, then he grabbed its arm, kicked it, and then flipped it over, knocking it down, before turning to Goldar.

"You're next, Goldar!" he said.

"You want me, you got me!" Goldar said.

Goldar then charged in, but Billy blocked his attack but Goldar then kicked him. Aisha then tried to kick Goldar, but he blocked it with his sword, and then tripped her over. Sophie then jumped in with her Blade Blaster and tried to hit him, but he hit her in mid-air and knocked him over her. Adam then came in, but Goldar hit him with his sword before he could do anything, followed by Rocky, who was tripped over. Kimberly then tried to hit him, but he elbowed her, and then Tommy came over, but Goldar knocked him aside, before jumping over to the fake spaceship and picked up the fake diamond.

"The Lighting Diamond!" he said, before laughing. "It's over, Rangers! Serpentera will be invincible."

"He's got the diamond." Tommy said.

"We can't let him get away with it!" Rocky said.

He, Billy and Sophie all then got up and charged.

"So long, Power Punks." Goldar said.

He then disappeared just before Billy, Sophie and Rocky got to him.

"Hey, he's gone." Rocky said.

"The Putties are gone too." Tommy said, as the others got up.

They then ran over to the others.

"Okay, everybody. So far, so good." Tommy said. "Are we ready for the next phase?"

"Yeah, let's do it." Rocky said.

Billy then activated his communicator, while Sophie put her Blade Blaster away.

"Okay, Alpha, send Bookala back. Now is the perfect time for his escape." Billy said, before turning to the others. "Alright, guys, this is it. Be ready."

 **(Onboard Serpentera)**

Lord Zedd was sitting in his throne, waiting impatiently for Goldar to return.

"What's keeping him?" he asked.

Goldar then showed up in front of him.

"I've done it. I've brought you the diamond, master." he explained, showing it to Lord Zedd.

"Can it be?" Lord Zedd asked, looking at it. "Did you actually succeed at something?

He then sat back down in his throne.

"Ah, now with the power of the diamond Serpentera shalll be unstoppable!" he said.

He then laughed.

"I'll put the diamond into the power grid, master." Goldar said, putting the fake diamond down.

The fake diamond then began to glow.

"Serpentera, your time has come." Lord Zedd announced, raising his staff over his head. "Bring the world to it's knees!"

He and Goldar then laughed as Seprentera moved closer to Earth.

 **(Outside the workshop)**

The Rangers had now gathered around the spaceship and taken their helmets off when Bookala arrived.

 _"Zedd has the fake diamond."_ Zordon explained. _"You plan is working perfectly. It is time for Bookala to go."_

"Well, if your ever on this side of the universe again just..." Kimberly said.

"Stay clear from us." Aisha finished. "Oh, just kidding."

The Rangers then chuckled.

"We're going to miss you." Adam said.

"I too will miss friends." Bookala said.

 _"Rangers, you must hurry."_ Zordon said. _"Sensors indicate Serpentera is approaching Earth."_

Billy then walked towards Bookala.

"Someday I hope to see the universe." he said.

"On Bookala, a home you have always." Bookala said.

"I won't forget you." Billy said.

"And I you." Bookala said.

Bookala then moved his hand over his face.

"Gift for you now." he said.

"It's snowing." Billy said.

The others looked up at the snow and laughed, and then Adam, Kimberly and Tommy caught some of it in their hands, before it stopped.

"Now small I must be." Bookala said, ripping off the diamond around his neck.

He then began chanting something, as the diamond glowed and shrunk him down to size - to fit in the cockpit.

"Take care, my friend." Billy said.

He then back off, and then the spaceship started to lift off.

"Again see you I someday will." Bookala said.

Billy, Sophie, Rocky and Kimberly all then waved, as the spacecraft when higher into the sky.

"See ya!" Tommy said.

"Bye, Bookala." Aisha said.

"Bye!" Sophie said.

The spaceship then flew higher until it was out of sight of the Rangers.

Bulk and Skull were still by the white circle they had painted, and Bulk was still looking through the book when the spaceship flew towards them from behind.

"Where is it? I don't get it." he said.

Skull then spotted the spaceship and got Bulk's attention. Bulk then snapped pictures like crazy as it flew past them, getting their legs covered in paint as it went.

"Whoa!" Bulk moaned, as they fell over.

They then got back up and Bulk took his sunglasses off, and then touched his camera.

"Got him on film-aroony!" he said.

Skull then laughed.

 **(Onboard Serpentera)**

Goldar was moving Serpentera towards Angel Grove.

"Target, Angel Grove." Lord Zedd said. "Ah, Goldar, this victory shall be my glory - my, my crowning achievement."

He then began to laugh as the power went out in the cockpit.

"What's happening?" he asked Goldar.

"We're losing power." Goldar explained.

He then picked up the fake diamond, and saw it was a fake.

"It's the diamond." he explained. "It's a fake!"

"What? I've been tricked?" Lord Zedd questioned. "Why, those..."

They then spotted the spaceship fly past them.

"Look!" Goldar said, pointing at it.

"Ah, it's that fat head Bookala, trying to escape." Lord Zedd said. "I want that diamond now. Fire! Fire!"

Goldar then pressed a button, but then sparks came out all over the cockpit.

"What now?" Lord Zedd demanded.

More sparks then came out of the controls. Lord Zedd then sat in his throne and growled angrily.

"Goldar, he's getting way!" he yelled.

Goldar tried to fire but he couldn't.

"Alright, Power Rangers, you love a good Bookala." Lord Zedd said, powering up his staff. "Let's see if you love a bad Bookala too?"

He then cast a spell out of his staff towards Earth.

 **(Outside the workshop)**

The spell landed on the fake Bookala doll Aisha had made, turning it into evil version of Bookala, as the Rangers turned to see it - now with their helmets back on.

"Go home you wish you could when through I am with you." it said.

"Oh, yeah? Well, you're not the real Bookala." Tommy said. "Let's implode this imposter right now."

 **(Onboard Serpentera)**

Lord Zedd was seeing the whole thing.

"Not swallowing it, eh?" he asked himself, before throwing the bottle down. "Well, swallow this! Grow, Bookala, grow! Ha-ha!"

 **(Outside the workshop)**

The bottle then landed in Evil Bookala's hand, and then he opened it and threw it to the ground. The bottle then exploded and then he grew giant.

"You guys know what time it is?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah!" they said.

"We need Thunderzord power now!" they all shouted - except Tommy.

"Compsognathus Garuda Thunderzord power!"

"Mastodon Lion Thunderzord power!"

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord power!"

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord power!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger Griffin Thunderzord power!"

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord power!"

The Thunderzords then moved forward.

 _They've got a power and force that you've never seen before_

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then changed into warrior mode. The other Thunderzords then began to change into the Megathunderzord's armour.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then jumped into the Unicorn and Griffin Thunderzords, and then the Firebird Thunderzord wrapped itself around the legs.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Lion and Garuda Thunderzords then attached themselves into their positions, the Garuda being the back while the Lion being the chest and shoulders.

 _Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_

"Thundermegazord, battle ready!" the Rangers shouted.

"Alright, time to mangle some Megazord." Evil Bookala said.

"Alright, guys, let's do it." Rocky said.

"Come on then, Power Rangers." Evil Bookala dared. "Defeat Bad Bookala you think you can?"

He then laughed.

"You think I'm like your little friend in his spaceship escaping." he said, as they circled each other. "For this mistake I now sentence you to a severe tongue-lashing."

He then shot a big black tongue out of his mouth, which then wrapped around the Megathunderzord, and then moved it over.

"We've got to break free of that thing." Rocky moaned.

The Megathunderzord then brought out the Thunder Saber and then hit the tongue with it, knocking Evil Bookala down. The Megathunderzord then powered the Thunder Saber up, and sent a tornado at Evil Bookala - who by now had gotten back up - and then spun him around and made him dizzy, and then knocked him away, but then he got back up.

"Thunder Saber, power up!" the Rangers shouted.

The Megathunderzord then powered up the Thunder Saber again.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Megathunderzord then hit Evil Bookala with the Thunder Saber.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers  
You __Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_

Evil Bookala then fell to the ground and was destroyed. The Megathunderzord then turned around and put the Thunder Saber back in it's place.

 **(Youth Center)**

Later that day at the Youth Center, the boys were doing martial arts - Billy and Rocky sparring together, while Tommy and Adam did some random moves, mostly kicks - when the girls came in and ran up to them.

"Guys, you guys!" Kimberly called, getting them to stop. "Hey, guess who wrote?"

"Who?" Tommy asked.

"Trini and the guys." Kimberly said.

"Really?" Tommy asked.

"Yep." Sophie confirmed.

"Well, what'd they say?" Tommy asked.

"They say. 'Hi, guys. We've seen incredible things - too much to tell. The people are the best part. No matter where they come from, we all have the same dreams. Wouldn't trade a minute of this for the world but we miss you guys. There's still no place like home.'" Kimberly read, before showing the postcard she had to Tommy.

"Even if it is 10,000 light years away." Billy said.

Tommy chuckled, as Bulk and Skull came in.

"Ladies and Gentlemen..." Bulk said. "We traveled high and low..."

"Far and wide..." Skull added, as people gathered around them.

"Looked danger in the eye, braved the heat and the cold all for this." Bulk explained.

Skull then showed them a envelope with the word 'photos' on it.

"Yeah, right." a girl said.

The teens then walked over to them.

"Uh-huh. The true identities of the Power Rangers who we caught in the park ysterday." Bulk said, as Skull opened the envelope. "Shoe them, man."

Skull then started to take the pictures out of the envelope.

"The park is far and wide?" Aisha asked them.

She and Tommy then grinned.

Skull then laughed before going back to taking the pictures out.

"Aw, come on, show us!" a boy said.

Skull then got the pictures out, and then showed everyone a picture of him falling onto Bulk. Bulk and Skull grinned while everyone else laughed.

"Hey!" a boy said.

"Nice one, you two!" Sophie laughed.

"That's not the Power Rangers." a boy said.

Skull then turned the picture around and looked at it. Bulk too looked annoyed, and then he started going through the pictures and found out they all were the same.

"Give it up, man!" a boy shouted.

They then ripped the pictures up and then Skull screamed.

"Nice try." Kimberly grinned, while everyone laughed.


	40. Forever Friends

Inside the Youth Center, Kimberly was practicing for a Gymnastics competition, while Sophie and Aisha watched. She did a jumping jack and then back flipped towards to others.

"You're looking good, girl." Aisha said.

"Very good, Kim." Sophie said.

"Thanks. I hear the competition's really tough." Kimberly said.

"You might be right." Aisha said.

"What do mean?" Sophie asked.

"Well, my old school had a great Gymnastics team." Aisha said. "My really good friend Shawna is on it."

"Oh, yeah. I can't wait to meet her." Kimberly said.

"I know, I can't wait to see her." Aisha said.

"If you and she are both good at Gymnastics, Kim I think you two will get along great." Sophie said.

As she spoke, another girl with brown hair walked up to them.

"So, Aisha." the girl said.

Aisha turned to her and smiled.

"Shawna, I'm so glad to see you." she said, hugging the girl.

"Yeah. I can tell." Shawna said, as Aisha backed away. "That's why you transferred, right?"

"You know I couldn't do anything about that but, you know, things have changed since I moved to Angel Grove." Aisha said.

"So I see." Shawna said, looking at Sophie and Kimberly.

"Hi. Um, I'm Kimberly." Kimberly said, holding her hand out.

"I'm Sophie." Sophie said, doing the same.

"Aisha's told us a lot about you." Kimberly said.

"She always says how good you are." Sophie said.

Shawna then saw Kimberly in smiler gear to her.

"So it looks like we're both competing for the district title, huh?" Kimberly asked.

"I'd say we'll be competing for a lot more than that." Shawna said.

She then walked through them and away to practice, giving the three girls odd looks.

"I'm sorry." Aisha said.

"So much for me thinking you'd two get along great, Kim." Sophie said.

Kimberly nodded.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was standing on the balcony and was watching the whole thing, as he had zoomed his goggles in.

"Unfriendly friction among the Power Rangers, eh?" he asked himself, removing the zoom. "I'll use this to my advantage. Soon those Power Friends will be split up forever making them useless to Zordon."

 **(Youth Center)**

Kimberly had now gone back to practice some more. She then braced herself, and then did a side jump.

"Wow! Good move." Aisha said, as she and Sophie clapped.

"Very good." Sophie said, as Kimberly came back to them.

While that was happening, Shawna picked up her bag and looked at them.

"That was really great." Aisha said.

"Thanks." Kimberly said.

Shawna then walked over to them.

"Oop." Kimberly muttered, seeing her.

"Well, it's good to see you again, Aisha." Shawna said. "You don't seem to have a broken finger so why don't you ever call?"

Sophie and Kimberly backed away, both deciding to give Aisha and Shawna some space.

"Come on, Shawna. I try to call you." Aisha said. "We just keep missing each other."

"I don't think this is gonna end well." Sophie whispered to Kimberly, who nodded. They both then turned around slightly as Shawna sighed.

"Well, whenever I call you, you're never home." Shawna said.

"Shawna, I'm sorry." Aisha said, as Shawna sighed. "I've just been really busy, honestly."

"Look. Um, you guys probably need some time to catch up." Kimberly said, as she and Sophie walked to them. "Right? So, We're going to go see how the boys are doing."

"Take all the time you need." Sophie said.

"Nice to meet you." Kimberly said to Shawna.

"Yeah, nice." Sophie said.

"Bye." they both said.

Aisha and Shawna both looked at them as they left.

"Kim, Soph, wait." Aisha said, following them.

They both turned around as Aisha got up to them.

"I'd like her to get to know you both." Aisha explained.

Shawna looked annoyed, but then walked up to them.

"Come on. Let's go chill out at the park for a while, okay?" Aisha asked.

Shawna looked away for a minute and the back at the others.

"Okay." she said.

"Come on." Aisha said.

They then all headed for the doorway.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

Meanwhile, the boys were in the shop class building something, and they all had ear defenders and safety googles on. Rocky picked up some pieces of wood and walked over to Tommy and Adam, while Billy was working on something with a power saw.

"Well, I sure hope Kimberly's practice is going okay." Tommy said, takings his ear defenders off, along with Adam.

"Me too." Adam said.

Billy then walked up to them, when Adam picked up a wooden birdhouse.

"I'm sure it's going better than this." Adam said.

"Yeah. I know what you mean." Tommy said, picking his own up. "Mine's not quite what I expected either."

Bulk - who was behind them - turned around and wrapped his arms around Adam and Rocky.

"Why don't you throw it in the trash, where it belongs, dweebs?" he suggested.

They all then turned to face him and Skull.

"If you're such an expect in shop why don't you give us a hand?" Adam asked.

Bulk then took his goggles off, while Skull - who still had his on, as well as a mask - shook his head.

"No way, geekoids." Bulk said. "We're busy here."

"Oh, yeah?" asked Dave, who was on the other side of the room and heard them. "Doing what?"

"Well, you know, we heard about that new thing the Power Rangers do -" Bulk said, before making a jet noise. "- jetting?"

Dave and the power teens shook their heads.

"So we are making our own jetpacks." Bulk explained, as he and Skull moved aside.

"Yeah. With these things we'll be able to catch up with them and final find out who the Power Rangers really are." Skull explained.

"Yeah." Bulk said, grabbing his jetpack. "Yeah."

Skull then laughed.

"Come on, Skull, let's go jetting." Bulk said, putting his box-shaped helmet on.

Skull took his ear defenders and mask off and then they both grabbed their jetpacks and walked away - Skull laughing as they did.

"Hey, isn't there a Gymnastics competition later today?" Dave asked.

"Yeah. Kimberly's taking part in it." Tommy said.

"And Sophie has to get pictures of the winner for the newspaper." Billy added.

"Right." Dave said. "I heard but wasn't sure if it was true or not."

 **(The park)**

Bulk and Skull were later in the park with their jetpacks on their backs, as they stood near a tree.

"Come on, Skull, let's fire them up." Bulk said.

He then put his helmet on, and then Skull laughed before doing the same. They then picked up the remotes and started their jetpacks, but a bunch of sparks came out the end, causing them to run around a bunch of trees nearby. The screamed as they spun around, and kept running until they fell into a pile of hay, and then heard a cow mooing as they tried to get out. They then took their helmets off and looked at each other.

"Should have read directions for them." Skull said.

Elsewhere, Sophie, Aisha, Kimberly and Shawna were all sitting at a table looking at food.

"So, um, how long have you guys know each other?" Kimberly asked Aisha and Shawna.

"I think we met in second grade." Aisha said.

"No." Shawna said, shaking her head. "We've known each other since the first grade. I can't believe you don't remember."

"So I'm off a year." Aisha said. "That doesn't change our friendship."

"Seems like it has." Shawna said. "How long have two known each other?"

"Since we were nine." Sophie said.

"Really?" Shawna asked.

"Yeah, we did." Kimberly said. "In the park to be honest."

Shawna then shook her head annoyed.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was standing by his throne and was watching the whole thing.

"I'll speed this breakup by capturing the Pink Ranger, the Orange Ranger and Shawna." he said.

"How will that help us, master?" Goldar asked.

"The Rangers will no longer cooperate with each other leaving me to take over the world." Lord Zedd explained.

"Praise, master, praise." Goldar cheered, as Lord Zedd sat down, and he bowed.

 **(The park)**

The four girls were still sitting around the table, when Goldar showed up behind Kimberly.

"Oh, no! Goldar!" Aisha said, as they saw him.

"Everybody get back!" Kimberly said.

They then gathered around each other.

"Shawna, be carful." Kimberly said.

"Stay behind us." Sophie said.

"Oh, my gosh." Shawna said. "That's the monster I saw on the news."

"You'll never escape me you pitiful humans." Goldar said.

He then sent out a rope from his sword, which then wrapped around Sophie, Kimberly and Shawna, and then they vanished.

"Bring them back!" Aisha demanded.

Goldar then disappeared himself.

"Oh, no!" Aisha freaked, before activating her communicator. "Tommy, guys! I need you to come in!"

She got no answer.

"They probably can't hear me." she realized. "They're probably still at the shop. I've got to get to them."

She then ran off.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was now standing on the balcony.

"The disintegration of the Rangers begins." he said. "Let's see how the others feel when they discover she did nothing."

 **(Angel Grove High)**

The boys were still in the workshop and had their ear defenders on again - except Dave who now left - when Aisha ran in.

"Guys, something horrendous has happened!" she said, getting their attention.

They then all took off their ear defenders so she could explain.

"Goldar's kidnapped Kimberly, Sophie and my best friend, Shawna." she explained.

"Man, we'd better get to the Command Center." Tommy said.

They then all put down their stuff and ran out of the room.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was still on the balcony and had seen the whole thing.

"What?!" he exclaimed in shock. "They've banded together?! Then I'll unleash a monster to annihilate them."

He then powered up his staff.

"Here comes the Jaws of Destruction!" he announced, casting a spell down to Earth.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

The spell hit a saw that was on the wall, and then it moved it outside towards a quarry, and then it turned into the Jaws of Destruction.

"Yo, Rangers!" he said. "I'm gonna cut your fun and games a little short!"

 **(A cave)**

Sophie, Kimberly and Shawna were all trapped behind a electrical barrier in a cave, with Putties on the other side.

"I'm really scared." Shawna said. "How are we gonna get out of here?"

Kimberly and Sophie then walked over to her.

"Don't be afraid, Shawna. We'll find a way out of here somehow." Kimberly assured.

"I'm sure there's a way out." Sophie added.

"You're so clam, you two." Shawna said. "I hate to admit it, but I'm impressed."

They both turned to her.

"You're doing fine too, Shawna." Kimberly said.

"And it's not the first time this has happened to me." Sophie admitted.

"Why are you both so nice to me though? I mean, I was rotten to you." Shawna said.

The two girls then turned to her.

"'Cause we think we understand how you feel, that's all." Kimberly said. "It's tough when you think you've lost someone. When my parents got divorced I felt really abandoned for a long time."

They then sat down.

"Your parents are divorced?" Shawna asked. "So are mine. Wow. I felt that way too. Maybe I still do. Whenever anyone close to me leaves it always reminds me of my dad leaving."

"Me too, at first, but you know what I discovered? Is that my dad loves me just as much even though I don't see him all the time." Kimberly asked. "Just 'cause someone moves away doesn't mean you've lost them."

Shawna smiled, before turning to Sophie.

"What about you, Soph?" she asked.

"Well, I don't know what it's like to lose a parent like you two - since mine are still married - but I do know what it's like to lose a friend." Sophie said. "Around the time Aisha moved here, we had to say good-bye to three of our friends 'cause they were chosen for that Peace Conference in Switzerland."

"Those three kids are friends of yours?" Shawna asked, surprised.

"Yes, and it was hard saying good-bye, but we still hear from them through letters and that." Sophie explained.

"What do they say?" Shawna asked.

"It turns out they miss us as much as we miss them, and I had to move myself when I was nine." Sophie said.

"Was it hard?" Shawna asked.

"Yes. I had to leave my Aunt, Uncle and Cousin behind." Sophie explained. "I've only seen my cousin once since I came here."

Shawna smiled, seeing them both in a new light. The Putties then came closer to them, freaking them out as they held onto each other.

 **(Command Center)**

The Rangers had now arrived and explained to Zordon and Alpha the situation.

"Zordon, what can we do?" Aisha asked. "Goldar's kidnapped my best friends and I feel like I failed as a Power Ranger."

"No one's blaming you, Aisha but remember, in times of danger you must be strong." Zordon explained.

"We're going to need all of our strength to get Kim, Soph and Shawna back, so hang tough." Tommy assured Aisha.

The alarm then went off.

"AY-Yi-Yi." Alpha said. "Zedd has sent a monster to Angel Grove park."

"Behold the viewing globe." Zordon said.

The Rangers all turned around to look at it.

"Zedd's monster, the Jaws of Destruction, was sent to destroy the Rangers once and for all." Zordon explained.

"This day's gone from bad to worse." Aisha said, as they turned back to Zordon.

"Rangers, the Jaws of Destruction is one of Zedd's most dangerous monsters." Zordon explained. "You must stop him now before he destroys Angel Grove."

"Precisely." Alpha said.

"What about Shawna, Sophie and Kimberly?" Aisha asked. "We can't just leave them there."

"I'll get them out, Aisha." Tommy said, touching her shoulders. "The rest of you, you guys can go after the Jaws of Destruction."

"Save them, Tommy." Aisha said, worriedly.

"I will." Tommy promised. "It's morphin time!"

"Tigerzord!"

"Mastodon!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

Due to them not being able to find Jaws of Destruction or the others from the computer, they had to use the jetting technique to find them. They flew over the park via this route, unknowing watched by Bulk and Skull, who were below them. They both looked amazed as the Rangers flew over them, and then they put their helmets of quickly.

"I'm ready, Bulky." Skull said.

"Let's get them." Bulk said.

They then pressed the remotes for their jetpacks, but then spun around and fell right into each other - Bulk loosing his in the progress, and Skull losing his helmet - and then Bulk flipped his helmet off.

Rocky, Adam, Aisha and Billy then jumped and came face to face with Jaws of Destruction.

"Hey, Rangers, I've invited some of my friends to meet ya." Jaws of Destruction said.

Putties then showed up out of nowhere.

"Listen, you tool shop reject." Rocky said. "Any friend of yours is an enemy of mine!"

"Okay, Putties, cut them down to size!" Jaws of Destruction ordered.

The Putties then started to attack, and then the Rangers did the same. Rocky then jumped over them and kicked one in the back, and then ducked under a second's kick before spinning around and kicking a third, then blocked a punch from the second one and then punched it. Aisha jumped and then tackled one when she landed, then kicked another, then blocked a third's punch before hitting it in the chest and flipping it up, then ducked under a fourth's punch from behind and then hit it in the back.

"Putties, keep hammering them until we finish them for good!" Jaws of Destruction ordered.

Adam punched one, then turned around and kicked another, then spun around to kick it again, then hit the first one in the chest as it ran past him, knocking it down.

"Chop, chop, Rangers." Jaws of Destruction said, bringing out some saws like lances.

"When are you Putties gonna learn?" Billy asked.

He then blocked ones punch before punching it himself, then ducked as another tried to punch him before grabbing it's arm, then he kicked a third and then the second. Adam dodged ones punch and then elbowed it, and then picked it up and threw it away. Billy then spun around and tackled one, and then jumped over it when another tried to kick him, but then it jumped towards him and then he did the same and kicked it in the chest, and then landed on the ground before it did.

Aisha blocked ones punch, then hit it in the chest and then spun around and kicked it, then kicked another, then tried to upper kick it but missed, but then managed to kick it in the chest. Rocky spun around and kicked one and then turned to Jaws of Destruction.

"Alright, let's nail that monster!" he said.

"Right." Billy said, holding his thumb up. "I'm with you."

 **(The cave)**

Meanwhile, six Putties were outside the cave Sophie, Kimberly and Shawna were being held in, when Tommy arrived in front of them, bringing out Saba as he did. He then jumped as one tried to tackle him, and then tried to kick it but it ducked, then he kicked another, then ducked as a third tried to kick him before spinning around to kick it himself. He then blocked a kick from a fourth and then grabbed it's arm and spun around and threw it into fifth, then he kicked a sixth, and then kicked the two that were stuck together, and then they all shattered, and then he put Saba away and ran towards the cave.

Sophie, Shawna and Kimberly were still sitting together when Tommy ran up to them.

"Hey, guys, is everyone okay?" he asked.

The girls then stood up.

"Yes." Kimberly said.

"We are now." Sophie said.

"Wow! It's the White Ranger." Shawna said, in amazement.

"Whew!" Kimberly said.

"I'll have you out in a minute." Tommy said.

He then brought Saba out, spun around and then sliced a hole through the shield.

"Alright then." Kimberly said, pushing Shawna forward.

"Come on, walk through quickly." Tommy said.

Shawna then walked though.

"Good." Tommy said.

Kimberly then tried to follow but the gap in the shield was back to normal, knocking her into Sophie's arms.

"I got you, Kim." she said.

Shawna then tried to get back in, but Tommy stopped her.

"Shawna, stay away from the force field." he said.

"I can't leave without them both." Shawna argued.

"Alpha, teleport Shawna home right away." Tommy said, as the girls looked at each other.

 _"Teleportation initiated, White."_ Alpha said.

"Alright, Shawna, just stay there." Kimberly said. "It's okay. He'll get us out. We know he will."

"Yeah, we'll be fine." Sophie said. "He'll keep an eye on us until then."

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd stood up from his throne.

"Goldar, never send Putties to do your job." he said. "This is all your fault. Because of your bungling I don't even have any prisoners. Now go and destroy the White Ranger immediately."

"Lister your evilness, it was not my..." Goldar tried to say.

"Be quiet and just do it!" Lord Zedd interrupted.

 **(The cave)**

Shawna - who still hadn't been teleported - was looking at Sophie and Kimberly.

"Kimberly, Sophie, I can't leave without you both." she said.

"Alpha, do it now." Tommy said.

Shawna was then teleported away.

"Okay, let's go." Tommy said, looking at the girls. "We got a monster attack."

They both nodded.

"It's morphin time!" Sophie shouted.

"Compsognathus!"

"Pterodactyl!"

They then both kicked their way out of the force field.

"Alright." Tommy said, as they all high-fived each other.

"We did it." Kimberly said.

"Let's go." Sophie said.

They then ran out of the cave, only to find Goldar waiting for them.

"Goldar!" Kimberly said.

"Guys, the other Rangers need your help." Tommy explained to the girls. "I'll stick around here and handle buckethead. All right."

"Okay, Tommy." Kimberly said, as Goldar growled.

"Right." Sophie said.

"Get going." Tommy said.

"We're out of here!" Sophie said, as she and Kimberly teleported away.

"The party's over, Tommy." Goldar said, backing away.

Tommy then brought Saba out, and then ducked when Goldar tried to hit him but then he tried to kick him but missed, but then he spun around and kicked him in the chest. Tommy then jumped to hit Goldar with Saba but he blocked it, and then they locked swords together but then Tommy dodged an attack from Goldar's and then they locked blades again. Goldar then tried to kick Tommy but missed, and then Tommy tried to do the same and manged to kick him away, and then he jumped up and spun around and hit Goldar with Saba, knocking him down.

"You'll have to do better than that, Tommy." Goldar said, getting back up.

 **(The park)**

A Putty tackled Aisha from behind and then knocked her down.

"Guys, I need help!" she called.

Two Putties then ran to jump on her.

"Hang on!" Adam said, spotting her while he grabbed ones arm.

Kimberly then jumped down towards Aisha.

"Kim!" she said.

Kimberly then ducked under a Putty's punch, then blocked another and then kicked it away, and then she kicked the other one away, and turned to Aisha.

"Aisha, glad I wasn't too late." she said, getting down near her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Where's Shawna?" Aisha asked.

"Alpha teleported her home." Kimberly explained.

"Well, where's Soph?" Aisha asked.

Two Putties them came at them, but then Sophie jumped over them and kicked one, and then ducked under a punch from the other one, and then grabbed it's arm and threw it over her.

"Someone say my name?" she asked, turning to the others.

"Am I glad to see you." Aisha said.

Adam then ducked under ones punch and then ducked when another tried to punch him again, before grabbing it's arm and spinning it around. Billy blocked ones punch and then hit it in the chest, while Rocky knocked one away from him, and then blocked a punch from another and then punched it. All the Putties where then knocked down and then shattered.

"Now it's your turn." Rocky said, looking at Jaws of Destruction as they regrouped.

"Ha! Very funny." Jaws of Destruction said.

"You won't be laughing long you sawtooth turkey head." Adam said.

"Because we're going to see to that." Sophie said.

"Yes." Kimberly said.

"Right." Rocky said.

"You guys tell him." Aisha said.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd had seen the whole thing.

"So, the Rangers think my Jaws of Destruction lacks bite." he said. "Well, let's see how those costumed cutups do against him when he's retooled."

The bottle then appeared in his hand.

"Grow and tear them to shreds!" he said, throwing to towards Earth.

 **(The park)**

The bottle landed near Jaws of Destruction and then made him grow giant.

"Rangers, be ready to be polished off?" he asked.

"No way! It's you who's in for a good shellacking!" Rocky said. "Alright!"

"We need Thunderzord power now!" they all shouted, holding their left arms up.

"Compsognathus Garuda Thunderzord power!"

"Mastodon Lion Thunderzord power!"

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord power!"

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord power!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger Griffin Thunderzord power!"

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord power!"

The Thunderzords then moved forward.

 _They've got a power and force that you've never seen before_

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then began to change into warrior mode.

 _They've got the ability to morph and to even up the score_

The warrior mode was then complete.

 _No one can ever take them down_

"Get ready to be routed, Ranger." Jaws of Destruction said.

 _The power lies on their s-si-si-side_

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then ran towards the other Thunderzords as they combined into the Megathunderzord's armour. The Red Dragon Thunderzord then jumped into the Unicorn and Griffin Thunderzords, and then the Firebird Thunderzord wrapped itself around the legs.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Lion and Garuda Thunderzords then attached themselves into their positions, the Garuda being the back while the Lion being the chest and shoulders.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

"Thundermegazord, battle ready!" the Rangers shouted.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

"I'll cut you to ribbons." Jaws of Destruction said.

 _Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_

Jaws of Destruction then bought out his saw-bladed weapons.

"Come here, Rangers!" he shouted. "I want to carve my initials in your Zord!"

The Megathunderzord just stood still.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Jaws of Destruction asked. "An engraved invitation? Let's fight! I'm gonna drill you full of steel."

He then charged in and tried to hit the Megathunderzord with one of his blades.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Megathunderzord then brought out the Thunder Saber and hit Jaws of Destruction as he pasted by it. He then turned around to try and hit it again, but it blocked it and hit him with the Thunder Saber, making him drop his weapons.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

"Thunder Saber, power up!" the Rangers shouted.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Megathunderzord then powered up the Thunder Saber.

 _You_ _Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_

The Megathunderzord then hit Jaws of Destruction with the Thunder Saber, and then turned around

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

Jaws of Destruction then blew up and was destroyed.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Megathunderzord put the Thunder Saber back in it's place.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

"Alright, we did it." Billy said.

"Yeah, alright!" Rocky cheered.

The others cheered too.

 **(The cave)**

Tommy and Goldar were still locking blades together until Tommy kicked Goldar's out of his hand.

"Go ahead. Pick it up and get out of here." Tommy said.

Goldar then picked up his sword and turned to Tommy.

"Until we meet again, Tommy." he said, before disappearing.

"Next time, you won't get off so easy." Tommy said. "I'll see to that."

 **(The palace)**

Goldar walked towards Lord Zedd, who was sitting in his throne.

"Ah, Goldar! Approach me." Lord Zedd said.

"Yes, your excellency." Goldar said, bowing.

"The Rangers slipped through your fingers again." Lord Zedd said. "You're pathetic. Even the White Ranger felt sorry for you. Next time, I will show those Mighty Morphin misfits no mercy!"

 **(Youth Center)**

Later that day, Bulk and Skull walked into the Youth Center, covering in bandages and hay. The boys - along with Dave who was with them - all laughed and walked over to them.

"Hey, fellas, looks like you guys really ran into the Power Rangers." Billy said.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh." Bulk said. "Everybody's a critic."

"Yeah. But just wait until we find out who those Rangers really are then we'll be the heroes." Skull said.

Billy chuckled, as Rocky patted Skull's shoulder.

"Right." he said, as he and the others left.

Bulk and Skull then left, just as Aisha walked in, and then saw and ran up to Sophie and Kimberly.

"Hey." she said, as they turned to her.

"Hi." Kimberly said, getting ready.

"Hey." Sophie said, now with her camera around her neck.

"Shawna told me how nice you two were." Aisha said. "Thanks."

The three of them then hugged.

"Oh! You don't have to thank us." Kimberly said, as they let go.

"Yeah. We both made a new friend too, Aisha." Sophie said.

They all then turned around as the announcer began to speak.

 _"Our last two competitors for the final event are Kimberly Hart from Angel Grove and Shawna Hilton from Stone Canyon High."_ he said, as a spotlight shown on Kimberly.

"Good luck." Aisha said. "I'll cheer for the both of you."

"So will I." Sophie said.

"Thanks." Kimberly said.

The other two then ran over to face Shawna, and then Aisha gave her a thumbs up, and then Shawna gave her one back.

"Hey, Soph, do you mind if I ask you something, before it starts?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, sure." Sophie said.

"What happens if the event ends in a tie?" Adam asked.

"Yeah. I'm wondering about that too?" Dave admitted.

"I'll have to snap a picture of the two winners together in that case." Sophie replied.

"You didn't do that at Tommy and Jason's karate competition when Tommy first moved here." Billy reminded her.

"Well, the head of the school newspaper told I should have done." Sophie said. "He told if there's ever another tie 'get pictures of the two winners.'"

"Oh, I see." Billy said.

"Fair enough." Tommy said.

They then watched as Kimberly made her way to the center of the room, and then to the end of the mat. She then ran and then side jumped, and then side jumped again, then spun around and stopped at the other end. Aisha and Sophie both clapped, before Kimberly rolled forward, and then moved her legs around in the air while lying down, and then got to her knees and lowered her left leg, before she did a hand stand and began walking around on her hands. She then lowered her left leg and then learned forward to stand back up, and then side flipped and then back jumped.

"Whoa!" a boy said, amazed.

Kimberly then landed with her legs on the mat far apart from each other.

"Wow!" a girl said, amazed.

Everyone then clapped, while the judges scored her. She then got back up, looked at her friends and then ran over to some of the other competitors. The judges then held up the score, one giving her a 10, another giving her 9.8, and the third giving her 9.6.

"Whoo!" Aisha cheered, as everyone clapped.

 _"So far Kimberly Hart is in first place after a nearly perfect score of 9.8."_ the announcer said, as everyone clapped. _"And our next competitor is Shawna Hilton."_

Kimberly gave Shawna a thumbs up and winked at her. Shawna then sighed and then walked to the center of the room to look at the judges and then to the other end of the mat.

"Go, Shawna!" a boy cheered.

Shawna then did a side flip, and then a back flip and then another back flip, and then spun around and held her hands up in the air. She then jumped, then walked forward and did a forward flip, then rolled forward.

"She's about as good as Kim." Dave said.

"You can say that again." Sophie said.

Shawna then jumped, then turned around, then ran forward and side flipped and then back flipped, then got on her knees. Everyone then clapped as the judges scored her, while she got up and ran over to her bag. The judges then held up her scores, one giving her 9.9, another giving her 9.8, and the third giving her 9.7.

 _"Shawna Hilton from Stone Canyon has also received the score of 9.8."_ the announcer said, as everyone clapped. _"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a tie."_

Aisha then picked up the trophy from the table as Shawna and Kimberly walked up to her - high-fiving each other when they did.

"Yes!" Kimberly said.

Sophie then walked up to them.

"You guys were terrific." Aisha said.

"Thanks, Aisha." Shawna said. "So are you. You are too, Kim."

"Thanks." Kimberly said.

"I think you're both good." Sophie said.

"Thanks, Soph." Shawna said.

"I'm so lucky to have friends like you." Aisha said.

The four of them then grouped hugged each other.

Sophie and Aisha then let go, and then Sophie snapped a picture of Shawna and Kimberly with the trophy.


	41. A Reel Fish Story

**A/N: This is another of my favourites, and Rangers Back in Time is next.**

* * *

Over by the lake, a bunch of kids were playing in the water, splashing it at each other, while Rocky walked along the beach.

"Remember, guys, it gets really deep in the lake so don't go out too far and you'll be fine." he said, before turning to a boy and a girl on the sand. "Hey."

"Okay." the girl said, turning to the boy. "Why don't you want to go out there? You're the best swimmer of anyone."

"I'm telling you, there are monsters in that lake and I'm staying right here where it's safe." the boy said.

"Dougie, you don't have to worry about monsters." the girl said. "Angle Grove is protected by the Power Rangers. They won't let anything happen."

Dougie scoffed and then walked off, followed by the girl, and then they past Bulk and Skull - Bulk taking his sunglasses off as he did.

"That gives me a brilliant idea, Skull." he said.

"I love brilliant ideas." Skull said, taking his sunglasses of. "Let me hear it."

"Alright, listen up. The Power Rangers are suppose to protect all of Angel Grove, right?" Bulk asked.

Skull nodded.

"So, here is what we do..." Bulk said, as they put their sunglasses on.

Rocky meanwhile had seen Dougie not wanting to go in and crouched down near him.

"Are you sure you don't want to go in the water?" he asked. "I'll stand right here and look out for you."

"And let those monsters get me? No way." Dougie said.

"Dougie, I've been out here my whole life and I've never seen a monster out here." Rocky explained.

"Look, I just don't want to do it, okay?" Dougie asked, begging.

Dougie then got up and then Rocky got up sighed.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was sitting in his throne and had heard the whole thing.

"So, Red Ranger you've never encountered underwater monsters before? Well, I think I can fix that for you" he said to himself. "Yes, yes. The tide is about to turn."

He then laughed.

"What tide?" Goldar asked, who was standing in front of him.

"It was a metaphor, you nimrod - for my scheme." Lord Zedd explained.

"An attack on the Power Rangers?" Goldar asked.

"Yes, I'll bring back all of our best underwater monsters." Lord Zedd explained, turning his throne around. "There's no way the Power Rangers can defeat them all at the same time."

 **(The lake)**

Rocky was still walking along the sand at lake, watching as people played in the water. He then stopped to looked closer, when Aisha and Billy ran up to him from behind.

"Hey, Rocky." Billy said, getting Rocky's attention.

"Hey." Rocky said.

"How's volunteer lifeguard duty?" Billy asked.

"Great. I'm worried about Dougie through." Rocky said, looking at Dougie. "He won't go in the water."

"Why not?" Aisha asked.

"Well, he's got this thing about monsters in the lake." Rocky explained.

"I know just how he feels." Billy said, looking at Dougie. "You know, there was a time when I wouldn't go swimming myself."

"Hey, where are the others?" Rocky asked.

"They went scuba diving." Aisha explained. "We're supposed to meet them here for lunch."

"Cool." Rocky said.

The three of them then smiled.

Under the lake, Tommy, Adam, Sophie and Kimberly were swimming in scuba gear.

Above the lake, people suddenly saw two sharks swimming towards the kids, causing them to scream and run out of the water.

"Uh-oh. Trouble." Rocky said, when he spotted them.

Billy took his glasses off and gave them to Aisha and then they both ran towards the lake, and then Aisha ran forward as well, when Dougie got up. Billy and Rocky then got to a Yamaha water bike, then put on life jackets and then got onto the water bike and then rode it across the lake - Billy driving while Rocky was behind him. They kept riding the bike over towards the sharks, while Dougie ran over to the girl he was talking to.

"See, I told you their were monsters." he said.

The sharks then put up their heads, revealing themselves to be Bulk and Skull - who then looked at Billy and Rocky.

"Hey." Bulk said.

Billy then shook his head, annoyed.

"Why do you dweebs always have to mess everything up?" Bulk asked.

"Yeah. The Power Rangers would've been here any minute." Skull said.

"This isn't funny, you guys." Rocky said. "The lake isn't a place to be fooling around."

"Yeah, and you're lucky the Power Rangers didn't catch you." Billy said. "I don't think they'd appreciate being called into action if there's not really any monsters to deal with."

"Now you two stay out of trouble." Rocky said. "I've got enough kids to look after."

Billy then rode the water bike away, while Bulk spat water out of his mouth.

"Hey, Bulky. Could we get out now?" Skull asked. "I'm freezing in here."

"Uh-uh." Bulk mumbled, before diving down again.

Aisha and Dougie then ran over to Billy and Rocky - as they got off the water bike.

"What happened to the monsters?" Dougie asked.

"There were no monsters, Dougie." Rocky said, putting his hand on Dougie's shoulder. "They were just faking."

"You know, all that excitement made _me_ work up an appetite." Billy said, taking his glasses back and putting them on. "I wonder if the others are done with their scuba diving expedition."

Under the lake however, Tommy, Kimberly, Sophie and Adam were still swimming around.

 **(The palace)**

Goldar had been observing the whole thing.

"Excellency, four of the Rangers are still underwater." he explained.

"Then the time to strike is now." Lord Zedd decided. "They'll never be able to hear the alert from that old coot, Zordon." he then got up. "We'll defeat the three on shore then take care of the rest when they come up for air." he then laughed. "A piece of crabcake!"

"I will take my Putties to..." Goldar tried to say.

"You must be joking." Lord Zedd interrupted. "No, this is a job for some serious monsters. "Angle Grove's past is littered with terrible creatures of the deep." he then walked towards the balcony. "Slippery Shark, arise!" he then cast a spell from his staff towards the Earth.

 **(The park)**

Slippery Shark then appeared in the park.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd laughed evilly.

"This will be glorious!" he laughed. "Slippery Shark will make fish food out of the Power Rangers."

 **(The park)**

Slippery Shark began teleporting all over the park.

"There's water this way." he said. "I can feel it." he then teleported again. "Must wreak destruction."

He then teleported from position to position on his way to the lake.

 **(Command Center)**

The alarm went off.

"AY-Yi-Yi. A shark monster's heading for the lake." Alpha said, working at the computer.

"Alert the Power Rangers immediately, Alpha." Zordon instructed. "The people there are in great danger."

Alpha pressed a few buttons on the computer.

"Tommy's not answering." he explained.

"Then try the others." Zordon said. "There is not much time. The creature must be stopped before it reaches the water."

"Right, Zordon." Alpha said, pressing buttons on the computer. "Sending...now."

 **(The lake)**

Rocky was now sitting in a lifeguard stand and was keeping watch on the lake, when he heard his communicator beep.

"This is Rocky." he said, answering it. "I read you."

 **(Command Center)**

"Rocky, Zedd's unleashed a terrible monster on the other side of the lake." Alpha explained. "You must stop it-"

 **(The lake)**

Rocky was still looking at the lake while he listened.

 _"-before it gets to the swimmers."_ Alpha explained.

"Okay. We're on our way, Alpha." Rocky said.

He then stood up and turned to his right.

"Hey, Steve - could you do me a favor?" he asked, starting to climb down from the lifeguard stand.

"Sure." Steve said. "What?"

"Could you watch my post for a minute?" Rocky asked, getting off the ladder. "I've got an emergency."

"No problem." Steve said.

"Thanks, man." Rocky said.

Steve then ran to the lifeguard stand while Rocky ran over to Billy, Aisha and Dougie - catching a beach ball as he went.

"Hey, listen, guys. We got to go." Rocky explained.

Aisha then put her hands on Dougie's shoulders. "Um, Dougie, we have a little emergency we have to take care of, okay?" she asked.

"Steve over there -" Rocky said, pointing at Steve. "- he's going to take care of you, okay."

Billy then gave Dougie the beach ball, and then he, Aisha and Rocky all left.

"Bye." Aisha said.

"Here you go, buddy." Billy said.

"Bye. See you later." Dougie said, looking at the lake.

The three teens ran over to a tree and then stopped.

"What's going on?" Aisha asked.

"Bad news - there's a monster on the other side of that lake and he's coming this way." Rocky explained.

Billy then turned around, but didn't see the others.

"So I suspect the others are still scuba diving otherwise they'd be here by now." he said.

"Well, looks like it's just us then." Rocky said.

"Alright, guys. It's morphin time." Billy said.

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

The three of them then jumped onto off a lifeguard hut on the other side of the lake, and then turned to face Slippery Shark.

"Man, take a look at _that_ ugly thing." Rocky said.

"Ha-ha! Power Rangers." Slippery Shark said. "I'd knew you'd take the bait."

"Slippery Shark! I thought we destroyed you." Billy said.

"Lord Zedd has brought me back, Blue Ranger!" Slippery Shark laughed.

"Well anyway, you picked the wrong beach to pollute, tuna-breath." Rocky said. "Now you're going back to the can where you came from."

They then jumped down from the hut and then began to fight Slippery Shark. Aisha tried to kick him, but he knocked her out of the way, and then Billy spun around to kick him but missed as he ducked, but then Billy managed to kick him in the chest. Billy then kicked him again and then Rocky tried to punch him, but he blocked it and punched Rocky in the face and knocked him down, and then blocked a kick from Aisha before hitting her with the side of his hand.

"Guppy." he said, as Billy tried to kick him but missed, and then he hit Billy in the chest and flipped him over. Aisha then spun around to kick him but missed as he ducked, and then he blocked a punch from her and punched her in the chest. Rocky then tried to kick him, but he blocked it and then hit him, sending him flying towards the others.

"Whoa! Rocky -" Billy and Aisha said.

"- are you alright?" Aisha asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Rocky said. "But this shark monster's a little tougher than I expected."

"Throwing in the towel already?" Slippery Shark asked, before laughing. "We're just getting started."

"Hey, we're no through with you yet." Rocky said.

"No way." Billy said.

"Right." Aisha said.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was standing on the balcony and was watching the whole thing.

"Well, what do you know? It appears these three Power Rangers are allergic to seafood." he said, as his goggles glowed red.

"And if Slippery Shark can't finish them there are meaning sea monsters waiting in the wings." Goldar said, who was behind him.

"Zedd will do anything..." Baboo said, huddled in a corner with Squatt.

"To crush the Power Rangers - even send us." Squatt added.

Baboo began to whimper in fear.

"But I hope his doesn't." Squatt added.

Lord Zedd then powered up his staff.

"Let's give those Power Rangers a real headache." he said, casting a spell towards the Earth. "Pirahntis Head! Goo Fish! Arise!"

 **(The lake)**

Slippery Shark was still looking at the Rangers.

"This is so much fun I invited a couple of my friends." he said.

Goo Fish then appeared on his left, while Pirahntis Head appeared on his right, and then the three of them laughed.

"Great! Just what we needed." Billy said.

"More underwater weirdos." Rocky said.

"Aww! And they smell bad too." Aisha exclaimed.

"And their more of those we already destroyed." Billy explained.

"Come on, guys. Let's give these flounders the hook." Rocky said.

"Right!" Billy and Aisha said.

They all then charged in - Rocky trying to kick Slippery Shark but missed as it ducked, Aisha trying too punch Goo Fish but missed, while Billy tried to punch Pirahntis Head but he blocked it. Pirahntis Head then tried to punch Billy but he back flipped, while Rocky kicked Slippery Shark but he blocked it, and Aisha rolled over Goo Fish's back. Rocky then ducked under a punch, while Billy tried to kick Pirahntis Head but missed, and then Rocky was knocked down and then Goo Fish kicked Aisha in the chest.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was still watching the whole thing.

"Ah! My brilliant plan is working to perfection." he said. "The Rangers are fighting themselves to a frazzle against my fish monsters." He then turned around. "Now, to strike the final blow. Goldar, send in Commander Crayfish." he then laughed.

 **(The lake)**

Aisha blocked a few punches from Goo Fish, then grabbed his arm, but then he kicked her in the back, and then Commander Crayfish showed up and tried to jumped on top of her.

"Aisha!" Billy shouted, picking her up and moving her out of the way.

Commander Crayfish then landed just after Billy moved Aisha away.

"This is looking bad." Billy said to Aisha.

"That's for sure." Aisha said, as Slippery Shark kicked Rocky away. "Billy, if we don't get some help soon, we're going to be fish stew."

Rocky then rolled forward and kicked Goo Fish, but he grabbed Rocky's foot, but then Rocky pushed his leg and knocked Goo Fish over, and then got back up and then dodged a punch from Slippery Shark. Goo Fish then kicked Rocky in the chest, and then both he and Slippery Shark got behind him and pushed him away from them both, before he turned around.

"Alpha, come in." he said into his communicator. He got no answer so he tried again. "Alpha, come in. We need help now."

 **(Command Center)**

"Yes, Rocky. I read you." Alpha said. "How are you doing against Zedd's fish monsters?"

"Don't give up, Rocky." Zordon assured. "We're still attempting to contact the others."

 **(The lake)**

"Right, Zordon." Rocky said. "We'll do our best. Just get us some help as soon as you can. We'll be waiting. Red Ranger out."

 **(Command Center)**

"Alpha, we must find the others." Zordon said. "Send the communicator for a broadband sweep and begin transmitting."

"Right, Zordon." Alpha said, pressing some buttons on the computer. "Transmitting now."

 **(The lake)**

Tommy, Kimberly, Sophie and Adam were now all climbing out of the water towards the sand, when they heard their communicators beep.

"Oh, no." Kimberly moaned.

"Not now!" Sophie moaned.

 _"Tommy, do you read me?"_ Alpha asked.

Tommy then answered his. "We read you, Alpha." he said.

 _"AY-Yi-Yi."_ Alpha said. _"Thank goodness-"_

 **(Command Center)**

"- I finally reached you." Alpha said. "Zedd has sent an army of sea monsters-"

 **(The lake)**

 _"- to the other side of the lake."_ Alpha explained. _"The other Rangers need you desperately."_

"We're on our way, Alpha." Tommy said. "Guys, it's morphin time!"

"Tigerzord!"

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

They then arrived where the others were, and Tommy then kicked Pirahntis Head in the back knocking him down.

"Huh? What the..." Billy said, seeing it before seeing the others. "Hey! Am I ever glad to see you guys."

Tommy then landed on the sand, with Adam on his left and the girls on his right.

"Hey, I was ready for a seafood party." he said.

"More Power Rangers?" Commander Crayfish exclaimed, turning to see them.

"Huh? Where'd they come from?" Slippery Shark asked.

"I don't know, but they sure are ugly!" Goo Fish said.

"It's time to throw you rejects overbroad." Tommy said.

"Hah! You seven won't even make a full meal." Pirahntis Head said.

"Ready, guys? Let's get 'em." Tommy said.

They then got ready to fight.

"Let's show these landlubbers what we're made of!" Slippery Shark said, as they charged in. "Come on, boys!"

The Rangers then charged in themselves, and then Tommy tried to kick Slippery Shark but missed as it ducked, but then Tommy grabbed his arm, punched him in he chest and then flipped him over, while Kimberly tried to kick Goo Fish, who then grabbed Billy by the shoulders. Rocky and Sophie fought Pirahntis Head, who tried to hit them both with his fins, while Adam and Aisha fought Commander Crayfish - Adam kicking him away, and then Sophie and Rocky both dodged an attack from Pirahntis Head, and then Rocky tried to kick him, and then Sophie kicked him in the back and knocked him down.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd had zoomed his goggles in and was now furious.

"Where'd those other Rangers come from?" he asked, removing the zoom. "They're making chowder of my monsters!"

"I...I do not know, your evilness." Goldar said.

"Now why doesn't that surprise me, you nincompoop?" Lord Zedd asked, before turning back to face the Earth. "Oh..." he them zoomed his goggles back in. "I need to find something I can turn into a new monster."

He was looking at Bulk and Skull - who were now inside a inner tube, swimming to shore.

"A-ha!" he said, removing the zoom. "That big inner tube will be my new monster."

Baboo and Squatt meanwhile were hiding behind the same wall they'd occasionally hide behind when Lord Zedd first arrived.

"A totally tubular idea." Baboo said.

"Yeah!" Squatt laughed.

"From that you're making a monster?" Goldar asked.

"That's right, Einstein." Lord Zedd said. "I've had it with fish. I want a monster with more brawn and backbone." he powered up his staff. "Arise!"

 **(The lake)**

Bulk was still trying to swim the inner tube to shore, while Skull tried to as well, but was tired.

"That's the last time we let those dweebs ruin our plans." Bulk said. "Hey, let's find a way to get 'em."

"Yeah. Let's pulverize 'em!" Skull said.

"Yeah!" Bulk said, just before the inner tube around them disappeared, making them fall into the water.

"Let's go!" Skull said, putting his head above water.

"What happened to our tube?" Bulk asked, as water came out of his mouth.

"Maybe a monster ate it." Skull suggested.

"Very funny." Bulk said. "Look how far it is to shore. We'll never make it, man."

Skull opened his mouth but didn't say anything.

"Come on." Bulk said.

They both then began to swim back to shore.

 **(The palace)**

"Now to make my Tube Monster huge enough to terrorise the entrie city..." Lord Zedd said, throwing the bottle in his hand down to Earth.

 **(The city)**

The bomb then landed near Tube Monster and then exploded, making him grow giant.

"A-ha! Tube Monster awakens!" he said. "Tube Monster destroys!"

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha saw Tube Monster arrive in the viewing globe.

"AY-Yi-Yi! Another monster is on the loose, Zordon." he said. "And Zedd's already made it grow to city-wreaking proportions. What are we going to do?" He then turned around to face Zordon.

"Don't panic, Alpha." Zordon said. "Frist contact the Power Rangers and inform them of this latest development."

"Affirmative, Zordon." Alpha said. He then pressed some buttons on the computer.

 **(The lake)**

Tommy blocked a punch from Slippery Shark, and then twisted his arm, while Kimberly spun around and punched Goo Fish into Billy, Commander Crayfish knocked Adam down and then blocked an attack from Aisha, and Pirahntis Head ran back to avoid a kick from Rocky, before kicking Sophie in the chest. Billy then grabbed Goo Fish by the arm, but then Goo Fish knocked him away, but then Kimberly spun around and kicked Goo Fish in the chest. Tommy ducked under a punch from Slippery Shark and then ran around him, then tried to kick him but missed, but then managed to tackle him, just as his communicator beeped.

"I read you, Zordon." he answered. "What is it?"

 _"Zedd's Tube Monster is heading downtown."_ Zordon explained.

"Oh, no." Tommy muttered.

Rocky then turned to Tommy. "Now what?" he asked. "We still got to fry these fish."

"Yeah, that's true." Tommy said.

"Well, what do we do, Tommy?" Sophie asked, looking at Tommy herself.

"Alright, we'll split up." Tommy decided. "You guys go save the city. I'll finish the catch of the day here."

Kimberly grabbed one of Goo Fish's arms and then looked at Tommy. "Are you sure, Tommy?" she asked. "What if you can't finish these Fishes by yourself?"

"Don't worry about me, guys." Tommy said, getting up. "Just get that Thunderzord downtown."

The others then lined up.

"We need Thunderzord power now!" Rocky shouted.

"Compsognathus Garuda Thunderzord power!"

"Mastodon Lion Thunderzord power!"

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord power!"

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord power!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger Griffin Thunderzord power!"

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord power!"

The Thunderzords then moved forward.

 _They've got a power and force that you've never seen before_

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then changed into warrior mode. The other Thunderzords then began to change into the Megathunderzord's armour.

 _No one can ever take them down_

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then jumped into the Unicorn and Griffin Thunderzords, and then the Firebird Thunderzord wrapped itself around the legs.

 _The power lies on their s-si-si-side_

The Lion and Garuda Thunderzords then attached themselves into their positions, the Garuda being the back while the Lion being the chest and shoulders.

"Thunder Megazord, battle ready!" the Rangers shouted.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

 **(The city)**

Tube Monster was still destroying the city.

"Now the city is all mine." he said.

The Megathunderzord then showed up and he turned to face it.

"Ah! Power Rangers." he said. "Just in time to be destroyed along with your city."

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Megathunderzord then walked forward, as Tube Monster charged in.

 _Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_

Tube Monster then tried to hit the Megathunderzord but missed by inches, and then tired to hit it again, but it blocked them and then punched him, and then punched him again, knocking him down.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Megathunderzord then brought out the Thunder Saber.

"Thunder Saber, power up!" the Rangers shouted.

The Megathunderzord then powered up the Thunder Saber and then hit Tube Monster with it.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

Tube Monster then fell to the ground and was destroyed.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Megathunderzord then turned around and put the Thunder Saber back in its place.

"Yeah!" Billy and Sophie cheered.

"We got him!" Rocky cheered.

"We did it!" Adam cheered.

"Alright!" Rocky said.

 **(The lake)**

Tommy was now facing the four sea monsters.

"Come on. It's down to one Ranger." Slippery Shark said. "Now we've got him."

Tommy then brought Saba out. "You guys should've stayed in the water where you belonged." he said.

He then jumped and then hit Goo Fish with Saba, followed by Pirahntis Head, then he kicked Commander Crayfish, and then hit Goo Fish with Saba in the chest, and then tripped him up with it.

"Excellent work, Tommy." Saba said. "Now look to your left."

Tommy turned to his left and saw Goo Fish get back up and run towards him. He then hit Goo Fish with Saba, then spun around and hit him again, and then again in the chest, and then again in the leg, then spun around and hit him again, knocking him down.

"Wow. I'm sorry. I guess I forgot to tell you guys - Sushi's my favourite food." Tommy explained.

The food sea monsters then all disappeared.

"Ha-ha, so much for the seafood special." Tommy chuckled.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was now sitting in his throne, and he was furious.

"I can't believe it!" he groaned, angrily, firing lighting out of his hand at Squatt and Baboo. "Drat, you bumbling beanbrains! If I never see another fish in my life it will be too soon. Oh, well, what's for lunch, you ninnies?"

"Lunch?" Goldar questioned. "Uh... like Trout Almandine?"

"You incredible twit! Lord Zedd exclaimed, glowing red. "You ordered me fish?! Uh, what's the us? I'm surround by ninnies. Power Rangers, you'll pay for this someday."

 **(The lake)**

Back at the lake, people were playing around in the sand, when the inner tube that disappeared - reappeared by the shore. Bulk and Skull were both still far away from shore, trying to swim towards it, when Skull spotted the tube.

"Hey, Bulky." he said.

"Huh?" Bulk asked, groaning.

"There's our inner tube." Skull said, pointing at it.

"Come on! Let's get it!" Bulk said.

They then tried to swim towards it, but then Skull stopped.

"Bulky, I can't move my leg!" he said. "I got a cramp!"

"Hold on!" Bulk said, as Skull put his face into the water. He then pulled Skull's face out of the water. "I'll get you to shore!" He then began to swim, dragging Skull with him, but he soon stopped. "Ow! I can't! I'm too tried!" he moaned. "We need help!"

On the sand, Dougie - now with goggles on his head - saw them in trouble, while Steve was helping a woman out.

"Help!" Bulk called, weakly.

"Steve!" Dougie said, turning around. "Steve!" He then turned back to Bulk and Skull. "Oh, my gosh." he said, putting his goggles over his eyes. "I gotta help 'em."

He then ran over to the water, and then swam over to the inner tube. Bulk and Skull were still having trouble keeping their heads above water when Dougie got to the inner tube.

"Hold on, guys!" he said, putting his arms in it. "I'm gonna save you!"

He then swam towards Bulk and Skull, pushing the inner tube as he went. The woman that was with Steve then saw what was happening and pointed at them, getting Steve to turn around. He then got up, picked up his small red float and ran towards the water, while Dougie helped Bulk and Skull into the inner tube, and then began to swim back to shore, just as Steve got there to help.

"Alright!" Bulk breathed.

They got them back to the shore, just as Billy, Rocky and Aisha got to them.

"Good work, Dougie." Steve said. "Nice job."

"What's going on?" Rocky asked.

"Dougie just saved these two from drowning." Steve explained.

"Dougie, you rescued them?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah! And guess what?" Dougie asked, pointing at the lake. "There's no monsters out there."

"Dougie, I'm really proud of you." Rocky said.

"You're a real hero - you know that?" Aisha asked.

Steve then put his arm around Dougie's shoulder.

"And Bulk and Skull? You guys are lucky to be alive." Rocky explained. "I think you've caused enough trouble for one day."

Bulk then moaned and reached into his swimsuit, and pulled out a fish, which bit him, and then sprayed water all over him and Skull, while everyone else laughed.

"Ooh, I hate fish." Bulk moaned.

"Well, I think I've seen enough fish today to last me the rest of my life." Billy joked.

Everyone then laughed - except Bulk and Skull.

* * *

 **A/N: I noticed in this one, that with the expectation of Goo Fish, all the monsters had their names changed, so I corrected it.**


	42. Rangers Back in Time Part 1

**A/N: This two-parter is another of my favourites and remember, when Sophie's a child, she's played by former child actress Evan Rachel Wood.**

* * *

At Angel Grove High, the Rangers - along with Bulk and Skull - were all in Ms. Appleby's class.

"Aright, class. The assignment was to bring in a childhood photograph and to share with us your most memorable experience of that age." Ms. Appleby explained to the class. "Who'd like to begin?"

Billy, Aisha, Adam, Rocky, Tommy, Sophie and Kimberly all put up their hands.

"Aisha?" Ms. Appleby asked.

Aisha then got up and walked to the front of the class. She then showed the class of a younger her dancing, with an old woman beside her.

"This is me after my first dance recital." she explained. "This is so special because my grandmother, who was sick, was able to come and I made her real proud."

Skull then pulled his finger out of his ear.

"You look so cute." Kimberly said.

The girls in the class - including Sophie - all giggled.

"Kimberly, would you like to be next?" Ms. Appleby asked.

"Oh..." Kimberly muttered, not expecting that. "Sure."

She then got up and walked in front of the class, while Aisha walked back to her seat and sat down.

"Okay." She said, turning to the class and showing the picture to it. "This is me in my first gymnastics competition. Um, I was kinda bummed, though, because I lost but you know what, it taught me to be a good sport and that has helped me a lot."

"Very nice, Kimberly." Ms. Appleby said.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was standing on the balcony.

"Ah! The dawn of another glorious day whose sunset shall witness the final destruction of those Power Brats." he said.

He then zoomed his goggles in and saw Kimberly showing the class her picture.

"Hmm, the Pink Ranger as a child." he said, before removing the zoom. "That's it!" he then began to turn around. "Why didn't you fools think of this before?"

"Sorry. I guess we weren't thinking." Squatt said, while Baboo cowered behind him. "Uh, what were we talking about anyway?"

"The Rangers met Zordon as teenagers. If we turn back time and return them to childhood they will be powerless." Lord Zedd explained.

"An excellent idea, my lord, but how will we accomplish this?" Goldar asked.

"You fool!" Lord Zedd said, pushing Goldar away. "With the Rock of Time." he then pushed Baboo away. "By calling fourth it's power, we will cause the Earth to begin spinning time along with it. Those worthless Power Teens will become ordinary children!"

"Cool." Squatt said, as Lord Zedd laughed.

"We will stop them before they can grow up to be Power Rangers." Goldar said, before laughing.

"Yes. Exactly." Lord Zedd said, sitting down in his throne.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

Kimberly had now finished her explanation to the class.

"You may sit down now, Kimberly." Ms. Appleby said.

Aisha clapped as Kimberly made her way back to her seat.

"Sophie, would you like to go next?" Ms. Appleby asked.

"Sure, Ms. Appleby." Sophie said, getting up.

She then walked to the front of the class and showed a picture of a younger her holding a small camera.

"This is me holding the first ever camera I got." Sophie explained. "It means so much to me as it was a birthday present from my Grandfather, who couldn't attend my party because he was sick in the hospital at the time, and sent it to me by post."

"Very nice, Sophie. You may sit down." Ms. Appleby said.

Sophie then walked back to her seat.

"Tommy?" Ms. Appleby asked.

"Um..." Tommy muttered, getting up.

"You're next." Ms. Appleby explained.

Tommy then walked to the front of the class, and then showed everyone a picture of him holding a trophy.

"You look so proud in that picture." Ms. Appleby said.

"Um, this shot's really important to me. This is when I first learned about dedication and hard work." Tommy explained.

"Aw, how cute." Aisha awed, as everyone clapped.

Billy went next, and showed the class of a young him trying to fix a vacuum cleaner.

"I learned about determination here." he explained. "It took me four hours to get my mom's vacuum cleaner back together."

"Bet she wasn't too happy." Kimberly joked.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Sophie added.

Rocky went next, and showed the class a picture of a young him and a dog.

"This is my dog, Buster." Rocky explained. "I learned about responsibility here."

Ms. Appleby nodded as some of the girls awed. Adam went next and showed the class a picture of a young him with his father by a car.

"I like this picture because it shows my dad and me doing stuff together." he explained. "He loves to work on cars."

Bulk and Skull went next, showing the class of a young them together - although Bulk didn't look to happy.

"And that's when I discovered that Bulk and I were meant to be life-long pals." Skull explained.

"No. No." Bulk said, shaking his head. "That's when you stuck a great big popsicle down my back and I decided not to clobber you."

A number of the class - including Sophie - all laughed at them.

"Exactly my point." Skull admitted.

The class then clapped as they both sat down.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was now standing on the balcony and had been watching the whole thing.

"Oh, aren't they all just so adorable?" he asked, turning around.

"When you activate the Rock of Time they won't be talking about their childhood." Goldar said. "They'll be reliving it."

Squatt and Baboo then both chuckled.

"Well, there's no time like the present..." Lord Zedd said, turning around again. "Or should I say, the past?" he then cast a spell from his staff towards the Earth.

The spell hit a rock on a mountain, which kept getting bigger as Lord Zedd's magic hit it and glowed red.

"A brilliant maneuver, my lord, simply stunning." Baboo said.

"You are the best." Squatt said.

"Yes." Lord Zedd said, who was now facing them. "Now, all we have to do is wait for the Earth to spin back in time reducing the Power Rangers to puny powerless children." he then turned around to face the Earth again.

"At last, the final victory will be ours." Goldar said.

On the mountain, the rock kept glowing red, and then a beam went up into the sky from it.

"Watch." Lord Zedd said, as the light went around Earth. "Any moment now the rock's power shall take effect."

The red beam then made the Earth stop still.

"Ah, yes. Say good-bye, Power Rangers." Lord Zedd said. "Your lives are about to change forever. Now spin!"

The red beam began to spin around the Earth again, and then the Earth spun around counter-clockwise.

"Spin back to your powerless past." Lord Zedd said.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

Another girl was now standing in front of the class showing everyone a picture of a young her.

"This is a picture of me with my horse, Blue." she explained. "I started riding when I was six years old and I almost quit when I was seven 'cause I fell off, but my dad always taught me to face my fears and conquer them."

The clock had stopped when she was explaining the picture to everyone, and then it started to go backwards.

"So I just kept getting on that horse until the fear went away." the girl explained.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was still watching the school.

"You don't know the meaning of fear, little lady." he said.

"But soon she will." Goldar said.

Lord Zedd then turned around. "Image it, Goldar, no more Power Rangers." he said.

"Once again, you'll be master of the universe." Goldar said.

"It almost seems too easy." Lord Zedd said. "In a moment, they will be gone, and I barley lifted a finger."

"You know, he's right." Squatt said. "It does seem to easy."

Lord Zedd growled. "You dare to doubt me?" he asked Squatt and Baboo. "You two will live to eat those words."

 **(Angel Grove High)**

By now, everyone had done their presentations.

"Excellent job, everyone." Ms. Appleby said.

The class then clapped, but then Billy noticed the clock going backwards.

"It was so interesting to hear you tell about the events that helped to make you who you are today." Ms. Appleby said, as Billy put up his hand. "Yes, Billy?"

"Um, Ms. Appleby that clock seems to be actin rather oddly." Billy explained.

"Yeah." Rocky said, as the class all looked at it.

"Look at that?" Aisha asked.

"What's up with that?" Sophie asked.

"Oh, my goodness, that is rather odd isn't it?" Ms. Appleby questioned. "What should we do?"

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was still on the balcony.

"Do, dear lady? There's nothing you can do." he said, before laughing.

"Maybe she's just impatient, Lord Zedd." Goldar suggested. "You can always speed things up a little."

"Yes. Yes. That can be arranged." Lord Zedd said, casting a spell out of his staff.

The spell hit the rock on the mountain, and then the red beam began to moved around the world faster than before.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

The clock then began to spin counter-clockwise faster, as the class watched.

 **(Command Center)**

The alarm went off.

"There is an irregularity in the Earth's rotation." Alpha explained, while working at the computer.

"I suspect Lord Zedd is behind this." Zordon said. "I don't know what he's trying to do. Check on the Rangers, Alpha."

"Right away, Zordon." Alpha said.

He then turned around and walked towards the viewing globe, and saw the Rangers in Ms. Appleby's class.

"Altering the Earth's rotation will undoubtedly cause a catastrophic break in the space-time continuum with unpredictable results." Zordon explained.

The viewing globe then showed the red beam spinning the world counter-clockwise.

"They seem okay for now." Alpha said, before walking back to the computers.

"We haven't got much time, Alpha." Zordon explained. "We must determine exactly what Lord Zedd is up too."

Alpha began pressing buttons on the computer. "I'll program the computer to monitor the Rangers while I try to return the Earth to it's correct rotational direction." he said.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

The clock was still spinning counter-clockwise, but much fast now.

"Hey..." Billy said, before he couldn't speak.

A white swirl then appeared around everyone in the class, and soon all the students turned into children, while Ms. Appleby's hair grew longer.

"Alright, class, who can divide 30 into 900?" she asked.

Kimberly then put up her hand.

"Kimberly, would you like to come up and show the class?" Ms. Appleby asked.

"Yes, Ms. Appleby." Kimberly said, getting up.

At the back of the class, Bulk and Skull were talking quietly to each other, and then Skull brought a balloon.

"30 goes into 90 three times." Kimberly explained. "3 times 30 is 90."

Skull then put the balloon on Kimberly's chair.

"90 subtracted from 90 is zero." Kimberly explained, as Skull sat back in his chair. "Bring down the zero 30 goes in zero, zero times."

Billy and Sophie then both tried to get people to pay attention to Kimberly.

"So the answer is 30." Kimberly explained, underlining it on the blackboard.

"Very good, Kimberly." Ms. Appleby said. "I can tell you've been studying very hard."

"Teacher's pet." Skull scoffed, before making kissing noises.

"Grow up, Skull." Aisha moaned.

Kimberly then went back to sit in her chair, when Bulk and Skull saw the balloon was now on the floor. They both tried to grab it before Kimberly sat back in her chair but was too late, as Kimberly sat down and stood on it, causing white cream to go all over her leg.

"Oh, man, Skull!" a boy said.

Bulk and Skull then got up, their faces covered in cream themselves, causing everyone to laugh.

"Skull, you were suppose to put it on _her_ chair not under it, you dimwit." Bulk explained.

Skull then spat some of the cream in Bulk's face, while Ms. Appleby cleared her throat.

"Would someone like to tell me who is responsible for this?" she asked, walking towards Bulk and Skull.

Aisha then put up her hand.

"Aisha?" Ms. Appleby asked.

Aisha then got up.

"Bulk and Skull put a slime balloon under Kimberly's chair." Aisha explained.

"Yeah, but it backfired." Bulk admitted.

"And hit you two instead." Sophie giggled.

"I think I've heard enough." Ms. Appleby said, grabbing Bulk's ear, and then Skull's. "You two can spend the rest of the day in Mr. Caplan's office."

"No fair." Skull augured.

"Yeah, it was Kimberly's fault." Bulk augured.

"You two where the ones who put it there in the first place." Sophie augured, defending her friend.

"Now, boys!" Ms. Appleby said, pushing them to the door.

Tommy and Rocky both laughed.

"Ha, ha!" a boy laughed.

Everyone else then joined in, before the bell rang.

"Class dismissed." Ms. Appleby sighed.

Everyone then started to get up.

"But remember to study for your spelling test tomorrow." Ms. Appleby said.

Billy, Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Sophie and Aisha all then gathered around Kimberly, as they were still in the classroom.

"Are you alright?" Billy asked.

"Yeah." Kimberly said. "My new outfit, it's ruined."

Aisha then took out a napkin from her pocket. "Don't worry." she said, giving it to Kimberly. "I never leave home without one."

"Thanks." Kimberly said, taking it and starting to wipe the cream off.

"Come on, guys. Let's go to the park." Tommy said.

"Yeah, good idea." Rocky said.

"Yeah." Adam said, as they walked towards the door - except Sophie and Kimberly.

"Thanks for sticking up for me, Soph." Kimberly said.

"Yeah, well, you'd have done the same for me, Kim." Sophie said.

"Yeah, you're right." Kimberly said, as they joined the others.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha and Zordon had seen the whole thing.

"Zordon, Lord Zedd has transformed our Rangers into children." Alpha explained, as they saw them leave the classroom. "They won't even know they are the Power Rangers."

"I'm afraid you're correct, Alpha." Zordon said. "They are too young to remember. Lord Zedd has used the Rock of Time to send the Earth spinning into the past."

"Oh, no. What can we do?" Alpha asked.

"You must construct a remote molecular descrambler to restore the Power Rangers to normal." Zordon explained. "Only then will they have the knowledge and power to destroy the Rock of Time."

"Can't we just teleport them here?" Alpha asked.

"No, Alpha." Zordon said. "They are children now, and it would be much too frightening for them."

"Frightening for them?" Alpha asked, now at the computer. "AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi. I'm absolutely terrified. Oh!"

 **(The park)**

The kids were now at the park. Rocky and Tommy were practicing martial arts, Billy and Adam were sitting under a tree building a kite, while the girls were all standing together.

"Hey, you two, check out this move." Aisha said, who started dancing.

"Cool." Kimberly said.

"Pretty good." Sophie said.

"You really think this is gonna fly?" Adam asked Billy, who was putting the string on.

"It should. My dad helped me draw up the plans at home." Billy explained. "I'd like to try and test the wind currents then monitor them."

They both then stood up.

"Okay. So, you're going to hold it and I'm going to run with it, right?" Billy asked, taking the string, while Adam picked up the kite. "When I say let go, let go."

Adam nodded.

"Ready?" Billy asked, as Adam nodded again. "Here we go. Let go!"

Adam then let go of the kite while Billy ran holding the string, and then the kite soured into the air. As the kids all played, a adult couple showed up - the man holding a camera.

"Oh, honey. Get a shot of those kids." the woman asked. "Oh, they're so adorable."

The man then put the camera to his eyes and was about to snap a picture, when Bulk and Skull popped up in front of them - both with a hot dog in their mouths - scaring the couple, and the woman then put her head in a bin nearby.

"Help! Help!" she cried.

Bulk and Skull then laughed with their mouths full and walked over to the others - the girls having seen what happened.

"Those two really gross me out." Kimberly muttered.

"Their so rude and annoying." Sophie said.

"Tell me about it." Aisha said.

The man then walked to the bin, dropped his camera, and then helped his wife out of the bin, who had her mouth full of rubbish.

"Oh! Get off me!" she shouted.

"I'm sorry, honey." the man said, as his wife got the rubbish out of her mouth. "They jumped up out of nowhere."

"Ooh! Look what you've done!" the woman cried, looking at her clothes. "Look at me! "I'm a mess!"

Bulk and Skull then walked past the girls towards Tommy and Rocky.

"Rude little beasts!" the woman said.

She then walked off.

"Honey, wait!" her husband said, as he followed, leaving his camera behind.

Billy then looked at his kite, as it hadn't flown very far when Bulk and Skull walked behind him.

"Give me that kite!" Bulk said, snatching it from him.

"Hey, give me that back, Bulk." Billy said.

"Billy, go fly a kite." Bulk said.

"Good one, Bulk." Skull said.

"Hey, give him that back!" Sophie said, walking up to them angrily. "That's not yours."

"Buzz off, little miss camera." Bulk said, pushing Sophie aside. "Skull, help me get this thing in the air."

Sophie then walked over to Billy and Adam.

"Okay. If you don't..." Skull said, getting tangled up. "Don't... not in..."

"I'm doing it." Bulk said. "I know how to do this."

Aisha and Kimberly both watched as Bulk and Skull got tangled up.

"Hey, Skull." Kimberly said, getting them to stop. "How 'bout a little kiss?"

"Huh?" Skull asked, confused.

"Skull, she's got cooties." Bulk whispered.

"I like cooties." Skull augured, whispering back.

"Come get me." Kimberly said.

Skull then tried to run, but then Billy grabbed his kite, causing Skull to fall and Bulk to fall on top of him.

"Serves you right." Aisha said.

"You, you dummies." Sophie giggled, as Tommy and Rocky joined the others.

"What's going on?" Rocky asked.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was now standing by his throne laughing wildly.

"Ah, this is so amusing, I almost hate to see it end but it must." he said. "Goldar."

"Yes, my lord, it must." Goldar said. "I am sending down a legion of Putties."

 **(The park)**

The kids were now all passing a ball to each other.

"Give me the ball!" Adam called.

"Here!" Billy called.

"Over here!" Sophie called.

"Come on!" Aisha called.

Rocky then past the ball to Billy, but hit his leg by accident. Rocky then picked up the ball, as Aisha laughed, and then passed it to Adam, who then threw it to Kimberly but missed.

"Over here!" Aisha called, as Adam picked the ball up. "Almost got me."

"Watch out!" Kimberly said.

Bulk and Skull meanwhile, were just sitting down watching them.

"Don't you want to play dodge ball, Bulk?" Skull asked.

"Nah. That's a sissy game." Bulk said, shaking his head.

"Almost got me!" Aisha said.

The ball then landed in Tommy's hands.

"I'm gonna get you!" he said, before throwing it.

Aisha dodged out of the way, followed by Adam, then Kimberly, then Billy, then Sophie, and then Rocky caught it.

"Hey, Tommy! Think fast!" he said, before throwing it back.

Putties then showed up out of nowhere - one of them jumping up catching the ball.

"Whoa! Who are those guys?" Aisha asked.

"And where in the world did they come from?" Kimberly asked.

"A-a-a-a-another planet?" Billy guessed.

"I don't know, guys, but I'm getting a bad feeling here." Sophie said, worriedly.

The Putties then circled them all.

"Okay everybody, stick together." Tommy said.

"Yeah, form a circle." Billy said.

Bulk and Skull kept watching, when one Putty touched his shoulder, which he pushed back when Skull saw, and then the Putty touched him again, causing Bulk to turn around.

"Ahhh!" he screamed, before turning around and grabbing Skull's jacket. "Come on, Skull! Run!"

They both then ran over to a wooden table, while the Putties kept encircling the others.

"Uh-oh." Aisha muttered.

"Careful!" Kimberly said.

"Hit the deck!" Bulk said, as he and Skull hid under the table.

The Putties kept on circling the others.

"What's going on?" Billy asked.

"Where did they come from?" Rocky asked.

"What do you think they are?" Tommy asked.

"Maybe we should ask them if they're lost or something." Billy suggested .

"You know, my mother told me never to talk to strangers and they look pretty strange to me." Kimberly said.

"What do you guys want?" Aisha asked.

"Hey, you guys want to play?" Adam asked, holding the ball to one.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Adam." Sophie said.

The Putty then hit the ball, causing Adam to walk back.

"You were right, Soph. Bad idea." Adam said.

The Putties then gathered together and then Adam threw the ball at them, hitting one in the head. The rest of the Putties then charged in, making the kids all scatter around the park, while Tommy rolled forward, and then Kimberly did the same.

"Get away, you big goon." Aisha said, running away.

"Leave me alone!" Rocky said, running away from one and then dodging another.

"What do you want with us?" Sophie asked.

Billy and Aisha were then trapped together.

"Something tells me these guys don't know the rules." Aisha said.

"I suggest we..." Billy said.

"Run!" they both shouted, as they ran away.

They then turned around when another one - who was holding the ball - blocked their path. Bulk and Skull kept on watching as Rocky got behind it and kicked it in the leg, and then picked up the ball, and saw one pulling Adam's arm.

"Let go! Let go!" Adam cried.

"Hey!" Rocky said, throwing the ball.

"Let go!" Adam said.

The ball then hit the Putty on the head, allowing Adam to get loose, and then the Putty landed on a beach near the table Bulk and skull were under. They both then screamed as it looked at them, and then they both got up from under the table and ran way.

"The boogie man!" Bulk screamed.

"You told me there was no such thing!" Skull said.

"I lied!" Bulk yelled.

Kimberly then ran over one as several tried to jump on her, and then crawled under the legs of another one and kicked it in the butt, causing them all to pile on each other. Sophie then ran to the wooden table and then climbed onto it, and then kicked one in the arm, and then got off and hit it in the leg, before running away, while Adam got onto his knees as one jumped over him, and then he got back up. Tommy then tripped one up, then blocked a second's punch and then kicked it in the back and then in the chest, then spun around and kicked a third. He then picked up the ball - that one lying on the ground was holding - and then threw it at another, hitting the Z, causing it to shatter when it hit the ground.

"Cool. Hit the 'Z'." he said, as the others gathered around him. "Aim for the 'Z'."

"Yeah!" they all cheered.

The Putties now looked worried. Adam then picked up the ball and threw it at them, hitting the Z on one before it fell down, then Billy picked it up and did the same, and then Aisha did the same thing as well.

"Hit it! Get him! Hurry!" Skull cheered, as Bulk threw the ball. "Hit him!"

The ball then hit the Z on one of the Putty's, then Kimberly picked up the ball and threw it and hit one on the Z, then Sophie picked it up and did the same thing, and then the Putties gathered together, then fell to the ground and then shattered. The kids all then got to their knees exhausted - expect Tommy and Rocky who high-fived each other.

"Yeah!" they both cheered.

"Hey, great game, guys." Rocky said.

The others all moaned.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha and Zordon had both seen what had happened in the viewing globe.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi. Those little Rangers sure were lucky." Alpha said.

"Remember, Alpha, we chose these young people to be Power Rangers because of their intelligence and resourcefulness but you must hurry and get the descrambler working." Zordon said. "Lord Zedd is bound to be furious and send in one of his monsters."

"I'll do my best, Zordon." Alpha said, picking up something, and then began working on the descrambler.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was standing on the balcony and had seen the whole thing, making him furious.

"This is impossible!" he yelled, hitting the balcony with his fist, glowing red as he did. "No! I don't believe it!"

Squatt and Baboo were both hiding behind the wall with the eyeholes in and could see him yelling.

"I knew it all sounded too easy." Squatt said.

"Those Ranger kids defeated my Putties even without Zordon's help." Lord Zedd said. "They won't get away with this."

"Yes, my lord. Send a monster to finish them." Goldar suggested.

"Yes." Lord Zedd agreed, zooming his goggles in. "I need a monster that can freeze them in time forever."

He then saw the man's camera, which was still on the ground.

"Ah! A camera!" he said, before removing the zoom. "With it I will create the Photomare and trap those Rangers in a photograph forever."

Squatt and Baboo both grinned and giggled.

"But didn't try that plan once before, my lord?" Goldar asked.

"This is different from Cameratron, Goldar." Lord Zedd explained. "This time, the Rangers won't be able to stop it in their childhood forms."

"Oh, I see, master." Goldar said.

"Victory will be ours in a flash!" Lord Zedd announced, casting a spell from his staff down to Earth.

 **(The park)**

The spell hit the camera and turned it into Photomare.

"Yes, Lord Zedd." he said. "I'm zooming in on the Rangers now."

The kids meanwhile were all now walking through the park, with Bulk and Skull following them - going from tree to tree - before they hid behind a bush, as Tommy turned around.

"Hey, guys. We know you're there." he said. "If you're scared, why don't you just say so?"

"Who are you calling a scaredy cat?" Bulk asked.

"Yeah, we're protecting you." Skull said.

"Right." Adam said.

"You two couldn't protect a stray cat on the streets." Sophie said.

"Smile for the camera." Photomare said.

"Camera?" Kimberly asked, having heard him. "Where?"

"Don't look at me." Sophie said, as she didn't have hers.

They then all turned around and saw Photomare right behind them.

"Hold still, everyone." he said.

"I don't think this is like having our class picture done." Aisha said.

"You the photography expect, Soph. What do you think?" Rocky asked.

"I'd have to agree with Aisha on this one, guys." Sophie said.

"Now, say 'cheese'." Photomare said.

"Wait a minute." Billy said.

"Big smile for the picture you'll remember for a lifetime." Photomare said, as a beam came out of his chest.

The beam then spread itself along the kids, turning them into the colors of their Ranger suits, and then they became trapped in a picture.

"Or should I say, 'A lifetime remembered as a picture'?" Photomare questioned, as the picture came out of his chest.

Bulk and Skull both whimpered and ducked down.

"Now that's still-life photography." Photomare said.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was still working on the descrambler.

"If I can just get this wire connected over here like..." he said, before electricity came out of it. "So." He then screamed as he was pushed back, and then went around the whole place like he was on fire.

"The situation has become critical. The young Rangers have been captured inside a photograph by Lord Zedd's evil Photomare monster." Zordon explained, as Alpha stopped moving.

"Without the descrambler, they will be lost forever." Alpha said.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was still standing on the balcony and now looked very pleased with himself.

"Excellent!" he said, before laughing. "The Rangers are now trapped in that photograph for all time."

"Perfect!" Goldar said, before laughing himself.

"It really worked!" Squatt grinned, while Baboo laughed lightly.

"Never will they hamper my evil deeds again." Lord Zedd explained. "Victory is mine at last and how sweet it is."

* * *

 **A/N: To answer your question jdkeller2000, when I said one new Ranger per team, I meant every team including the Alien Rangers. So, yes, their will be another Ranger on that team.**


	43. Rangers Back in Time Part 2

Inside the Command Center, Alpha was still working on the descrambler.

"Alpha, is the molecular descrambler completed yet?" Zordon asked.

"I'm working on it as fast as I can." Alpha explained. "AY-Yi-Yi, this is a disaster."

"You must hurry, Alpha." Zordon said. "The Rangers' rescue depends on this device. There is no time to spare."

"You're telling me." Alpha said. "Oh, woe is Alpha."

"With Zedd having turned the Rangers to children, and imprisoning them in a photograph, there is no one to destroy his evil Rocky of Time." Zordon explained.

Alpha then looked at the viewing globe and saw the Rock of Time in it.

"AY-Yi-Yi, this is a terrible situation." he said.

"Our only chance is to recover the photograph and use the descrambler to return the Rangers to normal." Zordon explained, as Alpha went back to work. "Now back to work, Alpha."

"Right, Zordon." Alpha said.

 **(The park)**

The photograph with the Rangers in, was still on the ground, until then wind blew it towards Bulk and Skull.

"Whoa. The picture - we've got it." Bulk said, looking at it.

He then got up and ran away, while Skull kept his eyes on Photomare.

"Bring that picture to me, you little twerp." Photomare said.

Bulk then turned around and pulled on Skull's jacket. "Come on, Skull, we've got to get this thing to a grownup." he said.

"Wha'? Oh." Skull said, as he fell over, but quickly got back up. "Hold on! I'm coming."

"Well, hurry up." Bulk said, as they ran off.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was now sitting in his throne, and had seen the whole incident.

"Goldar, get down there and capture those two little brat humans." he said. "I must have that picture of the Rug-Rangers."

"Yes, with pleasure, my lord." Goldar said. "I go now to do your bidding."

"When the picture is mine, the Power Rangers will exist no more." Lord Zedd announced, before laughing.

 **(The park)**

Bulk and Skull both kept on running - with Skull jumping onto a wooden table on the way - and then stopped at a tree.

"Do you think that camera creature's behind us?" Skull asked.

"Of course it is, you dolt." Bulk said. "We have something it wants."

They both then ran on, then looked back, then ran into Goldar - who'd just appeared in front of them.

"Hold it right there, you little ankle-biters." he said, as they fell onto their backs.

Bulk and Skull then turned around and saw Photomare laughing.

"You're mine!" he said.

"Mommy!" Bulk and Skull both cried.

Goldar then laughed. "That's a name I've never been called before." he said, sarcastically.

"I don't suppose you're a good guys, are you?" Bulk asked.

"Uh-uh. Definitely a bad guy." Goldar confirmed.

"I was afraid of that." Skull said.

"You better hand over that picture, if you know what's good for you." Goldar said.

Bulk and Skull then moved back while staying on their backs.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd now spun his throne around.

"With those meddling Power Rangers imprisoned in a photograph," he then got up. "and the photo locked away forever, the entire universe shall at last be mine." he said, walking towards the balcony.

"Oh, boy. If he get's the whole universe, maybe we can get some cookies or even a box of doughnuts!" Squatt said to Baboo.

"That great goon Goldar should be back here by now." Lord Zedd said. "I'd better take a look and see what's taking him so long."

He then zoomed his goggles in, and saw Goldar towering over Bulk and Skull.

"Give me that photograph. Now." Goldar said.

Lord Zedd then removed the zoom on his goggles. "You're seven feet tall, lamebrain!" he said. "Just take it from them!"

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha had now finished the descrambler.

"Zordon, I've done it." he said, holding it. "The molecular descrambler is ready for action. I hope."

"Just in time, Alpha." Zordon said. "Right now you must teleport to the park and stop Goldar from taking the photograph from Bulk and Skull."

Alpha then put down the descrambler.

"We need that picture to bring back the Power Rangers." Zordon explained. "Use the laser stun scanner."

"Right, Zordon." Alpha said, before teleporting away.

 **(The park)**

Goldaer was still towering over Bulk and Skull, breathing green smoke out of his mouth in their faces.

"Haven't you ever heard of breath mints?" Bulk asked.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Goldar said.

Bulk and Skull then stood up.

"Now, give me that photograph before I have Photomare freeze you into one, too." Goldar said.

Alpha then appeared behind Bulk and Skull, making them all look confused.

"Hold it right there, you big golden gorilla!" Alpha said, pointing the laser stun scanner at Goldar.

"Zordon's bucket of bolts, well I ought to..." Goldar said, before Alpha hit him with the laser stun scanner, freezing him.

Bulk and Skull then ran behind the now frozen Goldar while Alpha turned around to face Photomare.

"And here's a little something for you, too, sister." Alpha said, firing the laser stun scanner at him.

"What do you think you're doing? I..." Photomare said, before the beam froze him.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" Alpha said, seeing Bulk and Skull running away. "Wait, you two. I need that picture." he then ran after them. "Please, wait! Don't run away."

 **(The school)**

In the hallway, a janitor closed a door behind him before rolling his wheeled bucket along the hallway. He got to the end of the hallway, when Bulk and Skull came running from his left and ran down the hallway, only to run into Mr. Caplan - who now had black hair.

"Mr. Caplan, there's a gold baboon and a camera monster chasing us." Bulk explained, catching his breath.

"And a red little Martian is after us, and the camera must have took a picture and captured Tommy in this." Skull explained, before showing Mr. Caplan the picture. "Look!"

"What have I told you two about telling lies? Mm?" Mr. Caplan asked, grabbing them both by the ears. "Detention for both of you."

"Aw, man!" they both moaned, as Mr. Caplan let go of them by a door.

"Yes, I want you each to write an essay on the evils of lying." he told them, before opening the door. "Now, get in there." he then pushed them into the room. "I'll be back to check on you soon!"

He then closed the door and walked down the hallway, when Alpha appeared in front of him.

"Hello." he said.

"Whoops. Wrong hallway." Alpha said.

He then disappeared again, just as Mr. Caplan turned around, before turning around again and walked to his left along the hallway.

Inside the classroom, Skull was drawing a mustache on Kimberly in the picture - he'd already done it to Billy and Rocky - while Bulk was looking out the window.

"The one time we're really telling the truth, and no one believes us." Bulk said.

"Yeah!" Skull said, looking up at him.

"I can't believe it." Bulk said, walking over to Skull. "It's not fair. It's just not fair."

He then saw what Skull was doing.

"Hey. Hey, that's great, Skull." he said, before taking the picture. "Let me draw some on it, too."

He then walked over to his seat and sat down.

"Hey!" Skull said, noticing he had it now.

Bulk then took Skull's pencil and began drawing on the picture, when Alpha appeared in front of them.

"Ahh! Martian!" they both screamed.

"Relax. I'm not here to hurt you." Alpha said. "I must have that picture! When I count to three, you will fall asleep. And when you wake up,-"

"Yeah, right." Skull whispered to Bulk.

"-you'll remember nothing." Alpha finished.

He then held the descrambler up, which sent a beam to Bulk and Skull's faces and made them fall asleep.

"Works every time." he said.

He then walked over to Bulk and took the picture off him, while they both snored.

"Okay, now." he said, as the descrambler hit the picture. "Come on, Rangers."

A bunch of colored beams then came out of the picture, and then the Ranger kids came out of them - Billy, Rocky and Kimberly with the mustaches Skull had drawn on them.

"Yes!" Alpha said.

"That had to be great." Aisha said.

They then all looked at Alpha.

"Let's check him out." Billy said, walking towards him. "Amazing." He then touched Alpha.

"Oh. That tickles." Alpha said, before Billy walked back to the others. "Hey, listen. I have to change you back to your real ages."

"Real ages?" Sophie asked, confused.

"What are you talking about?" Adam asked.

"Well, it's kind of complicated but let me try to explain." Alpha said.

 **(The park)**

Goldar and Photomare were still frozen but the stun scanner ray, until it wore off.

"Huh? What happened?" Goldar asked.

"Where have they gone?" Photomare asked.

Goldar then moaned. "That little goody-goody no-good tin man is going to pay for this!" he said.

 **(The school)**

Alpha had finished explaining to the kids what was going on, leaving them all confused.

"So you see, it is imperative that you allow me to re-scramble your molecular structure." Alpha said. "You must believe me. There's very little time. And the world needs the Power Rangers."

"So you're telling us that we're superheroes called the Power Rangers?" Adam asked.

"This is so totally cool." Kimberly said.

"How can you be sure we're the right kids?" Sophie asked. "I mean, there's quite a number of kids around here?"

"You were chosen you because of your intelligence and resourcefulness." Alpha explained.

"So, we really are these Power Rangers?" Sophie asked.

"Yes, but what we must do is..." Alpha said.

 _"Alpha!"_ Zordon said, cutting him off. _"The effect of the laser stun scanner has worn off."_

 **(Command Center)**

"Goldar and Photomare are back to full power." Zordon explained. "You must act quickly..."

 **(The school)**

 _"..to restore the Power Rangers."_ Zordon explained. _"Photomare has begun capturing innocent people on film in the park."_

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi! Now do you believe me?" Alpha asked the kids.

"We're in." Tommy said.

"Will it hurt?" Kimberly asked.

"No, but you can close your eyes if you would like too." Alpha said.

The kids all closed their eyes.

"Okay, here we go!" Alpha said.

He then fired the descrambler at the kids, turning them all back into teenagers.

"Rangers! Thank goodness!" he said.

"Oh, wow, that was weird." Aisha said, as they looked at each other.

"Yes. We're back." Kimberly said, grinning.

"I feel like part of my childhood's been relived." Sophie said.

"I know what you mean." Adam said.

"Come on, guys. We gotta kick it!" Rocky said.

"Alright. It's morphin time!" Tommy shouted.

"Tigerzord!"

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

They then all arrived at the park, and saw Photomare.

"Try and picture this." he said.

People in the park then got up and ran away scared.

"You people are all two-dimensional." Photomare said, as pictures came out of him.

He then laughed as more people ran away.

"Not another camera monster." Sophie said.

"You've faced something like this before?" Rocky asked.

"Yep. And he's using the same technique as the last one did." Sophie explained.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Aisha asked.

"These people are like totally freaking out." Kimberly said. "You guys, we've got to stop that thing."

"Don't worry. We will." Rocky said.

Photomare then spotted them. "So, we have some new subjects." he said.

"There she is!" Rocky said, spotting him. "And Goldar too!"

"How come it sounds like a man then?" Sophie asked.

"You got us there." Tommy said.

"How'd you escape the photograph?" Goldar demanded.

"I'll just shoot them again." Photomare said.

"We didn't come here to pose, flashbulb-brain." Rocky said.

"And you're not trapping any of us again!" Sophie added.

"That's right, 'cause we're here to shut down your photoshoot, permanently." Tommy added.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was standing on the balcony and had seen everything.

"Ahh! Those pesky power punks are back to full strength again." he said, annoyed. "I'll just have to try a bigger camera!"

The bottle then appeared in his hand and then he threw down towards Earth.

 **(The park)**

The bottle landed near Photomare and exploded, causing him to grow giant - laughing as he did.

"Whoa! This job just got bigger!" Adam said, as the Rangers saw him grow.

"You escaped me before, but now you're going to pay!" Goldar said.

"That's what you think, Goldar." Tommy said. "You and your camera are through." He then turned to Rocky. "Rocky! Time to call your Zord and bring him down."

"Right, Tommy. I'm on it." Rocky said.

"Go, we'll take care of Goldar." Tommy said.

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord power!" Rocky shouted.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Red Dragon Thunderzord began to change into warrior mode.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The warrior mode was then complete.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

"You're taking your last picture, Photomare!" Rocky said.

"Ooh, but I have a special one for you, Red Ranger." Photomare said.

He then opened his head up, and a picture of the Red Dragon Thunderzord came out.

"Take a look!" he said, firing a laser at the picture, making it come to life.

"Talk about double exposure." Rocky said. "I'm gonna have to take myself out."

"This town's not big enough for you both." Photomare said. "Destroy him! Attack him while he's still confused, Copyzord. Tear him apart!"

The Copyzord then got ready to attack.

 **(On the ground)**

"Putties please." Goldar said, while facing the others.

Putties then appeared all around him.

"Thank you!" he said.

"I'll take on all you clayheads." Tommy said.

"Putties, attack!" Goldar ordered.

"You'll be sorry you messed with the White Ranger." Tommy said.

He then charged in and jumped when one tried to tackle him, then blocked a punch from the second and then punched it himself, then spun around to kick a third but missed, but then tackled a fourth, then kicked a fifth, then turned around and kicked the third. He then ducked under a sixth's, then blocked another punch from it and then twisted it's arm, before kicking it, and then blocked a kick from a seventh, then kicked its hand and then hit him with his wrist, then he pushed past a eighth and then jumped and kicked a ninth with both feet - one at a time.

"I think Rocky needs our help more than Tommy at the minute." Billy said, as the others watched both battles.

"I agree." Sophie said. "We need Thunderzord power now!"

"Compsognathus Garuda Thunderzord power!"

"Mastodon Lion Thunderzord power!"

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord power!"

Tommy then blocked another Putty's punch and then punched it, then he kicked another away, then dodged a third's punch before tripping it over.

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord power!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger Griffin Thunderzord power!"

The Thunderzords then moved forward.

Tommy then jumped as one Putty tried to trip him up, then dodged a second's punch, and then hit a third on the Z, causing it to shatter when it hit the ground. Then he turned around and punched another on the Z - making it shatter when it hit the ground - and then punched another on the Z.

"You guys never learn." he said, pushing it down.

The Putties then all shattered.

"Alright, guys. Thunder Megazord power! Now!" Tommy ordered.

The Thunderzords then began to change into the Megathunderzord's armour.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then jumped into the Unicorn and Griffin Thunderzords, and then the Firebird Thunderzord wrapped itself around the legs.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Lion and Garuda Thunderzords then attached themselves into their positions, the Garuda being the back while the Lion being the chest and shoulders.

"Thunder Megazord, battle ready!" the Rangers shouted.

"Get them!" Photomare ordered Copyzord.

Copyzord and the Megathunderzord then got ready to fight.

 **(On the ground)**

Tommy and Goldar turned to face each other.

"Alright, Goldar." Tommy said.

"I'll enjoy finishing you myself!" Goldar said.

"Then come and get me." Tommy said.

"I will not let you foil Zedd's plan this time, White Ranger!" Goldar said, as they circled each other.

 **(The Megazord battle)**

Copyzord jumped and kicked the Megathunderzord with both feet, knocking it back and causing the Rangers to moan before it landed on both its feet, and then bringing out its staff.

 **(On the ground)**

Tommy and Goldar had stopped moving but were still facing each other.

"Well, Goldar. If you're going to make your move, make it!" Tommy said.

Goldar then charged in, and then Tommy did the same, and then jumped and tried to kick Goldar but missed, while Goldar tried to hit Tommy with his sword, but he missed too. Goldar tried to hit Tommy again, but missed as he ducked and then Tommy blocked another attack and then moved the sword back, only for Goldar to kick him afterward.

 **(The Megazord battle)**

Copyzord hit the Megathunderzord with its staff.

"This thing's really tough." Rocky said. "Come on, guys, we can't let up!"

"Easy for you say - since it's your Zord he's copied." Sophie moaned.

Copyzord then hit the Megathunderzord again, and then tried to again but missed, and then tried again but it blocked the staff and grabbed it and threw it over.

 **(The ground)**

Tommy got back on his feet by flipping himself up - having been knocked down. Goldar then tried to hit him with his sword, but Tommy grabbed it and blocked it, and then punched it, but then Goldar blocked another punch, but then Tommy managed to punch Goldar in the chest.

"I'll get you for that!" Goldar shouted.

"You'll never catch me." Tommy said.

He then jumped over Goldar, then kicked his feet against an electric power tower, sending him back towards Goldar, allowing him to kick him with both legs.

"See?" Tommy asked, touching the ground. "You're too slow, Goldar!" He then brought Saba out. "Now to send you back to where you cam from! See ya later!"

He then charged in and tried to hit Goldar with Saba, but he blocked it with his sword, and then they locked blades with each other, until Tommy rolled forward to avoid another attack.

 **(The Megazord battle)**

Copyzord landed on its feet.

"What are you doing?" Photomare asked, as it turned around.

"Thunder Saber, battle ready!" the Rangers shouted.

The Megathunderzord then brought out the Thunder Saber and powered it up, and then fried lighting at Copyzord and Photomare.

 **(The ground)**

Tommy and Goldar locked blades again, and then Tommy spun around before they locked again, and then he spun around again and kicked Goldar away and knocking him down.

"A lucky hit!" he said.

"Ha! You wish." Tommy said.

 **(The Megazord battle)**

"Engage Thunder Saber now!" the Rangers shouted.

Photomare and Copyzord both then charged at the Megathunderzord, which powered up the Thunder Saber, and then hit them both with it, causing them to fall down and be destroyed, and then the Megathunderzord put the Thunder Saber back in its place.

"Way to go, Power Rangers!" they all said.

 **(The ground)**

Goldar was lying on the ground and looked up.

"This isn't over yet, wretched Ranger!" he said.

"It's all over. You're outnumbered now!" Tommy said.

The other Rangers then jumped out of the Megathunderzord and then landed near Tommy.

"Tommy, you got everything under control?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah!" Tommy said, as they gathered around each other. "Thanks, guys."

 **(Command Center)**

The alarm went off.

"Something is wrong, Alpha." Zordon explained. "Observe the viewing globe."

"Right away, Zordon." Alpha said.

He then turned to the viewing globe and walked towards it.

"I fear that the Rock of Time's reversing effect has begun to destabilize the planet's foundation." Zordon explained.

Alpha saw that the Rock of Time was still glowing. "AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi! You're right!" he cried. "If we don't stop it, the planet is doomed!"

"The Power Rangers must be made aware of this new threat." Zordon explained. "Contact them immediately."

"Right, Zordon. I have their coordinates locked in. Sending now!" Alpha said, before pressing buttons on the computer.

 **(The park)**

 _"Come in, Rangers."_ came Zordon's voice.

"Yes, Zordon." Adam answered.

 _"Sensors indicate that the Earth is becoming unstable due to Zedd's time reversal."_ Zordon explained. _"You must locate..."_

 **(Command Center)**

"..and destroy the Rock of Time, before it's too late." Zordon finished.

 **(The park)**

"We're ready, Zordon." Tommy said. "We're through with Goldar!"

"Yeah! Let's do it, Rangers!" Rocky said.

"You will never succeed!" Goldar said, before disappearing.

Tommy then talked into his communicator. "But Zordon, we can't destroy the Rock of Time if we don't know where it is!" he explained.

 **(Command Center)**

"You will teleport to the coordinates Alpha is sending now." Zordon explained. "But beware, the Rock of Time is guarded..."

 **(The park)**

 _"..by Zedd's most powerful monsters from the past."_ Zordon finished.

"We can handle it, Zordon!" Adam assured.

"Let's do it!" they all said.

They then all teleported away, and then jetted over to, and then arrived at the hill the Rock of Time was located at.

"The rock's at the top of this hill, guys let's go!" Tommy said.

"Right!" Billy.

"Okay!" Kimberly said, as they started climbing up the hill.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was standing on the balcony watching them as they climbed.

"Goldar, you worthless weenie!" he grumbled, turning around. "The Rangers are heading for the Rock of Time! Take your Putties back down there and stop them at once!"

 **(The hill)**

"We're almost at the location Alpha gave us, guys." Tommy said, as they carried on climbing. "Everybody just keep your eyes peeled."

Goldar and a bunch of Putties appeared near them.

"Looking for something, Rangers?" he asked.

"You again? I was expecting someone tougher." Tommy said.

"I am the greatest warrior of all!" Goldar announced.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was still on the balcony and had heard the conversation.

"I can't believe that bubble-head said that!" he yelled. "I need some real defenders down there!"

He then cast a spell out of his staff towards Earth.

"Monsters, arise!" he shouted.

 **(The hill)**

Invenusable Flytrap then showed up on the hill, and then the Rangers spotted him.

"Not him again!" Kimberly moaned.

"You better believe it!" Invenusable Flytrap said.

"We took care of you once before..." Tommy said, before Dramole showed up behind them and growled. "Another one."

"I can't believe it." Kimberly said.

"Could be worse." Rocky said.

Adam then turned and saw Oysterizer behind them.

"Look, another one." he said.

"Oysterizer!" Sophie said, recognising him.

"At your service!" he said.

"You were saying?" Aisha asked Rocky.

"Alright guys, let's split up and take these clowns." Tommy said.

"Right!" Rocky said.

He and Kimberly then jumped and then Rocky dodged out of the way of one, while Kimberly kicked one in the chest, then he knocked another away from him, while Kimberly kicked a fourth. Aisha ducked under ones punch and pushed him toward Tommy, then blocked a second's punch and then blocked a third's punch, while Tommy grabbed the one Aisha pushed towards him and then flipped it over. Billy blocked ones punch and then spun around and kicked another, then spun around and tripped the first one up, while Adam blocked ones punch and then kicked it away, then blocked a second's punch, and then Oysterizer came at them both.

Sophie - who was by herself - spun around and tackled one, then back flipped and then kicked a second, then blocked a third's punch and then threw it over her shoulder. Kimberly blocked a kick from one and then ducked under a punch from it before kicking it in the back, while Rocky tried to kick Invenusable Flytrap, only for him to knock him down, but then Kimberly ran to help. Aisha dodged out of the way of one, while Tommy tried kicked one but missed as it ducked, but then managed it flip it over, while Goldar pushed Aisha into two of them - which then grabbed her - and then he and Tommy locked blades, before Tommy kicked him.

Adam kicked one away from him, while Billy tried to kick Oysterizer, and then tried to punch him, but he then punched Billy and knocked him down, but then Adam jumped and tried to kick him but missed. Tommy then kicked Goldar, and then Aisha did the same, then Adam kicked Oysterizer, then spun around and kicked him again, but then Oysterizer hit him with his ball and knocked him down. Tommy and Aisha then both tried to kick Goldar at the same time, but he didn't go down, and then he hit them both with his sword and knocked them down, while Kimberly kicked Invenusable Flytrap, who then knocked her aside, while Rocky got back up.

"You okay?" Tommy asked Aisha, as they all gathered around each other.

"Yeah." Aisha said.

"Let's regroup, guys." Tommy said.

Goldar and then three monsters then regrouped themselves.

"We're gonna need some extra firepower, guys!" Tommy said.

"Right!" Aisha and Sophie both said.

They then all brought out their Power Weapons, and charged in to fight - Billy fighting Dramole, Adam fighting Invenusable Flytrap, Rocky and Kimberly fighting Oysterizer, while Aisha and Tommy fought Goldar, while Sophie helped both Billy and Adam. Billy and Adam then lured their monsters to a cliff edge, and then Billy kicked his, and then Adam hit his with the Power Axe, and then Sophie hit it with the Power Claw. Aisha dodged Goldar's sword, while Tommy tried to hit him, and then Aisha hit him with one of her Power Daggers, and then they both kicked him.

"This will put you back in your shell!" Kimberly said, firing an arrow from her Power Bow.

The arrow then landed near Oysterizer and then exploded, causing him to fall down and then disappear. Billy and Adam then hit their monsters with their weapons, and then Sophie split kicked the pair of them, knocking them down, making them disappear.

"Alright, that's the last of them." Adam said.

"Except for Goldar." Sophie explained.

"Right. Let's go help Tommy." Billy said.

Tommy and Aisha kept hitting Goldar with their weapons, until he fell down.

"You may have won the day," he said, getting back up. "but you have not seen the last of Goldar!" He then disappeared.

"Yeah! Great job, everyone." Tommy said, putting Saba away. "Now let's get rid of this Rock of Time!"

"Right." Aisha said.

They then all ran to the Rock of Time and saw it was glowing.

"This is gonna require the Power Cannon." Billy explained.

"Stage one." he and Rocky said, standing beside each other.

"Stage two." Aisha and Kimberly said, doing the same.

"Stage three." Adam and Tommy said, doing the same.

"Stage four." Sophie said, standing between Rocky and Billy.

The Power Cannon then appeared on their shoulders, and then Sophie put her hands on Billy and Rocky's shoulders. Billy and Rocky then locked the cannon up, and then Kimberly put her charge in, followed by Aisha, then Sophie, then Tommy and then Rocky.

"Power Cannon, battle ready!" Tommy said. "Rangers, lock on target! Fire!"

They then fired the Power Cannon, and then six colored balls came out of hit, which then hit and destroyed the Rock of Time.

"Whoa! We nailed that sucker!" Adam said. "That will put us back in the present time."

He and Aisha then locked hands together while everyone cheered.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was now standing by his throne and was completely angry.

"Ooohh! Another perfectly good evil plan ruined!" he groaned, glowing red. "Those Rangers really burn my biscuits!"

 **(Angel Grove High)**

Rocky and the girls all returned to the school, and saw Bulk and Skull still asleep where they left them, but were back to normal now.

"I am so glad everyone's back to normal." Aisha said. "Especially those people trapped in the photograph."

"That makes two of us, Aisha." Sophie said, touching her shoulder.

"You know what, I kinda liked being a kid, through." Kimberly admitted. "Everything seemed less complicated."

"Yeah! If I had known then what I know now, I'd be in less of a hurry to grow up." Rocky said.

The girls all giggled as Mr. Caplan walked in - his hair now back to normal - and over to Bulk and Skull.

"Are we finished with those essays?" he asked, waking them up by touching their ears.

"What essays?" Bulk asked, confused. "What are we doing in here?"

"This seems to be where you live. We're going to have to start charging you rent!" Mr. Caplan said, before getting confused himself. "Uhh - why did I send you in here?"

"To take a nap?" Skull guessed.

"Makes no difference, I want you both to write on the blackboard 100 times, 'silence is golden and I will abide by the rules'." Mr. Caplan said. "Now move it! Come on!"

Bulk and Skull then got up from their seats, grumpily, and walked towards the blackboard.

"I guess you could say Bulk and Skull have been in detention since the second grade." Kimberly said to her friends.

"Literally!" Aisha grinned.

"You can say that again." Sophie said.


	44. The Wedding Part 1

**A/N: Here's part one of the wedding, and from what I've found out, this was Richard Steven Horvitz's (the voice of Alpha 5) favorite episode, because he liked playing the evil Alpha. Also, the credits have been now altered slightly.**

* * *

The screen shows Goldar grinning in the place. Lord Zedd then turns around. In Billy's lab, Kimberly looks confused. Squatt and Baboo look gleeful. Rocky, Adam and Aisha then smile in the Command Center. Lord Zedd throws his bottle down to Earth. Billy and Sophie float down to a hidden chamber and then Tommy smiles.

Lord Zedd stands on the balcony looking at the Earth. Saba's eyes glow red and then white lasers are fired out of them. Kimberly then smiles up at Tommy in his new suit. Goldar then starts to laugh. Tommy removes his White Ranger helmet. Tommy then rides on his new White Tigerzord.

Rocky, Adam and Aisha get Jason, Zack and Trini's powers transferred to them. The Rangers then all put their arms up in the cockpit of the Megathunderzord. Lord Zedd then looks down at the Earth again from the balcony. Tommy then puts his hand down in triumph and then turns to Saba.

Rocky, Adam and Aisha wave good-bye to their new friends. They then arrive in a red jeep, with Adam at the back and Rocky in the diver's seat. A bunch of things then happen.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly

David Yost as Billy

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

Joelle Carter as Sophie

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

Johnny Young Bosch as Adam

 _Mighty Morphin.._

Karen Ashely as Aisha

 _..Power Rangers_

Steve Cardenas as Rocky

Jason David Frank as Tommy

It then shows the Rangers all holding their Power Weapons up, except Tommy. It then shows the Thunderzords, and then Kimberly, Sophie, Billy and Tommy morphin.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

Jason Navy and Paul Schrier as Bulk and Skull

It shows Bulk and Skull behind a tree, with a Putty behind them. It then shows Lord Zedd firing a spell from his staff.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then shows the Red Dragon Thunderzord changing into warrior mode, and then the Tigerzord into warrior mode.

 _Go, Go Power Rangers_

It then shows the Thunderzords combing into the Megatigerzord, which is then complete.

 _You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers._

* * *

At Angel Grove High, the Rangers were all sitting in a class Mr. Caplan was teaching.

"Class, I'm pleased and proud to announce that Angel Grove High has been picked as teen exchange speakers to represent the Untied States in Australia." he told the class.

Everyone in the class then clapped, and then the bell rang.

"You'll be leaving on a train tomorrow for the airport." Mr. Caplan said, as they piled out.

"I've always wanted to see Australia." Sophie said, as they stopped by their lockers.

"I know what you mean." Rocky said.

Dave then came walking over to them. "Hi, guys." he said, looking a bit sad.

"Hi, Dave." they all said.

"What's the matter with you?" Adam asked.

"Yeah. Aren't you excited?" Aisha asked.

"I can't go." Dave said. "My mom's seriously ill, and dad can't look after her by himself."

"Oh, sorry to here that." Billy said.

"Yeah, no wonder you look upset." Tommy said.

"Yeah. And I would've like to have gone too!" Dave moaned.

"Tell you what, Dave." Sophie said, touching his shoulder. "I'll take some pictures of the place while we're there, and then we can show what the country looks like."

"You'd do that?" Dave asked.

"Well, you are our friend after all." Sophie said.

The others nodded.

"Aw, gee...thanks, guys." Dave said. "Thanks, Soph."

 **(The train station)**

The next day at the train station, the teens were all sitting on a bench by the wall, while Bulk and Skull were standing not to far away from them, and Ernie was there to - to see them off.

"You guys all set to go?" Ernie asked.

"Yeah." they all said.

Ernie then checked his watch. "The train will be here soon to take you to the airport." he informed. "Do me a favor?"

"Yeah, sure, Ernie." Sophie said.

"Keep an eye on Bulk and Skull and don't forget. Send me a postcard from Australia." Ernie said.

"Definitely." Kimberly said.

"Sure." Tommy said.

"Alright." Rocky said.

"Have a safe trip, guys." Ernie said, waving at them. "You take care."

"Alright, bye." Rocky said.

"Bye." Kimberly said, as they waved.

"See you." Adam said.

"See you, Ernie." Tommy said.

"Wow, man, this is so cool." Rocky said.

"I know. A trip to Australia." Adam said.

"Yeah, I'm just glad Zordon informed us that our trip's coinciding with Lord Zedd's 100-year recharge." Billy said.

"Yeah. Too bad he couldn't stay asleep for 100 years." Tommy said.

"You're right there." Sophie said, as they all chuckled.

"Well, at least we know that there won't be any trouble while we're gone." Aisha said.

"I just hope nothing interferes with my shopping because I hear the stores are incredible." Kimberly said.

"Really?" Aisha asked, surprised.

"Yes." Kimberly grinned.

"Wow." Aisha awed. "Cool."

"You got your camera with you, Soph?" Adam asked.

"It's in my bag." Sophie said, touching it. "I'm not wearing it on the train or plane in case it gets broken."

"Good idea." Tommy said.

"Hey, Bulky, is this train going to take us all the way to Australia?" Skull asked his friend.

"No, dimwit." Bulk said. "The train takes us to the airport. And it's just our luck too to get stuck in the same group as the goody-goody-goods."

"Yeah. We'll ditch them when we get there." Skull said.

"Yeah!" Bulk said.

They then hit hands together, and Bulk then put his sunglasses on.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was standing on the balcony looking at Earth.

"I'd better check on those annoying Earthlings one last time." he said.

He then zoomed his goggles in, and saw the Rangers at the train station.

"What's this?" They're leaving town?" he questioned, before removing the zoom and turning around. "Uh, what rotten luck. I should be attacking Angel Grove while they're gone, but the time has come. I must rest and rejuvenate my evil energies."

"Yes, my liege." Goldar said. "The rejuvenation chamber has been prepared."

"Good. I feel a long nap coming on and when I awake fully recharged those pathetic Power Rangers shall be no match for me and the universe shall at last be mine." Lord Zedd declared.

 **(In space)**

Far away in space, a dumpster was spinning around, and inside it, Rita Repulsa was laughing.

"Ha-ha! Perfect!" she laughed. "While Zedd's having his little nap I've got my own plan." she then laughed again. "Here I come!"

 **(Australia)**

A plane landed at an airport in Sydney, Australia, and then all the teens onboard began exploring the city. The Rangers - along with Bulk and Skull - ran towards a boat, seeing the Sydney Opera house on the way over - Sophie snapping a picture as they did.

"Hey, what's up with that weird building?" Skull asked.

"What am I, an architect?" Bulk asked.

They were all soon on the boat and sailed more buildings - Sophie snapping pictures of them as they went.

"Hi!" Aisha called, waving at someone on another boat.

They all soon got off the boat, and walked down the harbour.

"Hey, Bulky, I betcha I can get Kimberly's hat." Skull said.

He was about to throw something at it, when Bulk grabbed his arm and stopped him.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was working at the computer, acting oddly.

"Alpha, do I detect a deviation in your behaviour pattern?" Zordon asked.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi, I'm all right, Zordon." Alpha assured. "I guess I just miss the Rangers."

"Don't worry, Alpha. By now Lord Zedd is deep asleep in his rejuvenation chamber." Zordon explained. "We shouldn't have to worry about any emergencies while the Rangers are gone."

"You're right, Zordon." Alpha said, before turning around and walking away. "Maybe I'll go for a little walk outside."

 **(In space)**

The dumpster was now heading towards the moon.

"Here I come, moon!" Rota said. "Hope I don't land on my head like last time. How do you steer this thing anyway?"

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was lying down in his rejuvenation chamber when Goldar walked in.

"What's the holdup, bucket-head?" he asked. "Do you break this thing?"

"No, my lord. The rejuvenator is ready." Goldar said. "Soon you will fall into the sleep of oblivion to recharge your powers of evil and destruction."

"Leave me then, Goldar and see that I am not disturbed." Lord Zedd said.

"Sour dreams, my lord." Goldar said.

He then left when Lord Zedd fell asleep - as he could hear his master snoring.

 **(Sydney, Australia)**

The Rangers had now all stopped at a restaurant near the Sydney Opera house and were having a meal and some juice. Tommy, Rocky and Billy were on one side of the table, while Adam, Aisha and Kimberly were on the other, and Sophie was on the end.

"Is that good?" Aisha asked.

"Yeah." Tommy said.

"This Australian food not's half bad." Sophie said.

"You're right about that." Adam said.

Bulk and Skull meanwhile were sitting at another table with a waitress near them, waiting for their order as they couldn't decide what to have.

"Mm-hmm?" she asked.

"Uh, give me burger." Bulk said.

"Uh... give me an extra plate." Skull said.

"No, wait, no. Scratch the burger." Bulk said, before doing an Australian accent. "Make it a lobster, mate."

"One lobster. Right." the waitress said.

Skull then looked at the menu again.

"Yeah. Extra fresh." he then said, speaking with an Australian accent.

"Alright, then." the waitress said, before leaving.

"G'day." Bulk said, with his Australian accent.

"Good day." Skull said, with his normal voice.

"No, no. G'day." Bulk corrected.

"G'day." Skull said, with his Australian accent.

"That's good." Bulk said.

"G'day." Skull said.

"G'day." Bulk said.

"G'day." Skull said.

"G'day." Bulk said.

"G'day." Skull said.

 **(In space)**

The dumpster was still heading towards the moon.

"Where are the breaks on this thing?" Rita asked, loudly.

The dumpster then went faster and faster, until it crashed on the moon.

 **(Sydney, Australia)**

The Rangers were still eating when they heard something which made them turn to look at the Sydney Opera house, and then up at the sky.

"Hey, I wonder what that was." Tommy said.

"I don't know." Billy said. "Should we be concerned?"

"Well, Zordon said that he'd contact us if there were any problems, right." Kimberly said.

"Hey, the only problem I have is wondering how we're going to get all these souvenirs home." Aisha said.

"How 'bout a tugboat?" Rocky suggested, joking.

"A tugboat." Tommy laughed.

They all then laughed, except Sophie.

"What's up, Soph?" Billy asked, noticing her being quiet.

"Oh, I don't know." Sophie said. "That noise has just given me the feeling something bad is coming, and I mean really bad."

"You worry too much." Rocky said. "Zordon will tell us if there's any trouble."

Sophie went back to eating but didn't look convinced.

Bulk and Skull meanwhile, where playing with the knifes and forks when the waitress came back with their food.

"Alright, here you go, mates." she said, putting it down on the table and removing the lid. "One lobster, extra fresh."

Bulk and Skull both looked at the lobster, and saw it was still moving, causing them both to scream.

"It's alive!" Bulk said, while Skull pulled out a boomerang. "Alive!"

They then began to fight it back.

"Back!" Bulk said.

He then held his mouth open like he was going to scream.

 **(The moon)**

The top of the dumpster - which was now on the moon's surface - opened up, and then Rita stepped out of it.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho!" she laughed. "My aching back! You know, I ought to put some safety seats in this baby." she then looked around and saw she was on the moon. "Home sweet home! Yippie!" she cheered. "And now, to the castle before that old grump wakes up. Zedd, darling, have I got plans for you!"

She later made her way into the palace - despite her tiny form.

"Yoo-hoo! Yoo-hoo!" she called. "Is anybody home?"

She then ran along the balcony.

In Finsiter's workshop, Finister was working on

"Oh, for the good old days." he said, walking to his table. "I used to be someone around here - monster maker extraordinaire." he put something on the table "Now I'm just old and in the way." he then turned around. "Rita and I were quite a team. I almost miss her cranky little face. Oh... I wish she were here."

He then walked away, when Rita walked along the table.

"Then wish no more, my little dog-faced monster!" she said.

"Who said that?" Finister asked.

"I, Rita Repulsa, have returned." Rita said.

Finster then saw her on the table.

"Rita? But how?" he asked.

"Don't just stand there flapping your gums, Finster." Rita said. "Hurry up. Come on. Make me grow full size again, will you?"

"That's what's different about you." Finster said. "Uh, yes, right away, my queen. I'll use my Spectron re-integrator. Here goes nothing."

"Nothing's happening!" Rita complained. "Do something else!"

"Oh. Then I'll try setting it to 'blend', or maybe it's 'puree' or maybe it's all of them at once." Finster said, working on the re-integrator.

"I don't care what you do!" Rita shouted. "Just hurry up and make me grow!"

"I've never turned it to eleven before. Here goes." Finster said, as the re-integrator made Rita grow back to normal size.

"Whoa! It worked!" Rita cheered, as she hugged Finster. "You did it, my little dingbat! I'm back!"

In the rejuvenation chamber, Lord Zedd was still snoring.

"Now, Finster, we must talk about my plan about how to rule again." Rita said to Finster, still in the workshop.

"Yes, of course, my queen." Finster said, showing her the monsters he'd made during her absence. "As you can see I've been busy making monsters. I have dozens of them waiting to go."

"No, no, no!" Rita said.

"But I..." Finster said.

"I need a potion, Finster." Rita explained. "Have you no brains?"

"Yes, Rita." Finster said, walking away.

"That's right." Rita said, following him. "It's such fun to insult you, I've forgotten. Now!"

"What sort of potion?" Finster asked.

"I want a love one." Rita explained.

"A love potion." Finster said. "Yes, my queen."

"Zedd will fall in love and marry me. Then both he and the universe will be ruled by who?" Rita questioned, explaining her plan.

"Earth will be yours, my queen." Finster said.

"After I destroy the Rangers." Rita explained.

"Yes, as soon as they return from out of town." Finster explained.

"What?! I can't wait for that!" Rita exclaimed. "They're going to be my wedding gift to Lord Zedd."

"I've got it. We can use Alpha 5 to lure them back." Finster suggested.

"Yes. Tell the whole world the good news." Rita said.

 **(Command Center)**

Outside the Command Center, Alpha was walking through a small flower patch in the barren area.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi! The land is so barren around here." he said. "It sue could us some more flowers." he then picked up some of the sand. "Hey, I know. Maybe I can tap into the morphin grid to create some."

He then dropped the sand back onto the ground, which then turned into another flower.

"Ah, that's better." he said.

He learned down to touch it, when Finster and two Putties appeared behind him.

"Hey? What's going on?" he asked, as the Putties grabbed him.

"Hold him still, you claybrains, so I can put the disk in." Finster said, putting a disk in Alpha's back. "There, now do as your programmed to, robot."

He and the Putties then disappeared, and then Alpha turned around.

"Will do, buckaroo." he said, walking away, before getting dizzy. "Whoa. Whoa. What's going on? Yow. Ohh."

 **(The palace)**

Finster had now returned and Rita laughed as she hugged him.

"Good job, you little mutant dog. You did it!" she said, before backing away from him.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha had now returned to the Command Center and was laughing evilly.

"Alpha, I'm detecting unusual behaviour." Zordon said. "What happened to you outside?"

"Who cares what you're detecting, you big floating head." Alpha said rudely, as he pressed buttons on the computer. "Just be quiet. I have work to do."

 **(Sydney, Australia)**

The Rangers - along with the rest of their class - were now being led by a tour guide, leading them past a bell tower. before she turned to them.

"Okay, kids, we don't have much time to shop so let's meet back here in two hours." she said.

"Alright." Kimberly said.

"Two hours to be back here." Tommy said, as the class separated.

The Rangers then walked towards a table.

"You guys, I just love Australia." Kimberly said, as the girls sat down. "The shops here are so cool."

"Yeah, but if you keep shopping, you'll end up taking Australia home in those bags." Tommy joked, as Rocky and Adam sat down.

Everyone laughed, except Sophie.

"What's up, Soph?" Billy asked.

"I've still got that bad feeling from earlier, Billy." Sophie explained.

"You still have that bad feeling?" Rocky asked.

"You got it." Sophie said. "I think I'll feel a lot better when we get to Angel Grove."

Bulk and Skull meanwhile, walked up, as they were at the back of the group.

"Gee whiz, goody. Two hours of shopping." Bulk said.

"Yeah. Great." Skull muttered.

"Hey, I got it." Bulk said, thinking of something.

"Got what?" Skull asked.

"Let's ditch them." Bulk said, squeakily.

"Ahh, good idea." Skull said.

"Charge!" they both shouted, before running away.

Back at the table, Kimberly was checking her bags.

"Alright, I have to buy presents from my mom, my brother, my Uncle Steve..." she said, before their communicators beeped. "I knew that was going to happen."

"I told you guys I had a feeling something bad was coming but did any of you listen to me? Oh, no!" Sophie said, sarcastically.

Tommy then answered his communicator. "Zordon, what's up?" he asked.

 _"Rangers, this is Alpha."_ Alpha said. _"Listen up. Morph and teleport to the abandoned Spectre theater in downtown Angel Grove."_

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was working on the computer.

"Once there, wait for further instructions." he explained.

"Alpha, what are you doing?" Zordon asked.

"At the moment, shutting down your communicator so you can't alert the Rangers to my plan." Alpha said, pressing buttons on the computer.

"Alpha, stop this at once." Zordon said. "What's happened to you?"

"In fact, I think for now, I'll fix it so I don't have to listen to you either." Alpha said, pressing another button.

"Alpha, you don't know what you're doing!" Zordon said. "Please don't involve..." Alpha had cut off his speech before he could finish.

 **(Sydney, Australia)**

The Rangers looked confused by Alpha's instructions.

"Alpha, is everything alright?" Billy asked.

He got no answer.

"Alpha?" he tried again. "Alpha? Something's not right, guys."

"Alpha, are you okay?" Rocky asked, trying his communicator.

"You alright, Alpha?" Sophie asked, trying hers.

"Alpha, come in." Billy tried again.

 **(Command Center)**

"Rangers, this is an emergency." Alpha said. "I will contact you..."

 **(Sydney, Australia)**

 _"..as soon as I can."_ Alpha said.

"Alpha sounds kinda weird." Aisha pointed out.

"Maybe he's just worried." Adam suggested.

"I don't think so, Adam." Sophie said. "I've heard Alpha worried before, and it didn't sound anything like that."

I think we should check it out anyway." Rocky said.

"Alright, we better go." Kimberly said.

"We'll morph on the way." Tommy said, as they got up and walked away.

They kept walking until they turned around a corner, and saw that no one was there, and then Kimberly put her bags down, while Sophie put her camera in one of them.

"It's morphin time!" Tommy shouted.

"Tigerzord!"

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

They then arrived in the abandoned Spectre Theater, which had thunder and lighting over it and it was nighttime to.

"Whoa." Kimberly said.

"Huh?" they boys all asked, confused.

"This place is creepy." Kimberly said.

"Yeah, in a big way." Aisha agreed.

"It wouldn't be this bad if it was daytime." Sophie said.

"You got a point there." Adam said.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was still working at the computer.

"Heh, heh, heh." he chuckled, before going crazy. "AY-Yi-Yi. Heh, heh, heh. AY!"

"Alpha, tell me what happened to you outside the Command Center?" Zordon asked. "Perhaps I can help."

"I don't need your help, baldy." Alpha said, walking from computer to computer.

"You must get the Power Rangers out of there." Zordon said. "You know the theater is a vortex. The Rangers will have no powers in there."

"Of course I know." Alpha said. "Do you know what else I know? Working for you is a real drag. In fact, I quit. And while we're on the subject, how come none of this stupid discount equipment ever works. huh?"

He then kicked the computer, causing smoke to come out of it.

"Ahhh! See what I mean?" he asked.

"This is not at all like you, Alpha." Zordon said.

"Yeah, well this is the new Alpha, big boy, with a new mission - to oversee the destruction of the Power Rangers." Alpha said.

 **(The Spectre Theater)**

The Rangers kept looking around but couldn't see anything.

"Would somebody please tell me what we're doing in this weird place?" Aisha asked, as they walked up the stairs.

"I guess we're just gonna have to wait and hear from Alpha, you guys." Tommy said.

They then walked along the balcony, with Billy in the lead and Rocky at the back. A head on a pike then turned and its eyes glowed red, and then a bunched of doors opened up.

"Huh?" they all asked, having heard it.

"What?" Aisha asked.

"What's going on?" Kimberly said.

"You still got that bad feeling, Soph?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah, and it's getting worse by the minute." Sophie explained.

 **(The palace)**

Finster put something on a table that Rita was sitting at, while Rita had covered her face up cream and was covering her eyes with slices of cucumber.

"Hear you are, evil one." he said.

"Are you sure this is going to make me beautiful and young?" Rita asked.

"Oh, yes. This is my special moon mud." Finster explained. "Trust me. Lord Zedd will flip his galactic cookies when he gets a look at you. Ah. Time to wash it off."

He then picked up the bowl.

"This better work, Finster." Rita said.

She then threw the cucumber slices away, and then put her face into the bowl. When she pull her face out of the bowl however, she looked a lot younger than she had been before.

"Finster, you did it!" Rita said, looking at her reflection. "I don't look a day over 11,000! I'm beautiful!"

"I told you, you could trust me, my queen." Finster said, before picking up something. "And now for the finishing touch." he then gave it to Rita. "Here's the love potion."

"Give me. Give me." Rita said, taking it. "I see the power of love."

 **(The Spectre Theater)**

The head turned again, while the Rangers tried to call Alpha.

"Come in, Alpha." Tommy said. "Alpha? Alpha, do you read me? Come in."

"It's no use, Tommy." Kimberly said.

"Yeah. You've been at it for a long time." Billy said.

"Something must've happened to Alpha." Aisha said.

"So what do you think we should do?" Rocky asked.

"I say we teleport to the Command Center and find out what's going on." Sophie suggested.

"But Alpha told us to stay put. He must have had a reason." Adam argued.

"Okay, we'll give it a little longer." Tommy said.

"Right." Kimberly said.

"Oh...okay, but if we don't hear from him in the next hour I say we get out of here." Sophie said.

"Alright." Tommy agreed.

 **(Command Center)**

"Alpha, the Rangers don't know their powers won't work in that theater. You must stop this foolishness." Zordon said.

"No way, egghead." Alpha said, before pressing some buttons on the computer. "I'm just getting started fooling with you."

"What are you doing?" Zordon asked, as a blue mustache appeared on his face. "Stop this mischief at once."

"What a difference." Alpha said. "You're a brand-new head. Now, let's see what a little color can do for you."

"This is no time for fun and games, Alpha." Zordon said, as a flowery colorful headband appeared on his head. "Get these flowers off me."

"How about a little hair?" Alpha asked, laughing as he pressed more buttons.

"Obviously, you malfunctioned." Zordon realized, as blue spiky hair appeared on him. "You need help, Alpha."

"Hmm! Something is still missing." Alpha said, before pressing some more buttons. "I know. How about some glasses?"

Moonlike glasses then appeared over Zordon's eyes. "Alpha, you must reprogram yourself and bring the Rangers back." he said.

"And spoil the party? No way, Jose." Alpha said.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was still sleeping in his rejuvenation chamber, when Rita peered in through a widow from outside the chamber.

"Yuck! How'd you like to wake up to that every morning?" she asked, talking to the fourth wall. "Oh, well, we all have to make sacrifices sometimes."

She then ducked down and walked into the chamber.

"Blah! Thanks to this little potion when you awake, you will love me madly." she said, walking around Lord Zedd and opening the bottle. "Sleep well, Zedd for I shall have my revenge on you and the rest of the world."

She poured the potion into the machine while she was talking.

Meanwhile, Finster was humming in his workshop, putting a book down.

"Now that Rita is back and up to her old evil tricks all is well." he said. "Now, I must recrate some of her favourite monsters to be wedding guests." He then walked towards the monster-matic. "Oh, and I must select the meanest ones to ambush the Power Rangers."

He began picking stuff up from a bin.

"I will us the Invenusable Flytrap, Shrinkster, and Eye Guy." he said, walking to the monster-matic. "Oh, I'll just send them all."

He then opened the monster-matic and put a clay model on it.

"Can't wait till those puny Rangers try to use their powers in that old stone theater." he said.

He then activated the monster-matic, and then several monsters came out.

 **(The Spectre Theater)**

The Rangers continued walking along the balcony.

"This way, guys." Tommy said, taking the lead.

"I don't know, Tommy." Rocky said. "Something's wrong here."

"Yeah. We've been here for almost an hour, and still no word from Alpha." Adam explained.

"I don't get it." Sophie said. "Frist Alpha sends us over here, and then don't hear a word out of him."

"I know. Weird." Kimberly agreed.

"Maybe we should just stay put." Aisha suggested, as they stopped walking.

"Yeah. That's probably best." Billy said.

"We'll stay here so we can keep an eye on things." Tommy said.

"Wow! You feel that?" Rocky asked, feeling something in the air.

"Yeah. What is it?" Adam asked.

"It's getting stronger." Kimberly said.

"It seems to be focused right...there!" Billy said, as Invenusable Flytrap showed up.

"It's a trap!" Sophie shouted.

"Ha, ha, ha! You're right, Orange Ranger!" Shrinkster laughed, showing up himself, beside Invenusable Flytrap.

Soccadillo and Saliguana then showed up behind them.

"We've got no room to maneuver up here, guys." Tommy said. "Alright, Rangers, everybody down the deck. Ready? Go!"

They all then jumped off the balcony and landed on the stage floor - first Tommy, then Rocky, Adam, Billy, Aisha, Sophie and finally Kimberly.

"Alright, Rangers, let's get them!" Tommy ordered.

"How nice to see you again." said Eye Guy, who was behind them.

"I just love cheerful reunions." Soccadillo said.

"You remember _me_ , don't you?" Grumble Bee asked, showing up.

"Ready for a re-match, Orange Ranger?" asked Basilisk Cobra, showing up himself.

"Say, monsters, let's sing the song." Peckster said, showing up.

"There's too many of them." Tommy realized, as music began to play. "Let's teleport out."

"Right!" the others said.

They all then touched the morphers on their belts, but they didn't teleport out.

"Something's wrong." Adam said. "It's not working, Tommy."

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was watching what was happening in the viewing globe.

"Pathetic Rangers." he said. "You're all doomed!"

He turned around and then laughed.

 **(The Spectre Theater)**

The Rangers didn't know what to do.

"What's up with that song?" Tommy asked

"We'll just have to fight everybody." Kimberly said. "Call on your weapons!"

They then tried to bring their Blade Blasters out, but they couldn't find them.

"Power Sword!" Rocky shouted, but nothing happened. "Huh? No weapons either."

Dramole then showed up.

 _"Four little Rangers - their all doomed!"_ he sang.

"What are we going to do?" Kimberly asked.

The others just stood their, not knowing what to do.


	45. The Wedding Part 2

Inside the Spectre Theater, the Rangers were surround by monsters that they had previously destroyed.

 _"Bop-bop Sha-bay Bop-bop Sha-boo"_ Dramole sang. _"Gonna make a Ranger, Ranger stew..."_

"Without our weapons the only thing we can do is split up and try to wear them down." Billy explained to the others. "We got to go on the attack."

"So we're basically doing this one the hard way?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah, you got it." Billy said.

"Right!" they all said.

 _"The time has come for the Rangers' due."_ Dramole sang.

"Billy's right, guys." Tommy said. "Let's get them!"

He then ducked under a punch from Soccadillo and then spun around to kick him but missed and then blocked a punch from him and punched it, while Kimberly blocked a kick from Invenusable Flytrap and then kicked it in the leg. Adam and Billy rolled forward, and then Adam blocked a punch for Saliguana, while Billy spun around and tried to kick Dramole but missed, then Adam ducked under a punch for Saliguana, then tried to kick him, but then got punched in the chest by him. Billy then spun around to kick Dramole again but missed, then tried kicking him in the arm, but then Dramole hit him and made him spin around, and then when Billy tried to kick him again, Dramole grabbed his leg and flipped him over.

Sophie rolled forward to dodged a punch Basilisk Cobra, only to find Shrinkster in front of her, trapping her between the two of them, so she then tried to split kick them, but only Basilisk Cobra was knocked back, while Shrinkster grabbed her leg and then spun her around, and then let go, causing her to crash on the stage. Kimberly then tried kicking Invenusable Flytrap, only for him to punch her in the back, she then tried to punch him but he blocked it, then blocked a punch from him and then tried to kick it again. Aisha ducked under a punch from Robogoat - who had also shown up - and ran around him, then tried kick him but he blocked it, but then managed to do a karate chop on his back, knocking him down.

"What's the matter, Ranger?" Saliguana asked, as Adam got back up.

"Should you be laying in a swamp somewhere?" Adam asked.

Saliguana then hit him angrily and knocked him down.

"You alright, Adam?" Rocky asked, helping him up.

"This guys packs a punch." Adam said.

Tommy blocked a punch from Soccadillo, and then grabbed his arm and pulled him down, while Kimberly blocked a kick from Invenusable Flytrap, and then she kicked him away.

"Rocky, Adam, look out!" Tommy shouted.

Rocky and Adam both moved out of the way as Grumble Bee jumped at them, and then he turned to face Rocky, who rolled forward to avoid a punch from him. Then Rocky tried to kick him, but he blocked it, then tried to punch him, but he grabbed his arm, but then Rocky hit him with his knee, and then tried to punch him, only to get punched in the side of the chest, and then he got pushed away. Sophie jumped to avoid a tackle from Shrinkster and then kicked him, but then Basilisk Cobra grabbed her with his snake like hands and wrapped around her.

"Just like what I did to your friend last time, Orange Ranger." he hissed.

"I don't think so!" Sophie shouted, stomping on his foot.

Doing this allowed her to get free, and then she kicked him with both feet, knocking him away.

"I hate snakes!" she said.

Kimberly then tried to kick Invenusable Flytrap, but he then punched her in the back and knocked her away.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was watching what was happening in the viewing globe.

"Ha! The Power Punks are getting pummelled." he said.

Rocky then spun around to kick Grumble Bee, and then Tommy kicked Soccadillo away from him.

 _"Tommy, I don't think we can hold out much longer."_ Rocky said.

 _"We don't have much of a choice."_ Tommy said. _"We've just got to keep moving."_

 _"Alright."_ Rocky said.

"Hoo! This is better than cable TV, and cheaper too." Alpha said.

"Alpha, you know the Rangers' power would not work in that theater." Zordon said. "Why have you put your friends in such danger?"

"Friends, huh!" Alpha said, walking back towards the computer. "Teleporting here and there, getting all the fun, getting all the glory." he then walked to another computer. "Well, it's my turn to be famous now. I'll go down in history as the one who destroyed the Power Rangers." He the laughed madly.

 **(The palace)**

Rita was still standing over Lord Zedd in the rejuvenation chamber, waiting for him to wake up.

"You're in for it now, Zedd, As soon as you say 'I do' you won't be doing much of anything anymore." she announced. "Ha-ha! Once I take control of the world, you'll be the one riding around in a dumpster." she then laughed.

 **(The Spectre Theater)**

Aisha - now in a skybox - tried to kick Eye Guy but missed, but then grabbed his arm after he tried to punch her, then tried to chop him but missed and then he tried to hit her again. Kimberly tried to punch Invenusable Flytrap but missed and then was then punched herself, but then she tried kicking him again, and then he tried to do it too, only for her to block it, and then she saw Aisha.

"Aisha!" she called, as Eye Guy grabbed Aisha's arm.

He then threw her out of the skybox and onto the stage, and then Adam and Tommy helped her up, as the Rangers gathered around each other.

"Are you hurt?" Tommy asked.

"No." Aisha replied.

The monsters then surround them.

"Come on, fellow monsters, let's strike all at once and finish them." Soccadillo said.

"No! They have to be in one piece." Grumble Bee said. "They're Rita' wedding presents to Lord Zedd, remember?"

"Yeah. Did you forget that, idiot?" Shrinkster asked.

"I'm sure Lord Zedd won't mind if a few pieces are missing." Peckster suggested.

"So that's what this is all about - Rita and Zedd getting married." Aisha said, as they had heard the conversation.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Sophie asked.

"I don't think they are." Adam said.

"Well, it was bad enough having one evil lunatic on the moon." Tommy said.

"Guys, none of this is gonna make a difference if we don't get away from these monsters." Billy explained.

"If anyone has any ideas, I'm all ears." Sophie said.

"Hey, what about that hidden stairwell we found a while back?" Kimberly suggested.

"Good idea." Tommy said. "We'll all split up and meet there later. Let's go."

"Right!" they all said.

 **(The palace)**

Rita was now moving a feather over Zedd's metal mouthpiece, trying to get him up.

"Wake up, you old buzzard. I haven't got all century." she said.

In his workshop, Finster was listening in.

"Aha, this is it." he said.

"Time to wake up, Zeddie." Rita said.

Lord Zedd then did wake up, and then first thing he saw, was Rita herself.

"What beauty. What magnificence." he said. "Where did you come from, fair lady of my dreams?"

"It worked." Rita said to the fourth wall, before turning back to Lord Zedd. "Oh, Zedd, dear, you remember me. I'm Rita Repulsa, one of your fateful and humble servants."

"Rita? Yes, Rita. Rita of the stars, of the sun, of the universe." he said, as Finster listened. "I've been seeking you for so long." he then took her hand. "I love you, fair creature. Say you'll be my wife."

"Uh...okay." Rita said.

"Goldat, get in here." Lord Zedd ordered.

Outside, Goldar heard him.

"Right away, my lord." he said.

He then walked into the rejuvenation chamber.

"Yes, your majesty." he said, before seeing Rita. "What?! Rita?"

Squatt and Baboo then both peeked through the window.

"Have no fear, my lord, I shall summon the Putties to seize her." Goldar assured.

"One step closer and you'll be monkey pate." Rita warned.

"Don't you dare lay a paw on my bride-to-be." Lord Zedd warned.

"Bride-to-be?" Baboo asked, shocked.

"Oh, goody, a wedding." Squatt said. "Can I be the flower beast?"

"And I'll be the monkey of dishonor." Baboo said.

"But, sire, she cannot be trusted." Goldar argued.

"Silence! As my worst man you shall be in charge of preparing a wedding ceremony like none ever seen." Lord Zedd explained. "Fit for a queen...my queen."

He then kissed Rita's hand before turning back to Goldar.

"Bow to her!" he ordered.

Goldar then moaned and walked away.

"That's more like it." Rita said, as she and Lord Zedd locked hands together. "Oh, yes, it will feel so good to be queen."

She then laughed while Lord Zedd kissed her hand again.

 **(The Spectre Theater)**

The Rangers had now all regrouped, with Adam in the lead as they ran down the hidden stairwell.

"Keep moving, guys. Those monsters could be right behind us." Tommy said.

Robogoat and Snizzard - who had just shut up - were searching one of the upper floors.

"Well, they can't morph out of this building so they've got to be here somewhere." Snizzard said, only for them to bump into a dead end. "Another dead end."

"That stupid Peckster." Robogoat said, as they turned around. "It's his fault they got away in the first place. Come on."

The Rangers then ran to a door.

"This way, guys." Adam said, opening it up.

"Take it slow, everyone, and be as quiet as you can." Tommy said, as they walked through the doorway.

"I think I'm beginning to see the whole picture here." Sophie said.

"What do you mean?" Aisha asked.

"Someone must have tricked Alpha into luring us here - knowing we can't teleport out or use our weapons - just so Rita can give us to Lord Zedd as a wedding gift." Sophie explained, disgustingly.

"You've got a point there." Rocky said.

"Well, one thing's for sure. Next time you get a bad feeling like this, I'm taking it more seriously." Adam said.

"When I first said that back there, I didn't expect it to be this bad." Sophie admitted.

Somewhere in basement, Basilisk Cobra and Shrinkster were searching for the Rangers.

"Those Rangers have got to be around here somewhere." Basilisk Cobra said, looking around.

"I know. They can't just teleport out of here." Shrinkster said.

The Rangers then walked through a hallway.

"The monsters are blocking the main entrance, but logically, there's got to be another way out." Billy said.

They kept on walking, with Billy in the lead and Rocky at the back.

"Don't worry." Adam said. "We're heading the right way."

Robogoat and Snizzard then blocked their route.

"They're here!" Snizzard said.

"Oh, yeah." Billy said, as they turned around and ran away. "Well, I think we should be going the other way!"

"Wait, Powerless Rangers. We only want to play." Snizzard said, as they followed.

 **(The palace)**

Rita walked into Finster's workshop, who was making more monsters.

"I need more monsters, Finster." she said. "I need enough monsters so I can keep the Power Punks preoccupied while I tie the knot with old Zeddie boy."

"I'm making them as fast as I can, oh evil one." Finster explained. "Besides, the other monsters have the Rangers well in hand."

Rita then walked up to Finster's latest creation.

"Hmm. I like this one." she said.

"Thank you, my queen. These are some of my most fiendish monsters yet." Finster explained.

"Oh, by the way, make sure the monsters bring enough presents for the reception. I like presents." Rita said.

"Yes, your viciousness. I will program them for generosity factor ten." Finster said, as Rita walked away. "She's completely lost her cookies."

 **(Command Center)**

It was now starting to get dark over the Command Center, while Alpha looked in the viewing globe, and saw Bulk and Skull in it.

"Well, look who else is in Australia." he said.

 _"Hey, what is the matter with you?"_ Bulk asked Skull, as they stopped. _"Can I not take you anywhere?"_

He then walked away when Skull stopped him.

 _"Bulky, look!"_ he said.

They then crouched down and looked at the bags Kimberly had bought.

 _"Those dweebs left this stuff."_ Skull said.

"It's tweedle-dumb and tweedle-dumber." Alpha said.

"Alpha, don't get any ideas." Zordon said. "You've done enough already."

 **(Sydney, Australia)**

Bulk and Skull kept looking at the bags, and then Bulk laughed.

"Well, I guess it's our stuff now." he said.

 **(Command Center)**

"Quiet up there, you gaseous goon." Alpha said.

He then turned around and walked towards the computer.

"Hmm. I think I'll give these two a taste of the real down under." he said, before pressing a button on the computer.

 **(Sydney, Australia)**

Bulk and Skull were about to pick up the bags, when they were suddenly teleported away, and they then arrived in the middle of an outback area.

"Uh, hey, Skull." Bulk said, as they got up.

"Hey, Bulk, how did we get here?" Skull asked.

"I don't know and what's up with those clothes?" Bulk asked, noticing their clothes had changed.

"Uh, I don't know." Skull said.

Bulk then put an Australian hat on. They both then turned around and saw a kangaroo, which freaked them both out. They both screamed as they walked backwards, and then turned around and ran away, when they saw more kangaroos, only to run into a heard of peacocks.

"Hey, Bulky, there he goes." Skull said, seeing a kangaroo hopping away.

They then ran after it.

"Don't worry, Bulky, I'll get him." Skull said. "I got this guy! I got him! I..." he then turned around and ran after a peacock. "Hey! Get over here."

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was watching them run around in the viewing globe.

"Look at those numbskulls run." he said. "I've created my own comedy show."

 **(The palace)**

Rita was now with Lord Zedd in the rejuvenation chamber, holding a cup each.

"Oh, Zeddie-poo, I can't wait." she said. "Once we're finally married, you and I will finally have control over the whole universe."

"Yes, my little beetle blossom." Lord Zedd agreed. "You and I, together forever."

They then chinked their cups together.

"And as my wedding gift to you I have managed to capture those pesky Power Rangers in an abandoned theater, full of monsters and no way out." Rita explained.

"Ah, Rita, you conniving little cantaloupe!" Lord Zedd said. "If I had a heart it would be bursting with evil glee right now."

They both then laughed.

"Come. Let us survey our domain and enjoy the spectacle of watching those power puppets squirm." Lord Zedd said.

"Oh, now you're talking." Rita said.

They both then laughed again, and then chinked their cups together again, while Goldar watched from behind the window.

"Rita's up to no good." he said. "I must find a way to do away with her and her plans before she does away with me. She must not gain control ever again. Ever!" He then walked off.

 **(The Spectre Theater)**

The Rangers were now walking down a stairwell to the basement.

"Look, a lower level." Billy said, who was in the lead. "You guys, this could be the way out that we've been searching for."

"Alright, we'll check it out." Tommy said, as the others began to follow him. "Everybody, just keep your eyes peeled."

"It can't be any worse than what's already behind us." Aisha said.

"You got that right." Rocky said, who was in the rear.

They then ran into a cave which was on the other side of the door.

"Whoa." Billy, Tommy and Sophie muttered.

"We're in a cave underneath the theater." Billy said.

"This way, guys." Tommy said, leading them to the left. "I see a light."

"Hurry! I can hear the monsters coming." Aisha explained, who was in the rear.

Tommy then ran closer to the light.

"Hey, fresh air." he said. "It looks like we did it, guys. We're out of here."

They then all ran to the light.

"Cool." Aisha said.

"Finally." Sophie said.

"Oh, boy." Kimberly said.

They were all soon outside the cave.

"Yes!" Kimberly cheered.

 **(The palace)**

In the rejuvenation chamber, Lord Zedd was now sitting in the chair, while Rita was lying on the brick bed, and they both were laughing.

"That's good!" Lord Zedd laughed.

Finster then appeared in the window.

"Lord Zedd! Lord Zedd! Queen Rita!" he called.

"We're busy, dog breath." Rita barked.

"But this is an emergency, evil ones." Finster explained. "Peckster reports that the Power Rangers have somehow escaped from the theater."

"Bungling fools!" Lord Zedd said "I will not tolerate this."

"Zeddikins, why don't you just make those monsters grow?" Rita suggested. "That will take care of those power poodles."

"Ah, what a brilliant idea!" Lord Zedd said.

 **(Outside the theater)**

The Rangers were all running towards a small hill outside the theater.

"We've got to get clear of the theater and try our powers again." Tommy said, as they ran.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was now standing on the balcony, and could see the Rangers running.

"Grrr. I'll send the Rangers to the abandoned city-" he said, as the bottle appeared in his hand. "-where my monsters can crush them with ease." he threw the bottle down towards Earth.

Another bottle then appeared in his hand, and then he threw it down to Earth as well.

"Grow, my little monsters! Grow!" he shouted.

 **(Outside the theater)**

One of the bottles landed in Rhinoblaster's hands - who had been guarding the door of the theater while the others battled the Rangers - and the other landed in Peckster's hands. Peckster then opened his up and threw it to the ground, which then exploded and caused him both to grow giant, and then Rhinoblaster did the same thing.

 **(Command Center)**

The alarm went off while Alpha worked on the computer.

"Oh, be quiet, you stupid computer." he said, rudely.

"Alpha, this is serious." Zordon said. "The Rangers are needed to do battle with Zedd's giant creatures."

"You know, I've had just about enough of you." Alpha said, pressing buttons on the computer. "There. How do you like them apples?"

"Alpha, no!" Zordon ordered. "You don't know what you're doing. Alpha, you're making a terrible mistake."

He then disappeared from his energy tube.

"Ha-ha! Peace and quiet at last." Alpha said, laughing evilly. "And next, the end of the Power Rangers."

 **(Outside the theater)**

"Have fear, the Peckster's here." Peckster said.

Rhinoblaster then laughed as the Rangers spotted them.

"We're not out of the woods yet, guys!" Sophie said, pointing at the monsters.

"Alright, guys, let's do our thing." Rocky said. "We need Thunderzord power now!"

"Compsognathus Garuda Thunderzord power!"

"Mastodon Lion Thunderzord power!"

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord power!"

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord power!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger Griffin Thunderzord power!"

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord power!"

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then flew into the air.

 _They've got a power and force that you've never seen before_

The other Thunderzords moved along forward.

 _They've got the ability to morph and to even up the score_

The Rangers then jumped into their Zords. The Red Dragon Thunderzord then changed into warrior mode.

 _No one can ever take them down_

The other Thunderzords then began to change into the Megathunderzord's armour. The Red Dragon Thunderzord then jumped into the Unicorn and Griffin Thunderzords, and then the Firebird Thunderzord wrapped itself around the legs.

 _The power lies on their s-si-si-side_

The Lion and Garuda Thunderzords then attached themselves into their positions, the Garuda being the back while the Lion being the chest and shoulders.

"Get 'em, you guys!" Tommy said, bringing Saba out.

"Thunder Megazord, power up!" the others all shouted.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

"White Ranger white Tigerzord power now!" Tommy shouted.

The White Tigerzord then showed up and roared.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

Tommy then jumped onto the Tigerzord's back, and then into the Tigerzord.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

Tommy then entered the cockpit.

 _Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_

"White Tigerzord, tiger mode, now!" Tommy shouted.

The Tigerzord then charged at the monsters, as Tommy put Saba in his place.

"Warrior mode!" Tommy shouted.

The Tigerzord the jumped up, and then the legs moved back and turned into humanoid legs. The top half then bent forward, forming the arms and body, and then the head came out from the top.

"Let's take 'em down, Rangers!" Tommy said.

"You got it, Tommy!" Sophie, Billy and Aisha said together. "We're on it!"

"We're ready!" Adam and Kimberly both said.

"Right! Let's do it!" Rocky said.

"Prepare to meet your end, Rangers!" Rhinoblaster said.

"Peckster power time!" Peckster said.

"Thunder Megazord, battle ready!" the Rangers shouted.

"Time to peck you to pieces!" Peckster said, charging in.

"Okay, Peckster, let's see what you've got." Tommy said.

Peckster then jumped towards the Tigerzord.

"Mega power punch!" Tommy shouted.

The Tigerzord then punched Peckster before he could peck it, knocking him down and away from it, causing Tommy to laugh.

"Plucked a few feathers, didn't I?" he asked.

"Get them, Rhinoblaster!" Peckster shouted, getting back up. "I've got to straighten out my beak!"

"Don't worry, Peckster! I'll get these punks." Rhinoblaster said.

"Thunder Megazord, battle action!" the Rangers shouted.

The Megathunderzord then moved towards Rhinoblaster, who then charged in at it and tried to hit it.

"Uh-oh." Aisha muttered.

"We got to be careful to avoid his sword." Billy said.

"Billy's right." Sophie said. "If he hits us with that, we're sunk."

"Right!" the others said.

The Megathunderzord then punched Rhinoblaster in the face, knocking him away.

"I'm back!" Peckster shouted.

"Yeah? Well, we'll see about that, chicken head." Tommy said. "Saba, any ideas?"

"Well, how about the white tiger thunderbolt?" Saba suggested.

"Right! Thanks, Saba." Tommy said, picking up the ball behind him. "Here it goes."

He then threw the ball into the cannon, which then powered up the Tigerzord's mouth.

"I'm going to give you such a peck in the neck!" Peckster laughed.

"White tiger thunderbolt!" Tommy shouted.

The Tigerzord then fired the thunderbolt out of its mouth, which hit Peckster and knocked him down.

"A cheap shot, Ranger." Rhinoblaster said. "You want to resort to firepower, eh? Two can play at that game."

He then fried a laser out of his sword at the Megathunderzord, which hit it and caused sparks to fly in the cockpit, while he laughed.

"No serious damage." Adam reported, checking the systems.

"Well then, let's try it again." Rocky said.

"Right!" they all said.

"It will take more than that to get rid of Peckster!" Peckster shouted, getting back up.

The Tigerzord then got ready to fire the thunderbolt again.

"You know what I always say - when it doubt, just wing in!" Peckster said, spreading his wings out.

"One focused blow should finish them." Saba explained, looking at Tommy.

"Right! I'll concentrate all of our power to one big burst." Tommy said.

"What are you waiting for, Rangers, a change in the weather?" Peckster asked. "Come on."

"Maybe they're taking a lunch break inside there." Rhinoblaster suggested.

The two Megazords then got ready to fight.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was working at the computer, and had .

"I'll give them a break alright." Alpha said sarcastically. "I'm going to break off their power supply. Now they'll find out, the bigger they are, the farther they have to fall."

 **(The Megazord battle)**

"No Judy, but here's punch." Rhinoblaster said, punching the Megathunderzord away.

The Rangers then all fell to the left - on top of Billy and Aisha.

"What happened?" Rocky asked.

"We shouldn't have been hit that hard." Sophie said.

Rhinoblaster then laughed.

"All power to the shields suddenly went down." Adam explained, as they got back into their positions. "The reactor took a major hit. Man!"

"Is everyone okay?" Rocky asked.

"Fine, I just wish I knew what happened to the shields." Sophie said.

"Fire!" Peckster shouted, firing arrows out of his mouth.

The arrows then hit the Tigerzord and caused Tommy to shake around in the cockpit.

"This is going to be a blast." Rhinoblaster said.

He fired a laser out of his horn, which hit both the Megazords.

"I'm hit!" Tommy moaned, as the Tigerzord fell down.

"The reactor's gone." Rocky said. "We've lost all power."

"We can't stay here, Rocky." Sophie said. "We've got to retreat."

"Right. Emergency eject. Everyone out!" Rocky ordered.

They all bailed out just as the Megathunderzord joined the Tigerzord on the ground.

 **(Command Center)**

"There. That'll fix your cabooses." Alpha said, pressing buttons on the computer. "Mangy Rangers! Now, to teleport you all right back to the theater."

 **(The Spectre Theater)**

Lighting still sparked over the theater, and then the Rangers were all teleported back in.

"Oh, no." Aisha muttered, as they looked around. "Not this creepy place again."

"How'd did we get back here?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah. I mean, one minute we're outside with two monsters over us, and the next we're back here." Sophie explained.

"It felt as though we were teleporting." Billy explained.

"But that's impossible." Rocky argued.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was standing on the balcony and had seen the whole thing, while Goldar, Squatt and Baboo were behind him.

"Indeed, a fitting tribute to my wedding day." he said, before turning around. "At long last, I shall witness the end of the Power Rangers."

Elsewhere, Finster was helping Rita get ready for the wedding - by running something over her face.

"Aw, stop it! I can't breathe!" she complained.

"Sorry, my queen." Finster said, stopping. "I'm a bundle of nerves. What with the..."

"Would you-" Rita tried to say.

"..wedding and all the preparations..." Finster finished.

"Would you shut your trap!" Rita ordered. "I'm the one supposed to be nervous. I'm the one getting married to the old scrap of heap, not you."

Finster then looked nervous.

"How do I look?" Rita asked.

"Ah, a vison of venom." Finster said.

"Thought so." Rita said. "I want you, Finster, to leave two monsters and a group of Putties to guard the Power Rangers, and I want the rest of the monsters to attend my wedding. I want everyone to see that Rita Repulsa is back in control."

She then laughed.

 **(The Spectre Theater)**

The Rangers were now sitting at the bottom of the staircase, while Billy paced by it.

"Alpha, Zordon, do you read me?" he asked, speaking into his communicator. "Come in. Alpha, Zordon, this is an emergency."

"Nothing." Rocky said.

"You guys, I'm really worried." Kimberly admitted. "Something must have happened."

"It doesn't make sense." Adam said.

"Don't get down, everyone." Tommy said. "Remember, there's strength in numbers."

"Right." Rocky said.

"Yeah." Kimberly said.

Sophie then put her hand to her chin, thinking.

 **(The palace)**

The throne room was now prepared for the wedding, set up with food, drinks and all sorts of stuff.

"Zedd and Rita." Goldar muttered, taking the lid off a tray and getting some food from it. "I can't believe this is happening to me. At least there's some decent grindage."

He then put the lid back on and ate the food, while Lord Zedd sat in his throne behind him.

"There must be some way to stop this wedding." he mumbled to himself.

"It is time, Goldar." Lord Zedd said, getting up from his throne.

Goldar then turned around.

"Bring in the guests!" Lord Zedd ordered. "Let the wedding begin."

Goldar turned around again. "I was afraid of this." he mumbled, before turning around again. "Monsters! Begin the processional."

Soccadillo then walked in carrying a present.

"Oh, weddings always make me cry." he muttered.

Snizzard and Saliguana then walked in.

"Gather round and present your gifts." Goldar said.

Grumble Bee, Robogoat, and Basilisk Cobra then walked in.

"Welcome, my friends and underlings." Lord Zedd said. "What a glorious day!" he then laughed. "Yes. Magnificent."

The monsters then gave them their gifts, and then Eye Guy, Shrinkster, Dramole and Invenusable Flytrap showed up.

"Come. Come to me, my monsters." Lord Zedd said.

"Approach, monsters one and all, and pay homage to Lord Zedd on this momentous occasion." Goldar said.

The monsters then put their gifts down near the wedding cake.

"Ha, ha. Tank you... thank you, one and all." Lord Zedd said.

"My gift to you, Lord Zedd." Eye Guy said, showing his present. "Is for decoration or for a light snack."

"You monsters are like mutant sons to me." Lord Zedd said. "Come closer. We're all one big, evil, happy family today."

 **(The Spectre Theater)**

The Rangers were discussing how they got back to the theater after the battle.

"What about the Zords? You guys, what happened to them?" Kimberly asked.

"It was like someone shut the power switch off." Tommy explained.

Peckster and Rhinoblaster then showed up - having been chosen to stand guard while the rest attended the wedding.

"Well, if it isn't Lord Zedd's wedding present, all wrapped and waiting to go." Peckster said.

"Agh! Not you two again." Billy said.

"We'll be right outside the door if you need us." Peckster informed them.

They both then disappeared.

"How are we ever going to get out of here with those two right behind the door?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah, and if we do get out, how do we keep Zedd from sending us back?" Adam asked.

"We've been in worse spots." Tommy said. "We just need to stick together, guys."

"Right." Adam said.

"Yeah. Let's hang in there." Rocky said.

"We can do it." Kimberly said.

"I just wish I knew what's going on." Sophie said. "About how we got back here, I mean."

"Yeah, me too." Adam said.


	46. The Wedding Part 3

Inside the Command Center, Alpha was laughing wickedly.

"Everything is going perfectly." he sniggered, working at the computer. "The Rangers are trapped without their powers in the theater and I've shut down that blabbermouth, Zordon."

The alarm then went off.

"The alarm." he said, before turning to the viewing globe. "Zedd must have sent monsters and Putties down to guard the Rangers. I'd better have a look and see how those power potatoes are doing."

He looked in the viewing globe, and saw the Power Rangers were all standing up.

 _"What do you want from with us anyway, you goons?"_ Tommy asked.

 _"Why you're Rita's wedding gift to Lord Zedd."_ Peckster explained.

 _"We already know that, you creeps."_ Sophie said.

"With the Rangers' business of Lord Zedd and no Zordon, the Command Center will be mine." Alpha said. "All mine! I think I like this bad guy stuff."

 **(The palace)**

The monsters had now gathered around the throne, except Goldar who was by the food table

"You're sure about this wedding, sire?" he asked.

"Of course, you snake!" Lord Zedd barked. "I'm sure about everything."

Elsewhere, Rita was all set and ready, with Squatt an Baboo standing behind her.

"What's the holdup?" she asked. "I want to get this over with, right away."

"Queen Rita, I'm so excited to be the mutant of honor." Squatt said.

"Zip it, hog-breath." Rita said.

"Rita, it's perfectly natural for the bride to be a little nervous." Baboo said.

"Would you two put a lid on it?" Rita asked them. "Come on, cabbage heads. Let's go."

"Okay." Squatt muttered.

In the throne room, Lord Zedd pointed at Finster.

"Finster, you will perform the ceremony." he said. "Is everything ready?"

"Yes, your evilness." Finster said. "All preparations have been made. The guests are assembled and your bulging bride awaits."

"Goldar, signal the musicians to begin playing." Lord Zedd ordered.

"Err, I couldn't get musicians on short such notice." Goldar said.

"Fool! That's what I get for sending a monkey to do a monster's job!" Lord Zedd said, angrily. "I want music and I want it now!"

He then cast a spell out of his staff and zapped Snizzard away.

"We don't serve reptiles in here." Eye Guy said, before Snizzard disappeared. "Whoa! Did you just see what I just saw?" he asked Saliguana.

A organ then showed up.

"Huh?" Saliguana questioned.

Snizzard then returned by the organ.

"I need to get all my eyes checked." Eye Guy said.

"I trust you can play 'the wedding march' on that thing!" Lord Zedd said.

"No, but if you have a few bars I can fake it." Snizzard joked, before turning to the piano. "Just kidding, just kidding. Just kidding." he then began to play the organ. "Here you go."

"Ah, that's more like it." Lord Zedd sighed. "Let the wedding begin!"

Snizzard then began to play the wedding march.

"Oh, yes. Yes! It's beautiful." he said.

Rita then came walking in, past a few Putties, with Squatt and Baboo right behind her.

 _"Here comes the queen  
Ain't that a scream  
No one can ever be quite as mean." _she sang.

She then pushed past two more Putties.

"She looks lovely." said Invenusable Flytrap.

She was then standing beside Lord Zedd.

"Oh!" he said in shock.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to join these two gargoyles in holy matrimony." Finster said. "Is there any creature present who knows why these two should not be wed?"

"Yes, now that you mention it." Goldar said. "I'd think I'd like too..."

"Oh, can it!" Rita interrupted, hitting him with the bouquet.

"Whoa!" Soccadillo laughed.

"Get on with it, Finster." Rita said.

"Do you, Lord Zedd, master of all evil take Rita Repulsa to be your bride?" Finster asked.

"Well?" Rita asked Lord Zedd, chuckling.

"I do." Lord Zedd said.

"No, no." Goldar muttered, shaking his head.

"And do you, Rita..." Finster began to say.

"Yes!" Rita said, interrupting him. "I mean, I do."

"Um... who has the ring?" Finster asked.

"The ring?" Goldar questioned, looking blankly.

"You're holding it, meathead." Rita said, taking it off him. "Give me that!"

She then took it out of the box.

"Here you go, Zeddikins. Put this on" she said, putting it on Lord Zedd's finger. "Okay, go ahead."

"By the powers vested in me by Lord Zedd I now pronounce you husband and fright. I mean, wife." Finster said, as Goldar hit his head with his hand. "Go ahead and kiss."

Rita and Lord Zedd then turned to each other.

"Come here, my little prickly pear." Lord Zedd said.

"Do I have to?" Rita asked.

"Yes." Finster said.

Rita and Lord Zedd then kissed each other, and then parted lips.

"Don't they make an ugly couple?" Baboo asked Squatt.

"It's all like a nightmare come true." Squatt said.

They both then began to cry.

"I'm all _verklempt."_ Squatt cried.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was now wandering around the Command Center.

"Oh, it sure has been quiet around here without that jabber-jaw, Zordon." he said. "Whoa! Something big must be happening on the moon. I'll bet Zedd and Rita are cooking up something really nasty."

He then laughed evilly.

 **(The palace)**

Fireworks went off outside the palace as everyone cheered.

"Ha-ha! Come, everyone!" Lord Zedd said. "Time to dance."

Snizzard kept playing the organ while everyone else danced around the place - except Goldar.

"Yeah, pour it, baby!" Saliguana said, as someone poured him a drink.

"Oh, I can't believe this." Goldar muttered.

Everyone else then kept dancing around the room.

"You cut a mean rug, Zeddy." Rita said.

"Thank you, my dear." Lord Zedd said.

"Yeah!" Rita cheered.

They kept on dancing to Snizzard's music.

"And a-two and a-three!" Rita said.

Grumble Bee, Shrinkster and Invenusable Flytrap then got a drink each, while one Putty danced by jumping over Snizzard's tail - which another was moving.

"Ha-ha!" Lord Zedd laughed.

One Putty then freed Robogoat some food, making Basilisk Cobra laugh. Rita then laughed herself, as Invenusable Flytrap, Shrinkster and Grumble Bee toasted their glasses, only for Grumble Bee's to break when they did.

"Hey, bob-a-reebop!" Dramole said. "O-e-o-e-o!"

Lord Zedd and Rita then danced while holding hands, before letting go of each other. One Putty then pulled on something that was around another's neck, making it spin around.

"How is it I never noticed your beauty before?" Lord Zedd asked Rita, now dancing together.

Goldar then covered his eyes with his hands.

"Oh, yeah!" Rita cheered.

"Shake it up." Eye Guy said, walking to the table.

"This is the greatest day of my life!" Lord Zedd cheered.

"Rita, your real eye-popper." Eye Guy complemented.

"Hi!" Rita said, looking at him.

"Here's looking at you, kid!" Eye Guy said, before one of his eyes went into punch bowl.

Lord Zedd then swept Rita off her feet.

"Yeah!" she cheered.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha sniggered as he walked towards the viewing globe.

"Guess it's time I check on my ex-best friends." he said.

He looked in the viewing globe and saw a Putty run at Adam, who then punched it, then kicked another.

"Ooh! Zedd sent them some Putties to play with." Alpha said, before turning around.

 **(The Spectre Theater)**

Lighting continued to spark all over the place, while the Rangers continued to fight the Putties. Rocky ducked under a punch from one, then blocked another punch from it and then flipped it over, then he spun around and kicked a second, knocking it into Peckster.

"Hey! Not me, clay brain!" he yelled, as the Putty fell down.

Sophie then jumped as one tried to tackle her before kicking it in the face, then side flipped to avoid a second's kick, before tackling it, and then she blocked a third's punch, grabbed its arm and pulled him down. Tommy blocked a punch from two at the same time and then flipped them over, then tried to kick a third but missed as it ducked, but then hit it in the legs with his arm, tripping it up.

"This batch of Putties was in the oven too long." Peckster said. "I'll have to do it myself."

Tommy then scared some Putties away, but then Peckster charged at him.

"Okay." he said, before kicking Peckster.

Peckster then tried to hit him but he ducked, then he put his hand on Peckster's beak.

"Hey, hey!" he said. "Hey, let go of me. Hold still so I can peck you."

He then tried pecking Tommy with his beak but kept missing, and then Tommy did a karate move, scaring him. Rocky then spun around and kicked Rhinoblaster, making him dizzy, and then spun around and kicked him again, before Rhinoblaster got control of himself and charged in again.

"Hey, your beak's untied." Tommy joked, before stomping on Peckster's foot, making him cry out. "I can't believe you fell for that."

Rocky then hit the floor with his hand - which he had powered up - making the floor shake and Rhinoblaster loose his balance.

"What's the matter, pal?" Rocky asked, getting back up. "Got the shakes or something?"

"For my next trick..." Tommy said, before kicking Peckster.

Rocky then kicked Rhinoblaster in the butt, having gone dizzy from the ground shaking. The two monsters then collided into each other, and then fell to the floor.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd and Rita were now standing beside each other, as the party had stopped.

"Unhappy, my dear?" Lord Zedd asked.

"Completely." Rita replied.

"Oh, isn't that nice?" Soccadillo said.

"You said it." Basilisk Cobra agreed.

"My dear, what wedding gift did you get for me?" Lord Zedd asked.

"My gift to you is the Power Rangers trapped." Rita said. "Your gift to me, I'd like to be there when the Power Rangers are destroyed."

They both then laughed.

"You shall have it." Lord Zedd assured her. "We will go together for a honeymoon onboard Serpentera and together we will put and end to the Power Rangers forever!"

They both then laughed as they walked towards the balcony, before turning back to the monsters and the Putties.

"We're off." Rita said.

"Yes." Lord Zedd said.

"And on our way to go rule the world." Rita added.

"So long." Lord Zedd said.

Rita then threw the bouquet and Soccadillo caught it in his mouth.

"We'll be back when the Power Rangers are no more." Lord Zedd announced. "Let's go, my little love muffin."

Serpentera then powered up as they both boarded it. Lord Zedd sat at the controls while Rita sat down in the throne.

"Alright, alright." he said. "Time to fire this baby up. Uh, fasten your seat belt, my little honey blister."

They both then laughed.

"Come on, Zeddi boy, let's hit the road." Rita said.

"Yes, my pestilence." Lord Zedd said. "Here we go."

Serpentera then took off and flew past the moon, with the words 'just married' coming out of its tail.

"Soon we shall witness the total destruction of those who thwarted us for so long." Lord Zedd said.

They both then laughed.

"It ought to work. Bye-bye, Power Rangers!" Rita said.

They both then laughed.

 **(The Spectre Theater)**

Lighting continued to spark all over the place, while Aisha opened up a door - since the Rangers had now escaped the monsters and the Putties.

"Man, I thought we'd never get away from those monsters." she said.

"You can say that again." Sophie said.

"Yeah. Well, just keep careful." Tommy advised. "There could be more hiding anywhere."

The seven Rangers then regrouped.

"What is it about this place that blocks out powers?" Billy questioned.

"I don't know, but I can hear those two monsters still guarding the door." Aisha said.

"And without our powers, we can't get past them." Kimberly added.

"And without our weapons, it'll be hard to fight our way out." Sophie added.

"We've got to use our brain power, guys." Tommy said.

Peckster's head then floated into the room between them, giving them all a scare.

"Peek-a-boo!" he said, firing lasers out of his eyes. "I see you."

He then flew off.

"That does it." Adam said.

"We've got to escape." Kimberly said.

"Before he or Rhinoblaster comes back." Sophie said.

"Listen up." Billy said, as they huddled together. "I think I've got an idea on how we can get out of here. We need to go down..."

 **(The outback)**

Bulk and Skull had now escaped from the peacocks and kangaroos and were now looking a koala bear carrying a smaller one on its back.

"Hey, look, Bulk, ride-sharing." Skull said.

"When in the outback, do as the natives do." Bulk said.

"Yeah, great idea." Skull said.

Bulk then grabbed onto something while Skull began to get on his back.

"Come on. Koala-ride." Bulk said.

Skull was then on Bulk's back, and then Bulk began to walk, but with Skull on his back it was quite hard for him. The koala then began to climb a tree, as Bulk tried to walk further.

"Don't get up!" Skull moaned.

Bulk then got up and Skull fell off his back.

"I told you not to get up." Skull said.

 **(The Spectre Theater)**

Lighting continued to spark all over the place, as Aisha stood on top of a stairway.

"Monsters?" she called out, as she ran down the stairs. "Yahoo, monsters? Where are you?"

She then turned a corner at the bottom of the stairs.

"Peckster, I realise I'm no match for you." she said. "I'm giving myself up." she then touched a door. "Are you creeps in there?"

The door then opened up from the other side and then knocked her down.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed.

Peckster then walked through the doorway, followed by Rhinoblaster.

"So, you've finally decided to admit defeat, Yellow Ranger." Peckster said. "Can't say I blame you, you know. Sooner or later the Peckster would have made maggots out of you and your power pals."

A net then came flying down and landed on the monsters heads - allowing Aisha to get away.

"Good shot." Rocky said, as the boys ran down the stairs.

"Nice shot." Adam said.

"Good work, you guys." Kimberly said, as she and Sophie followed them.

"Yeah, way to go." Billy said.

Adam and Aisha then high-fived each other.

"Let me outta here!" Peckster shouted.

"Alright, guys." Tommy said, once the Rangers had regrouped. "Now we escape to the cave just like we did before."

Adam then opened the door to the basement, and then they all piled in.

 **(In space)**

Serpentera kept moving towards the Earth, while Rita and Lord Zedd were singing.

 _95 bottles of smile on the wall  
95 bottles of smile  
Then take one down, pass it around  
94 bottles of smile on the wall._

They both then laughed.

"Oh, one more time." Lord Zedd said. "Ready?"

 _"Lord Zedd, come in."_ came Goldar's voice. _"Do you read me?"_

Lord Zedd then picked up the phone. "I told you not to disturb my honeymoon." he said.

"Yeah, can it." Rita agreed, taking the phone. "Can it, tinsel toes."

Lord Zedd then took the phone back.

 _"But this is an emergency."_ Goldar explained. _"The Rangers have escaped. They're heading on foot to the Command Center."_

Rita then took the phone back. "Jumping jellyfish! Can't you and that bubblehead crew do anything right?" she asked.

Lord Zedd then took it back. "We'll handle it, Goldar." he said. "Just get all those monsters out of the palace and after the Rangers."

"Good help is so hard to find." Rita said.

 **(The palace)**

Goldar - who was standing on the balcony - turned to the monsters.

"Hear me! This a declaration of war." he said.

All of the monsters cheered and laughed.

"Every last monster, creature and goon prepare to attack." Goldar said. "It's time to bring the Power Rangers to their knees."

The monsters all cheered again.

"Their end is near." Goldar said, turning back to face the Earth.

 **(A hillside)**

The Rangers were now all running on top of a hill - having escaped the Spectre Theatre.

"This way, everybody." Tommy said, leading them down the hill. "Come on."

"Right." Billy muttered.

"Whoa!" Tommy gasped, as he almost tripped.

They then stopped, and then Invenusable Flytrap, Shrinkster and Saliguana appeared in front of them. They then ran around them, but then stopped as the monsters followed them.

"Which way is the Command Center from here?" Tommy asked.

"That way." Billy replied, pointing to their left.

Soccadillo then grabbed Tommy's left leg.

"Whoa!" he groaned, trying to get free, but eventually managed to while Soccadillo laughed.

"That's it, run away." he said, as Rhinoblaster showed up.

The Rangers kept on running until Basilisk Cobra showed up.

"Surprise!" he hissed.

"This way!" Sophie shouted pointing to her left, as they didn't have time for this.

They then kept on running until they came to the hill's edge.

"There it is, guys." Tommy said, pointing at the Command Center, which was near them. "We're almost home free. Come on."

They then ran down the hill, as Putties began to follow them and then Robogoat and Lizzinator - who had just joined in - bumped into each other.

"Clumsy oaf." Robogoat said. "I would have had them."

 **(In space)**

Serpentera kept moving closer and closer towards Earth, with Rita piloting it while Lord Zedd sat in his throne.

"Ha! See how they run." Rita said.

They could both see the Rangers being chased by the monsters.

"Ha! Yes, and soon we shall see them fall." Lord Zedd said.

He then laughed and picked up a loudspeaker.

"Monsters...here me now." he said. "They must not reach their Command Center. Stop the Power Rangers at all costs."

"Let's see some action here." Rita said. "I want to see them scurry."

"Yes." Lord Zedd agreed. "Ha-ha! Have you ever seen a more beautiful sight in all your life?"

Rita then saw the Power Rangers escaping.

"Zedd, they're getting away!" she yelled, turning to Lord Zedd.

"What?!" Lord Zedd exclaimed.

"Those worthless monsters are letting them get away." Rita explained. "Do something?"

"Clam down, clam down." Lord Zedd said. "So what if they reach the Command Center? They have to come out sooner or later."

"But..?" Rita argued.

"We have an army of monsters warriors just waiting to attack Angel Grove." Lord Zedd explained.

"Yes." Rita said, while Lord Zedd laughed.

 **(Command Center)**

The Rangers were now in the Command Center, with their helmets off, looking at Alpha and noticed Zordon was missing.

"Alpha, what happened?" Tommy asked. "Where's Zordon?"

"Zordon? I-I don't know what you're talking about." Alpha lied. "I don't know any Zordon."

"Of course you do, Alpha. You're his assistant." Sophie said.

Alpha then backed away looking nervous, muttering something.

"Alpha, what's wrong with you?" Billy asked.

"You're supposed to be, uh, supposed to be stuck in the..." Alpha said.

"Here - let me help you." Billy said.

"I don't need your help." Alpha said.

Billy then walked up to him as he turned around.

"Stay away from me or I'll ionize this whole Command Center…" Alpha said.

Billy then saw the disk in his back and took it out.

"Somebody reprogrammed him." he explained.

"Finally. This is all starting to make sense." Sophie said.

"It is?" Adam asked.

"Someone must've reprogrammed Alpha to send us to that theater - knowing we couldn't use our powers or weapons in there, and after our battle with Peckster and Rhinoblaster, he must he teleported us back there." Sophie explained.

"And disabled the power in our Megazord's." Rocky added.

"And also why Zordon didn't warn us about the theater." Aisha added.

"You're right, Soph. It is all starting to make sense." Kimberly said.

"Oh, my aching circuits." Alpha said, turning to the Rangers. "What happened?"

"It fixed Alpha, but what about Zordon?" Tommy asked.

Billy began working at the computer.

"He's been de-energized." Tommy said.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi! Billy, you've got to find him." Alpha said.

"I've got something." Billy said.

Zordon then reappeared in his energy tube, his face back to normal.

"Excellent work, Rangers." he said. "Thank goodness you're here."

"What was the problem, Zordon?" Alpha asked.

"What's important is that Billy has fixed it." Zordon explained.

"Ha, way to go, Billy." Tommy said.

"Thanks." Billy said.

"Rangers, Alpha's evil reprogramming and your imprisonment must have had some purpose." Zordon said. "What else has happened?"

"Well, Lord Zedd and Rita got married for one thing." Tommy explained.

"Very disturbing news indeed." Zordon said. "Together they will be difficult to defeat."

Sophie then had this awful look on her face, which Billy noticed.

"What's wrong, Soph?" he asked.

"I just thought. If those two have any children, they'll probably inherited their worst parts, and probably be more evil that the two of them combined." Sophie explained.

"Uh, you're right." Kimberly said, disgustingly.

"I can only imaged what their kids would look like." Aisha said, sounding the same.

The alarm then went off, as the boys nodded in agreement.

"AY-Yi-Yi. Monsters attacking." Alpha said.

"You must go, Rangers." Zordon said. "Sensors indicate that Zedd has made his army of monsters grow and they have entered Angel Grove."

Billy then picked up his helmet and ran back to the others.

"I'll download the monster's coordinates." Alpha said, pressing buttons on the computer.

"Rangers, you will find that your powers are fully restored now that you are far from the theater." Zordon explained. "Nonetheless, you are outnumbered by the monsters. May the power protect you."

"Got it. We're morphin into action!" Tommy said.

They all then pressed the morphers on their belts and teleported to a quarry outside Angel Grove.

"Now, Thunder Megazord power up!" they all shouted - minus Tommy.

"Compsognathus Garuda Thunderzord power!"

"Mastodon Lion Thunderzord power!"

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord power!"

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord power!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger Griffin Thunderzord power!"

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord power!"

The other Thunderzords moved along forward.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Rangers then jumped into their Zords. The Red Dragon Thunderzord then changed into warrior mode.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The other Thunderzords then began to change into the Megathunderzord's armour.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then jumped into the Unicorn and Griffin Thunderzords, and then the Firebird Thunderzord wrapped itself around the legs.

 _You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_

The Lion and Garuda Thunderzords then attached themselves into their positions, the Garuda being the back while the Lion being the chest and shoulders.

"Thunder Megazord, power up!" the Rangers shouted.

"White Ranger, white Tigerzord power, now!" Tommy shouted.

The Tigerzord then showed up and growled, and then Tommy jumped into the cockpit.

"White Tigerzord, warrior mode, now!" Tommy shouted.

The Tigerzord the jumped up, and then the legs moved back and turned into humanoid legs. The top half then bent forward, forming the arms and body, and then the head came out from the top.

The monsters that had grown, included Saliguana, Robogoat, Dramole, Grumble Bee,, Eye Guy Soccadillo, Shrinkster and Basilisk Cobra. Eye Guy then charged in at the Megazords, followed by the others.

"Charge!" Soccadillo shouted.

"Go!" Grumble Bee shouted.

The Megathunderzord then charged in itself, and then punched Grumble Bee in the nose, knocking him down, and then the Tigerzord punched Dramole in the face, knocking him down too.

"Now you'll be sorry!" Grumble Bee said, getting back up.

He then fired his stingers out of his hand which then hit the Megathunderzord, knocking it down.

"Kind of stings, doesn't it?" he asked.

The Megthunderzord then got back up and then brought out the Thunder Saber.

"I'm not afraid of your little shish kebab skewer." Grumble Bee said.

The Megathunderzord then hit him with the Thunder Saber, knocking him down.

"Now see here." Eye Guy said.

He then fired a laser out of his main eye at the Tigerzord, causing Tommy to moan, but then the Tigerzord fried the thunderbolt out of its mouth, which hit him.

"You won't get so lucky this time!" Basilisk Cobra hissed.

The Megathunderzord then charged at him, when he wrapped his snake like hands around its neck, pulling him closer.

"What do we do now?" Adam asked.

"Billy, Kim, remember the last time?" Sophie asked.

"You got it, Soph." they both said.

The Megathunderzord then kicked Basilisk Cobra as soon as it was close, and then hit it with the Thunder Saber when he let go, knocking him down.

"You think you can get me!" Shrinkster laughed, facing the Tigerzord.

He then charged at the Tigerzord, but then it kicked him in the leg and then grabbed him and threw him away from it, landing with a bang. The Megathunderzord then walked closer to Dramole.

"Don't try those cheep tricks with me, Power Rangers-" he said, opening his arms up and spraying his smoke. "- the mole is on a role."

The smoke then caused sparks come out of the Megathunderzord, knocking it back a bit while he laughed, but then the Megathunderzord sent out its own smoke from its chest, knocking him down. Robogoat then hit the Megathunderzord with his staff, knocking it back a little, but then it brought out the Thunder Saber again, and came at him.

"That little butter kni-i-fe doesn't stand a chance against my robostaff." he said, as the Megathunderzord sliced his staff in half with the Thunder Saber. "Uh-oh."

"Let's see you keep your cool..." Saliguana said, facing the Tigerzord. "..after I turn up the heat!"

He then shot fire out of his mouth, which then hit both the Megazords.

"Yeah!" he cheered.

The Tigerzord then got back up.

"Time to say, 'so long'." Saliguana said.

The Tigerzord then kicked him in the chest and knocked him away, knocking him down.

"So long." Tommy repeated.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Soccadillo dared, before jumping.

"Time to take you down." Tommy said.

The Tigerzord then punched Soccadillo and knocked him down.

"Whoa!" he moaned, before getting back up. "Didn't hurt."

"Finish him, guys!" Tommy said.

The Megathunderzord then lowered the Thunder Saber.

"Come on, you chicken! What you waiting for - Christmas?" Soccadillo asked.

The Megathunderzord then powered up the Thunder Saber and then hit Soccadillo with it, causing him to fall down and be destroyed.

"Got him!" Tommy said.

 _They've got a power and force that you've never seen before_

The Tigerzord then fired the thunderbolt blast out of its mouth and hit Eye Guy, destroying him. The Megathunderzord then hit Dramole with the Thunder Saber, causing him to fall down and be destroyed.

 _They've got the ability to morph and to even up the score_

The Tigerzord then fired the thunderbolt blast at Shrinkster, destroying him. The Megathunderzord then hit Basilisk Cobra with the Thunder Saber, causing him to fall down and be destroyed.

 _No one can ever take them down_

"Fire!" Tommy shouted.

The Tigerzord then fired the thunderbolt blast again, and hit Robogoat, destroying him.

 _The power lies on their s-si-si-side_

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Megathunderzord then hit Saliguana with the Thunder Saber, causing him to fall down and be destroyed.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Tigerzord then fired the Thunderbolt blast again, hitting Grumble Bee, who then fell down and was destroyed.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

"That'll teach you not to mess with the Power Rangers." Tommy said.

The last of the monsters were then destroyed, and then the Megathunderzord turned around and put the Thunder Saber back in its place.

 **(In space)**

Serpentera was now moving away from the Earth.

"Oh! Of all the stupid, idiotic things!" Rita moaned, while Lord Zedd sat in his throne. "You let the Power Rangers slip right through our hands!"

"Silence! You are my wife, and I demand some respect!" Lord Zedd said.

"Oh, yeah? Well, you can forget it." Rita said.

"What?" Lord Zedd asked.

"When we get home, you'll listen to me." Rita explained.

"I will not!" Lord Zedd argued.

"Will too!" Rita argued back.

"Will not!" Lord Zedd argued.

"Will too!" Rita argued back.

"Will not!" Lord Zedd argued.

"Will too!" Rita argued back.

 **(Sydney, Australia)**

The women who had been guiding the class was looking for the Rangers.

"Billy?" she asked, calling out. "Tommy?"

The Rangers then arrived back were they had left their bags, looking relieved

"Aisha?" the woman asked, as Kimberly picked up her bags. "Kimberly? Where are you guys?"

She then spotted them all.

"There you are. I said two hours, you guys." she said. "Come on, we got to get onto the museum."

"Sorry." Kimberly said.

"Alright, guys. Let's continue our vacation." Tommy said.

"Yeah!" Rocky said.

"We'd better write to Trini and the guys when we get back." Sophie said. "I think they might want to know about the so-called wedding that just happened."

"I agree." Billy said, before they walked off.

"As do I." Adam said.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was looking in the viewing globe.

"AY-Yi-Yi! Here's something else I forgot to fix." he said.

He saw Bulk and Skull - who were still at the outback - giving food to a little kangaroo.

 _"Looks like our chaperon."_ Skull said.

They both then laughed.

"I've got to bring back Bulk and Skull." Alpha said.

He then turned around and walked towards the computer.

"Fortunately, they were not harmed by their little side trip." Zordon explained.

"And I'll set them back down as gently as a feather." Alpha said, pressing buttons on the computer.

 **(Sydney, Australia)**

Bulk and Skull then returned to where they had been before they were teleported to the outback - back in their normal clothes and landed on their butts.

"What happened?" Skull asked.

"Uh, nothing happened." Bulk said, as they both got up. "Nothing happened."

"Nothing happened." they both said.

They both then walked off to find the others.

 **(Command Center)**

"I still can't believe I imprisoned the Power Rangers and de-energized you, Zordon." Alpha said.

"It wasn't really you who did it." Zordon explained. "Believe me, I didn't care for the evil Alpha."

"Well, I'm glad I'm who I was again before I was... I mean, I'm the him who was... Oh, AY-Yi-Yi." Alpha said.


	47. Return of the Green Ranger Part 1

**A/N: Here's part one of return of the green ranger, and this three-parter is another of my favourites.**

* * *

At Angle Grove High, people were chatting to each other outside, while the Rangers - along with Bulk and Skull - were sitting in Ms. Appleby's class for history.

"Which period in history would you have liked to have lived?" she asked the class, before wiping the blackboard clean. "These are the subjects for your assignment." the bell then rang. "So enjoy your three-day weekend, everyone."

Everyone then got up from their seats and left the classroom.

 **(The next day)**

Sophie, Kimberly and Aisha all walked past a building over to a tree, with Bulk and Skull right behind them, and Billy and Adam ahead of them.

"Enjoy your three-day weekend everyone." Bulk mocked.

"Yeah." Skull said, as Rocky and Tommy walked behind them. "That stupid assignment."

"All right. Let's see, if I were to go back in time I would defiantly go back to last year when they had that huge sale on at the galleria, remember, and I was out sick with the flu." Kimberly said, as the girls, Billy and Adam all sat down at a round table by the tree.

"Kim, I think we're supposed to go back a _little_ farther back in time." Aisha said.

"Yeah, Kim. Like 50 years or something instead of just one year." Sophie added.

Tommy and Rocky then walked over to them.

"I think I'd like to be in Viking times." Rocky said. "I always loved those books."

"I'd like to have lived in the days of King Arthur." Tommy said.

He then did a sword move, which made everyone laugh as they both sat down.

"I think I'd go back to the Wild West. See how the Native Americans lived on their tribe villages." Sophie said.

They all laughed again.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was standing on the balcony looking at Earth, and had heard the whole conversation.

"If I could, I would send them all back in time." he said, turning around. "Then they would be out of my way forever!"

"Didn't the Ghost of Darkness conjure up some wizard once that had those special powers, my lord?" Goldar asked.

"Yes, but the ghost is Rita's creation and she's been so touchy lately I don't know if she'll talk to him." Lord Zedd explained.

"Why don't you order her to talk to him, sire?" Goldar asked.

"You fool! You know Rita! That won't work!" Lord Zedd barked.

"Yes, I forgot." Goldar said.

"If you want something nice out of Rita you have to ask nicely." Lord Zedd explained. "Deliver my request to her with my warmest regards."

Goldar then walked off, annoyed at what he had to do.

"And one more thing, Goldar." Lord Zedd said. "Remind Rita that no wife of mine shall ever be allowed to fail me!"

"Yes." Goldar mumbled.

"Why _did_ I marry her anyway?" Lord Zedd asked himself, rubbing his head.

"Good question!" Goldar said loudly.

"What?!" Lord Zedd exclaimed, seeing Goldar.

"Uh, I was just saying..." Goldar stuttered.

"Yes?" Lord Zedd asked.

"We could send the Power Rangers back in time..." Goldar said.

"I already said that!" Lord Zedd said. "Now go! And don't come back until you've delivered my request."

Goldar then left the room.

"The Power Rangers will become nothing more than a faded memory." Lord Zedd said, sitting down in his throne. "And I will finally control the world!"

He then laughed as his spun his throne around.

 **(The tree)**

Bulk and Skull were having a thumb wresting match near the tree the Rangers were sitting under, while other people walked by.

"So what about you, Billy?" Rocky asked, as they were still discussing what time they'd like to go back too. "What period of time would you like to have lived in?"

"Oh, that's a easy one." Billy said. "Back in the '30s with Albert Einstein. Of course, uh, I'd have to be his assistant."

They all laughed lightly.

"Of course." Adam muttered. "This is a tough one for me."

"Come on, Adam. There's got to be some period of time you'd be interested in." Aisha said.

"Don't be shy." Kimberly said.

"I'm not." Adam said.

"Well, come on, Adam, tell us." Sophie said.

"Okay. Maybe the renaissance time." Adam said. "Everything seemed... I don't know. Romantic?"

"Aw!" Aisha awed.

"That's so sweet!" Kimberly said.

Skull then grabbed Bulk's thumb and tried to bite it, but Bulk moved it back before it could, causing Skull to cut his cheek.

"Uh, did you hear that?" Bulk asked Skull, having heard the conversation. "That makes me sick."

"Romantic? Heh! Get a load of that geek!" Skull said.

"Let's get out of here." Bulk said.

They both then got up, and started to leave.

"Okay, I've finished all my Math and my History...that means I just have English." Kimberly said.

 **(In space)**

On a far away moon, Rita Repulsa was talking with the Ghost of Darkness - which was a big grey skull.

"Oh, Ghost of Darkness, my husband, Lord Zedd has sent me before you." she said, bowing.

"I heard about the wedding." Ghost of Darkness said, glowing red. "What can I do for you, my evil child?"

"Zedd has come up with a ridiculous plan to get rid of those power brats by sending them back in time." Rita explained.

"The Wizard of Deception can carry that out, but as long as the White Ranger leads them you may never get rid of them completely." Ghost of Darkness explained.

"My point exactly!" Rita yelled. "You can send the Rangers back in time, send them to the moon, send them anywhere but they always have the White Ranger to lead them back."

"Therefore, you must destroy the White Ranger." Ghost of Darkness explained.

"At last! Somebody as intelligent as I am!" Rita yelled. "How do we do it?"

"The White Ranger is quick-thinking, wise and strong." Ghost of Darkness explained. "He can only be defeated by another such as he. The Wizard of Deception will get rid of the others and create the being who will finally destroy the White Ranger."

A meteorite then shot down towards the Earth, and landed in the park, and then the Wizard of Deception came out of it.

"Surprise, Zordon! I'm back!" he said.

Rita bowed to the Ghost of Darkness.

"Ghost of Darkness, thank you!" she said. "Lord Zedd's going to love this!"

 **(Outside a house)**

The Wizard of Deception was hiding behind bush, when Bulk and Skull walked towards it.

"Okay, Skull, I got an idea." Bulk said. "From now on, we got to school everyday and we try to get an education."

Skull laughed loudly at that.

"Ah-ha!" Wizard said, jumping out from behind the bush, scaring the two of them. "Look into my eyes!"

He shot beams out of his eyes that hit theirs.

"You will do as I command." he said.

"Yes, master." Bulk and Skull both said.

"You shall go and seek a human named Tommy and bring me a sample of his hair-." Wizard said, bringing out a pair of scissors. "-so that I may clone another of his image and strength."

Bulk then took the scissors off him.

"Yes, master." he and Skull said.

"Now go." Wizard ordered.

"Yes, master." Bulk and Skull said, but stood still.

"Now, go." Wizard repeated.

"Yes, master." Bulk and Skull repeated, still standing still.

"Now, go!" Wizard repeated, louder than before.

He then cast a spell out of his staff which hit Bulk and Skull's feet, making them jump up and down. They then turned around and then ran off to find Tommy.

"Humans." Wizard said, shaking his head.

 **(The palace)**

Rita had now returned and walked into Finster's workshop, while he was working on a potion.

"Oh, Finste!" she said, getting his attention. "Finster!"

"Yes, my queen." Finster said.

"I did it! The Wizard of Deception is going to cerate another Tommy!" Rita explained, before laughing.

"Why, that's a brilliant idea, my queen." Finster said.

"Yes! With our own little Tommy I can recreate the evil Green Ranger and defeat those power brats once and for all!" Rita explained, before laughing again.

 **(The house)**

Tommy and Kimberly were now walking across a small bridge over a lake by the house, holding hands.

"So what are you up to this weekend?" Tommy asked.

"Well, the weather's so nice I might just sit outside and read a book." Kimberly said. "Want to join me?"

"Yep." Tommy said, as they walked past a bush.

They walked past a few more teens in the area, and then sat down on a bench by another bridge. Bulk and Skull - who were behind the bridge - then looked up, with Bulk snipping the scissors, and moved towards then in a hypnotised state.

"So what about me and you catching a movie later?" Tommy asked.

"Oh, actually. You know what, I promised Aisha I'd go to the mall with her." Kimberly said. "Do you want to go?"

"Uh..." Tommy said.

"Hi, guys." Kimberly said, seeing Bulk and Skull beneath the bench.

They both then got on their knees and looked at them.

"Are you guys okay?" Tommy asked, noticing the look on their faces.

Bulk and Skull then looked at each other, before back at Tommy and Kimberly.

"Yes. We're okay." they both said, sounding like robots.

They both then turned to the left and walked away on their knees.

"I worry about them sometimes." Tommy admitted. "Anyway, you and Aisha are going to the mall, huh?"

Bulk and Skull then learned in at Tommy's hair, Bulk with the scissors open.

"Cool. So, uh, I'm going to go work out and I'll meet you guys there." Tommy said.

He then turned just as Bulk was about to cut off a piece of his hair.

"Huh? What are you guys doing?" he asked.

"Nothing." Bulk and Skull said, Skull having a hand over his sunglasses.

They both then turned left and walked away on their knees again.

"What was that about?" Kimberly asked.

"With those two, who knows?" Tommy questioned.

Bulk and Skull then ran past the bush and over a bridge, having gotten some of Tommy's hair.

"M-m-must find the master." Bulk said.

"Alright, well, I better go meet Aisha." Kimberly said. "You want to go?"

"Okay. No, you know what, I gotta go work out, but I'll meet you guys there." Tommy said. "Okay."

"Bye." they both said, getting up.

""Hey, how come Sophie's not going with you?" Tommy asked, turning back around.

"She has to get some new pictures edited in her darkroom." Kimberly said. "This afternoon's the only time she can do it this weekend."

"Oh, I see." Tommy said. "Well, see you."

They then both walked off.

Bulk and Skull then returned to the Wizard - who was still behind the bush.

"You miserable. useless humans!" he said. "Why do I have to do everything myself!"

He then cast a spell out of his staff, which hit Bulk and Skull and caused them both to fall down.

A while later, Tommy walked down a set of steps towards a bigger part of the lake.

"Hello." he said, passing by a girl.

"Hi." she said back.

Wizard then appeared in a bush.

"Ah-ha!" he said.

"Huh?" Tommy muttered, turning towards Wizard - who was laughing.

"Hello, Tommy. I can't tell you what a pleasure it is to meet you." Wizard said.

He then laughed again, while Tommy turned to look behind him and saw no one was there.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was standing on the balcony and had his goggles zoomed in while looking at the Earth.

"Excellent!" he said, removing the zoom before turning around. "The Wizard has the White Ranger cornered. Putties! Get down there on the double."

 **(The lake)**

Tommy and Wizard were still staring at each other.

"I have something very special planned for you." Wizard said.

Tommy then activated his communicator. "Zordon, Alpha, come in." he said. "I need your help."

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was looking in the viewing globe, and could see Tommy in trouble.

"AY-Yi-Y! Tommy's in trouble!" he said, turning around.

"Right, Alpha. That's my old rival, the Wizard of Deception." Zordon explained.

"Oh, dear. I had better call the other Rangers immediately." Alpha said.

"Hurry, Alpha." Zordon said, as Alpha began pressing buttons on the computer.

"The Wizard of Deception!" Alpha said. "There's no telling what he'll do."

 **(The lake)**

A bunch of Putties then arrived at the lake, which Tommy saw, and then another one then showed up, and then side flipped and then back flipped. Tommy then jumped and tried to kicked it but missed, but then managed to tackle it.

 **(The tree)**

Sophie, Billy, Adam and Rocky were still sitting at the table doing their assignment.

"Well, this isn't a bad assignment but I can think of a lot more fun things to do on a three-day weekend." Adam said.

"Yeah, true." Sophie said. "The quicker I get this done, the quicker I can get home and edit my new pictures."

Rocky smiled, just as their communicators beeped.

"Alpha, what's going on?" Billy asked, answering.

 **(Command Center)**

"Teleport to the park!" Alpha said. "Tommy's in trouble!"

 **(The tree)**

The Rangers had heard that and didn't like the sound of it.

"What about Kimberly and Aisha?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, Alpha?" Sophie asked. "They're not with us."

 _"I'll contact them. Hurry!"_ Alpha said.

"Alright, guys. Let's move." Rocky said.

They picked up their stuff and left the table.

 **(Command Center)**

"The Rangers are on their way, Zordon." Alpha explained to Zordon.

"They must be careful, Alpha." Zordon said. "This wizard has the power to create illusions that become reality."

"Oh, this is terrible!" Alpha said.

 **(The park)**

The Rangers then arrived at the park to start looking for Tommy, only for them to see Putties in front of them who then charged at them, but they got ready to fight.

Kimberly then kicked one that was on her right, then kicked another in front of her, and then a third that was on her left, then ducked under a fourth's punch and then hit it in the back and threw it into a fence.

 **(The lake)**

Tommy blocked several punches from one before punching it himself, then turned and kicked another that was behind him, then blocked a third's punch before spinning around and tried to kick it but missed, but then managed to tackle it, and then tackled a fourth before jumping on it.

 **(The park)**

Billy back jumped and then kicked one where he landed, followed by another, then a third, then a fourth, then ducked under a fifth's punch, but then grabbed its arm and flipped it over, and then picked it up and threw it away from him. Sophie ducked as one jumped over her, then kicked another before turning around and kicked the first, then she did a side flip and then a few back flips and then kicked a third with both legs, then she blocked a fourth's punch and then grabbed its arm and threw it over a bush nearby.

 **(The lake)**

Tommy was about to punch the Putty he had on the ground, when another grabbed him and threw him away, sending him spinning in the air before landing on the ground, but he got back up and ran at it, not knowing more were following him.

 **(The park)**

Rocky then kicked one but it grabbed his foot, but then he spun around and tried to kick it in the head but missed, but he managed to get his leg free, which allowed him to tackle another that was behind him, and then he kicked the first one. He then ran and jumped and kicked a third one with both his legs. Aisha then back jumped onto a tree stump, but then jumped forward and kicked two Putties in the chest, but only one went down so she kicked the other again, then blocked a third's punch, then ducked under another punch and then kicked it, and then stomped on its back.

Tommy - now away from the lake - spun around and kicked one with both legs, but then another two grabbed him from behind. Adam kicked one in the hand, then spun around and kicked it in the back, knocking it down, then he turned around and kicked a second, then did a spin kick move, which then hit a third and knocked it down, before shattering. Tommy still tried to get free of the two that had hold of him, when Wizard showed up behind him, and then cast a spell which knocked him over.

"Bring me a lock of his hair." he said to the Putties.

A third Putty then showed up with a pair of scissors and cut off a lock of Tommy's hair.

"Ah, bring it to me." Wizard said, as the Putty walked towards him.

It then gave him the hair and then he laughed before disappearing, and then the three Putties disappeared as well. Tommy then rubbed his head as he got up but saw no sign of the Putties, when Kimberly ran backwards behind a bush and saw him.

"Oh, no! Look!" she said, running over to him.

The others then joined her.

"What happened to him?" Aisha asked.

"I think he got hit on the head." Sophie suggested.

"Tommy! You okay?" Adam asked, as he and Billy helped him up.

"Yeah, I think so." Tommy said.

"I think we'd better contact, Zordon." Billy suggested.

"Yeah. Maybe he can tell us who that lizard dude was." Rocky said.

"Yeah, and why he seems to be after Tommy." Kimberly agreed.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha and Zordon had seen the whole thing in the viewing globe.

"The Wizard disappeared as quickly as he appeared." Alpha said.

"This is not over yet, Alpha." Zordon explained. "Unfortunately, all we can do is wait."

"Oh, I just hate waiting." Alpha said.

 **(A forest)**

Wizard reappeared on a small hill in a forest, and then threw the lock of Tommy's hair to the ground. He then cast a spell of his staff which hit the hair and made a clone of Tommy - except he wore green instead of white.

"Welcome to your new reality." Wizard said. "From now on, you are Tommy keeper of the Green Ranger's evil powers. You shall follow all of my commands."

The clone then got up and turned to Wizard.

"I'm here to serve you, Wizard of Deception." he said.

"Now, here is what I want you to do." Wizard said.

 **(The park)**

The Rangers were all waiting just as Billy came back, having been talking to Alpha and Zordon.

"Guys, listen." he said, getting their attention. "According to Zordon, the wizard has the ability to create an illusion that then becomes reality."

"Like a nightmare that becomes true?" Aisha asked.

"Exactly." Billy confirmed.

Kimberly then noticed Tommy looked weird.

"Tommy, you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. I just have a headache." Tommy replied.

"Look, about this wizard - I think if we all stay alert, we can beat him." Rocky suggested.

"I agree with Rocky on this one." Sophie said. "We need to stay alert out here."

"I hope you're both right." Aisha said.

"So what's the next move?" Adam asked.

"Well, Zordon says there's nothing we can really do right now." Billy explained. "So I say we just go on with our day."

"All right, but remember, keep an eye on your communicators at all times." Tommy advised.

"Okay." Kimberly and Adam both said.

"Right." Sophie said.

"Alright. I think I'm gonna skip out the mall today." Tommy muttered.

"All right, catch you later." Kimberly said.

"I'm gonna go home and take care of this headache." Tommy explained.

"That's good." Kimberly agreed.

"See you, Tommy." Adam said, as Tommy walked off.

"See you." Sophie said, waving at him.

"Bye." Kimberly said, waving herself.

"See you." Tommy said.

"Hope you feel better, Tommy." Kimberly said.

Tommy then walked past a bush, unaware that his clone was behind it looking at him.

"Yeah, bye." Aisha said.

"Bye." Sophie said.

The clone then grinned while looking at the other Rangers, and then put a twig in his mouth, before looking back at Tommy. He then took the twig out of his mouth and chuckled.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was standing on the balcony and had seen the whole thing.

"This is all going so much better than I expected." he said. "Perhaps I have been underestimating Rita. Wizard, what comes next?"

He zoomed his goggles in as he finished, and could see Wizard in the forest.

 _"To proceed with our plan, we must make sure the rest of the Rangers are out of our way."_ Wizard explained.

"I'll warn you - that's easier said than done." Lord Zedd said.

 _"Oh, trust me, Lord Zedd. The Power Rangers are going far. Very far indeed."_ Wizard explained.

"Ha-ha! This is unbelievable!" Lord Zedd said, removing the zoom and turning around. "This sheer magnitude of evilness with Rita and I joined together has made us unstoppable."

Squatt and Baboo were peeking through the holes in their wall.

"You know, this marriage just might work out after all." Baboo said. "Yeah."

"Oh, yeah." Squatt said.

 **(The park)**

Two boys walked past a huge flower bed while the clone followed them. He walked by the flower bed past a girl - who was walking in the other direction - and then sat on a bench - his legs on the seat, and then activated his communicator.

"Rangers, come in. This is Tommy." he said.

 _"We read you, Tommy."_ came Billy's voice on the other end. _"What's up?"_

The clone thought for a minute before speaking again.

"Listen, something's come up." he said. "Meet me at the Angle Grove city limits sign on the outskirts of town right away. See you there."

 _"You got it, Tommy."_ Billy said.

The clone then put the twig back in his mouth and got up from the bench.

 **(The city limits)**

The clone soon arrived at the city limits sign waiting for the Rangers.

"Tommy!" Adam called.

The clone took the twig out of his mouth and saw them running towards him.

"Tommy!" Aisha called. "Tommy!"

"Look! He's over there." Billy said.

They all then got to him and stopped.

"What's going on?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah, what's up Tommy?" Rocky asked.

"I'm not sure." the clone said. "Zordon said we should all meet here."

"Alright, well, let's contact him and see what's happening." Billy suggested.

"Wait." Sophie said, stopping him. "Do you change your clothes, Tommy?"

"What do you mean?" the clone asked.

"I don't remember you wearing that green hat earlier." Sophie said, suspiciously.

"Oh... Yeah, I did." the clone said.

"Now can we contact Zordon?" Billy asked.

"Go ahead." Sophie said, still not convinced.

"No... I mean, look - he gave us our orders, right?" the clone asked, while they all looked at him.

"Tommy's right." Adam agreed. "Zordon must have a reason."

They all then heard laugher - which caused Kimberly to freak out - and looked and saw Wizard in the tree above them.

"You fools are so easily deceived." he said.

"Quick, let's morph!" Adam said.

He went to grab his Power Morpher when the clone stopped him.

"No." he said.

They all then looked at him.

"Tommy?" Billy questioned. "What's going on, man?"

"You're way too late." the clone said.

"Huh?" Kimberly asked, confused. "Tommy, no."

Wizard laughed loudly.

"Tommy, what's going on?" Kimberly asked, as the clone walked away.

"He's turning on us." Rocky said. "That's what."

"You're wrong, Red Ranger." the clone said.

"I don't think that's Tommy, guys." Sophie said, figuring out what was going on.

"You're smarter than I thought, Orange Ranger." the clone said.

"It doesn't matter now, anyway." Wizard said.

He then cast a spell out of his staff while laughing. The place around the Rangers began to spin, making the boys grab onto the sign, while the Kimberly and Aisha grabbed onto Billy, and Sophie grabbed onto Rocky. The area then stopped spinning and they - along with the sign - then showed up in a place they didn't recognise.

"Huh?" Billy questioned himself, muttering.

They then all looked around, while people around them looked spooked.

"Whoa." Kimberly muttered.

"What's going on?" Aisha asked.

"I don't think we're in Angel Grove anymore." Sophie said.

A wagon then moved behind them, and then they saw a big fishing boat on a river.

"There's a disturbance in the tone-ship." someone said.

More people began to get spooked as they all looked around.

"Where are we?" Adam asked.

"Well, from the looks of things..." Billy said, looking around. "I'd say..."

"Wait. Don't." Kimberly begged, interrupting him. "I don't think I want to know."

"Angle Grove, late 1700s." Billy said.

Aisha then looked at the sign and saw it said something completely different now.

"Population 124?" she questioned, reading it.

More people then looked at them.

"Witches!" a woman screamed, pointing at them. "Witches! Did you see them?"

The Rangers looked confused as everyone else looked at them.

"They appeared from out of nowhere." the woman said.

Everyone then ran away from them, except one girl who ran backwards towards a barn.

"Witches?" Rocky questioned. "No, wait. You don't understand."

"We're not witches." Billy said. "We're just from a different place and time."

"Yeah." Rocky said.

"I don't think you're convincing them, guys." Sophie said.

The girl then turned and ran away behind the barn. More people then came off of the fishing boat.

"Help us! Help us!" a woman cried.

The girl then looked in the barn and saw it was empty.

"Right." she said.

She then ran around to the other side of it.

"Alright, men, this way." a man said.

A wagon then showed up, and then a bunch of soldiers followed and then more people ran away scared - allowing Kimberly to spot the soldiers.

"Oh, no." she muttered.

"They're never going to believe us." Aisha said.

"Yeah. Let's jam." Adam said.

"Right." Billy said.

"Let's go." Sophie said.

They then all ran away.

"They're on the run, men!" a soldier said. "Take chase!"

The soldiers then ran after them all.

"This way." the soldier said.

The Rangers then ran past a wooden house under construction, and then near a schoolhouse.

"Come on, children! Come inside." a woman said, as a bunch of kids ran towards her.

The Rangers then turned around and ran past another building, while the girl ran past a boat. The soldiers then turned and continued to follow the Rangers, but then lost sight of them - as they were on the other side of the building and then jumped over a fence - one by one.

"Quickly!" the girl said, who spotted them. "This way. Follow me!"

She then ran to the barn door as they followed.

"Hurry!" she said.

She then opened the door and walked in, followed by Rocky, Aisha, Sophie, Kimberly, Adam and finally Billy, who then closed the door with Rocky's help.

"I can't believe it." a soldier said.

"What happened?" another asked.

"They vanished." an third said.

"No. They've got to be back here somewhere." a fourth said. "They can't have just disappeared of the face of the Earth."

"No, but they can if they're witches." the second augured.

"Let's try around here." the third said.

They then ran around the barn.

 **(The park)**

Tommy walked up to two girls who were talking.

"Did you know that they went out?" one asked.

"Oh, really?" the other asked.

"Hey, Janet, have you seen the guys?" Tommy asked, getting their attention.

"No." Janet said. (The first girl) "Have you checked Ernie's?"

"Okay, thanks." Tommy sighed, walking away.

The girls then walked off and began talking again, when the clone came out from behind a bush.

"Huh?" Tommy asked, seeing him.

"Hello, Tommy." the clone said. "Allow me to introduce myself."

"What's going on?" Tommy asked. "Who are you?"

"I'm the Green Ranger." the clone said.

He then put the twig back in his mouth and grinned menacingly at Tommy.


	48. Return of the Green Ranger Part 2

In the 1700s village, the soldiers were still looking for the Rangers.

"Quickly. They went this way." one said, leading some more as they ran.

"Yes, sir." a second soldier said.

They then ran past the schoolhouse.

"Quickly. Let's go this way." the leader said, as they turned right.

They then ran past the barn where the Rangers were in - along with the girl who helped them - and could hear the soldiers talking outside.

"Where have they gone to?" the leader asked.

"They've disappeared." a solider said.

"They couldn't have." the leader said.

"No. I can't find their whereabouts, sir." a second solider said.

"Where are they?" a third soldier said.

"This is impossible." the leader muttered.

"They vanished into thin air." a fourth said.

"Over here." the leader said.

They then ran off.

"They certainly are witches." the third said.

"Hurry!" the leader called.

They were soon away from the barn, and then Adam and the girl stared at each other.

"I'm Marissa." she said.

"I'm Adam." Adam said. "These are my friends Billy, Rocky, Sophie, Kimberly and Aisha."

"Hi." Kimberly said.

"Hey." Aisha said, waving.

"Thanks for the help." Sophie said.

"Um, why is everyone calling us witches?" Kimberly asked.

"Because in olden days anyone who was considered different or unusual was accused of being a witch." Billy explained.

"Olden days?" Marissa asked, confused.

"Uh, uh, Marissa, we can explain everything...I think." Aisha explained.

"But you probably find it hard to believe." Sophie explained.

"Yeah, right." Rocky joked. "You try, Billy."

"All righty." Billy said. "Uh, where should I begin? Have you ever wondered what Angel Grove would be like in the future?"

 **(The park)**

Back in the present day, Tommy and his clone were still staring at each other.

"If you're like me, you can't be evil." Tommy said.

"Let's face it. We all have our dark sides." the clone said.

"My dark side's faded with the Green Ranger's powers." Tommy said.

"I _am_ the Green Ranger." the clone argued. "Only I'm more powerful than you, White Ranger. So, you going to fight against yourself?"

Tommy didn't know what to do, and began to think about what he had to do.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was standing on the balcony and was watching the whole thing.

"Ah, yes! Mission accomplished." he said, turning around.

"Oh, no. Not her again." Goldar said, looking at Rita as she walked up to them.

"Zip it, you gold baboon!" she said. "Zeddie."

"Rita, my lovely wife. Come and observe the two Tommy's standing face-to-face, perfectly matched in both wit and skill." Lord Zedd said.

"So tell me more, my evil husband." Rita said.

"There is one difference between them - our new Green Ranger does not suffer the burden of having to fight fair." Lord Zedd explained.

They both then laughed.

"And you know what that means, Zeddy baby?" Rita asked.

"Yeah." Lord Zedd said.

"No more Power Rangers!" Rita said, before laughing.

"I feel like celebrating." Lord Zedd admitted. "Shall we dance, my dear?"

"Hmm...lovely idea." Rita said, as they walked off together.

An accordion began to play as Squatt and Baboo both watched them.

"Wowie! Who would have thought that Lord Zedd was such a tinkle toes?" Squatt asked.

"Uh-huh." Baboo muttered in agreement.

"Really, my dear I'm perfectly capable of leading." Lord Zedd said, as they danced.

"Yeah." Rita said.

"Lord Zedd is losing control of everything around here." Goldar said.

"Even though the music's loud, it's got a good beat." Squatt said. "I'd give it a 74."

Rita and Lord Zedd then danced along the floor.

"Ah, Rita, my love you dance so lightly on my feet." Lord Zedd said, as he swept her off hers.

 **(The 1700s)**

Inside the barn, the Rangers had explained their situation to Marissa.

"And basically, that's how we travelled back in time and ended up here." Billy finished.

"Let's go back around the front." a soldier said outside.

"Uh-oh. They're back." Sophie gulped, who was looking through a gap in the door.

"Don't worry, Marissa. I know it's hard to understand all this." Adam assured Marissa.

"I can't imagine Angle Grove 200 years from now." Marissa admitted. "What's it like?"

"It's awesome." Kimberly said. "You have to see the malls. The shops in it are so cool."

"Yeah, girl, the makeup department at the super store...oh!" Aisha explained.

"Super store?" Marissa asked, confused.

"We'll tell you about it later, Marissa." Kimberly said.

"Yeah, good idea." Rocky said, sarcastically. "'Cause I think we need to find a way to get out of here."

"I'm with Rocky on this one." Sophie agreed. "And I think we better move fast before those soldiers outside find us."

"Well, let's try to contact Zordon." Adam suggested.

"Well, I really doubt our communicator signal's going to get through but anything's worth a shot." Billy said, before pressing his communicator. "Alpha, Zordon."

He got no reply.

"Alpha, Zordon, can you hear me?" Billy asked, trying again. "I'm getting nothing."

"Keep trying, Billy." Sophie said.

 **(Present day)**

In the park, Bulk and Skull were asleep where Wizard had left them. They were both snoring while Bulk had his thumb in his mouth, when two girls spotted them and walked closer to them and giggled. The giggling caused Skull to wake up and look at them.

"Bulky." he said, hitting Bulk.

"Oh, God!" Bulk said, waking up. "Where's the wizard?"

"What wizard?" Skull asked, confused.

"Come on. Don't you remember, man?" Bulk asked. "That lizard-face guy."

"Did you have beans for lunch?" Skull asked.

"No. What does that have to do with anything?" Bulk asked.

"You always have weird dreams whenever you eat beans." Skull explained.

He then laughed while Bulk looked annoyed.

"I know there was a wizard around here." Bulk said, as they got on their feet.

"Beans, Bulky." Skull said, as they walked off. "Ha, ha! Beans."

Elsewhere, Tommy and his clone were still facing each other.

"So you see, I know all about you - all your secrets and weaknesses." the clone explained. "So why don't you just make it easy on yourself and surrender to me?"

"If you really knew me you'd know I'd never do that." Tommy said.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was walking towards the viewing globe.

"Alpha, activate the viewing globe." Zordon instructed. "I detect a disturbance in the morphin grid."

Alpha then saw the two Tommy's in the viewing globe.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" he said.

 _"So that's the way you want it, huh?"_ the clone asked.

"This can't be. There are two Tommy's." Alpha said.

"Now we know what the Wizard of Deception was up to." Zordon explained. "He had cloned his own Power Ranger."

"Oh, no! This is terrible." Alpha said, turning back to Zordon.

"Contact the other Rangers, Alpha, and advise them of the situation." Zordon said.

Alpha pressed buttons on the computer but got no answer from the Rangers.

"This is very strange, Zordon." he said. "The Power Rangers do not appear to be anywhere in Angel Grove."

"You must keep trying, Alpha." Zordon explained.

"Yes, Zordon. I am expanding the search parameters now." Alpha said.

 **(The park)**

The two Tommy's were still facing each other.

"So that's the way you want it, huh? The Green Ranger verses the White Ranger." the clone said.

Wizard then showed up behind a tree.

"Now!" he said.

Tommy turned around and saw him, while the clone saw him already.

"It's morphin time!" Tommy shouted.

"I was hoping you'd say that." the clone muttered.

"Tigerzord!"

"Dragonzord!"

The two Tommy's then faced each other while Wizard laughed.

"Yes. Morph. That's exactly what I want you to do." Wizard said.

"Well, one thing's for sure - two of me can't exist in the same place, in the same time." Tommy said.

"At last we agree on one thing." the clone said. "After I defeat you, I'll be happy to take your place."

Wizard then laughed again.

"It's show time!" he announced.

Tommy then tried to kick the clone but missed, and then the clone spun around and tried to kick him but missed too. Tommy then tried to kick the clone again but missed, but then he tried to punch him, but the clone grabbed hold of his arm and then tried to hit him with his knee, but missed. Tommy then kicked the clone's hand and then spun around and tried to tackle him but missed, and then tried to punch the clone but it grabbed his arm and then the other one, but the Tommy kicked the clone in the chest and knocked him down, sending him down too.

Tommy then got back on his feet - just as the clone did the same - and then ducked as the clone tried to kick him, before spinning around and trying the same thing, but he missed too. The clone then spun around and kicked again but missed, and then Tommy tried the same thing but missed as well, and then the clone tried again but missed, and then Tommy tried again but missed too, and then the clone tried again but missed, and then Tommy tried again but missed too. The clone then threw several punches at Tommy who blocked them all, and then Tommy tried punching the clone, but he blocked them all as well, but then he tried to tackle the clone, but missed as the clone jumped up and landed near the Wizard.

"White Ranger, your tenacity surprises me." Wizard said.

"Ah! Your first mistake - never underestimate the power of the human spirit." Tommy said.

 **(The 1700s)**

Outside the barn the Rangers were in, two soldiers was looking around for them.

"Not over there." one said.

"Maybe in there. No." the other said.

"What was it? What was it?" the first asked, muttering.

"Look in here." the second said.

"Shh!" the first one shushed, putting his finger to his lips. "In there."

They then began to walk to the door.

"If we can't reach, Zordon, does that mean we'll be trapped here forever?" Rocky asked.

"Well, Tommy's still back there." Kimberly pointed out. "He'll come for us."

"After what he did?" Adam asked.

"That wasn't him, Adam. That was an imposter or something." Sophie explained. "It's happened before."

"And it's assuming he knows where to look." Billy said. "I mean, remember, we are 200 years in the past, right?"

"Oh, yeah." Kimberly muttered. "Billy, you better keep trying."

"Right. Zordon." Billy said, speaking into his communicator.

He got no answer.

"Guys, I still can't get through." he explained, before trying again. "Alpha, Zordon. Alpha, Zordon, can you hear me?"

He still got no answer.

"We got to do something." Kimberly said.

"Well, let's just morph." Rocky suggested.

The two soldiers then jumped outside and looked through the barbed wire.

"Aha!" one of them said, getting their attention.

Kimberly covered her mouth while the rest looked shocked by the soldier's appearance.

"Skull?!" she asked, shocked.

"What?" the soldier asked.

"I don't think that's Skull." Sophie whispered.

"Marissa, you will be punished for helping these witches." the soldier said.

"They're not witches." Marissa argued.

"Leave her alone!" Adam said.

"What are we going to do?" Kimberly asked.

"Sophie?" Aisha asked.

"I'm open to suggestions." Sophie said.

 **(The present)**

Tommy jumped into the air at the same time as the clone, and then landed face-to-face at each other by the lake. Tommy then spun around and tried to kick the clone but missed as it ducked, and then tried to kick him in the arm several times but it blocked them. Tommy then tried to punch the clone but missed, and then the clone blocked several more punches before spinning around and tried to kick Tommy but missed as he ducked, and then tried to kick him several times but Tommy blocked then with is arm. The clone then tried to punch Tommy but missed, and then Tommy blocked several more punches from the clone, and then several more, before he punched the clone in the chest, knocking it back, but also knocking him back as well.

"Give it up, Green Ranger." Tommy said, clutching his chest. "Your brand of evil will never win."

"You're the one who should be giving up." the clone said.

"I'll destroy you if that's the last thing I ever do." Tommy said.

"All right." Wizard mumbled, who was watching. "Enough of this child's play. Let's have some _real_ action."

He then cast a spell out of his staff as Tommy got up and turned around, and then the spell hit him in the chest, and pulled him to the ground, but also caused the clone to clutch his chest. A small yellow, blue and red force filed appeared around Tommy as Wizard walked towards him, and then cast a spell that made his Ranger suit disappear, and then he laughed.

"I don't think this White Ranger will interfere with our plans any further." Wizard said.

The clone then walked up to him.

"You need to use the Dragon Dagger." Wizard explained. "We need Dragonzord power to begin the destruction of the city."

The clone nodded.

"But first, pay a visit to my old friend Zordon." Wizard intrusted, as a Power Coin showed up in his hand. "Make sure he knows it is I behind the destruction of his precious Power Rangers."

The clone then took the Power Coin.

"As you wish, master." he said.

He then walked away.

"My revenge is sweet." Wizard said.

He then laughed evilly before disappearing.

Tommy then groaned and put his head up, looking dizzy.

 **(The 1700s)**

Back in the barn, the Rangers and Marissa were looking at the soldier who looked like Skull, when Adam turned to the others.

"Billy, we can't morph now." he said.

"Of course not." Kimberly said. "Marissa shouldn't be punished for trying to help us."

"Anyone got any ideas then?" Sophie asked.

Marissa began to cry and Adam put his hand on her shoulder.

"Right. Let me take care of this." Billy said, thinking of one. "Rocky, just play along."

He then walked toward the barbed wire.

"Excuse me, gentlemen. If I could just have a minute of your time, I think I can explain everything." he said to the soldiers.

"I hope this works." Sophie whispered.

"Me too." Kimberly whispered back.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was still trying to contact the Rangers.

"AY-Yi-Yi, Zordon I can't locate the Rangers anywhere." he said.

"You must keep trying, Alpha." Zordon said. "Tommy cannot face this threat alone."

"Right, Zordon. I'll do my best." Alpha said.

The clone then arrived behind him and looked around the place.

"Wow, this is a cool setup." he said.

"Oh, dear. Oh, hi, Tommy." Alpha said, turning around before freaking out.

"Alpha, that is not our Tommy." Zordon explained. "That's the Wizard's Green Ranger creation."

"That's right, you old windbag and I'm here to deliver a message." the clone said.

"First, tell me what the Wizard of Deception has done to Tommy and the other Rangers." Zordon said.

"Keep your force filed on, old man." the clone said rudely. "Whatever I'm going to tell you, I'll tell you when I'm good and ready. Understand?"

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd and Rita were still dancing with each other, while Squatt and Baboo looked through the eyeholes from behind their wall.

"Ooh, they look so ugly together." Baboo said.

Goldar didn't look too happy about this.

"Oh, too much to bear." he groaned, covering his eyes. "Oh, no, no!"

Rita and Lord Zedd kept on dancing.

"Isn't life wonderful, my dear?" Lord Zedd asked.

"It is, my love." Rita replied.

Lord Zedd then spun her around and swept her off her feet.

"You're gonna get better when I take control." Rita said, quietly.

Lord Zedd then spun her around again.

"What did you say, my queen?" he asked.

"I said, you're such a hero, you make me lose control." Rita said.

"Of course I do." Lord Zedd said, as she spun around to his other side, and then they danced again. "And as soon as we get rid of the White Ranger I believe it's time to think about a new addition to our family."

He swept her off her feet again when he finished.

"Addition?" Rita asked, confused as he pulled her up again. "What kind of addition?"

"Why, a baby." Lord Zedd explained.

"What?!" Rita exclaimed.

"You know, our ow little bundle of evil." Lord Zedd explained, getting on his knees. "One that will have your incredible looks and my brains."

He got back on his feet while Rita looked nervous.

"Excuse me a moment." she then said. "I'll be right back."

She then ran off screaming.

"Sweetheart!" Lord Zedd called. "That wasn't quite the reaction I expected."

Finster was looking for something under the table in his workshop when Rita ran into it.

"Finster!" she shouted.

He then got up from under the table to look at her.

"Oh, my queen." he said. "How nice to meet you."

"Never mind that." Rita said, looking worried. "The potion you made is going too far. Make me a new potion quick."

"What kind, my queen?" Finster asked.

"The kind that will make Lord Zedd forget his stupid idea. He wants me to have a baby." Rita explained, franticly.

"Oh, but that sounds ever so charming, my queen." Finster said.

"Charming, my foot. I'm not having a baby." Rita exclaimed. "Now make a new potion, and be quick about it."

"A new potion?" Finster questioned, as Rita walked off. "Oh, dear."

He then walked to his table.

"Uh, exactly what did I put in the last one?" he asked himself.

 **(The 1700s)**

In the barn, Billy had been explaining the Rangers situation to the two soldiers -with Rocky's help that is.

"See, we too are citizens of Angel Grove." Rocky explained.

"Good point." Billy said. "Here's the situation..."

"Hold your tongue!" the soldier who looked like Skull said. "You're all under arrest."

The Rangers all couldn't believe it.

"Billy, somehow I don't think that they brought your story." Kimberly said.

"Well, you can't get everyone to believe you." Sophie said.

"Ready, guys?" Rocky asked.

"Let's go." Aisha said.

They all then ran off - Adam grabbing Marissa's hand as they did.

"Halt! Halt!" the soldier shouted. "Halt, you dirty frogs! I hate it. I hate them."

The Rangers and Marissa then jumped over the wooden wall by the lake and the barn, while four soldier's followed. They kept on running until the one that looked like Skull bumped into the wall - causing the others to stop too, as he was in the lead - and then they backed up and jumped over the wall.

"Get them!" soldier Skull shouted.

The Rangers and Marissa then ran past a wagon, and then ran into another bran where a bunch of boats were.

"Oh, man!" Adam groaned, as they ran out the other end.

They soon came across a heard of sheep, and then ran past it - Rocky having to move his legs over one. The soldiers then ran past the wagon.

"Quickly, men!" soldier Skull called, running into the barn. "This way! They've got to go this way!"

They then ran past the heard of sheep. On a road near the village a wagon was being rode by someone along it, while Marissa led the Rangers past a boulder that led to it.

"This way. They're gaining on us." she said.

"Where are we running to?" Rocky asked.

"My Uncle." Marissa explained. "He'll help us."

The soldiers then ran past the boulder, but lost sight of Marissa and the Rangers.

"Where did they go, sir?" one asked.

They looked around but then the leader - soldier Skull - spotted them.

"That way!" he said, pointing to the right.

They then all ran where he pointed.

"Get them! There they are!" he shouted.

The wagon kept moving along the road, when Marissa and the Rangers ran up behind it, and then Billy and then Adam climbed into the back.

"Uncle Ben, we need your help." Marissa said, climbing in.

"Thanks a lot." Kimberly said, climbing in.

"Yeah, thanks." Sophie said, climbing in.

"You're all right now, lads and lassies." Uncle Ben said, as Aisha climbed in.

Rocky then began to climb in, but was forced to hold onto the ladder at the back.

"Um, can you guys please take a look at Uncle Ben?" Kimberly asked.

They all looked at Uncle Ben, who then turned to them all, and they saw that he looked exactly like Bulk - except he had glasses on, unlike Bulk.

"Bulk?" the Rangers all asked.

"No, Ben's the name." Uncle Ben said.

The Rangers all looked surprised.

"We'll be back to my homestead in a short while. Just sit back and catch your breath." Uncle Ben said.

The soldier's meanwhile were at the woods edge on the road.

"The woods, gentlemen!" soldier Skull said.

They then ran through the woods.

"I don't think they're over there, sir." one of the soldiers said.

 **(Command Center)**

Zordon and Alpha were still looking at the clone.

"Take good look, old timer." the clone said. "I am the Green Ranger now, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Don't be so sure of yourself." Zordon said. "I demand to know what you've done with the Power Rangers."

"Let's just say, wherever they are, history is repeating itself." the clone said.

"I warn you, if any harm has come to them, I'll..." Zordon began to say.

"What? Gonna send that stupid robot after me?" the clone asked. "Get real."

He then touched his Power Morpher and disappeared.

"Quick, Alpha, did you hear what he said?" Zordon asked.

"Affirmative, Zordon." Alpha said, walking back to the computer. "He said the Rangers are in a place where history is repeating itself."

He then began to work on the computer.

"The Wizard must have sent them back in time." Zordon realised.

"Activating the time processor now, Zordon." Alpha said. "But unless we can pinpoint the time period they were sent back to, it could take a very long time to find them."

"Without more information, we have no choice." Zordon explained. "Start at the present day and work your way backwards, scanning for their genetic markers."

"What it we can't find them, Zordon?" Alpha asked.

"Have faith, Alpha." Zordon said. "We will. We know the White Ranger is still in the present time. We must locate him. Only he can stop the Wizard's Green Ranger."

Alpha then pressed a button on the computer.

"AY-Yi-Yi. What a day this turned out to be." he said.

 **(The park)**

The clone had returned to the Wizard - who was now by the lake.

"You have done well, Green Ranger." Wizard said. "It is now time to begin the destruction."

The clone nodded.

"I shall go back in time to keep the other Rangers occupied." Wizard explained.

The clone nodded again, while the Wizard laughed before disappearing.

"Dragonzord, the time has come to awaken and serve your new master." the clone said.

 **(The 1700s)**

Uncle Ben had taken Marissa and the Rangers to his homestead. They were all waiting outside the bran when he came out of the house - Aisha sitting down while everyone else stood up.

"Well, looks like we finally lost those soldiers." Billy said, walking up to him.

"Yeah. Thanks, Marissa." Adam said.

"Rocky, your foot is tickling my back." Aisha said.

Rocky backed away from her confused.

"Uh, that's not my foot." he said.

Aisha then got up and saw a bunch of rats.

"Rats!" she screamed, running away.

Uncle Ben laughed while everyone else looked at them, and then Marissa joined in.

"Don't laugh. I hate rats!" Aisha said.

"Well!" Wizard said, showing up and getting their attention. "That's good to know. Then you'll especially enjoy what I have planed for you next."

He then laughed.

"Man, not you again." Rocky said, as the Rangers walked closer to him.

"Yes. I just through I'd bring a bit of news from home." Wizard said.

"What kind of news, you creep?" Sophie asked, annoyed.

"The city's about to be destroyed. Too bad you're not there to see it." Wizard explained.

"You'll never get away with it." Adam said.

"But I already have." Wizard said. "Now, did someone say something about rats?"

He then cast a spell out of his staff which then hit the rats, and then turned them into rat monsters. Marissa, Aisha and Kimberly were all spooked, while everyone else backed up a bit.

"You guys, I think it's time." Billy said.

"You got it." Adam said, reaching for his morpher.

"It's morphin time!" Rocky shouted.

They all then reached for their morphers, but they found out they weren't there.

"It's not working." Kimberly said.

"Oh, great! Just great!" Sophie moaned.

"I hate rats." Aisha said.

"That's right." Billy realized. "We've been transported back _200 years_ before we met Zordon. We have no powers here."

Adam then ran over to the others.

"We can try and take them." he said. "We don't know what they're cap

"No. It's too risky." Billy said, as Kimberly ran back to Marissa and Uncle Ben. "We don't know what they're capable off."

"I'm with Billy on this one." Sophie said. "We don't know how they fight unlike the Putties."

Kimberly then got over to Uncle Ben and Marissa.

"Ben, Marissa, run." she said, grabbing Uncle Ben's hand. "Come on."

They all then ran off and then though the open gate in the fence, with Adam in the lead and Billy in the rear, while Wizard laughed.

"Do you really think you can get away?" he asked.

He cast another spell out of his staff as they stopped by a wooden fence, and then the spell hit a barrel near a sherd and caused it to blow up.

"Okay. Come on." Kimberly said, as they ran off again.

"I will leave you now to have some fun." Wizard said to the rats. "Do with them what you wish."

He then laughed as the rats began to follow Uncle Ben, Marissa and the Rangers.

 **(The present)**

The clone was now standing on top of a building holding the Dragon Dagger.

"Angle Grove, prepare for your destruction." he said.

He then played the Dragon Dagger.

Meanwhile at the docks, a bunch of workers were moving and lifting creates about - with the help of some cranes.

The clone then played the Dragon Dagger again, and then the Dragonzord began to move under the water. The workers kept moving their stuff while the clone kept playing, and then finally, the Dragonzord began to rise up from under the water - splashing water on some of the workers as it did, and then the clone played again.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was now sitting in his throne, and he was now spinning it around.

"At long last, the Power Rangers are history." he said.

He then laughed evilly.


	49. Return of the Green Ranger Part 3

In the present day park, Tommy was still lying on the ground moaning.

 **(The palace)**

Rita was sitting on Lord Zedd's lap, laughing.

"Oh, yes! Bliss is a world without the Power Rangers!" she said.

Both she and Lord Zedd then laughed, before getting up.

"Ahh, soon, my little snookums. Soon." he said.

"Zeddie, baby. Why don't you go and check up on that Wizard." Rita suggested. "See what he's up to next. I love that wizard!"

Lord Zedd then picked up his staff and gave Rita hers.

"Yes!" he said, starting to walk to the balcony. "That was one of my best ideas, if I do say so myself! Ha, ha!"

"Well, don't say so yourself!" Rita argued. "That was my idea!"

"You're not contradicting me? Are you, my love?" Lord Zedd asked, turning back to her.

"Yeah!" Rita shouted.

"Goldar, whose idea was it?" Lord Zedd asked.

"Uhh, yours, my lord!" Goldar said.

"There! That proves it!" Lord Zedd said.

"Not!" Rita argued. "Spineless gold goober!"

Lord Zedd then turned back to face the Earth and zoomed his goggles in.

"What difference does it make as long as it's working!" he said. "Wizard! What is our status?"

He could see the Wizard in his goggles.

 _"All is well, Lord Zedd."_ he said. _"The Green Ranger's about to start the destruction of Angel Grove!"_

"Ahh! Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Lord Zedd laughed, turning around. "Excellent! First, Angel Grove, and then, the world!"

He and Rita then laughed.

 **(The docks)**

The Green Ranger was still playing the Dragon Dagger, and the workers on the docks were still getting splashed by the water from the Dragonzord, which was rising out of the water. When its head came out of the water, a number of the workers freaked out.

"Clear the area!" one shouted through a bullhorn. "Clear the area!"

More water splashed on the workers as the Dragonzord's body came out of the water. The clone kept playing the Dragon Dagger as the workers fled the area as fast as they could, and then the clone stopped playing.

"Angel Grove, prepare for your destruction!" he said.

He then began to play again.

 **(The 1700s)**

By a house at the lake, the soldiers were all eating, having lost the Rangers and Marissa. Soldier Skull took a bite out of some cheese, while they looked at a man locked in a stock.

"Every day it's the same stinking cheese!" he said

"You, be quiet!" a soldier said.

"The witches are still in our midst." soldier Skull said. "We'll split up into two groups. Group one will take the north side of town. Team two will..."

He stopped when he saw people running away scared.

"Permission to speak, sir!" one soldier said. "What would you like team two to do, sir?"

Soldier Skull then saw the rat monsters show up - which were chasing the civilians.

"Run." he said.

"Sorry, sir?" the soldier asked.

"Run." soldier Skull repeated.

The rat monsters then saw the soldiers and ran at them.

"Run!" soldier Skull shouted. "Run! Run!"

The soldiers then saw the rat monsters and obeyed soldier Skull.

"Give 'em the cheese!" the man in the stock said. "Give 'em the cheese!"

The rat monsters then passed him.

"Come on! Just give 'em the cheese!" he said.

The people and the soldiers kept on running.

 **(The present)**

People were walking by a building, including Bulk and Skull - Skull sliding down a banister. They then walked on, when Tommy was walking towards the building.

"Have you guys seen the guys?" Tommy asked, as they past each other - his vison blurry.

"No, have you?" Bulk asked.

He and Skull then laughed and began to walk off.

"I mean it, Bulk." Tommy said, making them stop. "Have you seen them?"

"No! I do not know where those geeks are!" Bulk said.

"And I might add, we don't care!" Skull added.

"Yeah." Bulk said, as they walked off.

"Boy, did he look off!" Skull said, pointing at his head.

"I'm telling ya, man, it's the martial arts." Bulk said.

Tommy then began to walk up the stairs.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was looking in the viewing globe.

"Are you having any luck, Alpha?" Zordon asked.

"Yes! I've found Tommy, Zordon!" Alpha said, turning around.

"What about the rest of the Rangers?" Zordon asked, as Alpha walked to the computer.

"No, no sign of them yet." Alpha explained.

The alarm then went off.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi! What's going on, Zordon?" Alpha asked.

"It's what I feared most, Alpha." Zordon said. "The Green Ranger is attempting to call on the sleeping Dragonzord."

"Oh, no!" Alpha said in shock, pressing buttons on the computer.

"If he's successful, there could be a disaster." Zordon explained. "Alert Tommy immediately."

 **(The building)**

Tommy had stopped by a statue of a lion at the building. He moaned and touched his forehead as his communicator beeped. It kept on beeping as he checked to see if anyone was around before answering.

"Zordon, come in." he said.

 **(Command Center)**

"Tommy, we have an emergency and can't locate the other Rangers." Zordon explained. "The Green Ranger is calling on the Dragonzord."

 **(The building)**

Tommy didn't like what he was hearing.

 _"Once in control, he will use its powers for evil."_ Zordon explained.

"I'll do my best to stop him, Zordon." Tommy said.

 **(Command Center)**

"Be very careful, White Ranger. And may the power protect you." Zordon said, before turning to Alpha on the computer. "Alpha, I'm very concerned about Tommy. Maintain continuous visual contact."

"Right, Zordon!" Alpha said. "Establishing visual contact now!"

He then turned and walked towards the viewing globe.

"When the Wizard created the Green Ranger, it rained Tommy of some of his energy." Zordon explained. "All of his senses could be affected."

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" he exclaimed, seeing Tommy in the viewing globe. "You were right, Zordon! Look!"

They saw Tommy struggling to walk up a set of stairs outside the building, only to then slip and then fall down them.

 _"What's wrong with me!"_ he muttered, getting up.

"What are we going to do, Zordon?" Alpha asked.

"Once Tommy morphs into the White Ranger, he will be reenergized but only for a short time." Zordon explained. "We must find the other Rangers, Alpha."

"Right, Zordon. I just wish I knew where to look!" Alpha said.

 **(The docks)**

The clone was still playing the Dragon Dagger as the Dragonzord fully came out of the water, while Wizard watched.

"Energize yourself with evil, Dragonzord." he said. "Energize yourself with evil! Ah-ha-ha!"

He cast a spell out of his staff which then hit the Dragonzord, and caused black pimples to appear in its eyes.

"Dragonzord! We are now united by the forces of evil!" the clone shouted.

The Dragonzord then destroyed a crane with its tail and then splashed more water onto the docks with it, before it started to move.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha and Zordon were talking to Tommy - who they could see in the viewing globe.

"Tommy, even thought you feel weak, if you can manage to morph, you will be reenergized for a brief time." Zordon explained.

 **(The building)**

Tommy heard what Zordon had said and nodded.

"It's morphin time!" he shouted.

"Tigerzord!"

He then did a fight pose with Saba in his hand, and saw he was back to normal.

"You're right! It worked, Zordon!" he said, looking at himself. "Now to put an end to this Green Ranger once and for all!" He put Saba in his place.

 **(The docks)**

The Dragonzord was now out of the water and stomping on things at the docks, causing massive destruction to the place.

"Destroy it, all!" the clone ordered.

The Dragonzord's tail then spin around like a drill and drilled in hole in a warehouse wall.

"Perfect!" the clone said.

The Dragonzord then picked up a tower with its hand and pulled it out of the ground, and then took a bite out of it.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was standing on the balcony with Goldar behind him, and had seen Tommy morph.

"White Ranger mustn't be allowed to interfere." he said. "Send down the Putties!"

"With pleasure, my evilness!" Goldar said.

 **(The park)**

A bunch of Putties then showed up at the park, where Tommy was now and saw them.

"Ah! Not you guys again!" he sighed. "Well. First things first."

He then jumped forward and then landed near the Putties. He then ducked as one tried to hit him, then blocked a kick from a second, then tried to punch it but missed, but then grabbed its arm and threw it aside. Then kicked a third on the Z on its chest, then kicked the second on the Z and then punched it on the Z as well, and then spun around and kicked the first on the Z, knocking it down, and then they all shatter.

"Ha, ha! Nice try, Zedd." he said. "But you'll have to do better than that!"

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was still on the balcony and had heard what Tommy had said.

"Ahh, I will, White Ranger!" he grumbled. "Ha-ha! Trust men, I will!"

 **(The park)**

Tommy brought Saba out.

"Hey, Saba! You okay, buddy?" he asked.

"Yes, quite!" Saba said.

"Good! We'd better put a move on the Green Ranger, before Zedd decides to turn up the heat." Tommy said. "Tigerzord power now!"

The Tigerzord then showed up and growled, and then charged, and then Tommy jumped onto its head.

"Okay, Saba." Tommy said. "Let's prove to him that good always triumphs over evil."

"White Tigerzord, battle ready, now!" they both shouted.

The Dragonzord then growled as it turned to the Tigerzord.

"Let's do it!" Tommy said.

He then jumped into the Tigerzord's cockpit.

"Sorry, old friend. But I've got to shut you down!" Tommy said.

The Dragonzord growled, and then walked towards the Tigerzord - which was still charging. The Dragonzord then began to destroy the city, and some of the rubble nearly landed on the Tigerzord.

"Huh?" Tommy mumbled.

"Ahh! I think you need a bit more power!" Saba said.

"Convert to warrior mode, now!" Tommy shouted.

The Tigerzord the jumped up, and then the legs moved back and turned into humanoid legs. The top half then bent forward, forming the arms and body, and then the head came out from the top. The Dragonzord then turned around and saw it, and then its mouth powered up.

"Thunderbolt, fire!" Tommy shouted.

The Tigerzord then fired the thunderbolt out of his mouth and hit the Dragonzord, knocking it back.

"Direct hit! Alright!" Tommy cheered.

The Dragonzord then spun its tail in drill mode, and then spun around and hit the Tigerzord with it.

"Ohh!" Tommy moaned.

The Tigerzord was then hit again and Tommy was knocked out of it.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was working at the computer.

"White Ranger is growing weak." Zordon explained to him.

"I can't find the Rangers!" Alpha exclaimed.

"Keep searching, Alpha. Without the other Rangers, the White Ranger will surely be defeated." Zordon explained.

"Oh, no!" Alpha moaned, walking to another computer.

 **(The 1700s)**

The Rangers, Uncle Ben, Marissa, the soldiers and all the civilians were running from the rat monsters.

"I can't see." a man said.

The rat monsters were right behind them all. The Rangers, Marissa and Uncle Ben and turned and ran along a road as a wagon rode by - Ben way behind the others, while everyone else ran towards the houses.

 **(The park)**

Tommy was on his knees clutching his chest, as Wizard and the clone walked towards him.

"Tommy, look out!" Saba said. "The Wizard!"

"So, White Ranger. Are you ready to surrender?" Wizard asked.

"Never!" Tommy replied.

"Remember, only one Tommy can survive!" the clone reminded him.

"What'll it be, your pitiful excuse for a Ranger?" Wizard asked.

"Well, I, uh-" Tommy said, thinking for a moment. "-I might surrender. If you can send me to the same place as you sent my friends."

"You want to travel 200 years back in time?" the clone questioned.

"Yes! Just what a I wanted to know." Tommy muttered quietly, so they couldn't hear him.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was watching the whole thing from the balcony, just s Rita walked up behind him.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"The White Ranger is not giving up!" Lord Zedd explained.

Rita groaned annoyingly.

"As long as the Rangers are gone, he won't be able to keep it up much longer!" she said.

"Yes. And only our Wizard holds the power to transport across time." Lord Zedd said, as Rita walked away. "The White Ranger has finally met his match!"

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha and Zordon had heard the conversation between Tommy, Wizard and the clone, and were now able to track the other Rangers. They were both now seeing them run away from the rat monsters in the viewing globe.

"Zordon, look! I've found them!" Alpha said. "And they're all safe and sound...I think. That was brilliant the way Tommy tricked the Green Ranger."

"Contact Tommy immediately." Zordon instructed. "He must gain control of that magic wand."

 **(The park)**

Tommy got up and then spun around to put Saba away, when his communicator beeped.

"I read you, Zordon." he answered. "I hope you got good news!"

 **(Command Center)**

"Yes, Tommy." Zordon said. "We located the other Rangers. Capture the Wizard's magic wand, and use it to transport you back in time to rescue them."

 **(The park)**

"Right!" Tommy said.

He then jumped and kicked the magic wand out of Wizard's hand - which landed behind Wizard - and then kicked Wizard in the chest. He then tried to grab the wand when the clone grabbed his arm.

"Oh, no, you don't!" he said, pulling Tommy's arm away from the wand.

Tommy then jumped over the clone and then picked up the wand.

"You of all people shouldn't underestimate me!" he said, before laughing. "Zordon, I've got the wand! I'm on my way!"

He held the wand to his chest and then began to disappear.

"Nooo!" Wizard yelled.

Tommy then vanished completely.

 **(The 1700s)**

The Rangers, Uncle Ben, Marissa, civilians and soldiers were still all running from the rat monsters. They all ran by a wooden stage when Tommy showed up on top of it.

"Hey, you guys." he said, getting everyone's attention.

"Tommy!" Kimberly said.

"I'm so glad you guys are safe." Tommy said.

"And are we glad to see you." Sophie said.

The rat monsters then saw him and ran away.

"I've come to take you back, but we gotta hurry." Tommy explained. "The Green Ranger has unleashed the Dragonzord on Angel Grove!"

"Is that the imposter we found who trapped us here?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah, he is." Tommy confirmed.

"But we can't just leave these people here with these giant rats running around!" Aisha said.

"There's no time to deal with that now, Aisha." Tommy said, as Kimberly ran up to him. "We'll come back and finish off these dirty rats."

Adam then turned to Marissa.

"Come with us. There's so much I want to show you." he said.

"No, Adam." she said, shaking her head. "This is my world. You must return to yours and save your township. I'll always remember you."

She then kissed him on the cheek as Rocky and Sophie ran up to him.

"C'mon Adam." Rocky said, grabbing his arm.

"She's right, Adam. This is where she belongs." Sophie explained, grabbing his shoulder.

"We gotta go." Billy said.

"C'mon!" Kimberly called.

They all then ran onto the stage, while the crowd chattered among themselves.

"Don't worry, everyone." Tommy said. "We'll come back and take care of those rats!"

"Don't leave us!" a man called.

The Rangers then all gathered around Tommy.

"Okay? Let's go!" Tommy said.

Adam then looked at Marissa.

"I'll never forget you, Marissa!" he called.

"Thanks for your help!" Sophie called.

The Rangers then all disappeared, causing the whole crowd - except Marissa - to freak out.

"They disappeared!" a man said.

Uncle Ben then took off his glasses and began to walk off, when the soldiers walked onto the stage.

 **(The present)**

The Rangers all arrived at the park and came face to face with the Green Ranger and Wizard - who just came out from a bush.

"You guys morph and shut down the Dragonzord!" Tommy ordered. "I'll handle these two."

"Right!" Sophie said. "It's morphin time!"

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

They then arrived at the docks and began to call their Thunderzords.

"Compsognathus Garuda Thunderzord power!"

"Mastodon Lion Thunderzord power!"

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord power!"

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord power!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger Griffin Thunderzord power!"

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord power!"

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Thunderzords moved along forward.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then changed into warrior mode. The other Thunderzords then began to change into the Megathunderzord's armour.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then jumped into the Unicorn and Griffin Thunderzords, and then the Firebird Thunderzord wrapped itself around the legs.

 _Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_

The Lion and Garuda Thunderzords then attached themselves into their positions, the Garuda being the back while the Lion being the chest and shoulders

"Thunder Megazord, power up!" the Rangers shouted.

The Dragonzord then turned to the Megathunderzord and growled.

 **(The park)**

Tommy was still face-to-face with the clone and Wizard.

"Looks like the show's over, Wizard." he said. "And your own evil magic will be your downfall!"

He cast a spell out of the wand which hit Wizard and disintegrated him, leaving only his cape behind, which the clone then tried to pick up, but then stopped.

"You're finally free from the Wizard's evil spell." Tommy explained.

The clone then looked down at the cape.

"I feel like such a fool." he said, crouching down and picking the cape up. "I can't believe I let him control me."

Tommy then ran up to the clone.

"You control the Dragonzord. Only you can stop him." he explained.

"I can't." the clone argued.

"You have to." Tommy said.

 **(The Megazord battle)**

The Dragonzord growled and then its eyes glowed red. The Megathunderzord then punched the Dragonzord in the chest, and knocked it down.

"Yes!" Rocky cheered. "Maybe if we jolt him hard enough, we can break the spell."

"Good idea, Rocky." Sophie agreed.

The Dragonzord then got back up and growled, but then it spun around and spin its tail in drill mode, sending sparks towards the Megathunderzord.

"It hasn't worked yet!" Adam said.

The Megathunderzord then began to charge at the Dragonzord, when the Dragonzord armed its missiles and fired them at the Megathunderzord, which caused the Rangers to loose their balance.

"We've lost the computer." Adam said.

"Billy, get the computer!" Rocky ordered.

"Right!" Billy said.

"Adam, power up the weapons!" Rocky ordered.

"Got it!" Adam said.

"Alright, guys, let's finish the job!" Rocky said.

"Thunder Saber, power up!" they all shouted.

The Megathunderzord then brought out the Thunder Saber and powered it up, as the Dragonzord growled.

"Wait! Guys!" Tommy yelled, running towards the Zords on the ground. "You don't need to do it now! Wait! Stop!"

"Thunder Saber, battle action!" the Rangers shouted, having not heard him.

The Megathunderzord were then about to hit the Dragonzord with the Thunder Saber.

"Tommy's right." the clone said, also on the ground. "I must stop them!"

He then played the Dragon Dagger, and then the black pupils on the eyes of the Dragonzord vanished, and then it fell down.

"The Wizard's spell is broken." the clone said.

The Dragonzord growled while the Rangers cheered.

"Yes!" Rocky cheered.

"All right!" Billy cheered.

"Take that!" Aisha cheered.

The Megathunderzord then put the Thunder Saber back in its place.

"It's time to return the Dragonzord to the sea." the clone said.

He then played the Dragon Dagger again, and the Dragonzord got back up. He kept on playing as the Dragonzord made it to the docks, and then back into the sea.

"At least that's over with." the clone said, as he stopped playing.

"Now, what to do with two Tommy's?" Saba asked.

"We'll figure something out." Tommy said.

The Dragonzord then sank back into the sea.

"I just can't believe I was responsible for all that destruction." the clone muttered.

"You were under the Wizard's magic spell." Tommy explained, touching his shoulder. "It wasn't your fault. No matter how hard they try, Rita and Zedd have never been able to turn me evil."

"But me?" the clone asked.

"Not even a part of me." Tommy said. "Now, I've got some unfinished business to attend to in the form of some giant rats. Come with me, together we can free Angle Grove's past from Lord Zedd's evil magic."

They both then stood up.

"Oh, come on, Tom." Tommy said.

He then cast a spell from the Wizard's wand and transported them both back to the 1700s.

 **(The 1700s)**

A man rode away on a horse, and then more people followed him on foot.

"Quickly, now!" a man said.

Marissa, Uncle Ben and soldier Skull then followed everyone else, as the rat monsters followed them all. They all then ran past a wagon and then towards the stage when Tommy and Tom showed up. Everyone looked at them both as they both got ready to fight the rats.

"One last battle as the Green Ranger." Tom said.

He then jumped and did an air kick towards one of the rats, kicking it and knocking it down.

"Alright, who's next?" he asked, turning around.

Tommy knocked one of the rats aside, then kicked another in the chest and then punched it, and then kicked the first one, then dodged a punch from it and then grabbed its tail and sent it flying over to Tom. Tom then grabbed the one he kicked, and then threw it over towards the other rats.

"I think it's time to shrink these guys back to size." he said.

"I think you're right. Let's do it." Tommy said.

He then cast a spell out of the wand and turned the rats back to normal, and then everyone cheered.

"Hurrah!" soldier Skull cheered.

"Congratulations on a job well done, Green Ranger." Tommy said, as he and Tom walked towards each other. "But now, I think it's time we headed home."

"I can't, Tommy." Tom said, as the crowd surround them. "You said it yourself. Only one of us can exist at the same time."

"Zordon will think of something." Tommy said.

"There's no place for me there." Tom said. "Let me stay here where I can do some good for a change."

"He's always welcome to join my regiment." soldier Skull said.

Everyone then cheered again.

"I don't think I'll be needing this anymore." Tom said, touching the Dragon Shield.

Tommy looked unsure about this a thought for a moment.

"Well, if your mind's made up..." he said, casting a spell and making the Green Ranger suit disappear from Tom. "There you go. I wish you nothing but luck, my friend."

They then shook hands.

"I hope everything works out for you." Tommy said, as Tom walked away. "Hey, I'll never forget ya!"

"You don't have much of a choice." Tom said, turning back to Tommy. "I'm a part of you."

Tommy then saluted Tom.

"I don't know if the history books are ready for this yet." he said.

Tom then held out his hand, and a 18th century soldier hat appeared in it, which he then put on.

"Did you see that?" a man asked.

"Wow!" another said in amazement.

"Take care, buddy." Tommy said, before disappearing.

"He's disappeared!" a man said in shock.

"Perhaps I spoke too soon about that regiment thing." soldier Skull said, as everyone walked away.

"Ahh, well. All's well that end's well." Uncle Ben said.

The two of them shook hands.

 **(The present)**

The Rangers were now all sitting under the tree from earlier doing their homework assignment - except Tommy and Rocky who were sparring together.

"You guys, I am so glad Zordon destroyed that magic wand." Aisha said.

"No kidding, that thing was bad news." Kimberly agreed.

"You both said it." Sophie agreed.

"There was some good that came out of it through" Tommy said, walking towards them with Rocky.

Rocky then noticed Adam looked bummed about something.

"Hey, Adam, what's with you?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking." Adam admitted.

They all knew he was thinking about Marissa, by his reaction.

"Come on, man." Billy said, touching his shoulder. "At lest we know they're all okay now."

"Yeah, I guess." Adam muttered.

A girl then walked by and dropped her books.

"Sorry." she said, before starting to pick them up.

"Here, let me help you." Adam said, getting down to help.

The others then looked at the girl and couldn't believe what they were seeing. The girl and Adam then looked at each other, and Adam saw that she looked exactly like Marissa. The boys then grinned while the girls giggled as the two of them kept staring at each other and then smiled.


	50. Best Man for the Job

**A/N: My last original chapter for Season 2 is up next. Also, this is one of the few episodes of the whole franchise to feature a Magzord battle that has no Super Sentai counterpart.**

* * *

Inside Angel Grove High, a bunch of banners and notices were being put up, when Tommy, Aisha, Kimberly and Billy all turned and walked down the hallway.

"Hey, guys, check it out." Aisha said, stopping by one of the notices. "School elections are coming up."

"Hey, uh, Tommy, have you ever thought about being school president?" Billy asked Tommy, as they walked down the hallway.

"I don't know." Tommy said. "It's kind of a big responsibility."

"Yeah, it certainly is but I mean think of the thrill of the political process." Billy said. "It would be a real chance to make a difference."

They then stopped by the lockers.

"That's true." Tommy admitted, opening his locker.

"And, uh, if you run I could be your campaign manger." Billy suggested.

Tommy then put his books in his locker, and then turned to the girls.

"Well, what do you think, Kim?" he asked.

"Oh, I think that you would make a great president." Kimberly said.

"All right, yeah. Yeah, I'll do it." Tommy said.

"Great." Billy said.

"Great. Bye." Kimberly said, as the girls walked off.

"How's this for a campaign slogan? 'Tommy Oliver, the best man for the job'?" Billy asked.

"Yeah. I like that." Tommy said.

They both then walked off.

Elsewhere on the stairs, Skull was looking at a notice himself, while Bulk was looking at a girl who walked by, when Skull stopped him.

"Hey, Bulky." Skull said, getting Bulk's attention.

"Hmm?" Bulk asked, mumbling.

"What is I was school president?" Skull asked, pointing at the notice.

Bulk huffed and then laughed, walking off.

"Very funny." he said, as Skull began to follow him.

"No more homework, no more detention, no more school." Skull explained.

That last one made Bulk stop and open his eyes wide.

"Skull, that's it!" he said, pushing Skull in front of him. "If I were school president I'd have access to the student files."

Skull began to chew something in his mouth.

"With those, we could find out who the Power Rangers are." Bulk explained.

Skull nodded and then Bulk pushed past him.

"Right behind you, Bulky." Skull said.

They both then walked off.

The girls meanwhile were putting their things in their lockers.

"You know, sometimes the best man for the job is a woman." Aisha said, getting Kimberly's attention. "Kimberly, I think you should run for president."

"Oh... I can't run against Tommy." Kimberly said, as Aisha walked to her other side.

"Why not?" Aisha asked, closing her locker. "You're good friends - that mean's it'd be a good, clean race. And besides, we need more woman involved in student government."

She then grinned as they walked towards Billy and Tommy.

"Hey, Tommy." she said.

"What?" Tommy asked.

"Um, how would you feel if I, uh, deiced to run for student president?" Kimberly asked.

"Wow. I think that'd be great." Tommy said.

"Really? You don't think it's weird?" Kimberly asked.

"No. I mean look at it this way - hey, at least one of us will win." Tommy said.

"That's right." Billy agreed.

"All right, well, may the best man or woman win the election." Aisha said.

The four of them then walked off.

"Oh, hey, Kim." Tommy said, holding his hand out. "Good luck."

Kimberly then shook it.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd and Rita had both been listening in to the conversation.

"Excellent! Nothing can spoil a relationship or friendship faster than politics!" Lord Zedd said. "I can turn those power punks against each other and crush them!"

"Yes, o wicked husband!" Rita agreed. "But I have just as many diabolical plots to destroy them as you do!"

They both then laughed.

"You?" Lord Zedd asked.

"Uh-huh." Rita muttered.

"You're just a girl. You can't be a better bad guy." Lord Zedd said, as they walked towards the throne. "You're not even a guy."

"What? I'll show you what a woman can do!" Rita dared.

"Silence!" Lord Zedd shouted. "While I prepare a plan to defeat those teenage do-gooders."

"You're too late, bad boy!" Rita said, as he walked off. "I already have a plan. Squatt! Goldar! Baboo!"

Squatt and Baboo then ran into the room.

"Yes, o merciless one?" Squatt asked, as Goldar entered the room.

"Right here, o queen of cruel." Baboo said.

"I have something for you." Rita said, as a rope appeared in her hand, and then threw it to Baboo. "Use this magic rope to put a spell on Tommy and Kimberly to make them super-competitive."

"Rita, does Lord Zedd know about this?" Goldar asked, suspicious.

"Uh, no, but he will when I destroy those puny power punks." Rita replied. "Then he'll be forced to admit that I'm the baddest bad girl of them all!"

She then laughed wildly.

 **(The park)**

Tommy and Kimberly were walking along the road in the park, and were talking about the election, and Tommy had his hands out like he was holding a poster.

"I'm just kidding." he joked. "I really like your campaign slogans, Kim."

"Yours too. You know, I am so glad that we can run against each other and still get along so well." Kimberly said.

They both then chuckled. Unknown to either of them, Squatt and Baboo were hiding behind a bush holding the rope that Rita had given them.

"Here they come." Baboo said, spotting them. "Okay, you grab the end of the rope while I go across the path and I'll pull it when they go by."

He ran behind a tree behind them and then they both stretched the rope out.

"Hee-hee! Doo-dee-doo!" Squatt giggled.

The rope was then stretched over the road just as Tommy and Kimberly walked towards it - unknowingly. They both giggled when they suddenly tripped over the rope, but when they looked at each other again, they had rude looks on their faces.

"We did it!" Squatt cheered, as Baboo got back to him. "Rita will be so happy!"

"I'll bet she gives us pudding!" Baboo said.

"Yeah!" Squatt agreed, as Tommy got up.

"Way to go, Kimberly." he said. "If you hadn't steppe in my way I wouldn't have fallen."

Kimberly then got up.

"Listen, buster, you're the one that pushed me out of the way." she said rudely.

"I guess you can't take a little competition, huh?" Tommy asked.

"You the one that can't take it." Kimberly gritted. "That's why I'm going to beat you so bad at the election."

"Oh, yeah, right." Tommy scoffed. "We'll see about that."

They both then walked their separate ways.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd and Goldar were walking down a set of stairs.

"My lord, Rita's come up with some hairbrained scheme of her own." Goldar informed.

"Rita?" Lord Zedd asked.

"Yes, lord." Goldar said.

"Well, you keep an eye on her." Lord Zedd instructed.

"Uh...yes." Goldar said, not happy.

"Now I must go finish my own plan." Lord Zedd said.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

In the hallway, Tommy was drawing a beard on a picture of Kimberly - having already drawn a moustache and pair of glasses on it.

"Hey, Tommy, I got them." Billy said, walking up behind him as he turned around.

"Good. More posters." Tommy said.

Billy then gave Tommy one, when he saw Kimberly's.

"Hey, who did that?" he asked, pointing at it.

"Uh, you know, gee, I don't know." Tommy lied. "We should fix it."

He then put his own poster over Kimberly's.

"Ha! That's better." he said, as Kimberly and Aisha walked towards them.

"Hey, losers, still think you're going to beat me?" Kimberly asked.

"Laugh it up, miss second place." Tommy said. "I'm going to win, and I can prove it to you."

He then walked to a boy walking past.

"Hey, you're going to vote for me for school president, right?" he asked.

"Bo, you're not. You're going to vote for me, aren't you?" Kimberly asked, giving the boy a pamphlet. "Win with Kim."

The boy then walked off.

"Come on, let's go _fix some more posters._ " Tommy said to Billy.

"Tommy, wait." Billy said, as they walked off, but then he stopped by Aisha. "What's going on?"

"What's up with the two of you?" Aisha asked, as Kimberly put the words ' du and don't' on Tommy's poster. "Why are you both so competitive?"

She then looked what Kimberly had put on the poster.

"Don't vote for dummy." she read. "Now, Kimberly, that's really mean."

"He started it, okay? Now I'm going to finish him, no matter what." Kimberly said. "Come on."

They then walked off - Aisha reluctantly. Unknown to any of them, Sophie had been watching the whole thing from behind her locker door.

"What's going on with those two?" she asked herself, quietly.

"What's going on?" Dave asked, walking behind her.

"Dave! Don't do that! You nearly scared me!" Sophie breathed, clutching her chest.

"Sorry, Soph." Dave said. "So, what's up?"

"I just saw Tommy and Kimberly getting so competitive over this whole student election thing." Sophie explained. "And it's not like those two to get like this."

"Well, you know them better than I do." Dave said. "Maybe you should find out what's up?"

"Yeah, you're right." Sophie said, as they walked down the hallway. "Oh, great."

She was looking at Skull, who was on top of the stairs dressed up like a magician, holding a bullhorn.

"Ladies and gentlemen, he is the next president of Angel Grove High..." he said, taking off his hat. "He is Bulk."

Bulk then sild down the banister, and put a hat on similar.

"If elected, I promise that I will reveal to you the true identities of the Power Rangers." Bulk said.

The crowd - which included Rocky, Adam, Sophie and Dave - didn't look convinced, as Bulk put his hat back on and Skull ran to him.

"Bulky, we don't know who they are yet." Skull said.

"I know we don't know, but they don't know that we don't know, you know?" Bulk said.

"No." Skull said.

"Forget it." Bulk said.

 **(The palace)**

Rita was standing on the balcony and had seen the whole thing. She was holding a letter in her hand while Squatt and Baboo stood behind her.

"This is my chance!" she said. "Tommy will walk right into my trap."

She then laughed and turned to Squatt and Baboo.

"Excellent plan, your fiendishness if we do say so ourselves." Baboo said, as Rita put the letter in front of them.

"And we do!" Squatt agreed.

Rita then put her wand in the letter and cast a spell on it, which had the word 'Tommy' on it, and then it disappeared.

"This ought to be good." she said.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

The letter reappeared on Tommy's locker, just as Tommy and Billy walked down the hallway.

"Yeah, you're ahead by 15% but you know, this mudslinging campaign could just as easily turn voters against you." Billy said, as Tommy ripped off the words Kimberly had put on one of his posters.

"I want to beat her by 50%." Tommy said, taking the letter off his locker, which he spotted.

"You know, Tommy, I don't understand." Billy said. "This isn't like you."

Tommy then laughed after reading the letter.

"'Cause I just want to win, Billy, that's all." he said, handing Billy the letter. "W-I-n, win. Got to go."

Billy then looked at the letter.

"Tommy, come to the park alone. I have information that will help you destroy Kimberly." he read. "Oh, man, I've got to do something."

He then ran off, just as Sophie stopped him.

"You've seen it too?" she asked.

"Yeah. This isn't like them." Billy said, knowing she was talking about Tommy and Kimberly.

"Let's get the others and find Kim." Sophie said.

"Right." Billy agreed, before they both walked off.

 **(The park)**

Tommy was walking through the park, when a bunch of Putties showed up behind him - unknowingly.

"Huh?" he asked himself, turning around and throwing his bag down.

Goldar then showed up near the Putties.

"Ah, you have fallen into our trap, reckless Ranger!" Goldar said.

"Goldar! I should've known you wouldn't be far behind." Tommy said.

"Save it!" Goldar said. "Alone, you have no chance."

"Oh, yeah?" Tommy asked, holding his morpher out. "It's morphin time!"

"Tigerzord!"

He then got in a fighting pose.

"I don't need help to whip you and your clay cronies!" he said.

He then ran at the Putties, and then spun around to kick one but missed, and then another tried to kick him but he ducked. He then spun around and blocked a third's punch, then another punch from it before grabbing its arm and tripping it up, then he kicked a fourth in the chest, then spun around and tackled a fifth. He then dodged a punch from a sixth, then punched a seventh and then elbowed a eighth behind him, and then punched the sixth.

He then jumped and then jumped on ones shoulder and then corkscrew kicked another, then kicked against a tree, and then kicked another two, then dodged a hit from Goldar's sword, but then Goldar hit him in the chest with it, knocking him down. He then rolled forward and clutched his chest as Goldar laughed.

"You don't look so good." Goldar said. "Maybe it's time for retirement."

"I'll retire you and use your helmet for a hubcap!" Tommy said, getting up.

"Finish him, Putties, once and for all!" Goldar ordered.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

Kimberly was reading something by her locker when the others walked towards her from behind.

"Kimberly, we need to talk." Aisha said, getting her to turn around.

"Like right now, Kim." Sophie said.

"This campaign has gotten completely out of control." Aisha said.

"I don't think there's anything wrong about wanting to win at all costs." Kimberly said, putting her stuff in her locker.

"Keep this up Kim, and you're gonna lose my vote." Sophie said.

"You wouldn't?" Kimberly asked.

"I would." Sophie said.

Their communicators beeped before they could continue.

"We read you, Zordon." Rocky answered. "What's going on?"

 **(Command Center)**

"Rangers, Tommy needs your help in the park." Zordon said.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

 _"You must go immediately."_ Zordon said.

"Figures." Kimberly muttered, closing her locker.

"It's morphin time!" Rocky shouted.

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

They then arrived at the park and saw Tommy getting pinned by the Putties.

"There he is, all right." Rocky said. "Looks like we're just in time."

They then saw a Putty kick Tommy in the back and knocked him over, and then another tried to stomp on him, but he grabbed its foot.

"Our friend's in trouble, guys." Rocky said. "You know what to do."

"Right!" they all said.

"Let's go!" Rocky said, as they ran to help Tommy.

Rocky then jumped and kicked the Putty that had Tommy pinned, and then kicked another in the hand.

"We're here, Tommy." he said, touching Tommy's shoulder. "you okay?"

"Yeah." Tommy sighed.

"Good. We'll take these goons. Huh?" he asked, as a Putty kicked him in the chest.

The kick sent him flying across the field and he landed near Kimberly.

"Whoa! Rocky, are you alright?" she asked, as Aisha did a few back flips to avoid a few Putties.

"They want Tommy." Rocky said. "We got to help him."

"Oh, why can't he do anything right?" Kimberly asked herself, muttering as she got up. "I'll help him."

She then jumped and then did a side flip when she landed, and then tackled one, while Tommy punched one in the face. He then ducked under a second's punch and then knocked it over, while Kimberly grabbed another's arm and then kicked it.

"What do you think you're doing?" Tommy asked, spotting her. "I don't need your help."

"You're useless!" Kimberly accused, pointing at him. "Let me handle this before you get hurt."

Tommy then hit her hand away from hit, hitting a Putty in the chest in the process.

"Ha, you?" he asked. "Right!"

"Yes, me, you arrogant airhead." Kimberly said, as Tommy walked away, and then a Putty jumped between them.

"No way." Tommy said, as the Putty hit the ground.

"Come back here!" Kimberly yelled.

She then walked over the Putty and then towards him. Sophie meanwhile, ducked under ones punch as she observed the whole thing.

"This is not gonna end well." she muttered, kicking the Putty in the chest.

"How dare you walk away from me when I'm talking to you?!" Kimberly accused.

Goldar himself was watching the whole thing himself, as they walked right up to him.

"Typical Tommy blockheaded behaviour." Kimberly said.

"Who's a blockhead?" Tommy asked rudely, turning to her.

"You are!" Kimberly said.

"You're out of your mind!" Tommy said.

"You can't take the competition?" Kimberly asked.

"You're no competition for me." Tommy said.

Kimberly then giggled. "Oh, I am more than you can handle?" she mocked. "I'm gonna win that election."

"Go back to the mall!" Tommy mocked.

"Excuse me?" Goldar asked, touching Kimberly's shoulder.

"Buzz off!" she told him, pushing his hand back. "I'm talking to Mr. runner up here. You know it." she pointed at Tommy.

"This is ridiculous." Goldar muttered.

"I'll tell you what I know." Tommy said. "You ought to be sorry."

Goldar then grabbed Kimberly's shoulder.

"All right!" he said, before punching her.

Tommy then turned to Goldar.

"What?" he asked, as two Putties grabbed his arms. "Hey! Let go of me! Let go of me, you clowns!"

Goldar then laughed. "Tough luck, White Ranger!" he said. "I'll take that!"

He took Saba away from Tommy.

"No!" Tommy shouted. "Give me that back!"

"You're bad day just got worse." Goldar said.

"Give it back, Goldar!" Tommy moaned. "You don't know what you're doing!"

"Put me down!" Saba demanded. "Put me down this instant!"

"Goldar! Wait till I get my hands on you!" Tommy moaned, angrily.

He then got loose of one of the Putties grips, and pushed it in front of him, before kicking it. Then he got loose from the other's grip, and then blocked a punch from it, followed by another, and then flipped its arm around and then punched him. Billy then turned and saw Goldar with Saba, while Adam blocked ones punch and then kicked it, and Aisha dodged out of the way of ones kick.

"Oh, no. Look. Goldar's got Saba." he said.

Sophie ducked as one jumped over her and then kicked it in the back, before seeing Billy was right.

"You're right!" she said.

Kimberly dodged ones punch, then kicked a second in the leg, and then turned around and kicked a third in the leg.

"I've got to get Saba back." Tommy muttered, as Goldar walked away.

"See you!" he called.

"Hold it right there, Goldar!" Tommy shouted.

Kimberly then ducked under a Putty's punch, then grabbed a second's arm, then kicked a third, and then spun the second's arm around, before seeing Tommy running to Goldar.

"Where do you think you're going, pal?" she asked, letting go of the Putty to follow him, the Putty falling down as she did.

"Leave this to a professional!" Tommy said.

Kimberly then ran over a Putty on the ground.

"I'll get Saba!" she shouted.

They then both ran closer to Goldar.

"Stop right there, Goldar!" Kimberly shouted.

"I got him! I got him!" Tommy said.

They then bumped into each other and then they fell down.

"Oh, way to go, Kim!" Tommy said, as they got to their knees. "You blew it again!"

"You're the one that messed it up!" Kimberly accused. "I would have had him by now if you weren't such a stumblebum!"

She then ran towards him.

"Why don't you just stay out of this?" Tommy advised, getting up and running to her. "We'd all be better off!"

"Oh, brilliant advice." Kimberly mocked.

"Uh-huh. Yeah." Tommy said. "Oh, okay."

"Aren't you the one that lost, Saba?" Kimberly asked.

The others then ran over and Adam and Sophie broke them up.

"Hey, break it up, guys." Adam said. "Come on!"

"Now's not the time for this." Sophie said.

They all then began arguing with each other, while Goldar turned back to them all.

"Ridiculous Rangers." he said, getting them all to turn to him. "I think it's time to see what this thing can do."

He then fired lasers out of Saba's eyes.

"Ahh!" he moaned.

The lasers then hit the Rangers and knocked them all down.

"Now, that's what I call fun." he said.

"He's figured out how to use it." Rocky said, struggling to get back up. "We're gonna have to pull back."

"I agree." Sophie said. "We need to re-think this one out."

 **(Command Center)**

Later, they were all in the Command Center with their helmets off.

"Goldar's taken Saba." Adam explained to Zordon and Alpha.

"I could have taken it back, it she hadn't got in my way." Tommy said, pointing at Kimberly.

"Well, your ponytail's too tight, pal." Kimberly mocked.

"Oh, okay." Tommy joked.

"Oh, we all..." Kimberly said.

"Hey!" Billy said, interrupting her. "You guys, knock it off."

"Yeah! Will you two just cool it here!" Sophie demanded.

"Zordon, is it possible Tommy and Kimberly are under a spell?" Billy asked. "That might explain why they're acting so irrational."

"And why they're so competitive all of a sudden." Sophie added.

"And excellent hypothesis, you two." Zordon said. "Alpha, can you run a diagnostic check on the two of them."

Alpha then picked something up and turned to Tommy and Kimberly.

"Right away, Zordon." he said.

He then scanned the two of them.

"Your suspicions were correct, Billy." Zordon said. "Rita has placed them under a powerful spell."

"You mean like that spell that turned Jason and Tommy against each other?" Sophie asked.

"I'm afraid so, Sophie." Zordon said.

"Well, what can we do about it?" Aisha asked.

"There is only one solution to this problem." Zordon said.

A set of roses then appeared on the computer.

"Tommy and Kimberly, you must smell the roses-" Zordon began to explain, as Billy and Sophie picked them up. "-symbols of love and friendship - and they will counteract Rita's spell."

"I don't mean to be a jerk, Zordon but, I mean..." Tommy tried to say.

"You'd have a hard time not doing that." Kimberly said.

"You know what? I've had it up to here with you." Tommy said, holding his hand near his eyes.

"Guys, please." Aisha begged.

"Come on, guys." Sophie begged.

"Just do it for the team." Aisha said, as Sophie held hers out.

"I'm only doing it for the Rangers." Tommy said, looking at Kimberly.

He then took Sophie's roses.

"Me too." Kimberly said, before taking Billy's.

They both the smelled the roses, and then small hearts appeared over their heads.

"What was I thinking?" Tommy muttered, turning to Kimberly. "Kim, I'm so sorry."

"Me too." Kimberly said. "Gosh, I said some really terrible things, didn't I?"

"You both did actually." Sophie said.

"Still, I would never do anything to hurt you, Kim." Tommy said. "You know that, right?"

"Of course I know." Kimberly said softly, so only he could hear her.

They then touched their roses together, when the alarm went off.

"Behold the viewing globe." Zordon said.

They all looked at the viewing globe.

"Rita has appeared in the park with Saba." Zordon explained.

They saw Rita, Squatt and Baboo dancing in the park.

"She can now control the Tigerzord." Zordon explained.

"We have to try and get Saba back." Tommy said.

"Anyone got any ideas then?" Sophie asked.

"Well, Saba's made of metal." Billy said. "Maybe Alpha can build a hand-held electromagnet that would be powerful enough to pull Saba out of Rita's hands."

"Hmm! Well, I can try." Alpha said.

"Good. You guys go back into action." Tommy said. "I'll stay here with Alpha."

"Right." Kimberly said, giving him her roses.

"Back to action!" Sophie shouted, as they touched their belts.

They then all teleported away, while Tommy turned to Alpha.

 **(The park)**

Rita was tossing Saba in her hand.

"The power of the Tigerzord is mine." she said.

She then laughed as Saba shook his head. The Rangers then arrived - with the helmets on - and saw her.

"There she is, guys!" Rocky said.

Rita then turned around and saw them, while Squatt laughed.

"Goody. The Power Brats." she said.

"Rita, give us Saba back!" Kimberly yelled.

"Finders keepers, Kimmy!" Rita said. "And procession is nine tenths of the law."

"Not with you it's not, Rita!" Sophie shouted.

Rita then stuck her tongue out.

"What do you think she's up too?" Rocky asked.

"Knowing her, something sinister." Sophie said.

"I've waited a long time to say this." Rita said, holding Saba up. "Tigerzord power!"

The Tigerzord then showed up and charged. It then jumped up, and then the legs moved back and turned into humanoid legs. The top half then bent forward, forming the arms and body, and then the head came out from the top, turning it into warrior mode.

"We need Thunderzord power now!" the Rangers shouted.

"Compsognathus Garuda Thunderzord power!"

"Mastodon Lion Thunderzord power!"

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord power!"

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord power!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger Griffin Thunderzord power!"

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord power!"

The Thunderzords then moved forward.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then changed into warrior mode, and the other Thunderzords then began to change into the Megathunderzord's armour. The Red Dragon Thunderzord then jumped into the Unicorn and Griffin Thunderzords, and then the Firebird Thunderzord wrapped itself around the legs.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Lion and Garuda Thunderzords then attached themselves into their positions, the Garuda being the back while the Lion being the chest and shoulders.

"Thunder Megazord, battle ready!" the Rangers shouted.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha had finished working on the electromagnet, while Tommy saw the two Megazords face each other.

"I hope this works." Alpha said, holding the electromagnet up. "It only has a range of ten yards or so."

Tommy then took the electromagnet.

"Be careful, Tommy." Zordon said.

"I'll do my best." Tommy said. "Thanks, Alpha."

He then teleported away, while Alpha looked at the viewing globe.

 **(The park)**

Tommy arrived at the park, and then ran towards the Megazord battle.

"Oh, man." he said.

The Tigerzord and the Megathunderzord then walked towards each other, and then the Tigerzord punched the Megathunderzord, making the Rangers moan. It then punched the Megathunderzord again, and then again and again, causing sparks to come out of it.

On the ground, Rita, Goldar, Squatt and Baboo were all laughing.

The Tigerzord then punched the Megathunderzord again, causing the Rangers to loose their balance as sparks came out in the cockpit, and then it fell onto a building and crushed it as it fell to the ground.

"Give him a left, a right, a left." Baboo chanted.

"Yeah!" they all cheered on the ground.

The Megathunderzord then got back up, but then the Tigerzord punched it again, and then tried to again, but it managed to block it.

Tommy looked around and then saw Rita.

"There she is." he said.

"Yippee!" Baboo cheered.

"Do it." Goldar said.

"Now, I've just got to get behind them." Tommy said to himself.

He then walked behind the monsters, while the Tigerzord punched the Megathunderzord again, and then Tommy hid behind a bush.

"Go! Yay!" Baboo cheered.

"Oh, go!" Squatt cheered.

Tommy then held the electromagnet in his hand.

"All right. I hope this thing works." he said. "At least I'm in range."

"Now I've got those teenagers on the ropes." Rita said. "Finish them off, Tigerzord!"

"Hooray!" Baboo cheered, as they all laughed. "Whoopee! Yippee!"

The Megathunderzord then looked at the Tigerzord and saw it was standing still. It then began to move towards it, and then blocked a punch from it.

"Let's switch to auxiliary power!" Rocky said.

"Good idea." Sophie agreed.

The Megathunderzord then blocked a punch from the Tigerzord, but then the Tigerzord punched it in the chest, causing the Rangers to hold onto the controls, before it regained its balance.

"Thunder Saber, battle ready!" the Rangers shouted.

The Megathunderzord then brought out the Thunder Saber, while the Tigerzord brought out its sword, and then they locked their blades together, and then again, and then again, but then the Tigerzord hit the Megathunderzord with its sword. The two Zords then locked blades again, and then the Tigerzord hit the Megathunderzord in the arm, and then in the chest, causing sparks to come out all over the place.

"One more hit like that and we're finished." Rocky moaned.

Tommy then jumped out from behind the bush, and then pointed the electromagnet at Rita, pulling Saba out of her hands.

"Ahh!" Saba groaned.

Rita turned around as Saba hit the electromagnet.

"What?!" she exclaimed. "Hey!"

"Ha, ha!" Tommy laughed, taking Saba off the electromagnet. "Got you, little buddy. Sorry, Rita. Playtime's over."

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The two Zords then turned to Rita and the monsters.

"Uh, oh. Wait." Rita said, as the Tigerzord stomped its foot near them. "Hey, clam down now."

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

Rita then groaned angrily.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers  
_ _Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_

"You haven't seen the last of me!" Rita yelled.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

Rita then disappeared, as Tommy laughed.

"Yeah, Saba, we did it." he said, holding Saba up.

The Megathunderzord then put the Thunder Saber back in its place.

 **(The palace)**

Rita was now by the balcony with Goldar, Squatt and Baboo - who had all returned as well.

"Oh, my prefect plan." she whined. "And it's all your fault."

"Ha! I knew you'd fail." Lord Zedd said, walking towards them. "Now who's the baddest?"

"Not you." Rita argued. "You haven't destroyed them yet, either."

"Oh, thank you for reminding me." Lord Zedd said, sarcastically.

"Anytime." Rita said, as Lord Zedd walked onto the balcony. "And another thing..."

 **(Youth Center)**

Everyone was now at the Youth Center, as the student's running for president had to make a speech. Kimberly was currently at the podium while Tommy, Bulk and Mr. Caplan stood behind her.

"In conclusion, I promise to strive to be the best student body president Angel Grove has ever had." she said.

Everyone then clapped while some people put up support flyers, as she walked away from the podium, and Tommy stepped up.

"Well, uh, I know you guys are expecting me to say that I'm the best man for the job. But the truth is, the best person for this job is, uh, standing right next to me." Tommy said, turning to Kimberly.

The crowd began talking amongst themselves quietly.

"Kimberly did her homework on this campaign." Tommy explained. "She's addressed all the tough issues and, uh, has some great ideas on how to solve the problems facing the school. She'll make an incredible president. One that I'd be proud to vote for. That's why I'm, uh, voting for her, that is. I think you all should do the same. Let's hear it."

He then began to clap for Kimberly, and then the whole crowd joined in.

"That was nice of him." Dave whispered.

"I know." Sophie agreed. "At least their back to normal."

Skull then walked in, with a drum on his back, shingles on his legs and a harmonic in his mouth. He then hit a shingle in his hand with a stick, and everyone then laughed at him.

"Hey!" he shouted.

"What?" Mr. Caplan mouthed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the next president of Angel Grove High..." Skull said, as Bulk walked in, dressed all stylish. "Here's Bulk."

He turned around, but Bulk walked passed him from the other side.

"Uh, Bulk?" Skull asked, as people laughed lightly. "Hey, Bulk, come on out, Bulky."

Bulk then walked towards the podium.

"Come on, Bulk!" Skull called.

Bulk then got to the podium.

"Once again, I'll make my campaign platform perfectly clear." he said, as Skull began to make a mess behind him. "If I'm elected..."

Skull then knocked some cans over, interrupting him as people laughed.

"I will reveal the true identities of the Power Rangers." Bulk continued.

People then clapped - some reluctantly - as Skull walked up behind Bulk. Skull then turned and hit Mr. Caplan with the drum on his back, and then turned and hit Bulk with it, knocking them both off the stage, making people laugh.

A while later, everyone had cast their votes, and then someone handed a boy the results of the election, and then he gave them to Mr. Caplan.

"Thanks." he said, taking it, while Tommy and Kimberly walked behind him.

"So why did you drop out of the race?" Kimberly asked Tommy.

"You know, hearing your speech made me realize something - that winning or losing isn't important." Tommy said.

"I'm just glad this is almost over." Kimberly said, hugging him.

Mr. Caplan then walked to the podium.

"Oh, man! You're going to make the best school president, Kim." Tommy said.

Kimberly then grinned happily.

"Attention, everybody, attention." Mr. Caplan announced. "I have here the election results."

He then held up a piece of paper with the results.

"And the new president of Angel Grove high school is Kimberly Hart." Mr. Caplan announced.

Everyone then cheered and clapped - except Bulk and Skull.

"Hey!" they both yelled.

They then through the crowd.

"I demand a recount." Bulk demanded.

"Okay, Bulk, you've got one vote." Mr. Caplan said.

"Wh..." Bulk said, confused. "Wait a minute. If I voted for me, and you voted for me..." he pointed at Skull. "You did vote for me, didn't you?"

Skull put his hat up and grinned, while Bulk turned to him.

"I really liked Kimberly's speech." Skull admitted.

Bulk then hit him over the head, causing his hat to fall over his eyes. Mr. Caplan then walked off, while the Rangers turned to Kimberly.

"Congratulations, Miss President." Aisha said.

"We did it." Kimberly grinned.

"To Kimberly, the best person for the job." Tommy said, holding up a rose.

Kimberly then took it as they all smiled.


	51. Caged In

**A/N: This is my last original chapter for season 2, and the unused monster is Brid Cage Vagabond, who appeared in episode 32 of Drairaner. Also, part of the suit was used for one of the Mut-Orgs in Reinforcements from the Future. This is also Dave's final appearance.**

* * *

Inside the Youth Center, Kimberly and Aisha were sitting at a table talking, Billy and Adam were by the counter drinking milkshakes, while Rocky and Tommy were practicing martial arts, when Sophie walked in, grinning.

"Hey, what's up Soph?" Aisha asked.

"I'm meeting Dave later in the park for a picnic." Sophie said.

"Really?" Kimberly asked.

Sophie nodded.

"I think I can finally see the romance going between you two, then." Kimberly said.

They all then giggled.

Bulk and Skull then walked in, carrying a bunch of books between them.

"Do you see what I see?" Adam asked Billy, seeing them.

Billy turned and saw them both sit down with the books.

"I don't believe it." he said, getting up.

They both walked towards them, along with the girls.

"What's with all these books?" Adam asked.

"They're books on hunting." Bulk explained. "We are going to hunt and spy on the Power Rangers to find out who they really are."

"But we need to know how a hunter stalks his prey before we can start." Skull finished.

"Well, good luck with that then." Aisha said, walking away.

"You've been trying to find out who they are for almost a year now, and you still haven't succeed." Sophie said.

"When are you two going give this up?" Billy asked.

"Never, geekoid!" Bulk braked. "Now buzz off. We're trying to read."

Billy and Adam then walked back to the counter.

"I think those two have no brains at all." Sophie whispered to Aisha and Kimberly.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was standing on the balcony, and was watching them.

"Aha!" he said. "So the Orange Ranger's going on a date, huh?"

"It would seem that way." Goldar said.

"Well, I'm going to make a monster that will prevent her from arriving to meet him." Lord Zedd said.

"And I know just what to make it from, Zeddie." Rita said.

"What?" Lord Zedd asked.

"A birdcage." Rita said.

"Of course." Lord Zedd said. "Baron Birdcage! He has the ability to kick someone hard with his golden leg, and can also trap people inside his cage."

"Oh, what a perfect idea, my lord." Goldar agreed.

"All I have to do now is find a birdcage to make him with." he said, zooming his goggles in.

 **(Outside the Youth Center)**

The girls were now walking together outside, and walked down a street, when Aisha stopped them.

"Hey, look." she said, pointing at something.

Sophie and Kimberly looked and saw a bunch of empty birdcages outside a shop.

"I wonder why they're all empty." Sophie said.

"Maybe the birds are all away or something." Kimberly suggested.

"Yeah, possible." Sophie said, as they walked off.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was still on the balcony and had seen the whole thing.

"Alright. I've found the perfect birdcage." he said, before casting a spell from his staff. "Baron Birdcage, arise!"

The spell then hit one of the birdcages and turned it into Baron Birdcage.

"Now the Rangers will finally get what's coming to them!" he said. "Baron Birdcage will trap them inside his cage, and then they won't be able to escape."

 **(A street)**

Baron Birdcage then appeared on top of a building, and then began to destroy the city, sucking people into his cage.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was working at the computer, when the alarm went off.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi! What is it, Zordon?" he asked.

"Zedd has sent down another monster, Alpha." Zordon explained. "Contact the Rangers."

 **(Youth Center)**

The four boys were sitting at a table now, when their communicators beeped.

"Come on." Tommy said.

They got up and ran to the lockers.

"We read you, Zordon." Tommy answered.

 **(Command Center)**

"Lord Zedd has sent a monster to attack the plaza." Zordon explained. "Get over there and stop him."

 **(Youth Center)**

"But the girls aren't with us." Tommy said.

 _"Alpha is contacting them now."_ Zordon said. _"They will meet you there."_

"Right." Tommy said. "It's morphin time!"

"Tigerzord!"

"Mastodon!"

"Triceratops!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

 **(The street)**

The girls kept on walking down the street, when their communicators beeped.

"Come on." Sophie said, leading them into an alley.

They then made sure no one could hear them.

"Go ahead, Zordon." Sophie answered.

 _"Meet the others at the_ _plaza."_ Zordon explained.

 **(Command Center)**

"Lord Zedd is at it again." Zordon said.

 **(The alley)**

The girls nodded.

"It's morphin time!" Sophie shouted.

"Compsognathus!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

They all then arrived together at the plaza and saw Baron Birdcage sucking people into his cage.

"A giant birdcage." Sophie said. "These monsters are getting weirder and weirder."

Baron Birdcage then turned around, flapping his cape as he did.

"Make that a giant birdcage with a golden leg." Rocky said.

"You think you can take me?" Baron Birdcage asked. "Wrong!"

He then jumped and kicked Tommy with his golden leg, knocking him back.

"Tommy!" they shouted, worriedly.

They all ran to him, while Adam brought his Blade Blaster out.

"I think you need to learn some manners." he said.

He began to fire the Blade Blaster but missed.

"What?!" Adam exclaimed.

"Let's see how you like this?" Baron Birdcage asked.

He then pointed his finger at him, and sucked him into the cage.

"Adam!" the others shouted.

"Let him go, you creep!" Aisha shouted, charging in.

"Never! But you can gladly join him." Baron Birdcage said.

He then pointed his finger at her and sucked her into the cage.

"Let's regroup!" Tommy said.

"Right." they all said.

"I don't think so." Baron Birdcage said.

He pointed his finger at them and sucked Tommy in, but the others manged to teleport away.

"Three down, four to go." he said, before disappearing.

 **(Command Center)**

Sophie, Kimberly, Billy and Rocky all arrived at the Command Center and took their helmets off.

"Where's Tommy?" Kimberly asked.

"I'm afraid Baron Birdcage sucked him into his cage before you teleport away." Zordon explained.

"Where is he now, Zordon?" Billy asked.

"He has returned to Lord Zedd's palace on the moon." Zordon explained.

"Then we better be ready for when he comes back." Rocky said.

"Yeah. At least we can analyse Baron Birdcage to see if there's a weakness in him." Billy said.

"Yeah, you're right." Kimberly said.

Sophie however was silent, but then thought of something.

"Oh, man. I'm late to meet Dave!" she said.

She then teleported out before the others could argue.

"Good luck." Kimberly said.

 **(The park)**

Dave had set the picnic up waiting for Sophie, who was late. Sophie - now back in her normal clothes - ran past a tree and over to him.

"There you are." Dave said.

"Sorry I'm late. Bad traffic." Sophie lied.

"Oh, it's all right." Dave said, sitting down.

Sophie then joined him, and then they began to eat.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha and Billy were now scanning Baron Birdcage while Rocky and Kimberly were checking on Sophie in the viewing globe.

"I hope this doesn't last long." Rocky said.

"I know." Kimberly agreed. "Of all the times Zedd has to attack."

"I know, Kim." Rocky said.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was sitting in his throne, with Rita beside him as Baron Birdcage showed up.

"You have done well in capturing three of the Rangers, Baron Birdcage." he said.

"Thank you, my lord." Baron Birdcage said, bowing. "And as long as they're in my cage, the others won't be able to harm me without harming them."

"Yes." Lord Zedd agreed. "And what exactly is happening to the Rangers you've caught?"

"They're being tormented by birds, sire." Baron Birdcage explained.

 **(Inside the cage)**

Tommy, Aisha and Adam - now unmorphed - were looking around the place. It was sharpened like some old ruined buildings and everything, and everyone else Baron Birdcage had captured was there too.

"Where are we?" Adam asked.

"We're in that monster's cage." Tommy said. "I got zapped right before the others teleported away."

"Well, hopefully they can find a way to get everyone out of here." Aisha said.

"Yeah. I just hope none of them get captured as well, otherwise we're sunk." Adam said.

A bunch of birds then flew over everyone.

"I think we better get away from them for now." Tommy said.

They - along with everyone else that had been captured - began to hide from the birds.

 **(The park)**

Sophie and Dave were now talking about themselves under a tree, still having their picnic.

"Well, you know I like drawing, you know?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, I know." Sophie said, taking a bite out of a sandwich. "But what else do you do?"

"Help my mom look after the house when dad's away." Dave said.

"Anything else?" Sophie asked.

"Nothing much. What about you?" Dave asked.

"When I'm not with my friends, I'm usually at home in the darkroom making my pictures." Sophie explained.

"Darkroom." Dave said.

"Yeah." Sophie said, looking at him. "Well, how else am I suppose to make my pictures?"

"A camera that has the pictures come out when you've taken it." Dave explained.

"How am I supposed to be a professional photographer with that kind of camera?" Sophie asked.

"Professional photographer?" Dave asked. "Like for a newspaper or something?"

"Yeah. That's been my dream since I was six, Dave." Sophie explained.

"Oh... I see." Dave muttered, turning away.

 **(Command Center)**

Rocky and Kimberly were still watching them in the viewing globe.

"I don't think this date of theirs is going well." Rocky said.

"I know. I can see it too." Kimberly said.

"I've finished analysing Baron Birdcage." Billy said, pulling a piece of paper out of the computer.

"Well, what's it say Billy?" Rocky asked.

"It says that as long as people are trapped inside the cage, they'll be able to feel the pain when Baron Birdcage gets hit." Billy explained.

"Then we have to get everyone out before we can destroy him." Kimberly said.

"I'm afraid so, Kimberly." Alpha confirmed.

"You Rangers must remain here until he returns however." Zordon said.

"What about, Sophie?" Rocky asked.

"We'll keep an eye in her just in case he comes back before she's finished." Alpha said.

"Well, you better come up with something to free Tommy and the others, Billy." Rocky said.

"From what the scan also said, only way to get them out is for everyone to jump out of the cage from the inside." Billy explained.

"So, one of us has got to be captured to tell the others, while the rest of us keep him pinned?" Kimberly questioned.

"I'm afraid so, Kim." Billy said.

"Then I guess we just have to wait." Kimberly said.

 **(The park)**

Sophie and Dave were still talking, while Bulk and Skull hid behind a bush wearing ponchos and camouflage paint on their faces.

"Why are we watching them Bulk, instead of looking for the Power Rangers?" Skull asked.

"Because we have to wait for the Power Rangers to show up, stupid." Bulk explained. "And it also gives us a change to practicing our hunting skills."

"Oh... I see." Skull said.

By the tree, Dave now stood up.

"If you're such a great photographer, then how come you haven't snapped a picture of the Power Rangers yet?" he asked accusingly.

"I can't take pictures of everyone, you know!" Sophie said, getting up herself.

"Well, how come you haven't tried?" Dave asked, rudely.

"Oh, that's it!" Sophie said. "I'm out of here!"

She then walked off, looking angry.

"I didn't see that coming." Bulk muttered.

"Neither did I." Skull admitted.

"Oh, what did I do?" Dave asked himself. "I went a bit too far."

He began to pack everything up, when Putties showed up out of nowhere - along with Baron Birdcage.

"What do you want?" he asked, frightened.

"You'll see." Baron Birdcage said.

He then pointed his finger at Dave, and sucked him into the cage.

Sophie meanwhile, who had now clamed down had heard him.

"Dave?" she asked, running back.

She hid behind a tree and saw Baron Birdcage suck him in.

"Oh, great. Not him again." she muttered.

Baron Birdcage then turned around and saw Bulk and Skull behind the bush - as Skull had got up with his mouth open.

"Skull, you dimwit! Get down!" Bulk said, pulling him down.

"Two more to go in the cage!" Baron Birdcage laughed.

He then pointed his finger at them, and then sucked them both into the cage.

"Oh, great." Sophie muttered.

 **(Inside the cage)**

Bulk and Skull landed with a thud, right near Dave.

"Uh... where are we?" Skull asked, looking up.

"We're trapped inside the cage, you idiot." Dave said, as they got up.

Adam, Aisha and Tommy then turned and saw them.

"You guys okay?" Adam asked, running up to them.

"Yeah." Dave said, before recognising them. "He got you guys too?"

"Yeah. About an hour ago." Tommy said.

"Oh, just great." Bulk said.

"Yeah, just great." Skull said, as they walked off.

"Wasn't Sophie with you?" Aisha asked.

"She was, but we sought of...got into an argument, and I got zapped in here after she left." Dave explained.

"Oh! I see." Aisha said.

The birds then flew back towards them.

"Get down!" Adam said, pulling Dave to the ground.

"Those birds are all over the place." Tommy explained.

"Now you tell us!" Skull whimpered, getting down himself with Bulk.

"We're suck here now until the Power Rangers save us." Bulk moaned.

 **(The park)**

Sophie kept watching the Putties and Baron Birdcage.

"I'm going to make more havoc in the city." Baron Birdcage said. "You see if you can find anyone else here for me to trap later."

He then disappeared, but then Sophie jumped in and kicked a Putty in the back.

"Looking for someone?" she asked.

She then grabbed ones arm and pulled it down, and then tackled a second.

 **(Command Center)**

The alarm went off.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" Alpha said.

"What is it, Alpha?" Billy asked.

"Baron Birdcage is attacking the plaza." Alpha explained.

"You must go there and stop him Rangers." Zordon said. "Remember, one of you must be captured to tell the others how to escape."

"Right, Zordon." Kimberly said.

The alarm then went off again.

"Now what?" Rocky asked.

"Sophie is in trouble at the park." Alpha explained.

The Rangers turned to the viewing globe, and saw a Putty kick Sophie in the back.

"You two handle Baron Birdcage." Rocky said. "I'll help Sophie out and then join you."

"Right!" Billy and Kimberly said.

"It's morphin time!" Rocky shouted.

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

Billy and Kimberly then arrived at the plaza, and kicked Baron Birdcage in the back.

"Aha! Rangers!" he said, getting back up. "I've been looking for you."

"Remember, wait until Rocky and Sophie get back before we allow him to capture one of us." Billy said.

"Right." Kimberly said.

 **(The park)**

Two Putties had grabbed Sophie by the arms, and a third was about to hit her in the chest, when Rocky showed up and kicked it away.

"Rocky!" Sophie said, hitting the one on her left in the leg. "Am I glad to see you!"

She then hit the one on the right with her elbow, and then punched it, breaking free of the grip from the other, which then she punched.

"You alright, Soph?" Rocky asked, kicking one.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Sophie replied, ducking under ones punch.

She then hit one the one that tried to punch her in the chest, and then hit the back with her elbow, knocking it down, and then she spun around and kicked another in the face. Rocky split kicked two of them, then spun around and tackled a third, and then punched a fourth in the chest, which then shattered, as he had hit the Z. Sophie then jumped over one, and then kicked it into the tree, then spun around and grabbed another by the arm and pulled it down - kicking a third as she did - and then punched the second one on the Z, shattering it. Rocky side flipped over to one and then kicked it, then dodged several punches from a second before grabbing its arm and throwing it away from him, and then he spun around and kicked a third on the Z, shattering it, and then the Putties disappeared.

"Thanks for the help, Rocky." Sophie said, as they regrouped.

"Yeah, but we've got to stop Baron Birdcage before he captures anyone else." Rocky explained.

"I know." Sophie said. "He's already captured Bulk, Skull and Dave."

"I thought Dave was with you?" Rocky asked.

"I'll tell you and the others later, Rocky." Sophie explained. "Right now, we better take care of that cage-creep."

"Right!" Rocky agreed. "You better morph so we can meet the others at the plaza."

"Right!" Sophie said "It's morphin time!"

"Compsognathus!"

 **(The plaza)**

Baron Birdcage kicked Billy with his golden leg, knocking him down hard.

"Billy!" Kimberly shouted, running to him.

"You're next, Pink Ranger." Baron Birdcage said.

He was about to jump to kick her, when Rocky and Sophie jumped out of nowhere and both kicked him at the same time.

"You guys okay?" Sophie asked, as they ran to the others.

"We're fine." Billy said, getting up.

They then hid behind a statue when Baron Birdcage aimed his finger at them, hoping to suck them into his cage.

"I hope yous guys figured out how to free the others?" Sophie asked, hopefully.

"We have." Kimberly said. "But one of us has to get captured in order to do it."

"Well, I'll do it then!" Sophie volunteered.

"Are you sure?" Rocky asked.

"I've got to." Sophie said. "Dave, Bulk and Skull are in that cage."

"Good luck then!" Billy said. "Once you get inside we'll only be able to hold him for a few minutes. So get everyone out fast."

"Right!" Sophie said.

She then jumped and ran over towards an open area, while the others drew Baron Birdcage's fire.

"Hey! Ugly! Take your best shot!" she dared.

"Glady!" Baron Birdcage said, turning to her.

He then pointed his finger at her, and then sucked her into the cage - de-morphing her in process. She then landed on the ground hard, but then saw everyone else ducking from the birds.

"Everyone, listen!" she shouted.

Everyone then turned to her.

"Oh, no. Sophie, he got you too?" Aisha asked.

"Listen, the only way to get out of here is to jump through that gap over there." Sophie explained, pointing at a small gap in the wall.

"How do know that?" Bulk asked, suspiciously.

"The Power Rangers told me." Sophie said. "We'll only have a few minutes to get out when they have him pinned."

"How will we know when they have him pinned?" Skull asked.

"You can see through the gap, dummy!" Sophie said, annoyed.

 **(The battle)**

Rocky, Billy and Kimberly were giving Sophie some time to tell everyone else in the cage about for to escape.

"I think we've given her enough time." Rocky said.

"I agree." Kimberly said.

Billy nodded.

"Right! Let's go!" Rocky said.

They all then jumped and kicked Baron Birdcage - as he turned around to see them - and then Rocky and Billy pinned him to the ground.

 **(Inside the cage)**

Sophie was looking through the gap, and saw what Rocky and Billy were doing.

"Right! The Power Rangers have the monster pinned." she said, turning to everyone else. "So we've got to get out before he breaks free."

"Out of the way!" Bulk shouted, pushing past her, followed by Skull.

"Go! Go!" Adam said, as people went.

 **(The battle)**

Bulk and Skull both flew out of the cage and onto the ground.

"Are two okay?" Kimberly asked, as more people came out.

"Yeah. We're fine." Bulk said, getting up.

"Let's get outta here, Bulk." Skull said.

"Yeah. I agree." Bulk said, as they ran off.

 **(Inside the cage)**

Dave ran past everyone and jumped out of the gap, while Sophie didn't look at him, still upset about what happened but she would think about it later.

"That's everyone except us." Tommy explained, as he, Adam and Aisha gathered around her.

"Let's go then!" Sophie said, jumping through the gap.

 **(The battle)**

The four of then jumped out just as Baron Birdcage broke free of Rocky's and Billy's grips - back in their Ranger suits.

"You guys okay?" Kimberly asked, running to them.

"We're fine, Kim." Aisha said.

"And we're back in our suits." Adam noticed.

"You may have escaped, Rangers, but I'll just capture you all again!" Baron Birdcage shouted.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was watching the battle from the balcony.

"I think Baron Birdcage might need a little help." he said, turning around. "Goldar, get down there and help him!"

"At once, my lord." Goldar said.

 **(The battle)**

Baron Birdcage was about to point his finger at the Rangers, when Goldar appeared.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, accusingly.

"Lord Zedd sent me to help you." Goldar replied.

"Very well, then." Baron Birdcage said.

"I'll handle Goldar." Tommy said. "You guys take care of the birdcage."

"Right!" the others said.

Tommy brought Saba out and then began locking blades with Goldar's sword. Baron Birdcage meanwhile used his golden leg to kick Adam and Kimberly, followed by Billy and Sophie, and then Rocky and Aisha, knocking them all down.

"This guy's tough!" Aisha moaned.

"I have an idea." Sophie said. "Billy, follow my lead."

"Right." Billy said, getting up.

"You really think you cans stop me?" Baron Birdcage asked.

He then jumped to kick them again.

"Now!" Sophie said.

She and Billy then jumped and kicked the golden leg before it could hit them, knocking him back. They then held their arms out, to allow the others to jump onto them, and then they brought their Blade Blasters out and fried them, hitting him as he got back up.

"Great idea, Soph." Rocky said.

 **(The palace)**

"It'll take more than that to stop me, Rangers." Lord Zedd said, as the bottle appeared in his hand. "Grow, Baron Birdcage! Grow!"

He then threw the bottle down to Earth.

 **(The plaza)**

The bottle landed in Baron Birdcage's hand.

"This isn't over yet, Rangers!" he said, throwing it to the ground.

The bottle then exploded and then he grew giant.

"We need Thunderzord power now!" the Rangers shouted.

"Compsognathus Garuda Thunderzord power!"

"Mastodon Lion Thunderzord power!"

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord power!"

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord power!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger Griffin Thunderzord power!"

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord power!"

The Thunderzords then moved along.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then changed into warrior mode, and the other Thunderzords then began to change into the Megathunderzord's armour. The Red Dragon Thunderzord then jumped into the Unicorn and Griffin Thunderzords, and then the Firebird Thunderzord wrapped itself around the legs.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Lion and Garuda Thunderzords then attached themselves into their positions, the Garuda being the back while the Lion being the chest and shoulders.

"Thunder Megazord, battle ready!" the Rangers shouted.

 **(The ground battle)**

Tommy and Goldar kept their swords locked, but then Tommy broke free and kicked Goldar in the chest.

"You got lucky there, White Ranger!" Goldar shouted, getting up.

"We'll see about that, Goldar!" Tommy said, as they locked blades again.

 **(The Megazord battle)**

Baron Birdcage jumped to kick the Megathunderzord with his golden leg, but the Megathunderzord grabbed it.

"Huh?" he asked.

The Megathunderzord then let go of the leg and tripped him over.

"Thunder Saber, battle ready!" the Rangers shouted.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Megathunderzord then brought out the Thunder Saber, and fried lighting out of it, which hit Baron Birdcage.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Megathunderzord then powered up the Thunder Saber, and then hit Baron Birdcage with it.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

"Ahh!" He groaned. "Impossible!"

He then fell to the ground and was destroyed.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Megathunderzord then turned around and put the Thunder Saber back in its place.

 _Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_

 **(The ground battle)**

Tommy broke free of the blade lock and kicked Goldar with both feet, knocking him down.

"You win this round, White Ranger!" he shouted, getting back up, before disappearing.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd hit the balcony with his hand and glowing red with anger.

"I can't believe it!" he shouted. "Another brilliant plan down the drain!"

"Oh, I've got a headache!" Rita moaned.

"And you retreated again!" Lord Zedd accused Goldar, turning around.

"I'll get them next time, my lord." Goldar promised.

"That's what you say every time you come back!" Lord Zedd shouted.

"And you never succeed in destroying the Rangers!" Rita added.

"Oh...I-I.." Goldar stuttered.

"Oh! Shut up!" Lord Zedd shouted. "Now we have to think of another plan!"

 **(Youth Center)**

Sophie was sitting at a table moping when the others walked up behind her.

"Hey, Soph." Kimberly said.

"Oh... hey, guys." she said.

"Aren't you gonna finish you're picnic with Dave?" Rocky asked.

"No." Sophie admitted. "Dave's great and all, but I found out we don't have much in common, guys."

"Oh, sorry." Aisha said.

"It's alright, Aisha." Sophie said. "But I don't know what I'm gonna say when I see him again."

"Well, you better think fast 'cause here he comes." Billy said, seeing Dave walk in.

They all then left Sophie at the table as Dave walked in.

"Hey, Sophie." he said. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Sophie got up and walked towards him.

"Look, Dave, I..." she tried to say before he interrupted.

"Sophie, look, I just wanted to apologise for what happened earlier." Dave said. "And I know you're great and all but you and I don't have much in common."

"I was thinking the same thing, Dave." Sophie said.

"Yeah. So I think we're better off as friends instead of... what we were trying for." Dave suggested.

"I think you're right about that, Dave." Sophie said, holding her hand out. "Friends?"

"Friends." Dave said, shaking it.

The others watched from the counter and smiled, when Bulk and Skull walked in, looking annoyed.

"I can't believe we staked out the whole city and still didn't find out who the Power Rangers are." Bulk complained.

"All the stuff about hunter's in books was a waste of time." Skull added.

"You do know a hunter has to be quiet when tracking his prey." Dave said.

"He's got a point there." Tommy said.

Bulk and Skull then looked at each other while everyone laughed.


	52. Storybook Rangers Part 1

Inside Angle Grove High, the Rangers were looking around the hallway, as their was a book fair going on.

"I really like that book." Aisha said, looking at one.

People began picking up books, looking in them, or closing them

"Come on, look at this book." Aisha said, showing one to Adam. "I just don't know which one I want. I mean, there's so many to choose from."

Billy then picked up a book from the table named 'science' and turned to them.

"I found it." he said. "This is incredible."

"What is it, Billy?" Adam asked, turning to him.

" _Quantum physics can be fun._ " Billy said, walking towards him and Aisha. "I've been looking for a copy for mouths."

"I can't believe they didn't have book fair lie this at our old school." Aisha said, as Rocky joined them.

"Yeah, I know. It really is a good idea." he said.

"Besides providing a large selection of books donated by students, the proceeds from the sale benefit the school library." Billy said.

"Cool." Aisha said, when a girl showed up.

"Aisha, you have to check out the career table." she said. "They actually have a book on how to break into the fashion business."

"Finally, someone is talking my language." Aisha said, walking to the girl.

They all then laughed as the girls walked away, and then they saw Sophie walked towards them with a book.

"Look what I found." she said, showing them it.

" _Camera maintenance and repair._ " Rocky read. "Well, that will come in handy if ever your camera breaks."

"And it also means I won't have to buy a new one unless it's broken beyond repair." Sophie added.

They then walked off, while Tommy and Kimberly began picking books up from a cart.

"I love fairy tales." Kimberly said, looking at hers. "I always wanted to be princess and get rescued by a handsome prince in a white horse."

Tommy grinned. "Or... what about a white tiger?" he asked.

"That would work." Kimberly said.

They then both laughed, when Kimberly gasped in shock.

"What is it?" Tommy asked, concerned. "You okay?"

Kimberly put her books down.

"My gosh. This book." she said, picking it up, and then opening it.

Grumble, _the Magic Elf?_ " Tommy asked confused, reading the title.

"Mm-hmm." Kimberly murmured. "My dad use to read me this book when I was a little girl."

She then laughed while closing it.

"Oh, this brings back so many memories." she said happily.

"Well, uh, then you should have it." Tommy said.

He then brought out some money and handed it to a man.

"Here you go, man." he said, as the man took the money.

Kimberly then closed the book and held it to her chest.

"Tommy, you are so sweet. Thank you." she said, kissing him on the cheek.

They then both smiled, while Kimberly grinned happily, before looking back at the book.

"Thank you." she said softly.

 **(The palace)**

Rita was standing on the balcony and had heard the whole thing.

"Well, this is very interesting." she said.

"I hope Rita's gonna tell us what she's thinking." Squatt said, who was behind her with Baboo.

"'Cause we can't think of anything ourselves." Baboo added.

"So! The Pink Ranger likes fairy tales, does she?" Rita asked herself. "Well, then perhaps she'd like to become part of one."

"Not without Lord Zedd's permission." Goldar said, walking in. "He demands to know all matters concerning the Power Rangers."

Rita then turned to him with an angry look on her face. "Listen you, 24-carat freak!" she yelled. "Zeddie-poo's taking his nap. You want to wake him up be my guest, but you know how cranky he gets when he doesn't get his rest."

Goldar then moaned while the others laughed, Rita turning back to face the Earth, and then Goldar walked away in a huff.

"Yes, Power Rangers, time for another chapter in your history but now, _I'll be turning the pages_." Rita announced. She then laughed wildly.

 **(Angle Grove High)**

Back at the book fair, Kimberly was clutching onto _Grumble, the Magic Elf_ while picking up another book, while Tommy picked one up as well.

"Come on." he then said.

They then walked down the hallway, when Rocky spotted them and held up a book he'd brought.

"Hey, guys, look at this book on meditation." he said, getting them to stop. "It's really good for the martial arts."

"Hey, can I read it when you're done?" Tommy asked, taking it.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Rocky said, as Tommy looked at it.

Ms. Appleby then walked towards them. "Are you kids enjoying the book fair?" she asked.

"Absolutely, Ms. Appleby." Kimberly said.

"I'm glad to hear it. Remember, the more books we sell the more the library benefits." Ms. Appleby reminded them, walking away.

Rocky then turned to the others. "So, listen, you guys want to the Youth Center?" he asked. "Aisha, Sophie and the guys are gonna meet me there."

Tommy and Kimberly looked at each other and nodded.

"Let's go." Kimberly said.

"Come on." Tommy said.

The three of them then walked down the hallway and then left it. Meanwhile, Bulk and Skull were by a set of books on a table called _Home Economic,_ as Skull had to buy a present for his mom's birthday.

"Skull, will you hurry up and get the book for your mom's birthday." Bulk said, getting impatient as Skull threw books back into the pile. "This place is crawling with the two things I hate the most-" he held up two fingers. "Books... and dweebs."

Skull was about to throw the last book he had away, when he pulled it back and double checked the title. "Whoa! Hey, how about, _How to cook a Thanksgiving feast?_ " he asked his friend.

"Mm. It's perfect for your mom." Bulk said, starting to walk off. "I've tasted her cooking."

Skull then looked at him and then the pages of the book, when Bulk saw another book which caught his eye and picked it up.

Hey, Skull." he said, turning back to Skull. "Take a look at this," Skull then looked at the book he was holding. " _Monster making made easy._ Huh? Would you believe it?"

"No." Skull said, looking at the book. "Who'd be dump enough to buy a book like that?"

"We would." Bulk replied, as Skull began to look in the cookbook.

"I don't get it." Skull said confused, putting the cookbook down.

Bulk made sure no one could hear them, and then he pulled Skull closer to him. "We build our own monster, dolt." he began to explain, making Skull open his eyes wider. "And we let it loose on Angel Grove and when the Power Rangers show up, we unmask them. The rest is history."

Skull grinned widely at that idea. " _You_ are a genius." he said.

"Let's go. We have to work to do." Bulk said.

He then walked off in one direction while Skull walked in another towards the steps.

"Skull!" he said, grabbing his partner and turning him around. "That way." They both then walked forward.

 **(The palace)**

Rita was now walking back towards the balcony while Squatt and Baboo both grinned and giggled.

"Ooh. I think this is going to be fun." Baboo chuckled.

"Yeah, whatever it is." Squatt agreed.

Rita was then back on the balcony and looking at the Earth. "Oh, well, well, well - how prefect." she said. "Three little Rangers strolling in the park. I'd say they're ready for story time." She then cast a spell out of her wand towards the Earth.

 **(The park)**

Rocky, Tommy and Kimberly were now walking along a wooden bridge in the park.

"I'm so glad I found this book, Tommy." Kimberly said, looking at the book.

Rita's spell then hit the book, and sent it flying out of Kimberly's hands, and then it landed in a nearby bin.

"Then why are you throwing it away?" Tommy asked Kimberly confused.

"I didn't." Kimberly said, as they ran towards the bin. "It just flew out of my hands."

They then all looked at the book.

"Whoa! It wasn't doing this this morning." Kimberly told the others, seeing the book glowing.

They then all felt the world wobble around them.

"What's happening?" Kimberly asked.

The three of them were then sucked inside the book, which then closed itself up. The Three Rangers then landed in a sandy area with a tree with red leaf's on it. They then looked around as Tommy stood up, and saw a painting of a countryside area.

"Where are we?" he asked, as Kimberly got up, followed by Rocky.

"This place looks really familiar." Kimberly said.

"It does?" Rocky asked her, confused.

They looked around as flying birds behind them began to sing.

"Oh, my gosh." Kimberly said, realizing where they were, pushing past Tommy and Rocky. "We're in my book."

"Oh, man-" Tommy sighed. "-we better call for help." He then activated his communicator. "Zordon, come in. This is Tommy."

They got no answer.

"Nothing?" Kimberly asked.

Tommy gave her a 'you got it' look.

"We're totally cut off." Kimberly deuced.

The three of them then sighed and looked around.

 **(The palace)**

Rita was still on the balcony and was looking very pleased with herself.

"Ha-ho! I couldn't have written it better." she said to herself. "With those three out of commission the others will drop like flies." she then laughed wildly.

 **(The book)**

Tommy was now sitting on a boulder while Kimberly and Rocky stayed stood up - looking around.

"Maybe we should just morph." Rocky suggested suddenly.

"It's not going to do any good - we're still stuck here." Tommy explained.

"Okay, what are you doing here?" asked a grouching voice, which got their attention. "Who are you? Come on. I don't have all day."

They looked around to see where the voice came from, when a grumbling blue elf appeared behind them, along with a cart of toys - which Rocky spotted.

"Answer the second question first." the elf said, as Rocky pointed him to the others.

"We really _are in my storybook_." Kimberly said, gulping.

"This is to weird." Rocky said.

"I said who are you?" the elf repeated.

"Hi. I'm Kimberly." Kimberly said, introducing herself."This is Tommy." she pointed at Tommy. "That's Rocky." she then pointed at Rocky. "And you're..."

"Grumble the Elf." the elf and Kimberly said together.

"What's it to you, girly?" Grumble asked.

"What's with him?" Tommy asked, questioning Grumble's attitude.

"An evil magician put a spell on Grumble and turned him into a grouch." Kimberly explained, as she had heard the story. "He has to deliver all these toys to the orphan children if he ever wants to be nice again."

"What are you, some kind of gossip or something?" Grumble asked her.

"I've heard this story a hundred times." Kimberly told him.

"So what do you want, a medal?" Grumble asked. "I got work to do here okay. You, get out of my way will ya." he then said, pushing Kimberly back. He then began to pull the cart away. "Kids today." he muttered.

"Hey, maybe if we follow him we can find our way out of here." Tommy suggested.

"Well, it's worth a try." Rocky said.

Grumble then stopped, having heard them. "Everybody's always butting into my business." he groaned, as he walked again.

"Let's go." Kimberly said.

The three power teens then began to follow the grouchy elf.

 **(Youth Center)**

Billy was reading his book one-handed while carrying a drink in the other before sitting down at a table Adam and Sophie were at reading their books - Adam's being called _Poetry_. Aisha then came in and walked towards them.

"Hey, guys." she said.

"Hey." Adam said, looking at her.

Aisha then noticed Kimberly, Tommy and Rocky weren't here yet. "Kimberly and the others aren't here yet?" she asked.

"No." Adam confirmed. "They said they'd cut through the park so they should be here soon."

"Mmm. Cool." Aisha murmured.

Adam then showed her a page in his book. "Hey, check?" he asked, pointing at it.

"Oh, yeah. I like that one." Aisha said, before turning to the others. "What are you reading?"

"Have a look." Sophie said, giving her book to Aisha.

Aisha looked at it a smiled. "You and your camera stuff." she giggled, giving the book back.

Sophie then opened the book up again and began to read again.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was now awake and standing on the balcony, and had heard about Rita's plot to destroy the Power Rangers - who was now elsewhere in the palace.

"So, my lovely wife has taken it upon herself to trap the Rangers in a storybook." he said, looking at Goldar, who had informed him. "Well, let's make things really interesting."

Goldar then chuckled. "What will you do, my lordship?" he asked.

"If the elf doesn't deliver the toys, the story doesn't end, and if the story doesn't end the Rangers are trapped forever." Lord Zedd explained.

He then laughed while Goldar looked confused.

"But I don't get it." Goldar said.

"You mindless chimp!" Lord Zedd said angrily, hitting Goldar's forehead. "We steal the toys."

"Now I get it." Goldar said, nodding.

"Think of it, Goldar - if you can." Lord Zedd said, zooming his goggles in while looking at the Earth. "With three Rangers trapped in the storybook, their will only be four left to defeat." He was looking at the book in the bin, before removing the zoom and turning back around. "I command you, my platoon of Putties. Go. Steal the toys from that overgrown elf."

 **(The park)**

A blonde-haired boy threw his lunch bag in the bin with the book in, but turned around again when he saw it, as a friend of his walked towards him.

"Hey, why would someone throw away a perfectly good book?" he asked his friend, taking the book out.

"Hey, let's give it to Ms. Appleby." his friend suggested. "Maybe they'll be able to sell it at the fair."

The blonde nodded, and they then walked away with the book. Five Putties then showed up around the bin and began searching it for the book, but then one saw the two boys and began to follow them, and then the others followed.

 **(Inside the book)**

Grumble was now walking through what looked like forest page, as it had trees, mushrooms and small stones in it.

"Whistle while you work - whose stupid idea was that." Grumble said to himself. "You whistle when you're happy. Do I look happy. This is not a happy elf we're looking at here."

Tommy, Rocky and Kimberly then came running up behind him.

"Grumble!" Kimberly called.

"Wait!" Tommy called, before they all stopped by him, as he turned around. "We need your help to get to the end of the book."

"What do I look like, a tour guide with a map sticking out of my hat?" Grumble asked them. "Go find the end of the book yourself."

He then began to pull his cart along again, when the three power teens all ran in front of him.

"Oh, man. Wait, wait. Hold on." Tommy said, as they stopped in front of him. "Look."

 **(The park)**

The two boys that had found the book were now walking down a small hill, while the five Putties followed behind them, and then zapped themselves into the book.

 **(Inside the book)**

The Putties arrived behind a tree on the page the three Rangers and Grumble were on - who was still talking to them.

"Read my lips. N-o." Grumble said rudely. "What part of the word 'no' don't you understand?"

One of the Putty's then got behind the cart with the toys in.

"What do I look like, you mommy?" Grumble asked the teens. "Look, kid, I got my own problems here and you want me to walk you to the end of the book? Forget it."

The three Rangers were getting annoyed by the way Grumble was acting.

"Please. We need your help." Tommy begged.

The Putty behind the cart began taking the toys out of it.

"Oh, stop it. You're breaking my heart here." Grumble said, as the Putty ran back behind the tree.

"Mr. Grumble, you don't know how important this is to us." Tommy tried to explain.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was starting to get impatient with the Putties.

"I don't understand this." he grumbled. "Why aren't they back yet? I don't want procrastinating Putties. I want punctual Putties."

He then zoomed his goggles in, and saw the Putties messing around with the toys in the cart.

"What are they doing? They must think they've been invited to a tea party." Lord Zedd said, annoyingly angry. "Take the toys you clumsy clay creatures!"

He then removed the zoom and turned around to Goldar.

"Oh, this is impossible." he groaned angrily glowing red. "Goldar, remind me next time to secure a better grade of clay."

"Yes, your high and mightiness." Goldar said, bowing.

"Oh well." Lord Zedd said, turning back to look at the Earth. "As long as I'm stuck with these putrid Putties I might as well make the best of them."

While he was speaking, Squatt and Baboo were hiding in a corner.

"Perhaps they need a little jolt to remind them of their task." Lord Zedd suggested.

Both he and Goldar then laughed as he cast a spell out of his staff down to Earth.

 **(Inside the book)**

The three power teens were still trying to convince Grumble to help them, but they still weren't having any luck.

"Look, maybe there's someway we can help you." Tommy suggested.

"Help?" Grumble asked them, as Zedd's spell hit the Putties, which the Rangers spotted and they then got ready to fight. "What are you saying? I need some..." Grumble then turned around and saw the Putties himself. "Hello."

"I think we better help ourselves first." Kimberly suggested.

They then noticed the Putties weren't attacking them.

"Why aren't they attacking?" Rocky asked, wondering what was up with them.

"What's up with you clay brains?" Tommy asked the Putties. "You're in the wrong story."

"Hey! Whatever you are, what are you, some kind of mixed up Robin Hoods?" Grumble asked, seeing them go for the toys. "I got to get these toys to the kids at the orphanage."

They then began to fight over the cart, which caused the Rangers to figure out what the Putties were doing.

"They want the toys for some reason." Tommy realized.

Kimberly then figured out why they were doing it. "If they take them, then the story will never end and we'll never get out of here." she explained to the others.

"She's right." Rocky said, realizing what she meant. "We got to get them back."

The Putties and the cart then disappeared just as Tommy was about to punch one on Grumble's left.

"Oh! This is great." Grumble moaned, turning to the Rangers. "Now I got no toys, and all the kids are going to be so disappointed. "And I got you," he pointed at Tommy. "you," he then pointed at Kimberly. "and you to thank for it." he said, pointing at Rocky. "I'm going to stay grumpy forever."

He then pushed past Tommy and Kimberly and walked off in a huff.

"Not that it isn't starting to agree with me but that's besides the point." he mumbled. "I just met you clowns and I already dislike you more than anyone else."

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was still on the balcony and was now looking very pleased with himself, while Rita stood behind him.

"Ah!" he said, turning around and walking to his wife. "This is undoubtedly the final chapter for those power pumpkin-heads!"

They both then laughed wildly.

"Now this is a story worth telling, my love!" Rita told her husband.

She then put her hand to his chest and began to tickle him.

"Oh, stop it!" Lord Zedd laughed, touching the spot she tickled. "You know I'm ticklish."

While they were laughing, Squatt and Baboo were both watching from a corner.

"It's so good to see our mistress and master having a good time." Squatt said.

"So true." Baboo agreed.

 **(Skull's workshop)**

Bulk and Skull had gone over to Mr. Skullovitch's workshop in order to make their monster. Bulk was currently reading the book on how to make it, while Skull was lying down on a bench reading the cookbook he brought for his mom.

"All right, pass me the nine-volt batteries." Bulk said.

"Hey, Bulky." Skull said, while Bulk turned a page in his book. "It says here we're suppose to put the stuffing _in_ the turkey."

"You're useless." Bulk said, closing his book before turning around to Skull. "Where are the nine-volt batteries?"

"Didn't _you_ bring 'em?" Skull asked.

"Why do I trust you to do anything?" Bulk asked, annoyingly.

Skull shook his head, not knowing the answer.

"Listen, keep following these directions." Bulk said, throwing the monster book onto Skull's chest. "I'm going to the store to get some batteries. You got it?"

He then took his goggles off as lights began to flash around the place, and a black tube with a light began to move began to move.

"Okay. Sure." Skull said, nodding.

Bulk then grabbed the black tube that was still moving and tried to keep it still, but then gave up and left the workshop.

"No problem." Skull said, before hitting his head on the heading above the bench. "Ah! Ow!"

 **(Youth Center)**

Sophie, Billy and Adam were now standing by the counter, having put their books away, while Aisha was standing away from them, but they were all getting worried as the others hadn't joined them.

"You know, guys, Tommy is always late but Kimberly and Rocky should have been here by now." Aisha said, walking towards the others.

"Yeah, I know." Billy said.

"It's not like them to be this late. Even Kim doesn't get distracted by a big fashion sale without telling us." Sophie explained.

"Well, what should we do?" Adam asked.

"Maybe we should check back at the book fair." Billy suggested.

"Good idea." Adam agreed.

"It's worth a try." Sophie said. "Let's go."

They then got their bags and started making their way back to the book fair.

 **(Inside the book)**

Kimberly was now sitting on a rock, while Rocky and Tommy were looking around.

"You guys, this is all my fault." Kimberly said.

"No, it's not, Kim." Tommy said, as he and Rocky walked towards her. "There's only two people to blame for this."

"Yeah. Rita and Zedd." Rocky told her.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Kimberly asked.

"The only one who can help us is that elf." Tommy explained. "We have to find him."

"You're right." Kimberly said, realizing what he meant. "Okay. Let's go."

She got up as Tommy led the way along the path, as Rocky shrugged his shoulders before following them.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

Back at the book fair, the two boys that had found the book in the bin were now giving it to Ms. Appleby.

"Thank you, boys." she said, taking it from them.

"Sure." the blonde said.

"No problem." his friend said.

They both then started to leave while Ms. Appleby looked at the book.

"I'm sure we'll be able to sell this." she assured the boys. "Fairy tales are always popular." She then opened the book. " _Grumble, the Magic Elf_. This was one of my favourites when I was little."

Adam, Billy, Sophie and Aisha then showed up behind her and spotted her.

"Ms. Appleby, have you seen Kimberly or Tommy?" Aisha asked, getting Ms. Appleby's attention, who also closed the book.

"Or Rocky?" Adam added.

"They were here a while ago." Ms. Appleby explained. "I'm sure they've left through."

"All right. Thanks, Ms. Appleby." Billy said.

They then walked off as Ms. Appleby put the book with the others on the table. The four Rangers then walked through the fair and then to a corner so no one could hear them.

"Tommy, this is Billy." Billy said, speaking into his communicator. "Do you read?"

He got no answer.

"Kimberly, Rocky, come in." Adam said, trying his but got no answer either. "Nothing."

"Kim, guys, come in. Do you read?" Sophie asked, trying hers, but got no answer as well. "No answer."

"This is getting serious." Aisha deduced.

"I think we should go back to the Command Center and inform Zordon." Billy suggested.

"I agree. He might know what's happened to them." Sophie said in agreement.

"Right." Aisha said.

The four of them then teleported away.

 **(The workshop)**

Skull was now wearing safety goggles and a black leather coat on backwards, and just finished putting on a pair of black gloves.

"All right, Skull." he said to himself. "Just follow the directions in the book."

He then remember that he had misplaced the book somewhere.

"The book!" he said, hitting his forehead.

He then ran around the place crazy like trying to find it.

"Ah!" he screamed, unable to find it, as he kept looking. "Oh!"

He searched behind draws, under on top of tables, and then looked at the black tube.

"How's it going?" he asked it.

He then freaked when he realized who he was talking to, and then began to fall down a set of stairs.

"Oh! Ooh! Ouch!" he moaned in pain, as he fell. "Oh!"

He then began to run backwards up the stairs.

"Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!" he said as he went.

He then got his head stuck in a bendy plunger.

"Argh!" he groaned, pulling his head out.

He then walked to a table and began throwing things behind him, falling down the stairs to the workshop, throwing all sorts from tape, gardening tools and work boots. He then ran back down the stairs and looked around again.

"Oh! Ooh!" he chuckled nervously as he did.

He then began searching again, and then picked up a toy lizard.

"Bulk's going to lose it if I don't find that book." he said.

He then looked under a table and saw the two books they had brought. He then put his hand underneath the table without looking, and then pulled out the cookbook without him knowing.

"Heh! Now then." he said, smiling, before looking into the book. "Wrap the legs in tinfoil. This will prevent burning."

Skull then pulled up a big sheet a tinfoil.

 **(Command Center)**

Sophie, Adam, Billy and Aisha had been explaining to Zordon and Alpha about the others not showing up or answering their communicators.

"And that's the last that we heard from them, Zordon." Billy finished explaining.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi! Where could they be, Zordon?" Alpha asked. "It's not like them to disappear like this."

"I'm afraid they have fallen into a dangerous trap laid by Lord Zedd and Rita." Zordon explained. "Those two have become a formidable team."

"Zordon, let me see if I can track the signal from their communicators." Billy said, walking to the computer.

"An excellent idea, Billy." Zordon said, as Billy began to press buttons on the computer.

"Billy, hurry. I'm really getting worried." Aisha said, worriedly.

"Give him a chance, Aisha." Sophie said. "You can't make him rush these things, you know."

 **(Inside the book)**

Tommy, Rocky and Aisha were all on a page filled with snow, causing them all to shiver.

"I think we're lost, you guys." Tommy said, as they rubbed their hands against themselves.

"Yeah." Rocky agreed, closing his jacket. "And we're not exactly dressed for this either."

"We're not lost." Kimberly said, confusing the boys. "I don't think you guys want to know where we are."

They then all felt the ground shake.

"Whoa!" Kimberly said.

"Kim, what is it?" Tommy asked, as they felt the ground shake again. "What's going on?"

The ground the shook again, causing them all to fall down.

"Oh!" Kimberly screamed as she fell.

"Whoa!" Rocky moaned.

"You guys, there's a snow monster in this part of the book." Kimberly explain quickly. "He's really ugly and, guess what? He doesn't like uninvited guests."

As she spoke, the snow monster began to walk behind them, his footsteps causing the ground to shake.

"Oh, prefect." Rocky mumbled.

"Pardon the chilly reception, but I don't recall any of you asking permission to make snow angels in my valley!" the snow monster said angrily, getting the Rangers attention. "Now I'm going to have to keep you on ice!"

 **(Command Center)**

Billy kept pressing buttons on the computer trying to track down the missing Rangers, while the others kept waiting. "I think I found them." he said, suddenly. "They should be coming up on the viewing globe."

They all then turned to the viewing globe, and saw their three friends surround by snow.

 _"It's going to be impossible to outrun him with all this ice."_ Tommy said.

They then saw the three of them look at something they couldn't see.

"I see them but I think they're in trouble." Aisha said.

"Well, where are they?" Adam asked.

"And where'd all that snow come from?" Sophie asked, as it was sunny outside.

"Zordon, can you pinpoint their location?" Billy asked, turning to Zordon.

"The exact location is difficult to obtain." Zordon explained.

"What do you mean, Zordon?" Sophie asked, not knowing what he meant.

"Their signal tells me they are in the middle of storybook but it does not indicate the location off the book itself." Zordon explained.

"AY-Yi-Yi, Zordon! This story needs to be rewritten - and fast!" Alpha said.

 **(Inside the book)**

Tommy, Rocky and Kimberly were still lying on the ground in the snow, while the snow monster stayed above them.

"Now what flavour popsicle do _you_ want to be?" he asked them.

"We better do something." Kimberly said, as the three of them stood up.

"You're right." Tommy said. "It's morphin time!"

They then brought out their Power Morphers out in front of them, but nothing happened.

"What's going on?" Kimberly asked, as they looked at their morphers.

"It must be the cold." Rocky realized, seeing his morpher was frozen. "Our morphers are frozen."

"What are we going to do?" Kimberly asked, desperately.

"Yes! What _are_ you going to do?" the snow monster asked.

 **(The palace)**

Both Lord Zedd and Rita were now standing on the balcony and were watching the trapped Rangers.

"What are you going to do?" Lord Zedd asked them. " _Perish!_ That's what!" he then turned to Rita. "Now, with them out of the way I can concentrate on the other four Power Rangers."

"And once we destroy them, my darling the world we be ours for the taking!" Rita announced.

"Yes!" Lord Zedd said.

They both then laughed.

 **(The workshop)**

Bulk had now returned while Skull had finished working on the monster - or so he thought.

"Our monster's almost ready to bring to life, Skull." Bulk said. "You followed all the directions, didn't you?"

"Yeah." Skull said. "I've got it all right here." He then showed Bulk the book he had followed, but Bulk recognized it as the cookbook.

"Skull!" he said, taking it. "This is your mother's thanksgiving cookbook! Tell me you didn't use this."

"You didn't use this." Skull said, but Bulk could tell he was lying.

"I didn't think so." Bulk said, reluctantly. "Nobody would be that big of a numbskull." He then gave the book back to Skull, who then put it somewhere behind him. "Now..." he said, as a yellow light appeared on the monster. "Once we make these final few connections our monster will live and the Power Rangers will be ours!"

He then grinned widely while Skull looked nervous.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd and Rita were now both holding glasses, which they then chinked together, as they had also been watching Bulk and Skull create their monster.

"It's perfect!" Lord Zedd said. "Whoever thought Bulk and Skull would play right into our hands?"

"I agree, my darling!" Rita said. "We need a monster and those two pinheads have one ready to come to life!"

They both then laughed.

"Say, after we have Bulk and Skull's monster destroy the other four Rangers let's do some shopping." Lord Zedd suggested. "I think the crown jewels of Europe would look just wonderful on you, my dear!"

They both then laughed again as they chinked their glasses again, before they both looked at the Earth.

"Earth, you belong to us!" Lord Zedd announced.

 **(Inside the book)**

Kimberly and Rocky had ducked down, while Tommy was hiding from the snow monster behind a cut down tree.

"Over here!" he called.

Rocky then ran over to him.

"I'm going to crush you into snow cones." the snow monster said, almost hitting Kimberly with a huge boulder before she made it to the others.

"There's got to be a way to get the moprhers to work." Tommy said.

"Yeah, but how?" Rocky questioned.

"I don't know but if we don't figure something out soon the story's going to have a real unhappy ending." Tommy said.

"What's the matter?" the snow monster asked, now holding another boulder above his shoulder. "Got cold feet?"

"Guys, we've got to get out of this." Rocky said.

 **(Command Center)**

The other four Rangers - except Billy who was working on the computer to find the book - along with Alpha and Zordon were watching them in the viewing globe helplessly.

 _"Just keep holding on, guys."_ Tommy said to Rocky and Kimberly, as more snow surround them. "We'll find a way."

 _"Yeah."_ Rocky said, quietly.

"This will be never be a best-seller." Alpha said.

Aisha then turned to Billy. "Billy, what's going on?" she asked.

Billy then turned and walked towards the others. "Their morphers are experiencing hypothermal malfunctioning." he explained.

"Come again?" Sophie asked, confused.

"They're frozen." Billy explained.

"Is their any way we can get inside that book and help them?" Aisha asked.

"I'm not certain." Billy said. "I'd have to analyse the book itself."

"By the time we find it, it will be too late." Adam realized.

"And we don't even know where the book is." Sophie pointed out.

 **(Inside the book)**

Tommy, Rocky and Kimberly had now all come out of their hiding spot, but the snow creature was still angry, and the snow was getting worse.

"You warm blooded creatures really burn me up." the snow monster said, as the Rangers got ready to fight. "It's time you chilled out. I'm going to put the freeze on you!"

He then charged in and pushed past Tommy and Kimberly, and landed face-first into the snow, causing the ground to shake and the snow to get worse as he got back up.

"I can't see anything!" Tommy shouted.

The snow monster then growled as more snow fell and then ground shook some more.

"Whoa! What's going on?!" Kimberly asked loudly.

The snow monster then shook the snow off his back as the ground continued to shake.

"An avalanche!" Rocky shouted, realizing what was going on.

More snow then began to fall, and then it fell right on top off the three of them.


	53. Storybook Rangers Part 2

**A/N: This chapter's even longer that The Power Stealer.**

* * *

Inside the Command Center Sophie, Adam, Aisha and Billy were all watching their friends who were trapped in the storybook freeze and shiver by the snow, and also saw the snow monster that was harassing them.

"This will teach you to trespass in my valley." he growled. "Get ready for the big chill."

The four Rangers then saw the ground in the book shake beneath their three friends.

"Man..." Adam sighed, watching helplessly as he turned around. "Wonder if their okay."

"It's impossible to tell from here." Billy explained.

"Look, we can't give up." Aisha said. "We've got to find the book and figure a way to get into it."

"Or get them out." Sophie suggested.

"Zordon, can you tell us where it is?" Adam asked.

"I've just located the book." Zordon said.

"Well, where is it?" Sophie asked.

"It's among all the others back at the high school book fair." Zordon explained.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi! That could take hours to find!" Alpha cried.

"Tell me about it." Sophie muttered. "There's hundreds of books at that fair."

"And who knows what Rita and Zedd might do by then." Aisha added.

The four Rangers now looked uneasy about what Aisha had said.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

The four Rangers had figured out that they had no choice to go back and search every book in the book fair that hadn't already been sold in order to find their friends - even it was going to take hours. Aisha was currently flipping through the pages off one, but then put it back after not finding her friends in it.

"We've got to hurry. That book is here somewhere." she said, turning to the others.

"We don't even have a clue what the title is." Adam explained, putting one down. "What are we looking for?"

"It would help if we knew what category the book was in." Sophie said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Aisha said.

"Come on, guys." Billy said, walking to them. "We just need to keep our eyes peeled. Let's just keep looking, okay?"

"Okay." Aisha sighed.

She then picked up another book, while the others all walked to a different table and did the same, while the book their friends where trapped in remained untouched.

 **(Inside the book)**

The three Rangers had manged to escape the snow monster and were now hiding in a cave.

"You guys okay?" Tommy asked the others.

"Yeah." Kimberly replied. "Are you okay, Rocky?"

"Yeah." Rocky replied, shivering. "But how are going to get out of here?"

"We have to think of something." Tommy said.

They then looked around the cave while trying to keep warm, but they couldn't find a way out of wither it or the book.

 **(The workshop)**

Bulk and Skull had now almost finished making their monster, and then Skull finished getting the equipment ready to bring it to life.

"Ready!" he said.

"Electrodes!" Bulk ordered.

"Check!" Skull gritted, pulling a lever down.

They both then walked towards their monster.

"Dissembling gas!" Skull said.

They both then put their hands in the gas coming out of the monster, and then sniffed it.

"Check." Bulk said quietly. "Let's juice it up."

He then walked to the gas controller and then Skull turned it up.

"Come on, baby." Bulk said. "Come to papa!"

 **(The palace)**

Rita and Lord Zedd were both standing on the balcony watching them finish making their monster.

"Those two boobs couldn't make a mess, much less a monster but we're going to give them a hand, my sweet." Lord Zedd explained to his wife.

"Oh, this is so beautiful!" Rita said, admiring the monster. "I love working with my hubby." she then laughed.

 **(The workshop)**

Skull was now working with the gas, while Bulk was looking at the monster.

"Crank it up another notch, Skull." Bulk said.

Skull then took of his goggles and tapped Bulk's shoulder. "Have you considered what we're doing here, man?" he asked.

"Of course I have." Bulk replied. "Now, hit it!"

Skull then began to turn up the gas.

"You can do it." Bulk said, taking his goggles off and throwing them away. "I know you can." he then looked at their monster. "Live, my glorious creation! Live!" Lighting then shot over him.

 **(The palace)**

This was what Lord Zedd and Rita had been waiting for.

"Yes, live, my magnificent creature!" Lord Zedd shouted, casting a spell out of his staff towards Earth. "Live!"

 **(The workshop)**

The spell hit the monster, while Bulk and skull both ducked down due to smoke coming out of it.

"We did it, Skull." Bulk said, as they got up - Skull coughing. "We've created our own perfect..."

They then both heard a gobble sound, which sounded like a turkey.

"Turkey?" they asked each other.

They both turned around and saw a turkey monster behind them - the one Skull had made by following his mom's cookbook. The turkey monster continued to gobble as they both then screamed and ran away. They both then turned to their right and ran right through the wall in front of them, leaving their mark behind them, as the turkey monster followed.

"What's the matter?" the turkey asked, before thinking about what they might be doing. "Oh, I get it. We're playing hide and seek."

He gobbled again as he ran through the wall, leaving his mark over Bulk and Skull's - which were now ruined by his - and continued to follow them.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

Aisha, Sophie, Billy and Adam were still checking the books at the book fair for to find the one their friends were trapped in, but still had no luck. Aisha then closed a book she was flipping through before moving on to another, while Sophie did the same, but didn't find their friends either.

"I love reading, but this is getting ridiculous." Aisha said in annoyance.

"You can say that again?" Sophie asked, sarcastically.

"Yeah." Adam agreed, while Billy checked through one. "I mean, some of these titles..."

"I know." Billy agreed. "Look at this one. _Know your Iguana._ "

" _Grumble, the Magic Elf._ " Aisha said, picking up the book they were looking for - but they didn't know that. "Yeah, right."

"Some of these titles are really weird." Sophie said.

The book then began to glow.

"Whoa! What's happening?" Aisha asked.

"I'm not sure." Adam said, before looking at Sophie.

"Don't look at me. I don't know myself." she said.

The book then glowed again, causing Aisha to drop it in shock. The four of them then crouched down and looked at it, and then Billy opened it up, and the four of them saw their friends shivering in a cave.

"We found it." Aisha said. "I can't believe it."

"I'm kinda surprised they're trapped in a fairy tale." Sophie admitted. "You think Zedd and Rita would've trapped them in a horror book or something."

"I know what you mean." Billy agreed.

"They're okay." Adam said, looking at their trapped friends.

"Yeah, but they're trapped in the cave." Aisha pointed out.

"A cave with snow and ice around it." Sophie added.

"Well, we've still got to help them." Aisha said.

They kept their eyes on the shivering friends.

 **(Inside the book)**

Rocky turned to Tommy as he kept on shivering.

"Tommy, think we're going to run out of air in here?" Kimberly asked.

"Let's hope not." Tommy said softly. "Let's check our morphers."

They all then pulled their morphers out, and wiped the snow of them.

"They're still frozen." Rocky shivered, seeing his was still covered in ice.

The ground around them began to shake as they put their morphers back, and then Grumble's head appeared above them from the cave entrance.

"Having fun?" he asked them.

"Grumble, how did you get past the snow monster?" Kimberly asked in amazement, as Rocky and Tommy smiled.

"The goof got caught in his own avalanche." Grumble replied. "You coming out, or what?"

The three Rangers all chuckled lightly.

"Yes." Kimberly said.

A while later, after they were out of the cave, the four of them were walking along a mountain.

"Thanks, Grumble." Tommy said. "I don't know what we would've done."

"You'd have froze your keisters off, that's what, and don't be so grateful." Grumble explained. "If I could figure out how to get those toys back myself you'd still be in that cave."

Hearing Grumble say that gave Tommy an idea. "You know, maybe we're going about this all wrong." he said.

"What do you mean?" Kimberly asked, unsure what he meant.

"We're trying to go forward in the story." Tommy explained. "Maybe we should be going back instead."

"Backwards?" Grumble questioned. "Now, there's a brilliant suggestion."

"Oh, I get it." Kimberly said, realizing what Tommy meant. "We should go back and find the magician that put the spell on you, because maybe he can lift the spell, and if he can lift the spell then that's the end of the story."

"Exactly." Tommy explained.

"It may not be the ending that was written, but..." Rocky began to say, smiling.

"But at least it's an ending." Grumble finished. "That much I'll give you."

Tommy began to walk off, when Kimberly stopped him.

"Hey, wait, what about the orphans?" she asked. "We can't just forget about them."

Tommy then realized what she meant and turned around to Grumble. "Look, if we can get out of here, we'll send the toys to the other orphans back." he said.

"Sure. Anything to get you guys out of my story." Grumble said. "Come on, let's go."

The four of them then walked away. A while later, they came across a crossroads area with a knocked down sign.

"Sheesh! One minute I'm minding my business delivering toys, the next minute I'm the fourth musketeer." Grumble moaned, before seeing the sign. "Hey, what happened here, a hurricane?"

"Mondo the Magician." Tommy said, looking at the sign he picked up. "Great. Now what are we going to do?"

Rocky shrugged his shoulders while Kimberly looked at him and then Grumble. "Are you sure you don't remember which way it is, Grumble?" she asked.

"Ah, you guys are just beautiful. Suddenly the pressures on me" Grumble complained. "I've never gone backwards in the book before so how could I remember something I never did?" He moved his hand while speaking, and almost hit Kimberly in the face. "I mean why me? Couldn't you have picked on Dr. Seuss?" he asked.

"Look, just try." Tommy said. "Concentrate."

"Oh, all right." Grumble said, giving in. "I believe we have to go this way." he pointed in front of him. "No, I was traveling in a southwesterly direction so it's this way." he turned around and pointed to a route behind him. "No, wait. I was traveling in a northeasterly direction so it's this way." he then pointed to a route to Tommy's left, which he then walked down. "It's a good thing I have an uncanny sense of direction or we'd be in trouble." he turned around and saw the three teens were standing still. "Now come on, what are you waiting for - a formal invitation? Let's go."

Rocky and Kimberly both shrugged their shoulders before they and Tommy followed Grumble along the route.

"Sheesh! Suddenly I'm a parade leader." Grumble mumbled.

 **(Command Center)**

The four other Rangers had now taken the book to the Command Center, and Billy was scanning it, hoping to find a way to get their friends out.

"If I can just figure out a way to alter the molecular structure." he muttered.

The alarm then went off.

"Oh, great. Not now!" Sophie moaned in annoyance.

"Zordon, what's going on?" Aisha asked.

"There's trouble in Angel Grove park." Zordon explained. "Behold the viewing globe."

Billy closed the book and then they all turned to it.

"I don't think I'm ready for more trouble." Adam muttered.

"AY-Yi-Yi! What is that?" Alpha asked.

They were all seeing turkey monster in the viewing globe, as well as Bulk and Skull in a tree cowering.

"I think Alpha was referring to that thing on the ground but, uh, what is that thing?" Billy asked, as they all knew Bulk and Skull.

"A Thanksgiving nightmare." Adam said.

"Reminds me of Chunky Chicken." Sophie said, receiving looks from Adam and Aisha. "Monster we fought before Lord Zedd showed up." she explained.

"Oh!" they both said.

"It's the Turkey Jerk monster, created by Bulk and Skull to lure you to the park so they could unmask you." Zordon explained, as the Rangers turned around. "Bulk and Skull didn't know that Rita and Zedd would help bring the monster to life. Rita and Zedd have also equipped it with powerful weapons that can destroy Angel Grove."

"Bulk and Skull never learn." Aisha said.

"I know what you mean." Sophie muttered. "They've been trying to find out who we are for nearly a whole year now. It's really getting annoying."

"I know what you mean." Billy muttered in agreement.

"You must first defeat the Turkey Jerk monster before it destroys the city." Zordon explained. "Then you can rescue the other Rangers."

The four Rangers looked at each other and nodded.

"It's morphin time!" Sophie shouted.

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

The four of them then arrived at a wooden bridge in the park, near the tree Bulk and Skull were hiding up in, and then Turkey Jerk saw them.

"Visitors?" he asked.

"That's right, beak brain." Billy said.

"We're here to put a stop to you!" Sophie shouted, as she was in command.

Bulk and Skull then opened their eyes wide and looked very happy.

"Oh, Skull! It's the Power Rangers!" Bulk said, grinning. "I knew it. I knew they'd come."

Skull then laughed.

"Come on, join us." Turkey Jerk said. "As soon as I can convince my folks that turkey's don't live in trees, we're gonna have a blast and blow up the city."

"Hey! Those turkeys in the tree aren't your parents." Billy said.

"And you're not gonna blow up anything, Turkey Jerk." Adam added.

"Not this city or anything." Sophie finished.

Turkey Jerk then spun around and brought out a baster. "You folks are a little hard to swallow." he said. "Maybe a good basting will make you easier to take." He then fired a laser out of his baster.

"Look out!" Sophie shouted, but it was too late as the laser hit all four of them and knocked them off the bridge.

"Cooked to perfection." Turkey Jerk said.

"Blue?" Aisha asked, calling Billy by his color to make sure Bulk and Skull didn't know who they were.

"You alright?" Sophie asked, as they surrounded Billy, who was on his back.

"I'm okay." Billy said.

"All right, let's pluck that bird." Adam said.

"I'm with you, black, but I think Blue needs a moment to rest before we roast this turkey." Aisha said.

"I'm with Yellow." Sophie said. "Without the others, we need to be at full strength for this one."

 **(Inside the book)**

Grumble and the other Rangers meanwhile, had made it to Mondo the Magician's house, and then walked towards a sign by the door.

" _Mondo the Magnificent Magician. Knock at your own risk._ " Tommy read.

"Look at the time!" Grumble said, getting the Rangers attention. "I got to go. I haven't done my sit-ups and push-ups yet today."

"Grumble, you can't leave." Kimberly said, running towards him. "How else are we going to get your spell lifted?"

"Did I say I wanted my spell lifted?" Grumble asked her. "I didn't say I wanted it lifted."

"Come on, Grumble." Tommy said.

"Come on, Grumble." Kimberly said, begging.

"No! Stop pulling." Grumble said, pushing her back. "What do I look like, a wishbone?"

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd and Rita were still watching from the balcony, and were now looking a bit angry.

"Ha! If those pinheads convince that magician to reverse the spell they will be free." Lord Zedd explained.

"Relax, my vision of ugliness." Rita assured. "Mondo the Magician is an old friend. The power twerps don't stand a chance against his magic."

"You better be right." Lord Zedd grumbled, while his wife laughed.

 **(Inside the book)**

Rocky and Kimberly had now both grabbed one of Grumble's arms each and were trying to get him in front of the door.

"Come on, Grumble." Rocky said. "Look, just stick with us and you'll be fine, okay?"

"Yeah, like you've brought me nothing but luck, huh?" Grumble asked back, auguring.

"I just can't wait till this spell is broken and your attitude gets better." Tommy muttered.

He then walked to the door and knocked on it.

 **(The park)**

The other Rangers were now fighting Turkey Jerk. Billy ran towards him and tried to kick him but missed, then he tried to hit Aisha but she back flipped to avoid it, then Adam kicked him in the side but he didn't go down, but then he hit Adam and knocked him away, and then Sophie tried to tackle him but missed, and then he kicked her, knocking her down. Billy and Aisha then ran around him and then kicked him in the chest at the same time, but then he hit Billy as he tried to run past him again, and then hit Aisha in the chest and flipped her over.

Sophie then tried to punch him but missed, then she tried to kick him, but then he hit her in the leg with his foot, and hit her in the chest with his baster. Adam then spun around and tried to kick him but missed, then tried again but he blocked it, and then he hit Adam with his baster, knocking him down.

"You all right?" Sophie asked, as the others gathered around him.

"I'm okay." Adam replied, getting to his knees. "Let's curve this turkey!"

"You're such a cutup!" Turkey Jerk laughed.

Adam then brought out his Power Axe.

"All right, time to sperate the men from the turkeys." Adam said. He then charged in.

"Hey, that's a 'fowl' play." Turkey Jerk argued.

Adam then tried to hit him with his Power Axe but missed, and then tried to hit him in the legs with it, but missed again, but then he rolled forward when Turkey Jerk tried to hit him, and then they locked their weapons together.

"Back off!" Adam shouted. He then pushed the baster out of Turkey Jerk's hand, and then kicked him in the chest.

"What's the matter, Rangers - turned chicken?" he asked.

"Man, that's one tough turkey." Adam said, as the others gathered around him, Billy on his right while the girls on his left.

"Okay, Adam, we're with you." Billy said.

"You better be prepared to get your wings clipped." Sophie said.

"Hey, I was going to offer you a side of cranberries for when you eat crow." Turkey Jerk said, before throwing the cranberries at the Rangers.

The cranberries then exploded near the Rangers and then knocked them all down.

"Don't I serve up a fine dinner?" Turkey Jerk asked them. "It just knocks you out."

The Rangers then got to their knees.

"We're going to have to think of something quick. Otherwise, we're going to end up as southern fried Rangers." Billy said.

They were then blasted again and then landed near the bridge.

"We've got to come up with a battle plan or we're going to be in a real stew." Billy said.

Bulk and Skull then moaned from inside their tree.

"Come on, Power Rangers, get up!" Bulk shouted.

"Uh, Bulk..." Skull muttered, getting his friend's attention.

"What is it? Can't you see I'm busy here?" Bulk asked back.

"What if that turkey roasts those Rangers?" Skull asked. "It'll be our fault."

They both then looked at the four Rangers while Turkey Jerk gobbled in laughter.

"Don't be ridiculous." Bulk said. "The Power Rangers never lose!"

"If you say so, Bulk." Skull said, not convinced by his friends tone.

"I think we've got to go at him from all sides." Adam suddenly said.

"You're right." Billy agreed. "All at once."

"Then no matter where he turns, there's a Ranger in his face." Aisha concluded.

"That way he won't be able to hit all of us." Sophie added.

"All right, let's just hope our strength holds up." Adam said.

 **(Inside the book)**

Tommy was still knocking on the door to Mondo the Magician's house, but then gave up.

"That's weird." he said, turning to the others. "No one's answering."

"Obviously, he's not home." Grumble said. "Too bad - I was looking forward to seeing him again."

They began to leave when lighting stuck near them.

"Whoa." Kimberly said worriedly.

"Huh?" Rocky asked, looking around.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked, as the ground began to shake.

"It's Mondo! I think he's got indigestion." Grumble explained.

"Oh, I really liked this story better when I wasn't in it." Kimberly said.

 **(The park)**

Adam jumped to and tried to kick Turkey Jerk but missed, then Sophie tried the same thing but missed as well, then Aisha side flipped when he tried to hit her.

"Oh, come on!" he said, as Billy ran in front of him.

He then hit Billy in the chest, and then in the back, knocking him down a small hill. Adam then tried to kick him but missed, then he tried to punch him, but he grabbed his arm and pushed him towards the others.

"I think we need another strategy." Sophie said. "This one's not going well."

"I think it's time to use the Power Cannon." Aisha suggested.

"Yeah. That's a good idea, Yellow." Billy said.

"It's worth a try." Sophie said.

"Oh! I'm _so_ scared." Turkey Jerk gobbled.

"Power Cannon!" the four Rangers shouted.

The Power Cannon then showed up on their shoulders. Due to them being short-handed, Sophie and Aisha were on the right side of the cannon, while Billy and Adam were on the right.

"You've launched you're last berry, you pathetic piece of poultry." Billy said.

"What's that, a portable microwave oven?" Turkey Jerk guessed. "I'm going to knock the stuffing out of you."

He then charged in.

"Ready!" the girls said.

"Aim!" the boys said.

"Fire!" they all shouted.

They fried the Power Cannon, which then hit and destroyed Turkey Jerk. Bulk and Skull then cheered happily.

"They did it, Skull!" Bulk cheered. "They did it!"

"Yeah, good job, guys." Sophie said.

"Phew! Way to go." Aisha said.

"We showed that bird." Billy said.

"Come on! Let's go find out who they really are." Bulk said to his partner, looking from him to the Rangers.

He then accidently punched Skull in the back and knocked him out of the tree, causing him to hurt his nose, but then he turned around onto his back, just as Bulk jumped out of the tree.

"No!" Skull screamed.

Bulk then landed right on Skull's chest, but then he quickly turned over.

"Come on." Sophie said. "Let's report back to the Command Center."

The four Rangers then teleported away. Bulk then grabbed the collars of Skull's jacket and pulled him up, and then looked around for the Rangers, but couldn't see any sight of them.

"Huh? Huh?" he asked himself.

"Where'd they go?" Skull asked.

"Oh, well, I guess it's back to the drawing board." Bulk deduced.

He then let go of Skull, which caused him to fall to the ground again.

"Ow!" Skull moaned.

"I need a new sidekick." Bulk muttered to himself, before walking off.

 **(Inside the book)**

The ground around Grumble and the other three Rangers kept shaking, but then is suddenly stopped.

"It stopped." Rocky said.

"Who's dared to knock on my door and disturb my beauty sleep?" a voice roared.

They all turned around and saw fire coming from the other side of the door, making them realize the voice was Mondo the Magician.

"What do you want for Mondo?" Mondo asked, as Tommy and Kimberly ran towards the door.

"Um, we came to ask you to reverse the spell on Grumble the Elf." Tommy explained.

"Never!" Mondo replied, loudly.

"Why not?" Kimberly asked.

"Because it's not in the story, that's why." Mondo explained.

"Look, if we can just come in and talk to you, I mean, maybe we could..." Tommy began to say.

"Absolutely not." Mondo interrupted. "Remove yourself from my door or I'll turn you and your friends into Kiwis."

The fire then left the door while the Rangers looked annoyed and Grumble moaned.

"Great." Kimberly sarcastically said.

"Sorry, Grumble." Tommy said, sadly.

Rocky then shrugged his shoulders.

 **(Command Center)**

The other Rangers were now back at the Command Center de-morphed, and Billy was looking in the book.

"The story's rewriting itself as Tommy and the others go through it." he noticed by the change of text.

"So they're trying to get out?" Aisha asked.

"It appears that way, yeah." Billy replied.

"Rita and Zedd must've wanted to keep them trapped in there so they couldn't escape, meaning Kim and the others are rewriting it in order to get out." Sophie deduced.

"I think you're right there, Soph." Billy said.

Adam then walked over to them, having been thinking about the book. "Listen, in the book it says the story's over when the elf's toys are delivered to the orphan children." he explained. "Now maybe if we can help them with that, we can get the other Rangers out."

"That's an excellent idea, Adam." Zordon said. "However, I can't locate the frequency to enable you to teleport into the book."

"Oh, great." Sophie moaned quietly.

Aisha then put a huge grin on her face. "You guys, I have an idea!" she said, turning to Alpha. "Alpha, give me some colored pencils."

"Right! Colored pencils." Alpha said, picking some up. "Here they are."

Aisha then walked towards the book. "Let me see this." she said, taking it from Billy and then putting it down. She then took the colored pencils from Alpha, and began to draw. "You see, I'll draw in the toys." she explained, as she drew a cart full of toys on the page. "Then the elf will have them to deliver to the children."

"Good thinking, Aisha." Sophie said, touching her shoulder.

 **(Inside the book)**

Tommy was now standing by the door moping, but then turned and saw the cart Aisha had drawn. "Hey, you guys, look." he said, pointing at it.

The others - including Grumble - then saw the cart and then Kimberly smiled.

"The toys!" she said.

"Oh, yeah!" Grumble sarcastically said.

"I don't believe this." Kimberly admitted.

"We better hurry and get these to the kids." Tommy realized.

"Yeah." Grumble said.

"Let's do it." Rocky said, as Tommy began to pull the cart. "Come on."

"All right, see you, kids." Grumble said, as they walked off.

 **(Command Center)**

The others then saw Rocky turn around.

"What are we waiting for?" he asked Grumble, who followed slowly. "Come on."

"Yeah. Right." Grumble said.

Aisha then turned the page, and then looked at the others. "It worked." she grinned.

"An excellent turn of events, huh?" Billy asked.

"Now we just have to hope they make it to the end." Adam said, as Aisha turned the page again.

"Let's hope Rita and Zedd don't try to ruin it again then." Sophie said.

They then saw Grumble and their friends walk along a road, while a owl in a tree hooted.

 **(Inside the book)**

"Hey, you kids know that old saying 'I couldn't have done it without you'?" Grumble asked. "Well, I could have."

They then saw some huge flower beds on either side of the road.

"Now, these toys feel much heavier than they used to." Grumble said, before they stopped. "Uh-oh!"

"Grumble, why are we stopping?" Rocky asked.

"Quiet! Mondo the Magician is on this page too." Grumble explained, as birds flew past them. "If we wake him up, we'll all wind up as fuzzy green fruit."

They then moved along but kept quiet, unaware that Mondo was behind a tree they walked past.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was now sitting in his throne, but was now furious to know that the Rangers had found a way to save their friends.

"We've got to stop them!" he demanded, getting up and then turning to Goldar. "Goldar, get in there now!"

"No! I have a better idea!" Rita said, grinning.

"What is it, my pet?" Lord Zedd asked.

Goldar then groaned.

"Wouldn't Mondo the Magician look wonderful crashing through downtown Angel Grove?" Rita asked her husband.

"Brilliant!" Lord Zedd said, liking the idea. "I knew there was a reason I married you."

Rita then laughed lightly.

 **(Inside the book)**

Mondo then brought out a sword, and then cut his way out of the book. Grumble and the Rangers meanwhile, had finally made it to orphanage and gave the toys out.

"Well, here's the last of these cushy little stuffed things." Grumble said, walking towards a girl. "Here you go, little girl." he gave it to her. "Now, does that make you happy or does it make you happy?"

"Thank you, Mr. Grumble." the girl said, as Grumble's face glowed red.

"Whoo! Wow!" Grumble said, as the glowing stopped. "Do I feel strange. Kind of lightheaded." The Rangers then walked towards him. "Tingly all over just like a glass of seltzer. And look at all these cute kids. They're so happy. I love seeing them all so happy."

"Well, I guess we all learned something today." Tommy said to his friends.

Rocky then laughed.

"Yeah, the one thing that can really bring us joy and happiness..." Kimberly said.

"And make us good people too..." Rocky added.

"Is giving to others." Grumble finished. "Now you got the morel of the story? You can get out of my book. I mean, go home."

"Yes!" Kimberly cheered happily.

"Thanks, Grumble." Tommy said.

The three Rangers then all disappeared.

"Come on, kids! Come on and gather around!" Grumble said, as the kids gathered around him. "I want to tell you the story about the elf who helped out some weird humans."

 **(Command Center)**

The alarm went off.

"AY-Yi-Yi! Zedd and Rita have taken Mondo the Magician out of the storybook and let him loose on Angel Grove!" Alpha cried.

"What?!" Sophie exclaimed.

Billy then walked to the computer and picked up the book. "Alpha's right." he said, seeing a big hole in the book. "Shouldn't the others be back by now?"

Aisha shook her head, not knowing what to say, when their three friends suddenly reappeared.

"You guys miss us?" Tommy asked, as they smiled.

"Did we ever." Aisha said.

"You got back just in time." Sophie said.

"What do you mean?" Rocky asked.

"Rita and Zedd took Mondo out of the storybook." Aisha explained.

"Well, we better get busy then." Rocky said.

"Let's do it." Tommy said. "It's morphin time!"

"Tigerzord!"

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

They all then arrived at the city, and then began to call their Zords.

"Compsognathus Garuda Thunderzord power!"

"Mastodon Lion Thunderzord power!"

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord power!"

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord power!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger Griffin Thunderzord power!"

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord power!"

"All right, Saba!" Tommy said, bring Saba out. "White Tiger Thunderzord power, now!"

The Tigerzord then showed up and charged in, and then he jumped onto it.

"White Tiger Thunderzord power up!" Tommy and Saba both shouted.

"Let's do it!" Tommy said. He then jumped into the Tigerzord. "I'm gonna help that moth-eaten magician disappear."

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then changed into warrior mode, and the other Thunderzords then began to change into the Megathunderzord's armour.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then jumped into the Unicorn and Griffin Thunderzords, and then the Firebird Thunderzord wrapped itself around the legs.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Lion and Garuda Thunderzords then attached themselves into their positions, the Garuda being the back while the Lion being the chest and shoulders.

"Thundermegazord, power up!" the Rangers shouted.

 _Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_

"Tigerzord, convert to warrior mode, now!" Tommy shouted, putting Saba in his place.

The Tigerzord the jumped up, and then the legs moved back and turned into humanoid legs. The top half then bent forward, forming the arms and body, and then the head came out from the top.

"Let's do it!" Tommy said.

"Hmm!" Mondo mumbled, looking at the Zords while bringing his sword out.

He then charged in and tried to hit the Megathunderzord with it, but it blocked it with its arm and hit him, which knocked them both back.

"Let's rush him!" Billy suggested.

"Yeah!" Rocky agreed.

"Right!" Adam said.

The Megathunderzord then got ready to attack, when Mondo's hand caused pink lines to flow over it.

"Hey, what's going on?" Rocky asked.

"I don't know." Sophie replied.

Mondo's magic then hit the Megathunderzord, causing it to fall back a bit.

"I'm losing control!" Rocky moaned, trying to keep the Megathunderzord up.

The Megathunderzord then fell down onto its chest, and then looked at Mondo.

"Get up so I can finish you off face-to-face." Mondo said.

The Tigerzord then jumped in, which Mondo saw, and he then got his sword ready.

"It's over, trickster!" Tommy shouted.

The Tigerzord then punched Mondo in the face and knocked him away, and then the Megathunderzord got back up.

"Thunder Saber, battle ready!" the Rangers shouted.

The Megathunderzord then brought out the Thunder Saber.

"Now you have sealed your fate." Mondo said, getting back up.

"Thunder Saber, battle ready!" the Rangers shouted.

The Megathunderzord then powered up the Thunder Saber.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Megathunderzord then hit Mondo with the Thunder Saber.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

Mondo was then hit again by the Thunder Saber, before he fell down.

"Yeah!" Rocky cheered.

 _Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_

Mondo then blew up, and then the Megathunderzord turned around, and then put the Thunder Saber back in its place.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

After the battle was over, they all went back to the school to help pack up, as the book fair was over now. Adam and Billy took down a banner and then folded it up.

"Thanks, man." Billy said, taking it.

Adam then walked past two boys carrying a table away while he walked towards Tommy, Sophie and Aisha, who were putting the unsold books back in boxes.

"So what was it like being in that book?" he asked Tommy.

"Yeah. How did it feel?" Aisha asked.

"Well, I never really like fairy tales, but..." Tommy admitted, while Rocky and Kimberly - who were behind him - smiled. "Hey, this one's pretty exciting."

"That's putting it mildly." Rocky said, as he and Kimberly walked towards them.

"Let's just hope Rita and Zedd are out of the storytelling business for good." Kimberly said hopefully, as she gave Aisha some more books.

"Their kind of plot twist was a little too intense." Tommy said.

They all laughed.

"Well, they did seem determined to keep you guys in there." Sophie joked.

"You can say that again." Rocky said.

"Well, kids..." Ms. Appleby said, walking down the steps towards them. "I think we can safely say that the book fair was a big hit!"

"All right!" Tommy said, as Kimberly giggled.

"We did sell a lot of books, didn't we." she said.

"Yeah." Tommy said. "That should really help the library."

"Yeah." Rocky and Billy both said.

They then all saw Bulk and Skull walk down the hallway, Bulk carrying their copy of _Monster making made easy_ while Skull carried the cookbook he brought for his mom, and they were also groaning loudly.

"Uh-oh, trouble." Sophie muttered.

They then stopped as Ms. Appleby saw them.

"Back for more, boys?" she asked them.

"Uh, Ms. Appleby, we would like to donate these..." Bulk said, taking Skull's book. "Back to the book fair."

"Finished them already, have you?" Ms. Appleby asked, taking them.

Kimberly then took the book she, Rocky and Tommy had been trapped in out of the box.

"Uh...let's just say that our monster making days are _finis_." Bulk said.

"Yeah! _Tres finis_." Skull said.

"Why don't you guys try this one?" Kimberly asked, giving Skull the book she had.

" _Grumble, the Magic Elf_." Skull read. "Ah, isn't that nice?"

He then opened the book, only for them to see Grumble look up at them.

"Hiya, boys!" he said.

Bulk and Skull both then screamed, and then Skull closed the book and threw it to the teens - Billy catching it as they laughed.

"We'll pass." Bulk said.

"Yeah. Thanks anyway." Skull said.

Bulk then saluted, but then they both walked into each other, and then ran down the hallway like they were stuck together.

"I guess they weren't into reading." Kimberly said.

"You're telling me." Sophie said.

Bulk and Skull then came apart and ran to the left and out of the hallway, and then the Rangers all laughed.


	54. Wild West Rangers Part 1

**A/N: This two-part is another of my favourites, and also, my poll is now closed, and I will upload the results when I upload part two.**

* * *

At the Youth Center, Sophie, Aisha and Kimberly were doing some homework, when Tommy came in holding a cactus. He then looked at the cactus before smiling, and then walked towards Billy, Rocky and Adam, who were by the counter reading.

"What's up, guys?" he asked.

"Hey!" they all said, as they turned to him.

"What's that, Tommy?" Adam asked, looking at the cactus.

"Ah, it's a cactus my dad brought back from Arizona." Tommy explained.

"It's not just any cactus." Billy said, looking at it closely. "It's a cactal vociferous spinoctera." He then pricked his finger against it. "Ah!"

"Yeah, it's supposed to be really rare." Tommy said.

"It is, extremely." Billy confirmed.

"I didn't know you were into plants." Adam said.

"I'm not. See, actually, it's for Kimberly." Tommy explained. "She's been looking for something really special to finish her garden."

He then tuned around and walked towards the girls, while the others got up and then followed.

"Kim, close your eyes. I've got a surprise for you." he said, as the girls turned to him.

"Really?" Kimberly asked, before turning to the others. "I love surprises."

She then covered her eyes with her hands.

"Okay, open them." Tommy said.

Kimberly then removed her hands from her eyes, but saw nothing.

"I'm just kidding." Tommy joked, before showing her the cactus. "Here."

Kimberly put her hand on her forehead sighing before seeing it. "Wow! Where'd you get this?" she asked.

"Arizona. Do you like it?" Tommy asked her.

"Yeah, it's incredible." Kimberly said. "I know exactly where I'm going to put it. Thank you." she then kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you so much. That was really sweet."

A lighting spell from Lord Zedd's staff then hit the cactus - without any of the Rangers noticing - and then it disappeared.

"Where'd it go?" Kimberly asked, before looking at her friends. "Come on, you guys. Quit joking."

"Don't look at me." Aisha said.

"I didn't take it." Sophie said.

"Yeah, well, that, right there on the table-" Rocky said, pointing at some green slime on the table in the cactus' place. "What's that stuff?"

Billy then touched the green slime with his hand and then picked some up.

"Ew. What is it?" Kimberly asked.

"I don't know." Billy admitted, smelling the slime. "We should take it back to the Command Center and analyze it."

"Let's get going then." Tommy said.

"How weird?" Kimberly questioned disgustingly, as Billy gathered up the slime in a napkin.

They all then walked towards the lockers, and then they all teleported, except Kimberly for some reason.

"What's going on?" she asked herself, confused. "Tommy?" she spoke into her communicator. "Anybody?"

A colorful hole then appeared behind her, and then she got sucked into it.

 **(Command Center)**

The others then arrived at the Command Center, but then they noticed Kimberly was missing.

"Alpha, what happened to Kimberly?" Tommy asked, walking to Alpha, who was by the computer.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi! Her teleport signal accidently got caught into a time hole." Alpha explained, worriedly.

"A time hole?" Rocky asked, confused.

"Yeah. A tear in the fabric of time." Billy explained. "If someone falls through it, they could end up in the past or the future."

"You mean, she's travelled in time again?" Sophie asked.

"I'm afraid so." Billy confirmed.

They all then turned to the viewing globe and saw the colorful hole.

"For some reason, this time hole's located at the lockers in the Youth Center." Billy said.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd and Rita had both been seeing and hearing the whole thing.

"That befuddled Blue Ranger - he'll soon learn that the time hole appering in Angel Grove is our gateway to conquering the Earth." Lord Zedd said.

The cactus then appeared on a table near them both.

"Yes, O wicked husband." Rita agreed.

"Behold the latest blossom of my creativity." Lord Zedd announced, casting a spell out of his staff at the cactus, turning it into a monster. "I'll send Needlenose back in time to destroy Angel Grove. Instead of wishing the Rangers had never been born, we'll make sure they never were!"

 **(Command Center)**

The Rangers were still looking at the viewing globe, when they saw the time hole acting weird.

"What's happening to the time hole?" Tommy asked.

"It's disappearing." Adam realized, seeing it get smaller.

"No, it's not, Rangers." Alpha said.

"What do you mean, Alpha?" Sophie asked.

"My readings show the time hole is invisible when not in use." Alpha explained, as the time hole disappeared.

"Oh, man." Tommy sighed. "Kim's lost somewhere in time, and we don't even know where."

"I'm trying to locate her, but these time holes form randomly in the universe, and their time streams are unpredictable." Alpha explained, as they all turned to him.

They then all turned back to the viewing globe.

 **(A field)**

Kimberly came flying out of the time hole in a field. She then put her head up and looked around, but didn't see anyone.

"Oh..." she whimpered worriedly, as she didn't know where she was. "Whoa! Oh, my gosh. Where am I?"

She then got up and looked around some more, before trying her communicator.

"Zordon? Tommy? Sophie?" she spoke into it, but got no reply. "Anybody?"

She then saw two boys riding horses heading her way dressed up like cowboys.

"Uh..." she mumbled, as she started to walk backwards.

She then turned and saw a bush nearby, and then ran behind it, and then peered through it.

"Yah!" one of the two boys said, as they stopped near the bush.

"Well." the other said.

Kimberly could now see that they looked like Bulk and Skull, except Bulk had an eye-patch over his right eye, while Skull had a big moustache on his face.

"Whoa, Tonio." cowboy Bulk said.

"It is 12:35, One-Eyed Bulk." cowboy Skull said, looking at a pocket watch he had.

They both then saw a stagecoach heading their way.

"Time for the noon carriage." cowboy Skull said.

One-Eyed Bulk then lifted his eyepatch up, and saw the stagecoach, before putting it back down and turning to his friend.

"Come on, Doc Skullovitch." he said, bringing his gun out. "We got a robbery to get to."

Kimberly then turned and saw the stagecoach coming.

"I love this mountain air!" Doc Skullovitch said, before coughing.

"Ya!" they both then shouted, before riding their houses closer to the stagecoach.

"Bulk and Skull?" Kimberly asked herself in disbelief.

"Look yonder, here comes out pot of gold!" One-Eyed Bulk said.

"I think your one eye needs glasses, One-Eye." Doc Skullovitch said. "That ain't no pot of gold, that's a stagecoach!"

Kimberly then ran from the bush she was behind towards a big rock.

"I don't care what it is." One-Eyed Bulk said. "Let's rob it!"

The stagecoach kept moving along the road, when One-Eyed Bulk and Doc Skullovitch rode in front of it - Doc Skullovitch coughing as they did.

"Hold it!" One-Eyed Bulk shouted, as they brought out their guns. "Reach for the sky, partners!"

The two people riding the stagecoach then stopped it, looking worried and scared, and Kimberly could they looked like Adam and Rocky.

"Nobody tries nothing funny, and nobody gets hurt!" One-Eyed Bulk said.

A man dressed in white then rode towards them all, as Kimberly hid behind the rock.

"Somebody here about to call for help?" the man asked, as everyone turned to him.

"The White Stranger!" One-Eyed Bulk said.

"The White Stranger?" Kimberly asked, confused as he looked like Tommy.

"Get him!" One-Eyed Bulk ordered.

He and his partner then fired, but instead of bullets some ribbon with the word 'bang' came out of their guns.

"Huh? Huh?" they both questioned themselves.

"Maybe you boys ought to look for another line of work!" the White Stranger advised them.

"You brought the wrong ones, you dimwit!" One-Eyed Bulk said furiously, looking at his partner.

The White Stranger, along with cowboy Rocky and cowboy Adam all chuckled.

"Sorry." Doc Skullovitch said.

He then coughed, and then they both rode away.

"Skullovitch, never have I been so embarrassed in all my life, and it's your fault!" One-Eyed Bulk said, annoyingly.

"I said I was sorry!" Doc Skullovitch said.

"Well, sorry isn't good enough!" One-Eyed Bulk said.

Doc Skullovitch then began to turn his horse around.

"This way, this way!" he said.

"Will you please learn to ride!" One-Eyed Bulk said angrily.

The White Stranger then turned and saw Kimberly behind the rock. He then began to ride towards her as she got up.

"May I help you, miss?" he asked, touching his hat.

Kimberly then fainted from shock, as this was too much for her.

 **(Command Center)**

Billy was now working at the computer in hopes of finding Kimberly.

"Billy, any luck locating Kim?" Tommy asked, as the others walked up behind him.

"I'm having trouble moving my signal through the time barrier." Billy explained, turning around to them. "Here, let me try this." he said, turning back. He then began working again, and then got something. "There. Something should come up in the viewing globe now." he explained.

They all then turned back to the viewing globe.

"Come on, Kim!" Aisha said hopefully, holding her hands against her chest.

The viewing globe showed that Kimberly was asleep, but it was so blurry they could barely see.

"There she is!" Tommy said, happily.

"Thank goodness!" Sophie said, relieved.

The viewing globe then made her disappear.

"What happened?" Adam asked Billy.

"I'm not sure." Billy admitted. "I'll have to check the power transformer."

"What for, Billy?" Sophie asked.

"We may need to increase the voltage surge to carry an ongoing signal." Billy explained.

 **(A saloon)**

The two cowboys who looked like Adam and Rocky had brought Kimberly to a saloon.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" cowboy Adam asked, patting her cheek. "Are you alright? Can I get you somethin'?"

Kimberly began to open her eyes as he waved his hat over her.

"Adam? What did you do to your hair?" she asked, seeing his hair was curly.

Cowboy Adam looked confused by her reply, and then put his hat back on, before Kimberly sat up straight.

"Where's Tommy?" she asked.

"Tommy? There's no Tommy here ma'am." cowboy Adam explained. "And my name's not Adam, it's Abraham."

A cowboy looking like Billy then put a chair at the table and sat down.

"This here's William," Abraham said, as Kimberly looked at the boy looking like Billy. "Miss Alicia-"

"Howdy!" she said, and Kimberly saw she looked like Aisha, but was dressed like a normal girl from back in the west.

"Miss Sophia," Abraham went on, as a cowgirl who looked like Sophie sat down, winking. "And Rocko."

Kimberly saw the cowboy Rocky put his hat down, greeting her, which left her even more confused.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"Angel Grove's finest, Ernest's juice saloon!" a man said, behind her.

She turned around and saw that he looked like Ernie, except for a small moustache on his face.

"We serve the best fruit juices in the west." Ernest explained.

He then put one down for her, when the others to theirs and toasted him.

"Rocko and I hauled you in after the White Stranger saved us." Abraham explained to Kimberly.

"The White Stranger." Kimberly said quietly. "Where is he?"

"Don't know. No one knows." Abraham replied. "He just kinda appears whenever we need help."

"And then he leaves as soon as everything's alright again." Sophia finished.

"Where'd you get them there clothes?" Alicia asked, noticing her clothing.

"At the mall." Kimberly replied, still looking confused about this whole place.

"What's the mall?" Alicia asked her.

"I don't remember seeing one of those around these parts." Sophia explained.

"I think I need some air!" Kimberly cried.

"You heard her everyone." Ernest said, who was behind her again. "Give the little lady some room!"

The five of them then stood up, but then Kimberly did the same and ran towards the door.

"She must be from way over in the east or something." Sophia deduced.

"What makes you say that?" William asked.

"Well, why else would she be so confused about this place." Sophia explained.

Kimberly then ran out of the saloon, and put her hand over her chest as she turned around, and looked at the sign.

"Established in 1880?" she questioned.

She the turned around again, and saw that everything seemed to be pretty old, and then she realized she was in a Wild West town.

"I don't believe this." she said to herself. "Oh, my gosh!"

People then turned around to her and began to freak out a bit by the way she looked. She then began to walk and look around the place more to make sure it was real.

"She must have come from the saloon." a woman said.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was now sitting at his throne, looking at Rita and Goldar.

"We must began before the time holes close." he said.

"I agree, sire!" Goldar said. "This is your most brilliant plan!"

"Yes!" Rita grinned in agreement, before laughing.

"I wish I could amuse myself like that. Oh, well." he then cast a spell out of his staff towards Needlenose. "Needlenose! Be on your way!"

"Okay, your unruliness!" Needlenose said, as the spell hit him. "Adios!"

He then disappeared.

"But, master. What about the Pink Ranger?" Goldar asked.

"You're going back in time to destroy that pointless pink parasite, so she will not derail my plans!" Lord Zedd explained, getting up.

 **(Command Center)**

Billy was now working at the computer again trying to find out what time Kimberly had been sent to, when he suddenly stopped.

"We found her!" he said. "Kimberly's in Angel Grove, but it's, uh, 1880."

"The Wild West." Sophie deduced.

"Looks like it." Billy said.

"Great work, guys!" Tommy said. "Let's go rescue her!"

The alarm then went off before they could reach for the morphers.

"AY-Yi-Yi! Goldar and his goons are heading straight for the time hole!" Alpha explained.

"What?!" Sophie exclaimed, as they all turned to the viewing globe.

They then all saw Goldar, Needlenose and a bunch of Putties walking along a road in a field.

"Whoa! A walking cactus!" Rocky said in shock.

"Zedd must have created him from Kimberly's cactus." Billy realized.

"If Zedd's monster destroys Angel Grove in the past, it will alter Angel Grove's future, and all of you will disappear because you will have not been born!" Zordon explained.

"You must stop Zedd's creatures from reaching the time hole!" Alpha explained.

"Alpha's right." Tommy sighed, knowing what Alpha meant. "If the monster goes back in time, no one will be able to stop it. We have to get there before it does!"

"But what's going to happen to Kimberly?" Aisha asked.

"We can't just leave her there." Adam said.

"We just have to hope she's okay until we can get to her." Tommy explained.

"I'm with you, Tommy." Sophie said, understanding what he meant. "We stop Goldar and the others first, then we go back and rescue Kim."

"Yeah." Tommy said. "It's morphin time!"

"Tigerzord!"

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

They then all arrived at the field, and then jumped in front of Goldar, Needlenose and the Putties, making them stop.

"Goldar!" Tommy said, pointing at him. "Forget about going back in time, your time here has run out!"

"You miserable misfits!" Goldar said. "You're no match for us!"

"Huh, really? We're going to turn you, your Putty pals, and dainty dandelion into mulch!" Tommy said.

More Putties then showed up behind them.

"Huh?" Tommy questioned himself, as they turned around.

"We're surrounded!" Adam said.

"Keep your eyes open!" Tommy advised.

"Things don't look so rosy now, do they?" Goldar asked. "Time for cactus to practice his stinging surprise!"

"Oh!" Aisha moaned quietly, as they all turned around.

"Quite a sticky situation, eh?" Needlenose asked.

"This is such a glorious moment!" Goldar said.

"If the other Power Rangers and I can't keep the past from future, than this present is doom!" Tommy said.

Needlenose then laughed as the Putties surround the Rangers on all sides.

"Power Rangers, I hope you're prepared to be weeded out!" Goldar said.

"Okay, everybody." Tommy said, looking at his friends. "Just be careful. Hi-yah!"

They then all separated and attacked the Putties. Tommy then spun around and kicked one in the chest, then blocked a punch from another before punching it himself, then blocked a third's punch before elbowing it, and then spun around to kick a fourth - but missed as it ducked - then blocked a punch from it. Aisha jumped and kicked one right on the Z, shattering it, then she pushed another aside, then blocked a third's punch, then blocked a fourth's punch before punching it herself, and then kicked it in the back. She then dodged out of the way of a fifth's attack, before trying to kick another with both legs but missed, then the third kicked her in the back, and then she split kicked it and the fourth.

Billy jumped towards a few, then ducked as one tried to hit him, then kicked another in the hand, then spun around and tackled the first, then blocked a punch from a third before punching it himself. He then back flipped as a fourth tried to hit him, then did several more back flips as more of them tried to hit him, one doing a tackle move, before he stopped. Adam blocked a punch from one, followed by another punch before grabbing its arm and then tried to punch it, but missed, but they then got locked in a grapple and turned around, but then he hit the Putty with his knee, and then punched it. He then blocked a kick from another, before turning around and blocked a punch from a third before punching it, then he kicked the second in the chest, then kicked a fourth with the same leg, then grabbed a fifth's arm, and then tackled it.

Sophie punched one in the chest but was then kicked in the back by another, but she then rolled forward and then tackled a third, then blocked a punch from a fourth before punching it herself, then kicked a fifth in the chest, and she ran back and then she split kicked the second and a sixth. Rocky spun around and hit one with his arm, then blocked another's punch and then tried to elbow it in the face, but it blocked it, but then he hit it with his knee, and then kicked a third, and then punch a fourth and then the second, and then spun around and kicked a fifth.

 **(1880)**

Alicia opened the door of the saloon and then walked out of it, followed by William, Sophia, Abraham and then Rocko. They then all saw Kimberly looking around the place, and then walked towards her.

"Everything all right, miss?" Abraham asked.

"Yeah, you seem a bit lost." Sophia said.

Kimberly then turned to them.

"Um... Is this really 1880?" she asked.

"All year long!" Alicia confirmed.

Kimberly look shocked by Alicia's answer and then put her hand to her forehead, removing the hair from her face.

"I think I got to sit down." she sighed.

She then walked over to a bench by the saloon, while the others then followed. Meanwhile, One-Eyed Bulk and Doc Skullovitch peeked around the corner of a building with fake cigars in the mouth, and then saw them.

"Look!" One-Eyed Bulk said, before taking his cigar out of his mouth. "It's that strange girl and the varmints with the payroll!"

He then put his cigar back in his mouth, as Kimberly and Alicia sat down.

"They're just sittin' there just sittin'-" Doc Skullovitch said, before he stopped as he couldn't find the words.

"Like sittin' ducks?" One-Eyed Bulk asked his partner.

"Yeah!" Doc Skullovitch said.

He then coughed as he put his cigar back in his mouth, but then spat some out and coughed even louder, while One-Eyed Bulk laughed.

"Umm, miss?" William asked, sitting down beside Kimberly. "You seem to have us at a disadvantage. "You see, uh, you know our names, but we don't know yours."

"Could you please tell us, miss?" Sophia asked.

"Um..." Kimberly muttered, not knowing what to say as she looked around at them. "Oh... Calamity Kim?" she finally said.

They all then smiled at her.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Kim!" William said, shaking Kimberly's hand.

A boy then came running right towards them and then stopped.

"Clear the street!" he said. "It's One-Eyed Bulk and Doc Skullovitch!"

He then ran off while Rocko grabbed Alicia and then they both - along with Abraham all hid themselves.

"Afternoon!" Doc Skullovitch said, before coughing.

William, Sophia and Kimberly then all turned to them.

"All right!" One-Eyed Bulk said, taking his hat off, and then they both pointed their guns at them. "All right, everybody, come out! This is a stick up!"

"Don't shoot!" Alicia said, coming out of her hiding spot with her hands up.

Rocko and Abraham did the same thing, and then Sophia and William put up their hands.

"Hey, stranger! Put those hands up!" One-Eyed Bulk ordered.

Kimberly then put up her hands as well, as they all gathered together.

"Yeah." One-Eyed Bulk said.

Doc Skullovitch then coughed again.

 **(The present)**

At the park, the Rangers were still fighting the Putties. Adam blocked ones punch and then pulled its arm down, but then another kicked him in the chest, and then the Putties ran away.

"Hey! Where are they all going?" Adam questioned, seeing them run away.

"They're heading for the time hole!" Tommy said, realizing what they were doing. "Let's get 'em!"

They then all then began to run after the Putties.

"Stop!" Goldar shouted, who was still behind them.

"Huh?" the Rangers all asked, stopping and then turning around.

"What?" Tommy asked.

"You're fight here isn't finished yet, Rangers!" Goldar said.

"I'm a pretty good fighter, and I'm really good shot!" Needlenose said, firing small spikes out of his body.

The spikes then hit all of the Rangers, which caused them all to fall down.

"Paralyzing spores!" Tommy moaned.

"Nice work, Needlenose." Goldar said, before laughing.

"You won't get away with this, Goldar!" Tommy moaned.

Goldar just kept on laughing.

 **(1880)**

Kimberly and the cow-teens all still had their hands up, as One-Eyed Bulk and Doc Skullovitch walked towards them, and then Doc Skullovitch looked at Kimberly's communicator.

"Looky what we have here, One-Eyed Bulk-" he said to his partner. "A charm bracelet."

He then touched her arm and reached for it.

"Don't touch that!" Kimberly warned.

"All right," One-Eyed Bulk said, as Doc Skullovitch took the communicator off Kimberly.

"Hey!" she said loudly.

"Now if you do what we say-" One-Eyed Bulk began.

The communicator in Doc Skullovitch's hand then began to sparkle.

"-ain't nobody gonna get hurt!" One-Eyed Bulk continued.

Doc Skullovitch then dropped the communicator.

"All we want is your money!" One-Eyed Bulk finished, holding his hat out while Doc Skullovitch whispered into his ear. "And a little juice!" he added, while his partner coughed.

"Yeah! Or else!" his partner warned them.

"Or else what?" Kimberly asked.

"Or else we'll - we'll -" One-Eyed Bulk said, but didn't know what else to say. "Or else we'll - or else we'll do something you won't like!"

Kimberly kicked the guns out of their hands before he could finish, surprising everyone. One-Eyed Bulk then walked backwards and fell into fountain.

"Oh, dear." he said.

Abraham then got behind Doc Skullovitch while Rocko began to pull One-Eyed Bulk out.

"Ya'll going straight to the jailhouse." he said, before leading Doc Skullovitch there. "Come on, Doc. Don't give me no trouble now."

Rocko then pulled One-Eyed Bulk out of the fountain and followed them both, while the girls all laughed.

"My gun is wet!" One-Eyed Bulk groaned.

William then picked up Kimberly's communicator.

"This here's a right impressive device, miss Kimmy." he said, before giving it back to her. "You're not from around here, are you?"

Kimberly sighed and then put her communicator back on.

"Guys, I think we'd better talk." she said.

"Well, come on then." Sophia said.

A while later, they were all back in the saloon, and Kimberly had been telling them about who she was and what happened to her, and then Ernest walked over to their table carrying a jug of juice.

"And that's the whole story." Kimberly finished.

"Power Rangers and monsters, huh?" William asked.

Alicia and Sophia took a drink of their juice looking confused, as did Abraham.

"Miss Kimmy, you wouldn't be trying to hornswoggle me now, would ya?" William asked Kimberly.

"Excuse me?" Kimberly asked confused.

"Hornswoggle!" they all said to her.

The same boy from earlier then opened the door.

"Everybody, come quick!" he said.

They all then looked at him, Kimberly blinking her eyes, and then they all got up - William putting his hat back on in the progress. They then all ran towards the door and left the saloon, and Kimberly was absolutely shocked.

"Oh, no. Not here!" she moaned.

They were looking at a bunch of Putties, who were either running down the road or riding it on horses while people ran. One then wrapped a lasso rope around a boy and then spun him around, and then another took his hat while he was dizzy, and then the boy fell over, while another two chased a screaming boy into a house.

"Oh, dear!" a woman said, frightened.

The boy then came back out of the house in only his long underwear, and then ran off again, and then the two Putties came out with half of his clothes on each. More people kept running away scared, and then one boy hid behind a couple of barrels.

"Be careful!" another woman said, frightened as well.

A Putty then put his head over the barrel, and then when the boy looked back he screamed. More people then screamed as more of the Putties ran after them, and then William put a monocle to his right eye.

"Well, I'll be!" he said. "It is true!"

"Sorry we thought you were hornswoggling us, Kim!" Sophia said, rubbing her eyes.

 **(The present)**

The six Rangers were still lying on the ground, clutching their chests.

"You gotta fight it!" Tommy told the others. "Don't let it paralyze you!"

"Adios, rigid Rangers!" Goldar said, before laughing with Needlenose.

He then moved his hand along his sword, and then they both disappeared.

"C'mon!" Tommy moaned, getting to his feet. "We gotta catch them before they turn back the clock!"

They all then got up and started to head to the Youth Center, but the kept clutching their chests which slowed them all down.

 **(Youth Center)**

Goldar and Needlenose got there before the Rangers and ran towards the time hole by the lockers.

"Here's the time hole portal!" Goldar said, as the portal opened up. "Let's go forward into the past." he then said, before they both jumped into it.

The time hole portal then closed just as the Rangers got to the lockers.

"Oh, no! We missed it!" Tommy said, running to where it was.

"I can't believe it!" Rocky said, as the others joined him.

"Oh, no!" Billy said.

"The time hole's closed!" Tommy explained.

"Oh, man!" Aisha moaned quietly.

"I don't believe it!" Sophie muttered.

"There's got to be another way to get in!" Aisha said.

"Not from this here." Billy said.

"What do you mean?" Sophie asked, desperately.

"The energy's dispersed." Billy explained.

"If that's true, we've lost Kimberly." Rocky realized.

"We'd better go back to the Command Center and tell Zordon." Adam suggested.

"Yeah." Billy agreed.

"I don't want to leave here, because it's our only link to Kim." Tommy said, getting the others to look at him. "But Adam's right. Maybe Zordon can help!"

"Well, let's go then!" Sophie said, before they all teleported.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was standing on the balcony, while Rita was standing near his throne.

"Goldar and the cactus shall soon destroy old Angel Grove!" Lord Zedd explained, turning around. He then laughed and jumped up, before walking towards his wife. "Then the world will be ours and the Rangers will be no more!"

"And then we'll take a vacation!" Rita added.

She then laughed and tickled her husband.

 **(Command Center)**

The Rangers had all taken their helmets off, and were explaining the situation to Zordon about the time hole.

"Zordon, we blew it!" Tommy said. "Kimberly's trapped in the past!"

"And Goldar and that cactus are probably making havoc back there." Sophie added.

"It's not time to give up hope yet, Rangers." Zordon assured.

"That's right. If Goldar and the monster won, then the world would already be destroyed." Aisha explained.

"Then Kimberly must have defeated the monster!" Alpha realized.

"No, Alpha. I have no evidence upon which to base that conclusion." Zordon said.

"It's a paradox." Billy explained. "Our world won't change until Kimberly battles the monster in her time."

"Their must be some way to help her." Tommy sighed.

 **(1880)**

The Putties riding the horses were still making trouble as people ran away scared, while Kimberly kept looking at them in disbelief.

"Oh, my gosh!" she said. "What's next?"

Just after she said that, Goldar and Needlenose showed up laughing, catching the teens by surprise.

"Take cover 'cause there's a new top gun in town... Lord Zedd!" Goldar announced.


	55. Wild West Rangers Part 2

**A/N: Here's the results of my poll. Out of the ten people who voted, nine have voted yes to me doing Mighty Morphin Power Rangers the Movie, however like the movie itself, it will be in an AU, which I'll put up on the chapters.**

* * *

Kimberly, Rocko, Sophia, Alicia, William and Abraham all kept looking at Goldar and Needlenose while people ran away scared.

"Citizens, your masters want to welcome you to your new town of Zedd-and-Rtiaville." Goldar said.

"Come on, you guys." Kimberly said. "Let's get out of here before Goldar spots us."

"That's Goldar?" William asked.

"You..." Goldar said, spotting them.

"Run!" Kimberly shouted.

"But, Kim, we can't just leave you here!" Rocko augured.

"It's okay." Kimberly assured them. "Just go, please."

"But miss Kimmy, are you sure you don't want us to..." William said, as the others ran.

"Just run now!" Kimberly said, intrputting him. "Please, go!"

"Come on!" Sophia said, grabbing William's shoulders, before they ran after the others.

"Oh." Kimberly gulped, looking back at Goldar.

She then walked in front of him, Needlenose and the Putties, like in a Mexican standoff.

"Okay, Goldar, what do you want?" she asked.

"What I want is what I always want - the destruction of you and all the other Power Rangers and I will succeed!" Goldar said, as Needlenose laughed.

Kimberly then looked back at the running teens before back at Goldar, Needlenose and the Putties.

 **(The palace, present)**

Lord Zedd and Rita were both standing on the balcony.

"My sweet, after we crush old Angel Grove we'll rewrite the past and delete the Power Rangers." Lord Zedd explained.

"And once we destroy them, my darling the world will be ours for the taking!" Rita declared.

They both then laughed.

 **(1880)**

Kimberly still stood faced against Goldar, Needlenose and the Putties.

"You don't stand a chance, Goldar." she said.

"Is that so?" Goldar challenged. "Don't count your chickens."

"I hope this works." Kimberly muttered to herself. " Here goes. It's morphin time!"

"Pterodactyl!"

She then jumped and twirled in the air before landing back on the ground.

"It's time for a showdown!" she said, facing Goldar, Needlenose and the Putties.

She and Goldar then got ready to fight.

"This is one high-tension hoedown." Needlenose said.

The Putties then got ready to fight as well, acting like they were about to draw.

"Did we come all this way just to do-se-do with her?" Needlenose questioned Goldar.

"Come on? Let's get on with it." Kimberly said.

"It's your move, little darling." Goldar dared.

"Enough talk." Needlenose said. "Let's go."

"You're finished!" Goldar said. "Putties, go!"

"It's you who's finished." Kimberly said.

Goldar laughed as two Putties jumped over him, followed by two more, and then even more. Kimberly then knocked one aside, followed by another, then split kicked another two, then punched a fifth, and then elbowed the first, and then she tackled a sixth.

Over at the jailhouse, One-Eyed Bulk was bending the bars on his cell, laughing as he did. As soon as their was a gap big enough for him to squeeze through, he took his hat off and did just that, but got stuck in the middle. Doc Skullovitch meanwhile was wiping some dust off his clothes as he walked around a corner while whistling, and then walked past his partner.

"Doc, will you help me out here?" One-Eyed Bulk asked, rudely.

Doc Skullovitch then grabbed his partner's hand and began to pull, but then stopped when he saw Kimberly - just as One-Eyed Bulk fell through the bars. He opened his mouth wide in shock as Kimberly blocked a Putty's punch before punching it herself, and then blocked another's attack before doing the same.

"Skully, what in tarnation did you do that fer?" One-Eyed Bulk asked, picking his hat up.

"Oh, now, you've got to see this." Doc Skullovitch said. "This is just plumb loco!"

Kimberly blocked a Putty's attack and then punched it, then blocked another's kick before hitting it with her elbow, and then ducked under a thrid's kick. One-Eyed Bulk then lifted his eyepatch up to see if what they were seeing was real.

"Ah..." he said, holding his mouth open.

Kimberly then jumped over Goldar and Needlenose, and then rolled over on the ground.

"We've pussyfooted around long enough." Goldar said. "Attack!"

Kimberly then side flipped to avoid a hit from his sword, and then back flipped her way through the Putties before stopping in front of a building.

"Giving up?" Goldar asked, turning to her.

"No, 'cause I have a plan to get rid of you." Kimberly said, pointing at him.

"Really?" Goldar questioned her. "Please share with us."

"Yeah, right." Kimberly sarcastically said. She then put her hands together like she was praying. "Zordon, please be there." she muttered to herself, before teleporting away.

One-Eyed Bulk looked amazed by what she had done.

"Who was that pink stranger?" Doc Skullovitch asked.

"I don't know, but if we find out it could make us famous." One-Eyed Bulk said, before putting his eyepatch back on.

They both then laughed, but then two Putties appeared behind them, which caused them to scream when they saw them, and then One-Eyed Bulk picked up his hat and then they both ran off.

 **(Command Center)**

The Command Center was a lot smaller on the outside, and had more western attire on around it when Kimberly teleported inside. Alpha was working at the computer when the alarm went off, right before Kimberly arrived.

"Zordon, intruder alert!" he cried.

"Zordon, it's me, Kimberly!" Kimberly said.

Alpha then turned around and saw her, while Zordon looked confused by her presence.

"AY-Yi-Yi! A Power Ranger." Alpha said.

Kimberly then took her helmet off, and then looked at Zordon.

"Zordon, I'm from the future." she explained. "You made me a Ranger so I could help fight Lord Zedd and Rita."

"AY-Yi-Yi! Rita and Zedd!" Alpha exclaimed. "Where?"

"I'm picking up a recent disturbance in the time stream." Zordon explained. "It seems you were accidently swept into a time hole."

"You should check on Angle Grove." Kimberly advised, as Alpha pressed a button before looking at the viewing glboe. "It's being overrun by Putties and Goldar and this huge cactus monster."

Alpha then saw a bunch of Putties riding horses in the viewing globe.

"She's right, Zordon." he said. "What are we going to do?"

"Zordon, I know that Rita had the Green Power Coin first." Kimberly explained. "But what about the other six coins?"

"We have them here." Alpha said. "Red, blue, black, yellow, orange and pink."

"You already have the energy from your pink coin. Too much pink energy is dangerous." Zordon explained.

"Yeah, but there's still five other coins." Kimberly said. "I know exactly how we're gonna use them."

 **(A field)**

A while later, Kimberly was walking through the same field she'd arrived in, carrying a box in her hands, when she turned and saw William, Sophia, Alicia, Rocko and Abraham run towards her.

"Calamity Kim!" William said, as they stopped in front of her. "We though you were buzzard bait."

"Yeah. You had us all worried." Sophia said.

"You all right?" Alicia asked.

"I'm fine. Thanks, guys." Kimberly said.

"Are those monsters really from the future?" Abraham asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Kimberly confirmed.

"Well, then how are we gonna get rid of them?" Rocko asked.

"I was hoping you'd ask that." Kimberly admitted, opening the box.

The five teens all looked at the Power Coins in the box, the blue and black in the top part of the box, the yellow and orange at the bottom, while the red was in the middle of them all.

 **(Command Center, present)**

The Rangers still hadn't been able to find a way to help Kimberly.

"There must be some way to know what's going on in the past?" Tommy questioned.

"Zordon, is there anything you can think of that would help us?" Billy asked.

"I may know of one way." Zordon replied.

"How, Zordon?" Sophie asked.

"Alpha, set the viewing globe to pick up chronotron particles." Zordon instructed.

"Chronotron particles?" Billy asked, confused. "I've never heard of them."

"Chronotron particles exist outside the space-time continuum." Zordon explained.

"So if we tune into these particles, we may be able to receive images from the past." Billy realized. "Alpha, let me help you with the adjustments."

"Thanks, Billy." Alpha said, as Billy began to work. "I'll need it."

 **(1880)**

Kimberly had explained to the five teens what to do, but they all seemed unsure.

"I don't know, miss Kimmy." William said. "We ain't heroes."

"When I first got my Power Coin, I thought that too." Kimberly explained. "But you guys, you got to believe in yourself. Abraham, miss Alicia, miss Sophia, William, Rocko, we're the only ones that can stand between Lord Zedd and the destruction of this Earth."

"Well, I'm in." Rocko said, putting his hat down.

"Me too." William said.

"All right." Alicia said, while Abraham nodded.

"I knew I could count on you guys." Kimberly said.

"But why did you pick us?" Sophia asked, still confused. "I mean, there's plenty of people you could've picked."

"Where I'm from, my fellow teammates were chosen because of the qualities they have." Kimberly explained. "And I've seen that in all of you from when I arrived."

"Okay, I'm in too." Sophia said.

 **(Command Center, present)**

Billy and Alpha had now finished making the device which would allow the Rangers to find out what was happing in the past.

"All right." Billy said, standing by the viewing globe. "Here goes."

He then held the device over the viewing globe, and then they saw One-Eyed Bulk and Doc Skullovitch standing in front of a building.

"Hey, what are Bulk and Skull doing in the past?" Rocky questioned.

"They are not Bulk and Skull." Zordon said.

"Well, who are they then?" Sophie asked.

"They are their ancestors." Zordon explained.

 **(1880)**

One-Eyed Bulk and Doc Skullovitch then stood in front of wanted posters of them both which read _Reward $1,000_.

"How do you intend to find out who the pink stranger is, One-Eyed Bulk?" Doc Skullovitch asked.

"Easy, Doc." One-Eyed Bulk said.

He then put his hat down, and then put the back of Doc Skullovitch's coat on his shoulders, and took something out that his partner was carrying on his back.

"With his divining rod." he explained.

"You use a divining rod to find water not people." Doc Skullovitch augured, putting his coat back right.

"Well, that's the beauty of it, Doc. People are 90% w-w-water." One-Eyed Bulk said, before the divining rod moved upwards. "Whoa!"

It then pulled him away.

"Oh, yeah." Doc Skullovitch said, before following his partner.

The divining rod pulled One-Eyed Bulk down the street and then into the same fountain from earlier.

"How does it taste?" Doc Skullovitch asked, as his partner got up, soaking wet.

"Ambrosia." One-Eyed Bulk said.

"Nectar of the gods." Doc Skullovitch said.

 **(Command Center, present)**

The Rangers had watched them both in the viewing globe.

"Well, look at that." Rocky said.

"I don't believe it." Adam said, surprised. "Even Bulk and Skull's great-great-great-grandfathers tried to find out who we were."

"At least we now know were they get their stupidity." Sophie said.

"Yeah, true." Rocky agreed.

"See if we can find Kim." Tommy said.

"Right." Billy said.

He then held the device to the viewing globe again, and it then showed Kimberly with the western teens, all of them laughing.

 _"No, really..."_ Kimberly said.

"Yeah!" Tommy cheered. "She's all right."

He and Aisha then high-fived each other, while Sophie and Rocky did the same.

"Thank goodness." Aisha said.

"Hey, those people she's with - they look like us." Billy said, looking at the western teens.

"Those teenagers are your great-great-great-grandparents." Zordon explained. "The first earthlings to use the Power Coins."

"How prodigious." Billy said.

"This is one battle I got to see." Sophie said.

 **(1880)**

Kimberly and the western teens had now all returned to town.

"Okay, now, just keep your eyes open and stay near me." Kimberly said.

She led them all down an alleyway, Abraham and Alicia on her right and the others on her left, and when they got to the end, they saw no sign of the monsters.

"Well, looks like them varmints left town." Rocko said.

"I wouldn't count on it." Kimberly said. "They're around here somewhere."

"My pa always told me not to believe everything you see or read without prove." Sophia said, agreeing with Kimberly.

They then kept walking down the street.

 **(Command Center, present)**

The Rangers were watching Kimberly and their ancestors walk down the street.

"Billy, can we get a closer view of those streets?" Tommy asked.

"Sure. I'll try." Billy said.

He then held the device to the viewing globe again, and then they saw the streets fill with Putties.

"AY-Yi-Yi! It's an ambush!" Alpha realized.

"Oh, man!" Tommy sighed. "There's nothing we can do to stop it."

"Oh, I wish we'd found those chronotron particles." Alpha said.

 **(1880)**

Kimberly and the western teens kept walking down the street, but couldn't see a sign of any of the monsters.

"Well, I think they really vamoosed this time, miss Kimmy." William said.

"William, Goldar doesn't give up that easily." Kimberly explained.

They then kept walking down the street when they suddenly heard a noise.

"What was that?" Alicia asked.

"Putties!" Kimberly said, recognising the sound.

As she said that, Putties came out of nowhere.

"Whoa!" Kimberly said.

"What in tarnation...?" Abraham asked.

"All right, you guys, get behind me!" Kimberly said, as the Putties surrounded them.

A Putty then ran behind them, which caused them all to sperate - Alicia screaming in the process, but then Kimberly fly kicked the Putty in the chest. Rocko then ran towards a house and then picked up a metal bucket, which he then used to block ones punch then turned around and hit another with it, then put it behind his back to block a third's kick, then put it on the ground and then the first stepped into it.

"Yee-haw!" he said, pulling it up and tripping the first up, and then threw it at the third, and then jumped over a horse poll as a fourth came at him.

Sophia ran towards the fountain, and then dodged ones punch - but just barley - and then ran behind it and pushed it into the fountain, then turned around and saw another trying to jump her, but she ran away and caused it to land on the first in the fountain. Abraham and Alicia towards a building with their hands together, and then Abraham swept Alicia off her feet to avoid one, then picked her up and swung her around.

"Ah!" she said, as he pulled her back. "Oh!" she then kicked one with her foot. "Oh!" They both then smiled at each other before getting up.

William then ran towards a building, but then backed away when a Putty came out of the door, then ducked back as another ran towards him and tried to hit him, and then a third jumped at him but landed in front of him, so he then ran over it, followed by three Putties who came out of the door. Kimberly had tried to kick one but it had grabbed her leg, so she then back flipped, then kicked another behind her, then blocked a punch from the first and then tripped it up with her arm. She then looked up to see if the others were doing all right, when Goldar appeared behind her on the hanging stage.

"Well, miss Kimmy, your pathetic power imposters couldn't fight tooth decay, much less Zedd's Putties." he said, getting her attention, and then the others gathered around her. ""Why don't you just set a spell while I consolidate my master's control of the world?"

He then laughed before disappearing, leaving the western teens shocked. The Putties then soon surround them all again, but then the White Stranger came riding down the street.

"Look!" Alicia said, who spotted and then pointed at him. "It's the White Stranger!"

They all then looked at him and smiled as he kept riding towards them.

"Just in time." Rocko said.

"Yeah. We need all the help we can get." Sophia said.

The White Stranger then stopped and got off his horse, and then punched a Putty in the chest, then grabbed its arm and pulled it down over his shoulder, then blocked another's punch before punching it himself several times in the chest, and then tripped it over with his leg. He then knocked a third aside and then kicked a fourth, before walking towards the teens.

"Nice seeing you again, ma'am." he said to Kimberly, touching his hat. "Glad you're not hurt."

He then spotted a Putty behind her and kicked it, and then caught her as she fell over.

"You look like you can use some help." he said.

"Thanks." Kimberly said.

The White Stranger then helped her up. "If you need me again, just holler." he said. "I'll be here."

 **(Command Center, present)**

The Rangers were watching what was happening in the viewing globe, when Billy turned to Tommy.

"Tommy, I think I've figured out a way to bring Kimberly back to the present but, um, I'm going to need four communicators." Billy explained.

They all then turned back towards the computer and took off their communicators.

 **(1880)**

Goldar and Needlenose returned, and they both laughed.

"I can't believe you clumsy cowpokes are still here." Goldar said, as everyone looked at them. "It's time ya'll got out of town and don't you come back."

"For once you're right, Goldar." Kimberly said. "Okay, guys, it's time."

"Time?" William asked, confused.

The teens and the White Stranger all looked at her.

"Time?" Goldar questioned. "Time for what?"

"It's morphin time!" Kimberly shouted.

The teens all then morphed into Power Rangers - except their suits were more cowboy like, including a white neckerchief, embroidered boots and fringed gloves and spandex pants. They then all jumped, with Kimberly last and landed ready to fight.

"Okay, brand-new Power Rangers! Ready to battle the enemies from the future?" Kimberly asked.

The White Stranger then walked in front of them while they looked at their suits.

"Look at these fancy duds." Rocko said. "Well, I'll be an orderly grandpa."

"I normally don't wear skirts." Sophia said, looking at the skirt on her suit. "But with this, I'll make an expectation."

"Okay, everybody, there's the, uh...the varmint." Kimberly said.

"Varmint!" Needlenose said, offended. "I'm a plant! Don't you guys know anything?"

"Yeah - we know something else." Kimberly replied. "When we get through with you there won't be enough left for a tumbleweed."

They then all ran in to attack. The White Stranger jumped onto two barrels, but then jumped off of them, then turned around and hit a Putty as it jumped towards him, followed by another, and then kicked a third on the Z, that was standing on the barrels, shattering when it hit the ground. William jumped over a horse pole, then hit one and knocked it towards the pole, crashing into several others on the other side of the pole. Rocko then ran towards a building when one tried to punch him in the face.

"Whoa!" he said, ducking under it, before picking up a poncho on the ground. "Ho there! Whoa!"

He then held it up like he was bullfighting.

"Come on! Come on!" he dared.

A Putty then ran towards him.

"Toro!" he said, moving the poncho out of the Putty's way, causing it to crash into the building. "Toro!"

He then threw the poncho onto another Putty and then kicked it away from him.

"Ha, ha! I knew those lesson's south of the boarder would pay off." he said.

Alicia rolled forward onto a walkway, then dodged as a Putty ran at her from her left, then punched another in the chest before picking up a basket and put it on the Putty's head and then kicked it away, but then another grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her towards a door.

"Get off me!" she shouted, pushing it away, and then ducked when another tried to hit her. "Excuse me."

She then ran past it and away from them both. Sophia then ran towards the middle of the road, and was then surround by four Putties. She then ducked as one tried to punch her, but then kicked it away from her, then dodged out of the way of a second's kick, and then got behind it and pushed it into the third, but then jumped onto the fourth's back.

"Yee-haw! Giddy up!" she shouted.

She then rode it like a horse towards the fountain, but then jumped off before it crashed into it. William then came face-to-face with one and put his fists up.

"Although I'm opposed to fisticuffs I will defend myself." he said.

He then dodged a punch from the Putty and then ducked under a second punch, followed by a third, and then he and the Putty got locked in a grapple, but then they broke apart as another jumped between them and crashed into a supporting beam.

"Come on." Abraham said, with his fists ready.

He then ducked as one tried to punch him, then blocked a punch from another before punching it himself, and then wrapped his arms around a third's legs.

"Yee-haw!" he said, picking it up and then threw it over his head. "Oo-ee! Ah! Those swines messed up my boots." he said, looking down at his boots while another Putty jumped over him. "Huh? Uh-oh."

He then ran as two more began to chase after him.

"Oo-ee!" William said, grabbing a support beam.

He then swung around it and kicked a Putty away from him.

"Hee-hoo!" Sophia shouted, jumping over a horse pole, which two Putties then ran into.

She then jumped over it and then kicked another one in the chest.

"Ooh!" Abraham said, sidling under a horse pole, and then jumped back over as a Putty followed. ""Yee-haw! Ha!"

He then grabbed the pole and kicked another in the chest, causing it to crash into another one.

"I think I'll take a load off." he said, sitting down on a barrel.

The White Stranger ducked as a Putty tried to punch him a few times, then hit it in the back, then took his hat off and threw it into the air, then ducked as another tried to hit him, before he hit it in the chest, and then the back with his leg, and then tripped another up. He then grabbed a fourth's leg as it tried to kick him and then he flipped it over, and then caught his hat.

"Whoo! Ha!" he said, putting it back on.

Kimberly then jumped forward and then kicked one on the Z, then tried to kick another but missed, but then managed to kick it on the Z, then punched a third on the Z and hit it in the back, then turned around and kicked a fourth on the Z, and then all four of them shattered. All seven of them then regrouped in front of Goldar and Needlenose.

"Very cool." Needlenose said. "Too bad I got to waste you away again in Zedd and Ritaville."

He then fired a spike out of his body which hit the White Stranger in the shoulder. The others then all sounded worried when he fell to the ground.

"I can't move!" he moaned.

"Oh, no!" Kimberly said, crouching down beside him.

"Is he alright?" William asked.

"Come on." Kimberly said, helping the White Stranger up. "Come on, get up."

"Let me at 'em!" Abraham said.

"Get in line!" Sophia said.

"I want to help him." Alicia said, talking about the White Stranger.

"Come on over here." Kimberly said.

She then learned the White Stranger by a horse pole.

"I guarantee you'll regain your strength." she assured him, before pointing at the monsters. "All right, you fertilized freak! You're mine."

Needlenose then brought out a little spike which he held in his hand.

"Well, actually, my little hot tamale I belong to Lord Zedd." he said.

"Enough! This is the final showdown, miss Kimmy." Goldar said, as they all walked sideways. "When my spiny friend and I are through with you, Angel Grove's past will be destroyed and your friends in the future will vanish forever."

The Wild West Rangers then put their hands by their blasters, ready to draw. (Sophia was beside William on the end)

"When I count to three, draw." Goldar said. "One! Two! Three! Draw!"

The Rangers then all brought the blasters out and fired, blasted Goldar and Needlenose in the leg. The blast caused them both to get dizzy, and then they stumbled back into the time hole - which had just re-opened.

"You okay?" Kimberly asked the White Stranger, touching his shoulders.

"Sure enough." the White Stranger replied.

"Good." Kimberly sighed.

"Looks like those monsters hightailed it clean out of town." Rocko said.

"More like turned yellow and chickened out." Sophia joked.

"Yes!" Kimberly grinned.

She and the others then powered down, and then she and the White Stranger high-fived each other.

"That was amazing." Abraham said.

"Sure was." Rocko said.

"You're telling me partner." Sophia said.

"Yee-haw!" they all cheered.

Abraham and Alicia then linked their arms together and danced around, and then they separated as William and Sophia joined in.

 **(The palace, present)**

Lord Zedd was standing on the balcony and was furious at Goldar for coming back.

"Goldar, you worthless piece of space dust!" he shouted, turning around.

"Oh, no! You give me such a headache!" Rita moaned, touching her head.

"Oh, please don't yell at me." Goldar begged, covering his eyes. "The battle with the Power Rangers isn't over yet."

"Uh-uh." Baboo muttered.

"No it's not." Squatt said.

"Not yet, but it will be." Baboo said.

"Shy up, you worthless dodos!" Rita shouted at them, before moaning.

"Goldar knows something." Squatt said.

"Uh-huh." Baboo agreed.

"Do you know anything, Goldar?" Lord Zedd asked, looking back at the Earth.

"Master, I have left the cactus on Earth." Goldar explained. "If you make him huge, his gigantic spores will annihilate the Rangers."

"Goldar, you fool!" Lord Zedd barked. "It's brilliant. I'll make him grow so large that just one of his spores will destroy all of Angel Grove. Ah, it's so difficult to be an evil genius."

 **(Command Center)**

Billy was working on his, Sophie's, Aisha's and Adam's communicators in hopes of getting Kimberly back.

"The blast in old Angel Grove knocked the cactus back into the present." Zordon explained, getting all of the Rangers attentions. "You must confront him."

"Well, I'm not finished with the communicators yet." Billy explained.

"Rocky and I will go." Tommy said. "We'll see you as soon as you as you can."

"Right." Sophie said. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Tommy said, as he and Rocky backed away. "It's morphin time!"

"Tigerzord!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

They both then arrived at the same field from earlier, and came face-to-face with Needlenose.

"Oh, boy!" he said. "Two against one! I love an unfair fight!"

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was standing on the balcony watching them.

"Grow, my beloved bundle of horns!" he said, as the bottle appeared in his hand.

He then threw it down to Earth.

 **(The field)**

The bottle then landed near Needlenose and exploded, making him grow giant.

"I need Tigerzord power now!" Tommy shouted.

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord power!" Rocky shouted.

Both their Zords then appeared, and moved towards Needlenose, and then they jumped into them.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

"White Tigerzord covert to warrior mode, now!" Tommy said, putting Saba in his place.

It did just that, as the Red Dragon Thunderzord changed into warrior mode itself.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers  
_ _You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_

"Oh, I'm on pins and needles." Needlenose said, as both the Zords landed in front of him. "I am so scared."

He then charged at both the Zords, but then the Red Dragon Thunderzord jumped up and tried kicked him, but his body was so hard, it caused it to get sent right back to the ground.

 **(Command Center)**

Billy was still working on the communicators while the others watched.

"The Red Ranger and the White Ranger are in trouble." Zordon suddenly said, getting their attention. "You must join them now."

"This is going to have to wait." Billy sighed.

"But how can from the Thunder Megazord with Kim, Zordon?" Sophie asked. "I mean, she pilots the Firebird Thunderzord."

"Alpha will set that Zord on autopilot so you won't have to call them." Zordon explained.

"Right." Sophie said, backing away from the computer with the others. "It's morphin time!"

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

They then arrived at the field and saw the other Thunderzords had combined into hovercraft mode, and then jumped into them. The Thunderzords then separated as they made their way towards the Tigerzord.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Thunderzords then began to combine with the Tigerzord to form the Megatigerzord. The Lion Thunderzord attached itself to the chest and right arm, and the shoulders. The Griffin and Unicorn Thunderzords became the legs, the Garuda Thunderzord attached itself to the back, and then Firebird Thunderzord went on the right arm.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

Some amour went over the head, and then the Megatigerzord was complete.

"How about a game of pinball?" Needlenose asked, before throwing two mini cactus at it.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Megatigerzord then created a shield from its mouth which shielded it from the cactus's.

 _You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_

The cactus's were then sent back towards Needlenose.

"Oh, no! No! No!" he screamed, as the cactus's hit him.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Megatigerzord then fired the Firebird Thunderzord at Needlenose, and then the Tigerzord fired a beam out of its mouth at it.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Firebird Thunderzord then spun like a boomerang and hit Needlenose, causing him to jump back and be destroyed. The Firebird Thunderzord then swung back towards the Megatigerzord and took its place back on the right arm.

 **(The palace)**

Rita and Goldar were standing by the balcony, and Rita was not happy.

"Oh, my prefect plan!" she moaned, turning to Squatt and Baboo - who were behind her, and then turned to Goldar. "And it's all your fault!"

Baboo and Squatt then looked nervous.

"Silence!" Rita ordered them.

"Why all the noise?" Lord Zedd asked, walking towards them. "What's the matter, Rita? What could possibly be troubling my boiling buttercup?"

"She's mad because the Rangers blew up the cactus?" Goldar explained.

"They what?!" Lord Zedd exclaimed, running towards the balcony, grumbling. "I can't believe you've let this happen!"

 **(Command Center)**

The Rangers were all standing by the computer looking at Zordon.

"Congratulations, Rangers." he said. "You have saved the world again."

"We may have saved the world, but we lost Kimberly." Tommy sighed.

"Billy, we've got to get her back." Aisha said.

"I've adapted these communicators to enhance and accelerate the teleporting mechanism and create a time hole." he explained, pointing at the four communicators by the computer.

"But that's not all?" Sophie guessed, feeling there was more to it.

"But I have to warn you that we can only try this once." Billy explained. "And, um, if it fails..."

"Kimberly's trapped in the past forever." Tommy realized.

"Exactly." Billy confirmed.

"I know you've done you're best job, Billy." Tommy sighed. "Go ahead."

"The time hole's gonna appear right there." Billy explained, pointing at the viewing globe.

Sophie, Rocky and Alpha then walked to Billy's right, while the other walked to his left, and then he began to activate the device.

"All right, everyone." he said. "Stand clear of the energy waves."

He then activated the device and then the time hole appeared, and then Kimberly walked through wearing a cowboy hat.

"Kim!" Tommy said, running up to her.

They then hugged each other while the others all laughed.

"I knew you guys would rescue me." she said grinning, as she put her hat on Tommy's head.

Tommy then took the hat off while Sophie and Kimberly hugged each other.

"All right." he said.

 **(1880)**

Outside Ernest juice saloon, One-Eyed Bulk and Doc Skullovitch were sleeping up outside of the door, dressed in prison uniforms and their legs were chained together.

"Rascals... chain gang..." One-Eyed Bulk mumbled.

Ernest and the White Stranger then walked out of the saloon and looked at them.

"Thanks for recapturing those rascals, White Stranger." Ernest said.

"All in a day's work, partner." the White Stranger replied.

Ernest then walked back into the saloon, while the White Stranger walked towards the western teens, who were drinking blackcurrant juice outside the saloon.

"Well, I think being a Power Ranger was the most exciting thing we ever done." Abraham said.

"You're not joking there, partner." Sophia agreed.

"Think we'll ever do it again?" Alicia asked.

"I don't know, but I'm ready." Rocko said.

"what do you think was the most exiting part?" Abraham asked the others. "Those clay heads? The monkey with wings?"

"The walking cactus." Alicia confirmed.

"You know, somewhere in the future, calamity Kim's out there fighting to make sure the Earth is safe for our great-great-great grandchildren." William said.

"Yep. She's something alright." the White Stranger said, staring at the sky.

He then looked back at the teens and put his hat down slightly, and then walked back his horse.

"Here's to the Pink Ranger-" William said, raising his glass. "Wherever she is."

"To the Pink Ranger!" the teens all said, clinking their glasses.

The White Stranger then got back on his horse and then began to ride off outta town. On his way out however, he passed by a stagecoach riding into town, and saw a girl inside it looking a lot like Kimberly, who then greeted by putting his hat down. He was then finally out of town as the sun began to set, and then rode along a field.

"To the Pink Ranger!" he said, lifting his horse so only its back legs were on the ground. "Yee-haw!"

* * *

 **A/N: I think I should have told you all that Sophie's Ranger suit had a skirt on back when I started, but it didn't come to my mind. So sorry if you thought she didn't have one like Trini and Aisha.**


	56. Blue Ranger Gone Bad

**A/N: Here's the season 2 final, which is also another of my favourites. I also want to let you know, that I'll be doing the three-part team up with the Masked Rider before doing the movie, since it has more season 2 elements in it than season 3.**

* * *

At Angel Grove High, the power teens were in art class sculpting stuff to present. Tommy and Sophie were both making a head sculpture out of clay, while Adam tried to make a smaller one. Billy was working on something that looked like a mirror and Kimberly was painting a picture. Billy then looked back and saw a girl with glasses dressed in purple looking at him, before Tommy walked over to Kimberly.

"Man. I never thought sculpting would be this hard." Tommy admitted.

"Painting, either." Kimberly admitted.

"That's why I stick to photography." Sophie sighed. "It's a pity that's not allowed in this class."

"Yeah. You'd defiantly win if that was allowed." Adam said.

"Thanks." Sophie muttered.

Kimberly then noticed Billy's mirror thing.

"Nice, Billy." she said. "Mirror."

"No." Billy said. "Actually, it's a hologram. The image shifts depending on what angle you view."

"Really?" Sophie asked curiously.

Adam then took the hologram from Billy, and then a holographic image of the ocean clashing against some rocks at the sea appeared.

"Waves crashing on the beach." he said, before the hologram disappeared. "Cool."

He then gave it to Kimberly.

"Whoa!" she awed in amazement.

The same holographer image then appeared, as the girl with the glasses showed up behind her.

"Oop!" Kimberly jumped, seeing her.

The image then disappeared and Kimberly then gave it to the girl. The girl then held it in her hands as the image came back.

"It-it's beautiful, Billy." she said, stuttering. "Do you want to see my project?"

"Yeah, sure." Billy said.

The girls project was over a white cloth to keep it covered. Bulk and Skull meanwhile - who were also in the class - had made a squishy clay sculpture when Bulk saw the teacher behind them.

"Oh. Hey, Mrs. Binks." Bulk said. "Hey, what do you think?"

Mrs. Binks then looked at their project, but didn't like the looks of it much.

"Well, it's very..." she said, not knowing what to say. "Uh... it's much like..."

The girl then removed the cover from her sculpture, and saw that it was a clay model of Billy.

"Hey, wow." Tommy said, amazed. "That's excellent, Violet."

"It looks just like you, Billy." Kimberly said.

"Uh, yeah." Billy said, blushing. "It certainly does. Uh, thanks... I guess."

"I gotta admit, amazing resemblance." Sophie admitted.

"What did you say it was?" Mrs. Binks asked Bulk and Skull.

"This _will_ be a statue of the Power Rangers - a timeless Bulk original for generations to enjoy and admire." Bulk explained.

"And when they come to thank us..." Skull said, before ripping the head off one of the clay models. "..we'll rip their heads off and show the world who they really are."

Mrs. Binks then walked away from them as the bell rang.

"Remember, tomorrow you'll finish your projects and get a chance to show them off to the class." she explained.

Everyone then began to pack up to leave, when Violet walked towards Billy and patted him on the back, causing him to turn around.

"Maybe I'll see you at the gym." she said.

"Uh, sure." Billy blushed. "Why not?"

Violet then walked away as the others continued to pack up their stuff.

"We'd better get going." Tommy said. "We have to study with the other guys at the juice bar."

"Let's go." Kimberly said.

"You're leaving your sculpture here, Soph?" Adam questioned.

"I think it's safe here, Adam." Sophie assured. "Besides, I'm not the only one." she pointed at Violet's, which was still in the room as well as several others.

A while later, while the classroom was empty, Goldar and Squatt appeared, Goldar laughing.

"The humans have all left the room." Goldar said.

"Goody, goody." Squatt said, sounding eager.

"The statue is ready for your personal touch, mighty Lord Zedd." Goldar informed his master, looking at the statue of Billy.

 **(The palace)**

Rita was standing on and the balcony and didn't like what Goldar had said, while Lord Zedd stood in front of her.

"Mighty Lord Zedd." she muttered. "We'll see."

"May rivers run red, the sun die of embers. A spell I shall cast, if my lines I remember." Lord zed said.

"An incantation." Rita said. "Just make him a bad Blue Ranger. How difficult can that be?"

She then took his staff from him.

"Blue Ranger, be bad!" she shouted, casting a spell from her husband's staff towards the Earth.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

The spell hit the statue of Billy, and then created an evil clone of him, who was sitting with his legs folded and his face over his arms.

"What say you, human?" Goldar asked, as the clone looked up.

"Lord Goldar…" the clone said, as Squatt sniggered.

"Silence!" Goldar said, shutting Squatt up, before turning back to the clone. "This is good." the clone then got off the table. "Now I shall capture the real Blue Ranger and put him to sleep forever! You will take his place and together we will destroy the Power Rangers."

Squatt then laughed as the clone smiled widely, his eyes glowing red.

 **(The park)**

Tommy, Sophie, Billy, Adam and Kimberly had all gone to the park to relax for a bit, before meeting Rocky and Aisha at the Youth Center. Tommy was looking at his clay model while the others were sitting around a wooden table.

"I can't show this to the whole class." Tommy sighed. "Hey, maybe if I made him taller."

He then sat down, while the others were talking to Billy about Violet.

"She stares at you all day in class." Adam said. "Man, Violet has a crush on you."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't really know what to say to her." Billy admitted.

"After what's happened with Marge and Laura, I think you'd at least know something, Billy." Sophie said.

"Yeah. Just ask her out." Kimberly advised. "She seems really nice."

"You know what, you're right, both of you." Billy said, looking at the girls. "I should just ask her to a movie."

"Perfect." Adam agreed.

"Definitely." Kimberly said.

"Man, no one will ever know it's supposed to be a human." Tommy sighed, looking at his model.

"You'll have to come up with something, Tommy 'cause that doesn't look like mine one bit." Sophie said.

"Yeah. Yours is way better than his." Kimberly admitted.

"That's it." Tommy suddenly said. "I'll say it's an alien."

They all then chuckled at him, when a bunch of Putties showed up.

"Putties!" Sophie said, spotting them.

They then all got up to fight.

"Don't these guys ever learn?" Adam asked the others.

"No!" Sophie replied, speaking from experience.

"Let's go." Tommy said.

They then put the bags down and separated to fight the Putties. Tommy blocked ones punch and then punched it himself, and then punched it again, while Adam kicked one, then spun around and twirled around to kick another. Two vines then moved across the ground, as a Putty kicked Billy in the chest, and then he was surrounded by more, just as the vines grabbed hold of him and pulled him behind a bush. Kimberly blocked ones kick and then kicked it herself, before turning around and kicking another but then noticed Billy was missing.

"Where's Billy?" she asked the others.

Sophie ducked under ones punch and then grabbed its arm. "I thought he was over there!" she said, pointing at the bush, before pulling the Putty to the ground, and then she kicked another one in the chest.

 **(Dark dimension)**

Billy was transported to the Dark Dimension, which he recognised from the time Lord Zedd created candles to take the Rangers powers.

"Tommy?" he asked out loud. "Adam? Sophie?"

A blue beam then shot out from a device above him and trapped him in a force field. He then tried to activate his communicator, but found out it wasn't there but on the floor, and then tried to reach for it.

"Looking for something, earthling?" Goldar asked, picking it up before he could. "Oh, why, what's this? Looks like a communicator."

"Give that back to me." Billy demanded.

"Why, it would be my pleasure." Goldar sarcastically said.

Squatt then showed up holding Billy's bag, and then the clone showed up.

"Here's your pack and your morpher Mr. Statue..." Squatt said, giving them to the clone. "Uh, I mean, Mr. Blue Ranger who used to be a statue."

Goldar then gave the clone Billy's communicator while Squatt laughed, and then Billy and the clone stared at each other.

"You know what to do." Goldar told the clone. "Gain the Ranger's trust, then steal their communicators and morphers. Once they've been cut off from Zordon, Lord Zedd and Rita will be able to crush them once and for all."

He and then Squatt then left, while Billy and the clone kept looking at each other.

"You'll never get away with this." Billy said. "No one's going to believe your me."

The clone then disappeared.

"A pity you won't be around to see it." Goldar said. "The fog of Morpheus causes eternal sleep."

He then laughed and disappeared with Squatt, while Billy looked around the fog that was keeping him trapped.

 **(The park)**

Sophie, Tommy, Kimberly and Adam picked up their bags when the clone ran towards them.

"Hey." Kimberly said, once they spotted him.

"Are you okay, buddy?" Tommy asked.

"You had us worried." Sophie admitted.

"We couldn't find you." Kimberly explained.

"Yeah, well, I'm fine." the clone said. "I just kinda got side tracked by some Putties."

"We'd better be careful." Adam advised. "Rita and Zedd must be in a bad mood."

"When are they never?" Sophie asked, rhetorically.

"Alright, let's contact, Zordon." Kimberly said.

"Yeah, right." Tommy muttered, before activating his communicator. "Zordon, we ran into some Putties at the park. Is there anything unusual we should know about?"

 _"Putty attacks are always part of a large plan."_ Zordon explained.

 **(Command Center)**

"I shall have to contact you when I have gathered more information." Zordon explained.

 **(The park)**

"Right, Zordon, we'll stay alert." Tommy said.

"Right. Well, let's go meet the others." Kimberly said, before turning to the clone. "Oh, Billy, Violet will be there."

"Violet?" the clone asked, confused. "Don't be ridiculous. She's not even my type."

He then walked away, leaving everyone confused.

"Billy?" Kimberly asked.

"Can we go." the clone said. "I just want to lift some weights."

"That didn't sound like Billy." Sophie said.

"Man, he must have hit his head on a rock or something during the fight." Tommy deduced, sighing.

"I'd say." Kimberly agreed.

"Weights?" Tommy questioned.

Sophie didn't looked convinced though as they all followed the clone.

 **(Youth Center)**

As soon as they met up with Rocky and Aisha, the clone had gone off to lift some weights and started bench-pressing while the others all sat down at a table to study. A bunch of people were talking around the place while Ernie brought over a tray with a few drinks on to the table.

"Wow. Billy's new workout plan must be working." he said.

"Yeah. I'd like to know his secret." Rocky said.

The clone then put the weight back on the stand, and then picked up his towel, while Sophie and Kimberly both turned to Violet, who was by the counter staring at the clone.

"Talk about mood swings." Kimberly muttered.

"You're telling me." Sophie muttered.

The clone then got up and then walked towards the counter.

"Hi, Billy." Violet said.

The clone picked up a drink and ignored her.

"Billy/" Violet asked, confused by his behaviour.

The clone then put his drink back on the counter and then Violet walked off upset, leaving the Rangers confused. Kimberly then got up from her chair, just as the clone turned back around to them.

"Billy, what is the matter with you?" she asked, as Tommy and Sophie both stood up.

"Yeah. I thought you were gonna ask her out on a date." Tommy said.

"Yeah, to the movies, remember?" Sophie asked.

The clone looked at them all confused. "No. I think there's been a small mistake." he said, looking at them all. "Um, I'm gonna need your communicators because tonight, I'm going to be making adjustments to them like Zordon asked me to."

"What is wrong with our communicators?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah?" Sophie asked. "They're not glowing and going off without reason too."

"Well, by redefining the geographical servo frequency ranger we'll have less high-end interference." the clone said.

"Okay." Kimberly said, convinced as they all took them off - except for Sophie and Tommy.

"But what if Zordon tries to reach us?" Tommy asked, as the clone began collecting the communicators. "I mean, ever since Rita's been back things have been pretty unpredictable."

"Don't remind me?" Sophie asked, agreeing with Tommy.

"Well, you don't need to worry, you two." the clone assured, now having all the communicators except theirs. "I'm just going to keep them in my backpack."

"You know what, uh, I'm going to hold onto to mine till you get those fixed. Just in case." Tommy said.

"I'll do the same in case Rita and Zedd attack and we have to split up." Sophie said.

The clone put on a fake smile as he put the communicators into his bag which also had the Rangers morphers in - except Kimberly's.

"Well, uh, we better get back to math." Adam said, as the clone took Kimberly's morpher and put it in the bag. "That test is coming up."

"Yeah, well I'm just gonna lift some more weights." the clone said. "I think I know math inside and out."

"You guys, he's been acting real strange." Kimberly explained to Rocky and Aisha.

"He's been like that ever since the attack in the park." Sophie added.

 **(The palace)**

Rita and Lord Zedd were both standing on the balcony.

"Finally the Earth will be all mine!" Rita announced.

"What did you say?" Lord Zedd asked, looking at her.

"I mean, all ours!" Rita corrected.

 **(Dark dimension)**

Billy was still trapped inside the fog shield, and was feeling around for a way out.

 **(The park)**

The Rangers and the clone were now all walking along a road in the park, with Tommy showing Aisha and Rocky his model.

"It looks like... you've learned a lot." Aisha said.

"Ha, yeah, thanks." Tommy said. "Hey, you should see the hologram Billy made. It's pretty cool."

"Hey, Billy, where is it?" Aisha asked, walking towards the clone. "I'd love to see it."

"What are you talking about?" the clone asked, confused.

"You know, the one of the beach." Kimberly said. "You put it in your pocket."

"Oh, yeah, the, uh... the beach." the clone said, looking at his clothes. "I must have left it at home."

He then walked off and everyone followed, except Tommy and Sophie.

"You've seen it too?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah. Something's not right." Tommy agreed. He then put his clay model back in his bag and then activated his communicator, while Sophie walked after the others. "Zordon, come in."

 _"Yes, Tommy."_ Zordon answered.

"Did you ask Billy to fix our communicators?" Tommy asked.

 **(Command Center)**

"There is nothing wrong with them, Tommy." Zordon replied.

 **(The park)**

"There's something funny going on." Tommy said. "I'll find out what it is."

He then picked up his bag and started to run after Sophie and Kimberly.

"Hey, Kimberly, Sophie, wait up!" he said.

 **(Command Center)**

"Alpha, can you run a scan of Billy's life readings to confirm his identity." Zordon said.

"I believe so but it will take a little time." Alpha said.

"Initiate the scan at once." Zordon said.

 **(The park)**

Sophie and Kimberly turned as Tommy walked towards him, while the others kept on walking on.

"Zordon says that he didn't ask Billy to adjust our communicators." he explained, putting his bag behind his back.

"That's weird. Billy wouldn't lie - unless that's not Billy." Kimberly said.

"If that's true, that would explain why he's been acting weird since the attack." Sophie deduced, before they ran after the others.

 **(The palace)**

Rita had heard the three Rangers talking and was not happy.

"They're on to us!" she yelled.

"Goldar!" Lord Zedd said, who was beside Rita.

"Yes, sire." Goldar said, who was behind them.

"You know what to do." Lord Zedd said.

"With no more morphers, even you ought to be able to handle it." Rita explained. "Make them squirm!"

"I know." Goldar said.

"Then go!" Lord Zedd ordered.

He and then Rita then looked down at Earth.

 **(The park)**

Sophie, Tommy and Kimberly were running after the clone and the others.

"Billy... Billy can I see my communicator?" Kimberly asked.

"Why?" the clone asked, turning to them. "What's up?"

"'Cause I just want to see if Zordon knows anything yet." Kimberly explained.

"Zordon?" Billy questioned. "No. Actually I haven't finished adjusting them yet."

A bunch of Putties then appeared on the road, which they all then saw.

"Putties!" Sophie said, as Goldar showed up.

"What's that you usually yell about now?" Goldar asked. "Something about 'morphin time', isn't it?"

He then laughed as the clone turned to face the Rangers.

"Billy, what are you doing?" Tommy asked.

They then all reached for their morphers, but found out they didn't have them.

"He's got our morphers too!" Tommy realized.

"Then that's not Billy!" Sophie realized.

The clone then turned around, and then Kimberly took his bag off him and ran off.

"Hey!" he said, before running after Kimberly.

Tommy then ran after him, while the others put down their bags. Kimberly then stopped when Tommy grabbed the clone, but then Putties surrounded them all.

"Oh!" Kimberly said.

"Not good." Sophie muttered.

"Tommy!" Kimberly yelled, before throwing the bag.

Tommy then let go of the clone and tried to catch the bag, only for it to get stuck on a tree branch. He then turned just as a Putty kicked him in the chest and knocked him down, and then he got up and clutched his chest before running back in to fight. Aisha ducked as one tried to punch her, then blocked another's punch before punching it herself, then kicked a third in the chest, then ducked as two tried to hit her from behind, then blocked a punch from both of them, and then flipped them over.

 **(Dark dimension)**

Billy was still trapped in the fog, but he was muttering to himself trying to figure a way out.

"'B' is equal to... the radius times the cosine of theta... over two." he muttered. "The radius... of the disk is equal to... the disk!"

He then took out his holographic disk.

 **(The park)**

Aisha, Adam and Rocky were now all working together against Goldar. Aisha ducked as he tried to hit her with his sword, then Rocky tried to kick him but missed, and then Adam tried the same thing.

"Aisha!" Rocky shouted, gabbing Goldar's arm. "Go for the backpack!"

Aisha nodded and then turned around and ran to it.

"Good luck." Goldar said.

A bunch of Putties then showed up in front of Aisha before she could get to the tree.

"We need our morphers!" she shouted.

Goldar then broke free of Rocky's grip and then tried to hit him but missed, then turned around and then Adam tried to kick his sword out of his hand, then side flipped and his tried to hit him, and then he tried to hit Rocky again but missed, and then Rocky and Adam both kicked him in the chest.

 **(Dark dimension)**

Billy took out his holographic disk and then placed it where the blue beam had fired at him, and then it fired again and hit the disk, which reflected it back towards te device.

 **(The park)**

Rocky was now fighting a group of Putties. He ducked as one tried to kick him, then blocked a second's punch before kicking it, then kicked the first one, then spun around and tackled a third, then kicked a fourth but it grabbed his leg and then he back flipped. Sophie kicked one in the chest, then dodged another's punch before grabbing its arm and pulling it down, then punched a third in the chest while kicking a fourth at the same time, and then did a few back flips to avoid a fifth's kick, and then kicked a sixth in the chest.

Tommy tried to kick one but missed, while Adam managed to tackle one, then Tommy kicked another in the chest, then Adam fly kicked one, then Tommy kicked one in the back, then Adam spun around and tackled another. Tommy then ran and kicked another in the chest, then dodged another's kick before bending down, and then Adam leap-frogged and rolled over on his back, and then they all regrouped.

"You guys okay?" Kimberly asked.

"You all right?" Aisha asked.

"Yeah." Tommy said.

"Oh, boy." Kimberly sighed. "Where's Billy?"

"I don't know." Tommy said, as they couldn't see him.

"Don't you mean the imposter?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah." Kimberly said.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was sitting in his throne thinking about something while Rita and Finster were watching the battle from the balcony.

"Zeddie, don't you want to watch this?" Rita asked, but he didn't reply. "Zedd!" she shouted.

"Huh?" Lord Zedd asked, getting up in a state of shock. "Blasted woman. That voice of hers could peel paint."

He then walked towards the balcony as Rita turned to him and then back to the Earth.

"Why do I put up with this?" Lord Zedd muttered. "What is it?"

"Goldar, Putties - oh, I'm bored!" Rita said, before grabbing his staff but he kept hold of it. "I'll finished them off!"

"Give me that!" Lord Zedd shouted, as Rita laughed. "I'll do it!"

"Good." Rita said, as he cast a spell towards the Earth. "Yeah!"

 **(The park)**

The spell landed near Tommy's clay model and then Kimberly spotted it

"Watch out, you guys, Zedd's ray!" she shouted.

The clay model then lifted itself into the air, and turned into a monster. (Vase Face)

"Wow! My art project!" Tommy said.

"At your service!" Vase Face said.

He then fired beams out of his eyes which then landed near the Rangers, and he fried again and hit the place in front of them, causing them all to fall back down.

"Oh, man, I should have done a painting instead." Tommy muttered, clutching his chest.

"I'm glad I left mine at the school, or we'd have double trouble." Sophie said, getting to her knees.

 **(Dark dimension)**

Billy was keeping the holographic disk pointed at the beam, which was sending it back to the device, but then the beam stopped and the fog shield disappeared around him.

"That takes care of that problem." he said.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha had now finished scanning the clone.

"What does the scan indicate, Alpha?" Zordon asked.

"He _is_ a fake, Zordon." Alpha explained.

Billy then showed up on the viewing globe.

"The real Billy is being held in Goldar's dark dimension surround by toxic fog." Alpha explained.

"Lock onto his coordinates and teleport him to the park immediately, Alpha." Zordon instructed.

"You've got it, Zordon." Alpha said, before pressing buttons on the computer. "One genuine Blue Ranger coming up."

 **(The park)**

The clone was climbing the tree to get the backpack, when the real Billy was teleported right in front of the tree.

"Got it." the clone said, grabbing the backpack.

Billy then turned around and saw him.

"Hey!" he said.

"Whoa!" the clone groaned, as he fell out of the tree and hit the ground. "Oh..."

He clutched his arm which he had hurt during the fall, while Billy picked up the backpack and pulled out his morpher.

"Tommy!" he shouted, before throwing the backpack to Tommy.

Tommy then caught the backpack in his hands.

"Thanks, Billy." he said, as he started passing out the morphers, first Aisha's, then Sophie's, and then Kimberly's.

The clone then tackled Billy to the ground like a football player, and then tried to reach for the morpher.

"It's morphin time!" Billy shouted, holding it in front of him.

"Triceratops!" they both shouted.

They both then stood up and faced each other.

"This park's not big enough for the both of us." Billy said, as they began to circle each other.

"That's right." the clone agreed.

The other Rangers just stood there confused, as they couldn't tell who was who.

"Which one's Billy?" Tommy asked the others.

"I'm Billy." the clone said, who had his back to them. "Can't you tell?"

"No! He's the fake!" Billy said. "I'm the real one!"

"Don't listen to him!" the clone said, pointing at the Rangers. "He'll try anything to trick you."

"This is just like Primator all over again." Sophie said.

"Who?" Adam asked.

"A monster we fought before you guys joined us." Sophie explained. "He could disguise himself as any one of us."

"We kept getting confused as who was who." Kimberly added.

Tommy's and Sophie's communicators then beeped.

 _"Tommy, come in."_ Zordon said. _"You must hurry..."_

 **(Command Center)**

"..and identify the real Billy." Zordon explained.

 **(The park)**

Kimberly looked down and saw Billy's holographic disk on the ground.

 _"Zedd's monster has slipped away and is headed towards Angel Grove."_ Zordon explained.

"Right, Zordon." Tommy said, as Kimberly picked up the disk. "There's got to be some way to stop this imposter."

"Hey, what is this?" Kimberly asked the Billy's, holding the disk up.

"Uh... a mirror, right?" the clone answered, folding his arms.

"A mirror?" Billy asked, confused.

"Wrong. It's a hologram." Kimberly grinned, before turning to the others. "He's the fake."

"Let's take this phony!" Tommy said. "It's morphin time!"

"Tigerzord!"

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

They all then gathered around Billy and faced the clone.

"Your masquerade's over." Billy said.

"You wouldn't dare." the clone said.

"Blade Blasters, up!" the Rangers shouted, bringing them out - Tommy bringing out Saba.

"You picked the wrong Ranger to replicate." Billy said.

He then fried at his clone, but it blocked the blasts, and then blocked the other's blasts as well, but then they finally hit him, and then he disintegrated.

"Yeah!" Billy cheered.

"Woo-hoo!" Kimberly cheered, as they put their blasters away.

"Good job, guys." Billy said.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was still on the balcony but without Rita, and had seen the whole thing.

"I guess playtime is over so I'll make Vase Face indestructible!" he said, as the bottle appeared in his hand, and then he threw it down towards Earth.

 **(The park)**

The bottle landed near Vase Face and then exploded, which caused him to grow giant.

"Power Rangers, we need Thunderzord power now!" the Rangers all shouted - except Tommy.

"Compsognathus Garuda Thunderzord power!"

"Mastodon Lion Thunderzord power!"

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord power!"

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord power!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger Griffin Thunderzord power!"

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord power!"

"Initiate Thunder Meagzord sequence now!" Tommy ordered.

The Tigerzord then showed up and growled.

 _They've got a power and force that you've never seen before_

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then changed into warrior mode. The other Thunderzords then combined into the Megathunderzord's armour.

 _They've got the ability to morph and to even up the score_

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then jumped into the Unicorn and Griffin Thunderzords, and then the Firebird Thunderzord wrapped itself around the legs.

"Thunder Megazord, battle ready!" the Rangers shouted.

 _No one can ever take them down_

Tommy then jumped onto the Tigerzord.

"White Tigerzord, tiger mode!" he shouted.

 _The power lies on their s-si-si-side_

Tommy then jumped into the Tigerzord's cockpit.

"Initiate warrior mode sequence now!" he shouted, putting Saba in his place.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Tigerzord the jumped up, and then the legs moved back and turned into humanoid legs. The top half then bent forward, forming the arms and body, and then the head came out from the top.

"Battle ready!" Tommy shouted.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers  
_ _Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_

"Let's chop this knucklehead!" Tommy said.

Vase Face the charged at the Zords, but then the Tigerzord hit it with its sword, knocking him down and away from the Zords. He then got back up and laughed, as the Megathunderzord brought out the Thunder Saber, and then they locked blades together, but then Vase face backed off and rolled over. He then got back up and then they locked blades again, but then the Megathunderzord hit him with the Thunderzord several times.

"We got to keep moving guys!" Tommy said.

"Let's try a little sword-roping, partner." Vase Face said, wrapping an electric rope around the Megathunderzord.

The Rangers all moaned in the cockpit as they tried to get it free, while Vase Face moved it around.

"Alright! Let's give this guy a charge of our own." Rocky said.

The Megathunderzord then fried beams out of its chest which hit Vase Face.

"And now it's my turn!" Tommy said.

The Tigerzord then fried the thunderbolt out of its mouth which hit Vase Face.

"Power Rangers, hai-ya!" the Rangers shouted.

The Megathunderzord then powered up the Thunder Saber.

"You can't destroy _me._ " Vase Face said.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Megathunderzord then hit Vase Face with the Thunder Saber.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

Vase Face then spun around dizzily and then fell to the ground and was destroyed, as the Megathunderzord turned around.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Megathunderzord then put the Thunder Saber back in its place.

 _You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_

 **(Angel Grove High)**

The next day at school Violet was sorting out some stuff in a box in the art classroom when Billy walked up to her from behind.

"Uh, Violet, I just wanted to apologize for the way that I've been acting." he said, having been told by the others what the clone had done. "I haven't exactly been myself lately."

"It's okay, Billy." Violet said. "Everyone has a bad day once in a while. I mean, I'm sure there was a good reason."

"Thanks." Billy said, smiling. "You know, you're... you're really understanding. Um..."

Violet then turned to him.

"Do you think that maybe you and I could go to a movie sometime?" Billy asked.

"I'd love that." Violet replied.

"Great." Billy said.

"All right..." said Mrs. Binks, walking towards them. "Who'd like to be the first to show their projects?"

Several hands went up.

"I will." Kimberly said, walking towards Mrs. Binks.

"Okay." Mrs. Binks said.

Kimberly then put her painting up on a painting holder, and showed it was a picture of her and her friends. (Sophie was beside Aisha in front of Billy)

"I think it's lovely, Kimberly." Mrs. Binks said.

"Thanks." Kimberly said.

Adam, Tommy and Sophie then gave her and thumbs up.

"You've done a remarkable job capturing the warmth and the friendship that you all share." Mrs. Binks said.

"Not to mention the dorkiness too." Bulk said, walking past it with Skull, and then they both laughed.

"I see we have our next volunteers." Mrs. Binks said, as Kimberly walked past them both. "Alright, let's see what you've come up with, gentlemen."

Kimberly put her painting down as Bulk cleared his throat.

"As many great artists do, we had someone else do the work for us." he explained.

They both then clapped while looking at Violet.

"Oh, really?" Mrs. Binks asked. "Name two."

Bulk and Skull then looked at each other and then back at Mrs. Binks.

"Bulk and Skull." Skull said, as Mrs Binks shook her head.

"This statue will sit proudly in town square and the Power Rangers themselves will appear and thank _us_ for our vison." Bulk explained, removing the cover of his clay statue.

The class then saw it was a statue of Billy in a gold Power Ranger costume, causing people to laugh.

"Do you like it?" Violet asked Billy.

Billy just looked as surprised as anyone, when Skull turned to the statue.

"Huh?" he asked.

"What? What?" Bulk asked. "What is this suppose to be?"

They then both looked at Violet.

"Well, I thought you'd want a statue that illustrates the qualities it takes to be a Power Ranger." she explained, before turning back to Billy. "If anyone has them, it's Billy."

"That dweeb?" Skull questioned.

" _You_ are out of your mind." Bulk said, pointing at Violet.

"Yeah! Get real!" Skull agreed.

"Billy - a Power Ranger." Bulk said. "That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard in my entire life."

He then covered up the statue again while Skull laughed, and then they both walked towards the door. Billy and Violet turned around to them as Adam, Sophie, Tommy and Kimberly walked towards them, and then Kimberly removed the cover from the statue smiling.


	57. A Friend in Need Part 1

**A/N: Here's part one of the three-part team up with the Masked Rider, which is another of my favourites.**

* * *

On a far away brown planet of sand and dust, people were being slaved away by others, forced to dig for stuff in the ground.

"Keep digging." a slave driver said.

A man on a horse then rode on a hill and saw the slaves.

"Look, Lexain, another of Dregon's plague sentries." a slave said. "I'd like to pull his horns off."

The sentry then laughed. "The fools! The poisonous gases they dig up only hastens the destruction of their planet." he said.

"You will get your chance someday, Dex." an elder slave said, looking at the slave who spotted the sentry.

"Dregon will be pleased." the sentry said.

 **(Command Center, Earth)**

Alpha was sitting down looking miserable.

"Oh, AY-Yi-Yi!" he moaned, worriedly.

"Alpha, what is troubling you so?" Zordon asked. "How can I be of any help if you'll not tell me what the problem is?"

"Zordon, I'm afraid no one can help." Alpha said.

"There is only one way to find out." Zordon said. "Please tell me, Alpha? What has happened?"

"Oh, I suppose you're right." Alpha sighed, getting up. "You see, I was monitoring the galactic scanner when I picked up a distress signal from the planet Edenoi."

"Your home planet?!" Zordon asked in surprise. "No wonder it disturbs you, Alpha. I'm well aware that your memory banks contain many fond memories of Edenoi."

"There's more. I was assembled on Edenoi by their leader, Lexian but my scan picked up no trace of him, and the planet appears to be under heavy attack." Alpha explained sadly.

"Edenoi is very far away." Zordon explained. "For now, all we can do is continue to monitor and hope for more information."

"Oh, Zordon!" Alpha moaned sadly. "I just know deep in my circuits that something is terrible wrong."

 **(In space)**

A big white bug-shaped ship flew in space, and inside, a door opened and a floating robot flew in.

"Behold the lord of evil." it said, as someone with a gold face followed behind him. "Count Dregon is on the bridge."

"What have you to report?" Dregon asked the crew.

"The attack is proceeding as excepted." one of them said. "According to the plan, Count Dregon."

"Your brilliant plan." another said.

"And what of the planet, highness?" a third asked, bowing.

"Destroy it!" Dregon ordered.

 **(Youth Center, Earth)**

At the Youth Center, Aisha was on the phone to Kimberly, who was at home sick with a cold.

"Hi, Kim." she said. "How're you feeling today?"

 **(Kimberly's house)**

Kimberly was lying in bed sick with a thermometer in her mouth while on the phone.

"Awful." she replied. "Hold on a second, okay." she then took the thermometer out of her mouth.

 **(Youth Center)**

Aisha was waiting for Kimberly to reply as people kept walking in.

 **(Kimberly's house)**

Kimberly saw that her temperature was high, and was not happy with it.

"I still have a temperature." she sighed. "I hate having the flu."

 **(Youth Center)**

"Look, just rest and drink plenty of liquids." Aisha advised. "You know the drill."

 **(Kimberly's house)**

Kimberly kept looking at her thermometer looking sadly.

 _"I'll check with you later."_ Aisha said.

"Okay." Kimberly sighed. "Say 'hi' to the guys for me, alright."

 **(Youth Center)**

"Will do." Aisha said, as Ernie walked to the counter. "Feel better. Bye."

 **(Kimberly's house)**

"Bye." Kimberly said, before putting the phone down.

She then coughed as she picked up a glass of orange juice in her hand.

 **(Youth Center)**

Aisha put the phone down as Ernie looked at her.

"Thanks, Ernie." she said, for letting him use the phone.

"Hey, no problem, Aisha." Ernie said.

He then took the phone back as she turned and walked towards Adam sitting at a table doing some homework, while Tommy and Rocky were sparring together.

"How's Kim?" Adam asked, as Aisha sat down.

"She still has a fever but I think she'll live." Aisha replied.

Tommy then tried to upper kick Rocky while Rocky tried to tackle Tommy, then Rocky blocked a punch from Tommy, who then ducked under a kick from Rocky, but then Rocky tried to kick him again, and he grabbed his leg and pushed him down. They both then laughed as Tommy helped Rocky up and then they walked towards Adam and Aisha, just as Billy and Sophie came in.

"Hey. What's up?" Adam asked.

"Hey, I just contacted Alpha to check the clarity of that new chip I installed in the communicators." Billy explained.

"And?" Rocky asked.

"Tell them, Billy." Sophie said, having already heard it.

"Well... I'm not exactly sure, but, um, Alpha sounded different." Billy explained.

"How do you mean?" Tommy asked.

"Sad, I guess." Billy said. "I mean, I know it sounds strange 'cause he is a robot, but, ur, he definitely sounded down."

"It was like he was upset or worried about something." Sophie added.

"Maybe he's just lonely." Adam suggested. "Do robots get lonely?"

"He's more than a robot to me." Aisha admitted.

"To all of us." Adam added.

"I think Zack and the others would agree there." Sophie added.

"Hey, let's go pay him a visit." Tommy suggested.

Adam and Aisha then got up and then they all walked towards the lockers.

 **(Count Dregon's ship)**

The ship kept moving over Edenoi and fired lasers at it which hit the ground.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was standing on the balcony with his goggles zoomed in and was looking at the ship.

"Of all the rotten luck." he grumbled, as Rita walked up behind him. "Why him?"

"Hey! Zeddie boy!" Rita said. "You're slipping! "The Power Rangers are down there on Earth, not up in space."

"Oh! Who cares about them." Lord Zedd grumbled, looking at Dregon's ship. "That giant pain in the mask, Count Dregon has reared his ugly head again. He and his spider face are blasting some planet to rubble out in the Andromeda sector." He then saw the ship fire again. "Cruses!"

"So? That's good." Rita augured. "Count Dregon is the evilest of evil. I like Count Dregon."

Lord Zedd then removed the zoom and turned his wife angrily. "Well, I hate him!" he said, as he walked towards her and then past her. "Ah! I hate him even more than I hate the Power Rangers!"

"What did you do?" Rita questioned him, as he walked towards his throne. "Wake up on the wrong side of your hyper-barrack chamber this morning?"

"For as long as I can remember, Count Dregon has been trying to one-up me." Lord Zedd explained.

Rita groaned in confusion.

"To be more evil, more dastardly than me." Lord Zedd explained. "Look? We can't even conquer one measly little planet." He then groaned in frustration and sat down in his throne.

"Take a chill pill, Zeddie and listen to me." Rita said, walking towards him, and then touched his hand. "Finster's working on a wonderful nasty monster that's gonna blow Earth out of the sky. The Power Rangers will never be able to defeat this new monster."

"Since when have any of Finster's monsters been able to walk and chew gum at the same time?" Lord Zedd asked.

"Zeddie baby, trust me." Rita begged. "This time there's no way out for the Power Rangers."

She then laughed while Lord Zedd groaned.

"Deja vu." he grumbled quietly.

 **(Command Center)**

The Rangers - minus Kimberly - were now all in the Command Center, and Alpha had told them all why he was upset. They had all taken it badly by how he felt and then Billy began scanning the planet, and was now taking a reading out of the computer.

"The path of signals definitely shows some inference within the planet's environment." he explained to Alpha.

"Oh, I knew it!" Alpha said. "They really are in trouble."

"How far is this planet, Zordon?" Tommy asked.

"Edenoi is located in the northern most corner of the galaxy in the constellation Andromeda." Zordon explained. "I'm afraid it is far beyond our reach."

"Who inhabits it?" Adam asked.

"They are called Edenoites, Adam. A highly intelligent and gentle race of people, as Alpha himself can tell you." Zordon explained.

"The planet's leader, King Lexian assembled me himself and gave me life." Alpha explained. "He was like a father to me."

"Then I guess his family saw you as a member then?" Sophie guessed.

"Yes, they did." Alpha said sadly.

"Alpha, we're your family here." Aisha explained, before turning to Zordon. "What can we do to help?"

"I afraid there is very little you can do to assist, Rangers." Zordon explained. "At such a great distance, there is a good chance that you will not have all of your powers. The risks of such a journey are simply too great."

"We didn't have a problem teleporting to the deserted planet to get the Sword the Light, Zordon." Sophie pointed out.

"Edenoi is much farther away from Earth than the deserted planet, Sophie." Zordon explained.

"Well, taking risks never stopped us before, Zordon." Tommy said.

"That's right." Rocky agreed. "I think we should go check it out."

"Oh, AY-Yi-Yi!" Alpha said. "Would you really do that for me, Rangers?"

"Hey! You've helped us out a lot, Alpha." Sophie said. "I think it's time we started paying you back."

"I have reservations about this venture, but it appears to be the only way to learn more about the situation on Edenoi." Zordon said.

"So we're going?" Sophie asked.

"Yes, but remember Rangers, you are only going to investigate." Zordon explained.

The Rangers all nodded.

"Please try to find out what has happened to King Lexian?" Alpha begged.

"Remember, this distance may effect your powers." Zordon reminded them. "Do not become involved in their conflict."

"Zordon, will you be able to contact us through our communicators if an attack arises?" Billy asked.

"Yes. The new chip you have installed will make that possible." Zordon explained, which made Billy smile. "Good work."

"We could just teleport back if we were needed." Adam deduced.

"Yeah." Tommy agreed. "I say we do it, for Alpha."

"Oh." Alpha awed.

"Friendship is a powerful gift, Rangers." Zordon explained. "I commend you for your courage."

"Alpha, can you contact Kimberly for us?" Tommy asked. "Let her know what's going on."

"You can count on it, Tommy." Alpha said.

"Very well." Zordon said. "Prepare to morph."

"Rangers, promise to be careful?" Alpha asked. "I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you."

"Don't worry, Alpha." Adam assured.

"It's morphin time!" Tommy shouted.

"Tigerzord!"

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

They then all arrived at a quarry waiting to be teleported to Edenoi. Tommy was in the middle, with Billy and Aisha on his right, and Rocky, Adam and Sophie on his left.

"Alright, guys, this is the big one." Tommy said.

"Right!" Rocky said.

Tommy then activated his communicator. "Zordon, we're ready." he said.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was looking at them in the viewing globe.

"AY-Yi-Yi!" he said. "My memory banks will never fail to retrieve this day's events, Rangers. It gives me a warm fuzzy feeling in all my circuits." he then turned around to Zordon.

"Tommy, be prepared..." Zordon began to say.

 **(The quarry)**

 _"..for anything upon your arrival."_ Zordon finished.

"Okay." Tommy said softly, as the others listened.

 _"The selected coordinates will land you near the worst disturbances on Edenoi."_ Zordon explained.

 **(Command Center)**

"Stand by to teleport." Zordon said. "Alpha, enter the coordinates."

Alpha was holding a piece of paper and was standing by the computer. "Right. Entering coordinates now." he said, before pressing buttons on the computer. "Initiating teleportation sequence."

 **(The quarry)**

 _"Good luck, Rangers."_ Zordon said.

"All right, guys, here goes." Tommy said, as they all touched their belts.

"Power Rangers!" they all shouted, holding their left hands in the air.

They were then all teleported away.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha saw them teleport in the viewing globe and then turned back to Zordon.

"Oh, thank you, Zordon." he said. "Thank you."

 **(In space)**

The six Rangers teleportation beams were flying through space towards Edenoi.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was now standing back on the balcony and had his goggles zoomed in again, looking for the Rangers on Earth.

"Ah! Blast!" he growled. "Where are they?"

"What?!" Rita exclaimed, who was behind him with Goldar. "Where are those Rangers? What are they up too?"

Lord Zedd then turned around to them.

"Amazing as it seems, my dear." he said his wife. "I can no longer detect them, except for Kimberly who has some human ailment."

"Oh, poor baby." Rita sarcastically said.

"The perfect time for an attack, my lord." Goldar suggested.

"What a brilliant idea." Rita agreed. "Now, why didn't I think of that?"

Goldar the growled as Rita looked at her husband.

"Is he for real?" she asked.

"We must conquer Earth before Dregon gets his eye on it." Lord Zedd explained. "Can this monster of Finster's really deliver?"

"Of course, Zeddie-poo." Rita assured. "No one can put one over on us. Together we're unbeatable."

"Unbeatable." Goldar repeated, getting a bad look from Rita.

"I didn't mean you Goldie-bluffs." she said, before turning back to her husband. "I'll go check on Finster."

She then walked past Goldar and towards Finster's workshop.

"Isn't she something, Goldar?" Lord Zedd asked.

"Yes, my lord." Goldar replied, not happy about having to say it. "She's something alright." He then growled in annoyance.

In his workshop, Finster was creating his newest monster.

"Finster! I don't smell monsters cooking." Rita said, walking into the workshop. "Talk to me, Finster. What's the deal? Where's my monster?"

"Uh... just a little longer, my queen and you'll hace it." Finster reassured, nervously.

"Well, get on with it, Finster!" Rita said angrily. "Put that puppy in the oven and get to cooking. The Rangers are out of sight. No one can stop us now."

"Yes, your cruelty." Finster said, as Rita left. "Right away."

"Earth will be ours!" Rita said.

 **(In space)**

The Power Rangers were still being teleported to Edenoi, and they soon arrived on the planet's surface in the middle of a valley.

"Alright, everybody, be prepared for anything." Tommy advised.

Explosions then went off in the distance, but they couldn't see them.

"You hear those explosions?" Aisha asked.

"Yeah, and they're getting closer." Tommy replied.

"Meaning there's nearby." Sophie deduced.

Count Dregon's ship then fried more lasers at the planet's surface, and then an explosion went off right near the Rangers causing them to shield their eyes.

"Man! Somebody out there's using some heavy duty firepower." Rocky said.

"But why? There's nothing out here but rocks." Aisha said.

"It's got to be a spaceship trying to disrupt the planet's surface." Billy deduced.

"Brilliant deduction, Sherlock." Sophie said sarcastically. "But where is it?"

"I don't know!" Billy replied, as he couldn't see it because of the clouds in the area.

"Well, if we don't take cover, we'll be disrupted." Tommy realized.

"Yeah." Aisha agreed.

The ship then fired more lasers, and one landed right in front of Adam.

"Which way should we go?!" he asked loudly, as more went off around them. "They're blasting all around us!"

The blasts then suddenly stopped coming in.

"Hey, it stopped." Rocky said.

"Probably not for long." Tommy said.

"Yeah." Aisha agreed.

"Let's go." Tommy said, running away.

"Right!" Rocky said, as they followed him.

They then ran to a set of big rocks.

"This rock formation ought to give us some cover if the shelling starts again." Tommy said, as they stopped by the rocks. "We need to figure out where it's coming from though, and who's doing it."

"Yeah." Rocky breathed in agreement.

"Whoever they are, they're close." Billy said.

"Yeah, and where are the Edenoites?" Tommy questioned.

"Wait a minute." Aisha said. "I think I just found out where some of them are." She then ran towards one of the rocks and looked over it. "But what in the world are they doing?"

She looked and saw four Edenoities digging in the ground like they were slaves.

"I think I see movement." one of them said.

"Whoa!" Aisha breathed, not believing what she was seeing before turning to the others. "Hey, guys, come here!" she called. "Come over here and check this out?"

"Huh?" Tommy asked, confused.

The others then got to where Aisha was and looked at the Edenoities.

"Whoa!" Rocky said in amazement. "Who are those guys?"

The oldest of the Edenoities then looked up. "Now where has Dex gone?" he asked the others.

"They must be Edenoities, but how can we be sure?" Aisha questioned the others.

"And what are they digging up?" Rocky added.

"Well, according to the data that I reviewed back at the Command Center, this area of the planet is honeycombed with pockets of poisonous gases that are just below the surface." Billy explained.

"Well, that would explain the gas masks." Tommy realized. "But why would anyone want to release poison gas?"

"Yeah, I don't get." Aisha agreed. "And why are they digging it up if it's bad for them?"

"Unless they're being forced to by someone like a slave." Sophie realized.

Five figures then jumped out of nowhere and landed behind the Rangers, who then turned around.

"Huh?" they all asked.

"Intruders!" one of the Edenoites said. "What are you doing here?"

"Wait, we mean you no harm." Tommy said, putting his hands up trying to reason with the Edenoites. "We come to your planet in peace."

"Ha! A likely story." another Edenoite said.

"We've heard that one before." another said, but this one was female.

"No! It's true." Billy said. "We received a report that your planet was in danger."

"You lie!" the second Edenoite said. "We sent no message to the likes of you."

"You pose as friends, but your garments betray you." the first one said. "You were sent by Count Dregon to further enslave our people."

The Rangers were shocked by that, but also realized Sophie was right about them digging up poison gas.

"No, no, no. That's not it." Tommy said.

"Now wait just a minute." Rocky told the Edenoites. "We're from the planet Earth. We don't even know who this Count Dregon guy is."

"He lies!" the second said. "They mean to attack us."

"We're not lying." Sophie argued.

"How do we know you're not!" the female Edenoite countered.

The first one then put his right hand up in the air. "I call upon the powers of light and truth to become Masked Rider." he chanted, moving his hand over his chest. "Ectophase activate!"

A weird bug metal suit then appeared around him, and then he jumped and landed on a roc behind them.

"Now you shall pay." he said.

"Whoa!" the Rangers all said.

"This guy defiantly has a wrong idea about us." Tommy muttered.

"Here me. There's no room on this planet Count Dregon and his evil plague patrol." Masked Rider said. "It is time for you to stand with me now, defenders of Edenoi."

"Couldn't we just talk about this?" Aisha asked hopefully.

"Silence!" Masked Rider said rudely. "Words have no meaning on a planet under the cape of war."

"Guys. Come on, now." Rocky begged, as the Edenoites charged at them. "Hold on a second?"

"For Edenoi, my friends!" Masked Rider said, before jumping down from the rock. "Hi-yah!"

He then sent a kick towards Tommy and Rocky, but missed them both as they dodged it, while the Edeniotes took on the rest, one for each of them. Masked Rider then tried to tackle Tommy but missed, the one fighting Billy tried to punch him but missed, and then Rocky tried to grab the Masked Rider by the shoulders, but was then pushed back.

"Stop! Please!" Tommy begged.

"We don't want to fight you!" Rocky said, as he rolled under a kick from the Masked Rider.

"We don't want to fight, guys!" Adam begged.

Aisha then faced her opponent, while Sophie ducked as hers tried to kick her.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was sitting in his throne with Rita standing beside him, when Finster started to walk towards them.

"It's finished, your highness and loudness." he informed. "I've completed the monster and I think you'll pleased. It is truly a magnificent creature."

"Is it good enough to destroy Angel Grove?" Lord Zedd questioned spuriously, getting up.

"Yes, of course." Finster replied.

"Then moved it, Finnie!" Rita ordered. "Let's see some action now!"

"Mmm-mmm." Finster muttered.

"Bring the creature to me, Finster." Lord Zedd said. "I want to rule Earth by sundown."

"Right away." Finster said.

He then turned around to get the monster, while Lord Zedd turned to his wife.

"Ah! What a team we make." he sighed, holding his arms out to hug her.

"You said it, Zeddster." Rita said. "Now the Power Rangers are kaput!"

They then both laughed before hugging each other.

 **(Edenoi)**

Adam was knocked back against a rock, and then ducked when the Edenoite he was facing tried to punch him, before blocking another punch it sent, and then grabbed the Edenoites arm. The Edenoite then broke free, then grabbed Adam's arm and then punched him in the chest.

"You gotta believe me." Adam begged. "We're not the enemy."

"Are you not intruding on our world?" the Edenoite asked, sounding male. "All intruders are enemies of the Edenoites."

Sophie ducked under a kick from her opponent and then backed away with her arms out.

"Wait, stop!" she said.

"You shall pay for enslaving our planet!" the Edenoite said, sounding female.

"I don't want to fight you!" Sophie begged, ducking under a punch.

"You shouldn't have come here then." the female Edenoite said, grabbing her arm.

She then spun Sophie around and then let go, causing her to crash into a rock.

"You don't understand!" Aisha said, holding her arms out and backing away. "Let me explain why we've come here?"

The Edenoite then pushed her hand away and then punched her in the chest. The Edenoited then tried to kick her but she back flipped to avoid it, and then dodged a fly kick the Edenoite sent her, causing it to kick the rock, and then it tried to punch Aisha from behind.

"Wait!" Aisha said, blocking it, and then another from the other arm. "Now hold on a second. We only came because Alpha asked us to."

"Alpha?" the Edenoite questioned confusedly, sounding female, as Aisha backed away from her. "Did you say 'Alpha'?"

Billy and his opponent were locked in a grapple, but then they broke away. Billy then blocked a kick from the Edenoite, then ducked as it tried to punch him, and then blocked another punch.

"We have to talk." he explained, holding the Edenoite's arms down. "Your planet's surface is being disrupted."

"B-b-but how?!" the Edenoite asked, shocked. "How did you know that?"

Tommy and Rocky were facing the Masked Rider, and the three of them were circling each other.

"Prepare to be crushed, interlopers." Masked Rider said. "Like all those who dare to cross the Masked Rider."

"This is getting us nowhere." Tommy said. "You've got to listen to us."

"Nothing you can say will save you." Masked Rider said, circling them some more. "You sealed your own fate by coming here." He then ran on some more, while Tommy and Rock followed. "Now you shall pay the ultimate price for your actions!"

"You got to believe us!" Rocky begged. "We're here to help."

"I believe no one." Masked Rider replied.

He then stopped and jumped up, and then Tommy and Rocky both did the same, and then they tried to hit each other, and then they landed back down on the ground - Tommy clutching his chest.

"Oh, man!" Rocky moaned, as they turned to face each other again.

"Listen, we should be fighting together." Tommy said.

"Yeah!" Rocky begged, holding his hands up like he was surrendering. "Hold up, will you."

"Yeah." Tommy said.

"Never!" Masked Rider replied.

He then charged in and then tried to kick Tommy, but he blocked it, then tried to kick Rocky, but missed as he ducked, then tried again but missed, and then tried to kick Tommy again, who blocked it followed by a punch, and then Rocky grabbed him from behind. Masked Rider kicked Tommy in the chest before breaking free of Rocky's grip, then spun around and tried to upper kick him, but missed and then backed away.

"You can go tell Count Dregon you have failed." he said.

 **(In space)**

Count Dregon's ship was flying towards the planet, while inside the ship, Count Dregon was watching the battle between the Power Rangers and Masked Rider.

"Doubleface, who are these multi-colored creatures who attack Masked Rider?" he asked.

"Unfortunately, the ship's computer is unable to identify them, my lord." Doublefae explained, who was behind him. "But clearly, they also seem to process Masked Rider's powers, so they too must be destroyed."

"Your majesty, here what I say?" an alien called Gork asked. "Is there not a better way. Destroy the six, yes, give them our worst, but let them defeat Masked Rider first."

"Oh! Silence, you genetic junk pile!" Doubleface said, annoyed. "If they do defeat Masked Rider, they will acquire his powers before we do."

"That can never happen!" Dregon said.

"Right! Commence an aerial assault at once!" Doubleface ordered.

Count Dregon then turned to him. "You will continue until they're all destroyed!" he ordered.

 **(Edenoi)**

Masked Rider jumped, then spun around in the air, and then kicked Tommy right in the chest, which sent him flying over to the ground as Masked Rider landed.

"Why do you continue?" he asked, as Tommy got back up. "Give up and go back to Dregon."

He then turned and ran towards Rocky before trying to kick him, but Rocky ducked and then blocked another punch from him, and then grabbed his arm and spun him around.

"Come on, hotshot!" he said, as Tommy grabbed Masked Rider's other arm. "Hold still a second, will you?"

"Wait a second." Tommy grunted, as Masked Rider tried to break free. "What do we have to do to convince you?"

 **(In space)**

Count Dregon's ship was now hovering over Edenoi.

"All is ready for a full aerial assault, Count Dregon." Doubleface told his master. "Awaiting your command. When we attack, we shall blast Masked Rider and his colorful playmates to oblivion."

"Everything will fall into place." Count Dregon said.

"Oh, good." Gork said. "Will the food get any better?"

"Be quiet, you silly space mollusk!" Doubleface ordered.

"Commence shooting now!" Count Dregon ordered.

The ship then fried on the planet.

 **(Edenoi)**

Rocky and Tommy both still had hold of Masked Rider.

"You two can't hold me down!" he said, struggling to get free.

The ships blasts then landed right near them, allowing Masked Rider to get free, while Tommy and Rocky were both hit.

"They're firing again." Tommy realized.

"And right at us this time." Rocky added.

The ship kept firing as Masked Rider rolled towards the other Edenoites, and then a blast landed right near them all.

"Wait a minute. Dregon's ship is firing at all of us." he realized. "Even Dregon isn't low enough to fire on his own soldiers."

"That's what we've been trying to tell you all along." Rocky said, as the other Rangers gathered around him and Tommy.

"Yeah." Tommy and Aisha said.

"We came here to help, but we've been getting blasted since the minute we got here." Rocky explained.

Masked Rider and the Edenoites then all looked at the Rangers.

"Hold it!" he ordered his friends. "We must know if they are telling the truth. How were you able to find us here."

"We came because our friend Alpha 5 believed you were in danger." Tommy explained, as the Rangers walked towards them. "We're the Power Rangers."

"Alpha 5?" the one Sophie had fought asked.

"Yeah, you got it." Sophie confirmed.

"Friends of Alpha are friends of ours." Masked Rider said, as the walked towards the Rangers. "Welcome to Edenoi."

He and Tommy then shook hands.

 **(In space)**

Doubleface was reporting to Count Dregon.

"Somehow, they have all escaped destruction, Count Dregon." he informed.

"Well..." Count Dregon said, turning around to him. "And how do you propose we fix that? Fire again!"

The ship then fired again.

 **(Edenoi)**

The blasts landed right near the Rangers and the Edenoities, exploding right afterwards.

"Friends, we must seek sanctuary." Masked Rider said, as more blasts came at them. "This way, quickly!"

He then turned around and ran away, and then the Edenoites followed.

"Whoa!" Aisha moaned, as another blast landed near them. "You don't have to tell me twice. Come on"

They then ran after the Edenoites, as Masked Rider stopped by a cave enterance.

"Come on!" he shouted. "Get into the cave."

The Edenoites then ran into the cave as a blast landed on the hill above the cave.

"Hurry!" he shouted, as a blast landed near Rocky. "This way!"

Rocky then ran into the cave, followed by Tommy, Sophie, Billy, Adam and finally Aisha, just as a blast almost hit her from behind.

"Once more we are all safe, to fight you another day, Count Dregon." Masked Rider said.

A blast then landed right in front of him, and then he turned around and ran into the cave, as a blast almost hit the entrance.

 **(In space)**

Count Dregon was looking at his men.

"Incompetent fools." he said.

"Actually, my lord, I must say that-" Doubleface said.

"You've let them escape." Count Dregon interrupted. "Send the plague patrol and find them immediately or heads will roll!"

A monster with one eye (Cyclopter) looked nervous.

"Now be gone!" Count Dregon ordered. "On your way!"

"Consider it done, count." Doubleface said, as Cyclopter and a woman left. "Cyclopter is on the job."

"They shall not escape my wrath." Count Dregon announced.


	58. A Friend in Need Part 2

In space, above the planet Edenoi Count Dregon's ship was firing blasts at it, but none of them hit anything.

 **(Edenoi)**

The Edenoites were leading the Rangers in the cave they were hiding in.

"Inside everybody, quickly." one of them said. "The bombardment from Dregon's spider base is getting worse."

"We'll be safe in here... for a time." Masked Rider assured, as they stopped in a big part of the cave.

 **(The ship)**

"Count Dregon, we've lost them." Doubleface informed his master. "We need to send in the plague patrol."

 **(The cave)**

Masked Rider then entered the big part of the cave while everyone else tried to catch their breathe.

"We can stay here only a short while." he explained. "Dregon's plague patrol now knows where we are."

"Sire!" the female Edenoite who Aisha had fought said.

"Are you injured?" the one Billy fought asked

"You okay?" the one Sophie fought asked.

"Are you alright, Prince Dex?" the one Aisha fought asked.

"I will be fine, my friends." Masked Rider assured. "I need to rest but a moment."

He suit then disappeared, and the Rangers were shocked by his appearance.

"Whoa!" Rocky exclaimed.

"He's humanoid." Billy said.

"Who are you?" Aisha asked. "What's your name?"

"I feel that maybe we can trust them, sire." the one Adam had fought said.

Masked Rider then turned around, and the Rangers saw he had a crystal on his forehead.

"My name is Dex, prince of Edenoi." he said, introducing himself as his crystal glowed. "I am also called the Masked Rider, a power bestrode upon me to battle evil and injustice. It is safe to breathe in here. We are far away now from the mine site and our air is similar to that of Earth."

The Edenoites then took off their gas masks, revealing the one Billy had fought to be an Asian looking teen with long hair, the one Adam had fought to be a white teen with brown hair, the one Aisha had fought to be a female teen with blonde hair, and the one Sophie had fought to be a dark-haired girl.

"I have trusted you with my identity." Dex explained. "I shall not betray the trust of yours."

The Rangers then all stood up and took their helmets off.

"I'm Tommy." Tommy said, as Dex began to look at them.

"Adam." Adam said.

"Sophie." Sophie said.

"I'm Billy." Billy said.

"Rocky." Rocky said.

"Aisha." Aisha said.

Dex then walked back over to his fellow Edenoites.

"These are my friends, Barruis," he pointed to the dark-haired girl. "Zaruis," he pointed to the other girl. "Donais," he pointed to the white male. "and Ferrian." he pointed to the Asian one.

"Who are you?" Zaruis asked. "Why have you come to Edenoi?"

"We're the Power Rangers." Tommy explained. "We protect the planet Earth."

"We were sent here by Zordon and Alpha 5." Rocky added.

"We were told to assess the situation and report back on your well being." Billy explained.

"Sorry we thought you were followers of Count Dregon." Barruis apologized.

"It's alright." Sophie reassured. "We don't blame you."

"Tell us, Dex, what happened to your planet?" Tommy asked. "And what are those crystals on your foreheads?"

"I'll show you." Dex replied.

He then turned around and then touched his crystal, which then set up a projection.

"Mind crystals. They give us the ability to communicate our thoughts as well as well as images." Dex explained.

The projection then showed the Rangers more Edenoites being enslaved.

"Count Drgeon has enslaved our people and forced them to mine the soil." Dex explained. "This releases noxious gases that will ultimately destroy our planet."

"But how could you let this happen?" Adam questioned.

"You see, Edenoi was a planet of great peace. We had not the need for weapons or armies for many centuries." Dex explained, as Count Dregon's ship appeared on the projection. "Count Dregon was aware of this, and in our vulnerability wedged an attack. We were not prepared, as we were a race of scholars and artisans. The price payed was our freedom. Some have escaped Edenoi, but many more are still in hiding."

He then touched his crystal again, which removed the projection, and then he turned around to the Rangers.

"This is what has become of our planet." he explained.

"Dex, hoe did you come to be the Masked Rider?" Billy asked.

"The Masked Rider powers have existed on Edenoi for many centuries, handed down from king to king." Dex explained, as he showed another projection from his crystal. "Kept always ready, but never needed, until recently."

The Rangers saw another figure in the Masked Rider suit.

"The powers were bestowed upon me by my grandfather, King Lexian, when it became clear that we were losing the fight against Count Dregon and his evil minions." Dex explained. "Dregon must never get his hands on the Masked Rider powers, for with them, he would be invincible."

The projection then showed the Masked Rider standing on a hilltop.

"The entire galaxy would be at risk. Until Lexian can return to his rightful throne. The people on Edenoi bide their time, slaving in the gas mines, depending on Masked Rider to stave off Dregon's attempts to destroy the planet." Dex explained, before touching his crystal and removing the projection.

He then sighed and turned back to the Rangers.

"Until that day, our rebel forces continue to fight bravely on." Dex explained. "And I remain an outlaw under the guise of the Masked Rider trying to bring some sense of hope to our people."

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was checking the computer for any news of the Rangers, when he received a message.

"Someone is calling in on the viewing globe." he said, turning to it. "Ah, Kimberly, it's you. How re you feeling?"

Kimberly was still lying in bed sick while having her communicator to her mouth. _"Alpha, have you heard from the guys yet?"_ she asked.

"Not yet." Alpha replied. "But don't worry, Kimberly. Just concentrate on getting better."

 **(Kimberly's house)**

Kimberly coughed and understood what Alpha meant. "Will you keep me posted?" she asked.

 **(Command Center)**

"Of course I will." Alpha said. "I'll let you know as soon as I hear something from them."

 **(Kimberly's house)**

Kimberly then put her communicator on her bedside table, and then picked up a stuff teddy bear and put it beside her.

 **(Youth Center)**

Two girls were talking at the counter while people walked past them - one blonde and one brunette.

"...this job, so we're going to meet at Shawn's house." the blonde whispered.

"Really?" the brunette asked, whispering back, as Bulk walked towards them.

"If you want to go over there?" the blonde whispered.

"Do you really mean it?" the brunette whispered.

"Totally." the blonde whispered.

Bulk then put an elbow on a tray near the girls, causing them to both look at him while he was embarrassed.

"Uh..." he muttered.

He then turned around and walked away, and sat down on a chair at a table.

"Okay, go ahead?" the brunette whispered.

"Totally." the blonde whispered, as Skull walked in, and then sat down beside Bulk.

"Hi, Skull." he said.

"Hi, Bulk." Skull said.

"Hey, take a look at those two?" Bulk asked. "What do you think, huh?"

Skull then looked at the two girls, and then stared at them.

"Nice." he said.

"Uh-huh." Bulk muttered.

"Very, very nice." Skull said.

"Hey, hey, listen." Bulk said, as the girls giggled. "What do you think they're talking about?"

"My classic good looks?" Skull guessed.

Bulk then gave him a look which meant he guessed wrong.

"My... devastating profile?" he guessed, before moving his lips apart and together.

"No, goofball." Bulk said, making Skull turn to him confused. "The Power Rangers. They're absolutely gaga over the Power Rangers."

"So?" Skull asked, confused.

"So don't you get it?" Bulk asked.

"Get what?" Skull asked, still confused.

"I have a brilliant idea." Bulk explained.

Skull then got worried, thinking he knew what Bulk meant. "Stop!" he said, pointing at him. "No way! I'm not go looking for those Power Rangers again. I've had it up to here with them." he held his hand up by his chin.

"You see, that's the idea." Bulk explained. "We don't have to look for them. We just found them."

Skull still looked confused, until Bulk pointed to him, and then himself. "Bulky boy." he said, now realizing what Bulk meant. "You're a genius."

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was pacing by his throne, with both Rita and Goldar behind him.

"Now, if I'm off to find the lethetic analyser and geometrically..." he muttered, when Rita bumped into him. "Will you two stop following me around!"

"Yeah!" Rita said, looking at Goldar.

"Where is Finster with my new monster?" Lord Zedd asked. "I don't have all century to wait."

Goldar then growled. "Not with Dregon moving in on you." he said.

"Ooh! Goldar, you dunderhead." Rita said rudely. "You just had to say it, didn't you? You just had to mention it."

"Count Dregon!" Lord Zedd growled.

"Oh, here he goes again." Rita muttered.

"I hate him!" Lord Zedd growled. "I despise him! He's too evil for his own good!"

 **(Edenoi)**

Dex had finished explaining the planet's situation to the Rangers, and now they were explaining why they had come.

"Our friend Alpha, wants to know what has become of Lexian and your leader." Aisha explained.

"Lexian is my grandfather." Dex explained, smiling. "He's in hiding orchestrating our people's escape. He's safe for the time being."

Tommy then walked towards Dex and touched his shoulder.

 **(Youth Center)**

Bulk and Skull were still looking at the two girls at the counter, and then moved closer to them.

"..and don't worry." the blonde said. "Can you believe it."

Bulk and Skull kept moving closer while the two girls worked.

"So tell me, Skull." Bulk then said. "How did you find out that the Power Rangers were going to be there?"

This caught the girls attention.

"I don't know." Skull said.

"Did he say 'Power Rangers'?" the brunette asked her friend.

"You're the on that..." Skull added, before realizing what Bulk meant. "Oh, yeah."

"Mm-mm." the blonde muttered to her friend.

"I learned from a very reliable source." Skull explained. "That's how I know the Power Rangers will be there."

The girls eyes widened.

"Then tell me, did this reliable source verify that the Power Rangers do in fact gather at this secret location every day?" Bulk asked.

Skull kept his eye on the girls, who were now writing, so Bulk then kicked his leg.

"Ahh! Yes!" he screamed. "Yes!"

"I must caution you to lower your voice." Bulk advised. "This information is top secret."

The girls then giggled.

"Now, tell me where and when the Power Rangers will be meeting?" Bulk asked.

"Okay." Skull grunted. "You know the mountainside, over by east Angel Grove heights?" Skull asked, as the girls wrote it down.

"Yes, I'm listening." Bulk said.

"Well..." Skull began to explain.

 **(Edenoi)**

The slave driver rode on the hill.

"Cogwarts, annihilate the rebels and their multi-colored friends in the cave!" he ordered.

"Yes, master!" a Cogwart growled.

They all then made rude noise sounds.

Inside the cave, the Rangers and Edenoites were all hearing them.

"Cogwarts!" Donais realized.

"Cogwarts?" Rocky questioned, confused.

"What's a Cogwart?" Sophie asked.

"Viscous creatures sent to Edenoi by Count Dregon." Zaruis explained.

Everyone then ran back towards the cave entrance.

"The plague patrol has returned." Dex realized.

The slave driver, along with two others then rode towards them.

"Flush them out of the cave, Cogwarts!" the leader ordered. "Then we shall cut them down!"

The Cogwarts then growled, and then the Rangers saw them.

"It doesn't look like those Cogwarts are going anywhere either." Aisha realized.

"Oh, man. This defiantly doesn't look good." Tommy sighed.

"Come and face us, rebels!" a Cogwart said.

"We're hungry." another said.

"Yeah." said the third.

"Cogwarts, stop your chattering and attack!" the slave driver ordered. "Plague patrol, flush the rebels out."

Dex then turned around to the Rangers. "I have the capabilities to of handling the Cowarts, but there's still the matter of the Plague Patrol." he explained.

"Well, this is defintely something we can help you with." Billy informed.

"Yeah. We'll take care of the Plague Patrol." Tommy said.

The Coggwarts then growled, while the Plague Patrol moved closer.

"I know you are in there, rebel swine!" the slave driver shouted. "Come out and fight!"

"I think the welcome wagon's here." Adam said.

"Here me, Prince Dex!" the slave diver shouted. "You and your multi-colored friends cannot stay in that cave forever! Come on out before we send the Cogwarts in after you!" He then laughed wildly.

Donais then gave Dex back his gas mask.

"It's now or never." Aisha said.

"To the power!" Dex chanted.

"To the power!" everyone else chanted.

"Let's do it." Tommy said, looking at his friends. "Back to action!"

They then put their helmets back on and followed Dex out of the cave, with the other Edenoites behind them.

"You have your wish, loathsome barbarians." Dex said. "If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you shall have."

"We shall now put an end to you and the rebellion, Prince Dex!" the slave driver informed.

The Cogwarts then growled and laughed.

"You costume cohorts - whoever they are - cannot save you!" the slave driver said.

"As new friends like these rally to our cause, the day grows nearer when you and your evil master, Count Dregon shall be banished from Edenoi for all time!" Dex said. "You have finally met your match, Plague Patrol! Comrades, let us destroy them!"

Everyone then got ready to fight.

"Whoa!" one of the plague patrol said, looking spooked.

"What's going on?" another asked.

"In the name of King Lexian, rightful ruler of Edenoi - Ectophase activate!" Dex shouted.

His Masked Rider costume then appeared on him.

"Now villains, you shall know the power of the Masked Rider and the Power Rangers!" he announced.

He then got into his fighting pose, and then the Rangers did the same, making the plague patrol move back a bit.

"We're right behind you, Dex." Tommy told Dex.

"A very touching performance, rebel but we're not impressed." the slave driver said. "Get them, plague patrol!"

The plague patrol then charged in.

"You sure you can handle the Cogwarts?" Rocky asked Dex.

"Yes." Dex replied.

"Get your friends inside." Rocky said, as he and Tommy both touched Dex's shoulders. "We'll take care of the chimps."

The Rangers then charged at the plague patrol.

"Time to cut out some Cogwarts!" Dex said, putting his hand on the ground and then back in the air.

He then jumped and then punched one in the chest as he landed, then dodged as a second jumped him, then spun around and hit the third in the chest, and then in the back.

"Quick!" Ferrian shouted, as the Edenoites ran back into the cave.

"Hurry!" Zaruis shouted.

"Come on!" Barruis shouted.

"You're about to pay for your meddling, Earthling!" the slave driver growled, riding towards Tommy.

"Hah, I think you should come down off your high horse." Tommy said.

He then jumped and kicked the slave driver off his horse, but he then flipped backwards and landed on his feet, just as Tommy did.

"Man! I got to tell you." Tommy admitted. "You're even uglier up close."

The slave driver then growled. "You will pay for your insolence intruder!" he shouted.

Rocky was then kicked by one of the plague patrol, knocking him into Sophie, who then ducked as he tried to hit them with his claw while Rocky caught it, but was then kicked in the hand. Rocky then spun around and kicked the patroller, and then Sophie tripped it up, knocking it down, but then it got back up growling.

"Time for rider kick!" Dex said loudly.

He then jumped and back flipped and then his feet glowed pink as he spun around like a corkscrew, and then kicked one of the Cogwarts in the chest, knocking it towards another one.

"Two for one!" he said.

Aisha, Adam and Billy had teamed up against the other plague patroller. Aisha tried to kick him but missed, then Adam tried the same thing but missed too, and when Billy tried to kick him, he blocked it, and then Billy tried to punch him, but it blocked it, and when he tried again, it grabbed his arm and flipped him over. Adam then managed to kick it in the chest, but that just made it mad.

"You'll have to kick harder than that!" it yelled.

"Yeah? Well, I'll see what I can do about that!" Adam said.

Billy was clutching his chest before getting back up and kicking the plague patroller in the chest.

"I'll crush you for that, you little nose wipe!" it growled.

Tommy then jumped over a rock, and then the slave driver followed, and then tried to punch Tommy, but missed as he ducked, and then blocked another punch from him.

"Hey! Your shoe's untied!" Tommy said.

He then lifted the slave driver's arm up, and then grabbed one of the horns on his head and pulled it down, but then the slave driver hit Tommy in the arm, and then kicked him in the chest.

Dex then jumped up into the air, at the same time as one of the Cogwarts, and then Dex hit it in the chest in mid-air, pulling it down with him. They then got up and got locked in a grapple, and then another Cogwart jumped and grabbed Dex from behind, which allowed them both to grab an arm each. Then a third Cogwart jumped and kicked him in the chest with both legs, knocking him back, but also the two who had him as well. He then got up with the two still holding him in his arms, and then he managed to break free of the grip of the one holding his right arm, throwing it towards the third.

"Enough of these games!" a plague patroller shouted, trying to stab Rocky.

"So let's go." Rocky replied, blocking the blade.

He then rolled forward when it tried to hit him again.

"Too slow." he said.

Sophie then kicked the plague patroller in the back, and then Rocky kicked it in the chest, and then Sophie tackled him.

"Great teamwork." Sophie said, as they high-fived each other.

"You said it!" Rocky agreed.

Aisha then tried to kick the other one but missed, and then dodged when it tried to kick her, then Billy spun around to avoid the kick, and then Aisha jumped over its blade. It then tried to hit Billy with its blade, but Billy grabbed it with both his arms to block it.

"You need a breathe mint!" he said, pushing it away.

"Blast you!" it yelled.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was still working at the computer.

"AY-Yi-Yi, Zordon!" he said, turning around and walking to another. "This is so frustrating! We've never been out of touch with the Power Rangers for so long. I certainly hope their alright."

"I'm sure there is no cause for concern, Alpha." Zordon said. "The Rangers will be fine. You must have faith in their abilities."

"Oh... I'm sure you are right, Zordon." Alpha said worriedly. "Well, at least things here are quiet."

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd, Rita and Goldar were still waiting for Finster to show them his new monster.

"Finster!" Rita shouted. "Get your termite ridding carcass in here!"

She then growled just as Finster walked in.

"Yes, my queen." he said. "Always at your service. And now may I present the Repellator."

"Eh!" Rita groaned disgustingly.

Repellator then walked in and then towards them.

"So displeased to meet you." he said, getting on one knee while making disgusting sounds.

"Oh!" Rita moaned, disgusted by his look.

"Oh, brother." Lord Zedd muttered.

"Oh, let me kiss your hand, queen Rita." Repellator said, taking Rita's hand and then kissing it with his tongue.

"Eww! Gross!" Rita groaned, moving her hand back, with red bits stuck on it.

She then frowned as Goldar chuckled.

"Send that thing down to Angel Grove at once, Zedd!" Rita demanded.

"Yes, I have much slobbering to do there." Repellator said.

"Go, Repellator!" Lord Zedd ordered. "Destroy Angel Grove! Let destruction be your song of war, and should you run across those meddlesome Power Rangers, show them no mercy! No mercy at all!"

He then laughed.

"Yes, and..." Repellator said, before making a slurp sound. "..that works for me."

"Now go!" Lord Zedd ordered, shooting lighting out of his staff.

The lighting then hit Repellator and teleported him to the planet's surface.

"Count Dregon, be warned." Lord Zedd warned. "The Earth, and all its inhabitants shall soon be..."

"Ours!" Rita finished.

Thy both then laughed, along with Goldar and Finster.

 **(Command Center)**

The alarm went off.

"Oh, no!" Alpha moaned loudly. "It's the alarm, Zordon. AY-Yi-Yi! This is really bad timing."

"Sensors confirm that Zedd has unleashed another one of his monsters on he Earth." Zordon confirmed. "Alpha, you must find the creature on the viewing globe."

"Yes, Zordon." Alpha said, pressing buttons on the computer. "It's starting to come in now. There."

He then turned to the viewing globe and saw Repellator by the lake.

"It's Repellator." Zordon said. "This is troubling indeed."

"Galactic gizmos, that's one ugly monster and it's heading straight for Angel Grove." Alpha said.

"Contact the Power Rangers on Edenoi at once, Alpha." Zordon instructed. "We may need them to return to Earth."

Alpha then pressed some buttons to contact the Rangers. "I'll try, Zordon, but we're talking serious long distance here."

 **(Edenoi)**

The slave driver tried to hit Tommy with his saw-arm, but Tommy blocked it, and then ducked under a punch from his other arm, then blocked another attack from his saw-arm, but then he grabbed Tommy's arm and hit him in the arm.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha had gotten no reply from Tommy or any of the Rangers on Edenoi.

"AY-Yi-Yi! Something's wrong, Zordon!" he said, walking to another computer. "I've lost contact with the Rangers on Edenoi. There's nothing but dead air. Oh, this is terrible!"

He then kept trying to make contact with them.

"Rangers, come in!" he said desperately. "Tommy, do you read me?!" He then walked to another computer. "Oh, AY-Yi-Yi! Nothing but static. I can't reach them at all, Zordon."

"Then we have no choice, Alpha." Zordon realized. "Contact Kimberly at once. She will have to fight Repellator, alone."

"Right, Zordon." Alpha said understandingly. "I guess it's the only thing we can do, but Kimberly is still sick." he then pressed some buttons on the computer. "AY-Yi-Yi. I hope she's up to this. Ohhh!"

 **(Kimberly's house)**

Kimberly was still in lying in bed reading a book when she heard her communicator beep.

 _"Come in, Kimberly._ " Alpha said.

"Alpha, what's the news?" she asked, hoping it was about her friends.

 **(Command Center)**

"There's a monster in Angel Grove, Kimberly." Alpha explained.

 **(Kimberly's house)**

Kimberly put her book away and began to get out of bed.

 _"I know you're not well but we need you."_ Alpha explained.

 **(Command Center)**

"Are you up to it?" Alpha asked.

 **(Kimberly's house)**

"I think so." Kimberly replied, getting out of bed. "It's morphin time!"

"Pterodactyl!"

She then arrived at the lake and landed behind Repellator, who then turned around when he heard her.

"Hold it right there...whatever you are!" she said.

"Well, a lone Power Ranger. Must be my lucky day." Repellator said. "I'm here to slurp and burp up Angel Grove but I get a little pink appetizer first."

"Yeah. Well, I may be alone but you're making a big green mistake if you think that you can..." Kimberly said, before sneezing. "Excuse me. Alright, now where were we?"

They then began to circle each other.

"You were just telling me how you could take me on your own, Pink Ranger." Repellator said. "But I think perhaps you better prove it."

"All right then, ugly, I will." Kimberly said.

They both then got ready to fight.

"You're as good as licked already." Repellator said.

He then charged in.

"I make green pea soup out of you." Kimberly said.

She then sneezed again before charging in herself. They both then past each other while trying to hit each other, then Kimberly kicked Repellator in the chest, then she tried to hit him in the head but missed, and then again in the chest but he blocked it with his arm. He then tried to hit her with his other arm but she grabbed it.

"Ew! When's the last time you had your nails done?" she asked.

She then spun around while keeping hold of his arm, and then was about to punch him, when she suddenly sneezed again, and then again.

"Ah! How dare you sneeze all over me like that!" Repellator said disgustingly. "Blech!"

Kimberly then sneezed again. "A slavering disgusting creature like you, worried about germs?" she questioned.

"Hey! If a monster doesn't have his health, he doesn't have anything." Repellator replied, trying to hit Kimberly, but she side flipped to avoid it, and then back flipped.

Repellator then turned around and tried to punch her but she blocked it, followed by another punch, then rolled forward to avoid a kick, but then he grabbed hold of her back.

"What you doing?!" she moaned, as her suit began to wiggle. "A molecular scrambler!"

He then threw Kimberly behind him.

"That threw you, eh?" Repellator questioned, as Kimberly got back up.

"You'll pay for that, Repellator!" Kimberly said. "No one scrambles my molecules and gets away with it!"

She then tried to jump over him, but he caught her with his hand and scrambled her again.

"Oh! What is I can't defeat him by myself?" Kimberly muttered to herself, getting to her knees.


	59. A Friend in Need Part 3

**A/N: Here's the final part of the three-part team up. After much thinking, I've decided to do a sperate story for the movie, since it's non-canon from the show, so this story will be on hold from now until I finish the movie.**

* * *

Kimberly was on her knees facing Repellator, but wasn't having much luck.

"I'm not sure..." she muttered, before sneezing. "..I can beat this thing."

"Sneeze all over me, will you?" Repellator questioned, as he charged in and then grabbed her. "I'll make you really sick!"

He then laughed and began to lick Kimberly while she tried to get loose.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was watching how Kimberly was fairing in the viewing globe.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi, Zordon!" he exclaimed. "Kimberly's so sick, she's losing the fight with Repellator."

"We must get a message to the other Power Rangers, Alpha." Zordon explained. "Try to contact them again using alternative frequencies."

"Right." Alpha said, working at the computer. "I'll scan all possible wavelengths." He pressed more buttons, before turning back to Zordon. "Oh, nothing, Zordon!" he moaned. "Nothing but empty space! What are we going to do?"

"You must have faith in Kimberly, Alpha." Zordon said. "She's very resourceful."

"You're right, Zordon." Alpha realized. "At least I hope you are. Oh, AY-Yi-Yi!"

 **(The lake)**

Kimberly and Repellator were still locked in a grapple, and then Kimberly sneezed again.

"Ah! Stop sneezing on me!" Repellator yelled, as Kimberly sneezed again.

He then backed away from her.

"Okay, that's it!" he said. "If you won't fight fair, then I..." he then sneezed himself before he could finish.

He then sneezed again, which caused the ground around them to shake.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Kimberly moaned, trying to keep her balance.

Repellator then sneezed again, even louder than before.

"Whoa! Gesundheit." Kimberly said. "Maybe you caught my flu."

"Ridiculous!" Repellator argued. "I am Repellator, impervious to your silly human sickness..."

He then sneezed loudly again before he could finish.

"Ha-ha!" Kimberly laughed. "You have caught it. That's how it starts."

Repellator then turned around and sneezed again.

First you get the sneezing and then you get the tickling in the back of your throat." Kimberly explained. "Remember, starve with fever, feed a cold!"

Repellator then sneezed again, and then again before disappearing, and then Kimberly sneezed, and then sneezed again before her communicator beeped.

"I better report in." she said, before answering. "Alpha, do you read me?"

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was now walking towards the viewing globe when he heard her voice.

"AY-Yi-Yi! Kimberly, I'm so happy to hear from you." he said.

"Are you all right, Kimberly?" Zordon asked. "Where is Repellator?"

 **(The lake)**

"He came down with something and took off." Kimberly explained. "But I have a feeling he's gonna be back soon, Zordon."

 **(Command Center)**

"I'm sure you're correct." Zordon agreed. "Stand by and be ready for him."

 **(The lake)**

"Got it, Zordon." Kimberly said. "Kimberly out."

She then sighed in relief.

 **(Command Center)**

"Alpha, try contacting the others again, routeing our signal through the galactic phase sifter." Zordon instructed.

"Of course." Alpha said. "To cut through the interference. Right away, Zordon."

"Let's hope the Rangers are alright." Zordon said hopefully, as Alpha began to work on the computer.

"I think the phasing is working." Alpha said. "Our signal is going out loud and clear now."

 **(Edenoi)**

The slave driver kicked Tommy in the chest and knocked him down.

 _"Come in, Power Rangers!"_ came Alpha's voice through his communicator.

"My communicator." Tommy realized, as Adam kicked the slave driver away. "Alpha, I read you. Come in?"

 **(Command Center)**

"Tommy, Angel Grove is under attack!" Zordon explained. "How soon will you be able to return to Earth?"

 **(Edenoi)**

"I don't know, Zordon." Tommy replied. "Things are pretty hairy here right now. I don't think we should leave, not yet."

"What's the emergency, Zordon?" Adam asked.

"Yeah. Is everybody okay?" Tommy asked.

 **(Command Center)**

"A particularly loathsome monster of Lord Zedd's has attacked Angel Grove." Zordon explained. "Kimberly is battling it..."

 **(Edenoi)**

 _"..but she is still ill and needs your help."_ Zordon explained.

"Got it." Tommy said.

"Hey, guys." Billy called, as the others ran towards them. "What is it? What did Zordon say?"

"Trouble back home." Tommy explained. "We gotta wrap this thing up."

"What's this?" slave driver questioned. "Coffee break?"

"Ha! You guys are the ones who's are going to take a break, permanently." Tommy said.

The plague patrollers then growled, and then Billy kicked one in the chest, and then Adam and Aisha both kicked it in the back, knocking it down.

 **(The palace)**

Repellator walked into the throne room, and turned to Rita, Lord Zedd and Goldar.

"Masters, have you got anything I can take for this sore throat?" he asked, getting their attention.

"Huh? Repellator, what are you doing here?" Lord Zedd asked.

"I've caught Pink Ranger's flu bug." Repellator explained, before sneezing loudly.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Lord Zedd said, before turning to Rita. "You call this a monster?"

"Finster! Get your termite ridding carcass in here!" Rita shouted.

"Yes, my queen." Finster said, walking in. "Right here at your service. Now, what seems to be the trouble?"

"Finster, find a cure for this sick sneezing monster of yours, and get him back down to Earth to fight Kimberly!" Lord Zedd ordered.

Repellator then sneezed again.

"Ah!" Rita moaned.

"Hmm! Yes, I see the problem." Finster said.

 **(Edenoi)**

A plague patroller got up and faced Rocky and Sophie.

"I've got you now!" he said.

Rocky then spun around and kicked it in the arm, causing it to spin around and fall down, but then it got back up, only for Sophie to kick it in the back with both legs, knocking it back down. Tommy spun around and tried to kick the slave driver but missed as he ducked, then tried to kick it with his other leg, but he blocked it, then he tried to hit Tommy but missed as he ducked. Tommy then spun around and blocked an attack from his saw-arm, and then hit him in the knee with his elbow.

"You like to travel?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah." slave driver replied.

"Have a nice trip!" Tommy said, kicking slave driver in the chest, which caused him to fall to the ground on his chest. "See ya next fall!"

Slave driver then struggled to get back up while the plague patrollers ran towards the horses.

"Go! Let's go!" one of them shouted. "Come on!"

Slave driver then growled before following them.

 **(The mountains, Earth)**

Bulk and Skull were hiding behind a rock wearing ridiculous Power Ranger costumes, laughing as they waited for the girls before seeing a car heading towards them.

"Well, look who we have here?" Bulk questioned, before pointing at the car. "Skullster, this could well be our lucky day."

Skull then laughed. "I can't believe it." he admitted. "They really fell for it."

"Yeah!" Bulk laughed. "And in a minute, they're going to fall for us."

They both then laughed again. The car then stopped by a corner on the road.

"Well, this is the place, right." the blonde said, who was driving. "Do you see anything?"

"Let's park over there." the brunette said, pointing to a place in front of them.

The blonde then drove the car in that direction.

 **(The palace)**

Finster was now treating the sick Repellator in his workshop.

"Say, aww?" he said.

"Aww!" Repellator said.

"Again?" Finster asked, as he feed him some medicine.

"Aww!" Repellator said.

"And keep your eyes open. All three of them!" Finster said, before checking him. "All right, now, uh, cough for me?"

Repellator then coughed, but it wasn't as loud as he had been.

"Hmm." Finster muttered, clearing away Repellator's breath. "Don't you ever brush?"

"Monsters aren't suppose too." Repellator replied.

"It's just as I thought. You've caught a nasty Earth virus." Finster deduced.

"What should I do?" Repellator asked.

"Well, you'll have to stay in bed for 7 to 10 nights and drink plenty of fluids." Finster explained.

"I can't!" Repellator argued. "Rita and Lord Zedd are already mad at me. I have to go conquer the Power Rangers."

"Ah!" Finster realized.

"Isn't there a pill I can take?" Repellator asked, desperately.

"I suppose I could give you something to make you feel a bit better." Finster explained. "Yes, but you will never get well if you don't stay in bed."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, okay. As soon as this job is over." Repellator said, as Finster picked up a big needle. "Hey, wait a minute! What do you think you're doing with that thing?!"

Finster then sighed while Repellator panicked.

"You're not afraid of a little needle now, are you?" Finster asked.

"Well...well...well, no...but...but isn't there another way?" Repellator asked.

"Well, let me think." Finster said, putting the needle down. "Actually, I suppose you could take these instead." He then picked up a tub with the words _Finster's tummy tabs_ on it.

"Oh! Oh, yes!" Repellator said, happily. "I'll take the pills."

"Take two now, and two before you go to bed." Finster explained, taking one out. "I better warn you, they don't taste very good. Open wide?"

He then began to put it in Repellator's mouth.

 **(The mountains)**

The car the two girls were in stopped at an empty area that looked like a quarry. They both then got out and looked around, but didn't see anything.

"Sure this is the right place?" the blonde asked.

"Well, that's what those two clowns back at the juice bar said." the brunette said.

The both began to wander around to take a closer look. Bulk and Skull meanwhile, both saw the girls coming and put their helmets on, although Bulk got his hand caught in the visor, and had to pull it out. The girls kept on walking further up the hill.

"I don't know." the blonde sighed. "I certainly don't see any Power Rangers around here."

"Maybe we should go?" the brunette suggested.

"Yeah." the blonde muttered in agreement.

Bulk and Skull then got up from behind the rock, catching the two girls by surprise.

"Did somebody mention, the Power Rangers?" Bulk asked them.

"You're the Power Rangers?" the blonde asked in disbelief, as they walked towards the girls.

"In living spandex!" Skull announced.

"Uh, wait a minute? Where are the other Power Rangers?" the brunette asked.

Bulk and Skull then lifted up their visors.

"They're off..." Bulk began to say, before his visor fell down. "They're off polishing their Zords."

"They've..." Skull said, before his visor fell down. "..just fought a giant huge creature-thing."

"Uh-huh." the blonde said, not believing them.

"Yeah." the brunette muttered sarcastically.

"Come on, let's get out of here." the blonde said, as they began to leave.

"No wait!" Bulk said, getting the girls to stop. "Don't you want to see us, uh, riding our Zords?"

"Yeah." Skull said. "We really are the Power Rangers!"

Repellator then appeared behind them both.

"Huh?" Bulk asked, having heard him arrive.

"Did someone mention, Power Rangers?" Repellator asked, as Bulk took his helmet off.

He then turned around and saw Repellator, while Skull took his helmet off, and then the girls screamed.

"You're the Power Rangers! Why don't you do something?!" the blonde questioned, before the girls ran away.

Bulk and Skull threw their helmets away and then ran away scared, while Repellator laughed.

"I've come to destroy the Power Rangers!" he announced, feeling better now.

The girls then ran towards the car while Bulk and Skull followed, all of them screaming.

"Why are you running away?" Repellator asked laughing. "Come back and fight!"

He then began to follow the screaming Earthlings.

"Oh, I feel great!" he said.

Bulk and Skull then turned to him.

"Hey! We're not the Power Rangers." Bulk explained, as the girls got into the car.

"Yeah! Don't hurt us." Skull begged.

"No." Bulk said.

"We are not the Power Rangers!" Skull said.

They both then screamed and ran towards the car. Repellator then fried something out his hands at them but missed, and then Bulk and Skull ran to the other side of the car.

 **(Edenoi)**

"Electro Saber activate!" Dex chanted.

He then pulled a sword out of his belt, and then hit sliced it at the three Cogwarts, which sent sparkles out of them, and then destroyed them.

"Be gone, creatures!" he said.

The two plague patrollers then got on their horses.

"Come on!" one said. "Let's go!"

"Yeah!" the other agreed.

They both then rode off, taking the slave driver's horse with them, who then saw them ride away.

"Cowards!" he shouted, before turning back to Dex and the Rangers. "Another day, Dex, when you're without the help of your troublesome friends!"

"Save your breathe for your retreat." Dex advised.

Slave driver then turned around.

"Wait up!" he shouted, limping along as he was injured.

He then tripped over something, but then got back up again.

"Wait! Wait!" he called.

"Masked Rider, deactivated!" Dex said.

His Masked Rider suit then disappeared.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" slave driver grunted. "I'll be back for you prince!"

"I'll be ready for you!" Dex called back.

 **(Count Dregon's ship)**

"Come in here, all of you." Count Dregon said, as his followers entered the bridge. "Has Dex been captured?"

"Regrettably, no, sire." Doubleface reported. "Unfortunately he has escaped."

"Escaped?!" Count Dregon exclaimed, turning around. "I must be hearing things? Did you say escaped?"

"I'm afraid so." Doubleface confirmed.

"You had better have good explanations for this blunder, each of you." Count Dregon explained. "And you had better capture him soon."

"The plague patrol reported strangers, your highness." a woman reported.

"Strangers in multi-colored costumes? I know." Count Dregon said. "We must find these meddlers and teach them a lesson."

"I know who they are, sire." Cyclopter said.

"He does not!" Doubleface argued. "What he knows is they beamed here from another planet and when they leave, we'll be able to follow them home!"

"And then we will destroy them!" Count Dregon announced.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was standing on the balcony and had his goggles zoomed in, while Rita sniggered behind him.

"Ah! Look! Shear terror and desperation!" Lord Zedd said. "I love it!"

He and Rita both then laughed.

"This is better than big time space westering." Lord Zedd said, removing the zoom. "A monster on Earth, and not a Ranger in sight. Ha-ha!"

"Prefect!" Rita said. "Time to make the monster grow!"

The bottle then appeared in Lord Zedd's hand, and then he threw it down to Earth.

"Grow!" he shouted, before laughing.

 **(The mountains)**

The bottle landed in Repellator's hand.

"Got it." he said, before putting it down on the ground.

The bottle then exploded, and then it caused him to grow giant.

"There's even more of me to fear!" he announced.

"Come on!" Bulk and Skull said desperately, banging on the car the girls were in.

"Let us in!" Bulk cried. "Let us in..." he then stopped and looked up at Repellator, tapping Skull's back as he did.

"Hey, you down there!" Repellator called. "You seem so small all of a sudden."

He then laughed while Bulk and Skull screamed.

"How'd you like to be a little toe-jammed jelly?" he asked, lifting his foot up.

He then stomped his foot on the ground.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha and Kimberly - now with her helmet off - were waiting for word from the others, when the alarm went off.

"AY-Yi-Yi! The alarm!" Alpha exclaimed. "I was afraid of this."

"Oh, no." Kimberly muttered. "Zordon, what now?"

"Observe the viewing globe, Kimberly." Zordon said.

Kimberly rubbed her nose as she turned around and walked towards the viewing globe, and saw Repellator in it.

"He's back." she said.

"Yes, as you predicted he would be." Zordon said.

Kimberly then sneezed again. "Talk about a quick recovery." she said.

"Yes, and Rita and Zedd have made him grow!" Alpha added. "Oh, what are we going to do now?"

Kimberly then turned back to Alpha. "I'll take care of that overgrown green guy." she said, touching Alpha's shoulder.

"Kimberly, I fear Repellator may have grown too strong for you to fight alone." Zordon said.

"I'll have to try and slow him down, Zordon." Kimberly explained, before turning to Alpha. "Alpha, can you contact the others and ask them to meet me there as soon as they can?"

"You got it, Kimberly." Alpha said.

"Back to action!" Kimberly shouted.

She then sneezed again before teleporting away, and then Alpha walked towards the computer.

 **(The mountains)**

The girls began to drive their car away while Bulk and Skull kept screaming. They then put their hands behind the backs like the Power Rangers did, but then looked at each other confusingly.

"Uh..." they muttered.

They then screamed again and then ran after the car, while Repellator fried his green stuff at them.

"Now to lick the real Power Rangers!" he said.

 **(Edenoi)**

The Rangers had now taken off their helmets and were all looking at Dex and his fellow Edenoites.

"I can't thank you enough for your courageous fighting in the cause of Edenoi." Dex said.

"You weren't so bad yourself." Sophie complemented.

"Thanks." Dex said.

"Glad we could help, really." Rocky said.

"Yeah, look, I'm sorry but, uh, we have to cut this visit short." Tommy explained.

"Trouble at home." Adam explained.

"You have your planet to protect as do I." Dex said understandingly.

"Good luck, Dex, and keep us informed of your welfare." Billy said.

"Yeah, Alpha's really worried about things up here, especially Lexian." Aisha said.

"Go, my friends, your planet is waiting." Dex said, before holding his hand out. "To the power."

"To the power." Tommy said, shaking his hand. "See you later, man. Bye, guys!"

"Take care!" Billy said.

"Bye!" Aisha said, waving.

"See you!" Sophie said.

"Alright, guys, let's hit it!" Rocky shouted, as they pressed the morphers on the belts.

They then all teleported away as the Edenoites watched.

"Till next time, Power Rangers." Dex said.

 **(Count Dregon's ship)**

Count Dregon and his followers all saw the Rangers teleportation beams leave the planet.

"There! The intruders are leaving Edenoi. Track them!" Count Dregon ordered.

"We are locked onto them, sire." Doubleface informed.

"They are heading for planet Earth." Cyclopter reported.

"Then Earth shall be our next target!" Count Dregon ordered.

 **(A field)**

The Rangers all arrived in a field near the mountainside.

"Man! It's good to be home." Tommy sighed happily.

"I'll second that." Sophie agreed.

"Yeah." Aisha sighed.

"Now, if these coordinates are right then..." Tommy began to say, before seeing something. "There! Zedd's monster."

"It's time to make the call, Tommy." Rocky said.

"Right, our Zords." Tommy agreed.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was standing by the balcony with his goggles glowing red with anger.

"No!" he shouted. "No!"

"What?" Rita asked, walking up behind him. "What?!"

"Curses!" Lord Zedd growled. "The Power Rangers have returned!"

Rita was now getting angry herself. "I knew it was too bad to be true!" she cursed.

They both then growled.

"Curses!" Lord Zedd yelled.

 **(The field)**

Kimberly had now joined up with the others.

"Power Rangers, power up!" they all shouted. "We need Thunderzord power now!"

"Compsognathus Garuda Thunderzord power!" Sophie shouted.

"Mastodon Lion Thunderzord power!" Adam shouted.

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord power!" Billy shouted.

"Saber-tooth Tiger Griffin Thunderzord power!" Aisha shouted.

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord power!" Kimberly shouted.

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord power!" Rocky shouted.

"White Tiger Thunderzord power!" Tommy shouted.

All the Zords then appeared, and then the Tigerzord growled.

 _They've got a power and force that you've never seen before_

Tommy then jumped onto the Tigerzord.

"White Tigerzord, tiger mode now!" he shouted.

 _They've got the ability to morph and to even up the score_

The Tigerzord then moved along.

"All right! I'm going in!" Tommy said.

He then jumped into the Tigerzord.

"White Tigerzord, battle ready!" he shouted.

 _No one can ever take them down_

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then changed into warrior mode. The other Thunderzords then combined into the Megathunderzord's armour.

 _The power lies on their s-si-si-side_

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then jumped into the Unicorn and Griffin Thunderzords, and then the Firebird Thunderzord wrapped itself around the legs. The Lion and Garuda Thunderzords then attached themselves into their positions, the Garuda being the back while the Lion being the chest and shoulders.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

"Thunder Megazord, battle ready!" the Rangers shouted.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

"Tigerzord, warrior mode, now!" Tommy shouted, putting Saba in his place.

The Tigerzord the jumped up, and then the legs moved back and turned into humanoid legs.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The top half then bent forward, forming the arms and body, and then the head came out from the top

 _Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_

"Let's do it!" Tommy shouted. "Ha! Repellator, you're history!"

Repellator kept hitting the mountain with his hands and stomping on it with his feet, when the Tigerzord grabbed one of his arms.

"Huh?" he asked, confused.

He then turned to look at it, when the Megathunderzord showed up behind him.

"Megazord power punch!" the Rangers shouted.

The Megathunderzord then punched Repellator in the face, knocking him away as the Tigerzord let go of his arm.

"Is that the best you can do?" he asked. "Well, let's see what effect my disrupter has on you?"

He then fried them out of his hands and hit both the Zords.

"Well, that seems to have sparked your engines." he said.

He then laughed as he hit them again. The Megathunderzord then brought out the Thunder Saber.

"Oh, how cute. You've both got toy swords!" Repellator said, charging in.

"Ho-ho!" Tommy laughed. "Alright, that does it Repellator!"

The Tigerzord then hit Repellator with its sword, then the Megathunderzord tried the same thing, but he blocked it. The Megathunderzord then ran around him, and then both Zords tried to hit him at the same time, but then Repellator hit the Tigerzord with one of his hands.

"Ahh!" Tommy moaned, as sparks went into the cockpit.

Repellator then hit the Megathunderzord with his other hand, causing the Rangers to moan and fall to the right side of the cockpit, as it fell to the ground. Repellator then blocked another attack from the Tigerzord's sword.

"One down and one to go!" he slithered. "Why don't you just give it up, White Ranger? No one beats Repellator!"

The Megathunderzord then got back up, as the Tigerzord hit Repellator in the chest, knocking him down.

"Power Ranger double punch!" the Rangers shouted.

Both the Zords then stood beside each other, and then they both punched Repellator as he got back up. The Tigerzord then fired the thunderbolt out of his mouth, which knocked him back and caused Tommy to laugh.

"Takes a licking and keeps on ticking." he said.

The Megathunderzord then powered up the Thunder Saber, and then hit Repellator with it.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

Repellator then fell to the ground and was destroyed.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

Both the Zords then turned around as smoke came around them.

 _Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_

The smoke then cleared from the Zords.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was standing by his throne and was not happy, having seen the whole thing and was now looking at the others who were in front of him.

"No! No! No!" he moaned, angrily. "If Count Dregon finds out about this, I'll never hear the end of it! I will destroy the Power Rangers, I will! I will!"

"Oh..." Rita groaned.

"I will!" Lord Zedd growled.

 **(Youth Center)**

The two girls walked in, with Bulk and Skull right behind them.

"Can you believe those guys?" the blonde asked.

"Once again, the real Power Rangers saved the day." the brunette said.

"Yeah." the blonde sighed in agreement.

"Let's ditch these geeks." the brunette said, as they walked away from Bulk and Skull.

Bulk and Skull then groaned and sat down on the steps, while the girls started talking to two boys by the counter.

"Skull, do me a favor?" Bulk asked.

"What's that?" Skull asked, curiously.

"If I ever come up with another plan that has anything to do with the Power Rangers, staple my mouth shut?" Bulk asked.

Skull grinned and nodded.

 **(Command Center)**

The Rangers had now all returned to the Command Center to tell Alpha and Zordon what they had found on Edenoi - except Kimberly who had to go back home and rest.

"Welcome back, Rangers. I'm pleased that you were able to help the Edenoites and still save Angel Grove from destruction." Zordon said.

"And I am pleased to learn that King Lexian is safe on Edenoi." Alpha said. "He's such a wise and noble leader."

"Yeah. Hey, Dex was pretty amazing to." Tommy added. "You should have seen the way he became the Masked Rider."

"From what you say, it is evident that King Lexian chose well in bestowing the Masked Rider powers on Dex." Zordon said.

"What do you think's going to happen to the people of Edenoi?" Adam asked. "You think Dex and Lexian will get them away from the planet in time."

"They are a strong willed people." Zordon explained. "I believe they will succeed."

"Man, that Count Dregon was nothing short of a nightmare." Aisha said.

"Now I don't know who's worse, him or Lord Zedd." Sophie said.

"I know what you mean." Rocky agreed.

"I'm just sorry we didn't have more time to get to know the Edenoites, Dex especially." Billy said.

"There is much we can learn from them." Zordon explained. "Perhaps there will be another chance."

 **(Count Dregon's ship)**

Count Dregon's ship was now hovering above the Earth. Inside the ship, the doors to the bridge opened and a robot flew in.

"All hail, all hail his evil majesty." it said, as Count Dregon followed it. "Count Dregon is on the bridge."

"Sire." Doubleface said.

"You majesty." Cyclopter said.

"My wicked plans for the congest of the planet Earth are complete!" Count Dregon announced.

"Excellent, sire." Doubleface said, bowing. "Tell us?"

"I will annihilate those who aid Masked Rider and the rest of the people of Earth, shall be conscripted into my army of slaves!" Count Dregon announced.

"A plan as bold as it is cold." Cyclopter said, bowing.

Count Dregon then laughed.

 **(Edenoi)**

Dex was now walking towards his grandfather inside a cave.

"The time has come, Dex." Lexian said.

"But grandfather, I can't just leave you." Dex argued.

"You must. It is too late for our planet now." Lexian explained. "Our sprit will live on, to guide you to your destiny."

"My destiny?" Dex asked, confused.

"Planet Earth is Count Dregon's next target." Lexian explained. "It will be up to you to protect it from destruction. Now, go, before it is too late."

"Grandfather, I will always love you." Dex sighed.

"And I, you...Dex." Lexian replied.

They then hugged each other sadly.


	60. Ninja Quest Part 1

**A/N: Here's part one of Ninja Quest.**

* * *

At the lake, a volleyball tournament was being held between Angel Grove and Stone Canyon - with the Rangers on the Angel Grove team. The Stone Canyon team was practicing their moves when the referee blew his whistle.

"We will now begin the final game for the championship." he said.

"And the winners get a free lunch at my new outdoor café." Ernie announced.

Bulk and Skull, who were on either side of him, then turned to him.

"Hey, does that include _fans_ of the winners?" Bulk asked.

Ernie shook his head.

"All right, guys, we came this far." Tommy said to her friends, catching the ball.

"You said it - now it's time for to go for the gold." Rocky said.

Kimberly then got up and clapped her hands.

"You got your camera with you, Soph?" Aisha asked, turning to Sophie.

"It's my bag." Sophie explained. "But I'll have to get Ernie to take this one, otherwise I won't be in the picture."

"You're right there!" Adam laughed, agreeing with her.

"Yeah! Whoo-hoo!" a man cheered in the crowed.

Tommy then hit the ball towards the Stone Canyon team, who then passed it to each other back to the net.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was walking Rita through the place with a blindfold over her eyes.

"I can't see!" she said. "What kind of game is this?"

"It is no game, my putrid peanut." Lord Zedd told his wife, before removing her blindfold. "Just a small gift I have selected especially for you."

He then removed the cover off something, and then Rita saw it was a new telescope.

"Zeddie!" she grinned happily. "Oh!"

"So glad you like it." Lord Zedd said, as his wife hugged her. "I got it to commemorate our anniversary." he explained.

"How long have we been married, anyway?" Rita then asked, cursorily.

"My unhappiness is so complete it feels like a matter of moments." Lord Zedd replied, walking to the front of the telescope. "Does it feel that way to you, my little sour apple?"

"Seems more like a century." Rita grinned.

She then looked through her telescope, and then Lord Zedd looked through the other side.

"Ew!" Rita yelped, as they both looked out of the telescope and back at each other. "Would you mind moving back hundreds of miles?" she asked her husband.

"Yes, honey-bunch." Lord Zedd said, moving out of the way.

Rita then looked into the telescope, and saw the volleyball game at the beach. "Ho ho ho! This is even better than the old Repulsa scope." she chuckled, before taking her eye out. "I love it!" she said happily, turning to her husband. "Now I can watch all of the action."

"Yes..." Lord Zedd agreed, as she looked back into the telescope. "What is that sound?" he then asked, hearing something.

A red meteor rite then came towards the moon and crashed, which shook the whole palace up.

"Whoa!" Rita moaned, as she and Lord Zedd fell over.

White smoke then appeared from where the crash took place.

Goldar, Squatt and Baboo then all ran into the main room of the place, and then towards Rita and Lord Zedd.

"Help us up, you numbskulls!" Lord Zedd growled.

"Get me up." Rita complained.

 **(The lake)**

The Volleyball game was still going on. Rocky passed it to the Stone Canyon team, who then passed it back. Billy was about to pass it back, when he suddenly heard something, making him stop, and then the ball hit Bulk's head.

"Way to go, geekoid." he barked at Billy.

"Yeah, even I could have done that." Skull complained, as the Rangers surrounded Billy.

"Come on, guys, give him a break." Ernie told them both.

"Shut up!" they both said together.

"Hey, Billy? What gives, man?" Rocky asked Billy.

"Did you guys hear that loud rumbling?" he asked them all.

"I didn't hear anything." Adam replied.

"You sure you didn't imagen it, Billy?" Sophie asked.

"No. I'm sure I heard something." Billy told her.

"Let's go, already." one of the Stone Canyon boys said. "You gonna play or what?"

"Yes, we're gonna play." Kimberly told him, in a mocking voice.

She then caught the ball and threw it to Tommy, who was laughing.

"Come on, you guys." he said, backing away from the net. "Let's take this championship home."

He and Adam then hit fists together, and then he threw then ball into the air, and then hit it and the Stone Canyon team.

 **(The moon)**

The ground began to shake where the meteorite had landed, and then a skeleton looking figure began to climb out of the hole it made. It then looked up, and then its eyes began to glow red, before it stepped fully out of the hole, and then it yawned.

"I thought I'd never find this place." it said to itself, sounding male as it looked around.

He then reached in and pulled something out of his pocket.

"Now, dig up a nice little spot to nest these babies." he said, looking the thing he took out - which was an egg.

He then looked around again, and then found the right spot.

"Ah! There's one." he said, walking towards the area. "Nothing but cold, rocky cervices without a drop of water in sight." he then said, before bending down on his knee. "Oh, what a nice neighbourhood." he then said, burying the egg. "Couldn't be better. After I get done here, I'll pay old Rita Repulsa and what's-his name a little visit."

He then put more eggs in place of the first one, and then began to cover them up.

"I can't wait to see the look on her face when she finds out what I got buried here." he told himself.

He then laughed as he covered them up with some more dirt.

"There you go, guys." he said, getting up on his feet. "I'll catch you after you hatch."

 **(The palace)**

A red light then shot right into the palace, and then the skeleton landed on the floor, getting Lord Zedd to growl and Rita to freak out, while everyone else looked at it.

"Goldar! Seize that intruder!" Lord Zedd ordered.

"Yes, master." Goldar obeyed, as the skeleton groaned.

He then grabbed the skeleton's shoulder and pulled him up.

"A visitor?" Squatt questioned, looking at Baboo. "Oh, boy!"

"Whoa!" the skeleton then wailed. "You guys should put up a sign. That last step's a doozy." He then looked at Goldar.

"Rito Revolto!" Rita exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"You know this klutz?" Lord Zedd questioned his wife.

"Know him? He's my brother!" Rita told her husband, grinning.

"How you doing, sis?" Rito asked her.

"Rita has a brother?" Squatt questioned.

"Oh, no." Baboo groaned, covering his ears.

"I knew I smelled something rotten." Goldar said.

Rita then smelled his underarms. "Oh, yep." he said, turning to Goldar. "Yep, that'd be me, all right."

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was working on the computer, since he and Zordon had picked up a disturbance on the moon.

"Alpha, have you located the source of the disturbance on the moon?" Zordon asked.

"No." Alpha replied, turning to him. "The parametric spectrometer is acting up again."

"You must repair it as soon as possible." Zordon told him. "Without it, we cannot monitor Lord Zedd's activates."

"AY-Yi-Yi. I'll work as fast as I can." Alpha told Zordon.

He then walked to another computer.

 **(The lake)**

The volleyball competition was still going on, with the score Angel Grove 10 - Stone Canyon 12. People cheered on as Kimberly hit the ball to the Stone Canyon side.

"Come on, guys!" Ernie cheered. "You can do it!"

A boy then hit the ball back over the net, but then Aisha hit it into the air, and then Rocky hit it over the net again.

"Come on, guys! You can do it!" Ernie cheered.

Adam then hit the ball over the net, as it was close to their side, and then they all cheered.

"Yeah!" Tommy said, high-fiving him.

"Way to go!" Kimberly cheered.

"Nice on, Adam!" Sophie said, high-fiving him.

 **(The moon)**

The Eggs Rito had buried were starting to hatch.

In the palace, Rita was looking through her telescope and could see the eggs.

"What in the world is going on?" she questioned.

She then turned to her brother, who was messing with her husband's staff.

"Hey! There's a bunch of eggs out there on the moon." she said, frantically.

"I know - I'm the one that planted those puppies." Rito explained to her.

"Why'd you do that?" Rita asked him.

Rito was about to answer, when Lord Zedd walked past him.

"Don't touch that, bonehead." he told Rito, taking his staff back. "And answer your sister."

"Golly, Rita, he's worse than Dad." Rito joked, looking at Lord Zedd, who then sat back in his throne. "As far as those eggs go, I'm not telling." he told his sister, before sitting down. "They're a wedding present for you and Ed here and they have to stay buried till they hatch."

He then turned to his brother-in-law, as Finster walked in.

"Listen, Ed, I can get rid of those pesky Power Rangers for you." he told him.

"Zedd!" Lord Zedd barked angrily. "Lord Zedd to you, and you couldn't even get rid of a flea." he told Rito, glaring at him.

"Couldn't do worse than you." Rito joked.

"Wait a minute." Rita said, walking towards them both. "I have a plan. Rito can lead an army of monsters."

"Ah-ha!" Finster muttered, getting what she meant.

"In fact, Rito can be the decoy." Rita told them both.

"Yeah!" Rito shouted, before turning to his brother-in-law. "Ed, what's a decoy?" he asked.

"Fool!" Lord Zedd yelled, annoyingly. "Yes." he then said, looking at Rita. "While the Power Rangers are fighting Rito, our army of monsters can take them by surprise."

They all then laughed.

"Oh, what a wonderful idea." Finster acknowledged. "I'll dig out my best monster molds and get started right away."

"Hey! I have an idea." Rito then said. "What to hear it?"

"No!" they all shouted at him.

"Uh-uh." Finster then muttered.

 **(The lake)**

Adam got up and wiped some sand of his clothes as Ernie kept cheering the team on.

"One more point, and we got it." he said.

"Come on, guys." Ernie cheered. "Do it for Angel Grove."

Tommy then jumped and hit the ball with the palm of his hand. A Stone Canyon player then hit back, but then Adam hit it back to their side. Another Stone Canyon player hit to the other side, and then Aisha hit it back. Rocky then hit the ball over to the other side, then Sophie did the same thing later, and then so did Adam. A Stone Canyon girl hit the ball back, but then Billy hit it over to their side, and then he and the girl fell into the sand.

"Yeah!" Bulk and Skull cheered, along with everyone else.

"Great shot, Billy." Rocky complemented, as the team gathered around him.

"And the winner is the team from Angel Grove!" the referee announced.

"Yes." Kimberly said, putting her hands in the air.

The Stone Canyon team then bent down beneath the net and walked towards them.

"Great game." the captain said.

"Yeah, you too, man." Tommy said, shaking his hand.

"We'll get you next time." a girl said.

"We'll see about that." Sophie joked, shaking her hand.

"Hey, what a game." Ernie said, walking behind the team. "What a game."

"All right." Tommy said, shaking a Stone Canyon boy's hand.

"You know, everybody's played so well what the hay - lunch is on the house for everybody." Ernie announced.

"Yes!" Everybody cheered. "All right!"

 **(The palace)**

Rita was looking through her telescope, while Rito was lifting weights with Goldar standing above him and holding it himself.

"Eight, nine..." Goldar counted.

"Hey! Let me do the counting, will you?" Rito asked him.

"Oh, all right." Goldar sighed.

"Ah!" Rita said in amazement, looking at the eggs. "Look how much those eggs have grown and they're moving." she told them both.

Rito kept lifting the weight while Goldar held it as well.

"What's in the eggs, Rito?" Rita asked her brother.

Rito then put the weight down and rubbed his hands together. "I told you it's a surprise." he said. "You'll find out soon enough when they hatch."

"Ooh, I can hardly wait." Rita said, grinning.

 **(The juice café)**

Both teams, along with everyone else from the lake were now at Ernie's new juice café.

"Guys, that was a good game." Rocky said, high-fiving Billy.

"Right on." Billy agreed, as Rocky and Kimberly high-fived each other.

"Yes!" Kimberly grinned in agreement.

"When you gonna make that picture Ernie took of us?" Rocky asked Sophie.

"As soon as I get back home, Rocko." Sophie replied, smiling.

"Hey, where's Tommy?" Billy then asked, noticing Tommy wasn't with them.

"Oh, he took the volleyball net back to the athletic department." Kimberly explained to him.

Adam then came up behind them with some sandwiches in his hands.

"He'd better hurry if he want's lunch." he joked.

"Yeah, no kidding." Rocky chuckled lightly.

"Thanks, man." Billy said, taking his sandwich from Adam.

Bulk and Skull - sitting on another table - were handing out sandwiches to everyone.

"Hey, hey." Bulk said, as a boy took one. "Yeah, yeah." he then said, before taking some for himself. "Let me tell you, this is my kind of party."

"Yeah, all the free food you can eat." Skull said.

Behind them, sat two girls who were talking to each other - one blonde, one brunette.

"Wouldn't you just die to find out who the Power Rangers are?" the blonde asked the brunette, as Bulk and Skull listened. "Think about it, they could be right here and we wouldn't even know it."

"All I want to know is who the _guy Power Rangers are_." the brunette admitted. "I love a man in uniform."

They both then giggled.

"Do you hear that?" Skull asked Bulk.

"Girls love a man I uniform." Bulk said, confirming he had.

"I wonder where we can get uniforms so girls would fall for us too." Skull said.

Bulk looked around, and then saw a sign saying 'Junior Police Patrol wants you to join today'.

"Hey, I just got an idea." Bulk told his partner. "Follow my lead."

"Uh... okay." Skull said, as they stood up.

"Excuse me. Uh... can I have your attention please?" Bulk asked everyone.

Everyone just kept doing what they were doing, as if they hadn't heard him.

"Hey!" Skull shouted, before spilling a milkshake onto Bulk's shirt.

When that didn't work, then then put his fingers in his mouth, and then whistled, getting everyone's attention.

"Quiet!" he yelled, before taking his sunglasses off. "Bulky has something to say."

"Skull and I have decided to enroll in the Angel Grove Junior Police Patrol." Bulk announced.

Everyone held their mouths open in shock, completely speechless.

Skull had his mouth open too, but then Bulk put his finger under his chin. "Uniforms, Skull." he whispered. "Think of the girls."

This made Skull smile slightly, while Sophie got up and walked towards them.

"Did you really just say that Bulk, or are we all hearing things?" she asked, holding her fingers to her ear.

"No, you're not." Bulk told her.

"If you two actually manage to get into the Junior Police Patrol, I'll snap a picture of you two in your uniforms and make sure it's on the front page of the school newspaper." Sophie told them.

"You'd do that?" Skull asked.

"Yes, I would, seeing as how I don't think you'll make it anyway." Sophie admitted, before turning around and started walking back to her friends.

 **(The palace)**

Finster was in his workshop, making the monsters for Rito to use in his upcoming battle against the Rangers.

"That should just about do it." he said, putting them into the monster-matic.

He then activated it, and then four monsters came out.

In the throne room Lord Zedd was sitting in his thorne, with Rita standing beside him stoking his head.

"Oh, excuse me, Lord Zedd." Finster said, walking in. "The monsters are completed."

"Excellent, Finster." Lord Zedd said, getting up. "You do have your moments. Bring them to me."

"Yes, your grace." Finster said, before he then turned around. "Come out, everyone."

The monsters then came out from behind where Finster was standing as he turned back around - revealing themselves to be Fighting Flea, Lizzinator, Stag Beetle and Octophantom.

"Boom-shaka-lacka-lacka!" Octophantom hummed.

"I have recreated four of my most horrible monsters." Finster explained to everyone. "Their new powers are astounding."

"They better be astounding!" Lord Zedd warned. "Now, shut them up and let's get on with it!"

"Yes, Lord Zedd, I'll send them on their way." Finster said, turning to the monsters. "Shoo. Go on."

Squatt then giggled.

"I'm gonna turn those Power Rangers into toe-jam tacos." Rito said.

"Go get 'em, Rito!" Rita encouraged.

They both then laughed.

"Charge!" Rito yelled, before running to where the monsters were.

He then stopped by the passageway and looked around.

"I'm a little twisted around here." he said, turning back to his sister. "Which way do I go?"

"Out! Out! Out!" Rita shouted, as Lord Zedd grumbled. "Get your miserable sniveling behind out of here!"

"All right, I'm going." Rito groaned, turning around. "Maybe the big lizard knows the way." he said to himself. "Onward!"

He then walked off as everyone else laughed.

 **(A wooded area)**

Rito and the four monsters then all arrived in the a wooded area, as they were several trees around.

"We are the force that will destroy the Power Rangers!" Rito announced. "Everyone split up and hide."

He then saw them try to hide themselves.

"Hey, where you guys going?" he asked them. "You guys are taking all the good spots. Come on!"

Fighting Flea then turned to him, and then his eyes glowed red.

"You're the decoy, remember?" he asked Rito. "We're the only ones that are supposed to hide."

"Oh, yeah." Rito realized. "What was I thinking? I'm the decoy." he then slapped his head. "I'm the decoy. I'm the..."

"Sheesh. What a doofus." Fighting Flea whispered to himself, hiding behind a tree.

"Well then, I guess I'll just kick back and relax." Rito said to himself, before sitting down on the grass. "Ah."

"I love an ambush." Lizzinator grinned, hiding behind a tree.

Stag Beetle then laughed and hi himself behind one, and then Octophatom did the same.

"Okay, now what?" Rito asked them all.

 **(Command Center)**

The alarm went off.

"AY-Yi-Yi. Sensors indicate trouble outside of Angel Grove but the spectrometer is still offline." Alpha exclaimed, pressing it.

"We'll have to procced without it, Alpha." Zordon told him. "Contact the Rangers right away."

"I'm doing that even as we speak." Alpha said.

 **(Ernie's juice café)**

People were now starting to leave, as the six Rangers were talking among themselves.

"You guys, I can't believe Bulk and Skull are joining the Junior Police Academy." Rocky said in disbelief.

"Hey, you gotta give them credit." Aisha said.

"Yeah." Kimberly agreed.

"We're you serious about taking their picture in their uniforms if they make it?" Adam asked Sophie.

"Yeah, I was." Sophie said. "I can just picture the title. 'Junior Police's newest additions include the school's two biggest idiots'."

"That'd be a pretty funny headline." Billy chuckled.

Their communicators then went off. They checked to see if no one could hear them, and then learned in closer together.

"Alpha, we read you." Kimberly answered.

 **(Command Center)**

"Rangers, we've detected a disturbance on the outskirts of Angel Grove." Alpha explained.

 **(Ernie's juice café)**

The Rangers looked at each other, not liking the sound of that.

"Alpha, Tommy not here yet." Kimberly said.

 **(Command Center)**

"I will contact him immediately and have him meet you." Alpha told her.

 **(Ernie's juice café)**

"Okay. We're on our way." Kimberly told him.

They all then got out of their chairs.

 **(The wooded area)**

The six of them - along with Tommy who'd been informed by Alpha - were now searching the wooded area Alpha had told them to go.

"I don't see anything." Kimberly said.

"This is really old." Billy admitted.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this." Sophie admitted, gulping.

"Everyone stay alert." Tommy advised.

Rito then jumped out of nowhere and landed behind them, making them turn around.

"So, the Power Dweebs." he said. "Nice to meet you."

"It's morphin time!" Tommy shouted.

They then all brought their morphers out, and then pushed them away from their chests.

"Tigerzord!"

"Compsognathus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

They then all jumped behind Rito, making him turn around as they got ready to fight.

"Well, gotta admit, that is a pretty cool trick." he said. "Now let me do one for you."

 **(The palace)**

Rita and Lord Zedd joined their staffs/wands together while standing on the balcony.

"By the power of force and lighting make our monster grow!" they shouted.

 **(The wooded area)**

The lighting them came out of the sky and hit Rito.

"Wow!" he yelled, as he grew giant. "Hey, I love this part! Not bad for a bag of bones." He then looked down at the Rangers, as they backed away slightly. "Now, what do you say? You want to dance?" he asked them.

He then stomped his foot at them, but missed as the rolled away, but then the ground began to shake.

"Let's get the Zords!" Aisha yelled.

"Right, Aisha." Rocky said, as they got up.

"We need Thunderzord power now!" they all shouted.

"Compsognathus Garuda Thunderzord power!"

"Mastodon Lion Thunderzord power!"

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord power!"

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord power!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger Griffin Thunderzord power!"

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord power!"

The Thunderzords then moved forward.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

"White Tiger Thunderzord power!" Tommy shouted.

The Tigerzord then showed up and growled.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then changed into warrior mode.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The other Thunderzords then combined into the Megathunderzord's armour.

 _You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_

The Red Dragon Thunderzord then jumped into the Unicorn and Griffin Thunderzords, and then the Firebird Thunderzord wrapped itself around the legs. The Lion and Garuda Thunderzords then attached themselves into their positions, the Garuda being the back while the Lion being the chest and shoulders.

"Thunder Megazord, power up!" the Rangers shouted.

The Tigerzord then jumped, and then Tommy jumped onto it.

"All right. Let's show this creep who he's dealing with." he told Saba.

The Tigerzord then ran forward.

"It's showtime!" Tommy said, before jumping into the Tigerzord. "White Tigerzord, warrior mode, now!" he shouted, putting Saba in its place.

The Tigerzord then jumped, and then the legs moved back and turned into humanoid legs. The top half then bent forward, forming the arms and body, and then the head came out from the top.

"Power up!" Tommy shouted.

Both the Zords then stood near each other facing Rito.

"You guys are finished as soon as my pals get here." Rito said.

Tommy laughed. "Looks to me like Zedd left you hanging." he said.

"Oh, yeah?" Rito asked them. "Then I guess I'll have to take you down myself."

He then blocked an attack from the Tigerzord, and then hit it with his sword. He then tried to hit the Megathunderzord but it blocked it, but then he turned around and hit it again, and then tried to again, but it blocked it, and then knocked him away.

"Whoooa!" Rito moaned, as he hit the ground. "That went well."

Both the Zords then got ready again, as he got up.

"Hey, no fair!" he cried. "Two against one!"

The Megathunderzord then began to walk towards him.

"We've got him. Now, let's finish him!" Rocky said, putting his fist down.

The Megathunderzord then tried to hit Rito, but he blocked it with his sword, and then hit it with it in the chest, sending sparks through the cockpit. He then turned and blocked a punch from the Tigerzord, and then ran past it and hit it with his sword.

"Whoa!" Tommy moaned.

Rito then punched the Megathunderzord in the chest, and then kicked the Tigerzord.

"Okay, we're under control." Rocky told the others. "Let's power back up."

 **(The palace)**

Rita was watching the battle when Goldar pushed her out of the way.

"Oh, hey, watch it, monkey breath!" she shouted.

Goldar then looked into the telescope, and saw Rtio looking at the Zords.

 _"You no math for Rito Revolto."_ he said.

"Rito is in position." he informed Lord Zedd, turning to him. "It's time for the sneak attack."

"Quite right, Goldar." Lord Zedd agreed. "Come, my queen."

He and Rita then held their wands/staffs together. "Grow, monsters, grow!" they both shouted, as lighting came out of their staffs/wands.

 **(The wooded area)**

The lighting then landed in the wooded area, and then made Lizzinator grow giant, followed by Fighting Flea, Octophantom, and then Stag Beetle.

"Nice of you guys to finally join me." Rito said, looking at them.

"Whey, were you coming apart?" Lizzinator asked.

"It's a trap!" Rocky shouted.

"Look out!" Adam yelled at him.

"Here they come!" Sophie yelled.

Lizzinator then ran towards the Tigerzord, followed by Fighting Flea, as the Zord got back up. Fighting Flea then kicked it, but then the Tigerzord punched it in the back, knocking him away from it.

The Megathunderzord then kicked Octophantom in the chest and knocked him down, then turned around, but then Stag Beetle wrapped his arms around it and began to suck energy out of it. Stag Beetle then let go, and then kicked the Megaathunderzord in the chest, sending sparks into the cockpit.

"We're going down!" Rocky moaned, as they fell onto Adam and Kimberly.

The Megathunderzord then landed on the ground on its chest.

"Say nitey-night, Power Rangers." Stag Beetle said.

He then kicked the Megathunderzord before it could get back up.

Rito then laughed at all the destruction. "I love it when a plan comes together." he laughed.

The Tigerzord then walked towards him.

"This - you're gonna love." Rito then said, holding his sword above his head.

Red lighting then shot towards his sword, and then it glowed, and then it hit the Tigerzord.

"Whoa!" Tommy moaned.

"Alpha, we're outnumbered and we're taking a beating." Rocky explained, groaning as they tried to get the Megathunderzord back up. "We need more power."

 **(Command Center)**

"Oh, hang in there, Rangers." Alpha said, working at the computer. "I'm doing everything I can."

"Alpha, proceed with caution." Zordon advised. "The power accelerator is almost at its peak level."

"Yes, Zordon, but the Zords' power bank is leaking like a spaghetti strainer." Alpha said. "I've got to try and siphon some juice back into it. Oh, my." he then moaned.

 **(The battle)**

The Megathunderzord got back on its feet, and then the Tigerzord did the same. The Megathunderzord then powered up the Thunder Saber, and then fired a tornado out of it, which then hit Rito.

"You made a big mistake messing with us." Tommy told him.

"Oh, but I've just begun." Rito explained.

The Tigerzord then fired the thunderbolt out of its mouth, but then Rito fired a red energy blast out of his hand, which sent the thunderbolt back to the Tigerzord, hitting it square on the chest.

"Whoa!" Tommy moaned, as sparks came into the cockpit.

"Brace yourselves, we're going in." Rocky told the others.

Rito then fired energy bolts out of his sword, which then sent fire at the Megathunderzord, hitting it. He then laughed evilly as the monsters gathered around him.

 **(Command Center)**

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" Alpha exclaimed. "The controls are going crazy. I'm afraid to push the power accelerator any harder." he said franticly.

"Rangers, the power accelerator is becoming increasingly unstable." Zordon explained to the Rangers.

"AY-Yi-Yi- Oh!" Alpha jumped, as a spark from the computer made him back away. "Oh, no!"

"The flux of power could ultimately strip you of your Ranger powers." Zordon told the Rangers.

 **(The battle)**

"Oh, that's a risk we're just going to have to take." Tommy said.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha began to work on the computer again.

"Let's see here..." he said, before backing away. "Oh, no!"

Sparks then began to come out of the computer.

"It's out of control! Zordon!" Alpha cried.

"Alpha, you must find a way to stabilize the accelerator." Zordon explained.

"I'm trying, but nothing's working." Alpha said, checking the systems. "The Zords are gonna blow up!" he shouted, backing away from the computer.

The computer began to spark like crazy.

"AY-Yi-Yi!" Alpha cried loudly.

The sparks then stopped coming in, and then he walked back to the computer.

"Oh, what are we going to do now?" he asked Zordon.

 **(The palace)**

Goldar was dancing in the throne room, while Rita, Lord Zedd, Squatt, Baboo and Finster were dancing in a conga line, because their plan was working perfectly.

"We're winning!" Rita cheered, who was in the front. "We're winning! The Power Rangers are about to go down in the agony of defeat."

"Finally!" Lord Zedd cheered, once they stopped dancing. "The destruction of the Power Rangers."

They all then danced separately from each other.

 **(The battle)**

"All right, boys, finish them off!" Rito ordered the monsters.

"Stand back. Let me show you how it's done." Lizzinator said.

He then fired red stream out of his mouth, which then hit the Megathunderzord. Fighting Flea then fired lasers out of his horns, which then hit both the Megathunderzord and the Tigerzord, sending sparks into the cockpit.

"Do I have to do everything around here?" Rito questioned.

He then held his sword above his head again, and then red lighting came towards it, which he then fired at both the Zords and knocked them down. He then fired red lighting out of his eyes, which then hit them again, and the he fired a red energy beam out of his hand, which hit the Zords.

"Whoa!" Tommy moaned.

"Everybody get out!" Rocky ordered, as they fell onto Adam and Kimberly.

"Move!" Sophie shouted.

Rocky and Adam then jumped out of the Megathunderzord, and then Kimberly and Aisha then followed, and then Billy and Sophie jumped out, and then Tommy jumped out of the Tigerzord.

All seven of them then landed in a field and de-morphed, before they started to get back up.

"Hey, Rita?" Rito asked, calling to his sister. "What do you think of your baby brother now?" He then laughed.

The Rangers all got back on their feet.

"What happened?" Kimberly asked.

"We've de-morphed." Billy explained.

"What does that mean?" Adam asked.

An explosion then went off behind the Zords, which made the Rangers cover their eyes, as they were looking at them. More explosions then went off near the Zords, and then the Megathunderzord dropped the Thunder Saber.

"They're coming apart!" Billy shouted.

Smoke then came among the Rangers, causing them all to cough. Another explosion then came amongst the Zords, and then the Tigerzords' head fell off, followed by the Megathunderzords' right arm. The Tigerzord then fell back and was shattered into pieces, and then Kimberly began to run towards the Megathunderzord.

"Kimberly!" Billy shouted.

"Kim, don't!" Sophie shouted.

The Megathunderzords' left arm and head then fell off, followed by its chest.

"No!" Kimberly screamed, as Billy and Sophie grabbed her.

The Zords' pieces then began to destroy themselves, as the Rangers covered their faces, and then Kimberly began to cry.

* * *

 **A/N: I gonna admit, but I like Bulk and Skull's role in this season and Zeo a lot better than the previous ones.**


	61. Ninja Quest Part 2

The seven Rangers were walking among the wreckage of their Zords, both of which had chopped to pieces.

"Completely destroyed." Aisha muttered.

"This is unbelievable." Rocky sighed, as sparks flew from the wreckage.

"This is even worse than the last time we lost the Zords." Sophie sobbed.

"We gotta get back to the Command Center." Kimberly said softly. "Maybe Alpha can figure out a way to fix them."

"If only it were that simple." Billy said.

"Oh, man." Tommy sighed. "Looks like we lost more than our Zords. We've lost our powers...completely."

Sparks then came out of the Megathunderzords' head.

"It's gonna be a long walk back to the Command Center." Billy told the others. "Let's get going."

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was now standing in front of his throne, looking at Goldar, Rita, Rtio, Finster, Baboo, Squatt and the monsters that had been with Rito.

"Ah, my comrades, we have executed the ultimate plan." he explained. "By destroying their Zords, we have once and for all taken the power out of the Power Rangers!"

Everyone then laughed loudly.

"Rito, my brother, I'm so proud of you." Rita grinned, looking at Rtio.

"Yeah. I'm proud of me too." Rito said. He then chuckled.

"With four monsters helping me, I could defeat them too." Goldar moaned, looking at Rtio.

"Sure you could." Rita sarcastically said.

"Silence!" Lord Zedd shouted. "Now that those meddlesome Rangers are permanently out of our way, there is nothing Zordon can do to stop us from conquering the world!"

Everyone then laughed again.

"Yeah!" Rita laughed.

"Yeah!" Rito said, before Rita playfully hit him in the head. "Just like old times, eh, Rita?" he asked her.

Rita then tried to playfully hit him again, but missed as he ducked. They then laughed again when Rita hit him again.

"Ow. Now I know why I left home." Rito told himself.

 **(Command Center)**

The Rangers were now back in the Command Center, and Billy was helping Alpha out with the wrecked computers.

"Oh, man." he said, walking from computer to computer. "What a mess."

"Come on, Billy. Give us some good news?" Tommy asked desperately.

"I wish I could." Billy sighed. "I mean, we're talking about the Command Center's power core. I don't even know how to begin to repair it."

"AY-Y-Yi. I don't know, Billy." Alpha said, before Billy could ask him how to fix it. "That could take centauries."

"Alpha, we don't have centauries." Kimberly said.

"What about our Zords?" Adam asked Zordon. "Can you bring them back, Zordon?"

"Yeah, can you repair them?" Sophie asked.

"I'm afraid not." Zordon said. "Since the Command Centers' power is nearly depleted, there is no way to revitalize your lost Zords."

"There's gotta be something we can do?" Aisha asked.

"Where did our powers come from in the first place?" Adam asked Zordon.

"Yeah. They must have been created somehow?" Sophie asked.

"Legend has it, that there is a lost temple hidden beneath the Desert of Despair." Zordon explained. "The keeper of the temple is called Ninjor. He forged the original Power Coins to be used by those battling the evil forces of the universe, but this may only be a myth."

"What about the map we found along with the Power Coins?" Alpha asked Zordon.

"Map?" Rocky questioned.

The so-called map then appeared in Alpha's hand.

"Hey, maybe it does exist." Rocky told the others. "Maybe we can find the temple."

"And find the power." Aisha added.

"And get our powers back." Sophie finished hopefully.

"I'm sorry, Rangers. The Desert of Despair is much too dangerous." Zordon said.

"We've faced danger before. If there's even a slightest chance this temple exists... we have to take it." Tommy sighed.

"Tommy's right, Zordon." Billy agreed. "We can't just give up."

"And it looks like there's no other option, Zordon." Sophie said.

"Very well. Although it's against my better judgement, I will let Alpha give you the map." Zordon said. "But I must warn you, once Lord Zedd learns of your destination, he will try to thwart your every move."

The Rangers then looked at each other.

"Without your powers, you will be at his mercy." Zordon explained.

Tommy then sighed.

"Oh, AY-Yi-Yi." Alpha said, giving Billy the map.

"Powers or not... we don't have a choice." Tommy told Zordon.

He then looked at the map with Billy, and then they all did the same thing.

The Rangers then formed a circle around Alpha and then put their arms in the air, and then linked them together as Alpha worked on a device to teleport them to the Desert of Despair. (Sophie was between Billy and Tommy)

"Remember, stay alert and be prepared for the unexpected." Zordon told the Rangers. "Alpha, are you ready?"

"AY-Yi-Yi. Talk about your crude methods?" he questioned himself.

"Keep trying, Alpha." Zordon said. "There should just be enough residual power to teleport the Rangers safely to the desert."

"Either that or we're toast." Aisha sarcastically said.

Lighting began to spark from the device.

"Keep going, Alpha." Billy said. "It's working."

The Rangers kept their hands together as more lighting came out of the device.

"Good luck, Rangers. Return to us safely." Zordon said hopefully.

The Rangers then closed their eyes.

"Everyone, please be careful." Alpha said.

The device then shot out seven energy beams towards the Rangers - one for each of them - and then they all teleported away.

"Oh, Zordon, I hope we did the right thing." Alpha said.

"Try not to worry, Alpha." Zordon assured. "If the temple does exist, the Rangers are the only ones who can find it."

 **(The desert)**

The seven Rangers then arrived in the desert, which had rocky mountains behind it, and it was very sandy and windy.

"Guess this is it." Kimberly realized, as they put their hands down.

They then looked around as Billy unrolled the map.

"Well, according to the map that Alpha gave us, we should start heading in that direction." he told the others, pointing slightly to his left.

They all then walked in that direction.

"The entrance to the temple is marked by a very distinctive rock formation." Billy explained.

They then all heard a howling sound which made them all turn around.

"Huh?" the boys muttered.

"What a horrible sound." Kimberly said.

"What is that?" Rocky said, as they heard it again

"It sounds like a whaling phantom or something?" Sophie guessed.

"Remember, Zordon call it the Desert of Despair." Adam reminded them.

"Yeah. Well, it certainly lives up to its name." Kimberly said.

She, Billy and Rocky then walked on.

"Despair or not, this place is giving me a major case the heebie jeebies." Aisha admitted, as the others followed.

 **(Police academy)**

Outside the Angel Grove Police Academy building, stood two guards, as more walked in and others ran in exercise gear. Outside the main entrance, stood Bulk and Skull, who were looking in a mirror.

"Here it is." Bulk said.

"Here it is." Skull repeated, putting his hat on.

"Here we go." Bulk said, as they turned around. "Come on, Skull. Duty calls."

They then both walked towards the main entrance but got caught in the way of a group of ones who were running on the way.

"Uh, excuse me... sir?" Bulk asked a guard.

The guard then looked up at them.

"Can you tell us where the registration office is?" Bulk asked.

Skull nodded as the guard looked at them both.

"You boys looking to enroll in the Junior Police Patrol?" the guard asked.

"Yes." Bulk grinned, while Skull smiled widely. "You're looking at two of Angel Grove's finest future detectives."

"We want to wear uniforms so we can impress the girls." Skull admitted.

Bulk then looked at him, annoyingly while Skull chuckled, and then Bulk turned back to the guard.

"You better have a better reason than that?" the guard asked them.

"That wasn't meant to sound the way it sounded." Bulk explained. "We want to... protect the girls."

Skull then grinned and put his thumbs up.

"That's better." the guard said, before pointing behind him. "Straight ahead, you can't miss it."

Bulk then laughed as more boys in excise gear ran past them.

"Thanks." he said, saluting.

Skull then saluted with his two front fingers, and then they ran right into the academy, and then the guard checked his clipboard again.

"Jeez, Bulky, people sure do like to run around here." Skull said, as they walked to the registration office.

Bulk then saluted two police officers walking past them as dogs barked. They then both ran right into another group of runners, but then got out straightened their clothes out, which got messy in the process.

"Hey!" Bulk said, pulling Skull back as he tried to walk away. "Where do you think you're going, dweeb-boy?"

Before Skull could reply, they heard a voice.

"Alright! Remember, people." it said, as they walked closer to it, and saw a bunch of guys swimming. "To be invited to be a part of Angel Grove's Junior Police Patrol, you must be in tip top physical condition."

Bulk and Skull then turned around with their mouths open. They then looked around and saw other people who had joined doing exercises, including push-ups and running, which caused them to scream. They then screamed again when they saw people doing jumping jacks and other stuff.

"Changed my mind, Bulky." Skull suddenly said. "I'm not the psychic type. Ha, no muscle and proud of it. That's me."

He then began to walk away again, when Bulk grabbed hold of his jacket.

"You will do it, and you will like it!" he growled in Skull's face, before dragging him along. "Come on!"

"But Bulky... but Bulky..." Skull breathed, trying to argue. "I can't take it! I feel an awful side of..."

He then whimpered as Bulk picked him up and carried him to the registration office.

"Come on!" he growled.

"I can't take it." Skull whimpered. "Oh, Bulky."

He then screamed.

 **(The palace)**

Rita was looking through her telescope, and was looking at the eggs her brother had planted.

"Rito, how long is this gonna take?" she asked him.

She then saw one of the eggs begin to hatch.

"Oh! I think it's starting to hatch." she said. "Ho ho ho. What a deliciously ugly creature. This is fantastic."

She then turned to her husband, while Goldar and Rito stood beside her.

"It's time! It's time." she announced. "Oh, I feel like a proud mother-to-be."

"Score one for baby brother." Rito muttered.

"Come on, Rito, what's the deal?" Rita asked, stroking his head. "Tell me what they are?"

"Well, like I said before." Rito began to explain, as he walked towards Lord Zedd, who was sitting in his throne. "I want to bring a special wedding present for you and Ed here." he said.

"Zedd!" Lord Zedd growled, while Rita shouted it.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Rito said. "So I thought..."

"Gee. I thought I smelled something burning." Goldar suspected.

"Shh!" Rita shushed him.

"Oh!" Lord Zedd growled. "Would you be quiet!" He then turned back to Rtio. "Continue Rito?"

"Yeah!" Rtio shouted, looking at Goldar, before turning back to Lord Zedd. "So, uh... what was I saying?"

"Oh!" Rita and Goldar moaned together.

"Oh, yeah!" Rito then remembered. "The eggs."

"Oh!" Lord Zedd groaned, putting his hand on his forehead.

"Now, what was in them?" Rito asked himself.

"Oh, you!" Rita groaned, before walking towards him.

"Just can't remember." Rito said, rubbing his head.

Rita then pulled him away from the throne so he was looking at her.

"You've got ten seconds to tell what's in those eggs!" she said loudly. "One...two..."

"Ten!" Goldar finished.

"Ten! Ten! That's it. Tengas!" Rito said. "That's what's in those eggs."

"Tengas?" Lord Zedd asked, curiously.

"Yep. For you and my favourite sister." Rito confirmed.

"Tenga Warriors?!" Rita exclaimed happily. "You brought me Tenga Warriors?"

Rito nodded. "Sure did." he said.

"I could kiss you..." Rita said, touching Rito's head.

Rito looked ready for the kiss.

"..if you weren't so ugly." Rita finished, pushing him away.

Rito then looked dazed as Rita turned back to her husband.

"The Tenga Warriors are absolutely the most ferocious creatures this side of the universe." she told him, before turning back to her brother.

"My very own army of Tenga Warriors, without the Power Rangers to stand in my way." Lord Zedd said happily. "Imagine the possibilities?"

"Come on." Rita said.

"Right." Rito said.

They both then walked towards the balcony, along with Goldar.

"Let's see how many of my little Tenga eggs have hatched." Rita said.

"Move it, Goldie." Rito said.

"Goldar." Goldar corrected, annoyingly.

"Whatever." Rito said. "Whatever."

Rita then looked through her telescope again, and saw another egg hatch.

"Oh, oh. There goes another one." she said grinningly. "Oh, aren't they precious. This is so exciting."

She then laughed as more hatched, and then the Tengas began to climb out of the eggs.

More eggs then hatched, and then more Tengas climbed out.

"I thought I'd never peck my way outta there." one then said.

They then all flapped their wings.

"So now that we're out, what do we do?" another asked.

"Well, I say, since we're birds, the first order of business is to learn how to fly." a third said.

They all then began to crow, and then jumped up and down while flapping their wings, trying to fly.

"How they doing, sis?" Rito asked Rita, who was looking at them through her telescope.

"Ah. They're beginning to circle the castle." Rita told him, seeing the Tengas begin to fly away.

She then took her eye out of the telescope and looked at then flying Tengas.

"Ah! Look at those babies fly." she said.

"Glad you like them." Rito said, as Rita looked back into the telescope. "You know, picking out a present for you has never been easy."

Rita then looked at the hatched eggs.

"Remember when Mom and Dad got you that little fire-breathing dragon, but you wanted that cute little planet, so you used the dragon to burn the house down?" Rito asked her.

Rita then saw an unhatched egg among the hatched ones.

"Hey! What's with that egg?" she asked her brother. "It didn't hatch!"

"It must be a dud." Goldar said, grunting.

"No!" Rtio said, getting his attention, along with his brother-in-law's. "There's something very important about that egg. I just forgot what it is."

Lord Zedd then grumbled and then zoomed his goggles in, and saw the Rangers walking through the Desert of Despair.

 _"I hope we get there soon."_ Kimberly said. _"My feet are killing me."_

"Will nothing stop those Power Brats?" he asked himself, growling. He then removed the zoom and then grumbled and hit the right arm rest on his throne. "Those troublesome teenagers are heading right through the middle of the Desert of Despair." he exclaimed.

Everyone then turned to him.

"Oh, no!" Goldar groaned.

"What?!" Rita exclaimed. "They must be looking for that lost temple!"

"Yeah." Rito muttered in agreement.

"That means... they're looking for the Ninja Powers. We have to stop them." Rita said franticly.

"Oh, yeah." Baboo said giggly.

"Now I remember about that egg." Rito then said. "It's not a Tenga. It's a Vampirus monster."

"Oh, the Vampirus is such a nasty creature." Finster said. "Not my cup of tea at all."

"Silence!" Lord Zedd yelled. "We must stop those Power Rangers before they find the temple and re-establish their powers.!"

"Ooh." Baboo muttered.

"I got it!" Rita said loudly. "I got it!"

Everyone then turned to her.

"Send in the Tengas with the Vampirus egg!" she explained. "The Tengas can attack the Rangers, after they find the temple entrance. And then they can bury the egg outside the temple."

"Defiantly." Baboo agreed.

"Brilliant, Once the Vampirus egg hatches, it can seize the temple's power for our own!" Lord Zedd grinned, laughingly.

"You new army awaits your command." Rito told his brother-in-law.

Lord Zedd then got up from his throne and picked up his staff.

"Fly, Tenga Warriors! Carry the egg of Vampirus to the temple gates!" he ordered. "Then seek out and destroy those has-been Rangers!" he then cast a spell out of his staff towards the Earth.

A Tenga then landed near the Vampirus egg, and then picked it up.

"It's time to take a little trip." it said.

He then flew off again.

 **(The desert)**

The Rangers were now walking past a rocky hill, and they could still hear the howling noise. Tommy, Kimberly and Sophie on one side, and Billy, Aisha, Adam and Rocky on the other.

"Boy, I miss teleporting." Kimberly admitted, getting anxious. "I will never take it for granted."

"I hear that." Tommy said in agreement.

"You and me both." Sophie agreed.

"Hey, Billy, how much further?" Tommy asked Billy.

"Let me take a look?" Billy asked him, taking out the map. "Well, it's not very clear, but, uh..."

They then all gathered around him.

"..if I'm not mistaking... we should be coming up on a certain rock formation pretty soon." he explained.

"Which way then, Billy?" Sophie asked.

"This way." Billy replied, pointing ahead of them.

They then all walked on, and then down a rocky hill.

"Whatcha you got, Billy?" Rocky asked.

"That way." Billy replied, pointing to his left.

They then walked on as Billy looked at the map again. They kept on walking until Kimberly saw something on the ground.

"Hey." she said, picking it up off the ground. "You guys, look at this rock?"

She then dropped it and screamed, and then a fire started around the rock.

"It's hot!" Kimberly exclaimed.

They then all looked worried by the fire, and then a small explosion went off behind them, forcing them to jump over the fire. Rocky, Aisha, Sophie and Tommy jumped over first, but then another small explosion went off and trapped the others.

"We're trapped!" Adam yelled.

Aisha then stopped and then helped up Tommy, who'd rolled over on his side, and then Sophie and Rocky both stopped and looked back at the others.

"Come on, guys! Come on!" Aisha cried.

"Jump for it!" Sophie shouted franticly.

"We gotta go." Adam said, before jumping over the fire.

"Jump, Kimberly." Billy said, as Kimberly jumped over the fire.

"Billy, get outta there!" Rocky shouted.

"Billy, come on!" Sophie cried.

"Come on!" Aisha cried.

Billy then jumped over the fire and then stopped at the others, but then he saw the map start to burn, as it was still amongst the fire.

"Oh, no! The map!" he yelled.

He then tried to run to it, but the others all grabbed him.

"No, no." Tommy said

"No." Rocky said.

"It's gone, Billy." Tommy told him.

"What are we going to do?" Aisha asked.

"I don't know." Adam muttered.

The kept on walking through the desert, hoping to find some clue to the temple, with Aisha in the lead.

"What sort of rock formation are we looking for, Billy?" Adam asked Billy.

"Well, from what I can recall from the map, we'll know it when we see it." Billy explained.

"Well, it's gotta be around here somewhere." Rocky told the others.

"I just hope it's not miles away." Sophie said hopefully.

Aisha then screamed as she began to sink into the sand.

"Aisha!" Rocky freaked, spotting her. "She's sinking!"

"It's quicksand!" Sophie freaked, realizing what it was.

"Aisha!" Kimberly cried.

"Guys!" Aisha yelled. "Help!"

"Hang on!" Rocky said.

They all then ran to her as she kept screaming.

"Help! I can't hold on!" she cried.

"Hang on." Tommy told her.

"What do we do?" Kimberly asked.

"Form a chain." Tommy told the others.

He and Adam then linked arms together, and then Billy did the same behind Adam, and then Rocky did the same behind Billy, and then Sophie did the same behind Rocky.

"Guys!" Aisha cried.

"Get her, Tommy!" Billy shouted, encouragingly.

"Tommy!" Aisha cried.

Tommy then bent down with his arm out.

"Hurry!" Aisha cried.

"Hang on!" Kimberly shouted assuringly.

"Take my hand." Tommy said.

He then grabbed Aisha's hand.

"Pull!" he ordered the others.

They all then pulled as hard as they could.

"Pull!" Tommy repeated.

They kept on pulling.

"Come on!" Tommy grunted.

"Aisha, hang on!" Kimberly said loudly.

They then pulled Aisha out of the quicksand, and then sighed in relief.

"That was too close." Aisha said.

"Wow." Kimberly muttered.

"Thanks, you guys." Aisha said.

"You all right?" Rocky asked her.

"Uh-huh." Aisha replied, nodding.

"I hope there's no more surprises like that." Sophie told the others.

"You're not the only one." Adam admitted.

They kept on walking on, and were soon walking past some bushes.

"Hey, guys, wait a second." Billy said, looking at a mountain.

"What is it, Billy?" Aisha asked, as they stopped.

"I think that's the rock formation we're looking for." Billy said. "Without the map I can't be certain, but if I'm right, the entrance to the temple should be concealed somewhere near the base."

"We better check this out." Rocky suggested.

"I agree." Sophie said.

"Right." Billy said.

They all then walked towards the rock formation.

"Look for any caves or cervices." Billy told the others. "That would indicate an opening in the rock."

They then began to look for either of those as they walked around the rock formation. Tommy then got down on his knee to tie his shoe, Sophie put her head up to look higher on the rock, while the others just looked.

"I don't understand?" Adam questioned himself. "I don't see anything. Billy, you sure this is the rock?" he asked Billy.

"Well, it's the only thing that remotely resembles the formation." Billy explained.

Rocky then sighed. "Maybe Zordon was right." he said.

"What do you mean?" Sophie asked, looking at him.

"Maybe the temple is a myth." Rocky explained.

They kept looked around, when a Tenga jumped out of nowhere.

"Hello, Rangers!" it crowed.

They then all looked at it, and then saw more of them fly down towards them.

"Looks like Zedd found us." Tommy realized.

"Good guess." a Tenga said.

"Oh, just great." Sophie said sarcastically.

"Oh, man." Rocky groaned. "Can this get any worse?"

"I don't know." a Tenga crowed squeakily. "Let's try?"

It then jumped down towards them and came at the Rangers.

"Whoa!" tommy said, as they moved out of the way.

The Tenga then kicked Billy in the chest, and knocked him against the rock, as he hadn't been able to move away in time.

"I think he just did." he groaned, answering Rocky's question as the others gathered around him.

"You okay?" Tommy asked, helping him up.

"Yeah." Billy grunted.

"We need to stay close together, guys." Tommy told the others. "We've never seen these before. No telling what they can do."

"Right." Billy muttered.

The Tengas then crowed again, and then surrounded the Rangers. One of them then jumped up and glided towards the Rangers, but they all managed to move out of the way except Aisha, who then pushed it, and then pushed it again.

"Back off!" she yelled.

Another then then dived towards them all.

"Heads up!" Tommy shouted, as they moved out of the way.

Kimberly then ran and hid herself in a hole between some rocks, while two Tengas tried to follow her, but couldn't fit through the gap.

"Oh! Get off me, bird brain!" she yelled franticly, kicking one in the chest while lying down.

Billy and Tommy then ran behind the two of them and grabbed one by the shoulders each, and then pushed them away from Kimberly.

"Kimberly..?" Billy said, as she came out. "Come on!"

The seven of them were then cornered by a wall in the rock.

"Oh, man. These things are serious." Adam said.

"They're too strong!" Rocky said.

"They've got us cornered!" Aisha said.

"What do we do?!" Sophie asked, franticly.

"Guys, over here." Tommy said, looking at a opening in the rock behind him.

He then ran towards it and the others then followed, and then looked back at the opening.

"They're too big for the opening." Kimberly said, as they saw one get trapped in it.

"Now where?" Adam asked.

"I don't know, but we can't stay here forever." Billy grunted, squeezing through.

Adam then put his arm on a rock behind him, and then it moved back for some reason. The Rangers then looked around worriedly as the rock began to move, revealing a cave entrance, which then sent smoke out of it.

"Hey, look, guys. This rock moved back." Adam said, pointing at it.

They then began to walk through the gap where the rock had been.

"I don't know." Aisha muttered. "This is really creepy."

"It's better than what's behind us." Sophie argued.

They kept on walking down the passageway, as blue phantoms began to hover over them.

"Come on." Adam said, leading the way.

"This will put some distance between us and those giant crows." Kimberly sighed, relievedly.

They then all entered a dark cave.

"Everybody okay?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Kimberly replied.

"This is weird." Aisha said, looking around.

"We should probably follow the tunnel to the end." Billy suggested. "It will probably lead us to safety."

"And if we're lucky, to the temple." Adam added.

They then walked on down the tunnel, past a bunch of rocks.

"Where are we?" Aisha questioned.

"I'm not exactly sure." Billy replied.

They then walked on further down the tunnel.

"I hope this tunnel doesn't go on for miles and miles." Sophie admitted.

"You're not the only one." Rocky admitted.

 **(The palace)**

Rita was looking through her telescope.

"They've driven the Rangers underground just like moles." she explained grinning, before turning back to everyone else. "There's only one entrance to the cave and it's blocked with the Vampirus egg."

"But I wanted the Rangers obliterated before they reached the temple entrance!" Lord Zedd said, annoyingly.

"They may have gotten in, but they're never get out!" Rita grinned.

She then put her eye back in the telescope.

 **(The rock formation)**

The Tengas then began to look for the entrance to the tunnel.

"There's the entrance." one said, who spotted it.

He then crowed like crazy walking towards it.

"Over here! Bring the egg over here!" it shouted.

More of them then flew down and then walked towards it, one carrying the egg. Two of them the dug a small hole in the ground, and then the one with the egg put it in.

 **(The tunnel)**

The Rangers kept on walking through the tunnel.

"We need to look for any light filtering through." Billy told the others. "That would indicate some kind of an opening."

They looked around as they kept on walking, but couldn't see anything.

"Looks like the end of the road, guys." Adam said.

"I don't believe it." Tommy sighed.

"Prefect." Rocky said sarcastically. "It's a dead end."

"Man!" Tommy said annoyingly.

He then began to walk towards a wall.

"After all we've been through..." he said, before walking right through the wall.

"Tommy?!" Kimberly exclaimed, worriedly.

"Did you just see that?" Sophie asked.

"I did." Rocky replied. "What happened to him?"

"Billy, where'd he go?" Kimberly asked, worrying.

Billy then picked up a rock on the ground, and then threw it at the wall, but it went right through it.

"It appears there's some kind of power vortex there." he said.

"We gotta go after him." Adam told the others.

"Yeah." Aisha agreed.

"Let's do it." Billy said.

Billy then began to walk towards the vortex wall, and then he went right through it. Kimberly then followed him, and then Aisha, then Sophie, Rocky, and finally Adam.


	62. Ninja Quest Part 3

**A/N: Here's the first appearance of Ninjor - my favourite Ranger ally whose helped them in the field - and Lt. Stone, who is one of my favourite supporting characters.**

* * *

The Rangers - minus Tommy - had all come out of the vortex looking for him, and saw a pound nearby, along with a bunch of trees.

"Tommy!" Kimberly called out, as they walked on.

"Tommy!" Billy yelled.

They then walked up some steps and then past a Japanese model of a building.

"Tommy, where are you?" Kimberly asked, calling out.

They kept on walking forward, but couldn't see any sign of Tommy.

"Hey, guys. Look here." Billy said, leading them to another set of steps.

"Tommy!" Aisha hollered.

"Tommy!" Kimberly said.

"Tommy, were are you!" Sophie called.

They then walked up the steps.

"Come on, Tommy." Adam muttered.

They then all turned left and walked along a path.

A set of doors then opened, and behind them stood Tommy, who was looking at a bared gate.

"Tommy!" a voice shouted.

He turned around and saw his friends behind him.

"There you are!" Kimberly said, sounding relived.

"Oh, man." Tommy muttered, walking towards them. "What took you guys so long?"

They all then looked at the gate.

"Is this the temple?" Aisha asked Tommy.

"I think so, but it's all locked up." Tommy replied.

A blue light then appeared over the gate, and then it opened up.

"Not anymore." Adam said.

"This place just gets weirder and weirder." Sophie said.

They then walked through the gate and looked around the place in amazement. The light then vanished and then the door shut, which spooked them out as they turn around and saw it. They then turned around again, and looked at all the stuff around, which included gongs and candle holders.

"Now what?" Kimberly asked.

"Who's out there?" a voice asked, spooking them. "I want answers."

"We're looking for Ninjor, keeper of the temple." Adam said.

"Never heard of him." the voice said. "Go away, please."

"Boy, is he rude." Sophie whispered to Rocky, who nodded.

"Um, it's um, really important." Aisha said, stuttering.

Billy then walked to a blue jar on a table.

"Um, only the great and wise Ninjor can help us." Aisha continued.

"Yeah." Kimberly said.

"Great and wise, eh?" the voice asked, as Billy pointed to the jar. "Maybe I do know him."

He then laughed as Billy tilted the jar forward.

"Whoa! Hey!" the voice exclaimed.

Billy then looked through the top of the bottle - as the lid was missing - and saw a blue bulky ninja figure in it.

"Get out, I say, and leave me in peace." he said.

"Why don't you come out of your little hiding spot and tell us where we can find Ninjor?" Billy asked.

"Why you sniveling youngster, you happen to be looking right at him." the ninja said, rudely. "I am the great Ninjor."

"That little twerp is the great Ninjor?" Kimberly questioned.

"What a rude little girl you are." Ninjor said.

"Well, looks can be deceiving." Sophie said.

"A bit smart, you are." Ninjor said. "But I guess there will be no getting rid of you until I come. Stand clear."

He then put his hands up at the top of the jar, and then two beams came out of it. The Rangers were spooked by what he did, and then he reappeared in front of them, looking around the same height as them.

"Now, what do you want? And make it quick." Ninjor asked them, holding his hand up with fingers spread. "You have five seconds."

The Rangers all looked at Tommy, and then he walked towards Ninjor.

"Our leader Zordon sent us on a quest for new powers and Zords." Tommy explained. "Lord Zedd destroyed our old ones."

"Time's up. That's a lovely story. Don't let the door hit you on the way out." Ninjor advised them, pointing to the gate.

"But wait, we're the Power Rangers." Rocky explained.

"Which means what?" Ninjor questioned, not believing him as he turned around.

"Will you just listen?" Adam asked, beggingly. "The world's in incredible danger."

"Not my problem." Ninjor replied, before waving his hand off. "Go away, please."

"But Lord Zedd might be planning his next move as we speak." Sophie said, desperately. "We only just escaped from a bunch of big purple crows."

"That's not my worry." Ninjor told her. "Now please go away."

"Come on, guys. It's obvious this guys doesn't have a clue about kindness or decency." Aisha said.

"I guess the legend of Ninjor really is a myth." Adam mumbled.

They all then turned around to the gate.

"I can't believe he's the one who created the Power Coins." Kimberly muttered.

They all then looked disappointed.

"What are we gonna do?" Kimberly asked. "The world's gonna be destroyed and we can't stop it because we don't have any powers."

"But we do. We still have the power within ourselves." Tommy said. "The knowledge of what's right and true."

"And our courage and determination." Sophie added.

"Lord Zedd can never destroy that." Tommy told the others.

"You're right, you two." Billy agreed. "We'll just have to do whatever we can. Come on."

They then all began to walk off.

"Oh, boy. Wait a minute." Ninjor said, getting them to turn around. "Your hearts speak with truth. You have convinced me that you do not seek this power out of greed. If the Power of Ninjor lives within your souls, we really got something here."

The Rangers then all smiled.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was standing on the balcony looking at the Earth.

"Your Tenga Warriors let the Rangers get away." he said, turning around to Rito. "You must return to Earth and begin a full-scale attack on the city of Angle Grove. Destroy everything in sight before those do-gooders regain power."

"You got it, Ed." Rito said, before walking off. "Destroy. Destroy."

"Zedd! Lord Zedd, you numbskull!" Lord Zedd growled.

 **(Junior police academy)**

Outside the Junior Police Patrol registration office were policemen walking around. Inside the office, were more offices answering phones and talking to each other. On the wall beside one of the desks was a wanted poster for Rita Repulsa.

Elsewhere in the building, Bulk and Skull were filling out their application forms. Skull then put a piece of paper on top of Bulk's pile, as they were having trouble writing them down, when an officer walked up behind them, and then looked at a clipboard he was holding.

"Bulkmeier. Skullovitch." he said, getting Bulk and Skull to turn around.

"Ooh!" Bulk mumbled.

"Yes, sir!" they both shouted, saluting.

"My name is Lieutenant Stone." the officer said, introducing himself. "And I've been assigned to - well, as your tour guide. Now it's time for the real fun."

"Oh, good." Skull muttered, before turning to Bulk. "Hey, I like fun. This shouldn't be so bad."

"Then follow me, boys." Lt. Stone said.

He walked away as they threw their papers back, and then began to follow in their chairs, causing Lt. Stone to turn back to them. Bulk and Skull then saw him looking at them, and then got up from their chairs. Lt. Stone then walked out of the room, as Bulk and Skull turned to each other, and then began to follow him, but bumped into a group of trainees running in.

"Hut! Hut! Hut! Hut!" they chanted, bumping into Bulk. "Hut! Hut! Hut! Hut!"

They group then finally got out of the way, and then Bulk and Skull left the room.

In hallway, were another group of people sitting down, but then the running group came running down the hallway.

"Hut! Hut! Hut! Hut! Hut!" they chanted.

Bulk then began to join them, as he jogged in front of Lt. Stone, while Skull did the same from behind. They both then laughed as Lt. Stone led them to a barbers room.

"Hey." Bulk said, pointing at the Lt.

Lt. Stone then spun two chairs around, and then looked at them both, while they looked freaked out a bit.

"I've had a change of heart." Skull whimpered.

He then tried to walk away, but Lt. Stone grabbed him and pushed him into one of the chairs.

"You can't..." Bulk began to say.

"Sit down." Lt. Stone said annoyingly, as he pushed Bulk into the other chair.

He then stopped Skull's chair from spinning around before learning in closer to them both.

"We're just gonna make you look a little more beautiful." he explained.

He then backed away from them both as they smiled. Two barbers then came in and wrapped a towel around each of their necks.

"Take a little of the sides, will you?" Bulk asked his.

"Nice chair." Skull complemented, as Bulk took his hat off.

Bulk then took out his ponytail, and then Skull's barber began to cut his hair off.

"Aah! No! Don't! No! Don't!" he screamed. "Don't! Don't! Don't! Don't!"

Bulk's barber then began to cut his off from the top.

"Oh, for the humanity of it!" Skull screamed. "Ahh!"

The barbers then cut off my hair in the side of their heads.

"Be brave, Skull. Be brave." Skull told himself. "Be brave!"

Skull's barber then began to work on the back of his head.

"I'm gonna be a cop. I'm gonna be a cop." Skull told himself. "I'm gonna be a freak."

Bulk's barber then began to cut of the left side of his hair off.

"I am strong." Skull told himself.

Lt. Stone then smiled at the pair of them, winking and pointing to Skull as he did. Bulk's barber kept cutting off the left side of his hair.

"It's just hair, Skull. It's just hair." Skull told himself, as his barber began to trim the top of his hair. "So you cut your own hair, everybody? Kinda looks like you do."

"They don't talk. They just cut." Bulk told him.

Skull's barber then trimmed the top of his hair, and then combed a little bit of it, while Bulk's shaved off the back of Bulk's leaving him nearly bald. Skull's barber then sprayed the top of his head with some water, and then combed it some more.

"Ha. I like it." Lt. Stone said.

The barbers then turned Bulk and Skull's chairs around, and then both left, as Bulk and Skull looked at each other. Thy both looked spooked by each other's appearance, and then looked in a hand mirror each, looking at themselves.

"Ahh!" they both screamed, before turning to each other again. "Ahh! Ahh!"

 **(Rock formation)**

The Tenga Warriors were standing around the rocks crowing, guarding the Vampirus egg they'd put in the sand while looking for a way into the tunnel.

Inside the Temple, Ninjor was looking at the Rangers.

Form a circle around me and join hands for your journey now begins." he told them.

The Rangers then formed the circle around him like he said, and then put their arms up and then touched the hands of the people beside them. (Sophie was between Billy and Rocky)

"Close your eyes and concentrate. I shall guide you in your quest for knowledge and power." Ninjor told them.

They closed their eyes, and then lighting began to spark around each of them, matching their Ranger colors.

"Older than time itself, man has always known the calling." Ninjor said. "Light of the light, strength of the soul, ignite its internal power inside of me."

Weird ninja outfits then began appearing on the Rangers, matching their Ranger colors, and then a animal symbol appeared on their chests.

"I am ninja. I am pure of heart, body mind and spirt." Ninjor said. "Join with me now as I become one with true power."

All the Rangers then had the ninja outfits on.

"Your journey is complete." Ninjor explained. "Open your eyes and claim your destiny."

Billy then opened his eyes and looked at his ninja outfit, followed by Kimberly, then Rocky, then Aisha, Adam, then Sophie, and finally Tommy.

"All right, Ninjor, now what?" Tommy asked.

"You now process the power of ninja deep within your souls. Come now and learn of your new gifts." Ninjor told them, walking past Billy and Kimberly towards the door.

The Rangers then all followed him.

The Rangers were then all standing on a weird rock by a the mini Japanese building, while looking at Ninjor who was on the ground looking at them. (Sophie was between Rocky and Aisha)

"Behold the power of grace and beauty of your new Ninjazords." he explained, turning around, and then shot a beam out of his hand towards the sky.

The Rangers looked up at the sky and saw the Ninjazords, which were shaped like an Ape, a Wolf, a Eagle, a Crane, a Frog, a Bear, and a Falcon.

"These Zords are driven by the force of the ninja and infused with the power of light and strength." Ninjor explained, as the Rangers looked in amazement. "They're far superior to the Zords of the past."

The Rangers then all turned to him with confused looks.

"Where before your power came from the brute strength of the dinosaurs, now it comes from the swift, intelligent cunning of ninja." Ninjor explained, causing the Rangers to smile as they kept watching. "This is more than restoration of your Rangers powers. Your new Power Coins come with more advanced powers. However, as before, it is important that you work together as a team. To that end, all the Zords have the ability to unite as one to form the Ninja Megafalconzord."

"They're amazing." Tommy said, staring at them.

"They will serve you well in your quest to defeat the evil that jeopardize your world." Ninjor explained. "You are truly a remarkably group of young people, worthy of the Ninja Power. Rocky, step forward and claim the power of your new Ninjazord."

A red light then shined over Rocky as he step forward.

"You shall control the mighty Red Ape Ninjazord." Ninjor explained, as the light left Rocky. "Learn from its wisdom and strength. Aisha, you're next."

A yellow light then shined over Aisha.

"You shall be in control of the fierce Bear Ninjazord." Ninjor explained, as the Bear Ninjazord growled, and then the light left Aisha. "The might and cunning that it processes are also a part of you."

A blue light then shined over Billy.

"Now, Billy, the silent Wolf Ninjazord will answer to your call." Ninjor explained.

The Wolf Ninjazord then howled as it ran.

"Your stealth and accuracy will be an unbeatable combination." Ninjor explained, as the light left Billy.

A pink light then shined over Kimberly.

"Kimberly, behold the shining Crane Ninjazord." Ninjor explained, as the Crane Ninjazord flew through the sky, and the light left Kimberly. "May the beauty, grace, and speed it possesses shine forth into your own being. Now, Adam, you shall become one with the wise Frog Ninjazord."

A black light then appeared around Adam, and the Frog Ninjazord ribbited and jumped, and then the light left Adam.

"Learn from its silent courage." Ninjor explained.

An orange light then appeared around Sophie.

"Sophie, you will control the power of the fearless Eagle Ninjazord." Ninjor explained.

Sophie then looked as the Eagle Ninjazord screeched while spinning around in the air, flapping its wings as the light left her.

"It's heroic nature and strength will make you a force to be reckoned with." Ninjor explained.

A white light then appeared over Tommy.

"Tommy, observe the skies and behold your Zord, the mighty Falcon Ninjazord." Ninjor explained.

Tommy looked as the Falcon flapped its wings while flying in the sky, and then the light left him.

"Immerse yourself completely in its quest for justice and strength." Ninjor said.

"How do we call on them?" Tommy asked.

"You will know when the time comes." Ninjor explained, turning back to them. "But now, there is much to do. Even as we speak, Lord Zedd has begun to attack Angel Grove."

"We've got to do something." Adam realized.

"Can we call upon our Zords now?" Kimberly asked.

"We have a more immediate danger. The Tenga Warriors are trying to gain access to the temple." Ninjor explained.

"You mean those purple crow things outside?" Sophie asked.

"Yes, Sophie." Ninjor replied.

"We got to stop them." Billy realized.

"The Tengas are creatures of evil. Their vile sprits must not be allowed to disturb the inner purity of the temple of power." Ninjor explained. "You must activate your Ninja Powers now in order to defeat them."

"But how?" Kimberly asked.

"Look into your hearts and become one with your animal ninja." Ninjor explained.

"I am the Ape, mighty and strong!" Rocky shouted. "We are one."

"I am the Bear, cunning and fierce!" Aisha shouted.

"I am the Wolf, silent and sure!" Billy shouted.

"I am the Crane, agile and graceful!" Kimberly shouted.

"I'm the Frog, courageous with sprit!" Adam hollered.

"I am the Eagle, fearless and heroic!" Sophie shouted.

"I am the Falcon, just and able!" Tommy shouted.

A beam then shot out of the animal symbols on their chests, and then they shot up towards each other above the Rangers.

"Congratulations, Power Rangers. You have passed through the portal of power and light." Ninjor told them. "Go forth in the sprit of ninja."

The Rangers then all turned around and walked away, ready to fight.

 **(Police academy)**

Lt. Stone was keeping time on the trainees who were running as they past him, with Bulk and Skull in the lead.

"Hut! Hut! Hut! Hut!" they chanted as they ran.

"Move it." Lt. Stone told them.

"Hut! Hut! Hut! Hut!" the runners chanted.

"Move it! Move it! Move it!" Lt. Stone ordered.

He later had then on the ground doing pushups.

"Down!" he said, showing them how to do it. "Work!"

Bulk then tried to do it, but Skull did better than him.

"Come on! Lift it!" Lt. Stone encouraged. "Lift it!"

He then had the trainees doing jumping jacks, but Bulk was only doing his one-handed.

"Hut! Hut!" he said. "Move it! 1...2..."

He then had the trainees running again.

"Hut! Hut! Hut! Hut! Hut! Hut!" they chanted. "Hut! Hut! Hut! Hut!"

Bulk and Skull were lagging behind the others, as Skull was only walking and Bulk was just jogging.

"Move it!" Lt. Stone ordered them.

"Hut! Hut! Hut!" Bulk and Skull chanted, catching up to the others.

"Slackers, move it!" Lt. Stone hollered.

He then had them doing jumping jacks again.

"Hut! Hut! Hut!" he chanted as they did them.

He then had them doing pushups again, with Skull putting a hand on the back of his head.

"Are we having fun yet, boys?" he asked them. "1, 2..."

He then had them do a stretching exercise by touching their toes, but Skull just stood there.

"Come on, people! 1 and 2 and 1." he said, as Skull finally joined in. "And 2!" he then covered his face with embarrassment.

 **(Rock formation)**

The Tengas were still trying to find a way into the tunnel.

"We must find a way into the temple!" one crowed.

"Hey, birdbrain, listen!" Rocky said.

The Tengas then turned and saw the Rangers standing above them in their ninja outfits, now with masks over their faces.

"I hate to be the one to tell you, but if you want the temple, you gotta go through us." Rocky told them.

They then all did a ninja fighting pose which matched their animal spirts.

"Oh! I'm so scared!" a Tenga crowed sarcastically.

"Hyah! Let's do it, guys!" Tommy said.

He then jumped off the edge they were standing on, followed by Rocky, Adam, then Billy, Aisha, Kimberly, and then Sophie last.

Sophie then ran around one and then tried to kick it, but missed as it ducked, while Kimberly blocked a punch from one and then ran around it. Aisha ducked under ones punch as she ran towards it, and while Billy dodged ones punch and did the same, and then spun around to kick it but missed. Adam did a side handspring to avoid ones attack, while Rocky blocked ones kick before he tried to kick it himself, but missed as it ducked, and Tommy did a forward handspring and then dodged ones attack.

Tommy then jumped towards a group of them, and then stood on ones shoulder, then jumped onto the ground, then jumped sideways over the Tengas, and then tackled one.

"Did you have a nice trip, beak breath?" Tommy asked it.

Adam then jumped towards a group, then blocked ones punch before spinning around and kicked another, while Kimberly ducked under ones punch. Adam then dodged out of the way as one ran at him, then spun around and tackled a second.

"Give it up, feather head." Adam scoffed.

A Tenga then jumped at him, and then he did the same thing and jumped over it, spinning around in the air as he did, and then landed on another's shoulders.

"Heads up, Tenga top." he said.

He then jumped off its shoulders and then kicked it in the back.

Billy side jumped as one tried to hit him, then tackled another before getting back up. He then spun around and tried to kick another but missed as it ducked, and then kicked another in the leg, knocking it down, and then hit a third with his elbow. A Tenga then crowed and flew towards him as he tried to kick another but missed, and then he saw it as it flew over him.

"Going somewhere?" he questioned, grabbing its foot.

The Tenga then tried to fly off to get free but he couldn't.

"As you wish!" Billy grinned, letting go and making it hit the ground.

He then did his ninja fighting pose by putting his hands close together like claws.

Sophie ducked as one tried to punch her, but then kicked it in the back, but was then surrounded by a dozen of them.

"That the best you guys can do?" she asked them.

One then grabbed her by the shoulders, but then she split herself up, creating two of her, causing it back away and look confused, as did the others.

"You ready?" Sophie asked the clone.

"You bet!" the clone replied, grinning.

Sophie then took the clone's hand, and then spun it around, allowing the clone to kick the Tengas in the chest like a chain. Sophie kept spinning the clone around and kept kicking the Tengas until they all went down, and then she put the clone down.

"Nice work." she said.

"You said it." the clone said.

They then touched hands and merged together again, and then Sophie did her fighting pose, which was her arms out like a bird about to fly, with her thumbs and two back fingers pressed against the palm of her gloves.

Tommy then jumped off a ledge and then did a side handspring and then several back handsprings, and then spun around to kick one but missed, but then tripped another up with his hand. A third one behind him then grabbed right arm, and then another grabbed his left arm, keeping him still as he struggled to get free, while another flew down towards him. Tommy then broke free of the grip from the two who had him - as one had ran away - and then blocked a punch from the other, and then flipped it over. He then looked up at the one flying towards him, who then pressed his feet against him and pulled him to the ground - or so it thought as only his outfit hit the ground.

"I got him! I got him!" it cheered, picking up the outfit.

It and several more Tengas then saw Tommy land on the ground further away from them, and then he turned to them.

"Not quite, birdbrain!" he said. "Don't believe everything you see."

He then jumped towards them, flipping forwards in the air, as Kimberly jumped past him in the other direction with her arms out, and then spun forward in the air herself. She then landed on the ground between a bunch of Tengas, then did a side handspring and a back handspring, then ducked as one tried to punch her, and then kicked another in the chest. She then did a sideways somersault while spinning around to avoid another's tackle, and then got did a spin move while waiting for the next attack.

One Tenga then ran at her, but she moved forward like a flash and dodged it. The Tenga looked confused before turning around, and then tried to punch it, but she moved like a flash again, and ended up behind it with one hand resting on her face.

"You know what, you gotta be quick if you want to catch me." Kimberly scoffed, before running away laughing.

Rocky blocked ones punch and then ducked as it tried to hit him again, tripping another up with his fist in the progress, and then kicked a third in the chest. He then spun around and tackled another, then backward handspringed to avoid another's attack, and then it jumped at him.

"Hey, watch this!" he said, as Tommy - who was behind him - blocked a punch from one.

Rocky then jumped into the air, and grabbed hold of the one in the air by the shoulders, and then started to ride on its back.

"Ha-ha!" he whooped. "Ride 'em, beak man! Yoo-hoo!"

He then rode it towards some more.

"Woo, yeah! Take this!" he then said, kicking it in the back and jumping off of it.

He then landed on the ground gracefully as the Tenga landed on its chest.

"Whoo-hoo! Yeah!" he cheered. "These powers rule!"

Aisha side handspringed on a cliff, and then did a backwards handspring, and then kicked punched one in the chest, and then turned around and hit another in the chest, and then it the back with her wrist, knocking it down.

"Later, guys." she said.

She then jumped off the cliff, and then turned around when she landed on the ground on her feet. She then looked up and saw the same two Tengas get up, and then jumped down after her.

"What?!" she exclaimed.

The two Tengas then began to fly towards her.

"Watch this!" she said, gritting.

She then jumped up as the first one flew down below her, but then she kicked the second one in the chest in mid-air, knocking it down, and then she landed.

"All right!" she cheered, back flipping. "Whoo! Ain't no stoppin' the bear!"

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha had been working on repairing the viewing globe, in order for him and Zordon to check on the Rangers.

"Okay, that should do it." he said. "I sure hope this works, Zordon."

"So do I, Alpha." Zordon said. "So I do."

Alpha then held a blow touch to the viewing globe to get it back on, but he only got static on it.

"AY-Yi-Yi! Oh, I must've crossed the wires." he exclaimed.

"Try again, Alpha. It is imperative that we get the viewing globe operational." Zordon explained.

Alpha then held to touch to the blow touch to the viewing globe again, and got the viewing globe working.

"Oh, good! It worked!" Alpha said happily. "I'm tuning in the Rangers now. Oh, I do hope they're okay."

He then saw Kimberly to a sideways handspring, and then fought a few Tengas.

"Zordn, look! The Rangers have their Ninja Powers." Alpha said. "I guess the temple wasn't a myth, after all."

He then saw Kimberly spin around and kick a Tenga in the chest.

"Oh, no! Those are Tenga Warriors." Alpha exclaimed. "What are they doing there?"

"I do not know, Alpha. I can only assume that Lord Zedd has located the Rangers in the desert." Zordon said.

The alarm then went off.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" Alpha exclaimed.

"Alpha, scan all channels." Zordon instructed.

Alpha then pressed some buttons on the damaged computer, and saw Rito appear in the viewing globe.

"Zordon, Rito Revolto is launching an attack on Angel Grove." he explained.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before he joined forces his sister." Zordon said.

"But the Rangers are still so far away in the Desert of Despair." Alpha said. "I hope they get back in time!"

 _"Ha ha ha ha ha!"_ Rito laughed.

 **(Rock formation)**

"Hiyah!" Aisha grunted, jumping forwards in the air.

Adam then did the same thing, and then they landed close together.

"This Ninja Power's amazing." Aisha told him.

"Yah, it's like being supercharged." Adam said.

Aisha then ran off as Adam did a side handspring.

Rocky then dodged a Tenga's punch, then grabbed another by the arm and twisted it, then let go and kicked another in the chest.

"Now that we got the hang of these new powers, let's finish these guys off." he said.

Sophie punched one in the face, and then backward handspringed towards him.

"You read my mind, Rocko." she said, stopping near him.

"Uh-oh!" a Tenga crowed, squeakily. "Let's get outta here."

They then all turned around and jumped into the air and flew off, as the Rangers ran towards them, but then stopped when they flew off.

"What's the matter, you chicken?" Tommy asked them.

"They're just a bunch of turkeys." Adam said, before laughing.

"Whoo! Sure feels good to have our powers back." Kimberly said, happily, touching her chest.

"Not only back, better." Adam said, touching her shoulder.

"I can't wait to take on that Rito again!" Aisha admitted, hitting her fists together.

"This time, he won't know what hit him!" Sophie said, grinning as she folded her arms.

"Let's do it." Rocky said, as he and Tommy linked hands together. "The Power Rangers are back!"

"You did a fine job, Power Rangers." said Ninjor, who was walking towards him.

They all then turned to look at him.

"Ninjor, we did it!" Billy cheered, holding his fist up.

"You have proven yourselves worthy to process the power of ninja." Ninjor explained to them. "This is a great responsibility. Use your new powers wisely. The road you face will not be easy. The fight between good and evil never is, but Zordon chose well when he selected you. I could not have done better myself."

"Right now we gotta save Angle Grove. How do call the Zords?" Tommy asked.

"Look within yourselves!" Ninjor told them.

"It's morphin time!" the Rangers all shouted.

"White Ranger power!" Tommy shouted.

"Orange Ranger power!" Sophie shouted.

"Black Ranger power!" Adam shouted.

"Pink Ranger power!" Kimberly shouted.

"Blue Ranger power!" Billy shouted.

"Yellow Ranger power!" Aisha shouted.

"Red Ranger power!" Rocky shouted.

They were now all standing in their Ranger suits, which looked exactly like the old ones.

"Yeah, all right. We did it." Tommy said, chuckling. "Next stop, Angel Grove."

"Right!" the others all said.

"Let's do it." Tommy said.

They all then lined up, and then Rocky, Billy and Aisha held their right arms in the air, while the others all held up their left.

"Power Rangers, power up!" they all shouted, moving their arms back, and then punching their arms up in the air.

"Farewell, my friends." Ninjor said, waving at them. "Remember, you process the power of ninja within yourselves. Stay true to it, and it will not fail you."

He then vanished in a beam of blue light. Unknow to him, he had been standing right near the Vampirus egg, which was now starting to hatch with steam coming out of it.


	63. Ninja Quest Part 4

**A/N: Here's the final part of Ninja Quest. Due to them now having the new powers now, I've wrote in the new intro.**

* * *

 **Intro**

Lord Zedd was holding his hands above him cheerfully. Rita then hits her brother playfully on the head. Rito then cheers with monsters behind him. The Rangers then cover their eyes as their Zords are destroyed. They then form a circle around Alpha with their arms out, touching the arms of the people beside them.

The Rangers then arrive in a desert by teleportation. A bunch of Tengas then crowed around each other. A gate opens up in front of the Rangers inside a tunnel. Ninjor holds his hand up, as the Rangers walk away. He then walks towards them as they form a circle around him, and hold their arms up, touching the people's beside them.

A jolt of electricity, shines through Rocky, giving him his ninja outfit, followed by Kimberly, Adam, Aisha, Billy, Sophie, and then Tommy. The Ape Zord then swings a sword, the Bear Zord touches then ground, the Wolf Zord runs along, the Crane Zord then flies in the sky, followed by the Eagle Zord, the Frog Zord then jumps along, and then the Falcon Zord flaps its wings. The Rangers all then gather together in their ninja outfits.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

David Yost as Billy

Joelle Carter as Sophie

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam

 _Mighty Morphin..._

Karen Ashely as Aisha

 _..Power Rangers_

Steve Cardenas as Rocky

Jason David Frank as Tommy

The seven Rangers then form a circle in their Ranger forms, and then put their fists up together in the middle of the circle. The Ranger helmets are then seen in the morphin sequence, and then the male Rangers ride some bikes along the street.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then shows Bulk and Skull in their police uniforms.

Jason Narvy as Skull & Paul Schrier as Bulk

They both then hold up a doughnut each.

The Ninja Zords then move along the street - expect the Falcon Zord, while the Crane and Eagle Zords fly along the others. The Crane Zord then forms a head.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

The Bear Zord then forms a chest shape, while the Ape and Wolf Zords both form an arm each. The four Zords then combine, and then with the Frog Zord, which had changed into legs, and then the Eagle Zord wrapped itself around them, forming the Ninja Megazord.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

The Ninja Megazord then flew into the air, as the Falcon Zord flew towards it from behind, and then combined with it, forming the Ninja Megafalconzord.

 _You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers._

* * *

Rito was held his sword above his head, and then red lighting came towards it, and was laughing loudly.

 **(Rock formation)**

The Rangers were now ready to get back at Rito for destroying the Thunderzords.

"Time to save home." Tommy said.

"Yeah!" Rocky and Aisha said.

"All right. Let's do it." Tommy said, as he and Rocky crossed their arms over each other.

"We need Ninjazord power now!" they all shouted, punching their fists up in the air - Rocky, Billy and Aisha their right, while the others did their left.

"Red Ape Ninjazord, power up!" Rocky shouted.

The Red Ape Ninjazord then ran down a street.

"Orange Eagle Ninjazord, power up!" Sophie shouted.

The Orange Eagle Ninjazord then flew out from a could and screeched.

"Black Frog Ninjazord, power up!" Adam shouted.

The Black Frog Ninjazord then jumped along a road near a harbour, ribbiting as it went, and then jumped again.

"Pink Crane Ninjazord, power up!" Kimberly shouted.

The Pink Crane Ninjazord then flew past a could.

"Blue Wolf Ninjazord, power up!" Billy shouted.

The Blue Wolf Ninjazord then howled from on top of a building, and then jumped off it and ran along a bridge.

"Yellow Bear Ninjazord, power up!" Aisha shouted.

The Yellow Bear Ninjazord then growled, and then walked through a construction site.

"White Ninja Falconzord, power up!" Tommy shouted.

The White Falcon Ninjazord then came out of the sky and screeched.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

The White Ninja Falconzord then flew above the clouds.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

The other Ninja Zords then moved along together, the Crane and Eagle Ninjazord's flying, the Frog Ninjazord jumping, while they others ran.

"Ah, they're back!" Rito said, spotting them.

The Ninjazords then moved closer to him.

"New Zords, eh?" he questioned. "Still won't stop me."

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha and Zordon saw the Ninjazords in the viewing globe.

"Thy did it." Alpha said, cheerfully. "They're in control of the new Zords."

"As long as the Rangers keep their focus on working as a team, they should be able to defeat, Rito Revolto." Zordon explained.

 **(The Zord battle)**

Rito walked towards the Ninja Zords.

"All right. Gimme all you've got!" he dared.

The Wolf Zord then jumped into the air, and then spun around in the air while howling, and then hit Rito in the chest with its tail. The Eagle Zord then swooped towards him, and then hit him in the shoulder with its wing as it flew past him while screeching. The Bear Zord then growled as it walked forward and then lifted its front legs up, and then stomped them on the ground, causing the ground to shake beneath Rito's feet, and then it did it again, knocking him down on his chest.

"This is tougher than I thought." he muttered to himself.

The Frog Zord then stopped jumping, and then fired a flamethrower out of its mouth.

"Gotcha!" Rito said, as the fire hit him.

The Crane Zord then screeched in the sky, and then fired lasers at Rtio.

"Ooh! Oww!" he yelled, as the lasers hit him.

The Ape Zord then brought out two swords, and then hit Rito with one of them, and then hit him with the other as it walked past him. It then turned around then put crossed the sword over each other, and then hit Rito with them, knocking him down.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was glowing red with anger in his throne.

"Such incompetence! Uhh! Cruses!" he yelled, angrily.

Everyone then turned to him.

"Not only have the Power Rangers secured the Ninja Powers, they now have more powerful Zords!" Lord Zedd yelled.

"I knew something like this would happen!" Goldar said.

"Don't worry, hubby dear." Rita assured her husband. "That brother of mine will take care of those runty Rangers."

Lord Zedd then grumbled, still glowing red.

"And remember, we still have our Vampirus egg just waiting to hatch." Rita grinned.

She then laughed and looked back in the telescope.

 **(Rock formation)**

The Vamprius egg was beginning to hatch, as a hand came out and punched part of the shell. Slimily pointed fingers then flickered from the hole in the egg, and then Vamprius began to snigger.

 **(Police academy)**

Lt. Stone was now walking in front of the new recruits - including Bulk and Skull - which had been put into four columns.

"Now listen up, men and woman." he said, as he walked. "You're about to enter the most difficult part of our training... the Hangman's obstacle course."

Bulk and Skull then turned to each as Lt. Stone chuckled, walking in front of them again but in the opposite direction.

"I'm sure you'll find it a devilishly a good time." the Lt. assured.

The then chuckled again, and then even louder, and then Bulk and Skull hugged each other worriedly.

 **(The battle)**

The Ape Zord combined its two swords together, making a double-bladed staff. Rito then tried to hit it with his sword, but it blocked it with the blade, and then hit him with the right side of the staff, and then again with the left. It then turned around and stabbed Rito in the face with one of the blades, which caused him to back flip, but he landed on his feet.

"Not bad, guys! But now it's time to introduce you to my little flamethrower here." he said, as a flamethrower appeared in place of his left hand, with the tanks on his back. "I got 30 million cool BTU's just waiting for the chance to roast some Rangers!"

He then aimed it at the Ape Zord.

"The heat is on!" he laughed, firing the flamethrower.

The flames then hit the Ape Zord, and caused sparks to fly out of it. The Crane Zord fired its lasers again at Rito, but he blocked it with his right hand, and then fired a laser out of the flamethrower, but missed the Crane Zord. The Falcon Zord then screeched up in the sky, and then fired a laser out of its beak, but Rito blocked it with his right hand while laughing.

The Ninjazords then ran along a street - the Crane and Eagle Zords flying and the Frog Zord jumping while the others ran. The Crane Zord then changed into a head shape, and then the Bear and Frog Zords jumped up and changed shapes too - the Frog into a set of legs, while the Bear into a chest.

 _They've got a power and force that you've never seen before_

The Ape and Wolf Zords then changed into a arm shape each, and then attached themselves to the Bear Zord - the Wolf on the left and the Ape on the right, while the Crane Zord attached itself on the top of the Bear Zord, making the head. The Ape and Wolf Zords animal heads then were covered by metal gloves.

 _No one can ever take them down_

The Bear Zord then landed on top of the Frog Zord, and then the Eagle Zord wrapped its wings around the legs, forming the Ninja Megazord.

 _The power lies on their s-si-si-side_

"One target instead of six?" Rito questioned himself. "I can deal with that."

The Ninja Megazord then got ready to fight, but then Rito fired another laser from his flamethrower, but it missed the Megazord as it charged at him.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

"Missed!" Rito exclaimed.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Ninja Megazord punched Rito with the Wolf arm, causing the flamethrower to break off his left hand.

"Hey!" he exclaimed.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Ninja Megazord then punched at Rito again, but this time with the Ape arm.

 _Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_

The punch then hit Rito right in the chest and knocked him flying back towards the ground. The Falcon Zord then screeched as the Ninja Megazord looked at it.

 _They know, the fate of the world is lying in their hands_

The Ninja Megazord then jumped up into the air, and then glided along as the Falcon Zord flew towards its back, and then attached itself to it, forming the Ninja Megafalconzord.

"So, you want to take to the skies, do you?" Rito questioned them. "Well, I can do that."

Fire then came out of the flamethrower tanks, turning it into a jetpack, and then jumped up into the sky.T

 _They know, to only use their weapons for defence_

Rito then came at the Ninja Megafalconzord, but it then spun itself around three times and kicked Rito in the face.

"Ooh!" he moaned.

He then fell back to the ground hard.

 _No one will ever take them down_

The Ninja Megafalconzord then flew towards Rito from the sun, as he got up.

 _The power lies on their si-id-id-id-de._

"Uh-oh." he muttered.

The Ninja Megafalconzord then punched Rito in the chest with both fists, sending him flying away from them.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

Rito then grunted as he got back up.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

Beams then began to come out of his body.

"Oh, no!" he groaned.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

He then fell to the ground and was supposedly destroyed, but then a black sprit came up from the ground, forming his face with a flower in his mouth.

 _You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_

"He who fights and runs away, lives to fight another day." he laughed.

The black sprit then vanished, as the Ninja Megafalconzord watched.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was walking towards the now returned Rito.

"This is incredible!" he gritted.

He then turned to Squatt and Baboo on his left, who both then looked nervous.

"Ooh, what'd I do?" Baboo asked.

He then looked at Rito and Goldar, who was standing beside him, and then walked through the gap between them.

"Of all the insufferable, wretched, despicable, unbelievably stupid maneuverers!" he yelled.

"You see, there were..." Rito tried to explain.

"You said you could do it!" Lord Zedd accused, walking towards his throne.

"I-I-I don't..." Rito stuttered.

"Rita said you could do it!" Lord Zedd growled.

"But I..." Rito stuttered.

"Rito Revolto, weren't you going to put an end to the Power Rangers?!" Lord Zedd asked, accusingly.

"I..." Rito said.

"I knew he'd mess it up." Goldar interrupted.

"Well, I made a mistake." Rito admitted. "So sue me."

He and Goldar then stared at each other rudely.

"You should be lucky!" Goldar said.

 **(Police academy)**

Lt. Stone was now directing the new recruits over the Hangman's obstacle course, with Bulk and Skull at the back.

"Move it! Move it! Let's go!" he shouted through a bullhorn, as they ran through some tires. "Let's go! Move it! Move it! Move it! Hit those tries! Hit those tires! Move it! Move it!"

Bulk and Skull then came upon the tires, and they both looked nervous. Skull then began to walk away.

"No can do." he said, as Bulk patted him, making him turn around.

"Come on back here, boys." Lt. Stone said. "Get in there."

They both then got ready to tackle the tries.

 _If you want to be a cop_

Bulk then had four tries stuck in his feet, two on each, while Skull began to jump on the rest.

 _Then you've got to get in shape_

"Come on, boys! Hit those tries!" Lt. Stone called. "Move it!"

 _Gotta jump a six-foot wall_

They both then had their hands on a hand-bar, and began pressing down on them.

 _Gotta swim a giant lake  
Gotta run for 15 miles  
Gotta make it through the maze  
Gotta be like superman_

Lt. Stone then comes over to them, as they're doing it on a small hand-bar, with the legs crossed on the ground.

 _You gotta be strong and brave_

Skull then spins around with one hand still on the bar, and then pressed up on it without the other hand.

 _Shape it up, shape it up_

Lt Stone then grabbed the back of their shirts and pulled them up.

 _Shape it up, Bulk and Skull_

"Let's go boys." he said to them.

He then pulled them away from the bar.

 _Shape it up, shape it up_

He then directs them over a wall jump.

"Move it, move it!" he shouted, as Skull jumped over it.

 _Shape it up, Bulk and Skull_

He then turns back as Bulk tries to jump over the wall, but just barely touches the top of it, as Skull creeps up behind Lt. Stone and then laughs.

 _Shape it up, shape it up  
Shape it up, Bulk and Skull_

Skull then ran off.

"Move it! Come on, move it!" Lt. Stone shouted. "Move it! Move it!"

 _Shape it up, shape it up_

Bulk then runs off to try again.

 _Shape it up, Bulk and Skull_

Skull then jumps over the wall again.

"Move it!" Lt. Stone shouted.

Bulk then tried to jump over the wall again, but only got his belly over it and then fell back the way he jumped, annoying Lt. Stone.

 **(Rita's palace)**

Rita was now looking in her telescope again, and could see Vampirus climbing out of its egg shell, and then he laughed.

"Great cosmos!" she said, grinning, before turning around to the others. "Our Vampirus is fully cooked!"

She then turned back to the telescope.

"Let me get a good look at it." she said.

She then looked through the telescope, and saw Vampirus up close through it.

"Yecch! What a face!" she said disgustingly.

She then turned back to everyone else.

"Now that's what I call ugly!" she said, disgustingly. "Ew!"

"He may not be pretty, but he'll get the job done." Rito assured.

"That's better than I can say for you." Lord Zedd said, pointing at Rito. "Vampirus must destroy the temple and capture its power!"

"Yes! In order to destroy the Rangers newfound powers, you must destroy the source first!" Rita explained in agreement.

"Yes! If anyone can do it, Vampirus can!" Lord Zedd said.

"See? I didn't mess up after all." Rito said. "I brought you the Vampirus egg."

"I wouldn't be so smug." Goldar mocked. "It hasn't worked out yet."

Lord Zedd then picked up his staff. "Vampirus, my creature of darkness, annihilate the temple of Ninja Powers and destroy its keeper!" he ordered.

He then laughed, along with Rita, Rito, Finster and Goldar.

 **(Rock formation)**

Vampirus stood on his feet, and then laughed.

"Yes, my lord." he said. "Annihilate the temple of ninja powers! I hear you and obey!"

He then laughed evilly.

 **(Command Center)**

The Rangers were now back in the Command Center, helping Alpha fix the place up.

"Thanks for your help, Rangers." he said, as the girls each picked up a part of a computer each. "We should have this place up and running in no time."

The girls and Tommy then fixed up the back computer, while Rocky and Billy helped Alpha with the main one, and then the alarm went off.

"AY-Yi-Yi!" Alpha exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Rocky asked.

"My sensors are picking up a disturbance." Zordon explained to the Rangers, as they walked towards the viewing globe. "I'm scanning Angel Grove now."

The Rangers saw the neighborhoods of Angel Grove, but didn't see anything weird.

"The neighborhoods are quiet." Billy said. "Try the Youth Center."

They then saw the Youth Center in the viewing globe, but saw nothing off about it.

"The Youth Center's all right." Sophie said. "Try the park."

The viewing globe then showed the park, but nothing was off about that either.

"Everything seems okay." Kimberly said.

"Alpha, try the solar system." Billy suggested.

Alpha pressed a button on the main computer, but then turned back to the Rangers.

"Oh, no." he cried, making the Rangers turn to him. "The solar scanner still isn't working probably."

Tommy sighed. "Well, we know for one thing." he said. "It isn't anything here on Earth."

"We'll just have to keep our eye out for any trouble." Adam suggested.

"Good idea, Adam." Sophie agreed.

They all then turned around and went back to work fixing the computers.

 **(Police academy)**

Lt. Stone was now directing the new recruits through a small maze that went up to their knees, but Bulk and Skull ran in through the wrong way.

"Move it! Move it!" he shouted through the bullhorn. "Move it! Move it!"

He then saw Bulk and Skull running the wrong way and push past some of the others, and then Bulk bent down so Skull got get on his shoulders.

"Bulkmeyer, Skullovitch, you're going the wrong way!" he shouted. "What are you doing? Move it! Move it! Move it! Move it!"

He then had then do a door opening course, with one behind the door to close it for the next person.

 _If you want to be a cop_

"Come on, along! Move it!" he shouted, as one recruit opened the door.

 _And wear the uniform_

"That's it!" Lt. Stone shouted, as the one behind the door closed it, and then another ran to it. "Hit that door!"

 _Proudly display the badge_

The one behind the door then closed it again.

 _And help your fellow man_

Another recruit then pushed the door open.

 _Then you gotta stand up straight_

The one behind the door then closed it again, and then Lt. Stone noticed Bulk and Skull were both missing.

 _You can't look like a mess_

Lt. Stone then looked back to see if Bulk and Skull were further away from the others.

 _Remember one of you  
Represents all of us_

Lt. Stone then turned around and pushed the door open, and saw Bulk and Skull sitting on a set of tires, with an open umbrella in one hand each, and a coconut drink in the other. They clicked their coconuts together, as the Lt. gave them a bad look, which Bulk then saw, and then he and Skull both freaked and fell backwards off their tires. Lt. Stone then turned around clutching his fist, and then closed the door.

Lt. Stone then had the recruits run along a road near a hill, while he kept track of their time.

"Hut! Hut! Hut! Hut!" they chanted. "Hut! Hut! Hut! Hut! Hut! Hut! Hut! Hut! Hut!"

 _If you want to be a cop_

They then all ran past him, but he then noticed that Bulk and Skull were missing.

 _Then you've got to get in shape_

He then looked up and saw Bulk and Skull running through a cactus patch on the hill.

"Ow!" Skull yelled, having touched one of the cactus'.

 _Gotta jump a six-foot wall  
Gotta swim a giant lake  
Gotta run for 15 miles_

They both then screamed as they kept stepping on cactus'

 _Gotta make it through the maze  
Gotta be like superman_

Lt. Stone then had them jumping over the wall again.

"Move it! Move it!" he shouted.

 _You gotta be strong and brave_

Bulk then ran to the wall and jumped over it perfectly, as Skull ran to Lt. Stone's side.

 _Shape it up, shape it up_

They both then cheered for Bulk, with Skull clapping his hands.

 _Shape it up, Bulk and Skull_

"He's so athletic." Skull told the Lt.

 _Shape it up, shape it up_

Lt. Stone then had the recruits crawl through a tube on the ground.

 _Shape it up, Bulk and Skull_

Two recruits crawled through the tube, followed by another two.

 _Shape it up, shape it up  
Shape it up, Bulk and Skull_

Bulk then crawled through the tube slowly, and then Skull followed, but then stopped in the middle.

 _Shape it up, shape it up  
Shape it up, Bulk and Skull_

"Ow!" Skull yelled, as he squeezed in beside Bulk. "Bulky, why couldn't we have joined the Boy Scouts?"

"Quiet, dog boy, or he's gonna here us." Bulk said.

Lt. Stone then put his head in the back of the tube upside down, and then he blew a whistle.

"Ah!" they both screamed, as he took the whistle out of his mouth.

"I can be your best friend, boys, or I can be your worst nightmare." he told them. "The decision's up to you. But in the meantime, I suggest that you move it! Move it! Move it! Move it! Let's go!"

 _Shape it up, shape it up_

Bulk and skull then crawled out of the tube.

"Double time!" Lt. Stone shouted.

 _Shape it up, Bulk and Skull_

"Move it! Move it! Move it! Move it!" Lt. Stone shouted.

 **(Rock formation)**

Vampirus had jumped down from the cliff he was standing on.

"I call upon Ninjor, keeper of the temple of Ninja Power!" he shouted.

Blue phantoms then came out of the gap in the rocks, and then a blue beam hit his foot, and then he looked up and saw Ninjor.

"You are not worthy enough to darken the entrance to this temple!" Ninjor told him.

"We'll see who's worthy after I destroy this temple and you along with it." Vamprius said.

"Ha! You and what army, you overgrown bat?" Ninjor asked, mockingly.

"No army." Vamprius replied. "Just evil friends."

 **(The palace)**

Rita and Lord Zedd crossed their staffs/wands over each other.

"Make my monster grow!" they both shouted, as lighting came out of their staffs/wands.

 **(Rock formation)**

The lighting then hit Vamprius, and then he grew giant.

"What now, Ninjor?" he asked.

Smoke then appeared around Ninjor, and then he grew giant too.

"I have a few tricks of my own." he explained.

"Oh, really?" Vamprius asked, looking at him.

"Uh, uh, uh." Ninjor grunted, moving his legs, and then his arms. "It's been a while, but it sure feels good."

"Come on, blue boy." Vamprius dared.

"As you wish." Ninjor said, as they circled each other.

 **(Command Center)**

Billy was working on getting the computer back online. He fiddled with a bunch of the buttons and controls, until the computer was back online.

"Well, looks like everything's back on track." he told the others.

"Yes!" Kimberly cheered, grinningly. "Cool."

The alarm then went off.

"Rangers, I've finally pinpointed the source of the disturbance." Zordon explained. "Lord Zedd has launched an attack against the temple. Observe the viewing globe."

The Rangers then turned and walked towards it.

"He is seeking to destroy the Ninjor and capture the temple's powers for his own." Zordon explained.

They saw Vamprius in the viewing globe.

"AY-Yi-Yi! A Vamprius!" Alpha exclaimed.

"That is one ugly critter." Aisha said.

"You got a point there." Sophie agreed.

"We've got to go, Zordon." Adam said.

"Yeah." Kimberly agreed. "We can't let Vampruis harm the temple."

"Or Ninjor." Rocky added.

"Both Ninjor and the temple are key elements to maintaining your powers." Zordon explained, as the Rangers turned to him. "If either one falls into Lord Zedd's hands, all will be lost."

"We can't let that happen." Aisha said.

"Or we'll be back to square one trying to get new powers." Sophie said.

"Well, what should we do?" Alpha asked.

"It's morphin time!" Tommy shouted, answering him.

"White Ranger power!"

"Orange Ranger power!"

"Black Ranger power!"

"Pink Ranger power!"

"Blue Ranger power!"

"Yellow Ranger power!"

"Red Ranger power!"

They then arrived at the rock formation and saw Vamprius and Ninjor fighting in the giant forms.

"Hey, Vamprius, you better back off our friend Ninjor right now if you know what's good for you." Aisha warned.

"I'm so frightened." Vamprius said sarcastically. "Are you dweebs going to run up and bite my ankles."

"Let's do it!" Rocky and Tommy said, as they and Sophie crossed their arms over each other - Rocky and Sophie doing theirs right over each other, and Tommy crossing his over both of theirs.

"Right!" Kimberly and Aisha said, as they crossed their arms over each other, along with Billy and Adam.

"We need Ninjazord power now!" they all shouted, holding their arms up.

"Orange Eagle Ninjazord, power up!" Sophie shouted.

The Orange Eagle Ninjazord then flew out from a could and screeched.

"Black Frog Ninjazord, power up!" Adam shouted.

The Black Frog Ninjazord then jumped along a road near a harbour, ribbiting as it went, and then jumped again.

"Pink Crane Ninjazord, power up!" Kimberly shouted.

The Pink Crane Ninjazord then flew past a could.

"Blue Wolf Ninjazord, power up!" Billy shouted.

The Blue Wolf Ninjazord then howled from on top of a building, and then jumped off it and ran along a bridge.

"Yellow Bear Ninjazord, power up!" Aisha shouted.

The Yellow Bear Ninjazord then growled, and then walked through a construction site.

"Red Ape Ninjazord, power up!" Rocky shouted.

The Red Ape Ninjazord then ran down a street.

"White Ninja Falconzord, power up!" Tommy shouted.

The White Falcon Ninjazord then came out of the sky and screeched.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers  
_

The White Ninja Falconzord then flew above the clouds.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

The other Ninja Zords then moved along together, the Crane and Eagle Ninjazord's flying, the Frog Ninjazord jumping, while they others ran.

 _You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_

The Crane Zord then changed into a head shape, and then the Bear and Frog Zords jumped up and changed shapes too - the Frog into a set of legs, while the Bear into a chest.

Vamprius then tried to jump Ninjor, but he flashed moved, and was then lying sideways with a hand resting on his head.

"Missed me!" Ninjor laughed. "Ha ha ha!"

Vamprius then tried to grab Ninjor, but Ninjor created a smokescreen and vanished.

"Missed me again!" he laughed.

"Where'd you go?" Vamprius questioned, looking around. "No one's that fast. Huh?"

He then saw Ninjor flying towards him on a cloud.

"Never underestimate the power of ninja!" Ninjor said, bringing his sword out. "Aha!"

He then flew towards Vamprius on the cloud and then hit him with his sword, and then laughed, as he turned the cloud around.

"And you should never underestimate the power of Vamprius." Vamprius said.

He then fired a beam at Ninjor, and then Ninjor ended up in a weird fire dimension.

"Hey, what is this?" he asked.

He then saw fire emerge from the ground beneath him.

"Ahh..." he muttered, before spotting Vamprius. "Ah-ha!"

"Welcome to my playground, Ninjor." Vamprius said. "You still think you have what it takes to defeat me?"

He then laughed as Ninjor fell down from the fire.

"Uh... Uh... I cannot let Lord Zedd and his evil forces win!" he shouted.

He then stood up angrily.

"Evil makes me so angry!" he yelled, razing his fists into the air.

"Now what?" Vamprius asked in shock.

"Bad...just...burns me up!" Ninjor shouted angrily.

Fire then appeared in his masked eyes.

"N-n-noo!" Vampruis shouted, stuttering.

"I'm up to good ninja power!" Ninjor shouted.

His head then retracted itself into his chest, and a head that had samurai's helmet on appeared in its place. His shoulders then rose themselves up to become shoulder armour, and then his leg armour above his knees lowered themselves.

"Behold the power of ninja!" he shouted.

"You-" Vampruis tried to say.

"Now you shall be defeated!" Ninjor shouted, attaching his sword to the end of the holder, turning it into a staff.

"All right then!" Vampruis said, bringing a sword out.

Ninjor then blocked an attack from Vampruis' sword, and then hit him in the chest with his staff.

"Ha-ha!" Ninjor laughed.

"All right." Vampruis said, as they both turned around.

Ninjor then blocked an attack from Vampruis' sword, and then hit him in the chest, and then hit him again, knocking him down, and then the fire dimension disappeared around them.

"I told you so!" Ninjor shouted, as Vampruis got back up.

The Ninjazords then moved towards them both, and then the Ape and Wolf Zords attached themselves to the Bear Zord, forming the arms, while the Crane attached itself to the Bear Zord to make the head. Then the Bear Zord attached itself to the Frog Zord, and then the Eagle Zord wrapped itself around the legs, forming the Ninja Megazord.

"Rangers!" Ninjor called, spotting it.

The Falcon Zord then screeched as it flew down from the sky.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Ninja Megazord then jumped into the air and glided forward.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Falcon Zord then attached itself to the back of the Ninja Megazord, forming the Ninja Megafalconzord.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

"Well done!" Ninjor congratulated.

 _You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_

"Oh, boy! AY-Yi-Yi!" Vampruis exclaimed.

"You're through, Vampruis, and here's the reason why." Ninjor told him, forming a white beam with his hands in front of his chest.

He then fried the beam at Vampruis, turning red as it did.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

"Ooh!" Vampuris moaned, as the beam hit him.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Ninja Megafalocnzord then flew towards him, and then punched him with both the Wolf fist and the Ape fist.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

Both fists then punched him in the face, and then he was sent flying into the air, where he was then destroyed once he hit the ground. Ninjor then transformed back into his original form.

"When will they ever learn?" he asked, rhetorically. "Evil never triumphs."

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was now looking at Rito angrily.

"Fools!" he shouted, as Rito looked at him nervously, getting on his knees. "I'm surrounded by complete fools!"

"Eddie, Eddie, come on." Rito said, getting on his feet. "We'll get 'em next time. Hey, let's see a great big smile, Ed."

"Zedd! Zedd, you sniveling weasel!" Lord Zedd barked at him.

"Okay. Okay." Rito stuttered.

"Z-E-D-D! My name is Lord Zedd!" Lord Zedd barked.

"Oh, it's Zedd." Rito said. "I got it, Ed. Oop. I did it again. Sorry."

 **(Command Center)**

The Rangers were now back in the Command Center de-morphed and looking at Zordon.

"Oh, AY-Yi-Yi!" Alpha said happily. "I'm so excited, I could burst a gasket."

"Now don't do that, Alpha." Aisha said.

"That was excellent work, Power Rangers." Zordon said. "I could not be more proud of you. Now, if you would, please observe the viewing globe."

The Rangers then turned and walked towards it.

"There is someone who has been waiting to speak to you." Zordon explained.

Tommy and Kimberly both chuckled when they saw Ninjor in the viewing globe, who was back in the temple with his back to them.

 _"Hello? Can you hear me? Is anyone there?"_ he asked.

"Over here, Ninjor." Kimberly said, waving.

Tommy then chuckled softy. "Turn around." he told Ninjor.

Ninjor then did just that, and then saw all seven of the Rangers.

 _"Oh, there you are."_ he said. _"Congratulations on a job well done, Power Rangers. Now that you have mastered the art of ninja powers, we can join forces to protect the temple of power from the evil that inhabits the universe."_

"You got it, Ninjor." Rocky said.

"Yeah. To protect and serve." Adam said.

"Ninjor is now in alliance with us." Zordon explained. "From this day forward, he will answer your call for guidance and help."

 _"We are one now."_ Ninjor explained. _"Simply close your eyes and focus on our collective energy. That is the power of ninja."_

"And you'll know, just like that?" Kimberly asked, winking.

 _"Just like that."_ Ninjor confirmed. _"Till we meet again, Rangers."_

They all smiled at him as Kimberly waved.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm sure glad he's on our side." Tommy said.

"You can say that again?" Sophie asked, rhetorically.

"Yeah. You can never have too many friends like that." Aisha admitted.

 **(Police academy)**

A few days later, the Rangers were at the police academy to attend Bulk and Skull's graduation, along with Ernie. They were sitting in the front row of a crowd who had gathered for the event, while Lt. Stone stood behind a podium in front of them.

"I'd like to extend a warm welcome to all of our family's and friends attending today's graduation ceremonies." he said. "This is an important day for all of us."

"I'm so proud of Bulk and Skull." Ernie said, who was sitting on the end.

"Yeah, we all are." Tommy said, turning to his friends beside him. (Sophie was beside Rocky on the end)

"I still can't believe they made it in." Sophie said in disbelief, holding her camera.

"I see you're keeping your promise to them." Adam said, noticing it.

"I might as well get a picture of the whole class with them both." Sophie told them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm very proud to introduce to you today, the newest entrants into the Angel Grove Junior Police Patrol." Lt. Stone announced. "They've worked hard for it, and they've all earned it. Let the procession begin."

Everyone then turned as the members walked towards the podium in a single line, with Bulk and Skull at the back.

"Oh, there they are." a girl said.

"Bulky!" another girl called. "Hey, Skull."

The members then walked in front of the podium, and then turned to the crowd.

"The streets of Angel Grove will be safer thanks to these fine young people." Lt. Stone explained.

"Way to go, guys!" Kimberly called, holding her thumb up.

Bulk and Skull then smiled at her.

Sophie then got up and walked in in front of the members, stopping in the middle of them.

"Smile, everyone?" she asked.

They all smiled, and then Sophie took a group shot of them with her camera.

"Thanks, guys." she said, before walking back to her seat.

"Let's give them a hand, shall we?" Lt. Stone asked the crowed.

He then started clapping, and then the crowd joined in.

"Whoo! Bulk and Skull!" Kimberly cheered.

Bulk then waved at them, but then Skull put his hand down, but then put his own up by accident, but then put it down again, as Lt. Stone walked towards them from behind with some badges attached to a piece of paper.

"All right, Junior Patrollers, about face!" Lt. Stone ordered.

"Ahh!" Bulk and Skull yelled.

They then turned around, but then Bulk knocked the one beside him by accident, knocking him onto the others like they were bowling pins. The crowd laughed as Bulk helped the one he knocked over up, while Lt. Stone chuckled lightly leaning towards him and Skull.

"Bulk." he said, pressing his badge on his hand.

"Ahh!" Bulk screamed.

"Skull." the Lt. said, pressing one onto Skull's hand.

"Ahh!" Skull screamed, but more quietly than Bulk, who then pulled his badge of his hand.

"I'm gonna have you boys on parking ticket detail for the rest of your lives." Lt. Stone told them. "What do you think?"

He then walked off as Skull pulled his badge off his hand.

"Now let's give them another nice hand, please?" Lt. Stone asked the crowd.

The crowd then clapped again, as more trainees ran past the Bulk, Skull and then other new members. Bulk and Skull then both looked at the badges and grinned widely.

"Yeah!" Tommy cheered.

"Whoo!" Kimberly whooped.

"All right!" Aisha cheered.


	64. A Brush with Destiny

**A/N: My first original season 3 chapter is up next. Forgive the French spellings if their wrong, but my French is terrible I didn't know how to spell a lot of them.**

* * *

Inside the Youth Center, an art benefit was being held by the Angel Grove Junior Police Portal, who were on guard duty for benefit, including Bulk and Skull. Tommy and Aisha both walked into the place as junior policemen put up the art works, which included paintings and statue models. They then both saw Kimberly looking bummed about something over by one of the models.

"Hey, Kim." Aisha said, as they stopped by her.

Kimberly didn't answer, and then Aisha turned back to Tommy.

"Ah, hello." Tommy said, waving a hand in front of her face. "Anybody home?"

Kimberly then turned to them both and smiled.

"Oh, hey, guys." she sighed happily. "What's up?"

"Ha. You really zoned out." Tommy told her. "You okay?"

Kimberly then looked down again.

"Well, I have good news and bad news." she then said.

"Well, I always like the good news first." Aisha admitted.

"Okay. My Mom is engaged to be married to a French painter." Kimberly explained.

Aisha then smiled widely and wrapped an arm around her friend, while Tommy chuckled happily.

"Congratulations." Aisha said, grinning.

"All right." Tommy said.

"See, that's him over there." Kimberly said, pointing to a painter standing by a painting of a mole, with her mom right beside him. "He's showing the painting he's donating to the benefit."

"Oh-la-la. He's kinda cute." Aisha admitted.

"Yeah. He's really nice." Kimberly said, walking around the model they were near and then waved to her mom, who then waved back. "I like him a lot."

"So what's the problem?" Tommy asked.

Kimberly sighed. "Well... he lives in Paris." she explained, before turning around to her friends. "Mom says that we're all moving there..."

Tommy and Aisha now both looked at her sadly.

"..for good." Kimberly finished.

She then turned back to her mom and her mom's fiancée while Tommy and Aisha both sighed again

 **(Kimberly's house)**

That night, Kimberly lay in her bed while talking to Aisha on the phone, as Sophie was already asleep and didn't know about the move yet.

"How can I just leave, Aisha?" she asked her friend. "I'm a Power Ranger. I can't just quit."

 _"Look..."_ Aisha said.

 **(Aisha's house)**

Aisha was sitting on the couch with her legs folded.

"..meet us at the park before school tomorrow." she told her friend. "We'll think of something."

 **(Kimberly's house)**

"Okay, that sounds good." Kimberly said. "Bye."

 _"Bye."_ Aisha said.

Kimberly then put her phone down, and then tried to go to sleep.

 **(Kimberly's dream)**

Kimberly was walking from behind a brick wall.

 _"Ah, mere Cherie."_ a male voice said. "You will find that Frenchmen are so much more, how you say, complex."

Kimberly walked and saw her mother, as well as her mother's fiancée sitting at a table.

"Oh. And how's that?" her mom asked.

The Frenchman then laughed.

"I will show you!" he laughed, before turning into a monster.

Kimberly then freaked and ruffled her hair.

"You're going to love _Pah-rhee_ , Kimberly." the monster said.

"No way." Kimberly said, frightenedly. "Forget it! I'm not going!"

She then turned around, and saw her Pink Ranger suit behind a barred gate.

 _Au avoir,_ Kimberly." it said, waving at her. "Have a nice life."

"Not so fast, my little _grasonte_!" the monster shouted, as Kimberly ran to the gate.

Kimberly then touched the gate's bars, and then her Ranger suit disappeared, and then the monster laughed, as everything went black, white and grey.

 **(Kimberly's house)**

Kimberly stirred in her bed, trying to think of something happier to dream about.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was sitting in his throne with Rita standing beside him, and Rito and Finster in front of him, Finster holding a weird device in his hand.

"O empress of evil, I have a hideously wonderful new gift for you." Finster said, giving the device to Rita.

"Oh, goody." Rita grinned, taking it. "I love presents." She then turned to her husband. "You never give me anything except a headache."

"Enough!" Lord Zedd barked, before turning to Finster. "What have you got, fur face?"

"This device enables you to watch the dreams of Earth creatures, like this nightmare Kimberly is having." Finster explained.

He then pulled a screen up on the device, and then Rita saw Kimberly's nightmare.

"Ooh!" Rita awed, staring at the monster. "Ah! The poor puny Pink Power Twerp."

Lord Zedd then sat down as his wife turned to him.

"She's afraid of a big bad monster." Rita told him.

She and Finster then laughed.

"Finster, find a way to make that creature real." Lord Zedd ordered. "We'll turn her own dreams against her."

Finster nodded.

 **(The park)**

The next day at the park, Kimberly walked towards a wooden table her friends were sitting around, Tommy on the table itself looking at her, with Adam and Aisha on his right, and Billy, Sophie and Rocky on his left.

"Hey." Tommy said softly, getting up.

"Hey." Kimberly replied softly.

"Looks like you didn't sleep too well." Tommy said, seeing the look on her face.

"I had nightmares all night long last night." Kimberly explained, as she sat down beside Adam. "I am so tied I can't even think."

"Well, maybe we should tell Zordon about all this?" Adam suggested.

"I'm sure he already knows." Billy told him.

"I hope you're right, Billy." Sophie said hopefully.

"Have you tried talking this over with your mother?" Aisha asked Kimberly.

"She's so happy right now." Kimberly sighed. "I don't want to spoil it for her."

"I'd talk to my parents to see if they could help, Kim... if they weren't away celebrating their wedding anniversary." Sophie told her friend.

"I know you would, Soph." Kimberly sighed, resting her head on her folded arms.

She then breathed softly, blowing some hair away from her face.

 **(The palace)**

Rita was looking through her telescope at the Rangers, and had heard the conversation.

"That's right, Kimmy." she said. "Relax and leave the spoiling to me."

Finster then walked up behind her with the device.

"I've done it, my malevolence masters." he said, stopping by Rito.

Rita, Goldar and Lord Zedd all then turned to him.

"My machine is now capable of turning dreams into reality." he explained to them.

"Ah! Excellent, Finster." Lod Zedd grinned. "Now, take Rito and some Tengas, and bring me back Kimberly's dream monster! Ha-ha!"

 **(The park)**

The Tengas then appeared by a bunch of flapping feathers. Kimberly then put her head up from her arms and saw them.

"Tengas." she said, franticly, getting up. "From one nightmare to another."

They all then got up on their feet and gathered around each other.

"It's no dream." Tommy said. "Ninja power now!"

They all then pulled their left arms down, and then pushed both their hands forward with their fingers by the thumbs up. They then all had their ninja outfits on and jumped towards the Tengas.

Kimberly landed right in the middle of a bunch of them, while Adam spun around and kicked one near him, and then blocked another's kick before punching it. Billy then tackled one, then dodged another's punch and then kicked it, and then kicked another. Sophie spun around and kicked one, then blocked another's punch before jumping over it and then kicked it in the back.

Kimberly began to get dizzy as the Tengas around her circled her while crowing.

"Oh! This featherheads look even fuzzier than usual." she moaned.

She then began to get even more dizzy.

Aisha side handspringed, and then did a back flip, then a back handspring, and then hit a Tenga with her fist. She then spun around and kicked another, then kicked a third, then back handspringed, and then blocked a fourth's kick. She then pressed her hands on its knee and side handspringed forward, with her hands pressed against its knee, and then she spun around and kicked it in the chest.

Rocky kicked one in the chest, then ducked under another's punch, before blocking another punch by it and then punched it himself. He then ducked under a punch from a one behind him, then spun around to kick it but missed as it ducked, and then blocked a punch from it, hit it in the chest, and then pulled it to the ground.

A Tenga then jumped towards Kimberly as she looked up at it.

"Ahh!" she screamed.

The Tenga then kicked her with both its feet stuck together, and then another two caught her as she fell down and then grabbed her arms. Another two then grabbed a leg each, and then the four of them carried her away.

Tommy kicked one in the chest, then moved his leg back to kick another behind him, and then ducked as the first tried to punch him. He then spun around and tornado kicked the second one in the chest, then blocked a punch from the first and pulled its arm down. He then saw Kimberly being carried away by the four that had her, and then let go.

"Hey!" he shouted.

"Put me down, bird brains!" Kimberly screamed.

Five Tengas - including the one he just knocked down - then all grabbed hold of him as he held his arm out. "Kimberly!" he yelled, struggling to get free. "No!"

Sophie kicked one in the chest, before turning around and punching another, before seeing Kimberly get carried off.

"Kim!" she screamed.

She then started to run after her, when two Tengas grabbed a leg each, and then tripped her over, and then another three came over and they all pinned her to the ground.

The two Tengas that had hold of Kimberly's legs let go, and then the two that had hold of her arms held her against a tree.

"Let me go, you mangy buzzards!" she yelled. "Let me go!"

Finster and Rito then showed up in front of her.

"All right. Time to be all I can be." Rito told himself. "Forward march."

"Oh, indeed." Finster muttered.

"You'll never get away with this!" Kimberly moaned, as Rito looked her right in the eye.

"Sorry, darling. Evil vs good and all." he said.

Kimberly then tried to hit him with her hand, but he knocked it back, knocking her communicator off in the process.

"Uh-uh!" he said, as the communicator hit the ground. "Miffs off the bone man." he then turned to Finster behind him. "Dude, if you're not to busy... the extractor?!" he asked loudly.

Finster bowed his head. "Roger, Rito." he said, bringing out the extractor. "Hold her steady?"

He then fired a beam out of the extractor at Kimberly, and then she screamed before passing out.

"So, Mr. Science, did you get the monster?" Rito asked, walking towards Finster.

Finster looked at the extractor and saw that the monster was indeed inside it.

"Ho-ho. I am the Artistmole." the monster said, introducing itself. "Your worst nightmare come to life."

Rito then turned back to Kimberly. "Okay, playmates. It's been fun, but our work here is done." he told the Tengas.

He and Finster then disappeared.

Tommy - now free from the Tengas that had him - kicked one in the hand, while Rocky spun around to kick another but missed as it ducked. Tommy then blocked a punch from his Tenga, and then kicked it in the back, while Rocky spun around and elbowed his in the chest. Rocky then ducked as another came by and tried to punch him, but then Tommy kicked it in the chest, and then the Tenga turned around and ran away.

All of the Tengas then regrouped in the air, and flew off into the sky like birds, as the Rangers regrouped - except Kimberly.

"Yeah." Tommy cheered. "Chickened out. Good work, guys."

"Yeah." Billy agreed.

"Power down!" Tommy shouted, as they grabbed their Nnnja outfits, and then threw them over themselves.

Tommy then turned to see Kimberly - also out of her ninja outfit - standing by the tree she was being held at, and then they all ran towards her.

"Are you alright?" Tommy asked. "What happened?"

"I must've blacked out." Kimberly explained

"What do you mean, Kim?" Sophie asked.

"Well, I don't even remember getting free from the Tengas." Kimberly explained.

"Wonder what Rita and Zedd want?" Adam questioned.

"Well, they didn't send those birdbrains down here to play a game of tag." Rocky sighed.

 **(Youth Center)**

Bulk and Skull were asleep near a painting holder without a painting on it, snoring loudly. Bulk then opened his eyes and then freaked because of falling asleep.

"Skull!" he hissed, moving his arm of Skull, causing him to roll to the fall. "Why did you let me fall asleep?"

Skull then opened his eyes as Bulk got up, and then Skull followed.

"We were supposed to stay alert!" Bulk told Skull, putting his hat on.

"Uh... I thought your snoring would scare away any burglars." Skull replied. "So I snoozed." he then put his hat on.

"Wait a minute..." Bulk muttered, looking around.

They then turned around and saw the empty painting holder, and then they both freaked.

"Skull!" Bulk exclaimed, before they both ran towards it. "Wasn't there a painting here this morning?"

"Uh, yeah." Skull said, lifting the holder up before putting it back down. "Oh, it was just that ugly mole picture." he then put his hat on top of the holder. "Ha! Good riddance, if you ask me."

"Skull, if we don't find that painting, we are going to be doing pushups for the rest of our lives." Bulk explained, as he ran towards the other paintings.

Skull held his mouth open in shock as Bulk checked behind the paintings that were still at the benefit.

 **(Angel Grove)**

After searching the whole Youth Center for the mole painting, they went over to the school to find out if anyone had seen or took it. Skull had his arm underneath a boys elbow on the stairs, and the two of them were integrating him.

"Talk!" Bulk demanded.

"Tell him!" Skull said.

"Tell me!" Bulk demanded.

"Talk." Skull said.

"Tell him!" Bulk demanded.

"Tell me!" Skull demanded.

Billy, Sophie and Adam then came walking down the stairs towards them.

"Guys, guys." Billy said.

"Huh?" Skull muttered, before letting the boy go. "Carry on, citizen."

"What's, um, going on?" Billy asked.

"Why where you integrating him?" Sophie asked, as they walked past Bulk and Skull.

"Uh, sorry." Bulk said, as he walked closer to Skull. "That's top secret information."

"This weird painting of a mole disappeared and we're trying to find out where it is." Skull explained.

"Way to go, nimrod!" Bulk barked, before turning to the three teens. "Hey, listen, you guys didn't here it from us, okay."

"Yeah, they did." Skull argued, as Bulk began to drag him off.

Bulk then took his hat off looking mad, as Skull began to run off.

"Bulk, don't!" Skull yelled, as Bulk tried to hit him.

The three teens then walked down the stairs.

"So you think Zedd and Rita had something to do with this?" Adam questioned.

"Could be." Billy replied.

"Anything's possible." Sophie agreed.

Tommy, Rocky and Aisha then walked up to them smiling, when their communicators beeped.

"Okay. I'll see you." said a girl.

The Rangers looked around, and then Tommy pointed to an empty classroom, which they then walked towards, and then through the door.

"We read you, Zordon." Tommy answered. "Come in?"

 **(Command Center)**

"Teleport to the Command Center. Angel Grove is under attack." Zordon explained.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

"We're on our way." Tommy told Zordon.

They then all teleported away.

Just after they did, Kimberly came walking to the door and found the classroom empty, and then looked around the hallway.

"Where is everybody?" she asked herself.

She then looked around again as more people walked along the hallway.

"Maybe Zordon will know." she told herself, ruffling her hair.

She then reached for her communicator, but then found out it wasn't on her wrist.

"Oh..." she muttered. "I can't believe this. I lost my communicator. Okay. All right, don't panic. Don't." She then thought for a minute. "Okay, I'll just retrace my steps."

She then turned around.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was working on the main computer when the other Rangers arrived.

"Rangers." he said, turning around. "Where's Kimberly?"

"Maybe she's still with her Uncle?" Aisha suggested.

"She has been feeling down a lot, so I wouldn't blame her." Sophie said in agreement.

"Well, this cannot wait." Zordon explained. "Observe the viewing globe."

The Rangers then all turned to the viewing globe, and the Rangers saw a monster in it.

"Behold the evil Artistmole." Zordon said.

 _"Let me show you a real steel life."_ Artistmole said, drabbing a brush onto a pallet.

"He drains the color from living things, taking their life force along with it." Zordon explained, as Artistmole aimed his brush as a free small buildings on a mountain, which then turned black and white.

"That must be where the artwork from the benefit went." Billy suggested.

"What do you mean?" Rocky asked, confused.

"A painting from a mole was stolen from the Youth Center." Adam explained. "It was suppose to be in the show."

"How'd you know it was stolen?" Tommy asked.

"We saw Bulk and Skull integrating a boy on the stairs before we all met up." Sophie explained. "Skull let it slip about the painting."

"We need to find Kimberly if we're gonna have a chance to beat this thing." Aisha told Zordon, as they turned to him.

"I'll search for her, Rangers." Zordon told them. "You must go immediately."

"We're on our way." Tommy said. "It's morphin time!"

"White Ranger power!"

"Orange Ranger power!"

"Black Ranger power!"

"Blue Ranger power!"

"Yellow Ranger power!"

"Red Ranger power!"

The six of them then arrived at the park and came face to face with Artistmole.

"Ah, Power Rangers. You brought such beautiful colors." he said.

"It's all over, mole." Tommy said, pointing at him. "We're gonna hang you on the wall."

"No, no. My brilliant career has just begun." Artistmole said.

"Ha. Sorry, time to fade it black." Tommy told him.

"Excellent suggestion, little Ranger. Black it is" Artistmole said, before dabbing his brush on the pallet. " _En garde_ "

He then fried a laser out of the brush at the Rangers, which then exploded behind them and knocked them all down.

"Ha! No second rate artist blasts the Power Rangers." Tommy said, clutching his fist. "I'll take care of this clown myself."

He then got up on his feet, as the others clutched themselves, and then he ran towards Artistmole.

"Wait!" Billy yelled. "We gotta do this together!"

"Tommy, don't!" Sophie shouted.

Tommy didn't listen, and then he jumped and tried to kick Artistmole, but he ended up going right through him. Artistmole then laughed as Tommy rolled forward on the ground after the kick, and then turned to him.

"I must've gone right through him." he realized.

Adam and Aisha then jumped and tried to punch Artistmole at the same time, but they both went right through him as well, as he laughed.

"Pretty weird, huh, guys?" Tommy asked them, as they stopped near him. "We didn't make contact with him."

"Yeah." Adam agreed.

The six Rangers then regrouped around each other.

"And now to create my masterpiece: Rangers in danger!" Artistmole announced.

"Guys, we really need more help without Kimberly here." Aisha realized.

"Aisha's right, guys." Tommy said, before putting his hand in the arm. "Ninjor, we summon you from on high!"

Ninjor then came floating out of the sky on a cloud.

"You have nothing to fear." he assured. "Ninjor is here!"

He then jumped off the cloud and landed near the Rangers.

"Greetings, my young friends." he said, walking towards them. "So very good to see you again. Can Ninjor be of service to you?"

"Probably not to them, Thunder thighs." Artistmole said, as Ninjor turned to him. "But your shade of blue will look good on my _pallet_."

Ninjor then brought his sword out.

"I shall remove the irritant." he told the Rangers.

He then charged in and then sliced his sword down the middle of Artistmole, but it just went right through him. Then he tried slicing him left to right, and then right to left, but his sword still just went right through him.

"Hm." Ninjor muttered, rubbing his head. "This is not really working the way I thought it would."

Artistmole then jumped and kicked Ninjor with both feet, knocking him back towards the Rangers.

"You okay, Ninjor." Tommy asked, as he, Rocky and Aisha grabbed him.

"Yes." Ninjor replied.

"You see what we're up against?" Tommy asked.

"I do." Ninjor said.

"Now for the finishing touches!" Artistmole announced.

He then aim his brush at the Rangers, and then it sucked the color out of them, turning Aisha pale white, Billy, Sophie, Rocky and Ninjor dark grey, and Adam and Tommy a paler shade of their colors. They all then began to moan as they fell to their knees.

"Not feeling well? You all look so pale." Artistmole told them.

Tommy then reached for his communicator. "Zordon, we need help!" he shouted into it. "We've been drained of our powers!"

Artistmole then laughed.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha and Zordon saw Ninjor and the Rangers struggling to get up.

"AY-Yi-Yi! This is terrible!" Alpha exclaimed. "The Power Rangers are powerless and colorless."

"Keep searching for Kimberly." Zordon instructed. "Only she can help them now."

"But why doesn't she answer?" Alpha questioned, before pressing a button on the computer. "I'll try increasing the gage on her communicator."

 **(The park)**

Kimberly's communicator was by the tree she had been held at from the Tenga battle. Kimberly herself was walking towards the tree, looking around for her communicator.

"So... let's see." she muttered to herself, before putting her thumb in her mouth. "Oh."

She then took her thumb out of her mouth.

"Right, I remember I came here to meet the guys... then those Tengas came." she said to herself.

She then heard her communicator beep, and then turned around and saw it by the tree.

"Yes." she said, grinningly, as she ran and picked it up.

She then held it against her chest before putting it on her wrist.

"Zordon, I read you." she spoke into it.

 _"Kimberly, the other Rangers are in great danger."_ Zordon explained, as Kimberly checked to see if she was alone. _"Teleport to the Command Center immediately."_

"Okay. I'm on my way." Kimberly said.

She then teleported away.

 **(Command Center)**

She arrived at the Command Center just as Alpha began to work on the main computer.

"Kimberly!" he said happily, turning to her.

"Welcome, Kimberly. Observe the viewing globe." Zordon instructed.

Kimberly then turned to it, and saw Artistmole tormenting her friends.

 _"You are no match for Artistmole, Rangers!"_ he taunted, dabbing his brush on his pallet.

"That's the monster from my dreams!" Kimberly exclaimed, pointing at him.

"From your dreams?" Alpha questioned. "The other Rangers thought it was stolen from a painting."

"Zedd and Rita have brought Artistmole to life from your subconscious, Kimberly." Zordon explained. "If this is so, only you can destroy it by facing your fears."

"Believe me, I am not afraid of that pathetic _Picasso,_ Zordon." Kimberly told him.

"I realize that, Kimberly." Zordon said. "I was referring to your anxieties over the possibilities of moving far away."

Kimberly then turned to him, and then to Alpha.

"Wow. Guess I am afraid of leaving the Power Rangers and Angel Grove." she admitted.

"Kimberly, we all tend to fear the unknown." Zordon explained. "You must trust that your mother has your best interests at heart."

"Guess your right. My Mom won't let anything happen to me." Kimberly agreed. "Thanks, Zordon."

"AY-Yi-Yi." Alpha cried. "These tender moments always overload my circuits."

Kimberly patted Alpha's head and then smiled.

"Now you're ready to face the Artistmole." Zordon told her. "Destroying its pallet will release the color forces trapped within. May the power protect you."

"It's morphin time!" Kimberly shouted.

"Pink Ranger power!"

She then arrived at the park, and jumped in front of Artistmole.

"Huh?" he questioned.

Ninjor and the other Rangers then saw her too.

"Kimberly!" Tommy shouted.

Kimberly then charged in at Artistmole.

"Perfect." he said. "A little pink for my _pallet_."

He then fries beam lasers out of his brush at Kimberly, but missed her. Kimberly then jumped right over Artistmole, then kicked her feet against a tree, and then got ready to punch him. Artistmole then looked up and saw her, and then he fried another beam out of his brush, hitting her in the chest and knocking her down, causing her to moan as she hit the ground.

"I don't like your style." she said, getting to her knees clutching her shoulder.

"Who made you a critic?" Artistmole asked.

The other Rangers then tried to get up to help, but they were too weak.

"Kimberly, you must not let him fire his brush at you!" Ninjor called.

"As if you could stop me!" Artistmole scoffed.

He then tried to hit Kimberly in the face with his brush, but she grabbed it with her arms, and then struggled to push it away.

"I'm going to paint you out!" Artistmole mocked.

"Hang on, Kimberly!" Tommy called. "Remember, you're friends are always with you!"

"You keep out of this!" Artistmole shouted at him.

He then began to dab his brush on Kimberly's chest, when she suddenly clutched her fists.

"No." she whimpered.

"Time for the brush off!" Artistmole announced, lifting his brush up.

He then lower it down to hit her with it, but she crossed her arms over and grabbed the end of the brush.

"Huh?" he questioned, confusingly.

Kimberly then moved her hands down the brush, and then pulled Artistmole over her.

"How dare you?" he asked, getting back up.

Kimberly then jumped and kicked the end of the brush, which then knocked him back.

"So long, moleman." Kimberly said, bringing her Blade Blaster out.

She then rolled over, and then fired her Blade Blaster, hitting Artistmole's legs.

"Aim for his stomach, Kim!" Rocky moaned, as Kimberly did just that. "It's a big target."

"Ah!" Artistmole moaned. "You've not seen the last of me!"

He then blew up and was destroyed.

"Hey." Tommy said, as the Rangers and Ninjor got their colors back. "Hey. Something's happening?"

Rocky, Sophie and Aisha then got up, as they all looked at themselves.

"Oh, yeah. Our colors are back." Tommy said.

"I am reenergized and ready for action!" Ninjor announced.

"All right, we're back!" Aisha cheered. "Kimberly did it!"

Kimberly then ran in front of them.

"Whoo! Sorry, guys." she said, stopping, and then Billy and Ninjor touched one of her shoulders each. "Better late then never. Let's make sure that mole's history."

"You read my mind, Kim." Sophie said.

 **(The palace)**

Rita had seen the whole thing through her telescope, and was not pleased at all.

"Look at your bumbling beast, Zedd?" she asked her husband, before turning to him - as he was beside her. "Where losing!"

"My beast!" Lord Zedd growled, looking at her. "It was your stupid idea!"

"Whatever! We gotta stop those Power Punks from winning!" Rita yelled.

"Yes." Lord Zedd agreed. "Easily done."

They then crossed their wands/staffs over each others.

"Like this." Lord Zedd said.

He laughed as lighting came out of their wands/staffs.

 **(The park)**

The lighting hit Artistmole, and then he grew giant.

"Ha-ha! I am back and bigger than ever!" he announced.

"Power Rangers!" the Rangers shouted, as Sophie, Rocky and Tommy crossed arms over each other Rocky and Sophie doing theirs right over each other, and Tommy crossing his over both of theirs, while Adam and Billy crossed theirs over, as did Aisha and Kimberly. "We need Ninjazord power now!" they all shouted, holding their arms up in the air.

"Orange Ranger, Eagle Ninjazord power!" Sophie shouted.

The Orange Eagle Ninjazord then flew out from a could and screeched.

"Black Ranger, Frog Ninjazord power!" Adam shouted.

The Black Frog Ninjazord then jumped along a road near a harbour, ribbiting as it went, and then jumped again.

"Pink Ranger, Crane Ninjazord power!" Kimberly shouted.

The Pink Crane Ninjazord then flew past a could.

"Blue Ranger, Wolf Ninjazord power!" Billy shouted.

The Blue Wolf Ninjazord then howled from on top of a building, and then jumped off it and ran along a bridge.

"Yellow Ranger, Bear Ninjazord power!" Aisha shouted.

The Yellow Bear Ninjazord then growled, and then walked through a construction site.

"Red Ranger, Ape Ninjazord power!" Rocky shouted.

The Red Ape Ninjazord then ran down a street.

"White Ranger, Falconzord power!" Tommy shouted.

The White Falcon Ninjazord then came out of the sky and screeched.

 _They've got a power and force that you've never seen before_

The other Ninja Zords then moved along together, the Crane and Eagle Ninjazord's flying, the Frog Ninjazord jumping, while they others ran.

 _No one can ever take them down_

The Crane Zord then changed into a head shape.

 _The power lies on their s-si-si-side_

The Bear and Frog Zords jumped up and changed shapes too - the Frog into a set of legs, while the Bear into a chest. The Ape and Wolf Zords then changed into a arm shape each, and then attached themselves to the Bear Zord - the Wolf on the left and the Ape on the right, while the Crane Zord attached itself on the top of the Bear Zord, making the head.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Ape and Wolf Zords animal heads then were covered by metal gloves. The Bear Zord then landed on top of the Frog Zord, and then the Eagle Zord wrapped its wings around the legs, forming the Ninja Megazord.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers  
_ _Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_

The Rangers then appeared in the Megazord's cockpit - Billy and Adam in the back row, with Billy on the left and Adam on the right with a space in the middle for Tommy, and Rocky and the girls in the front row - Kimberly diagonal on Adam's right with Rocky on his left, and Sophie diagonal on Billy's right, and Aisha on his left.

"Power up!" they all shouted.

Ninjor then grew giant in order to help. "Ninjor expansion mode!" he shouted.

He and the Ninja Megazord then came face to face with Artistmole.

"Time for a little art _lesson_." he said.

"And the lesson's for you!" Ninjor announced. "Ninja battle mode, now!"

Fire then appeared in his masked eyes. His head then retracted itself into his chest, and a head that had samurai's helmet on appeared in its place. His shoulders then rose themselves up to become shoulder armour, and then his leg armour above his knees lowered themselves.

 _"Caques un blu."_ Artistmole muttered.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

Ninjor powered up a ball by his chest, and then fired it at Artistmole, which then hit him in the chest.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

The Falconzord then screeched and then the Ninja Megazord jumped up

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

The Ninja Megazord then glided in the air as the Falconzord flew towards it from behind, and then attached itself to the back.

 _You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_

"Oh, no." Artistmole muttered.

The Ninja Megafalconzord then flew towards him.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

The Ninja Megafalconzord then punched Artistmole with both hands, knocking him away.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

He then got back up, but then fell down and was destroyed.

"Yes!" Rocky cheered, as he and Sophie high-fived each other.

The girls whooped as Tommy high-fived Billy and Adam at the same time, and then Sophie high-fived Aisha while Rocky high-fived Kimberly.

"Power Rangers!" they all shouted.

 **(The palace)**

Rita and Lord Zedd had seen the whole thing and were not happy.

"Uh!" Lord Zedd growled, before they turned around. "Once again, you've ruined any chance we had of destroying those meddlesome teenagers!"

"Me?!" Rita questioned furiously, walking towards him. "Listen, radiator face! If you'd only keep out of it!"

"Radiator face? How dare you?" Lord Zedd accused.

"It's true, you piece of New York rare steak!" Rita said.

"At least I'm not a Hot Dog, like you." Lord Zedd argued.

 **(Youth Center)**

Bulk and Skull walked into the Youth Center, their uniforms now looking messy, while Mrs Hart's fiancée was looking at his mole painting, which was now back.

"I like it." Mrs. Hart told him.

"It's prefect." the Frenchman said, as Bulk and Skull saw the painting with their eyes wide. "Yes."

"Hold it right there!" Bulk barked, as Skull pointed at the man. "Don't even breathe!"

They both then walked towards the man.

"You can't fool two of Angel Grove's best detectives." Bulk said, as the Frenchman wrapped his arm around Mrs. Hart.

"Yeah, or us." Skull added, pointing to himself.

"Hand over the stolen painting?" Bulk asked demandingly.

"What do you mean 'stolen'?" Mrs. Hart asked, suspiciously.

 _"Pardon_ me, but, uh, my paintings frame was loose." the Frenchman explained. "I merely repaired it."

"We were returning it." Mrs. Hart explained.

"Well, uh... All right, we'll let you off with a warning, this time." Bulk said, pointing at the Frenchman. "But don't let it happen again."

"Yeah. Or we'll be back." Skull warned.

They both then raised their eyebrows and walked off.

Kimberly then walked down the steps towards her mother and fiancée, breathing as she did.

"Mom, I need to talk to you." she said.

"Sure, sweetie. What about?" Mrs. Hart asked.

"I love you very much, and I'm very excited about everything that's happening, but I just want you to know that I'm a little worried about losing my friends and changing schools, and learning a new language..." Kimberly cried.

"Honey, honey, slow down?" her mom asked. "Why didn't you say something about this?"

"Because I didn't want to ruin everything." Kimberly admitted. "But I want you to know, that I understand that you would never do anything unless it was okay."

"Of course things are gonna be okay." Mrs. Hart assured. "As long as we're honest with each other, we have to be."

Kimberly sighed happily, when Sophie, Aisha and Aisha's parents walked up behind her, while the boys watched from a distance.

"Kim." Aisha said.

"Kimberly, Aisha and Sophie told us what's been going on." Mrs. Campbell explained.

"We think we have a solution to your problem." Mr. Campbell said.

"You do?" Kimberly asked.

"Kimberly, would you like to come stay with me and my family for the rest of the school year?" Aisha asked.

Kimberly smiled and looked at Sophie.

"She means it." Sophie confirmed, nodding and smiling.

"What do you think?" Kimberly asked her mom.

"I don't know." Mrs. Hart said. "It's quite an imprecision on the canvas."

"Believe me, it's no imprecision." Mr. Campbell assured.

"Well, is that what you want, Kimberly?" Mrs. Hart asked.

Kimberly looked from her mom to Aisha, and then back.

"I'll finish out the school year and then I'll go to France." she told her mom.

"I don't see why not. I suppose it would be better for you to finish school here." Mrs. Hart said.

"And any time you're ready, our home is your home." the Frenchman said.

Kimberly then grinned and turned back to her friends.

"Are you sure this is okay?" she asked Aisha.

"Oh, we can't wait." Mrs. Campbell said.

"Welcome to the family, Kimberly." Mr. Campbell said.

"Hey, we are sisters aren't we?" Aisha asked.

"I've asked my parents if they weren't away, Kim." Sophie said. "But like Aisha said, we're all sisters here."

The three girls then giggled and hugged each other.


	65. Eagle vs Crane

**A/N: This is my first original chapter for Season 3, and this one is by fan-request. The monster is one I've made up myself, as I couldn't find an unused one to match the storyline.**

* * *

Inside the Youth Center, Tommy and Rocky were sparring against each other, while Billy, Adam and Aisha were doing some homework.

Rocky tornado kicked Tommy but missed as he dodged it, and then Tommy grabbed his leg and flipped him over. Rocky then got back up and spun around and tackled Tommy, catching him by surprise, but then helped him up.

"Good move." he complemented.

"Thanks." Rocky said. "Let's see what the others are doing?"

"Sure." Tommy said.

They then began to walk towards the others.

"This stuff about birds is tough." Adam moaned.

"Tell me about it." Aisha agreed. "Where's Kim and Soph anyway?"

"At the park." Billy said. "They're doing some birdwatching to help find out more about them."

"Oh, I see." Adam said. "I guess Soph's getting pictures of a few then to show the rest of us."

"Something like that." Billy confirmed.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Tommy asked, when he and Rocky finally got to the others.

"Our homework on birds." Aisha explained. "It's really hard to tell the different groups apart."

"Tell me about it." Rocky groaned, sitting down. "It's been a bit hard, this assignment."

"I know what you mean." Tommy groaned in agreement, sitting down.

"Well, at least when Sophie and Kimberly get here, we'll have some more help." Adam explained.

"Yeah, true." Aisha said.

 **(The park)**

Sophie and Kimberly were walking by the lake in the park.

"Why are we by the lake, Kim?" Sophie asked. "Birds usually hang around trees."

"We're heading for those trees over there." Kimberly explained, pointing to some trees by the lake.

"Oh." Sophie muttered, understandingly. "It's a bit weird you know? Having this assignment and not knowing much about birds when our Ninjazords are."

"I know what you mean, and I think Tommy would understand too." Kimberly said.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was sitting in his throne thinking while Rita sat on an arm rest beside him, while Rito was looking through his sister's telescope.

"Hey, sis!" he called. "Take a look at this?"

"What?" Rita asked, annoyingly.

"Just take a look?" Rito asked.

Rita then got up and looked through the telescope, seeing Sophie and Kimberly alone in the park.

"The Pink and Orange Rangers alone in the park." she said.

"They're what?" Lord Zedd questioned, getting up.

"See for yourself, Ed?" Rito asked.

"It's Zedd!" Lord Zedd growled angrily.

"Oh, sorry." Rito said.

Lord Zedd then zoomed his goggles in and saw Kimberly and Sophie talking by a tree.

"Oh, you're right, my sweet." he grumbled, before removing the zoom. "That friendship those two have has always annoyed me."

"Those two really annoy you then, huh?" Rito asked.

"Not as much as the White Ranger!" Lord Zedd growled.

"Well, I think I know how to break up their friendship." Rito said.

"And how would you do that, exactly?" Goldar asked, walking up behind them.

"Well, not me personally, but I know someone who might." Rito explained.

"Really?" Rita asked, curiously removing her eye from the telescope.

"Yeah." Rito said. "Give me ten minutes and I'll be back with her."

"Go then!" Lord Zedd ordered.

"Right away, Ed." Rito said, before disappearing.

"It's Zedd!" Lord Zedd growled.

 **(The park)**

Sophie and Kimberly were now sitting under the tree looking at the birds on the branches.

"These birds are fascinating in a way." Sophie admitted.

"I know what you mean." Kimberly agreed.

"The more we find out about them here, the better we can help the others." Sophie said. "Since every book in the library about birds was taken out."

They both then heard grunting nearby.

"Did you hear that?" Kimberly asked.

"I sure did." Sophie replied, getting up.

They both got up and ran towards where the sound came from, and saw Bulk and Skull patrolling on the road.

"What are you two doing?" Sophie asked.

"Lt. Stone has assigned the two of us to patrol the park today." Bulk explained.

"The entire park, all by yourselves?" Kimberly questioned.

"Nope." Bulk said. "Just this area around here."

"And over by the other side of the lake." Skull added.

"Well, good luck." Kimberly said, as they turned and walked away. "You're gonna need it."

"Those two have no respect for us." Skull said.

"Well, they were right about needing the luck." Bulk said. "Anything could happen out here, so we need to be on the alert."

"Right." Skull said.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was now back sitting in his throne, while Rita was pacing around.

"Where's that brother of mine!" she demanded. "He should be back by now!"

"I don't think he's bringing anyone here at all." Goldar grinned.

Rito then reappeared, along with a green monster with a bow-and-arrow.

"You were saying?" Lord Zedd asked Goldar.

"Who is this, Rito?" Rita asked her brother.

"This is Angry Archer, sis." Rito said, introducing his friend.

"And what's he suppose to be good for?" Lord Zedd questioned.

"I have a virality of different arrows, Lord Zedd." Angry Archer explained. "One of those is an arrow that can make people turn against the first person they see."

"So if you hit any of the Rangers with one of them, they will turn against the others?" Rita asked.

"You got it." Angry Archer said.

"And he's never failed yet." Rito added.

"How do you know he won't fail?" Goldar questioned.

"Because he's also pretty good at disguising himself." Rito explained. "Show 'em, will you?"

"Very well." Angry Archer said.

He then walked towards a wall, and then disappeared before it.

"He disappeared!" Rita exclaimed.

"No. Camouflage." Rito explained. "Like a chameleon."

Angry Archer then came back from the wall, and his movements 'cause the camouflage to wear off.

"What do you think?" he questioned everyone.

"Fine. Get down to the park with some Tengas and hit the Pink and Orange Rangers with those arrows of yours!" Lord Zedd ordered.

"Yes, Lord Zedd." Angry Archer said.

He then disappeared.

"You sure he'll succeed, Rito?" Rita asked her brother.

"Like I just said, he's never failed yet." Rito said.

 **(The park)**

Kimberly and Sophie were walking back to the tree, when the Tengas appeared out of nowhere in front of them.

"Tengas!" Kimberly cried.

"Ninja Ranger power now!" Sophie shouted, as they both pulled their left arms down, and then pushed both their hands forward with their fingers by the thumbs up..

They then both appeared in their ninja outfits.

"You ready?" Sophie asked.

"You know it." Kimberly replied.

They both then went in to fight.

Kimberly side handspringed and then did a few backwards handsprings, and then kicked one in the chest. She then turned around and kicked another, and then tackled another, and then grabbed a third by the arm and pulled it down. Another two then suddenly grabbed her by the arms, and then another jumped at her and tried to kick her, but she disappeared with only her ninja outfit left.

"Where'd she go?" a Tenga asked.

Kimberly then came jumping from behind them and split kicked two of them, and then tackled the third.

"Did you miss me like?" she questioned jokingly.

Sophie jumped towards a group of them, and then spun around and kicked one, and then punched a second in the face. She then saw another three around her, and then put her hands together like a ninja.

"See you later!" she called, before disappearing.

The three Tengas then ran to where she was, and then looked around.

"Where did she go?" one asked.

"She can't have disappeared." another argued.

Sophie's arm then appeared below ground and grabbed one by the leg. She then let go of its leg and it flipped over, then she emerged from the ground and kicked another with her arms out like a bird, and then landed on the ground and tackled the third.

While the Tengas were fighting Sophie and Kimberly, Angry Archer was watching from behind a bush, waiting to get a clear shot with his arrows.

"All I have to do is wait until their both in the same area." he muttered to himself.

 **(The palace)**

Rita was looking at the battle through her telescope.

"He's just standing there!" she yelled, turning to her brother.

"He needs to get a clear shot, sis, otherwise the arrow won't work." Rito explained.

"How do you know that?" Goldar demanded.

"Someone he hit without a clear shot didn't feel the affects of the arrow, monkey brain." Rito said.

"Well, let's hope he gets a clear shot quick, otherwise you'll be in deep trouble." Lord Zedd warned.

"Got it, Ed." Rito said.

"It's Zedd!" Lord Zedd yelled.

 **(The park)**

Sophie and Kimberly were now trapped together, with the rest of the Tengas around them on all sides, while Angry Archer watched from behind the bush.

"Now I have the prefect shot." he said.

He fired the arrow from his bow, which hit Sophie in the arm, and knocked her out.

"Sophie!" Kimberly cried, grabbing her as her ninja outfit disappeared.

Angry Archer then fired another arrow which hit Kimberly in the back, and then knocked her out, and then her ninja outfit disappeared.

"Now to get outta here." he decided.

He and the Tengas then left, and then Sophie opened her eyes and then got up and looked at Kimberly.

"What is your problem?!" she demanded.

"What do you mean, camera geek!" Kimberly shouted back.

"I had those Tengas handled, and then you had to ruin everything!" Sophie shouted.

"Oh, like you didn't need it!" Kimberly mocked. "You're terrible out there, Sophie!"

"Like you can't do better, you gymnast geek!" Sophie yelled, before walking off.

"You're absolutely terrible!" Kimberly yelled, before walking in the other direction.

 **(The palace)**

Rita was looking through her telescope and had seen the whole argument.

"Yes!" she grinned, removing her eye from it. "He's done it!"

"Done what?" Goldar questioned.

"Angry Archer has manged to ruin Sophie and Kimberly's friendship!" Rita cheered, turning around.

Angry Archer himself then appeared in the room.

"Good work, Angry Archer." Lord Zedd said.

"Thank you, Lord Zedd." Angry Archer said, bowing to him.

"If you can hit the rest of the Rangers with your arrows as well, then the whole team will fall apart!" Lord Zedd laughed.

"I'll do it, Lord Zedd." Angry Archer said.

"You'll have to wait for tomorrow though, Ed." Rito said, before realizing what he said. "Uh, I mean, Zedd."

"What do you mean?" Rita asked.

"It takes a full day for me to make new arrows acquired for the task, Lord Zedd." Angry Archer explained. "Those were my last two to make people turn against each other."

"What?!" Lord Zed exclaimed. "Oh, very well. Get to work then fast!"

"Yes, Lord Zedd." Angry Archer said, before walking off.

"Did you know he had to do that?" Rita asked her brother, suspiciously.

"No, I didn't, sis." Rito replied. "I'm serious. I haven't seen Angry Archer in years, so I wouldn't know."

Rita then groaned as Lord Zedd growled.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

The next day at school, Adam and Tommy walked down the hallway towards Kimberly by her locker.

"Hey, Kim." Tommy said.

"Hi." Kimberly said, grumpily.

"What happened yesterday?" Adam asked. "I mean, you and Soph were meant to meet us at the Youth Center."

"That camera geek." Kimberly mocked, as Rocky entered the hallway. "I think we're better of doing the homework without her."

"What did you call her?" Rocky asked, walking towards her.

"Camera geek, cause that's what she is!" Kimberly mocked, as Billy and Aisha walked down the stairs.

"You can talk, you stupid gymnast!" Sophie shouted from the other end of the hallway.

Everyone then looked as Sophie left the hallway, as Bulk and Skull walked round a corner.

"What's going on here, people?" Bulk asked.

"Yeah, we heard some shouting?" Skull questioned.

"Um... it was nothing, just..." Tommy stuttered.

"Well, speak up?" Bulk asked.

"Just someone acting mad about something..." Kimberly said, before Aisha covered her mouth with her hand.

"Not being able to practice for something." Aisha finished, cutting her off.

"Oh, right." Bulk said. "Very well then. Carry on."

He and Skull then left the hallway, and then Aisha removed her hand from Kimberly's mouth.

"What was that for, Aisha?" Kimberly demanded.

"So you'd stop mocking your best friend." Aisha explained.

"She's not my best friend." Kimberly replied rudely. "She's more of an annoyance."

She then walked past the others and then left the hallway.

"What's happened to her?" Rocky questioned.

"I don't know." Billy replied. "But I think Sophie's feeling the same thing."

"We'd better keep an eye on them." Tommy suggested.

"I agree." Aisha agreed.

Outside the school, Sophie was standing by a tree.

"Who does that girl think she is, calling me that stupid name." she muttered. "Oh, I'll get her for this."

 **(The park)**

Angry Archer was now hiding behind a big tree, waiting for the Rangers to arrive.

"All I have to do is wait." he said to himself.

People kept walking by without seeing him, as his green look made it hard for them to see him, as if it was camouflage.

"I guess the other Rangers are getting suspicious." he muttered. "I hope they're not long if that's the case."

 **(Angel Grove High)**

Sophie was still waiting behind the tree, just as Kimberly came back out and began to walk towards it, while the other Rangers all stood by the door.

"That stupid camera girl." Kimberly muttered. "Who does she think she is?"

Sophie then grabbed her from behind and pinned her against the tree.

"You ever call me that again and I'll punch your lights out!" she growled.

"Like you could anyway?" Kimberly mocked.

Sophie then growled, and was about to punch, when Adam ran towards her from behind and grabbed her arm.

"What's going on here?" he asked loudly.

"I'm getting even with this gymnast for calling me a geek!" Sophie said, gritting her teeth.

"Like you could hit me, you geek!" Kimberly called.

The rest of the Rangers then ran towards them.

"I think something's happened to you two." Tommy suggested.

"This is not you two at all." Billy added. "I should know 'cause I've know you both the longest."

"You might say I've changed then." Sophie scoffed rudely.

"I think you two need to cool off." Aisha suggested.

Their communicators then beeped.

"Now what?!" Kimberly exclaimed, as everyone else checked to see if anyone was around them.

"Go ahead, Zordon." Tommy answered, once they saw no one around.

 **(Command Center)**

"Teleport to the Command Center immediately." Zordon instructed.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

"We're on our way." Tommy told him, as Sophie and Kimberly stared at each other.

"We'll finish this later." Sophie rudely said.

"Fine!" Kimberly agreed.

They all then teleported.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was working at the computer when they arrived.

"I'm glad you're here, Rangers." he said. "We've got trouble."

"Observe the viewing globe." Zordon instructed.

The Rangers then did and saw Angry Archer hiding behind a tree.

"This is Angry Archer, a old friend of Rito Revolto's." Zordon explained. "He can fire different types of arrows out of his bow."

"What kind of arrows, Zordon?" Adam asked.

"Fire, mind control, smoke, exploding and hate arrows." Zordon explained.

"Hate arrows?" Rocky questioned.

"Yes. Once hit, it makes the person see the first person they see someone they absolutely hate." Zordon explained. "That is what's happened to Sophie and Kimberly."

They then saw Sophie get hit by one of the arrows in the park.

"Now we now why they've been acting weird all day." Billy realized, as they saw Kimberly get hit by one.

"How do we break the spell?" Tommy asked.

"The only way to break the spell is to destroy Angry Archer's bow, and it must be done by those that have been hit by it." Zordon explained.

"This is just like Slippery Shark all over again." Billy moaned. "Remember, Tommy?"

"Yeah, I do." Tommy confirmed.

"Sophie, Kimberly, you two must put aside your recent dispute in order to destroy Anger Archer." Zordon explained.

"I can handle this thing by myself." Kimberly argued.

"Don't even think about it, pinky." Sophie argued.

"It's morphin time!" they both shouted.

"Orange Ranger power!"

"Pink Ranger power!"

They both then arrived at the park.

"Why don't we make this interesting, camera geek." Kimberly said. "If I get the archer first, I take over as joint second-in-command with Rocky."

"And if I get him first, you leave the team and join your mom over in France." Sophie said rudely.

"Fine!" Kimberly said rudely.

They both then ran off in different directions.

 **(Command Center)**

The others all watched the argument in the viewing globe.

"I don't think this is gonna end well." Rocky admitted.

"I know what you mean." Billy admitted. "I saw this happen when Tommy and Jason fell under the same effects."

"Don't remind me." Tommy told him, wanting to forget that incident.

 **(The park)**

Angry Archer was hiding behind the same tree via his camouflage technique.

"Where are those Rangers?" he asked himself, getting bored with waiting.

He then saw Sophie running nearby.

"The Orange Ranger?" he questioned himself. "I've already got that one."

"Where are you, you camouflage creep!" Sophie shouted, looking around. "I know you're here!"

"I'll have to hit her with one of my other arrows." Angry Archer muttered.

He then loaded up one of his exploding arrows.

"Over here, Ranger!" he shouted, firing it at her.

Sophie turned and moved just as the arrow landed on the ground near her, the explosion knocking her into the air, where she then landed on the ground hard.

 **(Command Center)**

The others all looked in shock and worry as they saw her go down.

"I don't think Sophie's having a good time." Rocky said.

"Unless Kim gets over there to help, she's in trouble." Aisha told the others.

"I know what you mean." Tommy said. "I went through the same thing with Slippery Shark."

 **(The park)**

Kimberly ran towards the explosion, and saw Sophie lying on her chest on the ground.

"Having trouble, camera girl?" she asked sarcastically.

"Why don't you bug off!" Sophie yelled, getting back up.

"What's the matter?" Kimberly mocked squeakily. "This guy too much to handle?"

"Why don't you find out yourself!" Angry Archer shouted, reappearing and getting their attention.

He then fired another arrow at them, which then sent a smokescreen up near the two Rangers.

"Where'd he go?!" Kimberly yelled, as the smoke reached them.

"I don't know!" Sophie shouted, as they tried to make their way out.

Angry Archer then fired an explosive arrow at the smokescreen, which then landed somewhere in it, and knocked the two Rangers out of it, where then they rolled over on the ground.

 **(The palace)**

Rita was looking down at the battle through her telescope.

"Your friend Angry Archer seems to be doing well against the Pink and Orange Rangers." she told Rito, taking her eye out.

"He sure knows what he's doing." Rito said.

"But why isn't he dealing with the other Rangers?" Lord Zedd asked, getting up from his throne.

"Because they aren't at the park with the others." Rita explained.

"What?!" Lord Zedd exclaimed. "Clever, Zordon." he clutched his fist. "He must have kept the rest in the Command Center to make sure they wouldn't get infected by Angry Archer's arrows."

"That means that unless Sophie and Kimberly are taken care of, the others won't come out." Rita realized.

"Oh, just great!" Lord Zedd moaned.

 **(The park)**

Sophie and Kimberly both moaned as they got up.

"This is getting us nowhere." Kimberly moaned, getting to her knees.

"I agree with you on that." Sophie moaned, getting to her feet. "Unless we stop fighting and work together, that thing's got us beat."

"I know what you mean." Kimberly said, getting to her feet.

"How 'bout we finish this creep off, and then we go back to dealing we with each other." Sophie suggested, before holding her hand out. "What do you say?"

"Deal." Kimberly agreed, shaking it. "And I have an idea."

Kimberly whispered something to Sophie, as Angry Archer creeped towards them both.

"Now what are they talking about?" he asked himself.

"No!" Sophie then yelled. "That's a stupid idea!"

"Well, you got something better?" Kimberly asked, rudely.

 **(Command Center)**

The other Rangers, Alpha and Zordon all watched what was going on in the viewing globe.

"What are they doing?" Adam questioned. "Arguing at this time?"

"If they don't destroy that bow and arrow soon, I'd hate to think what could happen." Billy admitted.

"You must trust them, Rangers." Zordon told them, as they turned to him. "I have a feeling they know what their doing."

"I hope you're right, Zordon." Rocky said.

"You're not the only one." Alpha admitted.

 **(The park)**

Angry Archer moved closer to Sophie and Kimberly as they kept arguing.

"Why don't you try and scare that creep off!" Sophie yelled at Kimberly.

"I'll have to fire another arrow at them both." Angry Archer decided.

"Oh, that's it!" Kimberly yelled. "Let's settle this once and for all!"

"For once I agree!" Sophie yelled.

They both then turned around and walked away from each other.

"What are they doing now?" Angry Archer asked himself.

He then got to his feet, as his camouflage moved slightly, and then Sophie and Kimberly turned to each other.

"On the count of three!" Sophie yelled.

"One!" Kimberly yelled, as they reached for their Blade Blasters.

"Two!" Sophie yelled.

"Oh, I'm gonna like this." Angry Archer muttered.

"Three!" the two Rangers shouted in unison.

They both then brought out their Blade Blasters, but then turned and fired at Angry Archer, hitting him and knocking his bow out of his hand.

"What?!" he yelled in shock.

The two Rangers then fired at the bow, destroying it.

"No?!" Angry Archer yelled.

"That's what you get for trying to ruin our friendship!" Kimberly yelled.

"Nobody messes with us, right Kim?" Sophie asked, as they high-fived each other.

 **(Command Center)**

 _"You said it, sis."_ Kimberly said.

The other Rangers all then smiled.

"They did it!" Rocky cheered.

"Now that the bow has been destroyed, the spell over the two of them is broken." Zordon explained.

"Let's get down there and help finish him off." Tommy decided.

The others all nodded in agreement.

"It's morphin time!" Tommy shouted.

"White Ranger power!"

"Black Ranger power!"

"Blue Ranger power!"

"Yellow Ranger power!"

"Red Ranger power!"

They all then arrived at the park and ran towards Sophie and Kimberly.

"Nice of you to join us." Sophie grinned.

 **(The palace)**

Rita and Lord Zedd had both seen the whole thing and looked furious.

"Some friend you've got there Rito!" Rita yelled at her brother.

"But... I-I... d-d-don't..." Rito stuttered.

"We'll settle this later." Lord Zedd growled.

He and Rita then crossed their staffs/wands over each other.

"By the power of force and lighting, make my monster grow!" they shouted in unison.

Lighting then came out of the wands/staffs.

 **(The park)**

The lighting then hit Angry Archer, and then he grew giant.

"What do you think of me now, Pink and Orange Rangers?" he asked, laughingly.

"Power Rangers!" the Rangers shouted, as they all put their hands together in a circle. "We need Ninjazord power now!" they all shouted, holding their arms up in the air in the middle of the circle.

"Orange Ranger, Eagle Ninjazord power!" Sophie shouted.

The Orange Eagle Ninjazord then flew out from a could and screeched.

"Black Ranger, Frog Ninjazord power!" Adam shouted.

The Black Frog Ninjazord then jumped along a road near a harbour, ribbiting as it went, and then jumped again.

"Pink Ranger, Crane Ninjazord power!" Kimberly shouted.

The Pink Crane Ninjazord then flew past a could.

"Blue Ranger, Wolf Ninjazord power!" Billy shouted.

The Blue Wolf Ninjazord then howled from on top of a building, and then jumped off it and ran along a bridge.

"Yellow Ranger, Bear Ninjazord power!" Aisha shouted.

The Yellow Bear Ninjazord then growled, and then walked through a construction site.

"Red Ranger, Ape Ninjazord power!" Rocky shouted.

The Red Ape Ninjazord then ran down a street.

"White Ranger, Falconzord power!" Tommy shouted.

The White Falcon Ninjazord then came out of the sky and screeched.

 _They've got a power and force that you've never seen before_

The other Ninja Zords then moved along together, the Crane and Eagle Ninjazord's flying, the Frog Ninjazord jumping, while they others ran.

 _No one can ever take them down_

The Crane Zord then changed into a head shape.

 _The power lies on their s-si-si-side_

The Bear and Frog Zords jumped up and changed shapes too - the Frog into a set of legs, while the Bear into a chest. The Ape and Wolf Zords then changed into a arm shape each, and then attached themselves to the Bear Zord - the Wolf on the left and the Ape on the right, while the Crane Zord attached itself on the top of the Bear Zord, making the head.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Ape and Wolf Zords animal heads then were covered by metal gloves. The Bear Zord then landed on top of the Frog Zord, and then the Eagle Zord wrapped its wings around the legs, forming the Ninja Megazord.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Ninja Megazord then landed on the ground ready to fight Angry Archer, and then the Rangers appeared in the cockpit.

"Power up!" they all shouted.

 _Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_

"You really think you can stop me with that?" Angry Archer asked, sarcastically.

He then charged in and got ready to punch the Ninja Megazord, but then then grabbed his arm with its wolf arm.

 _They know, the fate of the world is lying in their hands_

"Huh?" Angry Archer muttered.

The Ninja Megazord then punched him with its ape fist, knocking him back.

 _They know, to only use their weapons for defence_

Angry Archer then got back up, but then the Ninja Megazord punched him with the wolf fist.

"Ah!" he moaned, as he went back down.

 _No one will ever take them down_

The Falconzord then screeched and then the Ninja Megazord jumped up.

 _The power lies on their si-id-id-id-de._

The Ninja Megazord then glided in the air as the Falconzord flew towards it from behind, and then attached itself to the back, forming the Ninja Megafalconzord.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

Angry Archer got up and looked at the Ninja Megafalconzord as it flew towards him.

"Uh-oh." he muttered.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Ninja Megafalconzord then punched Angry Archer in the chest with both fists, sending him flying away from it.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

Angry Archer then got back up, but then fell down and was destroyed.

 _You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_

"All right!" the Rangers all cheered.

"Yes!" Adam cheered, punching his fist down.

"We did it!" Aisha cheered.

 **(The palace)**

"No!" Lord Zedd yelled, turning around on the balcony. "Another brilliant plan ruined!"

"I thought you said he could beat him?" Rita questioned her brother suspiciously.

"I thought he did." Rito replied, looking confused. "I don't understand it."

"Well, you better think of something fast!" Lord Zedd yelled at him.

"But I-I..." Rito stuttered.

"Oh, shut up!" Rita yelled, touching her head. "I've got a headache!"

 **(Youth Center)**

Following the battle the Rangers all went to the Youth Center to finish their homework assignment.

"I'm glad you two are back to normal, Soph." Billy admitted, looking at Sophie and Kimberly. "It was weird seeing you both go at each other like that."

"Tell me about it." Kimberly agreed, as Tommy patted her shoulder.

"You can say that again." Sophie said, as Rocky patted hers.

Bulk and Skull then walked in and over to the table.

"Do any of you guys know anything about a missing book do you?" Bulk asked.

"What do you mean?" Adam asked.

"Someone stole a book from the library." Skull explained.

"We didn't know about that." Aisha told him.

"What did the book look like?" Rocky asked.

"A big book with green lining around it." Bulk explained.

"Like that one over there?" Sophie asked, pointing to a green book on the table behind them.

They both then turned and picked it up.

"A-ha." Bulk grinned. "We found it."

"Let's take it back to the school library." Skull suggested. "We might get a medal from Lt. Stone."

A boy with brown hair then walked towards them.

"What's are you doing with my book?" he asked.

Bulk and Skull then turned to him.

"You're under arrest for stealing." Bulk told him, as Skull brought out some cuffs.

"What?!" the boy exclaimed. "What did I steal?"

"This book." Bulk explained, showing it to him.

"I didn't steal it. I checked it out." the boy said.

"Nice try, but it won't work." Bulk told him, as Skull opened the book.

"Uh, Bulk." Skull said.

"What?" Bulk asked, rudely.

"He did check it out." Skull said, showing him the book.

Bulk looked at the open book, and saw it'd been stamped out.

"Oh, no." he muttered.

"Maybe you should have checked to see if the book had been stolen before you declared it stolen." Sophie told them.

The others then all laughed at the two embarrassed cops.

* * *

 **A/N: My next original chapter will introduce Sophie's successor, and due to her leaving in this season, I won't be making a new love interest for her.**


	66. Passing the Lantern

**A/N: This is one of my favourite Season 3 episodes.**

* * *

Inside the Youth Center, three teenagers walked past the counter, while Bulk and Skull threw fists at each other, and Aisha and Billy drank a milkshake each at a table.

"So what were you saying?" Billy asked.

"I hope Adam had a good time at his family reunion." Aisha said hopefully. "He sure was excited."

"Yeah. This was his big change to get in touch with his roots." Billy said. "You know how important that is to him."

Aisha then giggled.

Adam then came walking in with a big red lantern.

"Hey, guys." he said, walking towards them.

"Hey, Adam." Billy said.

"Hey." Aisha said, as Adam stopped at their table. "Where'd you get that cool lantern?"

"They presented it to me at the reunion." Adam said, sitting down between them. "It's been in my family for years. Apparently it has great powers."

"Wow, that's quite an honor, Adam." Billy said, touching the lantern.

"It is. You see, a lantern keeper is chosen for each generation, so it's a big responsibility." Adam explained.

"Hey, what does this inscription say?" Billy asked, seeing an inscription written at the bottom in Asian writing.

"I wish I knew." Adam admitted.

"You mean, they didn't tell you?" Aisha questioned.

"I'm suppose to discover it for myself." Adam explained.

Bulk then turned to them, having heard the conversation. He then got Skull's attention, and then they both walked towards them all.

"Hey." Bulk said, taking the lantern. "We'll help you discover it."

"Careful, that's a family heirloom." Adam told them.

"Okay, okay." Bulk scoffed.

He then looked at the writing on the inscription, but then looked puzzled.

"Uh..." he mumbled. "I got it!"

Aisha looked at them confused.

"The lantern says "do not try and read something, unless it's in English"." Bulk said.

He and Skull then laughed, but then Skull hit Bulk's back, causing him to drop the lantern, but then Adam caught it.

"Oh..." Bulk breathed.

"You, guys, be careful." Aisha told them, as Bulk muttered and pointing behind him.

He and Skull then turned around and left while mumbling something.

Adam then put the lantern back on the table. "That was close." he sighed in relief.

"Looks like your lantern's already displaying its capabilities." Billy said.

"Sure put those two in their places." Aisha said, putting her hand on her face.

"I don't think I've even begun to understand it's powers." Adam muttered, looking at the lantern.

 **(The palace)**

Rita was looking through her telescope at the three Rangers, while Lord Zedd stood beside her, with Rito, Squatt and Baboo behind them.

"Ah!" Lord Zedd growled. "I'll show you the powers of that contraption, Black Ranger!" he then turned to Rito, Squatt and Baboo. "Baboo! Suqatt! Bring that lantern to me!"

Baboo and Squatt then sniggered, while Rito looked offended.

"Hey, I want to go!" he complained.

Rita and Lord Zedd both growled at him.

"All right, go!" Lord Zedd ordered, growling.

Rito, Squatt and Baboo then walked away.

"Maybe among the three of you, you can actually do something right." Lord Zedd grumbled.

Rita then stood beside him grinning.

"Ah! I'll harness that lanterns power and make mattress stuffing out of those Rangers!" Lord Zedd announced.

 **(The park)**

Adam and Billy were walking along the walkway to meet someone.

"Ko said he'd meet us at the end of this walkway." Billy explained.

"I can't believe he takes care of this whole place by himself." Adam admitted.

"Yeah. He's really an amazing guy." Billy explained. "He's been running this place since I was ten years old. My parents met him years ago when he was living in the oreion."

"He'll be really amazing if he can translate this inscription." Adam said.

"Well, if anyone can do it, it's Ko." Billy explained. "He knows several different languages."

Adam surpassed a laugh as they walked past a lake.

Inside an old lantern shop, a bald Asian man touched one with both his hands, just as Billy and Adam ran up to him.

"Ko." Billy said, bowing as the man turned to them.

"Good to see you, Billy." Ko said, bowing back.

"This is my friend, Adam." Billy introduced.

"Hi." Adam said, showing Ko the lantern.

Ko then took the lantern of Adam and examined it.

"Billy was right." Ko said. "This is a very special lantern you have here."

"You've got quite a collection." Adam noticed, seeing all the lanterns around.

"I see you appreciate things of beauty." Ko noted. "My father presented it to me on my fourth birthday. The inscription explains courage." he told Adam. He then read the inscription on his white lantern. "The dragon you fear, is only as pottant as your imagination." he read.

"What does it mean?" Adam asked.

"What does it mean to you?" Ko questioned.

"I guess...that fear's only powerful if you make it in your mind." Adam said. "Is that right?"

"If you believe it, then it is so." Ko told him.

Adam and Billy then looked at each other confusingly.

Elsewhere, Rocky, Tommy and Aisha were all walking near a hedged area of the park near a dark lake on their way to meet Billy and Adam, which Bulk and Skull were walking by.

"Man, this place is awesome." Tommy said.

"We should be able to find a great flower for Kimberly's new garden." Aisha said.

""You know, it really was nice of your parents to let her start one at your house, Aisha." Rocky said.

"Yeah. You know, she's been practicing so hard for this gymnastics competition." Tommy said. "I just hope she has time to work in it."

"Not to mention Sophie taking part in that photography competition." Rocky said. "I hope she gets some great pics for it."

"Yeah, me too." Aisha said.

They then bumped into Bulk and Skull.

"Oh, what are you guys doing here?" Rocky asked them.

"You'll be happy to know, we've been assigned to patrol this area." Bulk explained.

"Ha! Put your minds at ease." Skull told them.

Tommy, Rocky and Aisha didn't look convinced.

Adam and Billy were now sitting down on a bench opposite Ko, who was holding the lantern.

"Ko, we were hoping you could tell us what the inscription says." Billy explained.

"My family told me I had to find its meaning for myself, but I don't know where to look." Adam told Ko.

Ko then looked at the lantern again, and then at the inscription.

"The lamb may light the path, but the soul must light the way." he read.

"What does that mean?" Adam asked, taking the lantern back.

"These are wise words, Adam." Ko explained. "But like all others, they are only words."

Adam looked at the inscription and shook his head. "I don't understand." he told Ko.

"As before, you must discover what this means to you." Ko explained.

"And if you believe, then it is so." Billy added, getting what Ko meant.

Adam still looked confused.

"Have patience." Ko told him. "Ancient words do not always reveal themselves right away."

Adam and Billy both nodded, Adam reluctantly.

"Now..." Ko said, as they all stood up. "I must trend to the rest of my garden. Ig you'll excuse me?"

They all bowed to each other.

"Thanks, Ko." Billy said.

Ko then walked off, while Adam still looked confused.

"I forgot to tell ya." Billy admitted. "Sometimes the advice Ko gives, doesn't make sense until a day or two later."

Adam then smiled. "That's good, 'cause it sure doesn't now." he said in relief.

Tommy, Rocky and Aisha then all walked past a fountain, and then saw Adam and Billy.

"There they are." Aisha said, pointing to them.

"Hey, Billy! Adam!" Rocky called.

Adam and Billy then looked at them and both waved. The others then kept walking towards them, when Tengas appeared out of no where, both in front and behind them.

"Tengas!" Tommy exclaimed.

Rito and more Tengas then arrived, along with Squatt and Baboo.

"Ha-ha!" Rito laughed.

Billy and Adam then got up.

"Ranger Ninja power now!" Tommy shouted.

They all pulled their left arms down, and then pushed both their hands forward with their fingers by the thumbs up, and then their ninja outfits appeared on them all. They all then jumped and landed near some of the Tengas each.

Tommy then jumped as one tried to hit him, then ducked as another tried to hit him before running behind it while it ran forward.

Squatt and Baboo were watching the battle and giggling.

"Don't just stand there!" Rito shouted, turning to them. "Go and get the lantern!"

Squatt and Baboo then turned and ran towards the lanterns.

"Certainly." Baboo muttered.

Tommy moved around a Tenga, and then held his leg up and arms out, and then he jumped as one tried to trip him over, landing on a big rock before turning around. He then got down on his knees with his arms out, and then two Tengas jumped towards him.

"Huh?" he muttered, looking up at them.

He then jumped up and hit them both in the chest with his arms, and then pushed them away, before back flipping towards the ground as they landed on their backs, and then held his arms out like a bird.

Billy and Adam both ran but then stopped as three came towards them.

"Looks like it's three against two." Billy said.

"We can take them." Adam told him.

"Right." Billy said, turning to Adam, holding his hands together to give him a boost. "Double ball?"

"You got it." Adam said.

Adam then put his foot on Billy's hands, and then Billy boosted him into the air, before following after him. Billy then kicked the back of one of the Tengas, and then spun around in the air and grabbed another by the chest, and then twisted it as he landed on the ground, knocking it over.

Sqautt and Baboo then got to the lanterns.

"Look at all these lanterns?" Squatt asked. "What are we going to do?"

Baboo then took one down from the support beam.

"We don't know which one is the right one?" Squatt asked, as Baboo gave it to him.

"Oh, stop with the chim music." Baboo told him, taking another lantern down and gave it to Sqautt. "If we take all of them, than nobody can yell at us."

Two Tengas then ran towards Adam, who then side flipped over, landing on his hands, and then walked towards the Tengas on them while kicking his legs at them. He kept on kicking them with his legs, making them back off, but then kicked them both in the chest and knocked them down, then flipped back onto his feet, and then got to his knees.

Aisha jumped, spinning around as she did, as a Tenga followed, and then landed and did a backwards handspring on the ground, just as the Tenga landed. The Tenga then ran after her as she did more backwards handsprings, before stopping by a tree, and then ran up it, before back flipping as it ran right into it. The Tenga then turned around and ran at her, but she jumped and kicked it in the back of the shoulder, knocking it out as she jumped into the tree, landing on a branch.

Rocky jumped towards one as it looked up at him, and then landed on its shoulders and turned around, so it looked like he was riding it.

"Take that!" he said, as he ripped out some feathers. "Hey? What are you doing? Hey?" he questioned rhetorically, ripping more feathers out. "Don't get your feathers in a ruffle, pal? Hold still?"

Three more Tengas then ran up behind him.

"Hey? Ha!" Rocky said, before turning around to see the others. "Hey, take this, gentleman!" he said, jumping off the one he was on, and then kicked the other three one at a time with the same foot, knocking them to the ground as he landed on his feet.

"Take that, birdbrains!" he mocked.

Rito just stood were he was, but had been watching the whole thing.

"Easiest fight I was never in." he muttered, as Tengas gathered around him. "Come on, you two!" he called to Squatt and Baboo, both carrying a bunch of lanterns each. "Let's take our lanterns and go home!"

They all then disappeared.

"Whoo!" Aisha cheered, as the Rangers gathered around each other.

"Yeah!" Rocky cheered. "All right!"

"Alright!" Tommy cheered.

"Yes." Aisha cheered, holding her fist out.

"Yeah." Tommy cheered. "Okay, guys, let's ninja power down!"

They then all grabbed their ninja outfits, and then threw them over their shoulders.

"Everybody okay?" Aisha asked.

"Yeah." Adam replied, as they looked around.

Aisha then breathed as they all ran to where Ko's lanterns were, and saw the place in ruin.

"Oh, no!" Adam gasped. "Rito stole my lantern. It's gone."

He then sighed unhappily as the others looked at him.

"Oh, no." Aisha muttered.

"I'm real sorry, Adam." Billy told his friend.

"I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to it." Adam explained, turning to the others. "I swore it in front of my family, and now it's gone." He then sat down.

"It is not your fault." Aisha told him. "Do not be so hard on yourself."

"I shouldn't have let it outta my sight." Adam said, franticly worried about what his family would say. "I can't believe Rita would steal all those lanterns."

Bulk and Skull then came around the corner.

"Steal? Did somebody say "steal"?" Bulk asked. "Steal what? Money? Jewels?"

"Food?" Skull suggested.

"No." Billy sighed, annoyed. "Actually several irreplaceable lanterns have been stolen."

"Oh, yeah? What's with him?" Bulk asked, looking at Adam.

"One of the lanterns was his." Aisha explained.

"Aww..." Bulk said softly, taking his hat off.

He then sat beside Adam, and then Skull took his hat off.

"We'll get back the missing goods." he told Adam. "But let me make a suggestion? Forget the lantern, come into the 90s? Ever hear of a flashlight?"

"A flashlight!" Skull laughed, before putting his hat back on. "That's great."

"Come on, let's go." Bulk told his partner.

He then got up, and then they both left.

Over by a tree, Squatt and Baboo were sorting out the lanterns, trying to find which one was Adam's, when Rito walked towards them.

"If you two had any brains you'd be dangerous!" he snapped. "What'd you take all these lanterns for? You gonna open a store?"

He then growled and picked up Adam's, but he didn't know that.

"You find the right one, or I'll chop you both into sushi!" Rito yelled, before throwing the lantern away.

Bulk and Skull were walking along a road near them, when the lantern landed right in front of them.

"Whoa! That one nearly hit me in the skull." Skull joked. "Get it, Skull?"

Bulk rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Skull, get it? Huh?" Skull asked, as Bulk bent down and picked up the lantern. "Huh? Get it? Get it, huh? Skull? Huh? Get it?"

"Look inside for a name tag!" Rito snapped at Squatt and Baboo.

Bulk then turned and saw the three of them with the lanterns, and then held his mouth open wide.

"Get it, huh?" Skull asked. "Skull? Get it, huh?"

Bulk then shook the lantern and then stood up.

"You know, it sort of reminded me..." Skull said, while Bulk pointed at the monsters.

"Look, Skull, up ahead?" Bulk asked.

Skull then turned and saw the monsters, with Squatt and Baboo still going through the lanterns.

"Don't tell me you two can't read?" Rito questioned them.

"What do we do?" Skull asked Bulk freaking out, taking his hat off and took a book out of it. "What do we do? Call for reinforcements?"

"Uh...uh... uh..." Bulk stuttered, not knowing what to do.

He then noticed Skull's book, which he had opened.

"Give me that manual!" he said, grabbing it but Skull wouldn't let go. "Come on, give me that manual quick before they beam us up somewhere!"

"I was trying to find the section on aliens!" Skull gritted.

Bulk then pulled the manual out of Skull's hands, ripping off the front cover in the process.

"Ow, that hurt!" he moaned, having hurt his hand during the pull.

"That had to hurt." Skull complemented.

"Not really helping!" Bulk barked at him.

"Ah, forget it!" Rito said, getting annoyed. "Let's take them all! Let's go, meatheads."

He, Squatt, Baboo and the lanterns then all disappeared, and then Bulk and Skull screamed, but then stopped.

"Why are we screaming?" Bulk asked.

"Because evil space aliens are using their magical powers right in front of us." Skull explained.

"Oh." Bulk muttered as Skull nodded.

They both then screamed again, and then turned around and ran off.

 **(Command Center)**

The Rangers were now in the Command Center, and had told Kimberly, Alpha and Zordon what had happened, but they couldn't find Sophie.

"I believe Zedd was after Adam's lantern and not the others." Zordon told the Rangers.

"What would Zedd want with Adam's lantern?" Kimberly questioned.

"Well, according to your family, the lantern processes great powers." Billy said, looking at Adam. "Maybe Zedd and Rita want to us that against us."

"An excellent deduction, Billy." Zordon said. "If this is the case, we must get it back before Zedd can harness its energy."

"AY-Yi-Yi, Rangers!" Alpha exclaimed. "There's no telling what Zedd's done with that lantern by now."

"Well, no matter what happens, we'll need to be at full strength." Tommy said.

"I've tried contacting, Sophie." Alpha explained. "But I'm getting no answer from her."

"What could she be doing like?" Aisha questioned.

 **(A darkroom)**

Sophie was in a darkroom, hanging up the pictures she'd recently taken, but she'd been told not to take anything else into it as it wasn't the one in her house, forcing her to leave her communicator in her bag outside the room.

The communicator beeped in the bag, but due to Sophie being in the darkroom, she didn't hear it.

 **(Command Center)**

"I'm still getting no reply." Alpha said, turning to the Rangers.

"Keep trying, Alpha." Zordon instructed. "If Zedd and Rita have turned the lantern's energy against us, the Power Rangers will need to be at full strength."

"I just hope they haven't." Adam said hopefully.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was sitting in his throne holding one of the lanterns, Squatt, Baboo and Rito had brought back, with the rest in front of him.

"Why did you bring me so many?" he questioned them.

He then growled as he threw the one he was holding away.

"How am I suppose to know which one's got the special powers?" he demanded, kicking another one away.

"Well, the garden guy says all the lanterns are special." Baboo explained.

"Fortunately I have a nature gift for sensing extraordinary powers." Rita told everyone.

"That's true." Lord Zedd agreed, as she went through the lanterns. "You did choose me."

"Get real!" Rita told him, as Squatt chuckled.

She then looked at the lanterns again, and picked one up.

"Here it is." she said, picking up a small red one. "This is the lantern we want."

"This one matches the drapes better." Baboo suggested, picking up a yellow one.

"Ah, zip it, monkey breath." Rita told him, taking the lantern. "I know what I'm doing."

"Enough!" Lord Zedd ordered. "Let's get on with it!"

"Yeah!" Rita mocked.

"Get rid of this mess!" Lord Zedd ordered "Send it all back to Earth. I don't want this garbage cluttering up my throne room."

He then sat down in his throne, while his wife turned to Squatt and Baboo.

"Yeah." she said, before rubbing her husband's head. "You're so politically incorrect, Zeddie." she said, before rubbing his chin. "I love it."

Lord Zedd then growled as she took her hand off him. "Don't call me Zeddie." he huffed.

"Now get ready for Lanterra, power dweebs." Rita said, holding the lantern up.

 **(The park)**

Bulk and Skull were now running through the park by the lake, Bulk holding the lantern in one hand and the manual in the other. As they both ran past some trees, Lanterra ran up behind them and then followed them, carrying a small lantern on a stick, with Bulk giving Skull the manual in the progress. He then patted Bulk's shoulder as he looked into the manual, and then they both stopped.

"A good detective keeps track of what is in front of him..." Skull read.

They then then looked in front of them and saw t was clear, while catching their breathes.

"..as well as to each side..." Skull read again.

They then turned to their left and saw nothing, as Lanterra moved when they turned, and then turned to their right and saw nothing, as Lanterra moved again.

"..and behind him." Skull read again.

They both then turned around, and saw Lanterra behind them. He then laughed as they turned around again, with Bulk looking at the lantern and Skull in the manual.

"Let's do that again?" Skull whimpered.

They both then turned to Lanterra, and then screamed and shook in their boots.

"Mo-mo-mo-monster!" Bulk cried, dropping the lantern.

They both then ran off scared.

Elsewhere, Adam and Aisha were looking for Adam's lantern.

"Adam, I don't see what good it's going to do for us to keep looking." Aisha said. "Alpha said he'd let us know if anything happens."

"I feel responsible, Aisha." Adam told her. "The whole city could be in danger if Zedd and Rita use the lantern's power for evil."

"I understand." Aisha sighed, grabbed him by the arm. "We'll keep looking."

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was still trying to find Sophie and the lantern.

"Any luck on finding Sophie or the lantern?" Billy asked.

"I still can't find her." Alpha said, worriedly.

"I hope nothing's happened to her." Kimberly said hopefully.

 **(The darkroom)**

Sophie walked out of the darkroom and then towards her bag, when she heard her communicator beep. She looked around and saw several people around her, so she walked down the hallway, and then found an empty spot with no one around, and then held the communicator to her lips.

"I read you, Zordon." she said.

 _"Sophie, at last!"_ Alpha exclaimed. _"Teleport here immediately. We have a problem."_

"I'm on my way." Sophie said.

She then teleported.

 **(Command Center)**

She arrived in front of the viewing globe, and then the others turned to her.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Rito stole a lantern that belongs to Adam's family." Billy explained.

"And we haven't been able to find it." Rocky added.

"Why didn't you answer earlier?" Tommy asked.

"I couldn't." Sophie replied. "The darkroom in my house is out of order so I had to use the one at the school."

"Well, that doesn't explain why you didn't answer?" Kimberly questioned.

"You're not allowed to bring anything in there except pictures." Sophie explained. "I had to put my communicator in my bag while I was in there."

"Oh, that explains it." Tommy said.

"Where's Adam and Aisha anyway?" Sophie asked, noticing they weren't here.

"Searching the park for the lantern." Rocky explained. "Rito took a lot more than just his."

Sophie nodded.

 **(The park)**

Adam and Aisha both kept looking around, when Bulk and Skull ran towards them.

"Monsters in the park!" Bulk screamed.

"I can't find the chapter on monsters!" Skull said worriedly, looking through the manual.

They then both stopped by Adam and Aisha.

"Did you see a monster in the park?" Adam asked them.

"Run for your lives!" Skull said, franticly.

He and Bulk then ran off with scared looks on their faces.

"This is Adam." Adam spoke into his communicator. "You guys there?"

 **(Command Center)**

"Adam, this is Tommy." Tommy said into his communicator. "Come in?"

 **(The park)**

"You see anything unusual in the viewing globe?" Adam asked.

 **(Command Center)**

The Rangers all turned and saw Lanterra in the viewing globe, who was laughing.

 **(The park)**

Adam and Aisha were waiting for the others to reply.

 _"AY-Yi-Yi! Zedd and Rita's Lanterra monster is loose!"_ Alpha exclaimed.

 **(Command Center)**

"Adam, we're on our way." Tommy told Adam through the communicator.

 _"What about Soph?"_ Adam asked.

"She's with us now." Tommy told him. "We'll meet you there. It's morphin time!"

"White Ranger power!"

"Orange Ranger power!"

"Pink Ranger power!"

"Blue Ranger power!"

"Red Ranger power!"

 **(The park)**

Adam and Aisha turned to each other.

"Let's head this creep off." Aisha told Adam.

"It's morphin time!" Adam shouted.

"Black Ranger power!"

"Yellow Ranger power!"

The both then arrived at Lanterra's position, which was by the lake.

"It's the Rainbow Warriors." he said.

Adam and Aisha then got ready to fight, and then the others showed up and ran to them.

"Ha. Looks like Zedd's customised your lantern, Adam." Tommy said, as Aisha to Billy's left and Sophie's right, and Kimberly ran Adam's left.

" _En garde_ , Rangers." Lanterra said. "Lanterra has arrived."

"We're here to turn your lights out." Rocky told him.

"Do your worst." Lanterra dared.

"Fine!" Rocky said.

"No wait." Adam begged, holding his arm out. "Don't attack yet, guys, please. Maybe there's some way to stop that monster without destroying it. That lantern is so important to my family. I have to try and save it... if I can."

"But, Adam..." Sophie argued.

"I have to try, Soph." Adam said, interrupting her. "You don't know how long it's been in my family."

"I heard someone lost a lantern." Lanterra told him. "Well, then, you're in luck. I'm your replacement. I'll look great in your wreck-room after I've wrecked all of you!"

He then laughed.

 **(The palace)**

Rita was looking down at them through her telescope, while Lord Zedd stood beside her.

"Perfect!" she said, before taking her eye out. "I knew Adam's loyalty to that stupid lantern would make him unable to fight."

"So?" Lord Zedd questioned. "I knew that too."

"I knew first, but who's keeping track?" Rita questioned, before turning back to the Earth. "You're done for, Rangers!" She then giggled.

 **(The lake)**

"Why don't you say we warm things up a bit?" Lanterra asked.

He then fired a laser out of his mouth, which then hit the Rangers and knocked them back.

"How dare you use the powers that way!" Adam shouted, rolling forward.

"Then how 'bout this?" Lanterra asked, firing more lasers.

The lasers hit the Rangers by the legs and knocked them all down.

"This monster does not have our best interest at heart." Aisha said, as they got to their knees.

"That's one powerful lantern all right." Rocky complemented.

"You've got a point there, Rocky." Sophie agreed.

"You think that's bright?" Lanterra asked them, chuckling. "Wait till I turn on my high beam."

"We gotta fall back and regroup." Rocky suggested, as the Rangers got back on their feet.

"That won't work." Billy argued. "This thing will just come after us."

"Wait, I've got it." Adam then said. "The inscription says 'it's the soul that lights the way.' That means the power's inside me, and not inside that lantern."

"Yeah!" Aisha said.

"Yes!" Kimberly said.

"Oh, you need another demonstration of my power, eh?" Lanterra asked them.

"The lantern's just an object." Adam told him, clutching his fist. "It can only remind me of the strength I process."

"Hi-yah!" they all shouted, doing their fighting poses.

"Watch it!" Lanterra warned, throwing the stick away. "Some of my best friends are objects."

He then charged in at the Rangers.

"Let's dim this light!" Rocky told the others, before they charged in.

Rocky then kicked Lanterra in the side, but he didn't go down, and then he hit Rocky right in the chest, knocking him down. Billy then tried to kick him, but then got hit and knocked aside, followed by Adam as he charged in. Kimberly then ran around him while Aisha side handspringed to get behind him, making him turn around, and then he hit them both in the chest as they tried to hit him, flipping them both over and knocking them down. Sophie then ran in and tried to punch him, but he blocked it with his hand and then kicked her in the chest, and then kicked her again, knocking her down. Tommy then tried to punch him, but he grabbed his arm, and then flipped him over.

Adam then got back up as Lanterra turned around.

"You're just a worthless walking lampshade." he told him.

He then jumped over Lanterra as it turned around, and then landed behind him and tried to tackle it but missed. He then rolled around and tried to tackle him again, succeeding this time.

"See?" Adam asked, getting up. "What I tell ya?"

Lanterra then got back up.

"Make light of me will you?" he asked.

He then tried to kick Adam but missed as he blocked it, then blocked several punches, before trying to punch Lanterra himself, but he grabbed Adam's arm.

"Ha! Gotcha!" he said.

"You got the wrong hand." Adam told him.

"Sorry." Lanterra said.

Adam then broke free of his grip.

"I'll get you for that!" Lanterra said.

Adam then rolled his right arm behind him, and then punched Lanterra right in the chest. He then spun around and kicked Lanterra with his right foot, knocking him away, and then he rolled down a hill when he hit the ground.

"Ha!" Tommy said, as the others gathered around Adam. "All right."

"Yeah. Alright." Rocky said.

"Nice work." Sophie said.

"Good job." Rocky said.

"Looks like the light of the party haven a little power failure." Adam joked, folding his arms.

 **(The palace)**

Rita had seen the whole battle through her telescope and growled.

"How dare those mangy Rangers knock over my prise creation." she cursed, taking her eye out. "They won't get away with this!"

Lord Zedd then growled and hit the end of the balcony with his fist.

"Lanterra must not be defeated!" he growled. "Let's raise the stakes?"

He and his wife then crossed their wands/staffs over each other, and then fired lighting towards the Earth.

 **(The park)**

The lighting then hit Lanterra, and then he grew giant.

"Whoa!" Rocky said in shock.

"Ah!" Adam said worriedly, as they backed off.

"Oh, man." Rocky muttered.

"Oh, man." Adam muttered, as they stopped.

"We're going to need some serious help to bring this lamp down." Rocky said.

"Then you know what time it is?" Sophie asked.

They all nodded, and then put their hands together in the middle of a circle between them.

"We need Ninjazord power now!" they all shouted.

The Red Ape Ninjazord then ran down a street, and then Blue Wolf Ninjazord then howled from on top of a building, and then jumped off it and ran along a bridge. The Orange Eagle Ninjazord then flew out from a could and screeched, the Yellow Bear Ninjazord then growled, and then walked through a construction site.

 _They've got a power and force that you've never seen before_

The Black Frog Ninjazord then jumped along a road near a harbour, ribbiting as it went, and then jumped again, and then the Pink Crane Ninjazord then flew past a could, and then the White Falcon Ninjazord then came out of the sky and screeched.

 _They've got the ability to morph and to even up the score_

The Ninjazords then moved along together, the Crane and Eagle Ninjazord's flying, the Frog Ninjazord jumping, while they others ran. The Crane Zord then changed into a head shape. The Bear and Frog Zords jumped up and changed shapes too - the Frog into a set of legs, while the Bear into a chest.

 _No one can ever take them down_

The Ape and Wolf Zords then changed into a arm shape each, and then attached themselves to the Bear Zord - the Wolf on the left and the Ape on the right, while the Crane Zord attached itself on the top of the Bear Zord, making the head.

 _The power lies on their s-si-si-side_

The Ape and Wolf Zords animal heads then were covered by metal gloves. The Bear Zord then landed on top of the Frog Zord, and then the Eagle Zord wrapped its wings around the legs, forming the Ninja Megazord.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Rangers appeared in the cockpit.

"Power up!" they all shouted.

"Come and get me, Rangers?" Lanterra dared.

The Ninja Megazord then looked in the sky, and saw Ninjor floating towards them on a cloud.

"Greetings, Rangers." he said. I thought perhaps you could use a little assistance."

He then jumped off the cloud and landed beside the Ninja Megazord, bringing out his sword in the process.

"You're just another target!" Lanterra laughed.

He then fired lasers out of his mouth which hit them both.

"Whoa!" Ninjor moaned.

Sparks then came into the Ninja Megazord's cockpit.

"Aw! That did some damage!" Rocky moaned.

"Allow me to try?" Ninjor asked the Rangers, as he charged in.

"All right! go get him, Ninjor!" Billy cheered.

Lanterra then hit Ninjor in the chest with his sword, and then again, and then kicked Ninjor, knocking him to the ground.

"You're a dim bulb." Lanterra told him, as he got back up.

"What did you say?!" Ninjor demanded, getting angry as he clutched his fist. "No one calls Ninjor dim and survives to converse about it!"

Fire then appeared in his masked eyes. His head then retracted itself into his chest, and a head that had samurai's helmet on appeared in its place. His shoulders then rose themselves up to become shoulder armour, and then his leg armour above his knees lowered themselves.

"What a cheap trick!" Lanterra mocked.

"Ninjor is furious!" Ninjor told him, as he powered up a ball by his chest.

He then fired the ball at Lanterra, which then hit him in the chest.

The Falconzord then screeched in the air.

"Falconzord, power up!" Tommy shouted.

The Ninja Megazord then looked up as the Falconzord flew towards it, and then jumped up. The Ninja Megazord then glided in the air as the Falconzord flew towards it from behind, and then attached itself to the back, forming the Ninja Megafalconzord.

"I'm locked on." Tommy told the others, entering the cockpit. "Everybody online?"

"Yeah." Rocky said.

"You got it." Adam said.

"Check." Sophie said, holding her thumb up

"All set." Kimberly said.

"Right." Aisha said.

"All right, then, let's do it!" Tommy said.

"You punks will never get me!" Lanterra said.

"Let's pull his plug." Tommy told the others. "Fire!"

The Ninja Megafalconzord as it flew towards Lanterra.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Ninja Megafalconzord then punched Lanterra in the face with both fists, sending him flying away from it.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

Lanterra then hit the ground and was destroyed.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers  
Go, go, Power Rangers  
_ _Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_

"Good work, Power Rangers." Ninjor said. "The evil lantern is no more."

 **(Youth Center)**

Following the battle, Adam, Sophie, Rocky and Kimberly all went to the Youth Center. Ernie was mopping the floor near the counter as Kimberly walked towards the others with some drinks. Rocky and Sophie then both took one of the drinks each, and then Kimberly turned to Adam.

"Here you go." she said.

Adam then took his drink and then Kimberly sat down.

"Adam, we are so proud of you." Kimberly said. "I know how hard it was to destroy the lantern."

"Yeah, but once I discovered the lantern was just a symbol of my family's strength and wisdom, it wasn't so tough." Adam told her.

"I wish we hadn't had to demolish your family heirloom." Rocky said.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, Adam." Sophie said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay." Adam assured them. "Everything that lantern represented is inside me. And we're all safe, that's what matters most."

They all smiled, and then Kimberly leaned towards him.

"Definitely." she whispered, before holding her cup up. "Cheers?"

Rocky and Sophie then hit theirs against hers, and then Adam did the same. Tommy, Billy and Aisha then walked in, with Bulk and Skull behind them.

"Hey, guys." Tommy said, as they walked towards them.

"Hey." Adam said, looking up at them.

"Hey." Aisha said, grinning.

"Angel Grove's finest insisted on following us over." Billy explained, pointing to Bulk and Skull. "They thought the walk would be too dangerous."

"I guess we should thank you." Aisha said, looking at them.

"You should thank us alright, because we've solved the case." Bulk said.

Skull then clicked his fingers, and then Bulk showed everyone the lantern.

"Ta-da!" Skull said, as Adam took the lantern. "Another mystery solved by Bulkmeyer and Skullovitch."

"My lantern." Adam said, surprised. "Where'd you find it."

"Oh, you should have seen what we had to go through." Bulk told him. "Battling that huge lantern monster." he said, putting his arms up.

"Yeah, and those..." Skull said, before putting his arms up, locking his left with Bulk's right. "..pigeons."

"Skull reached for his detective manual, and we cornered them." Bulk explained, before moving too the left, dragging Skull with him.

"One by one..." Skull said, as they moved to the right.

"Careful, guys." Ernie advised, watching them. "I just mopped the floor and it's still slippery."

"Anyway, so I gave him one of these." Bulk said, moving his right arm forward. "And then I gave him one of these."

Skull then cried out as Bulk hurt his arm, and then his hat fell off.

"Hey, would you stop horsing around?" Ernie asked them.

"And then, I decided to give him a few of my own. So I gave him one of these." Skull said, moving his left arm and twisted Bulk's right. "And one of the..."

He and Bulk then slipped on the wet floor before he could finish, and then they landed on their backs. The Rangers then all laughed as they got back up, and then Adam looked at his lantern, as the others kept on laughing.


	67. Wizards for a Day

**A/N: This is my absolute favourite season 3 episode altogether, and if your wondering about the title change, it's because I've altered it slightly. This is also my longest chapter yet.**

* * *

Inside the Youth Center, Billy and Tommy were doing some martial arts kicks, while Adam was piling some stone bricks up. Tommy and Billy then turned around and did a block move, then another block move, then several punch moves, and then turned to each other.

"All right." Tommy said, as they walked towards the stone brick piles Adam had made. "Hey, you think you're ready for board breaking?"

"I'll give it a try." Billy told him.

Adam then put a wooden board on top of the stone brick piles.

"All right." Tommy said, before touching Adam's shoulder. "Hey, he's come a long way."

"Yeah." Adam agreed, before turning to Billy. "No one should try this without the proper training."

"Yeah, but you're ready." Tommy told him.

The three of them then laughed, as Rocky and Sophie came in carrying a pile of books each.

"All right." Billy said.

Rocky then dropped one of his books as they were heavy, while Sophie was struggling to keep hers up.

"Aw! Nuts!" Rocky moaned, as they put them on the table.

"These books are way too heavy." Sophie said, annoyed.

"What's up, guys?" Tommy asked.

Rocky and Sophie then walked towards them.

"Well, you know that Teacher for a Day project, right?" Rocky questioned.

"Oh, you mean where a student and teacher trade places?" Tommy questioned.

"Yep." Sophie muttered.

"That's the one." Rocky confirmed. "Well, I got chosen to be it, so now I gotta be a teacher."

"What's that got to do with you, Soph?" Adam asked.

"Well, turns out that two students get picked for this: one to be the teacher and the other to be the assistant." Sophie explained.

"Wait, let me guess? You got picked to be the assistant." Adam said.

Sophie nodded "Which means I have to serve as Rocky's assistant tomorrow at school." she explained.

"Oh, really? Who're you guys trading places with?" Billy asked.

Rocky then pointed to Mr. Wilton, the science teacher who just walked in.

"Mr. Wilton." Billy and Tommy said together in shock.

"Oh, man." Tommy breathed.

"His science classes are brutal." Adam told them. "He's really strict."

"Yeah." Rocky sighed. "Well, tomorrow we'll be teaching classes for him and he'll be going to classes for us."

"I don't know. It sounds kind of fun, guys." Billy said.

"Why couldn't you have been picked for this?" Sophie asked Billy, complaining. "You're the brainiac of the group. You'd do much better at this than either me or Rocky."

"Well, sorry Soph, but you got picked, not me." Billy said, apologetically.

"Well, well, well." said Mr. Wilton, stopping near Rocky. "This will certainly be an intriguing experiment, won't it?"

"Yes, sir." Billy muttered.

"Yes, sir." Tommy muttered.

"To see if I can fit in as a modern day teenager." Mr. Wilton explained.

Adam, Billy and Tommy looked at each other, not knowing what to say.

"Mr. Wilton was kind enough to loan us his teacher edition books to help us with our classes." Rocky explained.

"Those heavy books you were carrying?" Adam asked.

"Bingo." Sophie confirmed.

"Rocky, listen carefully." Mr. Wilton said, touching Rocky's shoulder. "You too, Sophie."

Sophie and Rocky both nodded nervously.

"Discipline is the most important thing for a teacher to retain order." Mr. Wilton explained.

He then walked towards the wood piece on the brick piles.

"They just won't respect you unless you are tough. Tough, tough." he went on, before breaking the wood piece.

Rocky and Sophie both held their mouths open in shock, and then Billy, Tommy and Adam all backed away, Tommy breathing as he did.

"Wow." Billy breathed.

Mr Wilton then shook his right hand. "Remember, in order for this experiment to work, you kids are gonna have to treat me just as you treat Rocky and Sophie." he told, the boys, while touching Rocky's shoulder. "Is that clear?" he asked them, sternly.

"Yes, sir." the three boys said together.

"Perfectly clear, sir." Adam and Billy then added together.

"I like your tie." Tommy complemented.

 **(The palace)**

Rita walked away from the balcony grinning, having seen the conversation.

"So, Rocky and Sophie are switching places with their science teacher." she said. "How cute."

Lord Zedd turned to her as Rito began to jump up and down.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh." he said. "You know what? We could try that. I'll be the evil leader, and you two can be my sidekicks."

Rita laughed at him.

"What do you say?" her brother asked.

"Rito! What are you, nuts?" Rita asked him, as her husband got up from his throne.

"You, the emperor of evil?" he questioned Rito, before laughing loudly. "I'd like to see you try it."

He then turned around slightly, thinking about something.

"Why not? Hmm. It will teach him a lesson, besides I could us a vacation." he said to himself, before turning back to Rito. "Okay."

"We will?!" Rita exclaimed.

"Yeah! Cool! Ha-ha!" he laughed, before throwing his sword away, and took Rita's wand. "Give me that, Rita?" he asked, before taking Lord Zedd's staff. "Those Mighty Morphin meatheads better watch out 'cause from this moment on, I'm in charge. And I'm their worst nightmare."

He then laughed loudly.

 **(Ernie's juice café)**

The next day, Bulk and Skull were in the parking lot at Ernie's juice café, putting tickets on car hoods, as it was a no parking zone.

"I can't believe we got stuck with parking detail." Skull said, as Bulk put a note on a car hood. "My feet are killing me."

"They are testing us, Skull." Bulk told him, as they both walked off. "They want to make sure we don't crack under the pressure before they give us the big case."

"Yeah?" Skull asked. "Well, I cracked about four cars ago. Let's go home!"

"Don't even think about it." Bulk said, holding his right hand up. "We are gonna keep these eyes wide open for the first sign of trouble, and when it happens..." he then held his hand up again. "..we're gonna be right there. Then they have to give us a real case."

Rocky and Sophie then came walking out of the café, carrying Mr. Wilton's teacher editions in their hands - Rocky wearing a suit and tie, and Sophie wearing jeans and a dress shirt.

"We'll put all the books in the one locker, so we don't have ask who's got what before class." Sophie said.

"Good idea." Rocky agreed.

"Hey." Bulk said, as he and Skull saw them. "Take a look at the dweebs?"

They both then walked towards a bush.

"Yeah?" Skull questioned Bulk. "So?"

"Take a closer look, pinhead?" Bulk asked. "Those are teachers books."

Skull then put a pair of binoculars to his eyes, and then looked through them.

"You know what this means?" Bulk asked.

Sophie and Rocky then sighed and walked away.

"There's two new teachers at school." Skull said. "Looks just like Rocky and Sophie."

"No." Bulk told him, pointing at Rocky and Sophie. "It means they could be cheating!"

Skull looked shocked, and then they both stood up.

"This calls for an investigation." Bulk said, as they both looked confident.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

Later at school, Bulk and Skull hid themselves inside two trash bins in the hallway, waiting for it to be clear. Bulk then stuck his head out of his, spat some rubbish stuck in his mouth, and then walked towards Skull's and tapped the lid. Skull then stood up on his feet, then lifted his head out of his bin, then they both nodded to each other, and they both then walked down the hallway towards Rocky's and Sophie's lockers. They then stopped by Rocky's, and then Bulk cleared his throat while holding a camera, and then Skull knocked on it, and then opened it up to reveal the schoolbooks.

"Yes!" Bulk said quietly, before taking a picture.

"You were right, Bulky." Skull said, taking the books out. "They are teachers books."

"Mm-mmm. Well, now they evidence." Bulk said. "Better check Sophie's locker too."

Skull then gave Bulk the books, and then opened Sophie's up, which was just a few down from Rocky's, but didn't see any books.

"They must've put them all in Rocky's locker." Skull deduced.

"Yeah." Bulk agreed. "Let's go."

Elsewhere in the hallway, Adam, Tommy, Rocky and Sophie were all walking to science class, Adam and Tommy carrying their bags and books, while Sophie and Rocky were thinking about something.

"Uh, man." Rocky sighed.

"You just remembered too?" Sophie asked sighing.

"Yes." Rocky said.

"What did you forget?" Tommy asked, as he and Adam turned to them.

"Guys, we left the books in my locker." Rocky explained.

"We'll be right back, okay." Sophie said.

They both then ran off.

"See ya." Tommy called.

"Later." Adam called.

Bulk and Skull kept looking in Rocky's locker to make sure they had all the books, when they heard something.

"Oooh!" they both yelped.

They both lowered their heads back into their disguises, as Rocky and Sophie came running down the hallway, seeing the mess Bulk and Skull had left in the hallway. They then both ran to Rocky's locker, and then Rocky opened it, but couldn't see the books in it.

"They're gone." he exclaimed, before closing it and turning to Sophie. "Did we put them in your locker instead?"

"The way this day is for us, anything's possible." Sophie told him.

She then walked to her locker but didn't see the books in their either.

"They're not in here either." she told Rocky.

"Well, what do we do?" Rocky asked, franticly.

"We'll just have to improvise." Sophie said, looking very worried. "I don't think we have much choice until after first lesson."

Rocky nodded, looking as worried as her.

Later, the two of them were in the science class - which included Tommy and Adam - and they were wearing lab coats. They were standing behind a table with chemicals in beakers, and then Rocky picked a test tube up, while Sophie picked up a test tube holder.

"And when you..." Rocky said, before noticing it was yellow. "..pour this."

"Wrong one, Rocky." Sophie said quietly, not to let the students hear.

Rocky then put it back and Sophie gave him the right one, which was white.

"This one..." Rocky said, holding it up.

"Carbon sulfur..." Sophie whispered.

"..carbon sulfur dioxide." Rocky went on, putting it back in the holder.

"And this..." Sophie said, taking out the one Rocky put back. "..yellow liquid."

"Ur, combine..." Rocky said, as Sophie poured it onto the dioxide.

The students then all laughed as test tube started to bubble - except Adam and Tommy - causing Sophie to drop the holder onto the table, and then smoke came up all over the table. Adam and Tommy then looked at each other, and then got up to help.

"I wonder how the others are doing with Mr. Wilton in class." Sophie whispered to Rocky.

"Hopefully better than we are." Rocky whispered back.

Meanwhile in history class, Billy, Aisha, Mr. Wilton and the other students were learning about WW2.

"And what would that date be, class?" the teacher asked.

Mr. Wilton, Billy, Aisha and several others put up their hands.

"June 6th 1944." Mr. Wilton said.

The others then put their hands down annoyed at him, as was the teacher.

"And the answer to number 8 is Dwight David Eisenhower." Mr. Wilton told everyone, putting his hand down.

"Will you please let some of the other students answer, Wilbur?" the teacher demanded, gritting her teeth.

"Hey, Wilbur." Billy said, learning closer to him, as Mr. Wilton was behind him. "Lighten up?"

"Stop talking in class. Would you like a detention?" Mr. Wilton asked Billy, before turning to a boy lying down in his chair. "And you, sit up straight."

The boy did just that, looking worried.

"This is no way to run a classroom." Mr. Wilton said.

"Wilbur, I'm afraid you've disrupted class quite enough for one day." the teacher said, sternly. "You may go the principal's office for the rest of the period."

"But..." Mr. Wilton tried to argue.

The rest of the class then laughed as he couldn't find out what to say.

"..I was just." he then said.

"Wilbur, now!" the teacher ordered, pointing to the door.

 **(The palace)**

Rito was looking down at Earth through his sister's telescope, while Rita and Lord Zedd sat by the throne.

"Well, what are you going to do about the Power Rangers, master?" Lord Zedd asked Rito, while Rita giggled.

"I know what I should do!" Rito yelled, turning around. "I'll destroy them with a monster."

"Oh, gee." Lord Zedd said, as Rita giggled. "I wish I thought of that."

Rito then turned around again.

"Not wonder he gets the big book." Lord Zedd joked, making Rita giggle again.

"Everything's going swell." Rito said, picking up his sword and then turned around again. "I have just one tiny little problem with my plan." he said, rubbing his head.

"What?" Lord Zedd asked, as he and Rita laughed. "It's completely inadequate!"

"No, that's not it!" Rito yelled, walking towards them. "It's just that I don't have the slightest idea how to make a monster."

"Don't you pay attention to anything we do?" Rita asked, as he walked past them as Lord Zedd grumbled.

"Hey, I know what I'll do. I'll call Finster." Rito said, before sitting down in the throne. "Hey, Finster!"

"Uh, yes." Finster said, entering the room with a clay model.

"Come here! I need you to do something for me." Rito told him, getting up.

He then walked towards Rita and Lord Zed as he walked towards Finster.

"Get outta my way." he told them, as they both laughed, and then he got to Finster. "I want you to make me a monster that'll defeat the Power Rangers."

"No!" Finster told him. "I will not!"

Rita and Lord Zedd then laughed.

"Huh?" Rito asked muttering, confused. "What?"

"I only serve Lord Zedd and Rita." Finster explained. "Not the likes of you."

Rito then growled in annoyance.

"Fine! How hard can it be?" he questioned everyone. "I'll do it myself. Now, give me that thing."

He took the clay model of Finster, and then rubbed it in his hands.

"Oh." Finster said, as part of it landed on the holder he was carrying.

"Oh, no." Rito muttered, picking it up.

Rita then laughed louder as Rito tried to put the model back together.

"Now, look, you broke it!" he told Finster.

 **(The park)**

Rocky walked through the park after school, as Sophie had deiced to look for the books that had gone missing, and saw Mr. Wilton sitting on a bench.

"Mr. Wilton." he said, getting Mr. Wilton's attention. "What are you doing here?"

Mr. Wilton sighed. "I never realized how hard it was to be a teenager today." he explained, as Rocky sat down. "It was all so much simpler when I was young. How are your classes by the way?"

"Oh, you mean, other than the fact that we forget the books and that the lab looks like a complete disaster area?" Rocky asked.

Mr. Wilton nodded.

"Other than that, no problem." Rocky told him.

"Where's Sophie?" Mr. Wilton asked.

"Looking for the books." Rocky explained. "She and I have had a bad day without them."

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd got up from his throne with Rita beside him, looking at Rito and Goldar.

"Well, what's you next move, Lord Bonehead?" he asked Rito.

"It would be nice, if I could get some help around here instead of so much grief." Rito said, before messing with the clay again.

"Right now, Rocky is in the park. Separated from the other Rangers." Goldar explained.

"Excellent." Rito said. "Now that's the kind of help I need. Wait, wait, my monster's knocked up. What am I gonna do?"

"Send in the Tengas, you dolt!" Goldar told him.

"Oh. How unbelievably goofy of me." Rito said, hitting his own head. "Send in the Tengas! Attack the Red Ranger and defeat him!"

 **(The park)**

Rocky sighed and got up from the bench, before turning to Mr. Wilton.

"Uh, listen, do you want to go to the Youth Center?" he asked.

"I'll be along in a minute." Mr. Wilton said.

"Okay. See ya." Rocky said, walking off.

Mr. Wilton looked down, as Tengas appeared out of nowhere and crowed, getting his attention but they disappeared before he could see them. Two more then crowed from behind a tree, and when he turned to it, they hid behind it. He then looked confused, as another came running up from behind him, and then he turned and screamed. He then got up and tried to run, but another two grabbed him by the arms.

"Hey!" he screamed.

Rocky turned around when he heard Mr. Wilton scream.

"Hey! Let go!" Mr. Wilton screamed.

"They must think Mr. Wilton is me." he said.

He then turned around and ran back, and then activated his communicator.

"Zordon, the Tengas in the park are attacking Mr. Wilton!" he explained.

 _"I'll send the other Rangers at once."_ Zordon told him.

"Right." Rocky said.

Four of the Tengas then picked Mr. Wilton up, and then began to carry him away.

Rocky - now in his ninja outfit - jumped and then landed right in front of them, and then turned around and blocked off the pathway.

"Okay, you feathered fatheads! Put him down or prepared to get plucked!" Rocky warned, pointing at them.

"Like to see you try." a Tenga said, as they put Mr. Wilton down.

Rocky then ran in and then jumped forward as the Tengas charged in. He then dodged ones punch, then grabbed another's arm and kicked a third, and then flipped the second one down. Two Tengas then grabbed Mr. Wilton by the arms and dragged him away as Rocky spun around to kick another but missed. Rocky then blocked ones kick and then spun around to kick it but missed.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

Tommy, Adam, Billy and Aisha were walking down the hallway.

"I'm worried about Rocky and Soph." Adam admitted. "Things didn't go so well today."

"Yeah, well, Wilbur didn't do so hot either." Aisha told him.

Billy chuckled and then Sophie came walking towards them, looking miserable.

"You okay?" Tommy asked.

"No." Sophie replied. "Rocky and I have both had a very bad day."

"Due to the science lessons?" Billy asked.

Sophie nodded. "Not to mention we had to improvise for the whole day because our books went missing." she explained.

"You lost the books?" Aisha asked, surprised.

"Yeah. I've spent the whole day searching for them, when I haven't been helping Rocky in class." Sophie explained.

"Have you manged to find them?" Adam asked.

"I'm afraid not." Sophie told him. "I've searched everywhere I could think of."

Their communicators then beeped, and then they checked to see if anyone was around.

"We read you, Zordon." Billy answered.

 **(Command Center)**

"Rangers, Rocky and Mr. Wilton need your help." Zordon explained. "They're being attacked in the park by Tengas."

 **(Angel Grove High)**

"All right, Zordon. We're on it." Billy told him. "Better contact, Kim."

"Yeah." Tommy agreed.

"Oh! I should have gone with Rocky to help instead of staying here looking for those books!" Sophie groaned franticly.

"It's not your fault, Soph." Aisha assured her.

"I hope not." Sophie said, franticly.

"Kim, this is Tommy." Tommy spoke into his comminutor. "Do you read me?"

 **(Youth Center)**

Kimberly was doing some gymnastics work when she heard her communicator beep, and then picked up out of her bag. She then put it on her wrist and walked backwards towards the lockers.

"Yeah, Tommy." she said.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

 _"I read you."_ Kimberly said.

"Tenga troubles in the park." Tommy explained, sighing.

 **(Youth Center)**

Kimberly was listening to him.

 _"Meet us there."_ he told her.

"Okay, I'm on my way." she said.

She then checked to see if no one was looking.

"Ninja power now!" she then shouted.

She then pulled her left arm down, and then then pushed both her hands forward with her fingers by the thumbs up.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

"Ranger Ninja power now!" Tommy shouted.

He, Sophie, Adam, Aisha and Billy then all pulled their left arms down, and then pushed both their hands forward with their fingers by the thumbs up, and then their ninja outfits appeared on them all including Kimberly.

 **(The park)**

Rocky was kicked by a Tenga in the chest which knocked him down and caused him to roll towards a tree. He then got back to his knees, as two Tengas jumped towards him.

"Huh?" he muttered.

Two more then jumped towards him, followed by two more, and then all six of them pinned him to the ground. The other Rangers then appeared around him, and then pushed the Tengas off him.

"Ha!" a Tenga said, as they got back up, before rubbing the side of his head. "Hey, how'd they do that?"

"You okay?" Tommy asked Rocky.

"Never better." Rocky told him, holding his thumb up.

"Where's Mr. Wilton?" Sophie asked.

"I don't know, I lost him." Rocky told her.

"Well, looks like we still have work to do." Tommy deduced, as the Tengas surrounded them. "Come on."

"Right." Rocky said.

They then all got ready to fight.

The Tengas then charged in, and the Rangers all separated, Tommy doing a backwards handspring, while Rocky tried to kick one but missed, and Sophie jumped over one as it tried to punch her. Adam sideways handspringed towards one, while Aisha jumped to avoid ones kick, Kimberly back handspirnged away from one, and Billy twrled around as one tried to hit him, and then Tommy blocked a punch from one.

Rocky then ran towards a tree, then turned around and kicked one, then kicked another with the same leg, and then put his legs together with his left hand under his right elbow.

"Going up." he said.

He then flashed moved up onto a tree branch as two Tengas tried to hit him, and then looked around for him.

"Hey, losers!" he called. "Up here!"

The two Tengas then looked up and saw him on the tree branch and then looked worried.

"No problem." Rocky said.

He then jumped down and landed behind them, then turned around as they tried to hit him, and then he blocked an attack from them both, and then flipped them over.

Sophie ran towards the lake, and then ducked as one tried to jump at her, causing it to crash into the lake. Then she spun around and kicked a second in the chest, and then grabbed a third by the arm and then pulled it down, and then she punched it in the chest. Two more then ran up to her and had her by the water's edge.

 _"Hasta la vista!"_ she said.

She then put her right hand to the ground while putting her left one to her head, and then she disappeared in a puff of smoke. The two Tengas then looked confusingly, and then Sophie showed up behind them and scissor kicked them both in the back, knocking them into the lake.

Tommy side handsprinded towards the lake, then turned around and jumped, pulling a Tenga to the ground. Two more then jumped at him, and then he jumped up and hit one in the chest, and then hit the other one as well, causing them to land on the ground on their backs, while he landed on his feet.

Adam jumped up, and then Billy jumped up, and then they both jumped through the gaps of a group of Tengas. Billy then jumped and kicked his feet against a wall, and then Adam spun around in the air and then did the same. They both then flew over the Tengas and knocked a bunch down each.

Kimberly and Aisha both back flipped towards a group a Tengas, then both did a backwards handspring, then rolled forward a Tenga tried to hit one of them each, and then they got on their feet. A group of Tengas then ran towards them, and then the backwards handspringed away from them all, passing a tree in the process.

Rito then appeared at the tree and then looked around, holding Lord Zedd's staff. He then laughed and walked forward.

"Well, I see everybody's here." he said to himself. "Now I'll get rid of them."

Rocky then knocked a Tenga down, and then saw Rito.

"Look, it's Rito!" he shouted, pointing at him. "And he's got Zedd's staff!"

The others then ran towards Rocky and got around him - Tommy, Billy and Kimberly on his left, and Sophie, Adam and Aisha on his right.

"What's your game this time?" Tommy asked Rito.

Rito laughed. "This is not a game, you hooded has-beens!" Rito told them, as two Tengas walked towards him, holding Mr. Wilton. "You're looking at the new top banana."

"You!" Sophie laughed. "Very funny!"

"Yeah. You're more like a rotten apple." Tommy said.

"Quiet! As soon as I figure out how this works, I'll turn you all into monsters." Rito told them, fiddling with the staff.

He then held the staff at the Rangers, which cast a spell out of it at Mr. Wilton - as he was pointing the back end of it at the Rangers - and then it turned Mr. Wilton into a monster.

Mr. Wilton then laughed evilly as the Tengas let go, and then he looked at his new form.

"Oh, no!" Rocky exclaimed. "Mr. Wilton!"

"Man!" Tommy sighed.

"You'll pay for that, Rito!" Sophie shouted.

Rito then turned around to Mr. Wilton.

"Mr. Wilton?" he questioned.

"No, I'm not Mr. Wilton." the monster said. "I'm Marvo the Meanie. Welcome to your last science class."

He then walked towards the Rangers.

"Here's my formula for world domination." he said. "One part Marvo, no part Power Rangers."

"He's Mr. Wilton!" Rocky said. "So we can't destroy him, but I think I know how we can slow him down."

"I'm all ears, Rocky." Sophie said.

"You ready?" Rocky asked, holding his right arm up.

"Yeah." Tommy said, as the rest did the same.

"Let's do it!" they all shouted, holding their hands to their chest symbols, and then in front of them. "It's morphin time!"

"White Ranger power!"

"Orange Ranger power!"

"Black Ranger power!"

"Pink Ranger power!"

"Blue Ranger power!"

"Yellow Ranger power!"

"Red Ranger power!"

"Mr. Wilton, stop!" Rocky shouted, holding his arms out.

"We don't want to fight you!" Sophie shouted, worriedly, holding hers out too.

Marvo just charged at them and then tried to punch them, but they all moved out of the way - Sophie, Rocky, Adam and Aisha to the right, and Tommy, Billy and Kimberly to the left - causing Marvo to hit a tree that was behind them.

Rocky, Sophie, Adam and Aisha then rolled over, and then Rocky and Sophie held their arms out again.

"Mr. Wilton, listen!" Rocky begged.

"I am not Mr. Wilton!" Marvo shouted at him.

He then kicked tried to Rocky in the chest, but Rocky blocked it, and then grabbed his left arm, while Sophie grabbed his right.

"This isn't you, Mr. Wilton!" Sophie cried, as Marvo kicked Aisha in the chest.

"I am not Mr. Wilton!" Marvo yelled, throwing her and Rocky aside.

Adam then blocked a punch from Marvo, but then Marvo kicked him away. Rocky then grabbed Marvo by the shoulders, but then Marvo moved Rocky's arms back and then hit him in the chest. Sophie ran towards Marvo and grabbed him by the arms, trying to keep him still, but then Marvo kicked her in the chest.

Tommy and Kimberly then jumped towards them, and grabbed one of his arms each from behind - Tommy his right and Kimberly his left.

"Kimberly, be careful." Tommy advised, as they struggled to keep hold. "Remember who he really is!"

"Okay, Tommy." Kimberly said. "I'll try to keep that in mind."

Inside Marvo's chest, Mr. Wilton was calling out to the Rangers.

"Help me!" he called. "Help me, Power Rangers! Help me!"

Marvo then flipped both Tommy and Kimberly over.

"Why don't you put a cork in it, my friend." he said.

"Please!" Billy begged, holding his arm out before running towards Marvo. "Listen to reason before something terrible happens."

Marvo then turned around to Billy. "Oh, you mean like this?" he asked, before punching Billy in the face and knocking him to the ground.

Billy then rolled over as the others gathered around him.

"Listen, we don't want to fight you, but you're forcing our hand." Tommy told Marvo.

"I think you should attend my chemistry class instead." Marvo said. "It will defiantly change you."

"Let's get him!" Billy said.

"I'm with you!" Aisha said.

They both then charged in.

"Hold on!" Tommy called, holding his hand out.

"No, stop!" Kimberly called, holding her hand out.

"Wait!" Adam called.

"Guys, don't!" Sophie called.

Marvo then fired a laser out of his right hand at Billy and Aisha, which then hit them and turned them into chemical beakers, sending smoke towards the others as they did.

"Man!" Tommy moaned, as the others covered their eyes from the smoke.

"Oh, no." Kimberly said worriedly.

"Oh, man!" Rocky moaned. "It could be noxious liquids. We'd better cover our faces."

"Good idea, Rocky." Sophie agreed.

Marvo then laughed. "Noxious liquids! I'm just having fun scrambling molecules, and now it's your turn." he told them.

"I think we've run out of choices." Rocky decided. "We gotta save Angel Grove. First he's got to be neutralized, then we'll figure out a way to change him back later."

"Yeah." Adam agreed.

"If their is a way to change him back." Sophie added, worried they might not be able to.

"So emotional." Marvo said, firing another laser out of his right hand.

"Rocky! Sophie! Watch out!" Tommy shouted, pushing them out of the way, as the laser hit the rest of them.

Rocky and Sophie both rolled on the ground, and then saw the others get turned into beakers.

"No!" Rocky yelled, hitting the ground with his fist.

"It can't be!" Sophie yelled, doing the same.

Rito then walked towards the three beakers, while carrying a holder which had the other two.

"Well, it doesn't take a scientific genius to see, the parts of seven little Rangers don't add up to a hill of beans in this crazy world." he said, putting the holder down and then picked up the pink beaker, and then looked at it. "In fact, they don't even add to a pint."

He then laughed before putting it on the holder.

"Rito, my master, there is still two pint-sized Rangers we have to liquefy." Marvo told him.

Sophie and Rocky then both stood up, clutching their chests.

"Sorry to disappoint you..." Rocky groaned, as Rtio stood up, with all the beakers now in the holder.

"..but your bottles are gonna remain unfilled!" Sophie groaned, finishing Rocky's sentence.

"Cork it, Rangers!" Rito shouted. "I still got a space on this holder waiting for you two."

"The only space you have, is the one between your ears!" Rocky shouted, clutching his fist.

"Now we're gonna pulverize you!" Sophie shouted, pointing at him.

They both then charged in at Rtio, and then Rocky kicked at him, while Sophie punched at him. They both then rolled forward as he tried to hit them with Lord Zedd's staff, and then Rocky got up.

"Listen..." he said, grabbing the beaker holder.

Sophie then got up and grabbed hold of Rocky's shoulders, and then they both fought Rito over the holder.

"We'll take that!" Rocky grunted, kicking Rito in the chest.

Rito then stumbled backwards and let go of the holder.

"Thank you!" Sophie said sarcastically.

"Hey! Give me that back!" Rito yelled.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Rito." Rocky said. "We'll take good care of them for you."

"You have our word, Rito." Sophie joked.

Rito then growled as Marvo ran to his side.

"Hey, let's both get 'em." he said.

"With pleasure." Marvo said in agreement.

"We'd love to stay but we just remembered a precious engagement." Rocky said.

"Ta-ta for now!" Sophie said, waving at them.

They both then touched the morphers on their belts, then held their arms in the air - Rocky only his right one as he was carrying the holder in his left, and then teleported away.

"Huh?" Rito and Marvo asked confused.

"Why those wretched, rotten Red and Orange Rangers!" Rito cursed. "They can't just disappear like that."

 **(Command Center)**

Sophie and Rocky had now taken their helmets off and had explained the situation to Alpha and Zordon. Alpha then held a scanner against the beakers, while Sophie and Rocky looked concerned about their friends.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" Alpha exclaimed, stopping the scan. "This is the worst mess we've gotten into yet!"

"Alpha, can you change them back to their original form?" Rocky asked.

"No, Rocky." Alpha replied.

"What do you mean, Alpha?" Sophie asked, concerningly.

"I don't seem to have the formulas in my memory banks for this kind of conversation, Sophie." Alpha explained. "I wasn't programed for this. AY-Yi-Yi!"

"All right." Rocky sighed, before turning to Zordon. "Zordon, have you been able to help Mr. Wilton?"

"Yes. If you destroy the monster, Mr. Wilton returns to normal." Zordon explained. "But if you destroy the monster before the Rangers are changed back, they will remain liquid forever."

The alarm then went off, and then Rocky and Sophie both turned to the viewing globe.

"Behold the viewing globe." Zordon told them.

They both then walked towards the viewing globe, and then saw Marvo running in the park.

"Oh! The monster's headed for downtown Angel Grove and we can't stop him until the Rangers are changed back!" Alpha exclaimed.

Rocky and Sophie then turned around and with annoying looks on their faces, and then Rocky hit his left hand with his right fist, before they both learned on the table with the beakers.

"I have all the elements to help them, but I don't know how to apply them to this problem!" Alpha said worriedly.

"Alpha, Alpha, look." Rocky said, touching Alpha's shoulders. "Just clam down. If we just think clearly, we'll get through this okay."

"Okay, Rocky." Alpha said.

"We'll all work together on the elements." Sophie decided. "Better chance of bringing the others back."

"All right, Sophie." Alpha said.

They all then began to work on bringing the others back. Alpha scanned one of the beakers, while Rocky picked up a test tube, and then Sophie poured something in to it. Rocky then poured what was in the test tube into the pink beaker, and then it began to bubble, as did the others, and then Sophie, Rocky and Alpha all backed away from the beakers.

"Keep your diodes crossed, Alpha." Rocky said hopefully, as they crossed their fingers.

"I hope this works." Sophie said.

Colored smoke then came out from the beakers - matching the color in them - and then the rest of the Rangers were brought back.

"Whew." Aisha breathed, as the others all breathed. "Thanks guys."

"Yeah." Tommy agreed.

"Yeah, man." Adam said. "Thanks a lot."

"Boy." Kimberly breathed.

Rocky and Sophie then looked at their friends smiling.

"Way to go, you two." Tommy said, touching Rocky's shoulder.

"Yeah. Being Teacher for a Day, defiantly paid off." Billy told Rocky.

"And you being Rocky's assistant sure helped you." Adam told Sophie.

"Yes." Kimberly agreed.

"Yeah." Rocky and Sophie said, embarrassed.

"But we've got to get to Mr. Wilton before it's too late." Rocky told the others.

"But we can't destroy the monster with him inside." Aisha argued.

"Zordon told us, that if we destroy the monster, Mr. Wilton will return Aisha." Sophie explained.

"Right." Tommy said.

"Yeah." Kimberly said.

"Yeah." Adam said, as Sophie and Rocky picked up their helmets.

"Let's go." Tommy said, as the others turned around. "Back to action!"

They all then pressed the morphers on their belts and teleported away.

They all then arrived at the park and then ran towards Marvo.

"Bad news, Marvo." Rocky said, pointing at him. "We found out that short-circuiting you will actually help Mr. Wilton."

"So we're not afraid of hurting you like before!" Sophie told him.

"You're charged up, how revolting!" Marvo said, firing a laser out of his hand.

The Rangers all ducked as the laser came towards them, which caused it to hit a hut behind them.

"It's time you get expelled." Tommy told Marvo.

"Right." Rocky agreed.

"What a miss calculation." Marvo laughed. "I'll have to try another formula."

 **(The palace)**

Rito was looking through Rita's telescope, while Rita herself was standing behind him with Lord Zedd.

"Hey!" he said, taking his eye out. "My monster seems to be losing."

Rita and Lord Zedd then laughed quietly.

"He was suppose to be precise. What's wrong?" Rito asked.

"You're what's wrong!" Rita told him.

"Oh! I know what to do." Rito said, before taking Rita's wand and Lord Zedd's staff. "He just needs bigger firepower that's all."

He then crossed the wand and staff over, and then fired lighting out of them.

 **(The park)**

The lighting then hit Marvo, and then he grew giant.

"Whoa!" the Rangers all said.

"Come on, guys." Tommy told the others. "It's time we added some extra firepower."

"Right." the others said.

"I'll neutralise you." Marvo shouted.

"All right, guys. Let's do it." Aisha said, as Sophie, Rocky and Tommy crossed arms over each other Rocky and Sophie doing theirs right over each other, and Tommy crossing his over both of theirs, while Adam and Billy crossed theirs over, as did Aisha and Kimberly.

"We need Ninjazord power now!" they all shouted, holding their arms up in the air.

The Ninjazords then showed up and moved forward. The Crane Zord then changed into a head shape. The Bear and Frog Zords jumped up and changed shapes too - the Frog into a set of legs, while the Bear into a chest. The Ape and Wolf Zords then changed into a arm shape each, and then attached themselves to the Bear Zord - the Wolf on the left and the Ape on the right, while the Crane Zord attached itself on the top of the Bear Zord, making the head. The Ape and Wolf Zords animal heads then were covered by metal gloves. The Bear Zord then landed on top of the Frog Zord, and then the Eagle Zord wrapped its wings around the legs, forming the Ninja Megazord. The Ninja Megazord then looked at as the Falconzord screeched.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Ninja Megazord then jumped up, and then then glided in the air as the Falconzord flew towards it from behind, and then attached itself to the back, forming the Ninja Megafalconzord.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

"Are you testing me?" Marvo questioned.

The Ninja Megafalconzord then flew towards him.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

Marvo now looked worried.

 _Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_

The Ninja Megafalconzord then punched Marvo with the Ape fist three times in the chest, knocking him down.

"I feel responsible for Mr. Wilton." Rocky told the others. "I'm going after him myself."

"It's my fault he's in this mess too." Sophie told him. "I'm going with you."

Rocky nodded.

"Right!" the others said.

Rocky and Sophie then left the cockpit.

"Go for it." Kimberly told them.

"Okay, guys. Good luck." Tommy said, saluting them.

The Ape Zord and the Eagle Zord then detached from the Ninja Megafalconzord.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Ape Zord then brought out its double bladed staff.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Ape Zord then hit Marvo in the chest with it, and then the Eagle Zord hit the side of his face with one of its wings.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Ape Zord then split his staff in half again, and then put it behind its back, as the Eagle Zord landed on its shoulder.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

Marvo then fell to the ground.

 _You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_

Marvo then shrunk, and then turned back into Mr. Wilton. He then looked up confused as the Rangers ran towards him.

"Mr. Wilton, how you feeling?" Tommy asked, bending down near him. "Are you alright?"

"You okay?" Kimberly asked, also on her knees.

"Yeah." Mr. Wilton replied. "Thanks. What an... interesting experience."

The Rangers all chuckled.

 **(The palace)**

Rito was looking at Rita and Lord Zedd, who was sitting in his throne.

"Please!" he begged, getting to his knees with his hands together. "Please, let me try again. I know I'll do better next time. Pretty please."

"Conquering the world isn't easy, huh?" Lord Zedd asked him. "Want a second chance?"

"Uh-huh." Rito whimpered. "Uh-huh."

"You don't deserve a second chance!" Lord Zedd yelled at him.

"That's right, sidekick!" Rita told him. "You blew it. Now go clean up Finster's lab!"

Rito then stumbled as he turned around.

"Go on! Go!" Rita ordered. "Move out!"

Lord Zedd then grumbled. "I still need a vacation."

 **(Youth Center)**

Rocky and Sophie both walked in as Adam and Tommy watched Billy break a piece of wood on stone brick piles they'd set up.

"Way to go, Billy." Rocky said. "You did it."

"Thanks, man." Billy said. "Suppose it's just a matter of focusing my physical energy."

"Yep. And I'm still impressed by your mental energy." Tommy told Rocky and Sophie.

"You know it's weird." Rocky said. "We thought teachers were the ones that had all the easy work and we were the ones that did all the studying."

"But we learned our lesson." Sophie finished. "If you want to teach, you better be prepared."

"Yeah, looks like Mr. Wilton learned something to." Billy said.

They turned to Mr. Wilton, who was by the counter Aisha and Kimberly, while telling everyone about what happened to him.

"Then the Power Rangers saved me." he said. "Well, see you at school in the morning."

"Bye." Kimberly and Aisha said.

"Looks like you've become pretty poplar." Kimberly told Mr. Wilton, touching his shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks to Rocky and Sophie." Mr. Wilton said, hitting their shoulders playfully. "Exchanging places really helped. I forgot that being a teenager's very difficult. I learned to be more understanding."

Bulk and Skull then walked in with the books.

"Hold it right there! We have a couple of questions to ask you..." Bulk said, as Skull put the books down. "..about a certain set of teacher edition books."

"Stolen books that is." Skull added.

"You know, we were wondering what happened to those." Rocky said, pointing at the books.

"I spent hours looking for those!" Sophie added.

"A-ha." Bulk said, holding his hand up along with Skull, while the Rangers all watched. "They admit it. We did it."

"They did nothing." Mr. Wilton told them. "I gave them my books to help them in the teacher for a day program."

Bulk and Skull now looked worried.

"You could have ruined the entire experiment." Mr. Wilton told them. "That makes me angry."

"Teacher for a day?" Bulk questioned.

"Never heard of it." Skull said.

Mr. Wilton then broke a piece of wood on the brick piles, causing one of the books to fall of the pile. Bulk and Skull then held their mouths open in shock as Mr. Wilton turned to them both.

"Well, it looks like you two have learned a lesson." he said.

They both nodded nervously.

"Yes, yes, sir." Bulk whimpered. "Yes, we have."

"Thank you, sir." Skull said. "We'll see you tomorrow in class."

"Bye." Bulk said softly.

They both then turned around and walked out as Mr. Wilton waved at them, and then the Rangers laughed.


	68. Fourth Down and Long

In Mr. Wilton's science class, Rocky, Billy and Aisha were all doing an experiment, along with the rest of the class. Aisha and Billy were paired together, while Rocky was paired with a boy called Alan. Mr. Wilton walked past the tables checking on everyone's work before heading back to the blackboard.

"Hey, Rocky, is it true your Uncle's gonna be speaking to the football team after school today?" Billy asked.

"Yeah." Rocky replied. "Mr. Caplan asked if he'd give us a few pointers before the Stone Canyon game."

"Uncle Joe. I still can't believe your Uncle is Joe Healy." Alan said.

"He's the best pro quarterback around." Aisha explained.

"I've always just known him as Uncle Joe." Rocky said, blushing. "He did a lot for me when I was a kid."

"Enough chatter, everyone." Mr. Wilton said, getting the class's attention. "Let's don those goggles and begin mixing."

He put his goggles on while he spoke, and then the class did the same thing.

"Uh, Alan, could you read the equations from that book for me, please?" Rocky asked.

"Okay, um..." Alan said, before looking at the instructions. "C2. H3 over O2. O-H"

Rocky then poured the liquids into a beaker, but then smoke came out of it, freaking the students.

"You guys, look." Aisha said, as Rocky and Alan coughed.

"Don't panic everyone." Mr. Wilton told the class, before walking to the door. "Let's exit the room quietly and wait for the smoke to clear."

He then opened the door as the class walked towards it, except Rocky and Alan.

"Oh, man, what happened?" Rocky asked.

"I don't know, Rocky." Alan said.

 **(The palace)**

Rita was looking through her telescope, and was watching the incident.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing." she said.

She then turned around.

"Zedd, if those brats can't follow a simple chemistry problem, why can't we defeat them?" she asked her husband.

Lord Zedd wasn't listening, as he was playing football with Goldar and Rito. Goldar then threw the ball to Lord Zedd, while Rito tried to catch it, and then Finster walked into the room.

"My queen, I have created a mold for a magic centipede monster I think you'll truly appreciate." he said.

"Ne more bugs." Rita said sternly. "We need something that will really shake up the Power Rangers."

"Go wide, your athleticness." Goldar said, throwing the ball.

"Oh!" Lord Zedd groaned, as the ball hit his hand and fell to the floor.

"Oh, oh, your lordship, let me get that for you." Finster said.

He and Lord Zedd then bumped into each other, and then Finster dropped the centipede monster onto the football.

"Oh, my magic centipede!" he exclaimed.

"Silly oaf!" Lord Zedd growled.

The football and centipede then glowed.

"What's this?" Lord Zedd questioned.

The football and centipede then merged together, forming a centipede monster shaped like a footballer, causing Lord Zedd to fall down.

"Ready. Down. Set. Hutt. Hutt. Go!" he shouted, as Lord Zedd got back up. "Go!"

"Impressive." Lord Zedd said.

"Wow! Our own personal quarterback." Rito said, walking past Rita and Finster. "Toss one over here, champ."

The monster then threw a football with spikes at Rito.

"Oh, yeah." he said, catching it. "It's touchdown time!"

He then disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" Rita asked looking down.

Goldar then walked towards where Rito had been.

"Wait. I see something." he said, before picking up a football that had Rito's colors on. "Look, he's finally useful."

"Ooh, I like it." Rita said.

She and Goldar then laughed.

"Goldar, let's play some Ritoball." Lord Zedd said.

Goldar then threw the ball at him, which he then caught.

"Yeah. Good hands." the monster complemented.

"Great ball." Lord Zedd told him. "They don't make them like this anymore. Real monster skin. You know, I'll call you Centiback - half centipede, half football player."

He then kicked the ball at Goldar, but it landed on the floor in front of him.

"Extra point." he said.

Goldar and Rita then laughed, before Rita aimed her wand at the ball, and then cast a spell on it, turning it back into Rito, before she laughed again.

"Anybody get the number of that bus?" Rito asked, groaning in pain.

"Finster, by sheer accident, you've created something you could never create on purpose." Lord Zedd told Finster, before laughing and turning to Centiback. "You're going to defeat the Power Rangers." he told him, hitting him playfully. "Yes!"

 **(Angel Grove High)**

The members of the science class were waiting outside the room for the smoke to clear, when Bulk and Skull came walking down the stairs towards them.

"It's horrible." a girl said, as they moved their hands over their faces to remove the smoke from them.

"Clam down!" Skull told a girl loudly, touching her shoulders.

"We have everything under control men." Bulk said, touching a shoulder of two boys - one with each arm.

They both then ran towards the door, but then stopped behind Alan and Rocky.

"Okay. All right. Nobody panic." Bulk told everyone, as the smoke cleared up. "The Angel Grove Junior Police Patrol is on the case. Anybody know who's responsible for this smoke?"

"Okay, everybody, back inside." Mr. Wilton directed the class.

"You heard the man. Back inside." Bulk said, as the class started to pile back into the classroom.

"Move it!" Skull yelled.

"Come on!" Bulk ordered.

"Don't you two have anything better to do?" Mr. Wilton asked.

"Actually, Mr. Wilton, we are on celebrity detail." Bulk explained. "We've been assigned to guard Rocky's uncle."

"You guys?" Rocky questioned, before shaking his head.

"I suggest you get to it!" Mr. Wilton ordered.

"Yes, sir." Bulk said.

He and Skull accidently pushed Alan, making him drop his notes, and then left. Aisha then picked up Alan's notes and then looked at them.

"Alan, are these the notes you used to mix the chemicals?" she asked.

"Yeah." Alan replied.

"Billy, can you see where he did anything wrong?" Aisha asked Billy.

Billy then looked at the notes. "Well, judging from the explosion that occurred and the formula you have written here, I'd say you reversed the elements." he told Alan.

"Reversed them?" Alan asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, you read them backwards." Billy explained. "That's what caused an adverse reaction."

"Oh, man!" Alan groaned.

"Until you can get your grades up, I'm gonna suggest the coach suspend you from the football team." Mr. Wilton told Alan.

"But, sir, the Stone Canyon game!" Alan argued.

"Wait, wait, Mr. Wilton. What if I helped Alan study?" Rocky suggested.

Mr. Wilton sighed. "Well, Alan, if I can see that you're making an extra effort starting today, I won't say anything to the coach." he said.

"I understand, sir. Thank you." Alan said.

Rocky then patted Alan's shoulder before the four of them walking back into the classroom with Mr. Wilton.

 **(Ernie's juice café)**

After school, Rocky and Alan had gone to Ernie's juice café to study. They were both currently sitting at a table doing some homework.

"You know, I don't get it, Alan. You're really smart. Why do you have so much trouble in school?" Rocky asked.

"I guess I'm just not any good at it." Alan replied. "Even when I was a little kid, I hated reading. It's like words and numbers were out to trick me."

"What do you mean?" Rocky asked, confused.

"When I check the things I've written down, it's like I'm seeing things upside down and backwards." Alan explained.

"You know, Uncle Joe used to have trouble with school too." Rocky told Alan.

"You Uncle!" Alan said franticly. "Oh, man, I bet we missed your Uncle's talk."

"Hey, let's go see if we can catch him." Rocky suggested, as they packed up.

"Did your Uncle really have problems with school?" Alan asked.

"Boy, did he." Rocky said. "Hey, you know what? I bet Uncle Joe could tell you where you're going wrong."

"Oh, great." Alan sighed happily. "Let's go."

"Yeah." Rocky said, as they got up.

They both then left for the school football field.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

At the school football field, Bulk and Skull ran towards Joe Healy, who was putting some footballs away.

"Hey, Mr. Healy!" Bulk shouted.

Joe got up and turned around.

"Hey, Mr. Healy!" Skull shouted, before they stopped running.

"Mr. Healy, we're your Junior Police Patrol escorts." Bulk explained, showing Joe his badge.

"We're here to take you back to your hotel and protect you from any harm." Skull explained.

"And get your autograph." Bulk said, bringing out a yellow piece of paper.

Skull then took one out of his jacket too, while Joe looked at Bulk's.

"Oh, crap. This says parking violations here." Joe said, pointing at the writing on the paper. "No, I'm not gonna sign it."

"On the back." Bulk explained, holding a pen in his hand.

"Ah, on the back." Joe said, taking the pen. "Okay. Who do you want to make it out too?"

Bulk then showed him his badge.

"Bulk, all right." Joe said, writing it down as Skull showed him his badge. "And, uh..."

Centiback then appeared on the football field, holding one of his spiked footballs.

"Welcome to the big game, sports fans!" he announced.

Joe signed his name on the back of Bulk's parking violation, when Skull spotted Centiback, and then tried to get Bulk's attention.

"B-B-Bulky." he stuttered. "Bulk!"

"Huh?" Bulk muttered.

"K-." Skull muttered.

"Huh?" Bulk repeated, before turning to see Centiback.

"I see the oppositions here." Cenitback said, walking towards them.

"Ahh!" Bulk and Skull whimpered, as Joe looked up at them.

"Oh, not again!" Bulk whimpered, as Joe turned to the monster. "Not again!"

"It's a beautiful day for annihilation." Centiback announced.

"What is that?" Joe questioned.

"It's a monster." Skull explained, while Bulk stuttered.

They both then began to scream as they pointed at it, while Joe just stared at it. Rocky and Alan were walking by the stands when Alan heard the screaming and pointed to them.

"Rocky, look!" he said.

"We've got to do something fast!" Rocky realized.

They both then ran towards Joe and the others. Centiback then got ready to throw his ball, when Bulk and Skull ran in front of Joe.

"Don't worry, Mr. Healy." Bulk said.

"We'll save you!" Skull said.

"Catch!" Centiback yelled, throwing the ball.

The ball then hit Skull in the chest, and then he screamed.

"Skull!" Bulk cried before Skull disappeared. "Hey, where'd you go?"

"Okay. Fourth and long" Centiback said, putting another football on the ground and then backed away from it. "Time for the field goal."

He then kicked the ball at Bulk, which hit him in the chest and then he screamed, before disappearing himself. Joe then looked at the ground and saw they'd both been turned into footballs.

"Yeah!" Centiback cheered, as Joe turned to him. "It's the Zedd monsters two, Earthlings, Zilch!"

Rocky and Alan then jumped over a bench each and stopped by Joe.

"Alright, replacements!" Centiback cheered. "Here, catch!"

He then threw another ball at them, which Alan caught in his hands, but then he began to glow purple.

"Uh-oh." he muttered, looking at Rocky.

He then turned into a football.

"Alan!" Rocky shouted worriedly, picking the football up.

"Rocky, watch out!" Joe called.

Centiback then threw another football.

"Going long." he said, as Joe caught it. "Ooh! Intercepted!"

Rocky watched in horror, as his Uncle glowed and then turned into a football.

"Uncle Joe!" he freaked, crawling to the football and picking it up.

"At the end of the quarter, it's a lopsided four-to-nada for the visiting monster." Cenitback announced, as Rocky got to his feet.

"You picked the wrong day to mess with me, lace-face." he warned, pointing at Centiback. "It's morphin time!"

"Red Ranger power!"

He then jumped forward and tried to kick Centiback with both his feet together, but Centiback flung his legs up when they hit his chest, sending Rocky flying to the ground.

"Game's not over yet, pal!" Rocky shouted, getting to his knees.

"Launch it down!" Centiback shouted.

He then tried to punch Rocky, but Rocky blocked it by crossing his arms over.

"You're the one who's gonna lose!" Rocky grunted, before Centiback kicked him in the side.

Rocky then clutched the side of his chest, when Centiback tried to punch him but missed, and then missed again. Rocky then kicked at Centiback but missed, then spun around to kick again but missed as he ducked, then tried to punch him, but he blocked his fist with his hand, and then kicked him in the chest, knocking him down.

"You're not much competition, Red Ranger!" Centiback laughed.

Rocky then got back up while clutching his chest. "Zordon, this is Rocky." he said into his communicator. "I'm under attack at the high school football field."

 **(Command Center)**

"I read you, Rocky." Zordon said. "I'll have Alpha contact the other Rangers and send them to join you immediately."

 **(The football field)**

Centiback brought out another of his footballs.

"Zordon? Hah!" he scoffed. "He's the worst coach in the universe."

He then threw the football at Rocky, but Rocky rolled to his left and avoided it. Tommy then arrived to help, already morphed, followed by Adam, Aisha, Kimberly, Billy and Sophie, and then they all ran towards Rocky and surrounded him.

"Relax, Rocky." Tommy told him. "We're here now."

"Your team's pathetic. I'm gonna destroy you!" Centiback announced. "Hutt! Hutt!"

"Not another football monster!" Sophie complained.

"It looks like it, Soph." Kimberly assured.

Rocky then began to lose his balance.

"Rocky!" Tommy said concerned, grabbing him.

"Stay away from the ball." Rocky said weakly.

"Come on, man." Tommy said, as he and Kimberly helped Rocky up. "Hang in there." He then turned to Centiback. "You, prepared to be sacked!"

 **(The palace)**

Rita took her eye out of the telescope.

"Boo! The other Rangers have arrived." she complained.

"Ah, don't worry, my dear." Lord Zedd assured. "We'll send down the Tenga team and really scope a touchdown."

Rita laughed.

"Go, go, Tengas!" Lord Zedd cheered.

 **(The football field)**

"Come on down!" Centiback said, as Tengas appeared all around him.

"Don't let the ball touch you." Rocky warned the others.

"What do you mean?" Sophie asked.

"See? See what happens?" Rocky asked, pointing at the footballs on the ground. "That's Uncle Joe and the others."

"Alright! Second strings arrived!" Centiback announced. "Ready to be sidelined?"

"I don't think so." Tommy said, turning back to him. "It's gonna be you who's sent to the showers, not us."

"I wouldn't bet on it." Centiback warned. "Down. Set."

"Ready?" Rocky asked.

"Down. Set." the Rangers said together, getting ready to charge.

"Ready, you gridiron geek?" Rocky asked Centiback.

"I'm one problem you won't be able to handle." Centiback said back, before putting his football on the ground. "21. 14. 75. Hike!"

He threw the ball back to a Tenga between his legs, and then he and the others charged at the Rangers, while they did the same thing, with all of them getting locked in a football grapple. The Tenga with the football, then threw it towards the others as Centiback locked Rocky in a grapple, and then Kimberly grabbed him to help Rocky break free, but Centiback knocked them both away. Adam then grabbed Centiback's leg, but he knocked Adam out of the way, then Billy tried to grab him by the waist, but he knocked Billy away, and then Sophie tried to grapple him, but he knocked her away.

"I hate football!" she groaned, clutching her chest.

The football kept flying through the air, as Centiback jumped as Aisha tried to tackle him, and then he and Tommy got locked in a grapple and he pushed Tommy away, before throwing him aside.

"I'm open! I'm open!" he then shouted, running to the center of the field, before stopping. "I'm open!"

He then caught the football in his hands.

"Yeah!" he cheered. "White Ranger, you seem to be all blocked up."

Tommy was struggling to break free from two Tengas that had him trapped. "Buzz off!" he shouted.

"Ha, ha! You're pretty funny. Let's see you laugh this one off." Centiback said, throwing the football.

The football then hit Tommy in the chest, and then he glowed before turning into a football, while the others struggled against the Tenga's grips.

"Don't count on completing your next play." Billy warned, trying to break free.

A Tenga then caught the football, and then Centiback ran to it.

"Time for the extra point." he announced, kicking the football.

The football then hit Billy in the chest, causing him to glow and then he turned into a football.

"Yes! Got him!" Centiback cheered, before laughing. "That's two down and five to go."

Adam then flipped a Tenga over while Kimberly kicked one in the chest, before they both turned to Centiback.

"It's time we penalized this guy." Adam decided.

"I agree." Kimberly said.

"Let's go it!" Adam said.

They both then jumped up and got ready to punch Centiback, but he towards two Tengas holding a football up each by their fingers.

"Hut one!" he shouted, kicking one before the kicking the other. "Hut two!"

One of the balls then hit Kimberly in the chest, while the other one hit Adam in the chest, turning them both into footballs before they hit the ground.

"Adam! Kim!" Sophie shouted concerningly.

She then kicked a Tenga then had her in the chest, and then tackled another before turning to Centiback.

"You'll pay for this!" She shouted warningly.

She then charged in as another football appeared in Centiback's hand.

"Go long!" he shouted, throwing it.

The football then hit Sophie in the chest, and then she turned into a football.

"Oh, no!" Rocky muttered worriedly, seeing her get turned.

He then grabbed a Tenga by the arm and pulled it down, before turning back to Centiback.

"It's time I ended this quarter." he decided.

He then charged in at Centiback.

Aisha pushed a Tenga off her, and then pushed another one off her before seeing Rocky charge at Centiback.

"Hey, Rocky, get him!" she cheered. "Yes!"

Rocky kept on charging in and then pushed past a Tenga, then ducked as another tried to hit him, then pushed a third to the ground. He then grabbed a fourth by the leg and threw it over him, then jumped over a fifth as it tried to hit him, before charging at Cenitback again. He then pushed past at least six more Tengas before getting in range of Cenitback.

"Come on, come on!" Cenitback dared.

Rocky then tried to punch him but missed, then spun around to kick him but missed again, and then he tried to kick Rocky, but missed as Rocky blocked it. Rocky then tried to punch Centiback, but he grabbed Rocky's arm and flung him over, and then he rolled on the ground.

Centiback then turned to Aisha and brought out another football.

"Eenie meenie miney mo, I think you'll be the next to go!" he shouted, pointing at her.

"Whoa!" Aisha said.

"Bombs away!" Centiback shouted, throwing the football at her.

"Aisha, step aside!" Rocky shouted.

The football hit Aisha in the chest before she could move, turning her into a football like the rest, and then Centiback turned back to Rocky.

"And at halftime, the score is ten to nothing, in favor of the visiting team!" he announced.

Rocky rolled backwards on the ground before getting to his knees, and then to his feet. as the Tengas picked up the footballs

"Red Ranger, it looks like your season is over." Centiback told him.

"Zordon, this is Rocky." Rocky said into his communicator. "I'm the only Ranger left. I need to come back to the Command Center."

"Hey, you forgot to tell him about all the nice footballs I made." Centiback said, sounding a bit hurt as another football appeared in his hand. "I guess I'll just have to make another one."

He then threw the football at Rocky, but he teleported away before it could hit him.

"He can't leave in the middle of a game." Centiback said cursing. "It's bad sportsmanship. Well, we'll just have to go to the locker room and plan his demise for the second half."

He then hit the ground with his fist, and then he and the Tengas all disappeared.

 **(Command Center)**

Rocky had taken his helmet off and was looking up at Zordon.

"Zordon, how am I going to defeat this monster alone?" he asked desperately.

"The Centiback monster is an especially fiendish creation." Zordon explained, causing Rocky to sigh. "It is unlikely you can defeat him without the others assistance."

"AY-Yi-Yi! Then how are we supposed to stop the monster?" Alpha asked. "Rocky doesn't have any help."

Rocky put his hand to his chin to think, before turning to Alpha. "Hey, those footballs are emit an energy wave, right?" he asked.

"Right." Alpha said.

Rocky then thought for another moment. "Maybe, we could turn the beam upside down and backwards... and reverse the spell." he suggested.

"Rocky's correct." Alpha agreed. "Inverting the footballs energy waves could cancel the spell."

The alarm then went off.

"The monster has moved all the footballs to the mountains outside Angel Grove." Alpha explained, looking at the computer. "But, AY-Yi-Yi! My weather scanner shows a snow storm is moving in."

"Inverting the energy wave won't work with the interference." Zordon explained. "Red Ranger, to assist you in this most difficult situation, it is imperative to call Ninjor."

Ninjor then appeared before Rocky could summon him.

"Did someone say Ninjor?" Ninjor asked, catching Rocky by surprise.

"Ninjor, the other Rangers have been turned into footballs." Rocky explained. "We have to rescue them."

"Football's my favourite sport." Ninjor told him. "Home runs and baskets and..."

Two baskets then appeared between them before he could finish.

"These devices reverse the energy fields." Alpha explained.

"Shouldn't we get going?" Ninjor asked Rocky.

Rocky then walked to his helmet and picked it up.

"Back to action!" he shouted, before pressing the morpher on his belt.

 **(A hillside)**

Rocky and Ninjor then arrived at a hillside with the baskets - carrying one each - and began to look around the area.

"Looks like the storms on its way." Rocky said, looking at the sky. "And it's cold enough here to snow."

"Are you boys looking for me?" Centiback asked, showing up with the footballs behind him - the Ranger ones on his left and the others on his right.

"We're gonna force you to fumble." Rocky told him. "Then we'll control the game."

"Tough talk for a guy holding a garbage pail." Centiback said, running on the spot before stopping. "You sure have high ambitions. But I think I'll have you join your lowly friends instead."

"I'm not afraid of you, Centiback, now that I can reverse the spell." Rocky told him.

"Yeah. It's fifth and down for you, buddy." Ninjor said, pointing at Cenitback.

"No, no, that's fourth and long." Rocky whispered.

"Uh, yeah. What he said." Ninjor said.

"Ah, stick a pin in it!" Centiback shouted, throwing a football at them.

"Here it comes." Rocky said.

He then jumped up and caught the ball in the basket, and then turned around when he landed on the ground.

"All right! Yeah!" he cheered, holding his thumb up.

"Give me back my ball, now!" Centiback demanded.

"Sure!" Rocky said, throwing the ball out of the basket at him.

"Huh?" Centiback asked muttering, as the ball flew past him.

The ball then landed near the footballs of Bulk, Skull, Alan and Joe, turning them back to normal.

"Success." Rocky said, putting his basket down and then activated his communicator. "Alpha, it worked. Four of them are free."

 **(Command Center)**

"I'm teleporting them back to the football field now." Alpha told Rocky, pressing buttons on the computer.

 **(The hillside)**

"Okay." Rocky said.

Bulk, Skull, Alan and Joe all got to their feet, and then teleported away, and then Centiback turned back to Rocky and Ninjor, holding another of his footballs.

"Well, they may be gone, but you're here, and there's still time on the clock for me to execute one of my favourite plays." he said, putting the ball down and then backing away from it.

He then ran towards the ball and kicked it, but Ninjor caught it in his basket.

"Two points!" Ninjor cheered.

"Yeah." Rocky said, running in front of him.

"Hey, fellas, you not playing fair!" Centiback cried. "Give me my ball back."

"As you wish." Ninjor said, throwing the ball at him.

The ball then flew past him and landed near the football Rangers, turning them back to normal, where they landed on their backs.

"Oh, man, that's one experience I won't soon forget." Tommy admitted.

"Oh, man!" Aisha moaned.

"Well, I'm all here." Tommy said, looking at himself. "Everybody okay?"

"Yeah, think so." Adam said.

"I'm okay." Sophie breathed.

"Yeah, I'm all right." Kimberly said.

"You okay?" Aisha asked Billy.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Billy told her.

"I'm fine too." Saba said.

"Great, Saba." Tommy said, patting it.

"Penalty!" Centiback shouted in outrage. "Too many Rangers on the field!"

"Way to go!" Rocky cheered.

"Slam dunk!" Ninjor cheered, as he and Rocky high-fived each other.

 **(The palace)**

Rita took her eye out of her telescope and turned to her husband.

"The Rangers are free!" she freaked.

Lord Zedd then grumbled. "We've got to turn this game around." he told her.

"Let's see how they do against the economy size." Rita suggested.

They then crossed their wands/staffs over each other, and fired lighting out of them

"Yeah!" they both said.

 **(The hillside)**

The lighting then hit Centiback, and then he grew giant, and then the snow storm started to hit the area. The Rangers and Ninjor began to run as the snow hit them.

"Hey, Rangers, let's play some touch football." Centiback dared.

"We need backup." Tommy told the others.

"No kidding." Rocky agreed.

"What say we have a scrimmage so I can finish you off?" Centiback asked, trying to grab them with his hand.

"Man." Adam breathed, as they looked up at him.

"We're giving you a two minute warning!" Rocky warned. "Now!"

"Yeah!" Tommy and Adam agreed.

The Rangers then put the hands together in the middle of a circle between them.

"We need Ninjazord power now!" they all shouted, holding their hands in the air.

"Orange Eagle Ninjazord, power up!" Sophie shouted.

The Orange Eagle Ninjazord then flew out from a could and screeched.

"Black Frog Ninjazord, power up!" Adam shouted.

The Black Frog Ninjazord then jumped along a road near a harbour, ribbiting as it went, and then jumped again.

"Blue Wolf Ninjazord, power up!" Billy shouted.

The Blue Wolf Ninjazord then howled from on top of a building, and then jumped off it and ran along a bridge.

"Yellow Bear Ninjazord, power up!" Aisha shouted.

The Yellow Bear Ninjazord then growled, and then walked through a construction site.

"Pink Crane Ninjazord, power up!" Kimberly shouted.

The Pink Crane Ninjazord then flew past a could.

"Red Ape Ninjazord, power up!" Rocky shouted.

The Red Ape Ninjazord then ran down a street.

"White Ninja Falconzord, power up!" Tommy shouted.

The White Falcon Ninjazord then came out of the sky and screeched.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

The Ninjazords then moved along together, the Crane and Eagle Ninjazord's flying, the Frog Ninjazord jumping, while they others ran. The Crane Zord then changed into a head shape.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Bear and Frog Zords jumped up and changed shapes too - the Frog into a set of legs, while the Bear into a chest.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Ape and Wolf Zords then changed into a arm shape each, and then attached themselves to the Bear Zord - the Wolf on the left and the Ape on the right, while the Crane Zord attached itself on the top of the Bear Zord, making the head.

 _You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_

The Ape and Wolf Zords animal heads then were covered by metal gloves. The Bear Zord then landed on top of the Frog Zord, and then the Eagle Zord wrapped its wings around the legs, forming the Ninja Megazord.

"I know a great agility player, me." Ninjor said, growing giant.

Cenitback then turned to them growling and laughing, as the snow landed on them all.

"Enough showboating!" Ninjor demanded. "Let's do it!"

He then charged in while Centiback did the same thing. He then tried to hit Centiback with his sword but missed as he jumped, then he tried to hit him again, but Centiback knocked the sword out of the way, causing Ninjor to roll forward.

"A-ha!" he grunted, trying to hit Centiback again, but he blocked it.

Centiback then hit Ninjor in the chest, and then kicked him away, where he then hit the ground hard, while Centiback laughed.

"Listen up, you over-puffed piece of polystyrene!" Ninjor warned, getting back up. "Your rushing days are over. I'm gonna stop you cold!"

Fire then appeared in his masked eyes. His head then retracted itself into his chest, and a head that had samurai's helmet on appeared in its place. His shoulders then rose themselves up to become shoulder armour, and then his leg armour above his knees lowered themselves.

"No fair, man!" Centiback cried loudly, as Ninjor charged in. "That's double-teaming. We're size!"

Ninjor then hit him with his blade, which caused him to spark.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The The Ninja Megazord then punched Centiack in the face with both fists, sending him flying away from it, where he then rolled on the ground.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

Centiback then got on his feet as he sparked.

 _Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_

Centiback then fell to the ground and was destroyed.

"Ha-ha-ha!" Ninjor laughed, as he and the Ninja Megazord turned around. "We did it."

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd, Rita and Finster were standing on the balcony when Goldar ran up behind them.

"Master, the Rangers and Ninjor have destroyed the Centiback." he reported.

"Ugh!" Lord Zedd grumbled, before turning to Rita. "I told you it wouldn't work."

"Me?! Whose stupid idea was it to create a football monster?" Rita questioned him.

"Oh, dear." Finster said. "You shouldn't blame each other for what happened."

"That's right." Rita said loudly, getting Finster to gulp.

"It was all your fault." she and Lord Zedd said together.

"I wouldn't have..." Lord Zedd said.

"You're the one who made the monster!" Rita accused. "You monsters never work!"

She, Lord Zedd and Goldar then continued to yell at him.

 **(Ernie's juice café)**

Following the battle, the Rangers - minus Rocky - all went to Ernie's juice café. They were all sitting at a table together while Bulk and skull were sitting at a table behind them.

"That was a really weird experience, you guys." Kimberly admitted, talking about what happened to them.

"We certainly got a different perspective on things. Billy said.

"Like this didn't already happen to the rest of you." Sophie said, referring to when they were turned into beakers.

"Don't remind me." Adam told her, wanting to forget.

Rocky, Alan and Joe all then came running towards them.

"Guess what?" Rocky asked. "Alan doesn't have to quit the team."

"Alright!" Adam cheered, clapping his hands.

"Wow. That's excellent, Alan." Tommy told him. "What happened?"

"I told Mr. Healy about my problems in school, and he did the rest." Alan explained.

"All right, dude!" Aisha cheered.

Lt. Stone came walking out of the café with a football in his hand, and then walked to Bulk and Skull - the latter of which was playing with his hands.

"Uh-huh." Bulk muttered, as Lt. Stone walked behind him.

"Skullovitch, Blukmeyer!" the Lt. shouted.

"Yes, sir!" they both shouted, standing at attention.

The Rangers, Alan and Joe then all turned to them.

"Hey, Bulky, is that one of those monsters footballs?" Skull asked whispering, noticing the football in the Lt.'s hand.

Bulk then looked at the football, and then they both screamed.

"Why weren't you two at the football field?" Lt. Stone questioned them.

"Sir, we were turned into footballs, sir." Bulk explained, whimpering.

"What do you take me for, some kind of numbskull?" Lt. Stone asked.

Bulk and Skull just stood there wordless, not knowing what to say.

"I don't know what your problem is, boys, but it's the last time you'll ever receive celebrity duty." the Lt. told them. "From now on, if you're lucky, you'll be doing crossing guard duty!"

"Yes, sir." they both whimpered.

Lt. Stone then walked off, before turning back to them.

"Oh, and take this back to the football field." he told them, throwing the football at them.

Bulk then caught the football but then passed it to Skull, who passed back, then Bulk passed it back, and then Skull threw it into the air. The football then landed on a dish of wet fruit, which then spattered all over Bulk's uniform, causing him to whimper again while everyone else laughed.

"So, Mr. Healy, what exactly is Alan's problem?" Kimberly asked.

"Alan's problem sounded a lot like mine, so it took him over to the high school research center to be tested." Joe explained, putting his hand on Joe's shoulder.

"And what did you find out?" Sophie asked.

"It turns out I have a learning disorder called dyslexia." Alan explained. "The center said many people are dyslexic."

"I'm dyslexic too." Joe said. "When we're under stress, we tend to interpret numbers and letters and little differently than other people. Not all teachers recognize the problem."

"And now we know what the problem is." Alan told everyone. "Mr. Wilton said he knows ways to help. He said my grades will really improve."

"And he doesn't have to quit the team." Joe added.

"Yeah!" everyone cheered, clapping their hands.


	69. Stop the Hate Master Part 1

Inside Angel Grove High, a bunch of girls were looking at a notice on a wall.

"Excuse me." Aisha said, as she and Kimberly pushed through. "Excuse me."

"Excuse me." Kimberly said.

"Excuse me." Aisha said.

"Sorry." Kimberly told the girls.

They then got to the notice, and saw that Kimberly's name was on it.

"Whoo!" Kimberly cheered. "Made it!"

"Kimberly, that's great." Aisha said. "Do you see my name and Sophie's?"

"Um..." Kimberly muttered, before checking the list.

She went down to the bottom, but couldn't find Aisha's or Sophie's names at all.

"I guess not." Aisha sighed, walking away.

"Aisha, wait up." Kimberly said.

Aisha turned around as Kimberly ran to her round the corner.

"You know what, this has got to be a mistake." Kimberly told her. "Because Angel Girls club is for people who are dedicated to their community and your perfect for it, and so's Soph."

"Apparently, some people don't think so, for me or Soph." Aisha sighed.

Kimberly looked back and saw the clubs leader - Veronica - kiss an Asian girl on both cheeks playfully, while a the rest of the girls giggled.

"You look amazing. Simply amazing." she told the Asian girl.

Aisha sighed again as Kimberly turned back to her.

"Let me talk to Veronica, okay?" she asked.

Aisha then turned to Kimberly. "Kimberly, it's okay. It's not that important." she assured her. "I sure Sophie would say the same. See you later."

"Bye." Kimberly said softy, as Aisha walked off.

She then sighed as Veronica walked towards her.

"Kimberly..." she said, getting Kimberly's attention. "Hello and congratulations. You are now an Angel Girls member."

"Thanks." Kimberly said softly. "How come Sophie and Aisha didn't make the club?"

"Sophie and Aisha?" Veronica questioned, not looking at her.

"Davis and Campbell." Kimberly explained.

"Oh, Sophie and Aisha, yes." Veronica said, getting who she meant. "Well, let's just say they didn't have the right... qualifications."

Kimberly looked at Veronica confused.

"Our first meeting is tomorrow afternoon. See you there." Veronica told her, patting her shoulder.

She then turned around as Kimberly still looked confused as to by what Veronica meant.

"Right." Kimberly said.

She then sighed thinking about what to do.

 **(Youth Center)**

After school, Aisha was at the Youth Center doing some leg bench pressing, when Kimberly walked over to her.

"She hates me." Aisha said, having found out about Veronica not letting her and Sophie into the club.

"Aisha..." Kimberly said.

"I don't know what I've done but Veronica out-flat hates me." Aisha said. " And that's why I didn't make the club. That's properly the same reason Sophie didn't make it either."

"Scoot over." Kimberly told her.

Aisha then scooted over so Kimberly could sit beside her.

"Why would Veronica hate you and Soph?" Kimberly asked.

Aisha shrugged her shoulders.

"And as far as the club's concerned, I have no idea why you and her didn't get in." Kimberly told her. "Bur you know what? I'm gonna find out. Okay."

She then kissed Aisha on the cheek.

"Cheer up." Kimberly told her.

Aisha then smiled as Kimberly got up.

"Have you phoned Sophie to tell her by the way?" Kimberly asked, turning around.

"Yeah, I did." Aisha said. "She's a bit shocked and upset herself, as everyone thought she'd get in."

"How is she?" Kimberly asked.

"Still not very well." Aisha told her. "Her cold's still pretty bad."

"Right. See you." Kimberly said, waving before turning around and leaving.

Aisha then went back to her workout.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was standing on the balcony and had been watching the conversation.

"Hate - a wonderful word." he said. "Aisha's predicament has given me a splendid idea."

Rita then walked up behind him.

"It better have something to do with my anniversary present, Zeddy." she warned him. "You haven't forgotten, have you?"

"No, my little poison puss." Lord Zedd said, turning around to her. "I'm going to give you the best present ever. The Power Rangers, defeated and destroyed!"

"Ha, ha! Yeah!" Rita laughed.

"Yes!" Lord Zedd confirmed, now standing by his throne.

"Oh, Zeddie-poo, I'm all goose bumps." Rita told him. "Tell me all about your deliciously evil plan."

"I'll have Finster create a hate monster that will turn the Power Rangers against each other so they'll destroy themselves." Lord Zedd explained. "And the Orange Ranger won't be able to help the rest in any way, because she is very sick!"

He then laughed as Rita looked at him.

"Sophie's under the weather, eh?" she inquired.

"I heard Aisha and Kimberly say so themselves!" Lord Zedd laughed.

 **(Youth Center)**

Outside the Youth Center the next day, Billy, Rocky, Adam and Tommy were washing some graffiti off the wall near the door.

"Boy, this is hard work." Rocky told the others, wiping some sweat of his forehead.

Billy then climbed down from the ladder he was on to get more water for his wash cloth.

"Thanks for cleaning up the graffiti, guys." Ernie said, who was watching them.

"Don't mention it, Ernie." Adam said, putting a spray on the top of the ladder, which Rocky then took. "We want to keep this place clean you know."

"Yeah. I'd just like to find out who's been doing this." Tommy admitted.

Nearby them all behind a pillar, was Bulk who had a headphone walkie talkie on his head.

"Skull. Skull, you copy?" he asked, hitting the side of it. "Skull? come in."

Inside the Youth Center, the Angel Girls club was having its first meeting, with the members all sitting round a long table, with Veronica at the head of it.

"That's all for today, girls." she told the others. "See you next week."

As the girls got up from the table, Skull's head popped out from under it, as he was hiding under it.

"Yeah, Bulk." he said, as he had a walkie talkie headphone on too. "Hello? Hello? Hello?"

He then took his headphone off, and then pulled his right shoe off, as it had a walkie talkie attached to the bottom of it, and then he held it to his ear.

"Still working on the situation, Bulky." he said into it, before noticing Veronica walking towards him. "Oh. Over and out."

He then hid back under the table, when Veronica walked towards Kimberly, who hadn't left.

"Um, Veronica, I wanted to ask you, what exactly did you mean when you said Sophie and Aisha didn't have the right qualifications for the club?" Kimberly asked.

Veronica rolled her eyes, like she didn't want to be asked that, before turning back to Kimberly. "Kimberly... you're in." she said. "What do you care?"

"Well, Sophie and Aisha are my friends, Veronica." Kimberly explained.

"Look, Kimberly, there's a certain status to being an Angel Girl member." Veronica said, as Skull slipped his head out from under the table. "All the girls come from very good families. And well, we have a certain income acquirement to belong."

Kimberly couldn't believe what she was hearing. "So you're saying this has to do with how much money their parents make?" she asked, sounding appalled while stepping on Skull's hand. "Well, I'll have you know that their dad's have very good jobs."

"Well, apparently not good enough, for either of them." Veronica said rudely.

"Well, then how come I'm in?" Kimberly asked confused, as Skull picked up a fork from the table and put it to her shoe. "Because I'm no better off then their families."

"Kimberly..." Veronica said smiling, touching Kimberly's shoulders.

"Whaty?" Kimberly scoffed, getting angry.

"Your legacy-" Veronica said, turning Kimberly's face to make her look at her. "- your mother was in which means you automatically get in."

Skull kept moving the fork to lift Kimberly's foot up, but it wouldn't move.

"Somehow I cannot believe that my mother ever had anything to do something to do with something like this, okay." Kimberly said, making Veronica shake her head. "And if this is the way you run your club, you know what, you can just count me out."

"Fine!" Veronica snapped, stepping on Skull's finger.

They both then turned around and stomped off in different directions, while Skull tried to keep himself from screaming in pain. Bulk then walked in and towards the table, and then pulled a chair out, as Skull moved his head back under, and then finally screamed.

Bulk then cleared his throat, recognizing the voice. "Well... did you find out anything?" he asked.

Skull then popped his head out from beneath the table and shook his head.

"Did you find out anything?" Bulk repeated.

Skull looked up at him and shook his head again.

"Skull... if we're gonna find out who the graffiti bandit is you are going to have to work a lot harder." Bulk told him, poking the top of his hat. "We are going to nail the person that's been writing all over the walls around here."

He then got up and stood on Skull's hand by accident, causing Skull to scream again, even louder than before.

"Even if it kills us." Bulk said.

He then walked off, and then Skull hit his head against the side of the table, knocking him out.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd, Rita and Finster were all now standing on the balcony.

"Now, Finster how is this going to work?" Lord Zedd asked.

"Well, it's very simple. Even you should understand it" Finster explained, holding some seeds in his hand, which he then gave to Lord Zedd. "Take these magical seeds of hate which I have extracted from the evil of every monster I've ever created and simply toss them to Earth."

"Splendid." Lord Zedd said, turning around. "Here's the wind up... and here's the pitch." he said, throwing the seeds down to Earth.

The seeds landed in a quarry outside Angel Grove.

"Strike three!" Lord Zedd cheered.

"Now what?" Rita asked, giggling.

"Now you recite the incantation." Finster explained.

"This better work, Finster." Lord Zedd warned, before rubbing Rita's cheek. "I want this anniversary present to my little muffin to be gloriously hideous."

They both then laughed as Rito and Goldar watched from behind.

"You call that an anniversary present?" Rito questioned. "Pretty cheap, Ed."

"She's lucky to get anything." Goldar commented.

"Shut up, you worthless migranines!" Rita moaned, looking at them.

"Silence, you fools!" Lord Zedd snapped, before turning to his wife. "Let's get this show on the road, shall we? And one, and two, and three, and four."

"From the deepest darkness, of eternal hate, from the moons of Manta, to the seas of demon-tate." they chanted together.

A red ghostly like beam then shot out of both the faces, which then headed towards the Earth.

 **(The quarry)**

Both the ghostly red beams then hit the seed in the quarry, turning it into a monster.

 _"Things could not be any sweeter  
'cause my masters are Zedd and Rita  
They put me here on Earth  
To do away with all the mirth  
Hate master is my name  
and sowin' hate's my clam to fame  
The Power Rangers I'll defeat  
Spreading hate is really neat."_ he rapped.

 **(Ernie's juice café)**

Kimberly and Aisha were sitting at a table outside the café, and Kimberly had told Aisha what she'd found out.

"They don't want me or Soph because our families aren't rich enough?" Aisha questioned in surprise. "And here I though we where doing great. We've got a nice house. I don't need anything, and neither does Soph."

"I know, it's ridiculous." Kimberly said. "I just wanted to be honest with you."

"I can't believe there are people who think money makes you a better person." Aisha admitted. "And I'll bet Soph will be shocked when she finds out about this."

"I know, it's disgusting." Kimberly said. "Anyway, that's why I... quit the club."

Aisha turned to her with a surprised look on her face. "You did?" she asked.

"Mm-mmm." Kimberly mumbled. "Judging people no matter what the reason, is just totally uncool."

"You didn't have to do that." Aisha baffled.

"I know." Kimberly told her.

"Thanks." Aisha sighed. "That means a lot."

"I did it for both you and Soph, 'cause she would've done the same thing." Kimberly said.

"You're right." Aisha agreed. "She would."

She then put her bag behind her back.

"Where are you going?" Kimberly asked.

"Home." Aisha explained. "My grandmother's in town, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. I want to meet her." Kimberly said, sounding giddy.

"I promised to spend some time with her." Aisha explained. "It'll give me a chance to think things over."

"Well, just remember that you're real friends love and accept you for who you are." Kimberly told her, getting up and hugging her.

"I know." Aisha said, after breaking the hug. "Thanks."

"Okay." Kimberly said.

"Have you told Sophie yet?" Aisha asked.

"I haven't been able to." Kimberly explained. "The phone's being used in there."

"I'll pop by at her house on my way home then, since it's on the way." Aisha told her. "I think she'd rather here it from me than you, since I wasn't accepted either."

"Good idea." Kimberly agreed. "Bye."

"Bye." Aisha said, walking off.

Kimberly then turned as the others walked towards her.

"How's she doing?" Tommy asked.

"She's still kind of bummed." Kimberly explained.

"No one likes to feel rejected." Adam said.

"I know." Kimberly said sadly.

"Have you told Sophie?" Rocky asked.

"I haven't been able to because the phone's in use." Kimberly explained. "Aisha said she'd pop by her house on her way home."

"Well, that's good to know." Tommy said.

"You guys going home?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah." Billy confirmed.

"Can I come?" Kimberly asked.

"Sure." Billy said.

They then all began to leave, Kimberly taking one last look at Aisha before following the others.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd gave Rita her wand.

"Time for the final phase of my plan." he told her, before they walked towards the balcony. "We must get something the Rangers have touched so the Hate Master can absorb it and produce hate dust." He then turned to his wife. "Then he'll cover those pests with it and destroy them!"

"And then the Earth will be ours!" Rita realized. "Oh, Zeddie, I love my present."

"We'll send Squatt to gather the Earth the Rangers trample when they battle the Tengas!" Lord Zedd decided. "But first, let's see how the Orange Ranger is."

 **(Sophie's house)**

Sophie was lying in her bed completely sick. She took a thermometer out of her mouth and looked at it.

"102!" she moaned, before sneezing "Just great! I worse than what I was yesterday."

Her mother then opened her door with a dish of something.

"Here's some chicken soup for you, dear." she said. "Should help you with your cold."

"Thanks, Mom." Sophie said, before sneezing.

"Oh, by the way, Aisha's downstairs." Wendy told her. "Wants to see if you're better."

"Thanks." Sophie said.

Wendy then left the bedroom, and then Aisha walked in.

"How're you feeling?" she asked, sitting down on the bed.

"Awful." Sophie replied. "My temperature's 102. I think I'll be sick for about another week."

"Well, Kimberly found out why we weren't let into the club." Aisha explained.

Sophie sneezed before turning to her. "She did?" she questioned.

Aisha then explained why they weren't allowed in, but also why Kimberly was.

"Veronica didn't let either of us in because our families have bad income?!" Sophie questioned in shock. "I can't believe it."

"I know. Neither could I." Aisha admitted.

Sophie then sneezed again. "What did Kim do about it?" she asked.

"She quit the club." Aisha explained. "She said 'judging people by no mater how the reason is totally uncool'."

"She's right, it isn't." Sophie agreed, before sneezing again.

"Well, look, I gotta go." Aisha said. "My grandmother's in town and I promised to spend some time with her."

"It's all right, Aisha." Sophie told her. "I understand."

She then sneezed again as Aisha walked out of the bedroom, but then Wendy walked back in.

"I have to go out for a little while." she explained. "I need to get in some more groceries and your dad won't be back from work for another four hours."

"How long will you be gone?" Sophie asked, before sneezing.

"Three hours at the most." Wendy explained. "Since your dad's got the car I'll have to get the bus."

"Okay, mom." Sophie said, before sneezing again.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd removed the zoom from his goggles before turning to Rita.

"A-ha, yes!" he grinned. "Sophie's bad cold will make her unable to fight."

"And with her out of the way, the others will be easy to handle." Rita added.

"Now, let's just see where the others are." Lord Zedd said.

 **(A meadow)**

The other Rangers were all walking through a meadow.

"Man, what the club did to Aisha and Sophie was so unfair." Billy complained.

A bunch of Tengas then appeared out of nowhere in front of them, and then crowed and flew towards them all, knocking Adam and Tommy down. The Rangers then all turned around and saw the Tengas were now all behind them.

"You ready, guys?" Tommy asked the others.

"Uh-huh." Billy muttered.

"Right, let's go." Tommy said. "Ninja Ranger power, now!"

They then all appeared in their Ninja outfits. Rocky then jumped and then landed between three Tengas, but then jumped again and landed near some more. He then knocked one aside, then another down, then kicked a third, then blocked a punch from a fourth, before grabbing its arm and pulling it down, while Kimberly ducked under ones punch and then dodged another's attack, and then ran around them both.

Adam and Billy did several backwards handsprings to avoid attacks from a few, but then stopped. Adam then ducked under ones punch, while Billy spun around to kick another, and then Adam tackled the first, while Billy kicked another in the chest. Adam then ducked which allowed Billy roll over his back, and then they held their hands together like ninjas.

"Bye-bye, birdies!" they said, before disappearing.

"What happened?" a Tenga asked.

"Where did they go?" another asked.

"Hey, where'd they go?" a third asked.

They then began to look around, when Billy's and Adam's hands came up from the ground and grabbed one of them by the leg each. The two Tengas tried to but Billy and Adam kept hold of their legs, but the let go, causing the Tengas to fall down.

"I've never seen these kind of plants before." the third said worriedly.

Billy and Adam then jumped out of the ground and then hit it as they flew past it, knocking it down, while Rocky ducked under another's kick and ran around it.

Kimberly then dodged ones attack,, Rocky blocked another's before kicking it, while Billy backwards handspringed towards one, Adam jumped as one tackled him, while Tommy did the same only to get way from one, and then Kimberly did the same to avoid ones attack. Tommy then blocked ones attack, but then it flipped him over, while Adam side handsprined to avoid one, Billy spun around to kick one, and Kimberly tried to kick one but missed as it rolled forward, and then Tommy spun around and kicked his in the hand.

Tommy then ducked under ones kick, but then turned around as another kicked him in the chest, and then a third tripped him over, and then a fourth ran near him. He then spun around and tackled all four of them.

"Tommy!" Kimberly yelled.

He turned and saw two Tengas carrying her away.

"Help! Tommy!" she yelled.

"Hang on, Kimberly!" Tommy said, as Billy kicked one away. "I'm coming!"

The two Tengas then threw her away, but Tommy managed to catch her bridal style.

"Got you. Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." Kimberly replied.

"Good." Tommy said, putting her down.

They both then saw at least six Tengas charging towards them, and then they both spun around and did a kick, and then Kimberly climbed onto Tommy's back.

"Double Ninja Ranger power!" they shouted.

"Summon laser power!" Tommy shouted, moving his hands like a ninja.

"Summon laser power!" Kimberly shouted, doing the same.

"Combine laser power, now!" they both shouted, locking their hands together.

They then moved their hands so their fingers were aiming at the Tengas, and then white and pink lasers shot out of their fingers, and then hit the Tengas, making them all dizzy.

 **(Aisha's house)**

Outside Aisha's house, three boys were running along the street.

"Come on!" one said encouragingly.

"Come back here, man!" the one at the back called.

Inside the house, Aisha opened the sitting room door, and put her bag down when she saw her Grandmother.

"Grandma, hi." she said, walking towards her.

"Hello, darling." Grandma Campbell said, hugging her. "It's so good to see you."

They then broke the hug and then they looked at each other.

"My! Have a seat." Grandma Campbell said, as they sat down. "Let me see how you are."

She then noticed Aisha looked upset.

"Aisha, what's wrong?" she asked, getting her granddaughter's attention.

"It's nothing, grandma." Aisha lied.

"Aisha..." Grandma Campbell said, knowing she was lying.

"There's just this club at school. They didn't let me in because mom and dad don't make the required amount of money." Aisha explained, sighing.

"Do you really want to be part of something that treats people that way, honey?" her grandma asked.

"No. But it just hurt my feelings." Aisha explained. "Kind of made me mad."

"You've got to be strong and confident inside and rise above it all." Grandma Campbell explained. "You understand."

Aisha nodded.

"Some people have very small minds." Grandma Campbell explained.

She then picked up a box from the table in front of them.

"This is for you." she said, giving it to Aisha.

Aisha then opened the box, and saw a heart shaped necklace inside.

"Grandma, it's beautiful." she said, looking at it. "Thank you."

"That's been in our family for generations." Grandma Campbell explained. "Whenever _you_ feel down, you'll have this to remind you how much I love you. And remember, love conquers all."

Aisha smiled before hugging her grandma, and then when they broke apart, she put the necklace on.

"I'm not the only one who got rejected from that club." she said. "My friend Sophie didn't get in either for the same reason."

"How did she take it, dear?" Grandma Campbell asked.

"Same as me, but she's not very well right now so it kind of made her worse." Aisha explained.

"Well, I'm sure you two will be fine." Grandma Campbell assured.

 **(The meadow)**

The Rangers were still fighting the Tengas when Squatt came out of nowhere and saw them.

"Oh, my. I guess there's no easy way to do this." he realized.

He then made his way through the fight, as the Rangers kept battling the Tengas.

"D-D-Don't mind me." he stuttered, before crouching down. "Just fight among yourselves."

He then began to gather the dirt up in a mini-vacuum.

"Ooh! Heh-heh-heh!" he sniggered. "Ooh! Ah! Ahh!"

He then stopped vacuuming, and then stood back up.

"Whoo-hoo! I got it. This should be enough for Lord Zedd to do... uh, whatever he's gonna do." he said, as he wandered off, without the Rangers noticing.

Tommy then blocked a Tenga's punch and then flipped it over, but then spotted Squatt.

"That's right, Squatt." he said, as two Tengas ran at him. "Run back to your master."

"Hiyah!" Kimberly cried, kicking one away.

"Huh?" Tommy muttered, turning to the two heading towards him.

One of the two then kicked him in the chest.

Tommy then looked up as the others gathered around him, and then saw the Tengas standing in front of him.

"And away we go!" the Tengas all shouted, before disappearing.

The Rangers ran to try and hit them before they disappeared.

"Man." Tommy moaned annoyed. "Why would they just leave? We better contact Zordon and see what this thing's about."

"Yeah." Kimberly agreed.

They then pulled off their ninja outfits.

"Man." Adam said.

Billy then spotted something on top of a small hill nearby.

"Just a warm-up, guys." he told the others, pointing at what he saw. "Look."

They all turned and saw he was pointing at Hate Master, who was laughing as Squatt then walked up to from behind.

 _"Well, here comes my little friend Squatt  
You should see just what he's got."_ he rapped, turning around.

 _"While fighting Tengas, you projected  
All the dust the Squatt collected."_ he rapped as Squatt poured the dust onto his hands, and then he turned around.

 _"Now to me, see, this stuff's beyond compare  
I absorb what I need, I throw the rest in the air." _he rapped, throwing the dust in the air.

Squatt then vanished.

 _"Now that Squatt's departed  
It's time to get the party started  
Zedd pulled out all the stops  
Made me out of carrot tops  
Finster clamed those evil seeds  
Spectacles is what he needs." _Hate Master rapped.

A red weird cloud then appeared over the heads of the Rangers.

 _"Rangers, now I seal your fate  
With evil dust, you'll love to hate." _Hate Master rapped, as the Rangers covered their ears.

"What's happening?!" Rocky asked, moaning loudly.

They all then moaned while still covering their ears.

 _"I really mean this  
I want genius." _ Hate Master rapped.

 **(Command Center)**

The alarm went off.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi! I'm getting a high reading of Hate Dust coming from Angel Grove." Alpha said, pressing buttons on the computer.

"Yes. My sensors tell me the Rangers are being bombarded with Hate Particles." Zordon explained. "See if you can contact them before it's too late!"

"Right, Zordon." Alpha said, before walking towards another part of the computer.

"Hurry, Alpha." Zordon advised, as Alpha began to work. "The particles are destroying the good in them."

"Ooh." Alpha muttered unhappily, pressing buttons on the computer. "Nothing's happening, Zordon. I can't reach them. Ooh, AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!"

 **(The meadow)**

Hate Master was sending more of his Hate Particles at the Rangers.

 _"The Rangers are defeated, and the credit goes to me  
What an awesome present for Rita's anniversary." _he rapped before laughing.

The Rangers kept their ears covered.

 _"Well, Power Rangers, what can I say  
For me, it's been a very good day." _Hate Master rapped.

Billy then removed his hands from his ears, and then Rocky moaned loudly.

 _"Particles of evil spin around and around  
Make such cool, cool, cool sounds  
It fills your head with thoughts of hate  
Cooperation? Love? Why it's too late  
You're good sweet thoughts are gone forever  
You have to admit, I'm pretty cleaver." _Hate Master rapped.

He then laughed as the Rangers tried to block the noise out.

"Can't... give... in!" Tommy moaned, gritting his teeth.

Hate Master then fired more Hate Particles at them.

 _"Go, go, Power Particles!"_ he sang.

He then laughed as the particles finally took over the five Rangers, and then their communicators beeped.

"Yeah." Tommy answered rudely.

 _"Rangers, you've been attacked by Hate Master."_ Zordon explained. _"Teleport to the Command Cen..."_

"Give orders to someone who cares!" Tommy interrupted rudely. "I'm tried of listening to you, Zordon."

"Yeah, me too." Billy rudely said. "Why am I hanging out with the intellectually challenged?"

The others then turned to him.

"Who asked you, nerd boy?" Kimberly asked, scoffing.

"Oh, yeah." Billy said, holding his hand to her forehead. "That was a good one."

"Oh, you're funny." Kimberly squeaked mockingly.

Adam then turned to Rocky. "Hey, what are you looking at?" he demanded. "You got a problem?"

"Yeah. You." Rocky shouted, pointing at Adam.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd and Rita linked their hands together while standing on the balcony.

"See, my little dust ball. Stick with me and I will make everyone miserable." Lord Zedd told his wife.

"This is the best present ever, Zeddie." Rita said, giddily.

"Now, my petit pestilence, with the Rangers out of the way, let's really start to play." Lord Zedd suggested.

"A-ha." Rita agreed.

They then crossed their wands/staffs over each other.

"Make our monster grow!" they both shouted, as lighting came out of their wands/staffs.

 **(The meadow)**

The lighting then hit Hate Master, and then he grew giant.

 _"Now here's a good solution  
To get away from air pollution." _he rapped.

 **(Command Center)**

"AY-Yi-Yi!" Alpha exclaimed, turning to Zordon. "Rita and Zedd's monster is grown up, and the Rangers are acting like spoiled babies!"

"All is not lost." Zordon assured. "Aisha and Sophie have not been infected by Hate Master."

"That's right. They're still okay." Alpha realized. "But Sophie's sick in bed with a cold."

"Alpha, contact Aisha immediacy." Zordon instructed.

 **(Aisha's house)**

Aisha and her grandma were now looking through a photo album. They were both smiling and laughing happily at the pictures, when Aisha's communicator beeped.

"What was that?" Grandma Campbell asked.

"Um... it was my alarm." Aisha told her. "There's a meeting I forgot about."

"Okay, darling." Grandma Campbell said, closing the album. "We can visit some more later."

She then kissed Aisha's forehead and then left the room. Aisha then put the photo album away, and then pressed her communicator.

"Zordon, what's up?" she asked.

 _"Lord Zedd's Hate Master has poisoned the minds of the other Rangers."_ Zordon explained.

 **(Command Center)**

"They now believe they hate each other." Zordon finished.

 **(Aisha's house)**

"Well, maybe I can talk to them and break it." Aisha suggested.

 **(Command Center)**

"That's what I had in mind." Zordon said.

 **(Aisha's house)**

 _"Prepare to teleport to their location."_ Zordon said.

 **(The meadow)**

"I _said_ , get out of my face!" Rocky told Adam rudely, pointing at him.

"Who's gonna make me?" Adam questioned.

"I am, you geeky pencil-necked poor excuse for a human." Rocky told him, as Aisha arrived near them all.

"Guys, the Hate Master has you under a spell." she explained, getting their attention. "You've got to snap out of his trance."

"Can you mind your own business, please." Kimberly told her.

"Yeah. Who invited you here anyway?" Billy asked rudely.

"Yeah. You're a joke - just like the rest of you." Tommy mocked.

Hate Master's spell then all left them, making them all touch their foreheads in pain. They then all looked up as Aisha ran to them all.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked confused.

"The last thing I remember is fighting Tengas." Billy told everyone.

Aisha then stopped by them all and turned to them. "The spell must've worn off. We've gotta move fast, Hate Master's attacking Angel Grove." she explained fast.

"Without Sophie?" Adam asked.

"We'll have to do our best without her." Aisha said.

"It's morphin time!" Tommy shouted.

"White Ranger power!"

"Black Ranger power!"

"Pink Ranger power!"

"Blue Ranger power!"

"Yellow Ranger power!"

"Red Ranger power!"

"We need Ninjazord power now!" they all shouted, holding their arms up in the air.

The Red Ape Ninjazord then ran down a street. The Blue Wolf Ninjazord then howled from on top of a building, and then jumped off it and ran along a bridge.

 _They've got a power and force that you've never seen before_

The Yellow Bear Ninjazord then growled, and then walked through a construction site.

 _No one can ever take them down_

The Black Frog Ninjazord then jumped along a road near a harbour, ribbiting as it went, and then jumped again.

 _The power lies on their s-si-si-side_

The Pink Crane Ninjazord then flew past a could.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The White Falcon Ninjazord then came out of the sky and screeched.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The other Ninja Zords then moved along together, the Crane Ninjazord flying, the Frog Ninjazord jumping, while they others ran.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Falconzord then flew down through a cloud.

 _Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_

"Oh, the thing I hate now is that monster." Tommy admitted.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was standing on the balcony alone now.

"The Hate Monster's spell wasn't strong enough to hold the Power Rangers." he muttered.

Rita then walked up behind him. "Is everything okay?" she asked franticly. "Or does this mean my present is ruined."

"Ruined?" Lord Zedd questioned, turning around to her. "No. The Rangers tendency to good just overcame just one little dose of hate. Now we'll kick up some real dust."

"Are you sure?" Rita asked upset.

"Yes." Lord Zedd said, turning around. "At least I think so."

Rita then groaned before walking away.

"With another dose, it must work." Lord Zedd guessed. "Yes! Of course it will work this time."

"Promises, promises!" Rita moaned.

 **(the battle)**

Hate Master saw the six Ninjazords heading towards him.

 _"I'm commanded from above  
To send you hate with all my love." _he rapped.

He then fired his Hate Particles at the Ninjazords.

"Guys, you hear that?" Rocky asked, as the particles flew over him.

The Wolf Zord then howled as the particles went over Billy.

"Yeah. It's that noise again." he explained.

The particles then went over Kimberly.

"I'm not doing this anymore." she said.

The particles then went over Adam.

"I through fighting this guy." he said rudely.

The particles went over the Bear Zord, but didn't go over Aisha.

"Guys, what's going on?" she asked. "What's happening?"

The particles then went over Tommy.

"I'm bailing out of this piece of junk." he muttered. "I've got better things to do."

"Forget this." Billy said. "I'm outta here."

"No!" Aisha cried. "Wait!"

 _"To me it's very visible  
That you're all feeling miserable." _Hate Master rapped.

Adam and Billy then jumped out of their Zords, followed by Aisha and Kimberly, then Rocky, and finally Tommy, and they all de-morphed when they hit the ground.

"Man, I'm sick and tired of being Zordon's little puppet." Tommy said rudely.

"Tommy, all of you, please, just listen to me." Aisha begged. "Now, I don't understand why I'm not infected by this, but you guys are under Hate Master's spell."

"Um, can you stop whining please?" Kimberly asked. "'Cause I'm getting really sick and tired of listening to you."

"I'm getting tired of listening to _all_ of you." Adam said rudely, walking away.

"Talk to Zordon!" Aisha begged, as the others followed Adam. "He'll explain."

"Oh, yeah." Tommy scoffed. "Huh. We'll talk to him alright. I got a few things to get of my chest."

"Stand in line, big man?" Rocky asked.

"Zordon's a joke." Billy told everyone.

"Um... like the rest of you guys?" Kimberly asked.

Aisha just stood there looking at her friends looking hurt. "You guys don't know what you're saying!" she cried. "Hate Master's done this. He's filled you all with hate."

 **(Command Center)**

All six of them were later in the Command Center, with the five hateful ones looking up at Zordon.

"We're tried of wasting time fighting your battles, Zordon!" Tommy told him rudely.

"Yeah." Adam agreed rudely. "From now on, you do your own dirty work."

"Rangers, Hate Master has altered your minds with his Hate Dust." Zordon explained.

"Well, nice try, Gramps. All right, but you're not gonna talk us out of it, okay." Kimberly told him.

"Yeah." Billy said. "We quit!"

The five of them then took their communicators off.

"I don't ever want to see this place or any of you again." Tommy said rudely to them.

"Oh, believe me, baby." Kimberly said, as they threw their communicators to the floor. "It will be a pleasure."

"The Power Rangers are history." Billy announced, walking towards the computer.

"But, Billy, you're all friends." Alpha explained.

"Friends?" Adam mocked. "Not any more, tin-man."

Billy then pressed a button on the computer, and teleported him and the other angry Rangers out of the Command Center.

"AY-Yi-Yi!" Alpha cried. "Is it possible that Zedd's created the ultimate monster?"

"How come I didn't fall under the spell?" Aisha asked confused.

"Alpha, run a diagnostic on Aisha." Zordon instructed. "Let's see if we can find out why she was not infected like the others."

"Yes, Zordon." Alpha replied.

"The answer to that riddle may help us free the other Rangers from this evil spell." Zordon explained.

Aisha then sighed worriedly. "And if it doesn't?" she asked.

"Then eventually, the Power Rangers will turn their power on each other and destroy themselves." Zordon explained. "All of us, everyone on Earth will be at the mercy of Zedd and Rita."

Aisha now looked even more worried.

"Alpha, you must contact Sophie before you begin the diagnostic." Zordon explained. "We'll need all the help we can get for this."

"Right, Zordon." Alpha said, pressing buttons on the computer.

Aisha turned to the viewing globe, and saw Sophie in her bed in it.

 _"What's going on?"_ she asked, before sneezing.

"You must teleport here at once, Sophie." Alpha explained. "I know you're ill, but this is an emergency."

 **(Sophie's house)**

"I'll be there in a minute." Sophie said into her communicator.

She then got out of bed and put her bathrobe on, before teleporting away.

 **(Command Center)**

As soon as she arrived she turned to Alpha and Aisha.

"What's going on?" she asked, before sneezing.

"We've got big trouble, Soph." Aisha explained. "And I do mean big."

Sophie looked at her worriedly.


	70. Stop the Hate Master Part 2

Inside the Command Center, Alpha was scanning Aisha to find out why Hate Master's spell hadn't infected her, while Sophie stood back and watched. Zordon had explained everything to her, about how Hate Master put a spell on the others to make them hate each other, something which annoyed her as it had been the fourth time Rita and Lord Zedd had tried that trick - although it was the fist time nearly the whole team got infected.

"Keep looking, Alpha." Zordon told him. "We must find what it is that kept Aisha immune to Hate Master's Hate Dust."

"Alpha, have you found anything yet?" Aisha asked.

"Not so far, Aisha." Alpha explained.

"Keep trying, Alpha. If anyone can..." Sophie sneezed before she continued. "..find it, it's you."

"Thanks, Sophie." Alpha said.

"If we can discover what is shielding Aisha, we may be able to use it to break Hate Master's spell on the Rangers." Zordon explained. "Finding it, is our only hope for saving them."

"And maybe shielding me and everyone else in the city from the spell." Sophie added, before sneezing.

"Gesundheit." Aisha said.

"Thanks." Sophie said, rubbing her nose.

Alpha kept moving the scanner, till he got to Aisha's necklace. "Zordon, I've got something." he said. "It's coming from Aisha's necklace."

He then took the scanner away from Aisha, who then touched her necklace.

"It's admitting some kind of strong energy wave." Alpha explained.

"My Grandmother gave me this necklace." Aisha told him.

"I assume it was while you were with her today?" Sophie guessed. "Since you didn't have it on when you visited me."

"Yeah." Aisha confirmed.

"According to my readings, this stone has been absorbing the energy waves of those who have handled it." Alpha explained.

"Yes. It's energy appears to be made up of love, generosity and caring." Zordon explained. "Those powerful energies must have acted as a shield against Hate Master's Dust..." He then began to de-energize. "Alpha... we must..."

The power to the whole Command Center then shut down.

"AY-Yi-Yi!" Alpha exclaimed, as Aisha ran to the computer.

"What happened?" Sophie asked.

"Someone's pulled our plug." Alpha explained, franticly. "We've lost all power."

"Zordon's gone!" Aisha exclaimed.

Sophie then sneezed again. "What?!" she asked in shock.

"We've lost the back-up generators too." Alpha explained.

"What's happening?!" Aisha asked, worriedly.

"That's what I want to know." Sophie admitted, before sneezing.

 **(Youth Center)**

The person who'd cut the power off was Billy, who was fiddling with a device while sitting at a table, while the others were all sitting at the counter behind him.

"That should take care of you, Zordon." he said, sounding pleased with himself while he closed the device, and Kimberly walked towards him. "Am I good or what?"

"Well, little nerd boy, is this another invention." Kimberly scoffed. "Get a life."

"Listen, you snippy little upstart." Billy said rudely, as she walked away, making her turn back.

"Excuse me?" she questioned.

"You heard me." Billy said, making her scoff. "For your information, I just cut the power off to the Command Center. So why don't you, um, leave me alone and go find a mall to inflict yourself on."

Kimberly then walked off, while Tommy walked towards Billy.

"Yeah, cool." he said. "Without power, old man Zordon won't be bugging me, huh?"

"Hmm." Billy grinned happily in agreement.

Tommy then breathed on Billy's shoulder before walking off.

"Free to do whatever I want." Adam muttered, walking off himself.

"What I want..." Rocky said, getting up and throwing a straw away. "..is to stay clear of you clowns."

He then walked off, and then Billy went back to tinkering with the device.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was standing on the balcony looking down at them.

"You know, when they're nasty, they're almost cute." he admitted, as his wife walked towards him from behind. "Well, Zordon, it's adios to you and hello to the new hate-filled Rangers."

"What about Aisha?" Rita asked. "She could still spoil my anniversary. Zedd, you better do something about that renegade Ranger."

"Don't worry. If Hate Master doesn't get her, the other Rangers will." Lord Zedd assured.

"I can't wait." Rita grinned, before laughing. "And with Sophie sick in bed, she won't be able to do much to stop them all."

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was working on the computer trying to bring Zordon back, but discovered there was no power left.

"AY-Yi-Yi! It's no use." he said franticly, walking towards Aisha and Sophie. "I can't restore power to the main generator or to any of the backups."

The two girls then sighed, before Sophie sneezed.

"And that means no Zordon." Aisha realized. "Alpha, do you know what could have caused this?"

"Not what, who." Alpha explained.

"Is that really a question, Aisha?" Sophie asked.

"Sophie's right. There's only one person who's familiar with our entire command system." Alpha explained. "Billy."

"He knows everything about these computers, doesn't he?" Aisha asked.

"Yes. And that makes him dangerous to us." Alpha explained.

"And no one other than him would know how to get the power back." Sophie realized, before sneezing.

"All the Power Rangers are potential threats now." Aisha realized.

"Except you and me." Sophie said, before sneezing again. "Can't you do anything, Alpha?"

"Unless we can find an alternate power source, I'll be unable to transport anyone in or out, Sophie." Alpha explained. "We'll be trapped here forever."

The two girls then looked at him worriedly, before Sophie sneezed again.

 **(Ernie's juice café)**

Bulk and Skull were now dressed up as French waiters, which included fake mustaches - and Bulk was holding a jug of coffee and a small plate of cream cupcakes.

"This disguise is not bad." Bulk complemented. "Posing as waiters gives us the perfect opportunity to stakeout for the graffiti bandit."

"Right. Whoever's been spray-painting the walls is going to be nailed." Skull agreed, sounding French.

"You said it. Come on." Bulk said, as they began to walked towards the tables. "If we don't get her _her_ order, that lady is going to blow a gasket."

They then walked towards a table with three woman on, when a man from the table behind them turned to them.

"Can I at least get some coffee?" he asked, holding a cup out.

"Madam, uh, Skull here will..." Bulk said, looking at the woman, as Skull took the coffee jug, before he dropped the cream cakes onto the woman. "Oy! Oh...oh... Madamewoselle."

They both then walked to either side of her, and then Bulk held what was left of the cake in her face.

"Would you like some coffee with your pastry?" Skull asked.

The woman then screamed as she tried to push them away.

"What's the matter lady?" Bulk asked. "We are serving you."

"It is good." Skull told her.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was still watching the Rangers from the balcony, while Goldar stood behind him.

"Excellent. The Rangers hate is so great, they'll soon destroy each other." he said.

"Yes! Victory is yours." Goldar announced.

Rita then walked into the room, groaning in annoyance as she walked towards her husband.

"Now that the Power Pests will soon be out of the picture, we can go on our honeymoon, Zeddie." she told him.

"But, Liver Lips, I've already gone through one." Lord Zedd argued, turning to her.

"You call that a honeymoon?!" Rita questioned. "Goldar showed up and I couldn't go anywhere without smelling his stinky, monkey breath."

Goldar then turned to her and growled in annoyance.

"But there's more to be done, my appalling one." Lord Zedd argued.

"Speed things up!" Rita demanded. "I want to go."

She then walked away.

"The Rangers are not the problem, she is." Lord Zedd muttered, turning around to face the Earth, and then cast a spell out of his staff towards it. "Let's posion the entire world with hate, starting with Angel Grove."

 **(The park)**

The spell hit the ground near a tree in the park, and then Hate Master appeared behind it, and then he laughed before jogging away from it.

 _"I heard what you said  
It's as good as done, Zedd  
Things will be really great  
When all the love turns into hate." _he rapped.

Meanwhile, Bulk and Skull were walking up a small hill.

"I can't believe we got f-f-fired!" Skull said angrily.

"Skull, we dumped Ernie's lunch plate special all over the governor's wife." Bulk explained. "I can't believe we didn't get arrested.

"So you're saying we should look at the bright side?" Skull questioned.

"No, Skull. I am saying, you should have watched were we are going." Bulk told him rudely.

Skull then saw Hate Master and freaked out. "Bulk!" he freaked.

Bulk then looked at Hate master and freaked himself.

 _"Lookie here, thing one and two  
I might as well start out with you." _he rapped, firing his Hate Dust at them.

 _"You guys are friends, well I'll fix that  
Hey, love's not cool, hate's where it's at  
That caring loyal generosity kick  
Why that stuff's awful, it makes me sick  
I'm spreading hate throughout the land  
I like to help whenever I can." _Hate Master rapped.

Bulk and Skull were now starting to get angry by the Hate Dust, while Hate Master laughed and then disappeared. They both then moved their hands downwards like they were swimming, but then stopped and turned to each other.

"Well, what are you looking at?" Skull asked rudely.

"I'll let you know as soon as I figure it out!" Bulk grunted rudely.

"Oh, yeah?" Skull asked mockingly.

"Yeah." Bulk replied rudely, ripping Skull's mustache off.

"You ripping off my mustache." Skull said, thinking it was a joke.

"Yeah." Bulk replied, shoving it up Skull's nose.

He then turned around with an angry look on his face.

 **(Command Center)**

Aisha and Sophie both sighed, looking helpless.

"Lord Zedd's done it this time, hasn't he?" Aisha questioned.

Sophie then sneezed. "You can say that again." she said, rubbing her nose.

"Yeah. I hate him." Alpha agreed, as the girls turned around and walked towards him. "Wait, that's probably what he wants. I refuse to hate him. But, ooh, he really charges my circuits."

"Wait a minute, that's it!" Aisha said suddenly.

"What's it?" Alpha asked, looking confused.

"Alpha, how much power would it take tp teleport us out of here?" Aisha asked.

"A minimal amount." Alpha explained.

Sophie then sneezed again.

"And if we got outta here, we could find out what's blocking the power, and we could shut it down." Aisha explained.

"But, Aisha, we don't even have the amount of power to teleport you out." Alpha explained.

"Oh, yes we do." Aisha grinned.

"What do you mean?" Sophie asked, before sneezing.

"You!" Aisha explained, looking at Alpha.

"Of course." Alpha realized. "I'll connect my circuitry into the main computer and use my power to get it operating."

He and Aisha then high-fived.

"Excellent." he said, moving to Sophie.

"You don't want to touch me, Alpha." Sophie warned. "You might get a virus because of my cold."

"Oh, you're right." Alpha said, turning to the computer.

 **(Youth Center)**

Rocky was sitting on a bike machine, watching a boy do some Martial Arts moves, when Adam walked in.

"Hey! Move it!" he called, walking towards the boy. "I'm gonna work out here."

The boy then picked up his stuff, just as Tommy walked up behind him, while Kimberly and Billy walked towards Rocky - who chuckled - and then the boy left.

"Sorry, pal." Tommy told Adam, getting his attention while Rocky got up. "But this area's already reserved - for me."

"Why?" Adam questioned, pointing at him. "You aren't any good."

Tommy wiped the spot where Adam's finger had touched. "I say we find out whose the best right now?" he suggested.

Rocky laughed and wrapped his arms around Billy and Kimberly - who then both backed away from him, as Adam and Tommy began to circle each other.

"You're on." Adam said, looking Tommy in the eye with an angry look.

They both then got ready to fight.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was plugged into the main computer to try and teleport the Rangers out.

"All right, I'm ready." he said.

"Here goes." Aisha muttered.

"I hope this works." Sophie said, rubbing her nose.

Aisha then pressed a button on Alpha's body, which then sent power to the main computer, causing him to move like he was overloading.

"It's working." Aisha explained, smiling, seeing the computers light up.

"Yes. And now I'm able to pinpoint the source of the power blockage." Alpha explained.

"Where is it?" Sophie asked, before sneezing.

"It's coming from the juice bar." Alpha explained.

"Get us there and we'll shut it down." Aisha told Alpha.

"But Aisha, I don't have enough power to get you all the way to the Youth Center." Alpha explained. "And I don't even have enough power to teleport you both out."

Sophie and Aisha turned to each other.

"Aisha, you better go." Sophie said. "You're in much better shape to fight than I am right now."

"You have a point there." Aisha agreed. "Not to mention if people see you like that in public, you'll be a laughing stock."

"I can't picture that." Sophie shuddered, before turning to Alpha. "You sure you can't teleport her you the Youth Center alone?"

"I'm positive." Alpha confirmed.

"Well, teleport me to the park and I'll make it from there." Aisha decided.

She then took her necklace off and gave it to Alpha.

"Here." she said, giving it to Alpha.

"I can't take this." Alpha argued. "Without your necklace, you will no longer be protected from the Hate Master's evil particles."

"If I'm able to restore power to the Command Center, you're gonna need my necklace to block Hate Master's spell on the Rangers." Aisha explained.

"Aisha's got a point, Alpha." Sophie said in agreement.

"You're a real Power Ranger, Aisha." Alpha said, shaking Aisha's hand.

Aisha then turned to Sophie.

"I'd..." Sophie said.

"I know." Aisha interrupted. "I might catch your cold."

Sophie nodded, before sneezing again. "Good luck." she said.

"Thanks." Aisha said.

"Teleporting now!" Alpha announced.

Aisha then pressed her communicator, and then teleported away.

"Keep your didoes crossed, Alpha." Sophie said, hopingly.

"I will, Sophie." Alpha said.

 **(The park)**

Aisha arrived in the park by the near a bench behind her.

"Yes!" she said with enthusiasm, before running off.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd had zoomed his goggles in, and had seen Aisha arrive in the park.

"I knew I shouldn't have turned my back on Aisha." he grumbled, removing the zoom. "She'll ruin everything. Tengas, collect the soil she touches and give it to Hate Master!" he ordered, clutching his fist.

 **(The park)**

Aisha ran though a small sand pit in the park, when she saw Tengas jump out of a tree in front of her.

"Oh, no! Tengas! I need Ninja Ranger power now!" she shouted.

She then appeared in her ninja outfit.

She then jumped towards two, who then grabbed one of her legs each and stretched them by moving away from each other, while another eight ran towards her. She then jumped from the two that had her, and then ran along the shoulders of the other eight, before jumping and swirled around in the air, before landing on the ground.

The Tengas then all charged at her, then she ducked as one tried to punch her, before back flipping to dodge a second's punch, then rolled forward as a third jumped at her. She then fly kicked a fourth as it charged at her, back flipping afterwards, then as another two tried to kick her from different angles, and then hit a seventh in the arm and knocked it over.

Two more then came running towards her, one holding a brush and shovel, the other holding a mini-vacuum. They both began to gather up some of the dirt as Aisha kicked another away from her, and then kicked another's hand away.

"A Tenga's work is never done." one of them complained.

Aisha then spun around and kicked another, without knowing about the two getting the dirt.

"Au contraire. I've never done this stuff." the other admitted.

Another one then grabbed Aisha's leg and lifted it up, but she then grabbed another's arm, and then broke free of the one who had her leg and pulled the other down.

"What are they doing?" she asked herself, seeing the two gathering up the dirt.

"Think we got enough?" one asked.

"Yeah." the other replied. "Let's go!"

They both then disappeared, and then Aisha turned around to see the others run away.

"Hey!" she called. "Where you going?!"

The Tengas then jumped and all flew off.

"I wish I knew what's going on around here." Aisha admitted, getting confused.

She then threw her ninja outfit off, and then arrived at the lake before looking around, and then she turned and saw Hate Master.

 _"Hey, Yellow Ranger, we finally meet  
My unfriendly Tenga got the stuff from your feet." _he rapped, as a Tenga poured dirt onto his hand, before it disappeared.

 _"The Earth that you touch, I needed collected  
So that Hate Dust I made could be perfected." _Hate Master rapped.

Aisha then got ready to fight, as he began to roll the dirt in his hands.

 _"I roll it in my hands to get the right dose  
Now everything you love and see will be really gross  
Breaking you down is part of the production  
Join your Ranger friends on the path of self-destruction." _he rapped.

The dust then came over Aisha and she began to feel dizzy.

"No." she muttered weakly, walking towards Hate Master.

 _"Come on, Yellow Ranger, you can't resist your fate  
Surrender right now and give in to the hate." _Hate Master rapped.

Aisha then covered her ears while groaning.

"I won't listen to you!" she yelled.

 _"There's no reason to continue your persistence  
The sounds that you hear are the cracks in your resistance  
It's not too late  
You'll learn to hate." _Hate Master rapped.

Aisha then moaned loudly.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was now looking pleased with himself.

"The Yellow Ranger will soon be under the Hate Master's spell and then we'll have them all." he told his wife. "Except for the Orange Ranger that is, but she can't do anything since she's sick. You see, my little Kiwi? Victory is within our grasp. "

Rita then giggled. "Yes, O wicked husband." she grinned.

"And with the Rangers out of the way and the world in hate filled turmoil, we will proclaim ourselves rulers and make the Earthlings our slaves!" Lord Zedd announced.

"Yeah!" Rita laughed

Her husband then laughed as well.

 **(The lake)**

The dust particles were still over Aisha, who still had her hands over her ears.

 _"Forget good thoughts, think only bad  
It's hard to be happy but it's easy to be mad." _Hate Master rapped.

Aisha then fell to her knees groaning.

"No. Don't give in." she muttered to herself.

 _"Would you give in already, this isn't no snap  
_ _It really isn't easy talking all the time and rap.  
Give in!"_ Hate Master rapped, annoyingly.

"Ah! Think good thoughts!" Aisha muttered moaning.

She then thought back to her recent visit with her Grandma.

 _"You've got to be strong and confident inside and rise above it all."_ Grandma Campbell's voice explained. _"And remember, love conquers all. L_ _ove conquers all._ _"_

Aisha then removed her hands from her ears, and saw the particles vanish.

"Huh?" she muttered.

 _"How can this be?  
What's happening to me?" _Hate Master asked, rapping.

"I won't let hate control me." Aisha told him. "My Grandmother taught me better than that."

 _"Will you stop all you harping?  
I need to go rest  
I need to recharge  
So later Power Pest." _Hate Master rapped, before disappearing.

"Huh?" Aisha muttered, before running off.

 **(The palace)**

Rita was now looking in her telescope and had seen the whole thing, while Lord Zedd sat in his throne behind her.

"Ugh!" she groaned, before turning to her husband. "Aisha sent the Hate Master packing! Now she's gonna destroy all our work!"

Lord Zedd just sat there as if he hadn't heard her.

"Are you just gonna sit there?!" she demanded.

 **(Youth Center)**

Adam and Tommy were still in their fighting poses, while the others all watched.

"You and I both know I should be in charge of the team." Adam told him.

They then circled each other on the mat.

"Huh? Yeah." Tommy scoffed, as Aisha came in. "You want a piece of me? Come on, man?"

They were about to fight just as Aisha ran towards them.

"Adam, Tommy, no!" she yelled, breaking them up, and then pushing Tommy back. "Violence doesn't prove anything."

She then turned to Adam, as Billy, Rocky and Kimberly walked towards them.

"You guys are great athletes with awesome skills. But those skills should not be used to hurt each other or anyone else." she explained.

They didn't look convinced, which caused Aisha to sigh.

"It's a gift, and should be used only in spot." she explained. "With honor and dignity."

She then sighed again while looking at them all.

"You guys are friends. We all are." she explained, turning to Kimberly. "Why should we hate each other? It's such a waste."

The Hate Particles then left the other Rangers, causing them all to moan and touch their heads.

"Aisha?" Billy questioned, looking at the device in his hand.

Aisha then took the device, and then closed the lid on it.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was working on the computer while Sophie was pacing around, having told him the others might catch her cold if she touches it, when the power suddenly came back on.

"Yee-haw!" Alpha cheered. "Aisha must have gotten the jamming device back from Billy!"

"I knew she could do it!" Sophie cheered, punching her fists down.

Zordon then re-energized himself back into his tube.

"Zordon, you're back!" Alpha cheered. "Aisha did it."

"Good work, all of you." Zordon said.

"I couldn't do much, Zordon." Sophie admitted. "As their was only enough power to teleport one of us out."

"I appreciate you honesty, Sophie." Zordon told her, as she sneezed.

"With the power pack, I can use Aisha's necklace to create aa positive energy beam, which will counteract the hate." Alpha explained.

"Alpha, the longer the Rangers remain under the spell, the harder it is the break." Zordon explained.

"I'll keep an eye on the others in the viewing globe." Sophie decided.

"Right." Alpha said. "Let me know if they fall under it again."

"Right." Sophie said, walking to the viewing globe, before sneezing.

 **(The palace)**

Rita was looking through her telescope again, and now had a angry look on her face.

"Look at your bumbling beast, Zedd?" she asked her husband, who was standing beside her. "We're losing!"

"Mine?" Lord Zedd questioned, looking at her. "It was you who wanted to create the hate monster!"

"Whatever! We've got to stop those Power Punks from winning." Rita whined.

"Quit whining and help me make the monster grow?" Lord Zedd demanded, as they then crossed their wands/staffs over, before firing lighting at them.

 **(A railway)**

The lighting then hit Hate Master, and then he grew giant.

 _"Hey, go figure  
I'm 30-storys bigger." _he rapped.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha had now worked on the device to break Hate Master's spell.

"Alpha, my sensors tell me Aisha is trying but hasn't completely broken the Hate Master's spell on the other Rangers." Zordon explained.

"Don't worry." Alpha assured. "The positive energy beam is ready."

"Commence beam sequence Alpha." Zordon instructed.

"Yes, Zordon. I hope this works." Alpha admitted.

"So do I, Alpha." Sophie admitted, before sneezing.

Alpha then pressed some buttons on the computer. "Let's keep our circuits crossed." he said.

Sophie then crossed her fingers before sneezing.

 **(Youth Center)**

Aisha was trying to convince the others to stop getting angry.

"Please, you guys. You got to try really hard to get rid of hate." she said, begging, before wrapping her arm around Kimberly. "It's not easy, I know. But you gotta listen to your heart."

While they began to walk slowly, Bulk and Skull were sitting at a table not looking at each other. They both began to make rude noises while looking at Aisha.

"What's the matter with her?" Bulk asked.

"Eh?" Skull asked, muttering.

"Hey, shut up!" Bulk barked at him.

"You told me to shut up?" Skull questioned, pointing at himself.

"Yeah, busboy." Bulk said rudely.

"You called me a busboy?" Skull questioned.

"Dishwasher." Bulk squeaked.

"I'm a dishwasher?" Skull questioned.

Hate Master's spell over them and the Rangers then all left them all.

"Ah!" Skull moaned, holding his chin.

The Rangers then all had awful looks on their faces - except Aisha.

"Man, what's going on?" Tommy questioned, confused.

"You guys were under Hate's Master's spell." Aisha explained.

Kimberly now looked even more awful.

Bulk and Skull then looked at each other, while Skull held his hand out.

"Skull." Bulk breathed, before touching it. "Skull."

"Love you, man." Skull said.

"I love you too, man." Bulk said, touching Skull's face.

The Rangers looked at each other when Aisha's communicator beeped. Aisha then directed them towards the lockers, and then they walked towards them, so no one could hear them.

"Yes, Zordon." Aisha answered.

 _"Rangers, welcome back."_ Zordon said.

They all smiled.

"Thanks." Kimberly said.

 **(Command Center)**

"Hate Master has returned and he's attacking Angel Grove." Zordon explained.

"And he's grown giant." Sophie added, before sneezing.

 **(Youth Center)**

"Sophie, what are you doing there?" Rocky asked, leaning in.

 _"While you guys were under the spell, Alpha told to come as they needed more help."_ Sophie explained. _"I've been stuck in here since Billy cut the power off."_

"Sorry." Billy apologized.

 _"Look, I'll meet you guys at the railway."_ Sophie explained. _"Aisha can tell you the rest."_

"You sure you can fight?" Kimberly asked.

 _"If you can handle Repellator by yourself with a cold, Kim, I know I can help with Hate Master."_ Sophie said, before sneezing. _"Besides, you can't form the Megazord without me."_

"Right. We're on our way." Tommy said. "It's morphin time!"

"White Ranger power!"

"Orange Ranger power!"

"Black Ranger power!"

"Pink Ranger power!"

"Blue Ranger power!"

"Yellow Ranger power!"

"Red Ranger power!"

They then all met up at the park.

"You sure you're okay to fight, Soph?" Kimberly asked.

"I'll do my best." Sophie replied.

They then all put their hands together in the middle of a circle between them.

"We need Ninjazord power now!" they all shouted, holding their hands in the air.

The Red Ape Ninjazord then ran down a street. The Yellow Bear Ninjazord then growled, and then walked through a construction site. The Pink Crane Ninjazord then flew over some buildings. The Blue Wolf Ninjazord then ran along a bridge. The Orange Eagle Ninjazord then flew out from a could and screeched. The Black Frog Ninjazord then jumped along a road near a harbour, ribbiting as it went, and then jumped again. The White Falcon Ninjazord then came out of the sky and screeched. Rocky and Sophie then jumped into their Zords.

"Ape Ninjazord, power up!" Rocky shouted.

The Ape Ninjazord then borught out its swords.

"Eagle Ninjazord, power up!" Sophie shouted.

The Eagle Ninjazord then screeched while flapping its wings.

 _They've got a power and force that you've never seen before_

Aisha and Kimberly then jumped into their Zords.

"Bear Ninjazord, power up!" Aisha shouted.

The Bear Ninjazord then growled.

"Crane Ninjazord, power up!" Kimberly shouted.

The Crane Ninjazord then flew past a could while screeching.

 _No one can ever take them down_

Billy and Adam then jumped into their Zords.

"Wolf Ninjazord, power up!" Billy shouted.

The Wolf Ninjazord then howled.

"Frog Ninjazord, power up!" Adam shouted.

 _The power lies on their s-si-si-side_

The Frog Ninjazord then jumped along the street ribbiting.

Tommy then jumped into his Zord.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

"Falconzord, power up!" he shouted. "Initiate battle sequence, now!"

The Falconzord then screeched while flying in the sky.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The other Ninjazords then moved along together, the Crane and Eagle Ninjazord's flying, the Frog Ninjazord jumping, while they others ran.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

 _"I'm so big and Angel Grove's so small  
Why, spreading hate here won't be hard at all." _Hate Master rapped.

The Falconzord then flew towards him while screeching.

"I'm gonna enjoy destroying this hate monster." Tommy said, clutching his fist.

"I'm gonna bring this guy down now... with Frog power!" Adam yelled with anger.

The Frog Zord then jumped forward while ribbiting, and then stopped in front of Hate Master.

 _"Oh, how cute  
A Ranger Frog suit." _Hate Master rapped.

The Frog Zord then lowered a small side out of its mouth, and then a small army of mini-frog Zords came down from it one by one. The mini-frog Zords then jumped forward together like an army, and then began to jump onto Hate Master.

 _"Oh, be gad_  
 _I'm not a lily pad."_ Hate Master rapped.

 _No one can ever take them down_

The mini-frog Zords then fired electricity out of their tongues, which then shocked Hate Master, which kept him still, and then the Frog Zord fired its flamethrower at him.

 _The power lies on their s-si-si-side_

The fired from the flamethrower then hit Hate Master and he screamed.

"Man!" Adam groaned in annoyance. "I could sure use some help here."

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

"I know how to finish this job." Tommy said. "We need Titanus power now!"

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

Titanus then showed up to help, and then Hate Master growled.

 _"That's enough_  
 _Time to get tough."_ Hate Master rapped.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

He then fired lasers out of his eyes at Titanus, who then roared.

 _You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_

 _"What do you say?  
Want to play?" _Hate Master asked, rapping.

Titanus then fired fireballs out of his mouth which then hit Hate Master.

"Way to go!" Aisha cheered, holding her thumb up.

"You said it." Sophie said, before sneezing.

"Ape Ninjazord, battle ready now!" Rocky shouted, punching his fists together.

The Ape Ninjazord then combined its two swords to make a double-bladed staff, and then it jumped into the air.

"Here comes a large blow to your ego, Hate Master." Rocky warned.

The Ape Ninjazord then gilded down towards Hate Master, and then hit him with the double-bladed staff with both ends - one after the other.

"This is for you, Hate Master." Tommy warned. "I'm gonna swoop down and sprinkle you with a little dust of our own."

The Falconzord then swooped down from the sky towards him, screeching as it did, and then wrapped its wings together.

"Falconzord, fire!" Tommy shouted.

The Falconzord then fired missiles out of its wings at Hate Master, which then hit him.

"Okay, Hate Master, I've got something you're really gonna hate." Billy warned, pointing at Hate Master.

The Wolf Ninjazord then fired lasers out of its eyes, which then hit Hate Master.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to my friends!" Sophie shouted.

The Eagle Ninjazord then fired lasers out of its wings, which then hit Hate Master.

"Listen up, you absolute abomination. Prepare yourself for the power of the bear." Aisha warned.

 _No one can ever take them down_

The Bear Ninjazord then fired lasers out of its eyes at Hate Master.

 _The power lies on their s-si-si-side_

"What? What?" Hate Master questioned, as the lasers hit him.

"Time's up, sourpuss." Kimberly told him, pointing at him

The Crane Zord then fired laser beams from its wings which then hit Hate Master. He then moaned as he fell to his knees.

 _"What a way to go!"_ he rapped loudly, falling to the ground forwards, and then he was destroyed.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

Titanus then growled.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

"Whoo! Yes!" Aisha cheered, putting her hands together near her shoulder. "All right! We did it!"

The Ninjazords then moved along together, the Crane and Eagle Ninjazord's flying, the Frog Ninjazord jumping, while they others ran.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

"Okay, everybody, our work is finished here." Tommy told the others.

 _Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_

"Let's head back." he said.

"I'd better get home before my mom does." Sophie said, jumping out of her Zord.

"Good luck!" Kimberly called.

 **(The palace)**

Rita was looking at her husband with an angry look, while he got up from his throne growling.

"I knew it!" she yelled.

"Unbelievable!" Lord Zedd grumbled.

"Those Power Rangers have won again! They've ruined my anniversary and its's all your fault!" Rita yelled.

"Ridiculous!" Lord Zedd barked while she spoke.

"I knew I couldn't count on you and now my headache is back!" Rita moaned, as her husband yelled loudly, before getting on the fall and began to hit it while shaking his legs. "How are we going to take a second honeymoon?! You better make this up to me Zeddie! You hear me?! And the Orange Ranger showed up to help despite being sick! Are you listening?!"

 **(Youth Center)**

Following the battle, the Rangers had all gone back to the Youth Center - except Sophie who'd gone back home to rest. Aisha had just finished talking to a girl before running back to the others - who were sitting at a table - with a smile on her face.

"Guys, guess what?" she asked them, sitting down beside Kimberly.

"What?" Kimberly asked.

"What?" Tommy asked.

"Diane from the club, asked me if I wanted to join." Aisha explained.

Kimberly's eyes went wide. "What?!" she questioned in surprise.

"Yeah. When they found out Sophie and I didn't make the list, Diane and the other girls launched an investigation and they found out that Veronica was rejecting a lot of other girls, based solely on their families income." Aisha explained.

"Ugh!" Kimberly muttered disgustingly.

"So they asked her to resign." Aisha explained, grinning.

"Well, that's great." Tommy said. "So you gonna do it or what?"

"Well, only if my best friend will join with me." Aisha said, lookin at Kimberly. "Honor, acceptance, in-service and standing by your friends is what the Angel Girls club is all about, and Kimberly's defiantly that."

"I would love to." Kimberly told her, smiling.

The two girls then hugged each other.

"Wait?" Rocky asked. "What about Soph?"

"Well, Diane said that once Sophie's better, she's more than welcome to join as well." Aisha explained.

"Well, that's good." Tommy said.

"Yeah, it will defiantly cheer her up." Billy agreed.

They then heard someone clear his throat, and turned and saw Bulk and Skull behind the counter.

"We did it everyone." Bulk announced.

"Yo, what are you two doing behind my juice bar?" Ernie asked, who was standing by the doorway.

"One moment, please?" Bulk asked, holding a bag with a spray paint can in it, in his left hand. "Results of the fingerprint test we ran on this can of paint, revealed that the paint outside on Ernie's walls is a perfect match."

"Yep." Skull agreed.

The Rangers looked at them with confused looks on their faces.

"We're here to identify the name of the graffiti bandit right here now." Skull announced.

"Skull, the envelope... please?" Bulk asked, holding his right hand out.

Skull then ducked under the counter, and then handled Bulk the envelope, before getting back up. Bulk then opened the envelope and pulled out the piece of paper in it.

"And the name is..." he said, before seeing it. "Eugene Skullovitch!"

Skull opened his eyes wide before taking the paper, while Bulk turned to him.

"Skull, you're the graffiti bandit?" he questioned.

"I must be sleepwalking again." Skull realized, as Ernie walked behind them.

"You've done this before?" he asked Skull.

"Ha-ha, spray-painted our whole house once." Skull admitted, throwing the paper away.

Bulk then groaned while holding his hand out.

"Ah! Bulky, I was asleep." Skull argued. "It's not my fault."

"Yeah. Well, from the looks of the west wall outside, you had a nightmare last night." Ernie said.

Skull then grunted while Kimberly tried to hide a laugh, and then Ernie picked up two buckets.

"Sleepwalking or not..." he said, giving them to Bulk and Skull. "..graffiti is bad news, guys. To the wall!"

Bulk then threw the envelope into his bucket followed by his hat, and then he and Skull walked out of the building, while the Rangers chuckled.

Adam then cleared his throat. "Hey, Tommy? About what I said earlier today..." he said.

"Oh, hey, man. It's forgotten." Tommy assured him. "You know, we were all under Hate Master's spell."

"I know. I think it brought out the worst in all of us." Kimberly admitted.

"Hate usually does." Billy explained. "It's defiantly something you have to work at if you want it to stop."

"Well, you just got to believe in yourself and treat others the way you want to be treated." Aisha explained. "I'm just lucky I have friends like you guys."

They all then smiled.

"Friends?" Aisha asked, holding her hand out.

Tommy then put his on top of hers, followed by Billy, Kimberly, Rocky, Adam, and then Kimberly put her other hand on.

"For Sophie." she explained.

They all nodded.

"Forever." they all said.

"I love you guys." Kimberly admitted, crying.


	71. Final Face-Off

**A/N: This is another of my favourites, and fun fact: the actress who played Azina also played Delphine in MMAR.**

* * *

The Rangers - minus Kimberly - all walked into a museum as they had to do some research on a ancient culture - Sophie had her camera around her neck.

"Well, according to this map, the exabit should be..." Rocky said, looking at the map before pointing ahead of him. "Right up ahead."

Aisha then came by with some pamphlets. "I got us these pamphlets." she explained. "I'm certain we can use them for of course."

They then all took one of the pamphlets each. "Thanks." they all said.

"Where's Kimberly?" Adam asked, noticing she wasn't here. "Didn't she have this assignment?"

"Yeah. She came during the week." Tommy explained. "She's busy today."

"Gymnastics." they all said together, before they walked off.

"I gotta hand it to her, man." Tommy admitted. "She's really taking these Pan Global games seriously."

"Yeah." Billy agreed.

"Tell me about." Sophie said. "I've hardly been able to speak to her since I recovered from my cold."

"Oh, by the way? How's the photography competition going?" Rocky asked.

"Pretty good." Sophie said, touching her camera. "It's a good thing my next assignment's in this museum."

"Killing two birds with one stone, huh?" Adam asked.

"Something like that." Sophie replied.

Bulk and Skull then walked into the museum.

"What are we doing here on a Saturday?" Skull asked, complaining. "We're missing all the cartoons."

Bulk then put his hands on his partner's shoulders. "How many times do I have to explain it?" he asked.

"Seven." Skull replied, glumly.

"Look, we flunk this report, we are off the force." Bulk explained. "We're off the force, no uniforms. No uniforms, no babes. Are you with me?"

Skull shook his head. "No. Just the part about flunking the report." he admitted.

"Forget it." Bulk sighed, shaking his head.

The Rangers then approached their assignment, which was a bunch of weird masks and a weird shaped urn.

"Here it is, guys." Tommy said. "The Kahmala Face Stealer exhibit."

"I'm glad we came together." Aisha admitted, looming nervous, as Sophie snapped a picture. "This place is kinda spooky."

"You're telling me." Sophie said, snapping another picture.

"I take it this is your assignment for the competition?" Adam guessed.

"You got it, Adam." Sophie replied, snapping a picture of the urn.

A woman then walked towards them from behind the display. "Hello." she said, getting their attention. "I'm Azina, the culture-liaison for the nation of Kahmala. Welcome to our exhibit of ancient Kahmala culture. Have any of you ever read the legend of the Face Stealer?"

"Well, according to your ancient scripters, the people of Kahmala were terrorized once a day of the fourth full moon, by a creature called Face Stealer." Billy explained.

"The Face Stealer would come down from the sky and terrorize the citizens of your country, by robbing them of their faces, and leaving them without souls." Adam added, as Billy sighed.

Bulk and Skull then walked towards the exhibit.

"Face Stealer?" Bulk questioned, not believing a word they said. "Oh, please."

"I take it you are not believers?" Azina guessed.

"Hey, we're in to facts, okay." Bulk told her. "Cold hard facts. Show us some evidence, then we'll talk."

"Hey, what's in this jar?" Skull asked, eyeing the urn.

"Isn't that where the spirt of the Face Stealer is kept?" Billy asked Azina.

"That is the legend." Azina explained. "Using these magical masks for protection, a brave team of warriors defeated the Face Stealer and captured his spirt in this urn."

Bulk and Skull then looked at each other.

"This is where it will remain for eternity." Azina assured.

 **(The palace)**

Rita took her eye out of her telescope, having been watching the whole thing.

"Face Stealer, huh?" she questioned, as Lord Zedd turned to her. "If I had a monster like that, I could get rid of those pathetic Power Prima donnas for good."

"Oh, brilliant idea." Lord Zedd sarcastically said. "Expert for one thing. It's a foolish fairy tale!"

"Hey do you know?!" Rita accused.

"You so gullible, you'll believe anything." Lord Zedd explained. "Say, I've got a crater pit on the dark side of the moon I'll sell you cheap!"

He then laughed as he walked away.

"Laugh now, Edsel-face! The fourth full moon of the year is today!" Rita barked at him. "I'll release that wonderful creature, and turn every living thing - including the Power Rangers - into walking zombies. Then we'll see who's gullible."

She then screamed very loudly.

About an hour later, she had her eye back in her telescope, looking around, when she saw Rito's face in it.

"Hey, sis." he said, waving. "Here's looking at you, kid."

"Ugh!" Rita moaned disgustingly, taking her out. "Don't do that!"

"What?" Rito asked.

"How many times have I told you not to do that?!" Rita demanded.

"But you said you wanted to see me." Rito argued. "So I was thing..."

"Don't think!" Rita barked. "That's why you get into trouble!"

Rito then groaned.

"Now, take Baboo and Squatt to that museum." Rita ordered. "Bring me the urn with the Face Stealer in it."

"Yes, sir, ma'am." Rito saluted.

"And hurry!" Rita shouted.

"I'm on my way." Rito assured.

 **(Outside the museum)**

The Rangers were now all in Rocky's jeep leaving the museum - Rocky and Tommy sitting in the front while the rest were all squished in the back. They rode along the road when Rocky suddenly stopped and looked at Rito, Squatt and Baboo walking towards the museum.

"At last, there it is." Rito said.

"What's the matter?" Tommy asked Rocky, looking confused as did the other Rangers.

"Last time I checked, Squatt and Baboo weren't interested in ancient cultures." Rocky explained.

The others then looked at saw what he meant.

"Come on." Tommy told him.

Rocky then turned his jeep around and back towards the museum.

"Huh?" Rito muttered, hearing the jeep before turning around.

"Uh-oh." Baboo muttered, looking worried with Squatt

"Oh, it's only you." Rito said. "Beat it, Power Punks! We got business to attend to."

The Rangers then all got out of Rocky's jeep.

"Save it, Rito!" Tommy shouted, as he and Rocky closed the doors.

"Maybe you'd better save yourselves." Rito advised, pointing at them as Tengas appeared around them. "Get 'em, birdbrains!"

"We need Ninja power now!" Tommy shouted.

They then changed into their Ninja outfits, and then all jumped forward.

"I'll take care of you… Hey!" Rito shouted, as Aisha jumped over him, followed by Adam and then Billy. "Why'd you do that?" he asked, as Sophie jumped over him followed by Rocky. "Why you..!" he cursed, right before Tommy jumped over him. "Oh!" he moaned.

The Rangers then all landed on the ground behind him.

"Are you done?" he asked, turning to them.

"Ha! We're just getting started Rito." Tommy told him, as Adam and Aisha backed flipped from behind him to his left, while Billy, Sophie and Rocky did the same on the right. "You're the one who's finished."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Rito mocked. "You guys are like a broken record, you know that?"

"And you should have learned by now, you can't beat us." Tommy told him.

"There's always a first time, buddy." Rito warned.

Tommy then did his fighting pose. "White Ninja power now!" he shouted.

"Rocky then did his fighting pose. "Red Ninja power!" he shouted.

"Orange Ninja power!" Sophie shouted, doing her pose.

"Blue Ninja power!" Billy shouted, doing his pose.

"Black Ninja power!" Adam shouted, doing his pose.

"Yellow Ninja power!" Aisha shouted, back flipping before doing her pose.

"Ha-ha!" Rito laughed, before pointing his sword at them. "Crush them, my fine feathered fiends!"

The Tengas then charged in to attack.

"Ninja attack mode!" Tommy shouted, holding both his arms in front of him.

Adam and Aisha then held their left arms out while holding their right ones close to the chest while spreading their legs, while Rocky, Sophie and Billy did the opposite.

"Let's go!" Tommy ordered.

They all then charged in at the Tengas.

Tommy then jumped over one, then jumped over it again from a different angle, and then jumped again from a different angle. He then kicked his feet against a pole, and then glided past a bunch of them, knocking them all down, and then he rolled forward on the ground before turning to them.

Rito laughed as a Tenga chased Rocky. "That should keep those rotten Rangers busy for a while." he said, before turning to Squatt and Baboo - both of whom were laughing. "Now, let's go find this Face Stealer thing."

"Let's go." Squatt said giddily, as they walked towards the museum.

"Come and get me." Rocky dared, tempting a Tenga to run at him.

The Tegna then tired to hit him, but he flashed stepped away, ending up behind it sitting down, with his hand on his chin.

"Nope." he said, as the Tenga turned around. "Sorry. I'm over here now."

The Tenga then tired to hit him again, but he flashed stepped away again, ending up lying down on his side with his hand resting on the side of his head.

"Oh, I think you were trying to hit me." he said, holding his finger up as the Tenga turned around. "That's not nice."

The Tenga tired to hit him again, but he flashed stepped up into the air, and then landed on his feet in front of the Tenga.

"I can't keep giving you these free lessons." he said.

Sophie back handspringed three times as one chased her, but when she stopped she kicked it in the face, and then spun around and kicked another in the chest, sending it flying towards a wall, knocking it out. She then jumped over another two as then came at her, before spinning around in mid-air and scissor kicked them both, knocking them out.

Inside the museum, Rito, Squatt and Baboo were standing in front of the Face Stealer urn.

"Careful, you nitwits." Rito advised, as Sqautt and Baboo tried to pick it up. "Don't drop it. Oh, push it from the other end."

Baboo and Squatt then pushed the cart the urn was on, but Baboo knocked one of the masks off in the progress.

"Oh! Where we you when they were handing out the braids, huh?!" Rito demanded.

Outside, Billy and Aisha both jumped over a statue each, then did a side handspring, then a few backwards handsprings, and then saw six Tengas coming towards them.

"Billy, let's tag team?" Aisha suggested, holding her thumb up.

"You got it." Billy replied, holding his up.

Aisha then charged at the charging Tengas, and then Billy followed. Aisha then grabbed one by the chest and side flipped past it while keeping hold of it, and then Billy rolled over another's back, and then they were back to back against each other.

"They're surrounded." a Tenga said, as they turned around. "Get them!"

The two Rangers then twirled around and then Aisha was in front of Billy as the Tengas came at them. Aisha then blocked an attack by two different Tengas with her arms, then Billy grabbed her stomach with his hands, and then lifted her up and twisted her over, knocking the Tengas back as she put her feet on the ground.

Inside the museum, Rito picked up the urn that had Face Stealer trapped inside of it, when he heard someone coming.

"Huh?" he muttered, turning around, as Baboo began to get giddy. "Someone's coming."

"Look at that." Baboo sniggered.

"Uh-oh." Squatt yelped. "What do we do?"

"Oh... uh...uh..." Baboo muttered.

"Oh!" Rito muttered, looking around. "Uh... let's see."

A bunch of children then walked around the corner, and looked around the room.

"Wow!" a boy said in amazement.

"Oh, wow!" another said.

"Look at that?" a third asked.

"Yeah." said a fourth.

They were looking at Rito - holding an 'do not touch' sign, Baboo - holding a 'rare specimen' sign, and Squatt, who was holding an 'out of order sign', as well as a gorilla between Rito and Baboo

"That's really mean." a girl said.

"Gorilla." a boy said, looking at a gorilla beside Rito.

They then turned to Squatt and Baboo, and a number of the kids laughed.

"He's funny." a boy said, looking at Squatt.

"Man, they sure had some ugly looking monsters back then." a boy in the front said.

"Huh? Who's he calling ugly?" Squatt asked Baboo quietly.

"Shush!" Baboo shushed.

The kids then walked off giggling as Azina and a girl walked towards them.

"You?" Rito questioned, pointing his sword at the gorilla, before moving back. "Why do I bother."

Squatt and Baboo then covered their eyes moaning.

"Phew!" Squatt sighed. "That was close."

The three of them then disappeared, taking their signs with them.

Outside, Adam block a punch from a Tenga, followed by another's punch, but then the first one kicked him in the chest, knocking him back. He then tried to chop one, but it grabbed his arm and then flipped him over, but only his outfit hit the ground.

The two Tengas looked at the outfit confusingly, while the Rangers all regrouped in front of the museum.

"Everybody okay?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah." Billy replied.

"Yeah, but we better get inside and see what Zedd's goons are up to?" Rocky suggested.

"I'm with Rocky." Sophie agreed. "They can't have just gone in there for nothing."

"Right." Tommy agreed. "Let's do it."

They then threw off their ninja outfits, and then ran back into the museum.

Inside the museum, Azina was picking up the masks Rito, Squatt and Baboo had knocked over with a worried look on her face, when the Rangers ran towards her.

"What's the matter, Azina?" Billy asked, seeing the look on her face.

"Face Stealer's gone." Azina explained. "I just went away for a moment and when I came back..."

"This is terrible." Adam muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

"We have to do something." Aisha told the others.

Tommy then touched Azina's shoulders. "Look, Azina, we'll start looking for clues." he told her. "You stay here and see if anything turns up."

Azina nodded.

"Come on, let's go." Billy said, as the male Rangers turned to leave.

"We'll see what we can find, Azina." Sophie promised, before she and Aisha followed after the others.

 **(The palace)**

Rito walked into the throne room carrying the urn while Rita was looking through her telescope on the balcony.

"Just once, I wish she'd have dinner ready when I get home." he complained.

Rita then turned to him and walked towards him. "You've got the urn." she said.

"Uh-huh." Rito muttered.

"I can't believe it!" Rita exclaimed happily.

"You expected anything less?" Rito questioned.

"You don't really want me to answer that, do you?" Rita asked, stopping in front of him.

"Uh... no." Rito replied.

"I didn't think so." Rita said. "Now, if this works like I think it will..." Rito then put the urn down on the floor. "..we'll have ourselves our very own Face Stealer."

Rito then backed away from the urn, as his sister laughed, before he joined in. Rita then cast a spell out of her wand, which then hit the urn and knocked the lid of it, before it fell over, and then Face Stealer came out of it.

"Who dares awaken me from my slumber?!" he demanded.

"What's all the racket in here?!" Lord Zedd demanded, walking into the room, before turning to Face stealer. "And who in the galaxy are you?"

"I am Face Stealer, woken from my silence after 5,000 years!" Face Stealer announced.

"You call that a deep sleep?" Lord Zedd questioned, while Rita looked at him. "That's a nap where I come from."

Rito then laughed.

"Well, hubby dear, I think someone around here owes me an apology." Rita said.

"Yeah." Rito agreed.

"Are you telling me that that's the..?" Lord Zedd asked.

"Exactly." Rita said, before he could finish. "Let me present to you the one and only Face Stealer."

"Oh, yes." Face Stealer said. "Thank you, thank you. Good to be here. Thanks very much."

 **(Command Center)**

The Rangers were now all in the Command Center - including Kimberly, who'd been told about the situation from the others - and had told Zordon about the Face stealer.

"Well, you don't suppose it's possible, Zordon?" Billy asked. "I mean, could Rita and Zedd really unlock the sprit of the Face Stealer?"

"Unknown Billy." Zordon replied. "It has never been determined wherever this Kahmala legend has any basis in reality."

"Guys, this is the day of the fourth full moon of the year." Adam explained. "If the legend is true, Face Stealer will appear."

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi! I don't even want to think about it." Alpha admitted franticly.

"You're not the only one, Alpha." Sophie admitted, shuddering.

The alarm then went off, and then the Rangers turned to the viewing globe.

"Rangers, it appears your fears have indeed been realized." Zordon explained, as Face Stealer appeared in the viewing globe.

"They did it." Tommy said in disbelief. "They released the Face Stealer on Angle Grove."

They then all turned around to Zordon.

"Zordon, does this monster have the power to steal faces, like in the stories?" Adam asked.

"We must assume that it does." Zordon told them. "Cleary, it is a dangerous monster. You will need the added power of Titanus to defeat him. Alpha, have you made all the necessary modifications to accommodate the Ninja Ultrazord?"

"I'm still completing them, Zordon." Alpha explained, before starting to work on the computer.

"We can't wait." Zordon explained. "Face Stealer must be intercepted immediately."

"You're right, Zordon." Tommy agreed. "It's morphin time!"

"White Ranger power!"

"Orange Ranger power!"

"Black Ranger power!"

"Pink Ranger power!"

"Blue Ranger power!"

"Yellow Ranger power!"

"Red Ranger power!"

They then arrived at Face Stealer's position, and then Rocky jumped over him, followed by Adam, Sophie, Tommy, Aisha, Kimberly and finally Billy.

"Let's mash him!" Tommy said.

They all then got ready to fight.

"Stand aside, pathetic humans?" Face Stealer demanded. "I must enter your village and steal faces."

Bulk and Skull then came running out from behind a bush behind the Rangers.

"All right, nobody move!" Bulk yelled. "We got a reported trouble here!"

"Yeah! Nobody..." Skull said.

Rocky and Sophie both then turned to them.

"Get back!" Rocky shouted. "We'll handle this!"

"Get outta here!" Sophie yelled concerningly.

"My first victims." Face Stealer said.

Bulk and Skull held their mouths open in shock while looking at Face Stealer.

"Uh... Bulk... maybe we should let the, uh, Power Rangers handle this." Skull suggested.

"A very good idea, Skull." Bulk agreed. "This is way out of our area of expertise."

Face Stealer then opened his mouth and fired beams out of it, which then hit Bulk and Skull - who were both screaming - and then their faces were stolen, leaving masks over where their faces where.

"I just loving stealing faces!" Face Stealer laughed, as Bulk and Skull mumbled something.

The Rangers then all turned to Face Stealer.

"So you really can steal faces." Tommy gathered. "We're gonna shut you down, clown!"

I didn't think so, foolish ones!" Face Stealer shouted.

He then charged in at the Rangers, and then Tommy and Rocky both jumped to attack him. Tommy tried to punch him while Rocky tried to kick him, but he blocked both their attacks with his hands, and then pushed them both away.

"Man, he's stronger than he looks." Tommy admitted, as he and Rocky got to their knees.

Aisha then forward handspringed towards Face Stealer, while Kimberly did a side handspring as Aisha tried to tackle him. Kimberly then kicked him but he didn't go down, then Billy tried to punch him but was knocked aside, and then Sophie kicked him in the back but he didn't move at all. He then hit Kimberly as she tried to hit him, knocking her down, and then hit Aisha in the chest, then Billy and then Sophie, knocking them all down.

"Ha-ha! Time to face the music!" Face Stealer laughed, turning around.

He then fired beams out of his mouth at Adam, but missed as Adam ducked.

"Whoa!" he gasped, before looking back when the beam hit. "That was a close one."

"I need faces!" Face Stealer shouted, as Tommy and Rocky ran behind him.

"You guys okay?" Tommy asked, as they helped Billy up. "Watch out for that beam."

Face Stealer then fired his beam again, but this time hit Adam right in the chest.

"Ugh!" he groaned as it hit him.

He was hit by more beams before falling to the ground, something which the girls said.

"Adam, are you okay?!" Aisha asked, worriedly

Adam then got back up, but all he did was mumble something, and then Aisha ran towards him.

"Hang on!" she shouted. "I'll get you outta there!"

Face Stealer then got in her way.

"I don't think so." he said.

He then fired his beam again, which hit Aisha right in the chest.

"Ugh!" she groaned, before getting hit again. "Ugh!"

She was then hit again, causing her to fall down.

"No!" Rocky yelled.

"Aisha!" Sophie cried.

"Now for the rest of you!" Face Stealer laughed.

The Rangers then ran over to Aisha.

"I'll take all of your faces and turn you all into zombies!" Face Stealer laughed, as Tommy and Billy picked Aisha up.

He then laughed as the Rangers ran towards Adam, and then Kimberly grabbed him as he started to wobble.

"It's no use running away from me, Power Rangers!" Face Stealer laughed, as Rocky helped Kimberly. "I'll get you and your faces sooner or later!"

Tommy then put Aisha down and then Billy and Sophie wrapped one of her arms around them, while Rocky and Kimberly did the same with Adam.

"Laugh now, Face Stealer! Oh, but you haven't seen the last of the Power Rangers!" Tommy warned. "To the Command Center!"

The five Rangers then hadn't been hit by the beam then touched their belts.

"Right!" the other four said.

They then all held their arms in the air - the ones that weren't holding their friends up - and then they all teleported away.

"Hey! Come back, you cowards!" Face Stealer demanded. "I want more faces!"

 **(Command Center)**

As soon as the Rangers arrived they'd taken off their helmets, and then Rocky and Kimberly put theirs down, before taking off Adam and Aisha's, only to find their faces were covered with masks like Bulk and Skull.

"AY-Yi-Yi!" Alpha exclaimed. "This is terrible!"

"The Face Stealer got Adam and Aisha, Zordon." Tommy explained.

"And unfortunately, Bulk and Skull are in the same condition." Billy added.

"Not to mention how many more people might be in their condition as well." Sophie added.

"What do we do now?" Rocky asked.

The alarm went off again.

"There's something on the viewing globe." Alpha explained.

The Rangers all turned to the viewing globe, and saw Face Stealer running through the park.

"We can't just go after him." Tommy told the others. "We'll all end up like this."

"You're right, Tommy." Billy agreed. "There has to be someway to protect ourselves from Face Stealers spell."

"Right, Billy. Every creature has its weakness." Zordon explained. "It just has to be found."

"Wait a second, I think I've got it." Billy said.

"What, Billy?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" Sophie asked.

"Alpha, can you look after Adam and Aisha?" Billy asked Alpha.

"Of course, Billy." Alpha said, as Billy patted his arm. "But what...?"

"Come on." Billy said, looking at the others. "Let's get back to the museum. We don't have much time."

"Right." Tommy said, as Rocky and Kimberly picked up their helmets. "Back to action!"

They then all arrived at the museum with their helmets back on, and began looking around.

"We have to find Azina." Billy explained. "We've gotta burrow those masks."

"Yeah, but what if the legend is wrong about them?" Kimberly asked.

"It's been right so far." Tommy argued.

"He's right there." Sophie agreed.

"Let's go." Tommy said.

They then looked around the museum and then saw Azina walking towards them.

"Power Rangers!" she said in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to find whoever's in charge of this exabit." Rocky explained.

"I am. My name is Aznia." Azina told them.

"The Face Stealer is threating downtown Angel Grove." Tommy explained.

"Oh, this is terrible." Azina said horrified, holding her hand to her chest.

"Tell me about. He's already stolen the faces of Black, Yellow and who knows how many people." Sophie explained.

"Oh, that's awful." Aznia said, worriedly.

"We need your help to stop him." Tommy said.

"What can I do?" Azina asked.

"You can lend us those masks." Rocky told her, pointing to the masks behind her.

"What will you do with them?" Azina asked.

"You're just gonna have to trust us." Rocky told her, putting his hand on her shoulder as the others picked up a mask each - Tommy picking up two. "We promise we'll bring 'em back."

"Please be careful." Aznia said, as Tommy gave Rocky a mask.

"Thank you, Azina." Tommy said, as the Rangers lined up - Sophie being on Billy's left. "You won't regret it."

The five of them then touched their belts and then teleported away, making Azina breathe in amazement.

 **(A hillside)**

The Rangers arrived near a hillside with their backs turned to Face Stealer, who then turned around to them.

"Ha-ha! You're back!" he laughed.

"Look, lard ball?" Rocky asked, turning around with his mask over his visor.

Face Stealer backed off worriedly.

"Check it out?" Kimberly asked, turning around with her mask over her visor.

"Ahh!" Face Stealer screamed.

"Ha-ha!" Billy chuckled, turning around with his mask over his visor.

"Ohh, oh!" Face Stealer whimpered.

"Surprise!" Sophie shouted joyfully, turning around with her mask over her visor.

"Ah!" Face Stealer screamed.

"Oh, what's the matter?" Tommy asked, turning around with his mask over his visor.

"Ahhh!" Face Stealer screamed.

"You don't like our faces anymore?" Tommy questioned.

"Oh, I'm hurt." Sophie said sarcastically, touching her chest with her right hand.

"How dare you show those masks in my presence!" Face Stealer yelled.

"I get the feeling he's seen these masks before, guys." Tommy said, pointing at Face Stealer while they lowered their masks.

Face Stealer then growled as they put the masks back near their visors, and then he fired his beams at them, but they bounced right off the masks.

"Hey, it works." Rocky said, lowering his mask. "His beam can't hit us when we wear the masks."

"Now we've got him." Sophie said, pointing at Face Stealer.

"Put those things away!" he demanded. "I need to steal more faces!"

He then fired his beams again, but the masks they Rangers held deflected them away, causing them to hit Face Stealer in the head.

"Hey, his beam got reflected right back." Tommy said, as the Rangers lowered the masks.

"Oh, no!" Face Stealer screamed, as the faces he stole began tp fly away from him - including Adam's and Aisha's.

"And look, it's releasing all the faces he stole." Rocky noticed.

"My wonderful faces!" Face Stealer cried, as more faces left him - including Bulk's and Skull's.

"I saw Adam's and Aisha's come out." Tommy said.

"Whoo! Alright." Kimberly cheered, as she and Rocky high-fived each other.

"Yeah!" Tommy cheered. "I think they're gonna be okay. Alright."

Sophie and Billy then high-fived each other.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was pacing around the place.

"AY-Yi-Yi!" he cried worriedly, as Adam and Aisha's faces returned to them. "Oh, no!"

The two Rangers then over their eyes and put their hands against them.

"What happened?" Aisha asked, looking confused, before turning to Adam. "How'd we get here?"

"Last thing I remember is battling that Face Stealer creep." Adam said, looking confused himself.

 **(The palace)**

Rita and Lord Zedd were both standing on the balcony and had seen the whole thing.

"Curses!" Lord Zedd cursed, picking up his staff. "He'll be more powerful when we make him grow!"

They then crossed over their staffs/wands, and then fired lighting out of them.

 **(The hillside)**

The lighting then hit Face Stealer at the hillside, and the he grew giant, laughing evilly as he did.

"No one can stop me now!" he laughed, as the Rangers backed away. "The Faces of the entire world shall be mine to devour!"

"We're gonna need some extra help on this one guys." Tommy told the others.

"Yeah." Rocky agreed.

"Yeah." Kimberly agreed.

 **(Command Center)**

"Zordon, Titanus is now ready for battle." Alpha informed.

"Excellent. Rangers, rejoin the others, and call on the power of the Ninja Ultrazord in necessary." Zordon instructed Adam and Aisha. "The ultimate in battle weaponry."

"We're on our way." Aisha told him.

They then both picked up their helmets.

"Back to action!" Adam shouted, before they both touched the morphers on their belts.

 **(The hillside)**

The seven Rangers then regrouped and then put their hands together in a circle.

"Power Rangers, we need Ninjazord power now!" they all shouted.

The Red Ape Ninjazord then ran down a street. The Orange Eagle Ninjazord then flew out from a could and screeched. The Blue Wolf Ninjazord then ran along a bridge. The Yellow Bear Ninjazord then growled, and then walked through a construction site. The Black Frog Ninjazord then jumped along a road near a harbour, ribbiting as it went, and then jumped again. The Pink Crane Ninjazord then flew through a cloud. The White Falcon Ninjazord then came out of the sky and screeched.

 _They've got a power and force that you've never seen before_

The other Ninjazords then moved along together, the Crane and Eagle Ninjazord's flying, the Frog Ninjazord jumping, while they others ran. Face Stealer then laughed as the Crane Zord then changed into a head shape.

 _They've got the ability to morph and to even up the score_

The Bear and Frog Zords jumped up and changed shapes too - the Frog into a set of legs, while the Bear into a chest.

 _No one can ever take them down_

The Ape and Wolf Zords then changed into a arm shape each, and then attached themselves to the Bear Zord - the Wolf on the left and the Ape on the right, while the Crane Zord attached itself on the top of the Bear Zord, making the head. The Ape and Wolf Zords animal heads then were covered by metal gloves.

 _The power lies on their s-si-si-side_

The Bear Zord then landed on top of the Frog Zord, and then the Eagle Zord wrapped its wings around the legs, forming the Ninja Megazord.

"Yeah, nice Zord." Face Stealer complemented. "So what?"

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Falconzord then screeched. The Ninja Megazord then jumped up, and then then glided in the air as the Falconzord flew towards it from behind, and then attached itself to the back, forming the Ninja Megafalconzord.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

Tommy then appeared in the cockpit with the others.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

"Alright. Time for bobble here to face the consequences." he said.

 _Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_

"Power up!" the Rangers all shouted.

"Cut it out!" Face Stealer cried.

The Ninja Megafalconzord then flew towards him and kicked him, before spinning around to kick him again with the same leg, and then again, knocking him down. The Ninja Megafalconzord then flew up into the air, and then back towards Face Stealer.

"Ha-ha-ha! Oh, no!" he moaned, he getting back up.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Ninja Megafalconzord then armed both its Ape and Wolf fists.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The fists then hit Face stealer in the face and knocked him back.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers  
_ _You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_

The Ninja Megafalconzord then flew through the sky, as Face Stealer got back up.

"Hey, guys, let's use the Ninja Ultrazord?" Aisha suggested.

"Yeah." Billy agreed. "Good idea."

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd walked towards the urn growling.

"I knew choosing this monster was a ridiculous idea!" he growled, picking it up while lighting came out of his hands, and then his goggles glowed red.

He then threw the urn down towards Earth as Rita walked towards him.

 **(The hillside)**

The urn then landed near the hillside where the Megazord battle was taking place.

"All right, let's do it." Tommy told the others.

"Right." they all said. "Ninja Ultrazord imitate transformation sequence now!"

Titanus then showed up to help, before growling. The Ninja Megafalconzord then flew towards it as it lowered its head and two cannons came out of its shoulders. The Ninja Megafalconzord then landed in its back, forming the Ninja Ultrazord.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

"Stop it!" Face Stealer laughed. "You're tickling me!"

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Ninja Ultrazord then rode towards Face Stealer, firing lasers out of its cannons and a laser from Titanus's mouth.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The lasers then hit Face Stealer in the face, while he laughed.

 _You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_

Face Stealer then fell to the ground and was destroyed.

"Ha-ha!" Tommy laughed.

"Man!" Rocky said.

"Whoo!" Kimberly whooped.

"Great job, guys." Tommy told the others.

"Yes." Aisha cheered.

"Back to the urn you go." Tommy said.

Face Stealer then began to float back towards the urn.

"No! no, not again!" he cried. "Not again!"

He then went inside the urn.

"Ha-ha!" Tommy said.

"Good job." Billy said, as he and Adam high-fived Tommy at the same time.

"Nice work." Aisha said, as she and Sophie high-fived each other.

Rocky then high-fived Sophie and then turned around to high-five Kimberly.

"We did it!" she cheered.

They all then jumped out of the Ninja Ultrazord and then ran towards the urn.

"Oh, man." Tommy moaned, as they ran to it. "There's the urn. We gotta put the lid on quick."

Then then stopped by the urn as Tommy lifted it upright.

"Ha-Ha-Ha. Right back were you belong, Face Stealer." he said, pointing at him.

He then picked the lid of the urn up.

"Lights out for you, pal." he said, putting it on, before getting to his feet. "Yeah! We did it!"

"Yes!" Kimberly cheered, as they all punched their right fists in the air.

"All right!" Billy cheered.

"Whoo-hoo!" Sophie cheered.

"Yeah!" Rocky cheered.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd groaned in annoyance while glowing red.

"You see?" he questioned his wife. "You see how things always turn out when you try to take over the world behind my back?"

"Would you just spare me?" Rita asked, before starting to walk away. "So it didn't work out perfectly. I don't see you doing any better, radiator-face!"

"Why you...!" Lord Zedd growled, before glowing red. "Coming from a twin horned witch like you, that's a complement."

He then turned around and walked off.

 **(The museum)**

Outside the museum, the Rangers were walking towards it to return the masks their borrowed - which Rocky was carrying - as well as Face Stealer's urn - which Tommy carried. While the walked, Bulk and Skull stuck their heads out from behind a statue outside the museum.

"There they are, Skull." Bulk said, pointing at them. "There they are. The Power Rangers have the urn."

"You mean they stole it?" Skull questioned.

"No, you ninny. They probably clobbered that big ugly Face Stealer creep and took it back." Bulk explained.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Skull admitted glumly, as Adam patted Billy's shoulder.

"I have an idea." Bulk then said. "Follow me!"

Skull then walked towards the Rangers, and then Bulk followed.

"Hold it!" Skull shouted, holding his hand out, making the Rangers stop.

"Well, good work, Power Rangers." Bulk commented.

"Uh... gee, thanks." Tommy said, as Kimberly put her hands on her hips.

"Now, if you don't mind, we'll be taking that." Bulk said, pointing at the urn. "It's Junior Police business now."

"Uh, well..." Tommy muttered, unsure what to do. "Okay."

"And the masks." Skull said, pointing at them as Adam and Sophie shrugged their shoulders.

"You'll return them to the museum right?" Tommy asked, giving Skull the urn.

"Yes." Bulk said, as Rocky gave him the masks. "That's exactly what we'll do."

He them mumbled something before he and Skull turned around.

"Yeah." Tommy said, turning to the others. "We did it, guys."

"Yeah." Rocky said.

"All right." Billy said.

"Yes!" Aisha said.

"Yes!" Adam said.

Kimberly and Sophie both giggled before they all pressed the morphers on their belts and teleported away.

Skull then opened the door to the museum and then walked in, hitting Bulk in the face with the urn as he did - by accident. He then threw the urn up as Bulk walked in, before catching it and then hit the bottom of it, and then the top.

"Excuse us." Bulk said, as they walked on, when two guards showed up in front of them. "Official police patrol business."

"I don't think so." one of the guards said, taking the masks while the other took the urn. "These artifacts were reported stolen and we have orders to bring anyone in seen in possession of them."

"No, no, no. You don't understand." Bulk said. "We risked our lives to bring these things back here safely."

"But Bulky, the Power Rangers..." Skull argued.

"Quiet, pinhead!" Bulk barked at him, before turning back to the guards.

"Both of you be quiet, and come with us!" the guard with the masks ordered. "Now!"

"Okay." Bulk sighed, as the guard pulled him away.

"We collectors of rare antiquities." Skull said, as the other guard pushed him forward.

 **(Youth Center)**

The Rangers were all sitting around a table drinking a smoothie each, when Tommy spotted Azina walking in.

"Oh, hey, Azina. What's up?" he asked, as she walked towards them.

"I wanted to thank you all for your concern." she said. "The Face Stealer was returned to us safely."

"Oh, congratulations." Kimberly said.

"Yes, we were very lucky." Aznia told them. "But now we've got extra guards to keep closer watch."

"Well, I think learning about other cultures is great." Kimberly said, before resting her face on her right arm. "Sometimes I think reading about it is a little bit better than living it, huh?"

They all laughed lightly at her joke.


	72. The Potion Notion

**A/N: I'm gonna admit, but I was shocked by how this one ended, with Rita and Zedd being truly in love with each other.**

* * *

In the hallway of Angel Grove High, Bulk and Skull were holding something in their hands, when Bulk saw Tommy and Kimberly walking towards them.

"Mm-mmm." he cleared his throat, grabbing Tommy's arm. "Tommy... uh, uh, Kimberly."

He then grabbed Tommy's arm again as he tried to walk away, while Tommy grabbed Kimberly's hand to pull her back.

"Hey, you know, you two look really good together." he said, before turning to Skull. "Isn't that right, Skull? Haven't I always said that they made a lovely couple."

"Yeah, sure. Right, lovely." Skull said glumly, like he didn't want to say that.

"Thanks." Kimberly muttered.

"Yeah, thanks." Tommy said, looking weird, before they started to walk off.

"Hey, by the way. Hey, Tommy..." Bulk said, getting them to stop. "..when's the last time you took this lovely lady out for..."

Skull then began to sing some opera music.

"..an enchanted romantic evening?" Bulk asked, finishing his question.

"What?" Tommy asked confused, as Skull stopped singing.

"Yeah." Skull said, holding up a ticket wrapper. "We gotta sell all these tickets to the Junior Police Ball or Lt. Stone's gonna throw us in the brig."

Kimberly then looked at Tommy dreamily, while he turned to her.

"Uh, well, uh, what do you think?" he asked her.

"I'd love to." Kimberly replied.

"Alright." Bulk said, as they looked at him.

 **(The palace)**

Rita was walking towards her husband with an angry look on her face.

"Zedd, you never take me anywhere!" she complained.

"Ah! Well, my little crud muffin, I've been working on a surprise for you." Lord Zedd explained, sitting in his throne.

Rita then smiled, liking the news.

"Serpentera is fully charged and ready to sweep us away on a second honeymoon." Lord Zedd explained.

"Ugh! I can't believe there was ever a first." Goldar moaned disgustingly, as Lord Zedd got up. "Second honeymoon."

"So?" Lord Zedd asked his wife.

"Come on, crab cakes." she said. "Let's hit the road."

Lord Zedd then turned to Goldar. "Goldar, you are in charge." he informed. "Make sure that Finster finishes that monster before we get back."

"Hey, why can't I be in charge?!" Rito complained.

"You?" Lord Zedd questioned, poking him.

"Ow!" Rtio cried softly.

Lord Zedd then grumbled while shaking his hand, while Rito touched the spot where Lord Zedd had poked him.

"Just stay out of trouble." Lord Zedd told him.

Later, Rito was with Finster in his workshop, looking at Finster's latest monster.

"Now the last time I equipped her with a love potion." Finster muttered, as Rito turned to him.

"Love potion?" he questioned.

"Why, yes. Just like the one Rita used on Lord Zedd." Finster replied, before realizing what he said. "Oops. Heh-heh, I mean like the one she didn't use on Lord Zedd." he corrected, pointing to a cabernet behind him.

"Right." Rito muttered.

"Oh, well, never mind." Finster said, before he started to leave the workshop. "It's all safely tucked away behind lock and key now. I'll be back in a few minutes. Don't touch anything!"

"You got it, dude!" Rito called, as Finster left the workshop. "Ba-doom! Score!" he cheered. "Yeah! Ha-ha-ha!"

He then turned around to the cabernet and walked towards it, before hitting the door to it.

"Safely locked up, huh?" he questioned, before opening it up. "Piece of cake. Now let me see." He then began to search for the love potion. "Looking for a love potion." he said, before pulling a red weird shaped blaster out. "Hmm, couldn't possibly be this bright red one with the heart on it, could it?" he questioned himself, before walking towards the monster. "Well, one way to find out."

He then held it against the monster and fired it, shooting red hearts out of it towards her.

"Let's take it out for a test drive." he said.

The monster then sat up and looked at him.

"Well, hello handsome." it said, sounding female, while holding her hands over her chest. "Where have you been hiding yourself. I'm Miss Chief and you are positively the monster of my dreams."

"Hey, hey, control yourself." Rito said.

"I am yours to command." Miss Chief said, lovingly. "I will do anything you say."

"Anything?" Rito questioned.

"Anything." Miss Chief confirmed, giggling.

"I got an idea." he said, motioning her to lean closer to him. "Come here."

He then began to whisper what he wanted her to do.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

Miss Chief was now in the hallway but no one could see her, as she was invisible.

"Oh, I just love it when I get to be invisible and play cupid." she said.

She then saw Kimberly and Tommy in front of her.

"Tommy, we're gonna have so much fun." Kimberly said. "I know exactly what I'm gonna what dress I'm gonna wear and then I'm gonna put my hair like this..." she said, moving it so it was on the top of her head. "..and, um..."

"Think again, dear." Miss Chief said, firing the love potion at her.

"I..." Kimberly said, as the potion hit her while she was staring at Skull. "I-I-I."

She then began to walk towards him, as Skull went through the tickets.

"What is it?" Tommy asked, following her.

"You are just about the cutest thing that I have ever seen." Kimberly said, making Skull stop going through the tickets.

He, Bulk and Tommy all then turned to her.

"Huh?" they all questioned, confused.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have the most beautiful eyes." Kimberly said, touching Skull's face.

Skull then dropped the tickets he was holding, while Bulk and Tommy began to look even more confused.

"No." Skull admitted, shaking his head. "Not recently."

Kimberly then blushed while holding her hand to her mouth. "Listen, handsome, you got a date for the ball?" she asked.

Bulk was now more confused than ever.

"Uh-uh..." Skull stuttered in surprise. "No, now that you mention it, no."

Kimberly then grinned while Tommy looked at her.

"Kimberly, what's going on?" he asked her, pushing Skull aside. "I thought we were gonna go to the ball?"

"No way." Kimberly said, staring at Skull dreamily, before grabbing his shirt. "You've got he best so I'd settle for the rest."

Skull then swooped her off her feet, before pulling her upright and then they spun around while holding each other. Skull then wolf whistled at her while she smiled happily.

Inside Ms. Appleby's class, Billy, Adam, Aisha and Rocky were all sitting with the rest of the class looking at her, when they heard a knock on the door. Then the door opened, and then Lt. Stone stuck his head into the room.

"Excuse me, ma'am. I'm sorry to interrupt but I'm looking for Bulkmeyer and Skullovitch." he explained.

Miss Chief then appeared beside him, but he couldn't see him.

"Time for an old fashioned crush on the teacher." she giggled, firing the love potion at him.

"Oh!" Lt. Stone awed, staring at Ms. Appleby. "Oh, my stripes."

He then walked towards her with a romantic look on his face, while Ms. Appleby and class all looked confused. Lt. Stone then took Ms. Appleby's hand as Miss Chief disappeared, before she stood up.

"Did anyone ever tell you, you have beautiful eyes?" he asked.

"I..." Ms. Appleby said, pulling her hand away while in shock. "..beg your pardon?"

The class all looked up at them, and then girls - including Aisha smiled - while the boys all looked shocked.

"Ma'am, I know this is sudden, but will you go to the Junior Police Patrol Ball with me?" Lt. Stone asked.

"Lt. Stone?!" Ms. Appleby exclaimed in anger.

In the hallway, Miss Chief was standing on the stairs looking at Bulk and Skull.

"Did anyone ever tell you, you have the most beautiful eyes." Bulk mocked, as Skull looked like he was dreaming, as Miss Chief fired the love potion at him.

"Don't be so quick to laugh my friend." she said, as Skull laughed. "With me around, no one is immune to cupid's arrow."

He then danced off while twirling around, and then Billy, Adam, Rocky and Aisha came walking down the stairs.

"I-I-I..." Bulk said, before seeing Aisha. "Aisha."

She and the boys then stopped as he touched her arm.

"Where have you been all my life." he said, taking his hand to her lips.

She pulled her hand away before he could kiss it. "What?" she asked, confused.

"Come with me to the casaba?" Bulk asked, pulling her closer, making Adam smile. "I don't know where it is but, we'll find it."

"Guys, I think we better go." she told her friends, looking annoyed. "There's defiantly something going on."

They then walked away, when Sophie came walking down the hallway towards them, when Miss Chief entered the hallway - but they couldn't see her.

"Time for another cupid arrow hit." she said, firing the love potion at her.

"I-I-I..." Sophie said, staring at Adam.

"You okay, Soph?" Rocky asked, as they stopped by her.

"Adam!" Sophie said, grabbing Adam's arm.

"Huh?" Adam muttered in confusion, as Miss Chief disappeared.

"Oh, where have you been, sweetheart?" Sophie asked, keeping hold of his arm.

"Sweetheart?" Rocky questioned, confused.

"Don't look at me." Adam told him, confused even more.

"How about we go to the beach, lie down on the sand and relax together?" Sophie asked Adam, in a dreamily state.

"Uh, Soph... are you alright?" Adam asked, confused still.

Sophie then just rested her head on his shoulder. "Oh, I'm fine, sweetheart." she said.

"I think we'd better go." Billy suggested.

"I agree." Aisha said. "This is getting weirder and weirder."

 **(The palace)**

Goldar was pacing around the place, while Baboo and Squatt stood against the wall in the throne room.

"As if having Rita back wasn't bad enough." he muttered. "Now I have to deal with her dimwitted brother."

"I kinda like Rito myself." Squatt admitted.

"I'll show Lord Zedd it is I who should be with them as we conquer the universe..." Goldar announced.

"Ooh." Squatt giggled.

"..beginning with the Power Rangers." Goldar finished, before turning to Squatt and Baboo. "Ah, yes!"

 **(The park)**

The Rangers were now all walking through the park, Tommy looking hurt and upset while Sophie and Kimberly looked like they were daydreaming.

"Too strange." Aisha admitted to the others.

"Hey, you guys notice anything weird going on in school today?" Adam asked Tommy and Kimberly.

"Defiantly." Tommy said, pointing at Kimberly.

Sophie then grabbed Adam's arm and then rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well, you're not the only one." he told Tommy.

"Well, if you call falling in love weird, then...color me guilty?" Kimberly asked, twirling around grinning.

"Oh, you're not the only one, Kim." Sophie said, letting go Adam's arm before twirling around herself.

"Uh... maybe we should talk to Zordon?" Billy suggested.

"Yeah." the others said, except Sophie and Kimberly.

"Let's go." Tommy said.

They were about to teleport away, when Goldar and a bunch of Tengas showed up.

"Nice to see you again, Rangers!" he said.

"Oh!" Kimberly moaned, worriedly. "I have to protect Skull."

Tommy looked at her and then sighed.

"You mess with Adam and you mess with me!" Sophie shouted, pointing at Goldar while standing in front of Adam.

Adam rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Ninja power now!" Tommy shouted, as they all pulled their left arms down, and then pushed both their hands forward with their fingers by the thumbs up.

They then all appeared in their ninja outfits and then divided up to fight. Adam jumped to his right, while Aisha jumped to her left, while Tommy jumped forward, and then Goldar growled as Tommy and Rocky jumped over him.

Billy then jumped onto the wooden bridge nearby, landing on the guard rail. A Tenga on the bridge then tried to hit him, but he jumped forward and landed on the bridge, and then jumped again, landing on the other guard rail. He then backed flipped off the guard rail and then Kimberly jumped over him.

"Hey! Over here!" she shouted, getting up.

Two Tengas then turned to her and tried to hit her, but she handspringed sideways to avoid it, and then spun around and sat on the guard rail. She then wrapped one of her legs under it, and then learned back as another tried to hit her, and then sat back up and hit another with her elbow and then pulled its head down. She then removed her leg from under the guard rail, then rolled over its back, and then kicked it in the chest, knocking it over the guard rail.

"See you later, birdbrain!" she called, waving at it.

Aisha then jumped off a wooden table, while Adam kicked one in the chest, and Sophie tackled another. Aisha then jumped into Adam's arms, allowing her to kick one, and then he spun her around his body and then she rolled off his back, while Sophie kicked one, but then turned to them.

"What's the idea?!" she demanded, pushing Aisha. "Adam's mine, sister!"

"Now's not the time, Sophie!" Adam yelled, blocked a Tenga's punch.

"This isn't over, Aisha!" Sophie warned, before kicking one with both feet.

Rocky then held his arms out.

"Rocky, I'm coming at you." Tommy told him.

He then jumped onto Rocky's shoulder and then jumped over Goldar, landing behind him as he turned around and growled.

"Watch this?" Rocky dared, jumping up.

He then spun around in the air and punched Goldar in the back with both fists, knocking him down.

"You'll pay for that!" Goldar growled, looking up at them.

 **(In space)**

Serpentera was flying through space, with Lord Zedd piloting while Rita sat in the seat behind him.

"Having fun, my little sourpuss?" Lord Zedd asked, holding his hand out.

Rita giggled wildly. "Zedd, baby, you may be ugly but you sure know how to show a ghoul a bad time." she admitted, grinning.

She then laughed as the computer beeped.

"What? Empty." Lord Zedd read. "We're running out of energy."

"Oh, please?" Rita scoffed. "I haven't heard that one in 3,000 years."

"Really?" Lord Zedd asked, as his wife laughed. "I wonder how amusing your breath is going to find it?"

 **(The palace)**

Rito was looking through his sister's telescope, when he heard a beep.

"Oh!" he muttered.

He looked around.

"Huh?" he muttered, before seeing a speaker on the balcony.

He then chuckled as he picked it up.

"Hello. Rito Revolto residence." he answered jokingly, before laughing.

 _"Rito, you bonehead!"_ yelled Lord Zedd on the other end, causing Rito to drop the speaker, but he caught it before it hit the fall. _"Put Goldar on the line?"_

"Huh? Oh, hi, Ed." Rito said, before looking around, but couldn't see Goldar. "Uh, uh... Goldar's not here." he explained. "Oh, can I be in charge?"

 _"So, you want to be in charge, eh?"_ Lord Zedd asked.

"Yeah. Uh-huh. Yeah." Rito told him, nodding, before chuckling.

 _"Like when I told you to recharge Serpentera yesterday?"_ Lord Zedd questioned, making Rito shut up.

"Oh!" he muttered, looking around.

 _"Well, thanks to you, we're on our way back, and your sister can't wait to see you."_ Lord Zedd told him, as he tried to walk away.

"Oh!" he grunted, as the speaker's wire pulled him back.

 _"Tell Goldar that monster had better be ready."_ Lord Zedd intrusted.

"Monster? What?" Rtio asked, confused until he remembered Miss Chief. "Oh, right. The monster. You got it, Ed. No problemo. Everything is right on schedule. Count on it."

 **(The park)**

A Tenga was knocked down, as Goldar and more of them began to back away, as the Rangers walked closer towards them slowly.

"Oh, I see." Tommy realized. "You're just making a well calculated retreat, aren't you?"

"Exactly!" Goldar shouted. "Until next time, Power Rangers!"

He and the Tengas then all disappeared, as the Rangers ran forward.

"Man. When is that guy ever learn?" Rocky asked.

 **(Command Center)**

The Rangers then all arrived at the Command Center out of the ninja outfits, and Sophie and Kimberly were still looking dreamily.

"Zordon, something's wrong with Sophie and Kim." Tommy explained. "They're um, not themselves."

Sophie then rested her head on Adam's right shoulder, while locking her arm through his, making him roll his eyes, while Kimberly kept daydreaming.

"Alpha, run a scan for abnormal bio waves." Zordon instructed.

Alpha then picked something up, and turned to Kimberly. "Hold still, Kimberly?" he asked.

He then used the device to scan Kimberly while she kept on daydreaming.

"Kimberly Ann Skullovtich." she said, confusing the others even more - except Sophie. "Kimberly Hart-Skullovtich."

Tommy looked a bit hurt as she twirled around, while Alpha kept scanning.

"AY-Yi-Yi!" Alpha exclaimed when he stopped scanning. "Kimberly seems to be under the spell of a love potion!"

"Thank goodness." Aisha sighed in relief.

"Then maybe Sophie's under one too?" Billy suggested.

"It's possible." Rocky agreed.

"Would you mind letting go for a minute, Soph?" Adam asked.

"Anything for you, sweetheart." Sophie grinned dreamily, removing her arm from Adam's.

"Hold still, Sophie?" Alpha asked, scanning her.

Sophie then sighed dreamily. "Sophie Davis-Park." she said, putting her hands together near her head.

Alpha then stopped scanning. "AY-Yi-Yi! It seems Sophie is under the love potion spell as well." he explained.

"Well, that explains a lot." Rocky sighed.

"You're telling me." Adam said, rolling his eyes.

The alarm then went off, and then the Rangers turned to the viewing globe - expect Sophie and Kimberly.

"Rangers, this is exactly as I suspected." Zordon explained, as Sophie and Kimberly turned around. "Observe the viewing globe."

The Rangers then all saw Miss Chief in a field through the viewing globe.

"This is Miss Chief. She has reeked havoc throughout Angel Grove by haphazardly spraying her powerful love potion." Zordon explained, as Kimberly whispered something to Aisha, while Sophie put her head on Adam's shoulder while touching his hand.

"I am all for love but this is getting out of hand." Aisha admitted, pointing at Kimberly, who was giggling.

"Tell me about it." Adam said, pointing at Sophie.

"Do not underestimate Miss Chief's power." Zordon advised, as the Rangers saw her fire her love potion at people. "Her love potion undermines common sense leaving the individual vulnerable to danger."

The Rangers then turned back to him.

"I see, Zordon." Tommy understood, dragging Kimberly forward, while Adam did the same with Sophie. "Can you help them?"

"I am hesitant to tamper with the delicate balance of emotion." Zordon explained.

"Skull." Kimberly said dreamily.

"We need Kimberly and Sophie back like the way they were." Tommy sighed. "What are we going to do?"

After a few minutes of thinking, Zordon finally spoke.

"Perhaps Miss Chief's love potion will gradually wear off Kimberly, Sophie and the others." he explained. "Until then, keep them under close watch."

"We will, Zordon." Tommy assured, taking Kimberly's arm.

"Skull. Skull." she muttered dreamily.

They then all teleported away, with Tommy keeping hold of Kimberly while Adam grabbed Sophie's arm to keep hold of her.

 **(The palace)**

Rito was now lying on the floor on his chest.

"Oh!" he moaned, rubbing his head. "I'm really gonna get it this time.

Goldar then walked up to him and groaned, before touching his back.

"How can I do something..." Rito moaned, when Goldar pulled him up.

"Rito, you blabbering fool. What's wrong with you?" Goldar asked. "Beyond the obvious I mean."

"Ed and Rita are on their way back, but I kinda sent their monster to Earth." Rito explained worriedly.

"What possessed you to do that?" Goldar asked.

"I thought it'd be fun to send it down there with the love potion Finster made." Rito explained.

"What love potion?" Goldar questioned.

"Why the one Rita didn't use on Ed." Rito explained.

"I should've known it was a trick." Goldar admitted, looking stupid. "Well, I'll take care of that. Finster! Finster, now!"

Finster then walked into the room. "Yes, Goldar." he said.

"Create an antidote for that love potion immediately!" Goldar ordered.

"Uh-oh." Finster mumbled.

Goldar then stared at him angrily. "Do it!" he ordered.

"I guess the party's over." Finster deduced.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

Miss Chief was behind Mr. Caplan and Ms. Appleby.

"Hoo-hoo!" she laughed, spraying more of her love potion. "Another perfect match!"

The potion then hit Mr. Caplan, and then he stared at Ms. Appleby. "Oh, Appleby, be mine." he grinned, before taking her hand and kissing it.

Ms Appleby looked shocked by his actions. "I beg your pardon?" she questioned furiously.

"Oh, Ms. Appleby, I feel like a lovestruck schoolboy." Mr. Caplan flirted, hitting his chest.

"Has everyone in this school gone mad?!" Ms. Appleby questioned franticly.

"Madly in love, Appleby of my eyes." Mr. Caplan flirted, getting to his knees.

 **(The palace)**

Finster came back into the throne room holding a blaster similar to Miss Chief's - except is was blue instead of red - and then walked towards Goldar and Rito.

"I have prepared the antidote." he informed them.

"Excellent." Goldar said, grinning.

"Uh-oh." Rito muttered, moving back.

"Now to make sure it's safe enough to use on Lord Zedd, go down to Earth..." Goldar instructed.

"Yes, Goldar." Finster said.

"..and test it on those humans, but make sure no one sees you." Goldar instructed.

"As you wish." Finster said.

His hands then glowed blue and then he disappeared.

"Ah! Say good-bye, Rita." Goldar said, grinning happily.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

Miss Chief was dancing around.

"Al right, who's next?" she questioned herself, when Finster showed up beside her, but no one else could see him.

"Your cupid wings have been clipped." he informed her. "Return to the palace."

"Drat! Just when I was getting the hang of it." Miss Chief complained. "You should have seen some of the matches I made."

She then walked off in a huff.

"Believe me, I have. Finster said, walking towards Ms. Appleby, Mr. Caplan and Lt. Stone.

"Listen, toupee top Ms. Appleby is going with me and that's all there is to it." Lt. Stone warned, pointing at Mr. Caplan.

"No way, don wanna-be." Mr. Caplan argued. "She's not used to dating out of her species."

"Why I ought to..." Lt. Stone said, getting ready to punch him.

"I...I..." Ms. Appleby muttered, as Mr. Caplan got ready to fight too.

"Okay, boys, that's enough." Finster said, sparing the antidote on them.

"Why I don't believe we've met." Lt. Stone admitted, now back to normal while holding his hand out.

"How do you do?" Mr. Caplan said, shaking it.

"Lt. Stone." Lt. Stone said.

"Mr. Caplan." Mr. Caplan said.

"How do you do?" Lt. Stone asked.

"It's a..." Mr. Caplan said.

"Pleasure." Lt. Stone finished.

Ms. Appleby then sighed before fainting, her face landing on Mr. Caplan's chest.

"It works." Finster said, before walking down the hallway.

"I will get you anything, Aisha." Bulk said, holding Aisha's hand as Finster walked towards them. "I'll bring you the moon, the stars, the..."

"Not today." Finster said, spraying the antidote at him.

"The..." Bulk muttered, before seeing he had Aisha's hand, and then he let go. "Uh, what was I saying?"

"Uh, nothing. It was nice talking to you." Aisha said, before she started to leave. "Bye."

Finster then walked towards Adam and Sophie.

"Oh, Adam, I just know how wonderful we look together." Sophie flirted, holding his arm and resting her head on his shoulder, before closing her eyes. "I can see us doing all sorts of things together with..."

"I don't think so." Finster said, spraying the antidote on her.

Sophie then opened her eyes and saw what she was doing. "Adam?" she questioned, letting go of him. "What's going on?"

"You're back to normal." Adam sighed in relief.

"Wha..?" Sophie asked confused.

"Look, I'll explained later, Soph." Adam promised. "Right now we got trouble."

They then ran down the hallway, past a laughing Kimberly and Skull.

"Oh, Skull, how could I have ever gone out with that loser, Tommy?" Kimberly questioned, rubbing his nose.

"I don't know." Skull admitted, when Finster sprayed the antidote.

"To..." Kimberly said, before she realized what she was doing. "..Tommy? Skull?!"

She moved back in shock.

"Yes, lamp chop?" Skull asked, touching her nose.

"Um... I think I have to go... over there." Kimberly said, pointing to her left.

"I'll miss you!" Skull called, sounding hurt as she walked off.

Kimberly then grabbed Tommy's arm while he was talking to someone else.

"Excuse me? Sorry." she said, pulling Tommy away. "Tommy, what was I doing with Skull?"

"Kim, you're okay." Tommy realized.

Kimberly then looked back at Skull. "Oh!" she moaned, turning back to Tommy. "Not until I know what's going on."

"It's a long story." Tommy explained. "Let's get the others."

 **(The palace)**

Finster and Miss Chief then returned to the throne room.

"The antidote works like a charm, so to speak." Finster explained, as Goldar and Rito walked towards them. "All humans have been returned to normal."

"With any luck, things will return to normal here." Goldar said hopefully. "Miss Chief, spray Lord Zedd with the antidote the moment he walks in."

"You're wasting your breath, Goldie." Rito said. "She only listens to me."

Goldar groaned. "Then you do tell her!" he ordered.

"Okay. Come here, sweetheart." Rito said, motioning for Miss Chief to lean in closer.

He then whispered something to her, when Rita entered the room.

"Goldar, you over-paid chimp act!" she yelled, walking towards him. "Where were you?"

"Now! Spray it now!" Rito ordered.

"No!" Goldar yelled, as Miss Chief sprayed Rita with the love potion. "No!"

Rita then wiped the bubbles away from her, before staring at Goldar. "You... you have the most beautiful eyes, Gold-ducks." she flirted, moving closer to him. "They're the most horrible shade of red."

Goldar then groaned before running away with Rita right behind him giggling.

"Oh!" Finster said, as Rito and Miss Chief both laughed.

"Oh, Rito, what have you done?!" Goldar demanded.

Rita then grabbed him and pushed him onto the throne.

"I'll get you for this!" he warned.

Rito and Miss Chief laughed.

"Finster, the antidote, spray her with the antidote!" Goldar ordered. "The antidote!"

"Very well, but remember - you owe me one." Finster told him.

He then walked towards Rita while Rito and Miss Chief stood where they were, and then sprayed her with the antidote. "Presto." he said.

"Anything, just get her off!" Goldar whined, as Rita shook her head, and then turned to Goldar.

"Get off me, you big baboon!" she demanded, getting up. "Have you lost your marbles?!"

She then walked away, just as Lord Zedd walked in.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked Goldar, seeing Rita upset, before seeing Miss Chief. "Good work, Goldar, I see the monster is ready." Even though my trip was ruined, no need for an entire day to be wasted. Let's have some fun with the Power Rangers!"

He then laughed loudly as he cast a spell out of his staff at Miss Chief, but almost hit Rito but missed as he ducked.

"Oh!" Rito muttered, before seeing Miss Chief had gone. "Phew, that was close."

 **(Angel Grove High)**

The Rangers all walked down a hallway, and had told Sophie and Kimberly what happened, which had shocked them both.

"Well, it looks like the spell's finally been broken." Billy realized.

"Thank goodness." Aisha sighed.

"You're telling me." Kimberly said.

"And me." Sophie sighed.

"Yeah. This is the weirdest stunt that Rita and Zedd have ever pulled." Rocky admitted.

Tommy chuckled in agreement, when their communicators went off. "Zordon, we read you." he answered. "Come in."

 **(Command Center)**

"Rangers, Miss Chief has rematerialized in the park." Zordon explained.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

The Rangers didn't like the sound of that.

"We're on our way." Tommy said. "Alright, guys, let's take care of this stupid cupid."

"Yeah. Kim and I have a score to settle with that creep." Sophie said, with Kimberly nodding in agreement.

"Right. It's morphin time!" Tommy shouted.

"White Ranger power!"

"Orange Ranger power!"

"Black Ranger power!"

"Pink Ranger power!"

"Blue Ranger power!"

"Yellow Ranger power!"

"Red Ranger power!"

They then all arrived in a field in the park and then ran towards Miss Chief, who had her back to them.

"Come to spread more love potion?" Tommy asked.

"Not this time." Miss Chief said, turning to them, holding a wheel in her hand.

"Let's do it!" Tommy said.

"Hi-yah!" they all shouted, before charging in.

Rocky then kicked at Miss Chief, but she blocked it with the wheel, and then hit him with it, and then she ducked under a kick from Adam, and then Kimberly kicked her but it didn't knock her down, and then she hit Kimberly with the wheel.

"I've got a score to settle with you!" Sophie shouted, before jumping forward.

She then tried to kick Miss Chief with both her feet, but she blocked it with the wheel and sent her flying back, landing on her chest when she hit the ground. Billy and Aisha then tried to punch her at the same time, but she blocked them with the wheel, and then knocked them back.

"You guys alright?" Tommy asked, as they rolled towards him.

"Yeah." Billy replied, as they got to their knees. "I think so."

"Alright." Tommy said.

Miss Chief then came at them and tried to hit them with the wheel, as the others ran towards her from behind.

"Look out!" Tommy shouted, bringing out Saba, which he then used to block the wheel.

He then pushed the wheel back towards her, knocking her back, and then he spun around and kicked her in the chest, knocking her down, but then got back up as the Rangers regrouped.

"You obviously don't know who you're dealing with!" she warned, pointing at them.

She then threw her wheel at them like a frisbee, which then hit Rocky and Adam, then Billy and Kimberly, then Sophie and Aisha and then Tommy.

"What goes around, comes around." Miss Chief joked, as the frisbee spun around and headed back towards her, before she caught it.

Tommy then grunted as he got back up. "I think it's time we show this crooked cupid how true that can be." he said, as the others got up.

"Yeah." Aisha agreed.

"So, you think you'll be the ones to straighten me out, eh?" Miss Chief questioned, before throwing her wheel again.

The wheel then came at the Rangers like a frisbee again, but they all ducked to avoid it - except Kimberly who side handspringed out of the way - and then Tommy hit it with Saba, causing it to the hit the ground

"It's all over, Miss Chief." Tommy said. "You must surrender."

 **(The palace)**

Rita and Lord Zedd were both standing on the balcony and had been watching the whole thing.

"Not so fast, White Ranger." Lord Zedd said, as they crossed over their wands/staffs, and then fired lighting out of them. "Grow, monster, grow!"

 **(The park)**

The lighting hit Miss Chief, and then she grew giant - laughing as she did.

"It looks like I have the upper hand once again, Power Rangers!" she giggled, as the Rangers backed away. "Now, it is you who should surrender to me."

"I wouldn't bet on that." Tommy told her. "Ready, guys? Let's do it."

"Right." they all said.

"Pink Crane!" Kimberly shouted, holding her arm out.

"Blue Wolf!" Billy shouted, holding his arm out.

"Orange Eagle!" Sophie shouted, holding her arm out.

"White Falcon!" Tommy shouted, holding his arm out.

"Red Ape!" Rocky shouted, holding his arm out.

"Black Frog!" Adam shouted, holding his arm out.

"Yellow Bear!" Aisha shouted, holding her arm out.

"Ninjazords, power up!" they all shouted, folding their arms back before holding them up at the sky.

The White Falcon Ninjazord then came out of the sky and screeched, while the other Ninjazords then moved along together, the Crane and Eagle Ninjazord's flying, the Frog Ninjazord jumping, while they others ran. The Falconzord then screeched again, as the Bear and Frog Ninjazords jumped and then changed shapes too - the Frog into a set of legs, while the Bear into a chest. The Crane Zord then changed into a head shape, as the Ape and Wolf Zords then changed into a arm shape each. and then their animal heads then were covered by metal gloves. The Wolf and Bear Zords then themselves to the Bear Zord - the Wolf on the left and the Ape on the right, while the Crane Zord attached itself on the top of the Bear Zord, making the head.

 _They've got a power and force that you've never seen before_

The Bear Zord then landed on top of the Frog Zord, and then the Eagle Zord wrapped its wings around the legs, forming the Ninja Megazord.

Miss Chief then laughed as they began to circle each other, before she charged in.

 _No one can ever take them down_

Miss Chief and the Ninja Megazord then got locked in a grapple, but then they broke free, and then Miss Chief blocked a punch from the Ninja Megazord's wolf arm, before kicking it in the chest.

 _The power lies on their s-si-si-side_

Miss Chief then brought out a new wheel. "See how you like this new and improved version." she said, powering it up.

She then rolled it down the street and it spun towards the Ninja Megazord like it was on fire, hitting it right in the chest.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

Sparks then came into the cockpit as the Rangers moaned.

"Tommy, we need you!" Rocky yelled.

 _"I'm on my way."_ Tommy told them through the radio.

The Ninja Megazord then saw the Falconzord flying towards it - screeching as it did.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Ninja Megazord then jumped up, and then then glided in the air as the Falconzord flew towards it from behind, and then attached itself to the back, forming the Ninja Megafalconzord.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Ninja Megafalconzord then flew towards Miss Chief.

 _Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_

The Ninja Megaflaconzord then punched Miss Chief with both the Wolf and Ape fists, knocking her back.

"That should do it." Tommy told the others, still in his cockpit instead of the Ninja Megazords.

Miss Chief then fell to the ground, but then got back up, before she began to sparkle, and was then destroyed.

 **(The palace)**

"Drat!" Rita moaned, before turning around to Finster, Goldar and Rito. "Another one bites the dust! Goldar, somehow this is all your fault!" she accused.

"That's it! My Lord, Rita tricked you into marriage with a love potion." Goldar explained.

"No, Goldie, no." Rito begged.

"Finster, give him the antidote." Goldar ordered.

Finster then sprayed the antidote on Lord Zedd - who had turned around himself - while Rito covered his eyes.

"Goldar, have you lost your mind?" Lord Zedd questioned, his goggles glowing red, before turning to Rita. "This little witch... is the best thing that ever happened to me."

"But, my Lord..." Goldar said, shocked by what Lord Zedd had said - as was Finster. "..your marriage is a sham. She deceived you. She's a wolf in sheep's clothing."

"Enough, Goldar! Apologise!" Lord Zedd ordered, as he and Rita looked at him.

"But... it's true." Goldar argued. "Why should I?"

"Do it!" Lord Zedd demanded, boiling.

"Alright." Goldar sighed. "I'm sorry, you're heinousness."

Rita then stared at him annoyingly.

"You know, maybe old Ed really does love Rita?" Rito suggested.

Goldar then groaned as Rita and Lord Zedd leaned in to kiss.

 **(Youth Center)**

That night was the Junior Police Ball, and everyone was dressed up nice - members of the patrol in their uniforms while everyone else in suits or dresses, while a band began to play some music.

"That monster sure was a hothead." Adam admitted, standing by the table with the others - minus Tommy and Kimberly who were dancing.

"Yeah, with quite a potent potion." Billy admitted.

"Well hopefully Rita and Zedd have giving up matchmaking for good." Aisha hoped.

Rocky chuckled as he gave her a drink.

"I hope so." Sophie agreed.

"Ms. Appleby..." Lt. Stone said.

"Huh?" Rocky asked, as they turned to see them talking to each other.

"..would you do me the honor of joining me for a dance?" Lt. Stone asked.

"Well, I suppose that would be alright, Jerome." Ms. Appleby grinned, locking her arm through his.

The band leader then began to sing as the people danced.

 _To be alone with you_

Bulk - who was dressed up like a navy officer - was dancing with a blonde.

 _Is all I want today_

Mr. Caplan was dancing with a blonde himself, as Lt. Stone swing Ms. Appleby around, when Tommy and Kimberly danced near them.

"Come on, let's dance." Billy said, looking at Aisha.

"Uh... okay." Aisha replied, before they joined the others on the dance floor.

Rocky smiled before turning to a blonde behind him.

"Hi." he said, walking towards her.

"Tommy, I'm really about the way I treated you." Kimberly said.

"Hey, I know you didn't mean it." Tommy reassured her.

They both danced, when Kimberly saw Skull sitting by himself - also dressed up as a navy officer.

 _Just want to love you_

"Talk about meaning mean." Kimberly admitted. "I wasn't very nice to Skull, was I?"

Tommy shook his head in reply.

"Would you mind if...?" Kimberly asked.

"No, go ahead." Tommy said, letting her go.

She then walked towards Skull, when Adam walked up to Tommy.

"Celery?" he asked, holding some up.

"Thanks." Tommy said, before taking one.

"Hey, Adam?" Sophie asked, walking towards them. "I'm sorry about..."

"It's okay." Adam reassured. "You weren't yourself."

"Thanks." Sophie said. "Look, would you mind dancing with me? I'm starting to feel left out." she admitted.

"Sure. A friendly dance wouldn't hurt." Adam said, before they joined the others.

Kimberly then walked towards the glum looking Skull. "Boo!" she booed. "You want to dance?"

"Why?" Skull questioned, as she sat down beside him. "So you can step on my feet as well as my heart?"

"Skull, look, I'm so sorry about that." Kimberly said sadly. "But don't you think it's better that we're friends, anyway?"

Skull looked at her. "Really? Friends?" he asked.

"Yeah." Kimberly replied.

Skull then smiled. "Yeah." he said, nodding. "Friends."

"Of course." Kimberly said, before taking his hand. "Let's go."

They both then joined the others on the dance floor.

 _Anyone but you  
I just want you all to myself_

Skull and Kimberly then laughed as they danced, as did Billy and Aisha, Sophie and Adam.

 _Ooh  
All to myself  
Ooh  
All to myself_

* * *

 **A/N: The reason I had Sophie fall for Adam while under the love spell, is because I've had a few people asking me to pair them up since season 1, but I can't since she's leaving this season. So I figured I'd do a compromise by having her fall for him under the love spell for those people.**


	73. I'm Dreaming of a White Ranger

**A/N: This is my favorite Christmas special of the whole franchise.**

* * *

Inside the Youth Center, the main room was all set up for Christmas as it was Christmas Eve. Tommy, Rocky, Adam and Billy all walked into the room - Tommy carrying a set of roses in a pot, while Kimberly played the guitar for a choir Aisha was leading, while Sophie was helping put up the decorations.

 _We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
And a happy New Year.  
Good tidings to you, where ever you are  
Good tidings at Christmas and a happy New Year!_

Ernie and several other people were making crafting decorations to go on the walls as the choir sang.

 _We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
And a happy New Year.  
_ _We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
And a happy New Year._

Aisha then clapped as Kimberly stopped playing. "Yay!" they both cheered.

"All right!" a girl cheered.

The boys then walked over to the counter.

"It's so good to see the whole community getting into the holiday spirt." Tommy admitted.

"Yeah, and it's nice to know that underprivileged kids will have a happy place to spend Christmas Eve." Billy admitted, as Tommy put the roses down on the counter.

Sophie then walked towards them with a huge smile on her face.

"You seem pretty happy." Rocky realized, by the look on her face.

"I always am at Christmas, Rocky." Sophie told him, putting some tinsel down on the table. "But this year I'm even more happy."

"Why's that?" Billy asked.

"My Aunt, Uncle and Cousin are all coming over this year." Sophie explained.

"Really?" Tommy asked.

"Yep." Sophie replied. "This will be my first Christmas with them around to celebrate."

Aisha and Kimberly then ran towards them.

"Hi." Aisha said.

"That sounded great, you guys." Adam said, talking about the song.

"Thanks." Kimberly said.

"Thanks. The kids have been working really hard." Aisha explained.

"I could tell by the way they sang." Sophie joked.

They all chuckled, just as Ernie walked towards them holding a star.

"Here it is, guys." he said, holding out the star. "Christmas tree wouldn't be complete without it."

"Right." Tommy grinned, taking the star of Ernie.

"Yeah." Aisha agreed.

Tommy then noticed a little girl sitting on a stool looking upset, and he couldn't help but wonder what was up with her.

"I'll be back, guys." he told the others.

"Okay." Kimberly said, as Tommy walked towards the girl.

"Hey." he said, getting to his knees. "You're just the person I was looking for. Do you want to help me put the star on top of the tree?"

They both then looked at the tree.

"But I can't reach that high." the girl said.

"Ah, come on. I think we can fix that." Tommy said softly. "Let's go."

He then walked towards the tree, as the girl got up and followed him.

"Here you go." he said, giving her the star once they got to the tree. "All right, ready? One, two, three."

He then lifted her up, and then she put the star on the tree.

Aisha and Sophie then saw Kimberly grinning while she sat by the counter, who then turned to them when she noticed them.

"What are you thinking about?" Aisha asked.

"Nothing." Kimberly replied, playing with her fingers.

"Come on?" Aisha asked.

"Be honest, Kim?" Sophie asked.

"I'm real lucky to be able to spend Christmas with you and your family, Aisha." Kimberly admitted. "And I have Tommy too, but I'm really sad.."

"What for?" Sophie asked.

"This is the first Christmas I've ever spent without my mom and it just seems really weird." Kimberly admitted.

"Look, we know you miss her, but we can still have fun." Aisha reassured.

"Aisha's right, Kim." Sophie agreed. "You can't be upset at Christmas time."

Kimberly smiled, as the three shared a group hug.

"Come on, let's go finish with the decorations." Aisha said.

"Okay." Kimberly said, as they all left.

As they walked past the door, Bulk and Skull came in.

 _"Driving into the trees in a one-horse open sleigh  
Through the fields we go, laughing all the way." _Skull sang, before laughing.

"Please, please, please stop it." Bulk begged, as Bulk stopped. "All this holiday sprit is giving me a big headache."

"That so, Bulk?" Skull questioned. "This is the best assignment Lt. Stone's ever giving us. We can do our community service at a party."

"Ha! You not the one that has to play Santa Claus. Ho, Ho, Ho, for a bunch of drooling children." Bulk mocked.

Skull laughed and playfully hit Bulk's back, as Kimberly tried to hang some mistletoe up by the door but couldn't reach. Tommy then walked over as she jumped to try and put it up, only to fail, making him chuckle lightly.

"Need some help?" he asked.

"Yes, I do." Kimberly replied, giving him the mistletoe.

Tommy then put the mistletoe up on the top of the doorframe.

"There you go." he said.

"Thank you." Kimberly said.

Bulk and Skull then came up and Bulk walked behind Tommy, while Skull walking between him and Kimberly.

"Oh, mistletoe." he cooed, before kissing Kimberly on the cheek. "I love this time of year." he told Tommy.

He then laughed as Tommy playfully pushed him away, and then stared at Bulk as he tried to move in under the mistletoe, but then Bulk saw Tommy and went after Skull.

Sophie was now putting up tinsel and steamers around the room, but then some fell off where she had put it. She got down of her small ladder to pick it up, when another girl picked it up for her, and then gave it to her.

"Thanks." Sophie said.

"You're welcome." the girl said. "Hey, aren't you Sophie Davis the photographer?"

"Yeah, I am." Sophie replied. "You've heard of me?"

"I've seen your pictures in the school newspaper dozens of times." the girl said. "Some of the best I've seen."

"Thanks, uh..." Sophie said, but stopped as she didn't know the girl's name.

"Ashley Hammond." the girl said, holding her hand out.

"Thanks, Ashley." Sophie said, shaking it, before getting back to work. "Are you new or something?"

"No, I'm not, but I am a year below you." Ashley explained.

"Oh, I see." Sophie understood. "That explains why I haven't seen you before then."

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was looking down at Earth from the balcony, while Rito stood behind him.

"Merriment and togetherness make me ill." Lord Zedd muttered. "Every year for centuries these nauseating Earthlings get together and celebrate the holidays, but this year is going to be different."

Rita then walked up to him from behind. "Ah, give me a break." she said, making Lord Zedd turn around to her. "You say that every year."

"How would you know?" Lord Zedd questioned, before turning back to face the Earth. "We've only been married for a year, through it seems like centuries. Anyway, this year I will take over Santa's workshop and force those good-for-nothing elves to make some real toys."

He then held his hand out, and then a mini-spinner appeared in it.

"Behold!" he announced, before turning around to Rita and Rito. "I call this 'Lord Zedd's hypno spin'." He then put it down and it began to spin. "Any child that looks at this will become instantly brainwashed."

Rito and Rita then started at the hypno spin toy.

"I'll put one under every Christmas tree, and in every stocking." he announced. "The children of the world will become my slaves, ready to do my evil bidding."

"You know, Ed, this isn't such a bad idea." Rito admitted. "I kinda like this thing."

"It's Zedd, you melted marshmallow!" Lord Zedd yelled, spooking Rito out, before picking the spinner up. "Now, get to the North Pole and get those elves to work on my plan at once!"

Rito then shuddered before walking off.

"Rita, remind me never to hire anymore of your relatives?" Lord Zedd asked, before grumbling. "All right, Santa, next year you won't have to check your list because all the world's children will be naughty, and won't that be nice for me."

 **(Youth Center)**

Aisha and Kimberly had now set the choir up again - including the girl that had helped Tommy put the star on the tree.

"Okay, guys, now this is our last run through before tonight's performance." Aisha reminded the kids, as Kimberly set up sat down with her guitar. "So let's make it good, okay."

"Yeah." the kids all said.

"Remember to smile." Aisha reminded.

Kimberly started to play as the kids smiled - except the girl from earlier - before they started to sing.

 _Oh_ _Hanukah, Oh Hanukah_  
 _Come light the menorah  
Let's have a party_  
 _We'll all dance the horah  
Gather 'round the table, we'll give you a treat  
Dreidel games to play with, and latkes to eat _

_And while we are playing  
The candles are burning low_

Aisha then noticed the sad girl. "Come on." she said softly.

 _One for each night, they shed a sweet light  
To remind us of days long ago_

Aisha then looked at Kimberly, and saw that she had noticed the sad girl herself.

 _One for each night, they shed a sweet light_  
 _To remind us of days long ago._

Kimberly then stopped playing, and then Aisha and the kids stopped singing.

"Whoo." Kimberly said.

"You guys did so good." Aisha told the kids. "Now see you later, okay. Bye."

"Bye." the kids said, as they started to leave.

"Bye." Aisha said, as a girl hugged her.

"Bye." she said, before following the others.

"Good-bye." Aisha said, hugging another girl.

"See you later." the girl said, letting go.

"Bye-bye." Aisha said, hugging another girl.

"Bye." the girl said.

"Bye." Aisha said, as a boy followed the girl.

"Bye-bye." another boy said.

Aisha and Kimberly then turned to the upset girl - who was only one left with them.

"Hey" Kimberly said, touching the girl's hair.

"Becky, why don't you see?" Aisha asked. "Don't you like the song?"

"What does it matter anyway?" Becky questioned sadly. "No one will be here to hear me sing."

She then walked off looking upset, and then Aisha and Kimberly looked at each other.

 **(North Pole)**

In Santa's workshop, the elves were making all the toys going out to the good children.

"Up and over." one said, passing a present to another.

Santa himself then came walking towards an elf holding a clipboard.

"Ho ho ho, how's everything going number 1?" he asked the elf.

"Not so good, Santa." Number 1 replied. "We're a little behind schedule."

"Oh, you worry too much. We'll be done on time, we always are." Santa assured.

"I guess you're right." Number 1 said, as Santa laughed.

"Merry Christmas, everybody!" shouted a voice behind them.

Santa turned around and saw Rito and a bunch of Tengas standing in his elf's workshop.

"What's going on?" he asked, as the elves all looked worried. "What do you want?"

"Allow me to introduce myself? I am Rito Revolto." Rito said, bowing.

"I know who you are, and you've been a very naughty boy this year." Santa said, pointing at Rito while Number 1 nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm heartbroken. Now zip it! I'm you're new boss, and you'll do what I tell you!" Rito announced.

"Hey, do you know who you're messing with?" Number 1 questioned. "You can't just come marching in here and push people around."

"Oh, yes I can." Rito told her, before poking her forehead. "Pushing people around is what I do best." he then brought out a hypno spin. "Now, you see this, my little sugar-plum? You elf's are gonna make these toys and nothing but these toys!"

"Hey, hey! No way!" Number 1 refused. "Our production schedule is already booked!"

"Booked, schmooked. You'll make these toys or you and that guy in the red suit will be permanently out of business!" Rito warned. "Got it?"

 **(Youth Center)**

Kimberly was outside walking towards Becky, who was sitting at a chair, before Kimberly sat down beside her on a wooden table.

"It's Christmas Eve, you're suppose to be happy." she said, before wrapping her jacket around Becky.

"I'm sorry, Kimberly." Becky apologized, still looking sad. "I didn't mean to ruin everything for everyone. It's just that... all I want is for my Dad to come and hear me sing, but he already told me he can't come because he has to work."

"You know what, I bet you're Dad only works just as hard as he does because he loves you and wants you to be happy." Kimberly told her.

"Doesn't he know that what makes me happy is spending time with him?" Becky asked.

"Not unless you tell him." Kimberly explained.

"Hmm. Okay, I'm gonna be extra sure to let him know just how I feel." Becky told Kimberly.

The two girls then smiled and hugged each other.

They both later walked back through the Youth Center towards Tommy who was standing in the doorway.

"Let me have my jacket?" Kimberly asked, taking the jacket of Becky. "Bye."

Becky then walked away smiling while Tommy chuckled, and then both he and Kimberly saw the mistletoe.

"Ah." he breathed.

They both then chuckled and giggled as they leaned in to kiss, when their communicators went off.

"Oh, man." Tommy moaned, before turning to the others by the counter, and then motioning them to come towards them.

The others then got up from the counter and walked towards Tommy and Kimberly, and then gathered around them as Kimberly put her jacket back on.

"We read you, Zordon." Tommy answered. "Come in."

 **(Command Center)**

"Tommy, you and the other Rangers must come to the Command Center immediately." Zordon explained.

 **(Youth Center)**

"We're on our way." Tommy said.

The Rangers then pressed their communicators and teleported away.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was working at the computer - which was covered in Christmas decorations - when the Rangers arrived.

"What is it, Zordon?" Billy asked.

"Rito Revolto has taken over the North Pole." Zordon explained. "He's captured Santa and is forcing the elves to mass produce Zedd's evil Christmas toy."

"Since when did Zedd get into the toy business?" Adam questioned.

"Yeah, and what kind of toy is he making?" Tommy asked.

"It is unlike any you've ever seen. It has the power to brainwash children into think Lord Zedd is their master." Zordon explained.

"If he does this, Christmas will be ruined." Aisha said.

"Who does he think is?" Sophie asked. "Mr. Grinch."

"You got me there, Soph." Billy told her.

"We have to get to the North Pole and stop Zedd." Rocky realized.

"Yes, Rocky, but there is one additional complication." Alpha explained.

"Because of a combination of the North Pole's unique polarity and a crosscurrent of holiday magic, your morphing powers will not work there." Zordon explained. "Alpha can teleport you there but you'll have no special powers to protect you."

"That's a chance we have to take." Tommy said. "I mean, Santa's way too important."

"Are you sure about this?" Zordon asked.

"We have to, Zordon." Sophie explained. "All the little kids depend on Santa and if they get Zedd's toys Christmas will be ruined."

"Very well then. Alpha will now teleport you to the North Pole." Zordon explained. "Good luck, Rangers."

"Thanks." Tommy said, as Alpha began to press buttons on the computer.

"Keep warm, Rangers." he advised, looking worried as the Rangers teleported away. "AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi."

 **(North Pole)**

The Rangers arrived just outside of Santa's workshop.

"Wow." Tommy awed, looking around. "I can't believe this. Santa's house."

"This is cool." Aisha said, as they walked through the gate.

"Cool?" Rocky questioned, rubbing his shoulders. "It's freezing."

"I don't think she meant that kind of 'cool', Rocky." Sophie explained.

They then walked through the gate towards the workshop.

"Shh, we gotta be really quiet." Tommy whispered.

"Right." Sophie whispered back.

They then approached the workshop door, and then Tommy opened it slightly as they heard Rtio ordering the elves around.

"Get over there!" he ordered. "Let's go. You're my elf's now. You'll do as I say!"

Tommy then peeked though the gap of the door, and saw Santa tied up and gagged, with two Tengas behind him as Number 1 tied to free him.

"Hey, you want another beating?" Rito asked, scaring her away, before he walked towards Santa. "Ain't gonna have to worry about a retirement plan." he then turned to Number 1 again. "Now back to work. Back, back, back. Come on. Let's go, let's go!"

Tommy then closed the door and turned to the others. "Oh, man, it's just like Zordon said." he sighed.

"Even without our powers, we can't just attack." Adam realized. "Santa and the elves could get hurt."

"You're right." Tommy sighed in agreement. "We have to think of a different way."

The others nodded in agreement.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was standing on the balcony and ha seen the Rangers arrive at the North Pole, just as Goldar walked up behind him.

"Huh?" he questioned. "Goldar!"

"Yes, my sire." Goldar said. "I live to serve you, my lord-"

"Quiet!" Lord Zedd interrupted, shutting him up. "Go down to the North Pole. Destroy those meddling morphing misfits, and get those elves back to work."

Goldar nodded.

"Ah, nothing will interfere with my plans, nothing! The children of the world shall be mine." Lord Zedd announced. "I shall control their little minds and take over their big world!"

 **(Youth Center)**

Bulk and Skull turned around from a table, and then lifted up a doughnut each that they had in their hand. They were both about to start eating them, when Becky tugged against Bulk's sleeve.

"Officer, can you help me?" she asked, as they threw their doughnuts behind them.

"Uh, of course, little girl." Bulk said. "What seems to be the trouble?"

"I can't find my friend Kimberly anywhere." Becky explained.

Bulk and Skull then looked at each other in confusion.

"Kimberly? I can't believe that she'd flake out." Bulk admitted.

Skull chuckled. "Oh, Bulky, isn't it about time that we get dressed for our little parts in tonight's show?" Skull asked.

Becky looked at them both, wanting an answer to her question.

"Hmm, yeah, okay, yeah." Bulk agreed, before turning back to Becky. "Hey, I'll tell you what, little girl. We're gonna go outside and, uh, wait for Santa."

They both then chuckled.

"We'll tell him about Kimberly and, uh, I'm sure he'll help us find her." Bulk told Becky. "Okay?"

They both chuckled while Becky didn't look convinced, and then Skull patted her head, before he and Bulk walked off.

"No, you can't eat it yet." a girl said, talking to someone else behind Becky.

 **(North Pole)**

The Rangers were all huddled in a circle and had been discussing a plan on how to free Santa and the elves.

"So, Billy, you don't think Zedd's monsters will be able to use their powers here, either?" Tommy asked.

"No, the chances are good." Billy replied. "I mean, if our powers don't work here, why would theirs? But, uh, you know, we can't be certain until we test the theory."

"I say we go for it." Rocky said.

The others nodded in agreement.

"All right, guys." Tommy said, holding his fist out.

The others then put their hands on top of it.

"Let's do it!" Tommy said.

"Yes." Kimberly whispered, as they pulled their hands back.

"Alright." Billy said, before they all separated..

Inside the workshop, the Tengas were watching the elves carefully, to make sure they were making the hypno spinners right, while Rito pointed a candy cane at them like a stick. Sophie, Kimberly and Aisha all then stuck their heads out from behind a present that had already been packed, and saw Number 1 working.

"Psst!" Kimberly whispered. "Psst!

"Huh?" Number 1 muttered, before she saw them, and then pointed to herself. "Mm?"

Kimberly nodded, and then Sophie stuck her hand up over the present and motioned her to come towards them, and then Aisha and Kimberly did the same thing. Number 1 looked behind her to see if anyone was looking, and then made her way towards the three Rangers, and then they all ducked down.

"We came to save you." Kimberly explained.

"We could sure use it." Number 1 admitted.

"But we're gonna need your help." Aisha explained.

"Are you up for it?" Sophie asked.

"Just say the word." Number 1 replied.

"Okay, here's the plan." Kimberly explained, before whispering it to her.

"Speed it up! No empty boxes!" Rito ordered. "Let's get with it!"

"Merry Christmas, Rito!" Aisha shouted.

Rito turned to see the three Rangers behind him.

"Power Rangers." he muttered.

"Why don't you come outside and see what we've brought you?" Kimberly asked him.

"We guarantee you'll like it." Sophie assured, grinning.

"Hey, Power Rangers!" Rito yelled, as the girls ran outside. "Come back here!"

He then groaned as he turned back to the elves.

"Tengas, keep these elves working!" he ordered, before picking up his sword. "I've got a little problem to take care of."

He then walked out, and then the elves leaned in closer, and then Number 1 whispered the Rangers plan to the others, and then Rito opened the door.

"Now, you think, those Rangers would have somewhere to go for the holidays, but no" he muttered, as he walked outside, but couldn't see the Rangers. "Oka, quit fooling around! I don't feel like playing hide-and-seek! I know you're out there."

The Rangers then all came out from behind a tree.

"That's right, Rito." Tommy said, getting Rito's attention. "We're all here."

"Take this!" Rito shouted, trying to fire a laser from his sword, but only a small bit of lighting came out. "Ahh! My laser doesn't work!" he screamed.

He then tried to fire again, but nothing happened.

"Looks like we were right." Adam realized.

"You're powers are worthless here, Rito." Billy told him. "This is a place where only good can win."

"Oh! I suppose you think this is funny?!" Rito accused.

Goldar then appeared behind him.

"Don't you?" Rito asked.

The Rangers then backed up slightly.

"I thought I smelled something." Goldar said.

"Now guys!" Tommy said.

The Rangers then all picked up some snow, and then threw it at Rito and Goldar.

"Oh!" Rito moaned, as the snow hit him.

The Rangers then threw more snow at them.

"Oh! Ow!" Rito moaned. "You kids better cut that out!"

The Rangers kept throwing snow at them as Goldar grumbled, and then Rito headed for the door.

"Get out of my way!" he said, pushing past Goldar. "Get out of my way!"

"Cut it out!" Goldar moaned, as Rito pushed the door open.

Rito then walked into the workshop and then Goldar followed him, unaware that the elves had set a trap for them.

"Why, those kids, I ought ot-" Rito mumbled.

"Now!" Number 1 called.

She and another elf held up a piece of wrapper and then Goldar and Rito tripped over it, causing them to land on their chests. The Tengas near Santa then saw them and ran up to them, but another elf threw a bunch of marbles on the floor, causing them to slip and fall over. The elf and another one then both laughed.

Soon, the Rangers came in and untied Santa, and then helped the elves tie up Rito, Goldar and the Tengas with the wrapper.

"I knew we'd be able to do it!" Number 1 giggled.

Tommy then pressed his communicator. "Alpha, we have a little package that needs delivering." he explained.

Rocky and Sophie grinned while nodding in agreement.

 **(Command Center)**

"I read you, Tommy." Alpha said. "I always say it's better to give than to receive."

He then pressed some buttons on the computer.

 **(The workshop)**

Rito, Goldar and the Tengas then all disappeared, and then everyone laughed, with Tommy and Rocky high-fiving each other.

"Alright." Tommy grinned.

"Don't everybody celebrate yet. This whole incident has put us way behind schedule." Number 1 explained, leaving the Rangers worried looks. "We'll need a miracle to finish the presents on time."

"Well, we have one thing on our side - this is the time of miracles." Santa explained. "Ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"Guys, I think maybe we can help." Billy told the elves.

"Yeah." Tommy said quietly.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd got up from his throne furiously, as Goldar, Rito and the Tengas had been teleported right in front of him.

"I can't believe this! My plan I ruined!" he yelled. "What's the matter with you, you incompetent ninnies?"

He kicked Goldar's leg before growling while Rita groaned.

"You can't even beat the Power Rangers when they have no power?" he questioned.

"Well, I hate to say I told you so!" Rita yelled.

"Then don't!" Lord Zedd growled, before walking around her. "Beside the Power Rangers, the last person I want to hear that from is you!" He then turned to the fourth wall. "Did I mention, I hate this time of year?"

"Bah, humbug!" Rita groaned.

 **(The workshop)**

The Rangers were helping the elves finish packing all the presents up for the kids. Billy and Sophie were putting them into the sacks, while Rocky, Aisha, Adam and Tommy helped the elves pass the presents to them.

"Hand me that one right there?" Satna asked a elf, pointing a present in front of him.

Adam was then passed a present, then he passed it to Aisha, who passed it to Rocky, who passed it to Tommy, who then passed to Sophie, who then put it in the sack. Billy then picked up another present and put it with some more, while Tommy carried another two towards a sack and then put them in it. Later, Tommy put a small present into another sack, and then they were all done.

"Ho, ho, ho! Christmas is saved thanks to you, Power Rangers." Santa told them, as Aisha, Adam and Kimberly sat at the table.

"You know who we are?!" Sophie asked in shock.

"Of course." Santa confirmed. "I keep watch over everyone around the world and I keep seeing what you do to make it safe, even when your not fighting evil."

The Rangers all smiled at that.

"You know, you've done a lot of good in your young lives." Santa told them.

"What are we gonna do with those?" Billy asked, pointing to the hypno spinners.

"Oh, you leave these to me, Billy." Santa assured.

"Oh, my gosh." Kimberly said, remembering the party before grabbing her jacket. "We gotta go."

"Oh, take this big sack with you." Santa said, giving a sack of toys to Tommy. "It's filled with special presents for all the kids at the party."

"Oh, thanks, Santa." Tommy said, patting Santa's shoulder. "They're rally gonna appreciate this."

"Bye, Santa." Aisha said, as they began to leave.

"Bye, dear." Santa said.

"See you." Tommy said.

"Bye, you guys." Kimberly said.

"Bye." Sophie said.

 **(The palace)**

Rito, Goldar and the Tengas were now untied and the two of them - along with Rita and Lord Zedd were looking at a present that had been brought to them.

"Aw, Santa Claus didn't forget about us." Rito said.

"At least I get to open one present this year." Rita said, as she opened it, only to find it full of the hypno spinners. "Hey! What a rip off!" she cired, picking on up and then throwing it back into the box. "He's just giving us back our old toys." she then closed the lid.

Rito then began to mutter something while hiding a present behind his back.

"So, what are you hiding?" Goldar questioned, noticing him.

Rito then brought out the present. "Well, in keeping with the holiday spirt, I want you to have this." he said, giving it to Goldar.

Lord Zedd grumbled while Rita looked disgusted.

"Uh..." Goldar muttered while Rito chuckled. "..you mean, this is for me?"

"Goldar, happy holidays, you big lug." Rito said, playing hitting Goldar.

"The whole thing gives me the willies!" Lord zed shivered, as Goldar looked at his present.

 **(Youth Center)**

Bulk was now dressed up as Santa sitting in a chair talking to a little girl, while Skull was dressed up as a reindeer standing beside him.

"Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho. Bye-bye, little girl." Bulk said, as the girl got up and walked away.

"Ain't this great, Bulky - I mean, Santa?" Skull asked, correcting himself.

"Yeah, this is the best." Bulk mumbled, playing with his beard. "Having a bunch of outta control little monsters climbing all over me like I'm a jungle gym. That's my idea of a pleasant evening."

"You're just not with the holiday spirt, are you?" Skull accused.

"Next!" Bulk called, ignoring Skull.

Skull then walked forward. "Come here." he said, picking up a little boy who was carrying a list. He then walked back towards Bulk and put the boy on his lap.

"Come here." Bulk said, taking the boy. "Alright."

Skull then walked behind Bulk's chair.

"What do you want little boooyy?" Bulk asked, as the boy unfold his list - revealing it to be a mile long.

"I want a 2.6 Power Rangers train set." the boy said, as Bulk looked at the list. "I want an F-14 tomcat fighter jet. I want an autographed picture of the Power Rangers..."

The Rangers then just showed up, and then Tommy put the sack down on the floor.

"Sorry we're late, Santa, but we got the toys that you asked for." Tommy said.

The kids then gathered around them all while smiles on their faces, and then teens began to pass them out.

"There- there you go." Tommy told them. "Yeah."

Kimberly then looked around, and saw Becky and then walked towards her.

"Becky." she said.

"Kimberly!" Becky said, as they hugged. "I thought you'd forgot about me."

"Never... and I know someone else who didn't either" Kimberly said.

Becky then turned around and saw her father behind her. "Daddy!" she said, as they hugged each other.

"Oh." he Dad mumbled, before letting her go. "I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner. I promise form now on, I'm gonna spend more time with you." he told her, making her smile. "You're the most important thing in the world to me. I love you."

"Me too, Daddy." Becky told him.

"Hey, how would you like to treat you old Dad to some hot chocolate?" he Dad asked.

Becky turned to Kimberly, before looking back at her father. "Sure, but first I have to do one thing." she said.

"Okay." her father said softly, letting her go.

She then walked towards Bulk, who then let her sit on his lap.

"Alright, let's hear it. What do you want for Christmas?" Bulk asked.

"My Christmas wish already came true Santa, thanks to you." Becky said.

Bulk then took off the glasses looking confused. "It did?" he asked.

"You brought my Daddy home, that's all I ever wanted." Becky explained. "I love you, Santa."

She then kissed Bulk on the cheek while he smirked under the beard.

"Well, uh, that's what Christmas is all about isn't it?" he asked.

He then smiled as Becky got up and ran towards her Dad, and then Bulk lowered his beard and then smiled, while Skull looked like he was about to cry.

"It was beautiful." Skull cried happily.

Sophie help give out some more of the toys, when she saw her parents, Aunt, Uncle and Cousin all walk in.

"Uncle Charlie, Aunt Helen, cousin Harry!" she cried with joy, running towards them.

Her Aunt and Uncle then gave her a group hug, and then she hugged her cousin.

"That's nice what you're doing out there, Soph." Charlie told her.

"Thanks, Uncle Charlie." Sophie said, knowing he meant giving out the toys while wiping her eyes.

"I see this place is all set up for Christmas." Helen pointed out.

"Yeah. Took a while to get the decorations up." Sophie admitted, before taking Harry's hand. "Come on, let's see if there's something in there for you, Harry."

"Okay, Sophie." Harry said, as they walked towards the sack.

"I see they're getting on better since the last time." Wendy commented.

"Harry's not as shy as he was before." Helen explained.

"Well that's good to know." Philip said.

Tommy and Kimberly both smiled at everyone while standing at the doorway, and then Tommy saw the mistletoe above them.

"Oh, hey." he said, getting Kimberly's attention while pointing at it.

"Oh." Kimberly said.

She then pulled Tommy closer to her and then they kissed, before backing away.

"Merry Christmas, Tommy." Kimberly said.

"Merry Christmas, Kim." Tommy whispered.

"I don't know what could make this day any better." Kimberly told him.

They both then smiled at each other.

"Kimberly." a woman's voice said.

Kimberly turned and saw her mom and her mom's boyfriend walking towards her.

"Oh!" she squealed, covering her mouth before running towards them. "Aah!"

She and her mom then hugged each other.

"What are you doing here?" she asked smiling widely as she let go.

"We took a last minute flight back from France." Mrs. Hart explained. "I just couldn't leave my baby all alone on Christmas."

"Oh!" Kimberly squealed with delight, before hugging her mom again as Tommy chuckled.

A while later, the choir - including Becky who was in the front - were all set up and began to sing a Christmas carol, and then Kimberly started playing as Aisha directed, and everyone else watched.

 _Silent night, holy night,_  
 _All is calm, all is bright  
Round yon virgin mother and child._  
 _Holy infant, so tender and mild,_  
 _Sleep in heavenly peace,_  
 _Sleep in heavenly peace._

Becky's father smiled at her as she sang, while everyone else kept watching.

 _Silent night, holy night,  
_ _All is calm, all is bright  
Round yon virgin mother and child._  
 _Holy infant, so tender and mild,_  
 _Sleep in heavenly peace,_

Skull then began to cry as everyone else smiled, and then Aisha sat down in front of the choir. Adam, Rocky and Sophie then joined her, while Tommy, Becky's dad, Billy, Mrs. Hart and her boyfriend, Bulk and Skull walked towards the back of the choir, and then Ernie joined the others at the front.

 _Sleep in heavenly peace._

"One, two, three!" Aisha shouted.

"Merry Christmas!" they all shouted, waving.

* * *

 **A/N: Ashley's cameo is due to the fact her actress played an extra in this episode, so I figured I'd make them one-in-the-same.**


	74. A New Friend Part One

**A/N: This is part one of the two parter introducing Sophie's successor. I won't be telling you much about her until I get to her own story, but I will tell you this - she's played by Emily Deschanel who was around 19 in 1995.**

 **The unused monster in this two parter is Karakasa who appeared in episode 37 of Kakuranger.**

* * *

Inside Angel Grove High, the Rangers were all walking in the hallway towards their respective classes.

"How's the gymnastics training come, Kim?" Aisha asked.

"It's going great." Kimberly replied. "Hey, what about you Soph? How's the photography competition going on?"

"It's going alright, Kim. A couple people were kicked out because they cheated on their pictures through." Sophie explained.

"Cheated, how come?" Adam asked.

"They were forged copies." Sophie explained, leaving them all confused.

"Come again?" Tommy asked.

"Cut-outs of two sperate pictures together." Sophie explained.

"Oh, right." Tommy said, understanding now.

"How many of you are there in the running?" Billy asked.

"Just twelve now." Sophie explained. "It started out with sixteen, but two cheated like I said, one dropped out because his dad fell ill, and the last one failed to get the required pictures."

"Man, this has been going on for what?" Adam asked. "Three weeks."

"More like three and a half." Sophie explained.

The bell then rang, meaning everyone had to get to class.

"I've got to get math class." Sophie told the others.

"Yeah, me too." Rocky said.

"And me." Adam said.

"We'll see you later then." Tommy said, as the others walked down the hallway.

"Come on." Adam said, leading them to class.

As they walked, Rocky then suddenly stopped.

"Oh, man." he moaned, as the others turned to him. "I left the homework in my locker. I'll be right back."

"Yeah, sure." Sophie told him.

Rocky then walked back to his locker, and then opened it to get his homework out, as a girl with chestnut brown hair came walking towards him.

"Hey." she said.

"Oh, hi." Rocky said. "You new here?"

"Yeah, I am." the girl said. "I need to get to math class."

"That's where I'm heading." Rocky said. "Follow me."

"Thanks." the girl said, as they walked down the hallway.

"Oh, my name's Rocky by the way." Rocky said, holding his hand out.

"Nice to meet you, Rocky. I'm Vera." the girl said, introducing herself, shaking his hand.

They then walked towards the classroom as Adam and Sophie waited.

"Come on, Rocky, let's go in-" Adam said, before noticing Vera. "Who's this?"

"Oh, Vera, this is Adam and Sophie." Rocky explained, introducing his friends. "Guys, this is Vera. She's new here."

"Nice to meet you." Sophie said, shaking Vera's hand.

"Same here." Adam said, shaking it.

"Thanks." Vera said.

"Well, we better go in." Sophie said, before opening the door.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was sitting in his throne thinking, when Rita walked towards him from the balcony.

"Oh, Zeddie?" she asked.

"What?" Lord Zedd asked, lifting his head up.

"Have you come up with a plan to defeat the Power Rangers?" Rita asked.

"No, I haven't yet!" Lord Zedd growled in reply. "I'm still working on it."

"You must come up with something, my lord?" Goldar asked.

"For once I agree with Goldar, Ed." Rito admitted.

"It's Zedd, you fool!" Lord Zedd yelled, getting up.

"Well, you better think of something fast, Zedd!" Rita yelled. "It's my birthday today in case you've forgotten, and I'd like to have a happy present for it!"

"It's you're birthday?" Rito asked.

"Yes, my stupid brother!" Rita said, angrily. "Don't tell you forgot as well?"

"Well... I... I might have." Rito stuttered, looking nervous.

"Well, you all better come up with something fast then!" Rita yelled, before leaving the room.

"I think we're in trouble." Rito muttered.

 **(Angel Grove High)**

Sophie, Adam, Rocky and Vera all walked out of the classroom as the bell rang.

"Hey, Vera?" Adam asked.

"What?" Vera asked, turning to them, as they walked down the hallway.

"Do want hang out with us and our friends after school?" Adam asked.

"Are you sure they won't mind me being with you?" Vera asked.

"I don't think they'll mind Vera, with you being new and all." Sophie explained.

Vera had a thinking looking on her face. "Yeah, I'll think about it." she said, before walking off.

Sophie, Rocky and Adam then walked after her.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was still sitting in his throne thinking, when Rito walked up to him.

"We all need to think of a birthday present for Rita." he said.

"I know that, Rito." Lord Zedd replied, annoyingly.

"Maybe I can help!" called a female voice.

"Who's there?!" Lord Zedd demanded, getting up.

"Come out!" Goldar shouted.

Dance music then began to play, confusing everyone in the room.

"What's that noise?" Squatt asked, walking in with Baboo.

"Don't look at me. I know nothing about this." Finster said, walking in himself.

A female monster colored blue and white with a yellow skirt on, then came walking in dancing with her face down - moving her arms up and down, and then four Tengas followed dancing as well with yellow and blue colored shoes on their feet. They moved their legs up and down one by one, and also lifted their arms up to their left and then their right.

"What is the meaning of us?!" Rita demanded, walking in with an angry look on her face.

"Ask her, your grace." Baboo told her, pointing at the dancing monster.

The monster then spun around along with the Tengas, then spun around again, before moving her arms up, but then stopped, and then the Tengas stopped and looked exhausted.

"All right, who are you?!" Rita demanded.

The monster then lifted her head up, and then Rito looked spooked.

"Dancerella!" he exclaimed.

"You know her?" Lord Zedd questioned.

"Of course Rito knows me. We're old friends." Dancerella explained, walking towards them.

Everyone then looked at Rito.

"Well... we sort of met once or twice." he admitted.

Lord Zedd then grumbled before turning to her. "You said you could help?" he questioned. "What do you mean by that?"

"Haven't you seen what I can do?" Dancerella asked.

"All we've seen is you dance!" Goldar accused.

"That, and also get those Tengas to dance too." Dancerella corrected.

"How did you do that?" Rito asked curiously.

"Thanks to those shoes they're wearing." Dancerella explained, pointing at the shoes.

"What's so special about a bunch of shoes?" Rita demanded.

"Allow me to demonstrate?" Dancerella asked.

She then clicked her fingers, and then the four Tengas got up and began to dance again as music played, but they looked like they didn't like it.

"I can't stop doing this!" one groaned.

"My feet are killing me!" another complained.

"Those shoes can make people do what you want." Rita realized, smiling.

"Brilliant!" Lord Zedd cheered. "I've just found the perfect present for you, my dear."

"You have?" Rito questioned, turning to his brother-in-law, as Rita turned to him.

"You have?" she asked.

"Of course." Lord Zedd told him, before walking to the balcony. "Dancerella, I want you to capture the Power Rangers for me!" he ordered.

"Of course, Lord Zedd." Dancerella replied.

"What do you plan to do, Ed?" Rito asked, walking towards him.

"It's Zedd, you nincompoop!" Lord Zedd yelled, glowing red with angry as he turned to him.

"Sorry, Ed... I mean, Zedd." Rito said, looking worried.

"What do you plan to do, my lord?" Goldar asked.

"My plan, my dear, is the capture the Rangers and make them dance right here in this room for your entertainment, and then while they're dancing, we can send down hordes of Tengas to destroy the city!" Lord Zedd announced, before laughing evilly.

"A cleaver plan, my darling." Rita grinned. "I like it."

"All we have to do is wait until they're alone, and then swap their shoes to make it work." Lord Zedd explained. "Dancerella, can you disguise yourself?"

"Of course I can." Dancerella replied, before spinning around, and then changed into a dark-black haired girl.

"I must admit, impressive." Goldar admitted.

"You're not the only one." Squatt said.

"Same here." Baboo agreed.

 **(Youth Center)**

After school, Billy, Aisha and Kimberly all went to the Youth Center. Billy and Kimberly were both sitting at a table, when Aisha came over with some drinks.

"Where's the others?" Aisha asked, noticing they weren't here.

"Tommy went for a little run in the park to get his mind clear about something." Kimberly explained.

"And Adam said he and the others are gonna show a new girl around before joining us." Billy explained.

"Oh, I see." Aisha said.

Bulk and Skull then came in and walked towards the counter.

"Can we have some smoothies, Ernie?" Bulk asked.

"Sure." Ernie said.

"What are you two doing here?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah, I thought you had parking detail?" Aisha questioned, as Ernie began to make the smoothies.

"Lt. Stone gave us a ten minute relief so we could get a drink." Skull explained.

"Even he knows we can't work all day without a small break." Bulk added.

"Well, that was nice of him." Billy admitted.

"Sure was." Bulk said, as Ernie gave them their smoothies. "Thanks, Ernie."

"That's 3.75 altogether." Ernie explained.

"Pay him, Skull." Bulk said.

Skull groaned, but took the money out of his pocket and gave it to Ernie.

"I see they haven't changed completely." Kimberly whispered admittingly.

"Same here." Billy whispered back.

 **(The park)**

Meanwhile Rocky, Adam, Sophie and Vera were all walking through the park on the way to the Youth Center.

"Are you sure your friends won't mind me being with you when we get there?" Vera asked, still worried about meeting the others.

"I'm sure you'll do fine, Vera." Rocky assured, touching her shoulder.

"Yeah, everyone has to adjust when they move." Sophie told her. "It happened to me when I was nine."

"What happened?" Vera asked, curiously.

"Well, I wasn't sure how I'd fit in at first, but a few days after I moved here I had a look around and I met one of the best friends I've ever had." Sophie explained. "After that, it wasn't hard getting around the place, and I got to know pretty much everyone around here after that."

"Including you two?" Vera asked, as she looked at Adam and Rocky on her left.

"No, not quite." Rocky explained.

"Yeah. We met Sophie and the others over a year ago." Adam explained. "We used to go to Stone Canyon until we et them and decided to transfer."

"Oh, I see." Vera said, understanding.

They then walked over past the lake when Vera stopped.

"Do you mind if we stop for a few minutes?" she asked. "My feet are a bit numb and I'd like to dip them in some water."

"Sure go ahead." Adam said.

"I wouldn't mind walking along the sand in my feet for a while either." Sophie admitted.

"All right, we'll walk along the sand for five minutes, and then we'll put our shoes back on to meet the others." Rocky decided.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was looking down at Earth from the balcony, and has his goggles zoomed in.

"This is too good to be true." he said, watching the three Rangers take their shoes off.

"What's too good to be true?" Rita asked, walking up to him.

"Three of the Rangers are at the lake and have taken their shoes off." Lord Zedd explained.

"What good if there's only three of the Rangers?" Rito asked, curiously.

"Because fool, if we can capture the three of them, we can lure the others into a trap!" Lord Zedd explained, snapping at him, causing Rito to put his head down with his hands over them.

"Oh, I see." Rito mumbled.

"Dancerella, take some Tengas down there and swap the shoes fast!" Lord Zedd ordered.

"At once, my lord." Dancerella said, bowing before disappearing.

"You better hope she pulls this off, Zedd." Rita warned.

 **(The lake)**

Vera and Sophie were chatting by the edge of the lake while Rocky and Adam were practicing some karate on the sand.

"Vera, may I ask you something?" Sophie asked, as Rocky tried to kick Adam but missed as he ducked.

"Sure." Vera replied, as Adam tired to punch Rocky but missed as he dodged out of the way.

"What exactly made you move here?" Sophie asked, as Rocky backed away to avoid another punch.

"My dad got a job transfer." Vera explained, as Adam jumped as Rocky tried to tackle him. "It was pretty hard saying good-bye to everyone I knew back there."

"I felt the same way back I was nine." Sophie admitted, as Adam tried to kick Rocky but missed. "What's your dad do like?"

"He's a doctor." Vera explained, as Rocky fly kicked Adam in the chest, knocking him back. "Helps people with broken bones and all that."

"I see." Sophie said, as Adam tried to tackle Rocky but missed as he jumped. "I assume the job offer here offered him a better deal?"

"Yep." Vera nodded, as Rocky tried to punch Adam but missed.

The two of them then turned back to the boys.

"They're pretty good at karate." Vera noted.

"They are." Sophie agreed, as Adam tried to tornado kick Rocky but missed, as he did a backwards handspring. "I know a little myself to be honest."

"You are?" Vera questioned, as Rocky grabbed Adam's arm and pulled him down. "So do I."

"Really?" Sophie asked, as Rocky helped Adam up.

"Yeah. My Uncle runs a dojo back in my hometown." Vera explained. "Taught me a little so I'd be able to defend myself."

"A friend of mine did the same a few years ago." Sophie told Vera.

While the talking was still going on, Dancerella came over in her disguise and stole their shoes, but Rocky spotted her.

"Hey!" he called.

Dancerella then saw him looking at her and ran.

"Give us our shoes back!" Rocky called, starting to chase after her.

"Rocky, what-" Adam said, turning around and seeing Dancerella himself. "Girls!"

Sophie and Vera both looked up and saw Dancerella running off.

"What's going on?" Sophie asked, as they ran up to Adam.

"She's got our shoes." Adam explained.

"We'd better get them back." Rocky told them.

"But we can't go running along the path in our bare feet." Sophie argued.

"I don't think so." Vera said, spotting four pairs of blue and yellow shoes.

"No harm in borrowing them." Adam decided.

"Adam, wait." Sophie said, grabbing his shoulder. "I'm not so sure about this."

"What do you mean?" Rocky questioned.

"I didn't like the looks of that girl." Sophie admitted. "Something was off about her."

"Are you sure, Soph?" Rocky asked, while Vera put one of the pairs on.

"I'm sure." Sophie replied. "What do you think, Vera?"

They looked around and saw Vera had gone.

"Where could she have gone?" Adam asked.

"Look!" Sophie said, pointing at the three shoe pairs. "One pair's missing."

"Vera must've gone after her." Rocky deduced.

"Like it or not, we'll have to go after her now." Adam realized.

"You're right." Sophie agreed. "I wonder what made her run off like that?"

"You've got me." Rocky told her.

They then put the shoes on and ran after Vera. They didn't have to run far however, as they spotted Vera and the girl by a tree.

"Why'd you run off like that?" Sophie asked.

"They took our shoes." Vera argued. "That's my lucky pair you know?"

The girl then laughed.

"Something funny about this?" Vera questioned.

"You all fell right into my trap." the girl said, before spinning around and turning back into Dancerella.

"Who are you?!" Adam demanded.

"I am Dancerella, and now you will dance for me." Dancerella told them.

"Like we'll dance for someone you!" Sophie shouted.

"Oh, I think you will." Dancerella said, before clicking her fingers.

Music began to play, and then the four teens began to dance like they couldn't help it.

"What's going on?!" Rocky demanded, as they spun around.

"I can't stop myself!" Sophie yelled, as they lifted their arms up.

"Neither can I!" Vera shouted, as they began to move their legs.

Meanwhile, Tommy was running along the path when he heard the weird music.

"What's that?" he asked himself.

He then ran over towards a tree and saw Rocky, Sophie, Adam and Vera dancing.

"What are they doing?" he questioned himself, before seeing Dancerella.

"Those shoes I left behind make you dance even if you don't want to." she explained.

Tommy then saw the others spread their knees and put their hands on them, before putting them together and then jumped and spun around.

"What do you want from us?!" Sophie demanded, as they marched forward.

"Oh, you'll see." Dancerella said, as she strutted sideways.

She then clicked her fingers again, and then the four teens began to run like they couldn't help it.

"Wait!" Tommy shouted, before running after them.

"Tommy, help!" Adam yelled.

Tommy kept on running after them, but the shoes the others wore were making them run twice as fast.

"You guys are running too fast!" he called.

"We can't help it!" Rocky shouted. "It's the shoes!"

Tommy kept running after them, past a bunch of trees and then near the path, but then Sophie tripped over and landed on her chest.

"You all right, Soph?" he asked, getting down near her.

"I'm fine, but get these shoes off!" Sophie cried, getting angry at them.

Tommy then grabbed one of the shoes and tried to pull it off, but it wouldn't move of Sophie's foot.

"It won't come off." he told her, before she accidently kicked him in the chest.

"Sorry." she said, as he got back up.

"There's must be a way to get those off." Tommy said.

Just as he said that, the shoes slipped off her feet.

"Wha?" she questioned.

"I'll get them!" Tommy said, before jumping forward, and then landed on his feet, with both shoes underneath them.

"Nice work." Sophie commented, getting up. "I wonder what they want with Adam, Rocky and Vera?"

"Vera?" Tommy questioned, before remembering the girl. "You mean that girl I saw you with?"

"Yep." Sophie nodded.

Tommy then got up and kept hold of the shoes, which fought hard to get free. "You better take one!" he told her grunting.

"Right." Sophie said, taking one, but it kept on fighting hard. "I think we better contact Zordon about this?"

"I agree." Tommy said, before activating his communicator. "Zordon, do you read me?" he asked, having trouble holding the shoe.

 **(Command Center)**

"I read you, Tommy." Zordon replied, as Alpha turned around from the computer and walked towards the viewing globe. "What's the trouble?"

Alpha then saw Sophie and Tommy having trouble keeping hold of the shoes.

 _"Adam, Rocky and another girl have been captured."_ Tommy explained. _"These shoes almost got Sophie too but she tripped and then slipped off her feet."_

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" Alpha exclaimed. "Those are Dancerella's mind control shoes!"

 _"That explains why they couldn't stop dancing."_ Tommy realized.

"Teleport here to the Command Center with the shoes." Zordon instructed. "Alpha, contact the others and tell them to teleport here immediately."

"Right away, Zordon." Alpha said.

 **(Youth Center)**

Billy, Kimberly and Aisha were talking, when they heard their communicators beep.

"Come on." Billy said, as they got up.

They then walked towards the lockers and made sure no one was around.

"Go ahead, Zordon." Billy said, answering his communicator.

 _"Teleport to the Command Center immediately."_ Alpha instructed. _"Adam and Rocky have been captured."_

"We're on our way." Billy said.

They then teleported away, and then Bulk and Skull walked back into the room from the other door.

"Boy, this parking detail sure is boring." Skull complained.

"Relax, Skull." Bulk said. "I'm sure that after a few more days of this, Lt. Stone will give us a better assignment."

"Yeah." Skull muttered, before getting what Bulk meant. "Yeah, you're right. You start at the bottom and work your way to the top."

"Exactly, Skull, exactly." Bulk said.

They both then laughed.

 **(Command Center)**

The five Rangers were now all in the Command Center, with Sophie and Tommy still struggling with the shoes.

"Put them in here, you two." Alpha told them, bringing out a box.

They both then threw the shoes into the box and then Billy tapped it up.

"What kind of shoes are they?" he asked.

"The kind that have a mind of their own." Sophie explained, sounding tired after holding it.

"You don't know what we had to do to keep them from getting away." Tommy sighed, looking tired himself.

Kimberly then noticed Sophie didn't have any shoes or socks on. "Where's your shoes, Soph?" she asked.

"They were stolen, Kim." Sophie explained. "While Adam, Rocky and I were showing Vera - the new girl - around, we took our shoes off to walk along the sand."

"But they were stolen before you could put them back on?" Aisha guessed.

"You said it, Aisha." Sophie confirmed.

"Why would Lord Zedd want Adam and Rocky captured, Zordon?" Billy asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know, Billy." Zordon admitted.

"Dancerella said we'll have to find out." Sophie explained. "Those shoes made me and the others dance against our will, and when Tommy started chasing us, it made us run as twice as normal."

"You're kidding?" Kimberly asked in disbelief.

"It's true, Kim, I saw it." Tommy told her.

"Well, I just hope the others are alright." Aisha admitted.

Billy nodded. "Let's hope Adam or Rocky can contact us and tell us where they are." he told the others.

 **(A cave)**

A bunch of Tengas followed Dancerella into a cave, taking a chained up Adam, Rocky and Vera with them.

"Where are you taking us?" Adam demanded.

"You'll see." Dancerella said, before laughing.

They soon saw more Tengas inside the cave, with a bunch of metal pipes near them. The three teens where then thrown past the pipes, and then a force-field barrier went up, trapping them on the other side.

"What do you want with us?" Vera demanded, looking worried.

"You're going to be Rita's birthday present from Lord Zedd." Dancerella explained.

"What?!" Adam and Rocky asked in shock.

"Lord who and who's birthday?" Vera asked, having never heard of them.

"I'm surprised you're asking that." Dancerella admitted.

"Leave her out this!" Adam told her.

"Yeah, she has nothing to do with this!" Rocky told her.

"Oh, but she does." Dancerella said, grinning. "You're all here to lure your fellow Rangers out, and then you'll all dance for Rita's birthday."

She then laughed wildly while Vera looked even more confused.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

Dancerella turned to Vera with an angry look. "What do you mean?!" she demanded loudly, just before Goldar showed up.

"Dancerella!" he shouted.

"Goldar." Dancerella said, turning to him. "I have the three Rangers as Lord Zedd asked."

"You mean two Rangers and a civilian." Goldar corrected.

"What?!" Dancerella exclaimed. "What do you mean?"

"That girl over there isn't a Ranger." Goldar explained, pointing his sword at Vera. "The girl that escaped on the other hand is."

"You mean I got the wrong girl?" Dancerella questioned.

"Yes, you have!" Goldar braked.

"Well, no matter." Dancerella said, shaking her head. "This can still work for us." she then pointed at the three teens. "We'll use them to lure the others here, and then we'll capture them all and make them all dance for mistress Rita - including that girl." she explained, before pointing to Vera.

"Fine!" Goldar growled. "Tengas, watch them and the cave!"

"Yes, Goldar." one replied.

Goldar and Dancerella then disappeared, and then Vera turned back to Rocky and Adam.

"Would someone mind telling me what's going on?" she asked, looking confused now.

Rocky and Adam then turned to each other.

"We'll have to tell her." Rocky said quietly.

"Yeah." Adam agreed quietly. "Thanks to Goldar, she looks even more confused."

Rocky nodded before turning to Vera. "There's something we have to tell you." he said.

Vera looked at them as they began to explain.

 **(Command Center)**

Billy was working on the computer to try and find Rocky, Adam and Vera.

"Any luck, Billy?" Sophie asked, worriedly.

"No luck yet." Billy replied. "It's possible that the communicator signal is being jammed."

"Oh!" Sophie moaned. "It should have been me that was captured instead of Vera."

"Sophie, it's not your fault." Aisha reassured.

"I know, Aisha, but I feel responsible for what happened." Sophie explained, looking worried.

"Soph, relax." Kimberly said, touching her shoulder. "We'll find out where they are and rescue them."

Sophie still had a worried look on her face.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry there's not much action here, but I promise part two will have a lot more.**


	75. A New Friend Part Two

**A/N: Here's part two of A New Friend, introducing Sophie's successor.**

* * *

Inside the cave, Rocky and Adam had finished explaining everything to Vera, which had left her in complete shock while two Tengas stood guard outside the barrier.

"You guys are the Power Rangers!" she exclaimed quietly. "That's unbelievable?"

"We know it's hard to believe but it's true." Adam explained.

"Well, I guess it explains why that gold monster and Dancerella kept calling me one." Vera admitted. "But does that mean Sophie's a Ranger too?"

"Yeah." Rocky said. "She's been one longer than us actually."

"Longer?" Vera asked confused.

"She's been a Ranger since the start." Adam explained. "Rocky and I replaced the original Red and Black Rangers when they had to go away."

"Well, I'll be..." Vera muttered.

 **(Youth Center)**

Bulk and Skull were outside the Youth Center, giving out parking tickets for cars parked illegally.

"Hey, Bulky?" Skull asked.

"What?" Bulk asked, as they patrolled through the parked cars.

"You know when I said 'start at the bottom and work up to the top?" Skull asked.

"Yeah." Bulk replied.

"Well, how long do you _really_ think that will take?" Skull asked.

"Hmm." Bulk wondered, putting his hand on his chin. "I really don't know, Skull."

"Oh, great." Skull moaned.

 **(Command Center)**

Billy was still working at the computer to try and find Rocky, Adam and Vera, while Tommy paced around the area and the others all sat by the computers.

"Any luck yet, Billy?" Sophie asked, getting even more worried.

"No, I'm afraid not, Soph." Billy told her.

"Oh, AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi! At this rate, it could be hours to find them!" Alpha exclaimed.

"Hours they might not have." Aisha muttered.

"Zordon, isn't there another way to track them?" Sophie asked.

"I'm not sure, Sophie." Zordon explained. "If there is, I'm afraid I know nothing about it."

"Hey, wait a minute." Tommy suddenly said, getting everyone's attention. "Sophie, when you had the shoes on, did you notice something about the way Dancerella controlled them?"

"She sought of clicked her fingers and then they just moved on their own." Sophie explained. "Made us dance like crazy."

"And when you were all running, you couldn't stop because she had control?" Tommy asked.

"Yep." Sophie nodded.

The shoes in the box then began to hit the lid of it, but because of the tape they couldn't get out but the Rangers also heard them as they made a sound noise.

"Hey, wait, that's it!" Sophie realized.

"What?" Kimberly asked, confused.

"Billy, can you and Alpha build a tracking device to fit on those shoes?" Sophie asked.

"Well, yeah, why?" Billy asked.

"I think those shoes are trying to get back to their master, and if we put a tracker on them..." Sophie explained.

"..we can follow the tracker and find Rocky and the others." Tommy said, realizing what she meant.

"An excellent idea, Sophie." Zordon told her. "Alpha, you and Billy get to work on it right away."

"Right, Zordon." Alpha said.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was sitting in his throne with Rita beside him.

"My lord, everything is set for the trap." Goldar informed, walking into the room with Dancerella.

"Excellent, Goldar." Lord Zedd said, getting up. "With only two Rangers instead of three - thanks to you, Dancerella - we'll have to make it better than before."

"But we can't, my lord." Goldar complained. "The Rangers will probably be more prepared to rescue the others since Sophie escaped."

"And they have a pair of my shoes, which can track me faster than anything." Dancerella explained.

"Well, then, if they're planning to put a tracker one them, you better get back to the cave and get ready!" Lord Zedd ordered, as his goggles glowed red.

"Yes, my lord." Dancerella said, before disappearing again.

"But the Rangers will be more prepared, my lord." Goldar explained.

"I know, but I don't know how we're suppose to delay them!" Lord Zedd snapped.

"We could always send out wave after wave of Tengas to wear them down, Ed?" Rito suggested.

"It's Zedd, you bumbling fool!" Lord Zedd yelled at him, growling. "But I must admit, that might actually work."

"Yeah, Rito. Not a bad idea." Rita told her brother.

"Thanks, sis." Rito said.

"Right! Send down a wave of Tengas to the park to keep the Rangers busy!" Lord Zedd ordered.

"Right away, my lord." Goldar said, bowing.

 **(The park)**

A number of people were enjoying themselves, when the Tengas appeared out of nowhere.

"Ah!" a girl screamed, as everyone began to run scared.

"Remember, make as much trouble to lure the Rangers out." one Tenga said.

"Right." another replied.

They all then began causing trouble, by crowing to scare people away, and also by damaging what the people left while they hurried to run away.

 **(Command Center)**

Billy and Alpha had just started working on the tracking device, while the others watched, when the alarm went off.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" Alpha exclaimed.

"What's going on, Zordon?" Tommy asked.

"Tengas are causing havoc at the park." Zordon explained, as the Rangers turned to the viewing globe. "Observe the viewing globe."

The Rangers saw the Tengas at the park, causing chaos and scaring people away.

"We'll have to go there and stop them." Kimberly realized.

"Right." Tommy agreed. "Billy, you stay here with Alpha and continue to work on the device."

"Right." Billy understood.

"The rest of us will head to the beach and take care of those birdbrains." Tommy told everyone.

"Right." the girls said.

"Ninja Ranger power now!" Tommy shouted, as he and the girls pulled their left arms down, and then pushed both their hands forward with their fingers by the thumbs up.

They then appeared in the ninja outfits and were teleported to the park, where Tommy kicked a Tenga in the back.

"Looking for us, beaky?" he asked, as the girls surrounded him.

"Something like that." a Tenga replied, as the gathered around together like a horde.

"Let's get 'em, guys!" Tommy said.

"Right." the girls said together.

The four of them then charged in at the Tengas. Aisha did a sideways handspring, and then two backwards handsprings and then spun around and kicked one in the chest. She then ducked as another tried to punch her, before punching it herself, but then turned to another four heading towards her.

"Let's see how you like this?" she asked.

She then brought her hands together near her chest, powering up her laser power.

"Firing laser power!" she shouted, firing it at the Tengas, knocking them down. "How do ya like them apples?" she asked, jokingly

Sophie blocked ones punch by grabbing its arm, and then flung it over her, but then another kicked her in the chest, sending her back against another two who grabbed one of her arms each. A third then jumped at her to kick her, but when his foot hit her all that was left was her ninja outfit.

"Where did she go?" it asked.

"I don't know." another replied.

"Looking for me?" Sophie asked, grinning while standing on a tree branch.

"There!" a Tenga shouted.

Sophie then jumped of the branch and then spun around like a corkscrew, before kicking one right in the chest, making it fall onto the other two.

"You had enough?" she asked, giggling.

Kimberly side handspringed to avoid ones kick, but then kicked it herself in the chest, and then spun around to kick another behind her. Two more then came at her - one from either side of her - and then she put her hands together by her chest.

"See you later, birdy!" she said.

She then pointed her hands to the ground, and then she disappeared in a puff of smoke, making the two Tengas bump their heads together.

"What happened?!" one exclaimed.

"I don't know." the other replied. "She just vanished."

Kimberly then showed up behind them and scissor kicked them both, knocking them down.

"Miss me, beaky?" she asked, giggling.

Tommy ducked as one jumped over him, causing it to hit the ground, then he fly kicked another coming at him, and then spun around and kicked a third, when a fourth kicked him in the chest and then a fifth tackled him, knocking him over. They both then ran at him when he sat up and put his hands together, but then disappeared.

"Huh?" the Tengas both muttered.

They both looked around, when a big white hand picked them bot up, and they saw that Tommy had grown giant.

"Looking for me, you birdbrains?" he asked.

The two Tengas backed away slightly looking very worried.

"You Tengas need to learn to leave this planet alone." Tommy told them, before picking them up with his other hand.

He then began to shake them like rattling something in a can, and then threw them away, where they landed in the lake.

Sophie then kicked one in the chest, while Aisha grabbed one by the arm and pulled it down. They then ran towards each other as more Tengas surrounded them both.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Sophie asked, grabbing Aisha's arm.

"I sure am." Aisha replied, before Sophie started spinning her around.

Sophie spun Aisha around allowing her to kick a number of the Tengas around them, and then Sophie put Aisha down, before they turned to the last Tenga behind them.

"Double team?" Aisha asked.

"You're on." Sophie replied.

They both then ran to it and fly kicked it at the same time, knocking it down.

 **(The cave)**

Vera was still taking in the fact that Adam, Rocky and Sophie were Power Rangers.

"Have you two been in a situation like this before?" she asked Rocky and Adam.

"Yeah, once before we became Power Rangers." Adam replied.

"Our friend Aisha used a hairpin to pick the lock, but there was no barrier that time." Rocky explained.

"She a Ranger too?" Vera asked, curiously.

"Yeah. She became one the same time as us." Adam explained.

Before anyone could say anything else, Dancerella returned.

"Lord Zedd wants me to keep a closer eye on you, Earthlings." she told them.

"What does Lord Zedd want with us here for anyway?!" Adam demanded.

"To lure out your fellow Rangers, so he can present you all to Rita for her birthday." Dancerella explained.

"So why are you back here then?" Vera asked.

"I've been ordered to keep an eye on you until they arrive." Dancerella explained. "Which means we're gonna practice until I get word they're on their way."

She then clicked her fingers, and then chains came off Rocky, Adam and Vera, but then she clicked again, and they began to dance like crazy. They moved their arms over their chest and up past their faces while spread their legs as they did. They then put their hands down, and began to dance to their right while moving their arms forward, then turned and danced to the left the same way. They then punched the arms downwards while strutting their legs, then put the arms out while doing some back steps and then spun around.

 **(Command Center)**

Billy and Alpha were still working on the tracking device to attach to the shoes to find their missing friends.

"How's the device coming, Billy?" Zordon asked.

"We're still working on it, Zordon." Billy replied.

"We've almost got it." Alpha informed. "We just need a few more minutes."

"Right. Let's just hope the others can hold out that long." Zordon told them.

 **(The park)**

Kimberly kicked a Tenga in the chest, and then spun around and tackled another. Tommy then split kicked another two, and then ran towards another before fly kicking it, and then the two of them ran towards each other.

"How many of these guys are there?" Kimberly asked.

"I don't know, Kim, but we gotta hold out until Billy and Alpha make the tracking device." Tommy told her.

He then took Kimberly's arm and spun her around, allowing her to kick another Tenga, and then she ducked allowing Tommy to roll over her back and kicked another one.

Sophie then ran towards a tree and then jumped up onto one of its branches as two Tengas chased her, causing them to bump into the tree.

"Come down from there!" another demanded, running towards the tree and spotting her.

"As you wish." Sophie joked.

She then jumped down and kicked the Tenga right in the chest, knocking it down.

Aisha did three backwards handsprings and then stopped by the lake. A Tenga then grabbed her shoulder, but she then grabbed its arm and pulled it down, and then kicked another in the chest before punching the one on the ground.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd and Rita were watching the battle from the balcony.

"Hmm. It seems only four of the remaining Rangers are fighting the Tengas." Lord Zedd realized, grumbling. "Billy doesn't seem to be anywhere near the battle."

"Then he must be trying to find out where Adam and Rocky are." Rita realized.

"It won't matter." Lord Zedd said.

"What do you mean, my lord?" Goldar asked.

"Billy is the weakest of the Rangers." Lord Zedd said. "He'll easily fall into the trap."

"He might have done when he started, but he's changed quite a bit since then." Rita told him.

"He'll still fall into the trap with the others too exhausted to help him." Lord Zedd argued, snapping at her.

"Hmm." Rita scoffed. "I'll believe that when I see it."

 **(The cave)**

Dancerella was still making Rocky, Adam and Vera dance like crazy.

"I don't know how long I can keep this up!" Adam complained, getting tried as they couched down.

"I know what you mean." Vera told him, as they got up and pushed their hands up.

They then had to pushed their left foot forward while keeping their arms up, and then Dancerella came towards them with her left hand on her hip with twirling her right up in the air.

"You're all doing so good." she commented. "It'll be even more fun when the rest of the Rangers join in."

She then laughed as the three teens had to move their arms up while like two circles in front of their faces while spreading their legs. The Tengas then began to crow laughingly as the three spun around, then bent their legs about and put their right arms up straight while moving their left underneath them and then spun the arms around, before getting up and bending their backs.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha and Billy had now finally completed the tracking device, which was so small it could fit inside one of the shoes.

"Good work on creating the device, you two." Zordon commented.

"Thanks, Zordon." Billy said, as he picked it up.

He then walked towards the box with the shoes in, which was still taped up.

"Alpha, would you mind holding this while I get the shoes out?" Billy asked, handing Alpha the tracking device.

"Sure, Billy." Alpha said, taking it.

Billy then picked up the box and ripped off the tape, and then grabbed the shoes as they tried to escape.

"Alpha, you better put it on fast!" he said, struggling to keep hold.

"Alright, Billy." Alpha said, moving towards him.

He then put the tracker in one of the shoes, just before Billy lost hold of them, and then they flew out of the Command Center.

"That was close." Billy sighed. "Another minute and you wouldn't have been able to put it on."

"You're right there, Billy." Alpha agreed.

"Alpha, begin tracking the shoes so we can locate Rocky, Adam and Vera." Zordon instructed.

"Right away, Zordon." Alpha said, walking towards the computer.

"How are the others holding in the park?" Billy asked.

"I'll check with them now, Billy." Zordon told him.

 **(The park)**

Tommy kicked a Tenga in the chest, while Sophie tackled one, and then Aisha and Kimberly kicked one together at the same time.

"I hope that's the last of them." Tommy admitted, catching his breathe.

"I know what you mean." Sophie told him, looking a bit worn out. "I don't know how much more I can take."

"You're telling me." Aisha admitted, feeling the same.

Their communicators then beeped.

"Go ahead, Zordon." Tommy answered.

 _"Billy and Alpha have planted the device on the shoes."_ Zordon informed. _"Return to the Command Center if you have finished off the Tengas."_

"We're on our way, Zordon." Tommy replied. "We just finished them off."

He then turned to the others who nodded, and then they all teleported away.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd growled while hitting the balcony, glowing red as he did.

"Aghh!" he growled, before turning around to Rita, Rtio and Goldar. "The Rangers manged to defeat all the Tengas we sent, and now they've built the tracking device to locate the ones we captured!"

"But doesn't that mean we can get ready to set the trap now?" Rito questioned.

"For once I agree with Rito." Goldar agreed. "We can now get the ambush ready to trap them."

"Hmm." Lord Zedd mumbled, thinking. "You've both got a point there. Goldar, take some Tengas down to the cave and reinforce Dancerella and the ones already over there!"

"At once, my lord." Goldar said, bowing before disappearing.

"Let's hope this trap works, Zeddie." Rita said, walking up to him. "You don't want me to get angry on my birthday."

Lord Zedd grumbled before turning around. "I know." he grumbled quietly, so she couldn't hear him.

 **(The cave)**

Dancerella had let Rocky, Adam and Vera stop now, as she had seen them get tried from all the dancing.

"I thought for a minute there she'd never let us stop for a break." Vera admitted, catching her breath.

"You're not the only one." Adam breathed, his hands on his knees.

Goldar then showed up and walked towards Dancerella. "Billy has put a tracking device on the shoes Sophie had before she tripped over." he explained.

"Which means the Rangers are probably tracking us down as we speak." Dancerella deduced.

"Correct." Goldar confirmed. "We must prepare for when they arrive."

They both then walked off as Vera leaned closer to Adam and Rocky. "I assume this Billy's another Ranger?" she guessed.

"Yeah." Adam replied. "He's been one about as long as Sophie."

"And he's the brainy one out of us." Rocky explained. "He's created stuff that's helped the others out numbers of times."

"Well, I hope that tracking device he made works." Vera hoped.

"It will." Adam assured. "If anyone can make something like that, it's Billy."

 **(Command Center)**

Billy was working at the computer to pick up the tracking device while the others stood behind him - now out of their ninja outfits.

"Any luck picking it up, Billy?" Tommy asked, walking towards him.

"I've almost... got it." Billy said, picking it up.

They all turned to the viewing globe along with Alpha, and saw the shoes head towards a cave.

"Adam and the others must be in that cave." Billy deduced.

"I think you're right." Sophie agreed, as the viewing globe then showed Adam, Rocky and Vera trapped behind a barrier.

 _"You're fellow Rangers will be joining you all soon."_ Golder told them, showing up on the viewing globe.

He then laughed as the five Rangers turned to each other.

"Dancerella must have mistaken Vera for me." Sophie realized. "So Rocky and Adam might've had to tell her to make sure she wasn't confused."

"I'm afraid you may be correct, Sophie." Zordon agreed.

"Well, what do you plan to do with Vera when we rescue her, Zordon?" Tommy asked.

"Alpha and I will observe the rescue and decide what to do afterwards." Zordon replied.

The viewing globe then showed swarms of Tengas outside.

"I don't think the five of us will be enough to get in there and rescue the others." Kimberly said.

"I'm afraid you're right, Kimberly." Alpha agreed.

"That means we're gonna need Ninjor's help." Tommy deduced.

Before anyone could say another word, Ninjor appeared out of nowhere behind them.

"Someone call my name?" he asked.

They all turned to him in surprise.

"Ninjor?" Tommy questioned.

"You called for my help?" Ninjor asked.

"Yeah, we did." Sophie told him.

"Well, what's the trouble?" Ninjor asked.

"Adam and Rocky have captured, along with a new girl in town." Billy explained.

"And they're being held in a cave surrounded by hordes of Tengas." Aisha explained.

"I see." Ninjor said, putting his left hand to his chin. "Meaning you need my help to rescue them?"

"You got it." Sophie confirmed.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Ninjor questioned. "Let's get going."

"Right." Tommy replied, nodding. "It's morphin time!"

"White Ranger power!"

"Orange Ranger power!"

"Pink Ranger power!"

"Blue Ranger power!"

"Yellow Ranger power!"

They then all arrived near the cave, and saw the Tengas outside of it.

"Looking for us?" Tommy asked.

"Something like that." one crowed.

"Alright. Let's go!" Tommy ordered.

They then all jumped down and began to fight. Ninjor brought his sword out and hit slashed one across the chest, Sophie spun around and tackled another, and then Aisha back flipped to avoid another's kick before kicking it herself. Tommy then split kicked two, while Kimberly jumped over one and then tackled it and then Billy punched one.

"Soph, Billy, get inside that cave and get Rocky and the others out!" Tommy ordered.

"Right!" Sophie replied, ducking under ones punch before kicking it. "Come on, Billy!"

"I'm right behind you!" Billy called, before jumping over one.

Two Tengas began to follow them, when Aisha jumped over them and blocked their path.

"You want them, you go through me first!" she told them.

Inside the cave, Goldar, Dancerella and four Tengas stood guard over the barrier just as they saw Sophie and Billy run in.

"Hold it right there, Goldar!" Sophie shouted, as she and Billy stopped.

"Sophie!" Adam said in amazement.

"Sophie?" Vera questioned, looking confused.

Sophie nodded, before turning to Billy. "Billy, blast that barrier while I hold them off!" she ordered.

"I'm on it." Billy replied.

Sophie kicked a Tenga in the chest, and then tackled a second, while Billy brought his Blade Blaster out and blasted the barrier, freeing the others.

"No!" Dancerella screamed, before Sophie fly kicked her, knocking her down.

Billy then kicked another Tenga and then punched the fourth, before Goldar hit him with his sword.

"Billy, you alright?" Rocky asked, worriedly.

"I'm fine." Billy replied. "You guys better morph!"

"Right." Adam replied. "You better stand back, Vera."

"Right." Vera said, moving back slightly.

"It's morphin time!" Rocky shouted.

"Black Ranger power!"

"Red Ranger power!"

They both then kicked Goldar in the back as Vera watched in amazement. She then turned however and saw Sophie get knocked down by Dancerella.

"Sophie!" she cried.

"Vera, stay back!" Sophie groaned, struggling to get up.

Vera however ignored her and fly kicked Dancerella herself, knocking her out of the cave.

"Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Sophie asked, as Vera helped her up.

"My uncle runs a dojo back where I'm from." Vera replied. "Remember?"

Adam and Rocky then kicked Goldar at the same time, and then Billy tripped him up.

"I'm outta here!" he announced, before disappearing.

"We better see if the others are alright." Sophie decided.

The others nodded, and then they all ran outside, and saw that Ninjor and the others had defeated the Tengas, and were now fighting Dancerella.

"Guys!" Tommy called, before he ducked under a punch and then kicked her in the side, knocking her away. "Adam, Rocky, you alright?"

"We're fine now." Rocky replied.

 **(The palace)**

Rita and Lord Zedd had both seen the whole thing from the balcony.

"They're not ruining my birthday that easily!" Rita growled, before they crossed over their staffs/wands, firing lighting out of them.

 **(Outside the cave)**

The lighting then hit Dancerella, and then she grew giant.

"How do you like my moves now, Rangers!" she shouted.

Sophie then turned to Vera, while the others looked up at Dancerella. "Vera, get outta here." she told her, touching her shoulder. "We'll handle this."

Vera nodded without hesitation, and then ran behind a boulder nearby.

"We need Ninjazord power now!" the Rangers shouted, holding their hands in the air.

The White Falcon Ninjazord then came out of the sky and screeched, while the other Ninjazords then moved along together, the Crane and Eagle Ninjazord's flying, the Frog Ninjazord jumping, while they others ran. The Bear and Frog Ninjazords jumped and then changed shapes too - the Frog into a set of legs, while the Bear into a chest.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Crane Zord then changed into a head shape, as the Ape and Wolf Zords then changed into a arm shape each, and then their animal heads then were covered by metal gloves.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Wolf and Bear Zords then themselves to the Bear Zord - the Wolf on the left and the Ape on the right, while the Crane Zord attached itself on the top of the Bear Zord, making the head. The Bear Zord then landed on top of the Frog Zord, and then the Eagle Zord wrapped its wings around the legs, forming the Ninja Megazord.

 _Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_

"I think your dance shoes are about to be stomped." Ninjor said, growing giant.

"You think you can stop me from dancing?" Dancerella questioned. "You're very much mistaken, Ninjor!"

Ninjor then growled while clutching his fists. "You're making me very angry Dancerella, and it just burns me up!" he shouted. "Ninja battle mode!"

He then screamed loudly as fire appeared in his masked eyes. His head then retracted itself into his chest, and a head that had samurai's helmet on appeared in its place. His shoulders then rose themselves up to become shoulder armour, and then his leg armour above his knees lowered themselves.

"Hey, no fair!" Dancerella screamed, putting her hands on her chin with her fingers along her face.

Ninjor then powered up a ball by his chest, and then fired it at Dancerella, which then hit her in the chest.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

The Falconzord then screeched and then the Ninja Megazord jumped up.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

The Ninja Megazord then glided in the air as the Falconzord flew towards it from behind, and then attached itself to the back.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

The Ninja Megafalconzord then flew towards Dancerella.

 _You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_

The Ninja Megafalconzord then punched Dancerella with both hands, knocking her away, but then she got back up.

"This is my last dance number!" she cried, before falling to the ground, and was then destroyed.

"Yes!" the Rangers cheered.

"We did it!" Adam cheered.

"All right!" Aisha cheered.

"Nice work, everyone." Tommy told them. "Now all we have to do is deal with Vera."

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was now sitting in his throne while Rita looked furious.

"No! Oh, this is the worst birthday I've ever had!" she moaned angrily. "I've got a headache!"

"Oh, I'm outta here!" Rito said, running off scared.

"I hate it when Rita's like that!" Goldar groaned, covering his ears.

Lord Zedd then grumbled. "This is not one of my better days." he grumbled. "And there goes another plan down the drain."

 **(Command Center)**

The Rangers had now all returned to the Command Center - unmorphed - with Vera in tow, and Rocky and Adam had told Zordon about what had happened in the cave, but he understood about the confusion.

"I'm very pleased with your work today, Power Rangers." he said, as Vera looked around in the place in amazement. "And I also welcome a hand to our new friend Vera."

"This place is incredible." Vera said in amazement, before turning to Zordon. "But who are you?"

"I am Zordon, an interdimensional being caught in a time wrap." Zordon explained.

"And I'm Alpha 5, Vera." Alpha said, walking up to her, catching her by surprise.

"Wow!" she awed in amazement. "A real robot. Incredible."

"Vera, you are one of the few people on this planet to know the true identity of the Power Rangers." Zordon explained. "It is imperative that this information remains a secret. Alpha had conducted an analysis of your background and has determined that you are a model citizen. You have shown absolute courage in helping the others escape, and have show yourself to be loyal, fair and, most important, trustworthy. Therefore, we ask that you take solemn vow never to reveal the secret of the Power Rangers' identities."

Vera smiled at Zordon. "I'll take that vow." she said. "It's the least I can do to repay you all for saving me back there."

"Then repeat after me. I swear upon the forces of goodness." Zordon said.

"I swear upon the forces of goodness." Vera repeated, holding her hand up like she was swearing in front of a court.

"To maintain the secret of the true identities of the Power Rangers." Zordon said.

"To maintain the secret of the true identities of the Power Rangers." Vera repeated.

 **(Youth Center)**

The Rangers and Vera then all went to the Youth Center, as Vera hadn't been there yet, and Billy, Kimberly, Tommy and Aisha had all introduced themselves to her. They kept on walking towards the entrance when they saw Bulk and Skull walk out.

"Have you two been ducking out on parking detail?" Billy asked.

"What? Us?" Bulk questioned. "No way."

"Yeah, we've just been... getting something to drink, that's all." Skull assured them.

They then all turned as they heard a car stop nearby them, and then Lt. Stone got out, making Bulk and Skull look worried.

"I have a feeling you two have some explaining to do to him." Sophie told them.

"Where have you two been?" Lt. Stone demanded. "I've heard that a number of people have parked illegally and haven't gotten any tickets."

Bulk and Skull stuttered worriedly, not knowing what to say.

"Are they always like this?" Vera asked her new friends.

"Something like that." Aisha told her, as Bulk and Skull began stuttering answers at Lt. Stone.

"But they used to be worse." Kimberly said.

"And by that, we mean bullies at school." Sophie explained.

"Well, you leave me no choice." Lt. Stone then said, shutting Bulk and Skull up. "You're now on trash duty for two weeks."

"Trash duty?!" they both exclaimed.

"Mm-mm." Lt. Stone confirmed. "So, get over to the park and get started. The place has been littered with trash."

"Yes, sir." Bulk and Skull whimpered.

Lt. Stone then got back in his car as Bulk and Skull started to walk off.

"Well, that's what you get for neglecting duty." Adam told them.

The Rangers and Vera all then laughed.

* * *

 **A/N: From now until Sophie's departure, Vera will serve as ally to the Rangers similar to what Rocky, Adam and Aisha did before replacing Jason, Trini and Zack. This is also my last original chapter until after Vera replaces Sophie, just so you know.**


	76. A Ranger Catastrophe Part 1

**A/N: Just so you know, Sophie's departure is at the exact same time as Kimberly's, meaning there'll be a small title change.**

* * *

At the animal shelter in the park, Aisha was helping the vet look after the animals. They pair of them were currently looking after a dog.

"Well, she's got a clean bill of heath." the vet said, walking towards Aisha.

"This is so great." Aisha said, before turning to the vet. "I'm glad I got a chance to work with you."

"Oh, volunteers like you are what keep this place going, Aisha." the vet explained, causing Aisha to smile. "There's just never enough money to fully staff the animal shelter."

Aisha then checked her watch before rolling her hair back. "Well, it's getting kinda late. I better go home so I can do some studying." she said.

The vet smiled at her. "Okay." she said smiling. "Same time tomorrow?"

"You bet." Aisha replied, grinning.

"Great." the vet said.

She then tended to the dog as Aisha picked up her bag and then walked out of the room.

A while later, Kimberly and Aisha were walking along a bridge in the park.

"Oh, how did it go at the animal shelter?" Kimberly asked.

"Oh. It's great." Aisha replied. "I love working with animals."

"Hmm... doesn't it make you feel sad when you know they don't have any homes?" Kimberly asked sadly.

"Well, yeah. I mean, that's the hard but Dr. Wheeler takes really good care of them." Aisha said.

"Oh, that's good." Kimberly said.

"Yeah." Aisha agreed.

Kimberly then saw something on the ground. "Hey, look?" she asked.

Aisha looked and saw Kimberly was looking at a white cat sitting on the grass. "Aw." she purred. "Hi, kitty."

She then put her bag down as they both moved closer.

"I wonder who's it is?" Kimberly questioned, as they bent down near the cat.

"I don't know." Aisha admitted, moving her hair back as Kimberly began to stroke the cat.

"It doesn't have a tag." Kimberly noticed.

Aisha then picked it up while Kimberly purred as they both stood up.

"Are you lost?" she asked the cat.

"I don't see anyone around." Kimberly said, looking around.

"You sure are beautiful." Aisha purred, stroking the cat.

"Ooh, pretty." Kimberly said, stroking herself.

"Yeah!" Aisha agreed.

 **(The palace)**

Rita was looking through her telescope and could see Kimberly and Aisha stroking the cat.

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" she said, grinning as she took her eye out.

Lord Zedd then came walking towards her growling with Goldar right behind him.

"What in the name of evil are you ranting about now?" he asked her.

"Be nice, or I won't let you play "Pulverise the Power twerps" with me!" Rita warned, glaring at him.

"Oh, boy! Here we go again!" Goldar groaned.

"Oh!" Rita moaned.

"Exactly what are you up too?" Lord Zedd demanded.

Rita sniggered. "Just the most brilliantly engineered plan in 10,000 years." she explained, grinning. "Take a look down there, Zeddie? What do you see?"

Lord Zedd leaned on the balcony's edge. "Oh... what do I see?" he asked himself mumbling, as he zoomed his goggles in, and saw Kimberly and Aisha with the cat. "Hmm... I see two Power Rangers and a stray cat." he said, before removing the zoom. "Ughh!"

Rita then laughed lightly.

"I loathe cats!" Lord Zedd said.

"Well, you're gonna love this one." Rita told him, turning around and walking away from the balcony. "As of this moment, the plan is officially on. Alert the dimwits!"

"You rang?" Rito asked, walking into the room.

"Bah!" Rita yelled.

"Ahh!" Rito cried, spooked as Rita walked on. "What's with her?"

"I thought I smelled something!" Goldar accused, pointing his sword at Rito.

Rito then smelled his armpit.

"Oh!" Lord Zedd grumbled disgustingly, waving his hand over his face.

"Nice of you to noticed." Rito commented, before bowing. "Ha-ha, hey! I heard something about a big plan. What's the scoop, sis?"

Rita then turned to the three of them grinning.

"If this plan has anything to do with this bag of bones, leave me out of it!" Lord Zedd requested.

"Listen to me, all of you?!" Rita demanded. "The Rangers have taken the bait and fallen for our feline friend! Fasten you seatbelt, boys... the Rangers are in for a bumpy ride."

She then laughed as Rito clapped his hands.

 **(Youth Center)**

Aisha walked out of the Youth Center holding the cat she and Kimberly found in the park towards the outdoor café.

"Aisha!" Kimberly called, getting Aisha's attention. "Over here."

Aisha then walked towards Kimberly, who was sitting at a table with Billy, Tommy and Vera.

"Look, she brought the kitty." Kimberly cooed.

"Hey, guys." Aisha said, sitting down between Tommy and Billy.

"Hey." Billy and Tommy said.

"Hi." Vera said.

"Do we get to keep the pet?" Kimberly asked, hopefully.

Aisha rolled her eyes. "Well, I have to try and find her home at the animal shelter, but if no one claims her by today, she's ours." she explained.

"Alright, that's great!" Tommy grinned.

"Yes!" Kimberly cheered softly, stretching her arms. "I always wanted a pet." she admitted giddily, before hitting the table.

"That's a big responsibly, Kim." Vera told her.

"I know it is, Vera." Kimberly said. "You got a pet or something."

"Yes, two birds." Vera admitted. "It was a bit hard to feed it at first, as they kept pecking my fingers."

"Well, that be right." Billy grinned.

Bulk and Skull then popped up between Aisha and Billy. Bulk then cleared his throat as skull held up his Junior Police Patrol manual.

"Who told you that you could bring that cat in here?" Bulk questioned Aisha, as Skull began to go through the manual. "Ha! Do you know how many health codes your violating. Tell 'em, Skull?"

"Um..." Skull muttered, going through the manual. "..it's in here somewhere."

Aisha rolled her eyes. "Relax, Skull. I'm taking her to the animal shelter to see if anyone claims her." she explained.

"Oh... the owner, huh?" Bulk asked. "Well, uh, you do that. "Come on, Skull, we got, um..." he then cleared his throat. "..work to do."

"We do?" Skull questioned.

Bulk cleared his throat again before pushing Skull down under the table, and then he followed, making Aisha roll her eyes.

"I think Soph was right." Vera admitted. "They are weird."

"We've know them longer than you, Vera." Billy told her. "You'll get used to them."

Vera smiled at that.

Bulk and Skull were now walking back into the Youth Center.

"Bulky, I thought we didn't have any assignments?" Skull questioned, confused. "Lt. Stone said keep an eye on things and call him if-"

"I know what he said." Bulk interrupted. "I was there. I'm talking about the cat."

"Oh! Cute isn't it?" Skull asked, grinning. "I've always wanted a kitty."

"Please concentrate?" Bulk asked.

"Sorry." Skull said.

"We, find out who the owner is, right?" Bulk questioned.

"With you." Skull replied.

"Then we return it and become heroes!" Bulk said, before they turned their heads. "Parents will thank us!" they then turned their heads again. "Kids will love us!" they then turned them again. "Lt. Stone will promote us!"

"You're amazing." Skull admitted.

"Mm!" Bulk mumbled.

"I'm in awe." Skull said.

"Mmm!" Bulk mumbled.

"No, ah..." Skull corrected.

"Ah..." Skull repeated.

 **(The park)**

Aisha was now walking through the animal shelter with Dr. Wheeler, while Vera was waiting outside - having wanted to come and have a look.

"Oh, she's a beautiful cat, Aisha." Dr. Wheeler said, as the cat mowed. "I'm sure if someone lost her, they'll contact us."

"And if no one does, you, Kimberly, and I are going to be roommates." Aisha told the cat, patting its head.

"Oh..." Dr. Wheeler awed.

"Hey, baby." Aisha cooed.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd had been watching the whole thing from the balcony, and then turned to his wife.

"Someone other than those Rangers is going to adopt that cat, and when they do your plan's finished!" he told Rita.

"Huh?" Rito asked, muttering in confusion.

"You should have made the cat ugly, like you brother here!" Lord Zedd told Rita.

"Yeah!" Goldar agreed.

"Hey!" Rita shouted, offended.

"Thought I doubt you could have made it really stupid." Lord Zedd admitted.

"Gee, thanks, Ed." Rito said.

"The name is Zedd!" Lord Zedd told him growling.

"Right! You got it, big guy!" Rito said, before walking off. "Well, I'm gonna take my afternoon nap."

"Wrong!" Lord Zedd growled. "You're going to make sure the Power Girls end up with that cat!"

 **(The park)**

Rito teleported himself behind a bush.

"Ha-ha!" he laughed. "Everyone back off! No one gets that cat except..!"

He then looked around as he eyes glowed red, and saw no one around.

"Hey, there's no one here." he realized. "Huh?"

He then saw a couple walking down the road.

"Ha!" he said. "Better hide!"

He then hid himself behind a bush.

"Ambushes aren't just like what they use to be." he muttered, as the couple walked closer. "Oh! I wished they'd hurry up, already!"

The couple then got close to the bush, and then he jumped out in front of them.

"Surprise!" he yelled. "No kitty for you today!"

The couple then ran off screaming.

"Oh, I love this bad guys stuff!" Rito grinned. "Heh-heh. Let's try that again?"

He then hid behind the bush again.

"Now." he muttered.

Inside the animal shelter, Dr. Wheeler was going through some animal medicines when Aisha opened the door behind her from the other side, while a bunch of dogs were barking.

"Dr. Wheeler, do you hear anything outside?" Aisha asked curiously.

"It's hard to hear anything with barking in here." Dr. Wheeler replied, making Aisha sigh a bit. "Could you run and get me some pet vitamins from the office?"

"Oh, sure." Aisha said, brushing her hair back.

"Great, thanks." Dr. Wheeler said, as Aisha opened the door again.

Back outside, Rito was still hiding behind the bush.

"This is boring." he muttered, as Bulk and Skull came out from a bush behind him.

They both then held their mouths open in shock and ran back behind the bush.

"Skull, do you see that?" Bulk asked.

"Yeah." Skull replied, whimpering. "We better call for back-up."

"What are you crazy?" Bulk questioned. "We are gonna keep an eye on that creep until we find out what he's up to. Then we're gonna move in and bust him!"

"But-but, Bulky, what about the... cat?" Skull asked, stuttering.

"Forget about the cat!" Bulk groaned. "Come on, let's go!"

They both then creeped out from behind the bush - although Skull was more reluctant to do so - and then began to walk closer to Rito.

"Bulky, I don't think this is such a good idea." Skull said.

"Shh!" Bulk shushed, putting his finger to his lips.

"Oh! I always get the dull assignments!" Rito complained.

"Don't move! You're under arrest!" Bulk shouted, before moving his jacket back to reveal his badge.

"Yeah!" Skull shouted.

"Beat it!" Rito said.

"Don't move..!" Skull yelled.

"Scram!" Rito said.

"..please!" Skull begged.

"Go on, you guys!" Rito said, before turning around. "Get outta here! Can't you see I'm busy!"

Bulk and Skull then yelped and moved back.

"Maybe we better call for back-up?" Bulk suggested, looking frightened.

"Back up!" Skull screamed.

They both then turned around and ran away screaming.

"Back up!" Skull screamed.

Inside the animal shelter, Aisha was looking after the white cat, when she heard them both screaming.

"Back up! Back up!" Bulk screamed.

"Now that was defiantly a scream." she deduced, putting the medicine bottle down.

She then began to walk to the door window, and saw Rito by the animal shelter sign.

"Rito? What in the world is he doing here?" she asked, before sighing. "Man!" She then turned around. "Ninja Ranger power now!" she shouted, pulling her left arm down, and then pushed both her hands forward with her fingers by the thumbs up.

She then appeared in her ninja outfit and jumped out of the animal shelter.

"Oh, gee!" Rito said in surprise. "Am I suppose to run away now?"

"What in the world are you doing here, creep?" Aisha demanded.

"Haven't you heard what curiously did to the cat, Yellow Ranger?" Rito questioned. "Let me show ya?"

He then got ready to fight as Aisha got ready to, and then he tried to hit Aisha with his sword, but missed as she jumped over it. He then turned around and tried to kick her, but she blocked it and then tried to kick him herself but he blocked it. She then side handspringed to her right as he tired to hit her with his sword again, but he then lost his balance and fell onto his chest.

"Give it up, Rito!" Aisha told him.

 **(Youth Center)**

Sophie, Kimberly, Vera and the boys were all outside at the café. They had all ordered some food and some drinks, but Rocky had ordered a pretty big sandwich.

"Are you sure you can eat all that?" Vera asked, unsurely.

"I'm sure." Rocky replied, rubbing his hands. "I've been waiting all day for this, guys."

Just as he was about to pick it up, their communicators beeped.

"What's that?" Vera asked, having not heard it before.

"Come with us." Sophie said, as she got up.

Vera and the others then got up as well - Rocky looking annoyed - and then they ran towards a bush where no one was around.

"Zordon, this is Tommy, we read you." Tommy said into his communicator, making Vera's eyes go wide.

 **(Command Center)**

"Tommy, you and the other Rangers must teleport to the Angel Grove animal shelter immediately." Zordon explained.

 **(Youth Center)**

Vera still had her eyes wide in shock as Zordon explained.

 _"Aisha is under attack."_ he finished.

"We're on our way." Tommy replied.

"What kind of watches are those?" Vera asked, pointing at Tommy's communicator.

"They're communicators." Sophie explained. "Billy created them so we could keep in contact with Zordon."

"They also allow us to teleport to the Command Center in an emergency." Adam added.

"Well, you guys better go ahead and help Aisha." Vera told them. "I'll stay here and keep an eye on the food until you get back."

"Thanks." Rocky said, before Vera ran off.

"Let's go, guys." Tommy said to the others. "Ranger ninja power now!"

They then all appeared in their ninja outfits.

 **(The park)**

Aisha was now standing near a car while looking at Rito

"Well, well. You're not so tough without your friends around, are you?" he asked.

Sparks then went up in front of him, making him move back.

"Hey!" he cried, as smoke came up in front of him. "What was that?"

The smoke the cleared, and he saw the other Rangers had arrived. (Sophie was on Billy's right)

"You're worst nightmare, Rito!" Tommy said.

"Oh! Heh-heh-heh!" Rito chuckled. "Hi, guys."

Aisha then got back on her feet. "All right!" she cheered. "Thanks for coming, guys."

"No problem." Rocky said, holding his thumb up.

"You okay?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah." Aisha replied.

"All right, Rtio, why don't you go back to where you came from!" Tommy said.

"Oh, yeah? Right." Rito mumbled.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was watching the fight from the balcony with Rita standing behind him.

"I take back what I said about your brother." he told his wife, as she moaned. "He's not a fool. He's a brainless twit!" He then turned around. "I can't believe we're going through all this over a stupid cat! This had better be a good plan, Rita! My patience is wearing thin!"

"Send in the Tenga Warriors, evil one?" Goldar suggested.

"Of course I will, you birdbrain!" Lord Zedd snapped.

 **(The park)**

Rito was standing in front of the animal shelter.

"So, ganging up on old Rito, huh?" he questioned, as Tengas appeared on either side of him. "Well, ah..!" he yelped, seeing the Tengas. "Oh, what took you guys? Now the foot's on the other hand! You know what I mean." he said, pointing at the Rangers.

"Whatever you're up to, you're not gonna get away with it!" Aisha told him, pointing at him.

"Yeah! And we'll make sure of that!" Rocky warned, folding his arms.

"So why don't leave while you can?" Sophie suggested, putting her hands on her hips.

"Never!" Rito told her.

"Well, don't say we didn't warn you!" Adam warned.

The Rangers then formed a tower, with Billy, Adam and Rocky at the bottom, Aisha on Billy's shoulders while Kimberly stood on Adam's, and Sophie stood on Aisha's left shoulder while also standing on Kimberly's right.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Rito demanded, looking confused.

They all then held their arms out, as Tommy jumped through the gap between them, and then rolled forward as he landed on the ground.

"Oh! Fancy schmancy!" Rito mocked. "If you're through with the show, we gotta a battle to fight! Get 'em, boys!"

The Tengas then charged in, as Sophie jumped off Aisha and Kimberly, and then the two of them followed.

"Let's do it!" Aisha said.

They all then charged in. Tommy jumped over one as it ducked, then he rolled forward as it tried to punch him, then got up and kicked another's hand, knocking it away.

Kimberly twirled around while jumping, then blocked ones punch while punching it herself, then ran around another while grabbing its arm and flipping it over. They both then tried to hit her, but she flashed stepped out of the way, and ended up near a tree to their left. They both then turned and then tried to hit her again, but she side handspringed through a gap between them, and then flashed stepped away again as one tried to grab her, and then kicked it in the back as it looked confused.

"Gonna have to be quicker than that!" she told it.

Sophie jumped and then swirled around in the air, before landing on the ground, and then she kicked one away from her. She then spun around and kicked another, then ducked as a third came at her, before grabbed it by the shoulder and then kicked it in the back. She then ran towards a wall and then kicked her foot against it, before jumped back and kicked another right in the chest, knocking it down.

"How'd you like that?" she asked, jokingly.

Billy blocked a kick from one, then kicked another, but missed and it kicked him right in the chest, where another then grabbed him, and threw him to the right.

Two then came at Tommy, but he kicked at them, but missed as they moved out of the way, but he managed to kick a third behind them. He then turned around as a fourth kicked him right in the chest, sending him right towards the first two, who then grabbed an arm each, and then threw him forward, where he flipped over and landed on his back, right next to Billy, who was also on his back.

They both then got up as more Tengas surrounded them both.

"Let's ground these birds!" Tommy told Billy.

"Right." Billy agreed.

Adam side handspringed and then did a backwards handspring and then a back flip, while Kimberly kicked one in the chest, and then blocked a punch from another before kicking it in the chest, and then two more ran in front of Adam.

"Here you go, boys!" Adam said, bringing his hands together near his chest, powering up his laser power. "I brought a couple of presents for ya!"

He then fired his laser power at the Tengas, which then hit them and knocked them both down.

"Gotta a little kick to them, don't they?" he asked them, getting to his feet.

Rocky then ran towards a tree.

"Hey!" he called, holding his hands like a ninja while walking backwards. "Check this out!"

He then vanished near the tree as two Tengas came towards it.

"Maybe there's a door?" one suggested, as they looked around the tree. "There's gotta be a door."

"No, there's no door." the other argued.

"Huh?" the first muttered. "Aw!"

Rocky's leg then came out of the tree, and then it touched the second. "Head's up." he said, before moving it back.

"Hey, did you feel that?" the second asked.

"No! I didn't feel anything." the first replied.

"What was that?" the second questioned.

Rocky's foot then came out again and kicked the second one away.

"I don't know." the first replied, before getting back up.

Rocky's foot then came out again and kicked it away.

"Pretty wild, huh?" he asked, sticking his head out while scratching it. "Bye-bye!"

The two Tengas then moaned while lying on the ground, just as Rocky jumped out of the tree.

"You gotta watch out for those trees!" he advised them. "Especially when they branch out."

Inside the animal shelter, the white cat was now watching the battle from the window. It saw the Aisha fighting Rito while the others all fought the Tengas, but then it changed into a blond haired girl wearing pink. She smiled as Rito tried to hit Aisha but missed as she moved back as the others kept fighting the Tengas.

"Hey! Stand still!" Rito demanded, trying to hit Aisha again, but missed as she back handspringed.

"Over here!" she said.

"Huh?" he muttered, turning to her. "Why you!"

He then tried to hit her again, but she side jumped over the sword.

"Can't catch me!" she told him, rubbing her hands like she was 'nah, nah, nahing' him.

Rito then yelled furiously, before he tried to hit her again, but missed as she moved her head back. She then forward handspringed, and then Rito tried to hit her again, but she then burrowed into the ground.

"Hey! Hey! Where'd you go?!" he demanded. "Oh... ahhh! I hate it when she does that!"

Tommy then kicked a Tenga in the hand, then spun around to upper kick it but missed as it ducked, but then spun around again and kicked it in the back, knocking it towards two more.

"All right! Now I'm mad!" Rito yelled, as he and the other Tengas gathered the three of them.

The other Rangers then gathered around Tommy.

"Why don't you give it up, Rito?" he advised. "You not gonna win."

"Give up!" Rito mocked, as the Tengas disappeared. "Why, me and the Tengas are gonna... Huh?" he looked around and saw that the Tengas had left. "Um... they were here a minute ago."

"Looks like your big bad Tenga birds chickened out." Adam said, jokingly before chuckling.

"Yeah... well..." Rito muttered.

"I guess you're just gonna have to take us on yourself?" Tommy guessed.

"If you've not a coward that is." Sophie joked.

"See ya!" Rito said, before turning around to run away, only to bump into a tree.

The Rangers then all laughed as he fell backwards.

"Heck of a warrior, Rito." Tommy said.

"Not bad." Rocky chuckled.

"He needs to work on his moves!" Sophie joked, laughingly.

"Look at that clown?" Billy asked Aisha, chuckling.

Back inside the animal shelter, the girl was still looking outside the window, when Dr. Wheeler came up behind her.

"Can I help you?" she asked, getting the girls attention.

"Yes..." the girl replied, before checking outside again. "..I wanted to talk to someone about a animal"

"Oh, you lost your pet?" Dr. Wheeler asked.

"No, I'd like to adopt one." the girl replied. "A puppy."

"Of course." Dr. Wheeler said. "You're new in the country, I take it."

"What makes you say that?" the girl questioned.

"You're accent. It's wonderful." Dr. Wheeler replied. "Australian?"

"Yes, I'm new here." the girl confirmed, smiling. "I thought an animal would help me feel less lonely, being away from my friends and all. It's this way, isn't it?" she asked, pointing in front of her.

"Yes." Dr. Wheeler said, as they walked forward. "Yes, it is."

Outside, the Rangers then threw off the ninja outfits, and then checked to see if the area was clear.

"Man." Rocky said, touching his stomach. "That fighting made me even hungrier. I hope my sandwich is still there. We better hurry."

Adam then ran off.

"Hey!" Rocky called, running after him.

Tommy chuckled as the girls giggled.

"Well, Vera said she'd keep an eye on the food until we got back. Besides, I'm pretty hungry myself now." Sophie said, before following the boys.

"We'll catch up with you guys, later." Billy told the others, before following Sophie.

"Yeah. See you, guys." Tommy said.

"Bye!" Kimberly called.

"Almost forgot. It's almost time to close." Aisha remembered, turning to Kimberly.

"Guess what? That means we have a new pet!" Kimberly cheered, while Tommy laughed lightly. "Yes!"

"All right." Tommy said.

"Come on." Aisha said, as she and Kimberly ran to the animal shelter, with Tommy behind them.

Back inside the animal shelter, Dr. Wheeler put a puppy back in its cage, as a bunch of kittens mowed, while the blonde girl stood behind her.

"It'll be okay." she said, turning to the girl.

Aisha, Tommy and Kimberly then all walked in.

"Hey, Dr. Wheeler." Aisha said.

"Hi, Aisha." Dr. Wheeler said, as the girl looked at them, and then backed away.

"These are my friends: Kimberly and Tommy." Aisha told Dr. Wheeler, as Kimberly held her hand out.

"Nice to meet you." Dr. Wheeler said, shaking it, before shaking Tommy's hand.

"Hi." Tommy said.

"Hi." Kimberly said. "Nice to meet you."

"I was just showing..." Dr. Wheeler said, before noticing the girl had gone. "Wait! Wait a minute..." she looked around but couldn't find the girl. "Where'd she go."

The white cat then came running into the room.

"Hey." Aisha said, spotting it. "How'd you get down there."

"Ooh!" Kimberly cooed.

"Come here." Aisha cooed, picking the cat up. "Oh... hi."

She then stood up and walked back towards her friends.

"Hey, you can't be cursing like that." she said, as Tommy stroked her. "You're gonna get lost again."

"I think she likes you, Tommy." Kimberly said.

"Yeah." Aisha agreed.

"Hey." Kimberly said. "Kitty-kitty."

She was about to stroke the cat, when it snapped and tried to claw her.

"Hey!" Aisha said, before turning to Kimberly. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Kimberly replied, rubbing her hand. "I think she's just tried of being petted or something."

Dr. Wheeler then checked her watch. "Well, she's all yours Aisha." she said. "What are you gonna call her?"

"I don't know. Let me see?" Aisha asked, trying to think of a name as Kimberly stroked the cat. "P.C.!"

"Pretty Crazy?" Kimberly guessed, as she stopped stroking the cat.

"No!" Aisha laughed. "Park Cat."

"Park Cat?" Kimberly questioned.

"We found her in the park." Aisha explained.

"Oh!" Kimberly awed. "There you go, that works."

"Park Cat." Tommy said, stroking the cat.

The girls then sniggered.

 **(Aisha's house)**

Later that day, Aisha was doing some studding in her bedroom with P.C. sitting on the couch, when Kimberly walked in wearing a new look.

"How do I look?" she asked, twirling around.

"Great." Aisha said. "Where are you going?"

"Movies with Tommy." Kimberly replied.

"Sounds like fun." Aisha said, as Kimberly sat down in front of her.

"Yeah. I've been working so hard on my gymnastics that I've had no time to see Tommy and I feel really guilty." Kimberly admitted.

"Tommy's a great guy, Kim, and he wants you to do well." Aisha said, as P.C. jumped off the couch and ran outside the door. "I'm sure he'll understand."

"Yeah." Kimberly said, nodding, before looking around. "Where's P.C.?"

"She's..." Aisha said, pointing at the couch but saw P.C. had left. "Oh, no." she muttered, getting up. "The windows are open downstairs! She could get out!"

They then looked around the room.

"Oh, my gosh!" Kimberly said worriedly. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Aisha assured. "Come on, we have to find her!"

"Okay. P.C.!" Kimberly called, cooingly. "Kitty!"

They then both ran out of the bedroom.

P.C. ran out the front door, down the door step and then behind a bush outside the house, where she then turned back into the blonde haired girl. She moved her head back to get her hair out of her eyes, and then one of her eyes glowed slightly.

"P.C.!" Aisha called, running out the front door. "Psst, psst!"

"Here kitty!" Kimberly called, cooing.

She then ran out the door and over to Aisha.

"Oh, Aisha, I'm sorry I left your door open." she said, apologizing.

"Look, it's not your fault." Aisha assured, as the girl peeked out from behind the bush. "Don't worry about it. I'll keep looking for the cat. Don't keep Tommy waiting, okay."

"No, it's okay." Kimberly assured. "We have plenty of time."

They both then went back to looking for P.C.

"Kitty!" Kimberly called. "Psst, psst, psst!"

"Here, kitty!" Aisha called. "P.C.!"

"Here, kitty, kitty!" Kimberly called.

The girl then stood up right and watched as they left.

"Here, kitty, kitty!" Aisha called.

"Kitty, kitty!" Kimberly called.

"P.C.!" Aisha called.

"P.C.!" Kimberly called.

Rita then showed up on top of a black bin behind the girl.

"Hey, you're late!" she accused.

The girl then turned around in shock.

"What took you so long?" Rita demanded. "This low altitude is killing me!"

"I'm sorry, empress. It took me longer than I expected to obtain the information." the girl explained.

"Well, let's have it?" Rita demanded.

"Kimberly is suppose to go to the movies with Tommy." the girl explained. "Right now, she and Aisha are looking for their cat."

"Prefect timing!" Rita said, before looking down at the bin. "Hmm. But you'll need wheels for this."

She then held her wand up and turned the bin into a black Porsche, laughing as she fell into the drivers seat, and then the girl walked closer to the car.

"All right, Cinderella, don't be late for the ball!" Rita told her.

"I won't disappoint you, empress." the girl promised.

Rita then grinned widely. "See that you don't." she told the girl, as the girl's eyes glowed red.

 **(Youth Center)**

Tommy put an empty cup down on the counter.

"Oh, man." he sighed, checking his watch. "Hey, Ernie? You haven't seen Kimberly, have you? She's suppose to meet me here, and she's never late"

"As a matter of fact, she just called." Ernie said. "She and Aisha are out looking for their cat. She promised she'd be right back."

"Hope they find it." Tommy said, breathing slightly.

The blonde haired girl then came walking towards him.

"Excuse me?" she asked, patting his shoulder.

Tommy turned around and looked at her as she smiled. "Hi." he said, before getting up.

"Um... I was wondering, I'm new here and my car's broke down outside and I really don't know what to do." the girl said.

"Um..." Tommy muttered, unsure what to do. "Maybe you should call a mechanic?"

"I was hoping you could take a look at it for me." the girl told him.

"Uh... Well, uh, I guess I could." Tommy sighed, before holding his hand out. "Oh, I'm Tommy."

"Nice to meet you, Tommy." the girl said, shaking his hand. "I'm Katherine, you can call me Kat though."

"Okay." Tommy said, before turning to Ernie. "Oh! Hey, Ernie, do me a favour? If you see Kim, tell her I'll be right back?"

"Absolutely." Ernie replied, putting a tray down.

"Okay." Tommy said quietly, before walking out with Kat.

Later, the two of them were outside and Tommy had had a look at the car before popping the hood back down.

"Well, that should do it." he said, cleaning his hands.

"I really don't know how to thank you." Kat admitted.

"Ah, don't worry about it." Tommy said, before staring at the car. "Man! I always wondered what it would be like to drive one of these things."

"Do you want to take it for a spin?" Kat asked.

Tommy turned to her with an unsure look. "Nah! I really shouldn't." he said. "I'm suppose to meet someone here."

"Come on, just round the block." Kat begged. "It'll be fun."

Tommy looked back at her unsurely, but then finally gave in. They then both got in the car and drove off along the road. They then past by some trees along the road near the animal shelter, where Lt. Stone, Bulk and Skull were.

"Can we get on with this?" the Lt. asked, as Bulk and Skull looked around.

"It's right over here, sir." Bulk said.

"Be prepared to not believe it." Skull advised.

They then turned to the left, and then ran towards a bush, and then Bulk and the Lt. stopped, while Skull ran around them both before stopping beside Bulk.

"Well, where is it, you two?" Lt. Stone asked. "Where's this big-bad monster?"

"Sir, it was here." Bulk explained, sounding worried. "I mean, it was... yo-you have to believe us."

Skull nodded. "I'll back him up." he said.

He then walked into Bulk's back, but then backed away.

"Yeah? The only thing you'll be backing up is Police cars..." Lt. Stone said, glaring at them. ".. to wash up!"

Tommy then drove the black car along another road.

 **(The palace)**

Rita was watching the car through her telescope.

"Great cosmos!" she said, before taking her eye out. "I couldn't have done it better myself." She then laughed before looking through the telescope again. "Alright, Zeddie, hit 'em with the juice!" she ordered. "Show them what that heap can really do!"

Lord Zedd growled while powering up his staff. "Coming up, my dear!" he said, before casting a spell out of his wand.

The spell then hit the car, and then it was transported to a weird place.

"Whoa!" Tommy moaned. "Man, this is weird. I can't control the car!"

"Oh, no! Tommy, what's happening?" Kat asked, as the car spun around.

"I don't know." Tommy replied. "Hold on!"

Kat then grabbed hold of his arm and then rested her head on his shoulder looking frightened. "I'm really scared!" she said.

"It's gonna be okay." Tommy assured.

He then looked around as the car kept spinning around.

 **(The palace)**

Rita was now looking at her brother, along with Lord Zedd.

"Well, brother dear, Tommy's taken care of." she told him. "Now it's up to you."

"Up to me?" Rito questioned. "For what?!"

"You worthless grudge." Lord Zedd said. "Get down to Earth and make yourself useful. Get going!"

"Alright, alright." Rito said, offended. "You don't have to yell. Wow!"

He then disappeared, as Rita huffed and turned to her husband.

"He doesn't stand a chance, does he?" she asked.

"Of course not." Lord Zedd replied, before turning around. "At least not without this."

He and Rita then crossed their wands/staffs over each other.

"Grow, Rito, grow!" they both yelled, firing lighting out of them.

The lighting then hit Rito and then he grew giant.

"Hey! Check me out!" he called. "Ha, ha, ha!"

 **(Youth Center)**

Kimberly and Aisha walked into the main room looking sad, as they couldn't find P.C.

"Oh, Aisha, I bet you anything your kitty will come back to you by dinner time." Kimberly assured sadly, wrapping an arm around Aisha.

"I hope you're right." Aisha said.

They both then walked towards the others - including Vera - who were standing by the steps.

"Hey, you guys seen Tommy?" Kimberly asked.

Ernie then turned to them, having heard her. "I did, Kimberly." he said. "He told me to tell you that he'll be right back. He's helping somebody with their car."

"Okay, thank you." Kimberly said.

Ernie then walked off, just when their communicators beeped, and then they all walked towards the lockers.

"Zordon, this is Billy." Billy answered. "We read you."

 **(Command Center)**

"Billy, you and the others must teleport..." Zordon said.

 **(Youth Center)**

 _"..to the Command Center immediately."_ Zordon explained.

"Right." Billy replied. "We're on our way."

"Let me go with you?" Vera asked, getting the others to look at her. "Maybe I can help."

Sophie nodded. "Grab my arm?" she asked.

Vera then grabbed Sophie's arm, and then they teleported to the Command Center.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was working at the computer when the Rangers and Vera arrived.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" he exclaimed, before seeing Vera. "Vera, what are you doing here?"

"I thought I might be of some help." Vera explained. "What's up like?"

"It's Tommy. He's in trouble Rangers." Alpha explained.

"Yes." Zordon said, as they all turned to the viewing globe. "We have managed to get a visual on him, but nothing more."

They then all saw Tommy and Kat in the viewing globe.

"Where is he?" Kimberly asked, worriedly. "Who's that girl?"

"We are not certain of her identity at this point." Zordon explained.

"That might be the person Ernie said he was with?" Sophie suggested.

"You might be right there, Soph." Adam agreed.

The alarm then went off.

"Huh?" the Rangers muttered.

"What's that alarm?" Vera asked.

"It tells us if there's an attack." Sophie explained. "What's going on, Zordon?"

"Rangers, Rito is back." Zordon explained. "He is giant-sized and heading for downtown Angel Grove."

"But what about Tommy?" Billy asked. "We can't just leave him there."

"We don't even know where there is." Adam pointed out.

"Adam's got a point there, guys." Vera agreed.

"What are we gonna do?" Kimberly asked.

"I wish I knew, Kim." Sophie told her. "I wish I knew."

* * *

 **A/N: To answer your question RYJAN, is because I wanted to use a Dinosaur that hadn't been used by either the DT team or the DC team, and Compsognathus is all I could find that hadn't been used.**


	77. A Ranger Catastrophe Part 2

Inside the Command Center, Vera and the Rangers all looked at Rito in the viewing globe, while Alpha worked on the computer to try and find Tommy.

"Rito's getting really close to the city, you guys." Rocky said. "We gotta do something?"

"Alpha have you got a fix on Tommy's position, yet?" Billy asked.

"AY-Yi-Yi. His signal is very weak." Alpha explained. "I can't lock it in."

"Keep trying, Alpha." Zordon instructed, as the viewing globe showed Tommy and Kat again. "Until we locate them, Tommy and his companion are at the mercy of Lord Zedd."

The viewing globe then went static as Tommy blacked out.

"Oh, no, he's unconscious." Kimberly realized. "We're losing him!"

"Alpha, do something?" Kimberly begged, franticly.

"I'm trying, Kimberly." Alpha told him.

"Kim, I know you're worried, but you can't rush him." Sophie explained, touching Kimberly's shoulder.

"Try increasing the attenuation?" Billy suggested.

"I have." Alpha replied. "It had no effect."

"It's breaking up." Aisha said, as the viewing globe went blank.

"I'm sorry, Rangers but the signal is completely gone." Alpha explained, as Kimberly covered her mouth with worry and Rocky shook his head. "Without it, I'll be unable to trace Tommy's location."

 **(The car's location)**

Kat smiled while looking at the unconscious Tommy.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty." Rita cooed, before Kat disappeared.

 **(The palace)**

Rita was sitting on the floor near the balcony, where her husband stood as Goldar stood in front of her.

"Don't call that mangy cat back here!" he said, as P.C. showed up in Rita's arms.

"You've been a good kitty, Katherine." Rita said, stroking her. "Remind me to give you an extra saucer of milk."

Lord Zedd grumbled. "Oh, brother." he mumbled.

Rita then stood up and looked at him. "Isn't she beautiful, Zeddie?" she asked.

"Get that flea bitten thing away me." Lord Zedd said.

"Fine. Be that way." Rita scoffed. "Now we have the White Ranger right where we want him." She then laughed loudly.

"Yes." Lord Zedd agreed.

"Master, let me destroy the White Ranger?" Goldar requested. "I have an old score to settle."

"Very well, Goldar." Lord Zedd said. "I suppose you have earned that right. Go! Have yourself a little fun!"

Goldar then turned around. "I will not disappoint you, sire." he said, before disappearing.

Rita then walked towards her telescope when Lord Zedd walked over to her.

"Now Rita, about that cat?" Lord Zedd questioned. "Oh, it's got to go!"

 **(The car's location)**

Tommy still lay unconscious as wailing sounds went off around him, when Goldar walked in.

"So, White Ranger, once again we meet face-to-face." he said. "Only this time, it is I who will be the victor."

He then laughed wildly.

 **(Command Center)**

Billy was working at the computer trying to find Tommy.

"Still nothing." he said, getting no signal.

"Man, what are we gonna do?" Rocky questioned, getting tense.

"Rangers, the search for Tommy will have to wait." Zordon explained. "Rito has reached the outskirts of Angel Grove."

"Sorry to say, but Zordon's right." Billy agreed. "We're just gonna have to hope that Tommy's okay for now."

"Yeah." Kimberly said quietly.

"Maybe Alpha and I can try and find him while you guys take care of Rito?" Vera suggested. "I'm pretty good with computers."

"These computers are pretty hard to handle." Alpha explained. "It took Billy mouths to get everything right about them."

"Well, it's better than not trying anything at all." Vera argued.

"I'm with Vera." Sophie agreed. "It's worth a try."

"Alright." Billy sighed, as the others nodded.

"It's morphin time!" Sophie shouted.

"Orange Ranger power!"

"Black Ranger power!"

"Pink Ranger power!"

"Blue Ranger power!"

"Yellow Ranger power!"

"Red Ranger power!"

They then all arrived at a valley, and then saw Rito towering over them.

"There he is!" Aisha said, as they ran forward.

"Hey, Rito!" Rocky called.

Rito then stomped his feet on the ground.

"Hold it right there!" Rocky shouted.

"Huh?" Rito muttered, before turning around and seeing them. "Ah! Hello there, power twerps."

"We won't let you destroy Angel Grove!" Kimberly told him, pointing at him.

"Oh, yeah?" Rito asked in disbelief, leaning down as they backed away. "And what do you think you're going to do to stop me?"

He then breathed smoke out of his mouth, which blew the Rangers back.

"Bad breath." Rocky commented, struggling to breath.

"I won't argue there." Sophie agreed.

"Well, I'd like to stay but I gotta run." Rito told them. "You know how that Ed can be."

"Unfortunately, yes. It's time guys!" Rocky told the others.

"Right!" they all said.

"All right, let's do it!" Rocky said, as they held their right hands up.

"We need Ninjazord power now!" they all shouted, holding their hands in the air.

The Red Ape Ninjazord then ran down a street. The Orange Eagle Ninjazord then flew out from a could and screeched. The Blue Wolf Ninjazord then ran along a road. The Yellow Bear Ninjazord then growled as it showed up. The Black Frog Ninjazord then jumped over a building as it showed up. The Pink Crane Ninjazord then flew through a cloud, and then they all moved along together.

"Oh!" Rito moaned. "Don't you guys ever give up?!"

The Eagle Zord then swooped towards him, and then hit him in the shoulder with its wing as it flew past him while screeching.

"Ow!" he cried.

The Bear Zord then growled as it walked forward and then lifted its front legs up, and then stomped them on the ground, causing the ground to shake beneath Rito's feet.

"Whoa!" he groaned, wobbling while trying to keep his balance.

The Bear Zord then stomped its front legs on the ground again, knocking Rito down onto his chest.

"Oh! I hate when that happens!" he moaned.

The Frog Zord then stopped jumping, and then fired a flamethrower out of its mouth, which hit Rito. The Crane Zord then screeched in the sky, and then fired lasers at Rtio, which then hit him in the chest.

The Ape Zord then brought out two swords, and then hit Rito with one of them, and then hit him with the other as it walked past him. It then turned around then put crossed the sword over each other, and then hit Rito with them, knocking him down. The Ape Zord combined its two swords together, making a double-bladed staff. Rito then tried to hit it with his sword, but it blocked it with the blade, and then hit him with the right side of the staff, and then again with the left. It then turned around and stabbed Rito in the face with one of the blades, which caused him to back flip.

"Whooaa!" he moaned, as he landed on his feet. "Bringing out the fancy stuff, are you?" he questioned, as a flamethrower appeared in place of his left hand, with the tanks on his back. "Well, I got one of my own. Check this baby out?"

He then aimed it at the Ape Zord.

"Think fast!" he said, firing the flamethrower.

The flames then hit the Ape Zord, and caused sparks to fly out of it.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Crane Zord then changed into a head shape, and then the Bear and Frog Zords jumped up and changed shapes too - the Frog into a set of legs, while the Bear into a chest.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Ape and Wolf Zords then changed into a arm shape each, and then attached themselves to the Bear Zord - the Wolf on the left and the Ape on the right, while the Crane Zord attached itself on the top of the Bear Zord, making the head.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Ape and Wolf Zords animal heads then were covered by metal gloves.

 _Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_

The Bear Zord then landed on top of the Frog Zord, and then the Eagle Zord wrapped its wings around the legs, forming the Ninja Megazord.

"All right!" the Rangers said, in the Megazord's cockpit. "Megazord battle mode, power up!"

"Come on, Power Twerps. I don't have all day." Rito told them.

The Ninja Megazord then walked forward.

"That's it!" Rito said, firing a laser at it.

He laughed as the laser hit it, causing the Rangers to moan inside the cockpit, but the Ninja Megazord kept on walking.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

"No way!" Rito shouted.

"Ninja Megazord, power punch!" the Rangers shouted, holding their arms out with two fingers out - expect Billy and Adam

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Ninja Megazord punched Rito with the Wolf arm, causing the flamethrower to break off his left hand.

"Ahh!" he screamed. "Yikes!"

 _Go, go, Power Rangers  
_ _You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_

The Ninja Megazord then punched at Rito again, but this time with the Ape arm. The punch then hit Rito right in the chest and knocked him flying back towards the ground.

"All right!" Rocky cheered. "To the moon, Rito! Ha, ha!"

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was sitting on the steps near the balcony grumbling, while Rita stood in front of him holding P.C. in her arms.

"First her brother, now this dumb cat." Lord Zedd grumbled, as Rito returned.

"What are you doing here?" Rita asked, as Rito walked towards them with his head down moping. "Oh, why do I even bother?"

Lord Zedd then grumbled as he looked up at Rito. "That's the exact same question I've been asking since he arrived." he admitted.

"Du-du-d-du-du." Rito mumbled.

"Well, I suppose it's a good time for plan B." Rita said.

"Oh, good." Rito said, as Lord Zedd stood up. "A plan B."

"You won't be involved, numbskull." Lord Zedd said, glaring at him.

 **(Command Center)**

The Rangers had all returned to the Command Center following the battle. Billy was trying to find Tommy with the computer but didn't have any luck.

"Alpha, have you tried retracing the signal from Tommy's communicator?" he asked, walking towards Alpha.

"AY-Yi-Yi, Billy. It seems that all our tracking devices are being blocked." Alpha explained.

"Are you sure?" Sophie asked.

"We tried everything he could think of and nothing." Vera explained. "I did exactly as Alpha told me and nothing."

"Unfortunately both Alpha and Vera are correct." Zordon said. "Rita and Zedd are generating a powerful shield that is preventing our signal from getting through."

"So there's no way to get to Tommy." Adam realized.

"Or even find out where he is." Aisha added.

"Let's just hope he's okay for now." Sophie hoped.

"I hope you're right, Soph." Kimberly agreed.

 **(The dimension)**

Tommy finally work up as Goldar laughed at him.

"Time to wake up, White Ranger!" he laughed, as Tommy looked at him blurry. "You have a date with destiny."

He continued to laugh as the car disappeared and caused Tommy to fall to the floor on his back. Tommy then got up ready to fight, with an angry look on his face.

"All right, Goldar, where's Kathrine?!" he demanded.

A blurry hologram of Rita then showed up, laughing at him.

"Huh?" Tommy muttered.

"Well, well, well. Tommy, did we have a nice nap?" Rita asked.

"What have you done with her?!" Tommy demanded.

"Nothing you need to worry about!" Rita said.

"Yeah!" Goldar growled in agreement.

"After all, what would Kimmy think?" Rita questioned. "You spending so much time worrying about another girl. Ha, ha, ha!"

"You can't do this, Rita. I won't let you." Tommy said. "It's morphin time!"

"White Ranger power!"

"Hi-ya! For the last time, tell me where she is?!" he demanded.

"Oh! Well, gotta run." Rita said, ignoring him. "I have a city to destroy."

She then laughed as the hologram vanished.

"So, take a look around." Goldar said, pointing his sword at Tommy. "You're in no position to be making threats. White Ranger."

Tommy got up breathing hard, trying to control his angry.

 **(Command Center)**

Billy - with Vera's help - was trying to locate Tommy on the computer.

"Guys, I think we've got him." Billy said, getting the others attention. "He should be coming up in the viewing globe."

They all then ran to the viewing globe, and saw Tommy and Goldar in it.

"Oh, no, Goldar." Kimberly yelped. "Billy, can you get him outta there?"

"We don't have the power to teleport through Rita and Zedd's shield." Billy replied, sadly.

"What's he doing with him?" Rocky asked, as Goldar and Tommy began to circle each other.

"And where's that girl?" Adam asked, noticing the girl was missing.

"And the car's missing too." Sophie pointed out.

"I bet Rita's trying to keep Tommy out of the way so we won't be at full strength?" Aisha guessed.

"I believe you are correct, Aisha." Zordon agreed. "As for Tommy's companion my sensors cannot locate her anywhere."

"Billy, can you figure out a way to get through that shield?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Billy said. "Come with me to my lab? Anything I have that can help us...it's gonna be there."

 **(The dimension)**

Tommy got into a fighting pose.

"Alright, you gold monkey, this is it." he said. "Time to give me your best shot."

Goldar then tried to hit Tommy with his sword, but missed, but then Tommy missed as he spun around to try and kick him. Tommy then tried to kick him again but he blocked it, and then he blocked an attack from Goldar's sword, then tried to punch him but he blocked it, and then knocked him back.

Goldar then tried to kick him, but he blocked it before trying to kick him himself, but he blocked it. Tommy then tried to punch him but missed, but then punched him in the face, and then dodged an attack from his sword. He then blocked an attack with his foot, before spinning around to tackle Goldar but missed, and then jumped onto rock, before turning around and then twirled around while trying to kick him, but he blocked it, but it sent him back a bit.

"Your efforts are futile." Goldar said. "You will never win!"

 **(The palace)**

Rita turned away from the balcony holding P.C.

"Poor little Tommy." she said, walking towards Squatt and Baboo. "I'll really miss him. Not!"

"My queen, Billy and Adam have left the Command Center and are heading towards Billy's house." Baboo informed.

"Are they alone?" Rita asked.

"Well, yes, empress." Baboo replied, while Squatt sniggered. "It would be a perfect time to initiate your plan B, huh?"

"Ah." Rita awed, walking back towards the balcony.

"Yes! Well, well it would?" Baboo questioned.

"Yes." Rita agreed, before looking at P.C. "Well, my little feline... the time has come."

She then picked up her wand, and then cast a spell at P.C., making her disappear as she laughed.

 **(A felid)**

P.C. then appeared in a field near Billy's house, and then turned into a cat monster called Katastrophe.

Billy and Adam walked along a path leading to Billy's house.

"I just hope I have all the correct components at my lab." Billy admitted.

Katastrophe then jumped out of nowhere and landed in front of them, catching them by surprise.

"How about a little game of cat and mouse?" she asked.

"It's morphin time!" Billy shouted.

"Black Ranger power!"

"Blue Ranger power!"

They both then jumped and got ready to kick Katastrophe, when she jumped up and grabbed hold of their legs, and then flipped then back, sending Adam against a tree and Billy against another tree. They both then fell to the ground as Katastrophe landed on her feet.

"That's one sure footed feline." Adam admitted, as they got back up.

"You're not scaredy cats are you?" Katastrophe asked.

"Let's get her!" Billy shouted.

He then spun around to kick her but missed as she ducked, then Adam tried to kick her but she blocked it, and then spun around and hit him in the chest with her claws, knocking her down. She then spun around again and hit Billy with her tail, and then hit him in the chest with her claws, knocking him down.

"Billy!" Adam shouted concerningly, before turning back to Katastrophe.

"Now it's your turn." she said.

Adam then spun around to tackle her, but she side handspringed over causing him to miss. Adam then tried to punch her but she blocked it, and then she spun around and kicked him in the chest, and then in the back, knocking him over to Billy - who was now back on his feet.

"Adam, you okay?" Billy asked, helping him up.

"I'm fine!" Adam replied.

Katastrophe then hissed at them both.

"She's one tough ally cat." Billy realized.

"We can't do this on our own." Adam said, turning to Billy. "We need the others."

"Right." Billy agreed, before activating his communicator. "Guys, this is Billy. We got ambushed by one of Rita and Zedd's monsters. We need your help!"

 **(Command Center)**

Rocky held his communicator to his mouth as he turned to the girls.

"We read you, Billy." he said. "We're on our way. Let's do it, guys."

"Good luck." Vera said.

"Thanks." Sophie replied.

"It's morphin time!" Rocky shouted.

"Orange Ranger power!"

"Pink Ranger power!"

"Yellow Ranger power!"

"Red Ranger power!"

They then arrived at the street in front of Billy and Adam and got ready to fight.

"The whole litter." Katastrophe said.

"Okay, teamwork guys." Rocky said.

They all then got ready to fight. Rocky charged in and tried to upper kick Katastrophe, but missed as she ducked, then Sophie tried to kick her but she blocked it, and then Sophie moved out of the way as she tried to hit her. She then tried to kick Aisha and Kimberly, but missed them both as they forward handspringed to avoid the kick, and then Billy and Adam both kicked her in the chest.

Aisha and Kimberly then both jumped and punched her in the back with both hands, knocking her back, then Billy and Adam jumped and corkscrew kicked her in the chest, then Sophie jumped and kicked her right in the back, and then Rocky jumped and scissor kicked her in the chest, knocking her down near a red car.

She then got back up as the Rangers all ran in front of her.

"Game isn't over yet!" she snapped, as she moved her claws around her face. "Next time, I won't pussy foot around!"

She then disappeared.

"No!" Rocky shouted. "She got away!"

"Adam and I better get back to my lab if we want to find Tommy." Billy told the others.

"We should get back to the Command Center." Kimberly suggested. "He might try to contact us."

"Let's bring Tommy home, guys." Rocky said.

"Right!" the others said.

"Let's go!" Rocky said.

He and the girls then ran off.

"Ready, Adam?" Billy asked.

"Let's do it." Adam replied, as they ran down the street.

"Yeah." Billy agreed.

 **(The palace)**

Rita took her eye out of her telescope groaning.

"Oh!" she groaned, turning around. "Rito, where are you! Wake up!"

Rito then turned to his sister. "Huh? What, what?" he asked. "What's going on? Where's the fire?"

Lord Zedd - who was sitting in his throne - pointed at him. "They're worthless. Neither Goldar nor that cat have been able to complete their mission." he explained.

"Oh, oh, oh." Rito said. "Let me help?"

"Well, do it already!" Rita yelled.

"Okay, fine!" Rito huffed, before turning around. "Some people. You offer to help and they just go off on ya." he muttered, walking out of the room.

"Rito helping Goldar." Lord Zedd said, making him laugh. "What an amusing thought. Although, maybe together they will finally destroy the White Ranger."

 **(The dimension)**

Goldar now had hold of Tommy's hand and flipped him over.

"Are you ready to surrender?" he asked, as Tommy got back up.

"You know me better than that, Goldar!" Tommy growled.

Rtio then showed up behind him, laughing. "I don't know ya." he said. "Will you surrender to me?"

"Never!" Tommy yelled, as he ducked to avoid both Rito's and Goldar's swords.

He then kicked Rito in the side, then blocked a punch from Goldar, before punching Rito in the chest, then blocked an attack from Goldar before punching Rito in the chest, but then Goldar kicked him in the back and knocked him against a rock.

Both Rito and Goldar laughed at him.

"It's all over now!" Goldr told him.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch, Goldar!" Tommy warned, turning to them before bringing out Saba.

He then tried to hit Goldar with it but missed, and then blocked an attack from Rito, followed by another, then blocked one from Goldar before blocking another from Rito, then spun around and kicked him in the back. Goldar then kicked him in the chest, then kicked him again, knocking him back, and then they locked blades together.

"Why do you continue to fight, White Ranger?" Goldar demanded.

They then twisted around while keeping their blades locked.

"Be smart. Join forces with us." Goldar said.

"Me? Join forces with evil?" Tommy asked, grunting, before Goldar knocked Saba out of his hands. "Never!"

He then turned as Saba landed on the rock.

"Saba!" he called.

He then pushed Goldar back before jumping over to Saba but his hand came up short. He then tried to move it as Rito put his foot on his hand.

"What's the matter?" he asked. "Lose something."

 **(Command Center)**

Rocky and the girls - including Vera - were all watching Rito and Goldar pond Tommy in the viewing globe.

"We've got to get him out of there." Aisha sighed, as they all looked worried.

"Maybe the others have made something to get him out." Vera suggested.

Rocky sighed before activating his communicator.

"Billy, this is Rocky." he said. "Do you read?"

 **(Billy's house)**

Billy was working on the device in the lab when he heard Rocky's voice, while Adam was working behind him.

"I read you, Rocky." he answered.

 _"How's it going over there?"_ Rocky asked.

"Still having trouble finding the inner rough frequency." Billy explained, as Adam turned to him. "We're still working on it."

 **(The dimension)**

Tommy had now gotten his hand free from Rito, and then dodged an attack from him. He then turned as Goldar came up behind him and then kicked him in the chest, sending him towards Rito.

Rito then ran around Tommy and grabbed him from behind, holding his sword against his chest. "I got him, Goldie!" he said.

"Since you refuse to listen to reason, I guess I have no choice but to destroy you." Goldar said, before laughing loudly.

Saba then began to lift itself off the ground.

"Saba, I need you buddy!" Tommy yelled, struggling to get free while holding his hand out.

Saba then darted towards Tommy, who then caught it in his hand.

"Yeah!" he grunted, blocking an attack from Goldar. "I knew you could do it!"

He then broke free of Rito's grip and knocked him away, then blocked an attack from Goldar and then another from Rito.

 **(Billy's house)**

Billy and Adam were still working on the device, when Billy put a beeper wrench down.

"Got it." he said, as he and Adam took their safety goggles off.

"Good job, Billy." Adam said.

"Come on." Billy said.

They then pressed their communicators and teleported away.

 **(Command Center)**

Kimberly was looking at the viewing globe worriedly when Adam and Billy returned, and then she turned to them.

"Hurry, Billy?" she begged.

"Let's hope this works." Billy told her, as Adam walked towards the viewing globe.

Billy then walked to the computer, and opened it up, while the rest looked at the viewing globe. They saw Tommy kick Rito in the chest, then turn around to hit Goldar with Saba, but then Rito kicked him in the chest and knocked him away.

Billy put the device he and Adam had built into the computer.

"Hurry, Billy?" Kimberly begged.

The device then lit up, and then Billy closed the computer hatch, and then he pressed some buttons on it. "I got the coordinates." he said, smiling as he ran to the others.

"Good work, Billy." Zordon said.

"But will we be able to get Tommy and that girl out?" Adam asked.

"We won't know unless we try." Billy told him, before turning back to the viewing globe. "I don't even see that girl."

"None of us have." Sophie explained. "We been watching the fight and the girl hasn't shown up at all."

"I couldn't even see her when you guys were busy with that monster." Vera explained.

"Well, where is she then?" Billy wondered.

"You guess is as good as mine." Sophie said.

"We've penetrated the shield and locked onto the coordinates." Zordon explained. "But without sufficient power Tommy or his companion could be lost in the morphin gird forever."

Kimberly now looked even more worried. "And if we don't try, this could be the end of both of them." she breathed.

 **(The dimension)**

Tommy was knocked back against a wall, groaning in pain and exhaustion as Goldar and Rito stood behind him.

"You know what they say, White Ranger; Revenge is sweet." Goldar said.

"White Ranger, I'm afraid I've failed you." Saba said, as Tommy looked at it. "I can see no way out of our present situation."

"Don't lost you faith yet, Saba." Tommy reassured.

"Not even Zordon himself could save you now." Goldar said.

 **(Command Center)**

Kimberly walked towards the others, as they stood around the Command Center.

"I know it's risky, but we don't have a choice." she explained, having been thinking about the idea.

"You're right." Billy agreed. "Is everybody ready?"

They then moved to form a circle.

"Wait." Aisha said, getting everyone's attention. "He's gonna need all the help he can get."

"Vera, you might want to stand back." Sophie advised.

Vera then backed up as Aisha and Rocky locked hands together, then Rocky locked hands with Kimberly, who locked hands with Adam, who then locked hands with Sophie. Billy pressed a few buttons on the computer, before locking hands with Sophie and Aisha, forming a circle between the six of them, as Alpha and Vera stood outside watching. Colored electricity then came out of the six Rangers hands as then held their heads up.

 **(The dimension)**

Tommy was now cornered, and then Goldar held his sword against his neck.

"And now, White Ranger, I say good-bye to you... forever!" he said, raising his sword.

He then lowered it to hit Tommy, but Tommy vanished just before the sword could hit him.

"Hey!" Rito yelped. "He's gone!"

"What?!" Goldar exclaimed. "Where'd he go?"

"Uh... I don't know." Rito replied, looking around. "He just kinda disappeared."

 **(Command Center)**

The Rangers still kept the energy flowing though their hands, when Tommy showed up in the middle of the circle unmorphed.

"Ah, yes!" Kimberly breathed, cheering.

Tommy turned to her as she hugged him while the others all sighed.

"You made it." she said, before letting go. "I'm so glad you're okay, Tommy."

"How'd you find me?" Tommy asked, confused.

"You should thank Billy." Adam told him.

Tommy then sighed breathing. "Aw, thanks man. I really owe you one." he said.

"Hey, I'm always there for you." Billy said, patting his shoulder.

Tommy then smiled before remembering Kat. "Oh, no. Katherine." he said. "We have to find her."

"Is she that girl we saw you with in the viewing globe?" Sophie asked, curiously.

"Yeah." Tommy replied.

"Rita and Zedd must have her." Billy deduced. "I haven't been able to locate her position anywhere."

Tommy then sighed worriedly.

 **(The palace)**

Rita and Lord Zedd had seen the whole thing.

"Unbelievable!" Lord Zedd moaned. "One minute they have the White Ranger cornered, and the next minute he's gone. What happened?!"

"I'll tell you what happened!" Rita snapped. "You got in the way of my plan!"

"Yeah?" Lord Zedd questioned.

"Everything was going just fine until you butted your big metal mouth in!" Rita said.

She then glared at him as Lord Zedd grumbled.

"Where's that cat?" he demanded. "I'm taking charge now!"

They both then looked around grumbling, as Kat walked in.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty!" Rita called, before spotting her. "Oh, there you are."

Kat then bowed as Lord Zedd grumbled. "Yes, Lord Zedd. I am here to serve you." she said, her eyes glowing red.

She then turned back into Katastrophe.

"Now, it's time to go play pounce the Power Brats!" Lord Zedd announced, casting a spell on Katastrophe, making her disappear.

"Yeah." Rita agreed.

"Yes, I'm good, even if I do say so myself." Lord Zedd admitted, clutching his fist.

 **(Command Center)**

Vera and the other Rangers had been explaining what had happened when they were trying to rescue Tommy from the weird dimension, when the alarm sent off.

"Huh?" Tommy muttered.

"AY-Yi-Yi! There's a disturbance in Angel Grove park!" Alpha exclaimed.

Everyone turned to the viewing globe, and saw Katastrophe scaring people away in the park.

"As if we haven't had enough trouble today." Alpha added.

"Oh, no!" Tommy moaned.

"She looks familiar." Billy reminded the others.

"She's the one we had to deal with earlier today." Adam explained.

"I may be an animal lover, but that's one cat I wouldn't take in." Vera admitted.

"Well, I guess we're gonna have to deal with her again." Tommy said.

"I'll meet you guys at the park after this is over." Vera told them.

"Right." Sophie said.

"It's morphin time!" Tommy shouted.

"White Ranger power!"

"Orange Ranger power!"

"Black Ranger power!"

"Pink Ranger power!"

"Blue Ranger power!"

"Yellow Ranger power!"

"Red Ranger power!"

The seven Rangers then arrived at the park, near a tree.

"There she is!" Tommy shouted, as they spotted Katastrophe.

"So we meet again!" she meowed.

"Alright, you walking fur ball, this is as far as you're gonna get!" Tommy told her.

"And I suppose you're going to stop me?" Katastrophe guessed. "Angel Grove is just one giant scratching post to me, and I'm digging my claws in!"

 **(The palace)**

Rita and Lord Zedd were both watching the battle from the balcony.

"I've grown weary of this!" Lord Zedd grumbled, as they then picked up their staffs/wands. "It's time for the kitty to become a wildcat."

They then fired lighting out of the wands/staffs.

 **(The park)**

The lighting then hit Katastrophe, and then she grew giant. The Rangers then backed away a bit as she towered over them.

"It looks like the paw's on the other foot now, Rangers!" she said, as she reached down to grab them but they all ducked.

"Look out!" Tommy yelled.

Katastrophe then tried to grab them again, but then backed away to avoid her hand - Kimberly handspringing backwards.

"Man! We gotta stop this freaky feline..." Tommy breathed.

"Yeah." Rocky agreed.

"..before she gets to Angel Grove." Tommy finished, before turning to the others. "Ready? Let's do it?"

"Ready." the boys replied.

"Right." Kimberly replied.

They then all held their arms up in the air. "We need Ninjazords power now!" they all shouted, folding their arms back before holding them up at the sky.

The Ninjazords then moved along together, the Crane and Eagle Ninjazord's flying, the Frog Ninjazord jumping, while they others ran.

"I guess my nap will have to wait." Katastrophe deduced, moving forward with a sword in her hand.

The Ninjazords kept moving forward, while she meowed, and then looked up at the sky.

"Hey, who's that?" she asked.

Ninjor came out from the sky on a cloud. "Ninjor!" he called.

The Crane Zord then changed into a head shape, as the Bear and Frog Ninjazords jumped and then changed shapes too - the Frog into a set of legs, while the Bear into a chest. The Ape and Wolf Zords then changed into a arm shape each, and then attached themselves to the Bear Zord - the Wolf on the left and the Ape on the right, while the Crane Zord attached itself on the top of the Bear Zord, making the head.

 _They've got a power and force that you've never seen before_

The Wolf and Ape Zords animal heads then were covered by metal gloves. The Bear Zord then landed on top of the Frog Zord, and then the Eagle Zord wrapped its wings around the legs, forming the Ninja Megazord. The six Rangers then appeared in the cockpit.

 _They've got the ability to morph and to even up the score_

"Ninja Megazord, battle mode, power up now!" they shouted.

Katastrophe then tried to hit Ninjor with her sword, but missed as he blocked it, before hitting her.

"Nighty night." he said, before punching her in the face.

 _No one can ever take them down_

"I will beat you Ninjor!" Katastrophe meowed angrily, getting back up.

 _The power lies on their s-si-si-side_

"I cannot let you let you win, kitty." Ninjor told her, clutching his fist. "Good must prevail!"

Fire then appeared in his masked eyes.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

His head then retracted itself into his chest, and a head that had samurai's helmet on appeared in its place. His shoulders then rose themselves up to become shoulder armour, and then his leg armour above his knees lowered themselves.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

"Indicate docking sequence now!" Tommy ordered.

The Ninja Megazord then looked up as the Falconzord flew towards it, and then jumped up. The Ninja Megazord then glided in the air as the Falconzord flew towards it from behind, and then attached itself to the back, forming the Ninja Megafalconzord.

"All right." Tommy said, as he entered the cockpit and everyone turned to him. "You guys ready to do this?"

The others nodded.

"Let's finish this feline!" Tommy said.

The Ninja Megazord and Ninjor then stood in front of Katastrophe.

"Okay, you, try this on for size!" Ninjor shouted, powering up a ball by his chest, and then fired it at Katastrophe, which then hit her in the chest.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

The Ninja Megafalconzord then flew towards Katastrophe.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

"Falcon Megazord, power punch!" the Rangers all shouted.

The Ninja Megafalconzord then punched Katastrophe with both hands, knocking her away.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers  
_ _You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_

Katastrophe then got back up to her knees, before falling down and then she was destroyed.

"Whoo!" the Rangers cheered.

"Yeah!" Tommy cheered. "All right!"

"Yes!" Kimberly cheered.

"Yeah!" Rocky cheered, as he and Sophie high-fived each other.

"Oh, yeah." Ninjor said. "We faired."

Billy and Adam then jumped out of the Ninja Megafalconzord, followed by Aisha and Kimberly, then Sophie and Rocky, and finally Tommy. They all landed in the park unmorphed, and looked around, as Vera appeared from behind a tree.

"Alpha teleport you?" Sophie guessed.

"Yep." Vera replied, running up to them before seeing something. "Who's that?"

They all turned as she pointed to a blonde haired girl sitting by a tree.

"Katherine!" Tommy exclaimed, as they ran towards her.

Kat looked up at them all as they stopped by her. "Oh, Tommy, thank goodness." she said. "It was awful. There was... this witch and all these horrible monsters!"

"You're okay now, Katherine." Tommy told her, sighing in relief. "Everything's gonna be alright."

Kat smiled and nodded.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was sitting in his throne grumbling.

"It pains me to admit it, but this time Rita was right." he admitted, grudgingly. "That adorable little Katherine will prove useful in the future. Quite useful."

 **(The park)**

The Rangers, Vera and Kat were now all walking through the park, with Kat explained _how_ she escaped from the dimension.

"..and the next thing I knew, I was back here in the park and you guys walked up." she explained.

"After all that, you're really lucky to be okay." Aisha said.

"I don't want to ever go through anything like that again." Kat told them.

"Yeah. We're just glad you're alright, Katherine." Kimberly said.

"Please, Kim, call me Kat?" Kat requested. "All my friends back home do."

"Okay." Kimberly replied.

"Is it a 'C' or a 'K'?" Sophie asked curiously.

"It's a K, Sophie." Kat replied.

"So, Kat, do you live here or are you just visiting someone?" Adam asked.

"Oh, I've just moved in." Kat explained. "My dad got transferred so we all got packed and came over with him."

"You mean you're new here?" Vera asked.

"Yes, I am." Kat replied.

"Well, so am I." Vera told her. "I just moved here two weeks ago."

"What a coincidence." Kat said, shaking Vera's hand. "What's it like here?"

"Well, Angel Grove's great town. You're really gonna like it here." Billy assured.

"Yeah." Aisha said, while Sophie nodded, both agreeing.

Kat then looked at her watch before back at the others. "Oh, well, I better be off." she said. "I still have some unpacking to do. It was wonderful meeting you all."

"Hey, Kat, if, uh... if you ever need anything, you know, just let us know?" Tommy asked.

"I will, Tommy." Kat replied, nodding. "Thanks."

"Bye." Kimberly said.

"See ya." Sophie said waving, as Kat turned around and walked away.

"Bye." Aisha said.

"She's really sweet." Kimberly admitted. "I love her accent."

"Yeah. She's really cool." Rocky admitted.

"You can say that again." Sophie agreed.

"Yeah." Kimberly said.

"It'll be great when she starts school in the fall." Adam told the others.

"Oh, I know." Aisha agreed.

"It'll be cool." Tommy said.

"I wish I'd been as lucky." Vera admitted, as the holiday had began just a few days after she started, due to the break-up difference between Angel Grove and her hometown.

"It was just bad luck, Vera. That's all." Sophie assured, touching Vera's shoulder.

"I know, Soph." Vera replied. "It wasn't my dad's fault."

Aisha then turned and saw P.C. on the ground. "P.C.!" she exclaimed. "Ah! I've been looking everywhere for you! I can't believe she made it this far."

They all then turned and walked towards P.C., Kimberly with her mouth open in shock.

"Oh, come here, baby." she cooed.

"Hi, P.C. Hey there, baby. Yeah." Aisha cooed, before picking the cat up.

Kimberly then stroked P.C. as the others walked around her.

"I'm never gonna let you out of my sight." Aisha said.

Tommy then chuckled as he stroked P.C.

"Kitty." Kimberly cooed.

"Yeah." Aisha agreed, as Vera stroked the cat.

P.C. then looked away from the eight teens, and then her eyes glowed green.


	78. Changing of the Zords Part 1

Kimberly and Kat were both sitting down at a table in the Youth Center, while Aisha was getting them some drinks from the counter. Beside the table were quite a few bags of shopping, the three girls having just got back from the mall.

"And I thought I liked to shop." Kat admitted, surprised by Kimberly's fashion sense, as Aisha sat down with two drinks. "You bring a whole new meaning to the word, Kimberly."

"Did you have fun?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah, I did." Kat replied.

"Good." Kimberly said, as Aisha smiled.

"Thank you both so much for showing me around Angel Grove." Kat told them. "I really think I'm gonna like it here."

"Probably." Kimberly said softly.

"Cool." Aisha said.

Kat then checked her watch. "Oh, well, I better be off for dinner." she said, getting up and picking up some of the bags.

"Oh, yeah, us too." Aisha said, checking her watch. "You need a ride?"

"Oh, no. It's okay." Kat assured. "I don't live that far."

Kimberly then picked up a bag near her. "Don't forget." she said.

"Oh, thanks." Kat said, taking the bag.

"Bye." the girls said, as she walked off.

"Bye." she said back.

She then looked back at them while walking towards the door, only to bump into Tommy.

"Oh! Hey, Katherine." he said.

"Hi, Tommy." she said, blushing.

"Hi." Tommy said quietly, before walking towards Kimberly and Aisha.

Kat then turned to the door as Tommy patted Kimberly's shoulder.

"Hey, Tommy!" she said, getting Kat to turn back. "Just got back. I couldn't wait to see you."

She then kissed Tommy on the cheek while hugging him, while Kat stared at them looking jealous.

"How are ya?" Kimberly asked, breaking the hug.

"Good." Tommy replied.

"Oh, look what I got you." Kimberly said, picking up a bag behind her.

Kat eyes then glowed red while staring at them, and then she walked out of the room.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was sitting in his throne with Rita standing beside him, while Finster was walking towards them.

"What is it this time, Finster?" Lord Zedd asked. "A monster that blows itself up."

"No. I've done something wonderful." Finster replied, bowing.

"Done what?!" Rita demanded.

"After years of failed attempts, I finally deciphered the scrolls of Zordina." Finster explained.

"What are you talking about?" Lord Zedd questioned, getting up.

"The scrolls show the exact location of the dormant Zords." Finster explained.

"What good are dormant Zords, you fool?" Goldar asked.

"By combining the technology of a Ninjazord with a power source, I'll be able to bring this Zords to life." Finster explained.

"Then do it, Finster!" Lord Zedd ordered.

"Right away, your grace." Finster said, before turning around and walking away.

"It's pure genius." Lord Zedd admitted, turning to Rita. "I've done it again."

"Yes, Zeddie." Rita agreed. "With our own Zords, the Power Rangers are kaput!"

They both then laughed as they hugged each other.

 **(Ernie's juice café)**

The next day, Kimberly was walking towards the café and saw Kat sitting at a table reading a book while wearing sunglasses. She then smiled and walked towards her.

"Kathrine." she said, getting Kat's attention. "A bunch of us are going swimming at the lake. You want to come?"

"Aw, that's really sweet, Kim, but I'm not very fond of water." Kat replied.

"Oh." Kimberly said, surprised. "Okay."

Tommy then walked towards her. "Are you guys coming to the lake or what?" he asked, as Kat lowered her sunglasses.

"I am, but Kathrine..." Kimberly said.

"I've changed my mind." Kat interrupted, getting up. "After all, how am I gonna meet people if I don't venture out. I'll just run home and get my suit."

"Alright, great." Tommy said.

"Okay. We'll meet you there." Kimberly said, before turning to Tommy. "Come on."

"Okay." Kat said softly, as Tommy and Kimberly left.

She then lowered her sunglasses again as her eyes glowed red.

 **(A forest)**

Finster, Baboo and Squatt were all walking through a forest in Zordina to find the dormant Zords.

"Phew!" Squatt breathed, as Finster led the others. "Ooh!"

Baboo then moaned as they walked past some branches. "We'll never be able to find anything with all this stuff in the way!" he complained.

"With my calculations, the dormant Zords should be right near here." Finster explained, pointing in front of him. "Maybe by that rock or by those trees."

Baboo then sat down on a rock. "I don't see anything!" he moaned.

"Phew!" Squatt sighed, wiping the sweat of his forehead. "You know Finster, sometimes your calculations are off."

Baboo then sighed, while Squatt leaned back against something while sighing himself, touching it with his hand.

"Huh?" he muttered, moving his hand. "Huh, huh?"

He then turned around and saw something.

"Uh, oh. Look, what's this?" he asked. "I think I found something. Baboo, Finster, yeah!" he then removed some vines from the thing. "I found one of the foreman dords. I mean the dormant Zords!"

"Huh?" Baboo muttered, turning as Squatt giggled.

"Yeah!" Squatt cheered, removing more of the vines. "Look at this?"

Baboo and Finster then walked towards him to help pull down the vines.

"Is this Hollywood or just vines?" Baboo questioned.

"Whoo!" Squatt giggled, as they kept pulling the vines down. "Oh! It's divine alright." he admitted, as they walked back.

The three of them then stared at the Zord in amazement.

 **(The lake)**

At the lake, Bulk and Skull were standing on a boarding platform holding a clipboard each.

"Okay, Skull, our Junior Police Patrol assignment for the day is to keep the beach clean and free of trouble." Bulk explained. "Got it?"

"Got it." Skull replied.

They then walked along the platform looking at people playing on the sand or in the water while checking their clipboards, when Skull spotted something.

"Hey, Bulky." he said, getting Bulk's attention. "Look at those kids. They're drowning!"

Bulk turned and saw a what looked like a bunch of kids drowning all right.

"Hey! Hey!" a boy said.

"We gotta save them." Bulk realized.

Skull nodded.

"Hold on, kids!" Bulk shouted. "We'll save you!"

They then ran along the platform - Bulk dropping his clipboard and throwing away his cap.

"Noooo!" they both yelled, taking off their belts.

"Move it!" Bulk yelled.

Skull then took his shirt off and threw it in the water, knocking two people in by accident as he did, and then Bulk threw his off and knocked two people into the water. They kept on running in the black and white striped swimwear towards the end of the platform and then jumped into the water. They later surfaced however, and then the kids stood up laughing at them, the water having been shallow, leaving them both embarrassed.

Meanwhile, Kat was walking past a tree on her way to the lake.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty." a voice called, making her stop.

Rita had showed up behind her, and then she turned around to her.

"Empress." she said.

"You can skip the formalities." Rita assured, as she walked around Kat. "The less time I have to spend in this park, the better." she then turned back to Kat. "I have a job for you."

"How may I be of service?" Kat asked.

"Get your paws on a Power Coin from one of the Ranger Rats." Rita instructed. "Understand?"

"As you wish, empress." Kat replied, bowing.

"And be careful not to get caught." Rita warned. "It's not yet time to let the cat out of the bag." She then chuckled.

"You can count on me empress." Kat assured.

"Of course I can. I groomed you well." Rita grinned, before laughing.

She then disappeared, and then Kat walked off.

Over by a table was Kimberly, Aisha, Sophie and Vera, all putting their overalls back - as their swimsuits were underneath.

"We're gonna have so much fun today." Aisha said.

"Yes." Kimberly agreed.

"You can say that again." Vera said, who was wearing a orange and white striped swimsuit.

"Hey, Soph, how's the competition going?" Kimberly asked.

"Down to six people, Kim." Sophie replied, wearing a plan orange swimsuit. "It's getting pretty close."

The others smiled. "I hope you win this, Soph." Aisha hopped.

"Yeah, me too." Kimberly said.

Kat then showed up as they finished putting their overalls away. "Hi." she said, getting their attention.

"Oh, hey, you made it." Kimberly said smiling.

"Hey." Aisha said, putting a hat down.

"Let's go." Kimberly said, zipping up her bag and putting it on the table.

The four girls then walked towards the lake as Kat looked at Kimberly's bag, her eyes glowing red as she did.

"Are you coming?" Kimberly asked, as they turned to Kat.

"Oh, right behind you." Kat replied, looking embarrassed as she put her bag down.

"Okay." Kimberly said, as she and the others turned and ran to the beach.

Kat then put her towel down on her bag, and then walked towards the lake.

 **(The palace)**

Rita was watching Kat through the telescope while Lord Zedd stood behind her, with Rito, Squatt and Baboo behind them.

"She can't steal the coin with those people around." Rita said.

"We need that coin to get into the Ninjazord!" Lord Zedd yelled.

"Well, create a diversion?" Rito suggested.

"Brilliant!" Lord Zedd said, turning to him. "You've finally proven yourself to be more than a bag of bones, Rito."

"Yes." Rita hissed in agreement.

"Well, you know, I'm always trying, Ed." Rito said.

"It's Zedd, you calcium head!" Lord Zedd snapped, as Rito walked away. "I'll send the Tengas. In the confusion, Kat will steal the coin, which will allow us to steal a Ninjazord, and copy its technology."

He then began to laugh as Rita smiled.

 **(The lake)**

Kat was sitting on a towel on the sand while people were playing and relaxing. Out on the lake, Billy, Rocky and Tommy were in paddy boat, while Adam was sitting in a rubber ring beside them.

"This is great." Rocky said.

"Yeah." Billy agreed. "Hey, girls."

He waved at the girls, who were sitting together on two water bikes with three wheels - Aisha and Kimberly on one and Sophie and Vera on the other.

"Hey!" Sophie called waving back.

Kimberly and Aisha then turned to the beach and waved at Kat.

"Hi!" Kimberly called.

Kat held her hand up to wave back.

"Hey, Kat!" Aisha called.

"Hi!" Vera called.

Tengas then appeared out of nowhere, and everyone got up and ran away scared.

"We gotta get them out!" one shouted, as the people screamed.

The Rangers and Vera then all heard the screaming and turned to the beach. While everyone else screamed, Kat - who the Rangers and Vera couldn't see - just looked around. The boys then jumped into the water, and then Kimberly and Aisha followed.

"Vera, if you want to help, get everyone to safety." Sophie said.

"I'm on it!" Vera replied, before they both joined the others.

The Tengas then continued to scare the people of the beach by chasing them, while Kat just stood up like nothing was happening, and then she walked towards the table where the girls bags were. Bulk - who were checking his clipboard along with Skull - looked up and saw the Tengas themselves. Bulk then patted Skull's shoulder to get his attention, and then they both ran away scared.

Kat just kept on walking while everyone else on the beach ran away scared - too scared not to notice her. The Tengas then crowed as they gathered around once everyone was scared off the beach.

"Think we scared everybody off?" one asked.

"Ha!" another crowed, before laughing loudly. "Yeah, looks that way! There doesn't seem to be a sunbather in sight!"

"Ah! What happened to the kids on water?" a third questioned. "Did they swim ashore, 'cause I didn't see them?"

They then began to move closer to the water to see.

"I don't know." one said. "Everything appears to be perfectly normal to me. I don't think anybody's left here."

Seven different color splashes then came out of the water, and then the Tengas looked up and saw the Rangers. Billy and Adam landed near each other, the three girls landed near each other, and Tommy and Rocky landed near each other, all around the Tengas. Vera then popped her head out of the water and then Sophie turned to her.

"Make sure no comes near here!" she ordered.

"Right." Vera replied, holding her hand up like a 'O' shape.

She then swam to an area which wasn't covered with Tengas while the Rangers went in to fight.

Adam tried to punch one but it blocked it, then he ducked as it tried to punch him, then he turned around as another kicked him in the chest. As the kick sent him back, he split himself up, making two of him - both of which side handspringed to either side, leaving the Tengas confused.

"Huh?" the questioned.

"A one, and a two!" both Adam's chanted, spinning around and then bending their legs while facing the Tengas.

"What a headache!" a Tenga moaned, putting his hands on his ears.

Both Adam's then forward handspringed past a Tenga each, then turned around and kicked one each in the chest. They then spun around to upper kick them but missed, then they spun around and got the Tengas hands stuck under their arms, and then they spun around and flipped them over. The two of them then stood back-to-back against each other.

"Going solo!" Adam said, as he became one again, and then spun around.

Sophie handspinged backwards four times, and then turned around and kicked one in the chest, before she saw Vera get out of the water and began to run towards a tree. She then turned as a Tenga came over to punch her, but she falsh stepped to her left right before it could hit her.

"Over here!" she giggled.

The Tenga then jumped at her to punch her again, but she flash stepped to her right - going forward as she did - and got behind the Tenga.

"Can't catch me!" she laughed, mockingly.

The Tenga then came at her again, but she flashed stepped to her left and got to its side. It then turned around as she spun around and kicked it in the chest, knocking it down.

"I'm too fast for you!" she mocked.

Aisha did a side handspring and then a back flip, ending up near the shore as Tengs surrounded her.

 _"Adios!"_ she said, pointing her hand to the ground.

She then disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving the Tengas confused.

"Huh?" they crowed.

A rubber tube then appeared around one of their heads - having put on there by Aisha who was behind it.

"Surf's up!" she cheered.

She then chuckled as she spun around and tackled it, and then did a side handspring to her left.

Tommy did two backwards handsprings on the platform and then a back flip, then ducked under a Tenga's punch before pushing past it, then pushed past another before kicking at a third, but missed as it ducked. The second one then grabbed his arm and then a fourth tackled him, knocking him down. The four of them - along with a fifth - then picked him up and threw him into the water, where he landed with a splash. The Tengas all laughed as he jumped back out of the water behind them all, and then he landed behind them. They turned around as he blocked ones kick and then punched a second in the chest, and then hit another two with his elbows, flipping them over his arms.

Rocky kicked one in the back, knocking it against a boat on the water, and then he ran over it and onto the boat. He then turned around, but turned back and ran further onto the boat as another two followed him. He then turned around when he got to the end of the boat and kicked one in the chest, then blocked a kick from the other one, and then spun around and hit it with his elbow, knocking it against the edge of the boat.

"Hey, Tenga, don't go overboard if you don't want to?" Rocky asked jokingly, as the Tenga climbed back onto the boat. "Just kidding!"

He then pushed the Tenga off the boat and into the water.

Kat meanwhile, was now closer to the table with the girls bags on, and then when she got there, she picked up her towel. She then felt inside her bag, when she eyed Kimberly's - whose was nearest to her. She then looked back slightly at the battle before walking over to Kimberly's bag, then opened it up, and then took out her Power Coin.

Kimberly then fell to her knees and put her hand on her head as Tengas surrounded her.

"I suggest you back off, featherbrain." she advised.

Her vison then began to get blurry as she held her hand over he eyes.

Kat began to touch the Power Coin with her hands while smiling evilly before pocketing it. She then put her hand back in Kimberly's bag and felt around, and then she pulled out a picture of Kimberly and Tommy together.

"He won't be yours for long, Kimberly." she said, sounding jealous.

She then turned and saw Aisha's, Sophie's and Vera's bags.

"Sophie's and Aisha's Power Coins." she realized.

She put the picture down while checking to see if no one was around.

"As long as I'm here, why not?" she smirked.

She then walked towards Aisha's bag, and was about to open it, when Bulk and Skull showed up behind her.

"Hey, Miss!" Bulk said.

They both then moved towards her as she turned to them - hiding the picture behind her back.

"As Angel Grove Junior Police Officers, it is our sworn duty to lead you to safety." Bulk explained.

They then walked to either side of Kat, and then led her away from the table, before they both ran off scared.

"Run!" Skull screamed.

Kat turned around briefly, looking at the battle, before walking after Bulk and Skull.

Tommy knocked a Tenga down and then punched another in the chest, while Kimberly began to loose her balance, and put her hand over her eyes.

"Tommy!" she screamed.

Tommy turned to her and saw she was in trouble, while Sophie kicked a Tenga away and saw her herself.

"Hang on, Kim!" he called.

He then jumped over to her, and grabbed a Tenga by the arm and flipped it over. He then kicked another in the side, then spun around and kicked another in the chest as Kimberly got back up.

"Stay back, Kim." he told her.

"Okay." Kimberly replied, sighing.

Sophie then grabbed one by the arm and pulled it down, and then jumped towards them.

"You okay, Kim?" she asked.

"I don't know, Soph." she replied. "Feel a little dizzy."

"Why?" Sophie asked.

"I don't know." Kimberly replied.

Bulk and Skull kept on running through the field away from the lake with Kat behind them. She then slowed down however, and then disappeared as Bulk and Skull stopped themselves. They then turned around and saw Kat had vanished, leaving them puzzled.

"Hey, did she just...?" Bulk asked. "How did she...? Oh, must be the heat."

"Yeah. Must be." Skull agreed, as Bulk touched his cheek.

"Oh, I don't feel so..." Bulk said.

"Yeah, me too." Skull said, before fainting to his side.

Bulk then fainted forward.

Two Tengas then flipped over as the Rangers all ran towards Kimberly, who was still a bit dizzy.

"Come on!" one said, turning to the others. "We're out of here!"

The Tengas then all disappeared, leaving the Rangers confused. They then threw off their Ninja outfits, and then ran over to Kimberly as she put her head down.

"Kim, are you okay?" Tommy asked concerningly, getting her to look up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kimberly replied. "That was really weird."

They then looked around for Kat and Vera.

"You guys, where did Vera and Katherine go?" Kimberly asked.

"I told Vera to make sure nobody came near here." Sophie explained. "But I don't know where Kat went."

"Well, that's weird." Kimberly said.

 **(The palace)**

Kat was now standing in front of Rita and Lord Zedd, holding the Pink Power Coin in front of them.

"Here it is." she said.

She then handed it to Rita who smiled.

"The Power Coin as you requested, empress." Kat said.

"Zeddie, do you know what this means?" she asked, giving the Power Coin to her husband.

"Yes, I do my little time bomb." he said, before kissing the Power Coin. "We can steal the Falconzord which will render the Rangers defenceless. Once we have it's technology and find the right power source we will create our own fleet of evil indestructible Zords, and the no one will be able to stop us."

 **(The lake)**

Rocky and Adam were now skipping stones against the water while Billy and Sophie watched, just as their communicators went off. They all then gathered around Tommy - along with Aisha and Kimberly.

"We read you, Alpha." Tommy answered. "What's up?"

 _"Goldar and the Tengas have been let loose in the park."_ Alpha explained.

"Again?" Tommy asked, as they all sighed. "Oh, man. We better get our stuff and get over there."

"Come on." Billy said, leading the way.

"Let's go." Tommy sighed.

They all then followed Billy - except Kimberly - and then they turned back to her.

"What is it?" Tommy asked, as he and Sophie walked back towards her.

"Are you alright, Kim?" Sophie asked, worriedly.

"I don't know." Kimberly replied, her hand on her forehead. "I never felt like this before. I'll be okay." she assured, taking Tommy's hand.

"Sure?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Kimberly said.

"Okay." Tommy said quietly.

"If you're sure." Sophie said softly, as they walked towards the others.

They then walked back to the tables with their bags on, when Vera ran up to them.

"I made sure no one came around, but how long have those Tengas been gone?" she questioned.

"Ten minutes ago." Aisha replied.

"But we've got more trouble at the park." Adam added.

"Get me to the Command Center while you take care of them then." Vera said. "Maybe I can help Alpha keep an eye out in case more show up in another area."

"Good idea." Tommy agreed.

"Yeah, thanks." Billy said.

They began going through their bags to get their stuff.

"Hey, guys, my Power Coin's missing!" Kimberly said, getting the others to look at her.

"What?!" Aisha exclaimed.

"What the..?" Sophie asked in shock.

"Oh!" Kimberly moaned, touching her face as the others ran towards her, before sitting down.

"Just take it easy, Kim." Tommy told her softly, touching her shoulder.

"What's a Power Coin?" Vera asked Sophie, whispering.

"Those things on our morphers." Sophie explained, whispering back.

Kimberly then looked at her left arm as it began to glow pink. "What... what's happening to me?" she questioned.

"Your body." Billy explained. "She seems to be experiencing some kind of energy drain."

Kimberly then touched her face again worriedly.

"Oh, man." Tommy sighed.

"We better tell Zordon about this." Sophie advised.

"I agree." Tommy said, before holding his communicator to his mouth. "Zordon, this is Tommy, come in?"

 _"Yes, Tommy."_ Zordon answered.

"Kimberly's Power Coin is missing." Tommy explained. "She seems to be getting weaker."

 **(Command Center)**

"It must have fallen into evil hands." Zordon realized. "This is the only..."

 **(The lake)**

 _"..explanation."_ Zordon explained, as the Rangers and Vera looked at each other. _"You must use your Power Coins to recharge Kimberly until she's strong enough to be teleported to the Command Center."_

Tommy sighed. "Right, Zordon." he replied, before turning to the others. "Okay, you guys stay here. Ninjor, Sophie and I will handle Goldar."

The others nodded in agreement.

"We'll take care of her, guys." Aisha assured. "Be careful."

"We will." Sophie replied.

"It's morphin time!" Tommy shouted.

"White Ranger power!"

"Orange Ranger power!"

They both then arrived at the park, and then Tommy jumped onto roof over a wooden table there. Goldar and the Tengas then turned around and saw him.

"No friends, White Ranger?" he questioned.

"Oh, yeah!" Sophie shouted, before landing beside Tommy. "What am I?"

"Just you two, Orange Ranger?" Goldar questioned.

"Over here!" Ninjor shouted, who'd just shown up on his right.

Goldar and then Tengas then turned to him.

"The three of us can easily handle all of you!" Ninjor said.

"Tengas, get them!" Goldar ordered, as the Tengas charged in.

Ninjor then charged in himself, while Tommy and Sophie both jumped down off the roof. Ninjor then hit one in the head, while Tommy ducked under another's punch, then tried to kick it but it rolled forward, then blocked a third's punch by grabbing its arm and then flipped it over.

Sophie side jumped over two, and then split kicked them both as they turned around, and then grabbed a third's arm and pulled it to the ground.

While the battle was fought, Kat was watching from behind a tree with an evil smile on her face, when Rita showed up behind her.

"Well, my little feline..." she said, getting Kat's attention, as Tommy flipped a Tenga up. "..are you ready for your next assignment?"

"I'm always ready, empress." Kat replied, as Sophie tackled a Tenga.

"Take this Power Coin and use it to steal the Falaconzord." Rita instructed, giving Kat Kimberly's Power Coin.

Tommy then flipped a Tenga up and then blocked a second's punch before punching it himself, while Sophie spun around and kicked one right in the chest.

"Yes, empress." Kat replied.

Rita then laughed wildly s she disappeared. Kat then turned back to the battle, waiting for the right moment, before looking at the coin, and then he eyes glowed yellow.

Tommy blocked a Tenga's punch, followed by another punch, and then another, then blocked a kick from another, and then grabbed the first one's chest and flipped it over. He then kicked another in the face, then spun around and tackled another one.

Sophie grabbed ones arm and flipped it over, then blocked another's punch before kicking it in the chest, and then punched a third, knocking it down. She then turned around as another tired to punch her, but she rolled forward to dodge it, and then kicked it in the leg, and then got up and kicked another in the chest.

Ninjor hit one in the leg with his arm, tripping it over, while Tommy kicked another in the chest.

"There's so many of us and so few of them." Goldar said, as Tommy spun around and kicked another. "Why can't we defeat them?!" he complained, as Tommy grabbed a third and then tripped it over with his arm. "Why?!"

"There we go." Tommy said, wiping his hands, before pointing at Goldar. "And now it's your turn!"

"Don't be so sure?" Goldar warned.

Ninjor and Sophie then ran towards Tommy, while the Tengas seeming chickened out.

"You're times up!" Ninjor said, pointing at Goldar.

"Wrong! I've only just begun!" Goldar said.

"Come on?!" Ninjor dared, as he, Sophie and Tommy got ready to fight.

Goldar then grew giant.

"Let's see you defeat me now?" he questioned.

"Oohhh!" Ninjor groaned, as they moved back.

"Oh, did I scare you?" Goldar asked.

"Ha! Now you're just bigger fool, Goldar!" Tommy said back.

The Tengas then running back towards them.

"They're back!" Tommy said.

"I'll handle the birdbrains." Sophie decided. "You and Ninjor take care of Goldar!"

"Right!" Tommy agreed. "I need Falconzord power! Power ready, power up now!" he shouted, holding his hand in the sky, as Sophie went in to fight the Tengas.

The Falconzord then flew out of the sky and past a cloud, and then Tommy jumped into it.

"Falconzord, battle mode now!" he shouted.

Ninjor then began to grow giant himself. "Goldar, I think you should pick on someone your own size!" he said.

Goldar groaned as he and Ninjor began to circle each other.

"Well, you don't look so tough." Ninjor said. "Now... don't make me fight you?"

The Falconzord then flew closer to the two of them.

"Okay, Goldar, it's time to put a fork in ya! Oh, you're done!" he said, as Kat appeared behind him. "One large Goldar with anchovies, coming up."

Before he could do anything however, Kat fired electricity out of her right hand at Tommy, knocking him out.

"Enjoy your little cat nap, Tommy." she said sweetly.

She then cast a spell out of her hand which teleported Tommy out of the Falconzord, which sent him flying to the ground.

Sophie tackled a Tenga before getting up and kicking a second in the face, before looking up and seeing Tommy land on his back. "Tommy!" she shouted concerningly.

She then punched another Tenga in the chest, before running over to him.

Goldar came at Ninjor with his sword, who had turned around as Tommy hit the ground, but then turned back when Goldar got close. He then punched Goldar's sword away, but then Goldar kicked him in the chest, then grabbed him by the shoulder to pull him up, and then punched him, and then hit him with his sword, knocking him down near Tommy.

He then began to shrink as Tommy struggled to get up.

"Ninjor!" Tommy moaned. "You okay?"

"I think so." Ninjor replied.

"Hang on!" Tommy moaned, holding his hand out. "Everything's gonna be okay."

In the Falconzord, Kat took the controls. "The Falconzord is all yours, Lord Zedd." she announced. Her eyes then glowed red before she disappeared from the cockpit, and then the Falconzord turned into a bird, but Sophie spotted it.

"What the..?" she asked herself, muttering.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was standing by his throne and had put a birdcage beside it for the Falconzord.

"Rita's pet has done well. The cat has caught the bird" he said, sounding pleased, before holding his arm out for the Falconzord. "Come here, my pretty one."

The Falconzord bird then landed on his hand.

"Now the stage is set for the final act of my plan, and I know exactly where to get the power source I need." he said.

 **(The park)**

Tommy and Ninjor were both still struggling to get up.

"Come on, Ninjor. We can't let Lord Zedd defeat us." Tommy moaned, getting to his feet. "Reach out your hand?"

"Here, Tommy." Ninjor said, as they held their hands out. "I'm trying."

"Almost there." Tommy said, as they tried to grab each other's hands while Ninjor began to light up. "Ninjor, what's happening?"

Ninjor then vanished, just as Sophie got up to them both.

"Ninjor!" she cried.

"Ninjor!" Tommy shouted, running forward but then fell down with pain in his chest. "I'm not giving up, Goldar!"

"And neither I am, you gold monkey!" Sophie yelled, anger in her voice.

"You're both pathetic. Lord Zedd has your Falconzord. You're finished!" Goldar shouted.

"No way!" Tommy shouted.

Goldar then laughed. "It's been nice jamming with you." he said, before disappearing.

"Goldar, come back?!" Tommy demanded, as he and Sophie ran forward. "We're not through!"

"You coward!" Sophie yelled.

"Man!" Tommy groaned, punching his left hand.

"What happened?" Sophie asked.

"I got kicked out of the Falconzord for some reason." Tommy explained, moaning.

"Yeah, I saw that." Sophie replied. "But how could they have gotten in there."

"I don't know, and now Ninjor's gone." Tommy replied. "I have a feeling this is gonna be a long day."

"We better tell Zordon?" Sophie suggested.

"Right." Tommy agreed, before activating his communicator. "Zordon, it's Tommy. Lord Zedd has stolen the Falconzord. What should we do?"

 _"You and Sophie must return to the Command Center, Tommy."_ Zordon explained.

"Yes, Zordon." Tommy sighed.

"Right away." Sophie said.

"Oh, man! I can't believe Lord Zedd has finally defeated the Power Rangers." Tommy admitted. "Well, I'm not gonna let it happen."

"You're right, Tommy, and he hasn't defeated us yet." Sophie explained.

"You're right there." Tommy said. "If it takes every last ounce of my strength, I will see to it that the Power Rangers are triumphant. If it's the last thing I ever do."

"I'm with you, Tommy. No matter what happens, I won't surrender that easily." Sophie said.

 **(The palace)**

Baboo, Finster and Rito was dancing around on the floor while Rita danced near the throne, while Lord Zedd was holding a jar.

"We did it!" he announced. "We have everything we need to bring our Zords to life. The battle technology from the almighty Falconzord, and Ninjor's energy as its power source."

"Let me outta here, you fiend?!" Ninjor demanded, who was trapped in the jar.

"This is the end of the Power Rangers!" Lord Zedd announced, before laughing evilly.

"I won't cooperate with your maniacal scheme." Ninjor told him. "Not me. Forget about it!"

"Yes you will." Lord Zedd said, before shaking the jar. "Or I'll turn you into a cosmic milkshake." He then stopped shaking. "Do you here me? A cosmic milkshake!" he told Ninjor, before laughing. "Stiffen off his energy Finster, so we can power up our Zords." he instructed, giving the jar to Finster before patting the top of it. "You be nice, little Ninjor." He then laughed again. "Victory is fun!"

 **(Command Center)**

The seven Rangers, along with Vera, were now all in the Command Center, but Kimberly's hands and arms were still glowing. They had asked Zordon what was wrong with Kimberly, and he was about to explain.

"When Ninjor recharged your Power Coins, he linked them with your natural human energy." he explained. "Because Kimberly's Power Coin is in evil hands, her body is being effected."

"Zedd must've used her Power Coin to get inside the Falconzord to take it." Tommy realized.

"That explains how you didn't get a warning then when you got thrown out." Sophie realized.

"Which also left Ninjor powerless and an easy target." Billy deduced.

"Rangers, I'm afraid I have more bad news." Zordon said.

"Man, what could be worse than this?" Tommy asked, sighing.

"I fear that Lord Zedd has discovered the Lost Zords of Zordina." Zordon explained. "All his actions indicate that he intends to create a new fleet of evil fighting machines."

"And with our Zords out of commission... we're powerless against him." Rocky deduced.

Energy then went through Kimberly's body, causing her to pass out, but Tommy caught her as she fell.

"Kimberly!" he said, looking at her. "Kim!"

"Is there anything we can do to help, Zordon?" Sophie asked, desperately.

"Retrieving Kimberly's Power Coin is the only answer." Zordon explained. "Unless we can do that, she won't survive."

Everyone now looked worried, especially Tommy and Sophie.

 **(The park)**

Kat was sitting up a tree holding Kimberly's Power Coin in one hand and the picture of Tommy and Kimberly in the other. She looked at the Power Coin, grinningly before taking another look at the picture.

"Soon Kimmy will be out of the picture." she said.

She then ripped the picture in half, with Tommy in one half and Kimberly in the other. She then looked at Tommy's half before crumpling up Kimberly's half, and then looked at Tommy's again, and then her eyes glowed red.


	79. Changing of the Zords Part 2

Inside the Command Center, the Rangers had put Kimberly on a leather chair to rest, while the others - along with Vera - all looked at her worriedly, while Billy scanned her.

"How is she, Billy?" Tommy asked.

Billy then stopped scanning and checked the scanner. "She's in a deep sleep." he explained, sighing. "By losing her Power Coin, has caused her body to get very weak. And I'm afraid with her Power Coin missing...there's never gonna be another Pink Ranger."

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" Alpha exclaimed worriedly, putting his hands on his head. "This can't be happening?!"

Tommy then sighed and looked up at Zordon. "There's gotta be something we can do, Zordon?" he asked, beggingly. "We can't lose Kimberly. I can't lose her."

"Alpha, I want you to being searching the computer for an alternate energy source." Zordon instructed. "We may find something that can match the Power Coin."

"Right away, Zordon." Alpha replied, before he started working on the computer.

"We also need to get our Zords up and running." Adam explained.

"But how are we gonna do that with Zedd in control of the Falconzord?" Rocky questioned.

"And how long until he figures a way to use Ninjor's powers to charge a fleet of new Zords?" Billy asked.

"We can't let Zedd win this fight." Tommy sighed, before leaning down near Kimberly.

"There's gotta be something we can do?" Sophie asked.

"I know, Soph." Tommy agreed. "Kimberly's counting on us."

 **(The palace)**

Rita and Lord Zedd were both standing on the balcony with Rito and Goldar standing behind them.

"Well then, she's counting on a bunch of losers, Tommy." Lord Zedd said, making Rito, Rita and Goldar laugh. "Because you and the rest of your cowering cohorts are going to be enslaved to me."

"I can smell victory already." Rita said, weeping tears of joy.

"Are you sure you're not just smelling Rito?" Goldar asked, hitting Rito with his sword.

"Ugh!" Rita moan disgustingly, as she and Lord Zedd turned around.

"Hey, what do you mean?" Rito asked accusingly, before smelling his armpit. "I don't smell. I took a shower last mouth!"

He then laughed as Goldar moaned.

"Quiet, you zoo rejects!" Lord Zedd ordered, getting them to shut up. "Ah, everything is going according as plan. I have Kimberly's Power Coin, Finster is working on a way to stiffen Ninjor's power, combine it with the Falconzord's technology and bring our new Zords to life. Then all I'll need is seven pilots to command them."

"Just like the Power Rangers." Rito said.

"Yes, of course. The Power Rangers." Lord Zedd said. "Rito..."

"Huh?" Rito muttered, confused.

"..being around me is really starting to pay off for you." Lord Zedd said. "You've done it again!"

He then laughed while everyone else looked confused.

"Huh? He has?" Goldar questioned.

"Who better to pilot the new Zords than the Power Rangers themselves." Lord Zedd explained.

"Yeah!" Rito agreed.

"You've been hanging around my brother too long, Zeddie!" Rita accused.

"Think with your brain instead of your mouth for a change?" Lord Zedd asked. "We'll force them to pilot our Zords by dangling the Pink Ranger's welfare in front of them." he explained, touching his wife's cheek, before she pushed him back. "Then we'll make them destroy Angel Grove and the world will surrender to my knees!"

"I like the way you think, Ed!" Rito said, pointing at Lord Zedd.

"Yeah!" Lord Zedd grinned.

 **(Youth Center)**

The next day, Tommy was punching a punching bag at the Youth Center angrily, which caught the attention of Adam, Rocky - who were doing stretch exercises - and Vera - who was doing some sit-ups. The three of them then got up and walked towards him as he kept on punching, but then stopped.

"Man!" he moaned in annoyance. "I'd just like to get my hands on Lord Zedd, just once."

He then punched the bag again and it almost hit Adam's face.

"Hey, take it easy, man." Adam said. "Kimberly's gonna be okay."

"Yeah, Zordon's looking for a way to help her right now." Rocky explained.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Vera assured.

"I know what she's going through." Tommy explained. "You know, when Zedd took away my powers? Man."

"Your Green Ranger powers?" Vera asked, Sophie having told her about how Tommy used to be green until he lost his powers.

Tommy nodded. "I thought it was the end of everything." he explained.

"But it wasn't." Adam said, as Kat walked in. "You bounced back, Tommy. Kimberly will too."

Kat then began to walk towards them.

"I'd just like to find out how Zedd manged to steal her Power Coin." Tommy admitted, coldly.

"I think Soph would like the same thing." Vera admitted.

"You're right, Vera." Rocky agreed. "They are best friends after all."

"Hi, guys." Kat then said, getting their attention.

"Hey, Kat." Rocky replied.

"Has anyone seen Kimberly?" Kat asked. "I was suppose to meet her for lunch."

"Uh..." Adam muttered, as they didn't know what to say. "I think she's busy right now."

"With Sophie?" Kat guessed.

"No." Vera replied. "Sophie's pretty busy herself actually."

"Guess I'll be eating alone then...unless any of you are free?" Kat asked. "Tommy?"

"Ah, sorry, Kat. Not today." Tommy replied.

"Well, maybe next time." Kat said. "I hope Kimberly shows up."

She then turned and walked away, while Tommy sighed. She then turned back to him and the others, then her eyes glowed red before she left, but Vera caught a glimpse of it.

"Wha..?" she asked, muttered.

"What's up?" Rocky asked.

"I..." Vera muttered before shaking her head. "Nothing. Must've imagined it."

"Okay." Rocky said.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was standing on the balcony when Rita came walking towards him from behind.

"Okay, Zeddie, just how are you gonna use the Pink Ranger's condition to force those rainbow colored rejects to be our own personal fighter pilots?" she asked.

"Patience, my little walnut." Lord Zedd said, turning to her. "Just sit back and be awestruck as you watch my ingenious plan unfold." He then turned back to the Earth. "Those Power Rangers won't know what hit them." he explained, turning back to her. "Let the games continue with the Inciserator!" he announced, casting a spell towards the Earth.

 **(The park)**

A young couple walked along a bridge.

"Greetings, youngsters!" a voice shouted.

They turned and saw Inciserator show up in front of them.

"Care to come with me for a little bite?" he asked.

The girl then screamed, and then the boy did the same before running off, followed by the girl.

"I guess they weren't hungry. I just have to find some other victims." Inciserator said. "I mean, guests."

 **(Command Center)**

Kimberly was still lying on leather chair with pink energy going around her, while Alpha worked on the computer to try and find an alternate power source for her.

"AY-Yi-Yi. I'm so nervous." he admitted, muttering. "All the silicon is sweating out of my central processor."

"You must stay clam, Alpha." Zordon said. "Kimberly's life depends upon it. Have you found a substitute power source for her yet?"

"Not yet, Zordon." Alpha replied, before the alarm went off. "AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi! What's this?"

"Behold the viewing globe, Alpha." Zordon instructed.

Alpha then turned and walked towards the viewing globe, and then saw Inciserator at the park, scaring people away.

"One of Zedd's monsters is running amuck in the park." he said.

"Alert the Rangers, Alpha." Zordon instructed.

 **(Youth Center)**

Tommy, Adam, Rocky and Vera were packing up their stuff as Billy, Sophie and Aisha walked in, just as their communicators beeped. All seven of them then walked towards the lockers as they was no one there.

"We read you, Zordon." Tommy answered. "Come in?"

 **(Command Center)**

"One of Zedd's monsters is terrorizing Angel Grove park." Zordon explained.

 **(Youth Center)**

The seven teens turned to each other.

"We're on our way." Tommy replied. "Teleport Vera to the Command Center though."

 _"Understood, Tommy."_ Zordon replied.

"It's morphin time!" Tommy shouted.

"White Ranger power!"

"Orange Ranger power!"

"Black Ranger power!"

"Blue Ranger power!"

"Yellow Ranger power!"

"Red Ranger power!"

The six Rangers then arrived at the park while Vera was teleported to the Command Center. The six of them then landed near a tree and turned to Inciserator.

"Ah! I cast my bait and have a nibble." he said.

"Okay smiley, that's it!" Rocky said, pointing at him. "We're sending you packing!"

"Yeah! I suggest you put on a mouth guard, pal." Tommy advised.

"Oh, dear. How you Rangers like to chew the fat." Inciserator said. "I'd rather have some action."

He then charged in as the Rangers did the same.

He then spun around to hit Billy, but missed as he ducked, but nearly hit Adam and Rocky, but missed as they dodged just in time. Tommy then tried to kick him, but he then spun around and made Tommy and Rocky back off.

"There's more than you can chew!" he growled.

The Rangers then backed up - Aisha side handspringing away, while Sophie did a backwards handspring.

"Let's chew him up and spit him out?" Tommy suggested.

"Yeah!" the others agreed.

"You got it." Adam agreed.

"I'm choking up a bit!" Inciserator said.

Aisha and Billy then jumped over Inciserator but he hit them both with his staff, knocking them onto the backs as they hit the ground. They then both got back to their knees groaning. Sophie then ran jumped forward to kick him, but he hit her with his staff and knocked her over him, landing near Billy and Aisha. Rocky and Adam then jumped to attack - Rocky by kicking and Adam by punching with both hands - but Inciserator covered his body with his cape, and then knocked them back.

"Guys, are you okay?" he asked.

Adam then got to his knees groaning while Rocky laid on his side.

"You rest here." Tommy instructed, running towards Inciserator. "I'll take care of him."

He then tried to fly kick Inciserator, but missed as he dodged it, he then spun around to upper kick him but missed as he ducked. He then tried to kick him again but he blocked it with his hand, knocking him back a bit. He then tried to kick him again but he ducked, but then spun around again and kicked him in the chest, then spun around to punch him, but he blocked it, and then knocked Tommy back slightly.

Inciserator then charged at Tommy while moving his cape, forcing Tommy to move back, and causing Aisha, Billy and Sophie to move out of the way. Inciserator then moved his cape as Adam tried to sneak up behind him, forcing him to back away, and then he hit Tommy in the chest with his staff, knocking him away near Billy and the girls.

"Had enough, you pathetic Power Pinheads?" Inciserator asked, as Tommy got to his knees while clutching his chest.

"No, you sawtooth slime." Tommy groaned, getting to his feet. "We won't be through until we extract you from this planet!"

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was watching them from the balcony with Rito behind him.

"I love watching those addled adolescents get polished off." he admitted, clutching his fist.

"You do good work, Ed." Rito told her, holding his thumb up while resting his arm on his back.

Lord Zedd then grumbled as they turned around. "Don't you understand it?" he questioned.

Rita then came walking towards them both. "It's Zedd!" she snapped, before reaching them. "Now move out of the way, you big lug."

"Ahh!" Rito shouted, as Rita pushed him away.

"I want to see." Rita said.

"While the Power Rangers are busy with Inciserator, it's time for you to call upon your feline friend." Lord Zedd told her.

"Yes!" Rita said, understanding. "And lure the Pink Ranger out. I knew that kitty would come in handy."

"Am I terrific or am I terrific?" Lord Zedd asked as she laughed. "Little Ranger, cat naptime is over."

 **(Command Center)**

Kimberly began to wake up as the pink energy left her, while Alpha worked on the computer and Vera was watching the battle in the viewing globe. She rubbed her eyes as she sat up, and then walked to the viewing globe. She and Vera saw Inciserator knock Adam down, then ducked under a punch from Billy, then hit Sophie in the chest.

"What's going on?" Kimberly asked, mumbling.

"Huh?" Vera asked, before turning to her, as did Alpha.

"Wha..? Kimberly! You're awake!" he exclaimed.

"Are you all right?" Vera asked, touching Kimberly's arms.

"I'm just dizzy." Kimberly replied. "What's going on?"

"The other Rangers are battling Zedd's monster in the park but..." Zordon explained, as the alarm went off.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" Alpha exclaimed. "Zordon, more trouble!"

"Bring it up on the viewing globe, Alpha." Zordon instructed.

The two girls then walked towards the viewing globe.

"Oh, no." Kimberly muttered, as they saw Kat surrounded by Tengas in the hills. "Tengas have Katherine."

They both then saw Kat looking scared.

"I have to help her, Zordon." Kimberly said, turning to Zordon.

"No, Kimberly. You will have to let the other Rangers save Katherine, when and if they can." Zordon explained.

"Zordon's right, Kim." Vera agreed. "You're still too weak from losing your Power Coin."

"Vera is correct, Kimberly." Zordon said, as Kimberly turned to the viewing globe. "You are much too weak. Until we find an alternative power source for you, any exertion could destroy you."

The two girls then saw Kat getting scared by the Tengas.

 _"Ah!"_ she yelped as one scared her.

"That's it." Kimberly said, anger in her voice, before turning to Zordon. "She's my friend! I have to go help her."

"Kimberly, you must let the other Rangers handle this." Zordon explained.

"You're too weak, Kim." Vera argued. "You might pass out right in the middle of the fight and that would leave you both at risk."

"Vera, I have to do this. I know the others would have done the same." Kimberly argued. "And besides, Katherine can't wait."

"Are you sure you understand the risk?" Zordon asked, concerningly.

"Yes." Kimberly replied. "I guess that's the chance I'll have to take."

"You are a true Power Ranger." Zordon told her. "Have a safe journey and may you return unharmed."

"Thanks, Zordon." Kimberly said.

"I still don't like this, Kim." Vera said, grabbing Kimberly's shoulder. "I have a feeling that this is a trap set for you, since you're too weak to fight."

"It may be a trap, Vera, but I don't have much choice." Kimberly told her, before turning to Alpha. "Alpha, please teleport me there so I can conserve energy?"

"Of course, Kimberly." Alpha replied.

"Thanks." Kimberly said.

"I still say this is a bad idea, Kim." Vera said. "There's something fishy about Kat."

"You're worse than Sophie." Kimberly told her. "Ninja Ranger power!" she shouted, pulling her left arm down, and then pushed both her hands forward with her fingers by the thumbs up.

She then appeared in her ninja outfit and arrived at the hills, where she saw the Tengas had Kat cornered.

"Ha!" she yelled.

The Tengas then turned to her as she got ready to fight.

"Okay, you feather dusters, let her go or prepare to be fricasseed!" Kimberly warned.

The Tengas then began to walk towards her.

"Just try me!" she tempted.

She then sent a fly kick at one, but missed as it moved, then kicked another in the chest and knocked it down, but then a third grabbed her arm from behind and pushed her forward, then she kicked a fourth trying to get free.

In the confusion, Kat ran towards a bush to hide, and then observe the battle smiling.

Kimberly then tried to kick another while breaking free of the third's grip, but missed as it ducked, but then broke free of the third's grip. She then side handspringed to her right as another tried to hit her, then she spun around and tackled the second.

Kat kept on smiling as the battle went on.

 **(Ernie's juice café)**

Outside the café, Bulk and Skull were standing together as Lt. Stone was pacing in front of them.

"Gentlemen, you're latest stunt at Angel Grove lake has elevated ineptitude to new heights." he said, as he continued to pace in front of them.

Skull nodded grinning, while Bulk looked worried.

"But Lt., you see, we can explain." Bulk said. "We were just..."

"Quiet, Bulkmeyer!" Lt. Stone yelled into his ear, cutting him off and making him stand at attention. "I've heard all the excuses. I find it very odd that you two are the only ones in Angel Grove - outside of the Power Rangers - to face off with a different monster every week!"

"Lt. Stone, it's true." Skull said. "Every time we turn around," he made a mouth noise. "there they are."

"Oh. You're monster magnets, is that it?" Lt. Stone asked.

Skull nodded smiling, making the Lt. walk off.

"Yeah, well I don't but it!" he snapped, turning back to them. "Now I'm giving you both 24 hours to produce a monster, and this time I'm going with ya."

He then began to walk away.

"I can dig that." Bulk admitted.

"Tag along." Skull moaned.

Lt. Stone then turned to them both looking furious. "What did you say?" he asked, gritting his teeth.

Bulk and Skull then turned to each other, before turning back to the Lt. "Yes, sir!" they yelled, spooking him so much his hat blew off.

 **(The hillside)**

Kimberly was knocked backwards while Kat watched from a bush behind her, and then the Tengas surrounded Kimberly. One then tried to kick her but she dodged it, then kicked another in the chest, then blocked a kick from another, then tried to hit it in the face but missed as it ducked, then punched it in the chest, then rolled over its back to kick another but it grabbed her foot and flung her over.

 **(Command Center)**

Vera was watching from the viewing globe worriedly.

"I knew she shouldn't have gone out there." she said sadly. "She's too weak."

"There was no other option, Vera." Zordon explained. "The others are occupied and Katherine couldn't wait."

"Man, I feel so helpless just watching!" Vera moaned, wishing she could help more as she turned to him.

"There's nothing we can do, Vera." Alpha told her.

"I feel like Lord Zedd's set a trap, and the Rangers have walked right into it." Vera admitted.

"I fear you may be right, Vera." Zordon agreed. "We just have to hope Kimberly can hold out until the others can help."

 **(The hillside)**

Kimberly began to get up clutching her chest, while Kat watched on.

"Oh, Kat, I'm sorry!" she moaned, weakly.

She then fell to her knees, and then onto her chest, passing out.

"Kimberly!" Kat said, sounding concerned.

The Tengas then surrounded her and began to touch her suit, just when Goldar arrived.

"Good work, Tengas." he said.

The Tengas then all ran away from Kimberly.

"The Pink Ranger belongs to us." Goldar announced, as Kat watched on, her eyes glowing red.

Kimberly's ninja outfit then disappeared from her, and then Goldar put his foot near her.

"My master is one step closer to success." he said. "And now, by enslaving the Power Rangers will control the universe."

Kat then smirked. "Poor Kimberly. Tommy will miss you... but I'm sure he'll get over it." she said, as her eyes glowed red.

"Ranger bait, you're coming with me!" Goldar announced, running his hand along his sword.

He then disappeared, taking Kimberly with him.

 **(The park)**

The six Rangers were knocked back to the ground, but then got up to their knees as Inciserator stood in front of them.

"Let's tell the truth, it's time to indenture you all!" he said.

He then raised his staff up, which fired six beams out of it, knocking the Rangers down. The six of them then got back up, groaning in pain.

"We're not finished yet, fang face!" Tommy told him, moaning.

"Sorry, but you are." Inciserator told them. "You see, I have another appointment."

He then wrapped his cape around himself and disappeared, leaving the Ranger puzzled.

"Hey... he bolts when he has the upper hand?" Rocky questioned. "What gives?"

"I don't know, but this whole incident smells worse than a decayed cavity." Tommy said.

"You know, I think we better get back to the Command Center now." Aisha suggested.

"I agree." Tommy said.

"Yeah." Adam agreed.

"Let's do it!" Tommy said, as they all touched their belts.

"Power up!" they all shouted, holding their right hands up in the air.

Just after they left, Bulk, Skull and Lt. Stone all came walking into the area.

"Right around here is where we see most of the monsters, sir." Bulk explained, as they looked around. "Right, Skull?"

"Right, Bulk." Skull replied.

"I don't know. It looks pretty peaceful around here to me." Lt. Stone told them. "No unusual activity.

"Just you wait, Lt." Bulk told him. "You'll see."

 **(Command Center)**

The six Rangers now had their helmets off and had been told by Zordon, Alpha and Vera what happened to Kimberly.

"It was a trick." Tommy realized, sighing.

"I'm afraid so, Tommy." Zordon said. "Zedd lured you into battle with Inciserator so you would not be able to help, Kimberly."

"Why?" Aisha asked. "He already has her Power Coin. What does he want with her now?"

"I can't read Zedd's mind. His intentions are a mystery to me." Zordon explained. "The next move is his."

"Oh, man! This is unbelievable." Tommy sighed. "First Zedd steals Kimberly's Power Coin, takes the Falconzord, and then Ninjor disappears."

"And now Kimberly." Adam added.

"I think you've all walked right into a trap." Vera told them. "A well placed one too."

"This is just like when Zedd was burning out your powers, Tommy." Sophie realized. "Remember, he seemed to be after you then more than any of us back then."

"And now that Kim's lost her Power Coin, he's doing the same to her." Tommy realized.

Sophie nodded.

"Man, this guy burns me up!" Vera admitted, boiling with angry. "I felt so helpless just watching you guys and Kimberly in the viewing globe."

"There's not much else you can do Vera." Rocky told her. "The Tengas are too tough to fight unmorphed."

"Rocky's right. All you can do is help around here and keep people away from the areas the battles are." Adam told her.

Vera sighed nodding, knowing they were right.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" Alpha exclaimed, getting their attention. "What's this, Rangers?"

"What is it, Alpha?" Billy asked.

"My scanners indicate that Lord Zedd has initiated the power infusion to the Shogun Zords." Alpha explained.

"And with ours down, we're sitting ducks." Billy realized.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was standing on the balcony, with Rita and Finster behind him.

"Ah. Finster has finished powering up our Zords." he sighed.

"Zeddie, I still don't understand how you're gonna get the Rangers to pilot them?" Rita questioned.

"Yes, your lordship. How?" Finster asked, as Lord Zedd turned to them.

"Ah, that is the most delicious part of my plan. To know the answer you must think pink." Lord Zedd told them, before turning back to the Earth. "I'll explain. Oh, 'think pink.' That's a good one."

 **(Dark dimension)**

Inside the Dark Dimension, Kimberly was lying down on a spinning table with a device over her head draining her powers.

 _"As we speak, I'm draining the power out of the Pink Ranger."_ Lord Zedd explained. _"Soon, she'll become completely useless to anyone."_

The device kept draining Kimberly's power slowly, and the table kept spinning around slowly as it did.

 **(The park)**

Bulk, Skull and Lt. Stone stuck their heads out from behind a bush. Lt. Stone then checked his watched as they looked around and then he sighed.

"We've been here practically the whole day, and the only unusual things I've seen around here... are you two." he told them.

"Please, Lt. Something will happen soon." Bulk said, touching Lt. Stone's shoulder. "You'll see!"

"Yeah!" Skull scoffed. "We'll see."

P.C. then came walking around the bush towards them.

"Hey!" Skull said, spotting her and then picking her up. "Hello, kitty, kitty. Ah!"

He then stood up and sniggered, while Bulk looked at him as Lt. Stone looked away from them.

"Hey, will you put that cat down and quit messing around?" Bulk asked. "You know, our future with the Junior Police Patrol is at stake here."

Skull then put P.C. down on the ground, and then she walked to the other side of the bush, where she then turned back into Kat, who then stood up. She then turned around and walked towards them, while Bulk was talking to Lt. Stone

"Hi, Skull." she said, getting his attention.

Skull then turned to her as she smiled with her eyes glowing red.

"Hi." he smirked, holding his hand up grinningly.

"Well, for you sake..." Lt. Stone said.

"Ta-ta." Kat said, walking away from Skull.

"..they had better show up, mister." Lt. Stone finished.

Skull then looked confused before turning back to them both.

"Uh..." he muttered.

Lt. Stone then sighed while walking away, shaking his head.

"Hey, Lt., I'm telling you - strange things happen in this park and we are always right in the middle of it." Bulk explained. "You'll see. Right?" he asked Skull.

Skull then held up his thumb smiling, having not heard him.

 **(Command Center)**

Rocky and Sophie were sitting on the back part of the computer while Aisha leaned against it, looking worried. Tommy then paced past them and then towards Billy, Adam, Alpha and Vera - who were all by the main computer trying to find Kimberly.

"Have you been able to get a fix on Kimberly yet, Billy?" he asked, worriedly.

Lighting then appeared all over the Command Center, spooking everyone.

"We're still trying, Tommy." Billy replied, answering Tommy's question.

Lord Zedd then appeared on the viewing globe, sitting in his throne.

 _"Please allow me to save you the trouble, Rangers."_ he said.

They all then turned to the viewing globe in shock.

"Oh, my gosh." Aisha breathed.

"I assume that's Lord Zedd." Vera whispered.

"Yeah." Sophie breathed.

"How'd he get in there?" Adam asked quietly.

"I haven't got a clue." Billy replied.

 _"Your precious Pink Ranger is here with me."_ Lord Zedd explained. _"I'm having a wonderful time draining all the power out of her body."_

The Rangers and Vera were shocked by that, especially Sophie and Tommy.

 _"It's a quite a spectator spot. By the end of today she will no long be in the pink. In fact, she'll be history!"_ Lord Zedd announced.

The viewing globe then showed Kimberly on the table with her power being drained.

 _"See? She's already sleeping quite comfortably which is nice work if you can get it."_ Lord Zedd explained.

"I demand that you release the Pink Ranger!" Zordon demanded.

"And give her back her Power Coin, you slimeball!" Sophie yelled, hitting the computer with anger.

 _"Silence!"_ Lord Zedd demanded. _"The only one making demands at this point is me!"_

"What do you want?" Tommy demanded.

 _"Teleport me to your Command Center and I will tell you in person."_ Lord Zedd said.

"The Command Center is no place for the evil likes of you." Alpha told him.

 _"Do it now ,or risk harm to your precious Kimberly."_ Lord Zedd warned.

Sophie clutched her fist in anger, not liking the idea.

"Zordon, we don't have a choice." Tommy said, not liking the idea. "We have to... for Kimberly."

"I agree with your decision, Tommy." Zordon agreed. "Alpha, you may proceed."

Alpha then turned to the computer and began to press some buttons with it.

"Vera, you might want to stand back." Sophie advised. "This could get ugly."

Vera then walked back as Sophie walked forward a bit to hide her.

Alpha then finished with the computer, and then the ground began to shake, as the computers shook and the helmets wobbled slightly. A bright flash of light then showed up at the back of the Command Center, forcing everyone to cover their eyes, and then Lord Zedd's throne appeared at the back of the Command Center. Everyone then looked at it as the smoke cleared, and then the throne spun around, and then Lord Zedd himself appeared before the Rangers, laughing happily

"Greetings, my friends." he said. "Isn't anyone going to ask me how my trip was?"

"Get on with it, Zedd!" Zordon demanded. "While you sit there, Kimberly's life is ebbing away."

Lord Zedd clicking his fingers against the arm rest of his throne, looking around the Command Center. "Hmm. Not a bad place." he admitted. "A little tacky. When I take over, I have my darling wife redecorated it."

The Rangers all looked at him angrily, as he leaned forward and chuckled.

"Oh, Alpha! You can come out of hiding." he said.

Billy and Adam turned around, and saw that Alpha wasn't behind them, but then saw him stick his head out from behind the computer.

"I don't like you, uh... Ed." he said, stuttering.

"It's Zedd, you blinking bucket of bolts!" Lord Zedd yelled, hitting the arm rest. "Lord Zedd! And you might as well come out too, Vera."

They all turned to Vera, who looked shocked.

"How do you know my name?!" she demanded.

"Oh, by the fact that you've been aiding the Rangers for the past few weeks, how could I not." Lord Zedd replied. "My wife and I have been watching from the moon."

"Get on with it, Zedd!" Tommy demanded. "What do you want?"

"All right, Power Rangers. This is your dilemma." Lord Zedd explained, getting up, making Alpha hide behind the computer again. "You agree to pilot my new fleet of Zords and do all my evil bidding, or you can refuse my offer, in which case we can all sit around and have a jolly time watching the Pink Ranger waste away."

Alpha stuck his head up again while the Rangers looked shocked and anger.

"I will never let you get away with this!" Zordon warned.

"Safe you breath, Zordon!" Lord Zedd snapped, pointing at him. "I'm giving the Commands around here. Now, I'll give you a moment to make your decision."

The Rangers and Vera gathered around Tommy.

"Tommy, what do we do?" Adam asked quietly.

"We can't let anything happen to Kimberly." Billy pointed out. "She's one of us."

"If it where me instead of her, I'm sure she'd be thinking the same thing." Sophie told them.

"I agree, no matter which of you it where." Vera said.

"Tick-tock, tick-tock." Lord Zedd mumbled.

Tommy just looked up at Lord Zedd angrily.

"Time's up now, heroes!" he said, getting their attention. "Or should I say zeros. Oh, 'zeros'. That's a good one."

Rocky and Aisha then moved away, allowing Tommy to walk towards Lord Zedd.

"So now, what did you decide?" Lord Zedd asked. "I can't wait to hear it."

He then laughed evilly as the Rangers and Vera all looked at him, and then Tommy sighed.


	80. Changing of the Zords Part 3

**A/N: Since they've now got the Shogun Zords, I've written in the new intro.**

* * *

 **Intro**

Lord Zedd was holding his hands above him cheerfully. Rita then hits her brother playfully on the head. Rito then cheers with monsters behind him. The Rangers then cover their eyes as their Zords are destroyed. They then form a circle around Alpha with their arms out, touching the arms of the people beside them.

The Rangers then arrive in a desert by teleportation. A bunch of Tengas then crowed around each other. A gate opens up in front of the Rangers inside a tunnel. Ninjor holds his hand up, as the Rangers walk away. He then walks towards them as they form a circle around him, and hold their arms up, touching the people's beside them.

A jolt of electricity, shines through Rocky, giving him his ninja outfit, followed by Kimberly, Adam, Aisha, Billy, Sophie, and then Tommy. The Ape Zord then swings a sword, the Bear Zord touches then ground, the Wolf Zord runs along, the Crane Zord then flies in the sky, followed by the Eagle Zord, the Frog Zord then jumps along, and then the Falcon Zord flaps its wings. The Rangers all then gather together in their ninja outfits.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

David Yost as Billy

Joelle Carter as Sophie

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam

 _Mighty Morphin..._

Karen Ashely as Aisha

 _..Power Rangers_

Steve Cardenas as Rocky

Jason David Frank as Tommy

The seven Rangers then form a circle in their Ranger forms, and then put their fists up together in the middle of the circle. The Ranger helmets are then seen in the morphin sequence, and then the male Rangers ride some bikes along the street.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then shows Bulk and Skull in their police uniforms.

Jason Narvy as Skull & Paul Schrier as Bulk

They both then hold up a doughnut each.

The six Shogun Zords run along together, and then the Red one forms a head and chest shape, while the Orange one forms the lower half of the body.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

The Blue and White ones then form arm shapes, and then the Yellow and Black ones form leg shapes. The Orange one then attaches itself to the Yellow and Black ones, and then the Red one attaches itself at the top of the Orange one, and then the Blue and White ones attach themselves on either side of the Red one.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers_

A helmet shape then appears on the head of the Shogun Megazord, and then it appears on top of Titanus.

 _You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers._

* * *

Inside the Command Center, Lord Zedd was staring at the Rangers and Vera, waiting for their answer.

"We'll pilot your Zords, Zedd." Tommy told him, sighing.

"Wise choice, Rangers." Lord Zedd told them, before walking back to his throne. "You will report for duty at dusk with your new master: me!" He then sat down in his throne and stared at them. "Get ready for the ride of your lives!" he laughed, as his throne spun around. "See ya!"

His throne then disappeared, leaving the Rangers alone with Vera, Zordon and Alpha.

 **(Dark Dimension)**

Kimberly was still lying on the spinning table as her the device over her was slowly stealing her powers. Kat then appeared out of nowhere behind her, and then walked towards her with her arms folded.

"Hello, Kimberly." she said. "Sleeping peacefully? I wish it didn't have to be this way."

Her eyes then glowed red as she smiled widely, watching over Kimberly. Her eyes then glowed again, causing her to close her eyes, and then her expression changed.

"I really do." she admitted, sympathetically.

The device continued to drain Kimberly's powers slowly, as Kat kept watching.

 **(Command Center)**

The Rangers were gathered around Billy and Vera, who were both trying to find Kimberly.

"How's it coming, guys?" Tommy asked, walking towards them, as he'd been pacing around.

"Still searching." Adam replied, sighing.

"If we can get a lock on Kimberly and teleport her back to the Command Center, then Zedd's plan's going be ineffective." Billy explained.

"Zordon, what happens to her powers after we find her?" Aisha asked, looking up at Zordon.

"Alpha is working on a way to detach her her physical connection from her Power Coin." Zordon explained. "But I'm afraid that as long as Rita and Zedd process the Power Coin, they hold the fate of the Pink Ranger."

"We'll deal with that later." Tommy sighed, before walking away. "The important thing is to get Kim back."

"And as long as Zedd holds the Falconzord we don't have any to use." Sophie explained. "Meaning, if we do find Kim, and then Zedd sends down another monster..."

"Then we can't fight it if it grows giant." Rocky finished.

"Exactly." Sophie said. "Like it or not, we're gonna be helpless even with Kimberly back."

"We'll find a way to get the Falconzord back after we've rescued Kim." Tommy told her.

A beep then appeared on the computer, and then Tommy walked back towards the rest.

"I've located her." Billy explained, smiling.

"Where is she?" Rocky asked.

"She's being held in one of Zedd's Dark Dimensions." Billy explained.

"Oh, not again!" Sophie moaned, covering her eyes with her hands.

"Again?" Vera questioned.

"This isn't the first time we've dealt with one." Sophie explained, removing her hands from her face.

"I've got the coordinates locked into the computer." Billy explained.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Aisha asked, grinning. "Let's get her outta there?"

Billy and Vera then pressed some buttons on the computer, before Billy backed away.

"I'm afraid it's not that easy, Aisha." he explained.

"What do you mean?" Vera asked, turning to him.

Billy then turned around sighing, to look at them all. "She's being held in a dimension that's beyond our reach." he explained.

Tommy sighed and shook his head, not happy with this, as Sophie put her head down.

"Wait a minute." Tommy then said, getting Sophie to look up. "If we can't get in through the front door, there's always the back door."

"Tommy's right." Sophie agreed, as they all turned to Billy.

"The portal com." Billy realized, before pointing to Tommy. "I used it once when you were stuck in Zedd's dimension."

"And when Jason tried to get the Green Candle to make sure Tommy's powers didn't burn out." Sophie remembered.

"Exactly." Tommy agreed. "An alternate doorway."

"It's defiantly worth a try." Billy admitted. "The device is back at my lab. I'll go get it."

"I'll go with you." Vera said, getting him to look at her. "You might need help carrying the thing if it's big."

"Right." Billy said.

"Okay." Tommy sighed, walking towards them. "We only have a couple of hours till dusk. We've got to move fast."

The others then walked away, while Tommy sighed.

"Just hold on Kim." he whispered to himself.

 **(The park)**

About an hour later, Billy and Vera had set up the portal com by a tree, and the other Rangers all ran towards them as they put up the second pole, as Bulk, Skull and Lt. Stone were all asleep behind a bush they past.

"Hey, guys." Billy said. "We're almost ready."

They then walked over to the first pole, and then pressed some buttons on it.

"I've already set the coordinates on the portal com." Billy explained before they walked back to the others. "So as soon I activate it

"All right. Good job, Billy." Tommy told him.

"I had Vera's help in setting it up." Billy explained.

"Well, nice work, Vera." Tommy told her.

"Thanks." Vera replied.

"Well, remember Tommy, the door's only gonna be open for a limited time." Billy reminded.

"I know." Tommy replied.

"I wish I could go with you." Sophie said, wanting to help get Kimberly out of the Dark Dimension.

"Too risky." Tommy replied. "Like Billy said, the patrol will only remain open for a short time. Too risky for us both to go."

Sophie sighed nodding, knowing he had a point.

"Good luck, Tommy." Aisha wished, touching his arm.

"Thanks." Tommy replied, softly.

He then walked towards the gap between the poles, and then Billy activated the portal com. A doorway then appeared between the two poles, and then Tommy walked through it, as Bulk, Skull and Lt. Stone kept on sleeping.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd, Rita, Rito, Goldar, Finster, Squatt - who was wearing a sombrero - and Baboo were all dancing and laughing.

"Yes!" Goldar cheered.

"Hi, there!" Rito joked.

"Three cheers for Lord Zedd!" Goldar cheered, as Lord Zedd walked towards the balcony.

Lord Zedd then played a ukulele, before walking towards the end of the balcony.

"I'd better check on the Power Rangers, just in case." he admitted, before zooming his goggles in. "They're giving in to me so quickly makes me a little uneasy."

He then removed the zoom and got angry.

"What?! They're trying to rescue Kimberly!" he yelled. "I knew it! Tengas, destroy them!"

 **(The park)**

Tengas then flew out from the sky towards the Rangers and Vera.

"What's that?" Adam asked, as they heard the Tengas.

The six of them then ran towards a tree, and then the Tengas landed and surrounded them all.

"I think Zedd's onto us." Vera said.

"Vera, get outta here!" Sophie ordered.

"But..." Vera tried to argue.

"Make sure no one comes in the area!" Sophie ordered.

Vera sighed, not happy with the order, but went ran off like Sophie told her.

"You ready?" Sophie asked the others.

"Ready." they all said.

"Ninja Ranger power now!" Sophie shouted, pulling their left arm down, and then pushed both their hands forward with their fingers by the thumbs up.

Rocky then appeared in his Ninja outfit, followed by Aisha, then Adam, Sophie, and then Billy. Billy then jumped towards the Tengas, followed by Sophie, Rocky, then Aisha, and then Adam, and then they began to fight.

Billy spun around to upper kick one but missed as it ducked, and then kicked it in the chest, while Rocky pushed past one as it came at him.

A least five Tengas came running towards Aisha.

"Okay, Tengas, it's time to get down!" she told them, holding her hands out away from her.

The Tengas then all put their right arms up, pointing diagonally against the sky.

"Hey! Go, bird." Aisha said, making them point their hands at the ground before back at the sky. "Go, bird." she said, pointing her finger while moving her hand from side to side, as the Tengas copied her. "Hey, Tengas, come on. Shake your tail." She then held both her hands up, and then clapped her fingers against the palms of them.

The Tengas then side stepped from left to right, as Aisha began to clap.

"All right." she said, jumping to her left. "All right." She then moved backwards while holding her arms down. "Get down." she said, as the Tengas walked towards each other. "Get down. I said, get down!" she yelled, moving her arms up above her shoulders, causing all but of the Tengas to fall onto their backs.

Adam was knocked down, where he landed on his back with his feet up. He then put his feet back on the ground while lying down, as two Tengas came towards him. The two of them then jumped and got ready to kick him with both legs, but he flung his legs back and then sat up with them folded, and then held his hands by his chest like a ninja. The two Tengas then landed on something, which left them confused, but then looked up and saw that Adam had grown giant, and they were standing on his left hand.

"Hey, Tengas, you're making entirely too much noise." he told them, before he covered them both up with his right hand. "Ah, that's better." he said, before picking them both up. "Now what should I do with them?" he wondered, before shaking his right hand. "Oh! Why didn't you say so." he told the Tengas, before flipping them out of his hand, where they both hit the ground hard.

Sophie fly kicked one as it came at her, then spun around to kick a second, and then saw another three heading towards her.

"Here's a present for you!" she shouted, moving her hands together near her chest, powering up her laser power.

She then fired firing it at the three Tengas, knocking them down.

"Fastest hands in the west." she smirked, rubbing her hands together.

 **(Dark Dimension)**

Tommy entered the Dark Dimension, and then saw Kimberly on the spinning table with the device over her draining her powers, and then he ran towards her.

"Kimberly." he sighed.

He then looked worried before looking at a machine nearby, probably powering up the device draining Kimberly's power.

"I'm gonna get you outta here." he told her softly.

"Wrong, Ranger!" a voice shouted.

Tommy turned around and saw Lord Zedd standing behind him.

"You tried to double-cross me?" he accused. "Now, you and your precious Pink Princess will be powerless together!"

He then laughed as Tommy looked at him worriedly.

"Back off, Zedd!" he warned. "I'm getting Kimberly outta here. It's morphin time!"

"White Ranger power!"

He then grunted while getting ready to fight.

"Okay, Zedd, I'm ready for you." he told him.

"I'm far more powerful than you could ever handle, White Ranger!" Lord Zedd warned.

"Ha! We'll just have to see about that, won't we." Tommy told him.

"Are those 'hi-yah's' really necessary?" Lord Zedd asked, as they began to circle each other. "Here. I'll do something. Whoa, whoa, whoa, come and get me?"

Tommy then spun around to kick Lord Zedd, but he blocked it with the his staff.

"Ha, you must me!" Lord Zedd mocked.

Tommy then tried to punch Lord Zedd but he blocked it with his staff, and then he punched Tommy in the chest.

"That the best you can do?" Tommy asked.

"You're going to be sorry you said that!" Lord Zedd snapped.

Tommy then spun around again to kick him, but he hit Tommy in the chest with his staff, knocking him down.

"Wait till I tell your pink friend how much courage you had at the end." Lord Zedd told him.

Tommy then looked up groaning, while clutching his chest. Lord Zedd then fired some lighting out of his staff, which hit Tommy right in the chest, which caused him to groan, and then he fell down. He then got to his knees groaning before turning to Lord Zedd.

"It doesn't matter what happens to me, Zedd!" he told him, before getting to his feet. "Kimberly and I may not get outta here, but you'll never be allowed to win."

 **(The park)**

While the rest of the Rangers fought the Tengas, two of the Tengas looked and saw the portal com.

"Do you know what this is?" one asked.

They both then looked at the portal com again.

"No!" the other replied, as the walked towards it. "Let's destroy it!"

"Yeah." the first agreed.

Rocky then spun around to kick another, but missed as it ducked, and then the first two reached the portal com.

"How should we destroy it?" the first asked.

"Let's knock it over." the other suggested.

It then grabbed one of the poles of the portal com, and then pushed it over, breaking the end off.

Rocky then dodged past another one before seeing the two of them, as they began to stomp on the pole.

"Hey!" he shouted, getting their attention. "Cut it out!"

One of the Tengas put his fingers in his ears and gargled at him, while the other kicked the pole, before they both disappeared. Rocky and Adam then ran towards the portal com, and then Adam got to his knees.

"Ah!" Rocky moaned, punching his hands down.

"Ah!" Adam moaned, punching his left hand. "Those rotten Tengas!"

The rest of the Tengas then backed away from Billy, Sophie and Aisha who chased them, before they all jumped up and flew away.

"Rats!" Aisha moaned. "They got away again."

"You guys, come here!" Rocky called.

"Yeah." Billy replied, as they turned and ran towards their friends.

"What's up?" Sophie asked, once they stopped.

"This." Rocky explained, pointing at the portal com. "Courtesy of the Tengas."

"Hey, I found these." Adam explained, handing Billy parts of the portal com. "Can you fix it?"

"I don't know." Billy replied. "I'll have to see how much damage is done."

Vera then came running back towards them.

"I saw the Tengas fly off." she explained. "What happened?"

"They wrecked the patrol com." Sophie explained. "Which means, Tommy's trapped in there until Billy can fix it - if he can."

Vera nodded, knowing what she meant.

 **(The palace)**

Rita removed her eye from her telescope and looked annoyed, while Finster was sweeping up the floor behind her.

"Drat!" she moaned. "The Power Brats beat the Tengas and Zedd is busy with the White Ranger. Finster!"

"Yes." Finster replied, now standing beside her.

"I need a monster pronto." Rita told him.

"Uh, shouldn't you wait for Lord Zedd?" Finster questioned.

"What am I? Some kind of loser?" Rita asked him, angrily. "I use to run this place by myself - in case you forgot."

"Oh, I apologise." Finster said. "I'll get right to it. In fact, I have the prefect monster to keep and eye on them."

 **(The park)**

Vera and the Rangers were pacing around as Billy was fixing the portal com.

"We've got to get Tommy and Kimberly back!" Rocky moaned.

"I adjusted the coordinate control mechanism." Billy then said. "It should work."

"I hope so." Aisha agreed, sighing. "It's almost dusk. If they don't come back now, we'll be taking orders from Lord Zedd."

"And that's the last thing I want." Sophie admitted. "I've done so much to protect the planet, I don't want to have to destroy it for the sake of Tommy and Kim."

Adam then turned to Billy. "Billy, is there anyway to gain control of the Zords once we're in the cockpits?" he asked, walking towards Billy.

"Well, I might be able to reprogram them of our Power Coins, which would transfer control to us." Billy explained. "But if Tommy doesn't rescued Kimberly, we won't even have control of ourselves. Zedd will."

Finster's newest monster - See Monster - then showed up behind them.

"Ahoy, mattes." he said, getting their attention.

"I believe it's time we turn up the heat, guys." Rocky said.

"We need Ranger power, now!" the Rangers shouted, pulling their hands to their chests, and then pushed them forward - like they were holding their Power Morphers.

"Orange Ranger power!"

"Black Ranger power!"

"Blue Ranger power!"

"Yellow Ranger power!"

"Red Ranger power!"

The five of them then jumped forward, first Rocky, then Aisha, Adam, Sophie and then Billy, and then they got ready to fight when they landed.

"Vera, get outta here!" Sophie ordered.

Vera nodded, knowing to leave the monster to them, and then ran off.

The Rangers then charged in.

"Watch this?" See Monster said, opening his jacket, revealing a bunch of little eyes on his chest.

The eyes then fried lasers at the five Rangers, which then hit them, and hit their heads, forcing them to put their hands on their helmets. See Monster then laughed as the Rangers groaned in pain.

"What I am, a sight for sore eyes!" he told them, firing more beams out of his eyes by closing and opening his coat.

"Ah! Must neutralise thought wave!" Rocky groaned.

He then broke free of See Monster's spell, and then jumped towards him and grabbed the ends of his coat. The two of them then fought over it, and then Rocky pushed See Monster forward. See Monster then tried to hit Rocky, but missed as he dodged it, and then Rocky elbowed him in the chest, and then grabbed his coat and closed it, while turning him so his back was to the others.

"Guys, visualize pushing the waves away." Rocky told them.

The others were then able to break the thought wave, and then they looked at Rocky.

"You guys okay?" he asked them.

"Yeah!" they all replied in unison.

"Let's get him!" Adam said.

"Right!" Billy agreed, as they charged in.

"Come on." Aisha said.

"Let's go." Sophie said.

 **(The palace)**

Rita took her eye out of her telescope, having been watching the whole thing.

"Hey! The Rangers are winning!" she whined. "Finster, that monster needs glasses!"

Finster then looked stunned. "Oh..." he mumbled.

"I can't wait all day for Zedd!" Rita complained.

"Oh, dear." Finster mumbled.

"I summon the Zords." Rita decided.

"This is a really bad idea." Finster mumbled worriedly, putting his hands on his ears.

Rita then glared at him angrily. "Aghh!" she yelled, casting a spell from her wand towards the Earth.

 **(The park)**

The five Rangers were now all in front of See Monster.

"Hey, your future looks mighty dim." Rocky told him, as they got ready to fight.

They then started charging forward, but then the ground shook.

"Ah!" Aisha cried.

"Aghh!" Adam moaned.

"What the!" Sophie cried.

"What?" Rocky asked, moaning.

"What's happening?!" See Monster demanded, groaning as the ground continued to shake.

The ground then stopped shaking.

"Quakes don't happen in Angel Grovvee!" Rocky moaned, as the ground shook again.

"Who are you and what have you done with Rocky DeSantos?!" Sophie demanded, groaning, as quakes had been known for the past few years.

"I am 'Rocky'." Rocky replied.

"Whoa!" See Monster moaned, as the quake stopped

"What's going on here?" Rocky questioned.

"Ah." See Monster then said, looking up at something, getting the Rangers to turn to what he was looking at. "What a pretty sight to behold!"

"Oh, man!" Rocky moaned. "It's the Shogun Zords!"

Rocky was right, as the five Rangers looked up at the six Shogun Zords - one red, one blue, one yellow, one orange, one black and one white.

"Wow." Rocky awed, as the Shogun Zords walked forward.

The then saw that the Shogun Zords had the head shapes of their Ninja Zords, expect the white which was more like a crane than a falcon.

"This looks like a good time to grab a little shuteye." See Monster said to himself, before disappearing.

Rocky then sighed. "I hate to say this, but you know what this means, don't you?" he asked the others.

"Yeah." Aisha sighed. "Tommy's failed and Lord Zedd has sent for us."

"Yeah." Rocky replied softly.

Adam and Sophie both then touched the Red Shogun Zord's leg.

"They're awesome." Adam admitted. "I wish we didn't have to use them for evil."

"I agree, Adam." Rocky agreed. "They're truly awesome."

"I know what you two mean." Sophie admitted. "These would have been a great help to us."

"You're right, they would've." Billy agreed.

Rita then appeared in the sky, laughing at them, getting their attention.

"I agree with you all." she told them. "They're powered by your precious Ninjor, and armed with battle technology by your caged Falconzord."

She then laughed wildly as the Rangers turned to the Shogun Zords.

"You let Ninjor and Kimberly go, Rita!" Sophie demanded, raging with angry. "And give back Kimberly's Power Coin!"

"Looks like you're pretty anger, Sophie." Rita mocked.

"Agh!" Sophie grunted.

"We're out of time." Billy told the others.

"Oh, no." Adam muttered.

"Now, you will pilot them and destroy your own city." Rita ordered. "The world will hate the Power Rangers forever. Then you have no choice but to serve Lord Zedd and me. Go on! Pilot those Zords or Kimberly is toast!"

"You won't get away with this!" Sophie yelled.

"But we already have, Orange Ranger!" Rita laughed.

She then growled as the Rangers ran forward.

"We're gonna find a way to stop you, Rita!" Rocky shouted.

"Let's give our Power Coins to Billy." Adam suggested.

"What do you talking about?" Sophie asked, confused.

"Maybe he can transfer the Zord's power to us." Adam explained.

"Yeah." Billy said. "I'll try."

"Let's go!" Rocky ordered.

He and Sophie then jumped, followed by Billy and Adam, and then lastly Aisha.

"Red Shogun Zord, power up!" Rocky shouted, crossing his hands over each other, with his thumbs and back fingers against his palms, and then holding his right up, showing up in his new Zord

"Orange Shogun Zord, power up!" Sophie shouted, crossing her hands over each other, with her thumbs and back fingers against her palms, and then holding her right hand up, showing up in her new Zord.

"Black Shogun Zord, power up!" Adam shouted, crossing his hands over each other, with his thumbs and back fingers against his palms, showing up in her new Zord. "All right."

"Blue Shogun Zord, power up!" Billy shouted, crossing his hands over each other, with his thumbs and back fingers against his palms, showing up in his new Zord.

"Yellow Shogun Zord, power up!" Aisha shouted, crossing his hands over each other, with his thumbs and back fingers against his palms, showing up in her new Zord. "All right."

 **(Dark Dimension)**

Lord Zedd now had his hand on Tommy's shoulder, but then Tommy broke free and turned around, and then tried to punch Lord Zedd, but he blocked the punch, and then flipped him over.

"Down on your luck, Tommy!" he scoffed, as Tommy got back up in pain.

"Get real, Zedd." Tommy said, turning to him.

He then brought out Saba and got ready to fight again, while the device kept draining Kimberly's power.

"Come on, Tommy." Lord Zedd mocked. "You can't be serious with that toy sword?"

"I don't get more serious than this, Zedd." Tommy told him, running his left hand against the end of Saba.

He then threw Saba right at Zedd, but hit his staff instead as he tried to block it, turning it back into a snake.

"Bullseye!" Tommy cheered, clutching his fist. "Yes!"

"Ha! Not quite." Lord Zedd replied, as the snake slithered around his body.

"It's just like you - cold and slimy." Tommy told him, pointing at the snake.

Lord Zedd then growled. "Why you power parasite!" he growled. "You'll pay for that!"

He then disappeared, leaving Tommy alone with Kimberly. Tommy then picked up Saba and put him back in its place.

"Come on, Kimberly." he sighed, running towards her. "Let's get outta here. Oh, man, how do I free her from this device?" he asked himself, before seeing the device's controls. "The control panel." he said, before running towards it. "Yeah, that oughta do it."

He then began to examine the control panel while Kimberly's powers kept getting drained.

"Now, which one is it?" he questioned himself, before he began touching controls. "Well, might as well try 'em all."

He then grunted as he struggled to pull a lever down, but eventually got it and then turned to Kimberly, but the power drain kept on going.

"Nothing." he said. "Nuts!"

He then punched the control with his right fist, destroying it, and stopping the power drain.

"Did it work?" he asked himself hopefully, as he turned to Kimberly. "Yes!" he cheered, punching his fist down as he saw that the drain had stopped.

He then ran over to Kimberly, and began to pick her up.

"Okay, Kimberly." he said, as she moaned softly. "Come on. It's time to take you home." he told her, picking her up bridle style.

Kimberly then moaned softly as he carried her away, and then back through the portal door, arriving in the park.

"Oh, man! We just made it." Tommy realized, as he set Kimberly down. "It's okay, you're home now. Time to put you down."

He then laid her on the ground as Vera ran towards them.

"Is she all right?" she asked.

"Fine, but she's weak." Tommy replied.

They then both saw Kimberly starting to open her eyes.

"No! No, no, no." Tommy said, as she rubbed them. "Don't get up. You rest now."

"I'll stay with her." Vera told him.

"Thanks, Vera." Tommy said, as he got to his feet. "She had a hard enough time, so did I." He then held his communicator to his mouthpiece. "Zordon, this is Tommy. I made it out with Kimberly. She looks okay. Please teleport her and Vera in?"

 _"Good work, Tommy."_ Zordon told him. "We'll teleport them both now."

Vera, Kimberly and the portal com were then teleported away to the Command Center.

 _"Tommy, Zedd has let loose another monster."_ Zordon explained, while Bulk, Skull and Lt. Stone were still asleep, right behind a bush near Tommy. _"You and the others must stop him. However, I'm sure Billy has been able to release the Ancient Zords from Zedd's power."_

"I'll check it out." Tommy told him.

He then looked up and saw the Shogun Zords above him.

"Awe, wow." he awed.

The other Rangers who were inside, were still waiting on Billy.

"Billy, any progress with the power source?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah, how's it going?" Sophie asked.

"I'm still working on it." Billy replied.

"I wish I knew what happened to Tommy." Aisha said.

"Zedd better not have harmed him." Adam hoped.

Tommy then jumped into his new Shogun Zord.

"Guys, it's Tommy. Everything's fine." he said.

"How's Kim?" Sophie asked, concerningly.

"She's fine, Soph. Just a little tried." Tommy assured her. "Let's power up."

The six Shogun Zords then held their arms out, and then put them near their chests like a ninja.

 **(The palace)**

Rita turned away from her telescope as Lord Zedd came in looking miserable, with his snake around his neck.

"We still have the Pink Ranger, don't we?" she asked hopefully.

"The White Ranger broke my staff and made of with Kimberly." Lord Zedd replied, grumbling.

"Great!" Rita said, annoyingly, touching the snake. "There goes our trump card."

"Oh, give me that!" Lord Zedd said, pulling the snake back. "They haven't beaten us yet. I still have control of the Zords. They will only respond to my evil commands."

 **(The park)**

Inside his Shogun Zord, Billy was still trying to gain control over the power source.

"I'm almost gone, guys." he told the others, before holding a laser touch to the controls. "Just a couple more adjustments on the quantum linear controller." He then turned to the controls on the other side on the cockpit. "All right, stand by. This ought to do it."

A power surge then went through the Yellow Shogun Zord.

"Alright, Billy! I've got control!" Aisha cheered. "Whoo!"

A power surge then went through the Blue Shogun Zord.

"Yeah!" Billy cheered. "We're online."

A power surge then went through the Red Shogun Zord.

"Yeah!" Rocky cheered. "Good work, man!"

A power surge then went through the Orange Shogun Zord.

"Way to go, Billy!" Sophie cheered, punching her fist down. "You did it!"

A power surge then went through the Black Shogun Zord.

"All right, Billy." Adam cheered, holding his thumb up. "I got it."

 **(The palace)**

Rita was looking through her telescope while Lord Zedd looked speechless.

"What's going on?!" he demanded. "The Zords have been released from my power source!"

Rita just looking through her telescope, confused herself.

 **(The park)**

A power surge then went through the White Shogun Zord.

"Okay, Zedd, the power source is on the other foot." Tommy said. "I dare you to produce your monster now?"

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd and Rita had both heard the whole thing.

"He dares me, does he?" Lord Zedd asked himself, before taking Rita's wand, making her mad. "Here, Tommy! A present from me to you."

He then cast lighting from the wand towards the Earth.

"Make my monster grow!" he shouted.

 **(The park)**

The lighting then hit See Monster and then he grew giant.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!" he laughed.

"All right, let's do it!" Tommy told the others.

The six Shogun Zords then got ready to fight, and then they brought out their weapons - the black had a bow-and-arrow, the blue had a staff, the orange had two daggers, the red had a shield, the white had duel tong weapons, and the yellow had a rake-like claw weapon.

"Oh, boy! Let me have a gander at ya!" See Monster shouted, opening his jacket up.

The eyes from beneath his jacket then fired lasers at the Shogun Zords, knocking them all back.

"The 'eye's' have it!" he cheered.

The White Shogun Zord nodded its head.

"Don't look now!" See Monster said, as he opened his jacket again.

The eyes lasers then fired again, but the White Shogun Zord jumped into the air, and them armed its tong weapons.

"You're toast!" Tommy told him.

The White Shogun Zord then hit See Monster in the chest with one of the daggers, then ran past him while hitting him with the other, knocking him down.

"Attaboy, Tommy!" Rocky cheered, punching his fist up. "Yeah!"

"Way to go, Tommy!" Sophie cheered, holding her thumb up.

"Let's get him!" Aisha told the others.

"Yeah, I'm with you." Adam agreed.

"Shogun Megazord, power up!" Billy shouted, holding both his arms out, and then punching his fists together.

The five Shogun Zords then put their weapons away and did a fighting move. Then all six of them, put their hands together by their chests like ninjas, as a projection on the Shogun Megazord appeared behind them.

The six of them then ran along, and then the Red and Orange ones disappeared. The Red one then retracted its arms, and then its legs, while the Orange did the same, but also retracted its head.

The Blue and White Shogun Zords then disappeared as well, and then stood back to back, and then retracted their arms, and then armour appeared on their legs, forming the arms.

 _They've got a power and force that you've never seen before_

The Black and Yellow Shogun Zords then disappeared, and then stood beside each other, and then shrunk their bodies down to form the legs.

The two of them then landed on the ground, then the Orange one attached itself to them, forming the belly, and then the Red attached itself to it, forming the head and chest. The Blue Shogun Zord then attached itself to the Red one's right, forming the right arm, while the White did the same on the left, forming the left arm. A headpiece then landed on top of the Red one's head, forming the Shogun Megazord.

 _They've got the ability to morph and to even up the score_

"Sorry, we don't see eye-to-eye here!" See Monster joked, before opening his jacket up.

The eye lasers then fired again, hitting the Shogun Megazord and causing the Rangers to moan inside the cockpit. While Tommy, Rocky and Sophie had kept the same spots as they did in the Ninja Megazord, Aisha was now on Rocky's left, while Adam was on Sophie's right, Billy was above Aisha, and an empty space was on Tommy's left for Kimberly.

"Ah!" the girls moaned.

"Hang on!" Billy shouted.

"Yeah." Rocky agreed.

Tommy then turned to Billy. "Billy, let's give him one right between the eyes." he suggested.

"No problem, Tommy." Billy said. "Watch this."

The Shogun Megazord then fired a bunch of white flower petals out of its chest.

 _The power lies on their s-si-si-side_

The petals then hit See Monster right in the chest.

"Yeah!" Tommy cheered. "That's totally cool! Yeah!"

"Pretty impressive for a bunch of flower petals." Sophie admitted.

The Blue Shogun Zord then lit up, and then a flame sword appeared at the end of the Shogun Zord's hand.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The flame sword was then lifted above the Shogun Megazord's head, and then slashed at See Monster.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The flame sword hit See Monster right in the chest, and then the Shogun Zord saluted as he groaned in pain.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers  
_ _You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_

See Monster then fell to the ground and was then destroyed.

 **(The palace)**

Rita groaned sadly, with tears in her eyes.

"Those Rangers ruin everything." she cried.

"They've broke my staff, they broke my Zords." Lord Zedd cried, holding Rita's wand. "This job used to be fun."

Rita then put her hands on his shoulders.

"I want them to pay for making me so miserable." he wept.

"They already have in a way." Rita assured him. "We still have Ninjor trapped in a bottle, and sweetie pie Kimberly's Power Coin. Those Rangers are weakened."

She then shook her husband's shoulders.

"Huh." she said, rubbing his head.

Lord Zedd just grumbled sadly.

 **(The park)**

A couple of kids had now flying some kites shaped like planes into the air. A girl then gave her younger sister the line before running off slightly as others got their kite ready.

Over by the bush, Lt. Stone - who was still asleep with Bulk and Skull - had now put his thumb in his mouth and was sucking on it, when a yellow kite landed in front of his face. He then briefly opened his eyes, and saw a red dragon on the side of the kite he was facing. He then closed his eyes again, but then opened them up again wide, took his thumb out of his mouth, and then screamed, before sitting up.

"Ah, monster!" he yelled.

He then ran off as Bulk and Skull woke up and looked confused, before seeing him.

"You guys were right." he told them, turning back to them before turning away again. "Run!"

Bulk then picked up the kite.

"Lt. Stone!" Skull called, as they got to their feet. "It's only a kite."

"Uh, can it, Skull." Bulk advised. "If he thinks it's a monster, it's a monster. Heh, who cares? We get to keep our badges."

"Oh, yes." Skull realized.

Four kids then came towards them, their kite having been what landed near them, and then Bulk gave it back to them.

"Thank you." a girl said.

Bulk and Skull then held their hats out - Bulk holding Lt. Stone's out as well.

"Help! Lt., it's a monster!" they yelled sarcastically, running off as the four kids laughed.

Bulk and Skull then ran past a couple having a picnic, before running on after Lt. Stone.

"Ah, help!" they shouted sarcastically.

The kids then laughed louder.

 **(Command Center)**

The Rangers had now returned to the Command Center, where Kimberly was now fully awake.

"You guys, I want to thank you so much for helping me out." she told everyone. "Especially you, Tommy. Thanks."

"How are you feeling, Kimberly?" Zordon asked.

"I guess I'm still a little tried, but I'm okay." Kimberly replied.

"Zedd and Rita still have procession of your Power Coin, but Alpha has been able to remove its connection to you." Zordon explained. "You are no longer in physically danger."

"But we still have to get it back, you guys." Tommy told them, breathing. "We'll never be safe as long as it's in their hands."

"Zordon, until we can get Kimberly's Power Coin back is she going be able to draw power from the rest of us and still be the Pink Ranger?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, can she do that Zordon?" Sophie asked, hoping they could.

"Yes, however, you cannot do that over a long period of time." Zordon explained. "Eventually, all of your powers will be drained. She must be reunited with her own coin."

"At least it'll work for now." Sophie admitted.

Vera turned to her new friends, and realized she couldn't do that as she wasn't a Power Ranger like them, but didn't say anything.

"What about our old Zords?" Adam asked.

"As long as Lord Zedd holds the Falconzord captive your old Zords will be inoperable." Zordon explained.

"And Ninjor." Tommy realized. "We've got to get him back somehow?"

"We will." Adam said. "And we'll bring Lord Zedd down for good when we do."

"And make them pay for taking Kimberly's Power Coin." Sophie added, punching her fists together.

"Well, at least we gained control of our new Zords." Rocky added, changing the subject.

"Yeah, and they're awesome." Aisha added.

"I saw the battle in the viewing globe, and I was pretty impressed by how they worked." Vera admitted.

"These powerful Zords are known as the Shogun Zords." Zordon explained, even though they already knew that - except Kimberly. "Kimberly, you and Tommy will share a Zord and I am certain they will serve you well, Rangers."

"And as long as we have the Shogun Zords, the Power Rangers are back in business." Billy explained, smiling.

"All right." Tommy said, as he held his fist out.

Billy then put his beside his, followed by Aisha, Sophie, Rocky, Adam, and then Kimberly.

"Yeah!" Kimberly grinned, as they pulled their fists back.

 **(The beach)**

Later, Tommy and Kimberly walked along the beach as the sun set.

"Well, I guess this is the end of the Pink Ranger, huh?." Kimberly sighed.

"We could still all share our powers with you." Tommy told her.

"Yeah, for a while." Kimberly sighed. "But when that's over... Tommy, I'm really scared."

Tommy then turned to her as they held hands.

"Remember what you told me when I lost my powers?" he asked.

"Yes. I said that you'll be okay, and that you would always have us all." Kimberly replied.

"Yeah, and you'll have me and the others." Tommy told her. "Kim, I'll always be here for you."

He then kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks." Kimberly said.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm gonna admit, but finding out where to put the Orange Shogun Zord was pretty hard. I had to watch the sequence six times before I could find a spot to put it.**


	81. Follow that Cab!

**A/N: I already knew about the Shogun Zords being the first mecha in the Sentai version and the Ninja Zords coming in later jdkeller2000. This is also another of my favourites.**

* * *

At Ernie's juice café outside the Youth Center, Ernie came out holding a dish a milk as he walked towards a table Kimberly was sitting at - who also had P.C. on her lap.

"Here's the milk you ordered, Kimberly." he told her.

"Oh, thank you, Ernie." Kimberly said, putting P.C. down.

"No problem." Ernie said. "P.C.'s my favourite furry little customer."

Kimberly laughed as she took the dish. "Thanks." she said, before putting it on the ground.

P.C. started to drink the milk when Kimberly opened the newspaper to look at the front page, just as Tommy and Sophie walked towards her, and then sat down at the table.

"Aghh!" she screamed.

"Glad to know I have that effect on you." Tommy joked.

"Hey!" Sophie said, offended.

"Sorry." Tommy apologised. "What's up?"

"This is amazing!" Kimberly told them, sounding very happy. "This is absolutely incredible."

"What?" Tommy asked, laughing. "Give us the punchline?"

"Yeah, spit it out, Kim?" Sophie asked.

Kimberly then put the newspaper down and showed them the front page. " _World famous coach Gunther Schmidt arrives in Angel Grove today."_ she read, pointing at the headline. "That's what."

Tommy then took the newspaper and then he and Sophie looked at it.

"Hey, it says that he's doing scouting for his Pan Global gymnastics team." Tommy said.

Kimberly then took the newspaper back as Sophie looked shocked.

"Thinking of trying out?" Tommy questioned Kimberly.

"Oh, I don't know about that, but..." Kimberly replied, blushing. "..it's been my dream since I was a little girl to meet him."

Tommy and Sophie both smiled at her, while P.C.'s eyes glowed red.

"Oh, I think there's something in here you'll like, Soph." Kimberly then said.

"What do you mean?" Sophie asked, taking the paper.

"Check out the bottom." Kimberly told her.

Sophie saw the bottom and then checked the article. _"World famous newspaper photographer Jerry Robinson arrives in Angel Grove tomorrow to photograph Gunther Schmidt's new Pan Global team._ " she read, her eyes going wide.

"Jerry Robinson?" Tommy asked in disbelief. "The world famous photographer?"

"That's what it says." Sophie said, starting to hypervent. "I've just got to meet him."

"Why?" Tommy asked.

"He's my ideal." Sophie explained, starting to relax. "I've always admired his work."

"Well, I hope he likes you're work." Kimberly told her. "Since you are the best around here."

Sophie smiled while nodding.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was pacing around the throne room, while glaring at Goldar, Rito, Squatt, Baboo and Finster, while Rita stood on the balcony looking through her telescope.

"I rule over a dominion of losers." he groaned. "None of you know how to defeat the Power Rangers! I'm disgusted with all of you!"

He then sat in his throne snarling.

"Me too." Goldar agreed.

"He's talking about you, Gold-bar." Rita told him, jokingly, making her laugh.

"Oh..." Baboo said, laughing.

"I guess it's gonna be another one of those days." Squatt said.

"Yeah." Baboo agreed.

"The way I see it, Ed, we need a foolproof plan to defeat the Rangers." Rito explained.

Lord Zedd then glared at him.

"Ooh, is that the way you see it?" he asked Rito, snarling. "And the name's 'Zedd', nitwit!"

"Yeah, sure." Rito said. "The way to stop the Power Rangers is to turn one of them into a monster, and use him to destroy the others."

"You blithering bumble head, that is the stupidest idea!" Rita told him.

"Hold on, my little chowder head. We may have stumbled onto something." Lord Zedd admitted. "A plan like that just might work. In fact, I can smell the Rangers demise."

"That's why you're the boss, Ed." Rito commented, before pointing at his head. "Smarts."

 **(Ernie's juice café)**

Kimberly had now taken the newspaper back as Sophie and Tommy both looked at her.

"Hey, Kim, I really think you should get into those tryouts." Tommy told her.

"I'm with Tommy here." Sophie agreed. "This could be your big chance."

"Oh, all I want to do is meet Gunther Schmidt." Kimberly admitted. "Guys, he is legendary in the world of gymnastics."

"Just like Jerry Robinson is in photographer?" Sophie asked.

"Yep." Kimberly replied.

"Well, what's stopping you?" Tommy asked.

Sophie smiled in agreement, and then Kimberly smiled back.

"You're right." she said. "I should just get in my car and go down there and meet the man."

"Well, if it was Jerry Robinson, I'd do the same." Sophie admitted.

"Well, first I'm gonna fix my hair." Kimberly told them, before standing up. "Ernie, can you watch P.C. while I go away for a little while?"

Ernie had turned to her as she spoke. "Yeah, you got it." he replied.

"Thank you." Kimberly grinned, before turning to P.C. "Bye, kitty, kitty. Wish my luck, baby?"

She then ran past the others.

"Hey, you won't need it." Tommy told her, as she patted his arm.

"He's right there, Kim." Sophie agreed, smiling wide.

They all then laughed as Kimberly ran inside the Youth Center.

"If she tries out, she'll be the best there is." Sophie commented. "I'd be surprised if Gunther Schmidt didn't notice her work."

"I know what you mean." Tommy agreed. "It be the same if that Jerry Robinson doesn't see how good you are at photography."

Sophie nodded blushing slightly, and then P.C. walked away, and then Tommy noticed she'd gone. He then began to look around as Sophie looked at him.

"What's up?" she asked.

"P.C's, gone." Tommy told her.

"What!" Sophie exclaimed, getting up and seeing he was right.

Tommy then got up and then they both began to look around.

"Hey, Ernie!" Tommy called. "Have you seen P.C.?"

"Ah, don't worry about it." Ernie told them. "She's probably in the kitchen looking for a handout."

He then went back to serving some customers, as P.C. ran down an alleyway, and then turned back into Kat when she reached the end, and then Rita appeared on top of a dumpster bin behind her laughing.

"What's new pussycat, huh?" she asked, getting Kat's attention.

"Kimberly is about to go downtown to meet a famous gymnastics coach." Kat explained.

"Perfect!" Rita said. "Once she's in the car Zedd and I can transform it into a monster."

Kat then smiled.

"By trapping the little prissy missy inside the Power Rangers won't have the heart to destroy this monster." Rita explained, grinning happily as she laughed.

Kat's eyes then glowed red.

Over on the street Lt. Stone was debriefing Bulk and Skull's newest assignment, while some kids were playing behind him.

"Alright, men. There's been a rash of car thefts in this area recently." he explained, walking through the gap between them as they turned to their sides, and then towards him. "I'm counting on you..." he explained, as he turned towards them. "..to keep and eye out."

He then walked through the gap again, but their turned so their backs were to him, and then turned so their backs were still to him.

"And apprehend..." he went on, before he started getting annoyed. "Any suspicious suspects." he added, walking through the gap again.

"Yes, sir!" Bulk said.

"Count on us, sir!" Skull told him, making the Lt. flinch.

"Please, don't say that?" he asked them, begging.

He then checked his watch and saw the time.

"Report back at 16 hundred hours." he told them.

Bulk and Skull then both saluted as he walked off.

"16 hundred hours? What time is that, sir?!" Skull called.

"Never mind that." Bulk told him, as a man walked creped towards a red car behind them. "Duty calls. We have to keep our eyes peeled for any suspicious characters."

"Yeah." Skull agreed.

The man by the red car then brought out a car opening tool and walked towards the drivers window.

"And if we find any, maybe Lt. Stone will give us a promotion." Skull commented.

The man then put the tool down the car window as Bulk laughed.

"Well, no sign of trouble around here." he said.

"Citizens of Angel Grove can rest easy knowing we're on the beat." Skull said.

They then both clicked their fingers, just as the man dropped his kitbag, getting their attention. Bulk then cleared his throat and then they both ran towards him.

"Excuse me, sir?!" Skull asked, holding his hand out.

The man looked at them worriedly as Skull picked up his bag.

"Forgot this." Skull said, giving the man the kitbag. "Oh, and this." he remembered, giving the man the tool.

"Right." the man said, before patting Bulk's shoulder. "Thanks."

He then opened the car door.

"Angel Grove's Junior Police Patrol..." Bulk said, pointing at his badge as the man got in the car.

"..at your service!" Skull finished, before closing the door.

"And doing a fine job at that." the man commented, rolling down the window.

Bulk and Skull then laughed while holding their thumbs up, and then walked away from the window.

"Bye now!" Skull called.

"Okay." Bulk directed the car onto the road.

"Hey, you kids!" Skull called, looking at the kids at the end of the street. "Watch out!"

"Alright, come on." Bulk directed. "You got it!"

The car was then on the main road.

"Alright, there you go." Bulk said. "Bye-bye."

"Bye-bye now!" Skull called, as the car drove away.

"We did it." Bulk said.

"Bye!" Skull called, waving.

Kimberly then ran onto the road and saw the car drive away.

"That's my car!" she exclaimed, before turning to Bulk and Skull. "You guys, my car just gotten stolen!"

"Where?" Bulk asked.

"Right there." Kimberly explained, pointing at the car that just left. "He just drove down that way."

"Come on!" Bulk said.

"Come on, let's get him." Kimberly said, as they ran onto the road.

"I need a car." Bulk realized, before turning around.

He then saw a bright yellow taxi coming down the street, and then he held his hand out for the driver to stop. The driver then skidded the car to a stop - stopping it just inches from Bulk. Bulk and Skull then ran to the drivers door while Kimberly ran to the back seat.

"Junior Police Patrol emergency." Bulk told the driver. "I'm afraid we're going to have to commandeer this vehicle."

"On what grounds?" the driver questioned, who had a toothpick in his mouth as Skull opened the door.

"Cause we need it!" Skull explained, as Bulk pulled the driver out of the taxi.

"Hey! You just don't come jumping out in front of my cab!" the driver complained, as Skull climbed in through the window.

Bulk then shook the driver's hand, leaving him confused.

"Thank you! Thank you very much, sir." he said, before getting into the taxi.

"Let's go, you guys!" Kimberly said, as Bulk was about to start the engine.

Bulk and Skull then turned to her in the back seat.

"I'm going with you guys." she told them. "That creep is getting away with my car! Now move!"

They both then sighed.

"Hit it!" Skull ordered, as Bulk started the engine.

The taxi then drove off while the driver looked furious. "You can't just... jump into my car... Hey!" he called. "Hey!"

Bulk kept driving the taxi down the road, and then the driver took his cap off and threw it to the ground.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was looking down at the Earth and had his goggles zoomed in, and was watching the taxi Bulk, Skull and Kimberly were in.

"Those two buffoons are going to ruin things." he grumbled. "I must get rid of them. It's always something with these Earth creatures!"

He then shifted his zoom to the alleyway Rita and Kat were standing at.

"Rita, Bulk and Skull are in a cab with Kimberly." he explained.

 _"Ahh!_ _"_ Rita laughed. _"No problem, Zedd-mister! I'm on my way back so we can join forces. We'll just transform the cab, and send that little pinky on the ride of her life!"_

"Yes. We'll just destroy the whole lot of them." Lord Zedd decided, removing the zoom.

 **(The alleyway)**

Rita laughed before turning to Kat.

"Keep up the good work." she told her. "You're such an evil girl."

She then laughed as Kat stared at her, her voice ringing in her ears.

 _"Evil girl. Evil girl. Evil girl."_

Kat then closes her eyes.

 **(Flashback)**

She thinks back to when she was a child back in Australia. She was currently in school with her classmates with the teacher standing in front of them.

"Class I'm so happy to present the Good Sarmatian award of the mouth to Kathrine Hillard for all of her help with the needy families of our commentary." the teacher announced.

The rest of the class then clapped as Kat got up from her seat smiling. She then walked towards the front of the class, and then the teacher pinned a ribbon on her.

"We are so proud of you, Kathrine." she told Kat, touching her shoulder. "You're such a good girl. Good girl. Good girl. Good girl."

 **(End flashback)**

Kat now had tears in her eyes.

"Evil girl." Rita said. "Evil girl."

"I'm not evil, I'm good!" Kat cried.

"Now you listen to me, miss kitty-cat!" Rita demanded, before casting a spell at her.

The spell then hit Kat and the her eyes glowed yellow.

"You're evil as long as I say you are!" Rita snapped.

"Evil?" Kat repeated, as her eyes glowed yellow, no longer crying. "Yes. I am evil."

"Now that's more like it." Rita smiled. "Meow!"

Kat then turned back into P.C., and then ran out of the alley, and then Rita laughed.

 **(Ernie's juice café)**

Tommy and Sophie were still looking for P.C. but now they had help, as Vera, Adam, Billy and Rocky had all arrived. They were searching all over the place for her, and Rocky and Vera were both crawling on their knees to look under the tables.

"P.C.!" Rocky called, as he crawled past a table.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty!" Adam called.

"Here, kitty!" Rocky called.

Adam then bent down to look under a table but couldn't find her.

"P.C.!" Sophie called, looking behind a bush.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" Vera called.

Ernie then sighed as Adam, Vera and Billy turned to him. "Kimberly and Aisha are gonna kill me." he sighed.

"Don't worry, Ernie. We'll find her." Adam assured.

"Yeah, cats have really independent natures." Billy assured. "I'm sure she'll find her way back."

"Well, I better call Aisha at the animal shelter." Ernie sighed.

He then started to walk off as the others looked around, but then Tommy spotted P.C. on the ground. "Oh, there you are." he sighed happily.

Ernie then turned as they all ran over to her.

"There you are, P.C." Rocky cooed, picking her up. "Hey."

"You naughty cat." Vera cooed, stroking her.

"Here you go, Ernie." Rocky said, giving P.C. to him.

"What a relief." Ernie sighed, taking her. "Hey, you how 'bout a sardine shake?"

He then walked off with P.C. as the six teens laughed lightly.

 **(A road)**

The taxi Bulk was driving drove down an empty street as a car drove past it from the left, followed by another as Bulk stopped.

"He went left I you." Skull said, pointing to the left. "Leffttt!"

"Who is driving the cab?" Bulk asked angrily. "You or me?"

"You guys, it doesn't matter who's driving. The guy's getting away with my car." Kimberly reminded.

Skull then held his finger up at her while making a buzzing noise. "Why can't you just admit that you lost him, huh?" he asked Bulk.

Bulk just glared at him while Kimberly was now getting more worried about her car.

"Kimberly... don't make me pull over?" Skull asked, as he and Bulk turned to her.

Kimberly now huffed franticly as Bulk and Skull turned to the road again, before Bulk turned left on the road.

 **(The palace)**

Rita and Lord Zedd were now both on the balcony looking at the Earth, when Finster came up behind them both, carrying a device in his hands.

"I have completed the vehicular transformer apparatus." he announced, getting them to turn to him. "Isn't it wonderful?"

"Ah! Gimme that!" Rita told him, walking towards him.

"Wonderful." Lord Zedd muttered, as Rita took it.

"There you are" Finster said.

"Ready for a little fun, my dear?" Rita asked her husband.

"Magnificent!" Lord Zedd said, as Rita laughed. "Ah, bring it here! Bring it here!"

Rita then walked towards him.

"Ah! This is going to be fun!" he grinned.

He then laughed as Rita gave him the device and then aimed it at the Earth.

"Okay, you pathetic pink pain." he grumbled, before firing a laser from the apparatus, laughing as he did. "That ought to strip your gears!"

 **(A road)**

The taxi was now on another road with cars parked on it.

"Don't worry, Kimberly." Skull assured, as the laser hit the road. "We're gonna find him."

"Look out, you guys!" Kimberly called, as the car drove through the laser.

"Whoa!" Bulk exclaimed, trying to stop the car. "Whoa, whoa!"

Weird energy then appeared all over the taxi.

"Something's going on!" Bulk realized, franticly.

"Whoa!" Kimberly screamed.

Smoke then began to fill up inside the taxi.

"What's going on?" Skull asked, looking worried.

"I don't know." Kimberly replied, franticly.

"Mommy!" Bulk cried.

They then all screamed as the energy came back, shaking the taxi and opening up the hood, and then turned into a monster, trapping the three of them inside.

"How you doing?" it asked. "Crabby Cabbie at your service. I don't break for no one, no how, no way! I will however, give you the ride of your life. Your last ride."

He then laughed as he started his engines, and then rode down the road.

"You better fasten your seatbelts!" he said, laughing.

Inside him, Bulk, Skull and Kimberly were all rocking around by his movements.

"Seatbelts." Kimberly said.

"What's going on?" Bulk questioned, as they put their seatbelts on.

"I'm gonna be sick!" Skull said, looking dizzy as Crabby Cabbie drove on.

"Oh..." Bulk moaned, as the room wobbled.

"Whoa!" Kimberly moaned.

"Don't do it, Skull?" Bulk begged. "Don't do it? Whoa...!"

Crabby Cabbie just kept drivng along the road laughing.

"My stuck-up cousin's a limo, ain't never had this much fun." he commented.

 **(Command Center)**

The alarm went off.

"Alpha, my sensors detect something wrong in Angel Grove." Zordon said.

"Yes, Zordon." Alpha said, working at the computer. "Let me see if I can locate it?"

He then began to walk towards the viewing globe.

"Hurry, Alpha?" Zordon asked.

Alpha then saw Crabby Cabbie in the viewing globe.

"AY-Yi-Yi! Lord Zedd and Rita have created a Crabby Cabbie!" he exclaimed, putting his hands on the sides of his head. "And he's charging double the going fair."

"Alpha, activate the x-ray scanner." Zordon instructed. "I fear there are humans inside."

Alpha then activated the x-ray scanner. "I hope you are wrong." he admitted. "But you never are."

The viewing globe then showed Bulk, Skull and Kimberly trapped inside.

"It's just as I feared, Alpha." Zordon explained.

"AY-Yi-Yi, Zordon!" Alpha exclaimed, looking at them. "What are we going to do?"

"Contact the other Rangers at once." Zordon instructed.

Alpha then pressed some buttons on the computer.

"I hope they're not off scuba diving." he hoped.

 **(Ernie's juice café)**

The other Rangers - along with Vera - were now sitting around a table when they heard their communicators beep.

"Alpha, we read you." Tommy answered.

 _"Rangers, teleport to the Command Center at once."_ Alpha instructed. _"This is an emergency!"_

"Kimberly and Aisha aren't with us." Adam explained.

 _"The emergency is Kimberly!"_ Alpha explained.

"What happened?!" Sophie asked, worriedly.

 _"I'll contact Aisha and explain when you get here."_ Alpha explained. _"Just hurry!"_

"We're on our way." Tommy said, as they got up, including Vera.

"I might be able to help." she said.

"You've helped out before." Sophie said, siding with her.

 **(The palace)**

Rita was now looking through her telescope, while Lord Zedd stood beside her.

"Ah! This is absolutely bliss." she awed, taking her eye out. "Destroying the Rangers and making little Kimmy-poo's car the boot."

They then both laughed.

"If it weren't for you, my little crankcase, today would just be another dull day." Lord Zedd told her, making her laugh, before he joined in.

 **(Command Center)**

The six Rangers - including Aisha - were now morphed, but without their helmets looking up at Zordon while Vera stood by the computer away from them. Zordon had explained to all of them what had happened to Kimberly and were shocked by what had happened to her.

"This is a nightmare!" Adam exclaimed.

"How are we suppose to destroy this monster when we can't risk destroying what's inside?" Aisha asked.

"Yeah. We can't risk harming Kim, Bulk and Skull?" Sophie questioned.

"That is the problem Alpha and I have been trying to overcome." Zordon explained.

"Alpha, do you think you can come up with a solution using the macular scrambler?" Billy asked Alpha, as Rocky folded his arms.

"But there's a danger." Alpha argued.

"What do you mean?" Vera asked, confused.

"Well, with three people the macules are hard to control." Alpha explained. "We could wind up with Kimberly or Kimber-bulk."

"In the mean, we gotta slow this lunatic cabby down." Tommy explained, softly.

"To stop this Crabby Cabbie you will have to surround him on all sides." Zordon explained. "To do this, you will need faster new vehicles."

"New vehicles?" Aisha questioned.

"Yes, Rangers." Zordon explained, as Alpha worked on the computer. "I think you'll be very pleased with these." he told them, as lighting appeared behind them. "Look behind you?"

The Rangers and Vera all turned and saw six new bikes behind the viewing globe, all matching their Ranger colors. The Rangers then walked towards them as Alpha turned to them, and Vera held her mouth open wide. The Rangers then walked past the viewing globe towards the bikes - which were on what looked like a stair display case. The white was at the top, with the red below it, then the blue, then the black, then the yellow and the orange at the bottom.

"Alpha, you've really outdone yourself." Billy commented.

"No question about it." Tommy agreed.

"This things are sweet!" Sophie commented.

"Wow!" Billy awed in amazement.

"Look how beautiful they are?" Aisha asked, as they stopped by their respective bike.

While the Rangers admired them, Vera looked slightly jealous. "Those are some of the baddest wheels I've ever seen." she admitted, aweing herself.

"They're incredible." Adam commented, as they turned back to Zordon.

"These are your new Shark Cycles. They were created out of the fossilized fin of a great prehistoric shark." Zordon explained, as they smiled. "Like the shark, they are swift and powerful. The spirt of the great shark resides in them. You must always be alert and careful when riding them, and they will serve you well."

"You'll be happy to know I've also equipped them with serval battle features...should you find yourself in trouble." Alpha added.

"Come on, guys. We got a cab to catch!" Rocky said, looking at the others before turning to Tommy.

"Wait, does Kim have one in case we have to use these again?" Sophie asked.

"She'll have the pink one ready when she is able, Sophie." Alpha replied, since Kimberly's powers were still weak, even through the others had all given her a bit of theirs to keep her powered up temporary.

"Right." Sophie nodded, looking slightly sad. "Let's go."

"Yeah!" Tommy agreed. "Let's do it!"

They then all pressed the morphers on their belts, and then teleported away, along with their Shark Cycles.

Tommy then drove his down a road in the city, followed by Rocky on his right and Billy on his left, then Adam on Rocky's right and Sophie on Billy's left, and then Aisha on Adam's right.

"Let's find that half-baked hack!" Tommy said.

"Shouldn't be too hard with these bikes." Billy commented.

"You're telling me." Sophie agreed. "These babies are styling."

"My shark can smell its prey already." Rocky said, referring to Crabby Cabbie.

"That cab better have insurance." Aisha hoped.

"Come on!" Billy said. "Let's see what these things can do."

They then all rounded a corner.

"Yeah!" Tommy agreed. "Let's do it!"

Further along the road, Crabby Cabbie was having a fun time.

"Yee-haw!" he shouted happily.

Inside of him, Bulk was turning the wheel as Skull and Kimberly kept getting dizzy, and then Bulk pulled the wheel off, leaving him worried. He then began to scream as he gave the wheel to Skull, who then screamed while staring at it.

The six Rangers then turned on the road again, riding like they were part of an arrow shape, with Tommy in the middle, Billy and Sophie on his left, further apart from each other, and Rocky, Adam and Aisha on his right, further apart from each other as well.

"Baby!" Crabby Cabbie yelled, driving in front of them.

"Hey!" Billy called.

"Stop!" Tommy shouted.

"Come back!" Billy called.

"Get back here!" Sophie yelled.

"Come back here!" Rocky yelled.

"Hey!" Billy called.

"Come on!" Aisha told the others.

"I'm having so much fun I may pop my piston." Crabby Cabbie told them.

Bulk, Skull and Kimberly all moaned as they kept getting dizzy.

Crabby Cabbie kept on driving as the Rangers got closer.

"Pull over!" Rocky demanded.

"What, are you kidding?" Crabby Cabbie asked.

"No, we're serious!" Sophie yelled.

"Hey guys, let's spread out." Tommy suggested.

"You got it, Tommy." Rocky replied. "Here I go."

"I'll cover this side." Billy told them.

"I'll go with you." Sophie told him.

"Adam, get in front of him!" Rocky ordered. "Slow him down!"

"You got it!" Adam replied, before moving his Shark Cycle forward.

"He's pulling away from us!" Aisha shouted, catching up to Adam.

They all then turned left as Crabby Cabbie turned a corner.

"Okay, guys, it's time to go full throttle!" Tommy told them.

"You'll never catch this cab!" Crabby Cabbie told them.

Bulk, Skull and Kimberly kept on getting dizzy inside of him, screaming as they did.

"Hey, Rangers, quit tailgating!" Crabby Cabbie shouted.

The Rangers kept driving towards him.

"Just stay with him, guys!" Tommy instructed.

"Hey, how about a little _smog_ to cloud your vison?" Crabby Cabbie asked.

He then fired four beams out of the back of his engine, which then hit the road right in front of the Rangers, but they drove right through it, coughing as they did.

"Man!" Tommy moaned. "Talk about spoolie pollution!"

"You're telling me!" Sophie coughed.

"Aww! Kinda chokes you up, don't it?!" Crabby Cabbie mocked, as he turned left.

"Just surround him!" Tommy instructed, as they turned after Crabby Cabbie. "He's got people inside!"

"We know that, Tommy!" Sophie said, annoyingly.

Crabby Cabbie kept on driving down the road. "Oh, boy!" he said.

Bulk, Skull and Kimberly kept getting dizzy inside of him.

"Guys!" Kimberly screamed, as Bulk and Skull screamed as well.

Outside, the Rangers were still trying to get closer to Crabby Cabbie.

"How long do we have to wait before we can get him?!" Billy asked.

"I don't know, Billy." Tommy replied. "We gotta wait until Alpha says it's okay."

"Vera, how's it coming?" Sophie asked, talking into her communicator.

 _"Alpha's still working on it. I'll keep tracking that cab in case you lose him."_ Vera explained.

"Thanks." Sophie said.

"Ah, eat my dust, you power put-putts!" Crabby Cabbie shouted.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd and Rita were standing on the balcony, and Zedd had his goggles zoomed in, watching the chase on the road.

"Yes!" he cheered, removing the zoom. "That teen infested taxi is luring them right into our trap."

"Time to make our monster grow, and then we can squash those Ranger runts like flies." Rita declared.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Lord Zedd cheered, before they crossed their staffs/wands over each other.

"Make our monster grow!" they both shouted, before laughing.

 **(A hilled area)**

The lighting then hit Crabby Cabbie - who was now in a hilled area - and then he grew giant.

Tommy then stopped his Shark Cycle, followed by Rocky, Adam, Billy, Aisha and then Sophie.

"Oh, man!" Tommy groaned, as they got off their Shark Cycles. "Now there's a gas-guzzler."

"Guess we're all on a collusion course." Crabby Cabbie joked.

"Now that's not funny!" Sophie shouted, pointing at him.

Tommy then sighed before turning to the others. "Guys, we gotta stall for time." he told them.

"Yeah, but you know what?" Adam asked. "I think we're gonna need some big time help here."

Rocky sighed, getting what he meant. "You can say that again." he told him.

"I just wish we could take him down now." Tommy admitted, punching his right hand.

"You're not the only one." Sophie admitted.

"Alright! Let's power up." Adam decided.

"Yeah!" Tommy agreed.

"Okay, guys, let's do it!" Aisha told them, holding her fist up.

"Yeah!" Billy agreed, as the others did the same.

Tommy then turned to his left while holding his left hand above his head, and his and his right away from his chest. Rocky then did the same, followed by Adam, then Billy, Aisha, and then finally Sophie, and then they all crossed their arms over each other.

"We need Shogun Zord power now!" they all shouted, rolling their right arms down, and then held them up.

The six Shogun Zords then showed up, and then Rocky and Sophie jumped into theirs.

"Red Shogun Zord, power up!" Rocky shouted.

"Orange Shogun Zord, power up!" Sophie shouted.

Billy and Adam then jumped into theirs.

"Blue Shogun Zord, power up!" Billy shouted.

"Black Shogun Zord, power up!" Adam shouted.

Aisha then jumped into hers.

"Yellow Shogun Zord, power up!" she shouted.

Tommy then jumped into his.

"White Shogun Zord, power up!" he shouted.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

Crabby Cabbie then came drivng towards them laughing.

"Yo, buddy!" he said, moving past the Red Shogun Zord, hitting it as he did.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

Rocky moaned inside his cockpit, and then the Shogun Zord fell to the ground.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

Crabby Cabbie rode through the city destroying buildings as he did.

"Coming through!" he shouted.

 _You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_

"Oh, time to knock the clock out of meter." Tommy said. "Alpha, we can't wait any longer. Are you ready?"

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha was working on the macular scrambler while Vera was watching the battle in the viewing globe.

"I'm aiming the macular scrambler as we speak." Alpha told them. "It will separate the human macules from the inside of the monster and draw them out. I just hope it draws them out correctly."

"You not the only one, Alpha." Vera told him, keeping an eye on the battle, while moving away from the viewing globe.

Alpha then fired the macular scrambler at the viewing globe.

 **(The battle)**

The scrambling waves hit Crabby Cabbie and caused him to wobble on his wheels as sparks came out of him.

"Whoa!" he screamed.

Inside him, Bulk, Skull and Kimberly were still screaming while getting dizzy, but then disappeared from the seats.

Bulk then came flying out of one of Crabby Cabbie's pipes by one of his wheels, followed by Skull, and then Kimberly, where they all landed on a road.

 **(Command Center)**

Vera had seen the whole thing in the viewing globe.

"Yes!" she cheered, punching her fist down. "You did it, Alpha!"

"Thank goodness." Alpha said. "I was worried I wouldn't get it right."

Vera smiled at him, knowing he would get it right.

 **(The battle)**

Kimberly, Bulk and Skull all got up from the road, but then saw Crabby Cabbie and the Shogun Zords.

"Don't tell me? You're the rockets?" he guessed, while looking at the Shogun Zords.

"Yes!" Bulk said, as he and Skull got to their feet. "The Power Rangers!"

Skull laughed as Kimberly got up and then turned to them both.

"Come on, you guys." she said, grabbing Bulk's hand. "Let's take cover?"

She then ran behind a bush while Bulk grabbed Skull and then followed her.

"Come on, come on." he said, as they hid behind the bush.

"All this dancing is wearing me out here." Crabby Cabbie told the Rangers. "I'm getting exhausted! On second thought, you're getting exhausted."

He then fired steamed out of his pipes.

"Enough! Shogun Megazord power now!" Tommy ordered.

"I'm with you, Tommy." Sophie told him.

The Shogun Zords then put their hands to their chests like ninjas, and then the Blue, White and Orange ones all jumped. The Blue one landed on the Black one's left shoulder, as well as the Red's right, while the White landed on the Red's left shoulder and Yellow's right shoulder, while the Orange landed on Blue's left and White's right, forming a tower.

The Shogun Zord tower then spun around as energy came around them all, firing blue lasers at Crabby Cabbie as they did.

"Hey!" he shouted, as the lasers hit him. "Watch it!"

The Shogun Zords then separated from the tower and then lined up again, as Crabby Cabbie began to loose his balance.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

Crabby Cabbie then tumbled to his left and was destroyed.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers  
Go, go, Power Rangers  
_ _You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_

"All right!" Tommy cheered. "We did it! Way to go, guys! Another victory! Yeah!"

"I'll second that!" Sophie cheered.

On the ground, Bulk, Skull and Kimberly all came out from behind the bush smiling, happy that the Rangers had won. Bulk and Skull then wandered off in amazement while Kimberly looked up at the Zords.

"Way to go, guys." she commented, once Bulk and Skull were out of ear-shot.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was now sitting in his throne growling, sending lighting through his body.

"Turn one of the Rangers into a monster! Lure the others into a trap with it!" he grumbled angrily.

"Huh?" Rita questioned, as she and Goldar turned to him.

"I'll never listen to you again, Rita!" Lord Zedd snapped. "Your plans for destroying the Rangers are worthless!"

"Ah, put a sock in it, Zeddie!" Rita told him, before turning back to the Earth.

"They may have outwitted me this time, but next time things will be different." Lord Zedd said.

 **(A street)**

Bulk and Skull were now walking down a street.

"Hut! Hut!" they chanted, sounding worn out.

"Hey, Skull, you see what I see?" Bulk asked, seeing the thief fixing up Kimberly's car.

"Yeah. That guy's got a car that looks like Kimberly's." Skull said. "Hut!"

"No, pinhead!" Bulk snapped. "That is Kimberly's car."

They both then walked towards the thief.

"No way?" Skull questioned in disbelief.

"Hold it..!" Bulk shouted, stepping up behind the thief.

The thief hit his head on the hood as he turned around, just as Bulk grabbed his jacket.

"..right there! We've got you surrounded." Bulk told the thief, throwing his hat away.

Skull laughed while twirling some cuffs in his hand. "Yeah! Look like you're out of gas, eh, buddy?" he asked.

"No, wait! I was just trying to save..." the thief begged.

"Save it for the judge, Mr. Car Thief." Bulk told him, taking his sunglasses off, before turning him around. "Skull, radio Lt. Stone!"

"Hey, I..." the thief argued.

"Tell him that Angel Grove's finest need some backup." Bulk told his friend.

Skull gave Bulk the cuffs before bringing his radio out. "Lt. Stone, this is Angel Grove's finest." he said.

 _"Who is it?"_ Lt. Stone asked on the other end.

"Skullovitch." Skull explained.

 _"Who?"_ Lt. Stone asked, confused.

"Skull-o-vi-tch." Skull explained.

 **(Ernie's juice café)**

The Rangers and Vera were now all back at the café - minus Aisha.

"We were really worried about you, Kim." Adam told Kimberly.

"Yeah. I mean, the car can be replaced but you can't." Tommy said.

Kimberly laughed lightly.

"I guess you missed meeting Coach Schmidt, huh?" Billy guessed.

"Yeah, but you know what? I think that I can meet him during the tryouts." Kimberly told them.

"Good." Billy said.

"Good idea, Kim." Sophie agreed.

"Where's Aisha?" Kimberly asked.

"She had to get back to the shelter." Adam explained.

"Big emergency there today." Vera explained.

"But she did say that after everything you went through, dinner's on her." Rocky explained. "So..."

They all laughed as Rocky took a drink.

They all then heard a car horn beep, and turned to see Kimberly's car driving towards them.

"Oh...my...gosh..." Kimberly said, getting up with Billy, Rocky and Vera, and then she ran towards the car.

She then giggled as Bulk and Skull drove it towards her, and then they both got out.

"Whoo!" Kimberly cheered.

"Believe this is yours." Bulk told her.

"I don't believe this!" Kimberly told them. "You guys, I owe you one."

She then hugged Bulk, but bounced right off his belly, and then Skull held his arms out for a hug too, but she backed away.

"Hey, you know, we're just doing our jobs here." Bulk explained.

"Uh..." Skull muttered, as Kimberly spun around cheering, before she spotted P.C.

"Aww! Hey, P.C., kitty, kitty." she cooed. "Don't you wish you were a cat?" she asked her friends. "Life would be so much more simple."

They all laughed while Bulk grinned, but Skull looked confused, as he pointed at his forehead.

"Yeah. Just eat and sleep all day and not have to worry about anything weird happening to you." Adam replied.

The others all laughed as P.C.'s eyes glowed red - but they didn't see it.

* * *

 **A/N: Can I please stop getting reviews asking me to upload the next chapter after I've uploaded the current one, because it takes time to write the full episode out.**


	82. A Diffrent Shade of Pink and Orange Pt 1

**A/N: If you're wondering about the title change, it's because this three-parter also marks Sophie's departure.**

* * *

In the Youth Center, Kimberly was doing gymnastics on the balance beam, while Sophie and Tommy both watched. She walked along the beam, then jumped, then jumped again and spread her arms out and had her left leg out as well. She then walked forward and then turned around as Tommy and Sophie both watched, just as a man walked in from behind them.

"Your friend is quite gifted." he commented, sounding German.

"Yep. She sure is." Tommy agreed, as Kimberly grabbed the beam and then leaned forward, so she was upside down with her legs apart. "She's getting better everyday."

"She's one of the best here." Sophie admitted.

"Oh, I'm Tommy." Tommy said, holding his hand out.

The man then turned to them and shook Tommy's hand.

"Sophie." Sophie said, holding hers out.

"Gunther Schmidt." the man said, shaking it.

"No way." Tommy said in disbelief. "The famous gymnastics coach?"

"Why, yes." Gunther replied.

Kimberly then moved swiftly along the balcony and then jumped off it, walking towards her friends, before seeing Gunther Schmidt beside Tommy.

"Oh my gosh." she breathed. "I... can't believe..."

"Quite an impressive routine, Kimberly." Gunther commented.

"Thanks." Kimberly said, hyperventilating. "I'm sorry, it's just that... I can't believe I'm meeting you."

"It is my pleasure as well." Gunther told her, holding his hand out as she sook it. "Will I be seeing you at the Pan Global tryouts?"

"Oh... I don't know if I'm ready yet, but..." Kimberly admitted.

"Where's your coach?" Gunther asked. "I wish to discuss your training with him."

"I don't have one." Kimberly replied, blushing.

"No coach?" Gunther questioned.

Kimberly shook her head.

"This is not right." Gunther said. "This is not right at all."

Tommy and Sophie both turned to each other confused.

"Kimberly?" Gunther asked.

"Yeah." Kimberly said.

"I will clear away some time to help you prepare for the mint." Gunther told her.

"Are you serious?" Kimberly asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Gunther told her. "However, you must completely dedicate yourself to your training. If you are to qualify for the Pan Globals, nothing must come between you and the work we will be doing."

Kimberly sighed. "I would love to work with you." she told him, before they shook hands. "Thank you." She then turned to her friends. "This is amazing." she giddied.

At the moment, an African-American man walked in and over to the counter.

"Can I help you?" Ernie asked.

"I'm looking for Sophie Davis." the man said.

"Oh, really?" Ernie asked. "Hey, Sophie!"

Sophie turned to them.

"This man wants to see you!" Ernie explained, pointing to the man.

Sophie began to walk towards them as the man turned, and Sophie recognised him immediately as Jerry Robinson, the famous photographer.

"Oh, my gosh." she breathed, holding her hands on her cheeks. "You're Jerry Robinson!"

"That I am." Jerry replied. "I've been looking for you."

"You have?!" Sophie questioned in shock. "Why?"

"I've been looking at pictures of know young photographers around here - especially those that were in that photographer competition." Jerry explained.

"You have?" Sophie asked.

"Your work is some of the best I've seen." Jerry told her. "I'd like to see more of your work?"

"Well, I've got a load of my pictures in my house." Sophie explained, blushing. "I could get them to you in a about a week after I've sorted them out."

"I'll be waiting." Jerry said. "This could be the start of a good career for you."

He then walked off as Sophie tried to clam herself down, unaware that Tommy and Kimberly had seen the whole thing.

"Looks like we both get a chance to fulfill out dreams, Soph." Kimberly told her, as they walked towards her.

"Yeah." Sophie awed, before realizing what she said. "Did you see that?" she asked, turning to them.

"Yep." Tommy replied.

"Well, you're right, Kim." Sophie said. "I might get my chance of being a great photographer and you can complete in the Pan Global's."

Kimberly nodded happily.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd and Goldar were both standing on the balcony while Rito and Rita stood in front of them, and they had heard the whole thing.

"No!" Rita shouted. "I must stop Kimberly from competing in that meat, and I have just the plan!" she explained, pushing Goldar away.

"Plan?" Lord Zeddd questioned, as Rita looked through her telescope. "She couldn't be stopped even when she lost her Power Coin."

"Let's just say I'll keep our little mallrat so busy, that she'll be too exhausted to do anything else but dream of what might have been." Rita explained, grinning, before laughing loudly.

"Well, what about Sophie, sis?" Rito asked. "She's got a chance to do what she wants too."

"Sophie's not as important as Kimberly is, but she cares a lot for her fellow Rangers, and when Kimberly's exhausted, she'll be so worried she'll probably forget about her dream!" Rita explained, laughing.

 **(Command Center)**

All seven Rangers were now in the Command Center.

"Kimberly, we can as soon as we got your message." Billy told her.

"Is everything okay?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, you said you and Sophie had something to say?" Rocky questioned.

"Well, Kim's is more important than mine." Sophie told them.

"Yeah. I just really want to talk to you guys about something." Kimberly told them.

"Ooh! Sounds serious?" Rocky guessed.

"Well, yesterday at gymnastics the most amazing thing happened." Kimberly explained.

"Gunther Schmidt's offer?" Aisha guessed, grinning.

"Yes." Kimberly replied, as Rocky started to laugh.

"Ernie told us all about it." Aisha told her.

"Yeah. That's so great. Congratulations." Rocky told her, as he hugged her.

"Thank you." Kimberly said, as he backed away.

"Yeah. He's trained quite a few gold-medallists in past global games." Billy explained.

"I know." Kimberly said.

"So I take you know about Jerry Robinson wanting to see more of my work?" Sophie guessed.

"Yeah. Ernie told us that too." Adam explained. "Even Vera knows it."

"Well anyway, Kimberly's worried about the time it's gonna take away from her duties as a Power Ranger." Tommy explained.

"Kimberly, your sense of loyalty and responsibilities speak well beyond your years." Zordon explained. "Although becoming a Power Ranger sometimes means you must make sacrifices, it was never my intention to deprive any of you a life experience such as this."

"Kim, it really is the chance of a lifetime." Adam told her.

Kimberly sighed. "I know, I'm just worried about keeping my priorities straight." she sighed.

"Integrity is one of your greatest assets." Zordon told her. "I'm certain you will keep everything in proper perspective. You have my complete support in this endeavour."

"Thank you, Zordon." she said, before turning to the others. "Thanks, you guys. I really appreciate this."

Tommy then wrapped his arm around her as they turned to Sophie.

"Don't you feel the same, Soph?" Billy asked. "I mean, this is your dream here."

"My work won't be as hard as Kim's, Billy." Sophie explained. "I'll just snap some pictures around the place and gather up a load of my old ones. So I'll be able to help more than her."

"She's right." Kimberly agreed. "She'll have more time to help than me."

The others smiled, knowing she meant it.

"Sophie, you have always come through for the team when needed." Zordon told her. "You have my complete confidence that you won't let us down when called in this situation."

"Thank you, Zordon." Sophie said.

 **(Later)**

Kimberly began doing various exercises at a gym and near the lake, with Gunther Schmidt watching her. She did a back flip on a balance beam at the gym. Then at the lake did some running. At the gym, she then jumped forward on the balance beam. At the park, she did some backwards handsprings. She then did a side handspring on the balance beam. She then did some more back handsprings at the park.

"Alright, Kimberly, chin up!" Gunther instructed, once they were back at the gym.

Kimberly then jumped forward on the balance beam.

"Work the toes!" Gunther instructed, as she jumped again.

Later, she was running along the sand near the lake again.

"Go!" Gunther encouraged.

Back at the gym, Kimberly turned around on the balance beam.

She then did various moves at the gym, Youth Center, lake and the park, from running to jumping on the balance beam. She then lifted herself up on the balance beam and then lifted up so she was upside down.

At the gym, she walked along the balance beam again as Gunther watched her.

"Head up!" he instructed, as she twirled around on the balance beam. "High legs!"

She then did more backwards handsprings at the park, and them more work on the balance beam at the gym.

"Don't rush it." Gunther told her.

She then side handspringed on the balance beam.

"Be aggressive." Gunther commented, as she back flipped off the beam and onto the mat. "Strong up!"

Kimberly then looked up and walked towards him, while Kat - who was behind her - watched while standing by some telephones, before leaving.

 **(The zoo)**

Sophie meanwhile, was walking through the zoo snapping pictures of animals for some of the work to present to Jerry Robinson -as she had pretty much everything else covered already. She snapped pictures of Lions, Elephants, Tigers, Giraffes, Monkeys, even snakes and lizards in the reptile house.

"It's a good thing I've got nearly everything else to show him how good I am." she muttered.

She then walked over to the other side of the zoo and snapped pictures of Pandas, Zebras, Deer, and then some Eagles and Falcons.

 **(Youth Center)**

Ernie was currently watching the TV news by the counter.

 _"And White House sources say that international spy Johann Goast was last seen on the southern coast of the United States."_ the newswoman reported.

Bulk and Skull then popped up behind Ernie, dressed up as detectives.

"Hey, Ernie!" Bulk said, spooking Ernie out.

"Louder!" Skull said.

Ernie then sighed while catching his breath, still in shock.

"You guys gotta stop doing that?" he told them. "Can't you use the door like everybody else?"

They both shook their heads as Ernie turned up the volume of the TV.

 _"He's approximately 5.11, tall, grey-haired with blue eyes, and speaks with a thick accent."_ the newswoman went on. _"he should be considered extremely dangerous."_

Ernie then turned off the news, as Kimberly and Gunther came towards them.

"Hey, Ernie." Kimberly said.

"Hey, Kimberly. How'd the workout go?" Ernie asked.

"She's improving each and everyday." Gunther told him.

"Thanks." Kimberly said. "Hey, I brought Coach Schmidt by to try one of your special protein shakes."

"You got it." Ernie said, before turning around. "Come on! Spread out." he told Bulk and Skull, shoving past them as they stared at Gunther. "Get out!"

"Hi, guys." Kimberly said. "This is my coach, Gunther Schmidt, and this is Bulk and Skull."

Bulk took off Skull's hat while she spoke.

"A pleasure to meet you, gentlemen." Gunther said.

Bulk and Skull then looked at each other.

"Uh... we have to go." Bulk said, before they turned around.

They both then ducked behind the counter and then crawled away, leaving Kimberly and Gunther confused. They both then hid their faces behind some fake big leaves, but then lowered them from their faces.

"Skull, did you hear him?" Bulk asked. "Did you see him?"

Ernie then gave Kimberly and Gunther their protein shakes, as Bulk and Skull watched.

"Yeah." Skull said.

"Thanks." Kimberly said, as she and Gunther took the shakes.

"Nice guy." Skull said. "I always wanted to be a gymnast, though I hated being upside down."

"Would you put a sock in it?" Bulk asked. "Look at that guy?"

Skull then took his sunglasses off as they looked closer.

"5.11., heavy accent, grey hair." Bulk explained, as they sat down. "Anyone interesting fit that description."

"The President of the United States?" Skull guessed, with an accent.

"Besides him?" Bulk asked, annoyingly. "Ah, forget it. That international spy they've been looking for."

"Oh, yeah." Skull said, realizing what Bulk meant.

"Kimberly's coach could be him. If we can bring this guy in Lt. Stone will have to recognise us for the crime solving genius's that we are." Bulk explained.

They both then smiled and then Bulk laughed, before they hid behind their leaves again.

 **(The park)**

Rita was now at the park, standing by a tree with Kat.

"So Kimmy's working her little tail off?" Rita asked.

"Yes, empress." Kat replied. "She's practicing all day, everyday."

"Hmm. Well, that's gotta stop." Rita explained. "I've got plans for her and they don't including gymnastics."

Kat now had a worried look on her face as Rita laughed

 **(Flashback)**

Kat was in a swimsuit standing on a diving board backwards, with her parents watching.

"Alright!" her mom cheered.

"You're going great." her father said.

Kat then jumped backwards off the board and into the water.

"Good girl." her mom cheered.

 **(Flashback ends)**

"Good grief!" Rita snapped, snapping Kat out of the trace. "Listen to me when I'm talking to you! As I was saying, those Power Rangers are mine!"

"What about Sophie?" Kat asked.

"My plans for her are different from Kimberly's, since she still has her Power Coin and can fight more." Rita explained. "She'll come running to help the others no matter what happens."

 **(The zoo)**

Sophie was walking out of the zoo with her camera when she bumped into Vera.

"Oh, hi Vera." she said.

"Hi, Soph." Vera said. "How's it going with your work?"

"Pretty good." Sophie said, before her communicator beeped.

They both then looked around and saw no one around.

"I read you, Zordon." Sophie answered.

 _"Sophie, have you finished your work for today?"_ Zordon asked.

"I've just left the zoo, why?" Sophie asked.

 _"Teleport to the Command Center immediately."_ Zordon instructed.

"I'm on my way." Sophie said, before looking at Vera. "You coming?"

"Yeah." Vera told her.

 **(Command Center)**

Later, Vera and all the Rangers - except Kimberly - were in the Command Center.

"What is it, Zordon?" Tommy asked.

"Rangers, observe the viewing globe." Zordon instructed. "A most unusual occurrence."

The viewing globe showed Tengas in the park chasing people away.

"Rita and Zedd have launched their latest attack against Angel Grove." Zordon explained, as the viewing globe showed Goldar in the park. "Only this time, they have divided their forces and targeted multiple."

The viewing globe then showed Angry Archer at the lake, and then Artistmole and Vamprius along the park road.

"You must counter the assault immediately." Zordon explained.

"Oh, man! We better split up." Tommy said.

"I agree." Sophie said. "At least the three monsters are ones we've already faced."

"Yeah, so we'll know how they fight." Aisha agreed.

Sophie then took her camera off from around her neck and handed it to Vera. "Keep an eye on that until I get back." she told her.

"Sure." Vera replied.

"Right. Adam, you can go with Billy and handle the Tengas." Tommy said.

"Right." Billy said.

"Sophie, you go to the lake and take care of Angry Archer." Tommy instructed.

"I'm on it." Sophie replied.

"Aisha and Rocky, deal with Vamprius and Artistmole." Tommy instructed, and then they both nodded. "And I'll handle Goldar and his goons. Zordon, we should only call Kimberly if it looks like we're really in trouble."

"I agree, Tommy." Zordon said. "I will try and wait until the last possible moment to call her."

"I'll keep an eye on the viewing globe in case one of you gets into trouble." Vera told them.

"Thanks." Tommy said. "Alright, ready guys?"

The others nodded.

"It's morphin time!" Tommy shouted.

"White Ranger power!"

"Orange Ranger power!"

"Black Ranger power!"

"Blue Ranger power!"

"Yellow Ranger power!"

"Red Ranger power!"

Rocky and Aisha then arrived at Vamprius's and Artistmole's position, which was near a power tower.

"Heads up!" Rocky called, jumping on their shoulders, and then over them.

They both then landed on the ground and turned to them both, and then got ready to fight.

"Come on?!" Rocky dared.

The two monsters then ran at them.

"Ready?" Rocky asked Aisha.

"Yeah." Aisha replied.

"Let's do it!" Rocky said, as they charged in.

Rocky then spun around to kick Vampruis but missed as he ducked, while Aisha side handspringed to her right to avoid an attack from Artistmole's bursh, and then they both blocked another attack from both their opponents.

 **(The lake)**

Sophie meanwhile, arrived at the lake and kicked Angry Archer in the back, knocking him down as she then jumped over him.

"I hoped I'd see you again, Orange Ranger!" he growled.

"Well, I hoped I'd seen the last of you, after what you did to me and Kim!" Sophie snapped.

Angry Archer then fired an arrow at her, but she jumped forward - causing him to miss - and then she corkscrew kicked him with both legs.

 **(A hilled area)**

Billy and Adam then arrived at the hilled area where the Tengas were. Two Tengas jumped up and tried to kick Billy with both their legs, but he held both his firsts up, causing the Tengas to kick them, and then Adam kicked both the Tengas' feet, knocking them down.

"That was close." Adam commented.

"Thanks." Billy said.

They then turned around as more Tengas showed up out of nowhere. Billy then blocked a kick from one while another ran past Adam, then Billy spun around to kick it but missed as it ducked, but then pushed him in the back as he ran past him. Adam then pushed past another, then grabbed a third by the arm and pulled it away from him, then spun around to kick a fourth but missed as it ducked.

 **(The park)**

Tommy was at the park, holding Saba while fighting off some Tengas, Rito and Goldar. He spun around to kick a Tenga in the back, then kicked Goldar in the chest. He then blocked an attack from Rito's sword with Saba, but then a Tenga kicked him in the chest, but then manged to duck as another tried to kick him. Another then came running at him and tried to kick him, but missed as he whirled around, then blocked an attack from two more with Saba, then hit one with his knee, and then kicked the other in the hand, before turning to Goldar. Goldar then kicked him right in the chest, and then Rito and the Tengas surrounded him.

"These guys are tough." he muttered. "I can't do this on my own."

His communicator then beeped.

"Billy, Sophie, Rocky, you read me?" he asked. "I sure could use a hand here."

 **(The hilled area)**

Two Tengas had grabbed Adam by the arms, and another pushed Billy forward while keeping hold of him.

"I read you!" Billy replied, before punching the Tenga in the face.

He then turned around and hit another in the chest with his elbow, and then kicked a third in the chest.

"Unfortunately our hands are full." he said into his communicator.

A Tenga then grabbed him from behind, followed by another.

 **(The lake)**

Sophie kicked Angry Archer in the chest, but he then grabbed her leg and spun her around, before letting go and causing her to crash onto the sand.

"I can't help you, Tommy!" Sophie said into her communicator. "I've got my own problem!"

She then got up, and rolled to her left to avoid one of Angry Archer's arrows.

 **(The power tower)**

"That goes for us too." Rocky added, speaking into his communicator while dodging an attack from Vampruis, before twirling around and grabbing his arm. "Tommy, you better call Kim!"

 **(The park)**

Tommy was now on the ground, keeping Goldar's sword away with Saba.

"I guess we have no choice." he said.

He then kicked Goldar in the chest, before Rito kicked him in his chest.

"Alpha, call Kim right away!" Tommy said.

 **(Youth Center)**

Kimberly and Gunther were now walking back towards the balance beam.

"Let us continue." Gunther said.

"Okay." Kimberly said.

She then walked towards the balance beam, then spread her arms forward, when her communicator beeped.

"Oh." she breathed, as Gunther walked towards her, before she turned to him. "Um... Coach Schmidt, there's something I forgot to do... that was really important."

"More important than practice?" Gunther questioned.

Kimberly looked worried. "I'll come right back, I promise." she told him.

"Kimberly, I'm not certain you understand how important it is for you to remain on schedule for your beam work." Gunther told her. "Not to mention the fact, that my time is very limited."

"Oh, I realize that, and I really appetite everything that you're doing." Kimberly assured. "It's just that..."

"Kimberly!" Gunther interrupted. "If you're having second thoughts about this..?"

Kimberly shook her head.

"..I would prefer you address them before we continue any further?" Gunther requested.

Kimberly closed her eyes sighing, not knowing what to do.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha still couldn't get ahold of Kimberly, while Vera was watching the others get pounded in the viewing globe.

"AY-Yi-Yi!" Alpha exclaimed. "What should I do, Zordon? Kimberly's not answering her communicator."

"Try again, Alpha." Zordon instructed. "Tommy and the others need her."

"I'll do my best, Zordon." Alpha said, as Vera turned to them.

"Maybe she doesn't have her communicator on, or maybe she can't answer because she's in public or something and can't get away." she suggested.

"You may be right, Vera." Zordon agreed. "Let us hope it is the latter."

Alpha then tried again.

 **(Youth Center)**

Kimberly was now standing in front of the balance beam, when her communicator beeped again, causing her to sigh.

"What is that strange sound?" Gunther asked, having heard it himself.

Kimberly then sighed while walking towards her bag.

"Look, Coach Schmidt..." she said, before picking up her shoes and turning to him. "..I really want to keep working with you." she explained, tying her shoes. "But I promise you, I would not be leaving if I didn't think this was an emergency."

She then picked her bag up and put it over her shoulder.

"I have to go." she breathed. "Sorry."

Gunther looked confused as she rushed out of the room.

Bulk and Skull were sitting at a table near the counter watching them with Skull holding a pair of binoculars.

"We have to find a way to get closer to him." Bulk explained, removing his sunglasses. "We want to know what he's thinking."

"Why don't we make a citizen's arrest?" Skull suggested. "Bring him in and integrate him? We have ways of making him talk, you know."

"Clam down, man!" Bulk told him. "We need a plan. Something brilliant."

 **(The park)**

Kimberly - now morphed - jumped towards Tommy, and then kicked a Tenga in the chest when she landed near him.

"Tommy, you alright?" she asked, as he struggled to get up. "Came as soon as I could."

"Sorry we had to call you." Tommy apologized.

"That's okay." Kimberly assured.

"Ready?" Tommy asked, as they got up.

They then stood back-to-back ready to fight.

"It's showtime!" Rito announced.

He and Goldar then charged in, and then Tommy blocked an attack from Rito with Saba, while Kimberly side handspringed to her right to avoid Goldar. Tommy then kicked a Tenga in the chest, followed by another, while Kimberly grabbed a third by the arm and pushed it past her before kicking a fourth, but missed as it ducked. She then tried to block an attack from Goldar, but he grabbed her by the arms, but then she kicked a Tenga in the chest, then broke free of Goldar's grip, and then kicked him in the back.

"Admit it!" he demanded, laughing. "You're outnumbered!"

 **(Youth Center)**

Bulk was now wearing martial arts gear, standing by the door, and then pulled Skull into the main room, who was also wearing martial arts gear.

"Okay, you remember the plan?" Bulk asked.

"Let me guess?" Skull asked. "It has something to do with these outfits, right?"

Bulk sighed. "Listen to me one last time." he said. "We tell this guy we gymnasts. We want him to train us for the Pan Global games. And we causally ask him a few questions, see whether he's on the level."

"Uh, Bulky, we don't know anything about gymnastics." Skull explained.

"How hard can it be?" Bulk questioned.

 **(The park)**

Rito tried to hit Tommy with his sword, but he blocked it with Saba, then spun around to kick him but missed as he ducked, then he wrapped her arm around Rito's sword hand.

"Guys, this isn't working." he told the others, speaking into his communicator.

He then broke away from Rito.

"Stupid. I had him!" he snapped.

Tommy then kicked a Tenga away, then blocked another attack from Rito, before pulling his sword to the ground.

"You... you, come on!" Rito complained. "Not fair!

"Guys, our strength lies in teamwork." Tommy said into his communicator. "We gotta find a way to rejoin forces."

 **(The hilled area)**

Billy blocked a Tengas attack before kicking it in the back.

"I'll contact Sophie and Rocky!" he told Tommy through the communicator. "We'll meet you as soon as we can!"

 **(The palace)**

Rita was looking watching all the battles through her telescope and then smiled.

"This is exactly how I hoped it would turn out!" she grinned, before removing her eye from the telescope. "Hope you took your vitamins today, kiddies, because you're gonna need all the strength you can get!"

She then laughed evilly.

 **(The park)**

"So long, White Ranger!" Goldar said, before kicking Tommy in the chest, knocking him against a tree.

Kimberly then ran towards Tommy and touched his shoulders. "Tommy, you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Tommy replied, groaning.

"Hold on, wait a minute!" Rito snapped, pushing past a Tenga. "I want a piece of these guys too!"

"We can't last much longer!" Tommy told Kimberly, groaning. "I hope the others get here soon."

Kimberly then pointed between Goldar and Rito. "Look!" she said. "There they are!"

"Yeah!" Tommy sighed, as Rito and Goldar turned around.

"What?!" Rito exclaimed. "Where?"

Adam and Billy were running towards them, with a bunch of Tengas behind them both.

"There they are, Billy!" Adam shouted, pointing towards the others.

"Alright." Tommy sighed. "Now we can show 'em what a little teamwork can do. Right?"

"Right." Kimberly replied.

Vampruis was them kicked towards them, getting Tommy and Kimberly to turn around, just as he landed on top of Rito.

"Ooh-ooh. What a bad spot to standing near." Tommy joked.

"Get off now!" Rito demanded.

Artistmole then came rolling down the hill behind Goldar, with Rocky and Aisha standing above him.

"Ha-ha! Right on target!" Rocky laughed, as he and Aisha held their thumbs up.

Tommy laughed as he and Kimberly did the same.

"Alright." Kimberly said.

Angry Archer then came flying towards them, and then landed in front of Goldar.

"Got room for one more?" Sophie asked jokingly, standing near a wooden table.

"You know it, Soph!" Kimberly called.

"Let's do it!" Tommy told her.

They both then jumped up, followed by Billy and Adam as they kept running, and then Sophie, and then they all landed near Rocky and Aisha. They then turned to Goldar and the others just as Rito got back up.

"How can they do that?" he questioned, as Goldar groaned and the monsters got up.

"Now that we're all together, let's take these guys out." Tommy told the others.

"Right!" the others agreed.

"Let's get 'em!" Goldar ordered, pointing his sword at the Rangers. "Charge!"

"Right!" Rito said, as they charged at the Rangers.

"Ready?" Tommy asked his friends. "Now!"

They all then jumped towards the monsters and started to fight. Tommy tried to hit Vampruis but missed, then tackled a Tenga, before blocking a third's chop with Saba, and then hit Vampruis in the chest with it.

Goldar then charged at Rocky, as the Ranger rolled forward and then kicked him in the chest.

Sophie kicked a Tenga in the chest, before Angry Archer grabbed her arm, but then she stood on his foot and kicked him with both legs.

Billy was then knocked to the ground, with Rito towering over him laughing.

"Bye-bye, Blue Ranger!" he laughed, lifting his sword up.

He was then about to hit Billy, when Aisha and Kimberly both kicked him in the hands, knocking him back as Billy got to his knees.

"Thanks." he told them.

"No problem." Aisha said.

"Come on, let's join the others?" Kimberly suggested.

They then ran towards the others.

Adam - who was on the pathway - got ready to fight.

"Heads up, Artistmole!" he mocked, running towards him.

He then side jumped as Artistmole tried to hit him with his brush, and then turned to him.

"I get you!" he growled, before hitting Adam in the chest with his brush.

Adam then jumped away from the bush and then other Artistmole.

"Huh?" he muttered.

Adam then kicked his feet against a tree, sending him back towards Artistmole, and then kicked him in the chest, knocking him down.

"Get up!" Goldar ordered, as they regrouped. "We must retreat, now!"

The Rangers then all gathered around Adam.

"Alright, Adam, good shot." Tommy commented. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Adam replied. "But I think they're pulling out."

"Ready?" Goldar asked the others, as they gathered around him, and then held his sword above him. "See you soon, Power Rangers!"

He, Rito, the monsters and the Tengas then all disappeared.

"Wait!" Kimberly shouted.

"Rats!" Rocky moaned.

"We'll get them next time." Kimberly muttered.

"Thanks a lot, Kim." Tommy said, before turning to her. "We couldn't have done it without you, but you better get back to practice."

Kimberly then put her hands on her mouthpiece. "Oh, yeah, that's right." she said, before turning to the others. "Thanks again, you guys."

"Good luck, Kim." Tommy said.

"Yeah." Adam said, as Kimberly turned around.

"Don't ware yourself out." Sophie advised.

Kimberly then touched her morpher on her belt, and then held her right hand in the air. "See you later." she said, before teleporting away.

"I hope there's no more attacks today." Sophie admitted. "That'll be all Kim needs, as she's weak enough without her Power Coin."

"Yeah, and if they keep attacking, she'll get worn out before we do." Tommy agreed.

 **(Youth Center)**

Later, Bulk and Skull were walking towards the lockers in the Youth Center, having failed to impress Gunther Schmidt.

"Yeah, how hard can it be." Skull mocked, before turning to Bulk as Kimberly walked in. "I told you, I don't like being upside down!"

Bulk then pushed Skull out of the room as Kimberly watched, and then turned to walk back to Gunther, when her communicator beeped again.

"I don't believe this." she muttered, walking backwards towards the lockers.

She checked to see if no one was around before activating her communicator.

"Come in." she said.

 _"It's Tommy."_ Tommy said. _"Oh, man, t_ _hey'll back stronger than ever."_

Kimberly sighed and breathed.

 _"We're calling in the Shark Cycles before it gets completely out of control."_ Tommy explained.

Kimberly then looked at Gunther, who was still waiting for her but hadn't spotted her.

 _"Can you come?"_ Tommy asked.

"I'm riding in." Kimberly replied.

She then walked out, annoyed as Kat - who was standing by the doorway smiled, but then her expression changed.

 **(Flashback)**

Kat was standing on a high diving board with many people - including her parents - watching from below.

 _"Now our best hope for he Pan Global games, Kathrine Hilliard of Surry Hills."_ said an announcer.

 **(Flashback ends)**

Kat now had a guilty look on her face, and then turned towards the door and walked through it.

 **(The park)**

Kimberly rode her Shark Cycle along a road in the park, racing it towards the others - who were on their on and dealing with Goldar, Rito and the monsters.

"Out of the way, losers!" she shouted, riding past Goldar, Rito and the monsters, making them dizzy. She then stopped her Shark Cycle, and then the others parked theirs near her.

"Whoa." Aisha breathed.

"Great timing." Rocky said.

"Alright, Kim." Billy commented.

"Good to see you." Aisha said.

"Ready for round two?" Goldar asked.

The Rangers turned their Shark Cycles around, but then Tommy and Sophie turned to Kimberly.

"Hey, Kim, you sure you're up to this?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, you sure you can handle this?" Sophie asked.

"I'll be okay." Kimberly told them.

"Time for the final showdown!" Rito announced.

"You got it." Tommy said. "Let's go!"

The Rangers then started up their Shark Cycles, and then drove towards Rito, Goldar and the monsters.

"Ready? Charge!" Rito ordered.

He, Goldar and the monsters then charged in at the Rangers, and then he jumped and landed behind Kimberly on her Shark Cycle.

"Ah! Get off me, you goon!" she shouted, trying to shake him off.

Tommy then drove his Shark Cycle towards her. "Rito, lay off her!" he shouted.

Rito just laughed as Tommy came up behind him and Kimberly.

"Hang on, Kim." Tommy said.

He then lifted his Shark Cycle's front wheel up, and then came along side Kimberly and Rito.

"Hey! What you doing?" Rito asked, before Tommy kicked him in the chest, knocking him off the Shark Cycle.

He then flipped around in the air and landed on his back.

"I'll get you, White Ranger!" he swore, getting to his knees and then pressed his sword onto the road, and then he disappeared.

Sophie road her Shark Cycle towards Angry Archer, who then jumped and landed behind her.

"Hey, get off!" she shouted.

She then twirled her Shark Cycle around to knock him off, but he kept himself on.

"I said, no free rides!" she shouted, as she skittled her Shark Cycle to her left, which then knocked Angry Archer off.

He then went flying towards a tree, and then disappeared once he hit the ground, as Sophie stopped her Shark Cycle.

Aisha drove her Shark Cycle towards Artistmole, and then lifted her front wheel off before knocking him down, and then stopped as he disappeared.

"Bye, now." she said, before driving off.

Rocky drove his Shark Cycle towards Goldar, but he disappeared before Rocky could hit him, forcing him to stop in confusion.

"Man!" he moaned. "He's fast!"

He then drove off.

Billy and Adam both drove their Shark Cycles towards Vampruis, who then went flying over them both as they hit ran him over, landing on his back on the road. He then got back up, and then disappeared in a fleet of bats, and then the seven Rangers parked their Shark Cycles beside each other. (Sophie was between Aisha and Kimberly)

"Ha-ha, good work, Kim." Tommy said, as they got off, but then Kimberly began to look tired. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, as they gathered around her. "You okay, Kim?"

"Yeah, I think so." Kimberly replied, breathing. "I'm just really exhausted."

"Look, it's gonna be okay." Tommy assured. "Just clam down, alright. Take a deep breath."

Kimberly then passed out, falling forwards.

"Kim!" Tommy exclaimed, catching her in his arms. "Kimberly."

"Kim, talk to us?!" Sophie cried, worriedly.

"She's worn out." Tommy realized.

"Rita must've found out about her training, and sent these repeated attacks to keep her away from it." Rocky realized.

"Yeah, so she'd get too exhausted and then pass out." Sophie agreed. "I think she needs to rest for awhile before she starts training again."

"I agree." Tommy said.

 **(Youth Center)**

Later that night, Tommy parked his car outside the Youth Center, with Kimberly beside him and Sophie at the back - wanting to make sure she was alright before printing the photos she took for Jerry Robinson.

"Thank you for dropping me off, Tommy." Kimberly said, taking her seatbelt off. "Ernie was nice enough to say he'd leave the beam up so I could work on all the stuff I missed today."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, you had us worried when you passed out." Sophie said.

"I just felt a little dizzy. I'm okay." Kimberly assured.

"Don't you think you should have someone here to spot you?" Tommy asked, concerned.

"Yeah, like Vera or Kat?" Sophie asked.

"Actually Coach Schmidt said that he'd try and come after all his workouts were finished." Kimberly explained, breathing.

"Alright." Tommy sighed. "But if he doesn't show up, just let one of us know."

"I'll be fine." Kimberly said, before kissing Tommy on the cheek.

"Well, don't work out too much." Sophie advised. "You're still a bit tried from earlier."

"I'll be okay, Soph." Kimberly assured, before hugging her friend. "Bye."

"Bye." Tommy and Sophie said softly.

Kimberly then opened the car door of her side of the car before getting out.

"I really hope she'll be alright." Tommy admitted.

"So do I." Sophie agreed, before Tommy drove off.

Inside the Youth Center, Ernie was putting the chairs up on the tables upside, just as Kimberly walked in and then towards him.

"Hey, Ernie, have you seen Coach Schmidt?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, Kimberly." Ernie replied. "He said he hand an appointment to get to, but he told me to tell you to keep on practicing and he'll see you tomorrow."

Kimberly sighed. "I don't believe this." she breathed. "Hey, listen, you think I can just stay here and workout, and I'll close up the juice bar when I'm done?"

"That's fine with me, but you going to be okay?" Ernie asked, seeing the expression on her face.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Kimberly replied.

"Okay, you got it." Ernie told her. "Just shut off the lights when you're done?"

"Okay." Kimberly said, before walking towards the balance beam. "Bye!"

"Bye-bye." Ernie said, before leaving the place.

Kimberly then put her bag down by the mat and then took her shoes off, before getting on the mat and walked towards the beam, and then put her hands on it.

Outside, Ernie had closed the main door and was walking away, unaware that P.C. was sitting on a table behind him. She then turned back into Kat and looked up while sitting on the table, but then began to think of something.

 **(Flashback)**

Kat was in the park talking to a boy, unaware that Rita was standing behind a tree near them.

"We arrived yesterday and we'll be living here for quite some time." she explained.

Rita laughed while gritting her teeth from where she was.

 **(Flashback ends)**

Kat then blinked her eyes.

Inside the Youth Center, Kimberly was now on the balance beam, walking across it while holding her arms out. She then twirled around on it, but almost lost her footing, but she got up, and then breathed before walking backwards on the balance beam.

Outside Kat was staring blankly at what was in front of her.

 **(Flashback)**

Rita was now near Kat while she kept on talking to the boy, before she cast a spell out of her wand at the boy, turning it into a Tenga and spooking Kat out as it crowed.

 **(Flashback ends)**

Kat blinked her eyes again.

Inside, Kimberly twirled around on the balance beam again, but this time she lost her footing and fell onto the mat, landing on her feet. She then wiped the sweat from her forehead before getting back on, and then held her arms up.

Outside, Kat kept remembering what had happened to her.

 **(Flashback)**

Kat was back against a tree looking scared while Rita was standing in front of her.

"From now on you will serve me, and only me Katherine." Rita told her. "I command you in the name of all that is rotten and nasty!"

She then cast a spell out of her wand at Kat.

 **(Flashback ends)**

Kat kept staring blankly.

Inside Kimberly walked along the balance beam slowly, then twirled around on it, then walked on before jumping on it, landing on her left foot, with her right and both her arms out. She then put her right leg back on the balance beam and walked on, then turned around on it.

Outside, Kat started to remember something.

 **(Flashback)**

Kat was on top of high diving board over a pool dressed in a swimsuit. Many people - including her parents - were down below watching her.

 _"She's ready for her attempt."_ said the announcer.

Kat then dived off the board - spinning around as she did - but then the crowed looked shocked - her mom taking her sunglasses off.

 _"Oh, no! She's struck her head and the poor thing has injured herself."_ the announcer said. _"So much for Australia's hope of playing Global goals."_

Her parents then rush towards her once she's out of the water.

 **(Flashback ends)**

Kat then remembers what she's done to Kimberly.

"Kimberly." she breathed franticly. "Oh, no! What have I done?"

She then got up and then banged on the front door.

"Kimberly!" she shouted, before trying to open the door. "Open up! Kimberly!" she shouted, still pounding and trying to get the door open. "Kimberly!"

She then sighed before walking away from the door.

 **(The palace)**

Rita was looking down at Earth through her telescope, and was not happy by the way Kat was acting.

"Huh? Ah, curses!" she yelled. "It looks like the cat is out of the bag!"

 **(Youth Center)**

Kat ran towards the delivery door, then pulled it open and ran inside.

In the main room, Kimberly was still on the balance beam, standing still at the moment with her arms above her head. She then lowered her arms so they were in front of her chest, but then leaned to her side while breathing before flapping her arms. She then backwards handspringed on the beam, just as Kat ran into the main room and she began to loose her balance.

"Whoa!" she screamed.

"Kim!" Kat screamed, as Kimberly fell off the beam. "No!"

Kimberly then landed on the mat on her side, and then passed out from exhaustion, and then Kat walked towards her, and then couched down near the mat. She then touched Kimberly's forehead, looking guilty and upset.

"It's all my fault." she cried softly.

Kimberly then started to breath but didn't get up from her unconscious state while Kat looked worried, feeling awful for what she had done.


	83. A Diffrent Shade of Pink and Orange Pt 2

At the hospital, two doctors and a nurse rolled Kimberly along the a hallway on a bed while Kat followed them all, holding Kimberly's hand.

"What have we got?" one doctor asked, as a door opened automatically.

"Name's Kimberly Hart, this is her friend." the nurse explained. "She saw it happen."

"She was practicing on the balance beam and she fell and hit her head pretty hard!" Kat explained franticly.

"Alright, call to radiology." the doctor decided.

"Mm-mmm." the nurse replied.

"I want a full series of pictures, CT scan, EEG, MRI, the works." the doctor explained, as they turned left towards a curtained area.

"Okay." the nurse said.

"Let's hurry, people." the doctor said, before taking Kimberly's hand, forcing Kat to let go. "It's a good thing you were able to call for help right away."

Kimberly began to open her eyes, but all she saw was a blur.

"Actually, it was all my fault." Kat explained. "She gonna be alright?"

Kimberly then closed her eyes again.

"We won't know anything for awhile." the doctor said, before pushing Kat gently away. "I'm gonna have to ask you to leave?"

Kat then walked away from the bed as another doctor pulled the curtain around it.

"Kimberly, can you hear me?" the doctor asked. "I'm Doctor Jacobs and I'm gonna take good care of you."

Behind the curtain, Kat was playing with her fingers worriedly, when the nurse pulled the curtain back and stepped out from it, before closing it again.

"Can you tell me something?" Kat asked her, desperately.

"As soon as we hear anything, we'll let you know. We promise." the nurse assured.

She then walked off, leaving Kat more worried than before.

 **(The palace)**

Rita and Lord Zedd were standing on the balcony, and turned towards Goldar, Rito, Squatt and Baboo - having watching Kat get Kimberly to the hospital.

"I don't believe she turned on us!" Lord Zedd growled. "Who'll be next? You two?"

Squatt and Baboo both mumbled nervously.

"I wonder what happened to that spell anyway?" Rita questioned, as Finster walked in with a scroll. "Finster, I want an answer and I want it now?!"

Finster cleared his throat while pushing past Baboo and Squatt. "In analysing my data, I conclude that Kathrine's attempt to save Kimberly was a totally selfless deed. The goodness of that act overpowered your evil spell and neutralised it completely." he explained.

"Oh, well, nothing lasts forever." Rita said.

"But, eh... what will you do now, my masters?" Baboo asked.

"Kathrine may have broken through our spell..." Lord Zedd admitted, as he walked past Finster and Squatt, with Rita behind him. "..but fortunately for us, it was after she accomplished what she was sent to do. By putting the Pink Ranger out of commission before she betrayed us, she doomed not only herself but her new found friends the Power Rangers as well!"

They all then laughed.

 **(The hospital)**

Outside the hospital, Sophie was running to the main door to see if Kimberly was okay. As soon as Kat had called her, she immediately abandoned what she was doing and rushed right over. As she got to the main door, she heard a voice shouting her name

"Sophie!" it shouted.

She turned and saw Jerry Robinson running towards her.

"Oh, Mr. Robinson." she breathed. "If it's about the photos, well..."

"You don't have to say." Jerry interrupted, getting her confused. "I ran into one of your friends earlier - Vera I think her name was - and she told me about your friend Kimberly."

"She did?" Sophie asked.

"Yes. So I'll understand if you've forgotten about the photos, being worried about your friend and all." Jerry explained. "I'll give you another week to get sorted. I'll be at the Youth Center waiting everyday until you can get them to me."

"Thanks." Sophie said, smiling before running into the hospital.

Inside one of the hallways, Tommy was on the phone to Mrs. Hart, while Billy and Vera stood near him, while Kat sat down in a chair looking upset.

"Yes, Mrs. Hart." Tommy said. "As soon as we hear anything we'll let you know. You too. Bye."

He then put the phone down and turned to Vera and Billy.

"Kimberly's mom's gonna be really upset." Billy realized.

"Yeah." Tommy agreed. "Worst of all, the flights out of Paris are booked. Man, she's stuck with no way to get here."

"What's her mom doing in France anyway?" Vera asked.

"Her parents are divorced." Billy explained. "Her mom moved to France when she fell in love with a French painter."

"Oh." Vera muttered, understanding.

"Well, what about you man?" Billy asked Tommy. "How're you holding up?"

"I'm hanging in there." Tommy replied.

Sophie then came running towards them. "How is she?!" she asked franticly.

"Still asleep." Vera explained.

"Her mom can't come over because all the flights are booked." Tommy explained.

"So it's just us and the others then." Sophie realized.

Vera, Billy and Tommy nodded.

"Oh, man." Tommy sighed, before looking at Kat. "Kathrine's taking this really hard."

"Yeah." Billy agreed. "It must have been difficult being the one to find Kimberly."

"She's the one that found her?" Sophie asked.

"Why'd you think she called you and Tommy?" Vera questioned. "Billy and I were with Tommy when she phoned him."

"And then she phoned me when you bumped into Mr. Robinson and told him what happened?" Sophie guessed.

"Yeah, and Billy alerted the others." Vera added.

"You know, I still don't understand what she was doing there through." Billy said.

"I'm just glad she was around." Tommy admitted.

"I think we all are." Sophie agreed.

"I wish I knew why she was there though that late at night for no reason." Vera admitted.

Gunther Schmidt then walked towards the four of them.

"Tommy..." he said, holding his hand out, which Tommy then shook. "..I just want to say how again how sorry I am." he then let go of Tommy's hand. "I feel as through this is somehow my fault."

"Nah. It was an accident, coach." Tommy assured. "Things like this happen."

"She was just tried and exhausted and then just passed out." Vera explained. "It happens to a lot of people."

Gunther then walked off as a doctor walked by, but then spotted them.

"Vera, what are you doing here?" he asked.

They turned and then Vera got an embarrassing look on her face, and then walked towards him, leaving the others confused.

"Hi, Dad." she said.

"Well, would you mind telling me what you're doing here?" he dad asked.

"That girl that was brought in last night is one of my new friends." Vera explained. "I wanted to make sure she's alright."

"Oh, I see." her dad replied. "Well, sorry for what happened."

"It's alright." Vera assured. "It was an accident. You better get back to work."

"Yes, I suppose I better." her dad said.

Vera then walked back to her friends, when Doctor Jacobs came walking towards Tommy, Sophie and Billy.

"Good news, she's woken up." he said.

Kat then turned to Dr. Jacobs when Vera stopped in her tracks, sighing in relief and Gunther walked back to them.

"Alright." Tommy sighed. "Is she gonna be alright?"

"There was no premiant damage." Dr. Jacobs explained, as Kat and Vera walked towards them. "She's gonna be on her feet in no time."

"Thank goodness." Kat sighed.

"Can we see her?" Tommy asked.

"Sure. You better go two at a time through." Dr. Jacobs advised.

"Tommy, you and Sophie go ahead and go first." Billy said. "I'll call the others."

"Okay." Tommy said softly, picking up a white teddy bear near the phones.

"See you later." Sophie said, as they walked down the hallway.

They then passed by a laundry cart, which Bulk, Skull and Lt. Stone all stuck their heads out of - Skull with a pair of binoculars over his eyes.

"I'll never understand why I let you two drag me into these things time and time again." the Lt. admitted. "I ought to have my head examined.

"You won't be sorry, Lt." Bulk assured. "The fate of this great nation of ours rests upon what we are about to show you.

"Alright. Let's have a look at this world class spy then." the Lt. decided.

"He's right over there, sir." Skull explained.

Bulk then took the binoculars and then gave them to Lt. Stone, just as a doctor pushed the cart forward. The three of them kept watching Dr. Jacobs, Kat, Vera, Billy and Gunther when they noticed they were moving, and then Skull turned and saw a laundry shoot.

"Bulky, what floor are we on?" he asked.

"Sixth. Why?" Bulk asked.

"What floor is the laundry room on?" Skull asked.

"Probably the, uh..." Bulk said, before he and the Lt. turned and saw the laundry shoot. "Basement!"

They then all screamed and ducked down as the cart entered the laundry shoot, and they then screamed even louder as it fell towards the basement floor, where it then crashed.

 **(The park)**

Adam, Rocky and Aisha were all walking through the park when they heard their communicators beep. Rocky sighed while the others checked to see if they were alone before answering.

"This is Rocky." he said.

 _"Hey, it's Billy."_ Billy said, surprising the three of them. _"Kimberly just woke up."_

"Yes!" Aisha cheered, before she and Rocky high-fived each other.

"Alright, excellent." Rocky said. "We're on our way."

They then turned and walked towards his jeep on the road.

 **(The palace)**

Rita and Lord Zedd were standing by the throne when Rito walked towards them.

"The Power Brats are at their weakest point and we don't have a monster ready." Lord Zedd grumbled, as Rito stopped by them.

"Hey, sis." he said.

Rita turned to him and then they both freaked out, being so close to each other.

"Bad news." he told her. "Kimberly pulled through."

"How do you know?" Rita asked.

"Whoa! A little lighter on the garlic, sis." Rito said, waving a hand in front of his face. "I overhead a message from the Blue Ranger. The others are on the way back to see her now."

"Ugh!" Rita growled, before walking to her telescope.

"Hey! What did I do?" Rito asked.

Lord Zedd grumbled something before following his wife.

"Oh, everything's falling apart!" she groaned, before looking through the telescope and saw Rocky, Adam and Aisha in the park. "We've got to stop them before they get back to her."

She then groaned before turning around.

"This is lousy timing!" she groaned. "There's never a good monster around when you need one!"

She then groaned again as Lord Zedd turned to Rito.

"I don't believe it!" he snapped, before walking to his wife. "Rito, take a platoon of Tengas and get down there."

Rito then turned around and walked off.

"You're usually worthless, but who knows? Maybe this time you might get lucky!" Lord Zedd shouted.

 **(The** **hospital)**

Kimberly was asleep in her hospital bed, when Tommy and Sophie both entered the room, and then Tommy put the white teddy near her on the bed.

"Hey, don't you know you're suppose to land on your feet." he said, getting Kimberly to wake up.

"Thought I'd try something different." she said, taking the teddy. "Guess I should just stick to what works, huh?"

Sophie and Tommy both nodded.

"Don't try anything new if you're that exhausted, Kim." Sophie advised. "You might break your leg next time."

Kimberly nodded.

"Oh, man. You had us all really scared." Tommy told her. "With everything we've been through with Rita and Zedd, this has been the worst."

"Thanks for being here, guys." Kimberly said.

Tommy then ruffled her hair while Sophie smiled.

"Cute." Kimberly said, looking at the teddy.

 **(The park)**

Rocky, Adam and Aisha were now walking towards Rocky's jeep on the road.

"I got front seat." Aisha called.

"Ha! I got drivers seat." Rocky called.

As soon as they got there through, Rito and a bunch of Tengas appeared behind them.

"Guess who!" he called, getting their attention.

"Look, we have a sick friend to visit." Aisha explained. "We don't have time for this."

"I'd suggest you make time now." Rito suggested.

"Let's do it guys. Ninja Ranger power, now!" Adam shouted.

He, Rocky and Aisha then pulled their left arms down, and then pushed both their hands forward with their fingers by the thumbs up. Adam then appeared in his ninja outfit, followed by Aisha, and then Rocky. Rocky then jumped forward, followed by Adam and then Aisha, and then began to fight the Tengas - Rocky kicking Rito in the hand first.

He then dodged a Tenga's attack, while Aisha knocked one over, and then he pushed his. He then went to kick Rito, but he blocked it, and then rolled forward when he tried to hit him, then Rito tried to hit him again but missed, and then Rocky spun around to kick him, but missed as he ducked and then spun around and tripped him up with his sword.

"Ha-ha! You're mine now, Red Ranger!" he laughed, stomping his foot on Rocky's chest.

"You'll have to do better than this!" Rocky groaned, trying to get Rito's foot off him.

Adam then ran towards a wooden table under a hut, and then flashed stepped to his right as two Tengas tried to hit him, but then a third kicked him in the side, and then another two grabbed him by the arms.

Aisha then jumped out of a tree, then ducked under a Tenga's kick, then blocked another's attack before hitting it in the face, but then the first kicked her in the arm and knocked her against the tree, and then another knocked her over as she ran forward, flipping her over onto her back.

"Man! We could use some help." she muttered, getting to her knees.

 **(The hospital)**

Sophie and Tommy had been telling Kimberly what had happened to her, when their communicators beeped.

Tommy sighed. "Zordon, this is Tommy." he said.

 _"First of all, let me say that it is nice to see that you are feeling better, Kimberly."_ Zordon said, making them smile.

"Thanks for worrying about me, Zordon." Kimberly said.

 **(Command Center)**

"I am sorry to interrupt your visit, but I'm afraid I have bad..." Zordon said.

 **(The hospital)**

 _"..news."_ Zordon explained.

"What is it, Zordon?" Tommy asked.

 _"Rocky, Adam and Aisha have been attacked in the park by Rito and an army of Tengas."_ Zordon explained. _"They need your help. You must go immediately."_

"Alright." Tommy sighed.

"We're on our way." Sophie told him, as Billy and Vera ran into the room.

"Hey, Kim." Billy said.

"Hey." Kimberly said.

"You okay?" Vera asked.

"Yeah." Kimberly replied.

"Guys, I heard everything." Billy explained. "We should get going."

"Yeah." Tommy and Kimberly said.

 **(Command Center)**

"Not so fast, Kimberly." Zordon said. "You stay..."

 **(The hospital)**

 _"..right where you are."_ Zordon instructed.

"Guess he knows me better than I thought." Kimberly guessed.

"Zordon's right." Tommy told her. "We'll take care of it. Get your rest."

"But I..." Kimberly argued.

"You're still too exhausted, Kim." Sophie explained. "We'll handle this one without you."

Kimberly nodded.

"I'll talk to you later." Tommy told her.

"Okay." Kimberly replied.

Tommy then kissed her on the forehead before standing up. "I'll be back." he assured, before turning to Vera. "Vera, stay with her okay. Make sure she's not alone here."

"I'm on it." Vera told him. "Good luck, guys."

"Thanks." Sophie said.

"Bye." Tommy said to Kimberly. "Ninja Ranger power now!"

He, Billy and Sophie then pulled their left arms down, and then pushed both their hands forward with their fingers by the thumbs up. Tommy then appeared in his Ninja outfit, followed by Sophie, and then Billy.

 **(The park)**

Aisha and Adam both did a side handspring towards the jeep, and then Aisha back jumped while Adam back flipped, while Rocky was thrown to the ground near them both.

"Man!" he groaned, getting back up. "These guys are strong today."

"Yeah." Aisha breathed in agreement.

Tommy, Sophie and Billy all then jumped over the Tengas and landed near them, before turning to Rito and the Tengas.

"Sorry it took us so long, guys." Tommy told them.

"That's okay." Rito assured. "The party's just beginning."

"Ho-ho, yeah!" Tommy scoffed. "I see you already brought in the clowns."

"Alright, let's get 'em!" Rito ordered.

He and the Tengas then charged in as the Rangers did the same. Tommy spun around as he ran past a Tenga and tried to kick Rito but missed as he ducked, while Rocky jumped and pulled one Tenga to the ground. Tommy then side handspringed to his left and then Rito went after him, while Billy kicked a Tenga in the chest and then back flipped, Sophie grabbed one by the arm and then pulled it down, Rocky ran backwards as one chased him, and Aisha grabbed one and pushed it onto another before side handspringing to her left over them both.

"Hey! This is fun!" Rito shouted.

He then ran in with a bunch of Tengas.

Billy and Aisha then side jumped near a tree each - in different directions - and then stood back-to-back against each other.

"These birdbrains are really starting to bug me." Aisha admitted.

"Yeah. I know what you mean." Billy agreed.

 **(The hospital)**

Kimberly was now asleep in her bed while Vera watched, after seeing how tried she was and had told her to get some rest. Kimberly then began to wake up when Kat walked in, and then Vera turned to her.

"Kathrine, hi." Kimberly said, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Hi, Kat." Vera said.

Kat then sat down on Kimberly's bed.

"So, how're you feeling?" Kat asked Kimberly.

"Better." Kimberly replied.

"Good thing you found her and called the hospital." Vera told Kat.

"Yeah. Tommy told me you're the one that found me and brought me here." Kimberly said.

"Yeah, I was." Kat said.

"I don't understand. What were you doing at the Youth Center so late?" Kimberly asked.

"I think Tommy and others would like to know that too." Vera explained. "I know I do."

"Kimberly, there's something I have to tell you." Kat explained. "Something you may not believe but you have to hear it anyway, okay?"

"Okay." Kimberly said.

"We're all ears." Vera told her.

"I..." Kat said, unsure what to say in front of her.

"You tell her, you tell me." Vera explained.

Kat nodded.

 **(The park)**

Rocky jumped over his jeep, then turned around and ducked as a Tenga tired to hit him, then tried to kick him in the arm. It then tried to hit him again, but he ducked and then twirled around, and then hit him in the back, knocking him into the jeep's drivers seat. He then blocked another's attack, then spun around to kick it but it ducked, then blocked a punch from it before grabbing its arm and pulling it, causing it to flip into the backseat of the jeep.

Sophie jumped sideways over a tree branch, and then kicked one in the back, knocking it into the tree. She then turned around and ducked as another tried to punch her, but then grabbed its arm and pulled it down. She then spun around and tackled a third, before jumping backwards, and then jumped forwards again and kicked a fourth with both legs.

Tommy and Rito then jumped towards each other, and then Rito hit Tommy with his sword, but when he landed, only Tommy's ninja outfit hit the ground, leaving him confused.

"Hey?! Where'd he go?" he wondered, rubbing his head as Tommy showed up behind him.

"Rito, right behind you!" he said, tapping Rito's shoulder.

Rito then turned around in confusion. "Huh? There you are!" he said, as Tommy spun around and kicked him in the chest, sending him flying.

He spun around and flipped in the air, and then landed on the ground on his back near Rocky's jeep. He then got up as Tengas surrounded him.

"Oh, I hate it when he does that." he mumbled, as the Rangers gathered around each other in front of him. "Alright, stay back! There's more of us than they are you. Don't get us wild. As I always say, now's a good time for a hasty retreat."

He and the Tengas then all disappeared, leaving the Rangers annoyed.

"Ah!" Adam groaned.

"Man! Almost had him!" Rocky moaned.

"Next time, Rocky." Tommy said.

They then pulled off their ninja outfits, and then looked around.

"Let's get back to the hospital." Tommy told them.

"Yeah." Adam agreed softly.

The others nodded in agreement and then they all walked towards Rocky's jeep.

 **(The hospital)**

Kat had been explaining to Vera and Kimberly everything she had been forced to do under Rita's spell.

"..and they were so many times I just wanted to pull you all aside and tell you that I knew you were the Power Rangers and that, all these terrible things that were happening because of me." she explained. "But every time I tried, it was like this strange force came over me and stopped me from speaking."

"Rita's spell." Kimberly realized.

"And you've known I've been helping the Rangers for the past few weeks?" Vera guessed.

Kat nodded, looking guilty. "And worst of all, I'm responsible for you being here and missing the gymnastics competition and everything." she admitted.

"What do mean?" Vera asked.

"I was the one that stole Kimberly's Power Coin." Kat explained. "I almost took Aisha's and Sophie's as well, and would've done if Bulk and Skull hadn't shown up."

"Kathrine, you know how Tommy became a Power Ranger?" Kimberly asked.

"No." Kat said, shaking her head.

"I, uh, I was under one of Rita's spells too." Tommy explained, walking in with the others, getting Kat's attention. "It made me do horrible things. I almost destroyed the Power Rangers and my friends in the process."

"Yeah, but look what happened?" Billy asked. "Everything turned out alright."

"You did better than him through, Kat." Sophie admitted. "You managed to break the spell by yourself, while we had to break Tommy's for him."

Tommy nodded, remembering the battle with Jason.

"Well, I just can't tell how sorry I am for what I've done to you all - especially with the way you've welcomed me into your lives." Kat explained.

"You had no control over it." Kimberly assured. "Rita and Zedd's magic is incredibly powerful."

"That's why we do what we do, and that's why the Power Rangers exist." Aisha explained, touching Kat's arm.

"Exactly." Kimberly agreed.

 **(The palace)**

Rito and the Tengas had now returned and were standing in the throne room, looking at Rita, while Lord Zedd sat in his throne.

"What's going on here?! Can't you do anything right?!" she demanded, franticly. "I sent you to do one stupid task and what happens? Huh?"

Rito then turned to the Tengas. "It was all their fault." he said, making them cover their faces. "Yeah. Yeah, that's it."

Lord Zedd then got up from his throne and walked towards them. "This dimwit hasn't done anything right since he got here." he told his wife.

"Oh, yes I have!" Rito argued. "Oh, no I haven't."

"It's time to dispense with this simpleton." Lord Zedd decided, turning around. "Finster!"

Finster came running into the room. "Yes, Lord Zedd." he said.

"Where is that new monster you promised me?" Lord Zedd demanded.

"I've just completed him, my lord." Finster explained. "In honor of the Pink Ranger I have created a monster representing the place where all broken dreams go. Presenting Garbage Mouth."

He then walked away, as Garbage Mouth walked into the room.

"Ah!" Rita awed, while Lord Zedd mumbled.

"Gotta love him!" Rito shouted.

"I wait for you command, my lord." Garbage Mouth said, dancing into the room by spinning around.

"Excellent." Lord Zedd grinned. "I want you to go to Earth and collect the one they call Kathrine. She is our broken dream. She must be made to pay for her disloyalty!"

 **(The hospital)**

Aisha was now sitting on Kimberly's bed while the others stood near them both.

"So the doctor says you'll be outta here in couple of days." she explained.

"Yeah. You can start practicing for the competition again." Rocky told Kimberly.

"Coach Schmidt said he's more than willing to help again." Sophie explained.

Kimberly had a nervous look on her face. "Um, guys, there's something you should know." she said.

"What's that?" Vera asked.

"I'm not gonna go back." Kimberly said.

They all looked shocked by what she said - especially Sophie, Tommy and Billy.

"What?!" they exclaimed.

"Why?" Tommy questioned.

"Did I hear you say that?" Sophie asked in disbelief.

Kimberly nodded.

"But Kimberly, you have to." Kat argued.

"No I don't." Kimberly said. "I don't want to take the risk. You guys need me and if something serious were to happen and I..."

"Zordon said you could." Tommy argued.

"Yeah, but he also said that, it was my choice, and I choose to quit." Kimberly explained. "Please understand?"

"But Kim, Zordon said I could do that photography stint for Mr. Robinson, and you don't see me quitting my dream." Sophie argued.

"You don't have to wear yourself out like I do, Soph." Kimberly said. "And you can always go back to yours later."

"But, Kim I..." Sophie argued.

"Don't say anything, Soph. Just accept my decision?" Kimberly asked.

Later, the Rangers, Vera and Kat were all walking outside the hospital - still shocked by what Kimberly had told them.

"Kimberly's been doing gymnastics for years." Billy said. "I never thought I'd see her quit."

"I know what you mean." Sophie agreed. "Ever since Kim and I met, she's always been doing gymnastics whenever she wasn't with any of us or at the mall shopping."

"I know." Tommy sighed in agreement. "I get the feeling there's more to it than what she's telling us."

"Might be connected to that fall she had?" Vera suggested.

"Yeah." Aisha agreed.

"I think I have an idea." Kat then said, getting their attention.

"Really?" Adam asked, as they stopped. "What is it?"

A bin nearby them then changed into Garbage Mouth.

"Alright, which one of you is Kathrine?" he asked, as they turned to him.

"I am!" Kat replied, looking worried. "What do you want?!"

"Say bye-bye to the Power Brats." Garbage Mouth advised. "You're coming with me!"

Two Tengas then appeared out of nowhere in front of them and then grabbed Kat. They teleported away with her as Sophie and Adam tried to grab her, but then they reappeared again near Garbage Mouth.

"Lord Zedd's not very happy with you." he told her

"Let her go, you goons?!" Tommy demanded.

"Ooh! I'm shaking in my boots!" Garbage Mouth mocked.

"Ha-ha, you will be." Tommy told him. "It's morphin time!"

"White Ranger power!"

"Orange Ranger power!"

"Black Ranger power!"

"Blue Ranger power!"

"Yellow Ranger power!"

"Red Ranger power!"

The six of them then jumped forward as Vera watched in amazement, and then landed by Garbage Mouth, Kat and a bunch of Tengas.

"Let Kathrine go!" Tommy demanded, as Sophie and Adam landed on the ground.

"I take care of the girl." Garbage Mouth decided, as the Tengas pushed Kat towards him. "You go get the Power Brats!"

He then grabbed Kat's shoulders as the Tengas charged in at the Rangers.

"Vera, get inside!" Sophie ordered.

Vera nodded, knowing to leave this to the professions, and then ran towards the hospital door, and then the Rangers got ready to fight.

"Let's go, guys!" Tommy ordered, as they charged in.

Aisha then jumped forward, then pushed past a Tenga before spinning around and kicking another in the chest, and then spun around and tackled a third. She then blocked another's attack, before she punched it in the chest. She then pulled her arm back and then kicked it right in the chest, causing it to flip over onto its stomach.

Adam - who was on top of a wall - threw one of it, and then punched another in the chest, knocking it over a pipe fence, and then he jumped off the wall, and elbowed a third once he landed. He then kicked another in the face, then spun around and kicked a fifth, then blocked a sixth's attack and then grabbed its arm and pushed him into another three, knocking them out.

Rocky ducked as one tried to hit him before punching it in the back, then kicked another in the chest, then ducked under a third's kick before jumping onto a step. He then jumped down and pulled a fourth to the ground, then ducked under a fifth's kick while getting up, then blocked a kick from the third before elbowing it in the chest, knocking it into a flowerbed. A sixth then came at him, but he spun around and kicked it right in the chest, knocking it down.

Sophie ducked as one tried to punch her, but then she grabbed its arm and flipped it over, then spun around and kicked another in the chest, and then punched a third in the chest. She then did a side handspring, and then three backwards handsprings, and then kicked a fourth right in the chest, then turned and saw two coming towards her, and then split kicked them when they did, knocking them out.

A Tenga jumped at Billy to kick him, but missed as he dodged, then ducked as another tried to punch him, then kicked a third in the chest, knocking him down. A fourth then tried to punch him, but he blocked it and punched it in the chest, and then flipped it over, then blocked a fifth's punch followed by another and then another, before punching it himself. He then spun around and hit another with his elbow, knocking it down as it ran at him.

Tommy shoved his way past two and then kicked a third in the chest. He then turned around and blocked a punch from the second, then grabbed it by the chest and threw it over him. He then blocked a kick from one, followed by a kick from another, and then blocked a punch from the pair of them before flipping them over, and then did a fighting pose.

As the Rangers kept on fighting, Bulk, Skull and Lt. Stone all came running out of a door, clothes covered all over their heads. Bulk and Lt. Stone then pulled theirs off and threw them away, while Skull mumbled something under his. Bulk then took off a piece on his mouth which had gagged him, before seeing Aisha get chased by a couple of Tengas as Skull took the sheet off his head.

"Uh-oh." he muttered, pointing at her, getting Skull's and Lt. Stone's attention. "Look!"

Tommy then blocked a Tenga's punch before punching it himself, and then Adam kicked another as Garbage Mouth watched while holding on to Kat.

"It's those weird birds again!" Bulk said.

He, Skull and Lt. Stone then screamed while running towards a flowerbed nearby and then jumped over it, while Garbage Mouth began to drag Kat away.

"It's time to return home, Kathrine." he told her, as Aisha blocked off his route.

"That's far enough!" she shouted, pointing at him. "To take her, you gotta go through me!"

The other Rangers then gathered together in front of him, and then they all got ready to fight as he growled.

"Look? All Lord Zedd wants is the girl." he told them.

Kat then stood on his foot, causing him to cry out in pain as she ran towards the Rangers.

"Ha-ha! Way to go, Kathrine." Tommy complemented.

"Alright!" Kat said, running between Rocky and Tommy.

"You're safe now, Kat." Sophie assured.

"Now you've made me very angry!" Garbage Mouth growled.

He then fired a laser at Aisha, and then fired one at the others, making them all cry out and cover their visors - Kat covering her eyes as they did.

"Not only will I get the girl, I'll destroy you in the process." he said.

"You better take cover inside." Tommy advised Kat.

"Yeah." Rocky agreed.

"It's best for you." Sophie explained.

"Hurry!" Billy said, as Kat turned and ran towards a set of stairs behind them. "Go wait with Vera and Kimberly!"

Kat then ran down the stairs and back into the hospital.

"Where's she going?!" Garbage Mouth demanded. "I'll get you for this, Power Rangers! She's suppose to come with me!"

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd and Rita were watching the battle from the balcony.

"Another one of Finster's useless monsters!" Lord Zedd complained.

"Let's see how they do with economy size?" Rita suggested.

They then both crossed their wands/staffs over each other's while growling, and then fired lighting out of them.

 **(The hospital)**

The lighting then hit Garbage Mouth, and then he grew giant.

"Ah, this is so much better!" he said. "Now you can't get in my way."

The Rangers then backed up as he towered over them all.

"I think it's time to teach this guy a lesson in recycling." Tommy decided.

"Right!" the others said.

"We need Shogun Zord power now!" they all shouted, rolling their right arms down, and then held them up.

The Red Shogun Zord then appeared, followed by the Orange one, and then Rocky and Sophie both jumped into them.

"Red Shogun Zord, power up!" Rocky shouted.

"Orange Shogun Zord, power up!" Sophie shouted.

The Blue Shogun Zord then showed up, followed by the Black one, and then Billy and Adam jumped into them.

"Blue Shogun Zord, power up!" Billy shouted.

"Black Shogun Zord, power up!" Adam shouted.

The Yellow Shogun Zord then showed up, and then Aisha jumped into it.

"Yellow Shogun Zord, power up!" she shouted.

The White Shogun Zord then showed up, and then Tommy jumped into it.

"White Shogun Zord, power up!" he shouted.

"Very impressive, Power Rangers." Garbage Mouth admitted, pointing at the Shogun Zords, before bringing a bin out. "But I have a little surprise for you!"

He then fired smoke out of the bin, which then sucked in all six of the Shogun Zords, and then he put it on the ground, and then pulled out a lid.

"Since I hold the leftover pieces of broken dreams, you can stay here forever, and dream what might have _bin_!" he announced, as he put the lid on.

The Shogun Zords then held their hands to the chests like ninjas, allowing them to escape the bin and knock Garbage Mouth down.

"Shogun Megazord power now!" Rocky shouted, holding both his arms out, and then punching his fists together.

The Shogun Zords then put their hands together like a ninja, and then appeared in a line with their arms out, as a projection on the Shogun Megazord appeared behind them, and then the six of them then ran along together.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Red and Orange ones disappeared, and then the Red one then retracted its arms, and then its legs, while the Orange did the same, but also retracted its head.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Blue and White Shogun Zords then disappeared, and then stood back to back, and then retracted their arms, and then armour appeared on their legs, forming the arms.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Black and Yellow Shogun Zords then disappeared.

 _Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_

The two Shogun Zords then stood beside each other, and then shrunk their bodies down to form the legs. The two of them then landed on the ground, then the Orange one attached itself to them, forming the belly, and then the Red attached itself to it, forming the head and chest. The Blue Shogun Zord then attached itself to the Red one's right, forming the right arm, while the White did the same on the left, forming the left arm. A headpiece then landed on top of the Red one's head, forming the Shogun Megazord.

"You don't scare me!" Garbage Mouth said.

He then charged in at the Shogun Megazord and then hit it with his sword, then hit it again while running past it, and then hit it again, but then backed away.

"Ah! You think you're so tough?" he questioned.

He then tried to hit it again, but it grabbed his sword and then pulled it away, before punching him in the face, and then it punched him again, knocking him down. He then got back up growling, and then charged at the Shogun Megazord again.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Shogun Megazord then brought out its flame sword from the blue arm, and then lifted it above the Shogun Megazord's head.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

The Shogun Megazord then hit Garbage Mouth with the flame sword.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers_

Garbage Mouth then began to spark.

 _You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_

Garbage Mouth then fell to the ground and was destroyed.

 _Go, go, Power Rangers  
_ _Go, go, Power Rangers_

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd was sitting in his throne looking mad.

"This is unbelievable!" he snarled, getting up, and getting Rita to turn to him. "We must find a way to do away with the Power Rangers and serve that forlornness feline the punishment she deserves."

"I have a idea, Zeddie." Rita then said, smiling as she walked towards him.

"Since the Power Brats are protecting her, we must find ourselves a barging tool." Lord Zedd muttered, as he started pacing around the room. "Something they'd be willing to do anything for."

"I..." Rita tried to say.

"But what could..." Lord Zedd muttered, as Rita grabbed him.

"Look!" she said, getting him to look at something

"..that be." he finished, before seeing the thing Rita had directed him too as she laughed. "You're brilliant, my dear. Absolutely brilliant!"

They were both looking at a blue jar, the same one Ninjor was trapped in.

"Let me out of here!" he demanded. "Zedd, you will not get away with this, do you hear me?!"

Lord Zedd then laughed. "This is prefect." he grinned. "Come, little Ninjor. You will be the key element to not only Kathrine's destruction, but the Power Rangers as well!"

"Yeah." Rita said.

 **(The lake)**

The next day, Sophie, Billy, Vera, Tommy and Kat were now all walking by the lake, while the others had all gone somewhere else. As they walked along, Tommy and Sophie both looked upset about something

"You okay, Tommy?" Billy asked, noticing Tommy looked upset. "You seem kinda out of it."

"You look upset to, Soph." Vera realized. "What's wrong?"

"We're really worried about Kim, you guys." Tommy admitted, with Sophie nodding in agreement.

"I know you both are." Billy said, as Kat touched Tommy's shoulder while Vera touched Sophie's. "The doctor did say she's gonna be okay."

"We know." Tommy said. "It's this whole gymnastics thing. It just isn't like her."

"I know what you mean." Sophie admitted. "This isn't the Kim I know."

"You're both right about that." Billy agreed.

Rita and Rito then appeared by a tree in front of them all.

"Ta-da!" Rito announced.

They all then looked at them.

"Oh, great." Tommy mumbled. "The Addams family's back!"

"Stand back Tommy! All we want is the girl!" Rita announced. "Juts hand her over and there won't be any trouble."

"Which girl?" Vera asked jokingly.

"Kathrine, you fool!" Rita snapped.

"No way, Rita." Tommy said. "You're never gonna get your hands on her."

"Yeah, forget it!" Sophie shouted.

"I was almost hoping you'd say that." Rita admitted, before laughing.

"You'll be sorry!" Rito warned.

He then laughed before the pair of them disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving a note behind on the floor.

"Man, what are they up to?" Tommy questioned.

"You're guess is as good as mine." Sophie replied.

"Wait, what's that?" Vera asked, pointing at the note on the ground.

They then all walked towards it and picked it up, and then Tommy opened it up.

"What does it say, Tommy?" Billy asked.

"It's about Ninjor." Tommy explained. "If we don't turn Kathrine over to them by the end of the day," he then sighed. "..they're gonna throw him into the Sea of Sorrow where he'll remain forever."

Billy sighed while shaking his head, while Sophie hit herself on the forehead.

"I was afraid something like this would happen." Kat sighed.

"Don't worry, Kathrine, we're not gonna let anything happen to you." Billy assured.

"He means it, Kat." Vera said. "They didn't let anything happen to me when I was captured."

"But if we don't do something soon, we'll never see Ninjor again." Tommy explained.

"Talk about a no-win situation." Sophie admitted.

"You can say that again." Vera agreed.


	84. A Diffrent Shade of Pink and Orange Pt 3

**A/N: This is Sophie's final appearance in Mighty Morphin, but not her final appearance altogether, but that's a surprise for later.**

* * *

Sophie, Billy and Tommy had told Rocky, Adam and Aisha the situation, and now all six of them were in the Command Center. They had all been explaining the problem to Zordon as soon as they arrived.

"So that's all they said, Zordon." Tommy explained. "We have to hand Kathrine over to Rita and Zedd by the end of the day."

"Or else they'll throw Ninjor into the Sea of Sorrow." Billy finished.

"Where he most assuringly will succumb to the elements there." Zordon deduced.

"And vanish off the face of the Earth?" Sophie guessed.

"I'm afraid so." Zordon confirmed.

"We can't just let that happen to Ninjor!" Aisha said franticly. "He's always been there for us."

"We wouldn't even be Power Rangers right now if it weren't for him." Rocky pointed out.

"But what about Kat?" Adam asked.

"Yeah." Tommy sighed. "I mean, we just can't let them have her."

"This truly is a dilemma unlike any we have countered in the past, Power Rangers." Zordon explained. "I'm afraid it is a choice that will be simply impossible to make."

"Zordon, we need your advice." Adam explained. "What are we suppose to do?"

"That is not for me to determine." Zordon replied. "The wisdom that resides in each of you will bring to light a solution to this problem. This is a decision you must come to by yourselves."

The six Rangers then looked at each other, not knowing what to do.

 **(The palace)**

Rita was holding an hour-glass in her hand.

"Well, hubby-dear, that conniving little kitty is finally going to come in handy." she said, before turning it upside down and then turned to her husband. "Isn't she?"

Lord Zedd grumbled. "Let's hope so. It certainly would be nice if for once one of your little schemes went according to plan." he said.

"What ae you saying?!" Rita demanded.

"What I'm saying is your hairbrained plans have always been useless and more trouble than they're worth." Lord Zedd explained.

"Don't go there, Zedd!" Rita warned.

"And until you prove otherwise I have no faith in your ability to perpetrate any wrong doing on anyone." Lord Zedd added.

"Well, hold onto your scepter, Z-man!" Rita advised. "You're about to witness the end of those Power Mosquitos for good!"

"Don't forget that do-gooder Ninjor, my pet." Lord Zedd reminded.

"How could I?" Rita accused. "I'm saving a special place for him, at the of the sea."

 **(The hospital)**

Kimberly was sitting down near her room's window, looking at the people outside, when Vera and Kat came walking in behind her - Kat having a book clutched against her chest.

"Hi." Kat said.

Kimberly then turned to them both. "Hey, Kat, Vera." she said, before turning to look outside again.

"How you feeling?" Vera asked.

"Fine. Ooh, I want to go outside so bad." Kimberly admitted, turning back to them. "I hate being all cooked up in here."

"I know how you feel." Kat admitted.

"Kat's got something to tell you." Vera explained.

"What?" Kimberly asked.

"Well, you know, I never told you guys this but I was suppose to go to the Pan Global's myself." Kat explained.

"As a Gymnast's?" Kimberly asked, curiously.

"As a diver." Kat corrected. "My coach said I was the best she'd ever seen. I was suppose to bring Australia home their first Gold Medal in years."

"Seriously?" Kimberly asked.

"That's what she told me." Vera said.

"Yeah. Take a look?" Kat asked, handing the book to Kimberly.

"Oh, my gosh." Kimberly said, taking it.

She then opened it, and she and Vera had a look inside.

"Look at you?" Kimberly asked Kat. "Wow."

"That's pretty impressive." Vera admitted.

"So what happened?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah? What made you drop out?" Vera asked.

 **(Flashback)**

Kat was on top of high diving board over a pool dressed in a swimsuit, before looking down at the water.

 _"I remember like it was yesterday."_ Kat explained. _"It was my last dive of the competition."_

She then turned around so her back was to the water.

 _"A dive I had done perfectly a hundred times in practice. I was coming in first and had the trials locked up."_ Kat explained.

 **(Flashback ends)**

"And?" Kimberly asked.

"I lost concentration." Kat explained.

"You what?!" Vera asked in shock.

"Mm-mmm." Kat replied. "I don't know whether it was the excitement of knowing I'd won or. whether I'd just got overconfident. For whatever reason, I misjudged and hit my head on the board."

"I bet that hurt?" Vera asked.

"It did." Kat replied.

"I know how that feels." Kimberly said, referring to when she fell off the balance beam.

She then closed the book and gave it back to Kat.

"They took me to the hospital and when I woke up they told me I'd missed the meat by one point." Kat explained.

"Oh, wow!" Kimberly said sadly. "So did you try again the next year?"

"I was too scared." Kat admitted. "I never went near the water again."

"That explains why you didn't go in the water that day at the lake." Vera admitted.

"Yeah. It still scares me." Kat said.

"And you think that I'm scared to get back on the balance beam, huh?" Kimberly guessed.

"Aren't you?" Kat asked.

"The way Kat's described her fear, you might be Kim." Vera reasoned.

"Look, I just want you to think about it?" Kat asked. "We've got some things I have to do. We'll come see you later."

"Okay. You know what, actually I'm getting outta here today." Kimberly explained. "Thanks for coming by, both of you. It's really nice to have someone to talk too."

"Okay." Kat said softly. "We'll see you later."

"Bye." Kimberly said, as they walked off.

"See you." Vera said.

Kimberly then turned to the window and looked outside.

 **(Youth Center)**

Later that day, Tommy and Rocky both walked into the Youth Center, looking for Kat - as she had told them to meet them there.

"What do you suppose she wants?" Rocky asked.

"I don't know." Tommy said, as Kat walked in behind them. "But the message at the hospital just said she'd meet us here."

"Hi." Kat said, getting their attention.

"Hey, Kathrine." Rocky said.

"Thanks for meeting me, you guys." Kat said. "There's something we really need to talk about. Come with me?"

She then led them both to a table, and then they all sat down at it.

"I've made a decision." she explained.

"About what?" Tommy asked.

"I've decided you guys have no other choice." Kat explained. "You have to trade me for your friend Ninjor."

Rocky and Tommy both frowned at that.

"Kathrine, hello." Rocky said, waving his hand in front of her. "I mean, maybe you didn't hear Rita." He then checked to make sure no one was listening. "Rita and Zedd don't exactly want to throw you a welcome home party."

"I realize that, but after everything I put you guys through I feel it's my responsibility to set things right." Kat explained. "I want you to trade me for your friend."

"We can't do that, Kathrine." Tommy argued. "Forget it."

"But Tommy, I don't see there's any other way." Kat argued.

"There's always another way." Tommy told her. "I think I got it. Call the others?"

"Right." Rocky said.

 **(The lake)**

Sophie and Vera were both walking by the lake, Vera explaining to Sophie what Kat had planned.

"You mean, Kat wants us to trade her for Ninjor?" Sophie questioned.

"That's what she said." Vera confirmed.

"Out of the questioned." Sophie argued. "Rita and Lord Zedd don't keep their promises. We fell for that old trick once before and they nearly took over the world."

"What happened like?" Vera asked.

"They captured all our parents and kept them trapped in one of Rita's dark dimensions." Sophie explained. "Goldar gave us the choice of our Power Coins or our parents, and like idiots we fell for it."

"Why?" Vera asked.

"Once we handled the coins over, Goldar double-crossed us." Sophie explained. "So I have a feeling they won't keep their end of the bargain."

"Oh, I see." Vera sighed.

Sophie's communicator then beeped.

"Go ahead?" she asked, holding it to her lips.

 _"Teleport to the park."_ Rocky said. _"Tommy has an idea."_

"About Kat wanting to give herself up?" Sophie guessed.

 _"How'd you guess?"_ Rocky asked.

"Vera just told me." Sophie replied. "I'm on my way." She then turned to Vera. "Vera, get back to the hospital and stay with Kim until she gets out."

"I'm on it." Vera said. "Oh, by the way, did you get those pictures developed?"

"I got most of 'em, but I've still got a few to do." Sophie replied, before teleporting away.

 **(The park)**

A while later, Kat and the six Rangers were walking through the park, Billy holding a device in his hand. Tommy had explained his plan to them all, and even through some didn't like, they decided to go along with it.

"You ready, Billy?" Tommy asked, as they stopped by a tree.

"Absolutely." Billy said.

"Kat, are you sure you're up for this?" Tommy asked Kat.

"Yeah." Kat nodded. "Let's do it."

She and Tommy then walked forward while everyone else hid behind the tree. They then crouched down as Billy put the device on the ground/

"Rita, we're here!" Tommy called.

No one came for them.

"Maybe they chickened out." Kat suggested.

Just as she said that, Rita, Goldar and Rito all showed up in front of them.

"Yoo-hoo!" Rita laughed.

"Obviously you don't know us very well." Goldar said, holding a blue jar in his hand.

"Alright, Goldar let's get this over with." Tommy said.

"Good idea, Tommy!" Rita agreed. "Give up the girl?!"

"First put Ninjor down?!" Tommy demanded.

"You asked for it." Goldar said.

He then dropped the jar onto the grass.

"Oh! Now that had to hurt." Rito commented.

"Now back away?" Tommy asked.

"Not until you gave us what we came for!" Rita snapped.

"Alright." Tommy sighed.

He patted the back of Kat's arm as she walked towards Rita.

"I'm all yours." she said.

"Good!" Rita grinned.

"Now, Billy!" Tommy shouted.

Rocky then got up and ran as Billy activated the device, activating a shield around Kat, and then Tommy picked up the jar.

"Hey!" Rito yelled, before getting shocked by the shield, knocking him down.

"Tommy, over here!" Rocky called.

Tommy then threw the jar to him, and then he caught it in his hands.

"No fair, you cheated!" Rita accused.

Rocky then opened the jar, but found it was empty.

"It's a trick." he said, looking up at Tommy. "Ninjor's not here."

"This is just like the last time we trusted them!" Sophie complained, as she and the others ran towards Tommy and Rocky.

A bunch of Tengas then showed up out of nowhere.

"Ninja Ranger power now!" Tommy shouted, as they pulled their left arms down, and then pushed both their hands forward with their fingers by the thumbs up.

They then all appeared in their ninja outfits, and then Tommy jumped forward, followed by Rocky, Sophie, Billy, Adam and finally Aisha.

Rita, Goldar and Rito then all looked up, and then got angry.

"Charge!" Rita ordered.

The Tengas then charged in at the Rangers, followed by Rito and Goldar.

"Yes!" Rita grinned.

Tommy then tried to kick Goldar, but he blocked it with his shield, then jumped as Goldar tried to hit him, before side handspringing to his right to get behind Goldar. Rocky then blocked a kick from a Tenga, and then ran past it and another one, while Sophie ducked under a third's punch, and then kicked it in the chest. Billy then blocked another's punch before jumping over it, while Adam ran and ducked under Rito's sword, and Aisha side handspringed to her right to avoid it.

Rita laughed as she watched while Kat stood helplessly inside the shield.

"Good! Now find a way to get the girl!" Rita ordered.

A Tenga then turned and saw the device by the tree, while another three battled Rocky.

"Huh?" it muttered, running towards the device. "Ooh, lookie, lookie. What do we have here?"

He then picked up the device, as the ones battling Rocky grabbed him, but then he saw the one with the device.

"Hey!" he shouted, struggling to get free. "Put that down!"

"Okay." the Tenga said.

He then threw the device down to the ground, destroying it and removing the shield away from Kat.

"Ugh!" Kat groaned, as she fell forward by stayed on her feet.

"Kathrine, forcefield's been destroyed!" Billy shouted, trying to reach her as a Tenga blocked his path. "There's nothing to protect you! Look out!"

"What do I do?" Kat asked herself, muttering.

A Tenga then ran towards Kat, but then Sophie grabbed its arm.

"Kat, get outta there!" she shouted, before pulling the Tenga back.

Rito then put his hand on her mouth and gagged her while laughing.

"Alright, sister, you coming with me!" he told her, before wrapping his arms around her. "Come on, come on now!"

Kat groaned as she struggled to get free, as two Tengas ran off and Rocky back handspringed away from another, while Tommy fought Goldar.

"Tommy!" Kat screamed.

Tommy then turned to her and Rito. "Oh, no, Kathrine!" he called, running towards her.

He then jumped just as Rito pulled his right arm away, keeping his left around Kat.

"See ya!" he said, before disappearing, taking Kat with him.

Tommy then landed just as they disappeared, causing to land on his chest when he landed.

"Loose something, White Ranger?" Rita asked, grinning.

She then laughed as Tommy got back up.

"You won't get away with this, Rita." Tommy warned. "I promise you, we'll get both Kathrine and Ninjor back!"

Rita stuck her tongue out at him and then laughed, as the other Rangers ran towards him.

"Oh, no! They got Kathrine!" Rocky moaned.

"Adios you ninja ninnies!" Rita said, as Rito, Goldar and the Tengas gathered around her. "We got what we wanted!"

She then laughed before they all disappeared, leaving the Rangers alone.

"I can't believe they got away!" Tommy moaned. "Rats!"

"This is just like when we gave up our Power Coins all over again!" Sophie moaned, hitting her fists together.

They then threw off their ninja outfits and then Billy picked up the device.

"Man, I can't believe it!" Tommy moaned. "We had them."

"It's my fault, I'm sorry." Billy said. "I should have kept my eye on the device the whole time."

"Billy, there was nothing you could've done." Aisha assured.

"Aisha's right, Billy." Sophie agreed.

Billy sighed while nodding.

 **(The palace)**

Rita walked from behind the throne towards Lord Zedd.

"Ooh! What do you say now, Zeddie-boy?" she asked, laughing.

"Well, I must admit, my dear, your plan really did work this time." Lord Zedd admitted, making her grin. "But what are you going to do with her now you have her?"

"I had a wonderful thought." Rita explained. "Why not bottle her up with Ninjor and send her to the bottle of the Sea of Sorrow as well?"

She then laughed wildly as Lord Zedd looked at her.

"I like it." he grinned, before standing up. "Ah, how deliciously evil! Let's do it!"

Rita then touched his shoulders as he jogged on the spot.

"Not yet." she said, touching his arm. "The tide has to come in first for them to get washed out to sea. By the end of the day, they'll be history!"

"Yes!" Lord Zedd said, as they both laughed.

 **(Command Center)**

All the Rangers - including Kimberly - were now back in the Command Center, along with Vera while Alpha worked on the computer.

"It is good to have you back with us, Kimberly." Zordon said. "We missed you."

"Thank you, Zordon." Kimberly said, blushing. "I just wish it was under better circumstances."

"You mean Kat getting captured?" Sophie guessed.

"Yep." Kimberly replied.

"Hey, Alpha, any luck locating Kathrine?" Tommy asked.

"AY-Yi-Yi, Tommy!" Alpha exclaimed. "I've tried but my sensors can't find her. I don't know what else to do."

"Keep trying, Alpha." Tommy sighed. "She has to be out there somewhere."

"I hope she's not trapped in one of those Dark Dimensions." Sophie admitted. "You know how they are."

"Don't remind me?" Tommy asked.

 **(The palace)**

Kat was locked in a cell in the palace, with Squatt and Baboo outside playing cards. Baboo then laughed as she tried to reach for the key to the cell - which was on Squatt's belt - and he was closer to her.

"Hey, Squatt, you got any three's?" Baboo asked.

"No!" Squatt replied. "Go fish."

Rito then came walking towards them both.

"All right, you two, take a hike!" he ordered, as Kat kept reaching for the key. "I got the next watch."

"Ooh!" Squatt and Baboo both mocked, as they got up - moving the key out of Kat's reach.

"Man, this really stinks!" Rito complained. "Guard duty, and I got a shooting pain in my neck that won't quit! Must be a muscle spasm? Wait a minute, I don't have any muscles. I'm a skeleton!"

He then laughed loudly.

"Whatever." Baboo said, annoyed.

"Get it?" Rito asked. "I'm a skeleton, no muscles?"

Baboo and Squatt didn't reply.

"Ahh! Get outta here!" he shouted.

"Come on, Squatt." Baboo said, as he left.

Rito then groaned as Squatt followed Baboo out of the room.

"I just don't understand." Squatt muttered.

"Excuse me?" Kat asked. "Can you tell me what they're gonna do with me?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Rito assured. "All I can say is 'I hope you can swim'."

"Actually, I hate the water." Kat told him.

"Too bad." Rito scoffed, as he sat down.

He then grumbled as he leaned his back against the wall beside the cell.

"Man!" he moaned, as he shifted places. "This is killing me!"

"Uh...I think I know a way to get rid of the pain." Kat said.

Rito then turned to her. "Huh? You do?" he questioned.

"Yeah." Kat said. "But you'll have to come here.

"Well..." Rito grumbled, putting his sword down. "Alright, but I'm warning you, no funny stuff."

He then moved closer to the cell, and then sat down.

"Turn around?" Kat asked.

"Yeah." Rito said, as he sifted closer to her, so he had his back to her.

Kat then touched his shoulders - looking disgusted as she did - and began to give him a back massage.

"Ah... oh, oh..." Rito moaned in pleasure. "Oh, yeah! Yeah, that feels good. Little higher?"

He then moaned more quietly as Kat keep massaging him.

"Oh! Oh, yeah... right there! Right there, right there. Oh, yeah. Oh, oh, oh!" he moaned.

In the main room, Rita and Lord Zedd were both standing on the balcony.

"The tide is perfect." Rita said.

"Yeah." Lord Zedd agreed.

"I'll just go down and fetch out little pussycat and the deed will be done!" Rita said, before laughing.

Back in the cell room, Kat was still massaging Rito's shoulders.

"Oh, yeah." he moaned. "Oh... oh... that's good. That's prefect!"

He then began to put his head down when Kat spotted a chest nearby glowing pink.

"Oh, what's in the box?" she asked nicely.

Rito then put his head back up. "Huh? Box?" he questioned. "What? Hey, that's none of your business. Oh... oh, that feels good. Oh, that feels good! Yeah!"

"Come on, you can tell me?" Kat asked, beggingly.

"Alright, if you must know, it's the Pink Power Coin. But don't tell anyone I told you or I'll get into a lot of trouble?" Rito asked, as he began to yawn, stretching his arms out.

He then yawned again as he starched his head - with the key in his hand.

"You know how it is. I, uh..." he said, before falling asleep, before he started snoring.

"Uh! Ugh!" Kat groaned disgustingly, as she took the key off him. "Yes!"

She then made her way to the cell door, and put the key into it and then opened it and walked out of it. She then put the key on the floor quietly - to make sure Rito didn't wake up - and then crept over to the chest. She then opened it up and then picked up the Power Coin, just as Rita came walking into the room.

"Well, Kathrine, my dear..." she said, before spotting her. "What are you doing?"

Kat then looked up at her as Rita came towards her with a snarling look.

"Alright, drop it?!" Rita demanded.

"Not a chance, Rita." Kat replied. "I've had enough of your nonsense."

"Oh!" Rita groaned.

 **(Command Center)**

Alpha looked up from the computer suddenly while Vera and the Rangers looked worried.

"I'm getting a reading." he said.

Tommy then walked towards him.

"AY-Yi-Yi! It must be a mistake through?" Alpha questioned.

"What is it, Alpha?" Tommy asked.

"It's the Pink Power Coin!" Alpha exclaimed.

"What?!" Sophie asked in shock, as she, Billy and Kimberly all walked towards him.

"It's in the hands of good again." Alpha explained, as Vera, Aisha, Rocky and Adam joined the others.

"You think it's possible?" Adam asked. "Could Kathrine have it?"

"If it is there's a chance we can get her and the Power Coin back." Billy explained.

"How, Billy?" Tommy asked.

"I just need to reline the teleportation system." Billy explained.

"You can do that?" Vera asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." Billy replied, before walking to another computer.

Kimberly then sighed while closing her eyes. "I hope this works." she whispered to herself.

 **(The palace)**

Kat and Rita were circling around the podium the chest was on.

"I said, hand it over?!" Rita repeated.

They then circled around the podium again.

"And I said, forget it." Kat said.

Rita then growled as they circled around the podium again.

"You want another feather in your cap, is that it?" she asked Kat.

They then circled around the podium again.

"Well, here's a few million for you." Rita said, as two Tengas came out of nowhere behind Kat.

They then both tried to grab her, when she was suddenly teleported away, causing them both to fall to the ground.

"I don't believe this!" Rita yelled. "Ahh! Ugh!" she grunted.

 **(Command Center)**

The Rangers and Vera were gathered around Billy as he worked, while Alpha worked on another computer.

"Cross your fingers everyone." he advised.

Kat was then teleported into the Command Center, and then everyone turned to her. She then looked around as everyone else sighed in relief.

"Oh, I'm alive." Kat breathed, as she continued to look around.

"It worked." Billy said happily. "I can't believe it worked.

"You did it." Kimberly said grinning, clapping her hands.

"I knew you could do it, Billy." Sophie said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "If anyone could, it was you."

"Thanks, Soph." Billy said.

"What is this place?" Kat asked, as she continued to look around. "It's amazing."

"Kathrine, I am Zordon." Zordon said, getting her attention. "The Power Rangers and I wish to welcome you to our strategic Command Center."

Kat then turned to Vera in surprise.

"I got the same welcome when I found out." Vera explained.

Kat then turned to Kimberly. "Oh, Kimberly, I believe this belongs to you." she said, giving her the Power Coin.

"Oh, my gosh." Kimberly breathed, looking at it.

"The Power Coin." Tommy said softly.

"How'd you get it back?" Billy asked.

"Let's just say I was in the right place at the right time." Kat explained.

"Thank you." Kimberly said quietly, as Kat looked at her.

 **(The palace)**

Lord Zedd and Rita were both on the balcony - Rita having just finished telling her husband what happened.

"I knew it!" Lord Zedd growled. "I knew you'd manage to figure out a way to ruin everything!"

"You know what, Zedd!" Rita snapped, as he walked off. "I don't want to hear it from you! You think you're so great? Let's see you do better, big shot?"

 **(A pool)**

Tommy, Kimberly and Vera were all walking towards a pool, looking for Kat.

"Are you positive she said she'll meet you here?" Tommy asked Kimberly.

"Yeah." Kimberly said. "I thought it was weird too, especially after she said she was afraid to go near the water."

"You got me there." Vera agreed.

"Hey, where's Sophie?" Tommy asked.

"Finishing editing those pictures for Jerry Robinson." Vera explained. "Looks like now that Kim and Kat's okay, she finally had time to finish."

"Yeah, I agree." Kimberly said.

Tommy then looked up and saw Kat on top of a big diving board.

"Didn't she tell you two she was afraid of the water?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" Vera asked.

"Well, looks like she changed her mind." Tommy explained, still looking at her.

Vera and Kimberly then looked up and saw Kat themselves.

"Oh, my gosh." Kimberly breathed. "I don't believe she's up there."

"I must be seeing things." Vera said, rubbing her eyes.

"Well, if you are so are we." Tommy told her. "And she's not for long."

Kat then jumped off the diving board and rolled her body forward as she fell towards the water, but then straitened out before she hit it.

"Whoo!" Kimberly cheered, as they all clapped their hands.

"Yeah!" Tommy cheered.

They all then ran towards the ladder as Kat swam toward it.

"Alright, good job, Kathrine." Tommy commented.

"Thanks." Kat said, before climbing out of the pool.

"Wow! Man!" Tommy awed.

"Impressive." Vera admitted.

Kimberly then handed Kat her towel. "Unbelievable." she said. "What made you change your mind?"

"You did Kimberly." Kat said, wrapping the towel around her waist. "I had to do something to show you can overcome your fears."

"Yeah, but..." Kimberly said.

"And now there's something you need to do." Kat explained.

"She's right, Kim." Vera agreed.

Kimberly nodded. "I know."

 **(The gym)**

A few days later, Kimberly was in her gymnastics gear, and was walking towards the balance beam - with Gunther Schmidt watching, and her friends watched from the bench - and then she raised her arms.

"She's doing it." Aisha giggled, talking to Rocky.

Rocky nodded.

Kimberly then pressed her hands on the balance beam and then lifted herself up so she was upside down, and then she stretched her legs apart, and then closed them together again. Everyone kept watching as she separated her legs again and then lowered them onto the balance beam when they were apart, and then turned and sat down on it. She then lifted her arms up and then leaned back and pulled her legs up.

Later, she walked along the balance beam with her arms out, and then stretched her right leg out. She then turned around and jumped forward on the balance beam, and then even later she did a backwards handspring on it. She later then twirled around on it, and then later walked along it in the other direction, and then turned around again when she got to the end. She later ran across the balance beam and then did a side handspringed to her right towards the end of it, and then jumped off it and twirled around before landing on the mat.

She then striated herself up as everyone clapped for her, and then Jerry Robinson took a picture. Kimberly then turned and ran towards Gunther Schmidt and then they hugged each other.

 _"That was everyone, Miss Kimberly Hart!"_ said an announcer, as the judges scored her - giving her a 9.95.

 **(Youth Center)**

Everyone was setting the place up to congratulate Kimberly.

"Everyone, she's on the way!" Ernie called.

No one had heard him as they kept on talking and sorting the place out.

"Hey, you guys!" Ernie yelled loudly, getting everyone's attention. "Everyone hide, she's on the way!"

Everyone then hid themselves either behind the table or the counter - Skull hiding under the table, and then Bulk did the same - only his legs both stuck out.

Kimberly then came walking into the room and looked around. She turned without seeing Bulk's legs sticking out from under the table as she walked further into the room, and then had her back to the table.

"Surprise!" everyone shouted, getting up from their hiding places

"Surprise." Bulk said, as Kimberly turned around.

Sophie then came running up and hugged her tightly, and then let go so Aisha could do the same, and then they parted.

"Alright." Tommy said, as he and Kimberly hugged each other. "Wat to go, Kim."

"Thanks." Kimberly said, as they parted. "Thank you guys so much."

She then took Kat's hands as Gunther walked towards the group.

"Thank you Kathrine, for everything." she said. "It was amazing what you did for me."

"I did it for both of us." Kat told her.

They then hugged each other tightly.

"Congratulations." Kat said, as they parted.

"Thanks." Kimberly said.

"I have an announcement!" Gunther announced, before turning to Kimberly. "Kimberly."

"Yeah?" Kimberly asked.

"You are by far the finest athlete I have ever coached." Gunther explained. "It is my sincerious wish that you will consider moving to my facility in Florida to begin training full time to compete in the Pan Global Games?"

Kimberly looked shocked by what he was offering.

"Together Kimberly, we can bring the Gold home to the Untied States." Gunther explained.

As Kimberly was taking this all in, Jerry Robinson walked in, and then motioned for Sophie to come towards him.

"What is it?" she asked, unaware that Adam and Rocky were both listening.

"Sophie, your work is some of the best I've seen in years." Jerry told her. "I would like you to come to New York with me and work part-time on my newspaper staff, and then full-time after you've graduated?"

"I, uh..." Sophie muttering, looking nervous.

"I'll be leaving in about a week." Jerry told her. "I'll be waiting for your reply."

He then walked off leaving Sophie in the same spot as Kimberly, but then saw Vera looking at her, and then the two of them walked towards the lockers.

 **(Command Center)**

A few days later, the seven Rangers were all in the Command Center - Sophie and Kimberly not wearing their Ranger colors. Adam and Rocky had told the others about Sophie's offer, leaving her even more nervous than before.

"Rangers, as I speak to you now my thoughts and feelings are divided." Zordon explained. "Kimberly, you have been a proud warrior and have defended our planet valiantly. And Sophie, you have been a great warrior and leader in keeping the team together during tough times, and have never backed down when called into action. Yet the opportunely that lies before you both is much too difficult for you to ignore."

Both of the girls then sighed.

"Zordon, you don't have to worry." Kimberly assured. "I thought about it. I'm not gonna go to Florida."

"And I can't go to New York, at least not now." Sophie said.

"Kim, are you sure?" Tommy asked.

"And are you sure as well, Soph?" Adam asked.

"Do you both realize what you're giving up?" Billy asked.

"You both might not get another chance." Rocky argued.

"We do." Kimberly said. "This has been a dream my whole entire life."

"And I've dreamed of this for as long as I can remember." Sophie said.

"But when we became Power Rangers we made some promises." Kimberly explained. "And one of them was to stand by you guys."

"Kim, you also promised to be true to yourself." Tommy argued, sighing. "And so did you, Soph."

"And you can't just throw away your dreams." Aisha added.

"Tommy and Aisha is right, you two." Zordon agreed. "These are experiences that will prove invaluable not only to yourselves but to us. Someday when you both return, you will both be even more effective Power Rangers."

Sophie and Kimberly both sighed, knowing they couldn't talk their friends out of this.

"I really want to go." Kimberly admitted, smiling. "Only if it's okay with you guys?"

"Same here." Sophie added. "I'll go but only if you're okay with it."

"Look, I don't want to lose you, Kim." Tommy admitted. "But I can't just sit back and watch you give this up. That wouldn't be fair."

"And you've always dreamed of being a professional photographer for years, Soph." Billy said. "You can't just give it up for our sake."

"We'll always be here for you both." Adam explained.

"Thanks." Kimberly said, softly.

"Thank you." Sophie cried softly.

"Even through you're both not with us, you will both always be Power Rangers in our eyes." Zordon explained.

"Zordon, what are we gonna do without a Orange and Pink Ranger?" Tommy asked.

"Rita and Zedd are probably thinking of ways to get revenge right now." Aisha explained.

"I am sure that you are correct, Aisha." Zordon agreed.

"Zordon, there are people out there who can take our places." Kimberly explained.

"People who we think would make amazing Power Rangers." Sophie finished.

"Alpha?" Kimberly asked.

"AY-Yi-Yi! This is so emotional!" Alpha cried.

He then pressed some buttons on the computer, and then Vera and Kat both teleported into the room.

"Hi, everyone." Kat said.

"Hey, guys." Vera said.

"We hope it's okay, Zordon?" Kimberly asked. "We asked Alpha, Vera and Kat to be ready just in case you guys got us to change our minds."

"We discussed it while you were all busy to make sure no one knew." Sophie explained.

"Sophie, Kimberly, once again you have both demonstrated wisdom beyond your years." Zordon told them.

"Thanks, Zordon." Kimberly said, while Sophie smiling.

"Vera, Kathrine, I agree with Sophie and Kimberly." Zordon explained. "Kathrine, your selfless bravery under extraordinary circumstances gives me every confidence that you will be a fine attention to our team."

Kat then smiled.

"Vera, you have shown absolute loyalty in helping out the Rangers and keeping their identities secret during these last few weeks and never once questioned an order they gave you." Zordon explained. "I can foresee you will make a fine addition to the team as well."

Kat and Vera then both turned to Kimberly and Sophie.

"I promise Kimberly, from the bottom of my heart that I will do everything I can to carry on as you would." Kat said.

"I know you will Kathrine." Kimberly said.

"Sophie, I promise you that I will do the best I can to carry on your legacy." Vera promised.

"I know, Vera." Sophie said.

Kimberly then hugged Kat as Sophie hugged Vera, and then they parted, before Kimberly took out her Power Coin. She then put it in Kat's hand and then they held each other's close.

"The Power's all yours now." Kimberly explained.

Sophie then took out hers, and gave it to Vera.

"I couldn't think of anyone more worthy than you Vera to process this." Sophie said, as they held each other's hands.

Vera and Kat then smiled, and then Aisha did as well.

"But Zordon, is Zedd and Rita's spell over Kat really gone?" Adam asked.

"Unfortunately, they're may be some residual effects from Rita's magic." Zordon explained. "A spell that powerful does not disappear right away."

Vera then touched Kat's shoulder.

"Well, as long as I'm on the right team, that's all that matters, right?" Kat questioned.

"That is the attitude that will make you a true Power Ranger, Kathrine." Zordon said.

"And it might be able to help us out in the future." Vera added.

"Spoken like a true Power Ranger, Vera." Sophie told her successor.

"Sophie is right, Vera." Zordon agreed. "In the future, you both must listen to your fellow Rangers as they guide you in the use of your new powers. They will teach you both well."

Kat and Vera both smiled.

"Kathrine, you will command the Pink Shark Cycle will procession and care." Zordon explained. "While Vera, you will command the Orange Shark Cycle in the same manner.

They then all turned as the Pink Shark Cycle appeared behind them, and then the Orange Shark Cycle then joined it.

"And someday Kathrine, power willing you will control the Pink Crane Zord with grace and intelligence, but for now, you will pilot the White Shogun Zord alongside Tommy" Zordn explained.

Kat then turned to Tommy smiling.

"Vera, someday you will control the Orange Eagle Zord with agility and wisdom, but for now you will control the Orange Shogun Zord to aid the others in battle." Zordon explained. "Sophie, Kimberly, thanks to you both, your legacy's are in good hands. I cannot thank you both enough for everything you have both done as Power Rangers."

"I don't know what to say." Kimberly said.

"Me neither." Sophie admitted. "I'm speechless for once."

"You guys are the most amazing friends I have ever had." Kimberly said, looking at the others. "Most of all, I'm gonna just miss us being together.

"It's the same with me." Sophie said, tears in her eyes. "I'll miss you."

"I love you guys." Kimberly cried.

"Same here." Sophie cried. "Once more for old times sake?"

"You bet." Rocky said.

Kimberly then held her hand out, then Sophie put hers on top, followed by Billy, Tommy, Aisha, Adam, Kat, and then finally Vera.

"Power Rangers!" they all shouted, jumping up.


End file.
